JTL's REAL Code Lyoko Season 5
by James the Lesser
Summary: I finally saw the final episodes of Code Lyoko. The ending bugged me. I mean how could Aelita NOT go looking for Franz? So I wrote out the Season 5!
1. Chapter 1

Real Code Lyoko Episode 96: Finding Franz

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 96: Finding Franz**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita tosses and turns in her bed. She keeps seeing the moment her father died play over and over again in her dreams. She tried to, wanted to save him. But Jeremie yelled at her to help him destroy Xana. She could have saved her father but didn't and felt horrible because of it. "Daddy!" She wakes up covered in sweat. She grabs Mister Puck and cuddles with him trying to forget the nightmares.

That morning after a shower Aelita sees Sissi. "Hi Sissi." Aelita waves and Sissi waves back.

"Another nightmare?"

"Um, yeah sorry for waking you up."

"What are they about? You seem to have them a lot." Sissi and Aelita walk together to the cafeteria.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aelita splits off from Sissi when she sees her friends.

"Hi Aelita." Jeremie pulls out the chair next to him. "I was wondering if after school we could go and see this new store." Jeremie shows Aelita an ad for a new computer store. "I've been looking for some upgrades. After being so used to the Super Computer it's hard to get used to something so slow." Jeremie laughs a little.

"Um, sure." Odd laughs.

"Einstein are you ever going to ask her out on a real date?" Jeremie and Aelita blush as Ulrich chokes a little on his eggs.

"That, doesn't have anything to do with anything." Jeremie gains his composure and continues eating breakfast.

After classes Aelita and Jeremie are going to the mall to check out the new store. "Jeremie before we um go anywhere." Aelita stops.

"What is it?"

"About the Super Computer."

"Yes?"

"What if we turned it back on?" Jeremie is taken aback by this.

"Why Aelita? We did it. We beat Xana we don't need to turn it back on ever again."

"But my dad he might still be alive! If we looked for him we might find him and be able to save him."

"He, I'm sorry Aelita but he died. We can't bring him back."

"You brought me back!"

"I had your hair and you weren't um, gone, like he is. Aelita I know you miss him but," Aelita cuts him off.

"I can't miss him because I never got to be with him!" Aelita storms off. Jeremie should follow her and try to make up but being as clueless as he was… He goes to the mall to look at the new computer store there.

Aelita is walking down the side walk before she even realizes she was on the river front. She walks by the river until she gets to the bridge. "I, if he won't help me I'll do it on my own." Aelita goes across the bridge and into the Factory. A trip she never thought she'd take again.

Jeremie leaves the mall with two bags of computer parts. "May not be as good as the Super Computer but it will do for now. I can't believe a quad core 4.5ghz proc was only 299.99." Jeremie gloats about his _deals_ as he goes back to Kadic Academy.

Aelita is in the Super Computer Room with her hand on the power switch. "If, he's dead then I won't find him but at least I tried." She flips the switch and soon she hears the hum of the Super Computer. She feels a chill in the air but ignores it. She was going to at least try and find Franz Hopper.

Jeremie gets back to Kadic Academy and goes to Aelita's room after dropping the parts off. "Aelita?" He knocks on the door.

"She's not there." Jeremie turns and sees Emily.

"Oh have you seen her?"

"No and she's my partner on the science project. I don't have her number so can't call her."

"Oh um I'll call her." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Aelita. "Hello? Where are you?"

"Leave me alone."

"Aelita, Emily wants to work on the science project."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Aelita hangs up on Jeremie. "I'll find you daddy I'll try tomorrow." Aelita closes a screen and goes to the elevator taking it up to the Factory floor.

The next day Aelita still mad at Jeremie goes and sits down at the table Herve, Sissi, and Nicholas usually sit at. It was still a strange truce but since defeating Xana the two groups had gotten along.

"What did you do Einstein?" Odd looks over at Aelita sitting alone. When Sissi and the other two appear Odd looks back at Jeremie.

"I didn't do anything. Aelita wanted to," Jeremie gets real quiet. "Turn the Super Computer back on."

"What, why?" Ulrich pushes his tray away suddenly losing his appetite.

"She wants to look for Franz. I told her he's dead but she still wants to. I guess she'll be mad at me for awhile but we can't take the risk."

"What risk?" Odd leans back in his chair. "If the Princess wants to look for Franz what's the danger? We killed Xana he's gone."

"For now. The multi agent program worked as far as we know but the only Super Computer left is ours. Xana might be hiding after being hurt. If we turn the Super Computer on it might allow Xana a chance to escape."

"Well better safe then sorry." Ulrich leaves the table to look for Yumi.

"I don't know it might be fun to go back to Lyoko. I loved going there." Odd laughs as he thinks about times on Lyoko.

"No it wouldn't be."

"Just because you looked ridiculous doesn't mean we all did." Odd laughs as Jeremie makes a face.

"Who was it who wanted a redo after landing on Lyoko as a giant purple cat?" Odd stops laughing.

"It gave me my moves."

"Sure it did." They finish breakfast and go to class.

After class Aelita wants to go to the Factory but Emily finds her first. "Aelita we need to work on the project."

"We have two weeks I'm busy with something else." Aelita turns and walks away.

"But, she, wonder what's wrong with her." Emily goes to her room to work alone. "And I thought this was going to be easy. She's a genius."

Yumi, Ulrich, and William are hanging out when they see Aelita. "Hey Aelita want to go to the skate park with us?"

"No." Aelita walks by them.

"I guess she's still mad at Jeremie." William watches Aelita walk away. He had vague memories of what he did when possessed by Xana and feels bad for what he did still. The others all said they forgave him but he still felt bad.

"But why is she mad at us?" Yumi turns to Ulrich. "Did you say something to her?"

"No. I'd say we should follow her but without Xana it's safe for her to go for a walk alone."

"It's amazing how things have changed isn't it Ulrich?" Ulrich turns around and looks at Yumi.

"Some things have changed." _Others haven't._ "Well my skateboard is in my room."

"Mine's still at my house. It's weird not having it in the sewers." Yumi and the other two get their things before going to the skate park.

Aelita is in the Control Room searching through Sector 5 for any sign of her father when a cryptic message appears. "_Aelita dear."_

"Daddy!" Aelita puts a hand on the screen. "Daddy where are you? Tell me I'll help you!"

"_Aelita dear save me."_

"I will please tell me where you are!"

"_I need you to give me power. I'm so weak now."_

"How do I do that? And where are you?"

"_It doesn't matter where I am. I need power. Launch a return Aelita dear."_

"But then the others will know I turned the Super Computer back on. If they find out they'll be mad at me."

"_Then find another way."_

"I, I can try and move some of the power used to run other useless programs. We don't need a Super Scan or the vehicle program since we don't need to deactivate Towers or get to them." Aelita turns a few other programs off and moves the power to the Super Computer. "Is that enough Daddy?"

"_No. Keep working Aelita dear I'm sure you'll find a way."_

"I will Daddy." Aelita keeps working.

As the days go by Jeremie and the others are getting worried. Aelita was withdrawn from everyone. She didn't talk with them and Emily was getting mad that she was stuck doing all the work. "Einstein you have to talk to her." Odd is doing his homework and mostly copying off of Jeremie.

"And tell her what? She's mad I won't turn the Super Computer back on to look for Franz."

"Not Franz, her father." Yumi is on Jeremie's bed looking over her homework. "She loves her father and wants to save him."

"He's dead she can't save him." Jeremie takes his glasses off and rubs his temples trying to fight back the headache.

"As much as I don't like my father I can understand loving someone enough to do anything for them." Ulrich looks over at Yumi but she doesn't notice. "Maybe you could turn it on for a couple days and look. Have us there to be ready to go to Lyoko if anything happens."

"And end up fighting Xana all over again?"

"Couldn't you just run the program again?" Jeremie shakes his head. "Why not Einstein?"

"Franz is what made it work. Without his help we don't have a way to run it again. If Xana came back we would be in so much trouble." Odd frowns.

"I don't want to hear about Xana ever again. Just talk to her ok? I'll talk to her after you do and hope she understands." Jeremie sighs.

"I'll talk to her." Jeremie leaves his room and gets his cell phone out. He calls Aelita but she doesn't answer. "I wonder where she is. I'll have to wait for her to come back before curfew." Jeremie goes back into his room with the others.

Aelita is in the Control Room trying to find ways to give the Super Computer more power. "If I activate a Tower then transfer the power to the Super Computer it might work. But I don't know if I can do that. Daddy?" A screen appears and a message forms.

"_Yes Aelita dear?"_

"Can I activate a Tower and transfer the power from it to the Super Computer? And if I can how?"

"_Activate it Aelita dear and I'll see what I can do from here."_

"Ok Daddy." Aelita brings up the program and activates a Tower. "Ok Daddy please do what you can." Aelita starts to get excited. Maybe she had already found a way to bring her father back and it only took a week! The others would never know she turned it on and couldn't be mad at her if she told them what she had done. "Daddy can you do it?"

"_Yes Aelita dear."_ The screen goes blank.

"Come on Daddy." Aelita crosses her fingers and hopes soon her father would be back on Lyoko.

The activated Tower changes from green to red.

"Daddy did you do it?" Aelita's reply is Xana's Symbol flashing across the monitor! "No, that's not right." A black mist appears and attacks Aelita. "Aaaa!" Aelita falls to the floor and struggles to breathe. The black mist pulls away from Aelita and disappears to find someone or something it could posses.

Jeremie goes up to Aelita's room and sits down outside of the door. "She can't stay away forever. Curfew will come and then I'll talk to her." Jeremie checks his watch and waits.

Herve and Nicholas are on the river fishing. "I got another one!" Nicholas pulls a trout off his line and throws it back. They couldn't keep the fish but could enjoy catching and releasing them. The black mist comes out and sees the two. It flies down and attacks Nicholas.

"What's wrong with you? If that's your victory dance then you need lessons more then I do." Nicholas stops shaking and stares at Herve. "What's wrong? Something on my face?" Nicholas punches Herve then throws him into the river. "Hey what the heck was that for!" As Herve struggles to climb out the possessed Nicholas runs into the Factory.

Aelita is setting up the auto transfer when she hears the elevator running. "It can't be them Jeremie wouldn't have the Super Scan running to know there was an activated Tower." Aelita enters the last code and runs for the ladder as the elevator doors open and Nicholas steps off.

"_Hello Aelita. Thank you for giving me enough power to come back! You even activated the Tower for me!"_ Nicholas laughs evilly before lunging at Aelita. Aelita slides down the ladder jumping off at the Scanner Room. She hurts her ankle but is able to make it to the middle Scanner in time to be transferred to Lyoko.

"I forgot to send any vehicles." She moves her left hand over her right wrist and her wings appear. She takes off into the air and follows the pulsations through the Ice Sector.

Nicholas turns into a black mist and leaves the Control Room. Dumping Nicholas near the river the black mist goes back to the Factory and enters the Super Computer. Nicholas wakes up having no idea what had happened just as Herve pulls himself up to the top soaking wet.

Aelita flies over some ice when she sees the activated Tower and the two Mega Tanks guarding it. "The Kolossus can't be used any more because we destroyed the other Super Computers. This should be a lot easier." Aelita dodges a Mega Tank blast and flies for the activated Tower.

Jeremie calls Aelita's phone again but gets no answer. "It's getting close to curfew. If Jim sees me sitting outside her door he'll wonder where she is and she might get in trouble." Giving up for tonight Jeremie goes back to his room.

"Aaaa!" Aelita's wing is clipped by a Mega Tank blast and she crashes down into the Sector. She scrambles to get up and just barely dodges another Mega Tank blast. She rolls to her right to dodge another one then goes into a dead sprint for the activated Tower. Both Mega Tanks open and charge blasts.

Herve and Nicholas are fighting with each other near the river. "You pushed me in you idiot!"

"I did not! I don't know what happened!" Nicholas pushes Herve to the ground then pins him.

"Stop right there you two!" They turn and look to see an adult coming towards them. "I don't know what you're fighting about but it won't be done out here! Get home both of you!" Herve and Nicholas break apart and walk away.

"Aaaa!" Aelita is sure she is hit. She closes her eyes and expects to open them on Earth but when she does she is in the Tower. The Mega Tank blasts had hit the Tower and not her. "I got lucky." She goes to the middle of the platform and floats up to the second one. She places her palm on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." Sanne sends herself back to Earth.

A little shaken Aelita returns to Kadic Academy. "It's a nightmare it has to be a nightmare. Xana can't be back he's dead Jeremie killed him." She shakes her head trying to knock the horrible images playing in her head. She was so sure she would rescue her father after not saving him and now… "It has to be a nightmare. I'll wake up and it will be a new day." She goes to her room.

Herve and Nicholas are caught by Jim who wonders what they're doing out so late and why Herve was soaked to the bone. "We went fishing by the river Jim and I accidentally fell in."

"Fishing? I remember a time I was on an Alaskan Fishing Boat. We would hall in Salmon by the tons. Why I remember," Nicholas interrupts Jim.

"We are already late for curfew we should be going to our rooms."

"Yes well I'll have plenty of time to tell you about the time I fell overboard in freezing water tomorrow during detention." Jim escorts them to their rooms then goes to the teacher's dorm.

Aelita changes for bed and curls up in bed with Mister Puck. "I'll wake up and it will be a new day. This didn't happen it was just a nightmare." She falls asleep hoping for the best.

**A/N Why did I write this? Because I caved in and watched the final episodes of Code Lyoko! Still pissed my idea for Degameath wasn't as original as I thought but my monster was different and stuff. And of course my whole story in CX is different thank you very much. Anyways, the ending bugged me. I mean how could Aelita NOT go looking for Franz? Of course in my story she finds Xana who pretends to be Franz to get the power to return! What will he do now? And will Aelita tell the others or keep it to herself? Will she be able to? Read to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Real Code Lyoko Episode 97: Antea Hopper Schaeffer

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 97: Antea Hopper Schaeffer**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita was losing sleep. She was losing her health. She had to deal with two more attacks alone. She was getting stressed out from the attacks, school, and fighting with her friends. She couldn't let them know what she had done. She had to keep lying to them. But it was causing fights. "Aelita I want to know what's wrong." Odd got her alone, away from the others. "You can tell me we're family."

"No we aren't Odd! I have no family left! My relationship to you is a lie and you know it! I lost my mother and can barely remember her and I lost my father to Xana! Leave me alone Odd!" Aelita walks away.

A few minutes later Odd is talking to Jeremie. "Is there anything you can do Einstein? What about a grand parent or a cousin?"

"Franz and Antea were lone children and all of their parents are dead. She doesn't have any family left."

"Well find something on them. Pictures, documents, something Einstein. Aelita seems to be depressed or something. I'm really worried about her. Have you seen her lately? She's pale and I think she hasn't been eating."

"She eats, sometimes. I know she ate yesterday during lunch."

"So more then a day?" Odd holds his stomach just thinking about how hungry he would be.

"I guess." Jeremie starts to worry now. He had been… Clueless. He knew Aelita was mad at him for refusing to turn the Super Computer on but he didn't think she would take it this hard.

"Do something. I'll try to talk to her again later. Right now she might smack me if I do."

"Like you aren't used to girls smacking you."

"Hey she's different Einstein she's the Princess." Odd smiles. "And after dating every girl in our grade and the grade above ours I haven't dated anyone for awhile." Odd laughs lightly.

"Every one?"

"Well, not the Princess or Sissi in the ninth grade and not Yumi in the tenth grade." Odd smiles more. "Don't need you mad at me for the Princess. Don't need Ulrich mad at me for Yumi. And Sissi well…"

"Has gotten better. Admit it she's actually seemed human lately." Odd turns around and sees Ulrich.

"Hey you looking at her?"

"No I was just talking to her. Since we defeated Xana and have been able to act normal she's been acting differently."

"No more running off for the Factory." Jeremie smiles now. "I have work to do." He goes to his room.

"So talking to Sissi? What about Yumi?" Odd raises his eyebrow.

"It's nothing like that we're just friends." Ulrich turns to go to his room to start on homework.

"With which one?" Ulrich ignores Odd.

Aelita is coming back from the Factory when she sees Jeremie sitting in front of her door with a folder and a smile. "Hi Aelita!" He gets off of the floor and hands the folder over to her. "Check it out I think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"I know you miss your family so I looked up as much as I could. Your grandparents were Russian on your mom's side and on your dad's side they were German. I found a couple pictures of them on an old archive section of the UN data base. I found out your grandmother on your dad's side actually worked for the…" Aelita throws the folder and papers and pictures fall out.

"I don't want pictures or paperwork! I don't care who she worked for! I want my father!"

"But Aelita he's gone. And the information I found on your mother could mean something. Antea Hopper Schaeffer actually worked for the MIB before…" Aelita shoves Jeremie aside and slams the door behind her. "Aelita it's important! Please listen to me."

"Leave me alone Jeremie!" Jeremie leans against the door.

"Please Aelita I'm worried about you. You know my feelings for you. Please let me help you." Jeremie knocks on the door.

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you!" Aelita lies down on her bed and grabs Mister Puck. She was no closer to finding her father and Xana was only getting stronger. She had deleted several programs to give power to who she thought was her father. She restarted work on several programs in an attempt to make things easier but even then… She was alone. If the others knew they would hate her forever. She had to find her father and help him destroy Xana.

"But Aelita I did this for you! I know you want…"

"I don't have a mother or father and you refuse to help me look for my father even though he can be saved but wasted your time on her!" Jeremie sighs and cleans up the folder and papers. He slides it under Aelita's door then walks away.

The next day Aelita was looking through the folder. "She was one of them. She worked for them and that's how she met my father." Aelita reads through some documents. "She was an agent protecting the project but ran off with him when something happened." Aelita wants to know more but the document ended there. "It didn't do them any good. She was still taken then my father had to hide on Lyoko." She throws the documents on her bed and gets ready for school.

During lunch Aelita walks over to the others and sits down next to them. She had been avoiding them since the fighting started but she was getting tired of Sissi's prattle about some soap on TV. And she did miss her friends. They were her first friends and really only friends on Earth.

Odd sees her and smiles. "Hey Princess." He sits down next to her. "Glad you could join us." He puts an arm around her shoulder. "Was starting to miss you." He looks at her plate. "Going to eat that?" He reaches for a croissant.

"Yes!" Aelita grabs it from him and put it in her mouth.

Ulrich and Jeremie see Odd and Aelita and go over with their trays. "Hi Princess." Ulrich sits down across from her and Jeremie sits next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good why?"

"We're worried about you." Jeremie reaches across the table and grabs Aelita's hand. "I'm sorry Aelita."

"Don't be Jeremie its ok." Aelita pulls her hands away from him. "I'm hungry." Aelita starts to eat so she wouldn't have to talk.

Xana watches and waits. He knew he couldn't risk the whole group when he was so weak. He had to wait for Aelita to be alone to try and take her out. He had his plans set up and would take them out one at a time…

Aelita is going to her room to grab some items for the project she and Emily were partners on. They had to get it done by tomorrow night to meet the due date. Aelita had done a little work but knew she had to do more. As she opens the door a black mist comes out and pushes her in. "What was that?" She turns around and sees the black mist. "Xana!" It attacks her but can't posses her. It attacks her again trying to suffocate her but is pushed back. It flies through the room making a mess. Aelita runs out of her room and sees Yumi talking with Emily. "No I can't let them see the Ghost!" She runs back into her room and slams the door shut. "Xana please, don't let them see you." The black mist goes into a lamp and disappears as Emily knocks on the door.

"Aelita? Are you ready?"

"Uh, well…" Aelita opens her door slowly and Emily with Yumi see the mess in the room.

"What happened?" Yumi looks around and her first thought is _Xana_ but Xana was dead.

"I don't know. The window was open and this is how I found my room." Aelita starts cleaning up. "I don't know where my stuff is Emily um I'll call you when I find it." Aelita finds the folder Jeremie had made for her and stuffs some of the photos and documents in it.

"We can help you Aelita." Aelita snaps back at Yumi.

"No! This is my room and my stuff."

"Sorry." Yumi and Aelita leave the room.

Aelita waits a few minutes then peeks out the door. She doesn't see anyone and runs out of her room.

Xana is making preparations. He wants to get rid of Aelita once and for all and was about to call on an old soldier to do just that.

William is in his room doing homework. He doesn't see the black mist enter his room. He doesn't notice it until it attacks him! "No, Xana!" William struggles then collapses. When his eyes open Xana's symbol appears.

Aelita gets to the Factory and sees someone sitting on the edge of the Factory entrance. She walks slowly not knowing who it was. When she gets closer she recognizes them. "William?"

"Aelita?" William turns around and sees her. "What are you doing here?" Aelita looks down at her feet.

"Um, I was just, um, wanting to get away." Aelita walks slowly towards William on edge. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." William sparks with energy. "_And you came right to me!"_ William turns into his dark Lyoko form including his Zanbouto. "_I'll take you out Aelita!" _William swings the Zanbouto but Aelita dodges it.

"Aaaa!" Aelita runs past William. He is a little slow due to the large weapon but catches up to her. She jumps and starts to swing down the rope when William swings and cuts the rope. Aelita lands hard on the Factory floor.

"_You can't get away from me Aelita! Go ahead and flee to Lyoko I'll be waiting!"_ William turns into a black mist and disappears.

"I have to make it." Aelita limps over to the elevator glad William had decided to face her on Lyoko. Right now her right knee was screaming in pain and she wouldn't have been able to get away.

Jeremie goes to Aelita's room and knocks on the door. "She won't answer her phone and she's not in her room. Where is she going all the time?" Jeremie walks away wondering about Aelita.

Aelita starts up the auto transfer and goes to the elevator. She couldn't use the ladder with her injured knee. She goes to the middle Scanner and steps in seconds before the doors close. She lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. She moves her hand over the watch and her wings come out. "I better hurry before anyone wonders where William and I are." She takes off.

Jeremie sits in his room on his computer. "This thing is so slow. If I could use the Super Computer to run these calculations I'd probably be done by now." Jeremie works on another calculation then stops. "Super Computer!" He gets out of his chair and hurries out of the dorm room.

Aelita sees the activated Tower and William in front of it. "Energy Field!" She throws one at him but he blocks it with his sword. "William fight it!" Aelita creates another energy orb.

"_Xana wants you dead!"_ William flies at Aelita.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws one then another at William. He blocks them with his Zanbouto then when he gets close swings at Aelita. Aelita dodges it and throws an energy orb up close. William isn't able to dodge it and is hit. He falls to the Sector below. Aelita flies for the activated Tower.

"_Super Smoke."_ William turns into the black mist and speeds to the front of the activated Tower. He appears right before Aelita gets to it. "_Don't think it is that easy Aelita." _William swings at her but she ducks.

"Energy Field!" She throws it and William isn't fast enough to block it with his sword and is hit. He falls backwards against the Tower. "Energy Field!" She throws the orb but this time William blocks it. He leaps at her and slams the flat edge of the blade into her.

"_Time for you to die Aelita! He is not here to save you this time!"_ William throws a smoke orb at Aelita and catches her in it.

"No, William, don't!" Aelita floats close to the edge of the Sector. "Please William don't do this!" Aelita struggles but can't break the smokes hold. "Energy Field!" She shoots one out but misses William. She tries it again and misses. "Energy Field!" She throws it and William dodges it. It hits the Tower and makes a strange noise. William turns to see what had made the strange noise. "Energy Field!" This time Aelita's aim is true and it hits William in the back of the head. "Aaaa!" She falls over the edge. She moves her hand over the watch and her wings appear. She flies up and sees William recovering.

"_I won't go that easily!"_

"You did before!" Aelita throws several orbs at William but he uses his Zanbouto to block them.

"_Super Smoke."_ William goes to the activated Tower but Aelita was ready.

"Energy Field!" As William forms he is hit with an energy orb and devirtualizes back to Earth. Aelita stops right in front of the activated Tower and loses her wings. She runs in and goes to the middle of the platform. She floats up to the second platform and goes to the Control Panel. She places her hand on it and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." She sends herself back and sees William passed out. "I better hurry."

Jeremie gets to the end of the sewer passage and goes up. He runs across the bridge just in time to see Aelita with her arms wrapped around William on the Factory floor. "Aelita!" She looks up and sees Jeremie.

"Jeremie, I, um," Aelita realizes how it looks. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you." Jeremie turns and runs away crying. Aelita drops William to the Factory floor.

"It's not what it looks like!" Aelita starts to cry as she goes to chase after Jeremie. By the time she gets up to the Factory entrance Jeremie was gone. She gets her cell phone out and calls Jeremie but he doesn't answer. "I'm sorry Jeremie it's not what it looks like!" She leaves this message more then a dozen times but Jeremie never answers.

Aelita waits for William to wake up. "William this is bad."

"Uh, what happened?"

"You fell and hit your head. I was trying to help you when Jeremie saw me. Well, my arms were around you, it looked bad."

"Oh. Um, I don't know what to do."

"Tell Yumi and Ulrich what happened, I'll tell Odd. They'll believe us and maybe they can tell Jeremie since he won't answer the phone when I call."

"I guess. Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be he saw something and wouldn't wait. I want to tell him but he won't listen it's not your fault. Are you ok though? You weren't bleeding or anything so I didn't call for help."

"I feel ok." William rubs his head and doesn't feel a bump. "Are you sure I fell off the edge?"

"Yes, I was so scared." Aelita smiles. "But I guess your hard head saved you." She laughs a little.

"Yeah, I guess." They get their cells out and make their calls.

"Odd, I'm sorry."

"Princess its ok. I don't know what it's like to be missing someone like that. Are you ok?"

"Mostly. I wanted to go somewhere alone and went to the Factory. I wasn't alone though William was already there. We were talking, he was goofing off and fell off the edge and hit his head. I was trying to help him when Jeremie saw us."

"So?"

"My arms were wrapped around William and um it looked bad."

"Oh. Einstein saw something that wasn't there?"

"Nothing was there! But he didn't give me a chance to tell him he just ran away and won't answer his cell phone."

"That's not good. How is William?"

"He's fine now. He says he's ok. But could you try to talk to Jeremie? William is calling the others hoping maybe he will listen to them."

"Ok." They hang up.

"I hope it works." Aelita bites a nail in worry. She had strong feelings for Jeremie and didn't want to lose him. Especially for something so stupid. Why she had to keep Jeremie from finding out about what she did. If Jeremie knew she turned the Super Computer back on… He'd probably never speak to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Real Code Lyoko Episode 98: Hatred

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 98: Family**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is on Lyoko battling a Tarantula. She hides behind a rock and waits for the Tarantula to stop firing lasers. "Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb at the Tarantula but misses. "I need to get by it!" She thinks of a plan.

Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are going through the sewers. Things between Jeremie and Aelita were still tense but they weren't fighting. Unfortunately Jeremie noticed something strange then saw Aelita run off into the forest. "It could only mean one thing! She turned the Super Computer on and somehow Xana got out!" Jeremie is getting madder with every step he takes.

"Or you're seeing things Einstein." Odd is getting more excited. What if Aelita did turn the Super Computer back on? What if Xana came back? He could go back to Lyoko and fight! It was exciting and more fun then anything on Earth. Nothing could compare to the rush.

"Yeah Jeremie you're just seeing things. Even if she did go here you know it's probably just to get away for a little bit, be alone. You know how hard that science project was on her. She was working with Emily only to get a C." Yumi gets more worried with every step. If Aelita did turn the Super Computer back on and Xana got out it would ruin her life again. Her grades were finally up to an 87 average and she enjoyed hanging out with her friends William and Ulrich. Especially Ulrich who… Was just a really good friend.

"She didn't, wouldn't, turn it back on." Ulrich gets more scared with every step. If Aelita did turn the Super Computer back on and Xana got out it would ruin his life again. He finally got back on the soccer team and won three games already! He got his grades up to an 82 average and had a great time hanging out with Yumi and William. Especially Yumi who… Was just a really good friend.

"If she did we'll have to do something." Jeremie clenches his hands into fists. He had worked so hard to defeat Xana but Aelita may have let him out! If she did then he didn't know if he could forgive her. He had such strong feelings for her but Xana was something beyond anything he could forgive.

Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing. A clone is formed and flies away from the Tower. The Tarantula focuses on it and fires at it. Aelita creates two energy orbs. "Energy Field!" She throws them both and hits with the second one. The Tarantula is destroyed and she hurries to the activated Tower.

Jeremie and the others take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "I better get back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Too late." Aelita gives out a little scream.

"Jeremie?!"

"Yes!" Jeremie brings Aelita back. She sheepishly takes the elevator up to the Control Room.

"Um, hi." She sees everyone, except William.

"Where's William?" Jeremie gets up from the computer chair.

"I don't know."

"So he doesn't know?" Aelita shakes her head. "How long did you think you could keep this from us!?" Jeremie starts to scream and can't stop. "How could you turn the Super Computer back on and not think we would find out! You let Xana out didn't you!?"

"Um not exactly. I was trying to bring my dad back and…" Jeremie cuts Aelita off.

"You Can't! Franz Hopper is dead!" Everyone flinches as Jeremie screams louder. "He died to save us and you erased that! He died to save you and us and Earth but you went a ruined it! I can't believe you Aelita how could you be so stupid!" Jeremie gets closer to Aelita when Odd steps between them.

"Calm down Einstein she was trying to find her father. I, I can't," Odd stops when he sees the look on Jeremie's face. "I don't want Xana to be back either but now that he is we have to work to stop him." Ulrich makes a grunting noise. "What?"

"You're a horrible liar Odd. This is the best news you've heard since you found out we were getting two new female exchange students."

"I, that's not true." This time Jeremie answers.

"It is too isn't it!? You're probably thinking of going to Lyoko right now to play the hero for her!" Jeremie points at Aelita. "Last time she was innocent it was her father who made Xana! But this time she released Xana! We had him beat we won and she let him go!"

"Jeremie I'm sorry!"

"Don't say that! You're not sorry you don't care! I told you not to turn the Super Computer on and you did it anyways! How long has this been going!?"

"Um, about three weeks." Aelita looks away from the others as her cheeks burn and turn red. "I'm so sorry everyone."

"No you're not! If you were you wouldn't have done it in the first place! You don't care you went off on your own and did what ever you wanted!" Jeremie makes a move towards Aelita but Odd gets in the way.

"Einstein she said she was sorry." Jeremie pushes Odd away and goes to the elevator.

"You'll be sorry when Xana wins! We can't kill him again! Franz did it not us and Franz, is, DEAD!" Jeremie punches the button and the elevator doors close.

"No, I, I am sorry." Aelita starts to cry. "I didn't want to bring Xana back I wanted to bring my father back."

"I don't care. You released Xana and," Yumi clenches her hands into fists. "I want to be alone, come on Ulrich." Yumi turns and goes to take the other way out of the Control Room.

"Guys hold up she didn't mean too!" Odd turns to Aelita. "It's ok Aelita I'm not mad at you." He hugs her then let's go. "You went three weeks without us finding out? You must have done pretty well." Odd smiles making Aelita feel a little better. "Right Princess?"

"I, I guess. He's weak still. Hasn't been able to do much more then posses someone. I've gotten lucky on Lyoko."

"I'm sure its more then luck. But now that we know you'll have your knights." Odd does a pose. "To protect you Princess."

"Maybe. The others seem so mad. Do you think they'll come the next time Xana launches an attack?"

"They're mad now but I'm sure if we give them time they'll remember how great it was. It will be nice to see them more."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? Ulrich, Yumi, and William always seem out doing stuff while you and Jeremie did your brain stuff."

"And you?"

"Well I have to admit it's been fun looking for girls off campus who don't know who I am." Odd smiles more. "But I miss you and the others. Once they calm down they'll be ok." Odd hugs Aelita again. "And besides family has to stick together."

"I guess." Aelita looks at the control panel. "I better start up the Super Scan Program. I worked most of it back together so it should work."

"Huh?"

"I deleted some of the programs to get more power. I thought it was my father but it wasn't."

"Oh. So you did help him?"

"I didn't know it was Xana!"

"It's ok. I know you would never let Xana out on purpose. No one would do that."

"Of course not."

"And the others will figure that out too. What about William?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know?"

"I said he doesn't."

"And did he really fall and hit his head?"

"Huh?" Aelita is confused.

"A week ago you were here with him. You said he fell and hit his head. I'm guessing that didn't really happen."

"Um no it didn't, not exactly. Xana possessed him and I beat him. I was trying to get him out of the Factory when Jeremie saw us."

"Ok Princess. Anything else you want to do?"

"Go back and hold Mister Puck and hope I'll wake up and find this was all a nightmare."

"Aw I'm never in a girls' nightmare Aelita." Odd laughs as Aelita blushes a little. "I'll wait for you."

"Ok, thank you Odd." Aelita goes to the control panel and starts up the Super Scan as Odd pushes the button for the elevator.

Odd gets to his dorm room and goes to his bed. "Kiwi, who's a good diggity dog?" Kiwi barks and wags his tail.

"He might be happy to see you." Odd turns and sees Ulrich.

"Hey I wasn't going to leave her alone in the Control Room. What if Xana attacked her?"

"So? We shouldn't have to worry about that! We did it we finally killed him and she brought him back!"

"Not on purpose. No one would do that."

"You might." Now Odd gets mad.

"What was that!?"

"I said you might! You loved Lyoko! You loved the danger and the fighting! I know you've been miserable without it!"

"I liked it but I'm not dumb enough to let Xana out just to do it again! And don't you dare tell me you didn't like being a hero!"

"I'm done being a hero! I want to play soccer, do well in school, and hang out with my friends! Not worry if today will be my last because Xana might win tomorrow or the next day!"

"Xana's weak Aelita told me. We don't have to worry about anything. Aelita hasn't had to do any returns since Xana has been back."

"So she got lucky!"

"She didn't get lucky she's just that good. You know she can fight and defend herself we've seen her do it more then a dozen times."

"Why are you defending her? She's ruined our life once and now she's going to do it again!"

"She ruined nothing! Life was great!"

"Tell that to William! He was a slave to Xana for months!"

"And Aelita saved him! She can do it Ulrich we can do it. We beat Xana once we can do it again."

"You heard Jeremie Franz did it! Without him we're screwed! We were done and now we're going to lose!"

"We are not. If you're not going to calm down and think about it I'm not going to talk to you."

"Fine!" Ulrich leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

The next day Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi refuse to sit with Odd and Aelita. During class Aelita and Odd sit together getting other students to talk. "Did they break up?"

"I heard Aelita and Odd liked each other."

"I heard they were caught kissing."

"No way, I heard that was a rumor started by Sissi."

"I did not! It was a stupid rumor started by Herve and Nicholas."

"We really did see them kissing. Maybe Jeremie saw them."

"No way, it has to be something else." The students continue talking swapping rumors and out right lies about what happened.

The next couple of days the rumors got wilder. But the group got more worried. If Xana was true to form he would be attacking soon. As Aelita is going to the girls' shower Sissi stops her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." Aelita tries to get around her but can't. "Sissi I need to take a shower."

"You know what I mean. What is going on with you, Odd, and Jeremie? Are you really dating Odd now?"

"No! Nothing is going on." Aelita forces her way past Sissi. Just as Aelita gets to the shower room a black mist comes out and possesses Sissi.

Jeremie hears his laptop beep. "I never wanted to hear that noise again." He opens his laptop up. "Desert Sector."

Jeremie calls Odd. "If you can find the time Odd you might want to go to the Factory since Xana is attacking."

"For the Princess I have all the time in the world. I'll be there." Odd hangs up. "Hey I'm sorry but my cousin is in trouble."

"She the Princess?" The girl Odd was with crosses her arms.

"She's the one and only." Odd smiles and kisses the girl on the cheek. "I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok." Odd leaves the girl.

Aelita stands under the shower spray when she hears the door open. She looks and sees Sissi come in still dressed. "You're going to get your clothes wet." When Sissi opens her eyes and Aelita sees Xana's symbol she screams.

Odd is looking for Aelita when he hears the scream. "Aelita!" He sees where the scream came from. "Crap, where's Yumi?" Odd gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi. "I think Aelita is being attacked but I can't help her."

"Why?"

"She's in the shower room."

"Oh I'll be there, maybe." Yumi hangs up on Odd before he can respond to her last comment. "Ulrich, Odd is being annoying, again. We need to go teach him a lesson." She points east where the Factory was hoping Ulrich would get the message without letting William know.

"Leave him alone. I can't stand how he's been acting lately." Yumi sighs and shakes her head.

"I think we need to go and teach him a lesson, now."

"But Yumi we're about to watch the Subdigitals new music video." Yumi gives up.

"Fine I'll go."

"I'll go with you." Yumi stops William.

"Don't worry about it stay and watch the new music video so you can tell me about it." Yumi leaves the rec room and goes to the dorm building.

Odd hears more screaming but won't go in. "Aelita hold on helps coming!" He hears an evil laugh.

"_It won't matter!"_ Sissi sparks with energy and has an energy orb in her hands as Aelita is backed into a wall.

"No!" Odd closes his eyes and runs in. When he runs into a bench he opens his eyes. "Oh hey, changing room." He sees the door to the actual shower area. "Ok let's try this again. Leave her alone Xana!"

"_Why should I when I'm about to win?!"_ Sissi's corrupted evil laughter allows Odd to run in, with his eyes closed, and tackle her.

"Princess get out of here!" Odd wrestles with Sissi but is being beaten badly. Aelita runs out and grabs a robe.

"Don't get hurt Odd!" Odd opens his eyes now that Aelita was out of the room.

"Too bad Xana she got away." Odd slams his forehead into Sissi's nose causing her to fall off of him. He scrambles off the floor and runs out of the room as Sissi's face sparks healing her nose.

"Aaaa!" Yumi is tackled by Odd accidentally but thinks it is Xana and starts to fight with him.

"Stop it Yumi!" Odd gets up and away from Yumi. "Did you see the Princess?" Odd looks behind him when he hears the shower door slam. "We have to get out of here!" Odd starts to run and Yumi follows behind him as Sissi sparks with energy ready to attack them both.

Aelita runs out onto the campus in just the robe. A few students see this and start to shout but Aelita runs out into the woods.

Odd and Yumi run out of the building next. From what it looks like Yumi is chasing after Odd. "You don't think she walked in on those two doing something do you?" Other students start to talk.

Xana stops at the door way. He decides he doesn't want all of these people to see him and turns Sissi into a black mist.

Ulrich is in the gym working out. He watched the music video then decided he didn't want to be around William. When Yumi was with them it was ok but when she wasn't he didn't see any point. He is doing some stretches when Sissi appears. "Ulrich, do you think I could work out with you?"

"Sure Sissi. But you might want to change into some gym clothes." Sissi smiles as she sparks with energy and her clothes morph into her gym clothes. "_Is this good enough Ulrich?"_

"Xana!" Ulrich runs towards the gym doors but Sissi sparks with more energy and flies at him tackling him to the floor.

Aelita doesn't stop running until she makes it to the sewer entrance. "I have to be really careful." She bends down slowly to pull the sewer cover off.

"Wait, Aelita!" Yumi shouts and gets Aelita's attention.

"Yumi how did you know to come?"

"Odd called me." Yumi and Odd catch up to Aelita. "He said you were in the shower room and couldn't help you."

"He did." Aelita immediately blushes.

"Don't worry Princess I had my eyes closed." Odd smiles. "Yumi did you tell the others?"

"I tried to get Ulrich to come but he was so thick headed it didn't get through. I don't know about Jeremie."

"He called me." Odd turns towards Aelita. Yumi's phone rings.

"Jeremie?"

"Xana's attacking."

"Yeah we know he went after Aelita but she got away. Call Ulrich everyone else already knows."

"Everyone?"

"Not William."

"Ok." They hang up and Jeremie calls Ulrich but he doesn't answer. "Xana must have changed his targets. I better use the school's entrance." He grabs his lap top and stuffs it into his bag then runs out of his room.

Aelita, Yumi, and Odd make it to the Factory. Odd goes up first, then Yumi, then Aelita. "Sissi isn't around here she might have gone after Jeremie or Ulrich." Odd runs across the bridge and the two girls follow.

Ulrich wrestles with Sissi on the gym floor. "_Come on Ulrich you're stronger than that why are you holding back!"_

"Hai!" Ulrich kicks Sissi in the stomach as hard as he can but she sparks with energy and is unfazed.

"_Was that it?"_

"You're cheating." Ulrich does a back roll and lands on his feet. "If you went toe to toe you'd lose." Ulrich wipes the sweat from his brow. "But I admit this is a pretty good work out." They continue to fight.

Jeremie makes it to the Factory and goes to the Control Room where he finds Aelita sitting in the computer chair. "Where are the others?"

"Ulrich didn't make it and I sent the other two to Lyoko already." Aelita walks over to the elevator. "Thank you for coming Jeremie."

"Don't." Jeremie doesn't notice or care how hurt Aelita is by that as he sits down in the computer chair. "Get down to the Scanner Room so I can send you." Jeremie brings up her profile.

"Fine." Aelita gets on the elevator holding back tears. She runs to the middle Scanner and gets inside.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko in the Forest Sector near the others as the vehicles appear. Aelita goes to get on the Overwing when Yumi stares at her.

"Get on the Overboard with Odd." Aelita goes over to the Overboard and gets on behind Odd.

"Where do we go Einstein?" Odd feels Aelita wrap her arms around his waist. "Hang on Princess."

"East." Odd takes off and Aelita has to hang on tightly to keep from falling off as Yumi follows.

As Ulrich and Sissi fight news of Aelita, Odd, and Yumi spreads. The teachers go out to find them and Jim checks the gym. "What are you two doing?" He sees Sissi and Ulrich grappling.

"Training." Sissi smiles evilly. "Why?"

"Have either of you seen Aelita, Odd, or Yumi?"

"Um, I think Yumi might be hanging out with William. I could help you look if you want." Ulrich wants to get away from Sissi.

"No you two keep training. Being physically fit is very important. Especially for you Ulrich we have the semi finals to get ready for next week." Jim leaves the gym and Sissi laughs.

"_I wonder what they thought."_

"Thought of what?" Ulrich backs away from Sissi.

"_Aelita must have grabbed a robe or a towel before running out of the shower but that still would be something. Especially if Odd was chasing after her."_ Aelita laughs more.

"Hai!" Ulrich leaps at Sissi with a flying kick.

On Lyoko the three see the activated Tower and two Tarantula's. "Princess do you want to fly on your own?"

"I can do it." Aelita moves her hand over her watch and her wings appear from her back. She leaves the Overboard and takes off into the air.

"Odd don't do anything stupid." Yumi creates her fans.

"It's me Yumi."

"That's why I said don't do anything stupid!" Yumi gets closer to the Tarantula's and they open fire. She uses her fans to block the lasers.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Tarantula's and misses.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and misses.

"Something is coming from behind you!" Jeremie sees the circle and doesn't know what it is. "It's not the Kolossus."

"It's a black mist." Odd fires at it but the arrows pass through it. "I can't hurt it!" Odd fires more but they only pass through the black mist.

"Keep Aelita safe!" Jeremie yells into the microphone. "We can't deactivate the Tower without her."

"Is that the only reason you want to keep me safe?" Aelita creates an energy orb as the black mist gets close. Jeremie's silence says more then anything. "Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb at the black mist and it passes through.

"We still have these guys to worry about!" Yumi flies around the Tarantulas blocking lasers.

"Aelita, Yumi, focus on the Tarantulas Odd fight the black mist or whatever it is." Jeremie waits to find out what the black mist is.

The black mist swirls over the Sector and a beam of light shoots down from it. From the light a new monster appears. It is as tall as Yumi, as slender as Yumi, but definitely not Yumi. Its three fingers are razor sharp claws on each hand, all four of them. Its legs have knees that bend the wrong way. Its head is small and the Eye on it is even smaller. Even more surprising… "_Hello Odd Della Robbia." _It talks! "_Surrender now."_

"No way Xana!" Odd fires Laser Arrows out of both gloves but the new monster dodges them easily. Doing flips, cartwheels, and other aerobatic moves.

"_Yes Odd Della Robbia. It is fruitless to deny Xana. Without Franz Hopper you have lost. Become like William Dunbar so you may live."_ It gets closer to Odd as it dodges his Laser Arrows.

"Got it!" Aelita finally hits and destroys a Tarantula. Only now does she turn to see how Odd is doing and sees the monster get closer to him. "Odd!" She flies down to him.

"Aelita watch out!" Yumi's warning is too late and Aelita is hit by a laser from the Tarantula. She falls to the Sector below.

The new monster sees this and moves away from Odd to go after Aelita. "Leave the Princess alone!" He runs after the monster firing Laser Arrows.

"They'll take care of it, Yumi focus on the Tarantula." Jeremie watches the screen. "Aelita you have sixty life points left."

"Ok." Aelita gets an idea. She runs away from the monster and the activated Tower. It runs after her.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the Tarantula and cuts an arm but misses the Eye. The Tarantula fire from its one good arm and hits the Overwing. Yumi leaps off and catches her fans then spins throwing them at the Tarantula. She hits the Eye this time and destroys it.

On Earth Ulrich is getting tired and losing to Sissi. "Xana why not make this a fair fight?"

"_How? Leave this girl? I think not."_ Sissi kicks Ulrich hard in the side. Ulrich grabs her leg and pulls on it tripping Sissi.

"Well that would be a nice thing for you to do." Ulrich backs away as Sissi gets back up.

"_Never."_ Sissi lunges at Ulrich knocking him down to the floor. They wrestle and grapple with each other.

On Lyoko the monster gets closer to Aelita. She sees the path she was on ends and gets ready. She stops at the very edge. The monster gets closer and is about to attack her. "Princess!" Odd fires Laser Arrows at the monster but misses.

"Aelita!" Yumi sees her get tackled by the monster and fall off the edge of the path. "Odd shoot her!"

"Trying!" Odd gets to the edge and fires Laser Arrows but misses.

"Odd stop!" Aelita moves her hand over her watch and her wings appear as the monster continues to fall to the Digital Sea. Aelita flies up over the Sector and goes to the activated Tower.

Ulrich and Sissi wrestle, grapple, getting hot, sweaty, rubbing against each other. Sissi sparks with energy and pins Ulrich. "_You can't defeat me Ulrich!"_ She raises her right fist and it sparks with energy.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

"Whoa." Sissi shakes her head. "What's going on?" She sees Ulrich and realizes she is straddling him. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." Ulrich feels a reaction. "But I don't think it matters."

"Why?" Sissi feels her own reaction to the situation. "What did we do? What did you do to me? Why can't I remember coming here?" She leans down.

"It won't matter."

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie launches a return. The white bubble comes up reversing time. But…

Aelita finds herself at the Factory. The return had bugged up! It only went back a few minutes! "Uh oh." Odd sees Aelita and Yumi. "I'm guessing we didn't go back as far as we should have."

"No Odd we didn't."

Ulrich is in the gym wondering why they didn't go back to an earlier time.

Sissi finds herself outside not sure how she got there. "My head hurts." She feels a headache coming on.

Jeremie is even more worried. He gets his cell phone out and calls Aelita. She doesn't answer as she didn't have her phone on her. He calls Yumi next. "Yumi where are you?"

"At the Factory with Odd and Aelita. Why didn't you send us back farther?"

"I tried. The return program must be damaged or something."

"Well um, I guess Aelita could look at it."

"Yes she could." Jeremie hangs up.

Yumi puts her cell phone away. "Jeremie says the return program is damaged. Why we didn't go back as far as we should have."

"I'll check it out." Aelita sits down in the computer chair.

"You sure you don't want to go back and change?" Aelita now just realizes she is still in just her robe.

"During the day? I'll wait for curfew to go back so no one can see me." Aelita starts to get to work.

"Want us to stay?" Before Aelita responds Yumi walks over to the elevator. "Ok want me to stay?"

"It's ok Odd. I should be safe Xana won't attack this soon."

"If you say so Princess. Wait up Yumi!" Odd runs onto the elevator and takes it up.

That night Aelita realizes she could be in real trouble. After curfew, in just a robe. If caught by Jim or another teacher she would be in trouble. And sure enough… "Aelita Stones!" She turns around and sees Jim with Mr. Delmas. "Just what do you think you're doing!?"

"I, um, I," Aelita is about to be saved.

"There you are!" Odd appears!

"Odd Della Robbia what are you doing after curfew and on the women's floor?" Odd doesn't miss a beat.

"Waiting for my stupid cousin to get back." Odd smiles. "Aelita I'm sorry about your mom but they said she would be ok." He hugs her and whispers in her ear. "Play along." He pulls away. "They said the accident was bad but she would recover. You didn't have to go running off like that I was worried."

"I'm sorry Odd." Aelita acts like she is wiping her eyes but is actually pressing hard against them to make them tear up. "I didn't want anyone to see me crying. I was so scared."

"It's ok Aelita I'm sure Antea," Aelita looks at Odd shaking her head a little.

"Antea?" Mr. Delmas thinks. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"What?" Odd thinks fast. "My Aunt Tia, I always call her Antea for short. Anyways Aelita its ok they said she would be ok after she recovers." Odd hugs her again.

"But what if she doesn't?" Aelita hugs Odd back. "I'm still so scared for her I want to be there but they said I should stay here."

"Your dad doesn't want to bother you." They let go. "Um, sorry for being up after curfew but I was worried about her. I called her but she didn't answer."

"I don't have my phone on me. After, after he called," Aelita closes her eyes and pretends to try and hold tears back.

"It's ok Aelita, Odd. Family is important." Mr. Delmas pats Odd on the shoulder. "I'll let this infraction go this time. But you both need to be getting to bed." Odd and Aelita nod.

"Aelita if you ever need to talk to someone I'm always available. I once worked for a psychiatrist. Well, actually I was part of an experiment where…" Mr. Delmas cuts Jim off.

"Jim it's late we don't have time."

"Oh right Mr. Delmas. Well I'll escort Odd to his room." Jim and Odd walk away as Aelita goes to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Real Code Lyoko Episode 99: Civil War

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 99: Civil War**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

The group was fighting, badly. Odd and Aelita stuck together but the others were against them and their idea. "We don't need him!" Ulrich clenches his hands into fists. "William is out!"

"I can't believe you're still jealous of him!" Odd gets in Ulrich's face. "The more warriors we have the easier it will be to stop Xana!"

"We stopped him before except your cousin let him out!"

"Don't act like she isn't your friend! She is our friend and we should have helped her from the beginning!"

"She shouldn't have turned the Super Computer back on!" This time Jeremie yells. "I told her not to and she still did!"

"If you had helped her maybe she would have known it was Xana and not her father!"

"She had to know! Franz Hopper is dead!"

"No He Isn't!" Aelita screams at the top of her lungs. "If Xana Is Still Alive Then So Is He!" The rest of the group cringes as Aelita starts to cry. "He has to be alive! I know he is."

"Even if he is he has to be so weak he can't help us." Jeremie pushes on the bridge of his glasses.

"But William can." Odd points at the computer screen. "He is a Lyoko Warrior just like us! But right now he is able to be possessed because he isn't resistant! If he gets some time on Lyoko with us he'll be as resistant as us!"

"He was possessed and became Xana's Avatar last time he was on Lyoko. We don't need that again." Yumi looks over at Ulrich. "He might still have some sort of connection to Xana."

"Yeah and we have no idea what he can or will do. He might be a horrible warrior barely able to handle a Tarantula." Odd laughs. "What?!"

"Our first time against a Tarantula we lost, all of us. If William is able to damage it in any way then he would be doing better then us." Ulrich scowls at Odd.

"Well we out vote you."

"And we don't care! Come on Aelita." Odd goes over to the elevator and Aelita follows. As they go up to the Factory floor Odd gets his cell phone out.

"What are you doing Odd?"

"Calling William."

"But they voted no."

"I don't care. We need help and the better we do when Xana is weak the better chance we have of winning." The phone rings. "Hey William what's up?"

"Are you finally calling me in?"

"What?" Odd is confused.

"Xana, he's back, are you finally calling me in."

"But, how did you know?"

"He possessed me. Do you really think I wouldn't notice? Going from my room to the Factory?"

"Um, amnesia from hitting your head?" Odd laughs a little.

"No. It was Xana. How long have you been fighting him?"

"Not long. Well the Princess has been fighting him a lot longer. She did it on her own but then we found out."

"So what's the attack?"

"Xana isn't attacking. We had a fight, Aelita and I want you in but the others don't. Right now we don't care what they want."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. William the next time Xana attacks either Aelita or I will call you."

"Ok." Before Odd hangs up he has one last question.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew?"

"Because. If you didn't want me in the group I wasn't going to force my way in. If I wasn't wanted then well, I wasn't wanted."

"Trust me we want you in the group. The more help we have the better." Odd and William hang up.

"He knew?" Odd nods. "Well that makes it easier for us."

"Yes it does Princess. Shall you're Knight escort you home?"

"Yes my Knight shall." Odd and Aelita laugh as they leave the Factory for Kadic Academy.

Xana watches and waits for Aelita to go into her room before launching his attack.

Jeremie and the others are walking back to Kadic Academy when Jeremie's lap top starts to beep. "Super Scan." Jeremie and the others stop as he gets his lap top out. "Ice Sector. Someone call Aelita and Odd." Jeremie turns around and starts to walk back to the Factory.

"Why don't you call them?" Jeremie doesn't answer Ulrich's question and keeps going.

Aelita is changing for bed when a black mist appears. As she pulls her sleep shirt over her head it moves to the window. She gets the shirt on just in time for the window to shatter. "Aaaa!" She grabs her face as glass cuts her badly.

Odd's phone rings. "Ulrich?"

"Xana's attacking, get Aelita and get to the Factory now." Ulrich hangs up before Odd responds.

"Don't have to be rude." Odd puts his phone away and hurries down to the girls' dorm floor.

"Aaaa!" Aelita gets to the door as the black mist flies across the room tearing things apart. A book slams into the back of her right knee and buckles. She hits her chin on the doorknob and sees stars.

Odd gets to Aelita's room and hears a bunch of noises. He pushes the door open and hits Aelita with it. "Aelita!" Odd pushes his way into the room and sees the bed sheet wrapped around her. It starts to pull her towards the window. "Leave her alone!" Odd leaps and grabs Aelita's ankle. "Aelita!" Odd is hit by a picture frame, glass cuts his arm, but he ignores it.

"Odd!" Aelita screams in both pain and panic. She didn't know where Xana would take her and Odd yanking on her leg felt like he was going to rip it out of the socket.

"Xana let her go!" Odd pulls hard and Xana relaxes the bed sheet. Aelita flies and crashes into Odd.

"Ow." Aelita laughs a little as the she sees the black mist leave out the window. "Odd are you ok?" She looks down and sees Odd's face is bright red. "What?"

"Aelita will you please get off of me?" Aelita realizes how she landed, straddling Odd.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your stomach. It's the strongest part of you." Aelita laughs a little more as she gets up.

"Yeah, my stomach." Odd gets off the floor. "I guess you know Xana is attacking. We have to get to the Factory."

"Let me get dressed. Can't be running around in just my shirt." Odd starts to leave. "No, if Xana comes back I'll need help. Um, just turn around." Odd does and waits for Aelita to change.

Soon the two are headed for the Factory and are looking out for any black mists or other signs of Xana attacks.

Jeremie is sitting in the computer chair looking at the map. "I think I found the Tower. I should be able to virtualize you close to the Tower." Jeremie looks through the map some more.

Aelita and Odd make it to the sewer entrance then stop. "Odd do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, why Aelita?"

"We need to call William. I almost forgot about him." Odd gets his cell phone out and calls William.

"Guess what?"

"Xana's attacking?"

"You got it." Odd and William hang up. "We should wait for him." Odd sits down on the grass.

"Why?"

"If we tell the others about William without William being there they might refuse to send him." Aelita sits down next to Odd but worries about Xana's attack. It could change into anything.

Jim is going to the dorm building after a report of a wild party in a dorm room. He sees William run out of the dorm building. "If he's going out to get more party supplies he's about to be surprised." Jim follows William.

Jeremie sends the others and the vehicles to Lyoko. "Do you see it?"

"Yes Jeremie we almost landed on top of it." Ulrich gets his swords out. "No monsters yet."

"Xana's probably waiting for Aelita. I'll try to send her closer to the Tower when she gets here." Jeremie and the others wait.

William sees the other two waiting for him. "Thanks guys."

"Come on William we have to hurry." Odd, Aelita, and William disappear into the sewer.

Jim comes around a tree. "Where'd he go?" Jim looks around for a little bit then heads back to the school.

Xana waits for the three headed for the Factory. William is leading and pushes against the sewer cover. Xana sends a black mist and slams it back into place knocking William down on top of the other two. "What was that!?" William gets off of Odd. "Something hit the cover."

"Xana. If we can't get out here we will have to go somewhere else." Aelita starts to worry. Without her on Lyoko the gang couldn't stop the attack.

"Let me try." Odd goes up the ladder and slowly pushes against the sewer cover. He slides it slowly and Xana doesn't slam it shut. "Come on." Odd climbs out and is attacked!

"Odd!" Aelita and William climb up as fast as they can. They see a black mist attacking Odd. "Xana you can't posses him!"

"But he can posses me." William backs away from the black mist. "I'm going to the Factory." He turns and runs across the bridge.

"Leave him alone!" Aelita runs to Odd but can't do anything to the black mist. She grabs Odd's arm and pulls on it dragging him to the bridge as the black mist continues its attack.

"Ae, Aelita." Odd chokes and coughs as the black mist attempts to suffocate him. "Run."

"Never Odd you wouldn't leave me behind!" Aelita kicks at the black mist but her foot just passes through it. "Please Xana leave him alone!" Tears form in her eyes as she sees Odd's face turn red then purple.

William makes it to the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room. "Jeremie Xana's attacking Odd!"

"What are you doing here!?" Ulrich gets off the floor and goes over to William pushing him back into the elevator. "How do we know you're not possessed?!" He pushes William again.

"Because I'm telling you what the attack is! We need to help him and Aelita come on." William looks at Yumi. "Please."

"We're coming." Yumi gets on the elevator with William and Ulrich. They take it up to the Factory floor where they hear screaming.

"Leave her alone!" The black mist left Odd and had attacked Aelita. "Xana attack me coward! Leave her alone!"

"Aelita!" Ulrich and Yumi run off to help but William doesn't. He didn't want to be possessed by Xana again. Ulrich and Yumi get up to the bridge and run to Odd and Aelita.

"What do we do?" Yumi sees the black mist but doesn't have a clue how to make it leave Aelita.

"Forget it we need to carry her to the elevator." Odd grabs a leg as Ulrich grabs an arm. Yumi grabs the other arm and finally notices William wasn't there. "William where are you?!"

"He probably staid away." Odd had heard William earlier. "Xana can posses him but not us. Probably why he went to get you guys." Odd and the other two lift and carry Aelita to the Factory entrance.

"Now what?" Yumi looks down. "It's a long fall."

"I'll go down and catch her." Ulrich jumps and swings down. "Hurry, who knows how long she'll last!"

"Don't drop her!" Odd and Yumi carefully lower Aelita over the edge then let go. They hear a thump and look.

"Are you ok Ulrich?" Yumi jumps and swings down.

"I think so." Ulrich had strained his back but had caught Aelita. Or at least broken her fall. "Please help me up." Yumi does as Odd swings down.

"We better hurry." Odd grabs the same leg as the other two grab her arms and carry her over to the elevator. William had already gone down and sent it back up. He wasn't going to be any where near the black mist.

The three take it down and help Aelita into a Scanner. "Send here now Jeremie!" The Scanner doors close and the black mist leaves Aelita to attack Ulrich!

"We're going to have to do this one by one." Yumi pushes Ulrich into a Scanner and waits to be possessed.

"Wait!" William climbs down the ladder and runs over to another Scanner. He sees the black mist come out and attack Yumi. "No!" He pushes her into the last Scanner then jumps back into the one he had been in. The Scanner doors close leaving Xana with one last target…

"Aaaa!" Jeremie is attacked by the black mist. The others hear him but there was nothing they could do.

"We have to hurry." Aelita looks and sees the Tower as two Tarantulas virtualizes. "We have to save Jeremie." Aelita jumps on the Overwing. She nearly screams when William, not Yumi, gets on behind her.

"Are you ok Aelita?" William had noticed her reaction.

"I'm fine, sorry." Aelita takes off for the Tower as Yumi gets on the Overbike with Ulrich and Odd uses the Overboard.

Jeremie passes out and the black forms into hands and types away at the keyboard.

As the Lyoko Warriors fly around the Tarantulas the Over vehicles disappear! "Aaaa!" The warriors fall to the Sector below. The Tarantulas focus on Yumi destroying her before she can recover.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges a Tarantula dodging lasers.

"Shield!" Odd gets between Aelita and the Tarantulas blocking lasers. "Princess if we rush them do you think you can make it?"

"I think so." She waves her left hand over her watch and her wings appear. "William are you ready?"

"I'm ready." William lifts his Zanbouto. His memories of being possessed by Xana are shaken off as he is hit by a laser. "Come on Xana show me what you got!" He runs at a Tarantula with his sword out blocking lasers.

Yumi climbs up the ladder and sees the black mist still typing. "What is it doing?" She looks at the screen but doesn't understand anything being written. "Jeremie would recognize it." She goes to him and shakes him trying to wake him up.

On Lyoko Aelita waits for her chance. Unfortunately things were going to get worse. "Watch out!" Yumi has the head set on and yells into it. "Xana is sending more monsters!"

"Where?" Aelita looks and sees three Hornets. "Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb and hits one destroying it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd focuses on the Hornets as Ulrich and William handle the Tarantulas.

"Ulrich what are your other powers!?" William gets close to a Tarantula as Ulrich runs around a Tarantula.

"Watch, Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and confuses the Tarantula. One Ulrich cuts a leg, another goes after the other leg as real Ulrich stays in front blocking lasers. "What about you?"

"I don't know." William remembers what he could do under Xana's control but had no idea what kind of powers he had. "But I don't need any special tricks!" He pulls his Zanbouta back and throws it as hard as he can. It pierces the Tarantula through the chest. It misses the Eye but doesn't need to as the Zanbouta does enough damage to destroy the Tarantula.

"A little help please!" Aelita and Odd battle the Hornets who zoom around firing lasers. "Laser Arrow!"

"Energy Field!"

"We got this." Ulrich, all three of them, destroy the second Tarantula and go after the two Hornets.

"Thanks." Aelita flies to the activated Tower and stops outside of it. She walks in and goes to the second platform. She presses her hand against the screen and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Aelita, there's a bunch of information on the screen. Xana was using the keyboard for something. I can't wake Jeremie up so could you come here and look at it?" Yumi still has the head set on.

"Sure. But we need to send everyone back now." Aelita leaves the Tower. "We need to go back but Jeremie can't bring us back."

"Oh." Ulrich, after his clones were destroyed, raises his swords. "I'll do it." He strikes William, then Odd, and then Aelita. Finally he shoves the swords into his stomach and goes back to Earth.

Aelita looks at the screen. "He, he was looking at the multi agent program Jeremie made."

"Whatever." Jeremie was awake now. "You can read it over." Jeremie goes to the elevator. "Homework, dinner, stuff." Aelita goes over to Jeremie to ask him for help but he says something too quiet for the others to hear and she goes back to the computer chair. Ulrich, Yumi, and William follow Jeremie and leave the Factory.

"You could go Odd." Aelita continues reading over the screen. She wipes a tear from her eye fighting back more.

"I'm not leaving you alone Princess. And you will need help cleaning your room up when we go back."

"I don't know Odd. I might have to do a return. Xana broke my window and stuff." Aelita continues reading. Odd looks over her shoulder but doesn't understand anything.

After a couple hours the two start to leave the Factory when Odd hears a sniffle from Aelita. "What's wrong?" He turns around and Aelita starts to cry. "Princess, what's wrong?" Odd hugs her.

"He, Jeremie, he, I hate him!" Aelita hugs Odd back.

"What happened?"

"He said he wished he never found the Super Computer. He, he said, he said he wished he'd never brought me to Earth!" Aelita cries more and Odd hugs her tighter. Odd can't believe this. Not finding the Super Computer would mean that Aelita would never have been found. She wouldn't exist. Jeremie had told Aelita he wished she never existed.

"I'm so sorry Princess." Odd pulls away from Aelita away. "He's mad at you but that doesn't, he shouldn't have said that." Odd sees the tears in Aelita's eyes and wants them to go away. He closes his eyes, leans in, and kisses her! Aelita is too shocked to react. When Odd stops he sees she isn't crying. "It worked."

"I, I can't believe you did that." Aelita pulls away from Odd.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just didn't want to see you crying anymore."

"I, Odd, I don't know what to say." Aelita looks at Odd, Odd looks at her, then they throw themselves at each other. Kissing, hugging, and kissing some more. When they stop they are both out of breath.

"Wow."

"Wow."

Xana also thinks this is, wow, and decides to show someone.

Jeremie's lap top beeps. "He can't be attacking again." Jeremie turns the monitor on and sees a message.

_Watch Jeremie._

"Huh?" A screen appears. "It looks like the security camera at the Factory." He looks and sees what Xana wanted him to see. Odd and Aelita kissing each other again. "No, this is a trick!"

_Is it? Wait for him to come back and see._

"I won't fall for a stupid trick Xana!"

_It is not a trick. This is far too cruel for a trick._

"It has to be a trick." But Jeremie doesn't stop watching.

When Jeremie sees the two stop kissing and leave the Factory he goes to Odd's room. He knocks on the door and Ulrich answers. "What is it Jeremie?"

"Is Odd in there?"

"No why? I think he's still at the Factory with Aelita."

"Ok." Jeremie walks away and waits.

Odd stops at Aelita's room first and sees the mess. "Want help Princess?" Aelita shakes her head.

"No Odd it's late and if Jim finds you in my room this late we'll both get detention."

"Ok Princess." Odd leaves Aelita smiling from ear to ear.

Jeremie sees Odd and the smile. He also sees a slight pink tint on Odd's lips the color of Aelita's lip gloss. "Hey Jeremie what are you doing?" Jeremie walks over to Odd then punches him in the face. Odd grabs his nose which is bleeding.

"I hate you! You and that, you and Aelita can have each other!" Jeremie turns and walks back to his room.

"How did he know?" Odd looks at his hand and sees the blood. "Better go to the bathroom." Odd goes and uses paper towels to keep the blood from getting elsewhere.

The next day Odd sees Aelita sitting at a different breakfast table. He goes over to her and sits down. "What happened?"

"Jeremie, he, he saw us somehow."

"What? How?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders. "Well, he, he doesn't deserve you." Odd reaches out and grabs Aelita's hand. "After what he said he doesn't deserve a girl as great as you."

"Odd, please, not now." Aelita pulls away from Odd.

"I'm sorry." Odd leans back in his chair trying to create distance between he and Aelita.

"Don't apologize. I, I just don't want to, not here." Aelita wipes a tear from her eye.

"Don't cry Princess. I never want to see you cry again." Odd leans across the table and quickly kisses Aelita on the lips. Aelita smiles.

"As long as you aren't mad at me I won't cry."

**A/N Still Museless. Her other friends and I are worried cause she is uber grounded. No phone, PC, visitors, don't even think she's allowed to send snail mail. And since she ran off she kind o quit school so not going there, for now. **

**Anyways, my new series is going well. The first movie deal is 40 pages long, first episode over 20, as is the second one. But note of warning, it is really violent and dark. May cause bad dreams, no joke. Especially episode three which I'll be starting to right soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Real Code Lyoko Episode 100: Come Together

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 100: Come Together**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita and Odd were alone. Not physically, people were all around them. But the others had turned on them. Aelita apologized, as did Odd, but no one was listening. Aelita felt even worse now. She was so mad at Jeremie for his comment, was so hurt. But she realized she still loved him after what happened. If she didn't love him it wouldn't hurt to have him mad at her. She avoided Odd and tried to let Jeremie know but he paid her no mind.

Odd was beating his head against the wall. He messed things up with everyone. He thought maybe Aelita would still be friends but she was avoiding him like the plague. One stupid moment had ruined everything. He only had Kiwi left who he was walking in the woods. "You're a good diggity dog. You're not mad at me." Odd watches as Kiwi sniffs at things.

Xana activates a Tower and sends out a ghost.

Aelita is going to the Factory to work on the Super Computer.

Jeremie hears his lap top beep. "Xana's attacking I better, no." He turns his lap top off. "I don't care." He goes back to his homework.

Odd waits as Kiwi goes to the bathroom. He hears Kiwi yelp. "What's wrong Kiwi?" He sees Kiwi shaking on the ground. "Kiwi!" He goes to check on Kiwi but Kiwi gets back up and nips at him. "What was that for?" He sees Kiwi spark with energy. "Xana!" Odd backs away as Kiwi starts to grow bigger. Soon he is the size of a wolf but keeps growing. "Aaaa!" Odd runs away as Kiwi grows to become taller then he was.

Aelita gets to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. She hears the Super Scan beeping. "Xana's attacking!" She gets her cell phone out and calls Jeremie but he doesn't answer. She sends him a text, SOS XANA but he doesn't respond. "You can't ignore this!" She calls Odd, who answers. "Odd Xana's attacking get to the Factory."

"I know he's attacking he got Kiwi!" Aelita hears a loud bark

"Hurry Odd Jeremie won't answer." Aelita calls Ulrich, who doesn't answer. She sends him a SOS XANA but he still doesn't respond. She tries Yumi next but she to doesn't answer. "No, they can't be doing this. Xana is too dangerous to be acting like this!" She tries calling them all again.

Odd sees the sewer entrance. He runs then slides to a stop right next to it. He grabs it and throws it off. Kiwi is about to pounce on him when he throws himself down. Kiwi tries to go after him but is too big. He gets his head in and barks. "Be a good boy Kiwi." Odd takes off on his skate board.

Aelita is about to give up then remembers the newest member, William. She calls him and he answers. "Aelita?"

"Xana is attacking. Please get here as soon as you can."

"Ok Aelita." They hang up. William gets up to go.

"What are you doing?" William was with his friends, Yumi and Ulrich.

"Xana's attacking we have to go to the Factory."

"We aren't going."

"But, Xana, we have to go." Yumi shakes her head. "You can stay I'm not letting the others down."

"What others? We are the others. You won't be letting anyone down." Yumi's tone of voice gets a reaction out of both boys.

"I'm sorry." William runs for the exit. Before he even leaves the rec room he hears Ulrich and Yumi start to argue.

Odd is taking the sewers. But Kiwi can't fit. So he takes off across the grounds. Jim is looking for the source of the dog barks when he sees Kiwi. The size of an Ox. "Buh, buh," Jim stammers as Kiwi runs past.

Odd makes it to the end of the sewer passage. He climbs out thinking he was safe. But in front of him on the bridge was Kiwi. "Good doggy." Odd backs away. "Want to play fetch?" Odd looks around for a stick or something. "Be a good dog Kiwi." Odd steps over the curb and doesn't expect it and falls. Kiwi runs down the bridge barking. "No, bad dog sit!" Odd puts his arms up as Kiwi goes to bite.

William gets to the Factory and climbs out of the sewer. He sees the giant Ox sized dog and hears screaming. "Xana, leave them alone!" Kiwi drops a broken bloodied Odd and turns towards William. "Um, but leave me alone." William backs away as Kiwi growls and walks towards him.

Aelita sees through the security cameras. "I have to help them." She takes the elevator up to the Factory floor.

"Be a good dog, rat, something." William looks behind him. He was only a few more meters away from the entrance. "Aelita what are you doing!?"

"Helping." Aelita runs past William and goes to one side of the bridge. "Kiwi, come here Kiwi." Aelita looks and sees Odd, broken and bloodied. "William, if this works go and grab Odd."

"If what works?" William sees Aelita climb on to the bridge supports. "Aelita!" She was perched carelessly on the supports.

"Kiwi, come here Kiwi. Come on Kiwi." Kiwi turns towards Aelita and barks. He lunges at her. She jumps off of the bridge. Kiwi slams into the supports and his head gets stuck. Aelita lands in the water and swims near the edge. She climbs up and is soaking wet. William has Odd and is dragging him across the bridge. Odd moans in pain as he is dragged.

"William hurry." Aelita runs to him past Kiwi who was struggling. She helps William with Odd. They get to the edge and slowly get Odd down. Aelita and William almost have Odd to the elevator when Kiwi breaks free.

"We need to get him to Lyoko!" William is a little rough with Odd but gets him in the elevator and pushes the button for the elevator. The doors close just as Kiwi gets to them. He slams against the door denting it a little. He slams himself against it again but the elevator goes down to the Scanner Room. William pulls Odd out and starts to drag him to the middle Scanner when Kiwi shifts through the ceiling! "Aelita, I, I'll distract him."

"Don't die William we can't bring you back." Aelita takes over Odd as William rushes Kiwi.

Aelita gets Odd to the middle Scanner. "I can't lose you Odd." She hurries to the ladder and takes it up. William runs into the elevator. Kiwi leaps and William ducks under him and rolls out of the elevator. He pushes the button and the doors close. He sends the elevator up.

"Man that hurt." His arm is bleeding badly. He knows the bones in his left arm were messed up. He goes to the left Scanner and gets in.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Scanner Odd, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. She sends the vehicles then starts up the auto transfer. She goes to the ladder when the elevator comes down and the doors open. Kiwi comes rushing out. Aelita climbs down and Kiwi barks at her. She feels his drool land on her shoulder. She runs to the right Scanner and gets in just before the doors close.

"Odd!" Aelita sees he is fine. "Are you ok?" He nods.

"Kiwi is getting some doggy breath mints when I get back." Odd laughs. "No one else made it?"

"No one else would come." William looks at the vehicles. I guess the Overbike is mine." He walks over to it.

"Overboard is mine!" Odd runs and leaps on it. "Woohoo!" He takes off and does some tricks.

"Odd don't hurt yourself." Aelita laughs as she goes over to the Overwing. She gets on and takes off for the activated Tower. The others follow.

Jim is wandering back to the school. He mumbles, babbles. Mrs. Hertz sees him and goes over. "Jim I was wondering if we could reschedule my dance lesson." Jim walks by ignoring her. "Jim? What's wrong Jim." She grabs his arm.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jim keeps going.

On Lyoko Aelita and the other two see the activated Tower and its guards. "Tarantulas and that thing." Xana's new monster was there. It waves its four arms moving its razor sharp claws like it was stretching them.

"Razor Head." Aelita and William stare at Odd. "It's the best I got. I'm tired of naming all of Xana's pets." Odd dives at the Razor Head firing laser arrows. It dodges them easily.

"I'll go after the Tarantulas."

"We will." Aelita could fight, had to. "Energy field!" She throws the energy orb at a Tarantula and hits it. William charges the other Tarantula dodging lasers. He pulls his Zanbouto out and holds it like a lance.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd gets closer to the Razor Head but misses still.

William dodges more lasers as he gets closer to the Tarantula. With his Zanbouto out like a lance he charges the Tarantula.

Back at Kadic Academy Kiwi makes his return. "Aaaa!" People panic as he barks and runs around knocking vending machines over. He barrels through a gazebo and it splinters apart.

"Got it!" William slices through the Tarantula with his Zanbouto. The Tarantula struggles but explodes. This leaves Razor Head which was proving to be more then enough.

"Shield!" Odd blocks the Razor Head and knocks it away. "Laser Arrow!" He fires more but the Razor Head dodges them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and misses the Razor Head. William drives the Overbike towards the Razor Head. He tries to do to it what he did to the Tarantula but the Razor Head is too agile and dodges it.

Yumi and Ulrich are hiding in the rec room. Sissi runs in and slams the door behind her. "Aaaa!" She screams in panic and runs behind the couch. "What is that thing!?"

"I don't know." Ulrich looks over the couch and sees Kiwi. "Kiwi?" He ducks behind the couch again. "We should have gone."

"I know." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

William is off of the Overbike and trying to fight the Razor Head but it is so agile he can't touch it. He swings the Zanbouta hard and the Razor Head jumps. It lands on the blade and runs down it attacking William. It isn't long before William is destroyed and sent back to Earth.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws and misses.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd misses.

"_Surrender now Odd Della Robbia."_ It ducks under an energy orb and leaps at Odd.

"Shield!" Razor Head lands on the shield but tries to claw through it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and hits the Razor Head from behind. It explodes and Odd lowers the shield.

"Great job Princess." She flies down on the Overwing and jumps off.

"You distracted him for me." She smiles and walks towards the activated Tower.

"Princess?" She stops. "I can't lose you either."

"Oh, you um, heard that." Aelita would be blushing badly if she weren't on Lyoko.

"I did." Odd smiles at Aelita.

"Um, I have to deactivate the Tower." Aelita goes into the Tower and soon it is deactivated.

Kiwi is bashing against the rec room door. Everyone inside is screaming except Yumi and Ulrich. When the bashing stops they think Kiwi has made it inside. They hug each other and wait for Xana, controlling Kiwi, to get them.

"Return to the past now." Aelita launches a return and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

Aelita sees Odd and runs over to him. "I'm sorry Odd." They were on campus near the vending machines.

"About what Princess?" Odd has a bag of chips in his hand and offers some to Aelita.

"I've been avoiding you. I, I didn't mean to but after what happened…" Aelita blushes.

"I know. I'm sorry Princess. I messed things up with you and Jeremie. I told him it was all me but he won't listen."

"It wasn't all you." Aelita blushes more. "But I still love him. I'm sorry Odd." Odd laughter surprises Aelita.

"Don't be sorry Aelita. What you and Einstein have is what I'm looking for. If you two aren't together then what am I chasing?"

"Um, nothing?"

"Exactly." Odd smiles. "Go talk to Jeremie. Corner him in his room and don't leave until he accepts your apology."

"Are you sure Odd? I don't want him yelling at me again."

"He might at first but he will realize he has the prettiest girl in school absolutely in love with him. If any man can't see how great that is then he sure isn't Einstein. Maybe a male version of Sissi." They both laugh.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita hugs him then runs off to find Jeremie.

"Now, speaking of Sissi. She is on the list." Odd walks off finishing the chips off wondering if he was desperate enough to try and date Sissi.


	6. Chapter 6

Real Code Lyoko Episode 101: Candy Man

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 101: Candy Man**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Xana activates a Tower. He deactivates it before the Super Scan finds it. He keeps doing this setting up an attack.

Odd is watching TV in the rec room when a commercial comes on. "_Buy the new Extreme Sugar Blast Sweeters! Sweeters are the newest most extreme candy out there! One suck and you'll forget the rest of those so called sweets!"_

"Wow. They are trying way too hard." Odd changes the channel.

"After Invisible Bob watch the new episode of Circus of Queers! Only on Bob and Tom TV." Odd changes the channel.

"Commercial," He changes the channel again getting bored but not leaving the couch. He could have been outside but the TV was something he had missed while at Kadic Academy.

Aelita is in Jeremie's room trying to fix things with him. "I'm so sorry Jeremie. Please, listen to me Jeremie!" Aelita has tried to get Jeremie to forgive for the past couple days but he kept ignoring her. "Please Jeremie? Turn around, please I'm begging you." Aelita wraps her arms around Jeremie's neck from behind and hugs him. "I love you Jeremie. I, I wouldn't care that I hurt you if I didn't. But, you, you said you wished I never existed. I was hurt too. But it doesn't excuse what I did." Jeremie turns and forces Aelita back.

"No it doesn't." He stands up. Aelita backs away. "But I hurt you first. You hurt me back. We can call it even and try to forget it happened." Jeremie clenches his hands into fists. "I, I'm sorry I said what I did." He feels tears form in his eyes realizing how awful it was that he said.

"I'm sorry I did what I did." Aelita hugs Jeremie as tears form in her eyes. "Thank you Jeremie. You, you were the first face I saw. You were the first person I saw. You were the first person I thought of when I came to Earth. When I needed someone to help me you are always the first person I think of." She kisses him on the cheek. "I love you Jeremie."

"I'm glad I'm first." Jeremie kisses Aelita on the lips then pulls away. Both are blushing. "I'm not sorry I found the Super Computer. My life would be different for the worse if I hadn't." He kisses her again making both blush even more. "I love you too Aelita. I'm lucky I found the Super Computer."

"My life wouldn't exist if you hadn't found it. So I'm more then happy you found it." Aelita kisses Jeremie a little longer then he kissed her but both break up and blush more.

"I, I love you Aelita." It felt great saying it. He couldn't believe how mad he had been but realized it wasn't her fault. She was just trying to find her father. He would have done the same.

"I love you too Jeremie." They hug each other hard and enjoy the warmth and comfort both brought to the other.

The next couple of days the warriors wait for Xana to attack but he doesn't. Odd notices more ads for Sweeters. Posters in windows, commercials on the radio and the TV. Finally he gets curious and buys some. "Wow!" He downs the rest as fast as he could. "These are great!" Odd goes out and buys more as soon as possible.

The next day Odd goes out and buys every Sweeter at the corner store. He pops them in his mouth as fast as he can eat them.

Another day passes and still no attacks. Aelita and Jeremie get worried enough to send Aelita to Lyoko. "Pulsations!"

"Activated Tower found." The Super Scan beeps. "He was waiting for you to go I bet. It's a trap I'll call the others and have them get here."

Odd is binging on more Sweeters candy when a man comes up to him. "So kid you like the new candy?"

"You bet! Got more?!"

"No. I'm sorry but some children stole our supplies. Do you recognize these children?" He shows Odd pictures.

"Wait, I do! Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi? Why would they steal the candy?"

"If you know where to find them please ask them to bring the candy back."

"I know. I'll be right back. Is there a reward?"

"Of course, free Sweeters for life."

"Got it!" Odd runs off. The man smiles, laughs, and turns into a black mist disappearing from the street.

Ulrich, Yumi, and William are rushing for the Factory. They get to the Factory and see Odd. "Odd Jeremie said you wouldn't answer your phone how did you know to come?"

"Candy! Why did you steal it!?" Odd moves towards the others in a way that tips them off that something was wrong.

"What candy?" Ulrich gets between Yumi and Odd. "Odd what's wrong with you?" Ulrich sees Odd's eyes were dilated, bloodshot.

"Give me the Sweeters!" Odd lunges at Ulrich and tackles him.

"Get off of him!" Yumi tries to pull Odd off of Ulrich but can't.

"Just get to the Factory I can whoop Odd any day!" Ulrich struggles with Odd and knocks him off as the other two run by. "So Odd what is wrong?" Ulrich backs away from Odd.

"Sweeters, the man said you stole them. Give them to me!"

"Sweeters, those new candies? I haven't tried any sorry."

"Don't lie to me!" Odd leaps at Ulrich again but Ulrich is ready. He grabs Odd by the shirt, falls backwards, and uses the momentum to launch Odd over the edge of the bridge and into the water.

"Cool your head off Odd I have to fight Xana." Ulrich runs into the Factory.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer William, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near Aelita in the Ice Sector. "The elevator is running I'm guessing Ulrich made it."

"Be careful if it's Odd he might attack you. I don't know what was wrong with him."

"Xana might have done something to him." Jeremie sees through the security cameras that Ulrich was in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near the others. Soon the vehicles appear.

"Which way Jeremie?" Ulrich revs the Overbike.

"East." The four take off for the activated Tower.

"No, can't let them get away." Odd climbs out of the river. "I have to get them to get the Sweeters." Odd runs back to the Factory and goes inside.

"You're close to the activated Tower. I haven't seen any monsters on the screen. We might have caught Xana off guard." Jeremie hears the elevator running. "Ulrich what did you do with Odd?"

"Threw him in the river why?"

"I hear the elevator running."

"Jeremie you might want to run, now." Ulrich wonders if he should destroy himself to go and fight Odd.

"Wait, he, the elevator is going straight down to the Scanner Room. Maybe the dunk set him straight or fixed whatever Xana did to him." Jeremie sees Odd step into the middle Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko near the others.

"Candy!" Odd runs on all fours at the others.

"Monsters." The Razor Head appears. "Monster, whatever. We'll beat it up so Aelita can get through." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"Candy!" Odd runs at the others as they get ready to fight the Razor Head. "Give me candy!"

"Odd what are you going on about?" Jeremie is confused.

"Candy! Sweeters!" Odd gets close to the others. Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike and attacks the Razor Head.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. The Razor Head dodges the fans and Ulrich's swords.

"Candy!" Odd leaps into the air and fires laser arrows at William! William sees this and uses his Zanbouto to block them.

"Odd what are you doing!?" William dodges Odd who tried to tackle him.

"Give me the candy!" Odd leaps at William again who uses his Zanbouto as a shield.

"Jeremie Odd is going crazy materialize him!" Aelita starts to panic. Whatever Xana had done to Odd was affecting him even on Lyoko!

"I'm trying, there's an error. I don't know what's going on." Jeremie tries to bring Odd back again but the big red exclamation point blares across the screen. "Xana did something major to Odd."

"We have to save him!" _I can't lose him._ "Energy Field!" Aelita tries to send Odd back but misses.

"Aelita don't destroy him! I don't know if he will come back like normal." Jeremie tries to fix the errors.

"Then what do we do?"

"William has to keep him busy until you deactivate the Tower." Jeremie works but sees no solution.

"I don't know how long I can hold him off!" William dodges and uses his Zanbouto to block Odd.

"Just try." Aelita decides to focus on the Razor Head. "Energy Field!" The Razor Head moves unnaturally to dodge it and Ulrich's swords.

"We can't touch it!" Ulrich was trying but he couldn't even make the Razor Head block. It just dodges his attacks.

"I'll try something." Yumi closes her eyes and picks a rock up with her telekinesis. She moves it towards the Razor Head. "Ulrich now!" Yumi moves the rock right behind the Razor Head. The Razor Head doesn't have room to move and has to block Ulrich's swords. Unfortunately it only used two hands to block leaving its other two hands free to tear Ulrich apart.

"William, take the Razor Head I'll handle Pea Brain." Yumi throws her fans at Odd as William runs at the Razor Head.

"Yumi you can't destroy Odd!" Aelita panics. She had to deactivate the Tower so they could launch a return.

"I know but I can keep him distracted." Yumi uses her fans to block Odd's laser arrows.

"You don't have to follow Xana's orders!" William swings his Zanbouto like a bat at the Razor Head. It bends backwards and the Zanbouto swings over it. William keeps swinging and spins all the way around this time aiming lower. The Razor Head jumps in to the air and lands on the end of the Zanbouto. "Not this time." William lets go of the Zanbouto and the Razor Head goes for a ride.

"Now." Aelita runs for the activated Tower and enters it. She floats up to the second platform and sees the screen. She places her hand on it and soon the screens fall around her.

"Huh?" Odd falls over flat on his face. "Hey Yumi, how did I get here?"

"Pea Brain."

"Tower deactivated. Jeremie do we need a return?"

"I can't figure out these errors. It could take me days to fix it."

"We can't keep him out of school for that long with out someone getting suspicious." Aelita and the others wait on Jeremie.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Odd sees the advertisement for a new candy. "That junk will rot your teeth. Give me a nice big helping of meatballs and gravy." He turns the TV off. "I should go out and do something active. Too much sitting around and watching TV is bad." He gets up and leaves the rec room. "Never did ask Sissi out on a date…" Odd hatches a mischievous plan to entertain himself.

**A/N Message of the story? Candy and sitting around is bad mkay? Sorry, been watching Lazy Town. Gah, thought it was CL live action when I first saw the girl with pink hair, lol. Show sucks, seriously, but the techno music is ok, and the message is good. Of course telling kids to not sit around and watch TV in a TV show… counter productive. Also, I know it's short, sorry. But just wanted a fun episode after all the seriousness of the past couple episodes. Just played on Odd's appetite. Also, this title is the title of a song by Aqua. The Hell demons that brought us the song Barbie Girl. And a joke for those who listen to Bob and Tom in the morning early on when Odd is flipping channels.**


	7. Chapter 7

Real Code Lyoko Episode 102: An Odd Swim

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 102: An Odd Swim**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie and Aelita were trying to fix the errors in the Super Computer. "I don't get it how could it still be bugged up after the return?" Jeremie is getting frustrated. "It could be dangerous to send Odd to Lyoko until we fix the errors."

"We could try and do without him. Yumi, William, and Ulrich are great and I can fight." Aelita wasn't going to risk losing Odd.

"We'll have to. If we lose anyone we might not be able to get them back. We've been lucky so far. Even with William we still had that chance to get him back and we did." Jeremie rubs his temples. "I need a break."

"So do I. We should get back to the school. We've been gone for four hours. Jim might get suspicious." Jeremie and Aelita leave the Factory.

Odd was walking through the woods alone, again. He had worked himself into a corner. He dated all the girls available at Kadic Academy. He dated some outside of the school but his reputation had made it to the other schools. The only girls who would talk to him now were Yumi, Sissi, and lastly Aelita. "You can't date them Odd." He talks to himself as he kicks a rock along the path. "Yumi and Ulrich are together even though they're too stupid to admit it. Sissi is Sissi. And the Princess, forget that." He shakes his head as the memory of being in the Factory makes him smile. "She made up with Einstein finally. Those two were made for each other." He keeps walking down the path kicking the rock.

Xana watches and waits. With Odd's errors they couldn't send him to Lyoko. So the best thing to do would make him be the only one left to send.

Yumi and Ulrich were training. Ulrich liked these times because William didn't train in Pencak Silat so he and Yumi would be alone. "Hai!" He kicks and she grabs his leg. He does a backflip causing Yumi go flying as she held on to his leg. She falls and lands on top of him. He rolls over and they start to wrestle trying to pin the other.

"Hai!" Yumi does a palm thrust and gets Ulrich under the rib cage. She rolls and pins him as he tries to catch his breath. "Are you ok?" She gets off of him.

"I'll live." Ulrich is slow to get up.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?"

"The backflip. I thought I had you but wow."

"I saw it on Viewtube. Some college wrestler was caught like that and he did it. He threw the guy off of the mat and won his match."

"Cool. Want to go do something else?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Where?"

"Um, see a movie?"

"Let me get my phone and see if William wants to come." Ulrich makes a choking sound. "What?"

"Do you have to?"

"I'm not going to the movies alone."

"I'm going."

"I mean, not us alone. What would people say? I don't need any rumors going around at school I hear enough from Hiroki as it is." Yumi calls William. "Ulrich and I are going to the movies. Want to come?"

"Sure. Which movie?"

"Um, Predator vs Jason vs Iron Man part three?"

"Alright, I'll be there. I'll even pay for you."

"No I'm paying for myself." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"K, see you there." They hang up.

"I didn't think you'd like that movie." Yumi looks over at Ulrich.

"Well, the first two were ok. And Donny Jepp is the lead actor in this one." Yumi smiles as Ulrich frowns. "What?"

"You got a crush on a forty year old actor from America."

"Maybe, so what?"

"It just sounds like something Sissi would say." Now Yumi frowns.

"I don't feel like going." Yumi puts a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to the infirmary."

"But, Yumi." Ulrich knows she is lying. "Fine." Ulrich watches as Yumi goes to leave the gym.

"Hey," She pushes against the door. "The door won't open."

"What?" Ulrich comes over and pushes the door but it won't open. "Maybe something fell in front of it." He slams his shoulder against the door but it doesn't move. "Or Xana is attacking."

Jeremie and Aelita are walking down the side walk in the city. They decided since it was a Saturday to not worry about Jim or anything. They were holding hands and wondering what to do. They were taking a break but didn't know what to do. Without the Super Computer or their friends… "Want to get something to eat?" Aelita looks at her cell phone.

"It is almost time for dinner."

"No I mean, not at school. You know like um, a date." Jeremie tries not to blush but can't help it. Even though they had gone on a couple dates during the time Xana was gone they were still very shy about their feelings.

"Yes Jeremie." Aelita smiles. She starts thinking about dinner with Jeremie when the beeping from his lap top shatters her thoughts.

"Xana!" They both yell as Jeremie gets the lap top out.

"Desert Sector. We better call the others." Jeremie and Aelita get their phones out to call the others.

Odd is near the Hermitage when his phone rings. He looks at the caller I.D. before answering. "Princess?"

"Xana's attacking. Hurry to the Factory."

"Your knight in shining armor will be there." They hang up and Odd uses the Hermitage's sewer entrance to get to the Factory.

Ulrich tells Jeremie he and Yumi were trapped. "That's not good."

"Yeah but he's not attacking or anything."

"You don't understand. Odd is still bugged up. If he goes and is devirtualized he might not come back. That's if he even makes it to Lyoko if we try to send him. We need you two. Try and see if you can climb out through a window or something ok Ulrich?"

"We'll try."

"Don't try, do. Aelita, Odd, all of us need you to do not try." They hang up. "Aelita did you get William?"

"He's coming."

"Ok." Jeremie waits and worries.

Yumi and Ulrich go into their separate locker rooms looking for a way out. When they come out both had bad news. "Locked."

"I tried breaking a window but there's nothing to do it with."

"Same here." Yumi looks around the gym. "There has to be a way out. We've gotten out of here before."

"Yeah but Xana wasn't trying to keep us in. I don't think he wants us out. He wants Odd alone."

"What, why?" Ulrich tells Yumi about the errors. "Oh, that's not good." She bites on a nail in worry.

"We better hope William can make it." They sit down and hope their friends would be ok.

Odd makes it to the Factory first.

"Odd, I want to try something." Jeremie has an idea. "Step in the Scanners. I'll scan you and see if I can fix the errors. They were messed up last time because of what Xana did to you. If they scan you without there being something wrong with you then maybe it will help."

"Ok Einstein." Odd goes down to the Scanner Room. He steps in the middle Scanner and waits.

"Ok, Scanner Odd." The doors close and Odd feels the rush of energy around him. When the doors open he steps out.

"Anything?"

"I think so." Jeremie enters the data and a green exclamation point comes up. "It's fixed."

"Ha I fixed the Scanners." Odd steps back into the middle Scanner. "Send me Einstein."

"We're waiting for William."

"What about the others?"

"They can't make it." With Odd being fixed it was better but Jeremie was still worrying. "No stupid tricks ok Odd? We can't risk Aelita not making it to the Tower while Xana does whatever it is he is trying to do."

"Gotcha." Odd and the other two wait.

William makes it to the Factory and hurries inside. He takes the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room. "Nice to see you finally made it." Odd smiles showing he was joking. "Let's go."

"I'll be right there." Aelita takes the ladder down and hurries over to a Scanner. The three warriors step in.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer William. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner William. And vitualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector as the vehicles appear. "Go west and hurry. We don't know what Xana is planning on Earth." Jeremie watches the screen as his friends go to save the day.

Ulrich hears a noise. "Yumi, quiet." He hears another noise then the sound of shattering glass. "Xana's doing something."

"But what?" Yumi turns when she hears a noise. She sees a long deep crack in the wall of the gym. It grows bigger as more windows shatter.

On Lyoko the group sees the activated Tower and its guards. "Razor Head and some Hornets." Odd raises his arms. "I'm ready."

"Be careful Odd we need to get Aelita to the Tower." William gets his Zanbouto out. He still didn't know what powers he had. Under Xana he was a powerhouse but not being under his control… He didn't know. He had his blue outfit like the first time he came to Lyoko so what would his powers be?

"My middle name is careful." Odd aims at a Hornet. "Laser Arrow!" He misses all of them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb but misses.

"I'll attack the Razor Head." William charges it on the Overbike ready with his Zanbouto.

"Aaaa!" Yumi screams when the gym wall on the far side collapses. "Xana's going to crush the gym with us in it!"

"The others will deactivate the Tower in time." Ulrich gets closer to Yumi. "I know they will."

"They better." Yumi gets closer to Ulrich.

William stays on the Overbike circling the Razor Head. He just had to distract it so Aelita could make it to the activated Tower.

Odd fires laser arrows while riding the Overboard at the Hornets. He dodges lasers trying to lead the Hornets away from Aelita and the activated Tower. "Come on bug brains!" Odd fires.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws and hits a Hornet. "Four left." She stays on the Overwing creating another energy orb.

The gym collapses more. Ulrich and Yumi run over to the door and start kicking at it screaming for help.

Odd fires more laser arrows. He dodges the lasers but was getting frustrated. The Hornets seemed faster then before. He gets close to one and goes to fire but can't. "Einstein reload me."

"Got it." Jeremie loads Odd's laser arrows. "No, Odd I can't." A red exclamation point covers the screen. "Go after the Razor Head see if you can't tackle it or something while William goes after the Hornets."

"I'm ready to dance." Odd dives at the Razor Head. It turns and sees him coming.

"_As am I._" Odd is shocked to hear it not only talk but have a comeback. It throws off his dive and allows the Razor Head to strike the Overboard. Odd goes flying off of the Overboard and lands on the ground. Razor Head leaps at Odd and the two grapple with each other.

"Odd!" Aelita wants to help him but the Hornets turn and attack her.

William activates the flight controls on the Overbike and goes after the Hornets. He swings his Zanbouto and destroys one. The remaining three break apart and scatter. "Aelita try to get to the Tower!" William chases after two Hornets.

"Ok." Aelita dives at the activated Tower on the Overwing but a Hornet shoots and hits it destroying it.

"No, Aelita!" Odd kicks at the Razor Head and runs to protect Aelita. The Razor Head jumps on Odd's back knocking him to the ground. Before Odd can recover Razor Head grabs Odd and lifts him off of the ground. "Let me go!" Odd struggles but can't get free.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and destroys a Hornet. The two left split up and one goes after each remaining warrior.

"What are you doing!?" Odd struggles still but can't get free. He turns his head and sees the Razor Head was taking him near the edge of the Sector. "Help! Einstein materialize me or something!"

"I can't!" A red exclamation point is on the screen.

"I thought the errors were fixed." Aelita runs towards Odd and the Razor Head dodging lasers from the Hornet.

"I did to." Jeremie tried again to bring Odd back to Earth but can't. "Destroy Odd before he's thrown into the Digital Sea!"

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws it but the Hornet dives and destroys itself to keep Odd on Lyoko.

"No!" William throws his Zanbouto at Odd but the Razor Head throws Odd over the edge. The Zanbouta flies over Odd and the Razor Head going over the edge. "Odd!" William revs the engine of the Overbike but the last Hornet fires a laser hitting it and William falls off of it.

"NO!" Aelita screams as she moves her hand over her watch. Her wings appear and she takes off over the edge. "Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb and misses. "Odd!" She throws another one and misses again.

"Help!" Odd sees the Digital Sea is getting closer and closer. He turns his head and sees Aelita is too far away to catch him. "Jeremie materialize me!"

"I can't!" Jeremie watches on the map helpless to do anything.

"Aaaa!" Odd sees his reflection in the Digital Sea just before entering it.

"No, Odd!" Aelita stops just above the Digital Sea. "Daddy, please save him!" Aelita watches and waits for Franz Hopper to bring Odd back. He had done it for her so he would do it for Odd.

"Aelita watch out!" She hears William's warning and turns to see the Razor Head had leapt off of the Sector and was diving for her.

"Energy Field!" She creates one several times larger then a normal one and throws it at the Razor Head hitting and destroying it. She flies up to the Sector and sees the last Hornet. "Energy Field!" She creates another large one and throws it destroying the Hornet.

"Aelita you need to," William is hit with an energy orb.

"Aelita please deactivate the Tower."

"You let him die!"

"No Aelita, he, he's just in the Digital Sea I'm sure I can find him. We found Yumi before."

"You got lucky. You had the program set and she had just fallen in. Unless you have one for Odd ready right now he's gone." Aelita feels herself weaken. Her wings disappear and she falls to the ground. "Odd, no." She would have been crying had she been on Earth.

"I still have the one needed to bring you to Earth from before. I just need to make some adjustments and realign some things to bring Odd back."

"How long will that take?" William had just taken the elevator up.

"I don't know."

"He'll be gone by then." Aelita looks at the activated Tower. "I have to finish this." She walks slowly to the activated Tower and enters it. She floats up to the second platform and touches the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Bring me back Jeremie."

"Ok Aelita." Jeremie does.

A few minutes later they were arguing. "There are no errors! I just scanned the programs three times! You lied about the errors!" Aelita's yelling is so loud no one hears the cell phones ringing.

Ulrich tries calling Jeremie again. "We're stuck in here until they launch a return." The gym stopped collapsing meaning the attack was over but they were still stuck in the gym.

"They won't know to do one until they answer their phones." Yumi tries calling William again.

"If we had left for the movies instead of wasting time calling William we wouldn't be trapped here."

"I'm not arguing with you about this." Yumi calls William again. "He has to be back to Earth by now." She tries again.

"You were jealous! That's why!" Aelita has tears in her eyes and her throat was starting to hurt from yelling.

"Aelita I told you I forgave you. I hurt you, you hurt me." Jeremie is trying to stay calm. "I tried to send him more arrows and the program bugged up. I tried to materialize him and it bugged up again."

"Then how come they're fine now!? I just scanned both programs and there is nothing wrong with either of them! Liar!"

"Aelita I'm not lying! I wouldn't let Odd. I wouldn't let that happen to anyone not even Jim or Sissi!" Jeremie loses his cool. "You have to believe me!"

"Believe the person who said he wished I never existed!? You told me you wished you never found the Super Computer! How can I trust someone who wishes I didn't exist! I hate you!" Aelita runs to the other passage out of the Control Room and takes off.

"Aelita!" Jeremie calls after her but doesn't follow. "I can't believe this. I, we need to work on finding Odd."

"What do we do until then?" William is scared. Odd had just been thrown into the Digital Sea. After his time with Xana he was worried Odd had been taken and made into the new Avatar.

"I don't know. It could take weeks to recalibrate the old materialization program to work on Odd."

"Um, do what you did with me? Tell them like he went on a trip with his parents or something."

"They might get suspicious if Odd just disappears."

"Then the other thing?"

"It will have to work. I just hope it works better then the last clone." Jeremie starts to work on activating a Tower when William's phone rings.

"Hello?" Jeremie waits. "Ok, I'll tell him."

"Who was that?"

"Yumi. Xana tried crushing her and Ulrich while they were in the gym. They need a return."

"Ok," Jeremie brings up the program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Two days later Ulrich was dragging the clone with him to lunch. "Come on Odd you can't keep acting like this!"

"Like this? What is a this and how do they act?" It was dumb just like the last clone.

"Never mind."

"No mind to never never mind no mind never." Ulrich wants to punch it. He had to stay calm though.

"They better find the real Odd fast." Ulrich continues to drag the clone with him to the cafeteria.

**A/N Also, a contest! I have lost my Muse, very bad. While my friend and Muse is grounded I want someone else to help, or at least read through and fix stuff. So send me a message why you should be my Muse/beta reader and I'll choose someone. What do you get? Um, my CX and CL in advance and the new movie! But that is top secret, the rest you can discuss if you want but the movie for the new series is TOP SECRET!**


	8. Chapter 8

Real Code Lyoko Episode 103: Odd Shooting

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 103: An Odd Shooting**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

The Odd clone had been getting weirder and weirder. Ulrich and Jeremie had to keep it in control but right now it was watching TV laughing loudly. "That was great!" Ulrich tries to keep it quiet.

"It was just a commercial for athletes foot cream calm down." Ulrich shakes his head. "Please shut up."

"Up shut up please up shut." Ulrich puts a hand over its mouth. For some reason it would repeat words like that. Jeremie wasn't sure why. He tried to fix it but Xana had interrupted.

"Come on we need to do homework." Ulrich was getting tired of the clone. He had to do its homework which meant twice as much work as before. Jeremie was busy trying to find Odd and work things out with Aelita who blamed him for losing Odd. Ulrich and the clone leave the rec room.

Sissi is watching the two wondering what was going on. She doesn't want to be too nosy but this was well, odd. "Herve, Nicholas, keep an eye on Odd."

"Yes Sissi." The two follow Ulrich and the clone.

The next day Ulrich is glad Yumi and William were there with him. They had a history project to do for their class but Ulrich needed a break. "Just watch him for a couple hours. I'm going to train for awhile, alone." Ulrich stares at the clone. "I can't take him there he tries to imitate me. We don't need it attacking Jim." Ulrich leaves William's dorm room.

Jeremie is working on the Skidbladnir. Aelita had deleted it and other programs when she though she was saving her father. The Skid was needed to look for Odd. He apologized and told Aelita what had happened. But when she and he looked at the programs the errors weren't there. It was as if they had appeared just so Odd could be lost then fixed themselves. Of course Aelita didn't believe that. She thought he was jealous about what happened earlier and let it happen. The only way to fix things with her was to find Odd.

Xana feels the Skidbladnir forming in Sector 5. He activated a Tower and launches his attack.

The clone starts to spark. "Odd, what are you doing?" Yumi sets down the posterboard. It morphs into Odd's Lyoko form like he had just been translated. "This can't be good." Yumi backs away from the clone.

"Yumi we should tell Jeremie about this." William reaches for his phone when the clone points and fires a Laser Arrow hitting his hand. "Aaaa!" William bleeds from his wound.

"Run!" Yumi and William run out of the room as the clone fires at them.

Jeremie calls Ulrich. "Ulrich Xana's attacking."

"I'll be there."

"Do you have the clone?"

"No I left him with Yumi and William."

"Ok, I'll call them you call Aelita."

"Still fighting with her?" Jeremie's silence answers Ulrich's question. "I'll call her."

"Thanks." They hang up.

"Run!" Yumi and William see some students and warn them as the clone come around the corner firing Laser Arrows.

"Aaaa!" Students run away.

Ulrich calls Aelita. "Aelita, Xana's attacking."

"I, I'll be there." Aelita hangs up and wipes at her eyes. She was at the Hermitage with several pictures. She had ones with her and Jeremie and her and Odd. When she saw the ones with Odd she couldn't help but cry. He was gone and they couldn't find him. They tried to use a program like the one they used to save Yumi but it didn't work. They would have to look for him in the Digital Sea, the internet. But first they needed the Skidbladnir. She sets the pictures with Odd in them into a book and puts the book on the bookshelf. When she had found Odd she would come back for them. The pictures of Jeremie… She was torn inside. She still loved him but hated him for being so jealous of Odd that he would let him be lost. She sets them on a table and uses the sewer entrance at the Hermitage to go to the Factory.

Ulrich calls Yumi. "Yumi, Xana's attacking."

"We know! He's controlling the clone!" Yumi and William had split up and it chose her. It fires Laser Arrows and one hits her in the shoulder. "Aaaa!" She drops her phone in pain.

"Yumi, Yumi!" Ulrich yells but the clone steps on her cell. "I have to hurry. William better get to the Factory." Ulrich takes off for the Factory.

Yumi is hit in the left calf by a Laser Arrow. "No, have to keep going." Yumi limps and the clone catches up to her. It kicks her hard in the back sending her flying. "No, please." Yumi struggles to get up.

"Hai!" A stick hits the clone in the back of the head and it turns around to see Sissi. "Odd?" It raises an arm and fires a Laser Arrow at Sissi. It hits the stick and snaps it in half. "What's wrong with him?!" Sissi backs away fast.

"Get away Sissi!" Yumi tackles the clone from behind and knocks it to the ground. She fights with it but it is stronger.

"Nicholas beat him up while I help Yumi." Nicholas runs out with a shovel from the garden shed and hits the clone hard on the back of the head. Yumi sees Xana's symbol appear in its eyes then it goes limp.

"Thanks Nicholas." He helps Yumi up.

"What's wrong with him?" Sissi kicks at the clone.

"It's not Odd. One of Jeremie's robots went crazy." Yumi cringes as she steps on her bad leg. "We have to get out of here before it turns back on."

"Good idea." Sissi and Nicholas help Yumi get away.

Ulrich, Aelita, and William make it to the Factory. "What's the attack?" William answers.

"Xana possessed the clone. I seem to remember him doing the same to me, well, my clone."

"He tried to. We have to hurry. I don't think I can take control back."

"Why?"

"Because you deleted the program used to do that. I mean, the program," Jeremie stops. "I'm sorry." Aelita ignores him and gets back on the elevator. William and Ulrich get on and take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer William, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. He sends the vehicles next. "Go east, it isn't far."

"Got it." Ulrich gets on the Overbike. Aelita gets on the Overboard and William gets on the Overwing.

Yumi, Sissi, and Nicholas are in the woods when the police show up at Kadic Academy. The clone reactivates and starts to get up when the police see it. "Freeze!" They point their guns at it. The clone doesn't follow their order. It charges with energy becoming stronger then before and fires Laser Arrows at them.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" The clone aims and takes out the windows. It puts holes in the doors. "Last chance!" Several officers take aim.

"Fire!" Six shots ring out. All six hit the clone and it falls backwards. "Paramedics check on the shooter while we look for other shooters." The police start to come out from behind the cars when the clone sparks with energy. The wounds heal and it stands back up.

"What is that thing!?" The police move back behind their cars.

"Call for backup."

"Who?"

"More police, the military or citizens with bigger guns it doesn't matter we have to stop that thing." The police open fire and hit the clone. This time it sparks with energy immediately and fires back.

The group sees the activatedTower and the guards in front of it. "Tarantulas, no Razor Head. Xana is up to something." William grabs his Zanbouto and gets ready to fight.

"We're lucky." Krieger gets his swords out. "Aelita be careful."

"I can't be." Aelita prepares an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it and misses a Tarantula.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and his two clones use Super Sprint to stay by his side.

"I have to have some powers." William thinks of the ones he had under Xana's control. He focuses on his Zanbouto and feels it start to vibrate. He pulls it back then swings it like a bat and an energy blade fires out. It cuts a Tarantula in half destroying it. "I knew it!"

"William you just lost thirty life points."

"I did? My powers take life points." William dodges lasers as the last two Tarantulas aim at him.

The clone has the police pinned. An armored truck shows up and several armored officers come out with shotguns. "What is that thing?"

"We don't know but it won't go down." Most of the officers were low on ammo after emptying several clips into the clone.

"This will." An armored officer raises a shotgun, aims, and fires a slug into the clone. It stumbles backwards as a hole appears in its chest. But energy sparks around it and heals. It aims and fires hitting the armored officer in the chest. He is knocked backwards. "Ow, even with the flak jacket that hurt."

"Aim for the head!" Three armored officers aim. The clone fires Laser Arrows and hits one of the shotguns damaging it. The other two fire hitting it in the head. The clone's head explodes and the body crumples to the ground.

Yumi and the other two hear the gun fire and are scared. Yumi didn't know what Xana was up to. Sissi was worried about her father and Nicholas was worried about his friend Herve. "I hope they're alright."

"They will be." Yumi stumbles and falls to her knees. "I, this is far enough." She turns and sits. She pulls her pant leg up and sees the dried blood around the wound. "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? That looks really bad." Sissi takes a closer look. "I can't believe you aren't crying."

"I've been hurt worse." Yumi bites her lower lip. "I've been hurt a lot worse then this." She sweats as she worries about the others and the students still at Kadic Academy.

Aelita spins on the Overboard dodging lasers. She leaps off of the Overboard and activates her wings. The Overboard crashes into a Tarantula and destroys it. "Only one left." Aelita creates an energy orb.

"Wait a minute there is something above the Tower." Aelita looks up.

"I don't see anything Jeremie."

"I see it on the map be careful."

"There's nothing up there." Aelita throws her energy orb at the last Tarantula and misses it.

"Aelita there is something there!" Jeremie sees it move. "Look out!" Aelita looks up and sees the Razor Head.

"Energy Field!" She creates the orb but doesn't have enough time to throw it. She holds it out in front of her blocking the Razor Head's claws. It continues to fall until it lands on the Sector below.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich takes off as the Overbike continues into the Tarantula destroying it. He and a remaining clone attack the Razor Head.

William tries to do what Ulrich and Aelita did and use the Overwing as a weapon. The Razor Head dodges it and the Overwing hits the clone destroying it. "What are you doing William!?"

"Sorry!" William runs at the Razor Head with his Zanbouto raised over his head. He swings it like an axe and misses. The Razor Head spins dodging Ulrich's attack and kicks William hard in the chest.

The clone is being carried away on a stretcher. Several students were shaken but not injured. Mr. Delmas is worried as he notices several students were missing. "Has anyone seen my daughter? Or Ulrich Stern? Yumi Ishiyama?" He asks around but no one knows.

The clone is loaded into a truck to be carried to the morgue when it starts to spark. "Back off!" Several officers pull their weapons out as the wound heals itself and the clone starts to move again.

"Fire!" They unload their clips as the clone sparks with more energy becoming stronger then before.

Yumi flinches every time she hears a gun shot. Each one could be someone getting hurt or worse.

The clone leaps out of the truck firing Laser Arrows. An officer is hit in the arm and even his flak jacket isn't enough. "Aaaa!" Blood pours out of his wound. He puts his hand over the wound trying to keep pressure on it.

"Pull back pull back!" The officers run and hide behind cars getting ready to face the person, machine, whatever this thing was.

Ulrich and William battle the Razor Head. It dodges and blocks their swords. Aelita tries to use an Energy Field on it but the two boys were in the way.

The Odd clone runs away from the officers and into the woods. "Follow it! It's trying to escape call for a helicopter!" Several officers rush after it as others call for more backup.

Yumi and the other two hear footsteps. "Haven't they stopped that thing yet?" Sissi was getting more worried with every second.

"No, run!" Yumi sees the clone.

"Come on." Nicholas tries to help her up but she puts all of her weight on her bad leg and falls over in pain.

"Get out of here!" Yumi sees the clone aim at them. It fires a Laser Arrow and hits Nicholas in the chest. He falls backwards as blood squirts from the wound.

"Nicholas!" Sissi is hit in the face with blood. "Aaaa!" Sissi panics and runs away.

"Leave them alone Xana." Yumi sits up facing the clone. "I'm the one you want." Yumi slowly stands up making sure to use her good leg for support. "I might be hurt but I can still fight." She gets in a modified fighting stance making up for her injured leg.

"There it is!" The officers aim at the clone.

"Wait there's someone behind it." The others see Yumi. "Get down!" Yumi drops to the ground as the officers open fire. The clone is hit dozens of times in the back and head. It falls to its knees sparking with energy.

"Fire!" Three officers with shotguns fire hitting the clone in the back. One of the slugs passes through it and hit Yumi in the lower back.

"Aaaa!" She screams in pain as the clone falls forward. It continues to spark with energy trying to heal itself.

"She was hit, get the paramedics!" Several officers rush over and fire point blank range at the clone. Blood splatters on them but they keep firing having seen it resurrect itself too many times.

William swings his Zanbouto like a bat and fires an energy blade. The Razor Head bends backwards and the energy blade passes over it and hits the activated Tower. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and hits the Razor Head before it can recover from dodging William's attack.

"Hurry Aelita." Jeremie sees her disappear into the activated Tower.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita.

Yumi feels her blood pour out of the wound. The paramedics lift her onto a stretcher. "Blood pressure dropping get that wound closed!" They rush her to an ambulance as she passes out.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out reversing time.

Jeremie works on protecting the Tower used to make the Odd clone. He wanted to work on the Skidbladnir but they couldn't risk Xana possessing it again. Yumi told them what happened. An Odd shooting could not be allowed again.

**A/N Well, OSK won, and was sent my new series. Note of warning OSK, you tell anyone about it and I will not post it or any other stories and delete all my stories already up. This is TOP SECRET!**


	9. Chapter 9

Real Code Lyoko Episode 104: An Odd Hunt

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 104: An Odd Hunt**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie had programmed the Skidbladnir again and the group was in the internet looking for him. "Jeremie you realize we could search forever and not find him." Ulrich was nervous and tired. They had searched for nearly four hours. Xana hadn't sent monsters yet but it was only a matter of time.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I, no, I just mean we have to have a better way. Can't you make a program to find him?"

"I tried that and it didn't work remember? He's lost on the internet, maybe. For all we know Xana destroyed him. It's a shot in the dark that he's in the internet. He could have been destroyed immediately."

"Then why are we looking?" Ulrich missed his friend but they were wasting time. Jeremie could have worked on a new program to find Odd. How he didn't know he wasn't a genius.

"Because Aelita survived. She was only in the Digital Sea for a few seconds before Franz saved her but she has been in the Digital Sea and not destroyed. It's the best chance we have."

"Yes but I don't remember being in the Digital Sea. I don't know what happened to me when I went in it." Aelita is driving the main part of the Skid. The area goes red. "Xana's sending monsters."

"Not good." William looks around. This would be his first time fighting in the internet, as a good guy.

"We can handle this." Yumi gets ready.

"Kongers." Ulrich chases after one and fires torpedoes.

"Whoa." William dodges a laser. He turns the Nav Skid and fires a torpedo. It misses the Konger but nearly hits the Skid.

"Be careful William." Aelita sees the torpedo pass by only a meter from her pod. "Jeremie this search is over."

"Almost ten at night. I lost track of time." Jeremie waits while the others destroy the Kongers and come back to Lyoko.

Ulrich sneaks in to his room after hiding from Jim. "Hey hi!" The clones loud yell makes Ulrich jump.

"Shut up." Ulrich shakes his head. The clone had underwear on its head and was trying to wear a shirt like a pair of pants. "What is wrong with you?"

"You with wrong what is wrong with what you?"

"Get dressed and go to bed." Ulrich sits down on his bed and feels a wet spot. "Kiwi!" The dog yips. "It's not your fault Odd's not here to walk you." Ulrich looks at the clone. "We're switching beds."

"Bed switching." The clone leaps onto Ulrich's bed. Kiwi whines and rubs against Ulrich's leg.

"You miss him don't you? So do I Kiwi." Ulrich picks Kiwi up and pets him. "If only you could find him like you do on Earth." Ulrich's heart almost stops beating. "Why can't you? Odd wanted to take you to Lyoko before. Maybe now you will." Ulrich sets Kiwi down and gets his phone out. "Jeremie, I have an idea."

"What idea?" Jeremie is confused. He didn't know what Ulrich had an idea about.

"A way to find Odd."

"How?"

"We use Kiwi."

"Again how?"

"He has found Odd before. He sniffed him out on Earth why not on Lyoko?" Jeremie sighs.

"There is no smell on Lyoko."

"But, maybe, maybe Kiwi can. It's a long shot but it's an idea."

"It's a bad idea. But you're right it's an idea. But if Kiwi is on Lyoko and Odd is in the internet how does he sniff him out there?"

"I uh, don't know. But if we want to test it out we can take him to Lyoko and see if he is able to find where Odd was knocked off."

"If he does that then your idea might work. But how do we control him? We could have Kiwi running around and jumping into the Digital Sea himself." Jeremie starts to think of a plan.

"The rest of us can send him back if you can't materialize him in time."

"Ok, we'll work on it tomorrow." They hang up.

"You hear that Kiwi? You're going to Lyoko tomorrow." Kiwi barks twice. "Shhh we can't have Jim hearing you." Ulrich opens up the drawer and Kiwi hops in ready for bed.

The next day after classes Ulrich smuggles Kiwi out of the school and to the Factory. Yumi and William are left with the task of bringing the Odd clone to the Factory to keep him out of trouble. "Come on Pea Brain." Yumi tugs at the clone's arm trying to pull it along.

"Pea Brain come on brain pea on." William pushes it helping Yumi.

Jeremie has set up a new transfer program. It would land Kiwi near where Odd was knocked off of the edge in the Desert Sector. If he went to the exact spot then maybe Kiwi could help them. Aelita was sent already and waits for the experiment to start. If this worked Odd could be found soon.

William and Yumi arrive with the clone. They get him to sit down in the corner and go down to the Scanner Room.

Ulrich sets Kiwi in the middle Scanner. "Sit Kiwi." Kiwi rolls over on to his back. "That works. Send him Jeremie." The Scanner doors close and when they open no more Kiwi. Ulrich steps into the left Scanner and soon he lands on Lyoko. "Whoa!" Ulrich gets his swords out.

"What does he look like? What is he doing?" Jeremie can only see a circle on the screen.

"He's running around, sniffing at the ground. He, he's huge." Kiwi was as tall as Ulrich. He looked like Kiwi except bigger and faster. "He's running over to the edge should I stop him?"

"I'm sending the others." Jeremie does and continues to watch on the screen. "He stopped, what is he doing?"

"He's looking over the edge where Odd fell off." Ulrich walks over slowly. "Good Kiwi but don't jump in." Ulrich gets closer as Yumi and William run over to him. "Aelita where are you?"

"Over here." Ulrich looks over the edge and sees Aelita is flying around.

"What are you doing that's dangerous."

"Maybe, maybe Odd is still around here. Kiwi came right to the edge he knows where Odd fell off." Aelita flies over the Digital Sea hoping to see anything that might be Odd.

"We searched the Digital Sea already Aelita he's not there."

"Maybe we missed him! We have to look." Aelita is getting desperate. Every day Odd was gone was another day he could be lost forever if he wasn't already. "Kiwi can smell Odd but it doesn't help us he can't be in the internet without being in a Nav Skid and that would block his sense of smell."

"Well now that we know he can smell Odd maybe I can work on something special for him. A special Nav Skid that will allow him to smell in the internet or something. It will take time but we will try it."

"We have to try it. We can't have the clone running around forever. Every one at school has noticed how weird he's been acting. And the art teacher keeps asking about his next movie. He'll know something is wrong if Odd doesn't make one soon." Aelita flies back up to the Sector.

"Then I'll start working on it now. If you help Aelita maybe we can modify a Nav Skid. That would cut down on the time it takes to get Kiwi into the internet." Jeremie brings the others back to Earth and starts to work.

Three days later after a minor Xana attack Jeremie thinks he has done it. Now all they had to do was see if it worked. He sends the group to Lyoko and they go to the Skidbladnir. "Make sure he stands on the pedestal on the left so he lands in the right Nav Skid." Ulrich tells Kiwi to sit and he lies down on the pedestal.

"Good enough, we're ready Jeremie." Jeremie sends them into the Skid.

"Good luck guys, not much I can do once you go into the internet." Jeremie watches and waits with his fingers crossed.

Aelita flies through the Digital Sea and out into the internet. Kiwi starts to bark. "Jeremie what do we do?"

"Release the Nav Skids. I programmed Kiwi's Nav Skid to be thought controlled. I don't know if it will work but if it does he should be able to lead you to Odd." Jeremie says a little prayer wanting any help they could get.

Aelita releases the Nav Skids and Kiwi takes off. "Follow him!" Aelita races after him as do the others.

Kiwi's Nav Skid flies through the internet. His barking was getting annoying but the others hope he was close to Odd. He zooms around a server when the area turns red. "Xana's sending monsters." Aelita worries. "Jeremie does Kiwi's Nav Skid have any weapons?"

"Yes but I don't think he could use them. You better get them back to the Skid and get out of there."

"How do we make Kiwi do that?" Jeremie goes pale.

"I, I didn't think about that." Kiwi was a dog how could they get him to understand. "Protect the Skid and Kiwi maybe he'll know it's dangerous and run away from the monsters."

"Got it." William flies near Kiwi's Nav Skid. "Be a good boy Kiwi." He laughs a little when he sees a Konger.

Yumi and Ulrich fly neat the Skidbladnir to protect it. Two Kongers appear. "I'll take left you take right." Ulrich takes off after a Konger.

"Ok." Yumi goes after the other one.

"Whoa, a Shark is coming." Aelita sees it and moves the Skid away from it. It fires a torpedo but misses.

"There's too many of them!" William was chasing the Konger he saw when two more appeared. "It's like they're everywhere!" He fires at one and misses.

"Calm down William." Ulrich aims and fires. He destroys the Konger he was chasing after and goes to help William.

"Xana didn't want you near there. I'll try to mark it so we can go back later." Jeremie does his work.

"Watch out Ulrich!" Yumi sees two Sharks come up from behind Ulrich. Now there were three Sharks and four Kongers at least. She fires a torpedo and hits a Shark destroying it.

"Thanks Yumi." Ulrich dodges torpedoes from the Sharks as William tries to destroy the Kongers.

William dives and two Kongers follow him. He moves through the internet dodging lasers when he sees a small orb. He dives around it and sees Xana's symbol on it. "I found something with Xana's symbol on it!" William flies back up to it using it as a shield from the Kongers.

"Describe it."

"Its round looks like a darker version of the transporter." William sees the Kongers coming around on the other side. "Mark it or whatever I can't stay near it!" William takes off as the Kongers chase him.

Kiwi's Nav Skid.flies around aimlessly as a Shark fires torpedoes at it. Yumi sees her chance and destroys it.

Ulrich fires a torpedo and destroys a Konger when William appears. Ulrich turns and fires at the Kongers destroying one.

"I think he's sending more just get out of there." Jeremie sees the screen flash then a message appears.

"_Surrender Aelita or die."_

"We would never giver her to you Xana."

"_Then he will die as will you."_ The screen goes back to normal.

"He really doesn't want you guys near there."

"You think!?" Ulrich sees four more Kongers coming. "Kiwi, here boy, come on Kiwi!" The Nav Skid with Kiwi in it turns and comes towards Ulrich. "Good boy come on follow me." Ulrich moves away from the area and Kiwi follows. "Guys cover me." Ulrich turns his head and sees the Kongers weren't giving chase.

The other two Nav Skids rejoin the Skidbladnir and it takes off after Ulrich. The Kongers and Sharks don't follow.

They get back to Lyoko safely and Jeremie brings them back to Earth. In the Control Room they have a meeting.

"There is definitely something there he doesn't want us finding." Jeremie has it marked on a map.

"Maybe we were close to finding Odd." Aelita stares at the screen wondering if she had been that close to saving her friend.

"I saw an orb with Xana's symbol on it. Maybe Odd was in it."

"I don't know. I mean why would he keep Odd like that and not use him as a host like he did William?"

"Jeremie, Odd would be resistant to Xana's possessions unlike William." Yumi sees how scared William is. He was still terrified of being possessed again.

"Except what Xana did was a lot more then a Ghost possession. He used William as a sort of avatar. William was Xana."

"But I, he gave me orders. I don't know how, remember how though. It was just like he sent a message to my brain and I followed it."

"It was still more then a simple possession. Even with Odd being resistant Xana could still make him his new host." The Super Scan starts to beep. "Everyone down…" A black mist comes out and attacks Jeremie.

"Jeremie!" Aelita rushes to his side but can't help him.

"Get, get to Lyoko." Jeremie struggles to resist the possession. He falls to his knees. The Ghost moves from his body to just his head and enters his brain.

"_Surrender Aelita or I will kill Jeremie and Odd."_ Jeremie grabs at his head trying to force Xana out but he was deep in his brain. "_Surrender her or I will crush his brain and release Odd into the internet."_

"No way Xana!" Ulrich gets in a fighting position.

"Ulrich stop." Aelita looks at the screen seeing her profile next to Odd's. "I, I will Xana."

"No Aelita you can't do it!" William tries to stop her.

"William it is my choice. To save Odd and Jeremie I'll do it." Aelita goes over to the elevator. Yumi gets on after her.

"Aelita don't do this. How do you know he will release them? He could take you and kill them."

"I don't know. But if there is a chance to save Odd, and Jeremie, I'll do it." The elevator stops and the doors open.

"Stop Aelita, please!" Yumi grabs her arm but Aelita pulls away. "I won't let you do this." Yumi gets ready to attack Aelita when Aelita stops in front of the middle Scanner.

"Xana, release Odd. Give us Odd and I'll get in the Scanner. You'll still have Jeremie." A black mist appears and words form in the air.

"_No."_

"Then I won't get in the Scanner."

"_I will kill them both! Get in the Scanner."_

"Give us Odd first. Unless you don't have him."

"_I do, now get in the Scanner."_ Aelita hears Jeremie shout out in pain. "_Or I'll kill him."_

"Give us Odd first! We can't trust you Xana but you can trust me. I'll get in the Scanner if you give us Odd back first."

"_No, I think I'll keep him for now."_ The black mist disappears.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich and William see him collapse onto the floor. "Are you ok Jeremie?" Jeremie starts to get up.

"My head, it hurts. What happened?" His eyes were dilated and bloodshot. A little bit of blood comes out of his nose. The room spins and he collapses.

"No, get him in a Scanner." William drags Jeremie over to the elevator doors and pushes the button. When they come up he gets Jeremie in it and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Is he, is he ok?" Aelita sees the blood smeared across his face.

"He passed out. Ulrich wants to send him to Lyoko."

"That will heal him, I hope." Aelita rushes over to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. She goes over to the control panel and sends Jeremie to Lyoko then brings him back. "Is he ok?"

"He looks fine to me." Yumi smiles as Jeremie stumbles out of the Scanner.

"Absolutely ridiculous." He shakes his head. "What happened?" Yumi and William tell him what happened. "She refused to go unless he gave us Odd first?" Yumi nods. "Even though I, he, he had me?"

"She knew we couldn't trust him. He would have kept Odd and killed you even if she had gone."

"Maybe." Jeremie looks over to the elevators as the doors open. Aelita was willing to let Xana kill him. She wanted Xana to release Odd first. Why hadn't she asked Xana to release him first.

"Jeremie are you ok?" Aelita goes over and hugs him.

"I think so." Jeremie pushes Aelita away. "I, I need to go lie down, my head still hurts." Jeremie goes over to the elevator and goes up to the Factory floor.

"I, I hope he's ok." Aelita bites on her lower lip in worry.

"That was risky Aelita." She turns towards William.

"I know but Odd is lost. It would be a lot easier to help Jeremie since he was right there. But Odd is, we don't know where he is. If I could have forced Xana to turn him over we just would have had to figure out how to save Jeremie."

"Would you have really gone to Lyoko and turned yourself over to Xana?" Aelita shakes her head.

"I would have fought him until he released Jeremie. I don't know what he wants from me this time. Maybe, it has to be."

"What has to be?" Yumi and the others are confused.

"My father is still alive. Xana knows it and wanted to use me to bring him back out."

"But, he, you saw him die."

"I thought I did but maybe he was just tricking Xana. He has to be alive that is the only reason I can think of for Xana wanting me."

"I can think of another reason." William feels sick just thinking about it. "He wants you as a host."

"But, I'm resistant."

"Jeremie already said what he did was different. And if he takes you as a host we have no one to deactivate Towers." William puts his hand on his stomach. "It would be the worse thing that could happen."

"The worst thing is if someone dies. We could try to save Aelita if she is taken." Ulrich looks at Aelita. "But we have to be extra careful from now on. We can't lose her." Ulrich feels something rub against his leg and looks down to see Kiwi. "You did good Kiwi." Ulrich kneels down and picks him up.

"Next time we might be able to save him." Aelita goes over and scratches Kiwi on the head. "We will save him."

**A/N Hmm, on my MP3 player I put the Subdigitals on it. Then I added a bunch of songs that are titles/big lines from Code Xana and my new series. It helped me think of ideas listening to songs that became episodes. I got a new one that is a huge major twist in this series!**


	10. Chapter 10

Real Code Lyoko Episode 105: An Odd Experiment

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 105: An Odd Experiment**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie is trying to figure out how to make Kiwi useful. But when on Lyoko Kiwi did nothing but run around and bark. "William, Ulrich this experiment is over." Jeremie brings the two and Kiwi back.

The group is having a meeting in the Control Room. Kiwi is in the corner sleeping. "Kiwi is useless."

"He is not." Ulrich looks over at him.

"He can't be controlled. Only Odd could control him and even then he's too stupid to help us."

"He is not stupid Jeremie." Aelita looks over at Kiwi. "He's just worried about Odd and when he's on Lyoko he smells Odd but can't find him. You can't find him either. I guess that makes you both stupid."

"Aelita I'm trying."

"Well trying isn't good enough! That clone is stupid too and you made it. Why can't you make it better?"

"I tried with the William clone and it didn't work. If I had some help maybe I could work on that but I've been trying to find a way to make Kiwi be useful. I can't do everything on my own."

"You don't want me around you said so yourself."

"Aelita I was mad when I said that I didn't mean it. I need help." Aelita ignores Jeremie. "Fine."

"Come on Kiwi." Ulrich goes over to Kiwi and picks him up. "I locked the clone up in the room but who knows what he will do." Ulrich gets on the elevator and waits for the others. Yumi and William get on after him. Yumi goes to push the button but Aelita runs on first.

The next day Ulrich was playing with Kiwi outside when he hears Jim. "Come on Kiwi." He picks Kiwi up and tucks him inside of his shirt. He goes into the woods to hide from Jim. "Hey," He feels Kiwi against his stomach. "When Odd first took you to Lyoko he did it like this. He was in control but so were you." This gives Ulrich an idea. He'd have to wait to call Jeremie as Jim was close.

After Jim walks by Ulrich runs back to the dorm building. He runs to Jeremie's room but Jeremie wasn't there. He gets his cell phone out and calls Jeremie. "Jeremie I have an idea."

"Is it any better then your Kiwi idea?"

"Even better." Ulrich tells Jeremie about his plan. "What do you think?"

"It might work but who would be the one to merge with Kiwi? Are you willing to do it?"

"I, maybe. Call the others we need to have a meeting."

"I'll call Aelita."

"Thank you." They hang up then call the others.

The Lyoko Warriors meet in the Control Room. "Ulrich has another idea." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"I hope its better then your last one."

"It is." Ulrich holds up Kiwi. "Odd took Kiwi once. They were merged. They were a weird combination but Odd was in control but had some of Kiwi's stuff. If we did that again we could have Kiwi's sense of smell but a Warrior's control."

"Do you volunteer?" Aelita looks at Ulrich.

"I, well, I might."

"I'll do it." Everyone turns to William.

"Really?" Ulrich is suspicious.

"Yeah, sure. I'm probably the weakest member since I barely know my powers. Have the least experience with the Nav Skids too. If I go merged with Kiwi at least I can do something useful."

"It's dangerous. It took me some time to figure out how to separate the two. It might be faster this time but still dangerous."

"I trust you Jeremie." William smiles. "And if we get stuck together I have Ulrich and Yumi to walk me." He laughs, the others don't. "If Odd said that you would have laughed."

"Maybe." Ulrich looks at Yumi wondering what she thought. He should have volunteered. She might think he was a coward because he didn't. "When can we do this? Tomorrow is Saturday we'll have all day."

"Sounds good to me." The group, minus Jeremie, get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

On the way back Ulrich holds Kiwi. The group sees Jim. "I have to hide him." Ulrich looks for a place to put Kiwi.

"Hi Jim!" William runs over to him. "Hey I was wondering something." William distracts Jim.

"What is it?"

"The others told me you trained them and stuff. I'm real jealous. Did you really fight a beaver in Newfoundland?"

"It was Alberta and yes. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"The nightmares. Those razor sharp teeth coming for my throat. Why if I hadn't…" The others get around Jim while William listens to the story.

On Saturday the group was ready. William was nervous holding Kiwi in the middle Scanner. "Guys please don't make fun of me too badly if this goes wrong." The Scanner doors close around him.

"Transfer William, Scanner William and virtualization." William lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Did it work?"

"Ruff!" William barks then smells the air. He runs over to the edge where Odd was knocked over.

"It worked Jeremie but I don't think William is in control." Yumi creates her fans. "We better send him back.

"Wait." William shakes his head. "Sorry got lost for a moment." William struggles to walk away from the edge.

"Do you smell him?" Aelita is even more nervous then William was.

"I smell what I guess is Odd. Kiwi wants to find him." William looks around then drops to his hands and knees. "Ruff!" William shakes his head. "Monsters are coming."

"Then I better send the transporter." Jeremie enters the code and the transporter appears whisking the group off to Sector 5.

William runs ahead of the others to the Skidbladnir. "Kiwi knows this thing will take us to Odd." William was anxious to get in.

"Hold on William." The others come up from behind.

They get to the Skidbladnir and Jeremie puts them into the Skid. Aelita pilots it out of Sector 5 and soon they are in the Digital Sea. Aelita pilots the Skid to the exit and leaves Lyoko. "William do you smell anything?"

"Whoa!" William is overwhelmed with all the smells and has a hard time picking out Odd's scent. "Move right a little ok?"

"Alright." Aelita pilots the Skid in the direction William told her. "Well?" William is unsure.

"I smell Odd but there are so many others its hard to figure out where his goes." William concentrates on Odd's scent. "Go forward and stop when I say so." Aelita pilots the Skid as William gives her directions.

The group is lost. Odd's scent seemed to go on forever. "Can you hear me?" Jeremie calls out to them.

"Barely. William are you sure this is Odd's scent?"

"Yes. Kiwi knows it's his scent." William gets worried the farther they go but Kiwi's excitement at following Odd's scent keeps him going. "Left." Aelita starts to turn the Skid when the area turns red.

"Xana's attacking." Ulrich gets ready.

"I smell fish." William shakes his head. "I'm ready." He takes the controls of the Nav Skid.

"Be careful guys you're really far away from Lyoko." Jeremie worries as Aelita detaches the Nav Skids.

Six Sharks appear and fire torpedoes. The Nav Skids scurry and dodge the torpedoes. William fires a torpedo of his own when a Konger appears near him. "It's not attacking?" The Konger seems to be motioning to him to follow. "Odd, his scent is a lot stronger now." The Konger swims away and William follows it as Kiwi's instincts take control.

"What is he doing!?" Ulrich sees William follow a Konger but not attack it. "Guys I think William's turned on us."

"He did not Ulrich." Yumi looks for William's Nav Skid but can't see it. "We have to take out these Sharks!" She dodges a torpedo, turns sharply, and fires one back hitting a Shark.

William follows the Konger trying to fight back for control but Kiwi smells Odd getting closer and closer. The Konger stops and William passes it. Now the Konger was following William.

"Got it!" Ulrich fires a torpedo and destroys a Shark. "If William were helping this would be a lot easier!" Ulrich does a barrel roll to avoid a torpedo.

"Maybe the Kiwi part got scared." Yumi dodges a torpedo and fires one of her own. "Or it smelled Odd and took over." She does a semi circle, turns, and fires a torpedo destroying the Shark that was following her.

"Yeah right." Ulrich fires a torpedo missing the Shark.

William is gone. Kiwi has taken over and is following Odd's scent. The Konger is joined by two more following William. "Ruff ruff!" William barks as it nears a coned shaped object. The scent is coming from there! William almost crashes the Nav Skid into it when it moves. It has two engines on the back powering the object. It tries to get away as the Kongers attack it. William chases after it because Kiwi knows Odd is on that ship and wants to see him.

"Watch out!" Ulrich screams as a torpedo barely misses Yumi.

"I got it watch your own Nav Skid!" Yumi does a sharp turn, hits a tunnel and bounces off. The Shark takes aim.

"No!" Ulrich fires and hits the Shark before it can destroy Yumi. "I can't lose you." He says it under his breath so Yumi doesn't hear him.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi looks around for more. "I know there were more Sharks when we started."

"I know." Ulrich looks around and doesn't see them.

The Kongers are joined by the last two Sharks. The cone craft tries to speed away but the monsters are hitting it with lasers and torpedoes. William flies around it as Kiwi stays in control. "_William."_ The nav Skid almost slams into a pillar.

"Huh? Wait, what happened?"

"_Help us. I can't move fast enough."_ William shakes his head. The voice was coming from inside of it.

"I, yes, whoever you are." William turns the Nav Skid and fires a torpedo. He destroys a Konger. The other two Kongers split from the Sharks and attack William. "Kiwi let me stay in control." William struggles as Kiwi smells Odd's scent moving slowly away.

"I found him." Jeremie uses the control panel to pick up William's signal. "Go east you should find him."

"I wonder what he's doing." Yumi flies in the direction Jeremie said to.

"Joining Xana again." Ulrich follows after Yumi.

William dodges lasers and fires a torpedo. It hits a Konger leaving one left. "Come on I have to go back and destroy those Sharks." He gets into a deadly battle with the last Konger.

Yumi and Ulrich move through the internet. "You're almost there." Jeremie watches on the screen.

"I see him!" Yumi pushes the lever to go faster. "He's fighting a Konger." Yumi takes aim and fires.

"Hey, they made it." William sees Yumi then Ulrich. "Guys this way!" He takes off after the cone shaped craft and the other two follow.

Aelita moves slower but tries to chase after the others. "I'm defenseless here!" She pounds on the control panel. "Slow down!" They are too far ahead and don't hear her.

"There it is!" William sees the cone shaped craft and the Sharks. They were near a server. If the craft made it there it could escape the Sharks. "Come on stay still." William aims at a Shark.

"What do you think it is?" Yumi is in awe of the craft. It was larger then the Skidbladnir but moved elegantly through the internet.

"I don't know but Xana wants to destroy it." Ulrich takes aim and fires at a Shark. It dodges the torpedo.

"We have to help it." William fires and misses.

"_Thank you William."_ The cone shaped craft gets to the server. The Sharks fire torpedoes at the same time but the craft disappears into the server.

"Now." Yumi fires and hits a Shark.

"Got it." William fires and hits the last Shark. "The scent, it was Odd's scent. Kiwi knew it was him."

"But, how? Who's ship was that?" Yumi is confused.

"What happened?" Aelita finally catches up to the others. "What did I miss?" She sees nothing but the Nav Skids.

"There was another craft. Xana was trying to destroy it. We saved it and it got away in the server."

"But, who, no one else could have a ship here except for my father." Aelita's eyes get wide as the others realize who it must be.

"Franz Hopper!"

**A/N My Muse wants to go over the new series a little bit more so updating with this instead of my new series. Now maybe Thursday or Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

Real Code Lyoko Episode 106: An Odd Development

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 106: An Odd Development**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

The group was having a meeting in the Control Room. "But how did Xana know where he was and why did he lead William there?" Aelita is worried about her father and Odd.

"I don't think he knew where they were. He had an idea but didn't know where exactly. He led William in their general direction and used William to pin point out where they were."

"Which means if we find Franz and Odd then Xana finds them and will try to destroy them." Putting the group between a rock and a hard place. Ulrich wants to get rid of the clone but if they got the real Odd hurt or worse… "But we need to get Odd and Franz to Earth."

"Without Xana getting them." Aelita looks at the monitor. "Maybe if I try to contact him?"

"But he talked to me, I think it was him." William wasn't sure. "The voice didn't sound like an old guy."

"You don't know what Franz sounds like how would you know? And you said you heard it in your head."

"I know but the voice it sounded high pitched like a woman's. Don't ask me how it could sound like that because I don't know. Maybe because I had Kiwi merged with me? A dog's hearing is better then our own and stuff."

"Well it has to be Franz Hopper. No one else knows about Lyoko or could go to the internet like we do."

"Unless it's Antea." Everyone turns to Jeremie.

"She, the government got her."

"And did what to her? Aelita you know all that we found ends at when the government got her and tried to use her to get Franz to turn over the Super Computer." Aelita stares at Jeremie.

"If they had a Super Computer they wouldn't need this one." They get into an argument.

The group sits and listens for a few minutes then interrupt the two. "This isn't helping us!" Yumi's yell shuts the two up.

"It doesn't matter who it is they have Odd. We have to find the craft and Odd again. Maybe find a way to get Odd onto the last Nav Skid."

"But if we do that Xana will find them Jeremie. I don't like having the clone around but if we lead Xana to Odd we might not be as lucky as we were last time." Ulrich looks at the time on his phone. "It's almost time for curfew."

"You guys go I'll work a little longer."

"Jeremie you've spent almost all your time here. Are you even doing your homework?"

"That isn't important. I can make up for it with my test scores." Jeremie starts to work on the control panel ignoring the others. They get on the elevator and the doors close.

"Aelita you have to help him." Aelita stares at Ulrich.

"If he wished you never existed then tried to take out Yumi would you want to work with him?"

"I, we're just really good friends." Ulrich and Yumi blush.

"What ever." Aelita and the others leave the Factory.

Jeremie ignores the time and works well past midnight. He had to find Odd to save the relationship with the woman he loved. Even if Odd was a rival for her heart he had to find him.

The next couple days Jeremie was doing worse in school. His parents were called and they call him. "Jeremie we're worried what's going on?"

"Nothing. I've just been busy."

"With what? Your school work is very important to us. You used to do so well but your grades have dropped. Tell us please?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I've just been busy." Jeremie was on his way to the Factory. "Don't worry."

"But we will honey it's our job." His mother tries to get Jeremie to talk but he just keeps telling her not to worry.

Xana decides to attack. He activates a Tower and sends a Ghost to Earth.

"Stay here stupid thing." Ulrich cuffs the clone to Odd's bed. "I'll be back in a couple hours ok?"

"Back couple in a hours ok." Ulrich sighs then leaves the room.

Sissi, being suspicious had been listening. It almost sounded like Ulrich thought Odd wasn't Odd but something else. Once he leaves she picks the lock. When she steps into the room a Ghost comes out of the light and possesses her. "_Hello clone."_ She smiles evilly as Xana's symbol appears in her eyes.

"Hi Sissi. Normal acting others front."

"_Don't worry I know you're a clone. You're going to help me."_ Sissi sparks with energy and destroys the cuffs holding the clone to the bed. "_Come with me."_

"With me come ok yes." The clone follows Sissi out of the room.

Jeremie hears the Super Scan beeping and pulls his laptop out. "Ice Sector. What is Xana doing?" He gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "Xana's attacking."

"Man I just got the clone out of my hair." Ulrich was ready to spar with Yumi. "Yumi's here, I'll call Aelita."

"Thanks." They hang up and make their calls.

Sissi leads Odd to the middle of the campus. "_Now clone you're going to do as I say."_

"Sissi says?"

"_Yes. Sissi says hit me."_ The clone does. People around are stunned. Sissi whispers again. "_Sissi says tackle me and beat me."_

"Tackle and beat me says Sissi." The clone tackles her and starts to beat on her. Sissi screams.

"_Help! He's gone crazy!"_ Xana has to keep from laughing as people rush over to pull the clone off of her. "_When my father hears about this you'll be expelled!"_ Students notice Sissi's voice was different but ignore it as they deal with the clone they thought was Odd Della Robbia.

"Crazy gone help?" The clone is dragged away from Sissi by several students. "Father hears expelled when this?" The clone sparks a little.

"Whoa!" A student is hit with a spark.

"Odd!" Ulrich sees the clone and runs over to him. "What happened?"

"He attacked Sissi!"

"What? He wouldn't do that." _Unless he was possessed by Xana again._ "Odd you're in trouble."

"Trouble? She told me to tackle her." Odd starts to act smart which was very odd for it. "I did as she said." It sparks again.

"What the heck is he doing?" Students back away from Odd.

"Heck his the what?" The clone was stupid again.

"What is going on here!?" Jim sees the group of students.

"Odd attacked Sissi."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"We saw it!"

"_He hit me for no reason." _Ulrich knows now that Sissi was possessed.

"Odd is this true?"

"She asked for it." Which was true but Jim takes it another way.

"Whatever she said or did to you does not give you the right to hit her or any other student. Odd is grabbed by Jim and dragged away.

"This is bad." Ulrich runs away. Sissi watches him run into the woods.

"Sissi are you ok?" Herve and Nicholas run up to her. Herve is out of breath. "What happened?"

"_Fools he could have killed me! Aren't you supposed to be my friends? Where were you?"_

"Enjoying a wonderful afternoon experience."

"_Fishing again? Get William and Yumi I need them to know what that idiot did to me!"_

"Where would they be?"

"_At the Factory on the river you fish at. Where you saw Odd and Aelita run off to."_ Herve and Nicholas run off. "_Keh keh keh."_ Sissi runs off into the woods after Ulrich.

Aelita makes it too the Factory and runs in. Herve and Nicholas see her but wait for Yumi and William.

Ulrich runs through the woods and makes it too the sewer entrance. As he lifts the lid Sissi leaps from behind and tackles him. "No, Xana!"

"_Yes!"_ Sissi pulls her hand back and it sparks. "_Goodbye Ulrich."_

"No!" Ulrich goes to block the punch. Sissi punches his right arm shattering the bone. "Aaaa!" Sissi pulls her hand back and tries to crush his skull again but Ulrich uses his left arm to block again and the bone is shattered.

"_Good enough."_ Sissi gets off of Ulrich. With shattered arms he couldn't climb down or up a ladder. He couldn't make it to the Factory and that was all Xana needed. Sissi goes into the sewers.

Yumi and William climb out of the sewers and see Herve and Nicholas. "Uh, what are you doing here?" Yumi backs away thinking they were possessed.

"Sissi told us to tell you Odd attacked her."

"What? But he wouldn't do that." Yumi gets worried even more now. The last time the clone attacked it nearly killed her.

"He did everyone saw it. Jim took him to Mr. Delmas."

"That's not good." William is anxious. "We um, have to go in there." William points at the Factory.

"Wow I thought you liked Ulrich." Yumi blushes.

"They're just really good friends." William smiles. "If you two don't mind we'd like to be alone."

"William don't, shut up." Yumi stares at him angry at how he made it sound. "Let's go." She runs past the two and goes into the Factory.

"Must be going." William runs after Yumi.

"Wow Sissi is going to want to know about this." Herve and Nicholas run back to the school to look for Sissi.

Jeremie has already sent Aelita who went straight to the Scanner Room. Yumi and William stop at the Control Room. "Who made it already?"

"Aelita. Was Ulrich with you?"

"No but I think Xana possessed the clone again."

"Not good. What did it do?"

"Attacked Sissi."

"Not Ulrich?" Yumi shrugs her shoulders. "Let me call him." Jeremie makes the call but Ulrich can't reach for his phone to answer. "I guess he's not coming hurry you two." Yumi and William get on the elevator.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I just acted like that to make sure they didn't think about following us."

"Whatever." They step off the elevator and get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer William, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector near Aelita.

"Where to Jeremie." William gets on the Overbike as Yumi gets on the Overwing. Aelita was already on the Overboard.

"You're close. Go north it should be there."

"There's nothing there Jeremie." Yumi moves up and still sees no activated Tower.

"But, the Super Scan shows it is there." Jeremie checks the coordinates again. "The Super Scan says it is there."

"We don't see it." Aelita closes her eyes then opens them wondering if Xana was playing a trick. She tries to do what she had before when things were invisible. "Nothing. Jeremie you're messing up."

"No I'm not!" Jeremie doesn't know what is going on.

Sissi collapses as the black mist leaves her.

On Lyoko the ground shakes as pulsations appear. The activated Tower appears as does its guards. Six Tarantulas and the Razor Head.

"Whoa." William is shocked. "How did Xana do that?"

"I don't know." Aelita is scared. That kind of power could be more then they could handle. Not only that but now they were dealing with an army of Xana's monsters without Ulrich.

"Be careful. I, Aelita this might be it." Jeremie knows his friends were outclassed. William was still pretty new and Ulrich was their best fighter. Xana was calculated.

"We'll do this." Yumi creates her fans. "Hai!" She throws her fans at a Tarantula but another one shoots them knocking them off course.

"_Surrender now and give Xana the dog or be destroyed."_ Razor Head gets in a fighting stance.

"Never!" William gets his Zanbatou out. "We'll destroy you and him!" William charges his sword then swings it. The energy blade comes out but the Razor Head dodges it. It continues and hits a Tarantula cutting it in half and destroying it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws but misses a Tarantula.

"_Then so be it, destroy them!"_ The Tarantulas open fire as the Razor Head charges William.

The Lyoko Warriors battle the Razor Head and Tarantulas but are losing. "Yumi you just lost another twenty points!"

"I know Jeremie!" Yumi can barely do more then block lasers with her fans. "We need help!"

"I tried calling Ulrich again but he won't answer his phone." Jeremie gets more and more worried. His friends were losing.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb but misses. A laser hits the Overboard and it devirtualizes. As she falls she moves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. She zooms across the Sector flying low. "Energy Field!" She throws two energy orbs and destroys two Tarantulas as she flies by them.

"_Goodbye."_ Razor Head destroys William.

"No!" Jeremie sees his profile flash on the screen. "Not good."

"Send me back Jeremie."

"I can't until the cool down period is over."

"Man I should have dodged that last attack." William sits down and waits.

Aelita is dodging lasers as the Razor Head chases after Yumi. There was no fighting just running away. There was nothing they could do Xana was going to win and it would be the end for them.

Jeremie is about to give up all hope and send himself when he sees something appear on the map. "Not another monster." Jeremie starts to bring up the auto transfer program.

"Jeremie there's something coming this way!" Aelita sees it. It was a cone shaped craft. Yumi recognizes it.

"Franz Hopper!" Jeremie stops.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Yumi sees something is launched from the craft. It flies through the air before crashing into the Sector. It bounces across the Sector. The Razor Head leaps over it as it bounces near it. The object crashes into a Tarantula destroying it. "That was helpful but we need more." Yumi sees the Razor Head recover. She throws her fans at it but it dodges them and gets ready to attack her.

"Back off ugly!" Something, someone leaps out of the object. "Laser Arrow!" It misses the Razor Head but the person fires more.

"Odd!" Aelita is stunned. It looked like Odd but was taller, bigger muscles. The tail was longer, the ears were farther down on his head where his normal ears would be. He attacks the Razor Head up close and actually holds his own.

"Watch out!" Yumi's warning is in time and Aelita dodges lasers being fired from a Tarantula.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and destroys a Tarantula. Yumi throws her fans and destroys the last Tarantula. Aelita could run into the activated Tower but stops and watches Odd fight the Razor Head.

"Come on that the best you got?" Odd dodges an attack and kicks the Razor Head hard in the chest. He spins on his right foot and does a roundhouse kick. The Razor Head blocks it. "Better." Odd punches the Razor Head in the stomach then goes to upper cut it but stops. The Razor Head seems confused Odd could have hit it hard but stopped. "Gotcha!" Odd fires a Laser Arrow catching the Razor Head off guard and destroying it. "Odd one Ugly zero." He does a little boxing action.

"Odd!" Aelita runs over to him and hugs him.

"Hey Princess." Odd hugs her back hard. "Great to see you, and you too of course Yumi." Odd pulls away from Aelita and does a little bow. "What do you think of the upgrades?"

"But, how?" Yumi is excited but nervous. This was too easy.

"I don't know. Ask whoever it was on the Nautilus."

"The what?"

"The ship. They told me it was the Nautilus."

"Who are they, my father?"

"I think so. I heard two voices, maybe three, not sure. I was out of it until I think a couple days ago."

"Wait Odd what happened?" Jeremie sees his card and sees Odd now has 120 life points.

"I don't know. I remember falling into the Digital Sea then I woke up on a submarine hooked up to a bunch of machines. There were voices in my head but I never saw any one. There was a window and I was told they were showing me a Replica you missed."

"What? There are more?"

"They said Xana disconnected them from the internet after making them just in case. Smarter then you thought huh Einstein?"

"I never thought of it."

"Neither did they until the Replicas appeared. They showed me them and upgraded me to help us fight Xana."

"But who are they?" Odd shrugs his shoulders. "I, I'm so sorry." Aelita hugs him again.

"Don't worry Princess Xana almost had me. Einstein you really need to work on keeping Xana out of the Super Computer's main programs. One of the voices said they would help you with that soon."

"Wait, he, you mean Xana did something to your programs?" Aelita looks up at Odd.

"Well yeah Princess did you think Einstein would have just let me fall into the Digital Sea? Kind of hard explaining my disappearing." Aelita looks away feeling terrible for the way she acted towards Jeremie.

"We didn't have to we made a clone." Yumi looks Odd over. He was taller, bigger, stronger on Lyoko would he have changed on Earth? "But I'm sure Ulrich will be glad to get rid of it."

"Speaking of Ulrich I still can't get in contact with him. He may be hurt." Jeremie debates whether to do a return or not.

"Herve and Nicholas said the clone attacked Sissi. Odd will be in trouble if we don't do a return."

"Ok, one second." Jeremie brings up the program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

The group is at the Control Room after finding Odd was still on Lyoko. Jeremie brings him back and he joins the others. "Wow." Aelita and the others are stunned. Odd was taller, bigger, stronger on Earth. Whatever Franz Hopper had done had affected him in a major way. "You're um, wow." Odd's smile makes Aelita and Yumi blush. He seemed to have a power about him that made both very interested in him.

"So guys what do you think? Not so svelte now am I?" Odd flexes his arms. "But I am hungry wonder how much I can pack in now."

"Odd um, you, people will wonder." Aelita can't help but stare.

"I know I told them that they said don't worry. I had a growth spurt." Odd smiles. "Pretty cool huh?"

"But how?" Aelita tries to look away but can't keep herself from staring.

"I don't know. But they said they could do it to all of us."

"Do what, upgrade us?" Odd nods. "I don't know if I'd want that."

"Scared Yumi?" She stares at Ulrich but William answers for her.

"So what if she is? I'd be to. The last time I was upgraded I was possessed by Xana. We'd be putting our lives in the hands of people we don't know. And it took them a long time to do you Odd could one of us be gone that long?"

"I couldn't let a clone be around my family."

"And I'm needed to deactivate Towers."

"I don't want to do it." Yumi, Aelita, and William refuse.

"Well I'll do it. Have you deal with a clone." Ulrich wonders what he would look like after being upgraded.

"Cool. No idea when it could happen though they just said they'd send Jeremie some stuff when they could. Xana's after them so they have to be careful." Odd goes over to the elevator. "I'm ready for dinner."

"Let me deactivate the Tower so your clone won't steal your dinner." Jeremie is in a good mood. Odd confirmed that Xana messed with his programs and Odd was back. Now he could focus on destroying Xana and maybe work things out with Aelita.

**A/N Still waiting on my Muse so here is the next episode of CL. Will it really be that easy? Or is there something else going on… Or was I just wondering what to do with Odd? After all for me fighting Xana is kind of secondary. The side stories are what I am interested in. The love triangles, Antea, Franz, so forth. Of course I could be saying that to throw you off the trail of the real story! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

Real Code Lyoko Episode 107: Cousin's Not Removed

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 107: Cousin's Not Removed**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita was coming back from gym when she runs into Odd. "Hi Odd." He pulls something out from behind his back. A dozen pink roses.

"Hello Princess."

"I, Odd," Aelita blushes as Odd hands her the roses.

"Happy birthday." Aelita is shocked. She had forgotten about it. Today was the day she had been brought back to Earth. The day they used as her birthday even after finding out about her past.

"I, wow, um thanks."

"No problem Princess." Odd leans down and kisses Aelita on the cheek. "I got most of my homework done if you want to go out and do something for your birthday." Odd smiles at Aelita making her feel warm.

"Um, I, I could look over your homework for you." Odd moves around Aelita.

"No need Princess. They upgraded everything. Now I know what it feels like to be you and Einstein."

"Um, yeah. Jeremie uh, I was going to his room to help him work on stuff for defeating Xana. Franz sent him the information but it was coded."

"Then I'll see you later Princess." Odd walks away leaving Aelita a little flushed with warmth and emotion.

Since Odd had come back he had been different. Not just physically either. He was smarter and more, charming. The girls at Kadic Academy knew about his past but the new him had them all crushing on him. Even Sissi or Yumi weren't immune to the new Odd. Yumi caught herself a couple times getting charmed and had to retreat to a girl's bathroom or shower room.

Aelita stops at her room and puts the flowers on her bed before going to Jeremie's room. "Hi Jeremie."

"Just in time. I made contact with Franz Hopper. He sent me a bunch of encoded data we'll need to activate a Tower to go through it all."

"I, ok." Aelita sits down on his bed. "Um, did you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I, I can't believe you." Aelita gets off his bed and leaves the room.

"What was I supposed to remember?" Jeremie shakes it off and turns back to his computer.

The next day Mr. Delmas gets a phone call. "Hello?" There are voices on the other end. "Oh yes Mr. Belpois your nephew Patrick is always welcomed here if his parents are willing to pay the tuition." More talking. "Room with Jeremie? We'll have to move them to a double room." More talking. "Yes I noticed his grades have dropped too. I tried to have my daughter talk with him but he said he was busy." More talking. "Yes maybe having some family around will help. We try to be there for our students but there is only so much a teacher can do."

Jeremie is coming back from dinner when Jim stops him. "Jeremie you're to come with me to the principal's office."

"What did I do now?" Jeremie had skipped a couple classes but he didn't think that would get him pulled to the office.

"Nothing. Someone is here to see you." Jim and Jeremie walk off.

After dinner Odd had cornered Yumi. "I'm sorry about your birthday."

"What do you mean? That was months ago."

"I know but we all forgot. I tried to help Ulrich but we messed that up." Odd pulls a necklace out. "He was supposed to give you this not the squeeze toy." Yumi blushes as Odd hands it to her.

"I, uh, thanks."

"Just because he forgot doesn't mean I did. But I didn't want to make him look bad."

"Um, why now?"

"What can I say? Being trapped on a submarine with voices in your head you have a lot of time to think." Odd puts a hand on Yumi's arm. "I know you two are just really good friends but," Odd is interrupted.

"What are you doing!?" Ulrich saw Odd give Yumi the necklace. It looked to him like Odd was making a move for her.

"Fixing a mistake I made. Seemed so clear to do now don't know why I didn't do it before." Odd knocks on his head. "Must be the upgrades."

"I can't believe you Odd!" Ulrich pulls his hand back and tries to punch Odd but Odd grabs his fist.

"Hey just trying to help you out." Odd keeps Ulrich's fist in his hand and turns to Yumi. "You two really should try being more then just really good friends. You should have seen the way he panicked when he realized it was your birthday. He does care about you." Yumi blushes. Odd lets go of Ulrich's fist. "But I have to go find the Princess I gave her her birthday gift already but want to take her out and stuff." Ulrich and Yumi are surprised.

"Wait, her birthday?"

"Don't worry Jeremie forgot it too." Odd walks away as Ulrich and Yumi get their phones out to call Aelita and apologize.

Jeremie is in his room. "I can't believe this." Jeremie heard the news and wasn't happy about it. "My grades are fine I don't need Patrick here." Jeremie types away on the keyboard. "We better get this mission in tonight. Who knows how long it might be before I can get away from Patrick." Jeremie calls Aelita. "We need to run the data tonight."

"Why?" Aelita was still upset that the only one who remembered her birthday was Odd. Ulrich and Yumi called earlier saying they were sorry they forgot. That only left Jeremie.

"My cousin is coming back. I might not be able tog et away from him when he does." Aelita waits for something more but Jeremie says nothing.

"I'll be there." Aelita hangs up on Jeremie. Jeremie calls the others.

Odd is the first to the sewer entrance and waits for the others. When Aelita appears he bows. "Princess your carriage awaits you." Odd lifts the sewer lid off for Aelita.

"Thank you Odd." Aelita stays with Odd to wait for the others. There was no rush Xana wasn't attacking. But they would be needed to keep the Tower safe.

Ulrich, Yumi, and then William make it. "What's taking Jeremie so long?" Odd gets his cell out and calls him.

"Don't answer that." Jim caught Jeremie trying to leave. "Where were you going Jeremie?"

"I, just, have my cousin coming and won't be able to get alone once he gets here. I was just going out to the woods and take a break."

"A break from what? Your grades have been slipping, you've skipped classes, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Jim I just, its hard to explain." Jeremie did not want to have to drag Jim with him to the Factory. There was no attack and no reason to launch a return.

"I have time." Jim crosses his arms. "I once competed in the world eye staring contest. Made it to the semi finals."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well I'm not telling you what it is so we have time." Jeremie tries to think of a way out of this.

"Well I had some pepper poppycock for a snack between the quarter and semi finals and some pepper was under my nose…" Jim continues the story.

"We can't wait. Maybe he went another way." Ulrich climbs down the ladder into the sewers.

"Or Xana was true to form and attacked." Yumi follows Ulrich down. William follows them.

"Ladies first." Odd waits for Aelita to climb down then follows her and the others.

"And so then I went into arm wrestling. I worked on my right arm for about three months before going into the amateur league." Jeremie shakes his head wondering how to shut Jim up.

The group makes it to the Factory as Xana activates a Tower.

"I made it to the finals I was finally there." Jim is embellishing the story and acting it out. "But Big Bubba Bruno, undefeated, stood in my way of glory. I was," A black mist attacks him and possesses him.

"Jim?" Jeremie hadn't been paying attention.

"_Yes Jeremie?"_

"Xana!" The Super Scan beeps as Jim sparks with energy.

"_I will take that data!"_ Jim reaches for the laptop but Jeremie pulls away. "_Give it to me!"_

"No way Xana!" Jeremie runs away.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory and go down to the Control Room. Aelita sees the Super Scan is active. "Xana is attacking go to the Scanner Room I'll send you." The others take the elevator down and hurry to the Scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, Scanner William, Scanner Ulrich. And virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Transfer Yumi Scanner Yumi and virtualization." She lands next to the others as the vehicles appear. She sets the auto transfer and hurries down.

"Which way Princess?" Odd is on the Overboard.

"West of here. Let me on Odd." Aelita joins Odd on the Overboard as Yumi and William share the Overwing.

"Let's go." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and takes off.

Chris arrives at Kadic Academy to look for his star DJ. "Mr. Delmas how's it going?" Mr. Delmas tries to get Chris to the teachers lounge without being noticed.

"Good what are you doing here? I got your voicemail but you didn't say why you were coming."

"Why else? The Pink Haired Star is here and we want to offer her some tour time." A student notices Chris.

"Chris!" Her high pitched scream alerts the rest of Kadic Academy.

"Come on Chris hurry this way." Mr. Delmas escorts Chris to the teacher's lounge where the students go.

Jeremie runs between herds of screaming girls. Jim is slowed down by them. Jeremie turns and runs for the school's sewer entrance.

On Lyoko the group sees the activated Tower and its guards. Two Mega Tanks and the Razor Head. "This should be easy." Odd does a spin on the Overboard. "Just sit back and relax Princess." He smiles at her.

"Ok Odd." Aelita moves her hand over her watch and activates her wings. She leaves the Overboard as Odd dives towards the activated Tower.

Jeremie makes it to the sewers and runs away. A few seconds later he hears the door being ripped off by Jim.

"Come on ugly!" Odd dives at the Razor Head firing Laser Arrows. They move faster then before but the Razor Head is still able to dodge them.

"Yumi, William let's focus on the Mega Tanks." Ulrich gets his swords out trusting Odd with the Razor Head.

A Mega Tank opens and fires. Ulrich dodges it on the Overbike

The other Mega Tank opens and fires at William and Yumi. They dodge it. Yumi gets her fans out and throws them. The Mega Tank closes and the fans bounce off harmlessly.

William charges his sword. When a Mega Tank opens he sends the energy blade at the Mega Tank. It fires and hits the energy blade and they cancel each other out. He charges another attack.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at a Mega Tank as it opens. It charges but a fan hits it across the Eye destroying it.

Odd attacks the Razor Head. It dodges his attacks. "You learned from last time not surprising." Odd spins and does a round house kick. The Razor Head dodges it but as Odd turns around he aims. "Laser Arrow!" He hits the Razor Head in the chest knocking it backwards. "But I also learn." Odd attacks the Razor Head again moving it away from the activated Tower.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich dodges a Mega Tank blast and uses the time that the blast took to hit something solid to attack the Mega Tank. "Impact!" He shoves a sword into the Eye and destroys it.

"The way is clear Aelita." William has an attacked charged but doesn't use it. No monsters except for the Razor Head and Odd was taking care of it.

"Thank you." She runs into the activated Tower.

Jeremie was almost to the Factory when Jim catches him. He grabs the laptop away from Jeremie. "No!" Jeremie tries to attack Jim but is knocked away.

"_I will uncover the data Franz sent to you and use it to destroy him!"_ Jim laughs evilly then stops. He drops the laptop as the black mist leaves him. Jeremie dives and catches it. He rolls out of the way as Jim collapses.

"They did it." Jeremie goes to the ladder then looks back at Jim. "As long as he doesn't go into the Factory we shouldn't need a return." He climbs up the ladder and goes into the Factory.

Aelita and the others go back to Earth. Aelita gets her cell out but before she calls Jeremie she hears the elevator running. "That must be him." When the elevator stops Jeremie steps out.

"Sorry I'm late Xana sent Jim after me."

"Is he ok?" Jeremie nods.

"He might wonder where he is but he'll be fine." Jeremie opens his laptop. "I know you guys were just there but Franz sent us some information that will help us defeat Xana. We need to protect a Tower after we activate it and use it to decode the information." Jeremie waits for the others to get on the elevator when Aelita's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"My Pink Haired Star where are you?"

"Chris? I'm with my friends."

"Well when you want to could you come to Mr. Delmas's office? I want to talk to you about some concerts coming up."

"More? You want me to do more?"

"Of course Pink Haired Star. Your music is brilliant. The Subdigitals want to give our fans the best we can and you're the best opening act we've ever had. But you don't have to rush over if you're busy."

"I, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. And if you see my uncle could you tell him I'm here? We tried calling him but he hasn't been answering his phone."

"I will if I see him." They hang up. "Um, Chris, the Subdigitals want to see me right now."

"Aelita we need to run this data. If we do it might," Odd interrupts Jeremie.

"I'm sure we can handle it without the Princess. We just beat Xana I doubt he'll be ready to fight us so soon." Odd smiles at Aelita.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita gets on the elevator and leaves the Factory. Jeremie stares at Odd but Odd has his back turned and doesn't see it.

"Well let's hope we don't need her." The Lyoko Warriors are sent back to Lyoko and protect the Tower as Jeremie decodes the data Franz Hopper sent.

**A/N Frak. My truck, spent 591 dollars to get it fixed and then... The Transmission blew. So I have no transportation. I am so totally frakked. No idea how to get to work since it is 11.7 miles away(I checked the odometer before) And shit, I'm so totally frakked. So I figured I'd update, read your reviews. **

**Also, Anyone here ever see Elfen Lied? I JUST got the box set. Why? I was celebrating getting my truck back just before the call telling me it was frakked hardcore. Anyways, love this series, just watched the opening scene three times! Lucy just destroys any and all in her way! Gah, loved it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Real Code Lyoko Episode 108: Antea

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 108: Samantha's Return**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie is working frantically. Patrick would be there in less then an hour and he wanted as much done as possible. "At least eight more but that won't be a problem." He reads through the data Franz Hopper sent. "Something different, sensors." Jeremie sees a picture. "That looks like what William saw before. Xana set them up to try and find Franz Hopper. He better be careful." Jeremie continues reading.

Aelita is with Odd at the skate park. "Are you sure she's coming?" Aelita has pads and a helmet on.

"She said she was coming so she will." Odd was excited.

"The last couple times she's been around she's caused nothing but trouble." Odd frowns.

"She didn't know it was important. She wanted to spend more time with me. And that was before my upgrades." Odd smiles brightly. "But don't worry Princess I won't forget you."

"I, Odd, um, there she is." Odd turns around and sees Samantha.

"Samantha!" Odd gets on his skateboard and rolls over to her.

"Odd!" Samantha hugs him when he's close. "Whoa you look different."

"Thanks." Odd poses for her. "I brought my cousin along if that's ok. She wants to get better and I figure who else but the two best to teach her?"

"And who is first and who is second?" Samantha smiles looking over the new Odd.

"We'll see in a few minutes won't we?" Odd pushes away from Samantha, ollies, and grinds on a pipe.

"Get back here!" Samantha follows him doing a harder grind on the same pipe. "You won't beat me this time!"

Jeremie hears a knock at the door. He was in his new room. "One minute." He saves the document he was reading and closes it. He goes to the door and opens it. "Patrick."

"Jeremie!" Patrick hugs him. "How's it going man?"

"It is." Jeremie steps aside so Patrick can come in with his bags. Jim is behind him. "Hi Jim."

"I'm sure you're very happy to see family." Jim sets down another bag. "Need anything Patrick?"

"No thanks Mr. Morales."

"Jim, Mr. Morales was my father." Jim smiles and Patrick smiles back. "I'm sure Jeremie can show you around. You were here for such a short time you probably missed a lot of the campus."

"I bet I did." Patrick closes the door then turns around. "What?" The look on Jeremie's face perturbs him.

"Why are you back? I thought your parents wanted you closer to home." Jeremie's tone of voice gets on Patrick's nerves.

"I'm back here because of your parents." Patrick sits down on a bed. "I didn't want to come but since my father owes your father a lot of money…" Jeremie yells at Patrick.

"I didn't make your father take that loan."

"Well he didn't make it any easier."

"It's not my fault your mother was in that car accident. If she hadn't been talking on her cell phone," Patrick cuts off Jeremie this time.

"It wasn't her fault they cut her off!" Jeremie backs away.

"That's not what the police said. The judge found her guilty to. My father helped your parents out. We nearly lost our house until he sold the three lots to those Germans. If that deal hadn't gone through we would have been worse off then you." The two argue for a little bit.

Ulrich hears yelling from Jeremie's room. "Xana?" He goes to the door and opens it. "Jeremie what's going on?" He sees Patrick. "Oh, hi Patrick." Ulrich is confused by the yelling.

"Ulrich I owe you a rematch don't I?" Patrick smiles at Ulrich trying to ignore Jeremie's stare.

"He doesn't owe you anything."

"Shut up Jeremie."

"Whoa wait what happened?"

"None of your business." Jeremie stares at Ulrich.

"He's mad I'm here but he's the reason why I got sent here."

"What? You didn't want to come back?"

"No. When I first came here sure but at the other school I made friends and stuff. I had to leave them behind because my uncle's genius son has been messing up and I have to look after him."

"I haven't messed up and I don't need you to look after me."

"Then why did your father call mine telling him to send me here? Because your grades have dropped and you've been skipping classes. I had to leave my friends and Naomi behind because of you."

"Wait, but, your parents didn't give you a choice? Sounds like my dad." Patrick keeps ignoring Jeremie.

"Well my father owes Jeremie's some money and he lords the debt over him. Jeremie seems to think my mother is to blame."

"I, shut up Patrick. You had no problem coming here last time."

"Last time I wasn't leaving my friends and girlfriend behind. Last time I was coming to a new school and maybe getting to hang out with my cousin. Now I've been sent here to babysit you because you've been messing up. If I had a choice I would have staid at my old school."

"Well I'm sorry I have something important I have to take care of! Ulrich tell him!"

"Well uh, yeah. We do but Jeremie um, this is bad. We can't tell you Patrick sorry."

"Well I've been sent here to figure it out. If you won't tell me I'll have to figure it out on my own."

"Well, man I'm sorry but if you get under our skin we'll take care of you. I don't know what happened between your parents and stuff but Jeremie's my friend and I'm going to have to stick with him."

"Don't worry you can take out your frustrations on me in a game of foosball." Ulrich leaves the room leaving on good terms with Patrick but the two cousins were not so good with each other.

Samantha and Aelita are alone as Odd goes to get them drinks. "So um, he's happy to see you."

"You think so? I keep messing up around your cousin. I seem to screw things up but when he's around I can't think."

"I know what you mean." Aelita blushes.

"But, he's your cousin." Samantha sees Odd coming back with the drinks. "I have to admit though he is, yummy." Samantha laughs as Aelita blushes more. "Odd I think she's ready to try a kickflip."

"Are you sure? Her last ollie was pretty high but she might need more time before doing one of those."

"I want to try." Aelita takes a drink from Odd. "Thanks."

"No problem Princess." Odd hands a drink to Samantha.

Xana is watching the group. He watches Aelita and Odd. They were away from the others. They were also the biggest threat to him.

"Try it!" Odd watches as Aelita gains speed.

"Ok Odd!" Aelita moves her foot back, kicks up the front of the board and tries to do a kickflip. "Aaaa!" She falls on her side smashing her cell phone.

"Princess!" Odd runs over to her but Aelita laughs.

"I'm ok." She sits up slowly. Odd gives her a hand up. "You were right I wasn't ready."

"Oh you did great." Samantha claps her hands then laughs. "I remember one time trying to ollie over a couple bricks and nearly broke my nose. You only bruised your butt and your pride."

"It still hurts." Aelita laughs and smiles rubbing her hip. Odd leans down to her ear.

"Don't worry Princess I'm sure its still…" Before Odd can finish they both see a black mist. "Samantha!"

"What?" Samantha's answer comes in the form of the black mist attacking her. Aelita reaches for her phone to find it smashed.

"Odd call the others."

"My phone is in the lockers so I wouldn't break it if I fell."

"Oh um could have told me about that before." Aelita shows the damaged cell phone.

"Run, I'll slow Xana down." Odd gets in a fighting pose.

"But, be careful Odd. We just got you back we can't lose you."

"You won't lose me Princess I promise." Odd turns to Samantha. "Come on Xana let's see what you have for Odd 2.0."

"_More then you can handle!"_ Samantha sparks with energy as Aelita runs away.

Jeremie's laptop starts to beep. "Super Scan."

"What?"

"None of your business Patrick." Jeremie opens his laptop. "Forest Sector." He closes it. He goes to leave when Patrick grabs his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Jeremie pulls his arm free.

"It is too. Your father got me sent here because of you. Where you go I go until I can go back."

"Fine." Jeremie runs off and Patrick follows.

Ulrich is in his room working on homework when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Get to the Factory Xana's attacking."

"Got it." They hang up.

Yumi is working on a geography project with William when her phone rings. "Jeremie?"

"Xana's attacking get to the Factory."

"Ok, William's here."

"Bye." They hang up.

Jeremie tries to call Odd and Aelita but neither one answers their phones. "If they're together then, I don't know." Jeremie puts his cell phone away.

"What's Xana and what Factory?" Jeremie ignores Patrick.

Odd dodges a punch and hits Samantha under the ribs. "Sorry Samantha but I won't go easy on you."

"_You will not win no matter what you do."_ Samantha sparks with energy and throws an energy orb at Odd. He ducks and it hits a ramp behind him.

"I don't have to win I just need Aelita to make it to the Factory." Odd lunges at Samantha and tackles her.

Aelita sees the Factory and runs even harder. The faster she made it to the activated Tower the sooner Odd was out of danger.

Ulrich makes it to the Factory next. He goes to the Control Room and finds Aelita. "Odd said you two were going to the skate park."

"Xana possessed Samantha. Odd is taking care of her."

"Oh, Samantha. What does he see in her?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders. "What's wrong?" When Aelita went to sit down in the computer chair her hip throbbed and she reacted.

"I hurt myself skateboarding. Nothing major." Aelita remains standing as the two wait for the others.

Jeremie and Patrick make it to the Factory. "Wow what is this place?" Jeremie ignores Patrick and swings down to the Factory floor below. Patrick follows after him and into the elevator.

"Hey Patrick." Ulrich waves as Patrick looks around stunned.

"What is all this?"

"We'll explain it to you after the attack is over." Jeremie sits down in the chair. "Aelita, where's Odd?"

"Fighting Samantha, Xana possessed her."

"Samantha? So he's still seeing her?" Jeremie has hope in his voice.

"I guess they both still like each other." Aelita looks at the screen. "The Forest Sector, we better be ready for the Razor Head."

"Yeah without Odd we'll have to be extra careful." Ulrich looks at the elevator. "Did you call Yumi and William?"

"They're coming." The group waits for the other two.

Odd is running away from Samantha. Others had seen the fight and he didn't want the crowd to get hurt. "Come on Xana I think Samantha could run faster then that." Odd leaps over a small fence. Samantha just smashes through it.

Yumi and William make it to the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Oh um, Patrick?"

"Who?" William never met Patrick.

"You don't remember me Will?"

"William and um, no."

"We played foosball together."

"You played foosball with my clone." Patrick is confused but Jeremie doesn't give him time to ask questions.

"Get to the Scanner Room." Jeremie brings up the transfer programs. The warriors get on the elevator and take it down. "Transfer William, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner William, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands near the others as the vehicles appear. "Head north on that path then go east at the second turn."

"Got it Jeremie." Ulrich gets on the Overbike and revs the engine before taking off.

Odd sees the river and runs towards it. He leaps over the side and dives into the river. Samantha leaps after him and dives leaving little splash. Odd swims to the other side and climbs out. Samantha simply uses Xana's powers to fly out of the river and lands in front of Odd. "_I'm done letting you run."_ Samantha charges with energy as Odd backs away.

"Hey I was just playing. Samantha's my friend and I know how much she likes to play." Odd gives a seductive smile.

"_You will never play again."_ Samantha lunges at Odd who falls backwards, grabs Samantha, and uses her momentum to fling her several meters away.

"Maybe not with Samantha but I have someone else in mind." Odd is ready to fight as Samantha gets back up.

The Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. "Razor Head brought some friends." Three Mega Tanks and two Hornets fly around the Razor Head. "As Odd would say its time for a Yoohoo its us." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"I'm ready." William pulls his Zanbouto out.

"This might be fun." Aelita on the Overboard creates an energy orb.

Odd and Samantha wrestle on the ground. Both were soaking wet and Odd was tiring out. Even his upgrades didn't make him invincible like a Xana possession. "Aaaa!" Odd is hit with a hard punch to the temple.

"_You will die now Odd."_ Samantha charges with energy.

"No I won't." Odd runs and dodges the energy orb.

William uses his Zanbouto to block lasers from the Hornets as Yumi throws her fans at them. She misses. She catches her fans then throws them again. One hits a Hornet and destroys it. "Good job Yumi." William blocks a laser.

"Just keep blocking them." Yumi throws her fan at the last Hornet but misses it again.

Ulrich goes after the Razor Head. "Stand still!" Ulrich swings a sword at its head. It dodges it and Ulrich tries to shove his sword into its stomach. The Razor Head moves in an abnormal way to dodge it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy field at a Mega Tank but hits the outer shell. "Energy Field!" She charges more energy into this one making it larger than normal. When the Mega Tank opens to fire she throws it and destroys it.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and the two clones attack the Razor Head. "Triangulate!" They run around the Razor Head.

"_This trick will not work on me Ulrich. I am too fast and agile. Xana made me the greatest monster ever created."_ A clone swings at the Razor Head but it dodges then reaches out hitting the clone destroying it and the Triangulation.

"You're faster then I thought." Ulrich and the clone stop. "But we'll kill you again." Ulrich lunges at the Razor Head. It bends backwards and Ulrich flies over it. But as it bends back up the clone swings its sword and hits it across the chest. It spins and kicks the clone away as the wound sparks with energy.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and misses but as one comes back she concentrates and uses her psychic powers to control the fan. William blocks a laser giving Yumi the time to control the fan and destroy the Hornet.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws it but the Mega Tank rolls out of the way and she misses. It opens and prepares to fire.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and one hits the Mega Tank destroying it. "Go Aelita!" Yumi catches her fans.

"No, something's on the screen. Aelita watch out the Scyphozoa is coming!" Jeremie screams as loud as he can.

"No!" William sees it. He charges his sword and throws an energy blade at the Scyphozoa. It hits it but the Scyphozoa remains. "Aelita run, fly, anything!" William charges another energy blade and throws it. It misses the main part of the Scyphozoa but cuts through most of its tentacles.

"William you just lost sixty points."

"I know!" William was charging another attack when the Scyphozoa starts to fly away. "Get away! We won't let you take anyone else!" William knows this was what made him Xana's host. This monster scared him more then any other. "Die!" He throws the energy blade at the Scyphozoa as it flies away.

"_Stupid boy."_ The Razor Head leaps away from Ulrich into a tree. He jumps out of it and kicks William off of the Overwing. Yumi jumps off of it as the Razor Head takes control of the Overwing. It flies at Aelita.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the Razor Head and hits the Overwing destroying it. The Razor Head misses the Sector and falls into the Digital Sea. "Now I can deactivate the Tower." She flies the Overboard down then steps off before entering the Tower.

Odd and Samantha are wrestling with each other again.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita.

"Whoa." Samantha is herself as the black mist disappears. "Odd, I, wow." He was on top of her pinning her. "What happened?"

"Don't worry." The white bubble of a return comes up reversing time.

Jeremie is arguing with Patrick again.

Aelita is with Odd and Samantha again. Odd leaves to get drinks for the girls. "Samantha why do you do the stuff you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time you were near Odd you didn't give him the message Ulrich gave you. It almost got someone hurt."

"I didn't know. I just wanted to spend more time with him."

"But you live far away now do you really think it would work?" Aelita looks over as Odd was coming back.

"No but a girl can, hey wait a minute." Samantha sees the way Aelita is looking at Odd. "You're cousins aren't you?"

"Um, what?" Aelita finally peels her eyes away from Odd.

"Aren't you two cousins?"

"Um, can you keep a secret?"

"No."

"Well, um, don't tell anyone but we aren't really cousins. Our families are really close and um, yeah."

Sissi is stunned. She had been going to the mall when she saw Odd. She always thought of him as the annoying friend of her Ulrich Dear but recently he changed. Even she wasn't able to resist his charm and when she saw him she started to walk over to him but then heard Aelita.

**A/N I PUT UP MY NEW SERIES! Look under M, over 20,000 and General and In Progress to find it the easiest under Code Lyoko! CODE NAIA THE RESISTANCE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Real Code Lyoko Episode 109: Antea

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 109: Chances**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is talking with Chris on the phone. "Um but I can't go. I have school and stuff."

"Mr. Delmas says your grades are amazing and he says it's ok if you come with us on tour. If we do a fundraiser for the school at the end of the tour."

"But um, I'd have to ask my parents."

"Ok Aelita and don't worry we'll keep you safe. Life on tour can be rough but we'll make sure you're taken care of. We'll even pay you for your performances." Aelita is torn. She wants to go she loved her music but Xana was out there ready to attack. She couldn't go no matter how much she wanted to go. "Goodbye my Pink Haired Star."

"Bye Chris." Aelita and Chris hang up.

"Do it." Aelita turns around and sees Odd.

"But you know I can't."

"Well there might be a way. Where does the tour go?"

"Chris said they will start in London go to Berlin then Rome and finally here." Odd rubs his chin.

"What if um uh, let me think." Odd concentrates then Aelita laughs. "What?" Aelita smiles.

"I've never seen you think so hard before."

"Well it's for something important. I know how much you love your music. I thought I was good but you blow me out of the water." Odd snaps his fingers. "Jeremie can activate a Tower and send a ghost. It will posses you making you faster and stronger so you can run or whatever back to the Factory."

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"Even powered up it could take me hours to get back." Odd frowns. "It's my fault I started the Super Computer up again."

"And you were right Franz Hopper is alive. And Jeremie said Xana has more Super Computers. Xana might have come back anyways if someone found them and turned one on."

"What are the chances of that?" Odd smiles.

"What are the chances of Jeremie finding the first one?" Aelita laughs a little. "He shouldn't be mad at you and you shouldn't be punished like this. We'll think of something." Odd hugs Aelita and her face flushes with color. "If anything I'll make Xana not attack."

"If only that was possible."

In the office of Mr. Delmas Sissi is telling him surprising news. "They aren't really cousins! I heard her Daddy."

"But why would they lie?"

"I don't know ask her." There is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me Mr. Delmas."

"Come in Jim." Jim opens the door and closes it. "Jim my daughter says she overheard Aelita and Odd and that they aren't really cousins."

"Well Sir I was just looking up something. Remember a few weeks ago when Odd said something about his Aunt Tia?"

"Yes Jim.

"Well the name stuck in my head and I've been looking it up." Jim turns to Sissi. "Elisabeth could you please leave."

"I don't want to."

"Mr. Delmas this is important I think it should stay a secret."

"Elisabeth please leave."

"Fine." Sissi crosses her arms and leaves the office.

"What is it Jim?" Jim hands Mr. Delmas a file and he opens it. "Who is this?" Mr. Delmas is shocked to see a woman with pink hair. "Aelita's mother? What is so important about that?"

"That's Antea the wife of a former teacher."

"Wait a minute. Yes, the old science teacher Franz Hopper. I knew he had a daughter but he quit more then a decade ago."

"Nine years. But how did he quit? I looked it up and it says he just stopped showing up."

"Well yes he moved from an old house near the campus."

"But why would he send Aelita here?"

"Wait you think he sent her here? His daughter, no granddaughter."

"Mr. Delmas I, I shouldn't talk about this."

"Spit it out."

"At the Christmas party two years before he disappeared he invited me to his house. His daughter was asleep already. We talked and I was telling him about some of the things I've done."

"And?"

"He told me he once worked for the government. But he was on the run. His real name isn't Franz Hopper."

"Wait the government which one?"

"He didn't say. He probably wouldn't have told me anything but he was probably drunk."

"Then how can you trust anything he says?"

"Because he sounded scared when he told me. Why be scared of something that wasn't true? He was on the run from them and hoped a life here in France would give him a new start. When he first disappeared I thought maybe the government got him. But now I think something else happened."

"What?" Mr. Delmas leans forward enthralled in Jim's story.

"What if the government did find him but he ran? He and his daughter could have moved somewhere else to hide."

"But that doesn't explain his granddaughter being here or being Odd's cousin. I'll call his mother."

"Wait. Mr. Delmas maybe while running Franz met the Della Robbia family. If he was running it's possible he ran to New Zealand. Maybe they became friends. But then he decided to move again or something."

"That doesn't explain Aelita."

"Well maybe he left something behind."

"What?"

"I don't know. If the government was after him he had to have something they wanted. When I was working for the special forces,"

"You worked for the special forces?"

"I don't have time to talk about it. But when I did we always had a mission. There was a reason for what we did. There must be a reason for them to be chasing Franz. Maybe that reason was left here at the school and he sent his granddaughter to Kadic Academy to find it."

"But she's from Canada and her last name is Stones."

"He changed his name once he could do it again and maybe she is from Canada. I doubt he would have staid in one place for very long if the government was after him. I looked up his past address and it was in Russia. The KGB could still be after him if he was working on a top secret project. Maybe it ended when the USSR fell or that may have been when he decided to run."

"But Jim I, I'll call Odd's parents."

"Good I'll bet they say they have no idea who Aelita is."

"Why would they do that?"

"The Russian government could be watching the school. If they link Aelita to Odd's family they may go after them."

"But, her paperwork and the references."

"Franz was a computer genius he could have done it." Jim pulls a piece of paper out of the file. "I think he sent Aelita here to find what he left behind. The school could be in danger if the Russian government comes after her."

"Jim this is preposterous."

"What if it isn't? What are the chances of a woman with pink hair having a daughter that just happens to have a daughter that comes to Kadic Academy after her grandfather worked there then disappeared?" Mr. Delmas looks through the file. "We have to protect the school."

"Jim how many hours have you spent on this?"

"Days, weeks. Antea stuck in my head I still can't get it out."

"Jim this is amazing. I, I'll look some things up but we can't ask Aelita or Odd about this. If what you say is wrong they may say something to their parents and get the school in trouble."

"And if I'm right?"

"Franz may come himself. If the Russian government is looking for him it will only put the school in more trouble."

Aelita is in the woods wondering what to do. She wanted to go on tour and had permission from Mr. Delmas. But Xana kept her back. She couldn't go on tour and play her music for thousands of people. "I hate you Xana." She holds back tears of disappointment as she dials Chris's number to tell him she couldn't do it.

Xana activates a Tower.

Jeremie is in the Control Room. He had to run away when Patrick went to the bathroom as Patrick had been following him everywhere he went. Jeremie is working on a program when the Super Scan beeps. "Super Scan," He looks at the screen. "Desert Sector. What are you planning this time Xana?" Jeremie gets his phone out to call the others.

Three helicopters at three separate hospitals are possessed. The crew inside are also possessed. They're outfits morph into black suits with black shades. The helicopters turn black before taking off into the air.

"I'm sorry Chris they said no."

"I'm sorry to hear that Pink Haired Star. Maybe I could talk to them."

"They said no. I don't think anything could make them change their minds." Aelita fights back the urge to cry. She was denying herself the experience of a lifetime. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Aelita. The others will be disappointed."

"I'm still sorry."

"Well I guess it means we'll just have to wait to be in Paris before listening to your music."

"Um, I guess. I thought you were doing the school fundraiser if Mr. Delmas agreed to let me go but I'm not going."

"He still gave you permission. Besides if it means getting to hear your rocking beats we can take some time to play at a school."

"Ok Chris. Um, good luck on your tour."

"It's only a week. Have to spend most of our time on an airplane getting to the different locations."

"Sounds really boring."

"It is but it is still exciting stepping off knowing you're going to play for a new crowd."

"I wouldn't know, won't know."

"You will one day Aelita my Pink Haired Star." They hang up. Aelita starts to walk back to the campus when she hears a helicopter. She looks and sees a black helicopter flying towards the school.

"What's going on?" She sees another helicopter also black flying towards the school. "Was someone hurt?" She continues walking towards the campus.

The third helicopter appears and long ropes drop from them. "What is going on here!?" Mr. Delmas leaves his office. He glasses fly off as the helicopters lower. Two agents rappel down the ropes to the campus below. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing here!?"

"_Mr. Delmas where is Aelita and Odd?"_

"Wait how do you know their," Mr. Delmas stops when he sees he is surrounded by agents. "The Russian government."

"_Ja_." A woman grabs Mr. Delmas by the arm. "_Tell us where they are."_

"I don't know where they are right now."

"_Call them and tell them to come here. If you resist you will be considered an enemy of our government and treated as an accomplice."_ Another agent hands Mr. Delmas a cell phone.

"I, I don't know their numbers. We have them saved in the school's computers." Another agent grabs his other arm.

"_Take us."_ Mr. Delmas leads them into the main building and to his office.

"This is bad." Aelita backs away when her cell phone rings. "Jeremie?"

"Xana's attacking."

"Ok um we'll need a return." Aelita hangs up and starts to run.

"There just don't hurt the other students." An agent sits down at the desk and types away.

"_Her signal. Give me the device."_ An agent pulls a small black box out. The other agent takes it and inserts it into the front USB port.

"What are you doing?"

"_Be quiet."_ There is a beeping noise and he takes the device out. "_Come on."_ The agents leave the office.

"Jim was right." Mr. Delmas slumps against the wall and slides to the floor. "This is very bad."

Ulrich is running towards the sewer entrance in the woods when he sees the six agents. "This is bad." They climb down into the sewers. Ulrich waits a minute then goes into the sewers. He sees Jeremie's scooter and Aelita's skateboard were missing. "If they're the only two there those six will tear them apart." Ulrich takes off after the agents.

Odd is running on street level. With his upgrades he is much faster then normal. "Move!" He dodges an older couple and nearly crashes into a trash can. "Watch out Lyoko Warrior coming through!" Odd dodges a baby stroller.

William and Yumi are frustrated. "You realize those helicopters were probably the attack."

"Which means we'll have to go over a bunch of the project again." Yumi was almost finished with her geography project.

"Again." William is frustrated but runs along side Yumi towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

Ulrich catches up to the agents. "Stop right there!" Three turn around. "I meant all of you." Ulrich knows the numbers are against him and is ready to turn and run. "But I can handle the three of you."

"_Ulrich prepare to lose."_ Three agents run at him. He turns on his skateboard and pushes away.

Yumi and William are coming down the sewers when they see Ulrich. "Ulrich!" Yumi yells but Ulrich ignores her. She is about to call out his name again when she sees the agents.

"This is bad." William and Yumi watch the agents chase after Ulrich.

"They ignored us. Why?" William shrugs his shoulders. "Don't you have any idea what Xana might be planning?"

"Not really. He just gave me orders and I followed them. I barely have any memories after I was possessed." William and Yumi continue towards the Factory hoping Ulrich could get away.

Odd makes it to the Factory and sees Aelita climbing out of the sewers. "Hello Princess!" He waves at her.

"Odd um, hi." Aelita walks across the bridge and Odd follows. "Did you see those helicopters?"

"Yeah is that the attack?"

"Probably. But I don't know what they're doing." Odd's upgraded ears hear a noise coming from the sewer. "I think the others made it." Odd turns around and sees the agent. "Aelita get to Lyoko." Odd gets in a fighting stance.

"Don't get hurt."

"Trust me Princess."

"I do Odd." Aelita jumps and swings down to the Factory floor.

"Come on MIB try on the BIP."

"_BIP?"_

"Boy In Purple." Odd runs at the agents and attacks them.

Yumi and William make it to the Factory and see Odd fighting three agents. Thinking they were the same three Yumi worries about Ulrich. "Hai!" She leaps and kicks an agent from behind sending it crashing into another.

"Thanks!" Odd leaps at the two agents and kicks the first one hard in the chest sending it and the second one over the side of the bridge and into the river. "Hurry you two I'll play with them until Ulrich gets here." Odd attacks the last agent.

"They already got him."

"Then let's go." Odd spins and kicks the agent hard in the face. It falls backwards over the side of the Factory entrance. Odd runs, leaps, and swings down to the Factory floor. Yumi and William follow him. The two agents leap out of the water.

"Hai!" Yumi kicks the agent hard in the head.

"Hurry!" William makes it to the elevator first. Yumi gets on and William pushes the button. Odd runs and slides under the door.

"I hope Ulrich's ok." Odd dusts himself off.

"I do to." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

The elevator goes straight to the Scanner Room. The three step off and go to the Scanners. "Ulrich's not coming Einstein." Odd steps into the middle Scanner.

"Ok." Jeremie brings up their programs. "Scanner William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Transfer William, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector near Aelita.

"Ulrich isn't with you?" Yumi shakes her head.

"I call Overboard!" Odd runs over and leaps on it. Yumi and William get on the Overwing as Aelita gets on the Overbike.

"Go west you're pretty close to the activated Tower." Jeremie hears the elevator run. "I think Ulrich made it."

"It's not Ulrich!" Odd, Yumi, and William yell at the same time.

"Jeremie get out of there." Odd takes off for the activated Tower. The others follow him as Jeremie runs to the other way out of the Control Room.

Ulrich leaps over a gap in the sewers. He lands hard on the other side and falls off of the skateboard. The three agents leap across and land near him. "I won't give up Xana."

"_I wouldn't expect you too."_ An agent kicks Ulrich hard in the stomach. He rolls over onto his back. The three agents stomp on him.

"Aaaa!"

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. "What is that?" There was a new monster in front of the Tower. It was large. It had two large legs coming out from its chest with one large toe on each side of the foot. Moving between the legs was a large tail with a flat fin like tip. Its head was long and slender and had what looked like a beak. It raises its head and fires a laser at the group.

"Watch out!" Odd flies down and knocks Aelita off the Overbike. The laser hits the Overboard and destroys it.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita waves her hand over the watch on her wrist and her wings appear.

"No problem Angel." Aelita quickly looks over at Odd. He tackles her as a laser flies overhead. "We better be careful."

"Um, yeah." Aelita waits for Odd to get off of her before getting up.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the new monster but only cuts it across the shoulder. "Where's the Eye?"

"I don't know." William raises his sword and blocks a laser. "Whoa!" He is nearly knocked off of the Overwing.

"Watch it William."

"Sorry but that thing is powerful." William sees it charging another laser and gets ready to block it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits it on the leg but it does nothing. "Princess this thing is really strong."

"We have to be extra careful. We don't know what it will do." Aelita watches the new monster fire at Yumi and William on the Overwing. William braces himself and blocks the laser.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and the monster swipes its tail at one. The fan falls to the Sector as the other one cuts it on the leg. The monster is unphazed.

Jeremie is running across the bridge when the three agents appear. "_Stop right there Belpois!"_

"What do you want?"

"_I want Aelita and her father."_

"Like I'd give her to you." Jeremie backs away when the other three agents show up. He was surrounded.

"_You will. Why not give them too us? Like she cares about you now that Odd Della Robbia has appeared."_

"She does. We love each other."

"_Then why does she ignore you?"_

"She doesn't ignore me!" Jeremie hears one spark with energy and turns around to see an orb floating in the air. Inside the orb shows Odd and Aelita kissing. "I deserved that after what I said."

"_Did you? Even after she released me you still couldn't hate her. You may have been mad but did you run off with another girl? No because you still loved her. She went straight to him."_

"I pushed her away so hard I'm lucky she came back."

"_Did she? She was with him earlier."_

"They're friends, cousins."

"_You know that's a lie."_

"It doesn't matter she still cares for me." Jeremie tries to run away but an agent tackles him to the ground. "Let me go!"

"_Give us Aelita and Franz Hopper!"_

"Never!" Jeremie is attacked by the agents.

William is off of the Overwing and attacking the new monster. "For a big guy he sure is fast." He swings his sword hard but misses.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits the monster several times but does no damage. "Princess try your attack."

"I'm concentrating." Aelita has two orbs in her hands then she combines them. The new energy orb grows larger and larger. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the new monster but misses! The energy orb explodes and damages the Sector. Unlike before the Sector doesn't heal.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but the monster shoots one down with a laser then swings its tail to knock the other down.

"Take this!" William charges his sword then swings it hard. The energy blade comes out and hits the monster across the chest. It takes a couple steps backwards but isn't destroyed. "No way this thing can't be destroyed."

"It can to the Eye is on its head." Aelita creates an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws and misses.

"Watch out!" The monster roars and charges William. William thrusts his Zanbatou forward but the monster uses its tail to knock it out of the way then slams into William. William flies backwards and lands hard on the Sector. He starts to get up but the monster hits him with two lasers destroying him.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and misses the Eye.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws and hits the monster but misses the Eye. The monster roars but isn't destroyed like other monsters.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans again. The monster is still roaring after being hit by Aelita's attack and doesn't dodge them. A fan cuts it across the Eye destroying it. "Just have to hit the Eye."

"Easier said then done." Odd turns to Aelita. "Your Tower awaits you Princess." Aelita walks into the Tower.

William is sitting on the floor when he hears the elevator running. When the doors open he sees the six agents with a broken and bloodied Jeremie. "No, you better not have killed him!"

"_We will unless you join Xana again William."_

"Never." William attacks an agent. Two other agents tackle him and slam him into the floor before they start to pummel him with their fists.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up.

Aelita is talking with Chris on the phone. "Um but I can't go. I have school and stuff."

"Mr. Delmas says your grades are amazing and he says it's ok if you come with us on tour. If we do a fundraiser for the school at the end of the tour."

"But um, I'd have to ask my parents."

"Ok Aelita and don't worry we'll keep you safe. Life on tour can be rough but we'll make sure you're taken care of. We'll even pay you for your performances." Aelita is torn. She wants to go she loved her music but Xana was out there ready to attack. She couldn't go no matter how much she wanted to go. "Goodbye my Pink Haired Star."

"Bye Chris." Aelita and Chris hang up.

"Do it." Aelita turns around and sees Odd.

"You know I can't."

"I know but you should still do it. Forget Xana and Lyoko." Odd walks over to her. "I'm sorry you can't go."

"It's my fault. I released Xana."

"And you proved your father was still alive." Odd hugs Aelita. "You were right Princess."

"It doesn't help me though. I still can't go." Aelita hugs Odd back trying not to cry as a once in a life time opportunity passed her by.

Mr. Delmas and Jim have their meeting again. It goes exactly the same as last time. Things could get rough for the Lyoko Warriors.

**A/N The New Monster is the Scorpion from the Code Lyoko game. Look it up on Wikipedia for a picture.**

**Also AOTF why does she trust Samantha? She doesn't really but she needs someone to talk to about it. She can't with Yumi or the others so she talks to Samantha.**


	15. Chapter 15

Real Code Lyoko Episode 110: Planet Net

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 110: Planet Net**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is nervous. The Subdigitals were in France and coming to Kadic Academy. She would open for them again. Even though it would be a smaller crowd then her first concert she still couldn't believe it. Her stomach does flips as she tries to think of what music to play. She goes to Jeremie's room hoping to work on the Super Computer and talk with him. Things had been rough lately but she still had feelings for him. "Jeremie?" She knocks on the door.

"He's not here right now." Patrick was in the room.

"Oh do you know where he went?"

"No. He gave me the slip. He left his homework here too. I'm supposed to find out why he keeps missing classes and stuff."

"Um, can you open the door?"

"He's not here."

"Well I don't know where he is and would rather wait for him in there then out here." Patrick opens the door and Aelita steps in. She sees his laptop on the desk. Jeremie wouldn't be gone for long without his laptop.

Jeremie is coming back from the sewers for his laptop. In his rush to get away from Patrick he forgot it. When he gets to his room he puts his ear on the door to hear if Patrick was in there.

"I don't know. I wish I did Patrick. I'm so worried about him." Jeremie continues to listen. "I messed up a few weeks ago but I apologized and he said he forgave me."

"What did you do?"

"After he said something horrible to me I kissed someone else. He saw us but he knew what he said was terrible. We made up and tried to date and stuff but things keep getting in the way."

"I'm sorry Aelita. I don't know him as well as I used to but I'm sure he still has feelings for you. As beautiful as you are I know I couldn't stay mad at you." Jeremie opens the door.

"Stay away from her Patrick!" Jeremie grabs Aelita's wrist and pulls her out of the room.

"Jeremie you're hurting me." Aelita pulls away from Jeremie. "Ow." She rubs her wrist. "Where were you?"

"What were you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I want to talk to you Jeremie."

"About what? Patrick is the enemy so don't talk to him."

"He isn't the enemy Xana is. I was waiting for you." Aelita takes Jeremie's hands in hers. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"My concert is coming up. I'm so nervous."

"Why? You did a couple already at bigger events."

"I know but I can't, I just don't want to screw up. When I'm up there I can handle it but the waiting freaks me out."

"If you know you'll be ok why are you worrying? Sounds stupid to me." Aelita stares at Jeremie. He has his mind on other things and doesn't realize how he should act. "I was reading through some of the information Franz sent us," Aelita pushes Jeremie into the wall.

"I can't believe you!" Tears fill her eyes. "I'm freaking out about my concert tomorrow night and you don't care! You don't care about me! You just go to the Factory no matter what is going on!"

"I have to because you released Xana!"

"And I was right my father was still alive!"

"He tried to die to save us! I have to go to the Factory and fix your mistake Aelita sorry if that takes time!"

"You, I'm sorry!" Aelita turns around and runs away.

"Aelita I, wait!" Jeremie runs after Aelita.

Aelita jumps down the last three steps of the staircase. Jeremie tries to do the same but lands wrong and falls to the floor. Aelita runs out of the dorm building as Jeremie grabs his knee.

The next day Aelita sits with Odd during class. She hadn't needed to worry about talking to Jeremie as he was skipping class again. Mrs. Hertz was having a special class as everyone was excited about the up coming concert and dance. "Today we'll have a lesson on computers." She has a monitor sitting on her desk connected to a computer under it. "Many of you own one and all of you have used one. This technology has changed the world. The world used to be round but has taken a different shape." She puts her hand on top of the monitor. "We can travel around the world and meet new friends. A trip that once took months can now be made instantly. We will be talking with a class from the United States of America." Mrs. Hertz reaches to the top of her desk and uses the mouse to start the connection. "Are you there? I have a message to send are you there?" A screen pops up.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Hertz." An older man is in the screen. "Comment allez-vous et votre classe aujourd'hui?"

"We're fine thank you and how is your class Mr. Madden?"

"We're tired but very well. As you know the time difference has us up late but it was worth it."

"We're happy you could do this. One simple connection with our computer allows us to travel far. So much information moving through the internet. With the webcam we can see who the others are."

"Yes and we have some questions for your students." Mr. Madden moves out of the way and a girl with pink hair moves into the screen.

"Wow." Aelita is stunned and has her own questions to ask.

"Um, comment vos classes sont-elles installees en France?"

"Well instead of a different teacher for different years I teach all the grades. I use different lessons for each one."

"Wait." Aelita stands up and the girl sees her.

"Whoa cool! You dyed your hair pink too!"

"Um, never mind." Aelita sits back down.

"Who is that?" Mr. Madden is back on the screen.

"A student from Canada."

"We're very close to Canada. We're from Maine and Maine as you might know shares the border with our friendly neighbors to the north."

"Yes well, any other questions?" The class continues with both sides asking different questions. When Odd got a chance to ask a question several girls pushed each other out of the way to get a better look at him.

Xana sees his way back to America. He activates a Tower and a black mist moves across the floor and moves into Mrs. Hertz's computer.

Jeremie is reading about materials used to build a Super Computer when the Super Scan beeps. "Not now, almost onto the power system." Jeremie checks the Super Scan. "Mountain Sector. I have to call the others." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and sends a text message to Ulrich.

"SOS XANA." Ulrich puts his phone away. "Guys Xana is attacking." He looks at the wall clock. "We have three minutes before class is over."

"I don't want to skip lunch." Odd pats his stomach.

"Odd you can eat at the concert tonight. Remember the last concert?" Odd smiles at Aelita.

"The buffet was great."

Jeremie text messages Yumi. "SOS XANA. Not good." She looks at the wall clock. "Three minutes we can wait."

"Huh?" William hadn't been paying attention.

"Xana's attacking but class is almost over. We'll wait a couple minutes then head for the Factory."

"Ok." William watches the clock and waits.

Xana leaves the school and goes to a site just past the border. There is an old warehouse. Xana moves into it and finds one of the Super Computers he built then disconnected from the internet. He turns it on and connects it to the internet. There is a new replica to draw power from.

When the bell rings the Lyoko Warriors run out of their classrooms and head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

On the way Odd takes the lead. "I wonder if Xana will send the Razor Head or the Scorpion."

"The what?" The others are confused.

"The Scorpion. The tail makes me think of a Scorpion."

"That's stupid Odd." Yumi rolls her eyes. "It looks nothing like a Scorpion it looks more like uh, I don't know."

"I named the others I get to name this one." Odd and the others continue.

Power is sent from the new Super Computer to the one in France.

The Lyoko Warriors arrive at the Factory and hurry to the Control Room. "What's the attack?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders.

"There is nothing on the news so it might be local." Jeremie brings up the transfer program. "Hurry." The Lyoko Warriors get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer William, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land next to the others as the vehicles appear. "Head north and be careful!" Jeremie watches his friends get on the Overvehicles and take off.

Xana creates three Kankrelats. These Kankrelats are different. They are a dark smoke color. Behind them the Scorpion appears.

"Wait, something's going on." Jeremie sees signals coming to Lyoko. "One of them is coming from Italy, the other from Canada." Jeremie checks this to make sure what he was seeing was correct.

"Jeremie what is Xana doing?" Ulrich is nervous. He controls the Overbike as Yumi sits behind him.

"I don't know. It's like when he sent the Kolossus. But I'm only seeing two signals." Jeremie confirms their locations. "And I found a new one."

"A new what?" Odd is alone on the Overboard.

"Super Computer. Franz found seven and I just found an eighth one." Jeremie worries as he wonders what Xana was planning.

The Lyoko Warriors get to the activated Tower and see the Scorpion and the Dark Kankrelats. "New paint jobs." William gets his Zanbatou out.

"Be careful I doubt Xana would do that just for show." Aelita looks around for a sneak attack.

"They're doing something." The three Dark Kankrelats take the lead. They move faster than normal Kankrelats. Ulrich gets his swords out.

"Like it matters? They're still Kankrelats." Odd aims and fires but misses when a Dark Kankrelat jumps out of the way. "They're faster."

"Be careful Xana did something to them I can't bring up any information on them." Jeremie tries to hack the information.

"Let me have a go." Yumi stands up on the back of the Overbike. She throws her fans at the Dark Kankrelats. Amazingly they leap away from them.

"Yumi you take control." Ulrich gets ready for a daring move. Yumi sits down and reaches around to grab the controls. Ulrich stands up. "Super Sprint!" He runs off of the Overbike and runs across the Sector. The three Dark Kankrelats fire lasers and he blocks them with his swords. "They're stronger." Ulrich sees his swords glow red. "That's not good."

"Ulrich watch out!" William sees the Scorpion aim at Ulrich. Ulrich dodges the laser.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart in mid Super Sprint. The Dark Kankrelats fire at the clones and hit one.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and misses the Dark Kankrelats.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws energy orbs and misses as the Dark Kankrelats dodge them.

"Go." Ulrich and the last clone attack the Dark Kankrelats. He slashes at one and cuts a leg.

"Good job Ulrich." Yumi gets ready to use her fans.

"I was aiming for the Eye." Ulrich and his clone circle the three Dark Kankrelats trying to hit them but the three fire lasers too fast for them to get closer.

"Aelita take off."

"Why William?"

"I'll handle the Scorpion." William had been tackled hard last time. He wanted another shot.

"Ok." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and takes off. William drives the Overwing at the Scorpion.

Yumi sees William and tries to help. "Hai!" She throws her fans at the Scorpion. It waves its tail knocking both out of the air.

"Die!" William drives the Overwing straight at the Scorpion. It fires a laser and hits the Overwing. As it devirtualizes William swings his sword in front of him. He cuts the Scorpion deeply, almost in half. Any other monster would be destroyed but the Scorpion roars and swings its tail at William. "Aaaa!" William is knocked backwards hard. He slides into a Dark Kankrelat.

"Impact!" Ulrich shoves his sword into the Dark Kankrelat getting a surprise. "Whoa!" He leaps back as it swells. "Jeremie it's doing something."

"I can't tell."

"Aaaa!" The Dark Kankrelat leaps at Ulrich and explodes.

"You just lost fifty life points!"

"That was different." Odd aims at another Dark Kankrelat and fires. It dodges his attack.

"Help!" William puts his Zanbatou up as the Scorpion attacks him. He is crushed easily and sent back to Earth.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Scorpion. Being hurt earlier it is slower and her attack hits but doesn't destroy it. It roars as Yumi throws her fans again.

"Got it!" The Scorpion explodes.

"One signal just quit. The one from Italy." Jeremie knows what it was now. "Xana is using the Super Computers to make new monsters. Those new Kankrelats are being made by the Super Computer in Canada."

"That would explain why they're so strong." Aelita creates another energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it but the Dark Kankrelat dodges them.

"Why we need to build our own."

"What?" Everyone is confused.

"I'll tell you later just get Aelita to the Tower!" Jeremie watches his friends fight on the screen.

"Ulrich, Yumi, we need to pull a yoohoo it's us." Odd takes charge.

"Aelita we'll distract and you dive." Ulrich is ready.

"Ok, be careful we don't know what else they can do." Aelita flies over the others with her wings.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich takes off.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires.

Aelita dives for the activated Tower. She sees her friends risk their lives to help her. Who knew what else these Dark Kankrelats could do.

"Aaaa!" Yumi is hit in the shoulder and it sparks. The sparks spread.

"Yumi you lost thirty points and now you're losing them at two a second." Jeremie watches them deplete.

"Yumi!" Ulrich runs over and uses his swords to block the lasers.

"Princess!" Odd sees the Razor Head appear. "Leave her alone!" Odd leaps off of the Overboard and tackles the Razor Head. They roll around on the Sector and roll near the edge.

"Odd be careful you can't expect Franz to save you again." Jeremie sees Odd roll away from the edge.

Aelita makes it to the activated Tower and gets inside.

"Aaaa!" Ulrich is hit in the leg. It distracts him and he is hit again in the chest. The sparks spread and soon he devirtualizes.

"Ulrich!" Yumi uses her fans to block lasers.

"He's ok, he's here." Jeremie wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Do we need a return Jeremie?"

"I don't know. Xana may have activated the Tower to make contact with his Super Computer in Canada."

"We can't make him any stronger. Unless we find a reason we won't launch a return." Jeremie brings Aelita to Earth just as Yumi runs out of life points and is devirtualized. Jeremie brings Odd back to Earth.

In the Control Room the group has a meeting. "Jeremie why do we need to build a Super Computer? We already have one." Odd leans back against the wall.

"We can use it. Without Xana's influence. We could create another Lyoko and use its Towers without risk of Xana taking over the Tower."

"And send us a ghost to Jeremify us?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"No Odd. I could use it to create a new multi agent program and power it. I doubt Franz could help us again. Why he is showing me how to make a new one. So we won't need him."

"Wow." Aelita is stunned. "But, Jeremie, we don't have the materials."

"Well that's where we come in. I can redo the translation program."

"Then what? Send us to Earth to steal stuff?"

"Um, not really steal just borrow without asking." Jeremie looks away from the others. "It's to save the world."

"I wonder what I'll look like now." Odd looks at the monitor. "Well Einstein take a break tonight."

"Why? The more I work the faster this will be."

"But the Princess has her concert tonight you have to be there."

"I don't have time. I went to the last ones."

"So? I went to lunch yesterday it doesn't mean I don't care about missing today's lunch." Odd laughs a little.

"Well I'm sure she understands. She released Xana and now I have to stop him, again." Aelita doesn't respond she just goes to the elevator and gets in it. The others follow her and they leave the Factory leaving Jeremie behind.

That night Aelita is dressed up for her concert. She is in the girl's locker room being used as the dressing room. "Pink Haired Star can I come in?"

"Sure Chris." Aelita turns around and sees Chris with Odd.

"Hi Princess." Odd goes over and hugs her. "Wanted to wish you good luck tonight."

"She won't need it she has all the skill anyone could hope for." Chris puts a hand on her shoulder. "Any requests?"

"Just um, Odd did you see Jeremie?" Odd shakes his head. "So he didn't make it." Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"Sorry Princess."

"You made it, did the others?"

"I lost them in the crowd. We're all excited to see you."

"I guess. Um, thanks Chris for letting me play for you."

"Thank you Aelita for gracing us with your music." Chris smiles at her. "Well you're up in a couple minutes."

"I know I'm so nervous."

"Tell you the truth so am I. All the guys are before a concert but once we're up there the music is all that's there."

"Wow I feel the same way." Aelita feels her nerves calm. "Um, yeah can I have a minute alone with my cou-" Aelita stops. "With my friend."

"Sure Pink Haired One anything for you." Chris leaves the room.

"I can't wait to hear you Princess."

"Thank you Odd." Aelita hugs him. "Um, after I'm done where will you be?"

"Where do you want me to be?"

"I don't want to be alone and I doubt the others will want me around."

"Yeah I think Ulrich's going to make a move for Yumi finally."

"And William?"

"Him too. As much as I'd love to see Ulrich beat him up I'd rather be seeing you." Odd's smile and charm makes Aelita's face flush with color.

"I, uh, yeah." Aelita blushes more. There is a knock at the door.

"Aelita you're on."

"Ok." Odd goes to the door and opens it for her. She leaves the room and Odd follows her. She goes up on the stage.

"And here she is the Pink Haired Super Star Aelita Stones!" Aelita sees the crowd in the gym. There were students and adults. The adults had paid money for the fundraiser concert but afterwards they would leave and the students would enjoy the dance.

Jeremie is in the Control Room stunned. "It can't be." He reads the line again. "She can't be alive." He reads it again. "Antea is still alive and being held by the government." He reads the line again. "In a base in Siberia. But why? How does Franz know she is still alive?" Jeremie reads the line again. "Aelita will want to know this." Jeremie calls her but she doesn't answer. "That stupid concert. She'd rather know her mother was alive."

After her playing Aelita goes back to the dressing room and sees Odd. "How did I do?"

"You blew them away Princess." Odd hugs her. "You looked like you were having fun."

"I was. It is amazing being up on stage."

"I bet it is." Odd smiles at her. "Want to dance?"

"Not out there. The gym is packed."

"Well once the Subdigitals are done they're playing regular music over the speakers. We can dance then."

"Until then?"

"I saw they have a buffet table in the boy's locker room." Odd smiles more and Aelita laughs.

"It's the least I can do." Aelita and Odd go to the other locker room so Odd can stuff himself.

After the Subdigitals are done playing regular music starts to play. Aelita tries to go onto the dance floor but other students pester her. "Leave me alone." Aelita starts to leave when Odd comes up and grabs her wrist.

"Wait Princess." Odd looks around. "Leave Aelita alone or I'll make sure you regret it." Being bigger, stronger, and taller his threat carries a punch. "Is that better Princess?"

"Thank you Odd." A slow song starts to play.

"Want to dance?"

"Um, ok." Aelita and Odd hold each other and dance to the music.

After an hour Aelita is tired and Odd escorts her out of the gym. As they get outside another slow song starts to play. "One more dance Princess?"

"Ok Odd." Aelita and Odd hold each other and dance.

Near the end of the song Odd leans down and kisses Aelita slowly and romantically on the lips. They kiss for several seconds.

"Oh my god." Sissi sees them. Her jaw drops and she is stunned.

Odd and Aelita break the kiss. "Princess, Aelita," Aelita shakes her head.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone."

"No, I, I'm sorry. I'm so confused."

"So am I. I know what I want but know I can't have it."

"It would never work you'd get bored and mess with someone else like every other time."

"That would never happen with you Aelita. I love you." Odd blushes. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I, Odd, that, wow." Aelita blushes.

"I'm sorry." Odd walks away.

"No, Odd don't be." Aelita watches him walk away. "Odd, don't go." He doesn't hear her and keeps walking. "I'm so tired I need to sleep." She turns and walks slowly back to the dorm room. But she doesn't sleep. She lies in bed and thinks about what happened with Odd.

**A/N Anyone know who sings the song Planet Net? You better, lol. So yeah another song title used for a story of mine. As for the actual story... Oooo. Antea is alive? Xana is using Super Computers to power up his monsters. And Odd and Aelita...**


	16. Chapter 16

Real Code Lyoko Episode 111: Ghost Busters

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 111: Ghost Busters**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is stunned as she reads the same line as Jeremie read. "She's alive." She reaches out and touches the screen.

"I know." Jeremie watches Aelita's reaction. "We'll save her Aelita." He reaches out and touches her hand.

"Can we? How? Even if we did where would we put her?"

"I don't know. A Translation to send you and the others to the base and break her out? It might work."

"I don't know. The base will be different from something Xana built. Guns and bullets instead of lasers and stuff. Would we still just reappear back in the Skid? Can we risk it?"

"I have no idea. It would be something we never dealt with before." Jeremie closes the file. "But there is something we have that I know works." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and goes over to a box sitting on the floor. He pulls something out that looks like a metal rod with a small round box and a fork at the end.

"What is that?"

"My Ghost Buster 3.0. What do you think?" Jeremie hands it to Aelita.

"What does it do?" Aelita looks it over.

"Send an EMF shock through the end that hits the possessed person and destroys the ghost. A lot smaller and more efficient then my last one don't you think?" Aelita nods.

"That's amazing Jeremie. When did you do it?"

"Between looking for Odd, and then Franz, Super Computers, learning how to build a new one, messing things up with you, and a lot of other things."

"Um, I, I'm sorry." Aelita hadn't told Jeremie about the kiss with Odd after her concert. "I yelled at you about this but you, it was worth it."

"Exactly. But right now we can't free your mother or find your father. I'll work on it though."

"We'll work on it." Aelita sets the Ghost Buster 3.0 down in the box. "I'll help you. But we can't skip classes."

"I have to I need the extra time," Aelita hugs Jeremie.

"We won't skip classes. This is important but Patrick is here because you skipped classes. Your parents are worried. Your grades have fallen. Xana is important but he isn't everything."

"I, ok Aelita. He isn't everything." Jeremie smiles at Aelita. "You're a large part of it. I'm doing this for you as much as I am for me. I know you want to find your father, bring him back. You went behind our backs and fought Xana alone to do it. I, I was mad then but I know now I was wrong. Please forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me." Aelita hugs Jeremie and he hugs her back.

"Of course Aelita. You were only wanting to have your father." It wasn't what Aelita meant but she wasn't going to ruin the moment.

Odd is walking through the woods when he hears something coming from behind. He turns around and sees Milly and Tamiya. "Hello ladies." He smiles at them, they blush.

"Um, Odd, being the cousin of Kadic Academy's hottest star we were wondering if you could um, give us an interview."

"Yeah about the star." Tamiya lifts the camera.

"I'm sorry but the star would not want me to talk about her behind her back." Odd leans against a tree. "But if there is anything you two would like to talk about I'd be more then happy to spend time with you."

"Um, uh," The two girls stammer.

"Well, maybe not now. Another few months and you might be ready." Odd turns around and laughs as the two girls blush brightly.

Xana watches and plans. He activates a Tower. He wanted to see how Jeremie's Ghost Buster 3.0 worked and see if it could be useful to him. If not he would have to find a way to destroy it.

"No, not now." Aelita sees the Super Scan come up. "Desert Sector. Jeremie we need to call the others."

"Got it." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich.

Aelita calls Odd.

Soon the Warriors are running for the Factory. Odd is almost to the sewer entrance when he sees Sissi. "I can't let her see the entrance." He walks away from the sewer entrance. "Hey Sissi what's up?" He smiles, turning on the charm.

"Hi Odd," Sissi blushes. "Um, I was just uh, taking a walk."

"So was I, great minds think a like huh?" Odd's smile makes Sissi flush with heat. "No Herve and Nicholas?"

"They're in detention. Got caught trying to sneak out and fish at the river near some old buildings last night."

"Oh really? So you're all alone right now." Sissi nearly swallows her tongue as Odd walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know, we've never gone out alone have we?"

"Um, uh, no."

"Maybe we should. Get away from our other friends for awhile." Odd moves his hand down Sissi's arm.

"I, Uh, I,"

"It's ok I know you aren't ready. Go to your room, change, whatever and meet me at the entrance ok?"

"Uh, sure." Sissi walks away.

"That should do it. I just hope we get a return would hate to blow things with her before we even do anything." Odd runs back to the sewer entrance and climbs down.

Sissi is almost back to her room when a black mist comes out and attacks her. When the black mist enters her she sparks with energy. She leaps through a window and lands two floors below. She takes off running much faster than any normal human being possibly could.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory and head to the Scanner Room. "I already sent Aelita."

"We're ready." Ulrich steps into a Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer William, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands next to the others as the vehicles appear.

"Where to Jeremie?" Ulrich gets on the Overbike.

"West. I don't know what the attack is, yet." Jeremie watches his friends take off as he crosses his fingers.

Sissi leaps over a building and lands on the roof of the next one. She sees the Factory, runs, and leaps off the side of the building landing near the bridge.

Jeremie sees Sissi come into the Factory on the security camera. "Xana possessed Sissi!"

"We haven't made it to the Tower yet." Odd, on the Overboard, looks over at Ulrich. "We might have to send someone back."

"Yeah, maybe." Ulrich revs the engine and goes a little faster.

Sissi smashes the elevator and it goes crashing down into the Super Computer Room. "What was that?" The crash was so loud the Lyoko Warriors heard it through Jeremie's headset.

"That was the elevator." Jeremie hears the elevator doors being ripped open by a flying Sissi. "I need help!" Jeremie gets out of the chair and starts to run.

"Ghost Busters!" The others look at Aelita. "Um, his new invention."

"Xana will never let him use it." Odd flies over to Ulrich. "I'm the only one strong enough on Earth to fight a possessed person. Hit me Ulrich."

"Are you sure?"

"You're the better fighter on Lyoko." Ulrich pulls his sword out and slashes Odd across the chest and sends him back to Earth.

Jeremie finds the Ghost Buster 3.0 but Sissi pounces on him. "Sissi, Xana, no!" Jeremie struggles but can't fight Sissi off.

"_That invention is interesting but you will be crushed." _Sissi grabs the Ghost Buster 3.0 and observes it. "_You really think this would stop me?"_ She tosses it to the side. "_It was a waste of time attacking just to see that useless junk."_ Sissi sparks with energy. "_So I'll do something else."_

"I don't think so Xana." Sissi turns and sees Odd with the Ghost Buster 3.0. Odd leaps at her and Sissi tries to block but Odd dodges her block and gets her in the thigh with the Ghost Buster 3.0. He pushes the only button on it.

"_Aaaa!"_ Sissi screams as a blue energy field comes out of the Ghost Buster 3.0 and destroys the ghost.

"Cool, it worked." Odd sees Sissi lying on the floor. "Wait," He kneels down. "I don't think she's breathing."

"What?" Jeremie is happy to see his invention worked and ready to get back to the Super Computer.

"She's not breathing!" Odd lowers his head to her chest. "I can't hear her heart beating. This is really bad." Odd freaks out.

"But, no. She has to be ok." Jeremie goes over to Sissi and checks. "You're right she's not breathing."

"Um, CPR." Odd tries a few times but it doesn't work. "We can't let her die we have to do something."

"I don't know what to do." Jeremie freaks out.

"Scan her. That will heal her."

"No way that would make her unaffected by the returns."

"Then let her die I'm scanning her!"

"No way Odd we just need to wait for Aelita to deactivate the Tower and launch a return."

"We won't have time! She's going to die if she isn't already dead!" Odd pushes Jeremie and picks up Sissi.

"You, I won't let you do it Odd. We can't let her into the group."

"I won't let her or anyone else die!" Odd kicks Jeremie hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Odd goes to the ladder and with Sissi on his shoulder and slides down to the Scanner Room. He puts her in the middle Scanner. He checks her pulse one last time to make sure. "If she dies we're done. We'll have to tell someone." Odd hurries back up to the Control Room.

"Stop Odd you can't do this." Jeremie is still bent over holding his stomach.

"Sorry Jeremie I'm not letting anyone die." Odd goes over to the control panel and scans Sissi.

On Lyoko the Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. The Scorpion and two Mega Tanks. "This should be interesting." Ulrich looks over at Yumi and William. "You two go after the Mega Tanks I'll handle the Scorpion. Aelita, you take control of the Overbike."

"Ok Ulrich." Aelita is nervous and worries about Jeremie and Odd.

Odd slides down the ladder again and sees Sissi sitting up in the Scanner. "What's going on?"

"Hi Sissi." Odd walks over to her and helps her up. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to meet me at the entrance."

"I, I don't know. Where are we?"

"I don't know either. I followed you here."

"Um, but, I don't remember. I was at the dorm building and um, now I'm here." Sissi looks around the room. "Wherever here is."

"I just ran after you. I thought you were trying to stand me up."

"I, no. I wouldn't do that. Um, how do we get out of here?"

"It doesn't matter does it? I wanted us to be alone and now we're alone." Odd smiles making Sissi flush with warmth and emotions. He puts a hand on the side of her head and brushes the hair out of her eyes. "Well Sissi what do you think? Is it better when we're alone then with the others around?"

"Um, yes." Sissi is blushing brightly.

"I think so to." Odd keeps Sissi distracted. If she was going to be unaffected by the returns he was going to make sure she had as little to remember as possible.

On Lyoko Ulrich is ready. "Now Aelita." Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike. "Super Sprint!" He charges the Scorpion dodging lasers.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at a Mega Tank as it opens. She hits it across the Eye destroying it.

"Great shot Yumi." William has his Zanbatou out. "I'll go after the other one help Ulrich." William jumps off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector. The Mega Tank opens and fires. William dodges and charges his sword. When he swings it the energy blade comes out but the Mega Tank closes. When it opens William charges it. It fires and he puts his Zanbouto up. "Yumi get it!"

"Hai!" She throws her fans at the Mage Tank and destroys it.

Ulrich is getting closer to the Scorpion. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart. The Scorpion hits a clone and destroys it. Ulrich lunges at the Scorpion but it swings its tail and hits him. The clone jumps over the tail and slashes at the Scorpion. The Scorpion backs away and fires a laser destroying the clone.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an orb but misses. The Scorpion fires a laser at her and hits the Overbike destroying it. She moves her hand over her watch and her wings appear.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and misses the Scorpion.

On Earth Odd is flirting with Sissi heavily when Jeremie comes down the ladder. "Odd you idiot!"

"Oh, um, hi Jeremie."

"Jeremie go away you're messing things up." Odd wanted Sissi to have as little to remember as possible.

"You messed things up! You scanned her now she won't be affected…" Odd punches Jeremie in the stomach.

"Odd what was that for!?" Sissi is shocked.

"Keeping him quiet." Odd sighs. "Now everything is messed up."

"But, Odd, what's going on?" Sissi backs away from Odd.

"Sissi I'm sorry. They wanted to play a prank on you but I decided not to. You're a cool, smart, good looking person and we don't need to be playing pranks on you." Odd puts a hand on Sissi's arm. "And hey maybe I think you don't need to be covered in mayonnaise."

"Um, thanks." Sissi laughs nervously. "What are the others doing?"

"Probably waiting for me to bring you to the trap. But you ran off and saved yourself. Maybe you're psychic?" Odd smiles clouding Sissi's mind.

"Um, maybe."

On Lyoko Ulrich is battling the Scorpion in close combat. "Aelita go for it!" He ducks under the tail and slashes the Scorpion across the chest. It charges him and slams into him knocking him away. Before he can get off the Sector the Scorpion fires two lasers and destroys him.

"My turn." William runs at the Scorpion from behind. It swings its tail at him and he jumps over it. He charges and swings his Zanbatou at the Scorpion hitting it across the chest.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. The Scorpion shoots one out of the air and swings its tail knocking the other one down.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws two energy orbs and one hits. The Scorpion is not destroyed but is frozen as the energy from Aelita's attack sparks around it.

William runs over and jumps swinging his Zanbatou like an axe and hits the Scorpion in the Eye destroying it.

Aelita flies down and goes into the activated Tower. She goes up to the second platform and places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "We need a return." She brings up the program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Odd is in the woods and finds Sissi. She was freaking out. "Sissi?"

"Aaaa!" Sissi turns around and sees Odd. "Odd, we, no we already met."

"What?"

"You like, we were in that room. You hit Jeremie and said they were going to play a prank."

"Sissi what are you talking about? I would never hit Einstein."

"But, then, you, Aaaa!" Sissi turns and runs away.

"No one will believe her." Odd goes back to Kadic Academy.

Jeremie and Aelita are working on the Super Computer when a message comes up. "Aelita, Franz is contacting us!" Jeremie reads the message.

"He wants to upgrade someone else?" Aelita reads it over Jeremie's shoulder.

"We're to send them to the Ice Sector so he can pick them up."

"But that means we'd need to make a clone again."

"And we'd have to ask who wants to go."

"I can't I need to deactivate the Towers."

"And William and Yumi refused last time we talked about it."

"Then I guess we see if Ulrich will do it." Aelita gets her cell phone out. "Ulrich, do you want to be upgraded?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Franz is offering it right now. If you come here we'll send you to him."

"Um, ok. Let Odd deal with a clone." They hang up.

A few minutes later Ulrich is sent to Lyoko. A minute later the Nautilus appears. Ulrich walks over to it and sees an opening. He walks into it and the doors close. Jeremie leans back in the computer chair. "Let's hope he's back soon."

"What's that?" Aelita points at a new file. Jeremie opens it.

"The location of two more Super Computers." Jeremie activates a Tower and the clone forms.

"I'll take it to school. Call Odd and tell him what's going on." Aelita leads the clone to the elevator and leaves the Factory.

**A/N Why the early update? Because I feel like it. Also, wanted to tell you my new idea… I watch Lazy Town. First time I saw it I thought it was Aelita and Code Lyoko. Of course after a few minutes I knew it wasn't. But… I started watching it. Love the techno music and Magnus Scheving(Sportacus) is amazing. His athleticism is just incredible. And The girl who plays Stephanie is 17 and good looking lol. But anyways, I already have 7 ideas written down since the show ends at season 2. No idea when I'll actually start on them. Anyways, when I put them up please review. Even if its "Dude, I don't watch that show I'm waaay too old and so are you." I want to do something different. Like Code Naia, wanted to try First Person and not Attack, Lyoko, RTTP, repeat.**


	17. Chapter 17

Real Code Lyoko Episode 112: Sexy Samurai

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 112: Such Good Friends**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

It has been six days since Ulrich was taken by Franz for upgrades. Jeremie and Aelita are working on finding more information on Antea and her location when a screen appears. "Whoa, it's Franz." Jeremie reads the data. "He's done?"

"What?" Aelita looks at the screen. "He's done already? It took him weeks with Odd."

"Well maybe he knew what to do this time." Jeremie and Aelita read through the rest. "He's sending him back in an hour."

"We need the others. In case Xana attacks." Aelita and Jeremie get their cell phones out and call the others.

Odd is dragging the clone through the sewers. "Come on Ulrich buddy you're almost done."

"Done with what?"

"Your job."

"I have a job?" Odd smiles.

"Don't worry you'll see." Odd continues working on getting the clone to follow him.

Yumi and William arrive next. "Is he really done this fast?" Yumi is both excited and worried. She missed Ulrich. After all he was… A really good friend. But she worried that he would have the same sort of power as Odd did. He could charm any girl, even her. If Ulrich could do that would it hurt their friendship.

"I guess so. Franz is sending him soon."

"Where?"

"The Desert Sector. I'll send you there to meet him in case Xana attacks." Jeremie brings up the transfer program. "I already sent Odd and Aelita." Yumi and William get back on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer William, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector near the edge.

"Are you excited?" Odd smiles at Yumi who looks away.

"I'll just be glad we can get rid of that stupid clone."

"Oh come on it wasn't so bad. I don't see why you guys complained so much about my clone."

"Your clone was dumb as a rock." William laughs a little.

"So was Ulrich's but I know how to treat them." Odd looks over the edge looking for the Nautilus.

"And how's that?"

"Make them want to do what you want them to do. You know? Convince them they want to sit on the bed and do nothing because that's what they want to do." Odd doesn't see anything, yet.

"We have about thirty minutes. Be careful. I hate having you guys being near the edge."

"We'll be fine Einstein." Odd sits down. "Anyone have a board game or something to play?" The group laughs and waits.

Twenty minutes later Xana activates a Tower. "Pulsations!" Aelita looks around. "Jeremie where's the activated Tower?"

"Wait a minute." Jeremie watches the Super Scan until it finds the activated Tower. "Desert Sector, not far from you. I'll send the vehicles." Jeremie does and the group gets on them. "Go south east you're not far."

"Got it." Odd takes off on the Overboard and the others follow.

Five minutes later they see the activated Tower and its guards. "Jeremie Xana did something to the Hornets." Yumi gets her fans out.

"I'm getting signals." Jeremie starts to track them.

"Well we just found a hive and boy are they mad." Odd gets ready as more then a dozen Dark Hornets appear.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Dark Hornets but misses.

"Watch out Princess!" Odd flies in front of her. "Shield!" Odd blocks several lasers.

"Thank you Odd." Aelita flies back as the Dark Hornets advance.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and misses as the Dark Hornets dodge them. "Where's Franz!" Yumi does a back flip and then a cartwheel to dodge lasers and catch her fans.

"He should be here soon." Jeremie looks at the screen waiting for Franz to appear with Ulrich.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and hits a Dark Hornet. It spins in the air spraying acid everywhere before exploding.

"This is bad." William uses his Zanbatou to block lasers. "Yumi!" William jumps in front of her as a Dark Hornet zoomed down to attack her. He swings his Zanbatou and cuts the Dark Hornet in half destroying it.

"Thanks William." Yumi throws her fans and misses a Dark Hornet.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and hits another Dark Hornet. It also spins and spews out acid before exploding. "Ulrich's going to be useless against these guys. If he gets close enough to hit them they'll just get him with acid." Odd fires more Laser Arrows at the Dark Hornets.

"Energy Field!" Aelita has her arms raised and concentrates. The energy orb gets larger and larger. She keeps concentrating until it is the size of a large beach ball. "Take this!" She throws it and destroys two Dark Hornets.

Jeremie watches as his friends take out the Dark Hornets. "Good job guys only four left!"

"Who's the King Baby?" Odd had done most of the damage.

"Elvis." Aelita laughs as Odd slumps his shoulders and pouts.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and misses again. "Maybe I do need an upgrade." She throws her fans again.

"Wait, there's something on the screen." Jeremie zooms in. "It's Franz, it has to be him." The others turn and see the Nautilus flying over the Sector. When it gets close a small pod shoots out of the side. The pod hits and destroys two Dark Hornets. As it slams into the Sector a door opens.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs out. The two Dark Hornets fly at him.

"Ulrich be careful they spray acid when they're hit!" Yumi sees the smile on Ulrich's face.

"Then I won't get close." Ulrich's swords glow red then he swings them. Red energy blades shoot out of them with each swing. The Dark Hornets dodge the first couple energy blades but are soon destroyed.

"Wow, cool Ulrich!" Odd flies down on the Overboard and jumps off landing next to Ulrich. "Looking good too."

"Feeling great." Ulrich stretches a little. "Glad to be out of the Nautilus." Ulrich looks up and sees the Nautilus flying away. "Mantas!"

"Xana's going after the Nautilus and Franz Hopper protect him!" Jeremie is helpless as he watches.

"Laser Arrow!" From the distance he was at Odd had a small target but with his upgrades he is able to hit the slow Mantas.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans as hard as she can.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws energy orbs.

"Ha!" William sends an energy blade out from his Zanbatou.

"Too easy." Ulrich sends dozens of energy blades from his swords just as fast as he can swing them.

The Mantas fire at the Nautilus and hit it. But the attack from the Lyoko Warriors soon destroys all of them and the Nautilus escapes. "Good job guys, I'm bringing you back." Jeremie materializes his friends.

"Wow." Yumi can't help but stare at Ulrich. Like Odd his upgrades had been physical and mental. He was a little taller, a little more buff, and as Sissi would say a lot more Hunkalicious.

"Look pretty awesome huh?" Ulrich does a couple poses. "How long was I gone?"

"Six days."

"That's it? Felt a lot longer then that." Ulrich smiles at Yumi and she blushes. "How did my clone do?"

"We kept him in line." Yumi finally looks away. "Odd did most of the work."

"I hope he annoyed you as much as your clone annoyed me." Odd laughs loudly.

"I knew how to handle him. I don't know how you had so much trouble." Ulrich frowns at him.

"Well if I had been upgraded before then maybe it would have been as easy for me as it was for you." Ulrich looks over at the elevator. "I want to get outside. I've been stuck in small places for way too long." Ulrich goes over to the elevator and gets on.

"Wait for us." Odd, Yumi, and William get on after Ulrich.

"We'll um, we have the location of another Super Computer." Jeremie looks at the monitor.

"If we fix the Translation program soon we can start destroying them." Aelita and Jeremie stay as the others leave.

The next day Ulrich is playing foosball against Odd. They were equally matched. But both were shaking the table as the slammed the ball from one side to the other. "Careful!" Sissi screams when the ball flies off the table.

"Don't need to be." Ulrich had caught the ball easily. "But you might want to be. Wouldn't want you to damage your pretty face." Ulrich smiles at Sissi who is immediately charmed.

"Um, yeah." Sissi backs away from the table as Ulrich and Odd continue to play foosball.

After playing for nearly an hour and ending it at zero zero Ulrich and Odd take a break. Ulrich sits on the couch next to Sissi. "What are we watching?"

"Um, The Old and the Restful." Sissi scooches away from Ulrich.

"Meh, rather go see a movie, want to come?"

"Um, what?"

"Want to go see a movie with me?" Ulrich gets a little closer and smiles.

"I, uh, yes." Sissi and Ulrich leave the rec room.

"What the?" Odd is stunned. "Did Ulrich just ask Sissi out? Dang he's getting her on a date before I did." Odd goes to the couch and sits down looking for something to watch.

The next day Ulrich sits with Sissi during classes. At lunch Yumi grabs a tray and sits down with the others. "Ulrich um, what's going on?"

"Huh?" Ulrich has some meatballs in his mouth.

"I heard um, from Nicholas that you and Sissi went to the movies yesterday."

"Yeah, saw Elfen Lied X."

"But, why?"

"Why not?"

"But, you, um, me."

"Are just really good friends. Sissi wants to be more then friends so hey, why not?" Ulrich goes back to eating as Yumi gets up and leaves the table.

"Man that's not right." Odd looks over at Ulrich who seems unconcerned by what had just happened.

The next day Ulrich and Sissi are in her room working on homework together. "Wow Ulrich I didn't know you were so smart!"

"It's not just Jeremie and Aelita that can do physics." Ulrich and Sissi continue doing homework.

Yumi was in her room crying. She has a picture of her and Ulrich in her hands. "What happened? What did Franz do to you?" She continues crying as she wonders what happened with Ulrich.

The next day Ulrich and Sissi are eating lunch together. "Look at them." Yumi squeezes her orange and juice comes out all over her hand. "Like I'd fall for that. I'm not that stupid."

"Fall for what?" William looks over at Ulrich and Sissi.

"He wants me to get jealous well I'm not jealous. He can have her." Yumi looks at William. "Want to go see Elfen Lied X after school?"

"Sure, um, if you want to." William can't help but smile.

Yumi and William go to the movie. Ulrich and Sissi go to the gym and train. Aelita and Jeremie go to the Factory to work on the Super Computer. Odd is bored. "What to do?" He walks past the rec room. "Tired of the foosball and nothing good on television. Why can't Xana attack? That's always interesting."

In the Control Room the Super Scan beeps. "Xana's attacking, dang it." Jeremie had been close to completing the new Translation program. "Aelita call Yumi I'll call Odd."

"And Ulrich and William?"

"I'll tell Odd to call Ulrich and have Yumi call William." They make their calls.

Yumi is watching the movie with William when her phone rings. "What is it Aelita?"

"Xana's attacking. Call William."

"Ok." They hang up. "William, Xana is attacking."

"Oh, alright." William and Yumi leave.

Jeremie gets Odd and Odd calls Ulrich.

Ulrich hears his phone ring and goes over to his gym bag. "Hey Odd."

"Xana's attacking get to the Factory."

"I'll be there." Ulrich hangs up. "Um, Sissi, I have to go."

"Oh, but um, we were just, stuff."

"I'll be right back ok? Won't take long I promise." Ulrich goes to Sissi and kisses her on the cheek. "Bye." Ulrich runs out of the gym.

Xana sends a black mist into the middle Scanner. "Aelita, an error just came up." Jeremie looks at the data. "Xana's sending something through the Scanners." Jeremie can hear the Scanner doors close then open. Soon a buzzing noise is heard as a Dark Hornet flies up from the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie set up the auto program!" Aelita runs into the elevator the Dark Hornet aims and fires lasers at her as the elevator doors close.

Jeremie starts to auto program and runs out of the Control Room through the other passage. The Dark Hornet flies after him.

Yumi and William make it to the Factory first. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Hello?" Yumi and William are surprised to see it is empty. Aelita appears on the monitor.

"Yumi, William, hurry and send yourselves. Xana sent a Hornet and attacked Jeremie." The screen closes.

"Um, I don't know how to do it." William looks at Yumi.

"Jeremie showed us how but I, its complicated. I'll try and send you if you trust me."

"Of course I trust you." William gets on the elevator and takes it down.

"Wait!" Aelita appears in the screen again. "Don't use the middle Scanner. Xana used it to send the Hornet."

"Oh, ok."

Jeremie is hit in the back of the knee by the Dark Hornet. "Aaaa!" He falls forward and loses his glasses. He scrambles for them but is hit in the back by the Dark Hornet.

"Um, Transfer, Scanner, and, um, virtualization?" Yumi hits the last button. "William?"

"I'm here, you did it Yumi." William sees Aelita. "Where's the Tower?"

"Near here, east I think." Aelita watches the pulsations. "I didn't have time to look at the Super Scan."

"Yumi are you coming?"

"I don't know how to do the auto transfer." Yumi hears the elevator run. "Someone else is here." Yumi waits.

The Dark Hornet hits Jeremie again. He doesn't respond. The Dark Hornet flies back to the Control Room.

"Odd, um, Jeremie can't send us."

"I'll do it." Odd looks at the screen. "It's not that hard."

"You're as lost as me."

"I was as lost as you. The upgrades," Odd knocks on the side of his head. "Make things easier." He smiles and his charm starts to affect Yumi.

"Um, uh, I need to go to Lyoko." She goes to the elevator. "So yeah um, send me." When the elevator doors close she pulls on the collar of her shirt trying to cool off from her encounter.

"Odd!" Aelita sees him. "Look at the Super Scan and tell me the coordinates." Odd does. "Oh, thank you." The screen closes.

"No problem Princess." Odd looks through the security camera and sees Yumi get in the right Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "Do you ladies, and William, want the vehicles?"

"Would be helpful." Odd sends them.

"Amazing." Yumi and William get on the Overwing. "Before he could barely send someone."

"The upgrades are amazing but um, I still wouldn't do it." William looks around. "No monsters."

"Yet." Yumi flies up into the air on the Overwing.

"What about you?" Yumi is confused.

"What about what?"

"The upgrades. Would you get them?"

"No way can I let a clone near my family."

"Um, say a clone wasn't needed. I don't know like Franz could do it in a day. Would you?"

"I don't know." Yumi and William wait with Aelita for the others.

Odd is setting up the auto transfer when he hears the wings of a Hornet. "Xana's pet is coming back."

"Run! Or get here, Odd you can't let it hurt you." Aelita is almost hysterical. "Please!"

"I can handle a bug. Just give me a bug zapper or a fly swatter." Odd looks around and sees Jeremie's Ghost Buster. "Let's see if this works." Odd runs over and grabs it as the Dark Hornet appears.

The group waits for Odd and Ulrich. "Come on, Odd don't do anything stupid." Aelita appears in a screen and sees him running around. The Dark Hornet fires at him. "Odd!"

"Just trying to start this thing." Odd dodges a laser.

"The lever is on the bottom. Hit it twice to charge it." Odd flips the Ghost Buster over.

"Got it." Odd leaps away from the Dark Hornet then aims the Ghost Buster at it. "Bye bye." He fires it and hits the Dark Hornet. It sparks then falls to the floor. "That was easy." Odd sets the Ghost Buster down and goes over to the control panel. "Thanks for the help Princess."

"Ulrich's behind you." Odd turns around and sees Ulrich.

"I didn't even hear the elevator."

"I took the other way."

"Why?"

"Felt like it. Will you send me?"

"Sure." Odd waits for Ulrich to go down to the Scanner Room. Ulrich gets into the left Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich lands near the others. "I'll be…" Odd sees the middle Scanner operate. When the door opens there is another Dark Hornet. "There after I take out this Hornet." Odd picks up the Ghost Buster.

"Odd I don't think you can use it this soon."

"Oh, well, uh oh." Odd sees through the security camera another Dark Hornet come out of the Scanner. "I'm going to run now." Odd runs to the elevator and gets on as more Dark Hornets come out of the middle Scanner.

The group on Lyoko head for the activated Tower. "Let's see what I can do against the Razor Head or Scorpion."

"Even with your upgrades you better be careful." Yumi looks over at Ulrich and can't look away. Even with being mad at him about Sissi she still had feelings for him.

"I can handle it." Ulrich ignores Yumi's looks.

Odd is trying to leave the Factory when the Dark Hornets cut him off. "Ok, nice bugs." Odd backs away as two fly near the entrance. Another flies down from the ceiling. "I need a really big fly swatter." Odd turns and runs. The only place to go was the other path to the Control Room.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower. "Aelita stay back." Ulrich gets his swords out as the Scorpion appears.

"I can fight." Aelita looks around and sees three Dark Kankrelats hiding behind a rock. "Look out!" She creates an energy orb. "Energy Field!" The three Dark Kankrelats come out.

"I know you can fight but I want to see what I can do." Ulrich stands up on the Overbike. "Super Sprint!" He runs right off of it and attacks the Dark Kankrelats.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the Scorpion. It fires a laser and knocks one out of the air but the second one cut it across the shoulder.

"Can't touch this." Ulrich dodges the lasers fired by the Dark Kankrelats and strikes one across the Eye. It leaps at him and explodes.

"Ulrich watch out!" William sees the Razor Head leap from behind another rock. His warning is in time and Ulrich dodges the Razor Head's tackle.

On Earth Odd is running through the other path to the Control Room when he sees Jeremie. "Man what happened?"

"Hornets." Jeremie had regained consciousness.

"But, didn't Ulrich try to help you?"

"I didn't see him. Why would he have gone this way?"

"Well he said he did. Maybe he didn't see you." Odd turns when he hears the Dark Hornets. "Stay down Einstein I'll distract them." Odd runs at the Dark Hornets as they come around a corner.

On Lyoko Ulrich is handling the Razor Head as William and Yumi go after the Dark Hornets and Aelita distracts the Scorpion. "Energy Field!" She throws and misses and has to dodge the tail when she flies too close on the Overboard.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the Dark Kankrelats but they jump out of the way.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and the energy blade comes out. One Dark Kankrelat jumps out of the way but the other is unable to and is destroyed.

"Good job William." Yumi throws a fan at the last Dark Kankrelat but misses.

"You can handle the last one Aelita needs help with the Scorpion." William jumps off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector below.

Odd is hit by a laser but doesn't stop running. The three Dark Hornets chase him back into the Control Room. He hits the button for the elevator but it was going to have to come down from the Factory floor. "Aaaa!" The Dark Hornets have him cornered and let loose with lasers.

"Odd, no." Aelita creates an energy orb. She holds it and concentrates making it larger. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the Scorpion as it fires a laser. Her energy orb slams into the laser and continues hitting the Scorpion.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and the energy blade comes out hitting the Scorpion across the chest.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws another energy orb and hits the Scorpion again. It roars then explodes.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich runs around the Razor Head and strikes it from all sides destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the last Dark Kankrelat but misses again. "Maybe I should get upgraded." She catches her fans as Ulrich runs over to the last Dark Kankrelat and destroys it.

When the elevator doors open Odd runs inside ignoring his wounds. He pushes for the doors to close but the one Dark Hornet flies in just as they close. "Close quarters you don't have room to get away." Odd lunges at a Dark Hornet but misses. It turns and sprays acid at him. "Aaaa!"

Aelita runs into the activated Tower and goes up to the second platform. She places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Odd? Jeremie?" No response. "We need a return." She uses the control panel to bring it up. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Aelita first goes to Jeremie's room. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah just a few burns." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "But um, Odd said Ulrich took the other path to the Control Room."

"Yeah."

"I didn't see him."

"Well, um, if the Hornet was attacking you and stuff."

"He would have helped me. I don't know maybe, something. We know the upgrades from Franz affected him."

"Sissi?" Jeremie nods. "Well, I, yes. But would Ulrich have changed that much?" There is a knock at the door before Patrick opens it.

"Um, my homework is in here. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Um, I have to go anyways, bye Jeremie." Aelita leaves the room.

Odd is on his bed staring at a picture album. After his close call with the Dark Hornets he wanted to have some happy memories replace the horror he just had. There is a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hi Odd." Aelita comes in and sees Odd has a photo album open. The picture she first notices is of the whole group. The second one was just her and Odd at the skate park. "Are you ok?"

"The return fixed everything." Odd gets off the bed. "You did it Princess." He smiles at Aelita and starts to charm her.

"I, um, we did it. Without the others I would have been doomed."

"You would have figured something out Princess. You wouldn't let Jeremie down."

"Yeah, Jeremie." Aelita blushes. "Um, I, if you're ok and everything I'm going to uh, go do homework."

"Wait." Odd grabs Aelita's wrist. "Princess I just want to know."

"Um, what?"

"Were you worried more about me or Jeremie?"

"Um, I," Odd leans down and kisses Aelita on the lips lightly.

"Don't worry Princess, Aelita." Odd smiles as Aelita blushes even more.

Sissi sees Odd kiss Aelita and goes to the stairwell. This was the second time she had seen the two kiss. "I'm friends with Jeremie too. I have to tell him." Sissi goes to Jeremie's room and tells him about both times she saw the two "cousins" kiss.

**A/N Why this update? I put up my Lazy Town and no reviews yet. So I figure if I can't get attention for free I'll buy it off of you lol. Four reviews, more then just "SUX OUT WITH ITS SOX OUT! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL THAT YOU LOVE FOR THIS CRAPFEST!" and I will deliver the next installment of the Code Naia The Resistance Mini Series.**

**I understand most of you, all of you, don't watch Lazy Town. But I wanted something different. Much like Code Naia is different. Code Naia is first person but still involves attack, fight, end. So again four reviews and I will deliver Code Naia The Resistance.**


	18. Chapter 18

Real Code Lyoko Episode 113: Collapse

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 113: Collapse**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Only Aelita and William make it to the Factory.

Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita were fighting. After hearing about her and Odd he was ready to quit. He had screwed up his grades and class record. He had screwed up his cousin's life for fighting Xana. He had messed up his health and well being. And for what, to have the woman he loved cheat on him.

Aelita tried to tell Jeremie there was nothing with her and Odd. Odd kissed her not the other way around. But Jeremie wouldn't listen to her.

Ulrich and Yumi were fighting. Ulrich and Sissi was now an open couple at Kadic Academy. Milly and Tamiya broke the news in their newspaper. Yumi tried to ignore it but every time she saw Ulrich, Sissi would be there.

William is stuck in the middle. He had one benefit though. Yumi went out with him on several dates. It was only as really good friends but it was great for him to be alone with Yumi without Ulrich around.

Xana is making plans. The group was all that stood between him and world domination. If he could destroy them from the inside his path to victory would be without obstacle.

After classes Ulrich and Sissi go to the rec room. "I can't believe him." Yumi clenches her hands into fists as she watches the two holding hands.

"Um, Yumi?" Yumi turns around and sees William.

"Want to go do something?"

"Um, we have homework and stuff but if you want to go do something else we can."

"Come on." Yumi walks to the entrance of the school and William follows.

Jeremie is in the Control Room alone. Aelita tried to help but he refused to be alone with her. "Translation." Jeremie does a dry run. "It works, finally." He saves the changes. "Now we can finally hunt down and destroy the Super Computers." Jeremie looks at a screen. "Ten found so far. Hopefully we won't find any more." He looks at the column next to the locations. "If we destroy that one we'll be rid of the Scorpion." He wonders which one to destroy first.

Aelita is alone at the Hermitage. Jeremie refused to be with her and she couldn't be around Odd. "What can I do dad?" She has the picture of her and Franz in her hands. "I love him but, I, why can't you be here? Why wouldn't you come to Earth? You were able to bring Odd and Ulrich and stuff." She wipes away a tear.

Jeremie gets a call. "What do you want Patrick?"

"Could you help me with the science homework?"

"Could it wait?"

"Jeremie you know I'm here because of you. You could at least help me with my homework."

"Fine I'll be there soon." Jeremie hangs up on Patrick.

Jim and Mr. Delmas are moving through the woods. "There it is." They see the Hermitage.

"It's been abandoned for years Mr. Delmas." Jim walks to the front gate. "I looked up the records and no one's bought this place."

"Poor place. It used to be impressive back in the day." They walk to the front door.

"What was that?" Aelita hears a noise downstairs. She gets off her bed and goes to the door.

"It looks like someone's been here recently." Mr. Delmas picks up a rag.

"Yeah like someone tried to clean it up." Jim sees the counter top in the kitchen and how it was dust free.

"What are they doing here?" Aelita closes the bedroom door and looks for a place to hide.

Xana activates a Tower.

Jeremie hears the Super Scan beep. He gets his laptop out and looks at the Super Scan. "The Forest Sector." He gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "Xana's attacking."

"I'll be there."

"You better be." Jeremie was already in the woods and now has to turn around and go back. Ulrich and Jeremie hang up.

"Um Sissi that was Jeremie."

"Jeremie?" Ulrich turns around and sees Patrick. "Where did he go? He was going to help me with homework but never showed up."

"Um, I can't tell you."

"Then don't tell me I'll follow you."

"Fine." Ulrich runs out of the rec room and Patrick follows him.

"We'll be there." Yumi hangs up. "William Xana's attacking."

"Great. Pay thirty Euros for a movie and don't even get to watch it." William and Yumi leave the theater.

A black mist comes out of an outlet and attacks Jim. "Look at this." Mr. Delmas holds up a picture. "It's Franz and I think his wife." Mr. Delmas goes to show Jim when Jim hits him with an energy bolt.

Jeremie looks at Aelita's number in his cell phone. "Forget it." He changes it to Yumi's. "Yumi, call Aelita ok?"

"Fine." Yumi and Jeremie hang up.

Aelita is hiding in her closet when her phone rings. "No, turn off." She turns it off.

Jim had heard the cell phone ring and goes to the stairs.

"She's not answering." Yumi gets concerned.

"Um, I heard she was going to the Hermitage."

"When?"

"During lunch. Something about finding something." William shrugs his shoulders.

"We need to get her."

"I don't know where the Hermitage is exactly."

"Then I'll go." Yumi and William split up.

Aelita hears something smash in the hallway. She hugs her knees as she hears her bedroom door being smashed open.

Odd sees Ulrich running into the woods. "What's up Ulrich?"

"Xana's attacking."

"No one called me."

"Well, I guess Jeremie didn't want to call you."

"I can't believe him."

"We can't believe you." Ulrich turns and continues running towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

Yumi sees the Hermitage and runs inside. She hears a scream from the second floor. "Aelita!" Yumi runs up the stairs.

"Help!" Aelita tried to climb out her window when Jim found her but Jim grabbed her ankle and now she was hanging out of her window.

Jeremie is going through the sewers when he feels a rumble. Soon there is a loud crashing noise and when he goes around the corner he sees the sewer had collapsed.

Yumi sees Jim. "Xana leave Aelita alone!" She leaps and kicks Jim hard. Jim falls forward and nearly falls out the window.

"Aaaa!" Aelita reaches out and grabs the edge of the roof.

"Aelita!" Yumi kicks Jim again as hard as she can and he falls through the window. He slides down and hits Aelita knocking her loose. "No!" Yumi is helpless as she sees Aelita and Jim fall to the ground below.

Odd and Ulrich go down into the sewers and take off for the Factory.

Yumi runs out of the Hermitage and goes to Aelita. "Aelita, are you ok?"

"I think so." She looks over at Jim. "He broke my fall." Yumi helps Aelita up. "Thanks."

"We need to get going." The two go into the Hermitage's sewer entrance.

Jeremie is trying to find a way around the collapsed section of sewer when he sees Ulrich and Odd. "We can't go that way."

"Why?"

"Xana destroyed it." Jeremie looks at Odd and makes a noise.

"Einstein come on you need to stop acting like this." Jeremie ignores Odd and the three take off.

Yumi and Aelita are going through the sewers when they see the others. "What are you guys doing?" Ulrich replies.

"Xana collapsed the sewer back there and we're trying to go around." Yumi ignores him.

"We better be careful Xana possessed Jim. He's out right now but who knows how long that will last." They take off for the Factory.

William makes it to the Factory and waits for the others.

There us a rumbling noise. "He's doing it again!" Jeremie stops as the sewer in front of him and the others collapse.

"Watch out!" Yumi sees the sewer behind them cracking apart. She leaps and pushes Aelita out of the way as the sewer collapses.

"No, are you ok!?" Aelita shouts through the wall of collapsed sewer.

"We're trapped but not hurt." Ulrich looks at one side and kicks it. "I don't think we're getting through."

"Yumi, where's William?"

"He went to the Factory from the mall."

"So he should be there."

"He better be or you'll be alone." Odd kicks at another wall of collapsed sewer. "We have faith in you Aelita." Odd kicks it again.

"Thank you." Aelita takes off looking for the nearest exit. She couldn't risk being trapped in the sewers.

Jim wakes up and sparks with energy. He goes to the sewer entrance at the Hermitage and takes off for the Factory.

Aelita climbs out of the sewer and takes off for the Factory.

Sitting in the collapsed section of the sewers the four stare daggers at one another. Jeremie wanted Odd hurt. Yumi wanted Ulrich hurt. "Stop staring at me." Yumi rolls her eyes.

"Like I'd stare at you."

"Hey you two why can't you kiss and make up?" Odd tries to make a joke but it sets Jeremie off.

"Like you kiss Aelita!?"

"Hey it was me kissing her not the other way around. You should stop being mad at her."

"You shouldn't have kissed her!" Jeremie gets up and goes towards Odd. Odd stands up and goes towards Jeremie.

"If you had been at the concert she would have been so happy I wouldn't have needed to comfort her."

"That stupid concert was a waste of time! I was reading what Franz sent and found out Aelita's mother is still alive!"

"You could have read it the next day. Aelita's music is important to her and it makes her happy. You make her happy sometimes but you keep messing up. It's not my fault I'm there to make her feel better." Jeremie swings at Odd who dodges the punch easily.

"She released Xana! I wouldn't be messing up at school or with her if she hadn't released him!" Jeremie swings at Odd again who dodges again.

Aelita makes it to the Factory and goes to the Control Room. "William we're the only ones who made it."

"But, this is bad." William looks at the screen. "I don't know what that means."

"Forest Sector. I'll send the vehicles first then us." Aelita goes to the control panel and sends the vehicles. "Get on the elevator." William does and soon Aelita follows after starting the auto transfer.

Odd has Jeremie pinned to the ground. "Jeremie you idiot!" Odd keeps him down as he struggles. "She loves you still, why I don't know with the way you mess up with her."

"Shut up Odd!" Jeremie continues to struggle. "She's my girlfriend and you keep trying to take her from me."

"And I failed didn't I? You're right when you hurt her I was there to make her feel better. But you know what? She still goes back to you because she still loves you. I asked her after an attack who she was worried about more getting hurt and she said you." Odd gets off of Jeremie.

"I, stay away from her."

"Then treat her better. I wouldn't have to hug her and kiss her if you didn't hurt her like you have."

"I'm sorry if having a super powerful being trying to kill me keeps me from taking her on dates." The sarcasm drips from Jeremie's mouth.

"At least it makes sense." Odd and Jeremie turn to Yumi.

"What makes sense?"

"Aelita going for Odd and you." Yumi looks over at Ulrich.

"And what? Sissi and me don't make sense? Why not? She likes me as more then just really good friends. We have fun and getting together we have a lot of things in common."

"But, you, I was just," Yumi is stuck. She knows that from the way Ulrich put it she had no reason to be jealous but he had to know how she really felt.

"Man she was trying to get you to confess your feelings." Ulrich turns and stare daggers at Odd. "But you're almost as bad as Einstein when it comes to girls." Odd smiles at Yumi. "But you're not innocent either."

"Shut up Odd." Yumi and Ulrich say this at the same time.

Aelita and William are on Lyoko headed for the activated Tower. "Aelita I don't want you to get hurt but I'm really going to need help." William is on the Overbike.

"I know. Xana might do it this time." Aelita is on the Overboard. "Just stay back. Your energy blade is hard to dodge."

"Ok." They get ready as they get closer.

The four were yelling at each other. "What makes you think you're all that Odd?!" Ulrich pushes Odd.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Odd's goofy smiles is almost knocked off when Ulrich kicks at him.

"You're nothing without those upgrades." Jeremie clenches his hands into fists but doesn't try to hit Odd again. He was too slow to hit him.

"Aelita liked me before the upgrades if you remember Einstein. But she still went to you even after you said you wished she was dead."

"I, it, I was upset and frustrated."

"And she was upset too." Odd backs into the wall. "But that doesn't mean I'm innocent right? I shouldn't have tried anything with her but man Einstein when she was crying, helpless, I would have done anything for her." Odd sighs. "You know that feeling don't you?"

"I, shut up Odd."

"Stop it!" Yumi yells at Ulrich who was about ready to hit Odd. "You're an idiot! You're all idiots!" She lets out a scream of frustration.

Aelita and William make it to the activated Tower and see the guards. "He must be using another Super Computer." In front of the activated Tower were three Dark Krabes.

"At least they're big targets." William gets his Zanbatou out. The three Dark Krabes see the two and fire lasers at them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb but misses when a Dark Krabe ducks.

"They're faster and smarter like the others." William gets closer dodging lasers. "Ha!" He swings his Zanbatou and the energy blade comes out. The Dark Krabe he was aiming for goes to dodge and the energy blade cuts a leg off.

"Energy Field!" Aelita aims for the wounded Dark Krabe and hits it destroying it. "If you do that two more times I'll be able to make it."

"Two more times and I'll be down to ten health points." William charges his Zanbatou.

"Aim to the left of the second Krabe." Aelita charges an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the Dark Krabe. It leaps to the left as William swings his Zanbatou. The energy blade comes out and hits the Dark Krabe across the back destroying it.

"Good job one to go." William charges his Zanbatou.

Jeremie and the others are silent. After the blow up of emotions they were worn out. But Xana wasn't going to leave them alone.

Jim shifts through the wall with Xana's powers and appears. "Whoa, Jim." Ulrich gets into a fighting stance.

"Let's see what we can do." Odd gets ready to attack.

"Hai!" Yumi takes a flying leap at Jim but is knocked away.

"Yumi you're weak stay back." Ulrich attacks Jim and gets a punch in. Jim swings at Ulrich who ducks under the punch.

Odd runs and slides on the ground kicking Jim in the knee. Ulrich kicks Jim hard in the chest knocking him over. Odd gets up and jumps on Jim as does Ulrich. "Odd get his legs."

"Got it." Odd hugs Jim's legs as Ulrich pins his arms.

On Lyoko the two were in trouble. William's energy blade had missed and now he didn't have enough health points to use another. "Aelita if I kamikaze you might be able to get into the Tower."

"Kamikaze? Are you sure Yumi would like you using that word?"

"Could you make it or not!?"

"I might."

"Then here goes." William revs the engine of the Overbike and charges at the Dark Krabe. It fires lasers and William uses his Zanbatou to block them. When he gets closer the Dark Krabe lunges with a claw and knocks William from the Overbike. Before he can recover the Dark Krabe fires a laser and hits him sending him back to Earth.

"Now!" Aelita leaps off of the Overboard. It crashes into the Dark Krabe as she moves her hand over her watch. Her wings appear and she flies to the activated Tower. "Ow!" She is hit in the back by a laser and falls just in front of the activated Tower. She looks back and sees the Dark Krabe had been injured but wasn't destroyed. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and misses. She jumps backwards as the Dark Krabe fires a laser and lands in the activated Tower.

"Aaaa!" Odd and Ulrich are shocked by Jim and fall off of him. Jim gets up sparking with more energy. He forms an energy orb and points it at Odd.

"Stop!" Jeremie tackles Jim. Jim throws him off easily and points the energy orb at him.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "We need a return." She uses the control panel to launch a return.

Jeremie goes to Aelita's room. He knocks on the door. "Aelita?"

"Jeremie?" Aelita opens the door. Jeremie hugs her.

"I'm sorry Aelita." Jeremie pulls away. "I'm sorry I've been acting like I have but I have to work. I have to beat Xana. I have to find a way to save Franz."

"No you don't Jeremie." Aelita hugs him. "We have to work. We have to beat Xana. We have to save my father."

"And mother." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "I worked on the Translation program. We can start hunting down the Super Computers. And maybe with some calculations find a way to send you and the others to the place Franz says your mother is."

"Really? But, how, how would we get her out?"

"I haven't worked that out yet. Let's just take things one at a time."

"One at a time." Aelita kisses Jeremie. Both blush but continue kissing.


	19. Chapter 19

Real Code Lyoko Episode 113: Victory Is Mine

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 114: Blockade**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Things were better in the group. Aelita and Jeremie were working hard and were ready to destroy Super Computers. Odd was avoiding Aelita and trying to help Ulrich and Yumi. "So Sissi the new Jessica Blue movie came out want to go?" Odd smiles and turns on the charm.

"Odd you know Ulrich and I are together."

"So? It doesn't mean you're exclusive. And hey he might not want to go to the movie. I know he doesn't like those kind."

"And you do?"

"Hey a guy needs a break from horror and action. Guy meets girl, falls in love, it's what we're all looking for right?" Odd gets closer to Sissi.

"Odd!" Odd snaps away from Sissi as Ulrich walks over. "What are you doing!?"

"Just asking my friend if they want to go see the new Jessica Blue movie." Odd backs away as Ulrich get closer.

"Well I already have the tickets and was looking for my girlfriend since she didn't answer her phone." Ulrich gets between Odd and Sissi.

"Oh I put it on the charger, sorry." Sissi takes Ulrich's hand in hers. "But um if you want to go now we can."

"It's the seven showing so we have time for homework and stuff." Ulrich smiles at Sissi making her flush with emotion.

"Have fun you two." Odd walks away.

Jeremie and Aelita load the Skidbladnir with the coordinates to a Super Computer. "We aren't sure what this one does but that means we need to destroy it more then the ones we do know what they do."

"Are we ready?"

"Almost. Let's just make sure with a couple more test runs."

Ulrich and Sissi are watching the movie. "Ulrich, um, you'll probably think I'm crazy but um, can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it Sissi?"

"I can see the future."

"What?"

"Seriously. Sometimes like, it's like I live through life then suddenly I'm doing it again. Like repeating the day or something."

"Really? Sissi that's crazy." Ulrich knows exactly what Sissi was talking about but had to make sure she didn't figure it out. "And when does this happen?"

"Just random times you know?"

"Sissi I'm not going to call you crazy but others might. You should probably keep it to yourself."

"Um, ok." They continue watching the movie.

Jeremie runs the last test. "We're ready. Let's call the others." Jeremie and Aelita get their cell phones out and call the others.

Ulrich feels his phone vibrate. He takes it out. "What? Is Xana attacking?"

"No. We finished the Translation and we're going to destroy a Super Computer." Ulrich sighs.

"I'm on a date."

"You know what is more important." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up.

The Lyoko Warriors are on their way to the Factory. William and Yumi were together coming from the gym. William was trying to learn Pencak Silat so he could be a better warrior.

Odd is coming from the skate park. With his upgrades he could beat any one at anything. Grinding, flips, spins, he had mastered them all.

Ulrich makes it to the Factory first. He takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "You know that Sissi will wonder where I ran off to."

"Well you wouldn't have to if you weren't dating her." Ulrich stares daggers at Aelita.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Aelita and Jeremie ignore Ulrich's insult and wait for the others.

Odd makes it next and goes to the Control Room. "So who gets to go and destroy the Super Computer?"

"I'm thinking you and Yumi. Aelita will be needed in case Xana activated a Tower and Ulrich will be able to handle any monster."

"William?"

"He's never been to Earth through Translation so don't want to risk it yet." Jeremie and the others wait.

Yumi and William make it to the Factory and go to the Control Room. "So we're going to destroy a Super Computer?"

"We're going to try. We don't know what kind of defenses Xana will have. But the plan is to destroy a Super Computer." Jeremie brings up the transfer program. "And if this works I'll be able to send you right into the Core."

"Well I'm ready." Odd gets on the elevator.

"This should be interesting." William gets on.

The rest get on and take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer William, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land right in the Core where the Skidbladnir was. "Did it work?"

"Yes Jeremie."

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich and Odd land near the others. "Get on the platforms." They do and soon they appear in the Skidbladnir.

Aelita pilots the Skidbladnir out of Sector 5 and soon drops into the Digital Sea. "When you exit take the server at ninety two degrees west and fourteen degrees north." Jeremie waits for the response.

"Aaaa!" The second the Skidbladnir exited Lyoko there were Kongers and Sharks. "Jeremie, Xana was waiting for us!" Aelita releases the Nav Skids.

"Watch out!" Ulrich fires a torpedo and hits the torpedo fired by a Shark. "They're everywhere!"

"There's too many of them!" William fires a torpedo but misses. "Aaaa!" He sees a torpedo fly just in front of him.

"Jeremie what do we do!" Aelita tries to fly away but a Konger attacks.

"Try to get away!" Jeremie brings up a screen. "Maybe I can activate a Tower and use it to power your shields." Jeremie works on it as the Lyoko Warriors fight Xana's monsters.

"Aaaa!" Yumi feels the Nav Skid shake. "I'm hit!"

"You're not hit!" Ulrich sees the Kalamar on the belly of Yumi's Nav Skid. "Stay still!" Ulrich fires a torpedo and misses.

Jeremie activates a Tower. "Come on, shields. Aelita are your shields getting the extra power?"

"No!" Aelita screams as another Kalamar appears. It lands on the Skidbladnir and starts to drill into it. "We can't fight them there's too many of them!"

"Get back to Lyoko!" Jeremie hears a beep and looks at the monitor. "No, no!" Jeremie sees Xana was trying to take the Tower he just activated. "Get back to Lyoko and get out of the Skidbladnir!" Jeremie fights Xana's attempt but knows it was only a matter of time.

"Aaaa!" Yumi feels the Nav Skid shake again. "I can't move!" She pushes on the lever but the Nav Skid stays still.

"Yumi!" William dives towards her. He sees the Kalamar on the bottom. Not trusting his aim with a torpedo he flies up and crashes into the Kalamar knocking it off of Yumi's Nav Skid.

"Watch out!" Odd fires a torpedo and hits the Kalamar. It isn't destroyed but swims away.

"What do we do?" William sees Yumi start to float away.

"I have an idea." Ulrich flies up to Yumi and knocks into her. He knocks into her again moving her towards the entrance to Lyoko.

"Keep them off Yumi." Jeremie activates the entrance to Lyoko so his friends can get in.

"Jeremie can the Nav Skids handle being in the Digital Sea without being attached to the Skid?" Aelita flies around trying to shake off two Kongers.

"We never tried it but they should be safe without the Skids shields. If anything happens I don't know what to do."

"Aelita, Odd, help me." Ulrich knocks into Yumi but a Kalamar flies towards them ready to attack him.

"Time for a fish fry." Odd fires torpedoes at the Kalamar as Aelita slams into Yumi knocking her into the Lyoko entrance. She flies after her as William, Ulrich, and Odd follow after her.

Aelita flies near Yumi trying to attach her to the Skid. "Ulrich, Odd, keep her from moving." Yumi was floating away and slowly spinning making it impossible for Aelita to attach her.

"Ok." Ulrich flies in front of Yumi and she hits him. Odd comes up from below and stops her spinning. Aelita flies next to Yumi and feels the thump of the Nav Skid connecting to the Skidbladnir.

"Guys we're not out of the water yet. Xana's taking the Tower." Jeremie leans back in the chair as Xana takes full control.

"Where is it?" Aelita waits for the others to attach to the Skidbladnir.

"Mountain Sector." Aelita flies out of the Digital Sea and goes towards the Mountain Sector.

As she flies over the Sector Jeremie sees monsters appear on the screen. "Be careful Xana's sending Mantas."

"How are the shields?" Aelita looks around and doesn't see the Mantas. "Will they hold?"

"They're regenerating almost eighty percent now." Jeremie watches the screen as the Mantas get closer.

"There they are." Yumi sees them coming from behind. "Can we fight them in the Nav Skids?"

"They can't fly like the Skid. Aelita set it down and I will let them off." Jeremie brings up the program.

"Trying. The Mountain Sector wasn't made for this." Aelita sees a larger platform. "I'm going to set down over here."

"Ok, loading, one second." Jeremie hits the enter key and the Lyoko Warriors, minus Aelita, land on the platform. "Aelita get the Skid to the dock. I'm sending the other vehicles they'll cover you."

"Ready and waiting." Ulrich gets his swords out. When the vehicles appear he runs and jumps on the Overbike.

"Leave the Princess alone fish faces!" Odd jumps on the Overboard and takes off firing Laser Arrows at the Mantas.

"Let's go." William gets on the Overwing. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"I, it," Yumi shakes. She knew she had been closer to death than any other time. The Kalamar had almost killed her.

"Come on Yumi." William flies over to Yumi and sticks his hand out. "It's ok I'll protect you." Yumi knocks his hand away.

"I don't need you to protect me." Yumi gets on the back of the Overwing and they take off after the others.

"I bet I can destroy more Mantas then you can Odd." Ulrich charges his swords. "Watch."

"I can beat you." Odd aims at a Manta and fires.

Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike and lands on the Manta that Odd fired at. Ulrich blocks the Laser Arrow then destroys the Manta himself. He leaps off of it and lands on another destroying it.

"Hey you're cheating." Odd fires at another Manta and destroys it.

"You're just slow." Ulrich lands on another Manta and destroys it.

The Skidbladnir makes it to Sector 5. "Jeremie I'm going to the arena be ready with the Transporter." Aelita is out of the Skidbladnir and takes off through Sector 5.

Odd and Ulrich have destroyed all of the Mantas. "With the two of us who needs Yumi and William?" Ulrich is back on the Overbike.

"Hey William can hold his own and Yumi can whoop Xana. And hey it's nice having another cute girl with us." Odd laughs as Yumi overhears him and stares. "Come on Yumi it was a joke."

"So she's not cute?" William's comment gets an elbow to the ribs from Yumi. "I didn't mean it like that."

"If you guys can stay focused we need to deactivate the Tower." Jeremie waits for Aelita to get to the arena before sending the Transporter.

The other Lyoko Warriors see the Transporter and fly over to it. "Princess!" Odd flies down and stops. "Need a ride?"

"Of course Odd." Aelita gets on the back of the Overboard. "Jeremie where's the activated Tower?"

"Go east you're not too far." Jeremie watches on the screen as his friends take off for the activated Tower.

Monsters appear at the activated Tower. The Razor Head has two Mega Tanks with it. But…

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. "This should be easy. I'll take the Razor Head. Odd you take a Mega Tank while the others take the other Mega Tank." Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike and lands gracefully in front of the Razor Head.

"_Ulrich Stern you will find this is much harder than it looks."_ The Razor Head swings at him.

"You'll be gone in under two minutes." Ulrich attacks the Razor Head with his swords.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at a Mega Tank. He hits the outer shell and does no damage.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the other Mega Tank. It rolls forward and she misses. It opens up and charges a blast.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and hits it across the Eye destroying it.

"_One minute."_ The Razor Head taunts Ulrich. "_And now Xana's next creation will destroy you."_ There is a rumble on Lyoko.

"Signals, a Super Computer." Jeremie follows the signal.

"What was that?" William feels something in the air. "Uh, Yumi, what's that?" William points at something.

"I don't know. Jeremie we have something on Lyoko." Yumi watches as whatever it was takes shape.

"Um, I'd avoid it for now until we figure out what it does." Jeremie continues following the signal.

"We don't have time to find out what it does." Yumi and William dive on the Overwing at the new monster.

When they get closer they see the new creation. "It looks like a mini Kolossus but weirder." Yumi gets her fans out.

"You're right, I think." William has vague memories of the Kolossus. "But I don't think it had four legs."

"No it didn't."

The new monster was tall almost six meters. Its bulk was supported by two front large tree like legs and two thinner legs in the back. Its arms are like the Kolossus but no second Eye on the left arm. The Eye it did have was white on a black head. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at it but the new monster knocks them away with its large right arm.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and sends an energy blade at it. He hits is across the chest but does little damage. "This is bad."

"_Two minutes._" The Razor Head hits Ulrich across the chest. "_Not as strong as you thought?"_

"I'm probably stronger then I think but my speed could use some work." Ulrich swings at the Razor Head and misses. Ulrich jumps backwards then swings his swords firing energy blades at the Razor Head. The Razor Head dodges them bending and twisting to avoid them.

"Let's try something different." Odd sees the new monster and the Mega Tank. He flies down on the Overboard between the two. "Come on big guy what do you have for me?" Odd aims at the new monster. He hears the Mega Tank open and start to charge. "Let's see how strong you are." Odd moves out of the way as the Mega Tank fires.

"Wow." Aelita sees the Mega Tank blast hit the new monster and do no damage. "Jeremie this new monster is as invincible as the Kolossus."

"Don't try and fight it. Focus on the Razor Head and Mega Tank. After they're gone the rest can distract this new monster."

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Mega Tank. It rolls out of the way.

"William go after the Mega Tank I'll distract the new monster."

"Ok Yumi." William jumps off of the Overwing. As he falls he raises his Zanbatou over his head ready to swing it like an ax.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Razor Head as Ulrich fires energy blades. The Razor Head is unable to dodge everything and an energy blade hits it in the leg. It loses its balance.

"Super Sprint." Ulrich runs so fast Odd misses it as he blinks. When his eyes open he sees Ulrich slashing the Razor Head.

"Good job man. Let's handle…" Before Odd finishes William lands an incredible strike on the Mega Tank. With the momentum from his fall his swing is so powerful he breaks through the shell and destroys the Mega Tank.

"Wow." William takes a couple steps back. "That was cool."

"Try that on the new guy." Odd aims at the new monster. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and hits it but does little damage.

"Super Sprint." Ulrich takes off and when close he strikes the front leg of the new monster. It swings its left arm at him but Ulrich is so fast he dodges it.

"Aelita go and deactivate the Tower."

"On it Jeremie." Aelita runs to the activated Tower as the rest battle the new monster.

She goes to the second platform and places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

"I'm bringing you back." Jeremie uses the Super Computer and brings the Lyoko Warriors back to Earth.

In the Control Room they have a meeting. "If Xana has Lyoko blocked then Franz can't contact us." Jeremie looks at the monitor. "Which explains why he hasn't sent any new information."

"And that new monster where did it come from?" Jeremie brings up the signal.

"The Super Computer we were going to destroy. Some of these Super Computers discovered aren't being used for anything, yet."

"But that new monster we couldn't hurt it." Aelita is worried.

"A Mega Tank blast did nothing. Whatever that thing is we can't hurt it. Just like the Kolossus." Ulrich clenches his hands into fists.

"Volkanoid." Everyone turns to Odd.

"What?"

"New monster, new name. Volkanoid."

"What does it mean?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"It just came to me. Maybe something to do with the Norse Mythology? There is a lot of stuff in my head that I don't understand."

"Really?" Jeremie looks at Odd. "Part of the upgrade?"

"It has to be." Odd smiles. "Well what do we do Einstein?"

"If we want to leave Lyoko we need either a way to travel without going into the Internet or find a way past all of those monsters."

"If we upgraded the shields and engine on the Skid maybe we could out run them. If we," Yumi coughs.

"Uh, homework, and my parents, I have stuff to do."

"Well we don't need you guys for this. If you want to leave go ahead." Jeremie and Aelita go to the control panel.

"Well dinners almost here." Odd pats his stomach.

"And Sissi's probably wondering where I am."

"I, I have no reason to go other then I can't help." William and the others get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

**A/N Well, there you go a new episode and… This series is now over 60,000 words! Also, I know the last episode of Code Naia The Resistance was very very violent. The next episode won't be, trust me. Of course its not coming out for a long long time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 115: Snob**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita and Jeremie were taking a break from the Super Computer. "You're lucky Mr. Delmas decided to let you try and make up your homework." Aelita and Jeremie work together to get through it as fast as possible.

"I know. And with this maybe Patrick will be sent back."

"Tired of me already?" The two turn around and see Patrick entering the dorm room.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my dorm room. I have stuff in here that I need." He goes to a cabinet and pulls two books out. "I'll leave you two alone since you're doing homework, finally." Patrick leaves the room.

Yumi and William are in the gym training.

Ulrich is with Sissi in the rec room.

Odd is walking through the woods bored. He had vowed to stay away from Aelita as much as possible as to not mess things up with her and Jeremie. And after a couple tries on Sissi he had been threatened by Ulrich to leave her alone.

As he walks he sees the Hermitage. The front door was open. "Who's in there?" He sneaks up to the window and looks in. "Jim?"

"Mr. Delmas I'm not sure what to look for." Jim is at the book case. "We don't even know if he left it here."

"He might not have but if he has Aelita looking for it I'm sure she's been here." Mr. Delmas lifts a shelf. "I found something." He pulls out aged paper. "I can't make any of this out."

"It looks like formulas." Jim takes the paper from Mr. Delmas.

"What are they doing?" Odd leans against the glass trying to get a better look inside.

"Definitely formulas for something." Odd sees Jim flip through the first few pages.

"Xana's symbol, not good." Odd ducks down and wonders what to do. "That has to be important." He stands back up and looks through the window again. Jim and Mr. Delmas aren't there. "Where did they go?"

"Odd Della Robbia?" Odd turns and sees Jim and Mr. Delmas. "What are you doing here Odd?"

"Um, uh, what are you doing here?" Odd takes a couple steps back.

"I'm the adult I ask the questions." Jim crosses his arms. Odd sees the paper in his hands.

"I was just uh, can I see that?" Odd points at the paper.

"Why would you want to see this?"

"It looks interesting and I might be able to figure some of it out."

"How long were you watching us?"

"Well I uh, followed you out here wondering what you were doing." Odd laughs a little. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"And it got the Odd detention." Jim grabs Odd by the arm and the three go back to the school.

Odd is sitting in the library working on a plan. He saw Mr. Delmas take the paper with him so it was most likely in his office. If he could convince Sissi, or have Ulrich convince Sissi, to get that paper… Who knew what was on it.

Ulrich and Sissi are leaving the rec room when Yumi and William are leaving the gym. They walk past each other without a wave, hello, or even a look.

Jeremie and Aelita are done with most of Jeremie's back homework when they hear a beeping noise. "Super Scan." Jeremie grabs his laptop and opens it. "Ice Sector. Call Ulrich and Yumi I'll call Odd."

"Ok." They get their cell phones out and make the calls.

"Ok." Ulrich hangs up. "Sissi I'm sorry."

"Ulrich what is it?" Ulrich ignores Sissi and takes off. "Ulrich!" Sissi runs after him.

Odd sees the text message SOS XANA. "Uh Jim I need to use the bathroom." Odd acts like he has to pee really badly.

"Hold it you still have two more hours."

"I can't!" Odd gets up and rushes out of detention.

"Odd!" Jim gets up and starts to go after Odd then stops. "Well, when you got to go you got to go. I remember when I worked at the…" He stops. "There's no one to hear about it. I'll wait for Odd to come back."

Yumi and William take off for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Xana activates a Scanner. The doors close and when they open his fastest most agile monster comes out, the Razor Head. It runs to the ladder and leaps up it.

The Lyoko Warriors meet in the sewers and take off for the Factory. "We better have a return." Ulrich didn't want to have to explain to Sissi what happened.

"I hope so too." Odd didn't need more detention.

"Let's hope not." Aelita and Jeremie did not want to have to go through all that homework again.

The Razor Head steps out onto the bridge. It flexes its muscles and stretches out ready for his targets.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the end of the sewer passage and climb out. As they run across the bridge the Razor Head leaps down from the roof of the Factory and lands gracefully in front of the Warriors. "Ok this is bad." Jeremie backs away.

"_I have been sent here to destroy you."_ The Razor Head gets in a fighting stance. "_Prepare to die."_

"You sure are full of yourself." Odd gets in a boxing stance. "I bet you won't be able to beat me." Odd does some boxing footwork. "Let the others go. If you get past me you can go after them."

"_Your proposal is acceptable."_ The Razor Head lunges at Odd who ducks.

"Go!" Odd punches the Razor Head hard. "I'll handle this punk." Odd punches at the Razor Head but misses this time.

The Lyoko Warriors run into the Factory as Odd fights the Razor Head. "Hurry to the Scanner Room we don't know how well Odd will handle the Razor Head." Jeremie goes to the control panel as the others continue to the Scanner Room.

"We're ready Jeremie." Ulrich, William, and Yumi step in the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer William, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner William, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands next to the others as the vehicles appear.

"Where do we go Jeremie?" Aelita gets on the Overboard.

"Go west you shouldn't be too far." Jeremie watches as the Lyoko Warriors head for the activated Tower.

Odd ducks a swipe from the Razor Head. "See you can't even touch me." Odd ducks again and punches it in the stomach.

"_I am merely playing."_ The Razor Head unleashes a roundhouse kick hitting Odd in the chest.

"You play pretty rough." Odd lunges at the Razor Head and the Razor Head dodges. As Odd goes by the Razor Head strikes. "Aaaa!" Odd grabs his arm as his wound bleeds.

"_I am done playing."_ The Razor Head swipes at Odd who ducks.

"Then I guess I better stop playing too." Odd kicks the Razor Head hard in the stomach.

"_I suggest we both stop holding back. On Lyoko you have an advantage of your friends and powers. Here you have neither."_

"I don't need my powers too beat you."

"_And your friends?"_

"I'd love to have their help right now." The two leap at each other attacking with full force.

The other Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guard. "He just sent the Scorpion." Aelita looks around. "Jeremie do you see any other monsters on the screen?"

"Not yet. But be careful the last time Xana used the Volkanoid it came from no where."

"Who needs to be careful when you have me?" Ulrich takes his swords out. "Aelita give me a couple minutes to destroy the Scorpion."

"What about us?" Yumi and William are on the Overwing.

"I don't need you. Jeremie should probably stop sending you two you're useless to us. Only Odd and I can fight Xana's new monsters." Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike and lands in front of the Scorpion.

"He's such a, a, a snob. William lets leave him to the Scorpion." William and Yumi pull back as Ulrich attacks the Scorpion.

Odd and the Razor Head wrestle on the bridge. "Aaaa!" Odd is slashed across the chest. Blood pours out staining his shirt.

"_You are going to die."_ The Razor Head tackles Odd knocking him into the side of the bridge. He pulls his hand back ready to shove his claws into Odd's skull.

"Not today." Odd leans back more going over the edge of the bridge. His feet catch the Razor Head under the arms pulling it with him. They both fall over the edge and into the water. Odd swims away but the Razor Head's claws make it impossible to swim and it drowns.

Jeremie hears the elevator running. "I might have to run." He takes the headset off and gets out of the computer chair.

When the elevator doors open Odd waves while using his other arm to hold the wound on his chest. "Einstein can you send me to Lyoko?"

"Of course." Jeremie goes back to the computer chair as Odd takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko. "Go west you're not far from the others."

"Got it." Odd takes off for the others.

Ulrich dodges the Scorpions tail and swings a sword at it missing. "He's a lot faster then he looks." Ulrich swings again and misses again.

"Need our help after all?"

"No." Ulrich attacks the Scorpion again.

The Razor Head sinks to the bottom of the river. It walks across to the side. It slams its claws into the side and starts to climb up.

As the others watch Ulrich fight the Scorpion there is a rumble. "There's something on the screen." Yumi and William turn and see the Volkanoid appear. "Be careful!"

"Aelita stay back we'll distract it." Yumi and William dive on the Overwing. When closer Yumi jumps off and William takes control.

"Be careful Yumi." William goes higher and higher with a plan of attack.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. When they get close they bounce off of an invisible shield. "This is bad." Yumi backs away as the Volkanoid gets closer. "We need help Jeremie."

"Odd is on his way." Jeremie watches on the screen.

"Let's see if I can break the shield like I broke the Mega Tank." William steps to the edge of the Overwing. "Here goes." He jumps off with his Zanbatou raised over his head.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the back of the Volkanoid but hits the shield. "Einstein is there any way around the shield?"

Ulrich dodges the Scorpions tail and slashes it across the chest. The Scorpion roars and fires a laser at him. He blocks it with his swords then attacks the Scorpion again.

"Ha!" William charges his Zanbatou as he falls. When he gets close he swings his Zanbatou like a axe and slams into the shield. There is a quick second of sparks and resistance before his Zanbatou breaks through the shield and slices into the Volkanoid. He goes through the right shoulder cutting the arm off.

"Great job William!" Yumi throws her fans and hits the injured Volkanoid across the chest.

"Aaaa!" William is struck by the Volkanoid and sent back to Earth.

The Razor Head climbs out of the river and goes into the Factory.

"That was amazing William." Jeremie greets him when the elevator starts to run. "Wait, uh oh." Jeremie sees William on the security camera and knows it isn't him on the elevator. "Odd what did you do to the Razor Head?"

"I threw it in the river. It couldn't swim."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I saw it sink to the bottom myself."

"Where it could have walked along too the side and used its claws to climb back up." Jeremie turns towards the elevator doors.

"Oh, you might want to run Einstein, William." Odd fires laser arrows at the Volkanoid.

"I'll handle it." William climbs up the ladder as the elevator stops at the Control Room.

"_I will tear both of you apart."_ The Razor Head gets in a fighting stance.

"Odd beat you I can beat you." William lunges at the Razor Head. It ducks and he flies over it. He crashes to the floor and the Razor Head jumps on him. "Aaaa!" William is torn apart by the claws.

"I have to do something." Jeremie looks around and sees his Ghost Buster. "I hope this works." He picks it up and goes over to the Razor Head.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits the Volkanoid in the Eye. "Hey something is happening." Odd and Yumi back away as the Volkanoid roars and sparks with energy. "Watch out!" Odd leaps at Yumi knocking her to the ground as the Volkanoid explodes violently.

"Aaaa!" Aelita is hit with a shockwave as she flies over the Sector on the Overboard. She tumbles off of it and falls to the Sector below.

"Princess!" Odd runs over and catches her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Aelita looks into Odd's eyes as he smiles. If she had been on Earth she would be blushing. "Um, set me down."

"Don't want me to carry you to the Tower Princess?" Odd laughs as he sets Aelita down.

"William!" Jeremie hits the Razor Head with the Ghost Buster. Energy sparks around the Razor Head before the Ghost Buster explodes. "Aaaa!" Jeremie is shocked and knocked away.

"_Your toy will not harm me."_ The Razor Head stands up covered in blood. Blood drips off of its claws.

"Help…" Jeremie backs away slowly.

Ulrich continues to battle the Scorpion. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at it but Ulrich knocks them away.

"I don't need your help."

"Stop being such a snob!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Scorpion and hits it on the Eye. It roars then explodes.

"Odd I said I didn't need any help!"

"Well I wanted to help any way." Odd turns to Aelita. "Your castle awaits you Princess." Odd bows.

"I didn't need your help." Ulrich attacks Odd destroying him and sending him back to Earth.

"Ulrich what is your problem?" Ulrich swings at Yumi but she ducks. "Stop it!" Yumi backs away.

"I don't need anyone's help! Franz made me better then any of you!" Aelita runs into the Tower as Ulrich continues to yell.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie?" No response. "The Razor Head, we need one." She brings up the program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out reversing time.

Odd hurries to the Hermitage. He runs in and looks for the paper Mr. Delmas found. "Here it is." He looks it over. "Strange. Xana's basic programming?" Odd shakes his head. "Franz should have put more upgrades towards my brain then my brawn." Odd puts the paper in his pocket and hurries out the back door of the Hermitage as Jim and Mr. Delmas appear.

Ulrich sits with Sissi during dinner. He ignores everyone he once considered friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Real Code Lyoko Episode 115: Victory Is Mine

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 116: Location Australia**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie and Aelita are working late into the night. "I think I did it." Jeremie enters a new program.

"We did it." Aelita looks over his shoulder.

"We powered the shields and engines of the Skid. We should be able to get out of Lyoko now no matter how many monsters Xana sends."

"When will we try?"

"Tomorrow sounds good. It's already late we should get back."

"Patrick is going to wonder where you were." Aelita wraps her arms around Jeremie's neck hugging him.

"I don't care. My homework's done and I've made it to most of my classes." Jeremie leans back feeling Aelita's warmth. "And things between us are great." Jeremie and Aelita kiss.

"We better go." The two leave the Factory.

Jeremie tries to sneak into his room but runs into Patrick. "Where were you?" Jeremie tries to ignore him. "Where were you this late Jeremie!?" Patrick pushes him. "I checked the girls' dorm floor and Sissi was missing."

"Sissi?"

"You're saying you weren't with her? Then who were you with?"

"Wait, Sissi wasn't in her room?"

"Who were you with this late?"

"None of your business."

"It was Aelita Stones wasn't it? I should go find a teacher right now and tell them."

"Go ahead. We'll just lie." Jeremie gets ready for bed.

The next morning Jeremie sees Sissi and Ulrich walking hand in hand. "I wonder where they were last night."

"Huh?" Odd has a mouthful of egg.

"Sissi wasn't in her room last night."

"Yeah, neither was Ulrich. Wait, how did you know Sissi wasn't in her room?" Odd shovels in another mouthful.

"Patrick told me."

"How did he know?"

"He was looking for me and whoever I was with last night."

"Oh. You and the Princess were at the Factory pretty late." Odd's smile makes Aelita and Jeremie blush.

"We were working on the Skidbladnir. We powered up the shields and engines. After class we'll try and take out a Super Computer." Aelita takes a sip of her milk.

"Which one?"

"I like the one in Australia. We don't know what it does yet so I think," Jeremie looks at Aelita. "We think Xana is saving it. If we don't want any surprises we better take it out."

"Another monster is just what we don't need." Odd and the others continue eating before classes.

After classes the group was going to go to the Factory. Jeremie needed a little help ditching Patrick. "Hey," Odd finds Tamiya and Milly.

"Odd, hi." Both girls couldn't have stopped staring at Odd if a werewolf was about to eat them.

"I have a scoop for you."

"A super scoop?"

"A mega ultra super scoop." Odd smiles making both girls blush.

"What is it?"

"Patrick is trying to steal Sissi from Ulrich but is also trying to get Aelita from Jeremie."

"How do you know?"

"Ulrich and Jeremie complained to me and asked me for help." Odd leans forward. "And if you help me I might be able to convince my cousin to give you an exclusive interview."

"We're on it!" Milly and Tamiya take off.

Jeremie is in a hallway of the school trying to lose Patrick. When Milly and Tamiya see them they rush over. "Patrick! Jeremie!"

"What?"

"Is the reason you two are fighting because of Patrick trying to steal Aelita?" Both are shocked and confused.

"But, he, Patrick!" Jeremie pushes Patrick.

"Dude it's a lie!" Patrick backs up against a window as Jeremie advances. "I swear Jeremie."

"We have a source who says you're also going after Sissi Delmas. Are you trying to get with her so you can be on good terms with the principal?"

"I, what?" Patrick looks at the two girls then at Jeremie.

Jeremie is about to punch Patrick when he sees Odd behind Patrick through the window. Odd gives a thumbs up sign and Jeremie gets it. "Stay away from my girlfriend! Don't talk to me!" Jeremie turns and storms out of the building.

"Milly and Tamiya were a great idea right Einstein?"

"You could have given me a little warning." The two head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

The group meets at the Factory. "The Skid is set up. You will move through any monsters and head for the nearest hub. You'll take it to the coordinates already loaded in the Skid and I'll send Yumi and Ulrich to the Super Computer."

"Why those two?" William stares at Yumi.

"Ulrich is a great warrior and will be able to handle any thing Xana sends and Yumi has long range weapons." Jeremie brings the transfer programs up. "As soon as you're ready to go I'll send you."

"I'm ready." Ulrich gets on the elevator. The rest follow him and they take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner William, and virtualization." They land in the Core of Lyoko neat the Skid. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land near the others.

"Let's get going. Meatballs and gravy tonight." Odd pats his stomach.

"We have plenty of time." Jeremie puts his friends into the Skidbladnir and Aelita takes off.

As they leave Code Lyoko they are surrounded by monsters. "Go!" Aelita revs the engines and takes off. The monsters fire after her.

"Jeremie the shields are weakening!"

"You still have plenty left just make it to the hub!" Jeremie tries to keep Aelita calm. "You're almost there!"

"Aaaa!" Aelita feels the Skid shake as a torpedo hits it. "I don't see it! Where is it Jeremie!?"

"You're right on it you have to see it."

"There, Princess to our left, my left, I don't know which left." Odd sees two Sharks coming from below. "Watch out for the sardines!"

"There!" Aelita flies over the hub then enters it.

"Good job Aelita." Jeremie relaxes as Aelita pilots the Skid.

When the Skid comes to the Replika there is a groan from the Warriors. "I thought we'd never have to see another one of these ever again." Ulrich leans back as Aelita starts the connection.

"There's the key, did it work?"

"Yes Jeremie thank you." Aelita flies into the Replika.

They fly to the Sector. "It's an Ice Sector Replika." Aelita looks for a Tower to dock on.

"Aelita fly north there is the closest Tower." She does and finds the Tower.

"Jeremie you don't have to send both of us."

"Why Ulrich?"

"I don't need Yumi's help. She'll only slow me down."

"Ulrich you jerk I'm a Lyoko Warrior!"

"She has her fans which are great for long distance attacks." William tries to defend Yumi.

"I have long distance attacks now."

"But hers can go around corners and stuff. Ulrich you're both going." Jeremie uses his Translation program to send the two as the others are sent to the Sector to guard the Skidbladnir.

Yumi and Ulrich land in the Australian Outback. "Stay here Yumi."

"No."

"I don't need to waste any time worrying about you."

"Then don't worry about me."

"You haven't been upgraded all you will do is slow me down." Ulrich moves ahead and Yumi runs after him.

"I see something on the screen." Jeremie watches as three circles move fast at his friends.

"Krabes." William gets his Zanbatou out.

"Be careful we don't know if Xana will send any of his newer monsters." Jeremie watches as his friends begin to fight.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at a Krabe and misses.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and an energy blade comes out. It hits a Krabe in the leg cutting it off.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits the disabled Krabe on the Eye destroying it.

Ulrich and Yumi find a building. "No guards this will be easy." Ulrich walks up to a large metal door.

"We can't just bust in Ulrich there will be something inside."

"If you're scared stay back." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"I'm not scared but we are here to destroy the Super Computer and if we have every guard in the building after us it will be impossible."

"Impossible for you maybe." Ulrich slashes the door with his swords cutting a space large enough for him to get through.

"Get back here jerk." Yumi follows after him.

On Lyoko the Warriors were cleaning up the monsters Xana sent. "Laser Arrow!" Odd hits the Krabe in the Eye destroying it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb and destroys the last Krabe. "Good job Odd."

"We all did it. Thanks for the assist William."

"No problem." William looks around. "Jeremie are there any other monsters? I don't think Xana would give up this easily."

"Not yet." Jeremie watches the screen while listening to Ulrich and Yumi bicker with each other.

"I'm telling you Ulrich it's this way." Yumi and Ulrich are at a fork in the building. "I can hear the buzzing sound."

"It's not that way it's this way."

"Fine Ulrich go that way and I'll go this way." Yumi starts to go down the right fork when Ulrich grabs her wrist.

"It's not down there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am."

"Well I'm going down there any ways." Yumi pulls free from Ulrich and starts down the hallway.

"Get back here!" Ulrich follows after Yumi.

Back on Lyoko the ground starts to shake. "Jeremie something is happening." Aelita activates her wings and takes off into the air to get a better look.

"Something is coming. I can't tell what it is yet."

"Volkanoid!" Aelita creates an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it but hits a shield.

"Aelita give me a lift." William has his Zanbatou out.

"What are you planning?" Odd backs up towards the Skid as the Volkanoid advances on the group.

"Being useful." William waits for Aelita.

In Australia Yumi and Ulrich find the Super Computer. "I told you it was this way." Ulrich grumbles.

"We need a way in."

"Well cut through."

"I thought you said that was a bad idea." The sneer in Ulrich's voice gets on Yumi's nerve.

"Well nothing has shown up yet we might be alone." Just then there is the sound of metal coming down the hall.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Ulrich gets in front of Yumi as a robot rolls into view. It was shaped like a ball at first but then morphs. Two arms come out and reveal laser guns.

"I'll try to get the door open block him." Yumi goes to the key pad. "Jeremie we need a code."

"Got it." Jeremie starts working on it.

"Hurry." Ulrich is blocking lasers with his swords.

On Lyoko Aelita has William up high in the air. "Is this high enough for you William?" He nods. "Good luck." Aelita lets William go and he falls towards the Volkanoid.

Yumi gets her fans out. "Hai!" She throws them and they curve in the air cutting both arms of the robot.

"Lucky shot." Ulrich leaps forward and destroys the robot.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou with all of his might. He hits the shield and breaks through it. His Zanbatou hits the Volkanoid on the shoulder and bounces off. The Volkanoid swings his arm and knocks William away.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Volkanoid and hits it in the chest. It roars and steps backwards but isn't destroyed.

Yumi and Ulrich hear the sound of another robot coming. "Jeremie do you have the code yet!?"

"It's a little more complicated then a pad lock Yumi."

"Ulrich use your swords to get in." Ulrich shakes his head. "Why not? You got through the outside door easily."

"Because."

"Stop acting like such a jerk! We need to destroy the Super Computer." Ulrich ignores her as two robots appear.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd takes his time and aims for the Eye. He hits it and the Volkanoid is destroyed. "What do you think? Is Xana done now Einstein?"

"I don't know. Yumi, Ulrich, I can't get the code. Xana's protected and encrypted it. The Translation is almost over you have to get in by yourselves." Jeremie waits for a response but gets none. "Yumi? Ulrich?"

"Busy!" Yumi and Ulrich were blocking lasers as yet another robot appears at the end of the hallway.

"You have two minutes before the Translation ends."

"I don't think we'll get it this time!" Yumi is hit in the leg but focuses on blocking lasers.

"Guys we're ending this mission." Jeremie loads up the Warriors on Lyoko then waits for the other two to go back as the Translation ends.

The Lyoko Warriors are headed back to Lyoko when they see the entrance. "Sharks, Kongers, dozens of them." Aelita gets worried.

"Just go for the entrance. Speed by every monster." Aelita listens to Jeremie and kicks the Skid into high gear.

"Aaaa!" Aelita feels the Skid shake and rumble but continues for the entrance to Lyoko. She feels something slam against the Skid but ignores it.

"You got it!" Jeremie almost throws the headset off as Aelita makes it into Lyoko. "Good job."

"Thanks." Aelita flies the Skid to the Core of Lyoko and docks it.

The group is in the Control Room having a meeting. "Next time I think Odd and William should go." Yumi looks over at Ulrich. "Since some of us forgot how to work as a team."

"I don't need any help. If you hadn't slowed me down the Super Computer would be destroyed."

"If I wasn't there you would have gone down the wrong hallway! Jerk."

"Whatever." Ulrich goes to the elevator and gets on it. No one follows and he takes it up to the Factory floor.

"I need to be alone." Yumi rubs her temples. "Ulrich come," She stops. "William come on." She goes to the other passage out of the Control Room and William follows.

"Well that was fun but I'm hungry." Odd pats his stomach.

"Could you bring us some food? I want to get to work on something now that we have the Skid powered up and know it works." Jeremie looks at Aelita. She nods.

"Of course." Odd waits for the elevator and gets on it when the doors open.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita looks at the screen as Jeremie brings a program up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Aelita. If we can Translate anywhere in the world we can go where your mother is and free her."

"It's going to be hard to figure out."

"Why we will work together." Jeremie and Aelita hug each other enjoying the warmth and comfort from each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Real Code Lyoko Episode 117: Victory Is Mine

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 117: Time To Cry**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Ulrich has been ignoring the others. Yumi is going to the gym when she sees him and Sissi. "I can't even train with him." Yumi's shoulders sag. "And we used to be really good friends." She wipes a tear from her eye. "More then that." She walks away from the gym.

Jeremie and Aelita are working on the Translation program. "I think we should see if we can do it from here first." Aelita taps on the screen.

"Without the Skid? With the Skid it's easy to do but if we can use a Translation without the Skid…" Jeremie types away. "Even from our Lyoko it will be a big step forward."

"But the errors that might come up could damage the person's profile. If we can't reload them we'll be a warrior short until we fix it. Let's start with the Skid first ok Jeremie?" Aelita bites her lower lip in worry. "We'd have to tell them the dangers even with the Skid."

"We'll ask for a volunteer. I'm hoping for Yumi or William."

"Why Jeremie?"

"Ulrich and Odd are upgraded and you're needed to deactivate Towers. The other two are just there."

"They're important members of our group."

"That came out wrong. It's just William and Yumi aren't upgraded. Ulrich and Odd could get you to a Tower alone."

"We'll see who volunteers." They work on the details of the Translation program until late at night.

Jeremie is sneaking back to his dorm room when a door opens. "Oh, Jeremie." Jeremie sees Odd.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Waiting for Ulrich." Odd yawns. "I'm guessing you were up late with the Princess." Odd's smile makes Jeremie blush.

"We were working on the Translation program." Jeremie continues to his dorm room.

The next morning Ulrich was no where to be found. "Um, Odd have you seen Ulrich?" Sissi sits down next to the others.

"No wasn't he with you last night?"

"He ran off saying there was something he had to do." The others sitting at the table look at each other.

"Did you call him William?" He shakes his head.

"I didn't." Jeremie looks at Sissi. "We don't know where he is."

"Oh, ok. I'll check the infirmary." Sissi leaves the cafeteria.

During classes the group is wondering what was going on. Ulrich was still missing. "Maybe Xana went after him." Jeremie checks his laptop.

"He was missing since last night." Aelita looks over at Jeremie. "When we were at the Factory. We would have heard the Super Scan activate."

"Then where is he?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders.

During lunch Yumi sits with the others. "William said Ulrich's missing. Did Xana attack?"

"No Yumi there is not an activated Tower on Lyoko."

"Then where is he?" Everyone shrugs their shoulders. "This isn't good." Yumi eats a little then stops. She was too worried about Ulrich to eat. Even if he had been acting like a jerk lately he was still her friend.

As afternoon classes start it starts to rain outside. "Ok everyone its just a little rain you won't melt." Jim blows his whistle. "We're going inside now." A crack of lightning scares him.

"Jim?" Odd notices Jim was holding his throat. "Anything wrong Jim?" Jim coughs hard and the whistle pops out.

"Uh, nothing." Jim leads the kids back into the gym.

As the kids do stretches in the gym another crack of lightning flashes in the sky and the lights go out. "Everyone sit down where you are. With the lights off we won't be playing dodge ball."

"Jeremie do you hear that?" Jeremie looks over at Odd.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like your lap top."

"You can hear it from here?" Odd taps the side of his head.

"Upgrades." He closes his eyes and concentrates. "I think, I know it's the Super Scan."

"Then Xana is attacking." Jeremie looks and sees Aelita a couple meters over. "Aelita, come here." She schooches across the floor over to Jeremie. "Xana is attacking."

"How do you know?"

"Odd can hear the Super Scan."

"All the way out here?"

"His upgrades."

"Oh. We need to get to the Factory."

"And find Ulrich." Jeremie and Aelita stand up. "Come on Odd." Odd stands up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jim walks over to them.

"Sorry Jim we have to go."

"Wait!" Jim tries to run after them but accidentally trips over a student and falls hard to the floor.

Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi. "Yumi, Xana's attacking." Jeremie tries to ignore the hard rain.

"Ok, we'll be there." They hang up. "William, Xana's attacking."

"Ok let's go."

"What are you two doing?" They ignore the teacher and run out of the classroom as fast as they can.

Jeremie calls Ulrich but he doesn't answer. Jeremie tries again but Ulrich doesn't answer his phone.

Lightning flashes in the sky. Thunder booms loudly. The rain comes down even harder. The three make it to the sewer entrance. As Jeremie is climbing down he slips on the wet ladder rung and falls to the sewer floor below. "Jeremie!" Aelita climbs down and checks on him.

"Einstein!" Odd slides down the ladder and checks on him. "He's ok just knocked out." Odd lifts him easily onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Aelita places a hand on Jeremie's forehead brushing the hair away.

"I'm positive."

"Ok." They start to run down the sewers.

Yumi and William make it to the sewer entrance and climb down. They get on their skateboards and take off.

The storm gets more violent with high winds and even harder rain. Lightning flashes fill the sky. The thunder is nearly deafening.

Yumi and William catch up to Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie. "What happened?" Yumi and William get off of their skateboards.

"Jeremie slipped and fell off the ladder."

"Oh, no Ulrich?" Odd shakes his head. "I hope he's ok." The group takes off for the Factory.

As they get close to the end Jeremie wakes up. Odd sets him down. "Einstein, are you feeling ok?"

"My head hurts but I should be fine." He rubs the back of his head and feels dried blood. "We have to hurry. If this storm is Xana's doing it will only get worse." They continue for the Factory.

They make it to the end and climb out of the sewers. As the start across the bridge a flash of lightning illuminates the sky and they see someone at the other end of the bridge. "Ulrich?" Yumi puts a hand over her eyes to block the rain. "Ulrich are you ok!?" He turns around and walks towards Yumi.

"I feel better than ever." He grabs her by the throat. "You however are about to feel very bad." He punches her in the stomach hard then tosses her to the ground. "Very, very bad." He smirks.

"Ulrich!" Odd runs at him and tackles him. "What are you doing!? What is wrong with you how could you do that?"

"What Xana wants me to and nothing is wrong with me." Ulrich headbutts Odd in the face hard dazing him. He pushes Odd off and launches himself into the air landing on his feet. "William do you want to try me?"

"No, Xana can't posses you." William slowly walks towards Ulrich. "What are you doing Ulrich?"

"William, you know the power. I'm sure you remember the power." Ulrich sparks with energy.

"But how? Xana can't posses you."

"He did far more then posses me. You were fooled Jeremie." Ulrich looks over at Jeremie. "It wasn't Franz." Xana's symbol appears on Ulrich's forehead. "It was never Franz Hopper." Ulrich laughs evilly.

"No, this is bad. This is very, very bad." Jeremie backs away slowly. "We need to run."

"What? But, what does he mean?" Aelita doesn't realize it yet.

"It wasn't Franz. It wasn't Franz that upgraded him." Jeremie reaches out and grabs Aelita's arm. "The blockade kept him from coming to Lyoko. Xana tricked us." Jeremie is about to run when Odd jumps on Ulrich's back.

"Get to Lyoko!" Odd wraps his arms around Ulrich's neck choking him. William runs over to Yumi and helps her up before running into the Factory. Jeremie and Aelita rush past the two upgraded warriors.

"You will lose Odd." Ulrich flips forward throwing Odd off of him. He stands tall over Odd as a flash of lightning illuminates the sky.

"I might," Odd leans back and launches himself back up to his feet. "But I won't be as much of a pushover as I used to be."

"I won't go easy on you like I used to." The two lunge at each other and attack viciously.

Jeremie gets off the elevator at the Control Room and runs over to the control panel. "Hurry!" He watches the doors close.

"This has to be a bad dream." Yumi rubs her stomach where she had been punched. "Ulrich can't be Xana's pawn."

"We'll stop this Yumi." William puts a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "We'll save him like you saved me."

"Maybe." Aelita and the others step off the elevator and go over to the Scanners stepping into them.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer William, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. The vehicles appear. "Head west as fast as you can! I don't know how long Odd will last against Ulrich."

"We're going as fast as we can." Aelita was already on the Overboard and heading for the Tower.

Ulrich punches Odd in the face. Odd recovers and kicks at Ulrich. Ulrich blocks it but Odd twists and slams an elbow into the side of Ulrich's head. "How does it feel to be Xana's puppet?"

"It feels pretty good." Ulrich lunges at Odd. Odd leaps and slams his knee into Ulrich's chin. Before he lands Ulrich lashes out with a kick and gets Odd in the knee. Odd limps a little as Ulrich recovers. "How does it feel to be so weak?"

"Weak? I'm my own man unlike you." Odd lunges at Ulrich again and tries to tackle Ulrich but Ulrich dodges him and wraps an arm around his neck.

"I'm a man. You're nothing." Ulrich chokes Odd.

"I'm not a puppet." Odd does a low blow on Ulrich. As he recovers Odd grabs his head and pulls it down slamming his knee into Ulrich's face. He goes to do it again when Ulrich grabs his leg. Ulrich pulls on it flipping Odd onto his back. Ulrich pounces on him and starts to punch him. Odd lashes out with a fist and gets Ulrich in the nose knocking him off.

On Lyoko the Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. The Razor Head and two Krabes. "Without Odd or Ulrich this will be really hard." Yumi gets her fans out.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jeremie's mind was calculating the past few weeks. "With Ulrich's upgrades one would think he would have beaten any monster easily. But he always seemed to struggle."

"So?" William gets his Zanbatou out.

"Ulrich was buying time for Xana. He would wait for Xana to do whatever it was he was doing before destroying the monster. Ulrich played us. Xana played us. We were fools." Jeremie takes his glasses off and shakes his head. "He's been Xana's pawn all this time."

"Well we can handle this." Aelita creates an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it at a Krabe and destroys it.

On the bridge Ulrich leaps away from Odd. "I'm done with these games." He sparks with energy and morphs into his Lyoko outfit.

"Hey I can't do that." Odd backs away. "You're a cheater."

"I'm a winner." Ulrich walks towards Odd. "Unless you surrender to Xana and I. If you do that you will be like me."

"Is that an option?"

"Of course. Join us. Get the true power that only Xana can offer."

"Well, that is tempting." Odd walks towards Ulrich. When they are close Odd sticks his hand out. Ulrich reaches for it.

"Glad your upgrades while lacking made you smart enough to know it is pointless to fight me."

"Without a weapon." Odd kicks Ulrich in the stomach. Before Ulrich can recover Odd reaches and grabs a sword pulling it off of Ulrich's back. "I'm not much of a sword fighter but I can probably hold you off."

"You had your chance Odd." Ulrich pulls his other sword out. "Now I will be forced to kill you."

"You can try it Ulrich." Odd and Ulrich swing at each other.

On Lyoko Aelita is throwing energy orbs at the last Krabe as Yumi and William tackle the Razor Head. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and misses.

"Die!" William swings his Zanbatou and the Razor Head ducks. It kicks at William knocking him away.

Back on the bridge Ulrich and Odd were swinging swords. Odd blocks Ulrich's swing and tries to parry it and kick Ulrich. Ulrich backs away then lunges at Odd. He tries to spear Odd with his sword but Odd jumps out of the way. Ulrich's sword goes into the side of the bridge. Odd swings the sword at Ulrich's back but Ulrich turns and uses his powers to grab the sword. "I'll take that back." He rips it out of Odd's hands. Odd backs away.

"Ok Ulrich this isn't funny any more." Odd puts his hands up as Ulrich struggles to pull his other sword out of the bridge.

"I'll kill you Odd if you don't surrender." Ulrich puts a foot on the bridge and pulls as hard as he can. The sword starts to come loose.

"Ulrich I can't do that. Aelita would never forgive me." Just as Ulrich is about to pull his sword loose a flash of lightning blinds Odd. "Aaaa!"

"Aaaa!" Ulrich screams as the lightning hits the bridge. The metal conducts through the sword and into Ulrich. A black mist explodes from Ulrich and he flies backwards into Odd knocking him down.

"Ow, ow, my eyes, ow what happened?" Odd gets off the ground trying to stumble away. Odd was blind and didn't know what had happened to Ulrich he just knew he had to get away.

On Lyoko William is charging his Zanbatou as Yumi distracts the Razor Head. "Hurry William." She dodges a swing from the Razor Head.

"I'm trying." William concentrates on his Zanbatou and it glows with energy. He keeps focusing on it.

"William you just lost thirty life points." William ignores Jeremie and keeps focusing on his Zanbatou.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Krabe as she dives on the Overboard. The Krabe ducks and the energy orb misses but Aelita uses the Overboard as a missile and destroy both.

On the bridge Odd's eye sight starts to come back. "Whoa," He was almost at the edge of the Factory entrance. "One more step and I would have been in for a surprise." He looks back and sees Ulrich lying in the rain. "I hope he's ok." Odd turns and grabs the rope swinging down to the Factory floor. He goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Odd? Are you ok?" Jeremie sees Odd through the security camera. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm more worried about Ulrich." Odd steps into the middle Scanner. "Send me Einstein, fast."

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko. "Head west the others are dealing with the Razor Head."

"On it." Odd takes off.

Ulrich lies in the rain. The lightning strike had burned his skin. His heart and breathing had stopped. A black mist appears and enters him. "Aaaa!" He sits up and grabs at his chest as the black mist attempts to restart his heart. "Help, can't breath." He tears his shirt and scratches at his skin over his heart. "Aaaa!" The black mist attempts again and this time it works. Ulrich lies back down and recovers.

Odd sees the Razor Head. "Yumi watch out!" Yumi is knocked backwards hard by the Razor Head.

"William you lost another thirty points what are you doing?"

"Ha!" William sends a massive energy blade at the Razor Head. It cuts through Yumi from behind then hits the Razor Head in the chest destroying it. "Aelita hurry before Xana sends any more monsters." William collapses from exhaustion.

"I guess you guys didn't need me." Odd watches as Aelita enters the Tower. Soon it is deactivated.

"Odd, do we need a return?"

"No, yes, I don't know. Ulrich was hurt but I don't know how badly." Jeremie checks the cameras.

"I don't see him on the bridge."

"Then he must be ok. We don't need a return."

"Then I'm bringing you back." Jeremie materializes the remaining warriors back to Earth.

The warriors are having a meeting in the Control Room. "But why? Why would Xana hide it for this long?"

"Because he's been using Ulrich to keep us from deactivating Towers and other things."

"But, he, he destroyed monsters." Yumi bites a nail in worry. "It doesn't make sense."

"Ulrich always took his time. Time for Xana to do what ever it was that he was doing. And he stopped us from destroying the Super Computer in Australia. But something must have happened."

"Xana is winning." William looks at the screen. "He wouldn't have used his trump card unless he felt there was no way of stopping him."

"Maybe we can't be sure." Aelita is holding Jeremie's hand. "But he's been using Ulrich against us. We can't forgive him for that."

"What do we do?" Aelita looks over at Odd who was lying on the floor.

"We keep fighting."

"But Ulrich is missing. We'll need a clone but there is a problem." He sits up. "He's dating Sissi. Sissi will notice if Ulrich starts acting like a clone."

"Then we'll have it break up with her. Or I will using the voice program. It's a simple thing to do."

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Odd stands up. "Yumi, you'll have to date it."

"What?"

"It will keep Sissi away. And to make sure it works I'll go after her." Odd smiles at Aelita. "Don't worry Princess you'll still be the number one lady in my life but if my charm keeps our secret safe I'll use it." Aelita changes the subject when she feels Jeremie squeeze her hand.

"Things are getting complicated. If we could find my father he might be able to help us."

"But he's on the internet. It could take years to find him. Its worse then finding a needle in a hay stack it's like finding a needle in a hay farm." Jeremie takes his glasses off and cleans them. "It means a lot more work."

"It means a lot more fighting." Yumi goes to the elevator. "William." He follows her and they leave the Factory.

"I'll leave you two love birds to the Super Computer." Odd waits for the elevator to come down.

"Wait, I'll make the clone now and you can take him with you." Jeremie activates a Tower and creates the clone.

"Come on Ulrich we're going to bed."

"Where is bed?"

"Just follow me." Odd and the clone get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

"Jeremie," Aelita puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I had helped you instead of yelled at you this wouldn't have happened." Jeremie reaches up and grasps her hand in his. "I just wanted this nightmare to be over."

"I know Jeremie, I know." Aelita hugs Jeremie and starts to cry.

**A/N And so we now know what happened to Ulrich. Devious? Yes. The end? Well, I have several twists coming up. BTW, this title is the name of a Subdigitals song!**

**Second, Code Naia is the next update, on the 1****st**** of September!**


	23. Chapter 23

Real Code Lyoko Episode 118: Secret Life

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 118: Secret Life**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd was having a problem with the clone. The clone itself wasn't bad but Sissi… "I'm sorry he said he's feeling sick." Odd tries to close the door but Sissi puts her foot between the door and door jam.

"I want to see him." Sissi tries to push the door open but Odd is too strong.

"Go away if he feels better he'll see you." Odd gets the door closed and locks it. "Go away."

"I'm not going any where." Odd goes to the far side of the room and gets his cell phone out. "Jeremie, call Sissi and break up with her."

"What? Speak up." Odd hangs up and text messages Jeremie.

A few minutes later Sissi's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Sissi?" It's Ulrich's voice. "I'm sorry I don't want to see you any more." Jeremie hopes he sounds convincing.

"But, Ulrich, why won't you talk to me?"

"I am. I, I'm sorry. I'm seeing Yumi now. I never meant to lead you on or hurt you." Jeremie hangs up before Sissi can respond.

The next day Yumi and Ulrich are holding hands. "Come on I'm tired of dragging you." Yumi slows down a little as the clone goes slower. "Come on." She yanks on its hand.

Sissi is missing from lunch. She couldn't stand seeing Yumi and Ulrich together. Odd eats only one course then goes out to find her. "Sissi?" He sees her walking into the woods.

"Leave me alone!" Sissi walks faster but Odd jogs after her.

"Sissi I'm sorry for what happened." He grabs her wrist. She tries to pull away but Odd is too strong.

"Leave me alone Odd."

"No." Odd makes her stop walking. "What he did to you was wrong. Heck even I'm mad at him." Odd smiles at Sissi and sees a reaction. "A pretty girl like you deserves better."

"I, shut up Odd." Sissi pulls her hand away from him. "I just want to be alone."

"You don't have to be. You have friends." Sissi sighs.

"I just need to be alone ok? Maybe later."

"Ok, later." Odd turns the charm on as much as possible before walking away. "Hopefully that will do it."

The next couple days Milly and Tamiya were after Yumi and Ulrich. "What happened? What made you decide to break up with Sissi? Yumi why did you steal Ulrich away from Sissi?"

"Leave us alone!" Yumi pushes past Milly. She drags the clone behind her.

"That sure was rude." The two turn around and see Odd.

"We were just asking some questions for the Kadic Newspaper. They could have answered a couple of them."

"I meant you two." They look away. "Leave them alone. Aren't there bigger stories at Kadic Academy?"

"Like what? Sissi is the principal's daughter so she's always big news. Her losing Ulrich to Yumi is a super scoop!"

"But who did she leave Ulrich for?"

"Wait, she left Ulrich?" Odd nods. "But, who?"

"I know and if you want to find out just wait. It will be a mega super scoop." Odd walks away leaving Milly and Tamiya behind. "Have to make sure our secret life stays a secret."

The next day Odd sees Sissi going into the woods again. "Sissi!" She turns and sees Odd.

"Um, hi Odd."

"What's up?"

"I know about you and Aelita." Odd is confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You and her aren't really cousins."

"Wait, what?" Odd wasn't expecting this and is thrown off his pace. "What are you talking about Sissi?"

"You and Aelita aren't cousins. My father confirmed it." Now Odd is worried. "She's living a secret life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Odd is starting to get nervous.

"My dad wanted me to spy on you and Aelita. But you're my friend aren't you?" Odd nods.

"I told you that the other day when you ran off alone. You don't have to be alone you have friends." Odd feels himself start to sweat. "But um, as for me and Aelita, uh, how and why does your father know we aren't cousins?"

"He said something about a Franz Hopper being her grandfather and sending her here to find something he left behind." Odd has to keep himself from laughing and from having a heart attack at the same time.

"So uh, they know about Franz Hopper?" Odd has to figure out what Sissi and Mr. Delmas think is going on. "How about we take a walk and talk? I can't tell you everything but maybe I can help you."

"Really? I mean, isn't it a secret?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone else it is a secret." They go for a walk in the woods.

As Aelita and Jeremie work on the Super Computer Patrick is following a GPS tracker. "Where the heck did he go?" Patrick is on the city streets lost. "East? No west, south?" He gets more lost as he tries to follow the tracker.

Xana activates a Tower. A black mist escapes the Super Computer and finds Patrick.

When the Super Scan beeps Jeremie and Aelita stop what they were doing and get their cell phones out.

Odd hears his cell phone ring but ignores it. "And they think Franz sent her here to find whatever it is he left behind?"

"Well, didn't he?"

"No, well, I can't tell you. But um some of that is right. Don't tell anyone else but Aelita and I aren't cousins. Her grandfather met my family when he and his daughter were fleeing the Russians back in…" Odd comes up with a story as fast as he can.

Yumi answers her phone. "Xana's attacking? We'll be there." Yumi hangs up. "William, Xana's attacking." Yumi rubs her temples.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" William puts a hand on her arm and squeezes it.

"If he's there then we'll have to fight him."

"I'll be there for you Yumi." The two take off for the Factory.

Odd and Sissi make it to the Hermitage. "Odd, they said this old dump was Franz's old house. They wanted me to look through it some time."

"Don't bother we stripped the place down looking for clues." Odd's phone rings again. "One second Sissi." Odd gets his phone out and answers. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking hurry." Aelita hangs up.

"Sissi, I'm sorry that was Aelita."

"Not your cousin. It explains all the kissing between you two." Sissi smiles at Odd.

"I, her, not any more. The Princess and Einstein have something I couldn't break apart." Odd smiles at Sissi. "So there is a place for someone else." Odd waves and runs to the sewer entrance at the Hermitage.

Patrick makes it to the Factory and waits for any Lyoko Warriors to come.

Yumi and William make it and see Patrick. "Xana's possessed someone." Yumi grabs William's wrist.

"At least he didn't send Ulrich. Odd got lucky he wasn't skewered." William goes first. "Xana, come on."

"_My old host. If I had done to you what I have done to Ulrich Stern I would rule the world by now."_

"Yeah but they saved me and beat you and we'll do it again." William gets in a fighting position.

"William, don't get hurt." Yumi runs into the Factory as William attacks Patrick on the bridge.

Odd hurries to the Factory through the sewers. Sissi had tried to follow him but he was just too fast.

Jeremie sees Yumi in the Scanner Room. "Yumi where's William?"

"Fighting Patrick."

"Oh, well, I already sent Aelita get in a Scanner." Yumi steps into the left Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." Yumi lands in the Desert Sector next to Aelita.

"Hello Yumi."

"Aelita, are we the only ones?"

"Odd should be coming."

"Oh. If Patrick beats William Odd might have to fight him."

"Patrick? Well, at least Xana didn't send," Yumi stops Aelita.

"I know at least he didn't send Ulrich." Yumi shakes her head. "Jeremie are you sending the vehicles?"

"On it." Soon the vehicles appear.

William is slammed to the ground by Patrick. "_Ulrich is my ultimate monster. They will never make it past him."_ Patrick stands on William's chest pinning him to the ground.

"Hai!" Odd lets loose a kick to the temple. Patrick staggers and falls over when William grabs his leg and pulls.

"Go Odd you're better on Lyoko!" William pounces on Patrick and starts to grapple with him.

Jeremie hears the elevator running and soon sees Odd getting off into the Scanner Room. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands near the others on Lyoko. "Go north you aren't far."

"On it." Odd leaps onto the Overboard as Yumi was already on the Overbike and Aelita was on the Overwing. The three take off for the activated Tower.

Patrick throws William off of him and gets up. "_They are going to see how useless it is to resist."_

"They won't give up." William wipes blood off of his chin.

"_It doesn't matter. My true attack is already going through as planned. Soon it will be mine and I will be one step closer to controlling this planet."_

"What will be yours?" William backs away.

"_You will find out when you are a slave."_ Patrick attacks William.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and its guard. "Ulrich." Yumi puts a hand to her chest where her heart would be beating if she were on Earth. "Aelita you have to stay back." She looks Ulrich over. His outfit was darker and he has Xana's symbol on his chest. He gets his swords out. They are longer, wider, and have black veins moving from the handles up into the blades.

"We'll take care of him." Odd speeds up on the Overboard. Odd looks over at Yumi and sees her reaction to seeing Ulrich. "Yumi, I'll take care of him. Keep the Princess safe."

"Thank you." Yumi drives the Overbike next to Aelita.

"Hey Ulrich nice outfit." Odd leaps off of the Overbike and lands near him. "But I don't think those colors suit you."

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich swings his swords. "I'll destroy all of you as Xana gets one step closer to taking over the world."

"Hey that's a good plan but you forgot to let me know. I'm going to have to go with my plan and beat you." Odd aims an arm at Ulrich. "Laser Arrow!" He fires several but Ulrich blocks them all.

"Odd you are too slow and too weak." Ulrich crouches. "Super Sprint!"

"Shield!" Odd is just fast enough to block Ulrich's attack. "Laser Arrow!" Ulrich is too close and can't block. He leaps away and blocks the next several Laser Arrows. "Not so big now are you?"

"I don't need to be big to be powerful." Ulrich looks up and sees Yumi. "Hello Yumi." Ulrich crouches.

"Yumi watch out!" Odd tries to hit Ulrich with a Laser Arrow but is too slow as Ulrich leaps into the air at Yumi.

"Aaaa!" Yumi is tackled off of the Overbike. She lands hard on the Sector below as Ulrich climbs on the Overbike.

"I missed this." Ulrich revs the engine and flies at Aelita.

"Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb but Ulrich dodges it.

"Aelita run!" Odd fires Laser Arrows at Ulrich but Ulrich dodges them on the Overbike.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws another one when Ulrich is closer but he is still able to dodge it. When he gets even closer she falls off the back of the Overwing and activates her wings.

"Too slow Aelita!" Ulrich gets a sword out and charges it.

"No!" Yumi throws her fans and hits the Overbike from behind. As it devirtualizes Ulrich turns around in mid air and swings his sword. An energy blade comes out. Yumi does a flip and dodges it.

On the bridge Patrick is beating William badly. "_You know William you could surrender peacefully. With two warriors under my control I will be even more powerful than before."_

"I would never surrender to you Xana!" William backs away. "I hate you and everything you made me do!"

"_Why? I made you strong, fast, intelligent. I made you more then anything you could become on your own."_

"You made me fight my friends. You made me hurt Yumi." William continues backing away trying to keep from being beaten again.

"_Pitiful excuses. Now stop running and fight me!"_ Patrick leaps at William. William is about to jump out of the way when he trips and falls backwards. Patrick flies overhead and slams headfirst into the side of the bridge.

"Oh man." William gets up and backs away when he notices Patrick isn't moving. "He knocked himself out. I got lucky." William runs into the Factory. He takes the elevator down and goes to the Control Room.

"Are you ok William?"

"I'll be ok. Patrick is out so if Aelita is fast enough we can get out of here so no return is needed." William sits down and rests as his head spins.

Ulrich charges both swords and fires energy blades at Yumi. She dodges one after another.

Aelita sees her chance. She dives for the activated Tower. Ulrich sees this. "I don't think so Aelita." He throws another energy blade at Yumi before turning around. "Super Sprint!" He runs for the front of the Tower.

"Shield!" Odd leaps in front of Ulrich and uses his shield to block him. They bounce off of each other and tumble across the Sector.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Ulrich. He rolls back on his shoulders and uses his hands to launch himself into the air and knock the fans out of the air with his swords. Ulrich laughs evilly as Aelita makes it into the activated Tower.

"Yumi you were a foolish girl."

"What? Shut up Ulrich I wasn't made Xana's slave!"

"Slave? I can do what I want. I don't have to be here defending the Tower. I could be at school. I could still be a Lyoko Warrior."

"No, you're lying!" Yumi gets in a fighting position.

"What reason do I have to lie?" Ulrich walks slowly to Yumi as the Tower is deactivated. "I thought about using my powers to woo you but it was more playing with Sissi. She was so easily manipulated."

"Shut up Ulrich!" Yumi does a flying kick at Ulrich but he knocks her away easily.

"You can't hurt me. You used to be. It hurt when you said you just wanted to be friends. I wanted to say no, we should be more, but I couldn't then. So many times I wanted to say stop this act but I never could. But once we beat Xana I thought we would finally be able to be more." Ulrich sneers. "But you always had William with us. We could never have alone time."

"I, Ulrich, I wanted you to say something! I wanted you to be the one to ask me. It's how it's done in Japan. It's not proper for a girl to ask the guy."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Ulrich turns and sees Aelita come out of the Tower. "Good job Aelita. But what will happen when Xana keeps these weaklings from making it to Lyoko?"

"I'll beat you." Aelita stares as she grasps her hand into a fist. "And free you from Xana."

"Ask Yumi all about that." Ulrich turns into a black mist and disappears as Jeremie materializes the group back to Earth.

Yumi runs out of the Factory and William chases after her. Aelita is confused why. "I'll tell you later Princess. But right now we have a lot bigger problem." Odd tells Aelita and Jeremie about what he and Sissi talked about.

"What do we do?"

"I think we need to meet with her with a story and tell it to her. We can throw her dad off."

"But what story?" Odd replies.

"We tell her what they already think they know. That Aelita is Franz's grand daughter. Franz met my family years ago and that's how Aelita and I know each other. He is fleeing the Russian KGB but sent Aelita back to find something he left behind. She doesn't know what it is or where since her father can't call her because of, um," Odd is stumped.

"Because the government is watching him? Another reason why he sent me away?" Odd smiles.

"Great idea Princess. So they don't know where you are. That should keep them off our trail."

"Or at least away from the Factory." Jeremie looks at the security cameras. "Aelita we'll have to be very careful. We can't be followed by them or any one else. But Odd will you get Patrick away from here?"

"No problem Einstein. You and the Princess keep working." Odd gets on the elevator and leaves the Factory.

As Odd is carrying Patrick something falls out of Patrick's jean pocket. "What's this?" Odd turns it on. "Tracker?" He looks in the direction the tracker said the beacon was. "The Factory." Odd sets Patrick down and gets his cell phone out. "Jeremie, Patrick has a tracker. Like the one Milly and Tamiya used."

"I'll get rid of it."

"Ok." They hang up. Odd picks Patrick back up trusting Jeremie to get rid of the device.

**A/N And so we see Ulrich's first appearance as Xana's knight. Or is he? BTW, next update will be Code Xana.**


	24. Chapter 24

Real Code Lyoko Episode 119: Translated

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 119: Translated**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is in the library with Milly and Tamiya. They kept annoying her for an interview so finally she caved in. "So um, what do you want to know?" Aelita smiles at the camera.

"What is with you and Odd? Or Jeremie? Which is it? Aren't you and Odd cousins but reports say you've been kissing him."

"That, I thought you two wanted to know about my music and concerts." Aelita starts to get nervous.

"Later but as long as we have you we can fill our local section."

"Like when you filled it with that picture of Yumi?" Milly and Tamiya nod. "That wasn't very nice."

"A story is a story. Now, are you dating Odd or Jeremie?"

"Jeremie, I, I've never dated Odd or ever will he's my cousin." Aelita wants to get away from anything personal. "Want to hear about the back area of a concert? All the roadies setting things up and the food or something?"

"But reports claim from several sources you've kissed Odd. One or two reports we might be able to deny but…" Aelita cuts the two off.

"Want to know why the Subdigitals changed their name?"

"What? No one knows why they changes their name." Milly and Tamiya look at Aelita suspiciously.

"Oh really? Not even say, a DJ that the leader of the band says is the future of music?" Aelita smiles as Milly writes this down.

"He really said that?" Aelita nods. "Wow, um, the name change why did they change their name?"

"It's simple really. But I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please? We'll do anything you want!" Milly and Tamiya start to beg Aelita. "Please? This is a huge scoop!"

"Well, you'll be the first ones to report this. You might get a lot of attention from other media."

"We'll keep our source a secret we always do."

"Well the reason they changed their name was they were doing music for a TV show. When the show was going to be aired in my native Canada there was a band already named the Subsonics. So they had to change their name to allow the TV show to air in Canada."

"Wow, that's a super scoop!" Milly shakes her head.

"No Tamiya that's an epic scoop!"

"And if you want stuff for the local section did you know Jim used to be a roadie for the Subdigitals when they were first starting out?"

"Really?" Both reporters lean in.

"Really. He helped carry their equipment in his truck and even found them a manager before moving on to another job when the road life got too hard."

"Wow. What else did he do?"

"You'd have to ask Jim. But I bet there's lot of juicy stuff on Chris, Ben, and Nico. If you find Jim you might be able to do a whole paper on just his stories from before the Subdigitals became famous." Milly and Tamiya run off. Aelita leans back in the chair smiling. "That should keep them busy for a few weeks."

Jeremie works alone in the Factory. He and Aelita had a schedule and made it so one would work while the other dealt with school. Then they would switch so they wouldn't fall behind on homework and other school projects. "This should work. But we'll need the Skid." Jeremie enters a final line of code then saves the program. "It's dangerous. If I mess this up I might lose a friend."

"Einstein talking to yourself isn't a good thing." Odd has some food and drinks in four bags.

"I didn't hear the elevator."

"I didn't take it. Wanted to see what you did for us." Odd sets down the food and drink bags. "And give you a break."

"I just finished a program."

"Well, anything I can do? Franz upgraded me and stuff. I'm still no where near as smart as you or the Princess but I can help."

"It's ok Odd. Thanks for the food but I can't eat all of this." Odd smiles. "What?"

"Of course not I'm eating with you." Odd grabs three of the bags.

"Wow." Jeremie grabs the remaining bag and starts to eat.

Later that day Odd and Jeremie call the others to the Factory. "Aelita and I have been working on a way to Translate you to places without being at a Replika." William raises his hand.

"Why?"

"So you can get parts to build another Super Computer and to save Aelita's mother." Jeremie loads the program. "We still need the Skidbladnir but this is just a step away from what our goal is."

"Ok, and?"

"We need a volunteer."

"I'll do it!" Odd jumps forward.

"Not you Odd." Odd tilts his head and looks at Jeremie. "You and Aelita will be needed on Lyoko to protect the Skid."

"Then I'll do it." William steps forward. "I'm still the weakest warrior on Lyoko with the least experience."

"You're not weak." Yumi puts a hand on his shoulder then pulls it away shaking her head. She whispers something to herself so no one else hears it.

"It is dangerous William. If something bugs up we might not be able to fix you or you may be stuck between Lyoko and Earth in the Digital Void. It might be hard to explain your outfit at school if we can't send you back."

"Just create a clone." Jeremie shakes his head.

"One clone is one too many. We can't keep making clones. If Xana were to posses one, or both we'd be in even more trouble."

"Then I'll say it's a new fashion." William smiles thinking about it.

"Anyways we need to test this out as soon as possible. If nothing goes wrong I'll keep working on it."

"I'm ready." Odd goes to the elevator.

"What if Xana attacks? Or Ulrich does?" Yumi looks at the map of Lyoko trying to keep the despair and fear out of her voice.

"Then you have to fight him." Yumi stares at Jeremie. Jeremie doesn't get the big deal. "But once William is back you can all go back to Kadic Academy." Jeremie turns to the control panel as the rest get on the elevator.

"Don't worry Yumi we'll deal with him." Odd sees Yumi shake. "You don't have to go."

"I have to I'm a warrior."

The elevator stops and the Warriors step off. They go to the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land in Sector 5 near the Skid. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." William lands near the others. "Once you're in the Skid you'll have to fly to the Forest Sector."

"Ok Jeremie." Aelita and the others step on the platforms. Soon they appear in the Skid. Aelita takes control and flies out of the Core. She goes to a tunnel and waits for it to open.

"Mantas." Yumi sees them come out of the side.

"Jeremie can we go through?" Aelita hovers near the tunnel opening.

"In three, two, and one." The tunnel opens and Aelita flies the Skidbladnir through. The tunnel closes and the Mantas are stuck in Sector 5.

Jim is on a computer in the computer lab. "Franz, Franz. Nothing past 1995. What happened?" Jim reads headlines. "Schaeffer? Wait, Antea Schaeffer disappears, husband suspected. His last name was Hopper."

"Jim?" Jim was so enthralled with his research he never heard Milly and Tamiya come in the computer lab.

"Uh, what is it?" Jim closes the screen.

"Is it true you were a roadie for the Subdigitals before they became famous?" Jim puts a hand in front of the camera.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm busy right now you two need to go play elsewhere."

"Come on Jim everyone loves the Subdigitals any thing about them is big news! We could dedicate an entire paper to you!" Milly sticks the microphone in his face. "Please?"

"I, well, this was a long time ago you two. Before any body ever knew about them. Why I remember a time we were setting up in some dive bar for an amateur night. Well, I don't know if you want to hear about it cause like I said its way before they became famous."

"That makes it even juicer!" Milly and Tamiya refuse to leave Jim alone. "Tell us Jim!"

"Well, I have time I guess. One time…"

Aelita sees a Tower and flies the Skidbladnir over to it. When she docks with it Jeremie sends everyone but William to the Sector. "Ok William are you sure you're ready? You don't have to do this." Jeremie is nervous. If this worked it was probably only a days worth of work to make it work without the Skidbladnir anywhere in the world. If it bugged up William could be hurt or even killed.

"I'm ready. Where are you sending me?"

"Here. But like with the Replikas you probably won't land right on top of us." Jeremie starts the program.

William disappears from the Skidbladnir. "William?" No response. "William can you hear me?" Jeremie checks the program. "Nothing bugged up it worked. William can you hear me?"

"Wow." Jeremie sighs with relief.

"Where are you?"

"On the bridge." William looks down at himself. "I look cool." He pulls his Zanbatou out. "I could probably get the parts just by waving this around and asking for them." He swings it twice then puts it back.

"Jeremie, pulsations." Aelita's warning comes just seconds before the Super Scan finds the activated Tower.

"Be careful Xana may be trying to destroy the Skid." Jeremie looks at the screen. "Yumi stay at the Skid, Odd and Aelita head for the Tower." The vehicles appear. Odd gets on the Overboard as Aelita gets on the Overbike.

"Where is it?"

"Go north you can't miss it."

"I hate it when Einstein says that." Odd revs the engine and takes off with Aelita following.

William looks into the Factory. "Jeremie I could help if you brought me back." William looks down at the Factory floor wondering if he'd be devirtualized if he jumped down or would he have Lyoko physics in the real world.

"Ok, wait, no!" A red exclamation point comes up. "Bugs, William hang in there."

"Don't have anything else to do." William doesn't notice a black mist appearing behind him. He doesn't notice it form into an old rival.

"Hello William." William turns around and sees Ulrich.

"Oh, Jeremie we have a friend here."

"Friend?" Ulrich smiles wickedly. "I don't know if you'd consider me a friend. After all we were fighting for the same girl." Ulrich steps towards and William takes a step back almost going over the edge.

"I, it, it wasn't a fight. I never stood a chance. Yumi still…" William stops. "She still doesn't hate you."

"Of course not. She's a girl and I have power over any girl." Ulrich sparks with energy. "But Yumi wouldn't have been as much fun as Sissi. Sissi already wanted to be with me. She was like putty in my hands. I could have her do anything I wanted without having to use my powers much."

"You mean Yumi was too strong willed for you to effect." William slowly reaches for his Zanbatou.

"Do you think you're fast enough?" William stops.

"No but I have to try." William jumps backwards off the edge and pulls out his Zanbatou.

"Clever." Ulrich pulls his swords out and leaps off the edge after William. "But it won't do you much good.

William pulls his Zanbatou up and blocks Ulrich's swords. He spins and swings his Zanbatou like a bat but Ulrich leaps away. "You're too slow William. I could destroy you before you blinked."

"But you haven't so I'm calling your bluff." William starts to charge his Zanbatou.

"Bluff? No, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "You're dead." The three Ulrich's run around William trying to confuse him.

"I'll take you with me." William continues charging his Zanbatou ignoring Ulrich and his clones.

On Lyoko Aelita and Odd see the activated Tower and the Razor Head. "No Ulrich? I hope he isn't going after Yumi."

"She'll have to deal with it Odd. As hard as it is for her." Aelita looks around for any other monster.

"Stay back Princess I'll deal with this pest." Odd dives on the Overboard at the Razor Head. "Laser Arrow!" He fires them at the Razor Head which dodges them easily. When Odd gets closer he leaps off of the Overboard. The Razor Head grabs the Overboard.

"_Did you think that would work?"_

"I was kind of hoping it would." Odd lands near the Razor Head. "Could I have it back and try again?"

"_You may have it back."_ The Razor Head leaps and lands on the Overboard. He takes off into the air after Aelita.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Razor Head. "Baby I'm sorry please don't be mad at me." Odd aims at the Overboard and hits it. As it is devirtualized the Razor Head leaps at Aelita. "Princess!"

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws and misses the Razor Head. She leaps off the Overwing and moves her hand over her watch to make her wings appear.

On Earth William is ready. "Ulrich you played too long."

"Why is that?" William's response is swinging his charged Zanbatou. But not at Ulrich. Ulrich was too fast for him. The ceiling however could not dodge. When the energy blade hits the ceiling it starts to collapse.

"What have you done!?" Ulrich and his clones panic.

"I'll be back in the Skid what about you?" William waves goodbye as a large piece of the ceiling collapses on him.

"William?" Jeremie sees his card flash. "William? What was that?" Jeremie feels the Factory shake. "William!" No response.

On Lyoko Aelita was flying towards the activated Tower when the Razor Head leaps in front of her. "Energy Field!" The Razor Head dodges it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Razor Head and it dodges again. "Come on fight me hand to hand why don't you?"

"_Odd you have no close combat weapons I will destroy you."_

"Then prove it." Odd gets in a fighting stance.

"_As you wish."_ The Razor Head lunges at Odd.

"Shield!" Odd falls backwards and uses his shield to bounce the Razor Head over the edge of the Sector.

"_Not good enough."_ The Razor Head grabs the edge and starts to pull itself back up.

"Energy Field!" Aelita hits the Razor Head and it falls backwards and down into the Digital Sea.

Aelita runs to the activated Tower and enters it.

Yumi has her fans out and is waiting for any attacks. When she hears a knocking noise she looks up at the Skidbladnir and sees William waving at her. "William's back?" Then she sees William point at something behind her. When she turns around she sees Ulrich walking towards her.

"Hello Yumi."

"Ulrich, stay back." Yumi gets in a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight you." Ulrich pulls his swords out then throws them away. "I'm here to bring you to the winning side."

"No, I won't join you." Yumi stays ready to fight.

"I will find a way to convince you." Ulrich continues to walk towards Yumi. A type energy comes out from him. It wasn't energy from Xana but a different kind. Yumi feels it start to affect her.

"No, stop it Ulrich."

"Why? It makes you feel good doesn't it? This is the power I feel all the time a million times over. You could have it."

"I don't want it."

"Want it? I could make you want it, want me. When I was on Earth do you know how easy it would have been for me? I could have made you do anything I wanted and made you think you wanted it." Ulrich's smile sends chills into Yumi. "I bet yours would feel different."

"I, shut up Ulrich." Yumi starts to back away.

"Jeremie!" William wants to protect Yumi. "Send me out there!"

"William what happened?"

"I destroyed the Factory to destroy Ulrich, launch a return or something! Just hurry!" William panics.

"Got it." Jeremie types on the control panel. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out.

William is looking for Yumi. He is at the gate to her house. "Yumi?" He sees her in the window. He calls her. She doesn't pick up. "Come on Yumi." He opens the gate and goes to the door. After knocking Hiroki opens it.

"Hey, who are you?"

"A friend of your sisters. She wanted to do some homework together." William shows a couple text books.

"Well, she's in her room." Hiroki lets William in. "Wait, take your shoes off." William does.

"Thanks for reminding me." William goes to the stairs and up to Yumi's room. "Yumi?" He knocks lightly.

"Go away."

"No Yumi, sorry." William opens the door slowly. "Yumi are you ok?" She has her back turned to him.

"Go away."

"No Yumi." William walks over to her and sits on the bed. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better. But I know what Ulrich is going through." William puts an arm around Yumi's shoulder. "He doesn't want to be Xana's puppet."

"But, he, he said it was his choice."

"Xana said that. When I was his puppet I wasn't in control. Anything I said or did was Xana's will. I'm sure Ulrich wants nothing more then to be in my place right now." William hugs Yumi. "We'll save him like you saved me."

"I, we used to be really good friends and now he's our enemy. I, I can't fight him. Every time I see him I can't move."

"You could fight me."

"I, I know."

"So imagine he's me." William smiles. "Imagine it's me annoying you at home when you want to be left alone."

"Dork." Yumi smiles. "I, thanks William. You're a good friend."

"I try. Have to make up for all I did when under Xana's control."

"That's why you volunteer to do all the dangerous things isn't it?" William nods. "No matter how dangerous it is. From Merging with Kiwi to help find Odd to letting Jeremie Translate you."

"Well, I guess I have to do something. I'm still the weakest warrior on Lyoko so if I can do anything else it helps."

"You're not weak William. You're a warrior just like the rest of us." Yumi kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks." William gets off the bed. "I uh, have homework and stuff."

"So do I, want to do it together?"

"Um, if you want me to stay sure."

**A/N First, my father died at the age of 52 on September 15 2008. I don't know what else to say other then I love reading reviews so putting this up for you to read and review. Well, I updated Code Naia a few days ago, so anyone who hasn't R&R please do so.**


	25. Chapter 25

Real Code Lyoko Episode 120: Location Unknown

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 120: Location Unknown**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie and Aelita are in the Control Room working. "It worked with the Skid I think we try it without the Skid." Jeremie enters some code. "If William volunteers again it would be best since we have his data from the last Translation and it will give him experience on Earth."

"We'll ask them when they come." Aelita yawns. "Jeremie it's already past midnight. We should go to bed."

"Um, ok. Just a couple more things." Aelita goes to Jeremie and hugs him from behind.

"Like this?" She snuggles against him hugging him tightly.

"No I need to enter," Aelita pulls away from him. "I'm sorry." Jeremie closes the screen. "I didn't mean," Aelita gets on the elevator. "Wait!" Jeremie tries to chase after her but the elevator door closes before he can get on. "No, Aelita I'm sorry." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls her but she doesn't answer.

The next morning Aelita's phone rings waking her up. "Hello?"

"Am I waking you up Pink Haired Star?" It was Chris.

"Um, yeah." Aelita yawns and looks at the time. "It's Saturday."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't sure what the time difference was and thought you might be up already." Chris laughs. "Sorry. But we have an opportunity for you."

"Huh?" Aelita yawns again. "A what?"

"An opportunity for you Aelita."

"Um, ok, what?"

"We want to make a CD. We have it set up and we will have at least nine minutes left. I suggested to our manager that we let you add one or two of your amazing songs at the end as bonus tracks. You'll be given one percent of what the CD Sales make and have your name and song tracks promoted on our ATunes website."

"Um, what do I have to do?"

"Well we have the recording studio set up in Paris. We'll be there in a few days after we finish a couple concerts here in Canada."

"Um, how long does it take? If I have school and stuff I won't be able to do it Chris." Aelita starts to shake. Here she had a chance to actually make it on a CD. But it wasn't school she was worried about.

"We can do it on a weekend or after school or get Mr. Delmas to let you out for a day. I will personally make it possible."

"Um, I, my parents," Chris interrupts her.

"Won't have to worry. You won't be going anywhere out of Country or even the city. And the money made can be put into a trust fund or other bank account. This is a huge chance Aelita and I had to fight with our manager for hours to convince him to let you have the last nine minutes." Chris's tone changes. "If you turn this down I don't know if I can keep fighting for you."

"I, I'll do it." Aelita bites on her lower lip. "Thank you Chris. I, I hope I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Pink Haired Star. I'll let you get more sleep ok?" Aelita hears him laugh.

"Um, ok, thank you again Chris I don't know how to repay you."

"You have no idea how great your talent is. And if that talent helps sell an extra million records the pay off will be more then enough."

"Um, ok, uh, bye." Aelita is stunned as Chris hangs up. "I can't believe it. I'll be on a CD. People will hear my music. If Xana doesn't attack."

Yumi and William are in his room doing homework. "Yumi what war was the 1812 Overture written for?"

"Uh, War of 1812?"

"Nope, try again. Hint, the guy who wrote it was Russian."

"Oh uh, Napoleonic Wars." William smiles.

"Good job. Now ask me one."

"Why did you really want to be a Lyoko Warrior?" William is shocked.

"I, to fight Xana."

"Really?" Yumi stares at him. "You've been reckless. The last time we were on Lyoko you nearly got yourself killed doing something that was stupid."

"He was going after you." William bites his tongue. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Xana was going after you. Xana is controlling him anything he does is what Xana wants him to do."

"So you thought you'd tackle him over the edge of the path and almost die in the Digital Sea? If Odd hadn't been fast enough to shoot you we would have lost you again William."

"I, I wasn't thinking about that. I just wanted to keep him from you." William reaches over and holds Yumi's hand. "I know how hard it is for you. You don't want to fight him, Ulrich."

"I can fight him." Yumi pulls her hand away from William. "It isn't Ulrich like you said. It's Xana."

"Yes Yumi, Xana. But he's using your um, really good friend."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you want to be a Lyoko Warrior?" Yumi stares at William.

"Well, I, to be part of what you were. So I could be closer to you. So we could share something." William sighs. "It was a stupid reason. You guys fight to keep Earth safe and I just wanted to be closer to you. I didn't understand how dangerous it was. I didn't care how dangerous it was. I messed up things for you and the others because I was being selfish."

"That, William." Yumi grabs her history book. "I have to go."

"I'm sorry." William watches Yumi leave. "Now she'll have no one to talk to, idiot." He closes his history book.

Jeremie skips breakfast and goes to the Control Room. "I could have waited to do this." He enters more lines of code. "She wanted to hug me and have me hug her back and I messed up again." Jeremie wipes his brow. "At least I know I messed up this time." He keeps working.

Aelita listens to Jeremie's voicemails. "He says he's sorry but I bet he's back at the Factory." She puts her phone away when two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Odd?" The hands go away and Aelita turns around. "What's up?"

"I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Well I know I'm supposed to be going after Sissi, distract her, but I don't think I can give it my all."

"Um, why." Aelita feels herself start to be charmed as Odd smiles.

"Because there is someone distracting me." Odd puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "So I figured I had to break up with that person before I went after Sissi." Odd pulls his hand away.

"I am really confused."

"I'm sorry Princess but I have to break up with you." Odd hugs Aelita quickly then let's go. "I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else. Someone with glasses and is absolutely in love with you even if he is a bit of a klutz when it comes to a relationship." Odd kisses Aelita on the cheek. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Um, sure?" Odd laughs.

"Thanks for working with me Princess." Odd walks away.

"A klutz when it comes to relationships." Aelita gets her phone back out and calls Jeremie.

Aelita and Jeremie are in the Control Room. "It's ready. We just need a volunteer." Jeremie saves the program.

"Let's call them."

Odd hangs up. "Ok, Ulrich," He turns to the clone. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're playing a game. The rules are you have to sit and stay here as long as possible. If I come back and you're still sitting here you win. Ok?"

"I like this game." The clone stays sitting. "When do we start?"

"Now." Odd runs out of the room.

Yumi hangs up. "I'll do it this time. If I'm not on Lyoko I won't have to be around him, or Ulrich." Yumi heads for the Factory from her house.

William answers his phone. "Hey Jeremie. Is Xana attacking?"

"No we're going to do another Translation except this time without the Skid. Will you do it?"

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." They hang up and William takes off for the Factory.

Yumi makes it to the Factory before William. When she goes down to the Control Room she goes over to Aelita and Jeremie. "Hey, um, I volunteer to do the Translation."

"What? Yumi, William said he would."

"Well I'm saying I will. Last time he went to Earth Ulrich chased after him. If I go and Ulrich again goes to Earth I'm a better fighter. I won't have to destroy the Factory making a return needed."

"Well, that's a good point Yumi." Jeremie looks at the screen. "If you really want to risk it Yumi. This will be very dangerous. We've never tried this before and anything could go wrong."

"William's taken all the chances lately. I'll take a chance this time." Yumi goes to the ladder and starts to climb down as the elevator moves up.

When the elevator comes down Odd steps off of it. "Hey, I'm the first one here." He smiles at Aelita. "I hope you're ok Princess." Odd pats his heart. "I'm still taking it hard."

"What?" Jeremie is confused.

"Odd did something stupid." Aelita smiles at Odd. "But I'm sure he'll get over it." She puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "And Yumi beat you here. She's already in the Scanner Room waiting."

"Oh, well, I better go keep her company." Odd gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

When William arrives he goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Hey Yumi, Odd." William goes to a Scanner. "This should be interesting."

"Even more interesting since I'm going." Yumi steps in a Scanner.

"What? But, I said, you don't have to do this."

"Ulrich went after you when you went. You destroyed the entire Factory. I'll be a little more subtle if he comes to Earth."

"Ok Yumi," William steps in a Scanner. "But I hope he doesn't go after you Yumi."

"I miss him." Odd steps in the last Scanner. "Want to see what happens when we fight fairly on Lyoko."

"You may find out." Jeremie starts the process. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer William, Transfer Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector near the Way Tower. "Yumi, go into the Way Tower."

"Got it." Yumi runs in.

"Here goes nothing." Jeremie loads the program and starts it.

"Jeremie something is going on." Yumi sees numbers appear around her. Then six red tentacles come out and wrap around her. "I don't feel good. It's burning should it be burning?"

"I don't know we never did this before."

"Aaaa!" Yumi screams in pain as more tentacles attack her.

"Yumi!" William hears her screaming and tries to go in but can't. "Jeremie what are you doing to her?!"

"Without the protection of the Skid something seems…" Jeremie sees a blip on the screen and the screaming stops. "Yumi?"

"Jeremie, where am I?" Yumi looks around and sees tall buildings. Their lights were bright as it was dark out. She sees a street sign. "Jeremie where did you send me!?" She can't read it. It isn't in any language she knew.

"Um, on the bridge?"

"I'm no where near the bridge." Yumi sees a couple people walk out of a building. "I need to hide." She runs into an alley and hides behind a dumpster. "Jeremie its night here."

"What? But, you should be on the bridge."

"I'm not! And I don't know the language so I know I'm way off from the bridge. What do we do?"

"I don't know." Jeremie looks at the program. "Um, you might be in China." Yumi doesn't respond. "Yumi?"

"China? How did I end up in China?"

"I put a two instead of a three in the destination which changes the longitude of the coordinates. I'm pretty sure you're in the north parts of China. I don't know what to tell you." Jeremie tries to bring Yumi back but it doesn't work. "And I can't bring you back."

"You messed up Einstein." Odd looks around. "Einstein, I know some Chinese. Maybe if you brought me back I could help translate for her so she could get some help." Jeremie continues looking over the program.

"Help? If I'm reading this right she'll have to be put in a Scanner and sent to Lyoko to fix this. Unless you can help her find an airplane and fly here I don't think you can help."

"What!?" Yumi was in China. She needed to get back to France. "Jeremie you really, really, messed up. I can't get to France from here. What if I was sent back like when destroyed by one of Xana's monsters?"

"How? Xana doesn't have any monsters there."

"If I stood in front of a car or something and got hit? I don't know I'm not the genius who sent me to China!"

"Um, that might actually work. But I wouldn't risk it. I'll try to again to bring you back." Jeremie gets to work on the control panel.

"Um, Einstein, we have company." Odd sees two Mantas flying through the air. "And our buddy is with them."

"He's not our buddy." William gets his Zanbatou out. "Ulrich is our friend. This is Xana."

"I'm sending the vehicles." Jeremie does. "And Aelita will be there shortly." Jeremie waits for Aelita to get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands near the others. "Yumi can you still hear me?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Not sure. I can't think of a way to bring you back. It is risky to have you hit by a car or something. If it doesn't work you'll be hurt and the person's car will be damaged. The only way is for you to come here and be scanned."

"And how long will that take? I can't really walk all the way there can I? Didn't you say the Translation doesn't last forever. We could just wait for that to end couldn't we?"

"Um, I didn't want that limit. I fixed it so you could take as long as you wanted to get the parts or um, save Antea."

"Great. I guess I should start hitchhiking now."

"Um, no. The outfit you're wearing will raise questions and you have weapons on you."

"Just my fans."

"Still. I'll try and fix it." Jeremie gets to work.

On Lyoko Ulrich lands in front of the others. "Hello losers. Is Yumi having fun in, China was it?"

"Why do you care?" Odd steps forward.

"I don't but I figured I'd talk to you before I destroyed you." Ulrich gets his swords out. "I'll start with the falsely upgraded one."

"I was upgraded by the good guys." Odd gets in a fighting pose. "You were taken by Xana."

"We know you're not Ulrich." William points his Zanbatou at Ulrich. "I know what it means to be his puppet."

"You know nothing William. But I know." Ulrich smiles wickedly. "This power is more then what you could ever imagine. He had me for six days. He built me to be stronger, faster, and more clever." Ulrich does a triplicate. "I'll destroy all three of you at once."

"You'll need a bigger army than that Ulrich." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear.

"I could bring forth an army that would not only destroy you but allow Xana to take over the world."

"Fat chance." Odd aims at Ulrich. "Laser Arrow!" Ulrich blocks it easily. "Come on."

"Very well." Ulrich and his clones lunge at the three Lyoko Warriors.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou at a clone. It brings up its swords and blocks the blade but is knocked away.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at a clone who blocks it with a sword. "Be careful we don't have back up." Aelita takes off into the air throwing energy orbs at the clone.

Ulrich swings at Odd who dodges. Odd kicks at Ulrich. "Come on you used to be better then this Ulrich." Odd fires a Laser Arrow and Ulrich blocks it. "But that was when you were fighting and not taking orders from Xana."

"I can beat you and the others any time I like." Ulrich moves a little faster but Odd is still able to dodge his attacks.

"Me maybe but all three of us?" Odd jumps away. "Four when Yumi is here and five with Jeremie? I doubt that."

"It is three on three now and we will win." Ulrich lunges at Odd.

"Shield!" Ulrich is knocked away.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and an energy blade comes out. The clone blocks it and is knocked backwards. William lunges at it with his Zanbatou out front. He spears the clone destroying it. "Odd want help?"

"Help the Princess first. I can handle this second rate Ulrich." Odd dodges a swing.

"I am not second rate!" Ulrich swings again. "My clones however are not I." Ulrich backs away. "But I don't need them!" He does a Super Sprint.

"Shield!" Odd gets it up just in time to block Ulrich's attack.

Yumi is scared. She was stuck in China if Jeremie couldn't bring her back. "Maybe I can go back. I have my powers. I can use my telekinesis to steal someone's keys and drive back, in about three days."

"Can you drive a car?"

"Not really."

"Then it wouldn't do you much good. Especially when you needed to fill up the gas tank and have no money."

"And stealing a car wouldn't be the right thing to do." Yumi stays hiding as Jeremie tries to fix the program.

Aelita and William tackle the last clone. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the clone. It blocks it and leaps into the air. It throws a sword at Aelita. She dodges it.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and the energy blade comes out. The clone ducks under it

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the clone. It leaps backwards onto its hands and is about to do a springboard when William leaps forward and spear it with his Zanbatou.

"So Second Rate what do you think?" Odd leaps away from Ulrich. "Three on three and we win."

"I'm playing with you." Ulrich gets in a fighting stance. "But I am done." He snaps his fingers and three Tarantulas virtualize behind him.

"Note to self, shut up when winning." Odd backs away.

"You are never winning. You are always losing." Ulrich backs away as the Tarantulas attack the Lyoko Warriors.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at a Tarantula and misses.

"Jeremie how many life points do I have left?" William is blocking lasers with his Zanbatou.

"40, be careful."

"If I get hit by a laser I'll be devirtualized so I might as well use one last attack." William strafes around the Tarantula charging his Zanbatou.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at a Tarantula and hits it on the chest but misses the Eye. "Shield!" He blocks lasers. "Einstein any closer to bringing Yumi back!?" Odd lowers his shield and fires another Laser Arrow at the Tarantula.

"Not yet."

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou at a Tarantula. It dodges and he misses the Eye but hits a leg.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Tarantula and being injured is unable to dodge it.

"William watch out!" Odd's warning is too late and Ulrich destroys him. "Good job Second Rate you had to attack him from behind."

"He destroyed one so I destroyed one." Ulrich puts his swords away. "You have two more to go."

"We'll deal with them just like we always do." Odd attacks a Tarantula.

William is up in the Control Room with Jeremie. "Yumi? Is there any way you could um, get on a plane without anyone noticing?"

"How?"

"Um, sneak on where they put the luggage?"

"And hope the plane comes to France? William I need a better way. I can't walk or drive or fly. This isn't Lyoko."

"Yeah, if it were Lyoko you could just use the Overbike." William has a light bulb moment. "Jeremie why don't you just Translate the Overbike?"

"Well that's, I don't know if that would work." Jeremie goes over the program. "I don't think it would work."

"Well, we can't leave Yumi in China alone. Send me or something."

"William I don't want you here. It's bad enough I'm here I don't need you or any one else here."

"I still want to be there for you."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be Translated. If I can't bring Yumi back we might need to make a clone of her."

"And the Ulrich clone?"

"Um, he could go home, like we did with you."

On Lyoko Odd leaps over a Tarantula and lands on its back. "Laser Arrow!" He hits it in the Eye destroying it.

"Super Sprint!" Odd turns and sees Ulrich coming for him.

"Shield!" Odd blocks the attack. "Not so easy when you don't get them from behind is it Second Rate?"

"I'll still destroy you scrawny."

"I'm svelte!" Odd fires Laser Arrows at Ulrich who blocks them with his swords.

Aelita dodges laser after laser from the Tarantula. "Energy Field!" She uses it to block a laser then throws it. She misses.

Jeremie is working on the Translation program. "I can't just send the Overbike to Yumi. I'll need someone to go with it." William volunteers right away.

"I'll do it."

"Well we'll have to wait for Odd and Aelita to fight Ulrich and the Tarantula off. We can't let Xana interrupt the Translation program."

"Then send me."

"I can't, not yet you have to wait." Jeremie works on a way to send the Overbike to Yumi.

On Lyoko Odd lunges at Ulrich and tackles him. "Second Rate we will stop you and Xana. One day you'll be first rate again."

"You will lose to Xana. You will lose to me!" Ulrich knocks Odd off. He rolls back onto his shoulders and uses his hands to launch himself to his feet. "And it will start now." He gets his swords out.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb. But this time not at the Tarantula but Ulrich.

"Aaaa!" Ulrich explodes into a black mist and goes back to Sector 5.

"Thanks Princess." Odd gets up and sees the last Tarantula aiming at Aelita. "Watch out!" She looks and sees the Tarantula. She dodges the lasers.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an orb at the Tarantula but misses.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Tarantula and hits in on the leg.

"Ow!" Aelita is hit in the stomach and falls from the sky as her wings disappear.

"Princess!" Odd runs over and catches her. "You have to be more careful." He sets her down and smiles.

"Um, thanks." A laser passes by them. Odd takes aim as Aelita uses her energy orbs to block lasers.

"Laser Arrow!" He hits it on the Eye destroying it.

"Good job you two." Jeremie brings them back to Earth.

Jeremie and Aelita work on the Translation program. After about nearly an hour they have it ready for William and the Overbike. "Go down to the Scanner Room." William takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room and steps into the middle Scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." William lands on Lyoko as the Overbike appears. He drives it into the Way Tower.

"I'm ready Jeremie." Jeremie starts the program.

"Is it working?" Yumi is nervous. If it didn't work she would have a long walk, or drive, anything home. If it worked she'd be on the Overbike for hours, alone, with William.

"Aaaa!" William screams as the red tentacles attach to him.

"It's working. I'll have to find a way to make it not hurt." Jeremie takes the headset off so he wouldn't have to hear William's screams.

Yumi hears the sound of energy crackling. When she gets out of her hiding place she sees an energy orb sparking over the street. There is a loud bang as William and the Overbike appears. "William!"

"Yumi!" William drives the Overbike to her. "Your taxi awaits." William pats the back of the Overbike.

"Um, thanks." Yumi gets on the back and wraps her arms around William's waist. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, a lot." Dante sighs. "But it was worth it." William revs the engine and turns towards Europe. "Flight controls should do the trick." William activates them and takes off into the air with Yumi.

Nearly twelve hours later William and Yumi set down on the bridge. "Finally." William and Yumi get off of the Overbike and go into the Factory.

"Awww," Yumi and William find Jeremie and Aelita on the floor sleeping next to each other.

"We shouldn't wake them."

"Yeah, I'll send us let those two sleep." Yumi goes over to the control panel and start the auto transfer program. They go down to the Scanner Room and step in the Scanners.

When they land on Lyoko Yumi and William pull their weapons out. "Send me back William."

"If you'll send me back Yumi." William charges his Zanbatou.

"Hai!"

"Ha!"

When they step off the elevator and onto the Factory floor it was well past dark. "My parents are going to kill me."

"Well maybe we could think of something?"

"Oh yeah tell them I was out this late with a boy."

"No tell them um, you were consoling me?"

"About what?" Yumi rolls her eyes.

"Um, someone died in my family? And you went with me to the funeral? It was last minute and um, didn't tell them?"

"I'll be grounded for weeks anyways so we might as well try it." Yumi and William go to her house first.

Mrs. Ishiyama sees Yumi coming up to the house with a boy. "Yumi!"

"Mom, um, I'm sorry." Yumi has her arm around William's shoulders. "It's ok William she's in a better place now."

"What are you doing out this late? With a boy!"

"Um, mom, I'm sorry." Yumi pulls away from William. "William, um, thanks for inviting me to the uh, funeral but um, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I, I'm sorry." William wipes away a tear. "Mrs. Ishiyama I'm sorry. I, my grandmother died and I, I wanted someone to be with me."

"I'm sorry. Um, Yumi, why didn't you call us?"

"I'm sorry mom I turned my cell off at the funeral then lost it and since it was off I couldn't call it and find it."

"His cell phone? His parents?"

"Um, I," Yumi decides to tell the truth. "I was sent to China by a Quantum Computer and William was sent after me with a vehicle Jeremie invented for a virtual world so we could come back to France."

"If you don't take things seriously Yumi how can you think your father and I can treat you as an adult? You're fifteen years old now you need to start acting older?" Mrs. Ishiyama crosses her arms.

"It's my fault, I, I was really close to my grandmother. I needed a friend and Yumi was the only one who was nice enough to come with me. Please don't be too mad with her."

"I'm sorry about your loss but she was out really late. She should have called us or something."

"I'm sorry, please, don't punish her for being a good friend." William wipes away another tear.

"Well, Yumi it's late you need to take a bath and go to bed." Mrs. Ishiyama puts a hand on her shoulder and leads her into the house as William walks away.

When William gets away he pulls his shirt up and pulls the hair clip off of his nipple. "Ow that stings." He looks at the hair clip. "I should give this back to Yumi, eventually." He pockets the hair clip and walks back to Kadic Academy.

**A/N In case you didn't figure it out the hair clip is what made him cry. Neat trick no?**


	26. Chapter 26

Real Code Lyoko Episode 121: Location Australia

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 121: Near Death of A Mother**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Yumi was grounded. She had to rely on a return to stay out of trouble the last couple times Xana attacked.

William is doing homework while watching the clone. "Good job Ulrich. I'm sure you keep sitting there you'll definitely win the game."

"I hope so. I'm undefeated."

Odd was out hunting. "Here Sissi, Sissi, Sissi." Odd looks around the corner. "Where the heck is she?" He tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. "Come on Sissi where are you?

Aelita and Jeremie were in the Control Room. "We have to destroy one. We need to weaken Xana."

"We've been stopped every time Aelita. I think we should focus more on making a Super Computer or finding and freeing your mother."

"We were stopped by Xana before and we never gave up. We can't stop now. We have an idea of the layout of the compound in Australia. If we send Yumi she'll be able to find it and destroy it."

"And who do we send with her?"

"William. Odd is needed to defend the Skid and I can deactivate a Tower in case Xana attacks."

"I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Xana might have enhanced the blockade or made a new Internet monster or a million other things." Jeremie brings up the Skidbladnir's program. "I'll make the shields stronger before we go."

"We'll make sure the shields are stronger." Aelita hugs Jeremie from behind.

"Yes, we." Jeremie turns around in the chair and hugs Aelita back. Having learned from past mistakes.

Odd sees Sissi near the woods. He sneaks up on her then puts his hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

"Uh, who?"

"Someone with two back stage passes to the next Subdigitals concert." Sissi turns around and sees Odd.

"And what does that have to do with me Odd?" Odd smiles and turns the charm on.

"Well who would I go with? All my friends got tickets too. All my friends but you." Odd pulls the tickets out. "So if you wanted to go with me I'd be happy to give you the other ticket."

"I, I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Will Ulrich be there?" Odd shakes his head. "Why?"

"He said he doesn't want to go. Why we have an extra ticket." Odd waves them in front of Sissi. "All you have to do is say yes."

"I, I guess I could. When is it?"

"This Saturday. In Paris."

"Wait, I didn't see any advertisements for the concert."

"It's going to be announced later today. Why I wanted to find you before it was announced. So you wouldn't go out and buy a ticket. But you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I broke it and my father won't buy me a new one. Sorry." Odd smiles turning the charm on even more.

"That's too bad. But I found you so it's ok." Odd puts an arm around Sissi's shoulder.

"Um, yeah." Sissi blushes. "Um, the concert. Are we doing anything before it or do you just want to meet there?"

"Well I'd love to get something to eat before the concert. L'endroit de consommation le plus célèbre sound good?"

"Um, that sounds good." Odd continues walking with Sissi discussing what to do before the concert.

Ulrich appears as a black mist outside of a military base in Siberia. "I must kill her." He takes his swords out and walks towards the military base.

Aelita and Jeremie have the shields powered up and are about to call the others when the Super Scan beeps. "We'll have to do it after this." Jeremie checks the Super Scan. "Desert Sector."

"This is bad. I think he might have known. He didn't want us to destroy that Super Computer."

"It might be tied in to Ulrich's possession. Call Odd and Yumi I'll call William." They get their phones out and make the calls.

Odd hangs up. "And speaking of the Princess she just called."

"What did she want?"

"Well she is wondering if you were going to go and if you wanted to meet Chris." Sissi gasps.

"I, she, she will let me meet him!?"

"Sure thing if I ask her kindly enough." Odd kisses Sissi on the cheek. "And I'm going to have to start the begging now." Odd runs off into the woods.

"Wow, um, thanks."

Ulrich walks towards a tall fence. "Cton!" A guard on the other side raises his rifle.

"I'm sorry I don't know Russian." Ulrich leaps over the fence. "Where is she?" Ulrich grabs the guard by the throat. "Where is she?!" Ulrich shakes the guard by the throat but he doesn't respond.

Odd is the first to make it to the Factory. He takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "What is Xana doing?"

"We don't know yet." Aelita looks at the screen. "We think he's just trying to stop us from destroying a Super Computer."

"Which one?"

"The one in Australia. It may be tied into Ulrich's possession." Jeremie takes his glasses off and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Or that's what he wants us to think." Odd rubs his chin. "If I was Xana I'd try to trick us into thinking it was important. Or that is what he wants us to think. Or that is what he wants us to think." Aelita laughs.

"And that might be what he wants us to think. We have to destroy it no matter what whether it is tied to Ulrich or not."

"Well we just have to wait for the others."

Ulrich walks towards a hanger. Several guards come out and fire at Ulrich. Ulrich blocks the bullets with his swords.

"Nokap!" Several more guards come out and fire at Ulrich.

"Enough playing, Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and his clones attack the guards. "Easy enough." Ulrich merges with his clones and enters the hanger.

Yumi makes it to the Factory after climbing out her window. She leaps and swings down to the Factory floor. She runs over to the elevator and gets on taking it down to the Control Room.

William makes it to the Factory. As he is walking across the bridge a black mist appears. "No, stay back Xana!" William backs away slowly. "I don't know if you can posses me any more and I don't really want to find out." The black mist attacks William. He struggles against it and feels himself start to choke.

"William should be here by now." Odd closes his cell phone.

"Maybe Xana attacked him." Yumi bites on a nail and starts to worry. "We need to hurry."

"Get on the elevator and I'll send you." Jeremie brings up the profiles and gets ready to send his friends.

William rolls on the bridge trying to fight off the black mist. "Aaaa!" William sparks with energy as the black mist starts to take control. "No!" William feels the black mist rip away from him. "You can't posses me any more." William gets up slowly. He shakes and is weak but he makes it across the bridge.

The Lyoko Warriors get in the Scanners. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Wait, the elevator is running." Jeremie turns around and sees William step off of it.

"Jeremie, where is every one else?" William leans against the wall for support.

"On Lyoko. Are you ok?"

"A bit shaken but not stirred." William laughs a little.

"Just hurry. We don't know what Xana is doing." William gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He steps into the middle Scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands near the others as the vehicles appear. "Head north it isn't far."

"On it Einstein." Odd leaps on the Overboard as Aelita gets on the Overwing. "Yumi and William sitting on an Overbike K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up Odd!" Yumi pulls out a fan and threatens Odd with it.

"You two do make a cute couple." Aelita laughs when Yumi waves the fan at her. "Sorry."

"We need to deactivate this Tower." Yumi revs the engine of the Overbike and takes off.

Ulrich slices through the door blocking his way. He walks into the hanger. "Where is Antea Schaeffer?" The guards don't reply. "You don't understand Francois? I don't understand Russian. I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Ulrich attacks the guards.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the activated Tower easily. But getting Aelita to deactivate it would be a lot harder. "He sent the Scorpion and Razor Head." William gets his Zanbatou out.

"Ulrich must be busy doing something else." Yumi gets her fans out. "Something that doesn't benefit us."

"Then let's play without him." Odd dives at the Scorpion. "You guys play with Sharpie." Odd dodges a laser from the Scorpion. "Laser Arrow!" He fires back but misses.

Ulrich shifts through a wall. "A computer. Where is she?" He goes to the computer and looks for his target.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but the Razor Head dodges. "Aelita try for the Tower!" Yumi catches her fans.

"Watch out!" Jeremie sees something appear on the screen. "There's something coming from behind you!" Odd dodges a laser from the Scorpion and sees the Volkanoid.

"It's not Ulrich unless he had a weight gain." Odd dodges another laser. "Einstein what do we do?"

"Be careful guys. I don't know what to do." Jeremie is helpless as he watches on the screen.

Ulrich finds his target on the computer. "Time to die." He slashes the computer with his sword then turns and shifts through the wall to start the hunt.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Razor Head as the Volkanoid gets closer.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but misses the Razor Head.

"Guys destroy one of the monsters before the Volkanoid gets there!" Jeremie feels helpless.

"Help us Jeremie!" Odd dodges a laser from the Scorpion.

"I have an idea. Yumi, William, I'm devirtualizing the Overbike."

"Got it. Well, I don't do you Yumi?"

"Not really." Yumi and William leap off as it devirtualizes.

Ulrich shifts through the floor and into a room. It was bare except for a cot, toilet, and sink. But his target accented the blandness. A pink haired woman in a white lab coat lying on the cot. "Hello Antea." She ignores him. "Get up."

"The next experiment isn't for at least another hour so please leave me alone." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"Get up so I may see the face of the person I am about to kill." Antea turns over and sees Ulrich.

"What are you supposed to be, a ninja?"

"Close, Samurai." Ulrich waves a sword in front of her face. "I have been sent here to kill you."

"Why?" Antea stays calm.

"You are a threat to Xana." Antea's reaction surprises Ulrich.

"So Franz finally got that thing to work huh?" She smiles. "I am kidnapped by the government and instead of helping save me he works on that stupid computer. And his precious Xana seems to have gained some new powers."

"Franz is nothing. He is in hiding from Xana. But there is something about you that threatens Xana."

"Franz's back up plan just in case he lost control of Xana." Antea taps her brain. "I never thought he would get it to work. So, what has happened?"

"You are not afraid to die?"

"We are born, we live, and then we die. If now is the time then I die. Who knows maybe I'll go to an afterlife far away from this cell."

"Then you are braver than Xana. He does not want to die. You have the Key to Xana planted by Franz."

"And Aelita has the Keys to Lyoko. He'll need those before he can do anything himself. A puppet like yourself sure but Xana? He's trapped as much as I am." Antea stands up and spreads her arms. "Come on, do it."

"I guess it's a good thing Xana has already gotten the Key from Aelita." Antea gasps.

"Aelita, no, is she ok?"

"She's fine, for now." Ulrich kicks Antea hard in the stomach. She falls backwards into the sink. "But Xana might change that." Ulrich laughs and points his sword at Antea. "Are you sure you're ready to die?"

"I, before I die tell me, do you know my daughter?"

"Yes. We used to be friends."

"But you, you can't be much more then fifteen and she'd be at least in her twenties."

"One doesn't age on Lyoko. She's younger than I am."

"But that, that would mean she was on Lyoko for at close to a decade at least. Why would Franz do that? Please, tell me about my daughter. I won't fight you or try to run. As you can see I can't leave this room and there are no weapons. I just want to know what's happened to my daughter."

"I can do that."

On Lyoko William charges the Razor Head. He leaps forward and tries to spear it with his Zanbatou. The Razor Head dodges it as Yumi throws her fans.

"Keep distracting him." Aelita focuses her energy onto an energy orb. It gets larger and larger between her hands.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans again but the Razor Head dodges both and kicks William away in the middle of a back flip.

"Einstein what's your plan the Volkanoid is here!" Odd dodges a laser from the Scorpion then dodges a swing from the Volkanoid.

"Almost ready to reload the Overbike."

"Why did you destroy it if you were just going to resend it!" Odd slides between the legs of the Volkanoid then turns and tries to leap on its back. "Whoa!" He can't get a grip and falls off.

"This is why." Jeremie sends the Overbike again.

Above the Scorpion the Overbike appears. When it falls it lands on the Scorpion hitting the Eye and destroying it.

"Great move Jeremie but we still have the Volkanoid and Razor Head." William holds his Zanbatou up to shield himself from the Razor Head's attacks.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws a massive energy orb at the Razor Head. It leaps backwards out of the way just as Aelita starts to sing. Instead of landing on the Sector it falls into the newly created hole.

"Princess get to the Tower!" Odd rolls out of the way of a massive foot of the Volkanoid. "Shield!" He blocks a hand from grabbing him.

In Siberia Ulrich sparks with energy. "Enough talking it is time to die." Ulrich places the point of his sword right over Antea's heart.

"As long as Aelita is doing well," Antea presses against the sword and it pierces through the lab coat. "Then I have done what I can." She winces as Ulrich pushes the sword and it pierces her skin.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie, do we do a return?"

"I don't know. Ulrich did something but we don't know what. Xana may be trying to trick us."

"I know and we can't be making him stronger. Bring us back."

"But we can't risk letting him do whatever Ulrich did. We need a return." Jeremie launches a return.

After the return Odd finds Sissi near the woods again. He sneaks up behind her. "Guess who?"

"Odd Della Robbia with two backstage passes to the upcoming Subdigitals concert?" Odd pulls away from Sissi stunned.

"Uh yeah. I, how did you know?"

"I'm psychic." Sissi turns around. "And would you want to eat at L'endroit de consommation le plus célèbre before the concert?"

"Uh, yes. Wow you really are psychic." Odd laughs now remembering Sissi had been Scanned. She was no longer affected by the returns. "And if I beg the Princess enough she might let you meet Chris."

"That would be so cool!" Odd puts his arm around Sissi's shoulder and walks through the woods with her.

**A/N So, Xana wants Antea dead. She has a Key to something but what does it mean? As we know, or I made it, she was part of the MIB before running off with Franz and having Aelita. What will happen? Wait to find out! And the next update will be Code Naia sometime I think on Sunday, maybe Saturday.**


	27. Chapter 27

Real Code Lyoko Episode 122: Goodbye Clone

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 122: Another End**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

William is outside of Yumi's house with a card and flowers. "You can do this." He runs up to the house and sets the card and flowers down. He rings the doorbell and runs away.

Aelita and Jeremie leave the Factory. "It's ready. But we need to take a break." Jeremie rubs his temples.

"Maybe we could go somewhere to eat before I have to go to the recording studio." Aelita takes Jeremie's hand in hers.

"Is that today?"

"Yes Jeremie." She pulls away. "I've told you three times already. I have to go to the recording studio for the CD."

"I know that I just didn't know it was today."

"I just asked you five minutes ago if you wanted to go with me to the studio and you said yes."

"But I didn't know it was today. We have the shields and engines powered up on the Skid and we have the coordinates set in the Skid so you won't even have to pilot it. If Xana does anything to it I might have to spend another week on it."

"We might." Aelita takes a couple deep breaths to remain calm. "We might and would. But I can't blow this off."

"How long do we have?"

"An hour and a half. Why I asked if you wanted to get something to eat. Before I have to go and record."

"Sure, ok." Aelita and Jeremie walk into Paris looking for a place to eat.

The clone is in Odd's room playing the sit still game. "I want to be the one to go out and Odd to sit." He gets up and leaves the room.

Odd is with Sissi in her room. "Tomorrow is the big concert, excited?"

"Of course!" Sissi has a Subdigitals poster in her hands. "Do you think I should ask Chris to autograph this or the shirt or both?"

"Sissi," Odd grabs the poster. "I don't think he'd appreciate you bugging him for autographs. He gave these tickets to the Princess so her friends could spend time with her in the back before she performs. Not so we could bug the band."

"But you said I could meet Chris and Nico and Ben!"

"Yes but I didn't say you could annoy them." Odd tries to stay calm. Hanging out with Sissi to keep her away from the clone was starting to get on his nerves. "Meet, shakes hands, and say hello. Maybe even talk to them for a minute. But if you act like a crazy groupie I'll be in trouble and I know the Princess won't let you go to another." Odd hands the poster back.

"Um, ok, sorry." Sissi pouts.

"I'll ask the Princess if I could get an autograph from them ok?"

"Why do you get to ask them?"

"Because I'm not going to act like a crazy groupie." Odd gives Sissi a goofy smile and makes her laugh.

Yumi goes up to her room with the flowers and card. "Who could they be from?" She closes her door then locks it before opening the card.

_Will you go to the concert with me as more than friends?_

"Wait, Ulrich? The clone wouldn't have done this."

"Your boyfriend!" Sissi throws a book at the door.

"Hiroki get away from my door!" She hears his footsteps as he runs away.

"It couldn't be from the clone. It's too stupid to think of this." She drops the card and flowers. "William, idiot." She kicks the flowers and they land in her trash bucket. She flops down on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

Aelita and Jeremie are taking a cab to the recording studio after eating. It starts to rain lightly. "I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Don't worry Aelita you can use my bag as one." Jeremie pulls it off his shoulder and hands it to Aelita.

"Thanks." She kisses him on the cheek. Jeremie blushes.

The cab stops in front of the recording studio. When they run out of the cab Aelita holds the bag over her head to stay dry.

Xana activates a Tower.

The clone is out on the campus as it rains. "Odd!" It calls out louder. "Odd!" It keeps walking through the campus calling out Odd's name.

Odd is talking with Sissi about the upcoming concert when he hears his name. "Sissi be quiet." Odd puts a hand over her mouth. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounded like Ulrich." Sissi and Odd look out the window and see Ulrich walking around in the rain.

"Oh, um, I have to go." Odd runs out of the room.

Aelita is in the recording room. "I just do what I want? I don't have to wear anything special right."

"Right. Just do your thing Pink Haired Star." Chris hits a button. "Starting now." Aelita starts a beat and is recorded.

Odd runs out of the dorm room and gets to the clone. "Ulrich what are you doing? You lose."

"I want to move and you sit still."

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I will lose. I can't sit still. But you were undefeated until now." Odd tries to grab the clone but it knocks his hand away.

"I want to play a new game!" The clone runs away and Odd chases after it.

Aelita is laying down a beat. "Bring it down now Aelita. End this track and we'll get to another song." Aelita ends the song.

"Was that good?"

"It was great!" Chris goes into the room and hugs Aelita. "You still have about four minutes you can fill. What do you think you can lay down in four minutes?"

"I can think of a couple things." Aelita laughs a little. "This is great I was all nervous but this is so cool. People are going to hear this."

"They sure will. And if there is big enough of a response we can work on getting you a CD of your own Pink Hair Start." Chris goes back into the control room as Aelita sets up for another song.

The rain starts to come down harder. A black mist leaves the Factory and goes up into the storm clouds.

Aelita is about to finish her song when a lightning bolt strikes the recording studio. "What was that?" The power goes out. "Brian did you get that?"

"No we lost it. And the first one." The producer clicks a switch. "And everything on this computer."

"What? Why didn't you have a surge protector?" Jeremie looks into the other room and sees Aelita waving frantically.

"We do have one. Several plus fuses and other things but I think that strike was right on the building. No way anything could resist that." Brian tries to reboot his system as Chris goes into the recording room to check on Aelita.

Odd is chasing after the clone when a bolt of lightning strikes a nearby tree. "Whoa!" Odd leaps back as a tree branch falls to the ground. "You ever hear the saying too close for comfort? That was really uncomfortable." Odd sees the clone has a blank look on its face. "Why am I talking to you?"

"We should go back."

"Yes, yes we should." Odd grabs the clone by the shirt and heads back to the dorm building.

As Odd and the clone are close to the dorm building the clone tackles Odd. "What was that-" A bolt of lighting strikes where Odd had been standing before. "Whoa, how did you know that, it, wow." Odd feels his heart beat faster.

"I felt Xana's energy." Odd's eyes get wide.

"You can feel that?" The clone nods. "How?"

"He is attacking my Tower and the Super Computer."

"But, Aelita and Jeremie didn't call." Odd reaches for his phone and gets it out. When he opens it he finds it fried. "This is very bad." Odd and the clone get off the ground and run for the dorm building.

They rush into William's room. "William is your cell phone working?!" William practically leaps off his bed.

"What!? Odd what happened?"

"The clone says Xana's attacking and my cell phone is fried."

"Why didn't Aelita or Jeremie call?"

"I'm not even sure if Xana is attacking but the clone says he is."

"Xana's energy is in the sky. He's making it go flash boom." William gets his cell phone out and calls Jeremie.

Jeremie feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out and sees Odd's number. "Odd," Jeremie whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Is Xana attacking?"

"What, no. The Super Scan would be activated."

"Check it. The clone says Xana is attacking."

"Fine." Jeremie sets his phone down and pulls his laptop out of the bag. He opens it and it won't turn on. "This is bad." He turns it over and feels the bottom was wet. "When Aelita used my bag it fried the battery." He picks his phone up. "Odd, Xana's attacking I'm sure. Get to the Factory."

"Got it." Odd and Jeremie hang up. "William call Yumi and tell her to get to the Factory." Odd grabs the clone by the arm. "I want you to sit down, wait," Odd glances out the window as a bolt of lightning strikes. "You can feel Xana's energy and know where he's going to strike right? Because Xana is attacking the Super Computer like you said."

"Yes."

"Then you're coming with us." Odd waits for William to call Yumi.

Yumi hears her phone rings and sees William's number. "I'm not talking to him." Yumi ignores her phone.

"She won't answer." William sends a text message but doesn't get a reply. "Maybe Xana got her already."

"Don't say that. We have to go and check on her. She's probably at home." Odd and the clone leave William's room. William picks up a picture he had been looking at before Odd and the clone burst in. "Please be ok." He places the picture into a book and takes off after Odd and the clone.

Jeremie taps his foot impatiently. Aelita was helping Chris work on the sound board on the other side of the glass. He tried to get her but unless the power was on he couldn't use the intercom to tell Aelita. "Can't I go in there?"

"That machinery is very delicate. Chris has a degree in electronics and for some reason he trusts Aelita."

"She started mixing after fixing a sound board."

"Well I'm sure this equipment is a lot more complicated than anything she's ever seen."

"I doubt that." Jeremie taps his foot even more trying to think of a way to get Aelita out.

As Odd, William, and the clone are running across the campus Sissi sees them. "What are you three idiots doing running around in the rain?!"

"Sissi this doesn't concern you!" Odd tries to go faster but the clone and William were slowing him down.

"Where are you going!?" Sissi runs after the three.

Jeremie gets his phone out and calls his father. He hangs up before his father can answer. A few seconds later the phone rings. "Hello?" There is a pause. "Oh, ok, um, I have to go." Jeremie hangs up. "Get Aelita the school is doing something and all students need to report now."

"What? You can't go in there when the system is open."

"You can explain to the Principal then." The man sighs and goes to the door and knocks hard. Chris sets something down and goes to the door.

"What is it?"

"The Principal called and all students need to go back to the school."

"Oh, ok." Chris turns to Aelita. "Pink Haired Star I'm sorry but you're needed back at school."

"What? But we're so close. I'm sure just a couple more wires and," Chris laughs.

"You remind me of when I was first starting out. I worked with a DJ and fixed his equipment. Ah, I can still remember when I fixed his equipment and played around. I met Nico when he heard me and told me he had a band he was trying to put together." Jeremie coughs.

"We have to go."

"Ok, here's some taxi money." Chris hands Aelita some money. "Get going you two don't need either one of you getting in trouble."

"Either one of us?" Jeremie was confused.

"I need the Pink Haired Star for her music and she needs you." Both teens blush as they leave the building.

Odd, William, and the clone are close to Yumi's house when Sissi catches up to them. "What are you doing? Why won't you tell me?"

"Sissi this doesn't concern you." Odd is too worried to try and charm Sissi. "Go back to Kadic."

"No way Odd. You three run off in the middle of a storm and won't say why. Well tell me."

"Watch out!" The clone tackles Sissi and knocks her to the ground.

"What was that for? I can't believe you'd think you could just-" There is a blast as a lightning bolt strikes the clone.

"Aaaa!" Odd, William, and Sissi scream and fall backwards as they feel the heat and electricity.

"Ulrich, Ulrich!" Sissi sees the clone turn into a black mist and disappear. "No, no!" She becomes hysterical. She believes she just saw Ulrich turn to ash after being struck by lightning.

"This is bad." Odd gets up and helps William up. "We have to get Yumi and get in the sewers." They run away as Sissi cries hysterically.

Jeremie tells Aelita what was going on while riding in the back of the taxi. "I'm sorry Jeremie."

"If I let it dry out it should work again. And if it doesn't a return will wipe everything out." They ride the rest of the way to the Factory.

Odd and William make it to Yumi's house. They don't knock and just run into the house.

"What is going on!?" Mr. Ishiyama comes out of the kitchen as William and Odd run up the stairs. "No shoes!"

William and Odd rush into Yumi's room. "Yumi Xana's attacking why wouldn't you answer your phone!?" Odd hears Mr. Ishiyama coming up the stairs. "And I'm guessing we're going to have to take the window."

"What do you two think you're doing?! Get out!" Yumi yells at them as her father reaches the top of the stairs.

"Exactly! What are you two doing?!"

"I, we, come on Yumi, Xana!" Mr. Ishiyama grabs William and Odd by their hair.

"Xana? What is going on here Yumi!"

"I don't care about some stupid video game you idiots! Now get out!" Yumi slams her door shut and Mr. Ishiyama "escorts" the boys out.

Odd and William run for the Factory. "We're going to need help."

"I know but she blew us off."

"As long as she's inside and we're in the sewers we'll be safe." They continue for the Factory.

Jeremie and Aelita are dropped off by the taxi and run into the Factory.

Odd and William make it to the Factory and hurry inside. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. "This is bad." Jeremie's words send chills into Odd.

"Something even worse then Sissi seeing the clone being struck by lightning and apparently being turned into ashes?"

"Far worse. Xana damaged the Super Computer and we can't launch a return and the Skid is damaged."

"But, no return, how do we explain Ulrich?"

"I could just make another clone but that program is damaged too. I don't even know if I can send you guys to Lyoko."

"What is Xana trying to do?" William looks at the screen.

"Keep us from the Super Computer in Australia." Jeremie wipes his brow. "I think I got the transfer programs set but no vehicles and no Super Scan. So we don't know where the activated Tower is."

"That's great. We'll have to hunt it down the old fashion way." Odd puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "Go get it."

"If it's safe. If Xana messed up the Transfer Programs he will win. How do we deactivate the Tower if we can't get to Lyoko?" Jeremie brings up Aelita's profile. "I won't risk you."

"Then send me." William goes to the elevator. "If I disappear then um, do what you did before." He gets on.

"Wait, William." Odd gets on right before the doors close. "Dude, I get it you want to help but we lost you before we really can't afford to lose you again."

"You're upgraded, Aelita is needed to deactivate the Towers, and Yumi's not here. I'm the only one that makes sense."

"Like you said Yumi's not here to see you risk your neck." The doors open and the two step off.

"It doesn't matter." William goes to the middle Scanner and steps in. "I'm ready Jeremie." William crosses his fingers.

"I'd say wait until I know it's fixed but we don't have time. William, I'm sorry." Jeremie leaves it at that as he starts. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and hopefully virtualization." A red exclamation point flashes across the screen. "No, no, William! Odd get the Scanners open!" Jeremie tries to open it from the control panel but can't. "Odd hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Odd tries to pry the Scanner open but they remain shut. "Ow, aaaa!" Odd pulls back from the Scanner as the energy glows bright and changes colors. "Einstein something is really wrong!" Odd feels burns across his face and body.

"Aaaa!" William's screams fill the Scanner Room.

"Einstein do something!" Odd fights the pain and burns and tries to open the Scanner doors again.

"More errors, more errors, we can't do anything from here!" Jeremie and Aelita try but there are too many errors.

"Aaaa!" Odd's and William's screams resonate up to the Control Room as Odd gets the Scanner doors open. Red energy fills the Scanner Room burning both Lyoko Warriors.

"What's that energy?" Aelita sees the red energy come from the ladder and goes to look. "Aaaa!" She pulls back as burns seer across her face.

"Energy from the Super Computer is leaking out through the Scanners! This is bad, very bad!"

"Help!" Odd and William wither on the ground as the energy burns them both. "Aaaa!"

"Jeremie we have to turn it off!" Aelita runs over to the elevator and waits for it to come up before getting on it and taking it down to the Super Computer Room.

"Aelita be careful!" Jeremie pulls away from the control panel.

"I got this." Aelita grabs the power switch and turns the Super Computer off. "Odd, William?" Aelita goes back to the elevator and gets on. She takes it up to the Scanner Room. "Odd, William, no." She runs over to the two. "Jeremie, call for an ambulance. Oh gods, Odd, William!"

"We can't call for an ambulance they'll find the Super Computer and Xana!"

"I don't care we can't let them die!" Aelita shakes Odd. "Odd, please, say something." She starts to cry.

"Aelita we cant do that! We need the Super Computer to fight Xana!" Jeremie starts to panic. "We have to move them to a place where the authorities won't come here. They said Sissi saw Ulrich be struck by lightning we can say they were to or something." Jeremie tries to think of another idea.

"That's not a bad idea. But if we move them they might die!"

"They might die as it is. Where's Yumi?"

"What?"

"Where's Yumi!? Are you strong enough to move them? Or get them up to the bridge? We're done. We need to call for an ambulance, you're right." Jeremie gets his phone out.

"Jeremie, everyone, I'm sorry." Aelita hugs Odd then William. "You'll be ok. We'll get you help." Aelita wipes a tear away.

Jeremie and Aelita get both injured warriors into the elevator and take them to the floor of the Factory. Now they sit and wait for the ambulance.

As Odd and William are being loaded into ambulances Jeremie and Aelita are left to talk to the police. "They, they said our friend Ulrich was struck by lightning earlier and were looking for a place to hide. I, we, well snuck off to um, be alone." Jeremie and Aelita blush.

"But we told them they could hide here. They were here but then it like, through the entrance and got them. It was so horrible." Aelita is still crying.

"We got a call from a Sissi Delmas that an Ulrich Stern had been vaporized. I don't think anyone believed her."

"It's true."

"Well I've never heard of that happening. Of course three people being struck by lightning in the same storm is also unheard of."

"Will they be ok?" Aelita watches as the ambulances drive off.

"I heard one of the paramedics say the burns were severe but only on the outside. It wasn't looking like any damage was done internally."

"Wow, um, that's good, I guess."

"They're lucky is what it is. But you two need to be getting back to your school. We'll take you there." The officer leads the two to a police car and opens the door for them.

Back at Kadic Academy Jeremie and Aelita are sent to their dorm rooms. Jeremie calls Aelita. "Aelita, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Xana did it. He destroyed the Super Computer. He hurt Odd and William really badly and we still don't know what happened to Yumi."

"We're done. Xana won, we lost. Earth, it's only a matter of time before he takes over the world."

"I'm sorry Jeremie. If you had never found the Super Computer none of this would have happened. If you didn't try and save me the Earth wouldn't be lost. I'm so sorry." Aelita starts to cry again.

"I'm still glad I found the Super Computer and you. I'm not sorry about that. If I had only been smarter, faster, something. Now we have no way of stopping Xana. We can't deactivate Towers or destroy the other Super Computers."

"Other Super Computers!" Jeremie pulls the phone away as Aelita yells.

"What?"

"You're brilliant Jeremie! Where's the closest Super Computer?"

"I, um, I think somewhere in Berlin."

"Then that's our answer."

**A/N And so Season 5 ends. Season 6 will start… when it does. BTW, THIS IS NOT THE ENDING I HAD PLANNED! As I was writing it just hit me. Duh, frakking brilliant! Of course I now have like three useless episodes, well, will have to change them since I still like the ideas. But wow, another moment where it is like I am a normal reader as I have no idea what will happen! I love that. Hey, like, 26 episodes, normal length season for Code Lyoko. I am brilliant or what? Maybe my mind subconsciously had this planned out? IDK, but this is so cool! I just need to modify three ideas already written down and rework a whole new storyline!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 123: A New Start**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Yumi is in her room. "I can't do this." She had some things packed but starts taking it out. "But I have to." She starts putting it back.

Aelita has her things packed and is with Jeremie. "Are they back yet?" Jeremie looks out his window.

"Odd said he would call. I hope they will be able to pack as soon as they get here." Jeremie has his things packed. "How was he doing?" Aelita had visited Odd and William the last time.

"He's doing better, they both were but they aren't like they were." Aelita shakes her head. "We need to get to the other Super Computer and build Scanners as soon as we can."

"Well thankfully I already grabbed the cables from the others and I have Franz's plans that he sent before. It might take a while but it's the best plan we have." Jeremie sighs. "I hope this works."

An hour later a car pulls up into Kadic Academy. "You boys want any help?" Odd and William step out of the car.

"No I think we can handle it." Odd grabs a small bag as does William. "Thanks for the ride."

"Just doing my job." The man drives away as Odd and William go to their dorm rooms.

Aelita runs and hugs Odd. She is careful as Odd was still hurt from the Scanner malfunction. His face still showed scarred tissue and she knew it was else where. "How fast can you be packed and ready?"

"I don't know, a couple hours. We're leaving today though right?" Aelita nods. "Well I'll try to be ready as fast as I can Princess." Odd leans down and kisses Aelita lightly on the lips. "Much better."

"Odd, you, um, I'll let that go this time since you're still hurt." Odd laughs as Aelita blushes.

"Ok, see you soon Princess." Odd goes into his room and starts to pack.

Odd has some of his things packed. There were other things on his bed. "I need Kiwi's bowl and my hair gel." He grabs them and puts them in a suitcase. "No, I should leave Kiwi here. Put a note on him and let Milly and Tamiya look after him." Odd pulls the bowl out. "I don't really need my Gamepad but who knows what we will find in Germany. There might be a lot of down time." He grabs it and puts it in his suitcase.

William gets his things packed. "I've done everything I can." William gets his phone out and calls Yumi.

"Hello?" Yumi has a stuffed animal in her hands. She sets it down.

"Yumi, I'm back." William was happy to hear Yumi's voice. She seemed to avoid him when she visited the hospital.

"Oh um, so you're better?" Yumi picks the stuffed animal back up. "Are you packing?"

"Already done. You?"

"I, I don't know if I can do this. My family will be so mad at me. I can't leave here. But I'm needed to fight Xana." Yumi throws the stuffed animal at the wall. "I hate this."

"I'm sorry Yumi. But you're right we need you. You're a great warrior. A lot better then I am and probably ever will be."

"You're a good warrior William. You're as needed as I am."

"And I'll need you. Yumi we're the oldest. You're the more mature one. Odd can be…" William stalls trying to think of a word.

"Flakey? Self centered? Wild? Yeah. But he's upgraded."

"It doesn't make him better. And Jeremie is…" William stalls again trying to think of the right word.

"Short sighted? Narrow minded? A little to focused?" William laughs a little. "What?"

"I see we think a like."

"Well what do you think of Aelita?"

"A little distracted by both the wild one and focused one." Now Yumi laughs. "Am I right?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." They both laugh.

"If you don't want to go Yumi I don't think we can make you. But we will need you. I will need you."

"I have to go. I was there in the beginning and I'll be there for the end. I'll see you and the others soon."

"Ok Yumi, see you soon." The two hang up and Yumi gets to packing.

The Lyoko Warriors have their bags packed. William and Odd help Jeremie with an extra case packed with wires and cables from a Scanner. "Aelita and I will take the first taxi. In ten minutes Yumi, William, and Odd will take the next one. Are we ready?" The group nods. "Then we'll see you soon." Jeremie hits the dial number on his cell phone and contacts a taxi company.

The Lyoko Warriors are on their trip to Germany. What they would find and how they would take over the Super Computer they didn't know yet. Odd would be the key to defeating any guards. If they could defeat the guards. "Aelita you know that if we fail to take over the Super Computer Xana might kill us."

"I know but it's the only chance we have. We have to stop Xana and save Ulrich." Aelita grabs his hand.

"I know we have to but can we? We, we did it before with a lot of help from Franz. But he's on the run and who knows if he'll ever be able to help us again." Jeremie takes his glasses off with his free hand and sets them down. "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it." He pulls his other hand from Aelita and rubs his temples.

"I'm sorry Jeremie."

"No, its," Jeremie sighs. "I don't want to lie to you Aelita. If you hadn't turned the Super Computer back on life would be so much easier. If you hadn't messed up we'd be free from this. But if I hadn't been so stubborn I would have helped you and we wouldn't have let Xana free."

"Yes, life would be easier if I hadn't turned the Super Computer on." Aelita slumps in the seat.

"Aelita, I didn't mean, I wasn't blaming you." Jeremie tries to hold her hand but she pulls it away. "I'm sorry." Aelita doesn't respond. The rest of the long ride to Berlin is silent.

Odd, William, and Yumi are sitting in another taxi. "What do you think we'll find there?" Odd has his Game Pad out.

"I don't know. A lab, Super Computer, stuff." Yumi looks out the window. "Guards and stuff."

"Scientists possessed by Xana. Are we going to be able to beat them?" William looks over at Yumi then looks away.

"I might. But then again I still can't get past level thirteen on this." Odd keeps playing his game.

"Does anyone here know German?" William looks at Yumi again then out his window. "I sure don't."

"Ja, tue ich. Ein wenig deutsches wie hallo wie sie sind." William and Yumi stare at Odd. "Was?"

"You can speak German?"

"Ja, wenig."

"What?"

"Yes, a little. Why is that amazing? We knew we were going to Germany for a few weeks now. I had one of the nurses get me a book on it." The other two look away and blush.

"Um, yeah, good idea." Both feel stupid for not taking the same opportunity as their friend. The one they saw as the wild one in the group.

A taxi pulls up in front of a hotel. Jeremie and Aelita get out and grab their things. They go to the stairs of the hotel and wait for the others.

The second taxi pulls up and the last three step out. They grab their things and see the other two sitting on the steps. "Hallo, wie sie sind." Odd waves at the other two. They stare back dumbfounded.

"He learned a little German." Yumi sets a bag down. "Is this where we are staying?" Yumi looks up at the large hotel. "I didn't bring enough money if we are." Yumi looks around.

"No we're staying at the Super Computer when we find it." Jeremie stands up and grabs a bag. He pulls his laptop out. "I have the coordinates for the Super Computer but I'm not sure where it is by street level." He looks up the coordinates then enters them into a map program. "Um, hmm, maybe this address?" Odd looks over Jeremie's shoulder.

"Einstein I think that says Matrose Vierzehn. No, Matrose Fufnzehn. How we get there I have no idea."

"Ask someone." Aelita looks around at all the people. "If we can find someone who speaks Francois."

"I'll do it Princess." Odd looks around and easily finds the best looking girl. He walks over to her. "Hallo, Ich versuche eine adresse zu finden. Sprechen sie Franzosisch?" She nods. "Ok, we're looking for Matrose Fufnzehn. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes but that's in the old industrial district. Part of the old Communist held area. Why are you going there?"

"Um, International hunting game." Odd motions to the others. "Canadaian, French, Japanese, and other places far and away." Odd smiles and sees the girl blush. "We need to find something from there. Maybe later I could find you?" Odd smiles and turns the charm on even more.

"Um, well, you just…" The girl gives Odd the directions.

On the way to the address Odd looks at the piece of paper the girl gave him with her phone number on it. "She was a cutie wasn't she William?" He hands the paper to William.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I wasn't really paying attention." Odd laughs.

"That's right you have the same problem as me." Odd looks over at Yumi then at Aelita. "But it's a problem we'll have to live with."

"Um, if you're done joking around we need to get ready. We don't know what Xana will have guarding this place and we don't have our powers." Yumi makes sure not to notice William's looks.

"I guess I'm ready." Odd does a couple of mock punches. "Should just be possessed scientists."

"Just?" Jeremie is nervous. "Um, we don't have powers and some of us aren't upgraded or know how to fight."

"Leave it to Yumi and I to save the day." Odd does a heroic pose.

"Dork." Odd laughs. "Are we near the place?"

"I think so." Odd looks around. "She said we had to turn left at…" The group continues towards the Super Computer.

When the group gets close the jovial mood sours. "We have to be really careful. Aelita, Jeremie, stay back."

"What about William?"

"I've taught him to fight. He might not be as good as us but we will need him. We don't know how many guards are there." Yumi looks at two large bay doors. "And we don't have our powers."

"Um, can we grab weapons?" William looks around. "Like a metal bar and stuff." He goes over and grabs one.

"We can't kill these guys we have to be careful." Odd grabs a smaller piece of metal. "Einstein what if Xana doesn't give up? Or there are a hundred robots in there? I don't think we can handle that."

"There is a Super Computer in Australia. Although I don't know if you can get there from any road."

"Then this is it." Yumi picks up a 2x4. "If we fail or Xana doesn't give it up we are screwed. Xana will take over the world."

"And it will be my fault right Jeremie?" Aelita looks over at Jeremie.

"No, I never said that Aelita!" Aelita turns away from Jeremie. "We need to do this. I don't know how long it will take me to make a Scanner, if I can. Even with the parts from another Scanner and Franz's plans I don't know if we can build another one." Jeremie sets the bag with the Scanner cables down.

"Princess, Einstein, grab a weapon. If we need to retreat you might have to defend yourselves." Odd, Yumi, and William go to the first large bay door. "I would normally say ladies first but in this case I'll go first." Odd runs to the door, grabs the handle, and throws the door open.

"Aaaa!" Lasers fly out as a dozen robots step out of the building.

"Princess, Einstein, hide!" Odd leapt forward and smashes a robot in the head with the piece of metal in his hands.

"Watch out!" William pushes Yumi out of the way. He is hit with several lasers and falls to the ground in pain.

"What do we do!?" Jeremie ducks behind an old crumbled chunk of a wall. "Aelita get down!"

"I have to help them!" Aelita runs forward with a piece of metal. Jeremie stays cowering behind the wall.

"Aaaa!" Yumi is hit by a laser but she keeps going forward. She slams a robot in the head with the 2x4 but it breaks against the metal of the robot. "Without my powers this is impossible!"

"No it isn't Yumi." Yumi turns just in time to catch the metal bar William had been carrying. "Smash them up." William winces in pain. Not only were the wounds from the lasers hurting him but he was still suffering from the wounds from the Scanner accident.

"I can do this." Yumi spears the metal through the chest of the robot ripping the insides apart.

"Come on Xana that's the best you got?" Odd smashes another robots head in. "You've only hit me twice!" He dodges a laser and smashes another robot's head in. "Are you the last one?" Odd drops the piece of metal as the last robot is fallen by Aelita. "Great job Princess."

"I had to help." Aelita drops the metal bar. "Ow," She rubs her arm where she had been hit.

"I told you not to go out there." Jeremie knocks dirt from his shirt.

"I had to help our friends." Aelita steps over a smashed robot. "William, are you ok?" She kneels down next to him.

"No. I'm bleeding. I think I tore something." William grimaces in pain as Aelita helps him off the ground. "Thanks."

"Well when I figure out the Scanner we can heal you."

"He might be healed by then Einstein. And there might be more guards. William, Einstein, stay here. Lovely ladies if you would come with me." Odd walks in through the door and the other two follow.

They walk through the hallways. "Nothing else in here?" Yumi opens a door and finds nothing. "Are they sure a Super Computer is in here?"

"We found guards. They had to be guarding something." Aelita opens a door and sees a long hallway and another door at the end. She goes into it and opens the door. "I found it!" Odd and Yumi run over to her.

"And what's that?" Odd goes over to a tube. "Is this what I think it is?" Aelita goes over and checks the back.

"The cables lead to the Super Computer. I'm not positive but I think this is a Scanner." She comes back around.

"But why?" Yumi looks it over.

"I don't know." Odd goes over to a keyboard. "But I bet we can find out." Odd sits down. "Um, Franz did things but not enough for me to understand this." Odd gets back up.

"Go out and help William. I'll start going through this." Aelita sits down as Yumi and Odd go back out.

After helping William in Jeremie checks the Scanner and Super Computer out. "Why would Xana have a Scanner built?"

"He was planning on an army." Aelita keeps looking through the Super Computer. "But then he destroyed our Super Computer. He didn't need to create an army on Lyoko to stop us."

"But then that means Xana thinks he's already won." Odd sits down on the floor next to William.

"Hasn't he?" William presses his shirt against his wound to keep it from bleeding more. "Can we get our clothes cleaned? This shirt is already ruined."

"I could go out and ask. I just don't know the words for laundry, or clean clothes." Odd gets up and goes over to his bag getting a book out. "Let's see, wascherei, sauber, and kleidung." Odd repeats this a few times. "Got it. Wo kennen wir unsere wascherei tun, um unsere kleidung zu saubern?" The others stare amazed. "What?" Odd looks around. "What did I do?"

"You just learned how to ask to do laundry after reading the words once?" Odd nods.

"Not that hard."

"Lucky those upgrades were given to you by Franz." Odd laughs at Jeremie's comment.

"It was always this easy. Why do you think I did so well in Italian?" Everyone else is still dumbfounded.

Aelita and Jeremie work on the Super Computer and transfer programs from Jeremie's laptop to the Super Computer.

An hour later Jeremie transfers the last program over. "Now I just need to recalculate the programs for this system. And I need to recalibrate the Scanner for our system and…" Jeremie continues to ramble on about the process.

Yumi is wandering through the building when William finds her. "Big place huh?" She turns around.

"Yeah. And empty. We don't have a place to sleep. No place to make food. No shower room or, anything." Yumi blushes.

"Yeah, anything." William also blushes. "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought it would."

"Did you think this would be easy?"

"Well, no. But I had some ideas while lying in the hospital bed. Not all of them were like this." William sees a door and opens it. "And empty."

"They all are. It looks like Xana abandoned this place."

"Jeremie said that since our Super Computer was destroyed Xana didn't need this place anymore. And he's right." William closes the door.

Aelita and Jeremie sit at the control panel working on the programs. Odd was eating a bag of chips watching. "So that's it? We just transfer programs over and recalibrate them?"

"No Odd. We have no dock for the Skid so we'll need to build one. To do that we will have to find the codes and programs to do that. This is a different Super Computer so there are different matrixes and binaries to deal with." Jeremie rubs his temples. "And we have to recalibrate the transfer programs, vehicle programs, and everything else."

"Oh. Are we still going to build a Scanner? So we could have two?"

"I just have parts and plans. I don't actually know how to build one. If you want to try and figure it out go ahead but you won't have my help. Maybe Aelita will." Aelita's head nearly snaps as she turns from the screen to Jeremie.

"Don't want me helping you? I'm just going to mess things up again? Fine." Aelita pushes away and walks out of the room.

"What did you do Einstein?"

"Nothing. She's just in a mood." Jeremie goes back to the screen.

"I think you should go after her. If she's mad at you then you need to talk." Jeremie ignores Odd. "Fine I'll go talk to her." Odd leaves the room.

Yumi and William walk out of the building. "I can't believe we did it." Yumi kicks a robot.

"You did it. I wasn't much good was I?" William holds his wound checking that it had stopped bleeding.

"You did great. I probably would have been hurt worse then you if you hadn't saved me." She rubs her stomach where she had been hit.

"I just threw myself at you. You're lucky I didn't hurt you with that wild tackle." William and Yumi laugh.

Odd finds Aelita. "Princess, what happened?" Odd puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns around.

"Nothing Odd."

"You wouldn't be mad over nothing. Please tell me what happened. Einstein is too busy with the Super Computer to see he needs to talk to you so I will."

"Where does that sound familiar?" Aelita sits down on the floor with her back against the wall.

"He's a genius when it comes to math, science, and computers." Odd sits down next to her. "But when it comes to friendships, and more, he's an idiot." Odd smiles but Aelita doesn't laugh. Odd reaches over and grabs her hand. "What happened?"

"He blamed everything on me. Said this was all because I messed up. If it wasn't for me," Aelita feels tears fill her eyes. "We wouldn't have to do this if I hadn't messed up." Aelita starts to cry.

"Princes don't cry." Odd hugs Aelita. "I'm sure he didn't really say that. It might have sounded like that but there's no way he would say that."

"He did! When we were in the taxi that's exactly what he said." Aelita hugs Odd and cries more.

Odd is in a dilemma. He had strong feelings for Aelita but she was with Jeremie. But… That might not be the case if he did something. But if he did that he would be hurting Jeremie who was his friend. If he said the right, or wrong, thing it could change things. "Princess, Aelita," Odd sighs and pulls away from Aelita.

"What?" Aelita looks up at Odd as she cries.

"Einstein is an idiot, we know that. Punch him in the arm and call him an idiot. But know that he loves you. He might not always say or show it but he does. Do you think your parents always said and did the right thing? You don't think Franz became obsessed with the Super Computer? Even when he had a wonderful wife and a smart, beautiful daughter waiting for him at home?" Odd sees a smile on Aelita's face.

"I, I don't know. I got my memories back but a lot of them come to me in dreams so I don't know if they are dreams or memories."

"Jeremie does all of this for you." Odd hugs Aelita lightly. "He has been willing to face his fears and even gone to Lyoko for you. He has staid up late into the night, skipped school, lunch and dinner. All for you."

"So have you and that means a lot." Aelita laughs a little. "Thank you Odd. I know Jeremie's stressed and it is my fault but," Odd cuts Aelita off.

"No it's not your fault. This is Xana's fault. If he could just relax and enjoy life we wouldn't be here." Odd laughs now.

Jeremie is working on the transfer programs when a black mist comes out and attacks him. "Help!" He fights it off but it attacks again and tries to suffocate him. Jeremie falls out of the chair and starts to run towards the door as the black mist attempts to suffocate him again.

Odd and Aelita are walking back to the Control Room when they see Jeremie being attacked by a black mist. "Jeremie!" They both run over to him and try to fight the black mist.

"Aelita, help Jeremie I'll find the others." Odd turns and runs as Aelita tries to fight the black mist off.

Odd runs through the building screaming Yumi's and William's name then stops. "Wait, what am I thinking?" He gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi. "Yumi, Xana's attacking."

"What? Now? What do we do?"

"I don't know Yumi. If the transfer program isn't set up or recalibrated we're in trouble. Just get to the Scanners, Scanner." Odd and Yumi hang up and Odd runs back to Aelita and Jeremie.

Jeremie is on the floor taking deep breaths. "What happened?"

"It went away but I'm sure there is still an activated Tower on Lyoko. We need to go there now."

"Is it ready though? What happens if we try to send someone and something happens?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders. "I'll go first."

"No, I will." William and Yumi make it to the others. "Odd you're upgraded. You're needed to fight Xana and, him." William looks over at Yumi to see her reaction. "I'll go first."

"Ok but, well, there's only one Sector. An Ice Sector. But it's larger then a normal Sector. Without the Super Scan reset to this Super Computer you're going to have to hunt the Tower down, on foot."

"We can do it Einstein just get us there." Odd and the others go into the room.

Jeremie goes to the control panel as William steps into the Scanner. "Yumi, if something happens, um, I lo-" The Scanner doors close and the process starts.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." Jeremie crosses his fingers hoping William would be ok.

"Well?" Aelita looks at the screen.

"I don't know. William, are you there?"

"Yeah." William looks around the Sector. "I made it and am waiting for the others." William sees pulsations. "And there is an activated Tower."

"We'll be there soon." Aelita goes to the Scanner and steps in.

Jeremie sends her, then Yumi with no problems. But when he sends Odd there is a slight miscalculation. "Aaaa!" Odd falls what would be enough to kill someone if on Earth. "Wow, that will get the heart pumping."

"What happened?"

"Odd had an odd transfer." Aelita laughs at her joke. "I think we have to go east." She follows the pulsations and the others follow.

Jeremie tries to bring a map up but can't. "Be careful I can't warn you since I can't see anything. I don't even have a holomap."

"We'll manage, I hope." William gets his Zanbatou out.

"We can handle anything Xana sends." Odd does a couple of mock punches. "Right Princess?"

"Maybe." Aelita looks over at Yumi.

"Oh, well, yeah. I'll handle him." The group continues to follow Aelita.

Jeremie works on the Super Scan but an error comes up. "This is going to take forever." He starts to work on the error.

Odd and the others see the activated Tower and the guards. "Yumi, I'll take Ulrich. You and William help the Princess with the two Tarantulas." Odd steps forward. "Hey Second Rate."

"Odd, how nice to see you again. We've made a lot of progress since we destroyed your Super Computer."

"Yeah, sure. It doesn't matter what you do we will still win." Odd aims at Ulrich. "And you will still lose."

"Just try it." Ulrich blocks a Laser Arrow. "And fail."

"I'm just getting started, Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and runs at Ulrich who blocks the Laser Arrows.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at a Tarantula.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the other Tarantula. Both attacks miss and the Tarantulas fire at the Lyoko Warriors.

William runs forward using his Zanbatou as a shield. He gets close to a Tarantula. "Yumi, Aelita, go after the other one!" William leaps at the Tarantula and slashes at it. He cuts one arm off and is hit by a laser from the other.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws at the second Tarantula.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. The Tarantula falls back and both attacks miss. Yumi focuses on her fans and uses her psychic powers to bring them back at the Tarantula. She cuts it across the back but misses the Eye.

"Ha!" William throws an energy blade at the Tarantula he was battling and cuts both back legs. "Now you're a worm." The Tarantula tries to drag itself away with its last arm but William destroys it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the last Tarantula. Yumi waits for it to try and dodge it before throwing her fans. As it dodges the energy orb a fan cuts it across the Eye destroying it.

"Looks like you lose again Second Rate."

"I admit we got a little rusty without having to fight you losers all the time." Ulrich backs away. "But we did what we wanted too." Ulrich turns into a black mist and disappears.

"Go on Princess." Odd bows as Aelita goes into the activated Tower. Soon it is deactivated and Jeremie brings the group back one at a time.

The group is having a meeting after the attack. "Well, Xana knows where we are now." Jeremie looks at the screen. "Which means this place isn't safe. I don't know what to do."

"We have to stay and fight. I already moved once I don't want to move again." Yumi shakes her head. "I need to be alone, come on William." Yumi and William leave the room.

"I think we need to find a place for food, and showers, and stuff. I'll go out and scout while you two love birds work here." Odd waves as he leaves the room.

Aelita and Jeremie look at each other. "Um, Aelita, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. But you're wrong."

"About what?"

"It's not your fault, or mine. It's Xana's." They both nod and get to work.

**A/N OBAMA WON! I voted for him at 8:55am. In the state of Ohio. And now he won. Right now its 338 to 156 with 44 more electoral votes up for grabs. 4 are pretty much McCain's, so the other 40… Are just icing on the cake. I worked all night, voted, watch the news all day while typing. And now, in a historic moment, a black man is President. To go from a black man being a slave, property, to the President of the United States of America is a historic moment. It is a Man on the Moon moment. Where were you when Barack Obama won? This nation has been stained with slavery, racism, Jim Crow Laws, KKK, and worse yet we threw all of that off for one of the greatest moments in this nation. When children are looking through their history books and see the lists and pictures of presidents they will see an African American on that list. They will see that white, black, rich or poor, any one can be any thing they want if they try hard enough. I am literally crying as I write this. The fact that we have advanced from segregation and white/black only fountains, schools, and restaurants to electing a black man to the White House, the highest position in America and on Earth. It's amazing.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 124: Second Contact**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Things were stressed in the Lyoko Warrior group. Being cooped up in a small building most of the day was driving them crazy. "William I want to be alone." Yumi rubs her temples trying to fight off a headache.

"But um, you just told me to come with you. But I'll go," Yumi turns and snaps at William.

"I changed my mind!" William nods and walks away.

"No, I'm sorry." Yumi sits down against the wall and feels the headache start. "I don't want to be alone."

Odd was lying on his back reading a book. "Wo ist das badezimmer? Danke." He continues learning German.

Jeremie and Aelita were arguing in the new Control Room. "We need to get on the internet!"

"Yes but first we need to get the vehicles working!"

"The Overvehicles are useless. We have one Sector. Aelita we need the Skidbladnir to hunt down Xana!"

"The Overvehicles are useful for more then just faster travel! Not all of us have long distance attacks that are free! William loses health every time he uses his long distance attack."

"Then he can handle things on the ground while you and the others tackle any monsters in the air!" Aelita and Jeremie continue yelling at each other.

On Lyoko there is movement in the Digital Sea. Suddenly a ship appears and flies up to the Sector.

Jeremie and Aelita are still yelling when a voice interrupts them. "_Aelita, Jeremie, please hurry!"_ Both turn to the screen.

"Who, Xana?"

"Franz?"

"_Princess it's me, your father. I can upgrade one of your friends."_ Jeremie and Aelita are suspicious.

"The last time someone was upgraded it was Xana how do we know you're not Xana?"

"_Princess please come to this duplicate. I will give you a gift that will prove I am Franz Hopper."_ Aelita heads to the Scanner.

"Aelita it's a trap."

"And if it isn't? Send me." Aelita steps into the Scanner.

"Ok. Franz, I'm sending Aelita." Jeremie gets to the keyboard. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on the new Lyoko and sees the ship.

"Daddy?" A white beam of light comes out from the ship and hits Aelita. She falls over.

_In a cottage with snow falling. "Daddy, Mommy, is Santa coming?"_

"_Of course dear. Just go to sleep and he'll come." A pink haired woman tucks Aelita into bed._

"_But I want to see him!"_

"_I know you do but he won't come if you're awake." Franz leans down and kisses Aelita on the forehead."_

"_Ok I'll be a good girl." Aelita turns over and snuggles against the pillow. "Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."_

"_Goodnight Honey."_

"It's him." Aelita stands back up. "Jeremie, I know this is Franz Hopper." Aelita knows she'd be crying if she were on Earth.

"Ok, um, who do we send?"

"We can't have me go I'm needed to deactivate Towers." Aelita looks up at the ship knowing her father was on it. He was so close and yet she couldn't go to him for a hug. For his touch, his love.

"I'm calling Yumi and William." Jeremie gets his phone out and texts both of them to come to the Control Room. He then decides to text Odd as he may be needed. Franz was taking a huge risk coming to this Lyoko and Xana may attack.

Soon the three join Jeremie in the Control Room. "What's going on Einstein?" Odd looks at the screen.

"Franz wants to upgrade someone."

"Are we sure it's Franz?" Jeremie nods.

"Aelita confirmed it." Jeremie looks at Yumi, then William. "Aelita can't go since we need her to deactivate Towers. So one of you has to go." Yumi bites on a nail in worry.

"But, um, what if it isn't Franz? We thought it was last time how can you be so sure this time Jeremie?"

"I know it is." Aelita speaks up. "Please, you or William. We need all the help we can get." William looks at the screen.

William is scared to death. The last time someone had him he was Xana's slave. And if somehow they were being tricked again… Things would be even worse. But if he didn't volunteer Yumi would. He'd rather be tricked and be Xana's slave again then let Yumi be captured. "I…" Yumi steps forward.

"I'll do it." She goes to the Scanner.

"Wait Yumi, you don't have to do this." She stares at William as she steps into the Scanner.

"I want to save Ulrich. I can't do it as I am." Yumi takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Send me Jeremie."

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko near the ship.

"Thank you Yumi." Yumi looks at Aelita.

"If this is a trick I'm blaming you. We're trusting you that this is Franz Hopper." Yumi steps forward. "Take me Franz!" The ship flies down and a beam of energy comes out of the ship.

"Watch out!" Jeremie sees monsters appear on the screen. "Xana's attack, I'm sending Odd and William now." Odd leaps into the air and lands right in front of the Scanner. He steps in. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko near the ship. William walks over and steps into the Scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." William lands on Lyoko near the others. "Mantas and Ulrich."

"We got this. Just get Yumi on Franz's ship." William pulls his Zanbatou out. "Hurry!" William sees the Mantas and Ulrich and starts to charge his Zanbatou.

Three Mantas and Ulrich dive towards the Nautilus. Odd aims at a Manta. "Laser Arrow!" He hits it on the stomach but does little damage.

"You'll have to do better than that Odd!" Ulrich leaps off of a Manta and lands on the Sector below.

"I was just waiting for you Second Rate." Odd aims at Ulrich. "Laser Arrow!" Ulrich blocks his attacks.

William focuses on his Zanbatou then pulls it back. "Ha!" He swings and fires an energy blade at a Manta. It dodges it but another Manta is hit and cut in half destroying it. The third Manta releases several mines and they fly at the Nautilus. "We need help!" William turns and sees Yumi enter the ship. "Get out of here Franz!" A mine hits the Nautilus and it shakes.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and destroys a mine.

"There are more monsters coming!" Jeremie sees the screen flash. "No, errors, guys I can't see anything on Lyoko!"

"We can see it Einstein." Odd backs away from Ulrich as the Volkanoid appears. "So Second Rate you need help to fight me?"

"It won't be helping me. It will destroy Franz." Ulrich leaps at Odd.

"Shield!" Odd knocks Ulrich away.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou again and misses a Manta. "I only have thirty health points left. I can't waste them." William looks around and doesn't see a way to get to the Mantas. "Jeremie can you send the vehicles?"

"No we don't have them recombabulated yet, recom, no!" Jeremie is too distracted by errors to talk or help.

"Then I can't do anything else." William focuses on his Zanbatou charging it for one last attack.

Aelita waves her hand over the watch and her wings appear. She takes off after the two remaining Mantas that are firing lasers at the Nautilus.

Odd and Ulrich circle each other. "Odd you could be so much more. If you joined us you could have any woman you wanted." Ulrich looks up at Aelita.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd tries to hit Ulrich when he isn't looking but Ulrich is too fast. "I don't need to steal a woman with fake powers."

"Then you will lose." Ulrich gets in a fighting pose.

"I doubt that Second Rate." Odd fires Laser Arrows at Ulrich who blocks them with his swords.

Aelita flies over a Manta. "Energy Field!" She creates the energy orb and throws it at the Manta destroying it. "Hurry daddy!" She sees the last Manta create more mines and they fly at the Nautilus.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and fires an energy blade. He devitualizes as the energy blade destroys the majority of the mines and only two hit the Nautilus.

Jeremie ignores William. More errors pop up.

"Shield!" Odd blocks Krieger's attack and leaps backwards. "Pathetic Second Rate that's the best you have?"

"No, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart.

"Ok we can talk…" The clones and Ulrich attack destroying Odd.

Aelita dives down and lands on the back of the last Manta. "Energy Field!" She can't miss at this distance and destroys the Manta.

The Nautilus dives for the Digital Sea. Ulrich crouches down. "Super Sprint!" He runs to the edge of the Sector and leaps after the Nautilus.

"No!" Aelita dives down but the Volkanoid attacks. She dodges the attack but is slowed down.

Ulrich lands on the Nautilus and attacks. He cuts at the ship with both swords as hard and fast as possible.

Aelita dodges another swing from the Volkanoid and flies over the Digital Sea. "Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb at Ulrich but misses.

"Aelita it is hopeless!" Ulrich swings a sword and an energy blade comes out. It clips Aelita's wing and she falls onto the ship.

"I won't let you destroy my father!" Aelita runs at Ulrich.

"Fool!" Ulrich leaps at Aelita and knocks her down. He lands on top of her and starts to beat on her.

The Nautilus hovers over the Digital Sea. "_Aelita I can't go in with you."_ Ulrich laughs.

"He's right. He would rather be destroyed than lose you." Ulrich gets Aelita in a bear hug. "Franz! I'll throw her into the Digital Sea if you don't turn yourself over to Xana!" Aelita struggles.

"Don't do it! Jeremie! Materialize me!"

"I can't there are too many errors!"

"_I can't lose you Princess."_

"I can't let Xana have you!" Aelita grasps her hands into fists. "Energy Field!" She creates two and tries to hit Ulrich with them but misses.

"You can't do anything!" Ulrich squeezes Aelita in his arms. "Surrender or lose Aelita!"

"No!" Aelita struggles more.

"Hai!" Two fans fly through the air and hit Aelita sending her back to Earth. Yumi leaps in the air and catches her fans.

"Yumi!" Ulrich pulls his swords out. "You won't win!"

"Yes we will, Hai!" Yumi throws her fans again.

"Join us or die!" Ulrich knocks the fans away. "I don't want to kill you."

"And I won't join you." Yumi backs away slowly.

"Then you will die." Ulrich crouches ready to attack.

"Bye Ulrich." Yumi leaps backwards and goes through a hatch in the ship. The Nautilus dives into the Digital Sea.

Aelita is resting on the floor. "He got away."

"I hope so. I can't see anything." Jeremie continues working on the errors. "We can't lose Franz."

"And we can't lose the Princess." Odd sits down next to Aelita and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. That was really close." Aelita laughs a little. "You ever hear of the saying too close for comfort?"

"Yeah."

"That was really uncomfortable." Odd laughs with her.

William walks through the halls of the building. He worries about Yumi. If this was all a trick they'd be done for. If it wasn't then how long would it take to get Yumi back, he didn't know.

Aelita and Jeremie work late into the night fixing the errors. "I think we need to focus on the transfer programs."

"Yeah. The Skid and other things can wait." Aelita leans over Jeremie's shoulder. "We need to find out why those errors came up." The two get to work.

Odd tosses the book away. "I've made it through beginning through level three. That should be enough." Odd walks out of the building to look for something to do.

**A/N Quick update, short story. Got my vacation this week! Happy happy joy joy! But may not spend that much time writing. Going to several places, see family, what have you. But I'll try to get some writing done with all my time off!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 125: An Odd Job**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

While Jeremie and Aelita work on the Super Computer Odd worries about a little problem. "William you wouldn't happen to have say, twenty Euros I could borrow do you?" William shakes his head.

"Man you know we have to save our money. We are going to be here for a long time." William continues trying to read a book Odd lent him. "I would ask how you learned this so fast but I already know the answer." William turns the page and tries new German phrases.

Odd walks out of the building. "I need money. Work makes money. I am so totally screwed." Odd walks out of the old industrial district of Berlin hoping to find a miracle.

Odd walks up and down the streets. "I need to find a hilfe gewunscht sign." He looks through windows of stores. "Or a wunder hier sign." Odd laughs at his joke. "Working for money what is this Auschwitz?" He looks around at the people. "Ok maybe I shouldn't talk about that here." Odd shakes his head. "Stupid upgrades I wouldn't have even known what Auschwitz was." Odd continues walking through the city.

He sees a sign asking for a hausmeister. "I can do that. I think." Odd tries to remember what hausmeister meant. "Cleaner? Janitor!" Odd goes inside.

"Konnen sie toilette saubern?"

"Uh, ja."

"Konnen sie abfall andern?" Odd nods. "Sie sind schrekliche rejunge." Odd just shrugs his shoulders. "Saubern sie ein badezimmer und sie werden eingestellt." Odd shakes the man's hand.

"Danke." Odd follows the man to a bathroom and nearly adds to the mess when the smell hits him.

Odd is filling the last trash bag when Xana activates a Tower. A black mist appears out of the bathroom light and flies to the buckets and bags. "What's that noise?" Odd turns around to see the bags tear open. As junk spills out of them a bucket is knocked over sending dirty water every where. "No, no!" Odd panics as the mess gets even bigger when another bucket tips over.

Jeremie and Aelita go to call the others when the Tower deactivates. "What is Xana doing?"

"He's messing with us." Jeremie and Aelita are cautious and wait for Xana's next move.

Odd is thrown out of the building. "Kommen sie nicht zuruck!"

"I said I was sorry!" The door slams shut. "Man that sucked." Odd walks away trying to think of a way to get money.

Odd passes a restaurant with a help wanted sign out front. He goes in and looks around. "I can do this." He goes to a counter. "Um, ein job ist geoffnet?"

"Ja." The man behind the counter makes Odd feel uncomfortable as he looks Odd over. But soon he snaps his fingers and a waitress comes over. Odd has no problem looking her over. "Hausmeister ist erforderlich."

"Um, ich habe vorher getan."

"Dann follow-me." Odd follows the waitress to the back and soon she hands him a mop and bucket.

"I just hope this goes better then last time." Odd follows the waitress to where meat was prepared. Bits and pieces of fat are all over the floor. "Frischfleisch?" The waitress nods and smiles at Odd.

"Sie sind nett, wenn nur sie nicht so hager waren."

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte." Odd sighs as the waitress leaves. "No accidents man you can do this." Odd gets to work.

As Odd mops up the floor a black mist appears. Odd mops near a table and barely taps a leg of the table with the mop. But the leg shatters! "Whoa what did I do?" Odd backs away as the table falls over. With a loud banging noise it flips over and hits the bucket he had been using knocking that over. "Not again!" Odd panics as an even bigger mess then before was made.

Aelita and Jeremie are about to call the others when the Tower deactivates. "He's toying with us." Jeremie puts his cell phone away.

"We should probably still call the others." Aelita calls Odd. Odd is too busy with the mess to answer. "Jeremie, Odd's not answering his phone."

"Call William and, no." Jeremie has to remember that Yumi is with Franz. "Call William we need to get to Lyoko."

"But without Odd and Yumi there's no way we can get to an activated Tower. Maybe Odd's sleeping or something." Aelita calls him again.

Odd gives up and walks out the back door of the building. "I'm hopeless the fates are against me." He rests against a building. "I'm going to starve and run out of batteries for my Gamepad."

"Hallo?" Odd turns and sees the cute German girl he asked for directions when first arriving to Berlin.

"Oh, hallo," Odd smiles. "Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Good, unlike your Deutsch." She laughs a little. "Probably as good as my Francois."

"Your Francois is perfect and I thought my Deutsch was perfect." Odd smiles more and gets a smile from the pretty girl.

"It is good but not perfect. What is wrong? Or do you always hang out in back alleys?"

"I need money, we need money. One of our members went home to get more money but she lives in Japan and we don't know when she'll be back and my foray into the work force has been a bust both times."

"Oh. Well, maybe I could get you a job at my father's business. He's always looking for people like you."

"Like me?"

"You know, people who are in good shape but not like those muscle freaks. More like, what's the word,"

"Don't say scrawny, please don't say scrawny." Odd whispers this to himself and crosses his fingers.

"Svelte?" Odd nods and smiles brighter than before.

"What is it?"

"A gym. But he likes having people in good shape to walk around. Help others like spotting them."

"Why?"

"A gym full of fat people doesn't look good. Why work out if every one in the gym is not in shape. It makes it look like it doesn't work." The girl looks Odd over. "And I'm sure you wouldn't mind cleaning equipment getting towels and things right?" Odd nods.

"I'll do almost anything to make money."

"Ok, um, what is your name?"

"Odd."

"I don't think that's an odd question." Odd laughs a little.

"My name is Odd Della Robbia." He does a little bow. "And your name beautiful?" She mocks Odd's bow.

"Annette Zimmerman."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Odd turns the charm on as they continue to talk and walk.

William stands near the Scanner. "I looked for Odd and couldn't find him. I don't know where he could be. He asked me for money but I didn't give him any. Maybe he went out to beg?"

"I think he's the target or something." Aelita bites on her lower lip. "And without Odd we're in trouble."

"Call him again. I know he went out earlier maybe he went to a movie or something and turned his cell phone off. Or he didn't want the people he was begging to know he had a cell phone and turned it off."

"If he's ok then what has Xana been up to?" No one knew but Aelita tries calling Odd again.

Odd feels his phone vibrate. "One second Ann." Odd had already given the German girl a nickname. "Hello?"

"Odd, are you ok?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Xana activated then deactivated a couple Towers. We don't know what he's up to and I, we worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the sights of Berlin." Odd looks over at Annette. "And they are great."

"Um, ok. Just be ready in case Xana attacks."

"I will be, bye." They hang up. "Sorry about that Ann."

"Who was that?"

"My," Odd was about to say cousin but here in Berlin he didn't need to lie. "My friend Aelita."

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah. She's totally head over heels for Einstein, Jeremie. Although he isn't exactly Don Juan and I've had to help him a few times." Odd thinks about the times he's had to hold back and stay away from Aelita when he wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss her.

"Oh, ok." The two continue to walk to Annette's gym.

Jeremie and Aelita continue watching the Super Scan. "You should have told him to come back Aelita."

"He wasn't attacked or anything. Xana is messing with us Jeremie. We're not working on anything but watching the Super Scan. We could be working on the vehicles or the Skid or something."

"We have the Overboard and Overbike complete. And the Overwing isn't really needed with only three of you. If Xana attacks we need to be ready."

"We are. Odd can get here fast with his upgrades." William watches the two argue more.

Odd and Annette make it to the gym and go inside. "Papa!" Annette leads Odd to some back office rooms. "Papa look what I found." An old grizzly like man looks up from a computer.

"Annette ein anderer junge?"

"Look at him he's perfect. And he's worked at other gyms so he knows what he's doing." Odd stares at Annette wondering why she lied. "But his Deutsch isn't perfect so please speak Francois Papa."

"Well Thomas and Trent did quit last week. I have all these applications to go through though dear. Does he have a resume?"

"Um, no Sir. I was leaving another job when your lovely daughter saw me and said I'd be perfect for your gym." Odd tries to turn on the charm. "And I'm hoping to prove her right."

"I see. Can you clean the equipment? And the locker rooms will probably need a good scrubbing. Losing two workers in the same week has me behind on everything." The man looks at Annette. "Honey if you keep an eye on him for now ok. You know what happened when we had Krieger working here."

"I know he took all the towels and stuff." Annette looks over at Odd. "I guess you have the job."

"Thanks. And Krieger, that sounds like a cool name."

"But he wasn't cool." Annette smiles at Odd and winks at him. "Come on I'll show you around the gym." Odd follows her.

After going around the gym Odd gets to work in the men's locker room. He is a bit unnerved as strange men walk around in towels, or less, as he tries to get the old dirty towels and hang up clean ones.

Odd starts liking the job when he gets out of the locker room and goes onto the main floor. He sees an exercise machine with no one on it and goes over to wipe it down. He starts to when a black mist comes out and a wire snaps. "Ow!" Odd is hit in the arm by the wire. There is a loud slamming noise as weights collapse. The machine falls apart and every stares at Odd.

"Was taten sie?"

"Nothing!" Odd backs away rubbing his arm. He backs into an exercise bike. The wheel comes off and rolls over to a shelf filled with different sized weights. The black mist attacks the base of the shelves when the wheel hits making it look like the wheel knocked the shelf over. Thousands of kilos of weights smash into the floor.

As Odd panics his phone rings. Not knowing what to do he pulls it out. "What!?" Aelita pulls her phone away from her ear then puts it back.

"Xana's attacking and isn't deactivating the Tower. Hurry back here as fast as you can." Odd watches as more chaos wrecks the gym.

"I'm on it Princess." Odd hangs up and runs out of the gym.

Jeremie sends Aelita and William to Lyoko. He sends the vehicles. "Did it work?" Aelita gets on the Overboard.

"Yep." Aelita takes off into the air. "No bugs." She does a spin.

"Everything seems to be right." William gets on the Overbike and revs the engine. He drives it a little. "No bugs with the Overbike."

"Ok, good. Now we just need Odd to get here."

Odd leaps over a car and then slides to a stop. He runs around a corner. "Whoa wait this isn't the right way." Odd looks around. "I need to go that way." Odd takes off again for the Super Computer.

Ulrich appears over the activated Tower. Using his powers he sees the Lyoko Warriors. "Come to Ulrich." He laughs a little. "I will destroy you all this time." He pulls his swords out and waits.

Odd rushes into the building and hurries to the Super Computer. "Sorry I'm late!" He leaps into the Scanner. "Send me Einstein."

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko next to the others. "Head east."

"Hey my Overboard." Aelita flies down to Odd.

"I'm willing to share _my_ Overboard." Aelita smiles and laughs a little as Odd gets on behind her.

"Thanks Princess." Odd hangs on as Aelita takes off.

Annette and her father look at the damage. "How could this happen? This equipment is almost brand new! Made of steel of the finest quality." He kneels down and picks up the bike wheel. "And how did this knock over the weight shelf? I could slam all my weight into it and not budge a thing." A member goes over to him.

"There was a boy wearing purple. He was wiping down the machine when it collapsed." Another member speaks up.

"Then he hit the exercise bike and the wheel came off. The racket the weights made nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But it is impossible for that scrawny boy to have done this."

"He's svelte not scrawny." Annette picks a piece of the machine up. "And unless he had a sledgehammer he isn't responsible for this."

"Why did he run out then?" The father stares at Annette.

"He probably thought it was his fault. Or maybe he was hurt. Or maybe he's scared of you. Papa you're a big, big man. You can be intimidating. Why I can't get a boyfriend." She smiles at her father. He scowls.

"I'll call maintenance in. I can't believe the scrawny,"

"Svelte,"

"Boy did this but it is suspicious. Maybe he was working for another gym." He goes to his office to make a call while Annette picks up the pieces.

The Lyoko Warriors are near the activated Tower when Ulrich leaps down on them. "Hello losers." Odd leaps off of the Overboard and lands on the Sector below. "Hello Odd."

"Hello Second Rate." Odd aims at Ulrich. "Ready to lose again?"

"I don't remember losing last time Odd." Ulrich gets in a fighting stance. "I should be more then enough with Yumi gone. Not that she was much of a threat to me." Ulrich takes a couple steps towards Odd.

"Let's see what you can do." Odd fires at Ulrich who blocks the Laser Arrows. "Same as usual."

"I'm toying with you." Ulrich crouches.

"Shield!"

"Super Sprint!" Odd, being prepared, blocks Ulrich's attack. "That won't save you forever."

"I don't need it to." Odd points to something behind Ulrich. Ulrich turns around and sees nothing. "Laser Arrow!" Ulrich is too fast and Odd's trick doesn't work.

"Fool." Ulrich crouches again.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at Ulrich who blocks it.

"I can't lose, Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and hits a clone destroying it. "You will lose!"

"It is still two one three. More than enough for me." The clone goes after William as Ulrich goes after Odd and Aelita.

William ducks a sword and tries to spear the clone with his Zanbatou but it dodges. "Stay still!" He swings his Zanbatou like a bat and misses. He keeps spinning and building up speed and momentum. The clone backs off not being able to get past William's Zanbatou.

Odd fires Laser Arrows at Ulrich who uses one sword to block them. Ulrich uses his other sword to block attacks from Aelita. He wasn't able to attack but Aelita wasn't able to get into the activated Tower.

William starts to charge his Zanbatou. As he does his spinning becomes faster. Soon he is little more than a glowing tornado of blade. The clone leaps trying to go under the Zanbatou but William sees it and tips the blade just enough to hit the clone and destroys it.

"I bore of this." Ulrich crouches down ready to leap at Aelita.

"Ha!" William unleashes his energy and the energy blade slams into Ulrich. Ulrich goes flying in the air.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd aims and hits Ulrich in the back. Ulrich turns into a black mist and disappears.

"Hurry Aelita before Xana sends more monsters." Jeremie watches on the screen.

"I feel sick." William staggers a little as his head spins.

"That was amazing William." Odd goes over and helps keep William from falling over.

Aelita floats up to the second platform and walks over to the control panel. She places her hand on it and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated. Bring us back Jeremie." Soon she and the others are materialized back to Earth.

Odd walks back to the gym slowly. He knew he was going to be in trouble but had to face the music. He pushes the door open and steps inside. "Hello?" He sees a member of the gym. "Is Mr. Zimmerman still here?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why do you speak Francois? Ist Deutscher nicht genug fur sie gut?" Odd shakes his head.

"Mein Deutsch ist nicht gut. I am better with Francois."

"Be careful the owner is in a temper. He's talking about suing." Odd nearly swallows his tongue. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Um maybe I'll come back another time." Odd starts to back away when Annette sees him.

"Odd!" She runs over to him. "Are you ok?" Odd nods. "I'm glad to hear that. I thought maybe you were hurt and rushed off to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine. A little shaken but not stirred." Odd smiles at Annette turning on the charm. "How much trouble am I in?"

"You? None. My Papa is talking about suing the manufacture of the equipment for the damage to the floor from the weights. Or grabbing a CEO and crushing him." Annette makes a motion of someone crushing a head between her hands.

"Wow. Um, so I'm not fired am I?"

"Of course not!" Annette hugs Odd then pulls away. "Be glad my Papa didn't see that."

"Why?"

"Ask the hospital what happened to the last boy I hugged." Odd feels the color drain from his face. "But don't worry as svelte as you are I'm sure you could run faster than him."

"I hope so. Um, anything I can do to help?"

"Yes! We still haven't found all the screws and bolts and other little metal pieces. If you could me look for them I'd really appreciate it."

"I'm always ready to help a damsel in distress." Odd does a slight bow.

"Such a gentleman." She laughs as she goes back to looking for metal pieces of broken gym equipment.

**A/N First, Annette is the first name of my grandmother, who is German. Zimmerman is her mother's maiden name who was also German so I know these are German names so fit for Berlin. Second, I like the Krieger reference, IDK about you. Third, does Odd have a romantic interest here? Maybe, although Aelita is still there… And last but not least my vacation ends today. Tonight I am back to work. But I'm pretty sure I've been made full time so that means more money, more hours, and the faster I can get to retirement. In about 40 years… **


	31. Chapter 31

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 126: A Warrior's Return**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

The Lyoko Warriors are ready. They got a message from Franz that he would return with Yumi. "I hope we didn't mess up. We lost Ulrich already." William is sweating in front of a Scanner.

"And I'm sure losing Yumi to Xana would mean a lot more to you." Odd pats him on the back. "Just be careful. She might be a little or a lot different. Look at me I am a lot smarter and a lot bigger." Odd flexes his arm and sees Aelita looking. "And I'm even cuter then before, right Princess?"

"Um, Odd we can't think about that right now. We need to wait for the signal from Franz." Aelita looks away as Odd smiles.

"Ok Princess." They wait.

On Lyoko the Digital Sea swells and explodes as the Nautilus comes up. "He's here get in the Scanner!" William gets in.

"I'm ready Jeremie!"

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko. Odd steps in the Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko near William. Aelita steps in the Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the other two.

"Whoa!"

"What? Is the Nautilus there?"

"It's right on top of us." William pulls his Zanbatou out.

"Franz? Hurry we don't know how much time you have." A door opens on the Nautilus.

"Come on daddy." Aelita gets nervous and looks around for Ulrich or Xana's monsters.

"I see her!" Odd runs forward as something leaps out of the Nautilus. "Yumi?" The person stands up nearly a head taller then Odd.

"Hey Pea brain good to see you." Yumi smiles at him. "Where's Aelita and William?"

"Over here!" Yumi turns around and sees Aelita and Yumi running over to her. "Are you ok Yumi?" William looks her over.

"Yes and ready to go back to Earth. I haven't slept or ate or anything for weeks now." Yumi smiles at her friends.

"Bring us back Einstein." The Lyoko Warriors are materialized back to Earth as the Nautilus dives back into the Digital Sea.

The Lyoko Warriors are stunned. Yumi had gained nearly ten centimeters in height. She was a little stronger and other parts of her had changed. Even Jeremie and Odd couldn't help but notice certain changes. "I need to go clothes shopping. None of my stuff will fit." Yumi pulls down on her shirt trying to keep it in place.

"I'll go with you. It might be nice to have some girl time." Aelita smiles at Yumi. "And get away from the boys."

"Yeah, away from them." Yumi keeps her back turned to them.

"Well um, uh, Yumi are you sure you're ok?" William is still worried about her. "We can't be losing another member."

"Yes. It sucked but was worth it. I'll be able to fight Xana and his monsters a lot better now."

"And handle Ulrich." Everyone else stares at Jeremie.

"Yes, Ulrich." Yumi sighs. "Um, Franz wants to keep upgrading us." Yumi turns to Jeremie. "You specifically."

"What?" Every one is stunned. "But I'm not a warrior. I don't fight on Lyoko." Yumi nods.

"Yes but you are already smart. Imagine what a one on one with Franz and upgrades can do for you?" There is a collective murmur.

"Yes, but, Lyoko… I don't know. I'm needed to run things here."

"Aelita or Odd or even I can handle that now. If you go and are upgraded you'll be amazing. And he won't spend time on weapon or ability upgrades so it might only be a few days."

"If you won't do it I will." William steps forward. "I'm scared to death to let someone else upgrade me but its needed to fight Xana."

"Franz said he wanted Jeremie though." Jeremie looks at Jeremie. "He'll be back in a week at noon. If you decide not to go then I guess William can go. But I think you should go."

"Well um, I'll think about it." Jeremie turns back to the control panel.

"Well, I need new clothes. Are you coming Aelita?"

"Sure Yumi." The two girls leave the building. Odd, William, and Jeremie watch.

"Two out of three of us are very lucky." Odd's comment makes the other two blush. Odd notices. "Hey I didn't say which two." Both stare at him. "I'm kidding I swear." Odd crosses his fingers on his right hand.

Yumi and Aelita stop at a clothes store and Yumi buys a new outfit. "What do you think?" Yumi poses in a store mirror.

"Enough to make William need to find some alone time." Aelita laughs as Yumi stops posing and stares at her.

"What about me?" Both girls turn and see Ulrich. He was not in his Lyoko outfit. Instead he was in some new street clothes.

"Ulrich!" Both girls back away. "What are you doing here?" Ulrich holds a hand up and both girls' phones ring.

"That would be William and Odd telling you that I am attacking." Ulrich smiles evilly. "And really I am but I must stop and check out the new Yumi." Ulrich licks his lips perversely.

"Ew!" Yumi steps forward. "Aelita get out of here I'll take care of him." Yumi gets into a fighting stance.

"Yes, run away Aelita. I want to play with the big girl and her friends." Yumi crosses her arms over her chest.

"I hate you Xana." Yumi takes another step forward as Aelita runs away.

"I am not Xana. I doubt Xana would care about such, womanly attributes as the ones you have now. The curve of your hips, the outline of your," Yumi throws a cheap plastic chair at Ulrich. "This will be fun."

"Now that I can fight equally yes it will." Ulrich laughs. "What?"

"You think with those little upgrades that you are equal to me? Those cheap upgrades from Franz are nothing compared to what Xana has done for me." Ulrich snaps his fingers. "Like that I could have anything I wanted. Could you imagine? A car? Well, if I could drive I could have one. Any video game? I could make Odd jealous. And the women, well, I could make him, Jeremie, and William very jealous." Ulrich looks Yumi over.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never have what any of us have." Yumi crouches ready to lunge at Ulrich.

"I'll always have more." Ulrich strikes at Yumi who ducks. She gets an uppercut in and hits him in the gut.

"You'll always have nothing." Yumi and Ulrich circle each other.

Aelita makes it to the Super Computer easily. "Hurry Ulrich and Yumi are fighting back at the store!" Aelita hurries over to the Scanner.

"I already sent William and Odd. We were just waiting on you." Jeremie brings up Aelita's program. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the others.

"Hello there Princess. As you know the Tower isn't far away." Odd points to it. "And I heard you say Ulrich and Yumi were fighting."

"Yes. Which means we'll be dealing with the Volkanoid, Scorpion, and the Razor Head." Aelita runs to the Overwing and gets on.

"Of course." William gets on the Overbike. "I just hope Yumi will be ok." William revs the engine and takes off.

"Wait for us lover boy!" Odd leaps onto the Overboard and takes off after William.

"You don't have any room to talk Odd!" Aelita takes off after them.

Yumi and Ulrich tackle each other. Customers at the store panic as the two roll across the floor grappling with each other. Security is called. "Hey you two break it up!" A guard reaches for Ulrich and gets a kick to the face.

"Call for the police!" A guard pulls out a can of mace. "Stop it right now or I'll fire this!" Yumi and Ulrich ignore him. "I said stop it right now!" The man points the can of mace at them. "Stop!" He presses the trigger, and sprays himself in the face. "Aaaa!" He falls backwards grabbing at his face. "Not again!" He trips and falls down as Yumi and Ulrich continue to fight.

On Lyoko the Warriors had been right. The Scorpion and Razor Head were guarding the Tower and Jeremie had already spotted the Volkanoid on the map. "Odd go after the Razor Head William and I will handle the Scorpion and hope we beat it before the Volkanoid gets here."

"Got it Princess. Any other orders?" Odd laughs.

"Just do it fast before that Volkanoid gets here!" Aelita dives on the Overwing at the Scorpion. It fires lasers at her but she is able to dodge them.

"Aelita just distract it I'll try to destroy it." William charges ahead on the Overbike and gets his Zanbatou out.

"I'll do more than distract it." Aelita sticks her hand out. "Energy Field!" She creates an energy orb and throws it at the Scorpion.

"Ha!" William charges his Zanbatou and swings it at the Scorpion. The energy blade comes out and flies across the Sector. He hits it across the chest hurting it but not destroying it.

"You guys play with the arachnid I'll play with the ugly." Odd dives at the Razor Head on the Overboard. He leaps off of it and lands on the Sector. "Laser Arrow!" The Razor Head dodges the laser arrows and grabs the Overboard.

"_I would never fall for such a stupid trick."_ He tosses the Overboard away. "_I am not you."_

"Oh, learning from Ulrich are we? I think he might have come up with a different line though." Odd smirks. "Try _I'm bored with that board attack_ or something." The Razor Head laughs.

"_A line like that is so cheesy I could almost taste it. I am pretty sure it is mozzarella."_ Odd laughs.

"That was a great line mind if I use it sometime? I'll give you the credit for it trust me." Odd aims at the Razor Head. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and the Razor Head dodges them.

Aelita circles around the Scorpion trying to get closer. It focused on William after the last attack but wouldn't let her hit it with an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws another one and misses again.

"Whoa!" William dodges a laser. "That was close."

"Keep it up I want to try something!" Aelita flies the Overwing higher.

Yumi and Ulrich are bleeding and bruised but weren't going to give up just yet. "I could kill you if I wanted to Yumi." Ulrich wipes blood away from his mouth. "What do you think?"

"You can't kill me. But I can't beat you." Yumi turns and runs. She gets to an elevator and gets in. "I want out of here!" She presses the first button she sees and the elevator doors close.

"Do you really think that can stop me?" Ulrich walks through the elevator doors freaking out the on lookers. "Hello Yumi." Ulrich smiles evilly.

"I hate you Xana." Yumi spits blood at Ulrich.

"I already told you I'm not Xana." He slams Yumi against the far wall. "I can do anything I want."

"It's not true!" Yumi kicks him hard in the chest knocking him into the doors. "William told me all about you Xana. You controlled every thing he did!" Yumi sees the doors start to open and kicks him hard in the chest again knocking him out of the elevator. When she steps out after him she realizes they're on the roof. "It must have been a service elevator."

"Whatever. I do what I want. Xana doesn't control me. William was nothing like me. Nothing more than a pawn. Me? I'm more of a partner than anything else." Ulrich backs away allowing Yumi out of the elevator.

"And William told me that's a lie. You're making Ulrich say that." Yumi gets in a fighting stance.

"He makes me do nothing. In fact he's mad at me for attacking. He didn't want me to attack now. He actually told me to attack the Nautilus when it dropped you off. But I wanted to see you and am I glad I did." Ulrich smirks.

"I'll never believe that Xana." Yumi lunges at Ulrich and punches him hard in the face.

"I'm not Xana!" Ulrich attacks Yumi.

On Lyoko Aelita is high above the Scorpion. "It will never see this coming." She closes her eyes and starts to sing. The Scorpion never hears her singing and can't prepare to defend itself when ice forms around it.

"Great job Aelita!" William drives close and charges his Zanbatou. "I'll destroy him." He focuses on his Zanbatou even more.

"William you're losing points fast."

"I know just wait." William continues focusing.

Ulrich and Yumi wrestle on the roof. Yumi has Ulrich pinned and grabs a metal bar lying on the roof. She raises it over her head ready to strike. "Yumi, please stop." Yumi freezes. "I, I fooled you." Ulrich reaches up and grabs Yumi by the throat. "Stupid." He starts to squeeze.

"No." Yumi tries to swing the metal bar but can't reach him with Ulrich holding her by the throat.

"Yes." Ulrich powers his way back to his feet keeping Yumi by the throat. "I wonder. With your upgrades will you survive the fall?" Ulrich grabs Yumi by the waist of her pants and lifts her up into the air. He walks to the edge of the store's roof. "What do you think about one hundred meters?"

"No, Ulrich please fight Xana!" Yumi struggles but can't break his grip.

"I'm not Xana! Now answer me do you think you will survive the fall with your upgrades?"

"I don't know!"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ulrich steps closer to the edge.

On Lyoko William is ready. "Ha!" His energy blade blasts through the ice barrier made by Aelita and the Scorpion destroying it.

"Hurry Aelita I'm getting tired of playing with pointy here." She dives for the activated Tower.

"_No!" _The Razor Head does a back flip to get away from Odd and tries to go after Aelita.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits it in the knee causing it to fall forward. Aelita leaps off of the Overwing and runs into the activated Tower.

Ulrich looks down at the parking lot below. "Goodbye Yumi." He throws her off the edge.

"Aaaa!" Yumi screams in terror as the ground comes rushing up at her.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "We don't know what Ulrich did launch a return!"

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Yumi is rocking back and forth alone on the floor when William finds her. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"I, I don't know. He, it, I'm scared William."

"With your upgrades I'm sure you can handle anything Xana throws at us." William sits down next to her.

"Not for me, for Ulrich. What if he's not lying and really is in control? What if it's not Xana?" William puts an arm around Yumi.

"It's ok Yumi I know it's not Ulrich. Xana is trying to hurt us by making us think it's Ulrich but it isn't. I'm sure you'll be able to get through to him. I only have a few memories of when Xana possessed me but they always include you. You were always able to bring me out and help me fight the possession."

"I, thank you William." Yumi hugs him.

"No need Yumi you're my really good friend." William hugs her. "And we'll get our other really good friend back from Xana." William feels her shake. "We will do it."

"Yes, yes we will."

**A/N Oops… I put the wrong 13 up on my CX OW! Thanks OSK for pointing it out! Anyways, too make up for it I fixed it and I am putting this up! Also, CX, CLS5, CN, and my original CL are all over 100,000 words! Should make them easy too find, just search over 100,000 words and they're all on the first page, the only page!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 127: Ulrich's New Toy**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd is at the gym helping a customer with his weights. "Mehr angegangan, ein!" The customer push up as hard as they can and Odd helps him get it on the bar holder. "Guter job!"

"Danke." The customer leaves the weight bench and Odd wipes it down with a towel to get the sweat off.

Aelita and Jeremie have set up the new dock for the Skidbladnir. "Shield up and running?"

"Check Jeremie."

"Outer defensive walls up and running?"

"Check Jeremie."

"Just need to run a couple more calculations and the Skid should be ready to form." Jeremie wipes his brow. "Maybe we should have the others on Lyoko just in case something happens."

"Leave them be. Odd's at his job and the other two are busy."

William and Yumi are in a different room quizzing each other. "Ok, count one through ten."

"Um, ein, zwei, drei," Yumi continues counting.

"Alright perfect." William smiles at Yumi. "My turn."

"Ok, how do you introduce yourself?"

"Hallo, ist mein name William." Yumi smiles back at him.

"You said mein wrong but the rest was perfect."

"Well I'm not upgraded, yet." Yumi bites her lower lip. "What?"

"Well Franz wants Jeremie."

"And Jeremie doesn't want to go. I don't know if he's scared of Lyoko or that he'll end up like Ulrich."

"Or something else. Maybe he doesn't want to leave Aelita alone with Odd for how ever long it takes."

"Do you really think Odd would make a move on Aelita? Especially when there's a much more beautiful girl around?" William smiles brighter as Yumi stares. "What Yumi it's how I see it."

"Try saying that in German."

"I'll try, later. You didn't answer my question."

"I think Odd might, yes. I think Jeremie has plenty to worry about since he likes Aelita so much. Now, try saying how are you in German."

"Uh, ok." They continue learning German.

Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "And now." He hits the enter key. "It's loading."

"Ok, every thing seems fine." Aelita goes over the data coming across the screen on the lap top.

On Lyoko a floating dock glows. The middle glows brighter and brighter. There is a loud bang and the Skidbladnir appears.

"It worked!" Aelita and Jeremie hug each other.

"It worked!" They jump up and down. The celebration is cut short when the Super Scan beeps.

"And now we get to see how our new defenses work." Jeremie and Aelita get their cell phones out and call the others.

"Oh man, I can't leave now." Odd puts his cell phone away. "But I'm needed." He looks around the gym. "I need to find Annette." He goes to the front where the desk is and finds the phone. He picks it up and hits the intercom button. "Annette, I'm going on my lunch break and I'll be back soon." Odd hangs the phone up and runs out of the gym.

William and Yumi go to the Super Computer. "I already sent Aelita." Yumi and William go to the Scanner. William lets Yumi go in first.

"We're ready Jeremie."

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near Aelita and the Skidbladnir. William steps in the Scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands near the other two.

"What are we doing Jeremie?" William looks up and sees the Skidbladnir and the dock. "Hey, the Skid. Xana's attacking the Skid?"

"We don't know what he's doing. Wait for Odd. He'll defend the Skid while you deactivate the Tower." Jeremie and the others wait for Odd.

Odd runs into the building and gets to the Super Computer. "I'm ready Einstein!" Odd leaps into the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands near the others as the Overvehicles appear. "Odd, stay there and protect the Skid."

"I got it Einstein." Odd leaps onto the Overboard and flies around the Skid. Yumi and William get on the Overbike while Aelita gets on the Overwing.

The Lyoko Warriors move fast to the activated Tower and soon see it. "Razor Head and Scorpion. Can't Xana give us anything different?" William revs the engine of the Overbike.

"It means he sent Ulrich out to do something else." Yumi looks around and sees a portal form. "What's that?" She points and William looks.

"His plan." William turns the Overbike and slides to a stop as something comes out of the portal. It is a giant wheel with two laser cannons on either side. And in the middle on the seat and controls sits Ulrich.

"Hi losers. Look what I got from Xana?" Ulrich revs the engine and the giant wheel spins but he remains in place. "A lot faster then anything you have." Ulrich takes off straight at William and Yumi.

"Yumi help Aelita!" William leaps off of the Overbike and pulls his Zanbatou out. Ulrich fires lasers at him and William blocks as Yumi and Aelita continue towards the activated Tower.

"There is no helping only losing." Ulrich charges at William firing more lasers.

"Losing for you!" William lays his Zanbatou flat creating a ramp that Ulrich rides up and goes flying into the air. "Ha!" William spins and swings his Zanbatou sending an energy sword at Ulrich's new vehicle. He hits it but it isn't destroyed.

"Nice try William." Ulrich turns the vehicle back around and fires more lasers at William.

"I remember using that move except the situations were reversed." William blocks the lasers.

"It was nothing like then. I am far superior to you. You fought Xana I work with him to get what I want."

"Like a shiny new vehicle?"

"Yes." Ulrich presses a button. A rocket forms out of the back. "A shiny new very fast vehicle." Ulrich turns the vehicle around and activates the rocket taking off at an incredible speed after Yumi and Aelita.

"Jeremie we need help!" William starts to run even knowing it was hopeless.

"Odd, they need help and Xana isn't attacking the Skid hurry!"

"Whatever you say Einstein." Odd takes off on the Overboard for the activated Tower.

Yumi charges the Razor Head. "Aelita you tackle the Scorpion." Yumi pulls her fans out. "I have a few tricks to show off."

"_Whatever trick you have it will not help you defeat me."_ The Razor Head gets in a fighting stance.

"Then watch." Yumi throws her fans. She immediately pulls out two more and throws them. As they fly at the Razor Head in angles she pulls out two more and throws them as hard as she can at the Razor Head.

The Razor Head bends backwards and the two thrown straight at him fly over head. But as he recovers from the dodge the first two fans curve in. He twists and defying all physics is able to dodge them. The next two curve in and the Razor Head is able to leap out of their path.

"Wow." Aelita is distracted by Yumi's new upgrades and doesn't dodge a laser fired from the Scorpion. It hits the Overwing and she has to wave her hand over her watch to bring out her wings as the Overwing devirtualizes.

"Aelita be careful!" Yumi catches all six fans.

Odd sees William and dives down. "Get on William!" William gets on behind Odd and they take of again.

"Amazing you were able to dodge all of those." Yumi gets in a fighting stance.

"_Of course I did."_

"Let's see if you can do it again, with a twist." Yumi holds all six fans and throws them at the same time. They curve through the air and start to come at the Razor Head.

"_What's the twist?"_

"Hai!" Yumi concentrates and uses her newly enhanced telekinesis powers to push the Razor Head back and off balance. Before it can recover two fans hit it across the chest.

"_Impressive."_ Something virtualizes behind him, two dark Krabes. "_But the Skidbladnir is defenseless."_ The Razor Head leaps backwards letting the two Dark Krabes attack.

Ulrich comes in from behind and fires lasers. Yumi turns and blocks them easily. "You'll have to do better then that!" Yumi leaps out of the way of a Dark Krabes laser. "And look out for William."

"Like I would fall for that trick." Ulrich aims at Yumi when William leaps off of the Overboard and tackles him out of the vehicle.

"Trick!" William grabs Ulrich's swords and pulls them out leaping away from Ulrich. "Now Odd!" Odd fires arrows at Ulrich hitting him.

"No!" Ulrich turns into a black mist and disappears.

"We can do this." Aelita charges an energy orb in her hands. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the Scorpion and misses.

"Hai!" Yumi throws four fans and uses the last two to block lasers from the Dark Krabes. "William, distract the Scorpion, Odd go after the Razor Head!" Yumi sees her fans will miss and focuses on them. They change directions and cut both front legs off of a Dark Krabe.

"Ha!" William charges and swings his Zanbatou. The energy blade comes out and hits the Scorpion across the chest. It roars in pain but continues to fight.

Odd chases after the Razor Head on the Overboard. When he gets closer he fires Laser Arrows at it hoping to slow it down.

Aelita flies closer and closer to the activated Tower. "Come on William." She keeps an eye on the fight hoping for a chance to get into the activated Tower.

Yumi blocks lasers from the remaining standing Dark Krabe. "William on three you charge the Scorpion." Yumi starts to focus on her telekinesis powers.

"You got it Yumi." William puts up his Zanbatou to block lasers as he prepares an all out charge.

"One," Yumi closes her eyes. "Two," She feels the Dark Krabe. "Three!" Yumi throws all six fans at once. The Dark Krabe starts to back away to dodge them when Yumi uses her telekinesis powers to lift the Dark Krabe into the air. Its legs swing wildly as three fans come down cutting it across the Eye and destroying it.

William charges the Scorpion feeling the lasers slam against his Zanbatou. He keeps it in front of him as he charges and never sees Yumi's fans come across the head of the Scorpion cutting it off and destroying it.

"Jeremie send the vehicles again so they can help Odd!" Aelita dives towards the activated Tower and enters it.

Odd chases after the Razor Head which is getting closer and closer to the Skidbladnir. "Einstein any ideas?"

"The shields are up it would take time for the Razor Head to damage it. You should have enough time to destroy it. And the others are coming, now." Jeremie hits the last key resending the Overbike and Overwing.

Three Mantas virtualize and fly at the Skidbladnir. As the Razor Head gets to it Odd sees the Mantas. "There's a lot more then the Razor Head here Einstein." Odd aims at a Manta and hits it on the underbelly.

"I see them and the others are still coming. William and Yumi should be there soon on the Overbike." Jeremie is helpless and can only watch.

William revs the engine again trying to get any speed left out of the Overbike. "I can see it we're almost there!" William revs the engine again.

Odd flies after the three Mantas ignoring the Razor Head. "Laser Arrow!" He fires at a Manta and hits it on the Eye destroying it. The last two turn away from the Skidbladnir and go after him. "Not exactly what I wanted but good enough." Odd flies back from the Skidbladnir and the Mantas follow after him.

The Razor Head slices against the shield. He pulls his hand back ready to slice again when a fan flies by slicing his arm. "_You made it back already."_ The Razor Head turns his attention away from the Skidbladnir. "_Only to lose."_ The ground shakes. "_There it is."_

"The Volkanoid just appeared on the screen! You can't let it hit the Skid the shield is strong but it can't resist the Volkanoid!" Jeremie leans forward. "Yumi, Odd, do something you're upgraded!"

"We can only do so much Einstein." Odd dodges lasers from the Mantas. "Yumi I have a plan."

"Coming from you I'm worried." Yumi catches her fans. "William go up." William activates the flight controls.

"Trust me." Odd flies at her. "Watch out!" Odd leaps into the air as the Overboard goes under the Overbike. The two Mantas separate to get by the Overbike leaving them open to attacks.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans hitting both Mantas across the Eye and destroying them.

"Great plan Odd but we're not out of the fire yet." William turns the Overbike and flies down near the Razor Head. "I got him you two take out the Volkanoid." William leaps off the Overbike while getting his Zanbatou out. The Razor Head does a back flip and William's Zanbatou slams into the Sector damaging it.

"_You have lost."_ The Razor Head leaps at William. William drops to the ground and the Razor Head flies over head.

Yumi and Odd meet up in the air. "We need to stop it once and for all." Yumi pulls her fans out.

"Any ideas?" Yumi shakes her head.

"I was hoping you'd have another one." Odd shrugs his shoulders. "Great. We need help. We need a big bomb or something."

"We don't have one. Einstein do you have a bomb or something?"

"No." Jeremie starts to sweat. "I don't know how to stop it. We've gotten lucky before try it again."

"Great plan Einstein." Odd takes off on the Overboard charging the Volkanoid. Yumi follows after him.

Aelita makes it to the Skidbladnir on the Overwing. "Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb at the Razor Head which dodges it.

"_About time. My victory would not be complete if I did not destroy you."_ The Razor Head ducks William's attack. "_Both of you."_

"You won't win!" Aelita charges more energy into her hands. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the Razor Head.

Yumi and Odd fly around the Volkanoid throwing fans and firing Laser Arrows but doing little damage. "Jeremie you have to do something."

"I can't Yumi, I can't." Jeremie wipes his brow. "If only we had a way to stop it. If only," Something appears on the screen. "Something is flying your way!"

"The Nautilus!" It flies over Odd and Yumi.

"What is he doing here? Daddy it's dangerous!" Aelita sees something open on the bottom of the Nautilus.

_Aelita please use this carefully. It is all I can provide._ A blue orb drops out of the Nautilus. Aelita dives after it and grabs it.

"What do I do with it?" She feels the raw power of the blue orb.

_Destroy Xana's creation dear. And get Jeremie here I'm ready for him._

"Ok Daddy." Aelita flies at the Volkanoid. "Yumi, William, distract it!" As she gets closer the blue orb start to glow brighter. "Jeremie as soon as you can come to Lyoko."

"What, why?"

"To get upgraded, just hurry." Aelita watches the arms of the Volkanoid waiting for a chance to get in closer. She would only have one shot with the blue orb.

"I'm not going to Lyoko or getting upgraded. I'm needed here to run things and make sure no errors occur. Have William get upgraded." Jeremie remains in his chair.

"I might not be here long enough to be upgraded!" William backs away from the Razor Head.

"Hurry Jeremie he wants you to be upgraded!" Aelita dives at the Volkanoid. It reaches out towards her and she pulls back.

Odd leaps off of the Overboard and lands on the Volkanoid's right arm. "Yumi let's arm wrestle!" Odd digs his claws into the Volkanoid's arm.

"Got it." Yumi leaps off of the Overbike and lands on the Volkanoid's left arm. "Get him Aelita!" Yumi hangs on tightly.

"Jeremie just get here!" Aelita dives at the Volkanoid. Distracted by Odd and Yumi the Volkanoid doesn't try to block Aelita. Aelita gets close and throws the blue orb at the Volkanoid.

The Nautilus starts to go back towards the Digital Sea. _Aelita now or never get Jeremie here or I must go before Xana seals off my escape._

"Jeremie get here now!" Aelita sees the blue orb glow but not do anything. "Daddy what did I do wrong?"

_Nothing._ The blue orb starts to glow even brighter. _Get away from it._

"Yumi, Odd get off of it!" Aelita flies away as the other two Lyoko Warriors leap off of the Volkanoid.

"Help!" William is backed to the edge of the Sector. "No!" The Razor Head tackles him knocking him over the edge.

"No!" Yumi runs to the edge but is too late. "Jeremie materialize William now!" Her screams go unheard.

"Jeremie bring him back!" Odd gets to the edge and aims at William. He fires but William's Zanbatou is in the way. "Yumi use your powers or something!"

"He's too far away." Something virtualizes behind them.

"I'm here, I'll get upgraded." Jeremie sees the two Lyoko Warriors at the edge. "What are you doing?"

"Jeremie, no. You need to go back and save William!" Yumi starts to panic.

"I can't do it in time." A shadow moves across the Sector as the Nautilus flies over. It dives over the edge. "Um, I'm here Franz." Jeremie is ignored.

The Nautilus dives towards the Digital Sea. It passes William and gets under him. William lands on it. "Thank you Franz." William sees a door open. "I, I'm ready." He runs over and jumps into the Nautilus.

"He did it." Aelita had frozen. She might have been able to help, maybe. But Franz had saved William and now had him.

"Someone send me back and I'll bring every one else back." Aelita hits Jeremie with an energy orb sending him back to Earth.

Yumi is alone in a room with several books. "I hope he's ok. Ich hoffe, dass er okay ist."

Jeremie and Aelita are arguing in the Super Computer Room. "If you had been there earlier then I wouldn't have been distracted!"

"I'm needed to be here!"

"You are not! I can do it, Yumi can do it, and Odd can do it!"

"So I'm useless? Then I might as well go home!" Jeremie turns and walks out of the room.

"I, no Jeremie that's not what I meant! Please don't go." Aelita feels her tears build in her eyes. "I need you." Jeremie ignores her and continues walking away.

Odd is back at the gym. "Sorry about that, extended lunch break."

"What extended lunch break?" Annette is helping load towels into a washer.

"I was gone for nearly an hour."

"Only an hour? You might want to take longer ones so my Papa doesn't get in trouble with labor laws and stuff." Annette stops. "Or do those only apply to people in Unions?"

"I don't know. So I'm not in trouble?"

"Of course not. You weren't gone for that long and you have me on your side." Annette smiles at Odd and places a hand on his.

"Um, that's probably the best thing to have around here." Odd smiles back. "But the boss may not like me flirting with his lovely and beautiful daughter." Odd pulls his hand away.

"It's ok, as long as he doesn't know." Annette leans over and kisses Odd on the cheek. "Once this load is done you can go back to wherever you're staying."

"Ok." Odd gets a strange feeling. "Um, do I have to sit and watch the laundry? Couldn't I go back for an hour or something?"

"Well, ok but make sure it doesn't sit in the washer to long and clock out for lunch." Odd nods and leaves.

Odd gets back to the building and goes straight to the Super Computer Room. "How did I know?" Aelita was sitting in the chair crying. Odd walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Princess are you ok?"

"No, I messed up this time." Aelita turns the chair and hugs Odd.

"It's ok Princess. What ever you said or did will be forgiven by him. After all the times you've forgiven him for his mistakes he owes you a couple." Odd hugs Aelita back. "He'll forgive you." Odd strokes Aelita hair lightly.

Neither one hear Jeremie come back. Neither one sees him. Neither one see him walk back out fuming.

**A/N So lots of action and fighting. William is taken by Franz. And after a fight between Aelita and Jeremie it gets worse when he sees something that wasn't how it looked. Or was it? At least on Aelita's part but Odd? Maybe Annette isn't enough to pull him off of Aelita. Er, away, lol.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 128: Walk In The Rain**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Yumi is outside watching the rain late in the evening. "At home I'd be inside working on homework. Waiting for my mom to make dinner for us." Yumi feels homesick. "I want to go home. But I can't they need me here." She looks up at the dark clouds. "I wonder what the weather is like at home."

Aelita is arguing with Jeremie. "He was just hugging me! You ran out of here and left me crying!"

"You said I was useless and should just go home!"

"I did not! I said we could last without you if you went with my father! But you wouldn't and William went instead!"

"And after I ran out you went straight to Odd! I wasn't even gone ten minutes and you went to him! I was coming back to talk to you but knew I wasn't needed!" Jeremie takes his glasses off. "Not for you and not for the Super Computer!" He wipes them and puts them back on. "I might as well go home!"

"No Jeremie we still need you, I still need you." Aelita feels tears start to from in her eyes.

"Sure you do." Jeremie turns and leaves the room.

"Jeremie please come back." Aelita doesn't chase after him.

Odd is at his job. He is wrapping things up when he sees Annette. "Hey Annette what's up?"

"Well my Papa is going to be going to some big fancy dinner with the Prime Minister and other business big shots. Since my Papa owns half the gyms in Germany he has to go. And he is bringing me with him. I unlike him do not yet have a date." Odd smiles.

"And you want me to go with you?"

"If you could find the time. I'm not sure what you and your friends are up to. I'm still not really sure why you're here."

"We're waiting for a member of our world team to get back. He's German but doesn't live around here."

"Is that how you learned German?" Odd nods. "What other languages do you know?"

"English and Italiano. I also know a little Chinese but not enough to be considered fluent."

"Oh so that Asian girl I saw you with is Chinese?" Odd shakes his head.

"No Yumi is Japanese."

"Then why don't you know any Japanese?"

"Uh, never came up. We were only in Japan for about a week and Yumi did most of the work." Annette gets a look on her face. "What?"

"And what is Yumi to you?" Odd smirks a little. "Well?" The concern in her voice makes Odd worry.

"Just a friend, don't worry. Besides she has two other guys chasing after her. That's one too many for me." Odd laughs a little.

"So if only one guy were chasing after a girl you'd still go after her?" Odd thinks of Aelita and Jeremie.

"Maybe. How many are chasing after you?" Odd turns the charm on.

"Well I'd say one but I think he's already caught me." Annette kisses Odd on the cheek. "So you'll go?"

"Sure Annette I'd love to."

"Thanks. Now finish with the towels and clock out. My Papa wants this place locked up soon. His footie team is playing tonight and he wants time to get his war paint on before going to the game."

"Well I'll do my best." Odd gets back to work.

Xana activates a Tower. A black mist appears outside of the gym Odd was working at and forms in to Ulrich. "Let's see what he is doing." Ulrich kicks the door in easily.

"What was that?" Odd hears a crashing noise then an alarm.

"Some one is breaking in!" Annette's yell gets Odd running towards the entrance where he sees Ulrich.

"Second Rate." Odd reaches down for his phone to call the others but Ulrich throws a chair at Odd. Odd ducks and it flies over him.

"Like I'd give you time to call the others." Ulrich steps forward.

"Who are you?" Annette sees Ulrich. "The alarm has alerted the police they will be here at any moment!"

"A pretty one isn't she?" Ulrich leaps in the air and lands behind Annette. He wraps an arm around her neck and pulls a sword out with the other. He holds the sword under her chin. "Surrender Odd."

"I, you know I can't." Odd presses his hand against the pocket with his cell phone and hopes he hits a speed dial number. "Man please stop doing this."

"You know I won't Odd. Why would I give up these powers?" Ulrich presses the flat of the blade against Annette's chin. "I could have her beg me to do anything I want to her. With my powers I can do anything I want."

"Ulrich let her go. If you want to fight me you can but don't get her involved." Odd takes a couple steps towards Ulrich and Annette.

Aelita answers her phone. "Odd?"

"Odd if you surrender I won't hurt her. Join us and help us destroy Franz." Aelita almost drops her phone.

"Xana's attacking but, oh no." Aelita looks at the control panel. "I turned it off to work on the shields for the Skid." Aelita cradles the phone between her ear and shoulder as she sits down at the control panel.

"Come on Odd you know you want to. It would help you get the Princess. And remove Jeremie."

"Hey Einstein is my friend and the Princess," Odd stops and looks at Annette. "She's with Jeremie."

"But you want her too. And Jeremie sent me after you." Odd and Aelita are stunned. "So you could get back at him and claim your prize."

"I, Ulrich I, no. The Princess will choose who she wants on her own." Aelita keeps the phone to her ear. "I won't use any powers to change her mind. And Einstein might be jealous but there is no way he'd work with Xana to get back at me."

"Really? And I didn't say he worked with Xana I said he worked with me." Ulrich smirks. "Don't want to say how you really feel about Aelita in front of this girl?" Ulrich squeezes Annette's neck. "You could have both."

"I don't want both. I'm friends with one and, well, you know." Aelita has to bite back a question. "Come on Ulrich let her go." Odd starts to get worried for Annette. "Ulrich please let her go. I'll fight you or what ever but don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this."

Aelita starts the Super Scan and finds the Tower. "I'm sorry Odd." Aelita hangs up on him then calls Yumi

Aelita calls Jeremie. When Jeremie doesn't answer she sends him a text message saying SOS XANA.

Yumi makes it easily to the Super Computer Room. "Where's Jeremie?"

"I don't know. But Ulrich has Odd and someone else. He's holding the other person hostage. We have to hurry." Yumi gets an idea.

"Translate me."

"What?" Aelita is confused.

"Translate me. Send me to where Odd is and I'll fight Ulrich. Being Translated he can't kill me and Odd will take you to the activated Tower."

"That will work. But if Ulrich beats you he'll go to Lyoko. With just Odd as a guard he might beat us with the other monsters." Aelita bites on a nail in worry. "Are you sure you want to face him?"

"We'll have to risk it. I'll have to face him." Yumi goes to the Scanner. "Send me Aelita."

"I'm on it." Aelita brings up the Transfer program. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." Yumi lands on Lyoko near the Skidbladnir. "Get in fast Yumi. I'm calling his phone trying to get a location." Yumi runs over to a pad and waits for Aelita to place her in the Skidbladnir.

Aelita places Yumi in the Skidbladnir. "Odd is probably at the gym. I think the address, um, Yumi if you end up in China again I'm sorry." Aelita laughs a little.

"If I end up in China you'll be alone."

"Well, good luck to both of us." Aelita starts the Translation.

Yumi appears outside of the gym. "It worked Aelita. You can hear me right?" Yumi looks around and sees people staring at her.

"Of course. Help Odd so he can get here."

"Ok." Yumi's head turns when she hears sirens. "The police are coming. Maybe I scared people with my appearance."

"Don't worry about that just save Odd!" Aelita brings up her and Odd's profiles. "I'll be waiting and ready."

"On it." Yumi runs into the gym.

"Ulrich please let her go!"

"Surrender!" Ulrich presses the sword against Annette's chin drawing a little blood. "Or I'll do a lot worse to her."

"Back off Ulrich!" Yumi pulls her fans out. "Odd get out of here! Aelita is waiting for you."

"But, Yumi don't let Annette get hurt." Odd looks at Annette. "Her dad's my boss and if she gets hurt I don't think he'll keep me."

"Don't worry Odd I'll handle Ulrich." Odd runs out of the gym.

"Odd, please." Annette is choked by Ulrich.

"Don't worry Annette Odd's good I'm better." Yumi takes a step towards Ulrich. "Let her go Ulrich. Unless you're afraid to fight me with out a shield."

"I'm not afraid of any one Yumi."

"Wait, Yumi. You're the Japanese girl Odd is friends with. What is going on what is with the stupid outfit and fans?"

"It is too complicated to explain right now. Ulrich," Yumi focuses on the sword in his hand. "You will lose." Yumi uses her upgraded telekinesis powers to grab the sword away from Ulrich. She tosses it behind her.

"Very tricky. I better be more on guard." Ulrich pushes Annette to the floor and grabs his second sword.

"You will still lose." Yumi throws a fan at Ulrich who dodges it. In the confines of the gym the fan hits the wall and doesn't come back to Yumi.

"Stop! Why are you fighting!?" Annette gets up. "This is my Papa's gym and I won't let you damage it even more! Stop fighting!"

"Shut up!" Ulrich leaps and kicks Annette hard in the back sending her crashing into Yumi. As Yumi falls backwards Ulrich sparks with energy.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich is a blur as he grabs his other sword.

"Get off of me!" Yumi shoves Annette and she falls hitting her head on the floor knocking her out.

"I barely nicked her with my sword and you look like you killed her." Ulrich waves a sword near Annette.

"She's probably just knocked out. But how about we do take this outside?" Yumi steps away.

"Fine. I want more room to smack you around." Ulrich smirks.

"Just try it Ulrich." Yumi leaps backwards out of the gym and Ulrich follows her.

Odd makes it to the building and runs in to find Aelita at the control panel. "Princess send me!" Odd leaps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko as the vehicles appear.

"I'm ready Princess let's do this. The less time Yumi spends with Ulrich the better." Odd jumps on to the Overboard.

"I'll set up the auto transfer." Aelita starts up the process.

"After you do that I'll keep an eye on you." Aelita turns around and sees Jeremie with some old half dead flowers.

"Um, thank you Jeremie."

"Sorry but I was looking for flowers and ignored my phone. These were the best I could find in the park near here." Jeremie holds them up.

"I'm sorry too Jeremie." Aelita rushes in to the Scanner and the doors close.

Yumi and Ulrich are out on the street. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and they curve wildly.

"Watch out!" People who had been watching duck as the fans fly over.

"Get out of here you idiots!" Yumi catches her fans.

"Enjoy the show. Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart.

"Three on one? How weak are you?" Yumi starts to back away.

"I just want to put on a show for the people." The three run at Yumi.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and brings out two more and throws them. The clones knock the fans away with their swords. "Hai!" Yumi throws her last two pair in a straight line as fast as she could. One clone blocks a fan but the other is too slow and is destroyed.

"Come on Yumi show the fans a little flash." Ulrich sparks with energy.

"Like this?" Yumi focuses on a car using her telekinesis and lifts it into the air. "Catch!" Yumi throws the car at Ulrich and the remaining clone.

"That's more like it!" Ulrich slashes at the car cutting it apart. "Now let's try that again but I'll pitch!" Ulrich points at a car and a clone runs over to it. The clone sparks with energy and lifts the car.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans at the clone. With the car over its head it isn't able too dodge the fans and is destroyed.

"I let you pick up the car. I thought you would at least return the favor." Ulrich crouches down.

"If you had done it I would have let you but it was your clone." Yumi gets in a fighting position. "If you want to try it I'll play catch."

"I want to play a different game. Hide and seek."

"Who hides and who seeks?"

"You run and hide. I'll seek and if I find you I'll destroy you."

"You can't destroy me Ulrich. You're nothing to me!" Yumi throws two fans at Ulrich. When he goes to block them she uses her telekinesis powers to grab his swords. He struggles with them and tries to pull them away from Yumi's powers when the fans hit him.

"Yumi your tricks are starting to get on my nerves." Ulrich sparks with energy and rips his swords free from Yumi's telekinesis powers.

"You have your powers and I have mine."

"I have more and better ones." Ulrich unleashes a wave of energy creating a crater around him. He remains floating in the air.

"Freeze!" Ulrich and Yumi look to see several police officers with guns pointed at them.

"Really? Do you not see what I am doing?" Ulrich motions his arms to show his powers.

"I said freeze! Throw down your weapons and put your hands behind your head!" Ulrich and Yumi look at each other and nod.

"Hai!"

"Super Sprint!" Yumi's fans hit two of the pistols while Ulrich uses his speed to grab the others. "Now stay out of this!" Ulrich uses his powers to destroy the guns.

"What he said!" Yumi catches her fans. "We won't hurt any one."

"Just each other." Ulrich walks towards Yumi slowly with intent. "Isn't that right Yumi?"

"You got it." Yumi produces more fans. "I love my upgrades."

"I bet Odd and William love them to. I've seen you without your Lyoko outfit and I love the upgrades you have." Yumi stares at Ulrich. "Like you haven't noticed their looks."

"Unlike you they are polite enough to be gentleman."

"And Odd is probably busy with what ever that girl's name is or Aelita." Yumi can't help but agree.

"How about we get back to fighting? You haven't beaten me Ulrich."

"And you will never beat me!" Ulrich and Yumi attack each other.

On Lyoko Odd and Aelita are near the activated Tower. "Three Krabes. What is Xana up to Princess?"

"I don't know but we need to be careful." Aelita on the Overwing starts to slow down. "Watch out!" Lasers fly over her shoulder.

"Hornets!" Odd aims and fires at the three Hornets.

"We could really use Yumi's help!" Aelita creates an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it at a Hornet and hits it destroying it.

On Earth Yumi and Ulrich are destroying the street. "Catch this!" Yumi strains as she uses her telekinesis powers to throw a large van at Ulrich.

"And catch it back!" Ulrich uses his powers to grab it and throws it back at Yumi. Yumi ducks underneath it and it hits a fire hydrant destroying it. Water shoots into the air.

"Hai!" Yumi throws four fans at once then uses her powers to rip a street bench out of its holding and throws it at Ulrich.

"Come on Yumi you can do better then that!"

"I can and will." Yumi produces one fan. "Oh crap I'm out I didn't think I could do that."

"Do what?"

"Uh, Hai!" Yumi throws the fan at Ulrich then turns and runs.

Odd flies around Aelita with his shield up trying to block lasers from all directions. "Einstein could you get Yumi here?!"

"I tried contacting her and I can't get through There has to be an error but the Super Computer can't find it."

"We need help! Maybe you could come and help Jeremie." Aelita crosses her fingers. "Please Jeremie we need help!"

"I'm useless on Lyoko, and here."

"Not this again! Jeremie you are not useless! We need you!" Aelita holds up two energy orbs to block a laser that Odd missed.

"I can't do anything I'm absolutely ridiculous on Lyoko! Yumi can you hear me!?" Yumi doesn't respond.

Yumi runs through an alley. "Come on I need my fans!" She tries to create two and can only create one. "I just need to wait for them to regenerate." Yumi looks over her shoulder and sees Ulrich. "Ulrich you don't have to do this!"

"I can do what ever I want!" Ulrich leaps over a dumpster and lands on a trash can falling over. Yumi takes the chance to get out of the alley and try to escape.

Odd blocks another laser then fires back. "Laser Arrow!" He misses the Hornet. "We need help Einstein!"

"And I can't help you!" Jeremie is getting frustrated. "Yumi won't answer me and I'm ridiculous on Lyoko!"

"Well stop being ridiculous!" Odd dodges a laser and fires back. "Things are really bad down here!"

"And its about to get worse there's something on the screen!" Jeremie tries to get information on it but William's profile comes up instead. "Another error! But the Super Computer isn't finding it."

"Jeremie there's something coming towards us!"

"I just said that!"

"Jeremie what is it?" Aelita ducks under a laser.

"I don't know there's an error! William's profile keeps coming up!"

"And what does it say about me?" William leaps over a chunk of ice and lands behind the three Krabes.

"William!" All three shout at the same time.

"You know it." William pulls out his Zanbatou. It is just as long as before but thinner. Bluish energy sparks around it. "Watch this." He charges his Zanbatou then swings it. A blue energy blade comes out and slices the right legs off of a Krabe. "How many life points did I lose Jeremie?"

"You only lost ten."

"Cool." William charges his Zanbatou again. "Let's see if this one works." He pulls his Zanbatou over his head then swings it down like an axe. It slams into the Sector sending a crack through it. It grows and spreads under a Krabe until the Sector cracks so much the Krabe falls through it. "How many that time?"

"Twenty life points. What did you do?"

"I'm just taking care of the sea food platter." William leaps into the air and lands on the last Krabe shoving his Zanbatou into the Eye. "Come on Aelita we don't have all day." William leaps into the air and swings a charged Zanbatou. The energy blade comes out and hits a Hornet.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and hits the last Hornet. "Your Tower awaits you Princess." Odd and William bow.

"Thank you Odd, William." Aelita flies down to the activated Tower and hurries in.

Yumi uses her psychic powers to grab a moped and throws it at Ulrich. Ulrich slices it in half and the parts fly by him. "Yumi as much fun as this has been it is about to end."

"They deactivated the Tower?" Ulrich nods before turning into a black mist and disappearing.

Aelita places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "I think we need a return Jeremie."

"Return to the past now!"

Odd is in the gym finishing up when Annette shows up. "Hey Annette what's up?"

"Well my Papa is going to be going to some big fancy dinner with the Prime Minister and other business big shots. Since my Papa owns half the gyms in Germany he has to go. And he is bringing me with him. I unlike him do not yet have a date." Odd smiles.

"Well I'm sure my friend William would like to take you but I'd have to ask him first." Odd laughs a little.

"Is he cute?" Annette laughs back.

"Not as cute as me. I'd like to go if you want me to come."

"It'd be great! It's in two nights. It is pretty fancy and if you don't have the right clothes I could ask my Papa to give you an advancement."

"Oh, yeah." Odd laughs a little nervously. "How long did the last guy spend in the hospital for holding your hand?"

"His hand healed fine. Don't worry Papa said I could bring a friend, just a friend." Annette winks at Odd.

"Yeah, works for me." Odd rubs his hand thinking of how many bones could be broken and hoping Annette was kidding.

Jeremie and Aelita wait at the control panel. When the Nautilus appears William leaps off and lands on the Sector. "I'm ready Jeremie." William watches the Nautilus dive back in to the Digital Sea.

"You'll be back on Earth in three, two, and one." Jeremie hits the key.

William steps out of the Scanner. "Thanks Jeremie." William stretches a little. "I've been stuck on the Nautilus far too long."

"Welcome back William." Aelita smiles. "We missed you."

"And I missed you guys." William looks around the room. "Where's Yumi and Odd?"

"Odd's at work and Yumi, um, I don't know."

"I'll go find her." William leaves the room.

William sees Yumi sitting under the edge of the roof watching the rain. "Hi Yumi." She turns around and sees William. "What's up?" Yumi stands up and walks out into the rain. "Yumi?" William starts to follow.

Yumi runs and William chases after her not caring about the rain. Yumi runs several blocks then turns into the park and William keeps after her worried.

Yumi trips over a root and William catches up to her. "Yumi are you ok? What happened why did you run?"

"Leave me alone!" Yumi pushes at William but he doesn't go.

"Yumi something happened. Please what's wrong?" William grabs her hand and helps her off the ground.

"I can't deal with you!" William is confused.

"Deal with me? I've been gone for almost a week what did I do?"

"You don't understand. Ulrich, he, I'm scared. I don't know if he's Xana's slave like you were or he really is doing what he wants. How could I be friends with someone who would choose to do what Ulrich did if he did join Xana willingly? Then you are here and, and," Yumi starts to cry. "I just want to go home."

"Yumi I'm sorry." William hugs Yumi. "I know you and Ulrich were really good friends. But there are some secrets and sides we may never see in others." William looks down at Yumi. "And you know if you really need to go home you can. Now that I'm upgraded, well, I'm still nothing compared to you." William smiles but Yumi doesn't smile back.

"It's not just that. I miss my parents and Hiroki. But back at home we had a sort of normal life. A life where Ulrich was our friend. I, I thought I really liked him. I thought I loved him. Sometimes I wanted to tell him I did but something would happen. I thought he loved me. But then he, with Xana, I don't know. And you are here and I don't know what to think or feel or do." William brushes some wet hair away from Yumi's face.

"You know what?" William smiles.

"What?"

"I'm taller then you now." Yumi and William laugh a little.

"Yeah, you are. I'm not the tallest in the group any more."

"You're still the most beautiful one." William leans in and kisses Yumi lightly on the lips.

**A/N Uh oh, William has made his move. What will happen with that? Read to find out. As for Odd he has his sight set on two ladies. But will he really leave Aelita to Jeremie and go for Annette or will he not be able to resist Aelita, the Princess? Especially after the way things have gotten between her and Jeremie. Just wait to find out! Also, Walk in the Rain, any Cowboy Bebop fan should recognize it!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 129: Resolutions of the Heart**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

William is rubbing his jaw. "What was that for?"

"Why did you do that?" Yumi backs away.

"I, I, Yumi I just, I wasn't thinking." William's shoulders drop and he hangs his head. "I wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

"No you weren't." Yumi walks away.

The next night Odd is getting ready for his date with Annette. "Odd, what are you getting dressed up for?" Odd turns around and sees Aelita.

"Oh um, nothing Princess."

"Nothing?" Aelita looks Odd over. "Then why are you dressed up like that? It looks like you're going out some where fancy."

"Well, I am. My employer and his daughter have some dinner with a lot of other business owners and political types. I was asked to go and I said yes."

"Oh. Um, as a date?" Odd is about to answer yes when he remembers how Annette asked him.

"No, as friends. Don't worry Aelita you're still the only girl in my heart." Aelita blushes.

"Odd I, um, you know with me and Jeremie."

"I know you and Einstein like each other. But I know you like me and I like you." Odd's smile brings one out of Aelita.

"I, um, you and I, no." Aelita shakes her head. "I need to go back to the Super Computer." Aelita walks away.

"I'm sorry Annette but there is still only one girl for me." Odd sighs. "But I did promise to go and I won't let her down." Odd continues to get ready for the dinner.

Odd is at the dinner with Annette. "Odd please make sure you speak Deutsch when someone here talks to you."

"Ok Annette. I mean, ja Annette." Odd smiles and Annette smiles back. "Lassen Sie bitte dieses glatt gehen."

"Sie warden." Odd looks at the plate and the food on it.

"Ich weii nicht, welche Halfte von diesern ist, aber es gut schaut." Odd digs in to the food enjoying the night.

Aelita tries to distract herself with a program. Odd was just a friend. Jeremie was the one she loved. She tells herself this and tries to convince herself its true.

Odd is walking through the streets after the dinner. "I have to stop this. I have to forget about the Princess. She and Einstein are together, for now." Odd smiles. "I can still remember the taste of her lip gloss, strawberry." Odd is distracted by his thinking and doesn't notice something following him.

Aelita is on the floor sleeping. Jeremie who had been working has fallen asleep. When he slumps forward he hits the volume and turns it off. The Super Scan activates but is unheard.

William is huddled over a pile of books. "I can do this. Ich bin fur das Kussen Sie traurig. I think I pronounced that right."

"Sie taten." William turns around and sees Yumi.

"Oh, hi Yumi. How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." Yumi walks in to the room. "I'm sorry for punching you last night." Yumi sits down next to William.

"And well, like I said I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't know what I was thinking." William hangs his head. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't." Yumi puts a hand on his shoulder. "But don't do it again ok William?"

"I won't. I was too forward. I just, I, I want you to feel better and don't know how so I tried a stupid thing." Yumi laughs a little.

"Don't worry William. It wasn't stupid. And it did make me forget about him for a few minutes." William smiles. "And um, I don't know what to think either." William smiles more.

"It's ok Yumi. I just want you to be happy. Or less sad. You're my really good friend and I want to do what I can for you. It's been harder on you then any of us."

"Why do you think that?"

"We left Kadic Academy. You left your family. We staid at the dorms and ate at the school. You staid at your home and ate with your family. And with, him, you were closer to him than the rest of us." William sees Yumi's face change.

"I, yes." She sees her try to hide her emotions.

"And it's ok to be mad, or sad, or home sick." William hugs Yumi. "It's ok to cry." Yumi pushes William away.

"I don't want to cry. I want to scream. I want to punch things. I want to rip something apart. I want to take him and pound his face in for doing this!" Yumi gets off the floor and kicks the wall. "I want to scream at him and ask him why he would do this to us, to me!" Yumi kicks the wall harder. "I'm going to beat it out of him!" Yumi punches the wall. "Ow."

"Yumi are you ok?" William gets off the floor and checks on Yumi's hand.

Odd is almost to the building when a dog comes out of an alley. "Oh hey boy." Odd kneels down. "Are you lost?" The dog licks Odd's face. "Let's see what you have on your chain." Odd looks for a tag when the dog barks. "What?" Odd is hit in the back with a piece of wood.

"_Hello Odd."_ Odd turns around and sees a possessed homeless person. "_Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"_

"Yes, yes I did Xana." Odd backs away. "How about you?"

"_I've been planning something."_

"And I doubt it is good for me."

"_It might be if you surrender. I'll let you have Aelita and Annette and any other girl you want."_ The homeless man walks towards Odd.

"It is tempting Xana but you know I won't join you. No one who knew you would join your willingly."

"_Really? Tell that to Ulrich."_

"You tricked us and took him. I'll never believe he joined you willingly." Odd reaches down into his pocket. "No way Ulrich would ever join you!" Odd pulls his cell phone out as he runs away.

Aelita hears her phone ring and answers it. "Hello?"

"Princess Xana is attacking!" Aelita looks at the monitor and sees the Super Scan flashing but can't hear it.

"You're right I'll call the others. Don't get hurt Odd."

"I can't promise that but I'll do my best Princess." Odd hangs up on Aelita when the possessed homeless man comes after him.

Aelita shakes Jeremie waking him up. "Xana's attacking!"

"Huh, what?" Jeremie looks at the screen. "Where's the sound?"

"I don't know but Xana attacked Odd! I have to call the others." Aelita dials Yumi's number. "Yumi, Xana's attacking."

"Oh um, William and I are in the building we'll be right there." They hang up. "William, Xana's attacking."

"Then let's go." William and Yumi run out of the room and go to the Super Computer.

Jeremie has their profiles ready. "I already sent Aelita and the Overvehicles." William steps in the Scanner.

"I'm ready."

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." William lands on Lyoko near Aelita. Yumi steps in the Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the other two.

"Where's the Tower Jeremie?"

"Just northeast of you." Aelita and the others get on the Overvehicles and take off for the activated Tower.

Odd runs through an alley an across a street. The possessed homeless man knocks a garbage can out of his way. "_You can't run forever Odd!"_

"I don't have to." Odd climbs over a fence and keeps running. The possessed homeless man just rips through the fence.

"_Then what do you plan on doing Odd? Will you fight me?"_

"Heck no. I plan on beating you." Odd sees what he was looking for, a power transformer. With several dozen wires coming out he would only need one.

"_You can do no such thing!"_ The homeless possessed man leaps at Odd. Odd ducks and he crashes into the transformer.

Power goes out through the city near the power transformer. Street lamps turn off. Odd runs away from the power transformer as it sparks. "Not what I had in mind but it worked." He runs for the building.

On Lyoko the Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. "Ulrich," William turns to Yumi. "Take the Scorpion I'll handle him." William pulls out his Zanbatou.

"I can handle him." Yumi gets two fans out.

"But I am built for close combat. I'll take Ulrich." William dives on the Overwing at Ulrich.

"Come on William let's see what you can do." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "You and your fake upgrades."

"Franz's updates are not fake. Your upgrades are not real. Xana controls you even if you don't know it."

"I do what I want! Super Sprint!" Ulrich attacks William.

"Aelita stay back unless we need you to fight." Yumi goes ahead on the Overbike. "We can't risk you being sent back."

"Ok Yumi." Aelita stays high over the Sector on the Overboard.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans then creates two more to block lasers being fired by the Scorpion. Her first two fans fly at the Scorpion but it knocks them away with its tail. "Let's see what I can do to you." Yumi closes her eyes and focuses on the Scorpion. It fires a laser and hits the Overbike breaking Yumi's concentration.

"Yumi I'll distract it."

"Be careful Aelita!" Jeremie watches on the screen.

"I can handle myself." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and leaves the Overboard. "Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb at the Scorpion.

Odd gets close to the building when a black mist appears. "_Odd Della Robbia."_ Odd turns around and sees the Razor Head.

"Ok Sharpie I took one out I can take another." Odd gets in a fighting stance.

"_I am not a possessed person."_

"That will make it easier. I won't have to worry about hurting you." Odd smirks. "So I guess Ulrich is busy getting whipped by the others. Good to know their upgrades are enough to handle him and every thing else Xana sends."

"_They may win but Xana is tired of offering you every thing you could ever want."_ The Razor Head gets in a fighting stance.

"Then he should stop. I'll never join him."

"_Not even to have Aelita?"_ Odd laughs.

"I can get her on my own if I wanted," Odd stops. He didn't mean to say it. He did want to but he didn't want to hurt Jeremie. "I'll let the Princess decide on her own."

"_There won't be much left for her to decide on."_ The Razor Head lunges at Odd who ducks. The Razor Head does not fall for the trick and scratches Odd across the back. Odd pulls away as he feels blood flow down his back.

"Ok I better stop playing around." Odd does a couple of mock punches.

"_You will die unless you surrender."_

"I might but it won't be tonight." Odd leaps and kicks the Razor Head hard in the chest. As the Razor Head recovers Odd turns to run.

"_Stop!"_ The Razor Head fires an energy bolt and hits Odd in the back of his left knee. Odd collapses to the ground. "_You will not run away from me."_

"Because you cheat." Odd gets up and limps on his injured leg. "Ready too lose to a one legged man?"

"_I will not lose."_ The Razor Head leaps at Odd. Odd lashes out with a punch and hits the Razor Head but its momentum is too much to deflect. Odd and the Razor Head wrestle on the ground.

Yumi and Aelita are battling the Scorpion as William fights Ulrich. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the Scorpion and misses again.

"Hai!" Yumi throws four fans at once. They fly through the air at the Scorpion. "Hai!" Yumi throws two more in a straight line at the Scorpion. It fires lasers knocking both out of the air then dodges two more. The last two hit it but miss the Eye.

"Not so smug now are you? Just the two of us can stop you while the Razor Head kills Odd." Ulrich smirks.

"He won't!" William swings his Zanbatou at Ulrich who dodges it. "He's been upgraded by Franz he can win!" William swings his Zanbatou like an axe and slams it in to the Sector. The Sector cracks and caves under the force and the Zanbatou gets stuck.

"He was not upgraded. He may have had a few changes but they are nothing compared to what Xana did for me!" Ulrich kicks William hard in the chest knocking him away from his Zanbatou. "And now you will be sent back home." Ulrich crouches down ready to strike.

"Energy Field!" Aelita misses Ulrich but she interrupts his attack.

"William catch!" Yumi uses her psychic powers to rip the Zanbatou out of the Sector and flings it at William who does catch it.

"Thanks Yumi." William holds the Zanbatou up in front of him.

"Stop!" Ulrich backs away. "We have a surprise for you." A black mist appears and forms into a portal. Through the portal the Lyoko Warriors see the Razor Head and Odd fighting. "Surrender or we will kill Odd."

"No, stop it!" Yumi steps forward but the Scorpion fires a laser in front of her to stop her.

"Yumi be careful." Aelita flies down next to Yumi.

"Surrender or we will kill Odd." The portal gets larger.

Odd covers his neck and face from the Razor Head's claws. The Razor Head pulls its hand back ready to finish Odd off.

"No!" William charges his Zanbatou. He doesn't know if it will work but he has to try something. "Ha!" He swings his Zanbatou and the energy blade comes out. It flies at the portal and goes into it.

"_Die Odd!"_ The Razor Head starts to swing at Odd when the energy blade flies out of the portal and hits it.

"William what do you think you're playing at?" Ulrich stares at him.

"Stopping you, Xana, from killing Odd."

"I'm not Xana!" Ulrich gets his swords out. "I can do any thing I want!"

"Ulrich would never want Odd killed!" Yumi focuses on her telekinesis powers. "Ulrich was friends with Odd!"

"I still am, if he'd join us." Ulrich laughs. "Triplicate." He splits apart. "I think it's time to end this."

"He's right." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing. A large rock forms in the air and Yumi grabs it with her psychic powers. She throws it at the Scorpion hitting and destroying it. She keeps control over it and swings it back around at Ulrich and his clones.

"He will die!" Ulrich leaps out of the way but his clones are hit. "And you will be responsible for it!" Ulrich turns in to a black mist and disappears back in to Sector 5.

"Aelita hurry!" Jeremie screams in to the microphone.

"Aelita deactivate the Tower I'll save Odd." William leaps in to the portal and lands near Odd and the Razor Head.

"_Xana has a flaw in his plan."_ The Razor Head backs away.

"Come on Odd." William grabs Odd's wrist and pulls him back in to the portal. They land back on Lyoko.

Aelita floats up to the second platform and walks over to the control panel. When the screen pops up she places her hand on it and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." Aelita looks up. "Jeremie is Odd ok?"

"He's on Lyoko." Jeremie brings the others back to Earth.

Odd is changing when Aelita finds him. "Odd are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Princess." Odd pulls his regular shirt on. "Are you ok?"

"I was on Lyoko of course I'm ok." Aelita smiles. "Enjoy your date with Annette?"

"It was fun and," Odd catches himself. "And it wasn't a date. Now if you had been there maybe I could have called it that." Odd gets closer to Aelita. "But I was with my boss' daughter, not the Princess." Odd places a hand on Aelita's cheek.

"Odd I," Aelita blushes. But she doesn't pull away when Odd leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"You are so cute Aelita. Even more when you're blushing." Odd kisses her again. "But you are probably ready to smack me for being so forward."

"I, I would never smack you Odd." Aelita looks away.

"But you would never kiss me back." Odd lowers his hand. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Odd its ok." Aelita shakes her head. "No it wasn't, but it was. I don't know what to think Odd."

"I like you Princess, a lot."

"And I like you but I like Jeremie so much. I know he likes me too but he doesn't act like you do." Odd nods.

"I know. But Jeremie does like you. He just doesn't know what to do about it. And with Xana he's so focused on destroying him he can't think of any thing else. If I were him I might be doing the same thing."

"But you're not."

"No, no I'm not." Odd hugs Aelita. "But I'll let you choose. Xana keeps offering the power to have you."

"I guess he doesn't know you that well."

"If he had talked to Ulrich instead of possessing him he would." Aelita surprises Odd by hugging him.

"Then you really think Ulrich is lying when he says he's doing what he wants." Odd hugs Aelita back holding her close to him.

"I know Ulrich would never do that. And know I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't. You're too, too, you're Odd." Aelita looks into Odd's eyes. "And I don't know what to feel about that."

"Well, I might be strange but I wouldn't say I'm odd." Both laugh.

William and Yumi sit on the floor in a different room. "Well um, what do you think?" William shakes his head.

"It's not about thinking. It's about feeling." William gets a little closer to Yumi. "And that's where I've been messing up." William places a hand on Yumi's. "I think too much."

"I'm used to thinking. Thinking makes sense." Yumi doesn't pull her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah it does." William squeezes her hand. "But this is about feelings and emotions. How ever you and I feel about um, us."

"There is no us." Now Yumi pulls her hand away.

"There is, just not like how I want it to be." William moves away from Yumi. "I'll let you keep thinking." William gets off the floor and leaves the room.

**A/N So we have some WxY and OxA. The A standing for Aelita, and Annette. Odd is conflicted but he has no trouble with going on a date with another girl. Mwahaha! Also, I know it may seem like my other series, Code Xana, is getting repetitive. I don't mean in attacks but as in going from world to world. Of course you aren't as far along as I am… But I do explain why it is being done, why she must go to the different worlds, and what the plan is. So for those of you going "What is the point of this?" You will find out, trust me. And so now, very soon, New Years Eve! Auld Lang Syne!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 130: Breaking Spirits**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd was at work. The gym was closed and he was just finishing when Annette comes up from behind and puts a towel over his head. "Guess who?"

"Mr. Zimmerman I'm sorry you took a shining to me but your daughter is more of my liking." Annette pulls the towel away.

"Then I guess you don't care that my Papa is going to a business meeting for two days and I'll be all alone." Odd smiles.

"And who will be watching you?"

"My Papa trusts me. After all I can run this place for a couple days I can run the house and be alone. Well, unless I don't want to be alone." Odd gets some ideas in his head. But when he sees a flash of pink his mind changes to Aelita.

"You could have a party! I could bring my friends and you could invite yours. We could tear the house down!" Odd laughs loudly. "Then we could help build it back up before your Papa gets home."

"What if I wanted a private party?"

"I uh, um." Odd wants to say yes but can't. Aelita, his Princess, was with Jeremie. But he knew she liked him. But Annette liked him too. But did she really like him? He barely saw her out of the gym. She could be a major flirt, a tease, a female version of him.

"Come on we can watch movies, eat popcorn, and entertain ourselves." Annette puts a hand on Odd's cheek. "Well?"

"I'll have to think about it. But I think a big party would be more fun." Odd grabs the towel from Annette. "And now I have to refold this."

"Don't worry my Papa sent me down to tell you to go home."

"Um, ok." Odd hurries out before he got even more conflicted.

Yumi is walking through the city with a book on learning Deustsch. "Ok, so that says, let's see." She flips the pages looking for the right words. Essen Sie alle, die Sie konnen. Eat all you can. Oh a buffet place." Yumi keeps walking through reading more signs.

Xana activates a Tower. He puts a Guardian over it to keep it from being detected by the Super Scan.

Jeremie and Aelita are bickering. "I'm telling you its safe. Aelita if you don't trust me trust the pre runs! Every thing works!"

"And if it fails we'll get every one killed! We need to stick with the Skid it works and its safe."

"And Xana can block us. Xana can destroy us. Xana can destroy the Skid. With this program we won't need the Skid."

"We'll just need an explanation to their parents why they're dead." Jeremie and Aelita cross their arms and stare.

"No we won't. You're programs have been modified so you can be in the Digital Sea with out the Skid! We'll get to the other Super Computers and destroy them finally killing Xana, again."

"Don't say again! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Then why did you turn the Super Computer on!" Aelita pulls her hand back ready to smack Jeremie when William runs in.

"Is Xana attacking?! I heard yelling."

"No!" Aelita turns around and walks out of the room.

Odd is almost back to the building when he sees Aelita storming out. "Princess?" She sees Odd.

"Odd why is Jeremie such an idiot!? I can't stand him!" Odd is confused but has an idea.

"Um, what did he do now?"

"He's blaming me for this again! He said he wouldn't but I guess he forgot! He's, he, I'm sorry!" Aelita starts to cry. "It is my fault." Aelita hugs Odd. "I'm sorry Odd."

"It's ok Princess." Odd hugs her back. "I don't blame you. You wanted to find your father. If I lost my father I, I would have done the same thing. I would have done more." Odd holds Aelita as she cries.

Yumi is near the edge of Berlin. "It's late I better get back." She starts to go back when a light pole sparks. She sees the black mist come out. "Not now." Yumi starts to back away.

"Hello Yumi." Ulrich is not in his Lyoko outfit. "How are you tonight?" His voice is calm, natural.

"Ulrich, I'll fight you. Don't think appearing in regular clothing will trick me." Yumi gets in a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight Yumi. I want your approval." Ulrich spreads his arms. "I miss you. I miss what we had."

"Then fight Xana and join us again." Yumi doesn't let her guard down.

"Why? What's so bad about having power? You wanted power that's why you had Franz upgrade you. But now you fight me. I know it hurts you to fight me." Ulrich takes a couple steps towards Yumi.

"I shouldn't have to Ulrich. If you came back to us I wouldn't have too fight you. You said you don't have to follow Xana. Then why don't you use those powers against Xana?" Ulrich shrugs his shoulders.

"Because Xana has done so much for me. With these powers I can be every thing my parents want. My father will be able to cheer me on the field and praise me for my grades. I'll be able to get a spot on a team and not have to work for an overbearing boss. I'll be what he's worked so hard for."

"You could have done that on your own! With out Xana you could focus more on studying and get those good grades! And you were doing well on your own with athletics! You were captain of the team!" Yumi sees her chance. She wanted this moment, dreamed of it. And now she got it. "Yet you threw it all away for a little power! What could you have done if Franz upgraded you? We may have killed Xana already if we didn't have to fight you!" Yumi swings at Ulrich who dodges her punch.

"Don't fight me Yumi. You will lose if we fight. I don't want to fight with you any more." Yumi kicks at Ulrich but he grabs her ankle. "I said don't fight me." He let's her ankle go gently.

"Then come back to us. I, I miss you too Ulrich. You're my really good friend and I miss talking, training, and hanging out with you." Yumi starts to relax.

Jeremie, frustrated by the fight with Aelita closes his current program. "If she can't see this is the way to beat Xana then I'll have to explain to the others she's wrong, again." He brings up the Super Scan. "Is there an error?" The Super Scan is moving slower. Every few minutes it gets slower.

Ulrich and Yumi stay a couple meters apart but neither are in fighting stances. "Yumi, please, join me. We can share this power together."

"No way Ulrich. I won't join Xana."

"I'm not Xana!"

"Then prove it! Fight him and join us!"

"Call the others and tell them Xana is attacking."

"What?"

"They don't know Xana activated a Tower yet. Call them and warn them." Yumi slowly reaches for her cell phone. "I won't attack you." Ulrich backs away with his hands raised. "I promise."

Jeremie keeps watching the Super Scan. "Some thing is wrong here. Why does it keep slowing down? Is it looking for something? It's using more resources than before." Jeremie jumps when his phone rings. He picks it up and sees Yumi's number. "Yumi what is it?"

"Xana's attacking. He's using Ulrich."

"Ok, I'll call the others." Jeremie hangs up on Yumi. "But the Super Scan can't find it. So it's taking longer to try and find it. I should have known that."

Odd pats Aelita on the back more. "It's going to be ok Princess." His hand rubs her back trying too sooth her.

"But why? Why can't he be more like you?" Aelita sniffs. She stopped crying but hadn't recovered. "You're always so nice and um, different."

"Because Princess I don't have to work on the Super Computer. Einstein is always working on a way to stop Xana. If I spent that much time on it I'd probably be the same way." Odd bites his lower lip. If he wanted too he could do it. If he wanted it enough he could… Do the right thing.

"I doubt that."

"Well he hasn't spent as much time as I have perfecting the ways of romance. He worked so hard to bring you to Earth then separate you from Lyoko. He worked hard to find Franz and defeat Xana. All that time working on the Super Computer I was with the pretty ladies of Kadic. If we had switched roles you'd be crying on his chest asking him why I was such an idiot." Odd smiles down at Aelita. "Ok Princess?"

"I, I guess. Thank you Odd." Aelita gets up on her toes to give Odd a quick kiss on the cheek. "I better go back and," Aelita's cell phone rings. "It's Jeremie."

"He is probably calling you to apologize." Odd waits for Aelita to answer the phone.

"Jeremie?"

"Xana's attacking. The Super Scan can't find the activated Tower but watching the Super Scan I figured out which Tower he's using." Aelita trembles a little.

"I, ok, we'll be there." She hangs up on Jeremie before he can respond. "Xana's attacking and is some how able to cloak the Tower."

"Then we better hurry and see what Xana is up to." Odd and Aelita run back towards the building.

William is already on Lyoko near the activated Tower. "Jeremie there's a strange orange thing on the Tower."

"It's a Guardian. It must be suppressing the signal. The others should be here soon." Jeremie sends the Overvehicles.

Yumi is still cautious. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Talking to you? Yumi you're still my friend." Ulrich holds his hands out showing he was hiding nothing.

"I was friends with Ulrich."

"I'm not Xana!" Ulrich sparks with energy. "I choose to do what I want when I want! He probably doesn't even know I'm doing this. I put a Guardian over the activated Tower so he wouldn't know about it."

"But then why don't you fight Xana? Even if you lose your powers we can get Franz to upgrade you. You'll be smart, strong, and our friend again." Yumi tries to keep Ulrich calm. "I want you to be my friend again."

"We can be friends if you join me. You won't be sleeping on the floor of an abandoned building. You won't need Odd to sneak you in to the gym to use their showers."

"But I'll burn in Hell for joining Xana." Ulrich sparks with energy. "I mean, you know." Yumi backs away.

"I didn't know you believed in such a place." Ulrich walks towards Yumi. "And if you think that is what would happen to you then you must be dooming me to there." More energy appears around Ulrich.

"I didn't say that Ulrich. You can still stop this. Use your powers to help us destroy Xana. Come back to us, to me." Yumi is backed in to a wall. "Please?"

"No." Ulrich punches the wall next to Yumi's head. "You couldn't do that could you?" His fist has broken through the brick.

"Why would I want to? You're scaring me Ulrich. If you were my friend you wouldn't be doing this." Ulrich punches the wall on the other side trapping Yumi. Xana's symbol appears in his eyes.

"Then maybe we should declare it over." Ulrich knees Yumi in the stomach. He grabs her by the hair and slams his knee in to her face knocking her out. "I need to go back." He turns in to a black mist and disappears.

Aelita and the others stand around the activated Tower. "Jeremie with the Guardian we can't get in." William gets closer to it.

"And we can't make a copy of a Tower. Well, Aelita can you use your Creativity to do that?"

"No." Aelita creates an energy orb. She focuses more power in to it and it grows. "I'll try and destroy it."

"Hello losers." Aelita loses her concentration and the energy orb disappears. "And it was so pretty too."

"Ulrich." William pulls his Zanbatou out.

"William," Ulrich smirks. "I was just having fun with Yumi."

"I doubt she'd call it fun." William advances on Ulrich.

"I doubt she'd call it anything right now. I left her knocked out on the side of the road." Ulrich gets his swords out. "And now I'll knock you out of Lyoko."

"Try it!" Odd fires a laser arrow at Ulrich who blocks it.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and an energy blade comes out. Ulrich bends backwards and it flies over him.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws a small energy orb at Ulrich and misses.

"All three of you can not stop me." Ulrich laughs evilly. "I won't even bring the Razor Head or Scorpion to fight you."

"Shut up!" Odd aims at Ulrich. "Xana we don't need to beat your puppet we just need to get past this stupid Guardian."

"I am not Xana!" Ulrich sparks with energy. "I used the Guardian to keep Xana from knowing I went to Earth!"

"What? Why?" Odd keeps his arm aimed at Ulrich.

"I had to talk to Yumi."

"You attacked her." William wants to attack but has to wait for his chance.

"She made me mad. I risked myself to see her and she attacks me. It was a foolish thing to do." Ulrich sneers.

Jeremie hears what Ulrich is saying and gets an idea. "Oh Xana guess what Ulrich is doing…" He works on a way to contact Xana.

William charges his Zanbatou. He hopes Odd keeps Ulrich distracted long enough for him to try his attack.

"Second Rate do you really think we believe you? We know Ulrich would never do this." Odd gets a little closer to Ulrich.

"You have no idea Odd. Your parents? You could drop out of Kadic Academy and they wouldn't care. I have to be perfect. I have to be the greatest athlete _and_ the perfect student. Have your parents even tried to call you since you left Kadic Academy?"

"Well, they are believers in letting a butterfly go. If it comes back to them it is theirs and if it doesn't it never really was theirs to begin with."

"You won't go back if you keep refusing me!" Ulrich points a sword at Odd. "Join me Odd. Your upgrades make you a better student but I can make you a better every thing. You'd have the power to get the greatest actors in your films. Too get the Subdigitals to dump Aelita and go with your music." Odd shakes his head.

"Aelita's music blows mine out of the water. I'd be committing a crime against the music world if I took her music out of it." Ulrich looks over at Aelita.

"You praise her yet she ignores you. How would you like her to stop ignoring you? You could have her like that." Ulrich snaps his fingers. "And any other girl out there. Or maybe humiliate her like I humiliated Sissi."

"And why would I want that? Aelita is beautiful and smart and free too choose. I want her to be happy. We fought together to free her from Xana. We fought together to bring her too Earth. We fought to make her happy. Why are you making her miserable now Ulrich?" Odd keeps his arm pointed at Ulrich.

"She doesn't have to be. She could join us. With her help we could force Franz to submit. She could have her father back if she joined us." Aelita stares angrily at Ulrich.

"If it wasn't for Xana he wouldn't be on the run! We'd be happy and not fighting any one!" She starts too form an energy orb.

"Oh but who made Xana? And if not for Xana you would never have met Jeremie or Odd. And what about the MIB? Your mother is alive. I've seen her, talked to her, and told her about you."

"No you didn't!" Aelita loses her concentration and the energy orb disappears. "Don't you dare touch her Xana."

"Yes, yes I did. She was in a base in Russia. They moved her after she told them about me."

"When?" Aelita tries to make an energy orb again.

"Awhile ago. But a return was done. Yet she remembered what happened." Aelita loses her concentration again and the energy orb disappears.

"Then she has some thing to do with the Super Computer and Lyoko. Where did they move her?"

"We don't know. All we've found is they moved her to an old communist base. We are trying to find out where it is and kill her."

"Why? Why would you kill my mother?"

"Because she is a threat to Xana." Ulrich turns towards Sector 5 as a black mist appears. "Xana knows. I have to fight you now."

"Ha!" William unleashes his attack. He swings his Zanbatou like an axe and slams it in to the Sector. A flash of energy explodes from it and flies at Ulrich. Ulrich puts his swords up too block it but is knocked backwards.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd aims at a flying Ulrich and hits him several times. He bursts in to a black mist and disappears.

The black mist flies at the Guardian. When it contacts it the Guardian shimmers, jiggles, then explodes. "Aelita hurry we don't know what Xana will do next."

"I know Jeremie, I know." Aelita runs in to the activated Tower.

As Aelita floats up to the second platform Yumi wakes up. "Ow," She feels her face. There was some dried blood that came out of her nose when Ulrich broke it. "I better remember not to make Ulrich mad." She sits on the sidewalk waiting for a return to be done.

Aelita places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"We don't know where Yumi is or how badly he hurt her. Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Aelita and Jeremie are arguing, again. "Jeremie it's too risky. What if we're hit by a laser?"

"You don't see it Aelita. With this new program you'd be little balls of light much like your energy orb. You'd be so fast and small no monster could hit you."

"But what if they did?"

"Well, unlike the Skid you wouldn't have shields to protect you." Jeremie takes his glasses off and cleans them.

"Then we'd die with one hit. How is that better than the Skid?" Jeremie puts his glasses back on.

"As small balls of light you'd be impossible to hit. You wouldn't have to rely on the Nav Skids, and you'd be faster then the Skid. You could get past a blockade a lot easier then the Skid can."

"And we'll die with one hit."

"Well yes that is a problem if they can hit you." Jeremie looks in to Aelita's eyes. "And they can't."

"They can get lucky." Jeremie frowns. "What?"

"Lucky, luck. How come Odd has all the luck?" Jeremie's question throws Aelita off.

"Huh?"

"Odd, he always gets what he wants. I want to stop Xana and um, you know, with you. But Xana is out there and you, I don't know." Jeremie blushes. "I used too know."

"I don't know either. I'm sorry but I don't know." Aelita feels tears fill her eyes. "Fine Jeremie, work on the orb program too give us shields or something. I, I have to go do some thing." Aelita leaves the room.

Odd is at work when Annette shows up. When she goes to put the towel over his head he grabs it, pulls it out of her hands, and turns fast enough to throw her off balance. He catches her easily. "Hello Annette."

"How did you do that?"

"I heard you coming." Odd helps Annette back to her feet.

"Well um, I was wondering some thing." Odd smiles goofily.

"Like?" Odd knew what it was and was even more confused now after his talk with Aelita.

"Well my Papa is going to some big wig meeting and leaving me home all alone." Annette pouts. "I don't want to be alone."

"Well we could have a party. I'd invite my friends and you'll invite yours. We'll have music and chips and dancing and maybe a little more." Odd turns the charm on. "I'll even help you clean up the mess the morning after."

"Oh so you would stay the night with me?" Annette smiles seductively.

"Depends on how hard I party. But until then I need to finish up."

"Go home Odd. I was supposed to tell you to leave. Tell your friends about the party and I'll tell mine. This Saturday should be a lot of fun."

"Yes, yes it could be." Odd leaves the gym and walks through the city trying too cool off and work out which beautiful girl he wanted too be with. He sighs. "It's no comparison." He continues walking with a smile on his face as he thinks of the most beautiful woman he knew.


	36. Chapter 36

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 131: Moby Franz**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

A week passed since the last attack and Jeremie wants to take their chance. "We have to destroy a Super Computer. We don't know how many have been built and unlike last time we don't have a multi agent program to destroy them all."

"And it didn't destroy them all last time. Xana had some disconnected making it impossible to destroy them. And since we didn't destroy our Super Computer we have this mess." Yumi rubs her temples as the headache pounds behind her eyes. "So we really have to destroy some." She sighs.

"Yes well Aelita and I think the one in Australia is the best choice. Xana guarded it the most after Ulrich was taken so I think it is reasonable to believe it is the one controlling Ulrich."

"If he's being controlled." Aelita looks at the screen. "We'll pilot the Skid through two hubs to get to the Super Computer."

"No we'll use a new program." Aelita turns towards Jeremie.

"No we'll use the Skid."

"We'll use the new program." Jeremie gets out of the computer chair. "And you will go to the Super Computer to destroy it."

"We won't use that death trap of a program!" William raises his hands.

"Wait, what new program?" Aelita and Jeremie try to answer at the same time but it is just a jumbled mess.

"Ok, one at a time, Einstein?" Odd ignores Aelita's stare.

"I made a new program that makes the Skid obsolete. It turns you in to little energy orbs that can fly and swim. You'll be faster then the Skid and a lot smaller than the Nav Skids. You'll swim through the internet."

"And one laser will kill you because you have no shields like the Skidbladnir. And unlike the Skid we're supposed to know where to go."

"No Aelita I said that I would program the coordinates and you would be integrated with them."

"And you've never tested it. We don't need our first mission to destroy a Super Computer compromised by an untested program."

"I ran seven tests and every time it worked." Jeremie glares at Aelita.

"In a demo! You've never tried it on any of us!" Aelita glares at Jeremie.

"Whoa, calm down Princess." Odd gets between her and Jeremie. "I say we stick with the Skid. We know it works and it's safer."

"Well, this new program sounds interesting. Jeremie what if the monsters don't see us? Or do but don't attack? Xana is looking for the Skid not some orbs floating around right?"

"Exactly William!" It was two and two. All eyes are on Yumi.

"Yumi, please, don't risk us getting all killed. It's an untested program in real life." Aelita nearly begs Yumi.

"If Jeremie says it works then it works. And we won't have to fight we can sneak out of Lyoko and to this other Super Computer." William stands near Jeremie and holds his hand out towards Yumi.

"No way William, Jeremie. I trust the Skid we're using the Skid." Jeremie grumbles. William starts too open his mouth then stops.

"Fine. And when Xana attacks it and the mission fails don't come to me telling me I was right." Jeremie sighs. "Just get in the Scanner.

"Wow Einstein what has you in such a bad mood?" Jeremie stares at Odd. "Ok I think I know." Odd and the others go to the Scanner.

Jeremie sends the Lyoko Warriors to Lyoko. "Stand on the platforms." The Lyoko Warriors do and soon appear in the Skidbladnir.

Aelita takes control and soon dives in to the Digital Sea. The entrance opens as the Skidbladnir flies through. "No monsters, yet." Aelita looks around.

"Princess, get us to the Super Computer. We can worry about the monsters when they appear." Odd and the others are nervous. They had not had good luck when it came to destroying Super Computers. Since turning the Super Computer back on they had not destroyed any others except their own.

Aelita pilots the Skidbladnir through a hub and comes out the other side. The area immediately turns red. "Monsters are coming." Aelita readies the Nav Skids.

"Sharks and Kongers are coming from behind us." Yumi grabs the controls for her Nav Skid.

"Let's rock and roll." William grabs his controls. Aelita releases the Nav Skids as torpedoes and lasers fly past them.

"You know I don't think I've ever fought these things with my upgrades." William dodges a torpedo and fires one back. "I can't remember them moving so slowly."

"They're moving fast enough to dodge your torpedoes." Aelita flies the Skidbladnir away from the fighting.

Odd chases after a Shark. "Stay still fish face!" Odd fires a torpedo at the Shark and misses. "Get back here!"

"Odd watch out you idiot!" Yumi fires a torpedo at a Konger that was chasing after Odd.

"Thanks Yumi."

"How many are there? I can't get a reading on any thing." Jeremie brings up his program. "What a waste."

"Two Kongers, two Sharks."

"You realize that with my program they wouldn't even be able to hit you. That's if they even saw you." Jeremie mumbles some thing else under his breath.

"You have no idea what would have happened if the program even worked!" Aelita sees some thing coming towards them. "Jeremie there's some thing on the internet and I don't like it!"

"I can't see any thing describe it."

"It's massive." A large bellowing noise fills Aelita's ears. "And it's beautiful." Aelita sees something much like a blue whale. A dark blue whale with a large F on the top of its back instead of a blow hole. "It's amazing!"

"They're running away!" Odd laughs. "Franz made a monster of a monster." The whale monster bellows again a low pitched song.

"Daddy!" Aelita presses her hand against the glass of the Skidbladnir.

"Aelita be careful. It might be a Franz creation but we don't know if he can keep control of his monsters like Xana."

"I doubt this gentle giant will hurt us." Odd flies near it. "Who's a big sweety." The whale bellows again. "Yes you are. You're such a big sweety!"

"Odd you're scaring us." Yumi flies near him. "Aelita, Jeremie, what do we do?"

"It's leading us some where. Um, we should join back up." Aelita hovers the Skidbladnir and the Nav Skids fly up hooking on to the Skidbladnir.

Aelita and the others follow the monster. No other Xana monsters attempt to attack them as they get to a Replika. "He led you to a different Super Computer. I think the location is near Moscow."

"Ulrich told us my mother was taken to an old communist base. Maybe this Super Computer is near there?"

"Or the Russians built one with knowledge she had." Jeremie sends Aelita the codes to unlock the entrance to the Replika. "This could be amazing."

"Yes it could. I want to go to Earth." Aelita drives the Skidbladnir through the entrance and in to the Replika.

Aelita pilots the Skidbladnir to a Tower and docks. "Jeremie, send me." Aelita looks up at the sky of Lyoko. Was this sky in a Super Computer built by her mother? Were they here to save her mother? "Franz wanted me to find her."

"I'll send you and William." Jeremie brings up the Translation program. "This should work." Jeremie says a short prayer then uses the program.

Aelita and William appear in a dark tunnel. "Jeremie, can you hear us?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"In a dark tunnel. I can't see any thing." Aelita focuses and creates an energy orb. "There's a little light."

"I can't get any plans or blueprints. I don't know what to tell you."

"I have to find her." Aelita walks slowly with the energy orb out front for light.

Odd and Yumi appear on the Sector. "No signs of Ulrich or any of Xana's monsters yet."

"Maybe Xana won't be able to act. If Franz's monster stays at the entrance he could block Xana."

"Uh, Jeremie isn't this an Xana Replika?"

"But he can't be every where at once. Well, he could being a multi agent but he can only focus on so many places. Like the Replika we use. If Xana had focused on it we probably wouldn't have it."

"You're saying Xana is working on some thing bigger than a Replika." Odd shakes his head. "This is bad no matter what he does."

"We wouldn't have to do this or worry about it if Aelita hadn't," Odd cuts Jeremie off.

"Don't you dare be blaming her for this!"

"I didn't mean it like that Odd! I know she didn't mean to do it but it still happened and now we have to deal with it!"

"Yes we do because _we_ wouldn't help her! If we had helped her then maybe we wouldn't be doing any of this! But we ignored her pleas to help her find Franz and this is what happened!"

"I can hear both of you!" Odd and Jeremie keep their mouths shut.

Aelita and William make their way through the tunnels. "There's a light." Aelita climbs over some metal.

"And I'm guessing there will be some thing protecting the Super Computer. Some thing more then robots." William grabs the handle of his Zanbatou.

"Uh, the Russian MIB. We can't kill them."

"I'll do defense. Your energy orb attack should only knock them out." Aelita and William climb over more debris before getting close to the light.

On the Replika Odd and Yumi lay on the Sector. "If Franz's big blue whale keeps Xana away then we have nothing to do." Yumi looks over at Odd. "Got any cards?" Odd shakes his head. "Have any thing to do?" Odd shakes his head. "Can you do any thing then shake your head?" Odd laughs a little. "Ok can you do more then shake your head a laugh a little?" Odd makes a funny face. "No wonder girls can't stay," Yumi stops. "I know what you're doing and stop it."

"I'm just bored out of my skull." Odd's goofy smile makes Yumi smile.

Aelita hear the two talking. "Here we are risking our necks and they're bored." William has his Zanbatou out as they get near a door.

"Jeremie there's a door and an electronic key pad. Can you get the code for us?" Aelita places her hand on the key pad. "I can't read any of these numbers."

"It's in Russian probably. Give me a visual." Aelita does. "This could be difficult. It isn't Xana's but the Russians. But we know there is a Replika and that means a Super Computer."

"It was probably built by my mother. They must have grabbed her to build one. They probably knew Franz would never help them." Aelita looks at the door. "William can you break through?"

"I don't know but I can try. Stand back Aelita." William charges his Zanbatou. "Ha!" He swings and strikes the door hard. The energy slams in to the door and cracks it. "Maybe one of your attacks can break the rest of the way through."

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the door and the metal breaks more.

"Let me try it again." William charges his Zanbatou and swings it as hard as possible. He slashes through the door and the energy blasts through the rest.

"Open sesame." Aelita and William walk in.

Walking down a long hallway there are a couple flickering lights and nothing else. "Maybe it's abandoned." William is getting the creeps up and down his spine. "Or some thing went wrong."

"Maybe Xana did attack. He might have gone for my mother!" Aelita runs down the hall.

"Aelita wait!" William runs after her.

Odd is staring up in the sky. "Einstein, why can we hear them?"

"Huh?"

"Before we couldn't hear the ones on Earth. You could but not us. Why can we hear them now?"

"I don't know. It is a different Replika and different style program. Aelita, William, can you see any thing yet?"

"No. Just more hallways and doorways." William looks through the glass window on a door. "There's some one in here!" He grabs the handle and swings the door open.

"What? Who is in there?"

"Oh, I'm really glad we can't smell any thing." Aelita makes a face.

"Aelita give me a visual."

"No, you don't want to see this." Aelita and William close the door. "And I know Xana was here." Laser burns on the body and across the wall showed signs of a battle.

"Then why did Franz send you there? If Xana attacked…" Jeremie stops but Aelita knows what he was going to say.

"Mom!" Aelita starts kicking open doors. "Mom, I have to find her!"

On the Replika a black mist appears. "Hello Odd, Yumi."

"Ulrich!" Both leap to their feet.

"I guess I won't be bored any more." Odd aims at Ulrich.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "It was difficult getting past that behemoth but I am here. Why I am isn't clear since this wasn't one of Xana's Replikas." Ulrich gets in to a fighting stance.

"So this is one made by the Russians?" Ulrich looks up.

"Yes Jeremie."

"And you attacked them."

"Xana did. I was, busy, doing some thing else." Yumi gets her fans out.

"I hate you." She focuses on the swords in Ulrich's hands. "I hate you Ulrich!"

"Well I don't hate you Yumi." Ulrich smirks. "I love watching you. If only I could get in the gym when Odd sneaks you in there for your showers and," Ulrich feels a tug on his swords but he is able to keep a hold of them. "Nice try Yumi."

"I can't believe you! You really aren't being controlled Xana! He does stuff with out you and you do things with out him!" Yumi throws her fans at Ulrich but he dodges them. "I hate you!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at Ulrich who blocks them with his swords.

"You two have no idea what Xana is planning. Half the time I don't even know what he's planning."

"Like killing Aelita's mom?"

"Oh that I know why."

Aelita hears this. "Why! Why does he want my mom dead?!" Aelita kicks a door and finds more nothing.

"Because and no we won't tell you why." Ulrich blocks another laser arrow. "And how am I hearing you?"

"We don't know. This is the first time we've gone from Replika to Replika." Jeremie brings up the Overbike. "Odd, Yumi, in three seconds attack him."

"And what do you think will happen in three seconds?"

"Wait, one, two, three, or one, two, then three?"

"Now!" Jeremie loads the Overbike on to the Replika and it lands on top of Ulrich.

"Hai!"

"Laser Arrow!" Ulrich being distracted by the Overbike is unable to block or dodge and is hit by two fans and two laser arrows.

"Nice trick but not enough to destroy me." Ulrich grabs the Overbike and throws it at Odd.

"Shield!" Odd knocks it away.

"Now I think it is time to show you power!" Ulrich explodes with energy. His clothes turn dark. His skin pale, his eyes are pure black. An aura of pure evil surrounds him.

"Yumi if we didn't have to protect the Skid I would say run away." Odd backs away slowly.

"This isn't Ulrich, its Xana." Yumi steps forward. "He has to be lying. He's trying to trick us!" Yumi pulls four fans out. "Come on Odd we can take Xana."

"Alright Yumi let's take him out!" Odd aims at Ulrich. "Laser Arrow!"

On Earth Aelita finds a locked door. "William can you help me?"

"Of course Aelita." William swings his Zanbatou and slashes through the door. "Whoa."

"What is this?" Aelita and William walk in to a room. "Xana destroyed every thing in here." There were computer parts on the floor. Screens were shattered.

"And some ones. There's blood over here."

"But, this, there's another room." Aelita looks around and sees a hole in the floor. She goes over and looks down. "There's a door here." She puts her hand through the hole and swings the door open. "And a ladder." Aelita starts down and William follows after her.

On Lyoko Yumi and Odd are on either side of Ulrich. "Xana we know you're in control of Ulrich!"

"_I can do any thing I want!"_ Energy sparks around Ulrich. An energy bolt strikes the Sector damaging it. "_But I am tired of you! I am tired of offering you every thing you could ever want! Xana is tired of me begging him not to kill you! Now you will find out what I can truly do!"_

"This is very, very bad." Odd feels energy pushing him away from Ulrich. "Jeremie we might want help."

"Aelita, William, they need help. Have you found it yet?"

"No, send William. I have to find the Super Computer." Aelita keeps climbing down the ladder.

"Ok, William, you're coming back. After the rest period you'll be fighting Xana." Ulrich snaps at Jeremie.

"_Not Xana! I am Ulrich Stern!"_ Ulrich's blades morph as they become longer. Energy sparks around them. "_And now you die!"_ Ulrich leaps at Odd.

"Shield!" Ulrich slices through the shield easily. "Yumi help!"

"Hai!" Yumi throws four fans at Ulrich. They spin through the air but are knocked away by his energy. "Jeremie we may want to end this mission before Ulrich destroys us and the Skid!"

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's arrows are destroyed. "Einstein I think she has a good idea we can't touch him!"

"Wait, William's time is almost up he'll be able to fight soon!"

"_How Jeremie? I'll destroy him just as easily."_ Ulrich laughs evilly. "_Just like I'll destroy you!"_ Ulrich slashes at Odd destroying him with a single blow. He doesn't go back to Earth and instead goes to the Skidbladnir.

"Aelita we have to pull out!" Jeremie sees the data on the screen. "We didn't know what would happen going from Replika to Replika!"

"Not when I'm so close! I can hear it!" Aelita kicks a door but it won't move. "It's on the other side of this door I know it! I have to destroy it!" She creates an energy orb. "Energy Field!" It hits the door and creates a small hole. "I can see it!"

"Ulrich is going to destroy the Skid!"

"Send me Jeremie I'm ready!" Jeremie acts fast and sends William from the Skidbladnir to the Replika.

"Ulrich, please, don't do this." William gets his Zanbatou out.

"_William I know what you've been doing. I know how hard you've tried to get Yumi. But she will never leave me for you. Don't you see that? How pathetic are you that even after I joined Xana for this power she still won't have you?"_ Ulrich points his sword at William. "_And now I'll send you back as early as you came here."_ An energy bolt fires out from his sword and hits William in the chest destroying him. But instead of going back to Earth he is back in the Skidbladnir.

"Ok this is new." Jeremie checks the information coming in.

"He's not pathetic you are." Yumi backs away slowly. "He didn't want to help Xana, you do."

"_I don't have to though. But what reason do I have not to? So I can be weak and stupid again? I can have any thing or be any thing now. I will make my father proud!"_ Ulrich starts walking towards Yumi. His energy destroys the Sector around him.

"Who cares what he thinks? Shouldn't you care what I think? What your friends think? Ulrich please don't do this."

"_Shut up!"_

Aelita breaks through the rest of the door and sees the Super Computer. "Jeremie maybe we can find out what happened or where she is with this."

"Aelita we don't have time. Just destroy it before Ulrich destroys the Skid!" Jeremie bites his lower lip. "Hurry, please."

"I, I have to know. Franz sent us here for a reason." Aelita goes to the control panel and starts working on it.

"Aelita please we don't have time!" Jeremie brings up her profile. "I'll give you three minutes then you're going back in to the Skid."

"Thank you." Aelita works as fast as she can.

On Lyoko Ulrich has Yumi backed to the edge of the Sector. "_Yumi it is hopeless to fight us. We can and will kill you. Xana killed the Russians easily. Do you think you can fight us?"_

"Yes, I know I, we can. Come back to use Ulrich. We won't hate you if you help us." Yumi gets two fans out. "I won't fight you if you come back to us." She tosses them behind her and over the edge.

"_You can't fight me! I will destroy you and then the Skidbladnir and it will be over! Xana will complete his plans and he will control the world!"_ Ulrich gets closer to Yumi. "_Join me so you can live."_

"I'd rather die then join Xana." Yumi leaps backwards off the edge.

"_Yumi!"_ Ulrich doesn't try to save her. "_Stupid girl."_ His energy disappears. "No I have to help her." He runs to the edge and looks over it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan and hits Ulrich in the face. She had used her psychic powers to control the fans she threw over and stuck them in to the side of the Sector. When she jumped over she landed on them. She leaps back on to the Sector and grabs Ulrich. "Good bye traitor!" Yumi knees Ulrich in the stomach then pulls back to throw him over the edge.

Aelita is getting nervous. Her three minutes were almost over and she was still fighting with security programs. "Aelita,"

"I know my time is up." Aelita sighs. "And we are so close too."

"No, you have more time. Yumi tricked him. Find out what you can then destroy it." Jeremie leans back in the chair. "I hope you find her."

"I do too." Aelita's fingers fly over the keyboard.

Two hours later the Skid is docked back on the Replika the Lyoko Warriors controlled. "And welcome back."

"Please remain seated until the ride comes to a complete stop." Odd laughs at his joke. "Keep your hands inside the car at all times." Odd laughs again.

Jeremie brings the Warriors back. Aelita goes to him and hugs him. "I'm sorry for arguing earlier."

"Um, I'm sorry too." Jeremie hugs her back.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Odd laughs a little. "But I'm probably late for work. I didn't expect to be on Lyoko for that long."

"Sorry Odd."

"Don't be Princess. I'm sure all that information you got from the Russians will help us find your mother." Odd leaves the room.

"Well, what ever." William walks out of the room. Yumi watches him feeling bad but doesn't go after him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 132: Search For More**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita spend many hours going over the information they got from the Super Computer in Russia. "I'm almost done with the translations. A few more pages and we'll have it all in Francois." Jeremie leans back in the computer chair. "What have you read through?"

"I am on page twelve. So far just lots of military and KGB talk. There is nothing on my mother." Jeremie sighs. "When we are done with this we can get back to the program to save Ulrich."

"If Ulrich can be saved." Aelita continues too read as Jeremie finishes translating the rest.

Odd is at work about to leave when Annette stops him. "So what do you think?" Odd turns around.

"Um, uh, isn't um, a little cold for swimming?" Annette was wearing a bikini. "And isn't that a little uh, um," Odd can't help but blush.

"Well the pool here is still open and every one else is gone. I could swim alone but what if I had an accident? I should have some one there to watch me." Odd smiles at Annette.

"I don't have my swimming suit."

"So? Wear your boxers if you want to swim." Annette smiles back.

"I um, am done here. Where's your dad?"

"He went home sick. Why I'm here all alone." Annette walks away towards the small pool in a different room.

"Odd don't do it." Odd shakes his head. "The Princess is with Jeremie. I need to move on…" Odd thinks of Aelita. "But I won't yet." Odd finishes up then goes to join Annette in the pool.

Aelita is using Jeremie's laptop to read through the documents. "Wait, here's something. Subject Pink Haired One." Aelita reads it to herself first. "Jeremie it doesn't say where the base is but it talks about moving her."

"Does it say why they have her? They can't really think they'll get Franz now do they?" Aelita shakes her head.

"No it doesn't say any thing about that, yet." She continues to read.

Yumi is walking through the building looking for William. He wasn't answering his cell phone. "William?" Yumi knocks on another door then opens it. William was lying on the floor sleeping. "Oh, that's why." She bites on a nail. She felt bad about how Ulrich taunted him. But she didn't know what to do about it. She had feelings for William but he wasn't Ulrich. "I better leave him alone." Yumi closes the door.

As Aelita and Jeremie read through hundreds of pages Xana watches. It needed to find Antea and if these documents helped… A Tower is activated.

A black mist appears and attacks the control panel. "Aelita, Xana's attacking!" Jeremie tries to knock the black mist away but it does nothing.

"He's after the information!" Aelita picks up the laptop and runs out of the room. "Delete it!"

"Delete, delete!" Jeremie starts eliminating pages. The black mist sparks with energy and shocks Jeremie.

Aelita almost runs in to Yumi. "Aelita what's wrong?"

"Xana's attacking! He's in the Control Room attacking Jeremie!" Aelita looks around for a place to hide the lap top.

"I, William is four rooms back sleeping get him I'll see if I can help Jeremie." Yumi and Aelita run in opposite directions.

Jeremie gets off the floor and hits delete eliminating more pages. The black mist attacks him as Yumi runs in to the room. "Hai!" She kicks at the mist but her foot moves through it. "Get away Xana!"

"Yumi, is, is Aelita ok?"

"Yes."

"Then let him go." Jeremie gets away from the black mist. "I deleted enough pages to hopefully make it pointless for Xana to grab the rest." Jeremie and Yumi watch the black mist disappear.

"Are you sure?" Jeremie nods.

Aelita and William rush in to the Control Room. "Where is it?"

"Xana took it back. He, he got some of the data but I deleted some of it." Aelita sighs. "You took the laptop right?"

"Yes we still have that. But Xana still has an activated Tower." Aelita sees the Super Scan flashing across the screen.

"I'll send you, and call Odd." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Odd.

Odd hears his cell phone ringing. It was still in his pants pocket. "Um Annette I better get it." Odd swims over to the edge and climbs out.

"Yummy." Annette watches Odd.

"Hello?" Odd knew what it would be about but had to act in front of Annette.

'Xana's attacking get here."

"Um, almost done here but I'll cut it short." Odd hangs up on Jeremie. "I'm sorry Annette but I have to go."

"Aw but we didn't even get to the real fun swimming." Odd shakes his head. "Come on do you have to leave?"

"If it wasn't important I wouldn't be leaving." Odd grabs his clothes and not caring about being soaking wet changes in to them and runs out of the gym.

Jeremie send the Lyoko Warriors then the Overvehicles. "Not far but figure you could use the advantage."

"Thanks Jeremie we just need to wait for Odd." Aelita is on the Overwing with William. Yumi volunteered to let him on the Overbike but he refused.

Odd runs in to the building and runs straight for the Control Room. "Sorry I'm late Einstein." Odd leaps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on top of the Overboard. "Did you hit it?"

"Perfect aim Einstein." Odd flies up in to the air. "Where to?"

"Just go east you can't miss it."

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower. "Ulrich of course." William reaches for his Zanbatou.

"Stop!" Ulrich floats in to the air. "Give us the rest of the data and we'll let you go. No fighting or risk of death."

"We deleted the pages." Jeremie leans back in the chair. "And we have no problem fighting you."

"Easy for you to say Einstein you don't have to do any of the fighting." Odd flies closer. "But like Einstein said they deleted the pages so you can't have them." Odd aims at Ulrich.

"We know they made back ups. Just hand them over."

"Never!" Aelita forms an energy orb. "You won't get my mother!" She throws it at Ulrich. Ulrich blocks it with a sword.

"It is not just your mother. The Russians have information on other Super Computers they built."

"Others? How many?"

"We don't know that's why we need to get that information. Hand it over to us or we will take it by force." Ulrich sparks with energy.

"We? I thought you did what you wanted." Yumi gets her fans out.

"I want this information also. If Xana is destroyed I lose my powers. You and the Russians could be a threat to him. Surrender the information or fight."

"Hai!" Yumi throws the fans at Ulrich. He dodges them easily. "We fight!"

"Laser Arrow!" Ulrich blocks them.

"Energy field!" Ulrich blocks the energy orb.

"Ha!" All the attacks fly at Ulrich.

"Then you leave me no choice." Ulrich turns in to a black mist.

"What is he doing?"

"Aaaa!" Jeremie screams. "He's here!" Jeremie falls out of the computer chair.

"Send me!" Odd flies in front of William. "Hit me!"

"Got it." William pulls his Zanbatou back and swings as hard as he can striking Odd. "Why did that feel so good?"

Odd falls out of the Scanner and sees Ulrich has Jeremie pinned against the wall. "Leave him alone Second Rate!" Odd leaps on too Ulrich's back.

"Get off of me!" Ulrich leans forward flipping Odd over his shoulder. Odd lands on his feet and turns too kick Ulrich away.

"Just give me the back up! Tell me where it is!" Ulrich punches Odd hard in the face. "Or you will suffer."

"Suffer this!" Ulrich turns to see Yumi just as she leaps and kicks him.

On Lyoko Aelita stands outside of the activated Tower. "William we need to give them a chance."

"A chance for what? Aelita deactivate the Tower before he hurts any one." William looks up towards the sky hoping the others would be ok.

"I'm not thinking he'll hurt them. I'm thinking Yumi needs time to, do, some thing." Aelita shakes her head. "Odd told me that well, she's hung up on him and will be until some thing happens."

"And what was that some thing?"

"I don't know. We um, stopped talking for a little bit after um, talking about relationships." William gives a strange look at Aelita. "Please don't tell Jeremie." She would be blushing if on Earth.

"Um, ok." William looks up. "If she gets hurt I'm blaming you since I can't deactivate Towers."

"She won't William."

Yumi kicks Ulrich hard in the chest. "You won't get your hands on it!" Yumi lashes out again.

"I will as soon as I get rid of you and Odd!" Ulrich dodges Yumi's attack and pushes her hard against the wall. "It feels good to have my hands on you again." Ulrich pins Yumi against the wall. "Like when we'd train. You know you did it on purpose. Throw me to the mat then pin me. Putting your hands on my chest as you sat on," Odd wraps an arm around Ulrich's neck cutting him off.

"Why aren't they deactivating the Tower!?" Odd pulls Ulrich off of Yumi. "There weren't any monsters."

"I don't know." Yumi kicks Ulrich in the chest as Odd pulls back. The force of the kick and Odd's toss sends Ulrich flying against the wall. "But I like it." Yumi runs at Ulrich ready to attack.

"I don't!" Ulrich pulls his sword out. "Give me the information or I will kill you!" Yumi and Odd back away. "Now!"

"It won't do you any good." Jeremie backs away when Ulrich points the sword at him. "So this is pointless."

"Why? I'll kill you."

"I don't know where it is. Only one person does and they aren't here." Ulrich takes a step towards Jeremie keeping his sword out front.

"Bring her here. Bring Aelita here or I kill every one."

"Why would you Ulrich? Because you're not Ulrich!" Yumi leaps at Ulrich but he sparks with energy and shocks her dropping her too the ground.

"I am Ulrich! I do what I want and if you make me mad I'll really do what I want! I'll kill Odd and Jeremie then take you far away and show you how great it is to be me!" Ulrich kicks Yumi hard.

"Stop it Ulrich." Odd walks towards him. "You won't kill any one. You hate Xana. You don't have to do this. You can be upgraded by Franz after we kill Xana so you can still be smart and strong."

"Not as smart or as strong. And not able to do what I want! With Franz you have to be good, nice, gentle. I want to do what I want! I don't want to waste my life at school or some job I hate!"

"Odd um, I'd say run but I need you here to stop him." Jeremie looks at the monitor. "Aelita why haven't you deactivated the Tower!"

Aelita hears Jeremie's yell. "I can't wait any longer." She runs in to the activated Tower. She steps in the middle of the platform and soon starts to float upwards.

Ulrich grabs Odd by the throat. "While you wonder what will happen I know. While you wonder how your life will turn out I know. While you wonder if you'll get the girl I know I will. I know because I am on the side that will win." Ulrich sparks with energy. "I know who will die!" He pulls his sword back. "And that next one will be you!" Ulrich shoves his sword in to Odd's stomach.

"Tower deactivated." Ulrich and his sword turn in to black mists.

Jeremie scrambles over to the control panel. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Odd is back at the gym. "And now Annette will come in a bikini." Odd watches the door open and Annette comes in. "I'm sorry but I can't go for a swim."

"What, Odd, how did you know?" Annette walks towards Odd. "And why can't you? If you don't have any trunks you could just wear your boxers."

"I just did. Annette, you're very beautiful." Odd feels stupid and wants to stop. "You have no idea how badly I want to go swimming with you." Odd bites his tongue. "But I, I can't."

"Why?" Odd sees her pout.

"Don't cry. Please, you have no idea how badly I want to but I don't know how long I'll be in Berlin. I don't want to lead you on."

"Lead me on? Odd I want fun. We can have fun. Don't worry if tomorrow you have to leave."

"Really?" Odd feels conflicted. Aelita or Annette. Annette was fun but she wasn't caring. Aelita was caring but she had Jeremie. "I'd love to go swimming but I don't have any swimming trunks."

"You don't need them."

"I do. Let me go back and see if my friends want to join us ok? I'm sure they'd all love to go for a swim." Odd turns and leaves as fast as he could.

Jeremie stays back as the others leave. "They can waste time I can't." Jeremie hoped the return would restore the pages he deleted but it didn't. Aelita had already hidden the laptop and hadn't told him. "I can maybe figure out some of this. Aelita can figure out the rest when she decides to get serious about this."

After swimming William waits for Yumi. As she come out of the locker room William grabs her wrist. "William what are you doing?"

"Just wait." William pulls Yumi until they get to a closet. He pulls her inside then pins her against the closed door. "Yumi, what is it?"

"Um, you dragged me in here."

"What is it? Why won't you, feel, like I do for you? Ulrich turned on us! He joined Xana willingly! I fought him I didn't want to do what he said. You, you almost, there were times I almost broke his control because of you. But Ulrich doesn't care!" Tears fill William's eyes. "I do care."

"I know!" Yumi starts to cry. "He's selfish. He, he, I can't believe him!" Yumi shoves William. "He acts like I want this. He acts like we want to do this. He doesn't want to end up like his dad but all he wants is to make his dad proud. He's willing to hurt us and betray me to not end up like his dad." Yumi hangs her head as she cries.

"It's ok Yumi," William hugs her. "I'll help you any way I can."

Ulrich watches Jeremie through a portal. "Keep reading. I always hated when Odd read over my shoulder. But I have no problem reading over yours."

**A/N Guess what movie came out today? FRIDAY THE 13****TH****! I am going to see it today and can't wait!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 133: Last Ditch**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita and Jeremie are arguing, again. "It would never work unless he is in the exact spot you have on the program! We need to fix it too make it a wider sweep!" Aelita growls a little in frustration.

"I can't do that! This program is very delicate! We need to make a deal with Ulrich so we can save him." Jeremie takes deep breathes. "If he really isn't under Xana's control we can negotiate with him."

"And what do we offer? You've heard him before. He has powers that we can't match. How many times have, well, not you but the rest of us fought him?" Jeremie clenches his hand in to a fist.

"And what do you mean by that? I am the one who runs the Super Computer! While you fight on Lyoko I am there too keep an eye out for more monsters. I send the vehicles or materialize people if they fall off the edge."

"Real needed right? The Replika is so small we don't need the vehicles except for an advantage. An advantage we don't really need with all of us upgraded, but you. And why haven't you been upgraded? Because you refused to go too Lyoko and have my father upgrade you!"

"Because I have to run the Super Computer while every one else is on Lyoko! I make the programs like this," Jeremie points at the monitor. "Too save our friend! What does fighting him on Lyoko do?"

"And unless you get Ulrich too stand at those exact coordinates," Aelita points at the monitor. "It's useless! You told me you were working on the location of my mother!" Aelita has tears in her eyes. "You lied too me about my mother!"

"I didn't lie, I tried. It's impossible. It's all in code and KGB secret locations. So I moved on." Aelita's face turns red with anger.

"You moved on? You moved on!" Aelita runs out of the room.

Jeremie shakes his head. "She doesn't know what is important." He goes back too the computer chair and starts planning on how too negotiate with Ulrich.

Aelita is almost out of the building when Odd sees her. "Princess?" Odd grabs her by the arm.

"Odd, let me go." Aelita struggles but she can't break Odd's grip. "Odd please let me go."

"No way that is going to happen Princess." Odd sees the tears in her eyes and sighs. "Now what did he do?"

"He moved on! He, he was supposed to be working on a way too find my mother and he wasted time with a program that won't work!" Aelita hugs Odd. "He gave up on my mother." Aelita sobs in too Odd's chest. "My mother…" Odd hugs Aelita tightly.

"I'm sorry Princess, Aelita." Odd pats her on the back trying to comfort her.

Yumi is walking through Berlin. "It's his birthday." Yumi looks through a store window. "And he's not here to celebrate it." She presses a hand against the window. "I wish he was."

"Wish granted." Yumi feels the air leave her lungs. "Not what you wished for? I thought I heard you clearly." Ulrich's laugh sends chills in to her spine.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?" Yumi doesn't turn around but she can see his reflection in the glass. He was in his normal street clothes.

"I am answering your wish. And looking too make a deal." Ulrich grabs Yumi by her hair. "Jeremie is so desperate too feel important. He might be corruptible." Yumi gasps. "Yes?"

"You, you won't convince him too join you Xana."

"I, am, Ulrich." Ulrich says it slowly. "Do you understand?" Ulrich pulls Yumi's head back. "Your answer could save your face."

"You wouldn't. Not out in the open." Yumi looks in to the glass. Even if it was plexiglass it would cut her face badly. "Xana," Ulrich pulls her head back even farther.

"Ulrich, Ulrich Stern. Say it or I'll make sure no one recognizes you." Yumi tries to struggle but can't.

"I won't. I won't believe you're Ulrich."

"You've questioned it before. I know you have. And you know deep in your heart it's true. Xana was never so smart or able too play on our emotions." Ulrich leans in close to Yumi's ear. "And your phone is about to ring." A second later it does. "Too late isn't it?"

"Yes," Yumi throws her elbow back and hits Ulrich in the gut. She turns and elbows him in the face. "Hai!" She lunges and kicks Ulrich hard in the chest. He falls backwards in to the street. "Watch out!" Yumi's warning is too late and Ulrich is hit by a truck. "Oh my God." Yumi is horrorstruck. "No he'll be ok. He's Xana, not Ulrich." Yumi turns and runs for the Super Computer.

Aelita steps in to the Scanner. She hadn't said a word too Jeremie. He had to text SOS XANA to get her to go to the Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Aelita lands on the Replika. "Get in Odd." Jeremie's tone has Odd confused. He steps inside the Scanner. It isn't until he notices where Jeremie was looking that he realizes Aelita's tears had stained his shirt.

"You hurt her. You need to apologize and make things," Jeremie cuts Odd off by sending him too Lyoko.

Yumi rushes for the Super Computer. She runs inside the building but as she makes it to Jeremie a black mist appears. "I have to admit that hurt." Ulrich smiles at Yumi. "And you didn't even call for help."

"I knew you didn't need help Xana." Yumi looks over at Jeremie hoping he had a plan.

"I am not Xana!"

"Then prove it." Jeremie brings up the program he made. "We can free you from Xana's control, corruption, what ever it is." Ulrich laughs.

"And then what? You will have me be weak and stupid again?"

"No we would have Franz upgrade you. You would be needed to fight Xana and being upgraded by Franz would make it even easier."

"I think not." Ulrich smirks. "I think I have a better idea." He walks towards Jeremie. "You are needed, not by them but by us."

"What could Xana need me for?" Yumi clenches her hands in to fists.

"Don't you even think about it Jeremie. I'll get by Ulrich and make sure you can't join him." Ulrich sparks with energy.

"Hear that Jeremie? Yumi will hurt you maybe even kill you. Xana? He doesn't want too kill you. He wants to help you."

"He can't help me." Ulrich shakes his head.

"But he can. Like today what happened? You try to do what is right. You try and _help_ me not that I need it. But you do what you think is right. And what does she do? Gets mad and fights with you and then runs straight too Odd. She always runs to Odd. She always holds him and kisses him and loves him." Yumi takes a step towards Ulrich.

"She does not!" Yumi is about to attack Ulrich when he shocks her.

"Back off Yumi. I think he needs to know the truth. How many times have you walked in on those two?"

"I, I've never, Jeremie don't listen to him!" Ulrich turns towards Yumi. "Ulrich please don't do this."

"Why not? Why not tell him the truth?"

"Because it's not the truth! Ulrich please don't do this any more. Come back to us." Yumi reaches out towards Ulrich but he smacks her hand away.

"You throw yourself at me now but what about before? When I was weak and stupid you wanted nothing to do with me! Xana's powers did that!" Ulrich sparks with energy to drive the point. "And throwing yourself at me just makes me think of William. He pathetically throws himself at you all the time and for what? You refuse him. He risks his life, he volunteers to do the dangerous tests, all too impress you. He holds you and lets you cry and what do you give him in return? The same that I had before my powers, nothing! But you know the only reason you want me now is because of my powers." Ulrich sparks with more energy.

"I'm not throwing myself at you! I'm begging you too stop!"

"I won't! I am still Jeremie's friend. I still consider him a close friend. I won't stand by and watch you lie to him any more!" Ulrich turns back to Jeremie. "They lie to you Jeremie. William and Yumi both have seen them together. I am the only one willing to tell you the truth!"

"Because you want me too hate them Ulrich. You want me to turn on them and join Xana."

"Because I want you to know! I am sick and tired of Xana telling me not to get involved. I am tired of him telling me to stay away from my friend. The only one who wants to save me. The one who ignores what the others want all to save me. But I don't need to be saved."

"Jeremie if you listen to this I will stop you."

"You can't Yumi. If Jeremie decides he is tired of being used by you and the others he will choose that. I'm tired of him being used by you. You mope and cry and run to William. Aelita and Odd, well, we know what they do. Jeremie? He is the only one to keep working on a way to stop Xana. He works constantly forgetting to eat, sleep, and every thing else. You? You were out in the city doing what again?"

"Shut up Ulrich." Yumi and Ulrich stare daggers at each other.

On Lyoko Aelita hits Odd with an energy orb. "Why won't you devirtualize?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"I used up all of my life points on trying to send you two back and it didn't work." William holds his Zanbatou up. "I could try again if you want."

"It's pointless. Xana did some thing so he could get Jeremie alone." Odd looks up in to the sky. "He's trying to take him from us."

"And he made it impossible too deactivate the Tower." Aelita looks at the Tower. She tried to get in but it rejected her. "What do we do?"

Ulrich stays between Jeremie and Yumi. "Jeremie I'm sorry I waited so long. I didn't want to defy Xana but I can't stay away. I can't let Aelita and Odd betray you. I can't let Yumi and William know what they are doing and lie to you. I don't consider you my enemy you are still my friend. You are the only one who kept working to help me even though I don't need it."

"Don't listen to him Jeremie! If you join Xana and Ulrich," Ulrich turns so fast Yumi flinches and jumps back.

"So you admit it I and Xana are two different people!" Ulrich smiles evilly. "Admit it!"

"Ulrich," Ulrich turns back to Jeremie. "What would I get for joining you?"

"Jeremie!" Yumi tries to get past Ulrich but he punches her hard in the stomach. Ulrich shocks her again.

"Stay down! This doesn't concern you. You lie to him every day. Every time you've found Odd and Aelita making out you ignored it. Every time you found them together you didn't tell Jeremie you acted like nothing happened!"

"It's not true." Yumi tries to stand back up but Ulrich stomps on her back to pin her to the ground.

"Oh so you did tell Jeremie every time you saw them together?" Ulrich has a half crooked smile.

"Yes." Ulrich stomps on her back again.

"Don't lie!" Ulrich knows it is the truth. Since Yumi never saw Odd and Aelita together she never told Jeremie.

"Ulrich don't hurt her."

"Like you've been hurt? Always told you're useless, not needed. What they say behind your back hurts me." Ulrich sparks with energy and his voice changes. "_Just sits there like a lump. He never does any thing else. I've tried to get him to go out but he never does. Not like you Odd."_ Yumi tries to get back up but Ulrich stomps on her again.

"It's a lie Jeremie I know Aelita would ever say any thing like that."

"I wouldn't!" Aelita is getting desperate. "Odd, shoot me again!"

"Laser Arrow!" It bounces off of Aelita harmlessly. "It doesn't work."

"Do it again!"

On Earth Ulrich stomps on Yumi again. "Stay down liar."

"I'm not. Please Jeremie don't listen to him. We need you."

"Shut up!" Ulrich stomps on her again. "I won't let you lie to my friend any more. Jeremie we can let you have every thing you want. Do you want to get rid of Odd so he can't try to take Aelita from you?" Jeremie shakes his head. "Then what is it?"

"I, I want you freed. Please Ulrich go to the coordinates and I can save you."

"I can't be freed since I'm already freed! Choose now Jeremie. Live or die, freedom or slavery, happiness or depression."

"Jeremie!" Aelita, William, Odd, and Yumi scream at the same time.

Yumi is out of breath and in pain. She tries to get up but Ulrich lifts his foot ready to stomp on her. "I give up." Yumi lies back down on the floor.

"Good, liar." Ulrich goes back to Jeremie. "Well? Freedom or slavery? Freedom to be your self and what you want to be? Or the slavery of working for the ones who lie to you on a daily basis?"

"I see. This is Xana's last ditch effort I guess I must be close." Jeremie smiles as Ulrich morphs in to his Lyoko outfit. "And I'm about to panic now."

"Don't panic, run. I want to chase you down. I can't believe I tried to help you. I can't believe I wasted time and went against Xana's orders for you Jeremie." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust you. We still don't know if you're telling the truth or not. If you really are our friend then you'd help us."

"I am trying to help you. I am telling you about what they really think about you. What they say behind your back. What Aelita and Odd do behind your back." Ulrich points a sword at Jeremie.

"If they do what you say they do they better tell me when they get back."

"And what will you do if they tell you the truth? If they tell you how when you fight with Aelita she runs straight to Odd for comfort."

"I know she does that. I know she goes to him when I mess up." Jeremie grabs the headset and puts it on. "Aelita why haven't you deactivated the Tower?"

"We can't get in. Xana did some thing and we can't devirtualize either." Jeremie looks at the scream and ignores Ulrich.

"Jeremie watch out!" Yumi gets off the floor and lunges at Ulrich.

"Get off of me!" Ulrich tries to throw Yumi off but she wraps her arms around his neck.

"There's an error. The Scanner is offline? But we just used it." Jeremie looks over at the Scanner. "Xana disconnected it!" Jeremie runs over to it and finds three cords were pulled out.

"Don't touch it!" Ulrich sparks with energy shocking Yumi but she won't let go. "Get off of me Yumi!"

"No! I won't let you hurt Jeremie!" Yumi fights against the shocks.

Jeremie plugs the Scanner back in. "Aelita can you enter the Tower now?"

"I'll try." Aelita runs to it and enters easily. "I made it."

"Hurry." Jeremie turns when he hears Yumi scream. Ulrich had thrown her off and was on top of her. He grabs her by the hair. "Ulrich stop! Don't kill her!" Jeremie is helpless as Ulrich sends energy in to his fist.

"I can do what I want. I don't care what Xana wants me to do any more." Ulrich pulls his fist back ready to crush Yumi's skull.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Jeremie, Jeremie?"

"I'm here Aelita. Ulrich went away and I'm bringing you back."

Afterwards Jeremie and the others are having a meeting. "We now know if the Scanner for the Replika is deactivated you can't come back like normal and Aelita can't enter the Tower."

"And we know that you're a target. Why Xana wants you we don't know other then you are needed to run the Super Computer, make programs, watch our backs, and being our friend." Odd puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder. When he feels Jeremie tense he takes his hand off. "Um, yeah, about what Ulrich said it's not true." Jeremie shakes his head.

"Yes it is Odd." Jeremie sighs. "Every time I mess up she goes to you for comfort. You're there when I'm not. You are able to make her feel better when I make her mad and it's never the other way around." Jeremie's eyes blur as tears fill them. "I don't deserve her."

"Don't Jeremie." Aelita pushes Odd out of the way and hugs him. "You do deserve me. Who staid up all hours of the night to help me? Who worked themselves sick to help me? Who ignored school, friends, and themselves to help me? You did so much for me. You believed in me. You love me." Jeremie wraps his arms around Aelita.

"I do but I hurt you all the time." Aelita stiffens. "And then it's off to Odd the Perfect." Odd laughs.

"Me, perfect? Do you know how many girlfriends I've had? But I admit the Princess," Odd pauses. "Never mind."

"No Odd, you deserve her." Jeremie pushes Aelita away. "I have to be alone."

"Jeremie don't do this the Princess made her choice a long time ago." Jeremie gets out of the chair and pushes past every one.

"Jeremie please." Aelita starts to follow him.

"No, please, stay here for now. I'll be back." Jeremie continues out of the building.

"Jeremie," Odd goes to grab his arm but Jeremie pulls away. "Make sure you come back for the Princess." Jeremie ignores him and leaves.

**A/N And so lots of Angst and Ulrich trying to get Jeremie to join the darkside. Will he try again or will he move on? And is he really Ulrich or is he Xana? And of course what will become of the love triangle of Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 134: Dilemma**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie was back at the Super Computer but silent. When Aelita tried to talk too him he had the same response. "Not now I can't deal with it. You know what I feel and if that's not enough then I can't change your mind. Xana, Franz, and Lyoko are what we need too focus on." And so she let things go.

William and Yumi are going through Berlin quizzing each other on words and phrases. William tries to hold her hand a couple times but Yumi pulls away.

Odd is at work trying to finish as fast as possible. Annette had hinted at some thing and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be around for it. Every time he thought about Annette he thought about Aelita a lot more. But he already knew Aelita was not for him. She couldn't be for him. Even if he loved her. "Come on laundry finish."

"Oh you're that excited?" Odd turns around and sees Annette.

"Um I'm not sure. I'm more nervous than any thing." Annette smiles seductively. "Should I be?"

"Don't worry Odd. It won't hurt you." Annette gets closer. "I might a little but trust me you'll like it." Annette leans closer and places her hands on his shoulders. "I got the key to Papa's guest house a few blocks from here. We will be all alone in the hot tub."

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"I didn't bring one either." Odd smiles. "I thought you might like that." Annette's voice is filled with intention.

"I do but I can't tonight. But maybe tomorrow I'll be free if you are." She moves a hand down Odd's arm.

"Sounds like a date." Annette kisses Odd lightly on the lips. "I don't know what it is about you that is just so irresistible but I can't."

"I don't know either, maybe you could tell me." Odd gets up from the bench. "The laundry should be done soon."

"You are always thinking about the job."

"Not always." Odd laughs a little. "But I am on the clock. But tomorrow when I'm off the clock I could think about any thing else."

"I'll give you a lot too think about." Annette walks away.

When Annette closes the door behind her, Odd sighs. "And yet the Princess is still in my mind." Odd wraps up his work.

Xana, watching Odd, has an idea and goes to Ulrich for a plan.

As Odd walks back to the building Aelita walks up to him. "Odd I need to talk to you." Aelita grabs his arm and drags him in to an alley.

"Princess, what's wrong? Did you fight with Einstein again?"

"Kind of, I guess." Aelita hugs him. "I broke up with him."

"What?!" Odd is too stunned to react.

"I, I can't be with him any more. He doesn't respect me and blames me for all of this. He doesn't care if I apologize, if I loved him."

"Whoa Princess, loved, that's past tense." Odd stops. "How did I know that? Stupid upgrades." He laughs a little.

"Don't do that Odd." Aelita looks up at him. Her hand moves down the side of his body and puts her hand in his pocket pulling his cell phone out. "I, I can't be interrupted." She turns it off.

"Interrupted from what?" Aelita hugs him tighter. "Aelita, you shouldn't have broken up with him. Jeremie isn't the best when it comes to relationships."

"He isn't the best when it comes to relationships with me. He doesn't care about me, not like he used to."

"He does too Aelita. You just have to work on it."

"No he doesn't. He, since I went to look for my father he's, not hated, but didn't love me. He didn't love me as much. He said he wished he never found me."

"And then I messed things up."

"No you made me feel better. You always make me feel better. I love you Odd." Aelita looks in to his eyes. "And you love me. You don't hate me." Aelita kisses Odd as a black mist appears and attacks her.

"Princess!" Odd reaches out but the black mist pushes him away.

The Super Scan beeps and Jeremie calls the others. Aelita, Yumi, and William respond. When they get to the Super Computer Jeremie tells them about Odd. "I hope he's ok." Aelita steps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on the Replika. Jeremie sends the other two and then the vehicles. "Head east you aren't far.

As Odd recovers Ulrich appears. "_That was funny. I didn't think she would ever do that."_

"She didn't mean it." Odd gets in a fighting stance. "Once she realizes what she did she'll go back to Einstein. Those two are special."

"_And you're not?"_ Odd smiles goofily.

"I'm very special. I'm just not special with Aelita."

"_If you asked her I bet she would say differently. And I hope she does go for you."_ Odd is confused.

"Why?"

"_Jeremie will come running to me once she leaves him."_

"It won't happen."

"_Even if you wish it to happen?"_

"I would never want Jeremie to join Xana."

"_But you do want Aelita. You love her."_

"It doesn't matter what I feel for her. I'm Jeremie's friend I won't hurt him." Odd takes a step back. "And I don't want to hurt you either Ulrich."

"_Do you think you could?"_

"Maybe, if I got lucky." Odd looks around for a weapon. "And I'm guessing I left my lucky rabbit's foot at home."

"_To bad."_ Ulrich leaps at Odd. Odd ducks and rolls on the ground. He leaps to his feet and turns to see Ulrich recover from his missed attack.

On Lyoko the Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. "The Scorpion, Razor Head, and a couple Tarantulas it is no big deal." Yumi gets her fans out. "Ulrich must be going after Odd."

"He can take care of himself." Aelita focuses on her hands. An energy orb forms. "Energy Field!" She throws one at a Tarantula and misses. "We have to hurry Ulrich might fight dirty."

"He's done it before." William pulls his Zanbatou out. "I'll take the Scorpion." William dives on the Overwing.

"I'll take the Razor Head." Yumi focuses on him and dives on the Overbike.

"I'll do what I can with the Tarantulas." Aelita dives on the Overboard.

On Earth, Odd dives at Ulrich. Ulrich grabs Odd's leg and throws him against the wall. "_You won't hurt me Odd."_

"I can try, still." Odd rubs his back. "If I can stay standing long enough to do so." Odd dodges a kick from Ulrich.

"_I doubt that will be for long."_ Ulrich pulls a sword out. "_If I cut your legs off."_

"Whoa Ulrich, wait." Odd backs up against a wall. "If you kill me then Aelita can't leave Jeremie for me and he won't join you."

"_Who said I was going to kill you?"_

"Cutting my legs off will do that."

"_Not if I do it my way."_ Odd kicks out at Ulrich making him back off enough for Odd to run away.

On Lyoko William blocks lasers with his Zanbatou. "Jeremie are you sure you can't get Odd here?"

"His cell phone is off. If Ulrich had shown up I would say he's just ignoring us." Aelita doesn't like Jeremie's tone of voice.

"He would never do that." Aelita dodges a laser then throws an energy orb at a Tarantula hitting and destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws four fans at once at the Razor Head. It dodges them easily with its incredible agility.

"_Your skills are nothing. Even Odd would have done better."_

"If that was supposed to be an insult it missed the mark."

"_Much like you missed me."_

"That one stung a little." Yumi creates two more fans. "But I won't miss again." She throws the fans in a straight line at the Razor Head. When it goes to dodge Yumi focuses her telekinesis powers and grabs its ankle. The Razor Head is unable to dodge and both fans stick in to its chest. "Did that sting?"

"_Yes."_ The Razor Head disappears as a black mist.

"We can do this." William charges the Scorpion with his Zanbatou. He is hit with a laser on the shoulder but he ignores it. He shoves the Zanbatou in to the chest of the Scorpion but it isn't enough.

"Hai!" Yumi throws fans at the Scorpion. Being stuck with the Zanbatou it is unable to dodge and a fan cuts it across the Eye destroying it.

On Earth Ulrich is stomping on Odd keeping him on the ground. "_Our friends have broken through. Only one Tarantula,"_ Ulrich stops. "_The last Tarantula has been destroyed. It is my turn now."_ Ulrich turns in to a black mist and disappears.

As Aelita runs for the activated Tower Ulrich appears in front of it. "_Stop right there Aelita."_

"Ulrich, you can't beat all of us." William and Yumi run between him and Aelita. "Back off."

"_I only came to warn you of some very serious injuries to Odd. I was afraid I'd killed him but he's still breathing, for now."_ Ulrich turns in to a black mist and leaves the activated Tower unguarded.

Aelita runs in and floats up to the second platform. She hurries to the control panel and places her hand on it. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Odd runs to the building and finds Aelita at the entrance. "Princess!" He hugs her tightly. "I won't let you."

"Won't let me do what?" Aelita is confused.

"I won't let you break up with Jeremie."

"I, Odd, I know it's bad but I wouldn't do that." Odd hugs her tighter.

"It was a trick."

"You're trying to trick me?"

"No Xana tried to trick me." Odd let's Aelita go. He looks in to her eyes. "Aelita, I," Odd sighs.

"Odd," Aelita looks in to his.

"Aelita, Princess, beautiful." Odd leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"Odd, I,"

"If you tell me to stop I will. I can find plenty of girls who would want to date me. They won't be you, no one will ever be you, but I know you and Jeremie are some thing special. I know he loves you and you are the only thing that makes him happy. You are why he fights Xana."

"But he doesn't tell me. He doesn't show it. He does nothing. He is nothing like you." Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"You're right, he's better. I'm being selfish. He is willing to sacrifice his health, future, and even you to stop Xana. He is willing to make us all hate him to focus on Xana. He does care but he pushes it aside and keeps fighting. Me? Here I am almost begging you to be with me."

"No you're not. You're telling me how Jeremie is so much better then you, how he's so great, and you want me to be happy." Aelita feels tears in her eyes. "And I want both of you to be happy but it can't happen. I'll hurt one of you no matter what I choose, who I choose."

"I'd rather you hurt me. I won't go running to Xana."

"You think Jeremie would if I chose you?"

"I don't know. Maybe, I, if I was him and I lost the happiest thing in my life? If I lost my love? Well, I will be but I know I can handle it. Jeremie being so focused may not realize that."

"Odd," Aelita kisses Odd hard and deeply. When she breaks the kiss Odd is shocked. "I love you, I really do, but I can't choose, not now." Aelita turns and walks away. Before she enters the building she stops and turns around. "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying I don't know. Be with Annette, have fun with her, it will make me happier knowing you're not standing there waiting to see if I'm ever able to make up my mind." Aelita goes in to the building.

Odd sits down on the ground. "What was I thinking? Jeremie will run straight to Xana to get Aelita back. He loves her so much he'd be willing to join the enemy for her. I'd just roll over and let her go." He stays on the ground until it starts to rain.

**A/N And so a conflicted Odd makes a final push for Aelita and… She gives him a maybe. She is confused as is Odd. But what about Jeremie? All but ignored, except for the first line showing his mindset, for now. But is he really less selfish? Or is Odd trying to be the nice guy that he is?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 135: Triple Deal**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd were keeping away from each other. Odd spent as much time at work as possible. "Annette I'm trying to do my job." Odd grabs a towel from her but she grabs another one.

"And I'm trying to cheer you up. You've been so moody lately. Come on the guest house is open. We could get in the Jacuzzi with some wine, snuggle close." Annette smiles. "And don't worry about having a suit with you."

"Annette, I'm sorry but not right now. Maybe in a few days," Odd sighs. "Or weeks." Odd tries to ignore Annette but she won't leave him alone.

"What happened? Did one of your world friends get hurt?" Odd shakes his head.

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do. I like you and I don't like you being all moody." Annette puts a hand on his shoulder. "Please talk to me."

"Annette I'm sorry but I can't. It's personal and trust issues."

"And you don't trust me?"

"I mean I can't break the person's trust." Flashes of Aelita kissing him make Odd's heart beat faster. "Annette I'm not really in the mood to talk. I'm trying to get this done." Odd grabs another towel.

"Fine," Annette pouts. "I'll let you go." Annette walks away.

"This sucks. I need to talk to the Princess." Odd hurries with the laundry so he can leave work.

Jeremie is at the control panel with the headset on. He looks around to make sure he is alone. "Ulrich, Ulrich can you hear me?" A black mist appears.

"Jeremie you called?" He smirks. Jeremie takes the headset off.

"Yes, I want to make a deal." Ulrich sparks with energy. "This is not a trick. I'm alone."

"You don't want the others to know? Very well Jeremie." Ulrich crosses his arms.

"I will join you, not Xana, but you, if you leave Xana."

"And what would we do? Fight Xana? It would be the same as before." Jeremie shakes his head.

"No _we_ would take over. With your power and my brain we could take over. We could kill Xana and use the Towers and Super Computers to take over."

"And why would you want this?"

"To get rid of Odd and keep Aelita. If I had the power and Odd had nothing she couldn't go to him. She would have nothing if she went to him. But if she came to me she could have the world."

"I see. But Jeremie they will fight us."

"No they won't. We kill Xana, make you the hero. Tell them this was the plan all along. You'd get the power and the chance to kill Xana when it was possible. We couldn't tell the others or else Xana might find out. Then we sit and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"We wait for them to think every thing is normal. Then you use your powers and make it look like Xana. We go back here, but on the way you take Odd and William out. Like, they'd be in a different taxi. No they'd be in a taxi with you. You tell us Xana attacked and you barely got away."

"Then what?"

"You take Yumi, leaving Aelita and I alone. You have her and I'll have Aelita. We can um, work things out with out William and Odd getting in the way."

"And what about taking over the world?"

"Well um, once we make them understand, like, I don't know that part yet. But I can make things right for us. I can have Aelita and you will have Yumi. With out Xana attacking or the other two messing things up we can make things right."

"It's not a bad idea. But leaving Xana is the tricky part."

"Why? I thought you could do what you want."

"I do. But if he takes my powers I will be useless."

"We will attack. He will come out, no, wait." Jeremie looks at the monitor. "I have an idea. I'll go to Lyoko."

"What, why?"

"I'll call him out. He still wants me right?"

"Of course he does Jeremie."

"I'll call him out. When he appears we, you and the others, will attack him." Ulrich makes a face. "What?"

"Xana isn't really a person. He's a black mist, information, data. How do you think we could attack?"

"I'll load a special program I've been working on. All I'd have to do is touch Xana and he'd be infected. He'd be helpless and you could kill him. Cut him up or throw him in the Digital Sea, some thing."

"Does your program work?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders. "Then why would I do this?"

"Because you trust me."

"I'll think about it. I'll be back this time tomorrow."

"Where will you go? Will Xana be able to find out what you're doing if you go back to Lyoko?"

"I don't know but I'm not going back to Lyoko." Ulrich turns in to a black mist and flies through the ceiling.

Jeremie puts the headset back on. "Xana? Since Ulrich won't do what I want I have to go to you. Will you respond? Jeremie bites his lower lip. A few seconds later the Super Scan beeps and a black mist appears. It forms in to a darker version of Jeremie. "Will you listen? And not attack?"

"_Of course I can be reasonable."_ Jeremie sighs with relief.

"Xana, I want to join you. But not in a way that um, let's them know I did. Like how you took William with out actually doing it."

"_Speak clearly I do not waste time with human double talk."_

"I will join you but I want to be like Ulrich, independent. But I don't want the others to know I am independent so I want to trick them."

"_And what do you want in return besides my power?"_

"I want you to let Ulrich go."

"_Never!"_

"Why not? He's nothing compared to me. He's brute strength and little else. I can give you a brain with that strength."

"_You do not fight."_

"Not now but I could if I had power. You could, we could, mess things up so badly that the others couldn't stop us. All I want is for Ulrich to be let go from you." Jeremie holds his hands up. "I'm hiding nothing. I want power and strength. I want the power and strength to get rid of Odd and make Aelita mine. And if Ulrich is let go he won't have the power too stop us."

"_I will consider it. Go to Lyoko in three hours with the others. If I decide to accept your offer I will trick the others. If not I will destroy you and the others and keep Ulrich for another attack."_

"Ok, that is fair. But please," Xana turns in to a black mist and disappears.

Yumi walks away quickly. "Did you hear that William?" She hoped her phone was good enough to pick up what was said from where she was hiding.

"Yes Yumi, I did." William is scared and starts to shake. "Jeremie is a traitor. He's betraying us."

"I don't know what he is. He said he'd join Ulrich and Xana. All that Ulrich, and Xana, have to do is release Ulrich."

"He is probably covering all sides. If Ulrich fails or Xana fails he can just go to the other one."

"And if I hadn't heard him he could have just come to us if both failed." Yumi bites on her nail in worry. "Which room are you in?"

"The one I made my bedroom. I'll wait for you." They hang up.

Aelita ignores her phone. William and Yumi keep calling. When no SOS XANA appears she keeps walking. She had to get out of the building. She had been going crazy. Odd, Jeremie, Jeremie, Odd, she didn't know what to do or think.

Odd gets the last load of laundry done and clocks out. He finds his phone and sees he had turned the ringer to silent. "Oh man, dozens of calls Xana probably attacked." Odd dials Yumi's number. "What's the attack?"

"None it's a lot, lot, worse. Odd you have to get here and go to William's room. This is serious. We could all get, well, just get here we need to talk."

"I'll be there." They hang up and Odd runs as fast as he can.

Aelita sees Odd run past an alley. She turns the other way.

Odd makes it in to the building and hurries to the room William used as his bedroom. "What's going on? Did Ulrich get Einstein and the Princess?"

"He might have gotten Aelita we can't get a hold of her. But he didn't get Einstein," Yumi has trouble saying the next words. "Jeremie joined Ulrich."

"What? Einstein joined Xana?"

"No, he joined Ulrich."

"Then he promised to join Xana. We don't know what to do Odd." William sighs. "He's promised to join both."

"Wait, who did he join?"

"We don't know yet. I just heard him and then called William so he could listen. He's promised too join both of them. And it was obvious why."

"Why would Einstein join either one of them?" William coughs, Yumi stares at him. "Oh, um, I get that part but still. I'm staying away from the Princess, mostly." Odd laughs nervously.

"Odd you messed up and now Jeremie is looking for any way to get rid of you and keep Aelita." Yumi's voice is cold. "He's willing to join either one."

"It's not my fault! I was just there when he made her sad. I didn't try any thing I was just there when she was crying or depressed. I was being a good friend since you two weren't around when Einstein, Jeremie hurt her." Yumi and Odd get in each other's faces.

"It wasn't your job to _comfort_ her. Maybe if any one told me I could have helped. But I was…" Yumi can't keep talking.

"You were what? You were hurting too Yumi. I knew that but I was leaving it too William to make you feel better. The Princess needed me because of things Jeremie did and you needed William because of what Ulrich did. Is it William's fault that you haven't spent more time on saving Ulrich?"

"Hey man that's cruel." William tries to push Odd away but both Yumi and Odd push him away.

"Is it your fault? Or is it mine?" Odd is so close his forehead touches Yumi's. "We've both been upgraded but what have we done? You've been homesick and depressed and torn apart because Ulrich hurt you in a way no one else could. I've been working at a gym so I can make extra money for all of us and sneak you in too take showers and do our laundry and then on top of that I am there for the Princess. I'm not sorry that I've been there for her. I'm not sorry if her, or my feelings get confused. But if Jeremie is going to join either one of them because he hurts her all the time and can't understand why she might come to me you sure as hell won't blame it on me!"

"You just said you don't care! Why would you care if what you did pushed Jeremie in to joining Ulrich or Xana? You'd have Aelita all to yourself because you know she would never be with Jeremie after he joined Xana."

"I think you both need too calm down. We didn't come here to fight or blame each other for this. We need too figure out how to stop Jeremie from doing this." William puts his hands up in defense when the two glare at him. "And find out what's happened too Aelita."

"Maybe she's ignoring us because she's busy." Odd gets his cell phone out. "This means that there is only one way to get her here." He types in SOS XANA and sends the text to her.

Aelita sees the text and starts too run back to the building.

Odd paces back and forth. "I don't know what to do. Maybe we should confront him. Tell him that we know and that we want him too stop."

"And he'll deny it. If we let on that we know the next time he transfers us to Lyoko we might not end up there if you know what I mean." Yumi sighs and looks at the door. "I hope she gets here soon. William better keep his mouth shut until we get her here. She'll probably try too run straight to him and yelling."

"I don't know. She might not be that shocked if you think I've been as _stupid_ of a friend as you say I have."

"You know this is partly your fault."

"It is my fault for being a good friend to the Princess?"

"No. It is your fault for trying to go out with her and make her break up with Jeremie." Odd gets in Yumi's face again.

"I made her do nothing. He yells at her. He tells her he wishes he never found the Super Computer. He hurts her badly and then comes too me for comfort. She never goes to you or William."

"Because she likes you."

"Exactly. Is it my fault that she does because I don't hurt her all the time?" Yumi sighs.

"No. But you could have tried a little harder to do some thing with Jeremie. You're the one with the dating experience."

"I did. I tried and he didn't." The door opens and William with Aelita walks in. "Princess are you ok?"

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be going to the Scanner?"

"Sit down Aelita this is pretty bad." Yumi walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Please. We're sorry but you need too hear this." Yumi puts a little pressure on Aelita's shoulder and she sits down.

"What's going on? What's so bad that I have to sit down? Was Jeremie hurt? Was Franz killed?"

"No, if only that was it." Aelita's eyes get large.

"Jeremie's dead?!"

"No, listen too us Princess." Jeremie sits down across from her. William sits behind her and Yumi sits in front of the door. "Jeremie has decided too join Ulrich, or Xana."

"What? He'd never do that. This isn't funny why would you say such a thing?" Aelita starts to get angry.

"It's true Aelita I heard him. I called William and he heard it too. Ulrich came too him when Jeremie called for him. He made a deal too join him."

"But, no, he wouldn't."

"Then he contacted Xana and said he'd join him. Said about how if Xana let Ulrich go he'd be powerless to stop them."

"Wait he's trying to get Ulrich free?"

"That was what he said he wanted. Either he will join Ulrich and Ulrich will leave Xana or he'll join Xana and Xana will let him go." Aelita starts too stand up but William and Odd hold her down.

"Let me go we have to stop him from doing this!"

"We know but we need a plan. He's betrayed us!" William pushes down hard on Aelita's shoulders.

"No he didn't! He's desperate to get Ulrich free. He, he told me he would do almost any thing. He's going too sacrifice himself for Ulrich!" Odd let's go and pushes William away.

"Odd stop it!"

"She's right! Einstein is desperate to save Ulrich. If I thought about it I would have seen it right away." Odd helps Aelita off the floor. "I'm sorry Princess are you ok?"

"I'll be fine as soon as we stop Jeremie." The four of them rush out of the room.

Jeremie is working on his virus to use on Xana when the four rush in. "What are you doing? I'm trying to work here."

"Jeremie don't do it!" Aelita runs to him and hugs him.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't risk your life too release Ulrich." Odd calmly walks over.

"I, who said I was going to do that," William and Yumi get on the other sides. The four surround him.

"We heard you Jeremie. Yumi and I heard you making deals with Ulrich and Xana." Jeremie starts too leave the chair but Yumi grabs his arms.

"I heard you and called William. What were you thinking? Yes we all want Ulrich back but you can't be risking yourself to do it." Yumi keeps her grip as Jeremie struggles.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He reaches for the headset. Aelita grabs it and turns it off. "Thank you Aelita."

"Jeremie what were you thinking?" She hugs him again.

"I wanted to be useful." She pulls away like she had been stung.

"You are useful Jeremie." Aelita's face shows her pain.

"How? You can do what I can. Yumi can do it too with her upgrades. And of course with Odd around why do you need me?" Aelita blushes and looks away.

"Because you're Einstein and I'm just Odd." Odd watches Aelita's reaction and sees a slight shake. "She only comes to me after you hurt her. If you don't hurt her she doesn't need me." He sees Aelita shake her head but Jeremie doesn't. "So don't think there is any thing more there."

"And we need you too keep an eye out, send vehicles, and materialize us when we fall off the edge." Yumi let's go of Jeremie's arms. "Since I fall off a lot you're my savoir." Yumi laughs lightly.

"You'd be better off with Ulrich being free. I could distract him if he left Xana and I joined him. Or if Xana let Ulrich go he'd be stuck with me. I can't fight I might as well not even be there."

"But we'd lose you and the Princess would be devastated. She needs you Einstein." Odd sees Aelita shake again.

"We need you." Aelita hugs him again.

Before they can do any thing else the Super Scan beeps. "Xana might know about the trick, now." Jeremie checks the Super Scan. "I should be able to get you very close to the activated Tower."

"Send us and we'll see what we can do." Odd steps in to the Scanner.

Jeremie sends the Lyoko Warriors one by one. He then sends the vehicles. "You were right Jeremie we almost landed on top of it." William and Yumi get on the Overbike.

"If we hurry Princess we can end this before it starts." Odd gets on the Overboard and takes off as Aelita gets on the Overwing.

Before Odd can get to the activated Tower Ulrich appears. "Come on Jeremie, get to Lyoko!" Ulrich gets his swords out.

"Why would he do that Second Rate?" Odd decides too act. "He doesn't fight he does the important part."

"He hides on Earth while you and the others risk your lives."

"He saves us time and time again." Odd aims at Ulrich. "Jeremie would never join you, or Xana."

"Who said any thing about joining Xana?" Ulrich crouches ready too attack.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at Ulrich.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich is a blur.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and an energy blade comes out.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at him but misses. Odd's arrows miss. William's energy blade misses. Ulrich is about too strike Odd when Aelita starts too sing.

A block of ice forms around Odd protecting him. "You realize that this means he can't fire at me right?" Ulrich waves at Odd who was stuck inside of the ice.

"I didn't do it forever." Aelita forms an energy orb in her hands. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the ice block and breaks it apart.

"Laser Arrow!" Ulrich leaps away and Odd misses.

A black mist appears. Ulrich turns towards it. "Leave me alone Xana! I can do what I want!" The black mist attacks him.

"No, what is he doing?" Yumi tries too use her psychic powers on the black mist but can't.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's arrows pass through the black mist.

The Tower deactivates and Ulrich goes limp. The black mist drops him on the Sector. "We can't hurt him." William slowly backs away. "I won't let him take me again." William is about too use his Zanbatou on himself when some thing virtualizes on too Lyoko.

"I'm here Xana. Release Ulrich and I'll join you." Jeremie, looking absolutely ridiculous, walks towards the black mist. "But you have too release him first."

"_Very well."_

"No!" Aelita charges an energy orb in her hands. "I won't let you do this Jeremie!"

"Like you can stop me? Once I do this I'll be every thing I wanted to be. Not just smart but charming, good looking, and in shape. I'll be just like Odd but smarter!" Jeremie runs towards Xana. "Protect me from them!"

"Laser Arrow!"

"Hai!"

"Ha!"

"Energy Field!" Four attacks fly through the air but all of them miss.

"Let Ulrich go!" Jeremie leaps towards the black mist. A blur of motion moves between him and the mist knocking him away.

"Xana, that wasn't very nice." Ulrich sparks with energy. "We need too talk about it." Ulrich turns towards the others. "With out them listening in." Ulrich turns in to a black mist. Xana and Ulrich disappear from the Replika.

The four Lyoko Warriors surround Jeremie. "What were you thinking?" Odd aims at Jeremie.

"I, I just wanted too get Ulrich free."

"And what was that about Odd?" William points his Zanbatou at Jeremie. "Getting rid of him?"

"It was a plan. I, they, you don't really think they would be dumb enough to think I would join them just too have Xana free Ulrich or Ulrich leave him. I would have to get some thing out of it. I swear, please, I just want Ulrich free." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "Please believe me. I did every thing I could too get you to Earth. I risked every thing to get you free from the Super Computer. I risked my life to get William free. I would do any thing to get Ulrich free." Jeremie gets closer too her. "I was, acting or what ever you want too call it. I had to make them think I was joining one or the other so Ulrich would be free!"

"Jeremie," The others wait for Aelita's response. What ever she said they would do. "I believe you're desperate for a win. I don't believe you'd join Xana for some thing as selfish as too get rid of Odd. But don't do this again." Aelita walks in to the now deactivated Tower and use the control panel to send the others back.

The others don't leave Jeremie alone for the next few days. They were worried about him. But he gets annoyed and runs off. Odd chases after him and is able too catch him easily. "Einstein we're sorry about annoying you."

"Are you? You all think I'm a traitor. I was trying to help us, Ulrich." Jeremie clenches his hand in to a fist. "I'm the only one trying to save Ulrich."

"We get that but you did it in the wrong way." Jeremie glares.

"The wrong way for you Odd or for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"With those powers I would be charming. With those powers I would be looking good. With those powers maybe Aelita wouldn't be hanging all over you!"

"Jeremie stop that! She only _needs_ me when you make her mad! If you didn't make her mad she'd never need me. Our first kiss, well, first real kiss was after you said you wished she never existed!"

"And what about all the kisses after that? All the time you've spent with her using your powers on her."

"I never used my powers on her. I never needed to." Odd leans over Jeremie getting a dark tone to his voice. "I only needed to be there for her when you hurt her. But she never runs to you when I hurt her because I never hurt her."

"Because of your powers Odd. You two used to fight."

"But after that first kiss in the elevator we haven't. I know what I want and guess what? I don't have too use powers to get it. I just have to wait for you too mess up, again." Jeremie pushes Odd away. Odd is about to push Jeremie but Jeremie points towards a light. Odd looks and sees it spark. Xana was watching them and Odd understood what Jeremie was doing.

"And all I need is a chance too get Ulrich free and join Xana for the same powers. I could get rid of you and she would be mine."

"Only if you forced her too. She would never be with a pawn of Xana's." Odd and Jeremie glare at each other trying too stare the other down.

Yumi is in a side room crying. William hears her and goes inside. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"No, yes, I don't know." She wipes a tear away as William sits down next too her. "William I'm so mad at him."

"Jeremie? He was just trying," Yumi shakes her head. "Me?"

"No, Ulrich. It's true. He really is working on his own." William puts an arm around her shoulders.

"I, I guess."

"I know. They were working against each other. They both wanted Jeremie. I can't believe it is true but it is." Yumi leans against William for support.

Aelita walks through the streets scared of what was happening. She was losing Jeremie and didn't know if it hurt her as much as it should.

**A/N First, my new fans, check out my earlier and other series. My first Code Lyoko Series, My Code Xana Series, and My Code Naia Series.**

**First, here is my first Code Lyoko Series.**

** fiction.n et/s /3284554/1/JTL s_Code_Lyoko**

**Second, Code Xana which is a spin off from Code Lyoko**

** nficti /s/ 3404714/1/JTLs_Code_Xana**

**And third Code Naia**

** on. net/s/4343405/ 1/Code_Naia_The_Resistance**

**Just fix the links(take out the spaces) and there you go. Or just search Code Lyoko 100,000 and find them all!**

**This is why I'm updating so early, to let my new fans know about my other earlier series. Also, FT is on Spring Break so want to give him some thing to do lol.**

**And now, a short story. Tell me what you think, and make sure to read all of it or you won't understand it.**

**Life Partner**

**Author James the Lesser**

Amber, it's raining. I want to be outside with you but I can't. I have to wait for you. I have to wait for the one I love.

I stare out the window in to the drive way. It seems like forever since you've left. It always feels like forever. A small eternity I've spent waiting for you to come back.

Sitting here waiting lets me think and remember. The day we first met. I was so scared but you saw me and smiled. You held me in your arms and kissed me while whispering my name, Shelby. I kissed you back and you laughed.

When I moved in with you it was rough at first. You would yell at me. When I messed up you would rub my nose in it. But you still loved me and I loved you Amber. You made me better.

My first birthday with you was amazing. You showered me in gifts. You bought me a new bed since my old one was falling apart. You bought me a new outfit that was amazing even though I didn't ask for one. I loved you already and some how I loved you even more.

In our fifth year together I got hurt. You held my hand and told me it would be ok. It wasn't my fault the car came out of no where. I was scared but your soothing voice kept me calm as the doctor did every thing he could to fix me.

I remember when I was healing we would sit on the couch together. I laid my head on your lap and you ran your hand through my hair. I loved the feeling of your fingers moving through my hair. I couldn't help but kiss you.

I limped after the accident but you didn't care. You knew I loved going to the park and didn't mind walking slower. You helped me in and out of the car. You helped me get in and out of bed. Lying next to you and feeling your warmth made me feel better.

The accident made me think of life and death. I knew then that I wanted to grow old and die with you. But I wanted to die before you. I couldn't live with out you and couldn't stand to lose you.

I sit here and wait now. The rain stopped but you weren't back yet. You left and said you would be right back. I hear a car engine coming up the street. I press my face against the window. There you are! I go to the door waiting for you.

When the door opened you saw me and smiled. I love your smile. You pulled some thing out of a bag. I didn't recognize it.

"Hey Shelby look what I got for you." You held down for me to smell. "A new chew toy. It is supposed to smell like beef jerky what do you think?" I took it out of your hand and started chewing. "Good girl, yes you are." You rough up my hair while I chew on the new toy. "Let me put the groceries away and we can go to the park."


	41. Chapter 41

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 136: Manipulation**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie was alone in the Control Room. Things had cooled off between him and the others but were still tense. "If only I could get Ulrich free." He looks at the old profile for Ulrich. "I'm sorry you're still stuck with Xana." He continues working.

Odd sneaks the others in too the gym. "You should have an hour but don't take that long. If the boss comes back early I could lose my job." He looks around nervously. "And I really need this job."

"Thanks Jeremie." The other three split off too go in to the different locker rooms for a quick shower.

Aelita and Yumi are in the showers. "Aelita, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Odd's birthday is coming up but if you get him any thing it will just make Jeremie even more jealous."

"I, I don't know. I kind of lost track of time. What is the date today?"

"You really don't know what day it is?" Aelita shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, when I was on Lyoko the day never mattered. I just kind of got used too not knowing. If it weren't for the rest of you telling me what the day was I probably never would have known when to go to school." Yumi is a little amazed by Aelita's detachment from the world.

Once Odd hears the showers running he starts too relax. That is until he hears footsteps. "Oh crap is he back already?"

"No," Annette walks in to the room. "Hello Odd." She smirks at Odd.

"Oh, um, hi uh, I can explain this Annette." She crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"Really, Odd Della Robbia, runaway."

"What do you mean?" Odd is confused.

"I know you and your friends aren't some world scavenger hunt. You all ran away from some school in Paris. And I read that your friend Ulrich Stern was killed but there was no body." Annette pulls out a stun gun. "You're dangerous."

"Whoa hey, you don't understand, know what you're talking about." Odd has his hands up. "Ulrich isn't dead. Yes we ran away but it's not some thing I can explain. You won't understand it." Odd starts to sweat. "I'm sorry Annette."

"Then help me understand." Annette keeps the stun gun pointed at Odd. "I didn't call the police, yet. I didn't want too believe you killed your friend but it looks suspicious."

"Whoa is that what they're saying? Is that what the news is reporting?"

"You didn't know?" Odd shakes his head.

"No! We haven't watched any television or heard any radio since we um, started." Odd takes a step towards Annette. "We didn't kill any one I swear."

"And what did you start? Why did you come to Berlin?" She waves the stun gun around carelessly.

"Um, I can't tell you. I'm sorry I wish I could but I can't. Pleas put it down Annette I don't want too be hurt."

"What happened to your friend Ulrich? If he's not dead can I meet him?"

"You don't want too meet him. Trust me he's not exactly a nice guy right now." Odd takes another step.

"And why shouldn't I call the police? I followed you to your base or what ever you want to call it."

"But you didn't go inside?" Odd crosses his fingers.

"No. What are you doing in there, making drugs or some thing?" Odd shakes his head. "What are you doing then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" Odd glances towards the locker rooms.

"Because they won't let you? That was Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie right?"

"No, William, not Jeremie."

"Where is Jeremie? Back at your base?" Odd nods. "And what is he doing?" Odd shrugs his shoulders. "What are you? If Jeremie is the leader, I'm guessing one of the girls is his girlfriend, who are you and the other two?"

"Jeremie's not the leader. There is no leader. We have to do some thing very dangerous and can't tell others about it." Odd takes another step but Annette takes two steps back. "I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?" Odd sees Annette is shaking a little.

"How many times have we been alone? How many times have you asked me to be, very alone, and I didn't?" Odd tries to reassure Annette. "You know?"

"Because you're with the other girl in the group I knew it! You were playing me the whole time."

"No! I'm not with Yumi, or Aelita. Yumi is, well, William or Ulrich. That's if Ulrich ever comes back to us. And Aelita is with Jeremie. I do like you Annette but that's a problem. I have a very dangerous enemy who will try too hurt those around me that matter. Why I've turned down a very beautiful girl multiple times when every part of me wants too go with her and be very alone." Odd uses his powers and turns the charm on. "When all I want to do is slip in to a Jacuzzi with a very beautiful girl with a glass of wine and see where things might go."

"I, Odd, you're confusing me." Annette shakes her head trying to shake the feeling of being controlled.

"I'm trying to explain to you what is going on. I told you that you wouldn't understand." Odd looks in to her eyes hoping his powers will win. "Even as smart as you are it is a long and complicated story with too much that I can't tell you."

"Well um, we can take the time." Annette lowers the stun gun. "Um, I, I'll go away. But in one hour meet me at Chez Pierre and we will talk over dinner." Annette turns and walks away.

A minute later Yumi and Aelita leave the locker room. "Odd what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Odd bites his tongue.

"I um, nothing. Just nervous the big guy will come back early. I'll go check on William." Odd hides his face as he turns away.

Odd rushes inside the boys' locker room and finds William is getting dressed. "Hurry up William the girls' have been done for a long time."

"I didn't think it took me that long." William gets his shoes on. "I'm ready." The two leave the locker room.

Odd waits until they are back at the building too tell them what happened. "What do I do? We can't tell her about this and a return won't help."

"I don't know. Um, lie? Kidnap her?" William shrugs his shoulders.

"Of course lie I mean what kind? I need a story in less then thirty minutes. One she'll believe."

Aelita watches Odd. Every time he says Annette, or mentions the time limit, she winces. She knew why but didn't want too admit it. "Um, I, I'll go ask Jeremie if he has an idea."

"Good idea Princess he's the smartest one in the group. He might be distracted though by what he's working on."

"I know but he might be able too help." Aelita walks away.

Ten minutes later the group has an idea and Odd leaves. "I hope this works." Aelita bites her lower lip.

Odd makes it too the restaurant and sees Annette is waiting for him. "Um, hi Annette." Odd sits down at the table.

"Well? Are you going too tell me?" She reaches out and grabs his hand. "And don't try to lie to me."

"Well um, Annette that's a problem."

"Why?" She squeezes his hand.

"Because what I'm about to tell you will sound like a lot of lies. But it's all true I swear. But know I am putting you in a lot of danger by telling you." Odd squeezes her hand back.

"I don't care I can take care of myself." Odd sighs loudly and dramatically.

"Well we kind of got caught up in some thing major. Our friend Aelita, her father, is a target of the Russian government. He used too work for them when they were the USSR. But he got out before they collapsed with some very delicate information."

"What kind of information?"

"Regarding advanced technology and weaponry. First he went too France, Kadic Academy where he and his wife changed their names. But the KGB found them and kidnapped her mother. Franz and Aelita ran off and hid in Canada. But he left the documents and things behind. So he sent Aelita back too Kadic Academy too find it. She met us, and um, asked for help."

"She convinced you too help her? How?"

"Well first she got Jeremie to help her. He's in love with her so it wasn't hard for her to do. Then he got his friend Ulrich involved. He was my roommate and so I got involved."

"What about Yumi and William?"

"Well, Yumi likes Ulrich and he likes her. But William also likes Yumi and she likes him too. It's complicated I know. But she got involved, then William."

"But the news said Ulrich was killed by a lightning strike."

"That's what we told them. He betrayed us and joined the KGB. We had to get out of Kadic Academy and hide. We found out though that there were some old Soviet things here, when Russia controlled part of Berlin, and came here." Odd sighs. "Now do you understand why I didn't want to tell you?"

"Either you and your friends are amazing story tellers or you're a lot more dangerous than I thought." Annette pulls her hand away.

"I'll stop working at the gym and bothering you if you want. We just needed the money and a place too shower, do laundry, and stuff." Odd smiles turning on the charm. "And it didn't hurt that there was a cute girl there." Odd sees a flash of pink outside the window. When he tries to get a better look he swears it was Aelita but couldn't get a good look.

"What is it?"

"I always have to be careful. They could be watching me, us, right now." Odd pulls at his collar trying to act nervous.

"They know you're here?"

"No, not yet." Odd starts to get uncomfortable sitting in the restaurant. "Um I think I should leave."

"But we could get some thing to eat. I'll pay since this place is a bit pricey." Annette smiles seductively. "Please?"

"I wish I could but I did kind of tell the others that I wasn't going to be long. I was just going for a walk to clear my head."

"Oh so you didn't tell them what I did?"

"No, of course not. They probably would have kept me from seeing you again if I did." Odd looks towards the window again and doesn't see any thing pink.

"Well um, ok go but I think I'll get some thing too eat. They have amazing clams here." Odd walks away and leaves the restaurant.

Odd gets his cell phone out and dials Aelita's number. He hears it ringing around the corner and a curse word. "Princess come on out." She walks around the corner.

"Hi Odd." She looks down at her feet.

"Princess, um, let us go this way." Odd takes her hand in his and leads her away from the window of the restaurant.

Odd takes Aelita down an alley. "Aelita, what were you doing? I told her I didn't tell you guys that she confronted me."

"I'm sorry Odd I was just, worried. What if she had called the police and was setting you up?" Aelita blushes as Odd leans closer too her face.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Odd smiles playfully. "Or were you more worried about a pretty girl taking me out too a nice restaurant?"

"I, um Odd, you know I can't decide on that." She looks away.

"If it had been Jeremie she confronted would you have followed him?"

"I don't know."

"You heart is confused." Odd places a hand over it and feels it beating fast. "And I'm part of it, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Odd I'm not sorry. It's just Jeremie, I feel, obligated too him. He spent so much time to help me and I can't betray him like that, like this." Tears build in her eyes. "He loves me he just, he doesn't do what you do."

"And you love him. And you don't want too see him hurt." Odd sighs. "If you chose him over me I would be hurt but not as badly. I would probably, maybe, get over it. I don't know if Jeremie would." There is a bright flash.

"Exactly." The two turn around and see Ulrich. There is a bright flash of a camera taking another picture. "I wonder what he'll say when he sees this?" Ulrich reaches out and lightly touches Aelita on the neck. "What will Jeremie say?" Ulrich turns in too a black mist and disappears.

"No!" Odd and Aelita get their phones out.

Jeremie answers his phone. "Aelita?"

"Jeremie, Ulrich attacked us. He, he made us do stuff, we didn't want to but then he took pictures and I'm so embarrassed, and sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I, I followed Odd, making sure Annette hadn't called the police or any thing. But Ulrich showed up and made Odd and I um, pose, model, for a camera and took a picture. I'm sorry but we didn't have time too call you."

"Really? The Super Scan didn't activate."

"It, it happened so fast maybe he deactivated the Tower before the Super Scan could find it."

"Maybe, get back here and we'll see if he activates another one." Jeremie hangs up the phone. "You were right Ulrich."

"What did I tell you? It happened exactly as I said it would." Ulrich waves the picture around. "It took me a total of twenty three seconds. Do they really think that is enough time too threaten them and _make_ them model for this lovely picture?" Ulrich hands it too Jeremie.

Jeremie looks at the picture. From the angle it looks as though Odd was kissing Aelita. "I hate him." Jeremie crumples it up in his hand.

"Odd wasn't the only one in that picture. Aelita didn't exactly tell him to stop." Ulrich smirks. "The only way you're going to get rid of him is too join me."

"And I'll only do that if you leave Xana."

"Which I will do." The two stare at the other waiting for one too make a move. "But I have to go they are coming this way." Ulrich turns in to a black mist and disappears.

A few seconds later Odd and Aelita burst in. "Jeremie did you find any thing?" Jeremie stuff the crumpled picture in to his pocket.

"No." Jeremie sees a mark on Aelita's neck. "What did Ulrich make you do, exactly."

"Um, he made us pose, like, put your arm around her and stuff." Odd looks away knowing it was a horrible lie. "I'm sorry I should have fought him but he did kind of have two swords."

"Did he say any thing about kissing her on the neck?"

"No, why?"

"Then how did she get a hickie on her neck?" Odd turns towards Aelita and sees a slight mark on her neck where Ulrich had touched her.

"I didn't do that Einstein I swear." Odd backs away from Aelita. "I've never left a mark, I mean," Odd's poor choice of words was too much.

"I hate you both! Get out, get out, get out!" He gets out of the chair and points towards the exit

"Jeremie I swear its not like that." Odd tries to talk but Jeremie had enough talk.

"Get out now Odd before I, I, get out!" The two turn and run out of the room.

Aelita and Odd go to William's room and find him alone. "Where's Yumi?"

"I don't know, what's up?"

"Jeremie is mad at us because of some thing Ulrich did and won't listen." Odd sits down on the floor. "If this keeps up he might turn on us and not as a trick either." He sighs. "If we lose him we're done for."

"What happened?" Odd and Aelita explain things. "Oh. Yeah that does look bad. Maybe you could um, well, a return wouldn't wipe his memories. Maybe you two should have a fight."

"What?"

"You know, Aelita um, tell Odd you hate what he's done and how Odd is trying too confuse you but you love Jeremie. Make it loud and make sure Jeremie hears it." Odd looks at Aelita who looks down at the floor.

"It could work, Princess?"

"I, I don't know if I could. I don't want too lie any more." Odd feels like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Princess, Aelita, we have to. We can't lose him." Odd hugs her then let's go. "Just think of me as if I had gone with Annette on a date and lied too you about it. No be like Chrissy when she found out I was holding hands with Michelle and smack me and call me a two timing jerk, with out the two timing part."

"You've had a lot of experience with girls yelling at you don't you?" Odd smiles and nods trying to lighten the mood. "I, I'll try. Um, I guess we should do it now."

"Any thing you say Princess." The two leave William's room.

Jeremie is writing a note too the others before he leaves. "I just can't take it any more. I'm tired of the lies and cheating and fighting. I just want to have peace. I'll never get that with you and," He hears a scream.

"I hate you! Jeremie thinks you and I were doing stuff and you won't tell him we weren't!" There is a loud smacking noise.

"Princess come on what can he do for you that I can't?" Odd claps his hands together again making the smacking noise.

"Every thing! He doesn't confuse me or lie to me! He doesn't go out on dates with his boss's daughter then come back and say he likes me! He loves me and I love him! You and your stupid powers are tricking me!" Jeremie hears the sound of a hand smacking a face again and smiles. "Leave me alone you jerk!" She storms in too the room. "Jeremie I'm so sorry. I swear it was never like what we have with that idiot!" She throws her arms around him.

"Aelita I," Jeremie sees Odd glaring at them. "I understand." Jeremie hugs Aelita as Odd walks away looking defeated.

The next day Odd makes sure to stay out of the building. He didn't have work that day so walks around the city. "This sucks. She was so close I could have kissed her and I had to turn her away because of Jeremie." He ignores the people around him deep in thought and emotion.

**A/N Ooo, what will happen next? Mwahaha! Ulrich, Xana, are they one or two separate people? And of course the manipulation of Annette, Aelita and Odd, and Ulrich. Hmm, maybe I should change the title to Manipulation… And so I did. It is no longer An Odd Plot.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 137: Anything For Hope**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd was never at the building except too sleep and some times not even then. He couldn't bear to be around Aelita. He would stay at the gym all day or go out with Annette and try to distract himself. It never really worked.

Yumi and William are out at a restaurant. Just as friends going out since they were bored. They wanted too help Jeremie but he always told them to go away. "So um Yumi uh, what do you want?"

"Some thing cheap. Odd only gave us a little." Yumi looks through a menu.

"Well uh, I brought some of my own money so don't worry." Yumi lowers the menu and glares at William. "What?"

"I won't let you do that. Odd gave us some money so we could go out, as friends, and do some thing more then bother Jeremie." William sighs.

"I know, as friends, but it doesn't have too stay that way. Why can't we at least try and…" Yumi kicks William under the table. "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk about it ok? I can't handle any thing like that right now." William smiles seeing hope in the last two words.

Aelita is in the room she made for herself with a book after another fight with Jeremie. She tried to stay calm but even the book wasn't enough too distract her. "He's such an idiot. That program won't work." She turns the page and tears it a little.

Jeremie is at the control panel. He is looking at a picture of Ulrich. "I'm so sorry." He keeps staring at the picture debating what to do.

The next day Odd is looking at the building from the outside. "I can't go inside." He turns around and walks back to the gym. Annette would distract him from his misery of not being able to be around Aelita.

The next few days the group moves apart more and more. Odd hadn't been at the building. Yumi and William spent as much time away as they could but only as friends. Aelita refused to go near Jeremie after another fight.

Jeremie crumples up a picture of Ulrich and throws it on the floor. "I have to do this. I can't leave him to Xana." Jeremie brings up a program. "Aelita, every one, I'm sorry." Jeremie gets his lap top out and does work on it.

A day later a Tower is activated. Jeremie steps in to the Scanner. His glasses are off and his hair disheveled. He sighs and leans against the back of the Scanner as the doors close.

A minute later Ulrich falls out of the Scanner. "Ugh, what happened?" He looks around the room. "Where am I?" He stands up slowly, shaking. "Franz?" He shakes his head. "I'm on Earth, how? Am I upgraded? I don't remember any thing." Ulrich takes a couple steps then collapses on to the floor. "Why do I hurt so much?" He curls in to a ball as pain racks his body.

A few hours later Aelita is going to the Control Room to try and talk to Jeremie when she sees Ulrich on the floor. "Xana's attacking, why didn't Jeremie tell us?" Aelita backs away slowly. When Ulrich doesn't move she stops. "Ulrich?" He doesn't respond. "This is a trap," she runs out of the room for help.

She can't find the others so calls Yumi. "Yumi, Xana's attacking."

"Um, we'll be there." Yumi hangs up. "William, Xana's attacking."

"You've got to be kidding me. We're almost at the end." William sets down his soda and popcorn. "I guess we just hope for a return so we can come back and see the ending." The two run out of the movie theater.

Odd ignores his ringing phone. He and Annette were… busy on a weight bench. He ignores the sound of a text message. "Come on Annette you can do it." She pushes the weight bar up and Odd helps her get it in to place. "Good job." She sits up.

"You're a great motivator." She smiles at him and he smiles back. Odd's phone rings again. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Not right now." Odd leans close to Annette. She closes her eyes expecting a kiss. "We have a bike race to do." He pulls away and goes over to the exercise bikes.

Aelita waits at the entrance to the building. When Yumi and William make it she tells them what she saw. "I don't know what he's planning."

"What ever it is it isn't good." Yumi and William go in first.

When they get to the Control Room they see Ulrich is still on the floor. "Yumi, Aelita, stay back." William slowly walks towards Ulrich.

"Don't get hurt William. We'll need you on Lyoko since Odd can't make it." Aelita bites on her lower lip.

William gets closer to Ulrich. He reaches out with a foot and nudges Ulrich. He doesn't move. "Um, I don't know if he's breathing." William kneels down next to Ulrich. "No, he's breathing." He shakes Ulrich.

"What is he doing?" Yumi starts to get closer. "He's not in his Lyoko outfit." Yumi stands behind William.

"I don't know. His pulse," William presses a finger against Ulrich's neck. "Wow its way high." William pulls his hand away from Ulrich's neck.

"But he's not moving." Yumi goes around William and kneels down next to Ulrich. She touches his hand. "He's really hot."

"Where's Jeremie?" Aelita sees his glasses in the chair. "He has to be close." Aelita walks past the others and grabs Jeremie's glasses. She sees a piece of paper underneath. "Two days, twelve hundred hours, lap top?" The message doesn't make any sense to her.

"What?" Aelita shows the other two the note.

"Is it a message from Xana? Did he kidnap Jeremie?" William takes the note from Aelita. "Where is his lap top?"

"No, it's Jeremie's hand writing." Aelita is even more worried. If the Super Scan's beeping hadn't been so loud she would have kept ignoring it. "Xana's attacking we need to stop him."

"What about Ulrich? He's sweating, and his temperature I think he has a fever. And William said his pulse is high, up, what ever. We can't leave him here." Yumi looks down at him.

"We can't worry about him! Odd and Jeremie are in trouble!" Aelita brings up the profiles. "William, Yumi, we have to hurry." Aelita sends the vehicles.

"Come on Yumi. It might be a trap. If it isn't we'll find out soon enough." William goes to the Scanner.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands on the Replika. "Yumi?"

"He might be sick or really hurt."

"Come on Yumi, please." Yumi rolls Ulrich over on to his back and looks at his face. "Yumi?" Yumi stands up.

"Ok." Yumi walks to the Scanner.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." Yumi lands on the Replika near William. Soon Aelita lands near them.

"We head west." She slowly walks to the Overboard.

"Come on Aelita we have to hurry." William is on the Overwing, Yumi on the Overbike.

"I know, I know." Aelita gets on the Overboard and the Warriors takes off for the activated Tower.

When they get close a black swirl appears in front of the activated Tower. William gets his Zanbatou out. "Ulrich was just messing with us, slowing us down." The black swirl dissipates.

"Ulrich?" It wasn't Ulrich. "I don't see what he has to do with this now that he's weak again." The person talking steps forward. "What do you think?"

"Jeremie?" Aelita gasps. "No, what, what have you done?"

"What I wanted." Jeremie smiles evilly. He is in a sleek dark suit. His hair is slicked back. He has no glasses or weapons.

"Step aside Jeremie we don't want to hurt you." Yumi has her fans out. "I'm serious we will hurt you if you don't stop this."

"Hurt me? And how would you do that?" Jeremie sparks with energy. "Freeze." An ice beam shoots out from his fingertips and hits the Overbike. Yumi leaps off as the Overbike is frozen.

"Nice trick." William starts to charge his Zanbatou.

"Not a trick. I can freeze you too."

"No, I meant nice trick Xana. Like we believe Jeremie would fight us." William swings his Zanbatou at Jeremie. The energy blade comes out and flies at Jeremie.

"Do you think so?" Jeremie disappears then reappears two meters away. The energy blade misses him.

"Freeze rays and teleportation do you have any other tricks Xana?" William starts to charge his Zanbatou again.

"Well I wouldn't call it a trick." He whips his right arm and it snaps. A fire ring flies at William. William leaps through it.

"So you went from being ridiculous to being a traitor." Aelita focuses on her energy. An energy orb forms in her hands.

"All for you Aelita. If not for you I wouldn't have. All you had to do was stay with me. But no I wasn't good enough for you was I? That idiot with a little bit of muscle was all you had eyes for."

"That's not true!" Aelita throws the energy orb at Jeremie and misses. "I always liked you Jeremie!"

"Liked, not loved. You used to love me." Jeremie sparks with more energy.

"I never loved you Xana!" Aelita creates another energy orb. "You're not Jeremie you're Xana!"

"Really? You were all so ready to believe that Ulrich was working on his own. Why can't I be working on my own?" Jeremie creates a shield around him. "Xana would love to have me. My knowledge and experience with the one he wants most. He was willing to make a trade."

"Ulrich, he, he was sick." Yumi starts to concentrate on a fan with her telekinesis powers. She lets it slide across the Sector. "You made him sick."

"I don't know what Xana did to him. I know what he did to me!" Jeremie sparks with even more energy.

"He took control of you!" William charges Jeremie. He swings his Zanbatou at the shield. It bounces off and sparks fly. "Stop hiding behind your powers!" He swings again and his Zanbatou bounces off.

"I am not hiding behind my powers I am simply using them. Did you ever say Ulrich was hiding behind his powers?"

"No, but he fought he didn't hide." William swings again with the same results.

"Well I was never much of a fighter was I? I was always the brain behind the operation. Now I am the brain behind the enemy." Jeremie disappears and three Mega Tanks appear.

"Nice, now you see me now you don't." Yumi throws her fans at a Mega Tank When the Mega Tank opens Yumi uses her telekinesis powers on a fan to move it back and slice one across the Eye destroying it. The other two close up.

"Hurry Aelita!" William jumps on top of a Mega Tank.

"But, Jeremie," Aelita is about to collapse.

"We can worry about him later! Deactivate the Tower so we can launch a return!" Yumi pushes Aelita and she runs towards the Tower.

"I got this one." William runs and jumps on top of a Mega Tank.

"I'll take this one." Yumi uses her telekinesis powers too make her fans hover around the second Mega Tank waiting for it to open.

Aelita runs in to the activated Tower. She places her hand on the control panel. When the screens fall around her she readies a return.

William looks over at Yumi. "Yumi, if, if he joined Xana willingly he might not want to be back with us."

"I know."

"Return to the past now!" A white bubble comes up reversing time.

Odd hurries too the building. "I shouldn't have ignored it!" He runs in to the building. "Please let every one be ok."

When he gets to the Control Room he is shocked. "Ulrich, oh man, guys I'll take him just get to Lyoko!"

"No Odd, stop!" William gets in his way. "Ulrich isn't the enemy."

"Are you crazy? He works for Xana!" Odd tries to push William out of the way.

"No, Odd, I'm sorry." Ulrich is still weak and needs help from Yumi to walk forward.

"Ulrich, man, you look like you got hit with a Mega Tank." Ulrich smiles weakly. Sweat pours from his brow. One of his eyes wanders around the room wildly. "You look like a lot worse then that happened."

"I, I know." Ulrich's knees start to give out but Odd runs forward and grabs him. "Thanks Odd."

"Are you going to be ok?" Odd feels how hot Ulrich's skin is.

"I hope so. Yumi let me sit down." Yumi and Odd help him too the floor.

"Where's Jeremie? How did this happen?" Odd hears Aelita and turns around. Tears roll down her cheeks but she doesn't make a noise.

"No, he, he didn't." Odd goes to Aelita and hugs her. He lets her sob into his chest.

Ulrich was led to a side room. Yumi and William stay by his side getting him the things he needed or helping him to a store across the street when he needed to do things he couldn't at the building.

Odd calls off from work too say with Aelita. Aelita holds Jeremie's glasses at all times. "Princess, I'm sorry." She doesn't respond, she never responded.

Another day passes. No one seemed to have any life in them. Odd continues to hold Aelita. "Aelita please, say some thing. I'm getting scared. Please say any thing." She doesn't respond.

Odd rocks Aelita back and forth. It is almost noon when they hear a beeping noise. Odd sees the noise is coming from Jeremie's laptop. "That's not the Super Scan. Aelita, I'm going to let you go for a minute ok?" Odd let's her go and opens the laptop.

"Aelita, every one, I'm sorry." It was a screen with Jeremie in it. Odd is about to turn it so Aelita could see better when she pushes him out of the way.

"Jeremie," Aelita holds both sides of the screen.

"I'm so sorry. I have to do this. Ulrich has been our enemy for far too long. I am making a deal with Xana too let him go. I will trade myself for Ulrich. I know it seems stupid on my part but I have too. I will be independent, like Ulrich. But I will not hurt you. I love all of you. I, I don't know if I'll make it. Once Xana takes me I'll use my powers, my brain, and kill him. Even if it means I die. Aelita, I, I love you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been the best to you lately. The stress, it isn't an excuse. The trouble was I couldn't think about you. I was too focused on Xana and Ulrich. I'm so sorry and if this doesn't work I want you to be happy with Odd."

"Don't say that," Odd is cut off.

"Odd, make her happy. You were always better to her then I was. I wanted to be you, not just like you but you. She always smiled when she saw you. You never hurt her." Jeremie pauses, almost ready too cry. "Yumi, William, and Ulrich, keep fighting. I'll try to destroy Xana myself but if I can't then you three, and Odd, with your upgrades are what we need. You four will be the ones the planet needs. I, I don't know what else too say. I'm sorry every one I really am but I have to do this." The message ends.

"Jeremie you idiot." Aelita touches the screen.

"Jeremie you selfless idiot." Odd places a hand over Aelita's on the screen. "It didn't work. Xana is in control, completely."

"And we know that. Xana won't trick us like he did with Ulrich." Odd moves Aelita's hand so he can hold it palm too palm.

"Why hasn't he hacked the Super Computer then? He has the password now." Aelita shakes her head.

"Jeremie planned ahead. He set a randomized password then saved it so I could change it too what I wanted. He, Odd, I don't know what to do." Odd hugs her as she starts too cry again.

Later Odd tells the others about the message. "He was tricked. He did it to help us and it back fired."

"I can't believe it." Ulrich was leaning against the far wall. "I hope I keep getting better so I can help the next time they attack."

"You're already able too walk on your own and your temperature is way down." Yumi turns towards William.

"And now that we have two of you who used to be under Xana's control we can maybe think of a way to free Jeremie."

"Or get in to Xana's mind. I've been trying to remember my time under his control but I can only remember the times I was able to throw off his control when you were there." Yumi turns away from William who smiles.

"I can't remember any thing." Ulrich rubs his temples. "And this headache won't go away."

"I'll get some medicine." Odd leaves the room.

**A/N And so Jeremie is gone. The group is shattered. They have no idea what to do now. And with Ulrich… Will he get better? Maybe.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 138: Broken**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd is at the gym again. He refused to go too the building unless there was an attack and so far there hadn't been. He couldn't be near Aelita it hurt too much.

Yumi staid in the room she made for herself. She ignored any one who came by. Once Ulrich got better she couldn't stand to be near him. Ulrich tried to talk to her at first but after being rejected so much he stopped.

William stays in his room. He wanted too talk to Yumi but knew not to. With Ulrich back things would be even more complicated. Especially since Ulrich had been innocent the entire time.

Ulrich walked around the city when he could. He wanted too call his parents and tell them how much he missed them but didn't. His mother would beg him too come home and his father would demand he came home. As horrible as things were at the building he knew home would be even worse.

Aelita did little. She wouldn't work on any programs as they always reminded her of Jeremie. Lying on the floor with Mr. Puck in her arms was the only way she could find comfort. She tried to talk to Odd but he nearly ran away from her making her feel even worse.

Xana watches the group. He had broken them finally. Now he just needed too pick them off one by one.

Odd is at the gym in the laundry room crying when Annette finds him. "Odd, what's wrong?" Odd shakes a little.

"Nothing, I can't tell you." His voice is rough and rude.

"Does it involve all that stuff you talked about before?" Odd nods. "You can tell me then I already know about it." Annette sits down next too Odd.

"No you don't. Not all of it." Annette starts too talk but Odd cuts her off. "I can't tell you. If I get you involved you will end up like Jeremie or worse."

"Wait, Jeremie, some thing happened?" Odd nods. "Is he ok?" Odd shakes his head. "I, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He's not dead its worse." Odd wipes tears out of his eyes.

"What can be worse then dead?" Annette has a confused look on her face.

"Being a traitor." Annette gasps.

"Like Ulrich?"

"No, not like Ulrich. It turns out Ulrich was um, innocent. Had been captured and when he came back he told us who got him caught." Not the whole truth but was the best Odd could come up with.

"Oh, I, I'm sorry about him then. Jeremie," She growls. "I don't want you too be hurt because your friend turned on you."

"Well, I don't know any more. We were going too leave but no one showed up. And we still haven't found the communist base we were looking for." Odd sighs. He didn't want too lie but knew he had to.

"Every thing is a mess because of the girl, what was her name, Alina?" Odd shakes his head.

"Aelita. And no it's a mess because of her father. But the KGB is on him and we haven't had any contact with him." Annette puts an arm around Odd's shoulders.

"If you need a break we can go take one. The guest house is open. I'll get some music playing and the Jacuzzi going. You just sit in it and I'll rub your shoulders and make you feel better." Annette's lips are close too Odd's ear. "What do you think Odd? I could help you relax."

"That, I," Odd stops and thinks about it. "That sounds like a great idea. Once this load is done I'm done ok?" Annette smiles and nods.

"Ok, I'll make sure Papa isn't any where near it tonight." Annette walks away with a smile on her face.

A few days later Aelita holds Mr. Puck at arms length. "We need to do some thing Mr. Puck. He did this for Ulrich, for us. It's not his fault it didn't work. But we need the others." She sets him down and gets her cell phone out.

Odd sees the name on the phone. "Annette, I have to take this." Odd gets off the couch and walks out of hearing distance. "Aelita?"

"Odd, um, I need you here, we need you here." Odd feels his heart beat faster. "Odd did you hear me?"

"Yes Aelita. Um, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Odd." They hang up.

Odd turns around and sees Annette. "Um, I have to go."

"I heard." Odd doesn't like the look on her face.

"It's important, I'm sorry."

"Take me with you." Odd takes a couple steps back.

"No, I can't risk you." _Or let the others know, no, not others but Aelita._ "It is too dangerous for you Annette. I'm already risking you by hanging out with you."

"If they were watching you then they already know about me." Annette crosses her arms. "And they haven't come after me yet."

"They also know you aren't part of the group just my uh, friend." Odd rubs a mark on his neck left by Annette. "I won't let them hurt you. That means I won't let you in to the group."

"What if I wanted to be?" Odd shakes his head.

"Annette we'll leave if you keep this up. I haven't told them about um this, and uh, that." Odd feels his cheeks flush with color. "I won't let you get hurt or worse." Odd turns too leave.

"Wait, I, please come back." Odd doesn't reply and continues walking away.

The others are in the Control Room waiting for Odd. No one looks at each other. No one speaks. The tension was thick making every one uncomfortable.

As Odd gets closer a black mist appears. "Odd, stay away." Odd sees the black mist form in to Jeremie.

"Einstein, I'm sorry you did this. We should have tried harder. But you should fight off Xana's possession. William tried for Yumi."

"And Aelita should bring him out?" Jeremie laughs. "Odd do you think he is as stupid as too believe that? He knows you wanted her. He knows you did what you could too take her. And what did she do? She fell for it!" Jeremie lashes out at Odd and hits him in the face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too hit you but Jeremie, well, it's a touchy subject." Jeremie sneers at Odd.

"Jeremie I'm sorry. I, I tried too help you." _Sometimes._ "You messed up and I tried and help you and her. But you kept messing up and yeah I, I," Odd jumps back before Jeremie can hit him again. "I guess it doesn't help if I tell you the truth."

"Shut up!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "I am here to let you know Franz's days are numbered. We have him cornered. Unless you were to help him, well, it won't matter. Once I killed that behemoth of his he was defenseless! You have to either deactivate the Tower or defend Franz. You choose, does he live or die? Do you go too Lyoko and deactivate the Tower hoping that helps or do you risk your and every one else's life and send the Skid out?" Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"Jeremie, Xana, we'll stop you." Odd runs in too the building.

When Odd runs in to the room every one jumps. "Sorry I'm late Xana paid me a visit." Odd doesn't look over at Aelita. "We have to hurry."

"He activated a Tower I have the vehicles ready." Odd is about to say some thing about Franz then stops. The Tower needed to be deactivated. Franz lasted this long he could take care of himself.

"I'm ready." Odd walks over too the Scanner keeping his eyes on the floor. He steps in and sighs. "I hope I'm ready." The Scanner doors close and soon he lands on Lyoko.

Odd gets on the Overboard and waits for the others. Ulrich gets on the Overbike. Yumi gets on the Overwing. When William lands he starts to go too the Overbike then stops. "Um, where do I ride?"

"Aelita is on the Overwing with Yumi." Odd stays in the air. "So I guess you and Ulrich share the Overbike."

"Why can't Aelita ride with you and I ride with Yumi?" Odd ignores William's question. Yumi lifts in the air so William can't get on. "Fine, what ever." William goes over to the Overbike.

When Aelita lands on Lyoko she runs over to the Overwing. "We need to hurry. The activated Tower is east of here." Yumi takes off and the others follow.

Annette sneaks towards the building. "I'm sorry Odd but I have to help." She sneaks up to the entrance.

The Lyoko Warriors are near the activated Tower when two black mists appear. One forms in to Jeremie while the other forms in to the Razor Head. "Aelita stay back we can't risk you." Yumi gets a fan out. "I'll let you have the Overwing."

"Thank you Yumi." Aelita watches Odd dive towards Jeremie. "Odd, Jeremie, please don't hurt each other." She says it quietly enough that neither hear her.

William and Ulrich charge the Razor Head on the Overbike. "William I'll get closer and let you have a shot."

"Ulrich you're still the better fighter even with out upgrades from Franz." William reaches for his Zanbatou. "But you should help Odd with Jeremie."

"Now!" William leaps off of the Overbike and swings his Zanbatou at the Razor Head. It ducks and rolls out of the way.

"_The new warrior will destroy them. He was so willing too join us Xana had no problem taking him. Not like the ungrateful Ulrich Stern." _The Razor Head gets in a fighting stance.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans as she leaps off of the Overwing. Before she lands she has two more out. The Razor Head dodges both easily but almost walks in to William's Zanbatou.

"Not so easy now is it?" William readies his Zanbatou again. "Yumi and I can handle you." Yumi stands next to William.

"_But will your other friends be able too handle Jeremie? He is not as fast as Ulrich Stern but he is far smarter then Ulrich could ever dream."_ The Razor Head doesn't back down.

Odd circles over Jeremie on the Overboard. "Come down Odd I want too continue our discussion." Jeremie points a hand at Odd and a freeze ray fires out hitting the Overboard. Odd leaps off and lands in front of Jeremie as Ulrich pulls up on the Overbike. "Hello Ulrich."

"Jeremie, I'm so sorry." Ulrich gets his swords out. "We won't hold back just because you're our friend." Jeremie laughs.

"You can't hold back it would make this too easy." Jeremie floats away leaving a trail of fire in front of him. "I'll be surprised if you could even touch me."

"We'll do a lot more then touch you." Odd fires a laser arrow at Jeremie but he moves too fast. "Ulrich, man, it feels good to have you fight by my side again." Odd aims again and fires but Jeremie dodges it.

"Let's see if I can keep up with all of your upgrades." Ulrich crouches. "Super Sprint!" He charges Jeremie.

"Freeze!" A blue mist surrounds Jeremie. Ulrich swings at it and his sword is frozen. "I told you." Jeremie smirks.

"It's a cheap trick." Ulrich backs away. "That is all you have. You won't fight us because you're a coward." Jeremie nods.

"I agree. I can't fight. I was never a fighter." Jeremie waves his hand nonchalantly. "I was always the brains. But you? You fought and what did it get you?" The blue mist disappears. "I fight with my brain and I am still here."

"Shut up!" Aelita has a massive energy orb over her head. "Go back to Xana!" She tosses it as hard as she can at Jeremie.

"Wow." Every one is stunned. The energy orb glowed like the Sun. It was easily the size of a large truck.

The Razor Head takes his chance and gets away from Yumi and William. It gets away quickly preparing its attack.

Jeremie is bemused. "Really Aelita?" He disappears and reappears several meters away. The energy orb slams in to the Sector damaging it. "I am the ultimate creation of Xana. I am not about power or strength. I am about being smart and using the gift I was born with."

"If you were smart, no, you're not Jeremie." Odd aims at him. "I have to remember that. Jeremie was smart. He wanted too save Ulrich no matter what happened too him." Odd leaps towards Jeremie. "Laser Arrow!" Odd is close but still misses.

"Where did the Razor Head go?" Yumi and William had been distracted. "Oh man Yumi we messed up." William points and Yumi sees it climbing up some ice.

"Aelita watch out!" Her warning is too late. The Razor Head leaps off of the ice and lands behind Aelita on the Overwing.

"_Goodbye daughter of Franz."_ The Razor Head shoves his claws in to Aelita sending her back to Earth.

"No," The others are stunned. With out Aelita they couldn't deactivate the Tower. "We have to fight until she can come back." Ulrich turns towards Jeremie.

"You don't have time. Franz will be destroyed soon." Jeremie disappears.

"Get back here!" Odd screams. "I can't believe I let that happen!" He keeps screaming. "No, no, no!" Odd fires laser arrow after laser arrow at Jeremie.

"Wait," Ulrich hears a strange noise.

"No we have to destroy the Razor Head now." Yumi, William, and Odd charge it with weapons out.

"No, we don't have too fight it." Ulrich walks towards the activated Tower. "I don't have too fight it." He places his hand against the activated Tower and it disappears inside. "I can do this." He enters the activated Tower.

On Earth Aelita is panicking. "Come on, hurry up." She bites her lower lip in worry. "I need to get back there!" She starts to pace back and forth.

"Back where?" Aelita turns around and sees Annette.

"What are you doing here?!" Aelita takes a step towards Annette.

"I, I wanted too help Odd. He told me about the um, stuff you guys do. He told me about the KGB and every thing." Annette has her hands up. "I uh, what is all this?"

"Help? You think we need your help! Get out of here!" Aelita worried about getting back is angered more than usual.

"But, I can, I want too." Aelita stomps her foot.

"Get out! Just because you're Odd's boss's daughter, just, get out!" Aelita points towards the door.

"You think I'm just his boss's daughter? I'm his girlfriend." Aelita glares at Annette.

"Out!" Annette flinches but doesn't leave.

Ulrich is on the second platform and sees the control panel. "Wow. What am I doing?" He places his hand on the control panel. The screen disappears and Ulrich hears a strange static noise. "What did I do?" The screens around him flicker. The control panel appears again and he sees his name on it.

Aelita sees a strange screen on the monitor. "What's going on?" _Recalibrate for new user._ "New user?" _Ulrich Stern accepted._ "Ulrich what did you do?"

"I, I don't know." Ulrich sees the screens fall around him. "I'm in the activated Tower. I heard a noise and I, I couldn't stop. I put my hand on a screen thing and now the other screens around me are gone."

"You deactivated a Tower?" Aelita checks the Super Scan. It didn't detect any activated Towers. "You deactivated the Tower! That's amazing! We," Aelita stops. She wasn't the only one who could do it now. "I'll have to check out your information. What ever Xana did too you made it so you can deactivate Towers!" Aelita turns around and sees Annette is still standing there. "But we need a return."

"Good idea Aelita." Odd is just as stunned when Ulrich walks out of the Tower. "Franz might be in trouble and a return will give him a chance to change things."

"Return too the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Aelita finds Odd at the gym. "Odd?" She looks around for Annette but doesn't see her.

"Aelita I'm at work what do you want?" Odd keeps his back too her.

"Odd, why?" Aelita had been angry but after seeing his reaction she starts too tremble. "What did I do wrong too make you hate me?" Odd drops the towels he had been holding. "Please, I just want an explanation."

"Hate you? How could I hate you?" Odd starts too tremble. "You are the one who, I mean, don't you hate me for what I did?"

"What did you do? Odd I, what is with you and that girl, Annie?" Aelita takes a step towards Odd. "What would make me hate you?"

"No, not Annette. What I did. Jeremie, he, he wouldn't have done what he did if I hadn't done what I did. It's my fault Aelita I'm so sorry." Odd sits down on a bench unable too keep standing.

"He didn't just do it because of me though. He wanted to save Ulrich. He wanted to be more then the person running the control panel. Even though that was the most important part."

"But, he, he might have done some thing else, tried some thing different. But I was an idiot and now he's gone."

"I don't blame you." Aelita sits down on the bench as far from Odd as possible. "It isn't your fault." She leans forward and puts her hands on her face. "It's mine. I was so confused, I still am. I like both of you a lot but I knew what would happen if I stopped being with him."

"Don't you dare blame yourself Aelita." Odd's sadness turns too anger. "You are your own person and have every right too choose what and who you want. I would have been hurt if you chose Jeremie but I never would have done what he did." Odd clenches his hands in to fists. "And he might have done it even if I didn't do what I did. Like you said he wanted to save Ulrich. But I should have backed off, not done what I did. I wouldn't react like he did." Aelita turns towards him.

"Because you have every girl you meet wanting too date you. Like Annette, she thinks she's your girlfriend." Odd is confused.

"Why, wait, when did she talk too you?"

"She was at the building when I was sent back. She said she's not just your boss's daughter but your girlfriend. Is that true?" Odd shakes his head.

"I, I've spent a lot of time with her lately. I couldn't go back too the building. I couldn't be near you. Every time I was forced too look at you I could just see the pain, the hurting. I, I spent some time with her that um, might make her think we're dating. But it was just, convenient. She let me sleep here and stuff." Odd flinches when Aelita touches his hand with hers.

"I'm sorry Odd. I don't hate you. You didn't hurt me you never have. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do." Aelita gets closer too Odd. "I know Jeremie was distracted by Xana but so were you. And you had a job, a new friend who you had to lie too, and stuff. But you always were nice too me." She gets closer until their legs touch.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked too you instead of avoiding you." Odd grasps her hand in his. "But Jeremie, he might be an idiot but he's a selfless idiot. He did this for you and Ulrich."

"I know. He wanted a victory and saving Ulrich is but we lost him in the process." Aelita pushes away memories. "I loved him for a long time but once I turned the Super Computer back on things fell apart. He hated me for ruining every thing."

"He might have been mad but I know he didn't hate you. He would never hate you Aelita. But Einstein wasn't exactly a genius when it came to relationships. He needed help and I used to try but I got distracted." Aelita blushes.

"You liked me before all of that happened didn't you?"

"Well I admit the first Valentines Day you were on Earth I was thinking of buying you a gift. But you were with Jeremie and I wasn't going to get between that, then." Odd sighs. "I um, still have work and stuff but after I'm done I'll call you ok?" Aelita nods. "Thank you Princess."

"Thank you Odd." She kisses him on the cheek.

**A/N And so things between Odd and Annette looked to be getting serious. But now that the trouble between him and Aelita are fixed, what will happen? And not too mention the William and Yumi and Ulrich triangle.**

**BTW, I updated my original over on fictionpress. And uh, IDK. For the Code Xana followers I know it seems to be getting drawn out but there is a big plan involved. Some of you may have figured it out already, but for those who haven't keep reading every thing has a purpose.**

**BTW Again, for the Code Naia followers, that is the next update! Although I am hoping others try reading it. It is, in my opinion, my best work and my most original work of the Code Lyoko series. And of course Arrow, man, in Episode 19 and 20 the stuff he does, I can't wait for your reviews! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 139: Enough**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita and Odd are at a restaurant getting ready too order. "Um, get any thing you want ok Princess? I got a little raise at work." Odd grabs a glass of water. He was nervous and it made his mouth dry.

"Because of Annette?" Odd nearly chokes on the water he had been drinking. "I understand Odd. You like her and you like me. You've always been like this. You'll always be like that."

"I, it's not like that! Please Aelita I swear. Yes I like her but it is nothing like what I feel for you." Odd reaches across the table and takes Aelita's hand in his. "Please believe me Princess. You know what we've been through." He squeezes her hand. "You know what I've done and will do for you."

"I know but I also know how you were back at Kadic Academy. You only staid with a girl long enough too find another one to kiss." Aelita squeezes his hand back. "Even after what happened between us, and I know you and Annette have been doing things. But that's just how you are."

"Annette and I, that, Aelita you don't understand. I couldn't go back too the building. I thought you hated me for what I did. I needed a place too stay. I, yes I um, you know with Annette but it was just so she'd let me stay at the gym, or a guest house and stuff." Aelita smiles.

"So you're saying the kissing was only for business?" Odd blushes. "Odd I like you I really do but you're not, I don't know the word."

"Reliable? Trustworthy?"

"I trust you! Odd I've trusted you with my life more times then I can count. But um, the first one, reliable…" Aelita's voice trails off as a waiter comes too the table with menus.

"I can be. I can be reliable for you Aelita." Aelita pulls her hand away from him. "I promise."

"I would like too believe that I was different." Odd puts his hand too his chest. "What is it?"

"Aelita, you are different. What I feel for you is more different then I've ever felt before. You hurt me when you say you aren't different." Odd smiles goofily at her.

"Don't try and charm me Odd." Aelita smiles back and the mood at the table eases.

A Tower on Lyoko activated. A black mist appears at the control panel. "I should be able too crack this. I set it up and now so I should be able too crack it." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard.

William is walking down the hallways trying to avoid Yumi and Ulrich. When he hears the clicking of keys in the control room he goes in too talk to Aelita. "Xana!" Jeremie turns around.

"Hello William." Jeremie snaps his fingers and a flame erupts from his hand. William dives backwards and slams the door shut.

"Xana's attacking, we need the others now!" He gets his cell phone out and calls Aelita.

Aelita's phone vibrates. "Odd, some one is calling and you already know why." Aelita puts her fork down and pushes away from the table.

"I, yes, I'll just leave them sixty, hope it's enough." Odd gets the money out and leaves it on the table.

As Aelita leaves the restaurant she gets her cell phone out. "We're on our way." She hangs up and takes off running.

Odd gets out of the restaurant and sees Aelita running. "Wait up!" He takes off after her and with his upgrades catches her easily.

William calls Yumi and Ulrich and they go too the control room. "Jeremie, Xana, what are you doing?!" Ulrich and Yumi are in fighting stances.

"I am trying to crack the code. Jeremie was smarter than I thought. I had hoped too eliminate all of you by now but he presented me with several difficulties." Jeremie points a hand at Ulrich. "The trade was still in my favor. Little Aelita has done very little with out Jeremie there too hold her hand. She could emulate him easily but too create her own she is hopeless." Jeremie's smile is filled with evil.

"She's just as smart as you were Jeremie. She's just been distracted by losing you." Jeremie laughs.

"I'm sure I am not the only distraction she has. I'm sure there is a blonde haired boy also distracting her. She was always distracted by him." Energy sparks around Jeremie. _"Stay calm he is not our target."_

"Whoa, um, we may not want to make him mad." William can feel the anger emanate from Jeremie.

"Guys I'll take him you get too Lyoko." Odd pushes his way past the others. "Jeremie we need too talk."

"You are going too pay for what you do with her!" A large energy spark sears across the floor damaging it.

"I couldn't do any thing with her if you weren't so blind." Odd gets in too a fighting stance as Aelita motions too the others to get to the Scanner. "But we don't have much room too fight in here. How about we take this outside?"

"_He wants you too die. It is a distraction I will allow this."_ Jeremie follows Odd out of the building.

"Um, we better hurry." Ulrich steps in to the Scanner. "Send me Aelita."

"I, ok. Shouldn't one of you help Odd? Jeremie could hurt him really badly." Aelita looks towards the door.

"He'll be fine Aelita I'm sure. Odd can handle himself." Ulrich taps his foot impatiently.

"Ok, um, yeah." Aelita turns her attention too the control panel. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko.

A few minutes later the others land on Lyoko and are on the Overvehicles. "The Tower can't be far from here." Aelita looks down at the pulsations. "Ulrich, Yumi, can you see any thing?"

"I'm not seeing it." Ulrich and Yumi are on the Overbike high in the air. "I see lots of ice."

"This is bad what is Xana doing?" William on the Overwing dives between some ice pillars. "It might be hidden."

"William take low we'll stay high." Ulrich goes a little higher looking for the activated Tower.

Odd and Jeremie stand off outside of the building. "Come on Xana let me hear what he really has to say."

"_If you wish."_ Jeremie's sneer forms in to pain. "I hate you Odd. Aelita, she, you've distracted her! If it wasn't for you I never would have had too fight for her! I was busy trying too stop Xana while you were busy taking her from me! I couldn't stop fighting Xana I had to keep going while she kept getting farther and farther away from me!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "You stole her from me!" His face changes again and Odd knows Xana was back in control.

"No point in arguing." Odd looks around for a weapon. "But I will fight you. Both for my health and Aelita. You don't understand how I feel about her." Odd takes a step back.

"You have no idea how he feels about her." Jeremie clenches his hand in to a fist. Energy forms around it. "Not that it will matter much after you and the rest are dead." Jeremie waves his hand and ice forms in front of him. It spread out towards Odd who jumps up on a piece of debris.

"Cold as ice, wow." Odd laughs a little. "I don't get it. Every one else changed but you really don't seem that different. Single minded and not willing to fight hand to hand. And your outfit I didn't know it could get any worse but dark blue and green?" Odd makes a face.

"Funny as ever Odd." Jeremie sneers.

"I'm not trying to be funny. William and Ulrich were mindless slaves. They're outfits changed as much as their personality changed. But you haven't much. Seriously you're focused and not willing to fight one on one. Maybe you and Xana had more in common then we thought."

"You are merely trying too waste time. I wish too fight."

"Just not hand too hand. You'll stay back and send out powers or monsters. Just like Jeremie sent us out too fight." Odd grabs a metal bar and holds it like a sword. "But then again he was always willing to go and fight when we were in trouble. I never saw you save your monsters."

"They are expandable." Jeremie's hand turns in to fire. "As are you." He swipes his hand across the air and a wave of fire pushes out towards Odd. Odd leaps over it and lands on the ice slipping and falling. "Not as light footed as you are on Lyoko are you?" Jeremie smirks.

"On Lyoko I'm a kitty." Odd gets up carefully. "On Earth I'm just odd." Odd laughs at his joke.

"Another lame joke. Your upgrades have not improved your humor Odd."

"You mean my odd humor." Odd laughs again.

"You are wasting time!" Jeremie smacks his hands together and a sonic boom spreads out from them. Odd is knocked backwards and slides across the ice. "I will not waste my time!" He smacks his hands again and another sonic boom forms knocking Odd even farther.

On Lyoko William sees a hole. "Guys I think I found some thing!" He flies over it. "I can't see far, I'm going in."

"Wait William it could be a trap!" Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi dive after him.

William flies down several meters before coming out in to a chamber. "Wow I did find it." The faint red glow of an activated Tower can be seen.

Jeremie has Odd bouncing off of walls and debris in the area around the building using his powers. "They made it! I must go Odd." Jeremie slams Odd in to one last wall before turning in too a black mist and disappearing.

"I better go help." Odd, in pain, gets up and slowly travels across the ice.

Aelita dives in to the tunnel and comes out on the other side. She flies for the activated Tower when a black mist appears and forms in to Jeremie. "You didn't really think it would be that easy did you?" Three Kankrelats appear.

"Kankrelats? Really they'll slow us down for maybe five seconds." William gets his Zanbatou out.

"I didn't bring them here for you but for me." Jeremie grabs one. "Watch." He charges it with energy and throws it at William. William leaps off of the Overwing as the Kankrelat hits it. The Kankrelat explodes violently destroying the Overwing. "Not as big a bang as I wanted." He grabs a second one.

"Jeremie stop this!" Aelita forms an energy orb in her hands. "We don't want too fight you! Please just step aside."

"Odd had no problem fighting me. Both for his health and for you." Jeremie throws the Kankrelat at Aelita. She leaps off of the Overboard before the Kankrelat hits it. The Kankrelat explodes in a fiery ball sending Aelita flying.

"Aelita!" Ulrich dives for her.

"Not so fast!" Jeremie kicks the last Kankrelat and it slams in to the Overbike. It doesn't explode but does distract Ulrich. Aelita slams in too the Sector below and goes limp. "She's mine!" Jeremie crouches ready too pounce on Aelita.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and cuts off Jeremie's attack.

Odd runs on all fours across the Sector. He follows the pulsations. "Come on Odd run faster you can't let him hurt her or the others!" He moves a little faster.

"Come on Jeremie you're outnumbered." Ulrich lands the Overbike and leaps off pulling his swords out as he lands on his feet.

"But not outpowered!" Jeremie waves his hand and Ulrich is knocked towards the wall of the chamber.

"Two can do that!" Yumi waves her arm and the Overbike flies at Jeremie. Jeremie creates a wall of ice blocking it.

"But I do it better." The ice wall shatters and the shards fly at Yumi. She pulls fans out and uses them too block the ice shards.

Odd sees a hole in front. "The pulsations lead here they have to be down there." He stops at the edge and looks down. "Why did it get so dark?" He looks up and sees the Nautilus. "Franz!"

Odd's shout is heard down in the chamber. "Franz?" Every one looks towards the hole. It starts too expand. Soon the rest can see the Nautilus.

"Franz!" Jeremie sparks with energy.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges forward and shoves a sword in too Jeremie.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and the strike Jeremie across the face.

"Now!" William leaps in to the air with his Zanbatou raised over his head. "Out of the way Ulrich!" Ulrich jumps backwards as William comes down swinging his Zanbatou like an axe. Jeremie is cut in half and explodes in to a black mist disappearing from the chamber.

Odd hears a voice in his head. "Aelita, Franz wants you." His voice is strange, flat. "He needs you too come with him now. Please hurry Aelita."

"What? I'm needed too deactivate the Towers."

"No, Franz says Ulrich can do it now." Odd is in a trance. "Come now Aelita before Xana attacks. He will make you perfect." Odd's eyes go completely white. "Hurry Aelita, Princess, my darling." Odd collapses.

"I, he's right Ulrich you can deactivate Towers. I, I have too get up there." She waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. "Daddy I'm coming!" She kicks off and flies up too the Nautilus. Before she enters she looks down and sees Odd. "Daddy what did you do too him?"

_He will be fine Honey. Please hurry I've missed you so much._

"Yes daddy!" Aelita flies in too the Nautilus and soon it flies for the Digital Sea. Several Mantas appear but are too late as the Nautilus dives in to the Digital Sea.

Ulrich runs in to the activated Tower. He floats up too the second platform and sees the screen. "It worked last time." He places his hand on the screen. Soon his name appears. "Come on, deactivate the Tower." The code appears and the screens fall around him. "Ok now how do I send us back?"

Ulrich moves through screen after screen. "I don't know how to do it from here." He continues looking for a way when he materializes.

Ulrich steps out of the Scanner. "Oh, hey Yumi." She was sitting at the control panel. "Thanks."

"I was tired of waiting for you." Yumi smiles a little. "Um, I don't know um, we have to wait for Aelita now."

"Yeah. Well um, what are you doing now? Want too help me with my German? I'm learning a lot faster then I thought I would."

"What ever Xana did too you probably affected you more then we thought." Ulrich turns and sees William. "Maybe his control hasn't left completely."

"Whoa wait William I don't think there's any thing too worry about." Yumi gets out of the computer chair. "Um, I'd like too help you Ulrich. I'm still not perfect with it either."

"We all can help each other. I'm far from perfect." William takes a step forward.

"None of us are like Odd. Even before his upgrades he could learn a language as easily as others tie their shoes." Ulrich takes a couple steps towards Yumi. "And William's right it might be safer if you're not alone with me. If Xana is true to form he might have kept some thing planted in me." Ulrich clenches his hands in to fists.

Odd is back at the gym taking a shower. He wanted too scrub the memories out of his brain. "Franz what ever you did was way freaky." Memories of Aelita as a baby, growing up, changing float through his mind. "I can't think of her like a daughter that's just too weird." Odd keeps scrubbing his head and uses more shampoo.

"Who can't you think of as a daughter?" Odd nearly screams when he hears the voice of his boss's daughter.

"Annette get out of here!" Odd looks around for a towel but can't find one.

"Don't worry Odd I didn't look, yet." Annette laughs. "I was coming too visit you when I saw some thing really weird. There was ice all over the place and yet some things looked like they had been burnt. Don't you think that is strange?"

"Um, yes, it is." Odd changes the temperature of the water and it creates steam. "I wonder why that happened."

"Odd don't play dumb. I want too know what happened."

"I don't know I swear! Now please give me a towel or some thing." Some thing is thrown in to the shower stall. Odd picks it up and finds it is a rag. "Some thing a little bigger please."

"Really? I didn't know how big you were so wasn't sure what size to throw in." Annette's laugh makes Odd blush.

"Please give me a towel Annette. I can't tell you what happened, you know why." Annette throws a regular towel and Odd quickly wraps it around his waist. "Thank you."

"Why can't I know? I already know about the KGB and stuff. Is this really that much worse?" Odd steps out of the stall.

"You have no idea." Odd steps out of the shower area and in to the locker room. Annette follows him.

"I want an idea." Annette leans against a locker and watches Odd.

"Um, I want too change. And you really don't want the details of what happened." Annette turns around and Odd quickly changes.

"But I do! Odd please I want too help you." Annette walks over too him and hugs him. "You know how I feel about you." Odd quickly pushes her away.

"I, I know." Odd looks away. "Um, I, I can't deal with this right now." Annette grabs his arm.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's hard too explain. I can't tell you any thing." _Especially not about Aelita._ "I'm sorry Annette. I won't be staying here or at the guest house tonight." Annette's arm drops. "I'm sorry."

"It's because of her isn't it?" Odd frowns.

"Kind of. I'm sorry Annette. I like you I really do but," Annette slaps him. "I deserved that."

"Yes you did. Either you like me or you don't."

"I do! But we have a past and with things going on we might," Odd thinks of a story. "We might have to leave here soon. I don't want to fall in love with you just to be forced too leave!" Odd grabs her arms and forces her too face him. "And I don't want too hurt you like that either."

"I, you could take me with you." Odd shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I won't risk your life either." Odd let's her go. "I have to go. If you want me to still work here call me." Odd turns too leave.

"I do Odd, I do. Um, yeah." Annette watches Odd walk away. "He better stay here."

**A/N Franz has taken Aelita to be upgraded! What will she become? And Jeremie seems… confused. I, we, he, Jeremie, what is going on? Mwahaha!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 140: Disaster**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd is at work helping a member on the weight bench. "Come on Mr. Johnson one more!" The man struggles too push the weight bar back up. Odd puts a hand under it and helps him put it back in to place. "Good job, ten more then last week."

"Only because of your help kid." The man gets off the bench and Odd wipes the sweat off quickly. "Thanks." The man goes to the locker room.

Jeremie continues too watch him. Waiting for the right moment too strike. "I want him to suffer for what he has done. He will pay for making Aelita confused." Jeremie sparks with energy.

Yumi, Ulrich, and William are in a room with several books laid out around them. "Ok, I'll read from the book and you tell me what I said ok? Who ever can get the closest gets a point." Yumi holds a book up. "Hallo suche ich nach einem Bus einlasse auch zur Stadt." William goes first.

"Hello I am looking for a bus to take in to the city." Ulrich shakes his head. "What? That's what she said."

"No it isn't. Hello I am looking for a bus to take in to town." Yumi nods.

"A point goes too Ulrich." Yumi starts too smile then stops. She didn't want to show favoritism one way or another. Things were tense enough as it was and she didn't need any fighting like back at Kadic. "Ok, the next line is…"

Odd is doing laundry when Annette shows up. "So you made it to work huh? You were an hour late." Odd sighs.

"I was dealing with an attack." Odd puts a hand over his mouth. "I don't want to talk about it." Odd laughs as an image of Jim appears in his head.

"An attack? What kind? An Asthma attack?" Odd's mind thinks fast.

"Uh, yeah. It's no big deal. I just had to lie down for a bit."

"What about your inhaler? I never saw you with one." Odd thinks fast.

"I don't exactly have a doctor here in Berlin do I?" Odd frowns when he sees her face. "It's not your fault."

"It's Russia's fault. And that Franz guy's fault. And her fault."

"I chose to help her and Franz. And really this was the first time it had been so bad that I couldn't make it in to work. Normally I've been fine."

"Um, maybe I could get you one." Annette walks over to Odd and sits down next to him. "I was kind of worried. I mean, what if you had moved out of the city with out telling me?" She puts a hand on his.

"Is that what you were worried about?"

"Of course it was Odd. What else would I be worried about?"

"I don't know, that the Russians got us, or I quit because I couldn't bear to be around you. Didn't want to hurt you any more or put you in danger." Odd smiles goofily. "But I'm glad you were worried. It's nice to know some one is."

"What about your parents?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"Who knows? They've never been overprotective or protective. If they had been protective maybe all the times my sisters…"

"You have sisters?"

"Oh, yeah, lots of them. My parents kept having kids until they had a boy. Or they finally got it perfect." Odd and Annette laugh.

"You never told me. That's usually some thing some one tells another person."

"Well, what can I say I'm not normal I'm," Annette screams cut Odd off.

"Odd!"

"You know it."

"No, behind you!" Annette gets off the bench and backs away quickly. Odd turns and sees Jeremie.

"Oh, Annette, get out of here." Odd gets in a fighting stance. "What do you want now Xana?"

"How can she be confused? Here you with another girl! And she knows about her!" Jeremie points at Annette. "And you, you know he is with some one else and yet you throw yourself at him! What does he have? He has looks and that's it! I'm a genius! I've been building computers and robots since I was a little kid! And yet a pretty face is all you women care about!"

"Jeremie could have had Aelita, he had her, but he thought she would just be there for him. I showed her that I cared about our friendship." Odd starts too sweat. "Annette get out of here!"

"I won't let him hurt you with out doing any thing."

"There is nothing you can do." Odd and Jeremie glare at each other as they say the line in unison.

"He's right. You'll only get hurt and you don't have too. I'll fight him and hope I can distract him long enough for you to get away."

"I don't want her. She means nothing to me. So run away now Annette before I decide you do matter." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"I, please Odd don't get hurt."

"If you distract me I will, go!" Annette flinches, then turns and runs out of the laundry room.

"What will you do now Odd?"

"I'll fight you like always until my friends deactivate the Tower."

"And what about Aelita? It's been nearly two weeks hasn't it? I wonder where Franz took her. Maybe he decided not to risk her life any more and is hiding out on the internet with her."

"Franz wants you dead Xana. He is probably spending time with his daughter." Odd takes a step back. "Spending time with Aelita makes it hard to leave her. I know that and I think Jeremie knew that."

"And yet she left him for you."

"She didn't leave Jeremie. She still loves him. She loves me too, she's confused and so am I." Odd takes another step back.

"I wouldn't run away. I'm not afraid too hit you in the back." Energy forms around Jeremie's hand.

"Of course you aren't Xana." Odd looks around for a weapon and sees none. His phone rings but he doesn't reach for it.

"But I don't need too. With my power you are nothing." Jeremie snaps his fingers and an energy bolt strikes Odd in the knee. "Take your time." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

Yumi calls Odd again but he doesn't answer. The others are on Lyoko waiting for her and Odd. "Guys, I'll be there in a minute." Yumi hears the sound of laughing behind her. "Unless Jeremie stops me before then."

"Why I just wanted some one too see what I was about to do." The air around Jeremie starts too swirl. It expands and picks up speed. "But you might want to get too Lyoko before the building collapses." The wind picks up and the computer chair goes flying smashing against a wall.

"If you destroy the building we'll be forced to do a return." Yumi fights the wind and gets back too the control panel. She sets up the auto scan and fights her way to the Scanner.

When Yumi lands on Lyoko she sees Ulrich and William were on the Overbike and Overboard. "Thanks guys. Now I don't have to choose." Her mumble is unheard by the two as she goes too the Overwing.

Odd limps his way back too the building when Annette comes up from behind. "Odd let me help you." She puts an arm around her shoulder. "We need to get you too the hospital that knee looks really bad."

"No I need to get back to the building." Odd winces as he puts weight on his injured knee.

"But your knee, Odd, I don't think you know how bad it looks. And if you want too warn your friends just use your cell phone."

"It's not warning them I'm worried about." Odd takes a step forward and Annette helps him towards the building.

Jeremie blasts a hole through the roof of the building. The wind increases and spreads out. The building creaks and starts too break apart. "That's enough. Now I have to go after them on Lyoko." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

On Lyoko the three warriors are near the edge of the Sector. They see the activated Tower and three Tarantulas. "Good one for each of us." Ulrich gets his swords out.

"Not really Ulrich. With out Aelita you're our only hope to deactivate the Tower. We can't lose you." Yumi bites her lip as she realizes how that sounds.

"It's ok I brought friends." Ulrich closes his eyes. "Triplicate!" Two clones break off from his body and charge forward.

The Tarantulas fire lasers at his clones. "Keep them distracted." William has his Zanbatou out and is concentrating on it. It starts to glow with energy. "Just a little bit more." He leaps off of the Overboard and unleashes the energy stored in his sword. It blasts out across the Sector and hits a Tarantula. It roars in pain but isn't destroyed.

"These Tarantulas are different." Yumi has two fans out.

"You're right." Jeremie floats down in front of the activated Tower. "I'm tired of the Razor Head. So he's been put on a shelf for now." Jeremie points at the damaged Tarantula and it sparks with energy being healed. "I can't lose now."

"That is cheating." Yumi focuses on a leg of a Tarantula. "But what would we expect from Xana?" Yumi uses her telekinesis powers too lift the Tarantula in to the air and tosses it over the side of the Sector. A few seconds later they see the shaft of light coming from the Digital Sea.

"Ah using my powers is cheating but using yours is tolerated? I see how it is." Jeremie snaps his fingers and the Scorpion appears. "What do you think now? Am I still cheating Yumi?"

"You don't play by any rules so I guess not." Yumi ducks as a laser is fired from the Scorpion. "But we don't have too play fair either." She throws her fans at the Scorpion. It waves its tail but Yumi uses her telekinesis powers to curve them around the Scorpion and hit the Tarantulas behind it across the Eye. Both Tarantulas explode. "What do you think Xana?"

"Very good. It doesn't matter really I trashed the building. It might collapse before you deactivate the Tower."

"I don't think so Xana." Every one is shocked by Odd's voice. "The old girl looks strong to me."

"I thought I crippled you."

"I thought you did to. I guess I'm stronger then I thought." Odd looks over at Annette and holds a finger too his lips to keep her quiet. "So if you wanted a return I doubt you'll get one."

"Then I need to do more damage!" Energy sparks around the activated Tower and five Tarantulas appear behind the Scorpion. "Good bye." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"Odd get here we need help!" William runs and dives behind a wall of ice as the Tarantulas and Scorpion open fire.

Yumi dodges lasers on the Overwing. A laser hits it and it starts too devirtualize. "I better make it," She crouches and leaps off before it disappears and lands behind a cluster of ice.

Ulrich's clones run behind Ulrich blocking lasers for him. Both are hit and devirtualize as Ulrich gets behind the same ice wall as William. "I have a plan." Ulrich leans down close to William and whispers.

Jeremie floats over the building. "Odd was right I didn't do nearly enough damage." He sparks with energy and the clouds above him swirl. "I left my Super Computer out in the rain." A tiny water droplet lands on his cheek. "I wonder what will happen." Another rain drop lands on his cheek before a torrent of water falls from the swirling clouds.

On Lyoko Ulrich closes his eyes and concentrates. "Triplicate!" He splits apart and two clones stand near him.

"On three we go for it." William has his Zanbatou charged and ready. "One, two, three!" William and the two clones run out from behind the ice wall. He holds his Zanbatou up like a shield as the lasers fly.

"I have to help." Yumi creates four fans. "Hai!" She throws all four and they fly towards the monsters. The Scorpion focuses on them and shoots them out of the sky one by one.

The distraction allows the clones and William to get close. "Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou over his head and a white energy blade fires out from it. The Scorpion is hit in the chest but not destroyed.

"Super Sprint!" Both clones slash the Scorpion damaging it even more.

"Duck!" Ulrich throws a sword and William drops to the ground. The sword pierces the Scorpion through the head and hits the Eye destroying it.

"Good job!" Yumi has two more fans in her hands. "But we have a lot of Tarantulas to get through."

The two clones try to attack the Tarantulas but are cut down. "We need help now." Yumi creates two more fans.

"And the Calvary has arrived!" Odd running on all fours gets to Ulrich. "What did I miss? Any thing important?"

"Jeremie went back to Earth to destroy the building." Odd almost yells but catches himself.

"That's not good." He looks up worried about Annette. "Then we better hurry. What's the plan?"

"Help!" William hides behind his Zanbatou as the Tarantulas fire at him. Odd notices the Tarantulas.

"That's a lot of Tarantulas. And we can't lose you." Odd looks at the five Tarantulas. "Maybe you do a suicide run for the activated Tower? We go out first and distract them?"

"Maybe but first we need to get William back here."

"Uh, send clones out?"

"I've already created four of them and they've been destroyed every time. We need a different plan."

"I like my plan. With my shield up it would be hard for them too hit me. Yumi throws her fans and William runs at them to. With a couple of clones it should be enough." Odd looks through the ice wall at the Tarantulas. "Yumi, William, ready to attack?"

"I don't think so!" Jeremie appears over the Sector. "I took care of the building. And the Super Computer, well, it seems water tight for now. But for how much longer? It's raining pretty fiercely outside."

"Jeremie you just want a return don't you? Well we won't give you one!" Odd aims at him. "Laser Arrow!" Jeremie creates an ice shield and blocks it.

"You have to! Especially since I saw your little friend at the building." Yumi and Ulrich stare at Odd.

"I, well, it doesn't matter we won't give you what you want Xana!" Odd ignores the other Warriors. "Never!"

"I always get what I want!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "And I want you gone!" He points a hand at Odd and fires an energy beam.

"Shield!" Odd blocks the attack just in time. "Nice try Xana!"

"With Jeremie and the Tarantulas I'll never make it to the activated Tower." Ulrich looks around for any thing that might help.

The Tarantulas fire laser after laser at the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremie floats in front of the activated Tower. Odd and Ulrich make plans but know none of them will work. "We need help badly. Maybe Annette could be sent."

"No way we're not letting any one else in to the group ever."

"Then we're out of options."

"No we're not." Yumi points towards the edge of the Sector. Ulrich and Odd turn and see the Nautilus rising out of the Digital Sea.

"Princess!" Odd turns towards the monsters. "You're all in trouble now!"

"Ha! We will destroy them both!" Jeremie charges with energy. The Tarantulas turn their attention towards the Nautilus and fire lasers at it.

As Jeremie flies towards the Nautilus a door opens. A bright pink light shines from it. Soon a beautiful angel appears. Her bright pink angelic wings sweep out from her back. "Step down Jeremie!" Aelita hovers in the air. "Or be sent back to Xana."

"No, Aelita." Jeremie stops in mid flight. "I, Xana, Aelita," Jeremie's energy falls away.

"Choose Jeremie. Xana or I?" Aelita glows with pink energy. Even on Lyoko Odd is stunned by her beauty.

"Princess, wow."

"Now Jeremie, make your choice!" Aelita points a hand at Jeremie. "Or I will send you back to Xana."

"I, Aelita, I have to do," Jeremie is hit with an energy orb that Aelita made in an instant. He sparks with energy but isn't destroyed.

"Choose Jeremie." Aelita points at the Tarantulas and torpedoes fire from the Nautilus destroying them. "Fine, as you want."

"No Princess what are you doing?" Odd runs out from behind the ice wall. "Jeremie isn't in control its Xana he can't choose!"

"I am still more powerful than you!" Jeremie flies at Aelita.

"Energy Field!" A burst of energy explodes from Aelita slamming in to Jeremie knocking him towards the Sector. "Odd don't defend him!" Aelita throws several energy orbs at Jeremie destroying him and turning him in to a black mist that disappears. "I'll deactivate the Tower." Aelita flies down towards the activated Tower and goes inside.

Odd stands outside of the activated Tower. "Princess, we need a return." A second after the Tower deactivates the return is launched.

The Lyoko Warriors are stunned. Aelita was on Earth. Odd nearly swallows his tongue when Aelita smiles. "What is it Odd?"

"I, you, I mean, you were always, wow." Aelita was a few inches taller and had filled out in to a body of a woman. "Franz is amazing. You look more amazing then ever Princess." Aelita's cheeks flush with color. "Really, I mean, wow Aelita."

"Thanks Odd but don't think about it too much. I have to use my upgrades," She taps her forehead. "Too destroy Xana and save Jeremie."

"I, of course, um, need any help?"

"I might." Aelita looks around the control room. "It feels good to be back on Earth. Spending time with Franz was great but we need to get to work. My mother is at another KGB base and Xana grows stronger every day."

"Well once we destroy Xana we'll get your mother." Aelita shakes her head.

"My mother is the key to destroying Xana. My father gave me the Keys to Lyoko and my mother the Keys to Xana. With her we could unlock the code to destroy Xana once and for all."

**A/N Aelita is super powerful after being with Franz for a couple of weeks. She is also smarter. But what did she mean when she told Odd not to think about it? Ooo, let's find out! And next update is Code Naia! It will be the biggest episode yet! Length wise and action wise!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 141: The Angel Strikes Back**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd had been late to work and left early. He wanted to be around Aelita as much as possible. Since her upgrades Odd found it almost impossible too stay away. Her beauty was like an energy that powered him. He helped with the new programs she was working on just so he could be near her. "Princess I just aligned the algorithms. Do you need any thing else?"

"Yes," Aelita rolls her head around. "A break we've been at it for nearly ten hours. My neck is killing me." Odd goes to her and stands behind her. He places his hands on her shoulders and starts too rub them.

"Is this better Princess?" She lets out a low moan in response. "Good." Odd looks down at her face. "You are so beautiful." Odd leans down towards her lips.

"Hey, food's here." Odd jumps away from Aelita.

"Oh, uh, thanks William." Odd goes over and grabs a bag. "We were about to take a break any way."

"Uh, yeah it uh, was kind of um, I'm going to go. Uh, yeah, now." William leaves the room quickly.

"We should eat and sleep then get back to work." Aelita gets up from the computer chair.

"Are you sure? What about your neck?" Odd's disappointed tone is noticed by Aelita. She smiles at him.

"You weren't caring about my neck."

"Well I, I do, kind of." Aelita's smile changes. "What?"

"Don't lie too me Odd. My father gave me a built in lie detector." Aelita taps her skull. "It will make it easier too deal with Xana."

"Well ok your neck wasn't really um what I was worried about. But I did want to make you feel better."

"Now that's not a lie." Aelita grabs the bag from Odd and grabs a couple sandwiches. "You can have the rest." She hands the bag back to Odd.

"Gladly." Odd pulls three sandwiches out and some fries.

William is pacing back and forth in his room with a single rose. "Yumi its Valentines Day soon and I just wanted to take you out for it. Maybe as more then friends if that's alright with you." He keeps repeating this trying to work up the courage.

Ulrich is pacing back and forth in his room. "Yumi I'm so sorry for what I did but that was Xana. Please forgive me. I was such an idiot before my possession. After I came back I knew what I wanted too do. I wanted too be with you and make it up to you as best I can." He keeps repeating this hoping it would be enough.

Odd leaves the control room too grab a pillow. When he comes back Aelita is curled up on the floor sleeping. "She is so beautiful. She's an angel on Earth and I'm lucky enough too know her." Odd sits down near her. "Jeremie I want too save you I really do but I don't know if I could stand to lose her." Odd lies down and rests his head on the pillow keeping an eye on Aelita until he falls asleep.

The next day Odd is at work. "I don't know if I can keep doing this." He watches towels tumble around inside of a dryer. "But I need money. They need money." He hears the door open and knows who it is before they say a word. "Hello Annette." Odd sighs. "I'm working."

"For once." Annette's voice sounds annoyed. "Look Odd my Papa is getting annoyed by your absences. You're late too work or leave early when you do show up. What is it? Is it the Russians?"

"No, well yes kind of. Annette it's complicated. My asthma has also been acting up. With out my inhaler and medicine it has been getting worse. I'm sorry Annette I really am but some times I don't if I can keep doing this." Odd slumps forward on the bench.

"Work or deal with the Russians? Odd you could leave them and work here. I'd convince my Papa to let you stay at the guest house and make you full time. Then we could um you know see where things might go with us." Annette sits down next to Odd. "We could get you your medicine. I worry about you Odd. You could have an attack and not be able to breath and pass out or worse."

"Don't worry about that Annette and I can't abandon my friends. They need me." Odd moves away from Annette. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you and I don't want to but I need this job. With out it we'd probably starve. We already went through the money we brought." Odd buries his face in to his hands. "It's complicated and sucks."

"I could make it less complicated. But you're loyal to your friends." Annette gets closer to Odd. "And I understand that." She places a hand on his. "But if you get hurt or worse…" Annette can't complete her sentence.

"I could. We all could. But if the Russians win it will be a lot worse."

"Why don't you get help?"

"Who? First we'd have to make them believe what we're going through. Then they could turn on us. What would happen if we told some one we thought we could trust then they turn on us?"

"Like what already happened?" Odd nods. "I want to help." Odd laughs a little. "What?"

"No. In a million ways no Annette. I'm not risking your life for this. I won't let you get hurt. This is my fight not yours." Annette hugs Odd tightly.

"I want it to be my fight. Please Odd."

"No!" Odd pushes her away. "I, I'm sorry I can't. I've been leading you on and lying to you and I'm sorry." Odd stands up. "I, if, I think I quit."

"Don't, please Odd." Annette grabs his hand. "I, is it her? I mean, I saw her a couple days ago and I mean, wow I almost didn't recognize her. I must look pretty bland next to her." Annette slumps her shoulders. "It was like wow did she get plastic surgery?" Odd shakes his head.

"No that's not what it is like. It's more then just looks Annette. If I liked every girl who was cute or good looking I'd be in a three way fight for Yumi."

"The Asian girl?" Odd nods. "I look bland next to her too." Odd rolls his eyes.

"You don't know Annette how I see things. Yumi? William and Ulrich would probably kill over her." Odd holds back a smile as he thinks of all the fighting they did when one or the other was possessed by Xana. "Me? I'll protect her from the enemy and stuff but that's because she's my friend. You? You are very good looking and wonderful too me. Ulrich or William? I don't think they know you exist. But as great as you are," Annette cuts him off.

"I'm not her."

"Well, not exactly. We have a lot of history together. We've saved the others life multiple times. And when she and Jeremie had problems I helped her out. We're really close and um you know? But you are amazing Annette and if I had met first or we had the same kind of history trust me we'd be inseparable."

"Then why do you do this to me? Why did you lead me on like this? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I like you too much to keep hurting you like this. I'm so torn between you and Aelita. I have no idea if things would work out with her or not. But I don't want too get to close to you if we have to move again. Or if they go after you because you're close to me." Odd starts too laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Annette's anger is thick in her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." _My upgrades have made me like this. Before I wouldn't have cared I'd date both of them at the same time. But now I am mature enough too not make the same mistakes as before._ "I was such an idiot before. Please forgive me I'm so sorry."

"Odd um, I'll see if I can get you some time off. The clients really like you and I don't want my Papa too fire you, yet. But I want some time away from you and he relies on me too much around here for me to take a break."

"Ok Annette. You have my number in case you need too call ok?" She nods. "Um, want me to finish?"

"Yes. Um, you'll have the rest of the week off ok?" Odd nods and she leaves.

"How touching." Odd freezes. "But did you mean any of that?"

"Yes Jeremie, Xana, every single word." Odd turns around. "What do you want now? All you do is attack, we fight, and launch a return. Why not just do some damage and let us deactivate the Tower and launch a return?"

"Things have changed. Aelita's upgrades are a threat and we will stop it. But we need a bargaining chip." Jeremie snaps his fingers and a ghost appears. It flies out of the room and a minute later Annette walks in.

"Leave her out of this!"

"No. Go tell Aelita too meet me, alone, or Annette will die." Odd is about to argue then stops. _Aelita is strong enough now._

"Um, ok." Odd starts too walk towards the exit.

"No, call her, now. Annette starts too float in the air. "I may rip her head off. I might just crush her heart. You are the one who chooses. Life or death for Annette is your choice." Odd glares at Jeremie.

"I hate you Xana." Odd gets his cell phone out and calls Aelita.

Aelita answers her phone. "Odd the Super Scan is messed up. I think we might have glitched part of it when we were working on the new program this morning. If you could get out of work early and help me that would be great."

"I'm sorry Aelita. Xana has Annette. He possessed her. He will kill her if we don't do what he says."

"What does he want?"

"He wants you too go to Lyoko, alone, and face him alone."

"I can do that." Odd nearly drops his phone.

"Princess please he could kill you. We have to find a way to deactivate the Tower before he can hurt Annette." Jeremie sparks with energy. "But um, I don't know."

"I can't deactivate the Tower since I can't find it. With the Super Scan down it could take me several minutes following the pulsations. By then Xana would have killed her." Odd sighs.

"It's up to you Princess. I can't lose you but we can't let Xana kill her."

"And he won't." Aelita hangs up on Odd. "Xana, Jeremie, you will pay for this." Aelita brings up the auto transfer program. "Odd shouldn't worry so much." She smiles as she walks over too the Scanner. She steps in and soon the doors close.

Jeremie points his hand at Annette. "Stay. If I come back you'll live. If I don't we will kill you." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"I won't leave you Annette." Odd brushes a hand against her cheek and is shocked. "I won't let him hurt you." Odd closes his eyes. "Please Princess don't get hurt but don't let Xana kill Annette."

Aelita flies across the Sector following the pulsations. "I must be near they're getting stronger." She flies past an ice pillar and Jeremie leaps off of it and lands on her back. They fall too the Sector below.

"What do you think you're doing Aelita?" Jeremie sparks with dark energy. "Do you want Annette too die? Do you want her out of the way so you could have Odd for yourself?" Jeremie leaps off and Aelita stands up.

"Jeremie why are you doing this?" Aelita glares at Jeremie.

"You know why Aelita."

"No Jeremie I don't. I loved you. I loved you so much. Even when you hurt me in some of the worse ways I still loved you. And now you joined Xana." Jeremie forms an energy shield around him.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie backs away.

"I know you're lying Jeremie. You made a deal with Xana. He returned Ulrich and gave you power. You were supposed too hand the Super Computer over too him but you messed up. Your randomizer was even better than you thought."

"I, Aelita you don't know what you're talking about. I would never-" Aelita cuts him off.

"Another lie Jeremie. I do know. Franz has given me powers he didn't give the others. He made his favorite his best." Aelita form an energy orb in her hands. "I don't know if I'm strong enough too kill Xana and bring you back but I can try."

"If you know the truth what makes you think I want too go back?"

"I know you do." Aelita throws the energy orb at Jeremie. It hits the energy shield and it falls. "But Xana's energy did corrupt you a little. You're more Jeremie than Xana but Xana's influence is still there." Aelita creates another energy orb in her hands. "You were tricked. You thought you could use your powers too destroy Xana. But now the corruption has taken you and you work for him."

"Is that what you believe?" Jeremie laughs.

"It is what I know. Jeremie if you want I can help you. I can free you from that corruption. The Jeremie I loved would let me." Aelita throws the energy orb but Jeremie dodges it. "You sacrificed yourself for Ulrich but it wasn't completely unselfish. You hoped your sacrifice would change the way I saw you. But I already loved you."

"The Jeremie you loved lost to that pretty boy. I was always smarter and better then Odd! But could I compete? No." Energy sparks around him.

"You're right there was no competition. I loved you so much but you hurt me. You would crush my heart and I would forgive you. But you have done some thing unforgivable. You did a good thing getting Ulrich released but you did it for a horrible reason." Aelita creates two more energy orbs. "Let Annette go. If you kill her we won't hold back."

"I'll do what I want and when I want!" Jeremie fires an energy bolt at Aelita. She uses her energy orbs too block it.

"No you won't." Aelita flies at Jeremie. He waves his hand and a wall of flame fires out. "Energy Field!" Energy explodes around Aelita and blocks the fire as she flies through it. "I won't let you!"

"I'll kill her! You can't defeat me and deactivate the Tower in time!" Jeremie forms an ice spear and flings it at Aelita. She dodges it and tackles Jeremie.

"If you kill her then we won't hold back Jeremie!" Aelita punches Jeremie hard in the chest. "I promise you Jeremie you will regret it!" Aelita forms an energy orb in her hand. "Even with Xana's corruption we won't forgive you!" Aelita hits Jeremie in the chest with the energy orb.

"I won't go down that easily!" Jeremie strikes Aelita across the eyes with a flame strike. "But you will!" Jeremie grabs Aelita and throws her hard in to the Sector. It breaks around her. "I will send you in to the Digital Sea!" Jeremie charges with energy.

"Not so fast Jeremie." Yumi's voice distracts him long enough for Aelita too recover. "Aelita take him out!" Aelita smiles.

"Thanks for the warning Yumi."

"I said too come to Lyoko alone!"

"She did. You didn't say any thing about us sending a Warrior after she was already there."

"Ulrich!" Jeremie turns towards the activated Tower.

"No!" Aelita tackles Jeremie from behind. "Energy Field!" Her energy explodes around her.

"Aaaa!" Jeremie retreats. "I won't fail! Surrender or I kill Annette!"

"You're too late. Aelita do we need a return?"

"I don't think so. Bring us back Yumi." Aelita watches as Jeremie turns in too a black mist and retreats back too Sector 5.

Odd shakes Annette. "Wake up! Please, please don't be dead!" He smacks her lightly on the cheek. "Please Annette wake up!"

"Ugh, what happened?" Her eyes open slowly.

"You slipped and hit your head." Odd holds up three fingers. "How many do you see?" Annette scowls.

"I have one for you." She sits up slowly and rubs the back of her head. "I don't feel any bumps."

"Are you sure? You hit it pretty hard." Odd runs his fingers through her hair. "You're right I can't feel any bumps either. You got really lucky."

"If I were lucky I wouldn't have fallen in the first place." Odd stands up and helps Annette up.

"True." He gives her a goofy smile.

"And I wouldn't be thinking about firing you." Odd's face turns a little pale.

"Um, I, I would deserve it I guess but I really need the job. But I don't want to hurt you any more so if you are going too fire me then you do."

"My Papa would be the one to do it but it'd be because of me." Annette frowns. "I don't want that too happen but I don't know if I can deal with what ever it is we have or don't have."

"I know. Why I'm taking the rest of the week off right?" Annette nods. "Um, laundry and stuff is almost done."

"Good get it done and clock out." Annette slowly walks out of the room checking her steps.

When Odd gets back too the building he rushes too the control room. "Princess, are you ok?"

"Of course I am Odd." Aelita smiles.

"Well, that, I meant you know not physically." She frowns.

"Emotionally?" Odd nods. "Don't worry about that. I had an interesting discussion with Jeremie."

"That's good. I hope you were able too knock some sense in to him." Odd smiles and Aelita smiles back.

"That's not a lie. You're amazing Odd you would be crushed if we saved Jeremie and I wanted too be with him but you would be happy for me."

"Um, yeah, I guess." Odd looks away not able too make eye contact with Aelita. "Need help with the program?"

"I was about to add a couple lines of code. If we do it together we'll get it done much faster." Aelita and Odd get to work.

**A/N So we get an insight in to what has happened with Jeremie. And we get some tension between Odd and Annette. Of course now Aelita knows Odd is stuck between being the good gentleman that the upgrades have made him and being her boyfriend. What will happen? Read too find out!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 142: AxOxA**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

.

William holds a rose in his hand. "I better do it before Ulrich does." He sighs. "And just make her mad." He twirls the rose between his fingers. "But maybe Ulrich would make her mad too." William leaves his room.

Ulrich is outside of Yumi's room about to knock when William walks around the corner. "Oh, um," William hides the rose behind his back. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Ulrich hides some thing behind his back.

"I was about to see Yumi for uh more German stuff."

"Same here."

"Oh well good Ulrich you can help me to." William stuffs the rose into the back of his shirt. Ulrich knocks on the door and the two go in.

Odd leaves the gym in a hurry. He was trying to give Annette the slip but she was waiting for him. "Odd guess what today is."

"Uh, the three month anniversary since the newest Sub Digitals CD hit number one?" Annette laughs a little and shakes her head.

"No think flying babies in diapers with arrows."

"Who is giving babies on an airplane a bunch of arrows?" Annette laughs loudly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Come on Odd its Valentines Day! Let's go out and get some thing too eat then go back to the guest house. We could drink some wine while we soak in the hot tub."

"I don't have my suit."

"Neither do I." Annette kisses Odd on the cheek. "What do you say?"

"Annette that, this, you may be the most tempting woman I know and I am using all of my will power right now not too go with you." Odd closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I will not do what I really want to do." Odd smiles at Annette.

"Because of Aelita?"

"Not all because of her. I don't want too hurt you or make you a target." Odd puts a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt because of me." Odd shakes a little.

"Are you ok? Odd you're scaring me a little." Odd sighs as he shakes more.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Um if I do some thing stupid and call you later please tell me no. I can't do this and make you a target." Odd hugs Annette then lets her go. "I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow for work ok?"

"Um, if you change your mind please call me." Odd shakes his head and walks away.

Aelita is stuck on a line of code. "The quadrant doesn't line up with the others. Why? This is not right. That should line up." Aelita rubs her temples as a headache grows. Her vision was changing as she stared at the lines of code. She shakes her head. "What was that?" She blinks a few times as her vision returns too normal.

Jeremie watches waiting for the right moment. Aelita was a threat. So were Yumi, William, and Odd. Their upgrades made them the only real threats. Ulrich still had some residual upgrades but they were nothing compared too what Franz had done. "I must wreck his work." Jeremie continues watching.

Odd walks with his shoulders slumped as he enters the building. He knows he shouldn't but goes straight too the control room. "Hi Princess." Aelita turns around in the computer chair.

"What's wrong Odd? You didn't get fired did you?" Odd shakes his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Princess. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to line up this quadrant. With an improved shield on the Skidbladnir it would make it easier."

"We aren't going to try and make a new multi program like we did last time?" Aelita shakes her head.

"I'm looking for a Russian Super Computer. I have to find my mom."

"Couldn't we look for her after…" Odd's voice trails off after a look from Aelita. "I understand. You miss and love her. If it was my mother I would be doing the same thing."

"And she has the Key to Xana. With it we could destroy him." Odd walks over to Aelita.

"Princess do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday." Odd rolls his eyes.

"Yes but it's a special Saturday." Odd puts a hand on Aelita's cheek. "A day with flying babies and arrows."

"Who would give babies arrows on an airplane?" Odd bursts in to laughter.

"Now!" Jeremie appears and grabs Odd by the hair. Before Odd can react Jeremie throws him across the room and in to the Scanner.

"Jeremie stop this ple-" Jeremie grabs Aelita by the throat and throws her in to the Scanner with Odd.

"You left the Super Computer open!" Jeremie's hand floats over the control panel and energy sparks out of them.

"Princess get out!" Odd tries too push Aelita out of the Scanner when the doors close. "Jeremie stop this!"

"It is too late you two." A screen appears on the monitor. The profiles for Aelita and Odd appear then merge. "That should do it." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

When the Scanner doors open a strange thing falls out. It had pink hair that stood on end with a large blonde spot in the middle. It was nearly six feet tall but very skinny. "What am I?" The strange creature looks at its hands. "Be quiet!" It shakes its head violently. "Shut up I'm trying to think!" It beats its head against the Scanner wall. "Be quiet I can't think with all of your talking!"

The screaming is so loud William, Ulrich, and Yumi hear it. "Xana has to be attacking." Yumi sets a German book down and gets off of the floor. Before the two boys can stand she is out of the room running.

"You first Ulrich." William motions towards the door.

"I think you should go first."

"Why?"

"I need to watch your back."

"I have my upgrades I think I should watch your back." William and Ulrich stare daggers at each other.

"We won't be doing any good standing here." Ulrich doesn't move.

"No we won't." William doesn't move.

Yumi makes it to the control room and sees the creature. "What did Xana send this time?" Yumi gets in a fighting stance.

"Yumi it is me, us." The creature falls too its knees.

"Oh my god." Yumi sees the spot in the pink hair. "Odd, Aelita, Odlita?"

"Aed sounds cooler we think." Aed rubs its temples. "Send us to Lyoko please maybe the voices will go away."

"What did you do? What happened?"

"Jeremie did this to us." Aed's eyes squeeze shut and tears appear. "It hurts! Please Yumi send us to Lyoko." Aed stumbles towards the Scanner.

"I, ok." Yumi looks at the screen. "This is insane." She watches as Aed ducks inside of the Scanner. "Um, Scanner Aed, Transfer Aed, and virtualization." Aed lands on Lyoko.

"They're still there!" Aed starts to beat its head against the Sector.

"Um Aed I, we'll need help to fix you." Yumi looks around and notices that the others hadn't made it. "Is Xana still attacking?"

"No pulsations! Please fix us I can't think! Too many voices!" Aed screams out in pain. "Make the voices go away!"

Yumi gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "Why aren't you in the control room we have a problem!"

"William attacked me."

"I did not!" William grabs the phone away from Ulrich. "He won't let me out! I tried to get around him and he pushed me back."

"I did not!" The two fight over the phone.

"Get in here now!" Yumi hangs up on the two.

Ulrich pulls his phone back away from William and leaves. William pulls the rose out from his back and throws it on the floor near a book and leaves.

Yumi is looking over the screen when Ulrich and William make it. "Some thing is way wrong here."

"What is that?" Ulrich and William lean over her shoulders.

"Aed." Both are confused. "Aelita and Odd. Xana merged them together some how and now we need to separate them."

"Wait so they're like one person? Wouldn't that make them extra smart?"

"No Ulrich. It made them useless. Aed is hearing voices and its head hurts making it impossible for it to think. We have to figure this out on our own." Yumi sighs. "Aed um, are you still there?"

"Of course." Aed is curled up in a ball. "Help me!" Aed sees a shadow. "Mantas!" Aed starts too stand up when a laser hits it on the back.

"You just lost forty life points!" Yumi brings up the program too bring Aed back when an error occurs. "Ulrich, William get, to Lyoko!" They run over too the Scanner and Yumi sends them one at a time. "Help is on the way Aed."

Ulrich sees the Manta first and pulls his swords out. "Super Sprint!" He rushes forward and runs up an ice wall. He leaps off and lands on the back of the Manta. "Impact!" He shoves the sword through the Eye destroying the Manta.

"Two more are coming." William has his Zanbatou out and is charging it. "I'll take the one on the left." He leaps in to the air and swings his Zanbatou. The energy blade comes out and hits a Manta. It roars in pain and fires lasers back at William.

"These things are too tough for that William." Ulrich crouches. "Super Sprint!" He runs up another wall and leaps off on to a Manta.

"You think I don't know that?" William charges his Zanbatou again. "Watch out!" Ulrich ignores William's warning and strikes the Manta on the Eye. "Ulrich behind you!" Ulrich leaps off of the Manta before it explodes. Instead of landing on the injured Manta a new monster grabs Ulrich up in its tentacles.

"What is that?"

"Yumi bring Ulrich back! Some thing has him!" William focuses on his Zanbatou charging it.

"That some thing would be a little thing I like to call the Sea Lion." William turns and sees Jeremie.

"What? It looks more like a weird version of the Scypizoa with a mouth." Jeremie smiles wickedly.

"But Weird Version Of The Scypizoa doesn't sound as cool." Jeremie snaps his fingers and the new monster moves closer too William.

"William I'm loading the auto transfer." Yumi shakes a little as she types.

"We're going to need it." The new monster has ten tentacles wrapped around Ulrich. The tentacles are attached too a black shaped ball with a white Eye on the top. "Now!"

"Oh this isn't the best part! Watch," Jeremie snaps his fingers.

The new monster opens its mouth. It spreads wider and wider like a snake and reveals dozens of teeth. "Ulrich!" William tries to swing his Zanbatou but Jeremie grabs it.

"Watch."

The Sea Lion bites down on Ulrich destroying him instantly.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and cut several of the tentacles. "I was too late."

"Yes you were." Jeremie sparks with energy and pulls William's Zanbatou away from him. "And you lose. We will kill Aelita and Odd and then the rest of you." Jeremie pulls the Zanbatou back ready to strike William.

"Stop!" Aed's scream distracts Jeremie long enough for William to get out of the way. "Jeremie fix us!"

"No way I would help you that easily." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"Jeremie it's the corruption talking! You still love me!" Aed takes a step towards Jeremie. "Please fix me!"

"No!" Jeremie points his hand at Aed and fires an energy bolt hitting Aed in the chest. "I don't love you any more. You betrayed me! You betrayed me for Odd!" Jeremie charges the Zanbatou with his own energy.

"I didn't love him like I loved you!" Aed forms an energy orb in her hands. "But you are a selfish jerk!"

"I saved Ulrich!" The Zanbatou has a dark glow coming from it.

"To try and win me back when you already had me!" Aed's energy orb grows larger. "Saving Ulrich was only part of the reason. You thought you were useless and wanted to do some thing. Instead of helping me or spending time with me you ignored me and did some thing stupid!" Aed throws it at Jeremie.

"No!" Jeremie creates an energy shield to try and block the attack. It breaks through and he has to use the Zanbatou. The energy orb knocks it out of his hands. "You won't turn this on me!"

"Why?" Aed's voice changes. "You messed up Einstein. I tried to let you win and you forfeited! Betraying us means you don't deserve her!" Aed points its arm at Jeremie like Odd would. "And I won't leave her alone I," Aed stops in mid sentence. "Aaaa!" Aed grabs its head and collapses too the Sector.

"Perfect." Jeremie forms an energy orb of his own and pulls his arm back ready to throw it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and hits Jeremie across the back.

"Guys I'm sending the Overvehicles. I don't see any thing else on the map. I'm waiting until I can come back I'm sorry I was so stupid."

"Don't worry Ulrich we might not need you." William picks his Zanbatou up. "We just need a way too fix Aed."

"You'll never figure it out! You're all idiots! With out Aelita there you are hopeless." Jeremie's evil smile sends chills down William's spine.

"We can do it with out her. We're all upgraded. Some better then others." Ulrich sends the Overvehicles.

"I am the best upgraded!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "And Aed as you call it will die!"

"No it, they, won't!" William charges his Zanbatou. "We'll fix them."

"We need Aed off of Lyoko but I can't bring them back there's an error."

"I had the same problem." Yumi has four fans in her hands. "We need more time." She focuses on two of them with her telekinesis powers. "William I'll distract him." Yumi throws two fans at Jeremie.

"Like you two could do any thing to me!" Jeremie grabs both fans out of the air. "Any other tricks you'd like to do?"

"Yes." Yumi reveals her hands are empty. "Distracted yet?" Before Jeremie turns around William swings his Zanbatou like an axe and nearly splits Jeremie in half before he turns in to a black mist.

Ulrich remains on Earth as the other two stay with Aed. "We need ideas Aed. You were clear headed before right? When Jeremie was here." William kneels down trying to pry one of Aed's arms away from its head. "Why are you in pain now?"

"When the threat went away Aed went back in pain or some thing." William nods.

"It makes sense. When Jeremie showed up the mind had to focus. But when he went away it went back to being fuzzy or what ever." William gets an idea. "We need to put Aed in danger or some thing."

"Throw Aed over the edge or some thing?" Yumi and William look up.

"Ulrich are you crazy?" William has to hide his smile. "We just need Aed to think it is in trouble."

"What if I acted like I was going to destroy it?" Yumi stares at William about to say some thing when he cuts her off. "But I don't actually do it. Just act like I am."

"Or we activate a Tower and create a clone of Jeremie so it thinks it is about to be attacked and then when its mind is focused we can ask it for help."

"Great idea Ulrich but it might be a little difficult. Even with my upgrades I'm not sure how to do it." Aed makes a low groining noise. "Aed, do you have an idea?"

"Return me to the way I was."

"What?" Yumi is stumped.

"Huh?" Ulrich is stumped.

"A return to the past." William smiles. "Aed wants us to do a return to the past. Maybe that will fix it."

"It would get it off of Lyoko and out of Jeremie's reach. Ulrich launch a return to the past."

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Ulrich, Yumi, and William rush in to the control room. "Odd, Aelita, good." Odd and Aelita were two separate beings.

"Good thinking William." Odd smiles. "How did you come up with it?"

"You said you wanted us to return you to the way things were." Aelita and Odd blush. "So I thought you meant you wanted a return to the past."

"Um, yeah." Aelita looks away from the others and fidgets with her hands. "My head still hurts."

"I'll go to a store and get some medicine Princess." Odd rushes out of the room with out looking back.

"Um, are you sure that's it? Aelita it was pretty messed up what Xana and Jeremie did to you."

"I, it hurt a lot but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? How did he do it?"

"He messed with the Scanning process. Instead of merging us normally he put a must have put a block when the sequencing starts and,"

"Ok what ever he did was messed up but are you sure you are ok?"

"Don't worry about me Yumi. I'm fine. I just need this headache to go away." Aelita rubs her temples. "You three can go do what ever you were doing."

"Um, I want to go out for a walk." William leaves the control room.

"I'm hungry uh Yumi want to get some thing to eat?"

"No. I'm going back to my room." Yumi leaves the control room.

"I guess I'll go for a walk too then." Ulrich leaves the control room.

Yumi gets too her room and sees the rose on the floor. "Ulrich?" She picks the rose up. "No William is the one who likes too give flowers." She sniffs it. "They always smell so good." Her cheeks flush with color. "Idiot." She throws the rose in a trash bin near the corner.

Odd comes back with some medicine. "Here you go Princess." He tosses the bottle to Aelita.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita takes two pills then closes the bottle. "Um, what happened? I mean, what do you remember?"

"Every thing."

"I did to. I, I'm sorry Odd."

"Don't be Princess. I saw parts of you no one else has." Odd's cheeks flush with color.

"And I saw all of you."

"And I know you want things to go back to the way things were. You want to be back at Kadic Academy with Jeremie."

"And I know you and Annette are a lot more serious then you wanted me to believe." Aelita stands up.

"I, kind of some times I am."

"Odd you know that I know every thing. I know that even with Annette there you love me. And I love you." Aelita hugs Odd and kisses him on the lips.

Odd kisses her back. He presses against her. His arms wrap around her and hold her tightly to his body.

After kissing for several minutes they break apart. "Wow." Aelita is short of breath.

"Yeah, wow." Odd is short of breath. "Princess that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had."

"Yes, yes it was."

"But you don't love me. Not as much as you love Jeremie." Aelita smacks Odd.

"Don't say that! I do love you isn't that what you wanted too hear?"

"Yes. But you didn't want to be back at Kadic with me. You wanted to be back at Kadic with Jeremie. You love me but not as much as Jeremie. When we save him you will want to be back with him no matter what I do." Odd lowers his head. "I'm so sorry. I love you but I know you won't be with me after we save Jeremie." A few tears roll down his cheeks.

"I could be. He hurt me. You always made me feel better. You know that. You were in my head and saw that." Aelita has tears running down her cheeks. "You know my feelings have changed a lot since Xana came back."

"Since you turned the Super Computer back on so you could look for your father. If I had done the right thing maybe you would have known it was Xana." Aelita shakes her head.

"No I wouldn't. You thought Xana was dead as much as I did. And you always do the right thing. It's why I feel this way about you."

"I, let me think about it ok? I love you and know you love me but I also know you love Jeremie."

"Of course I love him but he, he, I can't think of the word. He failed with me. I tried and tried and he kept hurting me. But you were always there." Aelita places her hand on Odd's cheek. "I do love you." She kisses him lightly on the lips.

"And I love you. But don't hate Jeremie. He focused too much on Xana. He focused so much he lost sight of every one else."

"Yeah, I guess. When I was on Lyoko all he could do was focus on saving me. But once I was off Lyoko… He didn't stop loving me he just forgot about me."

"He loves you still." Odd leans down and kisses Aelita again. "And you love him more." Odd wipes away tears. "Aelita it's ok." Odd shakes. "I, I'm more worried about other things I felt."

"Like what?"

"Part of you seemed missing. Part of you just wasn't there. I don't know,"

"Nothing is missing!" Aelita's voice was deeper and ragged.

"You don't understand. I," Aelita turns her back and walks out of the control room.

**A/N Ooo, Aelita and Odd saw each other's minds! And Odd turned down a steamy encounter with Annette, shaking as he did it. And of course… Mwahaha! So much, but what will happen next? Read too find out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 143: Have You Seen Me?**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd and Aelita are out together at a restaurant. Things had advanced slowly between the two. "Is every thing ok Princess?" Odd smiles at Aelita.

"Yes Odd the lasagna is delicious." Aelita takes another bite. "Thank you."

"No problem Aelita." Odd looks over suspiciously at her. She wasn't behaving like he thought she would. She was distant and a little cold.

Yumi is walking through the streets of Berlin avoiding William and Ulrich. The two had gone back to their Kadic ways. Both vying for her attention and affection. She goes around a corner and sees a sign. "Oh no, who put this up?" It was a sign with pictures of her and the others, minus Ulrich, with the words _Have You Seen Me_ across the top. She didn't recognize the phone number for contact information. Yumi pulls her cell phone out and calls the number.

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?"

"Patrick, uh, you called me didn't you?" Yumi realizes who it is but can't let Patrick know.

"Yeah uh I saw your poster about those missing kids. Are you one of their parents?" Yumi hears laughter.

"No, one of them is my cousin." Yumi clenches a hand in to a fist. This could get very bad. "Did you see one of them?" Yumi tries to come up with a lie.

"Uh, yeah, on the bus to uh, Italy. We were going down for a futbol game. In fact I just got back a few minutes ago and uh, that's when I saw the poster." Yumi tries to deepen her voice hoping Patrick wouldn't recognize it.

"Were any of them on the bus back?"

"No and I'd remember. One of the kids dyed their hair pink and another one had a purple spot in his hair. I thought it was strange." Yumi crosses her fingers.

"You saw Odd and Aelita? Were the others with them?"

"I don't know. The others look pretty normal so I doubt I'd notice them. The Asian one I think was on the bus. I thought it was strange to see an Asian girl on a bus with a bunch of krauts going to Rome."

"Thank you, are you sure you didn't see them on the bus back?"

"I'm sure." Yumi hangs up on Patrick. "I hope he bought it." Yumi starts looking for more posters and tears them down as she finds them.

Odd and Aelita leave the restaurant. "That was great Odd thank you." Odd bumps in to her playfully.

"No problem Princess." Odd and Aelita keep walking down the street. Neither notice some looks and points from others.

Yumi sees another poster and rips it down. As she goes around the corner she sees Odd and Aelita. "You two!" She goes over to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Yumi is Xana attacking?"

"No even worse." Yumi shows them one of the posters.

"Oh man you've got to be kidding me." Odd grabs the poster from Yumi. "Whose number is this?"

"Patrick. As in Jeremie's cousin." Aelita grabs the poster from Odd.

"How do you know? I don't recognize the number."

"I called. I told him you went to Italy."

"Just us?"

"Well, I saw a girl with pink hair, a boy with a purple spot in his hair, and an Asian girl on the bus to Italy but not on the bus back." Yumi realizes people are starting to look their way. "We might need to disguise ourselves like, now." Yumi looks around for a store that would sell hair products.

"This way," Yumi and Aelita follow Odd in to a store.

"Whoa," There were several wigs and mannequins wearing risqué clothes. "Odd what did the sign say?"

"Uh I think it said Hot Leather uh, I didn't recognize the last word." Odd looks around the shop at the different clothing and wigs.

Odd leaves with a bright purple wig that went down too the middle of his back. "What can I say I love Garne from Hitman Legends."

"I didn't know you listened to death metal." Aelita, in a short blonde wig, glances over at Yumi.

"I didn't know who Hitman Legends was. How do you know about them Yumi?" Yumi twirls a finger in her new reddish tinted wig that was the same length as her real hair.

"I listened to a lot of music." She pulls at the wig. "This is uncomfortable. What about your wigs?"

"I love mine." Odd starts to mess with his hair. "Maybe I should spike it or give myself a Mohawk."

"Odd we have more to worry about then a new hair style. If Patrick comes back around here or Jeremie's parents do we could be in trouble. What if our parents come? They'd recognize us even with these stupid wigs on." Aelita makes a choking sound.

"Princess she didn't mean um, Yumi next time choose your words better." Yumi looks and sees the hurt look on Aelita's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, um, sorry."

Jeremie has a wicked plan. He was getting angry at his former friends always being able to defeat him. He was getting frustrated that Aelita and Odd were together. He was becoming more corrupted by Xana.

Patrick is with his uncle at a hotel. "Yeah dad some one called while you were in the shower. They said they saw Odd Aelita and maybe Yumi on a bus going to Italy."

"What about Jeremie? Was my son with them?"

"Not that they noticed. But what do you expect when there is a girl with bright pink hair sitting on the same bus?" Patrick pulls a poster out. "I plastered the city with these if any one else saw them around here we should get calls."

"Thanks Patrick. I'm glad you were willing to spend your spring break with your uncle."

"An all expenses paid trip to Berlin instead of sitting at home with my parents was hard to pass up." Patrick laughs a little. "How's aunt Sadie?"

"My wife is with her sister in Moscow."

"Why Moscow?"

"The one girl, Aelita, that's a Russian name. I tried to find some information on her but google came up with nothing. But her name was Russian so we thought maybe she was from Russia."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure where Jeremie said she was from."

"I asked the Della Robbia's because according to Mr. Delmas she was his cousin but they never heard of her."

"Did they say any thing about looking for Odd?"

"They said he was a free spirit and would come back when he was ready. That kind of attitude might have been ok in the sixties but not now." Jeremie's father is trying to stay calm. "And the Ishiyama's have Paris covered."

"Well how about we take the bus to Italy? Rome should be nice for the next three days I have left."

"I'm sure we've done all we can do here. Start packing your things we'll leave in a couple of hours." They start to pack.

On Lyoko Xana activates a Tower.

Jeremie's father's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Dad?" Jeremie sparks with energy trying to keep from laughing. "Are you there?"

"Jeremie! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I, I finally got away from them. You have to help me I'm at…" Jeremie gives the address of the building the Super Computer was at.

William hears a beeping noise coming from the control room. He goes in and sees the Super Scan on the screen. "Not now, I have to get the others here." He gets his cell phone out and texts SOS XANA to the others.

When Aelita, Odd, and Yumi make it to the building they see Jeremie was waiting for them. "Jeremie what are you doing?" Odd and Yumi get in front of Aelita to protect her.

"What I always do cause trouble. You're about to have a couple unwanted visitors. Which will force a return and give Xana and I more strength." Jeremie sparks with energy and morphs in to an almost normal looking self. "Not that I really need it but we are about to crack the KGB's code and find where your mother is." Jeremie sneers at Aelita. "Antea will soon be out of the picture."

"Leave her alone!" Aelita pushes past the other two. "Don't you dare touch my mother!" Aelita grasps her hands in to fists ready to attack Jeremie. "Jeremie stop doing this now and we'll forgive you."

"Hmm," Jeremie rubs his chin acting like he was thinking. "No." He laughs evilly.

"The corruption is getting to you. Jeremie you think you're doing what you want but you aren't. You're letting Xana take over your mind." Aelita hears a car engine. "I think your visitors are here."

"Dad! Help!" Jeremie collapses to the ground.

"Dad?" The other three are confused.

"You three, who are you and what are you doing with my son!?" They turn around and see Mr. Belpois and Patrick.

"Nothing Mr. Belpois, um, uh," Aelita looks around for any thing that could help. "Hi." Aelita laughs nervously. "Um, what's up Patrick?"

"You, you're that Aelita girl my boy was seeing." Aelita nods. "What have you done?!" Aelita flinches when Mr. Belpois yells.

"They kidnapped me!"

"What?! No we didn't Einstein." Odd has a plan. "Man if you wanted to go home just say so."

"I couldn't, they wouldn't let me."

"Yes we would." Odd rolls his eyes so Mr. Belpois can see it. "And I thought you two were having fun. Always running off together to be _alone_." Odd emphasizes the last word.

Yumi, getting the idea, continues. "Come on Jeremie really? You don't want to get in trouble with your daddy so you lie about our trip? After what happened to Ulrich you said you didn't want to be stuck doing what every one else was doing. Half this trip was your idea and the other half we just came up with as we went along."

"And you said you were thinking about going back to Italy since you liked it so much." Aelita smiles at Mr. Belpois. "Um, sorry if we made you worry."

"Wait, this, what is going on here?"

"They kidnapped me and uh, um," Jeremie is stumped.

"And Einstein didn't think his lie up very well." Odd and the other two laugh. "So, did you call our parents?"

"No, not yet."

"So we still have time to get out of here." Odd, Yumi, and Aelita take off.

Ulrich and William get tired of waiting for the others. William calls Yumi before Ulrich can. "Yumi, what's going on?"

"Jeremie called his dad and we can't get to the building, yet. We're going to cut back and try to get in from a different direction."

"Did you see Jeremie?"

"He's back with his dad, we think."

"Good luck, and please don't get hurt Yumi."

"I'll try." They hang up.

"Jeremie come on I have a hotel. I'll call your mother and your friends parents." Jeremie stands still. "What is it? You ran away and now you're not listening to me? I'm happy too see you but I won't let you disobey me. Your mother and I have been so worried about you. What were you thinking by running off?"

"Dad I, it's not like that." Jeremie sparks with energy and morphs in to his Lyoko self. "I have to go." Jeremie shocks his father until he passes out.

"Man what are you Jeremie!? Is this some kind of trick?" Patrick backs away.

"I am what I've always wanted to be. Smart, strong, good looking, and powerful." Jeremie snaps his fingers and the ground around him explodes as he floats in the air. "And this is no trick. If I were you I would run."

"Leave us alone Jeremie. I got dragged back to Kadic Academy because of you. Your father has been going insane with worry over you and now that we find you you well, do this!" Patrick motions towards Jeremie. "What ever this is!"

"Fine, I'm going to play with the others." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears. Patrick, stunned, stands there with mouth agape unable to comprehend what he had just seen.

William and Ulrich send themselves to Lyoko. "So far nothing is here." William has his Zanbatou out ready for an attack.

"Don't say that you know…" Some thing virtualizes on to Lyoko. "Odd?"

"Hey this time it didn't end badly."

"Shut your mouth William before…" The ground shakes. "Volkanoid! William you should know by now to not say stuff like that!" Ulrich gets his swords out. "Come on Odd let's do this."

"I'm ready." Odd aims at the Volkanoid walking towards them.

Aelita looks at the screen. "Guys watch out there is some thing flying towards you. I think it's the Sea Lion." Aelita looks over the control panel at Yumi who had stepped in to the Scanner. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Aelita."

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the others. Aelita sends the vehicles then starts the auto transfer.

"Glad you could join us Princess." Odd is already on the Overboard. "I want a shot at the Sea Lion." He takes off in to the air.

"Odd be careful!" Aelita runs over to the Overwing and sees Yumi is on it. "Um, it might be better if you're with Ulrich or William so they can block while you throw your fans."

"I'll block and you can use your energy orbs." Aelita resigns and gets on the Overwing behind Yumi who takes off for the nearby activated Tower.

Ulrich and William charge the Volkanoid on the Overbike. "William your sword is bigger you'll be able to do more damage." Ulrich revs the engine and goes a little faster. "Get ready."

"I'm ready." William holds his Zanbatou like a lance. "Just get me closer." Ulrich swerves the Overbike towards the Volkanoid.

"Hit it William!" Ulrich dodges a swing from the Volkanoid. William jabs the Zanbatou towards the Volkanoid and slices cleanly through a leg. "Good job." Ulrich turns sharply and almost loses control.

"He's still standing let's do it again." Ulrich revs the engine and charges the disabled Volkanoid.

Odd flies closer too the Sea Lion. "Laser Arrow!" He hits a tentacle which deflects the Arrow. "You're a little tougher then the Schypizoa." It doesn't respond.

Yumi and Aelita get closer to the activated Tower when they see a black mist. "He made it back." Yumi gets her fans out as Jeremie forms.

"Hello ladies." Jeremie smirks. "Did you think it would be that easy?" Jeremie spreads his arms out as energy sparks around him. From the energy two Dark Hornets form. "Have fun." They fly at the two Lyoko Warriors.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans but the Dark Hornets dodge them. Before the fans come back Yumi throws two more. The Dark Hornets dodge them easily. "Aelita I need help."

"I'm working on it." Aelita's eyes are closed. "Wait for it, just, keep them distracted." Aelita focuses on the Replika.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two more fans before catching the first two thrown and throwing them again. "Come on Aelita!" Yumi grabs the controls of the Overwing and dodges several lasers.

Aelita opens her eyes and starts too sing. One of the Dark Hornets seizes in the air. A few notes later it explodes. The second flies around in circles firing lasers at random. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and hits the second Dark Hornet destroying it. "Amazing job Aelita."

"Let's see her do it again." Jeremie starts too spark with energy again.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at Jeremie and hits him. "If all you wanted was a return you'd let me deactivate the Tower!"

"True. But of course I want more."

"Your Master wants more! You're corrupted Jeremie you're not yourself!" Aelita forms another energy orb. "Surrender and leave Xana before we can't bring you back."

"Why would I want to go back? You're with Odd now. Of course you've been with him for a lot longer then that haven't you? Ever since you kissed him I lost you. It didn't help he got upgraded and used his powers on you."

"He did nothing like that. He didn't have to." Aelita glares at Jeremie. "You ignored me. And when you didn't you yelled at me. I went to Odd because he was a friend who would listen. It's not my fault or his that our friendship became more." Aelita loses her focus and the energy orb disappears. "Even then I still had feelings for," Yumi yells at Aelita.

"Aelita snap out of it." Yumi shoves her. "You'll have time later right now we need to get you to the activated Tower."

"Or I can do it." Ulrich and William charge in on the Overbike. "We crippled your pet Jeremie."

"I see. Your upgrades have made the monsters obsolete. I'm sure Odd should be here soon." Jeremie snaps his fingers and the Scorpion materializes. "I'm sure this should give you some trouble." Jeremie sparks with energy and infuses the Scorpion with more power.

"We can take it." Yumi has her fans out.

Odd flies around the Sea Lion getting closer. "Laser Arrow!" The Sea Lion blocks with a tentacle. "You have way too many of those. Let's see if I can take some of them off." He takes off in to the sky.

When he gets farther away he turns and dives towards the Sea Lion. "Shield!" He holds out his arm and swings his shield at the Sea Lion. It tries to grab him but the shield blocks the tentacles. He swipes with his other hand and cuts through a couple tentacles. "Laser Arrow!" Firing from only a few centimeters away the Sea Lion can't block and is hit on the Eye. "Whoa!" It explodes violently knocking Odd off of the Overboard.

William and Ulrich drive in circles around the Scorpion trying to get closer. It fires lasers and swings its tail when they get too close. Its upgrade from Jeremie made it faster then ever before.

Odd is running on all fours when Aelita sees him. "Odd help William and Ulrich!" Aelita turns to Yumi and whispers. "I'll use my wings and try to get too the activated Tower if you attack Jeremie."

"Got it." Yumi gets four fans out. "On three." She spreads them. "One,"

"Two,"

"Hai!" Yumi throws all four at Jeremie. She quickly revs the engine and charges him as her fans fly in high arcs towards him.

Aelita leaps off of the back and swipes her hand over her watch. Her wings come out of her back and she glides close to the Sector.

"Not yet Aelita! You won't deactivate the Tower just yet!" Jeremie sparks with energy and destroys Yumi's fans. "Like I could be tricked that easily." He flies down towards the activated Tower.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and hits a distracted Jeremie.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at Jeremie and hits him.

"No!" He sparks with energy determined not too lose. "Attack! Come out and destroy them!" The Sector starts too shake.

"What did he do?" Ulrich stops the Overbike when the Scorpion roars. "Is it in pain?" Ulrich's question is answered when the Scorpion explodes and dozens of Dark Kankrelats and Hornets spread out from the black mist left behind.

"Yes! Destroy them!" Jeremie is back to his confident self. "Aelita you won't win this time! Our plan is coming together!"

On Earth a black mist appears in front of Patrick who was trying to get Mr. Belpois too wake up. "Jeremie, what are you," He is attacked by the black mist.

"Triplicate!" Two clones break off from Ulrich and stand in front of him blocking lasers.

A half dozen Dark Hornets fly at Yumi. She uses her fans to block lasers. "We need help!"

"There is no help for you! And soon Patrick will destroy the Super Computer and all of you will die on here!" Jeremie laughs evilly before turning in to a black mist and disappears.

Ulrich sees Yumi is in trouble but she was up on the Overwing. "William help my clones and Odd with the Kankrelats I have to help Yumi and Aelita." Ulrich activates the flight controls on the Overbike and takes off in to the sky.

Aelita is dodging lasers from two Dark Hornets who kept her separated from the activated Tower. "I can't use my creativity again unless I know Ulrich can make it too the activated Tower." She dives around a chunk of ice and sees a small opening. "This might work." She flies towards it.

"Yumi!" Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike and lands on the back of the Overwing. "You throw I'll block."

"Hai!" Her fans fly through the air. One clips the wings of a Dark Hornet and it falls towards the Sector.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou at a Dark Kankrelat. The energy blade comes out and hits it destroying it. "Come on Odd we can do this!" A clone runs up next too him. "You can help, I guess." He and the clone charge forward.

Aelita flies through the opening and flies through a twisted tunnel. The Dark Hornets are behind her firing more lasers. "Come on, get closer." She charges an energy orb in her hands. It grows larger and larger. She starts to slow down and the Dark Hornets almost crash in to her. She throws the energy orb behind her and it is large enough that the Dark Hornets can't dodge it and are destroyed. "Now too help the others." She flies back up through the tunnel.

Patrick steps in to the control room and sparks with energy. "_Yes Xana."_ His hands form in to energy blades and he steps towards the Super Computer.

Odd leaps behind a Dark Kankrelat and grabs it. "William, batters up!" He throws it towards William. William swings and slices it in half destroying it. "I thought there was another one?" Odd looks around but doesn't see it.

"Odd!" Aelita dives towards him. "Sorry but I have to do it!" Before Odd can react Aelita throws an energy orb at him hitting him and sending him back to Earth.

Patrick has a side panel open and is about to shove an energy blade in to it when Odd tackles him. "Not so fast Xana. We need this until we beat you." Odd punches Patrick hard in the face.

"_You'll have to try harder then that Odd!" _Patrick slams his forehead in to Odd's face knocking him off.

On Lyoko the four remaining Dark Hornets focus on Aelita. "We have to help her." Odd starts to run forward.

Ulrich leaps off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector below. "You go help her I'll deactivate the Tower." Ulrich turns towards the activated Tower. "Super Sprint!"

"Go Ulrich!" Yumi throws her fans at the Dark Hornets but misses them.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou at the Dark Hornets and the energy blade comes out. It slices through two of the Dark Hornets destroying them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the last two Dark Hornets but misses. "Ow!" She is hit by lasers and devirtualizes.

Odd is bloody and bruised but still on his feet. "Come on Patrick I thought you would fight better then this."

"_I am merely toying with you."_ Patrick sparks with energy. "_I could finish you off with a single blow."_

"But you haven't." Patrick and Odd turn to see Aelita.

"Princess are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Ulrich should be deactivating the Tower soon." Aelita smiles. "And that means Patrick should be going limp."

Patrick charges with energy. "_I will destroy you all!"_ Patrick collapses.

"I don't know if Ulrich can launch a return from the Tower." Aelita sits down at the control panel and launches a return.

The Lyoko Warriors run through the city tearing down posters. When they are sure they've gotten all of them they meet back at the building. "We need to do some thing." Odd stuffs a few more posters in to a large metal bin. "I feel so bad for his dad and Patrick."

"Does any one have a lighter?" William shakes his head. "I don't either." Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "Do you?"

"No, why would I?" Yumi's tone of voice makes Ulrich suspicious but he ignores it.

"I'll go and buy one later I guess." Odd gets his cell phone out. "Aelita do we have that voice faking program still?"

"It's on the lap top. What do you need it for?"

"We'll call Patrick and pretend to be Jeremie. Tell Patrick that we're in Rome or some thing. Maybe in Moscow with you."

"Or that we split up. They're looking for Jeremie so yeah tell them that he ran off with Aelita." Odd sees Aelita's reaction to William's words.

"Or some thing else. Just give me the lap top and I'll think of some thing." Odd goes in to the building for the lap top.

**A/N Gah, I am so far ahead its weird looking back at this. I mean wow I have so many twists coming up!**

**As with Code Naia, I updated it! And got no reviews. But thinking more on it if it was a television/movie series I'd see the opening theme as Mad World. If you don't know the song look it up its great. Youtube has some good versions.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 144: KGB**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

William sees Yumi leaving the building. He follows after her and after going a few blocks calls out to her. "Yumi, what's up?"

"William? Were you following me?" William runs over to her.

"No, not really. I was just wondering what you were doing." William laughs a little. "Um, just walking around or looking for some thing?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." Yumi taps her foot impatiently. "I want to be alone."

"But, um, I was thinking maybe we could do some thing. Would you like to go and get some thing to eat?"

"I can eat alone." Yumi turns and walks away.

William confused and a little annoyed lets her walk away then starts to follow her again.

Odd is helping Aelita with a program. "Odd could you add the code now?" Odd types away on the lap top. "Thanks."

"No problem Princess. I can't wait to get out on the Skidbladnir and destroy some Super Computers."

"And look for my mother." Odd nods and keeps working.

Yumi goes down an alley then looks around. When she sees she's in the clear she pulls some thing out of her back pocket.

William peeks around the corner and sees Yumi. "What is she doing?" He sees a flame coming from her hand. "Is that a lighter?" When Yumi lowers her hand he sees the cigarette she was holding to her lips. "Yumi you," William stops. "She'll be mad if she knows I followed her. If I can get Ulrich to follow her one time he'll see this and probably yell at her." William slinks away from the alley.

Ulrich sees William leave the alley. "I knew it, those two, it wasn't my fault Xana captured me." With hands clenched in to fists Ulrich storms towards the alley.

Yumi leans against a dumpster trying to relax and sooth her nerves when she hears a noise. She turns and sees Ulrich. "I, um," she drops her right hand behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you and William. I can't believe you and William are together. I know I was gone for a while but I was captured by Xana it wasn't my fault!" Yumi glares at Ulrich.

"And what makes you think I'm with William? I told him to stop following me. And what are you doing following me?"

"Yumi it's hard to get you alone at the building and I was hoping for a chance to talk but then I saw William. I couldn't believe it. We've been through so much together and you just forgot about that? Just because Xana captured me? When he had William you tried to help him break Xana's grasp. But only Jeremie seemed to care about me."

"He's working for Xana! He decided to work for Xana and not to free you. He joined Xana so he could use his powers to like, get rid of Odd and keep Aelita or what ever." Ulrich takes a couple steps towards Yumi.

"And he saved me in the process. He didn't have to do that. He could have just joined Xana. Instead he made a deal that freed me. When I came back I hoped you would be there but you avoid me when you can and when you can't you make sure some one else is there."

"Because Ulrich I can't deal with a relationship with you or William right now. Do you really think I have time to waste on a relationship? I'm stressed out as it is and you want to make me even more stressed out." Ulrich smells smoke.

"Is there a fire?" He looks around.

"No, why?"

"I smell smoke don't you?" Yumi shakes her head. "Strange I could have sworn I smelled smoke."

"It's just your imagination. Just like it's just your imagination that there is any thing between William and I or that I'd have time for any thing with you."

"Why not? We have lots of time and stuff. It's not like either one of us works or does stuff on the Super Computer." Ulrich reaches out towards Yumi's arm but she pulls it away.

"I don't want that with you or William! Leave me alone both of you!" Yumi turns and runs out of the alley.

Jeremie watches and sees that only two people remain back at the building. "It is time for some fun." Jeremie activates a Tower.

The Super Scan finds an activated Tower interrupting Odd and Aelita. "We finally take a break and he attacks." Odd rolls his eyes. "Think he was watching?"

"Odd I don't want to think about that." Aelita goes to the control panel and checks the Super Scan. "It shouldn't be hard too get to. Call the others I'll send the Overvehicles and…" There is a loud boom noise then the sound of energy crackling in the air.

"He sent some thing." Odd goes to the entrance and looks down the hall. "Scorpion!" A laser barely misses him. "Aelita get to Lyoko I'll distract it."

"It will kill you!"

"Just call the others then get to Lyoko, now Princess!" Odd runs out of the room.

Aelita texts SOS XANA to the others then starts the auto Transfer. "Come on Odd please don't get hurt." She crosses her fingers as the Scanner doors close.

Odd calls out to the Scorpion and gets its attention. "How about we go outside where I have room to run away?" The Scorpion responds by firing a laser. "I'll take that as a yes." Odd turns and runs the other way.

William makes it to the building first and hears laser fire. "Xana sent some thing to here." He looks around for a weapon.

Odd runs out of the building and sees William. "Watch out!" Odd shoves William to the ground and a laser flies through the space William had been standing. "Hide and then get to Lyoko."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself." Odd keeps running.

William hides behind some debris and watches the Scorpion run by firing lasers after Odd.

Aelita bites her lip in worry. "Come on guys make it. We have to deactivate the Tower before Odd's hurt." Aelita starts to tap her foot while waiting for the others.

William rushes in to the building and goes to the control room. "Aelita?" He looks at the monitor and sees her profile card. "She's already there." He sits down and puts the headset on. "Aelita did you send the Overvehicles yet?"

"No, could you?"

"Of course." William's fingers fly over the keyboard and soon the Overvehicles appear on Lyoko. "I'm coming right now." William sets up the auto transfer and soon he steps in to the Scanner and appears on Lyoko next too Aelita.

Ulrich makes it back to the building next and rushes in. He goes to the control panel and loads the auto transfer sending himself to Lyoko. "Yumi's not here yet?" The rest shake their head. "She better make it."

Yumi hears screaming and rushes towards it. When she goes around a corner she sees Odd running down the street. A few seconds later the Scorpion runs out of the alley firing more lasers. "Odd!"

"Yumi get to the building!" Odd leaps over a parked car and continues running. The Scorpion crashes through the car sending it flying towards a group of people.

"No!" Yumi dives forward and slams her shoulder in to the car. She braces herself and is able to use leverage to knock the car on to its side. "Ow," She holds her back as pain shoots up to her brain.

"Holy cow, did you see that?" Others rush over to Yumi. "What are you?"

"Are you ok?"

"How did you do that?" Yumi ignores the questions and starts to jog away trying to ignore the pain in her back.

Odd runs past some old buildings when the Scorpion stops chasing after him. "Giving up already? I was just ready for some fun." The Scorpion ignores him and goes down an alley. "Ok this could be bad or really bad." Odd chases after the Scorpion while wondering why it had stopped chasing after him.

Yumi makes it to the building and goes inside. Her back and shoulder hurt incredibly so but she is able to ignore the pain and load the auto transfer. Soon she lands on Lyoko near the others. "Xana sent the Scorpion after Odd."

"We know we were just waiting for you."

"Are you ok?" Yumi nods. "Um, do you want the Overbike or the Overwing?" William was standing on the Overwing hoping Yumi would choose it.

"I'll hang on to Aelita on the Overboard." Yumi runs over to her and gets on. "Let's go." The Warriors take off for the activated Tower.

Odd sees the Scorpion stop in front of a gate. "Oh man Jeremie what are you doing? Why are you sending the Scorpion to some old buildings?" Odd crouches down behind a post office mail box.

The Scorpion breaks through the closed gate. Before it gets twenty meters inside several armed guards come out of a shack. "Whoa what the heck are they guarding?" The guards raise their rifles and aim at the Scorpion.

"Freeze, what ever you are." The Scorpion responds with a roar and fires a laser at the guards.

"Ok this could get," Odd flinches when gun fire rings out. "Interesting." He stays hidden behind the post office box.

The Scorpion charges the guards. They panic and turn to run but it tackles them. It stomps on one guards leg then sweeps another with its tail sending him flying across the ground. The last two get up and scramble away. "What the heck is it doing?" Odd runs across the pavement and dives behind a parked car.

The Scorpion leaves the two guards unconscious and continues through the lot and crashes through the large bay doors of the nearest building. "Let's play follow the leader." Odd runs after the Scorpion.

On Lyoko the Warriors near the activated Tower when Jeremie appears with some thing new. "Jeremie please stop the attack before any one innocent is hurt." Yumi remembers the flying car she had to stop.

"Innocent? Who is innocent? Drug users, speeding, abusive husband, abusive mother, we've all committed one crime or another." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"That's the corruption talking." Aelita glares at Jeremie. "The true Jeremie I loved would never allow an innocent person to be hurt."

"Shut up!" Energy forms around Jeremie. "I was having fun you know. Xana has allowed me creative reign over his monsters. The Sea Lion was fun and useful but now I have some thing even more fun for you." Three small balls about one meter across roll out from behind him.

"What are they?" Ulrich gets his swords out. "They look like smaller versions of a Mega Tank."

"And they are! Much smaller and much harder too hit. But just as powerful." One opens up and charges a blast. When it fires Ulrich leaps off of the Overbike and it is destroyed.

"How do you have time to think this stuff up?" Yumi has her fans out.

"I get bored easily and my mind has trillions of ideas. These new Mega Tanks were just one of them. So was sending the Scorpion to Earth too well, take care of a problem." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"Aelita stay back." Ulrich has his swords out. "Yumi, William, take the ones on the sides."

"I can fight." Aelita creates an energy orb in her hands.

"Ulrich you better stay back also. If Aelita is sent back you're needed to deactivate the Tower." William has his Zanbatou out. "Yumi and I should be able to handle them."

"I doubt that." Ulrich crouches. "Super Sprint!" He charges a Mega Tank.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at a Mega Tank.

One Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. It aims at William who slams the tip of his Zanbatou in to the ground with the flat of the blade facing the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank fires and the blast slams in to the Zanbatou stopping it but the blast doesn't disappear. "Aelita get it!"

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the Mega Tank hitting it on the Eye and destroys it.

On Earth, Odd runs through a hallway inside the main building. The Scorpion had attacked down a different hallway and the guards were busy with it. He sees a sign and can't read it. "It's not Italian, German, French, English, Chinese, or Portuguese." He turns his head trying to figure out what the language is.

Ulrich dodges a Mega Tank blast and lunges at the Mega Tank. It closes up and a sword bounces off of it. Ulrich jumps on top of it. "Yumi, William did you take care of yours yet?" Ulrich beats on the Mega Tank.

"I took care of mine years ago." William turns and sees Yumi was doing gymnastics to dodge Mega Tank blasts. "I'll help Yumi while you try and figure out how to get your Mega Tank to open." William runs over to Yumi.

Odd hears some one yell in a strange language. He looks around and sees a door and opens it. He closes it behind him and looks around the room. "Computers? Alright let's see what's going on here." He goes to a control panel and starts typing.

William goes after the Mega Tank that was firing at Yumi. It turns from her and aims at him. "Yumi when it fires at me throw your fans!" William puts his Zanbatou in front of him.

"I don't need your help." Yumi has four fans in her hands.

"I didn't say you did." The Mega Tank fires and William blocks the blast with his Zanbatou. "But I wouldn't mind if you helped me Yumi!" William strains against the blast.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan and it curves through the air cutting the Mega Tank across the Eye destroying it.

Odd is stunned at the information on the screen. "This is the stuff you see on the Super Computer. But no one would have one except for Xana." Odd's eyes open wide in shock. "Or the Russians." His fingers get to work on the control panel. "Antea, please have information on her."

Ulrich stays on top of the Mega Tank. "It won't open as long as I am on top of it. So Aelita if you wanted to go and deactivate the Tower it would be fine with me." Ulrich knocks on the Mega Tank with the tip of his sword.

Aelita flies the Overboard to the activated Tower. "We need a return, please Odd be ok." She enters the Tower.

Odd is reading through the information as fast as he can. He couldn't read the Russian but was only looking for one word. "Come on please have some thing on her. Antea, Hopper, Schaffer, any thing." Odd gets to a line followed by a bunch of numbers. "Odd you are a genius. I just need to copy this too a disc and," A white bubble comes up reversing time.

"No!" Odd looks around and sees he's in the control room. "No, I was so close." Odd stands up and sees Aelita. "Aelita the KGB they have your mother and I think they might have her near here."

"Wait, what Odd? Calm down are you ok?"

"Yes of course. But the Scorpion it went to a building and I followed it and there were armed guards and," Aelita cuts Odd off.

"What are you talking about? Odd calm down. You're talking to fast."

"I, um," Odd sighs. "Ok, here's what happened." Odd explains to Aelita what happened as quickly and clearly as possible.

William sees Yumi in the alley about to light a cigarette. "Yumi?" She quickly drops it.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not too follow me?"

"Yes but I had to know, why? Why are you smoking?" Yumi glares at William. "Don't be mad ok? Please I knew you'd be mad but I care enough about you to not care about you being mad at me. Smoking is bad for your health."

"So is living in a building while some megalomaniac tries to kill you. Gymnastics can hurt you, walking down the street can hurt you."

"Well, I guess that's true. But smoking really? Odd I could see doing that but you? How could you even think of starting?" Yumi sneers at William and start too rant.

"What did you leave behind? What did any of you leave at Kadic? You left nothing! Odd? He gained Aelita and Annette didn't he? Ulrich? He's probably happy about all of this. He hated his father and hated school and being bothered by Sissi. Aelita? She had nothing to leave behind. Me? I left my family, my life, behind. I had a letter from the Shik Ko Dujo saying they would accept me in the spring for their advance courses. Do you know how hard it is to get in there? My parents surprised me with it for my birthday." Tears form in her eyes. "But I'm stuck here instead!"

"Yumi I'm so sorry." William walks over to Yumi. "I did hear smoking reduces stress. Why a lot of people do it." William holds a hand out. "Um, could I try?"

"Really? I'm still not used to it really." Yumi gets two cigarettes out and hands one to William. "Please don't tell the others." Yumi gets her lighter out.

"If you don't tell them I won't." William lets Yumi light his cigarette and immediately starts to cough. "Gah, I'm dying." Yumi laughs.

"You are not. You just have to get used to it." Yumi lights her cigarette and coughs a little. "See?" William tries again and coughs more but keeps smoking with Yumi.

**A/N Well, will wait for reviews! **

**No love for Code Naia? I updated, and got one review! It gets great, and our favorite OC Arrow… well, we are following Aelita and Jeremie!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 145: Flirt**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is outside of the gym waiting for Odd. She wanted to surprise him since he kept surprising her. "Come on what's taking so long he said he got off work at four." She goes inside.

She looks around the gym when she hears voices. She walks quietly too a door and hears the voices better. "Come on Odd please? It's been awhile since we did any thing." Aelita recognizes the voice.

"Not now Annette I'm busy with you know what." Aelita pushes the door open a little and sees Annette is sitting in Odd's lap.

"I know but you used to have time for us." She moves her hand up and down Odd's arm.

"When I do have time I'll make sure you're the first person I call." Aelita sees Odd kiss Annette on the cheek. "But the laundry is almost done and I have to get going." Annette gets off of Odd's lap.

"You go ahead I kept you here long enough." Annette leans down and kisses Odd lightly on the lips.

Aelita runs out of the gym and goes behind a car. When Odd leaves the gym she starts to follow him.

After they go a couple blocks Aelita walks up behind Odd and pushes him. "Hey what the," Odd turns around and sees Aelita. "Oh Princess what's up?" Odd gives her his goofy smile.

"We need to talk, now." Aelita looks around and sees an alley. She grabs Odd by the wrist and drags him over to it.

Once in the alley Aelita shoves Odd against the wall. "What do you think you're doing Odd? How could you!?" Aelita has tears in her eyes.

"How could I what? What did I do?" Aelita smacks him.

"You and Annette! You didn't tell her about us!? You two timing, gah!" Aelita shoves Odd against the wall again.

"Aelita I, you saw that?" Odd's cheeks flush with color.

"Yes!" Aelita has tears flowing down her cheeks. "How could you?"

"Aelita I'm sorry but that, with Annette, means nothing. I just need my job so we can eat and stuff. I'm the only one with money left and if I lose my job we'll starve or have to go home and then no one will be left to fight Xana." Odd goes to hug Aelita but she pushes him away.

"And you don't think you enjoy any of it? I know when people lie so don't lie to me Odd! You like messing around with her!" Odd blushes even more and nods.

"I'm sorry Aelita. But know that it's not serious. If you know I'm not lying then you know that is isn't serious with Annette. What we have is what matters to me. But I can't lose my job."

"I don't care if its not serious there is still some thing there! You like her and enjoy believing that you need to do this so you don't lose your job. You never even thought about telling her about us or any thing." Aelita wipes her eyes. "You may be upgraded but you didn't change."

"Aelita please you know I'm not lying. I love you," Aelita smacks him again. "And I'm so sorry. I, I'll go tell Annette right now."

"No!"

"But, why?"

"Because you have nothing too tell her Odd you two timing, gah!" Aelita turns and storms out of the alley.

Aelita storms in to the building and goes to the control room. "We have to do some thing. I've let that two timing jerk distract me long enough." She brings up the Skidbladnir on a screen. "We've upgraded the shields and the engines. We should be able to get to a replica. Maybe find the one the Russians are using." Thinking of the KGB base Odd found makes Aelita even more upset. "We should have been trying to get in there instead." She rubs her temples fighting back a headache. "Odd distracted me when he should have, no it's my fault for letting him do this to me. I knew how he was and yet I let him, no I didn't let him I did it." Aelita starts to cry. "Jeremie please, I'm so sorry."

Odd is at a park sitting on a bench. "You're an idiot." He kicks at the ground digging up some grass. "She's right you do enjoy spending time with Annette." He kicks at it some more. "But I don't love her. I love the Princess." Odd kicks at it again. "I'm an idiot."

Aelita sets up the Skidbladnir with the coordinates of a replica. She didn't care what replica they went to just as long as they did some thing. Aelita gets her phone out. "What do I send? This isn't Xana." She types SOS NOW and sends it to the rest of the Warriors.

Ulrich is in his room when he gets the message. "Now? What does that mean?" He leaves his room and goes to the control room.

Yumi and William are at a store when they get the message. "Now? What do you think she means?" William looks at his cell phone.

"Um, get there now but it's not Xana?"

"Maybe. Um, put them back we'll get them later." William is about to put a pack of cigarettes back on the shelf when he stuffs them in a pocket. He looks around then follows Yumi out of the store.

Odd sees the message and is confused. "Did she send this to every one or just me?" Odd sends a message back but Aelita doesn't respond. "I better go." He leaves the park and hurries back to the building.

When every one is in the control room Aelita tells them her plan. "Are you sure Aelita?" She ignores Odd's question.

"The only problem is some one will have to stay back and run the translation program." William raises his hand.

"I'll do it. I'm not used to the Nav Skids unlike Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd." William goes over to the control panel and sits down. "Uh, I just have to enter a couple codes to get you in the Skid right?"

"Yes William but maybe Odd," Aelita glares at him. "Should do it."

"Why? He's one of our best shots." Aelita ignores Ulrich.

"I think William can handle it." Odd walks over to the Scanner. "Well uh, send me." Soon the Scanner doors close and he lands on Lyoko.

The Lyoko Warriors are in the Skidbladnir and flying towards the edge. "Uh, you have the coordinates loaded right?" William is nervous as he watches the screen.

"Yes William." Aelita drops the Skidbladnir in to the Digital Sea.

They zoom past two Sharks. "Aelita shouldn't we try and fight them?" A torpedo barely misses the Skidbladnir. Yumi flinches when a laser flies right past her window.

"We have Kongers we need to fight them!" Odd's words annoy Aelita.

"Fine, releasing you now." Aelita pulls three levers and three Nav Skids are released.

Odd chases after a Konger. "Here fishy, fishy, fishy." Odd fires a torpedo and misses. "I got a nice big worm for you."

"Not what I remember in the school showers." Ulrich's joke has Yumi laughing so hard she nearly crashes in to the Skidbladnir.

"Pay attention we need to get too the replica!" Aelita's stern words kill the humor of the group.

Ulrich nearly hits a Shark that had been chasing after Yumi. It turns too fire at Ulrich but Ulrich fires first and at the close range is able to destroy it. "Yumi be more careful."

"I don't need your help." Yumi flies after a Konger and fires a torpedo.

Odd chases after the second Konger diving around pillars and cables. "Keep running you're only making this more fun." He fires a torpedo and misses. "Come on just a little closer." Odd takes better aim and fires again. The Konger turns and fires at the torpedo. Odd fires another as the first one explodes. It flies through the explosion and hits the Konger destroying it.

Yumi chases the Konger through a tunnel. When she comes out on the other side she slams on the brakes. "Oh crap not good definitely not good." She turns hard and goes back in to the tunnel as a half dozen Kongers chase after her.

Ulrich destroys the second Shark. "Where's Odd and Yumi?"

"I don't know." Aelita looks around. "I think I see Yumi."

"Help!" Lasers fly past Yumi who is doing her best to get away.

"I thought you didn't need my help." Ulrich flies towards her. "Watch out." He fires two torpedoes and Yumi dives. They fly over her and the Kongers break up.

As Odd makes it back to the others he sees the Konger swarm. "Where did they come from?" He aims at a Konger and fires. Not seeing it coming the Konger doesn't attempt to dodge and is destroyed. "Here I come to save the day and I look fabulous." Odd fires another torpedo and hits a Konger destroying it.

"About time!" Aelita flies away from a Konger. "We need help!" A laser hits the Skidbladnir. "Wow that barely affected the shields."

Yumi fires and hits the Konger that had focused on the Skidbladnir destroying it. "One more for each of us." She makes a sharp turn and goes after another Konger.

Ulrich chases one down and fires a torpedo. He barely misses it. He fires another one and misses it by a lot. "I think there is some thing wrong with my targeting system." Ulrich aims and fires again missing by a lot.

"Maybe you just suck?" Odd flies by Ulrich and fires a torpedo hitting the Konger.

"Or he doesn't have the same upgrades as the rest of us. He carried over some of the powers from Xana but he has nothing like you do. He's doing more then you can." Aelita flies the Skidbladnir out in the open.

The last two Kongers see it and fly towards it. They fire lasers at the Skidbladnir and hit it. "Aelita be careful!" Ulrich and Odd turn towards the Skidbladnir and fire torpedoes. The Kongers, focused on the Skidbladnir, are easily destroyed.

"Aelita what were you thinking?" Yumi flies up next to the Skidbladnir.

"The shields are still at top power. We need to get going." The three Lyoko Warriors connect with the Skidbladnir and Aelita continues towards the Replica.

Jeremie follows the Lyoko Warriors in a ship of his own. "Interesting. Our upgrades for the Skidbladnir have worked as well as they should." He continues watching the Lyoko Warriors.

"William can you hear me? We're at the Replica." He doesn't respond. "I'll just have to do it myself." Aelita flies up to the entrance of the Replica and a small beam of light comes out. Soon the entrance opens and they fly in.

When they make it to the Replica they are stunned. "Uh, what kind of Sector is this?" Below them were mountains but they were a dark black and there were no spacious areas. Instead a bright red liquid flows from the top of the mountains and in to pools near their bottoms.

"Volcano Sector." Odd presses against the glass. "I can see two Towers from here. Aelita which one do you think is closest?" Aelita ignores Odd's question and flies towards a Tower.

After connecting too the Tower Aelita tries contacting William again. "William, I want you to send Yumi and I to the Super Computer. Can you hear me?"

"Yes Aelita. I have it ready." William starts the translation. "Oops that can't be good."

"Don't say oops I don't like it when people," Odd is cut off as he disappears from the Skidbladnir.

As Odd forms on Earth he realizes he is several dozen meters above the ground. "Whoa!" He falls and lands hard on the ground next to a stunned Aelita.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" She glares at Odd. "I told him to send Yumi not you."

"He said oops right before I landed here." Odd gets up and dusts himself off. "I do like to make an entrance."

"Do you see a Super Computer? Or a building?" Odd looks around and sees mountains as far as the eye could see.

"Uh, built in a cave some where?"

"Guys, can you hear me? I don't know where you are. There's a map on the screen but the Super Computer can't locate you."

"We can hear you loud and clear but we don't know where we are either. Some place with lots of mountains." Odd takes a few steps. "We'll look for a cave or some thing. There has to be a Super Computer around here some where." Odd takes another look around. "Are you coming Princess?"

"I'll look in a different direction." Aelita walks away.

On Lyoko Ulrich and Yumi are getting worried. "William are they ok?"

"They said they are but the Super Computer can't find them and they don't know if there is a Super Computer near where they landed."

"What did you do? Didn't Aelita have it set up for you?" Ulrich's critical tone annoys Yumi.

"And you think you might have done a better job? He volunteered to do it what did you do?"

"What are you mad at me for?" Yumi doesn't respond but William smiles knowing Yumi had defended him.

"They seem to be fine so I guess we'll wait for them to find the Super Computer and destroy it." William leans back in the chair.

"Unless Xana decides to do…" The Sector shakes. "Pulsations!"

"Ulrich why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?" Yumi rolls her eyes. "William can you send us to the Sector?"

"Uh, I think so." William's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Let me know if this works." Ulrich and Yumi disappear from the Skidbladnir and appear on the Sector. "Well are you guys ok?"

"We're fine we just need to know where the activated Tower is." Yumi looks at the ground. "I think the pulsations are coming from that way." She points to the east.

"What? No they're coming from that way." Ulrich points towards the north.

"No they aren't. Ulrich come on who knows what Xana is doing we better hurry." Yumi starts to run east.

"I'm the one who can deactivate Towers so we're going the way I want to go." Ulrich starts to run north.

"Idiot that's not the right way!" Yumi starts to chase after Ulrich.

On Earth Odd is climbing up the mountain looking for a cave when he feels the ground shake. "Uh oh that can't be good." The ground shakes even more. "Aelita!" Odd starts down the mountain when he hears a roaring noise. "That really can't be good." He turns towards the sound and sees thousands of rocks form in to a golem. "Run!" Odd runs even faster down the mountain.

"Uh, I think I found the activated Tower. It is east of the Skidbladnir." Yumi and Ulrich stop running.

"I told you!" Yumi pushes Ulrich. "Who knows what Xana is doing too them."

Odd leaps over a boulder and lands roughly several meters below. "Ok they really need a sign telling you the floor is gone." He turns and looks up the mountain and sees the golem growing in size as it moves down the mountain. "Please let Aelita find the stupid Super Computer."

Aelita stumbles over some rocks. "Hey, what's this?" She pushes a small rock aside. "A cave? Maybe there is a Super Computer near here." She goes inside. When it gets to dark too see she creates an energy orb for light.

Ulrich and Yumi run on a path between two pools of the red liquid. "I wonder if this stuff will damage us?" Ulrich pulls a sword out and puts it in the liquid. When he pulls it out there is a little left. "Ow!" Ulrich shakes his hand. "William did I lose any points?"

"Uh, two. I'd say stay out of the lava or what ever."

"Isn't it called magma when it's on the surface?" Ulrich shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe it is the other way around." Ulrich and Yumi start running again.

Odd leaps over another rock. "Aaaa!" He had leapt over a cliff. As he falls he starts to spin. "Shield!" He slams in to the bottom but his shield takes most of the damage. "I really need to look for signs that say caution, floor is out." Odd starts running again the second he recovers.

Yumi and Ulrich see the activated Tower. "Yumi this will be easy." Ulrich runs towards the activated Tower.

"Watch out!" Almost invisible a min Mega Tank rolls out. "Idiot." Yumi pulls two fans out.

"Oh crap!" Ulrich dodges a mini Mega Tank blast. "Man those things are hard to see." He pulls his swords out.

"Black on black," A dark evil laugh fills the air.

"I want my woman back." Yumi jumps as Jeremie comes from behind. "But she's busy on Earth so I'll play with you two."

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Jeremie who easily dodges them. Before they come back Yumi creates two more and blocks a fireball thrown by Jeremie.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and sends the two clones to help Yumi.

Odd slides to a stop in front of a large boulder. Over or around?" The ground shakes and Odd turns and sees the golem coming toward him. "Over." Odd crouches then leaps on top of the boulder. He looks over. "I'm not afraid of heights." He fires a laser arrow and watches it go, and go, until he couldn't see it any more. He turns back around and sees the golem getting closer. "Bonzai!" He leaps and curls up in to a cannon ball.

Odd falls over two hundred meters before using his shield to break his fall. "Ha that wasn't too bad." Suddenly a shadow moves over Odd. He looks up and sees the golem had leapt after him. "Oh fu-" The golem crushes Odd.

Aelita walks through the cave using her energy orb to light the way. She sees a light and goes towards it.

Yumi dodges a fire ring by jumping through it. "Dweedle De and Dweedle Dum do some thing." The two clones leap at Jeremie. He knocks one away but the second one lands on his back. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans in a straight line and they pierce in to his chest. Yumi focuses her telekinesis powers on a sword from the clone that was knocked away.

"I won't be beaten that easily!" Jeremie sparks with energy and destroys the clone that landed on him.

"Try this." Before Jeremie can respond a sword pierces in to Jeremie from behind. Jeremie grabs it but Yumi doesn't let go of her control. She moves the sword up cutting in to Jeremie.

"No!" He breaks apart in to a black mist and disappears.

Aelita finds the Super Computer. "He probably had this disconnected from the internet. Pretty easy to do when you're in the middle of a mountain range." Aelita goes to the control panel. "Unless we're in the mountains of a former Soviet nation. I have time to look for information on my mother." Aelita brings up a screen on the monitor. "Antea Schaeffer. Please have some thing on her."

Ulrich dodges a mini Mega Tank blast. "Super Sprint!" He rushes it but it closes before he can get to it. "If I walk away it will attack me." He looks over at Yumi. "Yumi can you help me?"

"Sure what do you need Ulrich?" Yumi walks over looking around for any more monsters.

"If I leave this it will attack. Could you babysit it for me?" Yumi puts a foot on it. "Thanks." Ulrich walks away from the mini Mega Tank and goes to the activated Tower.

William sees the Tower deactivate. "Uh Aelita you can still hear me right?"

"Yes why?"

"Xana's attack is over. Ulrich deactivated the Tower. Do you want a return?"

"No. I'll destroy this when I'm done." Aelita continues working on the Super Computer.

Odd wakes up in the Skidbladnir. "Ow I feel like a mountain fell on me." He laughs at his own joke. "William is Aelita ok?"

"She's fine and the attacks over. She's using the Super Computer to look up information on her mother."

"Oh, ok." Odd relaxes and thinks about what he should do once he was back on Earth.

Aelita sits down on the ground. She had spent over three hours looking for any thing on her mother and came up empty. "William?"

"Yes Aelita? Need any help?"

"No I'm going to destroy the Super Computer now."

"I'll make sure the Skidbladnir is ready. If I screw this up uh, what would happen?"

"I'd have a long walk back as soon as I figured out where I was." Aelita creates a large energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the Super Computer damaging it. She creates another one and throws it. The Super Computer sparks with energy then starts to smoke. Aelita throws one more energy orb before William takes her back to the Skidbladnir.

Aelita flies back to the Super Computer with out Xana sending any more monsters. She docks the Skidbladnir back on the Replica they used and soon William brings them back to Earth.

Aelita leaves the building and goes for a walk around the city. She goes near the KGB base and has to fight back tears. Her mother might be in there. The Super Computer had nothing on her but it was a Xana controlled so what did she expect? She foolishly hoped it was a KGB Super Computer. "Aelita?" She turns around quickly.

"Odd what the heck do you want?" Aelita clenches her hands in to fists.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it Aelita, Princess. I can't lose my job and if I make Annette mad that's what will happen."

"And we need your job to pay for food and take showers and wash our clothes. But you should have told her about us! If she fired you then maybe the others could have gotten a job."

"One that pays as much as Annette's father does?"

"He only pays you that much because of his daughter."

"Which means if I make her mad I'll lose that pay altogether."

"And that's it?" Odd slowly shakes his head.

"As much as I want to lie and say no I can't. I do enjoy the attention. But doesn't every one like attention?" Aelita's eyes narrow. "Which isn't an excuse."

"Odd back at Kadic Academy you would have two or three girls at the same time. But I thought with your upgrades you would have changed. I was stupid for thinking you would." Aelita frowns and leans against the wall.

"I have changed. Before my upgrades I wouldn't have cared about hurting a girl. But you know what? I am making myself sick trying to think about what I could have done differently. But if I told Annette I'd be with out a job. If I told you I hadn't told her then we'd still be fighting like we are now. I don't know what to do. Before my upgrades I wouldn't have cared about what to do."

"I, until you tell her I don't want to see you around ok? I'm mad at you and even after you tell her I'll still be mad,"

"And hurt. I know I hurt you more then Xana ever could. I'll go tell her right now." Odd holds his hand out. "But please know I never meant to hurt you. I, well you know how I feel about you."

"It wasn't enough. I doubt any girl will ever be enough for you." Aelita wipes away a tear from her eye.

"Aelita I messed up. I know apologizing to you and telling Annette about us won't fix every thing. But you are the only girl for me. I still remember your first Valentines Day on Earth. When Jeremie thought I got you that necklace. How much I did want to buy you some thing. I thought of a couple gift ideas."

"Like what?" Aelita has a slight smile on her face.

"Well I thought you might like a different shirt then what you usually wore. Or maybe a little charm for your key ring. Nothing big and gaudy like the necklace." Odd smiles at Aelita and she gives a small one back. After a long silence Odd looks away. "Um, I'll go now."

"After you tell her I might need help with the Super Computer. I want to um," Aelita looks over at the entrance to the KGB base.

"If she's there we'll get her out. If she's not we'll use the computers there to find out where she is." Odd turns away. "Um, I'll be back later ok?"

"_Ok Odd_." The change in Aelita's voice goes unnoticed by Odd.

**A/N And so Odd being Odd caught up to him. Will they remain apart or will they get back together? Or will a bunch of stuff happen before they both learn a lesson… Mwahaha!**

**Also, didn't update Code Naia cause last time I did… Only one review. So let me know if you still wanna read it and I'll put up the next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 146: All Your Base Belong…**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**Warning Here is a twist I know that some will not like… But know that I am known for my twists and my big plans. There is a reason why this happens, and will be revealed in the final episodes. So if you go spastic and foam at the mouth about how "She/he/they would never do that!" Remember, there is a reason for EVERY THING that happens in my stories…**

Odd is nervous. He had told Annette about Aelita and him. Not that there was much too tell at the moment. At the time she said nothing. But this was his first day of work since telling Annette. "Just stay calm. Do your job like it was any other day." He has several towels and is carrying them to the washing room.

"Odd?" He freezes. "You missed a couple." He turns and sees Annette with two dirty towels.

"Oh I uh, didn't see them." Odd doesn't move.

"Make sure you do next time." Annette throws them at Odd and he catches them both with one hand.

"I will." Odd doesn't take a step until Annette leaves. "Ok that wasn't too bad." Odd goes to the washing room.

Aelita was in a café near the KGB base. She works on the lap top while a cappuccino she had ordered gets cold. "Hey," She looks up and sees a young man with a book. "Are you busy?"

"Yes." Aelita goes back to the lap top.

"Mind if I sit down here? The other tables and booths are full." Aelita gestures to the other seat of the booth and he sits down. "Thanks." Aelita mumbles. "What?"

"No problem." The man opens his book and starts to read.

William and Yumi are outside of a store with a help wanted sign. "If we both apply one of us should get the job and we can stop using Odd's money."

"Do you know any thing about working at a grocery store?"

"No Yumi but don't we all start some where?" William goes inside and Yumi follows him.

Ulrich is doing sit ups in his room. Every one ignored him. When he first came back it was hard too find alone time and now he was always alone. "Seventy two, seventy three," he continues his work out ignoring the silence that surrounded him.

Odd sits in front of the washer when he starts to itch. Soon he notices a rash on both of his hands and upper arms. "What the heck?" He scratches but it doesn't help. It was a few seconds later that he realizes he hadn't missed any towels.

Aelita closes the lap top. "We have to do some thing."

"Who's we? Got a mouse in your pocket?" Aelita looks over at the young man sitting across from her.

"Uh, no."

"Boyfriend?"

"No." Aelita was getting annoyed.

"Oh really? A cute woman like yourself and you don't have a boyfriend?" He smiles at her. "Want a scone?" She sees his plate and there are three left.

"I uh," She was hungry and didn't bring enough money to eat. She only bought the cappuccino so she could sit at the café. "Ok." Aelita grabs one. "So what are you working on?"

"A long boring report for Uni. What about you? I haven't seen you at Uni what classes do you take Miss…"

"I don't go to any Uni. My name's Aelita." Aelita isn't even sure what a Uni was.

"I'm Mark. So where do you work?" Aelita takes a bite of the scone.

"No where." Aelita starts to get nervous. "I have to go."

"That's too bad. If I give you my number would you call me?" Aelita is caught completely off guard.

"I, um, I don't know." The man pulls his wallet out and hands her a card.

"That's my cell, home, and email. If you do feel like talking I'm all ears." Aelita puts the card in her pocket and leaves quickly.

Odd is in the bathroom washing his hands and arms repeatedly. "What did she put on those towels?" He keeps scrubbing but the itching and rash doesn't go away.

Aelita stops in front of the KGB base. It looks like any old abandoned building except she knew there was some thing inside. "I could be this close to her and I can't do any thing." Aelita turns and walks away.

After a couple of hours Odd finishes the laundry. He ignores the itching and rash. "I just have to clean down the locker rooms and I can go. Maybe find," He stops when he hears a noise. He turns around and sees Annette. "Um, how are you?" Odd puts both arms behind his back and has to struggle not too scratch them.

"I'm doing well actually." Annette sneers. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Odd starts rubbing his arms against his back in an effort too scratch them. "I'm done with the laundry and just need to finish up the locker rooms."

"Make sure you check out the gym before you leave for any left over towels." Annette turns and leaves.

"She left more of them." He starts scratching at his arms again.

William and Yumi leave the store. "How do you think you did?" William shrugs his shoulders. "I never had a job interview before."

"Neither have I. Man that was stressful." William pulls out a pack. "Want to?"

"Sure." They go in to an alley and Yumi gets her lighter out.

Aelita is at the control panel when Ulrich walks in. "What are you working on?" Ulrich looks at the monitor.

"So far we've only been translating two people. But if we attack the KGB base we might need more. I want three of us so two can defend while one of us works at a control panel."

"Who do you want to go?"

"Odd, Yumi, and me. You will stay behind in case Xana attacks. Odd can use his shield to block," Aelita shakes a little. "Bullets and Yumi can use her psychic powers to do stuff."

"So William stays behind again? He didn't exactly do a good job last time."

"I messed up. I put the codes in the wrong order. I would have known that but William trusted me. He probably would have noticed it too if he hadn't." Ulrich puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"It's ok no one got hurt."

"That time. I was distracted and not paying attention. I'll make sure I have it right this time."

"When do you want to go?"

"Tonight, or tomorrow night. After we attack we can launch a return so they'll never know any thing happened." Aelita continues to work and Ulrich watches. He didn't want to be alone.

Odd finds the left over towels Annette had left. He uses a couple of dust pans to pick them up and take them to the washer. "I'll finish them tomorrow." Odd scratches at his left arm. "Stop it." He has to force himself to stop. "Just go back and try not to scratch." He leaves the gym.

William and Yumi make it back to the building just as the sun starts to set. "Do I still smell like smoke?" William sniffs Yumi's hair.

"No. The spray on stuff covered it up."

"Good." Yumi goes to her room. William stands outside a couple of minutes before going to his room.

That night Aelita finishes her new program. She sends an SOS NOW to the others and they come to the control room. "What is it? It's almost midnight." Yumi yawns.

"We're attacking the KGB base. This late at night they shouldn't be expecting any thing. And with three of us going it should help."

"Three? Are we really doing this?" Odd rubs his arm against the wall. "I mean sure it's important but if we were going by translation it'd be a lot safer."

"We are going by translation." Aelita gives Odd a weird look but he doesn't notice.

"But you said three."

"Ulrich and I fixed it so we can send three."

"Oh, so who is going?"

"You, Yumi, and I. Ulrich will stay on Lyoko in case Xana attacks and William will do the translation."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I kind of messed it up last time."

"That was my fault. I put the codes out of order. If you hadn't been trusting me you probably would have noticed." Aelita gets out of the chair. "I want to do this now." She walks over to the Scanner.

"Um, ok." William sits down and puts the headset on. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the Skidbladnir.

Soon the rest of the Lyoko Warriors are on the Replica. Ulrich stays on it while the others are sent to the Skidbladnir. "Let's see if I can get this right." Aelita, Yumi, and Odd disappear from the Skidbladnir.

"Hey I think we've been here before." Odd laughs at his joke as they stand out in front of the building.

"Let's go." Aelita starts running and the others follow.

Jeremie watches the group. "Hmm, if they find Antea before we do it could be very bad for us." He activates a Tower.

William hears the Super Scan beep. "Ulrich Xana's attacking."

"Yeah I know. Where's the activated Tower?" William checks the Super Scan.

"Uh, the coordinates make it south, south west of you. I'll send the Overbike." William does and Ulrich takes off for the activated Tower.

Aelita crouches behind a parked car. "Odd you go first. Have your shield up in case they start shooting." He runs out from behind the car and charges the gate.

Odd leaps over the barricade. "Shield!" It comes up just as a guard sees him.

"Stop!" He raises his rifle.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and knocks the gun right out of the guard's hand. "Back off we don't want to hurt you." Odd keeps his arm pointed at the guard.

"Ok don't shoot I won't do any thing." The guard lies down on his stomach and puts his hands on the back of his head.

"Good stay like that." Odd motions too Yumi and Aelita and the come running over.

The three get inside easily. "I knew attacking at night would be safer." Aelita looks around for any computer access. "I can't read any of these signs."

"I learned a little Russian but not enough I guess." Odd stares at a sign. "Uh, maintenance? We need computer stuff." Odd leads the way keeping his shield up.

Odd turns a corner and runs in to two people. "Get back! Don't do any thing or we will hurt you." One of the men reaches down to his waist and pushes some thing on it. A loud alarm blares as all the lights turn red.

"System lock down you will never be able too find what you are looking for." The person laughs. "You are trapped like dogs."

"We have teeth." Yumi leaps forward and kicks one guard in the stomach. She does a roundhouse kick and hits the second guard in the face knocking him backwards. She focuses on his belt and rips his gun off. She catches it and points it at them. "Turn the alarms off!"

"We can't."

"Then tell us where a control console is." Aelita forms an energy orb in her hands and tries to smile evilly. "We can do a lot worse then bite."

"It won't matter the doors are sealed. And soon more guards will come and shoot you down." Aelita throws the energy orb at the wall damaging it.

"We can break down doors now tell us where a control console is!" She forms another energy orb in her hands.

"Down the hall and to the left." The guards cower and the three run by them.

A black mist forms in the main research room of the KGB base and Jeremie forms. "So who here is going to tell me where Antea is?" Two scientists look up then scream. "I guess I'll have to find her myself." He shocks both scientists and then goes to a computer.

Aelita find the door the guard mentions and throws her energy orb at it damaging it a little.

"Watch out." Yumi slams her shoulder in to the door and it gives a little more.

"Let a man do the job." Both girls glare at Odd as he slams his shield in to the door breaking through it.

"We loosened the door up for you." The three walk in and see Jeremie.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at him.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws her energy orb at Jeremie.

"Freeze!" An ice shield forms blocking the attacks. "Hello again losers."

"Jeremie what are you doing?" Odd gets in a fighting stance.

"The same thing you are doing. Looking for Antea." He smiles and the evil flows from him. "But I can not let you bother me." Jeremie's left arm snaps and a fire ring flies at the group.

"Shield!" Odd blocks it. "Aelita find your mother Yumi and I can take care of Jeremie." Odd leaps at Jeremie shield first.

On Lyoko Ulrich sees the activated Tower and the Razor Head. "William I might need help."

"Um, I don't know if I should go Ulrich. The three sound like they're in trouble. Jeremie is at the KGB base. They might need me to bring them back or launch a return."

"Then you better hope I can handle the Razor Head alone." Ulrich gets his swords out.

Aelita gets to a control console. "Ok, Antea, Franz, Hopper, Schaeffer, any thing?" Aelita starts several searches.

Yumi uses her psychic powers to throw chairs and monitors at Jeremie. "That won't work you idiots!" Jeremie sparks with energy and knocks a filing cabinet away. Papers spill out all over the floor. "But this might make things interesting." Jeremie sets the paper on fire then spins it around like a tornado.

"Aelita hurry up." Odd is slammed with a wall of fire. "Aaaa!"

"Yes Aelita do hurry and find her for me." Jeremie laughs.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at Jeremie and hits him in the chest. "I won't be tricked so easily Jeremie."

"Freeze!" Every one turns towards the door and see four guards with rifles raised.

"Uh oh." Odd raises his hands. "Um, parley?"

On Lyoko Ulrich charges the Razor Head on the Overbike. He leaps backwards off of it when he gets close to the Razor Head. The Razor Head catches the Overbike and throws it up in the air. "Nice try Ulrich Stern."

"It's been awhile since we last fought I thought you might fall for it." Ulrich gets in a fighting stance. "But you remembered."

"Xana has been relying on that Jeremie Belpois and look at what has happened. He has failed every time!" The Razor Head gets in a fighting stance. "I will not fail." The two circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

On Earth the guards move in and several more follow them. Aelita is seeing her chance of finding her mother slipping away. "I have no idea if this will work on Earth but I have to try it." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing.

"Quiet! Stop that noise!" The guards point their rifles at Aelita.

"Burn!" Jeremie breathes out hard sending a jet of flame at the guards.

"Odd, protect Aelita!" Yumi rushes forward and kicks a guard in the chest sending him flying back through the door. "Hai!" She throws a fan cutting a rifle in half. "Aaaa!" Gun fire rings out hitting Yumi. She devirtualizes and appears back in the Skidbladnir.

"Shield!" Bullets bounce off of Odd's shield. "Aelita what ever you're trying to do just do it!"

"I'm trying!" Aelita changes the pitch and some thing happens. The ceiling and floor move too form a wall around her. She goes back to the control console.

On Lyoko the Razor Head lunges at Ulrich. He falls backwards and kicks at the Razor Head knocking it in to the air. Ulrich rolls back on to his shoulders then pushes himself back to his feet then leaps at the Razor Head slashing with his swords.

"No!" The Razor Head pushes away from Ulrich and lands on the Sector below. "You are better then I remember."

"You've gotten rusty." Ulrich crouches. "Tripliacte." He splits apart. "Super Sprint!" All three charge the Razor Head. "Triangulate." They form around the Razor Head. A sword slashes at him from behind. The Razor Head blocks it but another sword comes out slashing it on the leg. Before it can recover two swords come out striking it across the chest.

"No I won't fail!" The Razor Head leaps out of the Triangulate but Ulrich and his clones leap after it.

On Earth the guards have retreated in to the hall way. "Ha! That is the power of Xana!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "Now to destroy you and Aelita!" Jeremie points his finger at Odd and forms a fireball.

"Uh, what's that?" Some thing bounces in to the room. "Grena-" It explodes destroying the two.

Aelita flinches when the grenade goes off but she keeps working. The creativity protected her, for now.

A clone lunges at the Razor Head. It blocks but the second clone tackles low going for the legs.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs for the activated Tower.

"No I can't lose!" The Razor Head kicks the clone and throws the second one and runs after Ulrich but is to slow.

William sees the Tower deactivate. "Aelita do we need to launch a return?"

"Not yet I haven't found her yet." Aelita is dealing with a language barrier and has to use an on board translator as she searches. She hears gun fire but ignores it. Her creativity… A bullet pierces the wall she made and hits the computer. "No!" The screen goes blank. "I was so close you can't," She is hit by several bullets and is destroyed.

William sees that all translation programs had ended. "There's no point now too wait." He brings up the return program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Odd is back at the gym. His arms didn't itch. "She didn't do it yet. I have to do some thing." As the towels he was doing washes he thinks of a plan.

A minute before Annette would show up Odd goes in to the gym and waits for her. When she walks in with the tainted towels he sees she was wearing gloves and the towels were in plastic bags. "Annette what are you doing?"

"Oh um, nothing I just uh, found these out in the lobby."

"The lobby? Did you see any one wearing black suits or sun glasses?" Odd starts looking around. "Did they see you?"

"Did who see me?"

"Them, you know, the people I um, am hiding from. The Men in Black." Odd grabs Annette and pulls her in to the back.

"Odd what are you doing?" Annette pulls away from him.

"Annette I'm sorry." Odd looks out the door then closes it behind him. "I can't let them see you with me."

"Wait, the KGB?" Odd nods. "What happened?"

"They found us, kind of. Two of them a week ago almost grabbed Yumi. She barely got away and since then we've been on high alert."

"But, then, what are you going to do?"

"We don't know yet. I said I should quit here but we need the money. But we agreed I shouldn't be seen with you or…" Odd stops like he had been caught doing some thing wrong. "I mean um, I shouldn't have told you any thing."

"You lied to me." Annette smiles. "You didn't want me to get hurt so you lied to me too make me mad at you. So we would break up and I wouldn't be seen with you. I don't care though."

"What? Uh, yeah but please you don't understand. I can't be seen with you. Heck I shouldn't even keep working here but we need the money. If they see me here they might hurt you or your father."

"My Papa can take care of himself. He's a 1982 gold medalist in the German Bar Olympics. He got one in keg tossing and bar brawling." Odd gives Annette a strange look. "Ok they're not really made of gold but still he won them."

"What about you?"

"I carry a stun gun with me and my Papa had me take Judo lessons. And of course I work out here so I'm a lot stronger then most girls." Annette flexes her arm and it reminds Odd of Yumi.

"These guys are rougher then some mugger on the streets."

"Well I'll be on the look out for them. And maybe you could help me look out for them. Say when we're at the guest house?" Annette smiles sweetly at Odd.

"I'm sorry I can't be seen with you. As much as I want to be able to you know, take you out on dates, I can't. I'm sorry I had to lie but I, I don't know. I was worried you'd fire me if I told you but then you didn't and it just made me like you even more." Odd stops and realizes how much that was true.

"I, um, yeah." Annette drops the plastic bags on the floor. "I um, I'll handle the rest of the laundry so you can go. That way we won't be seen leaving together."

"Thank you Annette." Odd opens the door, looks out of it like he was expecting to be attacked at any moment, then rushes out.

Yumi and William leave the store after their interviews. "Wow that was a lot easier the second time around."

"Yeah. But I still need a smoke." Yumi gets her lighter out.

"Um, ok." William follows her to an alley.

Aelita is at the café when Mark shows up. "Hey," She looks up and sees him with his book. "Are you busy?"

"Yes but um, if you want you can sit down here." Aelita goes back to the lap top.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The man opens his book and starts to read.

"Um, I'm a little hungry and only brought enough for my cup of cappuccino." Mark smiles.

"I'll order some scones if you like them." Aelita smiles back.

"I do and um, thanks."

"By the way I'm Mark."

"I'm Aelita." Aelita finishes her program quickly and enjoys the scones with Mark.

**A/N Ooo, so we have Odd lying to Annette about the MIB and why he told her he was more serious with Aelita. Of course it is past tense as he really made Aelita mad. Aelita seems to have found a nice guy but he obviously thinks she's a lot older. Which makes sense since her upgrades have made her more mature both mentally and physically. And of course William is willing to do any thing Yumi wants because he wants her to choose him over Ulrich and it seems to be working! What will happen next? Read to find out!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 147: Double Play**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

William is at the grocery store bagging groceries. "Just keep thinking of Yumi. You're doing this for Yumi." He keeps working hard at his very low paying job.

Ulrich was trying to get Yumi to train but she refused. "Why? We need to keep training." Ulrich does a couple of punches.

"Why? With our upgrades we don't need to train. And who are we going to fight? Jeremie doesn't fight like any one else. He's all about his fire and ice and electricity."

"Yes but his monsters or possessed people fight like they always have. Come on Yumi please?" Yumi, annoyed, walks away from a frustrated Ulrich.

Aelita is in the control room wondering what to do. Attacking the KGB base wouldn't work. The guards would defeat them or Jeremie would. "I need to get in with out being seen. Ulrich was made invisible but that was an error." She leans back in the chair. "I need another way to find her. The KGB had to make more Super Computers. We need to find them and use them. If my mother isn't here then she is else where and if we destroy those bases then they might move her here." Aelita keeps making plans on finding her mother or getting the KGB to bring her too the Berlin base.

Odd is at work with Annette. "Do you really think I care Odd?" Annette is sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen any of those Men in Black you're so worried about."

"Then you need to look better." Odd smiles at Annette and she smiles back. "But so far we seem to be safe here."

"Very safe." Annette nuzzles against Odd's neck. She starts kissing and nibbling on his neck.

"Don't leave a mark. I told the others we broke up."

Jeremie watches Odd and is infuriated. "This is the idiot she left me for? He has the most perfect woman in the world and he ignores her for this?" Jeremie sparks with energy. "What would Aelita do if I told her the truth?" Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears from Sector 5.

"Oh no, activated," Aelita hears the sound of energy sparking behind her. "Tower." She turns around in the computer chair. "Jeremie what are you here for?" Aelita crosses her arms and glares at him.

"For you. You are being played by that idiot!"

"What idiot? You?"

"No! Odd is still with that Annette girl! He has you the most perfect woman in the world and what does he do? He cheats on you! He's with her right now!"

"Of course he's with her he's at work."

"That's not what I meant. They were hugging and kissing each other. He laughs about your trust in him."

"Jeremie did you really think I will believe you? Remember I can tell when some one is lying and I know he isn't laughing about my trust in him."

"I, ok he didn't laugh about your trust in him but he is cheating on you!" Aelita reaches down for her cell phone. "If you don't believe me I'll prove it!"

"You believe he's cheating on me. But he knows what I would do if he…" Aelita can't finish her sentence as she starts to have doubts. After all they weren't dating after the last fight. Maybe Odd had… "No, he wouldn't. He still likes me and wants to fix things with me."

"Then go to the gym and watch him with her!" Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears. The Tower deactivates.

"He wouldn't do that. I don't have to go." Aelita gets out of the computer chair and runs out of the building.

Odd has Annette get off of his lap when the dryer buzzes. "Your father is probably where you got to. And as afraid of the MIB I am even more afraid of your father." Annette leans down and kisses Odd lightly on the lips.

"It's ok I'll go back to the office and make sure the memos are done." She laughs a little and walks away shashaying a little for Odd.

Aelita sneaks in through the front door and sneaks to the back. She sees Odd folding towels. "Odd?" He turns and sees her.

"Oh um, hi Aelita, is some thing wrong? Is Xana attacking?"

"No I just have a couple of questions." Aelita feels stupid for listening to Jeremie. Here was Odd doing his job and nothing else. "Um, you do want to uh work things out right?"

"Yes! Of course I do Aelita."

"Then why are you doing things with Annette?"

"What? I, I'm not Aelita." Her hands grasp in to fists.

"Liar! How could you!"

"Wait, what? I, oh I get it Aelita your ability to detect lies is crossing wires. I do stuff with Annette, I work with her. So I guess yeah I do things with Annette." Odd crosses his fingers hoping it would work. Technically he was telling the truth.

"Are you messing around with her?"

"Aelita how could you accuse me of that?" _I don't mess around I aim at keeping my job. It's not messing around its doing every thing I can to keep my job. Even if I enjoy it…_ "I do not mess around with her." _I work at keeping my job. _

"I, I," Aelita relaxes. "I'm sorry. Jeremie told me you were messing around with Annette and I believed him."

"Didn't you know he was lying?"

"He believed he wasn't so I felt it was the truth. What were you doing exactly?" Aelita braces herself for the answer.

"I was doing my job. I cleaned up the gym after it closed and started laundry. Annette did come out here and um, I did what I had to but I didn't mess around with her. I told her to leave." _That's true, after I did what I had to do too keep my job._

"Ok Odd. I'm sorry I accused you of some thing you didn't do." Aelita walks out of the room.

"I can't believe I did that." Odd sits down on the bench in front of the washers and dryers. "But I had too. I can't lose this job or Aelita." He rests his head in his hands. "You should have told her you idiot."

Jeremie watches as Aelita comes back. His anger boils inside of him. "I don't know how he did it but he won't get away with this!" Jeremie activated a Tower.

Aelita steps in to the control room and hears the Super Scan beeping. "Now what is he doing?" A black mist appears and forms in to Jeremie. "You lied Jeremie. He wasn't cheating on me."

"He was! She was sitting in his lap with her tongue down his throat." Aelita glares at Jeremie.

"That's a lie."

"I, it was a figure of speech. Why won't you believe me? You know I am telling the truth!" Jeremie sparks with a little energy.

"You think you are. What your plan is I'm not sure. If you make me mad at Odd I won't join you. I'll just be mad at Odd."

"Aelita, you must believe me." Jeremie continues talking to Aelita.

Annette is in the office doing a little paperwork. "Maybe I can convince him to go too the dinner. His Men in Black wouldn't attack us in front of all those people. And my Papa could take them."

"Really?" Annette looks up and sees two Men in Black.

"Aaaa!" Annette pushes away from the desk and reaches for her pocket. One of the Men in Black leaps across the desk and tackles her against the wall.

"You're coming with us." The second Man in Black grabs Annette and they all turn in too black mists.

The sound of energy crackling breaks Aelita's concentration from Jeremie. When she turns and looks she sees the two MIB holding Annette. "Now you will hear from Annette herself!" Jeremie waves a hand and one of the MIB disappears. "Annette, tell us, what were you doing with Odd Della Robbia?"

"I, we, nothing." Annette struggles against the MIB left who restrained her. "Let me go! Fight me with out jumping me one on two!" Annette struggles more.

"No! Not until you tell us what you and Odd were doing! You were sitting on his lap and you two were kissing!" Jeremie points a finger at Annette. "Tell us the truth and I will set you free."

"I, what's the big deal?" Annette goes limp. "I know Odd but I'm not part of what ever it is he's doing. Please, let me go I won't tell any one I swear."

"Not until you tell us the truth about you and Odd." Jeremie sparks with energy. "Tell Aelita, the girl he claims too love, how you two were messing around."

"What? We weren't messing around." Aelita laughs.

"She's telling the truth." Jeremie screams out in anger.

"No! I saw them!"

"We weren't messing around." _We like each other and we were doing stuff together. It's not messing around._ "Now let me go!" Annette stomps on the instep of the MIB. It pulls back but doesn't let go of Annette's arms. "I said let me," The MIB knees her in the back then pushes her to the floor.

"Go? There. Now tell the truth." Annette spits at Jeremie.

"I did. No wonder Odd wants to keep me away from all of this. You're an idiot with some messed up clothes and hair."

"Is that all you think this is?" Jeremie steps between Aelita and Annette. "I have the power to kill. I have the power too end life on Earth." Jeremie sparks with energy. "I could have killed Odd but I haven't yet."

Aelita reaches down and gets her cell phone out. She dials SOS XANA too the others then puts her phone away. "Why? If you really think you could do that Jeremie why haven't you?"

"I don't have to explain my plans to you Aelita." Aelita smiles knowing she had some thing here.

"You can't kill him or any one else Jeremie. You're not Xana you're human. You still love your friends. Xana's corruption has taken control of you but you are still there. You could fight it and win Jeremie!" Aelita starts to stand up when Jeremie turns and back hands Aelita hard. She flies across the floor and slams in to the wall.

"I've already won." Jeremie laughs evilly.

Odd sees the message. "I have a lunch break saved up so they shouldn't yell at me." Odd goes to the time clock and clocks out before running for the building.

Ulrich is doing sit ups when he hears his phone beep. He grabs it and sees the SOS XANA. "Finally some thing to do." He leaves his room with out putting his shirt back on and runs to the control room. He sees Jeremie, the MIB, and Annette. "Oh man not good." He gets in to a fighting stance.

"Wow," Annette's jaw drops.

"Hello Ulrich. Are you ready to lose?"

"I'm ready for any thing you have Jeremie."

"Really? All that training and for what?" Ulrich smirks.

"For this." Ulrich leaps over Annette and kicks Jeremie hard in the chest sending him crashing in to the control panel. Ulrich lands and grabs the computer chair throwing it at the MIB. "Annette get out of here there is nothing you can do!" She scrambles to her feet.

"Um, ok." Annette runs out of the control room.

Annette runs out of the building and almost runs in to Yumi and William. "The KGB are in there run away!" Annette continues to run.

"KGB?" Yumi watches Annette run. "She must mean Jeremie." They run in to the building.

Ulrich leaps at the MIB and kicks him in the face. Before it can recover he spins and uses a heelkick and hits it on the temple. "Aelita get to Lyoko!" Ulrich runs at Jeremie and tackles him to the floor.

"I'll try." Aelita was still a little stunned from the back hand from Jeremie. She stumbles over to the control panel and brings up the auto transfer.

Yumi and William crash in to the control room and see the MIB, Jeremie, and Ulrich. "Where's Aelita?"

"She got to Lyoko." Ulrich was pinned by Jeremie. "Either get to Lyoko or help me!" Ulrich rams a fist in to Jeremie's face.

"Hai!" Yumi kicks Jeremie in the back knocking him off of Ulrich. "William, get to Lyoko." William nods.

"Yes Yumi." He goes to the control panel and starts another auto transfer.

Ulrich stands up next to Yumi. "I'll take Jeremie if you take the MIB." Yumi and Ulrich both get in to fighting poses.

Odd runs in to the building and hears the fighting. "Aelita!" He rushes in to the room and sees Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and the MIB. "Where's Aelita?"

"She got to Lyoko help us or help her!" Yumi ducks under a kick from the MIB and uppercuts him in the gut.

"I'll do both." Odd runs and leaps over Ulrich's shoulders. He slams his shoulder in to Jeremie's face knocking him to the floor. "Ow." Odd rotates his arm. "Now too help Yumi." He runs, slides between Yumi's legs and trips up the MIB. Yumi kicks it in the chest and the MIB slams in to the wall.

"Thanks Odd." Yumi grasps at her chest breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Odd sees Yumi's face is flush with color.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to Lyoko." Yumi goes to the control panel and sees the Overvehicles hadn't been sent yet. She sends them and then herself.

Annette stops running several blocks away. "What am I doing? I should have helped." She turns back towards the building. "I'm not sure who that was but wow what a hunk." She smiles while thinking about Ulrich and reaches for her stun gun. "It will give me an excuse to see him again."

Odd and Ulrich stand back to back. "We need to take one of them out." Ulrich wipes a little blood from under his nose.

"Jeremie is likely to go too Lyoko if we beat him up too badly."

"They can handle him." Ulrich leaps at Jeremie again as Odd attacks the MIB.

Yumi, Aelita, and William are on the Overvehicles. "With Jeremie busy on Earth this should be easy."

"William why would you say that you know you've just doomed us." Yumi gets her fans out while controlling the Overwing. "Hornets." Five Hornets fly from the right of the Warriors.

"Yumi take out the Hornets they should be easy for you by now." Aelita dodges a chunk of ice on the Overboard.

"I can handle them." Yumi breaks off from the group and flies at the Hornets.

Odd kicks the MIB through the door and out of the control room. He is about to follow the MIB when it explodes. "What the heck was that?" After the black mist disappears he sees Annette holding the stun gun.

"I, what did I do? I didn't mean to kill him!" She drops the stun gun on the floor and stumbles backwards. "What did I do Odd?"

"Nothing you didn't kill him. It wasn't even a human its part of the KGB secret forces." Odd goes to Annette and holds her up as her knees give out.

"Are you sure? He, he was right there and then he was gone."

"It wasn't a human. Annette I'm going to let you go." Odd does and she stays on her feet. "And I'm going too borrow your stun gun." Odd picks up the stun gun and runs back in to the control room.

Ulrich kicks Jeremie in the stomach then slams his knee in to his face. "Face it Jeremie you can't beat me one on one."

"No I can not beat you hand to hand." Jeremie's arm snaps out and a fire ring flies at Ulrich. He jumps through the middle, rolls on the floor, and comes back up on his feet and launching himself at Jeremie knocking him back.

"Surprise!" Odd shoves the stun gun in to Jeremie's back and pushes the button. Jeremie stiffens as the energy shocks his body. A second later Jeremie turns and swings his arm at Odd who jumps back. "That was a surprise. Why didn't you explode like the MIB?"

"I am a lot stronger then some ghost formed human." Jeremie grabs the stun gun from Odd and crushes it in his hand. "And I will prove to Aelita I can kill you."

"What?!" Odd takes a step back. "You can't kill what you can't catch." Odd turns to run but Annette was in the way. "Run!" He shoves his way past Annette and runs out of the room. Jeremie chases after him.

Annette turns from Odd to Ulrich. "Um, should we help him?"

"He doesn't need help." Ulrich wipes some sweat from his brow. "But the others might. You need to leave." Ulrich goes over to the control panel. Annette can't keep her eyes off of him. His upgrades from Xana had matured his body and his constant training toned it with muscle. "If you don't leave Jeremie might hurt you."

"But you said Odd doesn't need help. That um, Jeremie won't come back unless he hurts Odd."

"Odd will get away and then Jeremie will come back." Ulrich walks over to the Scanner. Soon the doors close and when they open the Scanner is empty.

"Wait, where did he go?" Annette walks over and inspects the Scanner.

Odd leaps over a parked car and Jeremie floats over it. "You can't escape from me Odd!"

"I wasn't planning on it." Odd slides under a truck. When Jeremie starts to float over it Odd leaps out and tackles him.

"Get off!" Jeremie sparks with energy and Odd jumps off. "I will have no more of this close combat!" An energy field forms around Jeremie. "Now what will you do Odd?"

"I'll probably start running again."

"And why haven't you already?"

"I wanted to wait and have that bus hit you."

"What bus? Odd I won't," Jeremie is hit by a passenger bus.

"That bus!" Odd turns and runs away.

Ulrich is using his Super Sprint too catch up with the others. He sees Yumi and runs to her. "Wait up!" Yumi slows down on the Overwing and Ulrich jumps on. "Thanks."

"What happened on Earth?"

"Annette used a stun gun on the MIB causing it to explode. Odd distracted Jeremie so I could make it here." Ulrich looks around. "Where are the others?"

"I fought off some Hornets while the other two kept going."

"How many Hornets were there?"

"Five."

"Good job." Ulrich hangs on as Yumi continues on after the others.

Odd runs out of the city limits when a black mist cuts him off. "I guess I can't say you were a liar."

"I didn't exactly tell you too watch out for that bus." Odd laughs. "So did it clear out the possession?"

"I'm not possessed. I am in control." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"Then why don't you fight Xana? Kill Xana and come back too us. Aelita misses you Einstein. Even after doing all of this she still loves you more then me." Jeremie's energy drops away and he floats to the pavement. "She wants you back." Odd reaches out towards Jeremie.

"I'm sorry." Jeremie smacks Odd's hand away and leaps backwards. Energy explodes around him knocking Odd back. "I'm going too kill you now."

"You don't want to do that Einstein." Odd takes a couple steps back.

"Why not Odd?" Jeremie charges energy between his hands.

"Aelita would never forgive you. They might forget about saving you." Odd takes another step back.

"I'll do what I want once Xana wins. Aelita will have no choice." Jeremie raises his hands over his head ready to throw the giant orb of dark energy.

"Bus." Jeremie loses his concentration and turns to look for a bus. Odd leaps backwards and grabs on to the side of a bus that was driving by.

On Lyoko Yumi and Ulrich catch up to the others. "What are you doing?" Aelita and William were hiding behind a chunk of ice.

"There are three Tarantulas, the Razor Head, and a bunch of those miniature Mega Tanks." Yumi lands the Overwing and steps off.

"William do you have any ideas?" He shakes his head. "Aelita?"

"I was thinking of using my Creativity but there are so many I don't think I could take them all out with it." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"I can use my Triplicate to even out the numbers. I'll take the Razor Head and my clones can take two of the Tarantulas."

"That still leaves one Tarantula and I think I counted six Mega Tanks." Yumi creates two fans.

"You took out five Hornets alone."

"Hornets are nothing compared to Mega Tanks." William pulls his Zanbatou out. "Aelita maybe you could take out the Tarantulas so we could focus on the Mega Tanks and the Razor Head."

"I'll try." Aelita focuses on the Tarantulas then closes her eyes. When she starts to sing the mini Mega Tanks start rolling towards the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hurry!" Yumi throws the fans but they bounce off harmlessly.

"Here they come." William holds his Zanbatou in front of him and starts to charge it. The Razor Head and the Tarantulas run behind the Mega Tanks.

Aelita drops to her knees and sings a different note. The Sector beyond the ice chunk turns in to wireframe and then disappears. All of the monsters fall through and are destroyed as they fall in to the Digital Sea.

"Wow, great job Aelita!" William goes out from behind the ice chunk. "And with the Overvehicles you can just fly over and," Aelita flies past him with her wings out. "Do that instead." Aelita flies in to the activated Tower.

Odd jumps off the bus as it starts too slow down. "Come on guys he seems serious this time." Odd turns and looks towards the sound of people screaming. Sure enough Jeremie was floating down the side walk as his energy flowed out from him.

Aelita places her hand on the control panel. Soon after it changes and the screens fall around her. "Return too the past now." The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Odd finds himself with Annette in the back room. "Um, Annette," He pushes at her gently and she gets off of his lap.

"What is it?" She smiles seductively at him.

"I can't do this. I have too quit." Odd stands up. "I'm sorry."

"No Odd please." Annette grabs his wrist. "Please don't quit."

"I have to Annette. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep risking your life and hurting Aelita." Odd pulls his wrist out of Annette's grasp.

"Aelita? How are you hurting her?" Annette follows after Odd as he tries to leave. "Odd you can't quit."

"I've been cheating on you." Odd shakes his head. "No I've been cheating on Aelita. I've cheated on her with you." Annette pulls her hand back but Odd backs away before she can smack him. "But it's not just that."

"You cheated on me or used me and cheated on her. What else could there be?!" Annette takes a couple steps towards Odd but he backs up.

"I do like you a lot. And things can't work out with Aelita. She likes me now but once Jeremie, he, her," Odd chokes on the words. "I'm an idiot and I should have told you about Aelita and not told you about the KGB. I've put you at risk because I'm an idiot." Odd sits down on the floor. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Odd, are you crying?" Annette kneels down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk and a two timing idiot who's put your life at risk. I'll go away, I'm sorry." Odd starts to stand up when Annette tackles him. "Annette what are you," She interrupts him by kissing him.

"You can go," Annette stands up. "But you're showing up for work tomorrow. You might be a jerk and an idiot but I want you too be my jerk and idiot."

"I, Annette you don't understand about Aelita," Annette cuts him off.

"Won't work out. You said it yourself Odd it can't work. I don't know why and I don't care why. You said you like me. I've thrown my self at you and you turned me down and acted like a gentleman. I've had a few boyfriends and you're the first who has treated me well."

"Annette I was two timing you. How is that treating you well?"

"Odd you've never been in a long lasting relationship have you?" Odd shakes his head. "Neither have I. Either I or my Papa ended them. But there is some thing between us that I haven't felt with the others."

"You're not mad?" Odd gets off the floor.

"Oh I'm ready too sic my Papa on you. I'm ready to tell him about how you came over to the guest house with me and we got in to the hot tub." Annette gets in Odd's face. "But some thing inside of me is telling me not too. Some thing inside of me says I wouldn't like you as much if your face was black and blue." She kisses him quickly then pulls away.

"I'm still sorry Annette. I don't know what to do. I really like you but Aelita, you don't know our history. We've literally saved each other's lives at least a dozen times."

"A history that involves her getting you involved in some thing that made the KGB put you on a hit list. Would you need your life to be saved if she wasn't around?" Odd isn't sure how to respond. "Well?"

"My life would probably be so boring I'd be looking for the KGB." Odd smiles goofily. "And I wouldn't have met you. Then I wouldn't be confused. And of course Jeremie if we ever get him back," Annette cuts him off again.

"Jeremie? Didn't he turn on you? Why would you want him back?"

"It's not that easy. Annette there is so much I can't tell you that there is no point in trying to explain it. But when we do get him back she'll forget about her feelings for me and go back too him."

"And yet you fight or what ever too get him back? You know she'll leave you for him the second that happens and you still do it. Odd you're amazing." Annette places a hand on his arm. "Knowing that, I'll help you out. My money, my Papa's money, you use that to help your friends out. With all the money we've paid you most would be living in a nice apartment and stuff. But you live in some grungy building and share your money you made with them."

"I have to. We'd starve if I didn't have this job." Odd slumps forward. "I do a lot for every one else because I know I'm guilty of taking away some thing worth a lot more."

"It's ok Odd. Um, go back ok? I'm mad at you but I can't imagine what you're going through. My Papa has always made sure I was taken care of. With the private tutors and home schooling I got my papers so I could work here instead of being stuck at some school. Any shoes or clothes I wanted he got me them. When I'm old enough for my license he'll buy me a car. To be going through what you are would probably give me nightmares."

"But you help us out because you're amazing." Odd hugs Annette then lets her go. "I don't know what I'm going to do. And if what happened back at Kadic Academy happens here we'll have to move."

"Don't say that."

"Ok, um," Odd laughs nervously. "I'm going to go." Odd turns and leaves.

Aelita is tired of being stuck at the building and goes to the café near the KGB base. A couple minutes later she hears a familiar voice. "Hello Aelita," She looks up from the lap top.

"Hi Mark want to sit down?" He does.

"I haven't seen you in here the past couple of days. Been pretty busy?"

"A little." Aelita closes the lap top and talks with Mark.

**A/N Hmm, Jeremie tries to kill Odd, Odd tells Annette, and now Aelita is talking to Mark. William is working to make money for him and Yumi. And Ulrich is alone since every one else is busy with their own lives. And of course Odd is torn in heart and mind. We'll see more on why that is later. What will happen next? Mwahaha!**

**Also, I finished E158, and have E162(last episode) half written. There are so many twists, turns, revelations, plots, sub plots, that any thing you like, or don't like, could change. In fact in the final few pages of E162 there is a HUGE revelation that literally changes every thing that had happened!(No, this isn't a dream or some stupid thing like that)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 148: You Are A Pirate**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is staring at the screen of her lap top at the café. "William had a ship so Jeremie should also. But where does it dock at? That Super Computer would hold more importance too Xana." Her fingers fly over the key board as her latte gets cold. "Come on we must find it."

Odd is at work wiping down the equipment when Annette walks in. "Odd?" He turns and sees her.

"Hi Annette, what do you need?" Odd continues wiping the sweat off of a weight bench.

"There is a dinner thing my Papa was invited too. I'm going and I need a date." Odd shakes his head.

"I can't Annette. I've put you at risk enough as it is. If we're seen in public by the KGB it will only cause you more problems."

"Odd I'm not asking you I'm telling you. As your employer I am telling you to be my date."

"Annette how am I supposed too explain it too the others?"

"You mean Aelita?"

"Well, all of them but yes Aelita."

"I don't know." Annette crosses her arms. "You said it your self things won't work with her so why do you care?"

"Because she's my friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings. We have a major mess because of my stupidity and I can't mess it up any more then I already have." Annette laughs making Odd annoyed.

"It all falls on you huh? Are you really that big a deal Odd? For some one so svelte you sure have a big ego."

"Its not my ego it's what is going on. We have too many problems dealing with Xana," Odd stops. "With the KGB also that I can't be adding any more."

"What other problems are there?" Annette sits down on an exercise bike.

"You don't want too know. It's a long story." Odd turns and wipes the handles of an exercise machine off.

"I do and I don't care if it's a long story." Odd sighs.

"It starts with Yumi and Ulrich and then gets worse when William showed up at Kadic Academy and getting between those two. Now Ulrich and Yumi were kind of…" Odd tells the long story changing the details needed too keep Annette in the dark about Xana.

Ulrich is in his room alone. "One hundred eighty two, one hundred eighty three," He continues his sit ups.

William and Yumi are at a fast food restaurant. "My first pay check was small but more then enough for us." Yumi and William tap soft drinks.

"Too your first pay check." Yumi smiles at him. "Thanks for lunch William."

"No problem Yumi. It's nice not having too bother Odd for money." William takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. Not that we've been paying for some of our stuff." Yumi reaches down to her pocket where a pack of cigarettes were.

"I feel bad about that but they won't sell them to us some times."

"I know. We need to find a place that doesn't care so we don't have too risk stealing them." The two continue talking and celebrating William's first paycheck.

Odd is lying on the floor of the gym next too Annette. "And that's just the stuff I can tell you about." Odd looks over at Annette. "And hopefully you can see why I can't add even more stuff to that."

"What the frack is up with Yumi? She seriously has two guys who want her and she ignores both? She needs to tell one or the other to stop and look for some one else. And really I don't know why Aelita is so confused. That Jeremie guy sounds like he is totally devoted too her." Odd is confused.

"What was that word? Frack?"

"Yeah. My Papa won't let me say frick which is German for," Odd cuts her off.

"I know what that means."

"Well, he won't let me say it so I changed it too Frack."

"How do you spell it?"

"F-R-A-C-K." Odd scoffs at the spelling. "What?"

"Take the C out. It makes it cooler." Annette laughs.

"You're distracting me. But it won't work. Why is Aelita confused and what's up with Yumi?"

"I don't want too talk about either of those. Yumi is my friend and I'm to blame for Aelita being confused." Odd sits up. "I still have stuff to do. I'm a little behind now."

"I'll help you catch up." They get off the floor and get to work.

Aelita is at the café and leans back in her seat. "This will never work."

"What will never work?" Aelita turns and sees Mark.

"Stupid program I'm working on."

"For what company?" Mark sits down across from her.

"Uh, a new one called Lyoko. Trying to deal with uh, information transfers on the Internet. Trying to make them more secure." Aelita looks and sees Mark has two croissants on a plate. He picks one up and hands it too Aelita. "Thanks." Aelita takes a bite.

"You have to watch out for pirates. I knew a guy who was doing work and then his PC got hacked by pirates and the company lost like millions." Aelita has a spark of an idea.

"Pirates sure have gotten lazy. A couple hundred years ago they had to take a ship in battle. Then they would board it…" Aelita closes the lap top. "Um, thank you Mark for the croissant and the idea." Aelita leaves the café and hurries back to the building.

Odd leaves the gym wiping his cheek. "She can't do that." He looks in to a window at his reflection. "Ok I got the lipstick off." Odd sighs. "What the, well, frak am I going to do?" He looks in to the reflection. "I guess you won't answer." Odd starts walking down the sidewalk.

The next couple of days Aelita is working hard on her new idea. Only taking short breaks for sleep and other necessities Aelita finishes her new program. "We can't test it we just have too try it." She leans back in the computer chair. "But I need a shower and some sleep." Aelita closes her eyes. "Or sleep and then a shower." It isn't long before she does fall asleep.

Odd is in his room arguing with himself. "If you do this it will end it for good. But it needs to be ended. You'll hurt her feelings and yours. She's every thing you want, she's every thing you need. She's every thing inside of her that you wish you could be. She says all the right things at exactly the right time but," Odd growls at himself. "Her heart belongs with Jeremie. You know that you were in each other's heads. She misses him so much." Odd continues arguing with himself.

Jeremie watches Aelita. He tries to see what the program was but she had it locked down. "This could be bad." Jeremie debates whether too attack or not.

Odd goes in to the control room and sees Aelita sleeping. "I have to do this. You can't keep doing this to her, Annette, and yourself." Odd laughs a little. "Stupid upgrades. Why did they have to do this too me? Good job Franz." Odd walks over to Aelita and shakes her shoulder.

"Huh?" Aelita's eyes snap open. "Is Xana attacking!?"

"No Aelita, calm down." Odd spins the computer chair so Aelita faces him. "I want to talk, ok?"

"Ok, sure. Where have you been the past couple of days? I haven't seen you." Aelita smiles at him.

"Well, I've been trying to figure some thing out. I hate what I'm going to do but I know it's the right thing." Aelita tells he was lying.

"No you don't. You're about to hurt me aren't you?"

"I don't want to and I know in the end you will be better off. Aelita I know when we save Jeremie you'll go back too him. I don't want to make you choose or feel bad about going one way or another."

"You wanted too date me. You said you liked me, a lot. I hurt Jeremie because of you. And now you say you don't want to deal with me any more?" Odd shakes his head.

"No! I still want to be friends but I don't want you too feel bad about going back to Jeremie when we save him. He loves you Aelita. I think I do, I know I really like you, but he loves you."

"You know the future? You think I'll just run back to him? What if we don't save him? What if we do and I just want to be friends? What if I do like you more then him?" Tears start to form in Aelita's eyes.

"Aelita don't say that. This is hard enough to do as it is. I don't want to." Odd feels tears start in his eyes. "But we were in each other's heads remember? I know how you feel about him still. You miss him and love him. What he did was stupid but he did it for Ulrich and the rest of us. Right now you're stressed out from all of this," Odd motions to the Super Computer. "And fighting him but you know we'll save him and you will always love him. He sacrificed himself for Ulrich and too show to you he was more then just, just," Odd struggles to keep talking. "More then just a brain. He didn't fight, he didn't go to Lyoko. He thought that made him less a warrior. But he did more work then all of us. He was more of a warrior then I was."

"Odd I know what he did. I was there more then any one else. I remember him sitting up late at night talking to me. I know he loved me then but after I turned the Super Computer back on he hated me. He ignored me, you didn't."

"I wasn't dealing with it like he was. He wanted to spend time with you. He wanted to go out and have fun. Instead he was stuck back at the Factory, again. But he did it right? He didn't ignore you. He didn't turn his back on you."

"He said he wished he never found the Super Computer." Odd pauses before saying some thing he didn't want to but knew he had too.

"I've felt that way before. After all those years of near death experiences? How could any one not feel like that some times?" Odd leans forward and puts his hands on Aelita's shoulders. "There were a couple times I wanted too strangle Jeremie for dragging me in to this fight. There were times I wished we never found you. But guess what? Ulrich, Yumi, and William have felt that way. And you know what? I bet you've wished we hadn't found you either. Before we did what did you deal with?" Aelita doesn't answer. "Nothing. Now? You're stuck in a building fighting the guy you love while trying not to be killed. And on top of that I messed a lot of stuff up."

"Odd if you think talking like this will make me feel better you're wrong."

"You will, eventually. Once Jeremie's back you won't care what I said today. You'll be too happy to care."

"Did you see all of this in a future flash?" Odd shakes his head.

"I just know. Your father did some thing to me. Maybe he knew how I felt about you and made it so unless it would be best for you I would stop doing, this."

"You really think my father would do that?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"Do you? He made it so you could tell if some one is lying. Some one like me? Or Jeremie? So you would know what was really going on with him."

"I'm still not sure. The corruption he has is different then when Ulrich and William were possessed. But it has to be tied to Xana and that means it's tied to a Super Computer. I have an idea on how to figure out which one."

"Really? How?" Aelita wipes the tears from her eyes and tells Odd about her new program.

An hour later they call the others to the control room and explain the plan. "Does it work? This sound really dangerous." Ulrich looks at the monitor. "Who are you using to test this?" Odd raises his hand.

"I volunteered."

"Maybe you shouldn't. If we lose you we lose our main source of money." William raises his hand.

"Um, I got a job. I don't make any where near as much as Odd does but its some thing."

"And heck if it goes wrong you can take over for me Ulrich." Odd smiles at him goofily. "It's not that hard a job."

"So, what do we do?" Yumi looks at the monitor nervously.

"William helms the controls while we go out on the high sea." Odd poses. "Yar har de da li de, if you love too sail the sea you are a pirate." Every one rolls their eyes. "Hey I thought it was funny." Odd walks over to the Scanner and gets in.

After being sent to Lyoko the Warriors are sent to the Skidbladnir and leave the Replica. "This is the boring part." Odd looks around. "We just have to hope he wants too play."

"He will, I hope." Aelita drives slowly through the Internet.

After almost an hour the area turns red. "Ok he's sending monsters." Aelita releases the Nav Skids.

"Two Kongers and a Shark on our left." Yumi turns towards the monsters.

"And another two Kongers too the right." Odd turns towards the other monsters.

"Odd, Yumi, which one wants help?" Ulrich looks back and forth at the two groups of monsters. "Yumi?"

"I don't need your help. Why do you think I do?"

"I didn't say you did I just, never mind." Ulrich turns and follows after Odd.

Yumi dodges two torpedoes and fires one back. She misses the Kongers but hits the Shark destroying it. "I don't need his help." She dodges another torpedo and fires again.

Ulrich and Odd dive towards the monsters. "I got the ugly one."

"Which one is the ugly one?" Ulrich dodges a laser from the Shark.

"This one!" Odd nearly slams in to a Konger before turning and firing a torpedo. At the close range it can't dodge and is destroyed.

Aelita watches out for Jeremie. "Come on, please attack." Aelita flies the Skidbladnir around looking for him.

Yumi flies over a wire and a torpedo slams in to it. "That was close." She turns sharply and sees the Shark. She chases after it aiming. "I got this." She fires and hits the Shark destroying it. "Now I just," A torpedo flies just in front of the cockpit. Another centimeter closer and it would have hit.

Ulrich fires a torpedo and misses. The Konger goes behind a cable and Ulrich chases after it. But on the other side… "Whoa!" A ship slams in to the Nav Skid sending Ulrich flying in to a pillar and bouncing off.

"That was fun." Jeremie's ship has a large claw extending from the bottom. He reaches out for the Nav Skid when Odd sees him.

"Aelita he's over here!" Odd fires a torpedo at Jeremie.

"Too slow Odd!" Jeremie dodges the torpedo and fires three in quick succession at Odd. "I want you instead." Jeremie chases after Odd.

"You want me? Jeremie I think you're a little confused." Odd dodges torpedoes.

"Xana wants Ulrich back but I'm driving so I choose who we take!" Jeremie lunges with the claw and almost grabs Odd's Nav Skid.

"Why are you yelling? Aren't you worried about a sore throat?" Odd dodges the claw again.

"Odd be careful!" Ulrich dodges a torpedo from a Konger.

"Why?" Odd turns sharply around a cable and comes back out underneath Jeremie and fires a torpedo hitting his ship. "I can handle him." Odd dodges the claw again.

"Odd," Aelita pushes a button on the control panel of the Skidbladnir. "Can any one hear me?"

"I can Princess." Odd dives around a cable avoiding Jeremie's grasp.

"Any one else?" No one else responds. "Ok, Odd let him grab you."

"Are you sure? If this doesn't work I might end up being like Ulrich and William. Or even worse I might be like Jeremie."

"I'm sure Odd, do it."

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't have told you what I did right before there was a new dangerous program to test out?" Odd slows down the Nav Skid and Jeremie grabs him with the claw.

"Now William!" Aelita crosses her fingers.

"What is this?" Jeremie leans forward as he brings the Nav Skid closer. "It's empty? Where did he go?"

"Empty?" Aelita looks around. "No, it didn't work, every one get back here we have to get back!"

"Ha! You failed Aelita. With out me you have no chance!" Jeremie crushes the Nav Skid with the claw. "Run back and wait for me to strike!" Jeremie laughs maniacally as Aelita starts too flee.

"What about Odd?" Ulrich flies next to the Skidbladnir.

"He's gone, it didn't work! Get back with the Skid so we can get out of here." Ulrich and Yumi do and Aelita drives back to the Raplica.

After Aelita docks the Skidbladnir William brings them back to Earth. "Aelita, what did you do?" Aelita ignores Ulrich's question and goes to the control panel.

"Aelita how could you? We need Odd."

"Excuse me William." Aelita leans over and types on the key board. She grabs the headset and puts it on. "Odd are you there?"

"I hear you loud and clear Princess."

"Are you at the Replica?" Aelita bites her lower lip in anticipation.

"He docked and left. It's a volcano Replica but I don't know where we are."

"Wait one second and we'll know." Aelita's fingers fly over the key board and soon a map appears on the screen. "You're some where in America. I think they're the Rocky Mountains."

"Cool. Now what?"

"I'm getting the location entered in the Skidbladnir. We'll be there soon." Aelita takes the headset off and sees the looks on the faces of the others. "What? Did you really think I would have run away?"

"You lied to us."

"No I tricked Jeremie. The program worked like a charm and now we know where Jeremie is stationed. If we destroy this Replica I'm sure we'll be that much closer to freeing him." Aelita walks over to the Scanner.

"But you didn't tell us. I thought he was dead!" Ulrich loses his temper. "Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I do Ulrich. If I didn't we wouldn't be here. But I needed your reaction to be real so Jeremie would be tricked." Aelita steps in to the Scanner. "Now we need to get Odd, and maybe Jeremie, back." William sends her to Lyoko.

The Warriors are back in the Skidbladnir on the Internet. "If he attacks again ignore it. We have to get to the Replica." Aelita drives the Skidbladnir following the coordinates.

As they get close Aelita gets more confident. "He probably wasn't expecting us to attack so soon after losing Odd." Aelita hovers in front of the opening to the Replica. "William are you ready?"

"I already put in the code. It should be opening soon." Aelita sees the opening change.

"Ok, once we're there you'll send Yumi and I to the Super Computer. Ulrich, you and Odd need to guard the Skid." Aelita drives through the opening.

The Skidbladnir skims over the surface of the Volcano Replica. "There it is." Aelita sees Jeremie's ship and Odd standing next to it. She flies towards the nearest Tower and docks.

"Ok let's see if I do this right." William enters the translation program. He sees Aelita's and Yumi's profiles flash. "Are you there?"

"Yeah we're in the mountains." Aelita looks around and sees two large metal doors built in to the side of the mountain. "What do you think Yumi?"

"We don't have an invitation but I don't see why we can't go in." Aelita and Yumi walk over to the large metal doors.

"Energy Field!" Aelita uses an energy orb to break the doors open and the two go inside.

On the Replica Ulrich and Odd argue. "Why couldn't you tell us? We thought you were gone."

"Aelita said not to tell you guys. And we weren't sure it would work so if it didn't…" Odd laughs nervously.

"Do you really think Aelita would risk you? I'm surprised she didn't have William do it."

"Well actually I'm glad she didn't make a mistake on purpose right now." Ulrich has a confused look on his face. "Um, it's a long story."

"What have I been missing?"

"Cooping your self up in your room all day keeps you out of the loop Ulrich." Ulrich glares.

"I tried to talk too you, Yumi, any one and I'm ignored. You're all too busy doing some thing else so what else do I have? I don't have a job, or what ever William has that makes Yumi chase after," Odd does a motion under his neck then points up reminding Ulrich that William could hear him.

Aelita and Yumi walk through a dimly lit hallway. "So far so good." Aelita uses an energy orb for extra lighting. "Jeremie might not expect us so if we hurry we'll be able to get the information and get out."

"I hope so." Yumi has her fans out and is nervous as they continue.

Odd and Ulrich walk over to Jeremie's ship. "I wonder what would happen if we stole this?" Odd knocks on the side of it.

"Like you could pilot it. I bet Xana made it so Jeremie can control it with his mind." Ulrich leaps on top and looks in through the window. "Actually I see controls. Maybe we could steal this."

"If any thing we'd make Jeremie and Xana mad." Odd leaps on and looks through the window. "How do we open this up?" Odd pries at the ship.

Aelita and Yumi find the Super Computer. "Ok Um, William you can hear me right?"

"Yes Aelita."

"Ok I'll start sending the information now." Aelita's fingers fly over the keys starting the file transfer. "Are you getting it?"

"Yes. It's a lot of files. It might take a long time."

"We should have it. As long as no one would do any thing that would alert Jeremie and Xana."

Odd and Ulrich use his swords to pry the ships cockpit open. "Let's see if I can't fly this thing." Odd climbs in and sees the controls. "Just like the Nav Skid." Odd grabs a controller and a torpedo fires. "Ok not exactly like the Nav Skid." Odd grabs another controller and the ship lifts from the dock.

"Whoa!" Ulrich leaps off of the ship. "Odd be careful!"

"I can handle this girl." Odd pushes a button and the cockpit closes. "I'll just follow you guys back in this." Odd grabs another controller and the arm moves. "It's like a giant claw game." Odd reaches in to a red lava pool then pulls back out. The claw glows bright red. "That is cool."

"Uh oh," The ground pulses under Ulrich's feet. "I think they know we're here now." Ulrich looks at the pulsations and sees which direction they are coming from. "Get out of there Odd we need to deactivate the Tower."

"Why get out? We could clear the way with this." Odd flies the ship around Ulrich. "Lead the way."

"Fine, Super Sprint!" Ulrich takes off and Odd follows behind him.

Aelita sees a blip on the screen. "William did you hit a button?"

"No, why?"

"I just saw some thing on the screen. There it is again." Aelita looks closer at the screen.

"I just got a weird blip on the screen. I don't know what it is Aelita." A red exclamation point comes up. "Uh Aelita there's an error."

"It's Jeremie he knows we're here cut the connection!" Aelita slams the control panel with her fist. "I'll stop the transfer but you have to cut the connection!" Aelita works on the key board but the file transfer doesn't slow down.

"What is he doing?"

"He's trying to flood the Super Computer and make it crash! If he does we won't have a way back to Earth!"

"Oh man uh, cut the connection, how!?"

"The cables from the Super Computer to the Scanner, disconnect those now before Jeremie crashes the whole system!" Aelita slams her fist on the control panel again. "I can't stop it from here."

On the Replica Ulrich and Odd see the activated Tower and its guards. "Two Volkanoids?" Ulrich slows down. "This could be trouble."

"Why?" Odd flies over him. "Eat torpedo!" He fires several torpedoes at a Volkanoid. The torpedoes slam in to the chest of the Volkanoid knocking it backwards. "I guess it has a big stomach." Odd fires more damaging the Volkanoid more but is unable too destroy it.

William pulls the cables from the Scanner then goes back to the control panel and puts the headset on. "Aelita did it stop?"

"Yes. I'll cancel the transfer and you can reconnect the cables."

"And who said I'll let you do that?" Aelita freezes as Jeremie's voice sends chills through her body.

"I'll make sure she does!" Yumi throws her fans at Jeremie. He sparks with energy and knocks them down. "Hai!" Yumi leaps and kicks him in the chest knocking him backwards.

"Just need a few more minutes." Aelita tries to ignore the fight.

On the Replica Odd circles the Volkanoids firing dozens of torpedoes at them. The Volkanoids are injured but not destroyed.

Ulrich hides behind a rock and watches the Volkanoids. Odd was leading them away from the activated Tower. "Come on just a few more meters." Ulrich crouches ready to make a run for it.

William waits for Aelita's command to reconnect the cables. "Come on Aelita hurry." He starts to sweat with worry.

Yumi dodges a fireball thrown from Jeremie and creates another fan. "Hai!" She slashes Jeremie across the face with it. "Back off Jeremie you can't win!" She slashes at him again but misses.

"I can win and will! With two Volkanoid's protecting the activated Tower they will stand no chance of getting through!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "All I have to do is huff, and puff, and blow you away." Jeremie takes a deep breath then breathes out hard sending a jet of flame at Yumi. She does a back flip and gets away briefly.

Odd gets close to a Volkanoid and fires as many torpedoes as possible. The Volkanoid roars and swings at Odd clipping the ship. "Ok that's a little too close." Odd backs away and fires a few more torpedoes.

Ulrich sees his chance. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich rushes out from behind the rock for the activated Tower. One Volkanoid sees him and starts to go back but Odd fires several torpedoes at its legs crippling it. Ulrich runs inside of the activated Tower.

Aelita presses a key and the screen flashes. "Ok William reconnect the cables the connection here is cut."

"I see." Jeremie forms a fire ball in his hands. It grows and grows filling almost the entire room. "Burn!" The fire ball explodes destroying Aelita and Yumi.

Ulrich presses his hand against the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Ok um, I guess we just have to wait for Aelita and Yumi."

"They were sent back by Jeremie. They're waiting for you in the Skid." William looks at the screen. "Um, hurry back there's a lot of information here." William leans back and waits for the others too make it back.

Aelita wakes up and sees Jeremie's ship floating in front of the Skidbladnir. "Aaaa!" She grabs the controls and starts to undock from the Tower.

"Wait Aelita, it's me!" Odd moves the claw so it waves at her. "I stole his ship. Can I keep it?"

"I, when did you do this? How? Weren't there two Volkanoids?"

"Yeah and I shot them up. It was pretty easy for Ulrich after I distracted them with this." Odd flies a little closer to Aelita. "So, are we taking this back with us?"

"Well um, I don't see why not. It will be a big help for us." Aelita flies over to the edge of the Sector and dives in to the Digital Sea. Odd follows after her in the other ship.

After coming back Odd waits for every one else to leave so he could talk to Aelita. "Princess, Aelita, I'm still sorry about what I said but I know it's the right thing to do."

"You think so." Aelita turns her back on him and leaves the control room with out another word.

"Wow she's really mad at me. Not that she doesn't have a reason too be." Odd with nothing to do goes too his room to think about what he had done and argue with himself over if it was the right thing to do.

Aelita needing a break from Odd, the Super Computer, that part of her life goes to the café and sees Mark sitting at a table. With out asking she sits down across from him. "Hi Mark." He looks up from his palm pilot.

"Oh hey Aelita how are you? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"I've been busy with the new program."

"Oh, did it work?" Aelita nods. "Great! Want to celebrate?"

"I don't know. It worked but I'm not in a celebratory mood." Aelita sighs. "What are you doing here? You're almost always here now that I think about it." Mark smiles and laughs a little.

"It's my favorite place but I have been spending more time here than usual. I think it might have to do with a certain woman I know."

"Oh, who?" A second later Aelita's mind makes the connection. "Oh, me." She blushes a little.

"Who else? And speaking of that woman I was wondering if you might like to go out some time."

"Wait, like a date?" He nods. "Don't you know how old…" Aelita stops as again her brain makes a connection. Mark didn't know her personal life. He didn't know her mind and body had been matured by her father. But even then with out the years spent on Lyoko she would be in her twenties.

"How old you are? You can't be much older then I am. Twenty three, maybe twenty four. You're not too old for a twenty one year old." Aelita laughs nervously. Mark was right she should be about that old, older than he. "So?"

"Well um, maybe. No, not a date but maybe we could talk some where else that wasn't uh, here." A part of Aelita seems to emerge from a part of her brain that had been locked away before. A part that made her wonder about what she would have done if it wasn't for Xana. She would have aged normally and never met Jeremie, or Odd. She would have gone to college, met some one, matured normally. Mark had no idea about her past or present. He didn't have to know about them. "Like uh a different café?"

"How about a nice restaurant tonight? I could pick you up if you don't mind riding on the back of a moped."

"Um, we should meet here. I don't want my roommates too see you."

"Ok, sure. So, tonight? Say some time around eight?"

"Um, ok, sure. Um, I have to go and get ready."

"It's only three o'clock."

"I know but um, you know." Aelita stands up as her mind races. She had no idea what she was doing and wasn't all that sure she should be doing it. But that part in her mind making her wonder about what her life should be like was growing and taking control.

**A/N Uh oh… Is Odd right? Did Franz know about the relationship confusion and make it so Aelita, and Odd, would not move forward unless it was the best for Aelita? And now that a part of Aelita has opened up, a part wondering what her life should be like, what will happen? Being hurt by Odd, losing Jeremie to Xana, and now a new beau! And again, is it Franz's work? Mwahaha! What will happen next read to find out!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 149: An Odd Revenge**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is fidgeting nervously in her seat. Mark had already ordered drinks and she was going over the menu. "Um Mark, I don't know what I want."

"That's ok I'll order for you if you want. I've tried almost every thing here and know what's good and what isn't." Aelita simply nods.

As Mark sips on his wine he notices Aelita playing with her fork. "Not hungry?" Aelita opens her mouth but can't speak. "Nervous?" She nods. "Has it been awhile?" Aelita nods. "Hey like you said this is just two people hanging out at a different place." Mark smiles and gets a little one from Aelita. "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Aelita looks at her glass of wine. "Um, could I just get a glass of water? My stomach isn't feeling well."

"Of course Aelita." Mark waves his hand and gets the attention of a waiter.

Mark has also gotten the attention of some one much less friendly. "What is she doing? How could she be doing this?" Jeremie watches from a Replica. "Does Odd know about him? Hmm, this could be interesting." Jeremie continues watching and planning out a scheme.

Yumi and William are at a movie theater. "Thanks for the dinner." William smiles at Yumi.

"No problem. I missed your fifteenth birthday and I want too make up for it." William puts a hand on her hand. She doesn't pull away.

"It wasn't exactly your fault William."

"I know but I still feel bad about it." William squeezes her hand. She squeezes back. William leans against her and she leans back.

Ulrich is alone in his room working out, again. Doing push ups and sits ups and stretches and running in place and any thing else he can do while in his room.

Odd is walking around Berlin. He had gotten out of work and didn't want too go back to the building. He looks in to a restaurant through the window. "Now I'm losing it I'm seeing the Princess every where." He sighs and walks away.

After dinner Aelita is on the back of Mark's moped hanging on around his waist. "Just take me to the café!" Mark turns the moped around a corner sharply.

"Why? It's late you don't need to walk in the dark."

"I, it's just, I don't need my roommates to see you." Mark slows down.

"Why? What's so bad about me?"

"It's not you it's them. They will pick me apart for details, what we did, where, whatever." Aelita thinks about how Odd would react to her new, _friend_.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" Mark laughs a little. "I'll drop you off at the café then." He continues driving.

Jeremie watches Aelita and Mark at the café. "Um, thank you Mark I had a nice time." Aelita looks away blushing. She wasn't acting like a mid twenty year old woman but a little girl.

"I did too." Mark brushes some hair out of Aelita's eyes as he leans down toward her lips...

"Achoo!" Aelita sneezes in to Mark's face. "I'm so sorry!" Aelita's face becomes even redder from embarrassment.

"It's ok, um, yeah." Mark uses his shirt to wipe his face off. "Well walk home safely ok?"

"I'll be fine Mark you don't need to worry." Aelita turns and walks away fast. Mark drives away after watching Aelita for a few seconds.

Jeremie sparks with energy and activates a Tower. "If she is going to waste time with other men I will make her pay! She'll hate herself knowing her mother died while she wasted time." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears from the Replica.

Aelita sneaks in to the building not knowing the only one there was Ulrich. She gets to the control room where she hears the beeping. "No, no!" She runs over to the control panel and checks the Super Scan. "He's attacking, while I was wasting time he was attacking!" She gets her cell phone out and texts SOS XANA to every one.

Ulrich is in the room first. "Hey Aelita, do you know what the attack is?" She shakes her head. "Let's hope it's nothing serious."

"It's Xana and Jeremie how much more serious could it get?" Aelita bites on her lower lip in worry. "Where is every one else? Isn't it late?"

"It's not even ten. Being cooped up in here you lose time huh?" Aelita simply nods knowing she hadn't been "cooped" up in the control room.

"What were you doing?"

"Working out, training. Since you're all upgraded by Franz and I only carried over a little of my upgrades from Xana I need to get stronger and faster."

"Ulrich you're plenty strong and fast. On Lyoko you're still our best fighter. You can handle the Razor Head on your own. Why don't you hang out with Yumi?" Ulrich makes a face.

"She's always with William."

"Oh I didn't uh, know that." Aelita stays silent.

Odd rushes through the city back too the building. "Whoa!" The ground shakes. "Pulsations?" The ground shakes again. "No wait, Earth to Odd this is Earth." The ground shakes again. He hears screams off in the distance. "Xana, man this is bad." Odd runs towards the screams.

Yumi and William are at the building when the ground starts to shake. "We have to get too Lyoko let's go." They rush to the control room.

Odd runs towards the screaming as others run away. "Whoa, Godzilla?!" Odd looks up at the monster. "No, just a Volkanoid." Odd suddenly realizes where he was near. "The KGB, why is Jeremie going after the base again? Antea isn't there and the computers are guarded way to well." More screaming is followed by gunshots. "Except last time they didn't send the Volkanoid." Odd runs back towards the building knowing nothing he could do would stop the Volkanoid.

Aelita has sent every one to Lyoko and waits for Odd. She sends him a text message and gets a reply. _On My Way_. "Come on Odd," The ground shakes again. "Xana has to be doing some thing big."

Odd runs in to the building and goes to the control room. "Sorry Princess I went to see the attack."

"What is it?" Aelita bites her lower lip in worry.

"They sent a Volkanoid too attack the KGB base." Aelita's face goes pale. "Yeah Jeremie is probably going to try and hack their Super Computer and find your mother." Odd runs over to the Scanner and gets in.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko. Aelita sends the vehicles and then starts the auto transfer for herself.

The Volkanoid smashes its way through the gates at the KGB base. Suddenly a dozen Dark Kankrelats appear. "Hold em off men!" Gun fire erupts destroying a couple of the Dark Kankrelats. They fire lasers back hitting a couple of the guards.

A black mist appears in a computer room and forms in to Jeremie. "Let's see what we can find." He waves a hand over the key board of a control panel and the keys start to type.

On Lyoko the group sees the activated Tower and the guards. Three Dark Tarantulas, the Scorpion, and the Razor Head. "Jeremie went all out this time." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"Except Einstein is not here." Odd looks over at Aelita who was on the Overwing with Yumi. "Which means he's busy at the KGB base." Odd dives towards the monsters on the Overboard.

"William I'll take the Razor Head. Distract the Scorpion." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike.

"I'll take a Tarantula if you take another." Yumi gets her fans out.

"Ok." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and leaps off of the back of the Overwing.

Aelita skims over the Sector while creating an energy orb. "Energy Field!" She throws it at a Dark Tarantula and hits it destroying it. "Come on Odd take out the other one!" Aelita turns sharply as two Dark Tarantulas start firing lasers at her.

"I'm on it Princess." Odd gets behind the Dark Tarantulas. "Laser Arrow!" He hits one on the leg getting its attention.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans at the Dark Tarantula Odd had hit. It ducks the first fan but Yumi quickly uses her Telekinesis powers too curve the second fan hitting it across the Eye destroying it.

"Maybe this won't be that hard." Odd fires Laser Arrows at the last Dark Tarantula.

Jeremie watches the screen as information flies by. "Ah, there she is." Jeremie sparks with energy and destroys the screen. "But I seem to have underestimated the others." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears from the room.

Ulrich is locked in combat with the Razor Head. He ducks a kick and slashes at the Razor Head catching the Razor Head across the chest. "Triplicate." He splits apart. "You will lose once again."

"You will cheat again." The Razor Head jumps backwards. "But I have back up." A black mist appears and forms in to Jeremie.

"Hello Aelita I'm glad you could find time from your date too come here."

"Date?" Yumi, Ulrich, and William look over at Odd. He holds up his hands defensively.

"Whoa hey I was not with her." Odd looks over at Aelita. "Date?"

"It wasn't a date we were just hanging out at a different place that wasn't the café." Aelita would be blushing if she were on Earth.

"In a fancy restaurant with a man more then ten years your senior." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"Well technically I am older then he is and even then he's only a few more not ten. And it wasn't a date!" Aelita starts to form an energy orb in her hands.

"Ok who are you talking about and," Odd realizes some thing. "I wasn't seeing things. You were with some one at that restaurant."

"You saw me?" Before Odd can reply Jeremie interrupts them.

"And she's not the only one he saw." Jeremie turns towards Yumi. "I was wondering Yumi, how did Odd get in that ridiculous outfit?"

"What outfit?"

"The one he wore when he was in your body. He wasn't wearing the same shirt or pants was he? No he changed in to that, outfit, didn't he?" Yumi turns towards Odd.

"Odd!"

"Whoa hey wait you said not to take the bra off and I didn't! I kept your underwear on I swear." Odd backs away as Yumi stares daggers at him.

"Sure you did Odd. The playboy of Kadic Academy being in the body of a girl and respecting her? Why would you when you don't respect any one else?" Jeremie turns towards William.

"Hey I don't know what you're talking about."

"But that's not Yumi's biggest concern is it? No you are. I'm sorry for interrupting your date."

"Well um, I'm sure a return will be done so we can," William is cut off by Ulrich.

"What date? Yumi, what date?" Yumi shirks away from Ulrich.

"Oh you didn't know. You were left alone back at the building while these two went out on a date. Watching a movie and holding hands. Yumi's head resting on William's shoulder. They were so cute together."

"It wasn't, ok I mean yeah that's what happened but it wasn't a real date."

"Wasn't a real date?!" Now William is upset. "How can you not call that a real date?" Yumi backs away from William.

"Well it was for my birthday that you missed. I mean ok yes we were holding hands and I did like the attention but it wasn't like a real date like Aelita's."

"It wasn't a date we were just hanging out together!" Jeremie ignores the infighting and continues.

"And really how fair is it Ulrich? William was taken by Xana because he was cocky and stupid. But Yumi was all ready to fight for him. Did she blame him? Does she hate him? No she goes on dates with him. You? You were tricked, we were tricked. We thought it was Franz and it turned out too be Xana. But Yumi hated you and turned her back on you."

"I did not! Ulrich I don't hate you. I thought you joined Xana willingly and that made me mad. But when we got you back and you told us the truth I was hurt. When William was controlled I could bring him out. He almost threw Xana's control off. But you, I, I could never reach you."

"Xana did more to me then you could ever imagine. Xana used a few seconds too take William but he had me for days! His control over me was more complete then William's." Jeremie backs away from the Lyoko Warriors.

"Come on, leave them be if we interfere they may focus on the Tower." The Scorpion, Razor Head, and Jeremie disappear.

"What is his name? How old is he? Aelita what were you thinking?" Odd throws his hands up. "How did you meet? What were you doing?!"

"Xana took control of me it wasn't my fault! You don't blame William but you blame me!" Ulrich yells at Yumi.

"It wasn't a date! He's just a friend." Aelita yells at Odd.

"Hey Ulrich back off it's not what you think." William tries to get in between Ulrich and Yumi.

"Don't defend me William I can handle him myself." Yumi pushes him away.

As the Lyoko Warriors fight with each other over different things Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears from the Replica.

In a KGB base under the mountains of Afghanistan Jeremie appears. "Ah, this is it." Jeremie sparks with energy as another black mist appears and the Razor Head forms. "Distract the guards. I will find Antea and interrogate her before killing her."

"Yes Jeremie." The Razor Head kicks a door breaking it down. Shouts of alarm are followed by sirens as the Razor Head attacks.

Odd is in Aelita's face. "That guy must have been like twenty five years old if not older!"

"Um, he's not. In uh, real time he's younger then me. And it's not a big deal he's just a friend. He's some one outside of our group who I can talk to about things people in their twenties would talk about. He's like Annette is for you." Before Aelita realizes what her words would mean Odd flips out.

"Oh don't you dare tell me you've done any thing like that with him! Annette is completely different she's my age she's the bosses daughter so I have to keep her happy if I want too keep my job and I don't have some one else!"

"You mean you? You told me you didn't want too be with me at all! I lost Jeremie to Xana and you won't have me and again it wasn't a date he's just a friend! Not that it's any of your business!"

"It is my business! You're only fourteen years old! Yes in reality you should be in your twenties but you're not! And I already told you Franz probably did some thing to me because he wants what's best for you and I guess us dating isn't it! Jeremie might be controlled by Xana now but when we free him you know you will still love him. This other guy,"

"Mark. My new friend's name is Mark."

"Mark is just a distraction and not good for you. He's an adult and will be looking for things from you that you can't give because you're not an adult!" Odd shakes his head. "I'm really starting to think I screwed up. Aelita, Princess, I'm sorry but I felt like I had to do it at the time. Now knowing you're dating some other guy who is way too old for you," Aelita slaps him.

"I am not dating him!" The two continue too argue.

Jeremie melds through a wall and comes out in to another room. He sees several monitors and scans through them. "Hello Antea." He sees her on the screen in a holding cell. "Ulrich failed, I won't." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and flies in to the monitor.

Yumi pushes Ulrich. William tries to get between them again but Yumi pushes him out of the way. "I don't need you to protect me!"

"I don't think you do but we need too stop fighting! The Tower is still activated!" William tries to stop Yumi and Ulrich from fighting but both push him away this time.

"I don't blame you or hate you Ulrich! It's just different now!"

"What changed? Since I was gone William made his move huh? Like I wanted to be ripped away from my life?"

"No!" Yumi pushes Ulrich. "Ripped away from your life? Like that would be that bad a thing for you? You hated your parents you hated school you hated Sissi! Being forced to live here was probably the best thing you could ever have happen! But me? I loved my parents, I liked school, I had other friends. I was ripped from my life for this!" Yumi motions her arms out. "And William didn't make any move! That's probably what let me get close to him. He stopped being an idiot, acted like a friend. You just wanted to train, work out, and train some more and for what?"

"So we could be better fighters! Yumi I get your upgrades are good and all but you could be better! You could be stronger and faster and we need any help we can get!" The two keep fighting.

Jeremie forms in Antea's holding cell. "Ah yes, hello Antea." She looks up from a magazine and sees Jeremie.

"Who are you?" Jeremie sparks with energy. "What are you?"

"I am a friend of your daughters." Antea sits up.

"Aelita? You know my daughter? She's ok? What's happened to her and Franz?"

"We are trying to kill Franz and I am trying to win back your daughter." Jeremie leans close to Antea as Xana's symbol form in his eyes.

"Xana, he's gained the ability too posses people."

"Oh he's gained a lot more power than that. I am a sort of avatar of Xana. But you? You are a threat. Aelita held the Key Too Lyoko. You hold the Key Too Xana."

"I might but what do you care? I'm trapped here."

"But your daughter and her friends are trying to find and rescue you. If that happens you could be used too kill Xana. Which actually is some thing I want but in a way that means I gain the power." Jeremie raises a fist that sparks with energy.

"The corruption has gotten to you. We've seen this in the test subjects here. They lose control but don't realize it."

"I am in control!" Jeremie knocks over a small desk. "And I might be able too use you and destroy Xana and take the power for myself!" Jeremie grabs Antea by the shirt and turns both in to black mists.

Yumi shoves Ulrich hard. "I don't care what you think I'm not going to fuc," William's Zanbatou slices through Yumi sending her back too Earth.

"What did you do William?" Ulrich backs away reaching for his swords.

"Deactivate the Tower! You and Yumi can argue later." Ulrich scowls but turns towards the activated Tower and runs over to it.

Jeremie has Antea near a Tower on a different Replica. "Tell me how too access the Key Too Xana!"

"I don't know! Franz didn't give me all of the details. Why the Russian struggled for so long replicating his technology!" Antea backs away from Jeremie. "I can't help you. You are lost unless my daughter and her friends find a way too separate you from the corruption."

"I will kill Xana before then!" Jeremie pulls his hand back ready too shove it in to Antea in hope of unleashing the Key.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Ulrich. "The Volkanoid attacked the KGB we'll need a return." Ulrich launches one.

Odd is outside of the restaurant and looks through the window. He sees Aelita talking with Mark. "I should stop this. He has no idea who or what Aelita is." He sees Aelita smile and laugh. "But he's making her happy." Odd slouches. "If they're just friends you can't mess them up. Aelita knows what she's doing." Odd walks away with his shoulders slumped.

Aelita sees Odd out of the corner of her eye. She turns towards the window as he walks away. "Aelita, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Um, thank you Mark for dinner."

"Do you want desert?" Aelita shakes her head. "Well, do you want too go some where else? There are a couple of parks that are really nice."

"Maybe next time Mark. I'm a little tired. I did a lot of work today. It's like I did two days worth." Aelita laughs at her joke.

"That Lyoko Company works you to hard. I hope the pay is worth it." Aelita smiles and nods hiding her true feelings about it all.

"It can be when things work." Aelita and Mark leave the table after he leaves money for the bill and tip.

Yumi and William are walking down the street bickering. "Yumi I had to get Ulrich too deactivate the Tower. I'm sorry I attacked you but it was the only way."

"Sure it was." William reaches towards her but she smacks his hand away.

"Yumi I'm sorry this birthday gift got messed up. I was just trying to make you happy and forget about this stupid fight with Xana. Forget about our situation."

"I did. Yumi stops. "Thank you William. It was nice. I could almost imagine we were back in Paris and I had to get back home before curfew." Yumi reaches out and takes William's hand in hers.

"When we get back do you want me to hold Odd down?" Yumi laughs.

"No. He may be a goof but he wouldn't have broken my trust like that. Although it is kind of creepy thinking about him going around in just my underwear."

"Uh yeah, creepy." William forces other thoughts of Yumi out of his mind.

Ulrich punches the wall. "I hate him!" He punches it again. "I can't believe I lost to him." Ulrich walks away from the wall where the name _William_ is scrawled.

Antea looks around her room. "No, it wasn't a dream. Some thing happened that made it not happen. Almost like we traveled back in time but that's impossible. Even Franz said that with the power of the Super Computer unless, no, he figured it out." Antea goes to the far wall and pushes a button. "Hello, we have a major problem you have to move me!"

**A/N And so we have infighting being a worse enemy then Xana. If William hadn't decided that deactivating the Tower was more important who knows what Jeremie may have done. And of course Mark and Aelita, where will this go? For Aelita it's living the life she should be living as a twenty some thing woman. And is Odd correct that Franz messed with him to make sure that Odd and Aelita wouldn't happen unless it was best for her? And of course Yumi and William, and then there is Antea! She was taken to a Replica, and is now able too remember what happens after a return is done. So much, I can't wait for your reviews so I can reply to them!**

**Lyoko's biggest fan. Why do I focus on Odd? He's my second favorite Character. Aelita of course is my first favorite out of this series. Glad you and the others are enjoying it!**

**Mad Shoe, yes there does seem too be a flaw in our heroine. Although she may just bring it up as a defense for some thing she knows is her fault. After all, if she hadn't been found…**

**Axel, don't trust Franz? Why, what would ever make you… *Whistles Innocently* **


	55. Chapter 55

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 150: Next Life**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Jeremie uses his powers and scans for Antea. After an attack against the KGB base Jeremie found Antea had been moved. "I must find her! With the Key Too Xana I will kill him and take over!" He sparks with energy.

The moon is high in the sky as Aelita rides on the back of Mark's moped. "Slow down!" Aelita squeezes tightly as Mark takes a turn sharply. "Please!" She squeals as he takes another sharp turn.

"I kept you out a lot later then I planned. Sorry about that." They had gone out of the city to a park Mark knew about. "If you want we can go back to my place. It's on this side of the city." Aelita blushes knowing what Mark was asking for.

"I can't. If I stay out all night my roommates will know some thing is up. I'm still trying to think of a reason why I've been gone for so long." Aelita feels her phone vibrate again.

Odd looks at his phone. "I'm dialing the right number. Why isn't she answering?" He closes his phone.

"Maybe Xana attacked?" Odd shakes his head.

"The Super Scan didn't find an activated Tower Ulrich. She's just out there some where, alone." Odd worries more as he tries calling Aelita again.

"You hope she's alone." Odd in mid breath makes a noise not unlike a cat growling.

"There's no way she would be that stupid. It would just get him dragged in to this and she wouldn't do that."

"What about you and Annette? You almost got her dragged in to this several times and since you still hang out with her she might still." Odd glares over at Ulrich. "What?"

"That's different. She's my boss's daughter. If I don't keep her happy he's not happy and if he's not happy," Ulrich cuts him off.

"You might lose your job which we all rely on. Well, some of us rely on." Odd sees Ulrich's frown.

"Yeah, where are Yumi and William?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The two remain in the control room silent.

Mark pulls up to the café. "Are you sure Aelita? I'll walk you so they won't hear the engine." Aelita shakes her head.

"No, it's ok Mark. I'm going to have too explain my being late if they even see a man walking down the street around the time I get back I'll have to answer questions all night." Aelita yawns. "And I'm too tired for that."

"Ok Aelita." Mark leans down and before Aelita can react he kisses her quickly on the lips. "Have a good evening. Sleep tight and maybe dream of me." Mark smiles at her and winks. "I know I will."

"You'll dream of you?" Aelita laughs at her joke trying to ease the physical energy that was formed between them. "Um, thank you Mark I had a wonderful time." Aelita gets up on her tip toes and kisses Mark on the cheek.

"Any time you're available I'll try to be." Mark caresses Aelita's cheek lightly. "Be safe, I wish you'd at least let me walk you home. Your roommates be damned." Mark laughs. "But I get too watch you walk away."

"Um, yeah." Aelita's cheeks flush with color as she turns and walks away.

When Aelita is a block away she gets her cell phone out and calls Odd back. "Odd, what's up?"

"Aelita are you ok? Where are you? I'll come and get you." Odd says it all as fast as he can.

"I'm fine, at the café, and I'm ok on my own. I lost track of time, sorry." Aelita walks past a store and sees her reflection. "Um, I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok Aelita, you just made us worry."

"I know, I'm sorry." They hang up. Aelita studies her reflection. "I look like a woman. Mark sees me as a woman. He has no idea about my past or any thing and he really likes me." Aelita poses. "I don't know what they all see in me. Yumi or Sissi were a lot better looking." Aelita sighs. "But looks will only get you so far. Mark, Odd, Jeremie like me because of who I am." Aelita feels the wave of sadness move through her as she thinks about Jeremie.

Jeremie is close to his limits. Any more power and he would have to activate a Tower. "Not yet I'll wait for a more opportune time." Jeremie scales back on his search for Antea.

Aelita walks in to the building and goes straight to the control room. She walks in and sees Odd sitting in the chair. "Oh, hi Odd. You didn't have to wait up for me." Odd gets out of the chair.

"Aelita we were worried about you." Aelita stands still.

"We? Who else knew I was gone?"

"Ulrich. Where were you? What could you be doing this late at night?" Odd crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"Wow Odd you really are jealous." Aelita blushes a little.

"You were with him! Aelita he's dangerous. He thinks you're an adult and you're not!"

"He's been nothing of a gentleman." _Mostly._ "And he respects my limits as just friends." _Mostly._ "And if I remember correctly you said any thing between us was over didn't you?"

"I, I did. Franz messed with me I swear. I'd never had said what I did. I think I'm better for you then that other guy."

"Mark, but not Jeremie. I think my father sees himself in Jeremie. And you're probably right about him messing with you. When he possessed you to talk too me he did more then just posses you."

"Yeah, it took me a couple days to get the images of you as a baby, little girl, growing up. I felt like he does about you. Way wrong and creepy." Odd gives Aelita a goofy smile. "And I bet if he heard about you with some one who is what, ten years older then you?"

"Technically he's younger then I am. And we're just friends. Like you and Annette, right?" Odd flinches.

"Hey that is," Aelita cuts him off.

"Completely different. You've used that excuse enough times I could recite it in my sleep." Odd and Aelita continue to argue with each other.

Jeremie looks and sees Aelita and Odd fighting. "Good. If I act fast enough it may give me a few minutes before they react." Jeremie activates a Tower as he turns in to a black mist.

"He's too old for you! You have no idea what he wants from you."

"I do to and I've already told him we're just friends." Aelita blushes. "I'm not an idiot Odd I know what some one his, my age does. But I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were. Just, be careful around him ok?"

"Of course, I only just started to," The beeping of the Super Scan cuts Aelita off. "Xana's attacking!" She runs to the control panel and brings up the Super Scan. "Odd call the others I'm going to get the programs ready." Aelita's fingers fly over the keyboard as Odd sends out an SOS XANA.

Ulrich leaves his room and runs to the control room.

Yumi and William leave William's room together. "I can't believe we fell asleep." Yumi yawns.

"Yeah, really." William follows Yumi smiling.

Aelita sends every one to Lyoko and then herself. "We head west." She gets on the Overwing with Ulrich. He would normally be on the Overbike but Yumi and William had already gotten on before he was sent. They take off with Odd high in the sky keeping an eye out for monsters.

A black mist appears at the KGB Base Antea had been held in. The black mist forms in to Jeremie. "Hello, does any one here speak Francois?" Several scientists turn and see Jeremie floating in the air. "Any one? Come on now speak up." Jeremie laughs maniacally. An alarm sounds. "Too late." Jeremie sends out a blast of energy shocking the scientists. "Now where are they hiding Antea this time?" Jeremie goes to a computer console and uses his powers to hack it.

The Lyoko Warriors are near the Tower when two black mists appear. "Ok here comes trouble." Odd holds his arm up and aims.

"Ah yes, you are ready." The Razor Head forms as does the Sea Lion. "Now what are you planning? Too deactivate the Tower? Unlike Jeremie I will not be distracted by petty things like Aelita and Mark or Odd."

"We're just friends." Aelita forms an energy orb in her hands.

"Odd or Mark?" The Razor Head laughs. "Speaking of Odd, how are you?"

"What do you care?" Odd keeps his arm aimed at the Razor Head.

"I don't but Xana does. He wants you to join us." The Schipizoa appears from behind the activated Tower. "What do you say Odd, wealth, power, women, every thing you could ever imagine?"

"Except for what matters, my friends." Odd fires a Laser Arrow at the Razor Head. It dodges it easily. "And you could never offer me that since I already have my friends." Odd fires a couple more at the Razor Head but it dodges them.

"But do you have them the way you want them? Ulrich is feeling alone because you all ignore him."

"We do not!" Yumi gets her fans out.

"Really?" Ulrich feels a pain of sadness hit him. "Ever since I healed you ignored me."

"Exactly. And of course we all know how Odd wants Aelita. But what is the man's name? Marcus?"

"Mark is just my friend!" Aelita forms an energy orb in her hands when the Sea Lion flies towards her and Ulrich.

"Aelita watch out!" Odd fires Laser Arrows at the Sea Lion. The Razor Head takes its chance and attacks Odd from behind tackling him to the ground.

"I can handle my self!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the Sea Lion but misses. "Ulrich take control." Aelita leaps off of the Overwing then waves her hand over the watch. Her wings appear and she flies away from the Sea Lion.

"A little more warning would have been nice." Ulrich grabs the controls and pulls the Overwing in to a tight turn just barely missing the Sea Lion's tentacles.

Aelita skims over the Sector flying for the activated Tower. The Schipizoa floats in front of it blocking her way. "Yumi, William, take care of it!" Aelita flaps her wings gaining more speed.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans at the Schipizoa. The Razor Head leaps off of Odd and catches both in mid air.

"Nice try but your mediocre attacks are boring me." The Razor Hear throws them at Yumi and William. William gets his Zanbatou out in time too block the fans.

"They've always worked on you before." Yumi creates two more fans. "No reason they won't now." Yumi leans forward and whispers a plan in to William's ear.

"Got it." William revs the engine over the Overbike and charges the Razor Head.

Aelita has to break off from her flight as the Schipizoa reaches for her. "There are two monsters how the rest of you can not handle them!?" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Schipizoa hitting it but not damaging it.

"Sorry Princess I was just having a nap." Odd aims at the Sea Lion and fires a Laser Arrow. A tentacle blocks it and it bounces off harmlessly. "Ulrich see if you can't cut through them." Odd fires a few more Laser Arrows but can't get through the tentacles.

William leaps off of the Overbike just as they got to the Razor Head. It leaps out of the way and Yumi throws her fans at it. It does a backflip dodging them as William comes down with his Zanbatou raised over his head. He slams it down on to the Sector damaging it and sending out an energy blade. It splits through the Sector heading towards the Razor Head. "Nice try but you fail again." The Razor leaps just as the Sector splits apart below him.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two more fans at the Razor Head. It ducks below them.

Ulrich jumps off of the Overwing over the Sea Lion. As he falls he pulls his swords out. "Triplicate." He splits apart in mid air and slices the tentacles in a dozen different places.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits the body of the Sea Lion but misses the Eye. "This is taking forever we have to finish this now!" Odd aims again but the Sea Lion pulls away as a shadow falls over the Sector.

"Franz!" William dodges an attack from the Razor Head. "What is he doing?"

Jeremie senses a force of energy on the Replica. "Franz? What is he doing?" He looks at the computer screen. "Hmm, I haven't found her yet but I have a chance to destroy Franz." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears from the room.

"Watch out!" Ulrich's warning is too late as a blue beam of energy fired from the Nautilus hits Odd. Odd bounces across the Sector then comes to a stop. He doesn't get back up.

"It can't be Franz it's attacking us." Aelita forms an energy orb in her hands. "Energy Field!" She throws it at the Nautilus and hits it.

Another blue energy beam fires and hits William. "William!" Yumi is too slow and the Razor Head pounces on William destroying him.

Ulrich runs with his clones but the Nautilus knows which one is the real him and hits him with a blue energy beam. "What is he doing? Does Xana think I would be fooled so easily?" Aelita starts forming another energy orb when the Schipizoa's tentacles wrap around her.

"No, no!" Yumi throws two fans at the Schipizoa just as she's hit by a blue energy beam. Her aim is off and her fans bounce off of the Schipizoa's bubble.

Jeremie appears on Lyoko and sees the Nautilus. "Mantas, attack!" Several appear and start firing lasers the Nautilus. "No, I'll take it for my self since they stole my ship." Jeremie flies at the Nautilus.

Odd wakes up. "Whoa, I'm glowing." He stands up and looks at his hands and the glowing. "Whoa, that's even better." Odd smiles. "Now where was I?" He looks around and sees Aelita and the Schipizoa. "Oh man this is bad." He aims at the Schipizoa and fires Laser Arrows. He cuts a tentacle but another wraps around Aelita. "Xana's not giving up that easily. I'm sorry Princess." Odd aims and fires at Aelita hitting and destroying her.

"Are you sure that was the best thing to do?" Odd turns just as the Razor Head leaps at him.

"Shield!" The Razor Head bounces off and lands on its feet.

Jeremie lands on the Nautilus as he charges energy in to his hands. "Open seasame!" He punches the Nautilus and forms a hole. He grabs the sides of the hole and rips it open before going inside.

Ulrich wakes up and sees several Mantas attacking the Nautilus. "Why is he sticking around? He needs to run back too the internet." Ulrich stands up. "Hey, I'm glowing, cool." He looks around. "My clones were destroyed. We need help, Triplicate." He splits apart. "You two take out the Razor Head. I'll take care of the flying fish." Ulrich crouches. "Super Sprint!" He runs at an ice block and runs up it. He leaps off and lands on the back of a Manta. "Impact!" His sword pierces the Eye and he leaps off before it explodes.

Ulrich leaps from Manta to Manta destroying them on his way too the Nautilus. He lands on the last one slashing it as he makes his next leap on to the Nautilus. "Franz you need to get out of here." Ulrich leans close. "Thank you."

_He is inside. I can not leave yet. Please help me._ Ulrich is shocked by the voice in his head. _Jeremie can not go with me. Please Ulrich help me as I have helped you._

"Yeah, sure." Ulrich looks around and sees the hole Jeremie made. "Ok I'm coming." Ulrich runs over and leaps inside of the Nautilus.

Aelita and William are at the control panel. "Daddy please get out of there! I can't get back until the countdown is over. I'm sorry I didn't believe it was you!" Aelita bites on her lower lip in worry.

"It's ok Aelita I thought it was Xana attacking us too." William's head spins a little. "I'm not taking his upgrades that well." He feels sick.

"You do look really pale. If you need to throw up um, do it any where but here." William shakes his head.

"No this is mental. I don't know if he did this to every one else but I know things now that I didn't before." William lies down on the floor.

Ulrich's clones attack the Razor Head from behind. It dodges their initial attacks but Odd hits it in the knee with a Laser Arrow. Its leg buckles and four swords spear it through the chest. "You got lucky." It turns in to a black mist and disappears.

Yumi wakes up and feels sick. "Whoa, man, what did he do to me?" Yumi feels light headed and falls backwards.

"Problems?" Odd walks over to Yumi.

"Yeah the Sector is spinning. Aren't you feeling sick?" Odd shakes his head. "Strange," Odd laughs.

"No, Odd." Odd looks around. "I guess the Schipizoa and Sea Lion didn't want to stick around." He sits down next too Yumi. "So, now what?"

"I don't know. The Nautilus is still here. Maybe he's waiting for Aelita to get back." Odd shrugs his shoulders.

Ulrich runs through the Nautilus following a path of destruction left by Jeremie. He turns and finds Jeremie at a control panel. "Stop it Jeremie!" Ulrich leaps at him with his swords out.

"Freeze!" An ice wall forms blocking Ulrich. Jeremie goes back to the control panel unconcerned with Ulrich.

"Oh I don't think so Jeremie." Ulrich pulls his arm back as his sword glows red. He slashes it across the ice wall shattering it. "I guess that's an improvement from Franz." Ulrich leaps at Jeremie and tackles him.

"No! I will destroy him!" Jeremie sparks with energy and forces Ulrich off of him. "I won't let you stop me." Jeremie forms a fire ball in his right hand.

"I don't think you have a choice." Ulrich laughs, almost evilly. "I never did get my upgrades from Franz. Now I know what its like." Ulrich leaps at Jeremie interrupting his attack.

"You are nothing compared to me!" Jeremie forms energy blades around his hands. "Let's see who is the better sword fighter. Xana downloaded several forms of sword technique for me."

"Reading a book and actually using the moves are two different things." Ulrich slashes at Jeremie who blocks.

Jeremie and Ulrich slash and stab at each other in the cramped confines of the Nautilus. Ulrich swings and Jeremie ducks. Ulrich's sword gets stuck in the wall. "This is over!" Jeremie leaps forward.

"Whoa!" Two more arms form from just above his waist holding two more swords and skewer Jeremie.

"Cheater." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears from the Nautilus.

The Nautilus flies over the Sector and allows Ulrich to leap off of it too the Sector below. "Hey guys." Ulrich waves with all four arms.

"Wow Ulrich you gain some weight?" Odd laughs. "I think you need to deactivate the Tower."

"Yeah and Franz needs to get out of here before Xana recovers." Ulrich and the other two watch the Nautilus go back in to the Digital Sea.

Ulrich walks in to the activated Tower and goes up to the second platform. He places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated. Aelita, do we need a return?"

"We have no idea what Jeremie was doing. But I'm going to guess it was nothing good." Aelita brings up the program. "Return too the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Mark pulls up to the café. "Are you sure Aelita? I'll walk you so they won't hear the engine." Aelita shakes her head.

"No it's ok Mark. I'm going to have too explain my being late if they even see a man walking down the street around the time I get back I'll have to answer questions all night." _They already know but I can't deal with that now_. "And I'm too tired for that."

"Ok Aelita." Aelita knows Mark is about to kiss her. She could stop him… She gets up on her toes and gives him a kiss first.

"Thank you Mark I had a great time. I'll give you a call some time later ok?"

"Ok Aelita, any time." Mark gets back on his moped and leaves Aelita too herself and her thoughts.

Ulrich is in Yumi's room. His upgrades are just as clear as they were on Lyoko. Taller, stronger, more mature looking. His somber face hides his emotional pain as he tried to talk with Yumi. "Yumi I know why you have avoided me so much."

"I haven't! I've just been, busy." Ulrich shakes his head.

"No Yumi I know. Franz, showed me I guess you would call it. You do care about me but you're afraid that I'm still under Xana's control. I'm just a trick and one day he'll take me back. If you let your self care about me even more it would only hurt you worse if that happened." Ulrich sighs. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"Franz isn't sure if I'm a trick or not. I don't know either. It seems too easy doesn't it? We had to fight and nearly die too free William. Me? Jeremie, that selfless jerk, trades himself for me thinking he would be able to use his new powers and destroy Xana."

"Yeah, it does seem easy."

"And well, I can't be mad at you for being scared. I'm terrified that this is all just a trick. That tomorrow, a week from now, a month from now I'll turn and hurt you and the others again." Ulrich says nothing more as he leaves her room.

Odd is on the streets walking as his new knowledge confuses him. "He doesn't want me with her but he wants me to be happy. Hello Franz I can't have happiness with out her."

**A/N Cool no? Attack, Franz upgrades, and Ulrich is finally upgraded by Franz! Four arms? A strong slash attack? There may be more! And of course the personal growth of them all both from upgrades and just living life. Aelita mostly falls in the final category as she lives the life of a twenty something woman.**

**Also, just watched every episode of Teen Titans, and starting a Season 6. Not sure when I'll even get an episode done let alone up on here, but I'll let you know. Of course, how many here watched TT?**


	56. Chapter 56

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 151: Double Vision**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is sneaking back in to the building after a hanging out as just friends with Mark went late in to the night. "Please be sleeping, please be sleeping." She hears a door creak open. "Oh sh," Odd cuts her off.

"What do you think you're doing coming in at this hour?" Odd crosses his arms and stares at Aelita. "You don't know what could have happened to you. What if you had been mugged or some thing?" He taps his foot.

"I was with Mark nothing would have happened."

"Nothing would have happened with out him being involved." Odd looks at Aelita's neck. "Well, at least you don't have any hickies."

"Odd we don't do that. We're just friends." _Maybe, kind of. _"And even if we weren't I am an adult woman. If I want too date some one I can." Aelita glares at Odd and he glares right back.

"If your father knew about this I'm sure he'd fix it."

"Like you think he fixed you? You seemed to be so much smarter and more mature but really I think it's just you being you. You can't be with just one girl but for once you felt bad about it. And instead of fixing it you broke off any thing between us so you could be with Annette who you know won't work out."

"I do feel bad, horrible, about it. Aelita I really do like you a lot but I swear Franz messed with me. Remember when he used me to talk too you? Before he upgraded you? He put images in my head, his memories of you. I liked you even more now that I knew more about you but some thing held me back. Some thing telling me I wasn't right for you. Jeremie is," Aelita screams.

"Jeremie is an idiot! He couldn't have known Xana would keep the deal. He couldn't have known that Ulrich would be freed! He was a selfless idiot who did some thing that could have allowed Xana to kill us all and win." Aelita has tears in her eyes. "And if I make a new friend it's none of your business." Aelita runs farther in to the building while crying.

"Frak." Odd shakes his head. "I have been hanging out with Annette too much." Odd goes back in to his room.

Aelita sits in her room hugging her knees and crying. "He has no idea what it's like. He is so sure of himself. He knows what he is and what he wants. Am I in my twenties or just a teen? Jeremie, Odd, or maybe Mark? Odd has no idea how this feels." Aelita continues to cry.

Jeremie activates a Tower. "Yes, separated." He turns in to a black mist and disappears from a Replica.

The black mist appears in the building and forms in to Jeremie. "Hello Aelita." Jeremie sparks with energy as Aelita looks up.

"Jeremie, no stay away," Jeremie lashes out and punches Aelita in the face. Aelita is dazed and falls backwards.

"I'm sorry Aelita." Jeremie stands on her chest pinning her too the floor. "You are a risk we can't take a chance on any more. All data has been processed and there is nothing left in you that we need." Jeremie's right hand forms in to an energy blade.

"Jeremie, stop this isn't what you want to do." Jeremie pulls his arm back. "Jeremie I'm sorry. Please don't do this. I know you still love me." Jeremie stops. "Please? Just stop this."

"I can't." Jeremie twitches. Aelita's eyes get wide with shock.

"No, he's taken control of you. He has betrayed you." Aelita rolls out of the way as Jeremie shoves his energy blade forward. He pierces the floor and Aelita scrambles off the floor and runs out of the room screaming.

"Xana's attacking!" She keeps yelling this as she runs for the control room.

Aelita's screaming wakes every one up. Odd runs out of his room and sees Jeremie floating through the hallway as energy sparks around him. "Wow Jeremie have a bad day? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Shut up Odd!" Jeremie reveals an energy blade. "Out of my way!"

"No way Jeremie." Odd gets in a fighting stance.

"Then I will move you out of my way!" Jeremie sends out an energy wave knocking Odd backwards flying in to a wall. "Stay down!" Odd starts to get up but Jeremie hits him with another energy bolt.

Aelita makes it to the control room and sends the vehicles. "Come on hurry up!" Aelita brings up the profiles and prepares them.

Ulrich runs in to the control room and goes in to the Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko near the vehicles.

Yumi and William run in to the control room. "Where's Odd?!"

"I don't know," William gets in the Scanner.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." William lands near Ulrich. Yumi gets in the Scanner. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands near the others. Aelita hears footsteps. "Odd get in and," Aelita is knocked away from the control panel.

"So easy." Jeremie walks over to Aelita. "Now where were we?" Jeremie slashes at Aelita cutting her across the stomach. Blood pours out of her wound. "So beautiful." Jeremie pulls his arm back ready to skewer Aelita.

"No!" Odd tackles Jeremie from behind. Jeremie throws Odd off of him.

"I told you too stay down!" Jeremie's energy expands.

"You don't want to do this Jeremie!" Odd gets but up on his feet. "What happened to you Einstein?"

"Xana betrayed him." Aelita presses against her wound trying to stop the bleeding. "He's not in control. I don't know if it's permanent or if Xana is just crazy." Aelita tries to stand up.

"Aelita wait I'll help you once I take care of him." Odd spits blood out. "I think you knocked a couple of my teeth loose."

"No!" Jeremie collapses. "_Not like_ this you _idiot!_" His energy drops away. "We still need her for bait." Jeremie looks up at Odd. "But you, we don't need you." Jeremie lunges at Odd.

"Whoa!" Odd dodges the attack and kicks Jeremie hard. "Aelita what do we do!?" Odd backs away as Jeremie stands back up.

"Jeremie what did he do to you?" Aelita winces in pain.

"He caught me trying to take control. He is punishing me. He knows I want you alive for my queen. If I kill you then it will prove he is the one with power." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"What was that about?" Odd hears crying and turns to see Aelita trying to stand up. "Aelita stay down. Please let me help you." Odd runs over and picks Aelita up and takes her over to the Scanner. "Just a second Princess." Odd goes to the control panel. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko near the others. As does Aelita.

"What the heck?" Ulrich, Yumi, and William stare.

"What?" "What?"

"Aelita?"

"Yes." "Yes."

"There are two of you." Aelita is confused. Aelita is confused.

"What do you mean?" "What do you mean?" Aelita looks around. Aelita looks around. "Whoa!" "Whoa!" Aelita jumps back from Aelita. Aelita jumps back from Aelita. "Who are you?" "Who are you?"

Odd lands on Lyoko. "Whoa hey we have two Princesses. Or is it Princessi?" Odd laughs at his joke.

"This isn't funny Odd this is obviously a trick by Xana!" Ulrich has his swords out. All four of them.

"Wow Ulrich you look different. Gain a little weight?" Odd laughs again.

"Odd how can you be laughing? This is dangerous we don't know which one is the real Aelita." Ulrich looks back and forth.

"I'm the real one!" "I'm the real one!" Both place their hands on their chests.

"Guys uh, Xana is still attacking. If we want to figure this out we need to deactivate the Tower." Odd looks back and forth between the two Aelita's. "Am I the only one who's thinking about what it would be like to…" Yumi clears her throat. "Ok I'm not going to finish that sentence."

"Odd's right we need to deactivate the Tower. But what do we do about them until then?"

"Nothing. Leave them here." Odd goes over and jumps on the Overboard. "Sorry Princess, Princess, but we have to go."

"But you can't leave me behind!" "But you can't leave me behind!"

"Actually we can. Aelita, Aelita, both of you need to stay here. One of you is Xana and the other isn't. We can't risk what ever Xana is planning happening."

"But you need me!" "But you need me!"

"No. Well, we might. Look Aelita, Aelita, both of you stay here. Four arms over there will deactivate the Tower ok?"

"We need to hurry." Ulrich gets on the Overwing as Yumi and William get on the Overbike. "If either of you show up we might attack you. We can't risk you stopping me from deactivating the Tower." Ulrich takes off and the other three follow after him.

"Xana," "Xana," Both Aelita's stare at the other. "I'm not Xana!" "I'm not Xana!" They circle each other.

The Lyoko Warriors hurry for the activated Tower. "Odd why were you laughing? You act like you don't care about what happened."

"Are you kidding? There was all kind of blood and I was hurting and worried Jeremie was going to kill both of us. Then he just snapped and went away. I thought we got lucky but this was just part of the plan."

"Odd that's a weird reason to laugh."

"I think it might be an odd reason to laugh." Odd laughs at his joke, no one else does. "But we won't waste time in trying to figure out who is who. With Shiva Lite here we can handle it."

"Enough with the arm jokes." Ulrich continues towards the activated Tower.

Aelita circles Aelita. "You're not Me, you're Xana!"

"No you're Xana!" Both create energy orbs. "I'll destroy you Xana!"

"No I'll destroy you Xana!" They throw the energy orbs at each other. The energy orbs collide in mid air and explode.

"I don't know what Jeremie was planning by this."

"Before they would have had to choose which of us were the real one. But with Ulrich we didn't have too waste time. You lost Xana!"

"No Xana you lost!" Aelita waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear.

"No Xana you are the one who lost!" Aelita waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. She takes off in the air just as the other Aelita does.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and four Dark Tarantulas. "Jeremie's not here?"

"Aelita said Xana was controlling him. But I think he broke it when he almost killed Aelita. Maybe he and Xana are fighting."

Jeremie is in a Replica of Sector 5. "Xana, that's not what I wanted the power for! We were to use it and hack the Russian Super Computers! Why did you deviate from that plan?"

_If they are dead we do not need worry of her._

"But I need Aelita! I did this for her."

_No you did this for your self._

"What ever. Don't do that again. We might have destroyed Antea by now and our worries would be over."

_I gave you the power you needed. It is not my fault you lost control and allowed my wants to control you._

"I need to go and defend the Tower."

_No leave it be. It is pointless as our plan failed._

"It failed because you went and," A spark of energy appears in front of Jeremie's eyes. "Fine Xana." Jeremie sits down and waits.

Aelita flies towards the activated Tower with Aelita right behind her. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at Aelita but she dodges it.

"I won't let you stop me Xana!" Aelita throws an energy orb back at Aelita.

Odd dives at the Dark Tarantulas on his Overboard. He dodges lasers and aim. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and misses.

"This thing is to slow." Ulrich leaps off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector below. "Super Sprint!" He rushes forward. Lasers fire at him but he uses his lower arms to block them.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at a Dark Tarantula. It dodges them by rolling too the right.

"Yumi let me get closer." William dodges lasers as he drives the Overbike. "Get my Zanbatou out and try to slice their legs off."

"I got it!" Ulrich runs past a Dark Tarantula and uses his upper arms to slice the legs off on the left side.

"We can do this." Odd aims at the Eye of the wounded Dark Tarantula. "Laser Arrow!" He hits it on the Eye destroying it.

Aelita and Aelita fly for the activated Tower while throwing energy orbs at each other. One Aelita flies behind an ice block. The other Aelita flies by. The first one flies from behind with a massive energy orb in her hands. "Energy Field!" The second Aelita dives towards the Sector and the energy orb flies over her.

"Exactly what I would have done." Aelita throws an energy orb back at Aelita.

Ulrich runs circles around a Dark Tarantula. It fires lasers at him but he is too fast.

William gets close to a second Dark Tarantula. Yumi leaps off the back with his Zanbatou and cuts the Dark Tarantula in half destroying it.

"Shield!" Odd blocks a laser. "Laser Arrow!" He hits the Dark Tarantula on the leg damaging it.

Aelita and Aelita see the activated Tower and their friends fighting the two remaining Dark Tarantulas. "Energy Field!"

"Energy Field!" Both energy orbs collide in the air exploding violently.

"What was that?" Odd turns and sees both Aelita flying towards them. "Guys we have company."

"Then we better finish this." Yumi closes her eyes and focuses on William's Zanbatou. It flies through the air like a massive fan slicing another Dark Tarantula in half destroying it.

"Ulrich deactivate the Tower I got this." Odd leaps off of the Overboard and lands on the back of the last Dark Tarantula. "Ride em catboy!" The Dark Tarantula bucks and tries to throw Odd off as he digs his nails in to its back.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs in to the activated Tower as both Aelita's make it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita dodges it and throws one back.

"Ride's over!" Odd shoots the Dark Tarantula in the Eye destroying it.

Ulrich floats to the second platform and walks over to the control panel. He places his hand on it and soon the screens fall around him. "We're going to need a return."

Odd sees the Tower deactivate. He turns towards Aelita, and Aelita. "Hey, there are still two of," Ulrich launches a return.

Aelita is with Mark again. "Whoa, that was weird."

"What was weird?"

"I just, uh, felt some thing." Aelita laughs a little. They had just left the movies and were near the park they liked. "Um, Mark uh, thanks, again."

"No problem Aelita." Mark takes her hand in his. "I heard next week there will be a meteor shower. Have you ever seen one?" Aelita shakes her head. "They're beautiful. Much like you." Aelita blushes.

"Um, thanks." Aelita feels him move a hand to the small of her back.

"Not a woman of much words. I like that." Marks leans down and nuzzles Aelita's neck. As she feels a chill move down her spine her phone beeps telling her a text message was coming through.

"I uh, need to get that." Aelita pulls away from Mark and gets her cell phone out. She sees the message. YOUR SISTER IS HERE GET BACK HERE NOW. "My sister?" Aelita is confused.

"Your sister?" Mark laughs. "Maybe that's what you felt. I know my cousins always know when the other is near. Of course they are twins so that probably helps them."

"Uh, yeah, probably. Um, I need to go. Could you drive me back?"

"Of course, is it ok if I drop you off at your apartment building?"

"Um, closer then normal is ok." Aelita and Mark hurry to his Moped.

Mark drops Aelita off near the building. She waits for him to drive off before running towards the building.

Mark parks his Moped near by and looks for Aelita. He sees her run in to an old abandoned building. "What is she doing? She can't be homeless or any thing she has a job and stuff." Mark watches for a couple of minutes before getting back on his Moped and leaves.

Aelita hurries in to the building and goes to the control room. "Whoa, but, she was a Xana copy."

"No I thought you were." The second Aelita turns to the others. "But seeing as how she was the one with Mark and I was the one who fell out of the Scanner I'm guessing I was the copy."

"But, how? How did he make a copy?"

"I don't know." The other Aelita shrugs her shoulders. "The last thing I remember before being sent to Lyoko was all that blood, and pain."

"Yeah, I do to."

"Maybe that was it." Every one turns to Ulrich. "Didn't Jeremie once remake Aelita with just a strand of hair?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Then what about a lot of blood? Maybe it confused the Scanners."

"Yes, that would explain it." Both Aelita's say this together. "But why? Haven't any of us bled before?" This time only the copied Aelita speaks.

"I have," Yumi remembers several times after being attacked by Xana.

"So have I," Odd nods his head with Ulrich.

"But this was a lot of it."

"And we must be different in some way. I was with uh, my friend and she wasn't. If the Super Computer thought we were exactly the same we both would have been returned to the movie theater."

"And right now we aren't always talking at the same time. Shouldn't we have the exact same thoughts if we were both each other?"

"Wait, headache time." Odd rubs his temples.

"But you two look exactly alike."

"No they don't Yumi."

"Uh yes, yes we do." Both Aelita's stand next to each other.

"No you don't. You," Odd points at the copy. "Are about a centimeter taller, your hair is about a centimeter longer, and you look uh, bigger." Odd blushes.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No! Just, more filled out like you," The original Aelita interrupts Odd.

"Like you're older then me! Like you're in your twenties and not a teen." Aelita stands in front of her copy. "Yes, I'm upgraded so I look older but I'm not actually older."

"Your brain, our brains are the same but our DNA must be different. Your blood must be in its twenties even though the rest isn't."

"Yes, I've never been that badly injured before. I've never been bleeding so badly when Scanned."

"But this time the Super Computer scanned two different DNAs of the same person. It separated us when we landed on Lyoko."

"And when the Return was launched I was put where I was and you were on Lyoko, but then sent back."

"So what, we have two of you? How are we going to explain this to any one?! We can't go back too Kadic Academy with two of you!" William's panic doesn't phase the copy.

"Really William? You think we're going back to Kadic Academy?" The copy Aelita stares at him. "We all look a lot older, and with us running off do you think your parents would leave you at Kadic?"

"But, I, when we go back," Copy cuts off Original.

"You still think the Sub Sonics want us? Or you, what ever. How will you explain us having no parents?"

"We'll save Franz and Antea so you two will have parents." Copy rolls her eyes at Odd.

"We hope we save them. I really hope we do but what if we don't? Well, if I'm in my twenties then I'm technically an adult right?"

"Yeah, you are and I'm not. But uh, I don't want to call you Aelita since I'm Aelita."

"Yeah, we need a name for you." Odd rubs his chin. "Aelitb?" Every one stares at Odd. "What, it's a joke."

"Hmm, I get to name myself. I never thought about it." Copy rubs her chin. "I've always liked the name Maya."

"Maya? I don't know, it might work." Aelita looks over Maya. "Um, maybe you should go clothes shopping?"

"Oh gah, yes." Maya makes a face. "Pink, it's cute and all but seriously we need a different look."

"Wow that's a huge difference. Aelita's favorite color is pink."

"Um, I like blue too."

"Jeremie blue?" Maya laughs. "Whoa, that's a huge difference."

"What?" Every one is confused.

"Jeremie. I mean sure he's nice but, uh, Aelita you still love him right?" Aelita nods slowly. "And I just think he's nice. Maybe it's because of my age?" Maya turns towards Odd. "But then again I think Odd is absolutely adorable." Maya reaches out and pinches Odd on the cheek then laughs. "But then again Mark is great. Maybe you and I should switch?"

"What? I, um," Maya rolls her eyes.

"Never mind I get it. He's a way to escape all of this. Much like Annette is for Odd." Maya goes over to Odd. "Although with me not being Aelita I don't have all those feelings for Jeremie." Odd backs away while blushing even more. "You're too easy Odd." She reaches out and pinches his cheek again.

"Um, I am uh, this is too weird." Odd backs away some more. "You are uh, different, weird, but in a good way."

"Oh don't worry Odd! You're too young for me, for now." Maya laughs again. "But I need money."

"Wait, what for?"

"Duh, clothes."

"Nothing's open right now." Maya frowns.

"Yeah, true. I guess I'll have to wait tomorrow. Yumi, you want to come with me?"

"Why me?"

"I like your style. Maybe not all black but you have a better fashion sense then the boys do." She turns to Odd. "But then again maybe you should come and tell me what looks good on me." She smiles seductively towards Odd.

"I, uh, um," Maya laughs again.

"You're too easy Odd. You're like level one on Super Galactic Blasters." Maya yawns. "But it is bed time every one. It's rather late." Maya turns to Aelita, her sister. "By the way you can't be staying out this late with Mark. Seriously what would our parents say?"

"Um, I don't know. I um, I'll go to my room."

"I'll go to I need to grab a couple blankets and Mr. Puck."

"What? No, you can't have him."

"He's mine."

"No he's mine." Aelita and Maya start to argue.

"Fine you can have Mr. Puck Aelita. I'll just sleep with Odd." Odd makes a choking noise. "Easy again Odd." Maya laughs as she walks out of the control room.

An hour later Aelita is curled up with Mr. Puck. "I don't know about her. She seems too different. Is that really what I would be like? I don't like how she jokes with Odd." Aelita squeezes Mr. Puck. "She can't have you."

**A/N Uh oh, a sister/copy made from the blood spilled. Who is older, acts older, thinks older. How will the others get along with her? And what about her and Odd or Annette, or Aelita and Mark? And of course what will Jeremie think? Did I just make a love uh, let's see one, two, three, four, five, and six people. So a love hexagon? Also… I have huge twists coming, this is minor compared too the rest! MWahahahahaha!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 152: Spinning Out Of Control**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Maya and Odd are out on the streets of Berlin. "So what do you think Odd? Aren't these clothes so much better?" Maya strikes a sexy pose.

"Uh, I guess, sure. It's different." Maya was wearing a black shirt with a green skull and the name of a band across the top. She wore knee length black pants with several chains. She had black boots much like Yumi's and black socks.

"Oh come on Odd I know you'll be thinking about me later when you're alone in your room." Maya laughs as Odd blushes. "You're too easy Odd lighten up." Maya pinches his left cheek.

"I'm just not used to a woman that's uh, like you."

"Annette isn't like me? Remember Odd since you and Aelita once shared a brain then you and I shared a brain. Aelita didn't delve too deep but I remember some things about you and her. Going to the guest house, getting in the hot tub, her slipping in next to you." Maya gets close to Odd. "And I know you enjoyed it. But who wouldn't? I know she enjoyed it too."

"Maya we're uh, in public." Odd backs away from Maya.

"So you're saying if we were in private," Maya laughs as Odd blushes more. "Too cute." She laughs more when she pinches his left cheek. "If you blush any more you'll glow red."

Aelita is with Mark at the park. "Last nights meteor shower was beautiful." Aelita holds Mark's hand as they sit on a bench.

"It was great listening to you oohing and ahing."

"If that's all you remember from last night then you missed a great show." Mark leans down towards Aelita's ear.

"That's not all I remember." He kisses Aelita on the neck. "Your hair smells so good." He kisses her a couple more times.

"Not now we're in public." Aelita moves away from him on the bench.

Yumi and William are at a skate park watching others skate while smoking. "So what do you think about Maya?"

"I don't know Yumi. I'm not sure I trust her. Do you see how she acts? And those clothes she got she went all dark and gloomy. Could that really be a copy of Aelita? I think she might be Xana's work."

"I don't know. She is like an older version of Aelita. But they think and act differently. I hope I don't change that much when I get older."

"Well you're not Xana's pawn so I doubt you will." William puts an arm around Yumi and gets closer. "How about after this we go to a movie?"

"What time do you work?"

"I don't work today remember? Why I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you since I work the next three days." Yumi gets closer to William and rests her head on his shoulder. "Make all the crap go away for a while."

"Thanks."

Ulrich is at the gym Odd works at after being invited by Annette. "Thanks Annette." Ulrich is at a weight bench. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"You're friends with Odd and as long as my Papa don't know no one will get crushed." Annette laughs. "You look hot, maybe you should take your shirt off before it gets all sweaty."

"Yeah, it sucks not having a dresser full of clothes." Ulrich takes his shirt off and Annette gasps. Ulrich had already been built but now with the upgrades from Franz he was all muscle. Six pack abs, arm muscles nearly bulging, and a chest so hard you could bounce a Euro off of it.

"Um Ulrich you uh, work any where?"

"No, why?"

"Well Odd has been slacking lately and it's always good to have people who are in shape at the gym. It's good advertising if we have people like you here." Annette can't tear her eyes away from Ulrich. "And um, if it's safe for you I wouldn't mind if you worked here."

"Safe?"

"You know, KGB and stuff."

"Oh yeah, them. I really don't worry about them." Ulrich goes over to a different machine and Annette follows.

Aelita is on the back of Mark's Moped as they drive back to the café. But when he passes it Aelita is confused. "Mark what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Mark takes a turn sharply. Aelita clings tighter to him.

"Slow down!" Mark takes another turn and Aelita realizes what street they are on. "Where are you going?"

"Here," Mark stops in front of the building where the Super Computer was. "After all this is where I saw you go in twice now." Aelita is stunned. She gets off the Moped as does Mark.

"I, um, you were watching me?!"

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier. Aelita are you homeless? Seriously is this why you never wanted me to take you too your apartment? Because you don't have one or roommates? Aelita if you need a place to stay you can live at my apartment. I'll sleep on the couch or what ever."

"No Mark it's nothing like that. I, it, you don't understand." Aelita panics. "I do have roommates and I uh, you, I can't believe you followed me."

"I'm glad I did. Aelita seriously are you homeless? Doesn't that Lyoko company pay you? I mean, you're always clean and, well, you do seem to wear the same three or four outfits. But you and your clothes are clean you have an amazing lap top that had to cost a bit of money. But then I see you run in to that building," Mark points.

"I, um, it's not like what you think."

"_It's much worse."_ They turn and see Jeremie floating in the air. "Boo."

"Aaaa!" Mark throws himself in front of Aelita. "Who are you, what do you want?!"

"Too scare you. Oh and tell Aelita that I'm attacking. By the way about your sister she's not at the control panel like she said she would be. She's off doing things with Odd. Not that you care any more do you? No you've forgotten about me and Odd for this man."

"You're an ex? Aelita what the hell did you do to piss this guy off? And how is he doing that?!" Mark tries to push Aelita towards his Moped.

"He's not an ex he, he's, not. Jeremie please don't hurt him he's just a friend."

"Really? A friend you kiss and let him kiss you? Watching the meteor shower cuddling together as he kissed your neck and you? You weren't thinking about Lyoko, Xana, or me."

"I, I need a break from that some times." Aelita blushes.

"Right. I can't believe I wasted YEARS of my life on you. How many times did I nearly die for you? What a waste."

"It wasn't! Jeremie please just listen," Jeremie explodes with energy knocking Aelita and Mark back.

"It doesn't matter. I'll wipe this city off the map!" Jeremie flies straight up in to the sky. The clouds turn dark and lightning starts to shoot back and forth between the clouds.

"Ow, Aelita are you ok? What was that?"

"Mark get out of here. Um, hide some where I have to stop him." Aelita runs for the building.

"Hide? Aelita I won't hide!" Mark tries to get up and chase after Aelita when pain shoots up from his right ankle. It starts to rain and the wind starts getting stronger. "I need to get inside." Mark uses his Moped to pull himself up and gets on it. "I'll talk too her later." Mark takes off as the rain and wind gets stronger.

Aelita sends out an SOS Xana and waits. "What was she thinking? She said she would stay here and work." Aelita brings up a window. _Bored, gonna go play with Odd cya._ "Play with Odd? What does that mean? Why can't I figure out what she is going to do? She should have the exact same thoughts as me." Aelita shakes her head. "Unless this is just a trick by Xana." Aelita sighs. "We can't deal with this. Hurry guys, please." Aelita sits and waits.

Ulrich checks the message on his phone. "Oh crap um, Annette thanks for the job offer and uh, I'll think about it but I have to go."

"What is it?"

"It's the uh, KGB." Ulrich grabs his shirt and throws it on before running out of the gym.

"I hope they're ok." Annette bites her lower lip in worry.

Odd checks his message. "Hey Maya, Aelita says Xana is attacking." Maya pouts.

"Aw that sucks. He ruins every thing. But we better get going Aelita is going to be mad at me."

"Why?"

"I was kinda supposed to sit at the control panel. But I got bored so figured I'd play with you a little around Berlin." Odd blushes. "You are too easy Odd. You really should learn not to blush at any thing fun."

"It's just I, um, we have to hurry." Odd takes off and Maya follows ignoring the rain.

William and Yumi get the SOS XANA. "He ruins every thing. We can never get away from him." Yumi gets off the grass and starts to run.

"Wait!" William scrambles to get up and chases after her. He and Yumi ignore the rain as they run down the sidewalk.

Aelita sits and waits for the others. She hears the building creak as the wind blows harder. "What are you doing Jeremie?! You can't hurt innocent people!" A message appears on the screen. _He is mad at you for what you are doing. It powers him and I. Maybe this time he will let me kill you and not worry about keeping you._ "Xana!" Aelita backs away from the control panel. "Mark is just a friend!" There is no response.

Jeremie is on the Replica waiting. "She says he's just a friend but I know better. He's kissed her. She doesn't let her friends kiss her he's more to her then that. I won't let him take my place!" Jeremie explodes with rage and energy. "Destroy the city! Blow it off of the map!" Jeremie laughs maniacally as his anger powers the attack.

Maya and Odd run in to the building and hurry too the control room. When Maya sees Aelita she immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry lil sis please forgive me."

"It's too late for that. Who knows what they are planning this time." Aelita stands up. "Maya, you take control." Aelita goes over to the Scanner.

"Alright let's see, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko. "Ready Odd?"

"Yeah, of course." Odd steps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko near Aelita. "Now you two behave while we wait for the others. By the way Aelita were you behaving with Mark?"

"He's just a friend!" If Aelita had been on Earth she would have been blushing.

Jeremie feels Aelita's presence on Lyoko. "Is she alone?" Jeremie closes his eyes and focuses his energy. "No, Odd is there. Of course Odd is there. Mark and Odd how could they compete with me? I have the power!" Jeremie becomes even more enraged powering the attack.

Yumi and William have to grab on to any thing they can to keep from being blown away. Rain pelts them as they struggle towards the building.

Ulrich hides inside of a building after being hit in the head by a piece of flying debris. "Am I bleeding badly?" A waitress walks over.

"Um, no not really. Are you ok? You look like a drowned rat."

"I feel like one." Ulrich laughs a little.

"Um, if you want you could dry off in the break room. We have a heater and stuff in there." Ulrich doesn't notice the way the waitress looked him over.

"Yeah, thanks." The waitress leads Ulrich to the back and the break room. He takes his shirt off and places it on a chair in front of the heater.

"Wow." The waitress is stunned. "Um, yeah. I'll make sure every one else knows you're back here and don't freak out." The waitress leaves the break room.

William gets an idea. "Aelita why don't we use the sewers?!" They are hunkered down behind a car. "If we keep going west we should get close."

"Do you see a sewer cover? And they might be flooded with all the rain." Yumi shivers as the rain water soaks her to the bone. "We just need to keep going."

"I hope the others made it." William and Yumi continue.

Maya gets bored. "So lil sis are you and Mark going to that company thing of his next week? Sounds like a fun gig."

"Um, I don't know. It sounds fancy and I don't have any thing like that." Aelita looks over at Odd. He has his back turned to her. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not? Odd, buy her some thing fancy. My lil sis wants to go too the ball and we don't have a Fairy Godmother to come and help."

"I don't want to talk about it either." Odd's voice sounds hurt.

"Odd it's nothing like that he's just a friend." Maya laughs.

"Aelita you and I may not have the exact same thoughts and feelings but I know how you felt before the split. You like him and he likes you. And I know how it feels to be with him. Away from Xana and the Super Computer. To just lay there holding hands looking at the stars." Maya's voice becomes soft. "Wanting to escape all of this hell we're in."

"Yeah, I like that too." Odd thinks about Annette. He had asked for a break after all that had happened. "Um, Aelita I'll make sure you have some thing nice too wear ok?" Aelita doesn't respond.

William and Yumi make it to the building. Leaving a trail of water behind them they stumble towards the control room.

Maya hears a sloshing noise and turns towards the door. "Whoa you two are walking ponds."

"Just send us." Yumi gets in the Scanner.

"Of course that is why I am here." Maya brings up Yumi's profile. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the others. William steps in the Scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko as Maya sends the vehicles. "Ok ladies and gentlemen we just need Ulrich."

"You should text him again." Yumi gets on the Overbike behind William and wraps her arms around his waist.

Maya sends an SOS XANA to Ulrich. He gets his cell phone out and sends a message back. "Uh, he can't make it. So I guess you're on your own. Just go west and get my lil sis in the activated Tower."

"A lot easier said then done." Odd takes off on the Overboard for the activated Tower. Maya hears the building creak as the wind intensifies.

"Please hurry I don't need the building too fall on me."

"Ten minutes at most."

"Odd don't be so sure of your self. Jeremie and Xana aren't weak." Aelita takes off on the Overwing after Odd.

Ulrich hovers over the heater trying to get warm when the door opens. "Oh, you're uh, that guy Maria told us about." Ulrich turns and sees a different waitress.

"Yeah, what's it like outside?"

"It's getting worse. The tele has sent out a warning too stay inside. The Kitchen Manager is telling the patrons too stay calm and that the basement is large enough for every one."

"The basement? It's that bad out?"

"A back window already broke. Maria told me too tell you that if you want you can go to the basement with the others." The waitress can't take her eyes off of Ulrich's bare chest. "I'll stay so I can show you the way."

"Um, yeah I guess. I'm mostly dry." Ulrich grabs his shirt. "But my shirt isn't."

"I'm sure no one will mind." Ulrich follows the waitress to the basement.

Odd sees the activated Tower and its guards. "We could really use Ulrich right about now." Odd gets lower to the Sector. "Aelita you have to be really careful."

"I know." Aelita sees Jeremie, the Scorpion and a group of Dark Hornets. "Maya get ready if I'm devirtualized."

"Ok lil sis." Maya brings up the auto transfer. "Good luck."

"We'll need it." Yumi gets two fans out. "Odd and I will attack the Hornets." Yumi stands up on the back of the Overbike. "Get ready to attack the Scorpion William."

"And that leaves Jeremie to me." Aelita focuses on her hands and forms an energy orb.

"That leaves me to you? Like I'm some thing to be scorned? What happened Aelita? What happened to your feelings?"

"Jeremie don't!" Aelita sparks with energy. "You sacrificed yourself for Ulrich. You thought you could control your powers and use them on Xana. But some thing happened and you lost control. I won't forgive you for what you have done since!" Aelita throws the energy orb at Jeremie who dodges it.

"And what about what you've done? You and Odd, you and Mark, I hate you!"

"Lie!" Maya and Aelita yell it at the same time. "You still love her Jeremie. But Xana has warped your mind. We will save you no matter what. Your sacrifice won't be in vain." Maya's words give Aelita strength.

"Now!" Aelita waves a hand over her watch and her wings explode from her back. She leaps off of the Overwing as it flies in to the group of Dark Hornets.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires the arrows at the Dark Hornets.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans as she leaps backwards off of the Overbike.

William charges the Scorpion with his Zanbatou out. He swerves back and forth as the Scorpion fires lasers. "Guys there's some thing on the screen."

"Is it Franz?" Odd looks around for the Nautilus but doesn't see it.

"I don't think so. It's moving slowly and it's massive." Maya's jaw drops. "It's covering half the screen and moving fast towards you."

"From what direction?" Aelita flies up higher.

"From the east." Aelita turns and looks.

"Snow storm!" Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing. A massive ice wall forms in an attempt to block the snow storm.

"You think that will affect it? I don't think so Aelita." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"Guys it just got larger. Aelita hurry in to the activated Tower before that thing hits!"

"I can't!" Aelita dodges a spray of poison. "Energy Field!" She sends out a massive energy orb at the Dark Hornet and it is engulfed by the energy.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at two other Dark Hornets that had been flying towards Aelita.

"Aaaa!" Yumi sees the snow storm break through Aelita's ice wall. "Aelita get to the Tower!" Yumi is slammed by the snow storm and sent flying through the air. She slams in to an ice chunk and shoves a fan in to it too keep herself from flying around.

"No!" William slams his Zanbatou in to the ground and hangs on for dear life as the snow storm hits him.

"Help!" Odd digs his claws in to the Sector as the snow storm hits. He lifts off of the ground but his claws stay stuck.

"Aaaa!" Aelita is hit and is unable to fly against it. She flails about as the snow storm slams her in to the ground.

The Dark Hornets are just as affected by the snow storm. The Scorpion roars as the snow storm starts to push it.

On Earth the storm intensifies. The city of Berlin losses power as power lines go down. Older weaker buildings start too collapse. A very scared Mark huddles inside of a dumpster after running out of petrol before getting to his apartment building.

Ulrich is in the basement with the employees and patrons of the restaurant. "Come on guys hurry up." Ulrich worries about his friends wondering what was taking so long.

Aelita slams in to an ice block and grabs on. She hears a dark laughter. "Jeremie, why? Why are you doing this? I know you still love me. We'll save you and we'll be together again."

"Do I look like some one who needs to be saved?"

"Yes! The Xana infected you and it corrupted you! You were so good. You traded your self for Ulrich and was going to use your power against Xana! Come back to us please!"

"I will not join you but you will join me. And if not you then Maya. Remember when I named you Maya? I think it's cute she took that name. It only means I will own her even more!" Jeremie's laughter fills Aelita's ears before disappearing.

"No, no!" Aelita struggles against the snow storm. "I won't let Xana win!" She feels some thing in the air. Suddenly the snow storm disappears before reappearing again. "He's using to much power. He'll either make this stronger or his attack on Earth stronger." Aelita continues to fight her way through the snow storm hoping for another break in it.

Jeremie sparks with energy. "No, I won't give up." _Jeremie calm down. You've made your point but you are wasting time and energy._ "Shut up Xana I'll do it! They'll blow off the Sector and I'll catch Aelita and make her join us!" _We have more important things. _"Nothing is more important then Aelita." _To you. We will need her for bait. And with the copy there we have options._ "Fine Xana." Jeremie calms down.

The snow storm on Lyoko dissipates. "About time." Aelita runs for the activated Tower.

"Whew." Odd pulls his claws out from the Sector. "I wonder why he stopped."

"It is probably because Xana accomplished what he set out to do." William pulls his Zanbatou out of the Sector. "And he gets a return."

"Yeah we'll need one." Maya relaxes. "The building is probably staying up by sheer will power."

"I know." Aelita steps in the middle of the platform and floats up to the second one. She places her hand on the panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Odd and Maya are on the streets of Berlin. "Odd wait here." Maya goes to a door and opens it.

"Wait Maya nothing is going to be open this late." Maya points to a sign. "Well, what is this place?" Odd looks up and sees the store sign. "Ink and Pierce? What are you going to do?"

"I still got a few dollars left just wait here." Maya goes inside.

Half an hour later Maya steps out. "What do you think?" Maya steps under a streetlamp so Odd can see what she had done.

"Ow, don't those hurt?" Maya smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course not. I think they are awesome." Maya has a piercing through her left eye brow, right nostril, and the middle of her lip. "And it makes me more different from my lil sis."

"Why do you call her that? Why not by her name?"

"Because I, its hard to explain. When I hear her name, Aelita, my brain reacts. Sure I named myself Maya but my brain still thinks itself as Aelita. And well, I am Aelita just what she should be."

"I don't think she'd ever be like you." Maya pouts.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Odd shrugs his shoulders. "Thanks."

"No Maya I don't mean it like that. It's just I like Aelita. I like who she is. And well you're not like that. You're more, more," Maya finishes his sentence.

"Wild? Outgoing? Aelita is scared too act out. She doesn't want to make a splash but I do. I'm only here because of a freak accident. And while my lil sis won't I will. I will have fun and ignore Xana. I will hang out with you when my mind says work on a program. Since she won't do that I will and tell her about it later so maybe once this is all done she'll go out and do it."

"She's a lot like Jeremie. He let his health and grades go just to get her here." Maya nods.

"And he started to explore life once Xana was beaten. But then I, she, we messed up. I miss him so much and I know she misses him even more."

"We'll beat Xana and get Franz here and Antea."

"Thanks Odd. Now how about we go some where private for a quick make out session?" Odd blushes. "I won't tell Aelita about it after all she already knows what it's like." Maya laughs. "You're too east Odd." She starts walking back towards the building.

Mark pulls up in front of the building. "Mark what are you doing?"

"I saw you go in to that building after dropping you off. Are you homeless? Aelita what's going on?" They both get off of the Moped.

"Mark I, it's not like that." Aelita wonders if Jeremie is watching still. "I, um," Mark hugs Aelita to him.

"If you need a place too stay you can live with me. I'm sure my roommate won't mind. And if you're not comfortable with staying in a bed with me I can sleep on the couch."

"No it's not like that Mark. I, its," Aelita gets an idea. "I knew sooner or later you would start following me. I can't risk them seeing you."

"Why? What's the big deal? Do you have another boyfriend?"

"No, not exactly. There is some one but he's not able to be with me right now." Mark pulls away from Aelita.

"What is he in the service and serving over seas?" Aelita shakes her head. "Then what? How can you be so hung up on this guy if he can't be with you right now? And why would your roommates care? If he left you," Aelita cuts him off.

"Jeremie didn't leave me. He did some thing stupid for a friend and now he is um, gone, kind of."

"Like in a coma?" Aelita latches on to this.

"Yes. He was hurt and went in to a coma." Mark hugs Aelita again.

"And I bet you feel guilty about this. I'm sorry Aelita I didn't know." Mark kisses her on the lips lightly. "That's why you keep insisting we're just friends. That's why this," He kisses her a little longer. "Is as far as you will go."

"It is." _That and I'm not really in my twenties technically._ "It's not fair to you I'm sorry. I'll um, leave you alone."

"Don't say that. I don't know what all happened or will happened but I think things between us could work out. We can keep things loose between us but if you ever decide you want to be more then just friends I'll be here." Mark leans and whispers in too Aelita's ear. "Because I love you." Aelita feels the chills go down her spine. Mark kisses her on her neck then moves to her lips. "I'll make sure not too follow you any more ok?"

"Ok Mark um, thanks." Mark gets back on the Moped and takes off as Aelita's eyes fill with tears.

**A/N This was mostly Jeremie getting pissed and as Xana said wasting time and energy. Also, what is this about Maya? She should be working and keeping an eye on the Super Scan but just happens to leave with Odd… And Xana attacks. And why was Aelita crying? We will see won't we?**

**Also, still working on Teen Titans! First episode going well. And I updated Code Naia so go check it out. Please and thank you!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 153: Second Place**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita is at a business dinner with Mark. "Wow this place is massive." Aelita looks around the dining hall.

"We rented this place out last year. There are a couple of coat rooms and the kitchen area back there." Mark motions towards the kitchen.

"Wow." Aelita continues looking around the room. She doesn't notice the stares she is getting from Mark's fellow co workers.

Odd and Maya are running through a park. "You can't catch me Maya!" Odd leaps up in to a tree.

"Cheater." Maya sits down under the tree. "Am I going to have to call the fire department to get you down?"

"Meow." Odd and Maya laugh.

"That's right pussy cat. Although if you're up there who is going to pet my," A branch breaks and Odd falls next to Maya.

"Ow."

"Hey," She pokes Odd in the side. "You didn't land on your feet."

"Thanks for the concern." He rolls over on to his back. "I guess I'm not as svelte as I used to be." Maya throws a leg over Odd and sits on his waist.

"So Odd are you ok? Do you need Nurse Maya too check you over?" Maya leans close to Odd's face. "Hmm?"

"No I, I'm ok." Maya quickly kisses him on the tip of his nose.

"Ok." Maya gets off of Odd. "You're turn to catch me." Maya takes off and Odd scrambles after her.

Ulrich is at the gym after closing. "Annette this is simple enough. I know how to do laundry and wipe things off." Ulrich pulls a load of wet towels from the washer and put them in a dryer.

"Its harder then that. If a client asks for a couple more towels what do you do?"

"Ask how many, go to the back, and grab them."

"And if they need a spotter?"

"Spot for them. Annette like I said this isn't that hard I can do this. If that goofball could do it I can do it."

"Well if you get hot and sweaty you can take your shirt off. It's good to have people who are in great shape and looking good around the gym. If people look in and only see fat and ugly people they'll wonder why go to the gym? But if they see strong hunky guys like you they will come in wanting to look like you." Annette's eyes scan over Ulrich's body.

"They'll have to work out a lot too look like me." Ulrich doesn't notice Annette's looks or flirtatious banter.

"I'm sure some women will come in just to look AT you." Annette gets close and even Ulrich isn't clueless enough to miss it.

"I, um, am feeling really uncomfortable."

"Maybe I could make you feel more comfortable? Papa's guest house is always open. We have a hot tub, a pool table, big screen television."

"The same hot tub you had Odd in?" Annette backs off looking hurt.

"Yes. But apparently I wasn't as good as that stupid pink haired Canadian."

"Oh hey um, I didn't mean it like that Annette. And Odd and Aelita aren't really together. In fact since her sister showed up he's been pretty busy with her."

"Sister? What is she doing out here?"

"She's uh, sending us word from Franz. They lost the KGB long enough for her to get away and now she's staying with us." Annette rolls her eyes.

"Odd is a playboy isn't he? Went from her to me too her own sister. Maybe it's a good thing he took a break from here. You are much more reliable and in even better shape." Annette gets close again. "So just one question left, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I uh, not really but there is some one I like but things are complicated." Annette frowns.

"It's the other girl in your group isn't it? But I've never seen you two together she's always with that dark haired kid."

"Yeah they're dating I think." Annette sighs.

"What ever. Your group has too much drama with the KGB why do you add to it? You should take a break from it all and go to Papa's guest house with me." Annette leans close and whispers in to Ulrich's ear. "I'll make it worth your while. Money wise and others."

"I'm not like Odd. We need money but I'm not going to use you ok? Well, not that he used you I think he did like you, does like you, but he tends to like all pretty girls he meets."

"So you think I'm pretty? It's a start. Now get the rest of this laundry finished and punch out." Annette leaves the room.

Aelita takes another sip of her drink. "This food is really salty." She takes another sip.

"Yeah, must be. I've never seen you drink a whole glass of wine before and now you're on your second one." He smiles at Aelita who smiles back.

"Yeah, it's not bad food just salty." She takes another sip.

Ulrich finishes the laundry and leaves the gym. "I can't believe she came on to me. Who knows what she did with Odd." He shakes his head. "And Yumi…" Ulrich can't finish the sentence. He continues to the building.

As Ulrich gets to the building he smells smoke. "Is there a fire?" He runs towards where the smell was strongest and sees the door to William's room is open. He rushes in and sees Yumi and William smoking. "What are you two doing!?" Both jump.

"Oh um, weren't you uh some where?" Yumi snubs out her cigarette.

"I was but now I'm back. What are you doing? Smoking? How could you Yumi?!" William gets between the two.

"Hey it's her choice. And it helps her with her stress. Who are you to judge?" Ulrich pushes William. "Hey man back off."

"No you back off! You did some thing to make her smoke and now she's probably addicted!"

"I smoked first and he joined me!" Yumi shoves William out of the way. "Unlike you he was there with me trying to help me."

"I tried but you said no. I tried to get you too train with me but you said no. Because you think I'm still under Xana's control and will turn on you. He's," Ulrich motions to William. "Is just second place."

"William is not a runner up. Maybe at first he was but he sits there and listens. He doesn't try and say he understands because he doesn't. He doesn't understand what it's like to leave your family behind, your life behind, to run off. No he just left school but I left my life. What did you leave behind? You hate your parents you hated school and hell you weren't even on Earth when we had to move." Ulrich snaps.

"Because I was being controlled by Xana! And I don't hate my parents but you wouldn't know that because that's some thing we never talked about! I left behind Futbol which I loved. I left behind a normal life which I can't have as long as Xana's alive. And, and," Ulrich turns and walks away. "And I lost you." Yumi doesn't hear this as she slams the door shut behind him.

Odd finally catches Maya after cornering her in an alley. "Fine Odd you caught me. Now what are you going to do?" Maya poses suggestively. "But make sure it doesn't take too long."

"What, why?" Odd blushes.

"Because I need to get back before lil sis does. She thinks I'm at the control panel wasting time."

"Wait, you're supposed, that's right tonight was that dinner thing with Mark." Maya frowns.

"Try not to sound so jealous in front of me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Maya smiles.

"Ok but we should probably get back." Maya gets close and puts her arms around his neck. "Now if you beat me back," She pushes Odd tripping him up as she takes off for the building.

"Cheater!" Odd gets up and takes off.

Jeremie charges with power. "Now is the time. They are all busy with their outside lives. We will find Antea and take her hostage. If Franz still loves her after all of these years he will come and we will destroy him once and for all!" Jeremie activates a Tower and leaves a Replica.

Black mists appear at several KGB bases and slip inside of computers. They start to hack through the defenses but run in to tougher security than Jeremie expected. "Never send a Ghost to do a human's job." Jeremie appears at a KGB base in the former USSR area of Afghanistan. "Focus on this one." Several Ghosts appear and attack one computer. "Yes, we will find her." Jeremie goes to the control panel and helps the Ghosts hack the computer.

Aelita stumbles a little as Mark leads her out of the dinner hall. "Come on Aelita we're almost there."

"I think I drank too much." Aelita giggles.

"Yes, yes you did. Ok Aelita, lift your leg," Mark grabs Aelita's calf and helps her get on the Moped. "Hang on tight." Mark gets on and Aelita wraps her arms around his waist. "Aelita,"

"Yes?"

"I need to take you too your apartment. I don't think it's safe to let you off at the café or closer."

"I, uh, we can't go there."

"Then you're coming back to my place." Mark revs the engine and takes off.

Odd and Maya make it to the building. "I hope we made it back before she did. I don't need my lil sis yelling at me again." Maya laughs.

"Yeah, your lil sis. I like that you call her that it means she has family here." The two walk slowly too the control room.

Mark helps Aelita up to his apartment. "Ok Aelita just a little bit farther." Mark leads her inside.

"Mark I can't stay here." Aelita's head swims as she stumbles.

"It's ok you'll stay on the couch. I don't want you throwing up on my bed." Mark laughs a little as he helps Aelita sit down. "I'll get you a glass of water ok?" Aelita nods slowly.

Maya and Odd get too the control room and hear the Super Scan beeping. "Oh crap she is going to throttle me." Maya goes to the control panel and brings up the Super Scan. "Odd, call the others I'll load up the profiles and Overvehicles." Maya gets to work as Odd calls the others.

Aelita feels her phone vibrate. She gets it out and answers it. "What?"

"Princess, Xana is attacking. Is any thing happening where you are?"

"No, not here. Um, I'll get there soon ok?"

"Ok Princess, be safe." Odd hangs up. "They are on their way." Odd notices Maya's glare. "Um, now what did I do?"

"Aelita and I are the same but you don't call me Princess."

"Well you two aren't the same. You're taller, hair is longer, you're bigger in certain areas and you're technically older."

"And you don't like me as much."

"I didn't say that Maya. I do like you but you are different. I'm sure if we give things time," Maya cuts him off.

"Don't talk about it like I don't understand. You've had feelings about me, her, for a long time. Even before her and Jeremie started fighting."

"Well yeah but I didn't do any thing then and now that you're here I can see a way," Maya gets up from the chair.

"Don't you dare say I'm second place too her. We're the same person! Every time some one says Aelita I want too respond because I am Aelita. I am every thing she is because we are the same person. I'm just a little more grown up. Both body and mind."

"You're definitely not second place to her. But I mean, it's like, I know Yumi really likes Ulrich but, well, that doesn't work."

"Try the other way around. Ulrich still really likes Yumi but he knows now that it won't happen. So he'll have to work on not thinking about her and find some one else he likes just as much if not more."

"Huh? Did you guys say my name?" Ulrich enters the control room.

"About time what took you so long?" Maya goes back to the control panel.

"I was sleeping had to get dressed." Ulrich yawns. "So what's the attack?"

"We don't know yet." Ulrich walks over to the Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko. "But we have an idea."

"What?" Odd looks over her shoulder.

"We still have the ship Jeremie used. We think it is still connected to Jeremie. If we wanted to we could use it to follow Jeremie and find him. But we would need a pilot crazy enough too risk the journey." Odd needs no farther invitation.

"And what would I do then?"

"Well we could Translate you to where Jeremie is and you could fight him and maybe keep him from doing what ever it is he's doing."

"Sounds like fun I'll do it." Odd walks over to the Scanner.

"Odd we have to wait for my lil sis. I'm not exactly sure how to work it."

"Oh, well, ok. But send me any ways so I'm ready to go when she gets here." Odd steps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko near Ulrich. "Where the heck are Yumi and William?"

Yumi and William make their way to the control room. "I had just fallen asleep." Yumi yawns.

"Same here." William yawns. "Xana picks the worst time."

"Yeah." They make it too the control room. "What's the attack?"

"We don't know yet. Just get in we're waiting for my lil sis." Yumi goes to the Scanner and gets in. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the others. William gets in next. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands near the others.

Aelita is almost out of the apartment building when Mark catches up to her. "Aelita wait it's not safe to go out there in your condition."

"I have to go I can't stay here." Mark hugs Aelita.

"It's ok Aelita I wasn't going to do any thing I swear. I was just trying to get you comfortable." Aelita shakes her head.

"No it's not about you I know you wouldn't do any thing. But I got a call from a roommate and I have to go back."

"I'll give you a ride."

"You can't, I," Mark kisses Aelita.

"You have to get over it. I know you worry about what they will say because of your ex but what do you call me?"

"A friend."

"Exactly. There is nothing wrong with having a friend." Mark leads Aelita to the Moped and helps her on.

Maya taps her foot impatiently when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Maya, um, meet me out front of that old building near our apartments." Maya hears the wind blowing by.

"You're still with Mark? How far away were you?"

"No I was at his apartment when Odd called." Maya smiles and laughs a little.

"At his apartment? So things went well at the dinner party?"

"No! Nothing like that Maya. Um, just get to the building." Aelita hangs up on Maya. "Ok Mark just take me to that building."

"What ever you say Aelita." Mark turns a corner sharply and Aelita hangs on tight.

Maya is out in front of the building when she hears the Moped. A few seconds later she sees Mark and Aelita come from around a corner. He sees her and drives up to her. "Um, I'm guessing you're Maya?" Maya nods.

"And I finally get too see the mysterious Mark." Maya smiles seductively at him. "Aelita has told me some things about you but she didn't tell me how good looking you are."

"She told you about me?" Mark is surprised.

"Of course. She doesn't like too keep things from me. But she made sure I wouldn't tell the others. They probably wouldn't understand." Mark helps Aelita off of the back of his Moped. "I can take her from here."

"Thanks." Mark gets back on his Moped. "Goodnight Aelita."

"Night." Aelita leans on Maya as her head spins. Mark drives off and Maya helps Aelita back to the building.

"You're going too have to tell me about his apartment later. Right now we need to stop Jeremie. Since he hasn't attacked any of us I'm guessing he's attacking the KGB some where and that means we have the perfect chance too test our new program."

"Uh, yeah it's under the new folder. Load it and bring up the other ship." Aelita stumbles over to the Scanner.

"Ok, first its time to send you. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko near the others and sees the Overvehicles had already been sent.

"Um, hi guys." She sheepishly walks over to the Overboard.

"Ok Odd are you at the ship?" Maya finds the folder and opens the program.

"Yeah I'm in it. All the screens just lit up."

"Good they should show some numbers. Do you also see an arrow?"

"Yeah do I follow that?"

"Yep. Just take that in to the Digital Sea and cruise on through."

"Isn't it dangerous for Odd to go alone?"

"Naw I'm sure Odd can handle it. After all why would Jeremie suspect us of trying to stop him this way? Now you kids go east and deactivate the Tower while Odd finds Jeremie."

Jeremie hacks through the computer security and starts searching. "Antea, no, no, where is she? What base are they keeping her in? No maybe they aren't using Antea maybe she's called some thing else." Jeremie keeps searching.

Odd dives in to the Digital Sea as the others head for the activated Tower. As he leaves the Replica he pilots the ship alone. "Uh Maya you can still hear me right?"

"Of course Odd how are you doing?"

"I'm kind of nervous. I've never been on the Internet alone."

"Really? You've never snuck Jeremie's lap top in to your room so late at night you could get on the internet and find some,"

"Whoa!" Odd jerks the ship as he nearly clips a tube. "Please don't distract me this ship doesn't handle as smoothly as a Nav Skid."

Aelita dives towards the Sector on the Overboard. "The pulsations show we're going in the right direction but I still can't see it."

"You should be close enough. Um, let me check the Super Scan again." Maya brings it up. "Yeah lil sis I don't know why you can't see it."

"There are a lot of Ice Mountains it might be hidden in one of them." Ulrich pilots the Overwing higher. "And do we want to give Odd time too find Jeremie?"

"It might give us an idea of what Jeremie and Xana are planning." Maya brings up a screen. "The coordinates on the ship show Odd might be close. Odd, do you see a Replica?"

"Yes it's to my left."

"That should be the one he's near. But if he's attacking a KGB base then it might be one of the Super Computer's they made."

"Only one way too find out." Odd floats in front of the entrance and synchs up with it. "Open sesame." Soon the entrance opens and Odd flies in.

Aelita flies around an ice mountain and sees a cave opening. "Guys over here!" Aelita dives in to the cave.

"Wait for us!" William revs the engine of the Overbike and flies after Aelita.

Odd flies out of the Digital Sea and sees a Volcano Sector. "Uh Maya will a KGB Super Computer have Towers? I can't remember if they had them."

"I don't know why it wouldn't. Keep looking." Odd flies around a volcano.

"I see one now." Odd flies over and docks with it. "I'm ready."

"In one, two, and three." Maya uses the Translation program to send Odd to Earth. "So what do you see?"

"Oh man this is not good." Odd raises his hands. "Um, does any one here speak Francois? Italiano? English?" Four KGB guards have their rifles raised. "Shield!" Odd's shield comes up and he lunges at the guards. They are caught off guard by this and Odd is able to tackle his way through. "Jeremie!"

"Odd I don't think he'll answer."

"Oh man sirens!"

"What's happening?" Aelita yells as she takes another turn through the ice cave.

"Odd just set off the sirens after landing in some hot water nothing major." Maya leans back in the computer chair. "Just get that Tower deactivated. What ever Jeremie had been doing should be interrupted soon."

Aelita finds the exit too the ice tunnel and flies through it. "Hold on!" Aelita stops and looks around. They were under the Sector and below was a platform with an activated Tower.

"Aelita watch out!" Yumi throws a fan and cuts the wing off of a Dark Hornet. It falls in to the Digital Sea below as four more appear.

"Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb but misses.

"Guys just get Aelita or Ulrich to the activated Tower!" Maya checks the screen. "I only see the four so you guys should have no problem."

"Yeah but Xana's monsters get smarter every time." William pulls his Zanbatou out in time to block a laser. "Yumi I'll do the blocking if you do the striking."

"Got it, Hai!" Yumi throws two fans at the Dark Hornets and they break apart.

"We can handle this." Ulrich pulls all four swords out. "See if you can't bring a couple of them towards me." Ulrich turns sharply and nearly collides with a Dark Hornet that had turned unexpectedly. He slashes at it and cuts it a little but not enough too destroy it.

Odd runs in to a building as the sirens blare. "If I don't find Jeremie these guys should." Odd hears gun fire. "But I don't want too get shot before they do!" Odd runs down a hall looking for a place too hide.

Ulrich chases after the injured Dark Hornet. "If we were on the Sector I could try a Super Sprint." He flies farther and farther away from the activated Tower.

Aelita dodges lasers as she tries to make it to the activated Tower. "Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb but misses.

Odd rips a door open then slams it shut behind him. "Jeremie!"

"Odd!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "How did you find me?!"

"Uh, I was here first?"

"No you weren't!" Jeremie advances on Odd.

"Would you believe I should have taken a left at Albuquerque?"

"No!"

"Would you believe I should have stopped and asked for directions?" Odd raises his arm and aims at Jeremie. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Antea. I hoped doing it well away from Berlin would keep you out of my way but I was mistaken." Jeremie charges energy between his hands.

"Well I was just trying to make it to the ball before midnight but like I said took a right when I should have taken a left." Odd jumps out of the way of Jeremie's attack which blasts through the door. "Laser Arrow!" He fires and hits Jeremie in the side of the leg.

"You will have to do better than that!" Jeremie charges more energy in between his hands.

William drives the Overbike towards the activated Tower and the Dark Hornets don't react. "They know we can't do any thing." Yumi creates four fans. "William I'm going too grab your Zanbatou with my powers let it go when I do."

"Got it Yumi." William relaxes his grip.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air. The two Dark Hornets going after Aelita break away from their attack. Yumi focuses her mind on William's Zanbatou and sends it out. It smacks a Dark Hornet with the flat of the blade sending it crashing against the Sector. Its wings are damaged and it falls in to the Digital Sea. Yumi controls the Zanbatou and chases after the other Dark Hornet.

Odd leaps behind a desk as Jeremie fires an energy bolt. It blasts the desk splintering it and setting it ablaze. "Don't think you can," Several gunshots ring out and Jeremie turns in to a black mist.

"Odd! Are you ok!?"

"I think they shot Jeremie. He said he was looking for Antea but I guess we stopped that." Odd stands up with his hands raised. "You don't speak Francois, Italiano, or English. Um, meow?" The guards raise their rifles and aim at Odd. "I wonder if it," They fire and Odd bursts in to a black mist.

"Odd!" Maya looks at his profile on the screen. "He should be ok. Please be ok." Maya crosses her fingers.

Aelita sees her chance and dives for the activated Tower. The Dark Hornet nearest turns and tries too attack but Yumi using her telekinesis slashes through the Dark Hornet destroying it.

Aelita flies in to the activated Tower and goes to the middle of the platform. She floats up and lands on the second platform. She places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Ulrich finds himself at the gym. "Oh um, hey Annette." Ulrich tries to figure out what he was doing at the moment.

"Maybe I could make you feel more comfortable? Papa's guest house is always open. We have a hot tub, a pool table, big screen television." Ulrich almost says the thing he said last time then stops.

"Um, that might be nice. But know I won't be like Odd."

"Odd, he, he's with that stupid pink haired Canadian."

"He is but not the one you're thinking of. Her sister came out and now those two have a thing going on."

"He's a," Ulrich finishes the sentence.

"Playboy. Yeah he is. But I'm not so don't think I'll act like he did. I won't be kissing or touching or what ever it was you two did. You are cute and you've been nice too all of us. You've helped us be able to do what we do. So maybe we can uh, see where things go."

"Maybe, as soon as you get the laundry done punch out. I need too be getting home." Annette turns and leaves the room.

Aelita is at the dinner party. "Um Mark do you think I could get just water? This food is really salty and I've already had two glasses of wine."

"Sure Aelita, I'll be right back." Mark gets up from the table and walks too a table.

"Hey man, that the girl you been talking about? She's such a dame what is she doing with a loser like you?" Mark laughs.

"What ever John. You're just jealous I have such a beautiful friend."

"Just a friend? I thought you two were dating." John looks over Mark's shoulder at Aelita. "Would be a shame if you weren't getting at that."

"It's not like that John. She has an ex who really isn't an ex but in a coma and her friends wouldn't understand about us. So right now we're just friends. Friends who kiss and hold each other and maybe do more." Mark fills a large glass with water. "I need too get back." Mark walks back to the table with a bright smile on his face.

Odd runs up a tree. "Whoa not doing that again." Odd leaps out of the tree. "So you caught me now what are you going too do?"

"I don't know. Odd you know Aelita really likes you, and I'm Aelita, right?" He nods. "And I know you really like Aelita but you don't really like me."

"Hey that's not true. I do like you its just weird. It would be like if well, Aelita had a sister who was like her but not. You're wilder. Aelita would never have gotten her lip and nose and eyebrow pierced. She would never be as uh, flirtatious as you."

"And you're saying that's a bad thing?"

"No just different. I really want too see if things might work between us. I pissed Annette off by asking for a break. She asked for Ulrich's number so I guess I lost my job. And Aelita and Jeremie just seem right. It's probably why Franz did what ever too make sure that happens." Maya growls. "What?"

"You're saying the only reason you're not with my sister is because you think Franz did some thing to you? And please don't use her name because I am Aelita. When you say her name I want too answer. It hurts that you say you like her, using that name, but not me."

"I'm sorry Maya. You have no idea how confusing it is for me. I see you and I see her but I don't. My mind is all _Aelita!_ But then it realizes it's not her and that gives me mixed feelings. My heart says go for it but my brain says stop she belongs with Jeremie."

"I am Aelita! So if you say seeing Aelita gives you mixed feelings then I give you mixed feelings!"

"I mean, your little sister. She just seems like she belongs with Jeremie."

"I don't belong with him. Neither does my lil sis. If she likes Mark and things work out then she should go for it. No one belongs too some one else. Sure it is nice when we find some one we really like or love like those two have but any thing can happen. Like my lil sis and I being split and now I am free too make my own choices like this." Maya leans down and kisses Odd on the lips lightly. "Got it?" Odd nods. "Good," She pushes Odd. "Catch me if you can!"

**A/N Ooo, mostly fluff with an attack in between. But I like fluff. I like showing a character has character. Much like Arrow had character. They may be 2D in the cartoon but their character's should have depth.**

**Also, Teen Titans Episode One is UP! So please check it out and let me know what you think!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 154: All Out**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Maya and Aelita are working on a database of coordinates. "Ok was this one a KGB or Xana replica?"

"KGB." Maya puts it on a different list.

Ulrich is at the gym helping a member. "You're almost there, one more." He lifts the weight bar with Ulrich's help. "Congratulations Mr. Ed. For a man in his fifties you sure don't lift like one."

"Thanks kid." He hands Ulrich a five.

"Thank you Mr. Ed." Ulrich keeps working.

William is just out of work when Yumi leaps on his back. "Hi William!"

"Whoa Yumi what are you doing?!" Yumi gets off of his back.

"Nothing. Yet." She holds up a can. "Energy drink, drink it." William opens it and drinks it.

"Wow that is good. Tastes like candy."

"I know! I had three of them already." Yumi laughs. "Better then nicotine."

"Yeah, sure." William finishes the energy drink.

Odd is at an office building where Mark works. "Uh, I'm here for an interview in the Web Graphics Design position."

"This way Mr. Robbia."

"It's Della Robbia. My name is Odd Della Robbia. You can call me Odd."

"Strange. Well this way. Ms. Yencka will do the interview and watch the demo."

"Demo?"

"You must show you have the skills for what our company requires." Odd nods.

"Got it. I can handle it. This will be easy." Odd goes to an office feeling nervous. This would be his first job interview that didn't involve making out with the boss's daughter.

Maya and Aelita save the list to the Super Computer and the lap top. "Well that took for ever. I can't believe we've found so many lil sis."

"I think we found all of the KGB ones but Xana is probably building more."

"And he probably is smart enough to keep a couple offline. Just in case we destroy all of the others, again." Both sigh. "It's not our fault lil sis. We wanted our father and mother like any normal kid would."

"I wanted it. You weren't there Maya."

"I was too lil sis. I am you. I might act different but we are the same. Why I can't say," Maya almost says Aelita. "The name because I am that person. You know that lil sis."

"Yeah, well, now what? Even if we find one or the other then what? Franz can't come to Earth and how would we get Antea here?"

"Uh, attack and hope they move her here? Really that's the only plan I have." Aelita nods.

"Same here. We do think a like even though we're different."

"We need a different mind." Aelita and Maya both reach for their phones. "I'll call him."

"You thought of the same person." Maya nods and calls Odd.

Odd's phone vibrates but he ignores it. "See? Now you have a graphic design for any pie chart you need. This way you can show the growth the company has made against others over the past couple of years."

"Very good you did a lot of research about us before you came in."

"Of course I did. Always be prepared my father always says. So, what do you think Ms. Yencka?"

"I think you have the job but please give us a couple of days too discuss with other management." Odd shakes hands with Ms. Yencka.

"Thank you and I hope to hear from you soon." Odd leaves the office.

As he steps outside he gets his phone out and calls Maya. "Yes?"

"What were you doing? Can you come back here now?"

"I was busy with a little some thing and yes I can. See you soon." Odd hangs up and hurries down the sidewalk.

Yumi and William are behind a store laughing hysterically. "They never saw that coming!" Yumi wipes tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe you did that!" Both continue laughing.

Odd gets in to the control room. "What's up ladies?"

"We want a way to get Antea here. But so far our only plan is to attack the KGB until they move her here. We think too much alike and need a new brain."

"Ok and you chose me?" They both nod. "So now what?"

"How could we get Antea here with out the KGB bringing her to the KGB base near here?"

"A reverse translation? Maybe make it so the person translated can bring her back with them?"

"We thought of that but the only way that would work is if the person translated was left behind and she was taken to the Replica. Which could be a very, very long walk back here. And with the KGB chasing after you she could be harmed before we got her here."

"Hmm, do you think they would have a Scanner there? Get her to the Scanner and send her that way?"

"And then what? We'd need room on the Skidbladnir."

"Share a Nav Skid with her? Yumi could share the Nav Skid with her. Or have one of us sent back through the Scanner."

"This all hinges on the KGB having a Scanner. And that we could get her there. And that we could then get the Skidbladnir back here with out Xana destroying it. There are a lot of things that could go horribly wrong and we can't lose her. She has the Keys to Xana."

"And she's you're mother. Don't worry you two we have time. And heck if all else fails we'll just attack until they move her here." Odd's goofy smile gets a small smile and laugh from both girls.

Jeremie lies in wait after developing a new strategy. "Just wait for the right moment Xana. They will do the hard work for us and then we will capture her and use her for our own purposes." Jeremie continues watching the control room.

The next evening Aelita was taking a break from the new programming and was hanging out with her friend Mark. "Mark stop that not here." He pulls his hand away from her.

"Sorry Aelita. You just look so beautiful its hard not too reach out and well," He kisses Aelita on the cheek then the neck distracting her from the movie.

"Mark, really, I wanna," She stops when he nibbles on her ear lobe and whispers too her.

Maya growls in frustration. "Odd, do any of these codes line up?" He looks at the screen.

"I don't think so. Wait, those two way don't match up." Odd points at the screen.

"Exactly but I didn't do that. And I know my lil sis wouldn't do that. So how did that mismatch happen?"

"Tooth Fairy?" Maya shakes her head.

"I was thinking the Easter Bunny. You know some one fast enough to run in and change it with out us seeing it." Odd and Maya laugh.

"Maybe Ae-" Odd stops. "Maybe your little sister could figure it out?"

"I doubt it. We think alike and I can't figure it out. And she's out on a date with Mark I don't want too mess with her." Odd makes a choking noise. "Odd I can't believe you!"

"No I didn't, I mean, he's too old for her!"

"She's the same age as I am. She may not have spent all of that time on Earth but she's a grown woman just like me." Maya smiles as Odd gets uncomfortable. "But don't worry she's not doing any thing with him you haven't done with a woman." Odd makes another choking noise as Maya laughs.

As they work they start to get nervous. It had been nearly two weeks since Jeremie had attacked. "He's planning some thing I know it. But what can we do?"

"We can go on the offensive."

"Odd we can't attack him we don't even know where he is."

"We could do the ship tracking thing again."

"And then what? I'd rather focus on this." Aelita points at the screen.

"It's not what you were focusing on last night." Maya laughs a little.

"It was your turn to work Maya. I need my breaks just like you need your breaks."

"Her breaks don't involve running off with Mark." Maya growls slightly.

"No they involve running off with you." Odd sees her glare and backs away. "But maybe we should attack just not Jeremie. We should attack the KGB. Who knows if we attack the right base we might find our mother."

"And while we're there we can hack their Super Computer and find her that way. What do you think Aelita?"

"Um, can we wait a couple hours? I think William and Ulrich are both at work."

"Oh hey speaking of work I may have a new job. Nothing big just working at a web design company with a certain some one." Aelita knew exactly who.

"Are you spying on Mark? Odd he's just a friend! Why would you even care after all if I remember correctly you broke things off with me and now you have my copy so what do you care?!"

"Don't call me that!" Maya pushes Aelita. "I'm not a copy. I am you. I'm what you should be. If any thing you're the wrong one on Earth."

"I didn't say it was wrong for you to be here."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Calling me a copy means I shouldn't exist and I should because I am the one who should be here!"

"So you're saying I shouldn't exist!?" Odd gets between the two.

"Whoa hey calm down ok? We don't need us fighting each other."

"Truce," Aelita and Maya turn their backs on each other.

"Odd I need a break." Maya grabs Odd by the collar and drags him out of the control room.

An hour later Aelita sends out an SOS NOW. The Lyoko Warriors meet in the control room. "We're attacking a KGB base."

"Why?" Yumi was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Our mother might be there. And if she isn't we'll hack a computer while we're there."

"What about Jeremie and Xana?" Her tapping increases.

"They haven't attacked lately. I think they're planning some thing but until we find out what it is we can't really do any thing." Maya turns to the screen. "I already have all of your profiles loaded just hop in the Scanner and off you go."

"I call the other ship!" Odd gets in the Scanner and is sent by Maya.

After sending the Warriors to Lyoko they take the Skidbladnir and the Stolen Ship through the internet. "You're coming up on a KGB Super Computer. The signal is weak but I think it is coming from near Warsaw."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Odd leads the way. "Keep all hands and feet inside until the ride has come to a complete stop."

"Uh, is it?" Ulrich looks out through the glass and sees an Ice Sector. "Aelita who is going?"

"You'll stay with Odd. I'll lead William and maybe Yumi if my sister can do the coding right."

"Of course I can lil sis. Just dock on a Tower. So far there is no sign from Jeremie and his cohorts."

"Cohorts? I never heard Aelita use that word." Maya makes a sound of annoyance. "But then you aren't her." Maya pulls the headset off.

"I am too Yumi." She wipes a few tears away before putting the headset back on. "Have you docked yet?"

"We're about to. Just wait." Aelita flies towards the nearest Tower and docks. "Ok Maya we're ready."

"Let's see if I can't get the three of you there." Maya's fingers move over the keyboard with precision. "Ok you three bon voyage." Aelita, Yumi, and William disappear from the Skidbladnir.

"Maya you couldn't have put us in a more discreet location!" Aelita dives behind a console desk.

"I can't exactly control where you land. Where are you?"

"In a room filled with people!" Sirens start blaring. "And they know we're here." William pulls his Zanbatou out. "I'll lead the way. Aelita get in the middle and Yumi take the back."

"Wait! We're in a computer room this is what we were looking for!" Aelita runs over to a computer and gets on it.

"Ok you two protect my little sister." Maya leans towards a screen. "There is nothing on the map. I think we took Xana by surprise." Maya leans back in the chair. "Get it done lil sis."

"I'm working on it. A lot of it is in Russian. I need a translator program. See if you can't load one through the Super Computer."

"_On it."_ Jeremie sparks with energy. "Stop it Xana I can do this. I'll let them find her so we can take her." Jeremie activates a Tower.

"Thanks Maya it's working."

"I didn't do it yet."

"Pulsations!"

"What? The Super Scan didn't find it, yet." Maya loads the Super Scan. "It's not scanning the new Sector. I'll try loading it again." Nothing happens. Maya focuses so much on the Super Scan that she doesn't notice the black mist form in to Jeremie behind her.

"Stop it. I am helping you, for once." Maya freezes. "I will not attack you or the others, Aelita."

"Don't say that name."

"Why not Aelita? You are Aelita. You are the true Aelita." Jeremie leans down and removes the head set. "You are the one who is what this world produced. Even when science forced you away the world found another way to bring you out."

"Jeremie stop talking."

"Why Aelita? I love you and you love me still. Even after what I have done you still love me. I will always love you Aelita. And you know that Aelita. We belong together. Forget the others for now. They are away and getting help from Xana."

"Why? Why are you helping us?"

"I want you to be happy. Your mother is important to you Aelita. Franz is a problem we can't allow but your mother is some one who means so much and we will allow it."

"Allow it? I'm a grown woman you allow nothing!" Jeremie backs off.

"I'm sorry that is not the words I meant to use. I know who and what you are Aelita. And I love that you are using the name I gave you so many years ago. I love it as much as I love you."

"Stop it Jeremie. Help us find my mother or I'll tell them to deactivate the Tower." Jeremie disappears as a black mist and Maya puts the headset back on. "Sorry for the interruption but I have just been informed by Jeremie we should not deactivate the Tower."

"What, why not? Are you ok Maya?"

"I'm fine." She shakes a little. "He is going to help us find Antea. I doubt he is on our side but if we find her one way or another we do find her."

"He'll just go after her! Maya we can't do this." Aelita backs away from a control console.

"Yes we can! Do it we may not get a better chance!" Aelita hesitates. "Now!"

"Ok, ok." Aelita gets back to work.

Odd and Ulrich are near the activated Tower. "So we just sit here? Maya are you sure we can trust Jeremie?"

"Of course not. But as long as he's helping us I'll take it. But be ready just in case he does some thing else."

At the KGB Base Yumi and William stack desks and chairs along the door. Orders are shouted through it. "We don't understand you! Speak Francois!"

"Or Japanese!" The yelling continues in Russian.

"I guess they don't understand us either Yumi." She shrugs her shoulders.

A pink haired woman is rushed out of her cell and thrown in to the back of an armored van. "We're being attacked by Xana again aren't we?" The guard nods. "I'll behave. You guys are nothing compared to him. Who knows what he would do to me." She leans back in the chair as the armored van drives away.

Aelita reads through the translated information. "Subject Pink Doctor, that has to be her." She opens the files. "Kept at the base in…" Maya's screams interrupt her.

"She's there! You're at the base she's in, find her!" Maya works on the program she and her sister hoped would get Antea to the Replica. "Wait, one of you find a Scanner, see if they have one. Lil sis I'll do what I can but I don't know if we can trust this program."

"I don't either. William you will guard me while Yumi looks for the Scanner."

"Got it." William holds his Zanbatou back. "Watch out." He swings and slashes through all the furniture they had stacked against the door. "I would normally say ladies first but I'll handle it." William kicks the door open. "Aaaa!" He raises his Zanbatou just as three guards open fire. The bullets bounce off of the blade and ricochet back at the guards.

"Oh no, I hope they are ok." William and Aelita run out of the room and go one way as Yumi heads another.

Jeremie appears in the KGB base. "She's here but where?" Several black mists spread out passing through walls and floors looking for Antea.

"Whoa!" Yumi ducks behind a desk as three guards move in to a room. She focuses on a file cabinet and tosses it at the guards. Gun fire slams in to the wall behind the cabinet hitting nothing. Yumi looks under the desk and sees one guard is still standing. She focuses on his shoe laces untying them and then retying them together. She tosses a fan and the guard reacts falling over. She leaps over the desk and lands on the guard. "Stay down!" She punches him hard knocking him out.

Aelita and William run across a room and get to a large metal door. "You know they have some thing special behind here." William charges his Zanbatou and swings. The blade slams in to the door but doesn't break it.

"I'll try it." Aelita closes her eyes and puts her hands on the door. She starts to sing and the door vibrates.

"Aelita I hear foot steps."

She continues singing and the door melts away. "Wow, cool Aelita."

"We need to hurry." She rushes through and William follows after her.

Yumi opens a door and sees a small metal tube with hundreds of cables coming out of it. "That must be a Scanner." She walks over to it. It is about half her height. "The Russians must not be planning on sending humans soon. How long have they been working on this?" She looks around at the different computer consoles. "Maya can you hear me?"

"Yes Yumi, you found the Scanner?"

"Yes but its small. We can't send a human in here. Well maybe Odd before he was upgraded." Maya laughs.

"And we can't find her here."

"I can't either Aelita." Maya jumps as Jeremie's voice sends chills through her.

"What are you doing back here?"

"We can not find her either. They must have gotten her out of the base before we could find her." Jeremie laughs darkly.

"Now what?"

"Now we attack Aelita." Jeremie places a hand on Maya's shoulder. "We will create a little chaos and maybe after decide if we will let the others go." Jeremie leans down so his lips touch Maya's ear. "Come with us Aelita. You are not appreciated here. The, _other_, sees herself as better then you. Odd sees you as a replacement. The others don't trust you. I trust you."

"Please Jeremie stop it."

"Don't!" The others could hear Jeremie's request through the headset.

"Why Aelita? Do you wish for a life of no love and trust or be with me the one person who sees through the lies and that you are the true Aelita." He kisses her on the temple before turning in to a black mist.

Maya takes the headset off and cries.

"Maya, please don't listen to him." Aelita is distracted but William pays attention.

"Guards!" William brings up his Zanbatou just in time to block the bullets fired at them.

"I can't do another Creativity."

"Hai!" Yumi's fans cut the barrels of the rifles. "We have to go the Scanner won't work!"

"But my mother's here! We have to find her."

"No, no she's not. Jeremie couldn't find her. They must have gotten her out." Maya's voice is somber. "This mission failed."

"Then let us get back." Maya uses the control panel to bring the Warriors on Earth to the Replica.

Ulrich is allowed in the activated Tower and deactivates it. "Let's go back." The Lyoko Warriors are saddened as they fly back.

The Lyoko Warriors dock the Skidbladnir on the Replica they used. "Well do we need a return?"

"No. If the Scanner at that base was too small then we need to hope they move her where a Scanner is large enough for us." Maya looks at the screen. "I need a break."

"Ok Maya I'll," Maya cuts Odd off.

"Alone." Maya walks out of the room.

After Maya is out of ear shot Yumi turns to the others. "You don't think she'll turn on us do you?"

"Of course not I trust her." Odd glares at Yumi. "And you should also. She is Aelita so if you say Maya would turn on us then you are saying the Princess would."

"She's not me." Aelita's voice is both hurt and angry. "We are two different people no matter how much you wish she was me." Aelita turns and storms out of the room.

"Good job Odd the only girl not mad at you is Yumi."

"Who said I wasn't? He's using Maya because he wants to use Aelita." Yumi leaves the room.

"What the frak?"

"Frak?" William and Ulrich stare at him.

"Uh, a word Annette made up. Since she can't use frick around her father because it means,"

"I know what it means." William and Ulrich say it at the same time.

"Well, she uses frak. I like it. What do you think?"

"It sounds stupid."

"I hope it never catches on." William and Ulrich leave the room.

"What did I do? Seriously why am I the bad guy?" Odd sits down in the computer chair. "Let's see if we have any video games on here."

**A/N Ooo, Odd pissed EVERY ONE off. Confusion? Intent? Maybe a little of both? And will Jeremie convince Maya too join him? Oh and will… well, a LOT could happen.**

**Wait for next episode of Teen Titans on Friday! From then on I will switch between CL and TT on Tuesday Night/Wednesday Mornings. Please read, ENJOY, and if you want review both this series, my past series, and my new Teen Titans!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 155: Slight of Hand**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

.

Aelita and Maya work late in to the night. "This program could stop him. But if it messes up or doesn't work it could crash this Super Computer and we'll need to find a new one."

"We know the closest is in Italy. Not sure where maybe we should make a trip on the internet Lil Sis?"

"I think so. I'm not sure where it is we have what, three potentials?"

"Two. The third one we were looking at I'm sure it's from Portugal which is a bit farther. And I don't think any one here speaks Portuguese."

"But it is a possibility. We need these marked just in case every thing goes to hell." Aelita frowns. "What?"

"Why do you curse? I don't curse or any thing like that."

"Curse? For what saying hell or damn? Geesh Lil Sis I'm a grown woman and so are you. You won't be struck by lightning for saying those words."

"I don't like it." Maya rolls her eyes.

"What ever. Do you think Xana cares?"

"Let's not fight ok Maya? We need more work on the other programs."

"Aelita we've been working on this for days. I'm tired and I know you are of it. Let's go on a double date!"

"What? Maya we need too focus on this."

"We have, for days. We both need a break. Ok Lil Sis?"

"I, well, I am tired of sitting here. If I sit here any more I'll grow in to the chair." Maya and Aelita laugh a little.

Maya goes outside and calls Odd. "Hey, my Lil Sis and I want a double date. Is Mark there?"

"Uh, he's on the same floor but I don't know if he's actually here. And really I don't know if I'd want to go on a date with them."

"Come on! My Lil Sis and I have worked our butts off the past week and need a break. I'm thinking a club or some thing. Please Odd?"

"I thought Aelita's," Odd stops. "I thought her roommates weren't supposed to know about him."

"You aren't her roommate you're my boyfriend. Just tell him ok? He keeps his phone off when he's at work so she can't call him. Also I called Ulrich but he didn't answer is he at work?"

"Probably. Need a shower and stuff before the date?"

"Of course and you better take one also. Don't need you smelling the place up." Maya laughs. "See you at the café near the KGB base at say, sevenish? And if you don't tell Mark you'll be in trouble with both of us."

"Ok, ok I get it Maya. See you tonight. Wait, wouldn't I be seeing you any ways since we," Maya hangs up on him.

Jeremie watches Maya and Aelita. "Xana let's make this the worst date ever. If her life is ruined with the others it will push her towards us." Jeremie continues watching.

Ulrich let's Maya and Aelita in then gets back to work. "Does any one need a bottle of water?" Two members raise their hands and Ulrich goes to get them.

Odd walks over to the cubicle Mark was in. "Uh hey Mark." He turns around.

"Yes? Aren't you the new guy?"

"Yes I am. But I also happen too know a certain Maya and Aelita." Mark gives Odd a blank stare. "Maya called because she wants you and I too join her and her little sister for a date. We're supposed too meet them at some café."

"That's a bit weird. Why didn't Aelita call me?"

"You keep your phone off so Maya asked me. You up for it? We're meeting at seven."

"Of course. Aelita is a good friend of mine and I'm always happy too hang out with her."

"Hang out, friends, right." Odd walks away. Mark doesn't detect the jealousy in his voice.

Jeremie is on a Replica. He activates a Tower and waits.

Maya rushes in to the control room and grabs the lap top. "I can't believe we forgot this." She opens it and checks that the Super Scan is running. "No activated Tower we got lucky." She closes it.

Odd rushes out of the gym, sure that Annette didn't see him, and gets to the café before every one else. "This is so stupid why are we doing this? It will just make Mark think we like him." Odd leans against a wall and waits.

William and Yumi see Aelita and Maya run out of the building in better then average clothes and the lap top. "What are they doing?" William shrugs his shoulders.

"If it was important they would have called us." He yawns. "Work was horrible today. I'm already tired."

"It's barely seven you can't go to sleep. I was thinking we could go out and do some thing later."

"Well let me get a nap and then I'll be ready for any thing you want." William follows Yumi inside of the building.

Maya sees Odd in front of the building and rushes over. "Odd! You did tell Mark right? My Lil Sis will be pissed if you didn't."

"I did Maya don't worry. I was just, whoa!" Odd reaches out and grabs Maya as she trips.

"Lap top!" Maya tries to recover but is to slow.

"Got it!" Odd holds Maya in one hand and the lap top in the other.

"Hand off!" Odd realizes where his hand was and pulls away causing Maya to land face first on the sidewalk. "Ow I should have thought about that."

"Yeah I just reached out I didn't plan that." Odd is blushing.

"You are too easy Odd." Maya recovers from her fall. "But don't do that again or you will be a lot worse then embarrassed." Maya's serious tone doesn't match her smile.

"Ok, sorry I know that." Odd hands her the lap top. "Where are the other two?"

"My Lil Sis stopped and grabbed some thing but should be here soon. Did you see Mark?"

"No."

"Don't sound so jealous Odd. I can't believe you can stand there and be like that in front of me."

"Be like what?" Odd turns around and sees Aelita.

"A big goof who doesn't like Mark because he thinks Mark is too old for you." Maya glares at Odd for a second before smiling at Aelita. "But you're older then he is right?"

"Technically I guess." Aelita's cheeks flush with color. "Um, has any one seen Mark? You did tell him right Odd?"

"I did and he said he would make it." Soon they hear the sound of Mark's Moped.

Jeremie smiles evilly. "This should be fun." He continues watching with the activated Tower behind him.

The four walk in to a restaurant. As Maya goes to take her seat a waitress trips over a leg and accidentally spills a tray with four glasses of wine on her. "You have got to be kidding me!" She stands up knocking her chair backwards in to another couple's table spilling their wine.

"Hey watch what you're doing!' Maya turns and sees a tall hefty man stand up.

"Shut the hell up!" Odd gets up from his seat.

"Calm down Maya we need to get you home so you can get out of that."

"Leave me alone Odd! First you grope me in public now all you want is to take me home and get my clothes off? Real subtle." Maya storms out of the restaurant. Odd starts too follow but Aelita grabs his arm.

"Let her go she's upset and needs to change. You shouldn't be there for that." Odd doesn't miss the way Aelita says this.

"I um, ok Aelita. Waitress are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry please I'll see what we can do I'm so sorry I'm new and I didn't see the persons leg and I'm sorry!" The waitress runs out of the dining area to the kitchen.

"What was that Odd about groping my sister?"

"Nothing! She fell and I grabbed her and my hand went some where it shouldn't have but I was just reacting. Besides if I had paid more attention I probably wouldn't have caught the lap top."

"The lap top! She ran off with it. Well, she'd call us right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Call you about what?" Mark is confused.

"Um, if the updates are done. Lyoko is running some software updates that need too be controlled delicately. So I want to be there when the first set of updates are done."

"Odd are you helping another company?"

"No, not really. Maya asked if I could help her little sister and I said sure. I'm not getting paid for it or any thing just helping a friend out."

"Well I guess that doesn't fall under our no competition clause. But hope no one in management finds out about it."

"I'll make sure of that." Odd looks towards the door still wanting too chase after Maya but Aelita clears her throat and he looks away.

Maya is almost at the building still in tears when Ulrich sees her. "Now what did you do?"

"What? It wasn't my fault some stupid waitress spilt drinks all over me."

"Sure. What ever you say Xanalita." Ulrich runs away before Maya can smack him.

Jeremie laughs as he turns the Ulrich clone in to a black mist again.

Maya goes to her room and starts to change but her skin is still sticky and smells of wine. "What's the point? I need another shower." She changes any ways and leaves the building leaving the lap top behind.

"_Now Jeremie it is a struggle for the activated Tower too reach across the other powers. Deactivate and activate one on the closest Super Computer."_

"One more Xana, one more."

Maya is just outside of the door of the gym when she sees Odd leave with Annette. "It's ok Annette my plans opened up." They walk away from the gym.

"That little, gah!" Maya storms away.

Odd climbs out of the window of the restaurant's bathroom. "I can't stay Maya was really upset and I want to be there for her." He falls on the closed dumpster and rolls off. "Ow I should have thought about that." He gets up and runs towards the building.

Maya leaves the gym after showering on the verge of tears. "I can't believe him what was he doing with her? No, it couldn't be him it had too be some one else or a trick by Xana. Oh crap I left the lap top back at the Factory."

"_Now._" Jeremie deactivates the Tower.

"I didn't need an order Xana. She'll be confused and mad and then I'll strike." Jeremie waits.

Maya makes it too the building before Odd. She gets to the control room and doesn't hear the Super Scan. "No it had to be Xana. A polymorphic clone." She brings up the Super Scan on a screen. "Damn it."

"What?" Odd walks in the room.

"You! I saw you with Annette! The second I was humiliated you ran off too her!" Maya storms towards Odd.

"Whoa wait no I didn't! I came here after climbing through the bathroom window I swear. Maya calm down please."

"No! I saw you! I hoped it was Xana but the Super Scan doesn't detect an activated Tower so it was you!" Maya pulls her arm back when the Super Scan beeps. Seconds later a black mist appears and forms in to Jeremie.

"Odd! How could you do that to Aelita?"

"I didn't do any thing!" Odd backs away as Jeremie floats towards him. "Maya call the others."

"I'm not attacking I'm defending. Aelita doesn't deserve this kind of betrayal. I sacrificed myself for a friend. I was doing it in hopes of stopping all of this. But since then what has happened?"

"I don't know. You lost your mind." Odd gets in a fighting stance.

"Don't fight with me Odd you're at fault here. Aelita," Jeremie motions towards Maya. "Has been fooled by you for the last time!"

"You're the one fooling her. You must have activated and deactivated a Tower before the Super Scan found it." Odd takes a step towards Jeremie. "Maya call the others."

"No like Jeremie said he's not attacking. He's defending me."

"The woman I love. Unlike you Odd I would never betray Aelita."

"That's not Aelita she is Maya. She is older, different, then Aelita. I can see the differences even if you can't."

"I am Aelita! Why am I considered the copy when I am the one who should be on Earth!? She should change her name! Why in the hell do I have to do every thing and she does nothing? Because Daddy chose her? Why can't I detect lies? Why can't I be as smart as her? Why am I not upgraded like she is? Why am I always the one left out!?"

"Yes Odd, why? Why am I the only one who sees Aelita for what she is and love her? I spy on the others. Yumi and William don't trust her. Ulrich hates her because he thinks she is working for Xana. You just use her because you can't have the copy. If I didn't love and care for her she would have no one."

"That's not true! Please Maya don't listen!" Odd is distracted with his begging towards Maya as a black mist slips out of the room behind him.

"Don't call me that! For now on I'm Aelita! That copy can call herself any thing she wants but not Aelita!"

"Please, listen ok? Maya,"

"Aelita!"

"Aelita please listen. I know things aren't that easy for you. But you can't let Jeremie manipulate you like this. He's working with or for Xana or what ever. I do like you a lot I really do. But yes some times it is hard not too think of the uh, other you because that is the one I knew for so long."

"Shut up you stupid little mongrel. You have no idea what it is like being me!" Maya, Aelita, grabs at her head and screams a blood chilling banshee wail. "You shut up Odd and Jeremie! Both of you shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Fine Aelita I will go." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

The black mist that had escaped appears near Yumi and William. It forms in to Ulrich. "What are you two doing?!" Both turn and see Ulrich.

"Go away Ulrich we don't want you bothering us." William throws his cigarette on the ground.

"Really? You don't want me around because you know you're nothing compared too me? Sure Yumi likes you now but how long until she gets annoyed by you? Do you really jump when she tells you to?"

"It's not like that Ulrich. Leave us alone." Yumi glares at him.

"That's all you can say? Once you realize I'm not working for Xana I know you'll come back." One of Ulrich's eyes forms in to Xana's symbol for just a split second then changes back. "And he'll be left with nothing." Ulrich turns and leaves. When he is out of view of Yumi and William he turns in to the black mist and disappears in a lamp post.

"Did you see that Yumi?" William's mouth is agape.

"See what?"

"His left eye changed. It was only for a second but I swear it changed in to Xana's symbol."

"I didn't see it. Maybe it was just the way the light was on his face."

"Yeah, maybe. Um, that really kind of ruined the mood didn't it?" Yumi makes a face. "I mean we were having fun not like uh," Yumi cuts him off.

"I know what you meant. And don't apologize for it he did ruin the mood." Yumi turns and walks away. William quickly follows after her.

Jeremie sends the black mist to the gym again. This time it forms in to Yumi. She goes inside and heads for the locker room when Ulrich sees her.

"Hey Yumi how are you?" Ulrich throws a towel over his shoulder. "This place sure is busy I've seen Odd, Maya, and Aelita before."

"That's nice." Yumi grabs Ulrich by the arm and drags him over by a large exercise machine. She looks around quickly.

"What are you looking for?"

"William he follows me every where."

"Well that's not such a bad thing if you're uh, together." Yumi growls a little.

"We aren't together we're just friends. Why would you think we would be dating? William is such a doormat if I tell him to jump he does."

"And he let you smoke." Yumi and Ulrich glare at each other.

"Smell my hair and guess what? It doesn't smell like smoke. I've stopped that crap but I'm still stressed out all the time. I need another place too put my energies at." Yumi quickly kisses him on the lips then pulls away. "Meet me in my room later we need too talk." Yumi walks away.

"Wow." Ulrich stands there for several minutes.

When Yumi is out of the gym she turns in to a black mist and disappears inside of a telephone booth.

Odd and Aelita, Maya, are arguing. "We have to call the others he still hasn't deactivated the Tower. Who knows what he is doing."

"If he attacked the others they would have called."

"What if he attacked the KGB? What if he's found Antea?"

"Jeremie would never harm my mother. If he did find her he would free her and bring her too us so we could use her to destroy Xana." Aelita and Odd get in each other's faces.

"We need them here now!"

"If you thought it was so important why haven't you called them!? Because you know he is on our side!" Aelita pushes Odd.

"Jeremie's mind was warped when he sacrificed himself for Ulrich and now your mind is warped!" Odd pushes Aelita away and gets his phone out.

"Don't you dare push me like that!" Aelita punches at Odd who deflects with his arm. Her fist hits his phone knocking it out of his hand. It bounces on the floor before breaking.

"Now how am I supposed too call them?!" Odd makes a dive for Aelita's pocket but she backs off.

"Keep your hands off of me. You don't love me you don't even like me! You love my copy and that's it!" Aelita backs off again when Odd dives for her.

The non-Maya Aelita makes it back to the building after Mark drops her off at the café. She hears yelling and runs for the control room.

"Get off of me!" Maya-Aelita wrestles with Odd. She hears the footsteps and starts screaming. "Help! Help who ever it is please he's gone crazy he's going to hurt me, help!"

"Odd get off of her!" Non-Maya Aelita runs over and kicks him knocking him off. "What are you thinking?!"

"It's not what it looks like." Odd backs away holding his side where Aelita kicked him.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Maya-Aelita gets off the floor crying. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He started yelling at me then attacked me."

"Xana's attacking and she broke my phone! I was trying to get hers but she wouldn't because she's turned on us!"

"I have not how can you say that?!" Maya-Aelita points at the control panel. "Is the Super Scan detecting an activated Tower?"

"What, it, it was I swear Aelita. Please Princess I would never lie about some thing like that."

"He isn't attacking. He only came and defended me from you and your playboy ways. Lil Sis he was with Annette!"

"I was not! I don't know what you're talking about!" The three continue arguing.

Jeremie watches with Xana. "See Xana you failed with William and Ulrich because you controlled them completely. If you take away the human element all you have left is a machine."

"_Some thing I overrated. Yes using the mind of a human has been quite beneficial."_

"Love, angst, its enough to make you sick." Jeremie continues watching waiting for his other traps.

Odd leaves the building and walks through the neighborhood. "I have work tomorrow I should be sleeping." He kicks at a piece of garbage. "But I can't go back. I need a way too convince Aelita I was telling the truth about Maya."

Back at the building Ulrich goes to Yumi's room. "Yumi I want too talk about what happened earlier."

"Nothing happened go away."

"But, Yumi, you said"

"Go away! Leave me alone Ulrich what you did and said were completely out of line."

"But you, you said," Yumi cuts him off again.

"Get out!" Ulrich quickly turns and leaves confused about what had happened.

William sees Ulrich and keeps and eye on him. "I know what I saw. I can't let him hurt Yumi or the others." William watches Ulrich's door.

**A/N And so with out so much as a single laser being fired Jeremie and Xana have caused such infighting the group is at each others throats. Sure you have a YumixWilliam and an AelitaxMaya bond but I'm sure Xana will find a way too make those tender bonds break.**

**Also, working on Teen Titans! Have 2 up on here so far, and it will be the next update, so you CL fans will have too wait 2 weeks for the next CL update. I have lots on here though, so for those of you who missed my first Lyoko Series, or my Code Xana, or my Code Naia series, check them out!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 156: Back Stabber**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Odd is outside of the building waiting for Maya-Aelita. But when he sees Aelita he is surprised. "Wait, I thought you were in the building."

"Why's that Odd?" Aelita gives him a strange smile as she enters the building.

"I thought it was Aelita in the control room how did I mix them up?" Odd goes in to the building.

Yumi and William are at the mall when William sees Ulrich with Annette. "Hey Yumi, isn't that Ulrich?" He points.

"Yeah, what is he doing?" Yumi walks over to Ulrich. "Ulrich, Annette?"

"Oh hi Yumi, what are you doing here?" Ulrich looks away, his right hand tapping his leg nervously.

"We," Yumi points back at William. "Were going too see a movie."

"Same here!" Annette is all smiles as she grabs Ulrich's hand. "Wanna go together? Then after wards we could go to the," Ulrich and Yumi both yell.

"No!" Yumi turns and storms off. William chases after her.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Ulrich shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well I still want too see the movie."

"Let's just make sure it's not the same one they are." Ulrich and Annette hurry off.

Aelita and Maya work on a very difficult program late in to the night. "Aelita you need too be faster. When the screen flashes click the input and add the second and third line."

"I know but when it flashes I only have a few seconds!" Aelita is getting frustrate.

"Then maybe we should switch places since you clearly can't handle it."

"I can Maya just, fine you do it then when you mess it up you'll see it's not that easy." Aelita and Maya switch places.

After a few tries Maya throws her hands up in frustration. "Ok you were right this is impossible. We need super human reflexes."

"Even better then our upgraded reflexes." Both get the idea.

"Possession!"

"Yes but it would be very dangerous. Since I would be the one being possessed while you and the rest were on Lyoko making sure Xana didn't raise his ugly head. Being alone, possessed, with the threat of Xana taking over the Tower…" Maya let's her words trail off.

"I know it's dangerous. We can wait ok? Maybe work on another program."

"Ok, sure. How about you go out with Mark and have some fun tomorrow?"

"I should. He's called me a few times but we were so busy with this I ignored him."

"Like Jeremie ignored you." Aelita gets a hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I know I messed up. But you know what he said."

"Yeah I do. Still hurts thinking about it. But I ignore that stupid remark. Of course he doesn't wish he never found the Super Computer. He loves me, you, what ever." Maya shakes her head as the memories and feelings get mixed.

"I messed up so badly."'

"We messed up badly. We're both Aelita we just go by different names." Maya's anger is missed by Aelita.

"Um, what about you and Odd?"

"That little kid can go to hell for all I care. We're both in our twenties and he's what, fifteen? Fourteen? He has a lot of growing up left to do and maybe then he won't be running around with all the different girls." Maya hugs Aelita. "Go to bed I'll close every thing and clean up ok?"

"Ok." Aelita leaves the control room.

Odd tosses and turns in his room when he hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Aelita." Odd gets up and goes to the door. When he opens it he is surprised too see Maya.

"You said it was Aelita."

"It is." Maya pushes Odd back and goes in the room. She closes the door behind her. "I am the real Aelita not that copy." She pushes him again. "Odd did you see where my copy went earlier?"

"No **Maya**," Odd puts extra emphasis on her name. "I just saw Aelita come in the building, why? Xana couldn't track her?"

"I'm not working for Xana you insignificant little twerp. You're just pissed I saw you with Annette." Maya clenches her hands in to fists. "But I'm not here about that. The copy left with out telling me where she was going. I called and she didn't answer. I noticed some activity on Lyoko but couldn't figure it out."

"Xana activated a Tower? Why didn't you call us? Oh that's right because you're working for him."

"No! The map showed several Hornets and a couple other monsters. I didn't know what they were doing at the time."

"So what? Mad he's not letting you in on his plans?"

"Damn it Odd I'm not working for Xana! And I don't believe the other me is either it was just suspicious. So you didn't see were she went?"

"No in fact I thought you had left and it was her in the control room."

"Really? You couldn't tell us apart? Are my piercing and clothes not enough for you? You used too be able to tell us apart." Maya's sadness is barely covered by her anger. "We aren't the same, why can't you tell us apart?"

"I still can I guess I didn't look carefully enough. Now get out of my room."

"Fine. Don't even try too make up for fooling around with Annette."

"I wasn't with her! Out!" Maya gives Odd a dirty look then leaves the room.

When Aelita wakes up the next morning she is surprised by a voice mail from Mark. "Hi Aelita um, about yesterday, I really liked it and I'm glad you're willing too move on. I'd like to show my appreciation tonight. Call me when you get a chance."

"Yesterday? I didn't see him yesterday. What is he talking about?" Aelita calls his phone but it goes too voicemail. "Um, Mark I'm calling you back. Call me when you can, bye." Aelita hangs up. "I was at the building all day. And the day before that. It doesn't make any sense."

Odd sees Aelita leave the building and follows after her. Once they are far from the building he reveals his presence. "Aelita, we need too talk."

"About what?" She crosses her arms.

"About your sister, please listen, she's working with Xana."

"I know. But what are you going to do about it?" Odd is stunned.

"If you know why do you let her have access too the Super Computer?"

"Why do you think?" Aelita walks away leaving a stunned and confused Odd behind.

Aelita leaves the building while calling Mark again. "Hello?"

"Mark, I got your message what are you talking about, yesterday?"

"Well um, you know, yesterday. It was amazing and I'm glad you're able too move on but I understand if you uh, you know."

"I have no idea. I was at uh, work all day. We had a very important program and I never left my computer."

"But, you, you and I had dinner then you came back to my place, I mean, it was you. Is this some joke? Or do you feel bad about it?"

"Bad about what?! I wasn't there Mark you were seeing things or some thing else. I wasn't there."

"But you were. You called me and we went out. Aelita, um, could you meet me at my place? I just got out of work and heading home."

"Um, ok, I guess." They hang up.

Aelita is at the gym and finds Annette. "So, tramp." Annette turns and sees Aelita. "Having fun there?"

"What are you doing here? Just because I let you use the showers doesn't mean I'll let you come in and insult me."

"Insult you? Tramp is your name isn't it? That's what Odd always calls you any ways. I just thought that was your pet name."

"Odd? I haven't talked too him in weeks! I don't know why he'd be talking about me at all!"

"Liar! I saw you two together just a few days ago! You're nothing to him and neither am I. He cares for no one but himself. If I were you I'd avoid him at all costs!" Aelita turns and leaves the building.

Aelita is at Mark's front door when he gets home from work. "Hey Aelita, um, come on in." Mark unlocks the door and let's her go in first. "I need too change and shower."

"Before you do any thing we need to figure this out." Aelita looks around the apartment. She had been there once before when a little drunk and didn't remember it that well.

"Figure what out? Aelita if you think you made a mistake I'll accept that."

"I didn't make a mistake! I didn't see you yesterday. I couldn't have. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Well it has happened in my dreams but no this was real. Aelita really if you don't want too do it again for awhile that's ok."

"What did I do?"

"Um, you know, you went uh," Mark blushes. "I can't say it out loud, my roommate is home." Mark leans over and whispers in Aelita's ear.

"I did what!?" Aelita pulls away from Mark. "How could you think I would ever do that!?"

"But it was you! See," Mark holds his cell phone up and plays a voicemail from Aelita's number.

"_Hi Mark I was wondering if we could do some thing tonight. It's really important I'm ready to move on if you know what I mean. Please call me back."_ Aelita is stunned.

"But, that, that wasn't me." She takes his phone and checks the number. "This is my phone number."

"And the person looked exactly like you. Unless you have a twin," Aelita drops the phone as she screams.

"Maya! What did she do!? Oh now I know why she wanted my phone! She told me she lost hers and was using mine too call it and listen for the ring."

"Wait, Maya, your older sister? But she has all those piercing and wears different clothes."

"If she takes the piercing out she looks just like me. Especially if she takes some of my clothes and wears them."

"So you're saying yesterday was with your sister? Oh man Aelita, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. Hell I thought it was you. Please I'm so sorry I never would have done that with her if I had known."

"Of course you didn't know. That was the whole point." Aelita gets her phone out and calls Maya.

Aelita sees the number. "What the hell does that copy want now?" She answers it. "Hello Lil Sis."

"What were you thinking!?"

"About what?"

"You impersonated me so you could be with Mark and do things I never would have! How could you!?"

"Oh you figured it out already? Well Lil Sis I was just trying too move things along with you two. I'm tired of seeing how depressed you are and figured if Mark can make you happier then getting you two closer would help."

"Getting us closer? Maya are you insane? I, we need too talk, now! Meet me you know where!" Aelita hangs up her phone. "I'm sorry Mark."

"I understand. If you do kill her, which I'm not saying is a bad idea, you can hide here." He smiles trying to ease the mood.

"I'll keep that in mind." Aelita leaves the apartment building.

Maya-Aelita gets too the building and changes out of Aelita's clothes before going to the control room and waiting for Aelita. "This should be fun, not." Maya-Aelita sighs and waits.

Aelita storms in the building moving straight for the control room. "Maya!"

"Aelita!" Maya mocks Aelita. "What are you so mad about? I thought helping you move things along with Mark would make you happy."

"Happy?! I'm trying to figure out how too break up with him with out hurting his feelings and you go and do this!"

"What!? Break up with Mark why would you do that?"

"Because I love Jeremie you idiot!" Tears form in Aelita's eyes. "How can you not know that Maya!? Don't we have the same thoughts?!"

"I don't know any more. Because I don't love Jeremie I thought this would help you. Why can you feel so differently from me? After all you're my copy."

"No you're my copy." Maya glares for a second then looks away.

"What ever. I'm sorry ok? Seriously you still love Jeremie?"

"Of course. Why don't you?"

"Have you not been paying attention? Don't you remember him saying he wished he never found the Super Computer?"

"Yes! But he sacrificed himself for Ulrich. Don't you remember using our lie detector and finding out he did do it for Ulrich?" _And the other memories… What if she doesn't? How could she not remember some thing so important? Oh crap maybe she really isn't my copy._

"Not really. I don't have that ability, unlike you." _Frakking programmed machine._ "I thought you liked Mark. Isn't that why you spend so much time with him?"

"I do but I don't love him. I can't believe you went out and pretended too be me and did, that, with him. How could you? That's disgusting!"

"Yeah it was. But I knew I didn't want to do more and I thought doing that would get you two closer because I thought you loved Mark. I'm sorry geesh."

"Don't you dare blow this off that easily Maya! You pretended too be me! How many other times did you do this?!"

"Uh, maybe once or twice. I didn't do it that often Lil Sis I swear. Just when I thought it would help you out."

"No! I can't believe you! I would never do that too you! I would never even think of doing it!"

"Because you are a little girl and I am a woman. I am in my twenties and you are just a modified little copy of me." The two glare at each other.

"I'm not a copy you are. And I can't believe you don't still love Jeremie. Do you not remember? Do you not know what is going on?"

"I know exactly what is going on. He betrayed us and joined Xana for selfish reasons!" They continue too glare at each other.

Jeremie and Xana watch the fight. "Really Xana this is the perfect time." A Tower activates.

Aelita slaps Maya. "Never do that again! In fact I don't want you leaving this building!"

"And you think you can tell me what to do copy!?" Maya pulls her hand back ready too smack Aelita back when the Super Scan beeps. "Damn it Xana not now!" Maya screams in frustration as she slams a hand on the control panel. "Lil Sis call the others I'll load every thing."

The calls go out. The Warriors rush to the building.

A black mist appears at a KGB Super Computer and attacks it. Wires and panels are ripped out. The scientists in the room panic as the black mist rips the Super Computer apart even more.

Maya sends the Warriors and the Overvehicles. "Head west you nearly landed on top of it."

"We can see it, _Maya_." Aelita's tone is not missed by Odd.

"Princess what's with you two?" Aelita lets out a low growl. "What?"

"None of your business Odd!" Both pink haired ladies yell this at the same time.

A black mist appears at another KGB Base and rips the Super Computer there apart. Soon there is nothing left but scrap metal and broken panels.

Aelita and the other warriors are near the activated Tower when a dozen Dark Hornets appear. "Xana looks like he just wants too annoy us today." Aelita controls the Overwing away from the swarm.

"Aelita I'll leap off just stay back in case I'm destroyed." Ulrich jumps backwards off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector below.

Yumi has her fans out as William controls the Overbike. William notices Yumi look over at Ulrich. "Are you still mad about him and Annette?"

"No William. Stop talking about it." Yumi's retort quiets William.

The Dark Hornets dive at the Warriors. "Shield!" Odd raises his shield and blocks several lasers.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart and starts dodging lasers.

Yumi produces two fans and starts blocking lasers. "William drive away from the Tower maybe some of them will follow us." He reaches around her and grabs the controls.

Ulrich runs towards the activated Tower. Six Dark Hornets dive at him spraying poison. The clones' leaps out from a rock and throw their swords hitting three Dark Hornets and destroying them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the Dark Hornets and clips the wing of one. It spirals out of control spraying acid.

"Watch out!" Aelita's warning is just in time as a clone tackles Ulrich out of the way of the acid and takes the damage instead.

"There's too many of them!" William Dodges lasers as four Dark Hornets chase after he and Yumi.

"Just stay in a straight line I can't hit them!" Yumi throws a fan and misses a Dark Hornet. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the fan but before she can direct it back at a Dark Hornet William turns quickly out of the way of a rock. "I said keep a straight line!"

"I can't!" William hears a shout. "Yumi?"

Maya watches the screen. "Come on beat them!" She cheers as a circle disappears. "Good job!"

"That was me!" Yumi falls out of the Scanner.

"Uh, um, ok." Maya looks back at the screen. "The screen must be wrong I could have sworn it showed a Dark Hornet disappear.

William pulls his Zanbatou out and uses it to block lasers. "Just need to distract them." He turns sharply and drives back towards the activated Tower. The Dark Hornets dive at him and he blocks the lasers.

Ulrich and his remaining clone do zig zag patterns using Super Sprint. The Dark Hornets fire wildly but can't hit either one. "Could use some help here!"

William gets close too the activated Tower. The four Dark Hornets chasing after him break off and go after Ulrich and his clone. "Now's my chance." William charges his Zanbatou. "Ha!" He swings his Zanbatou with one arm and sends out an energy blade destroying two Dark Horners.

Odd hides behind a large chunk of ice. Ulrich and his clone run by and the Dark Hornets follow after him. "Laser Arrow!" He surprises the Dark Hornets and destroys two of them before they can react.

Ulrich starts turning back when there the roar of the Scorpion resonates across the Sector. "Oh crap not what we needed!" Ulrich sees the Scorpion and runs away.

"Come on get closer." Aelita watches the battle from up high.

William and Odd charge the Scorpion dodging and blocking lasers. Ulrich runs towards them with the remaining Dark Hornets close behind.

"Now is my chance." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to sing. A large chunk of ice forms over the activated Tower. It falls and forms perfectly around the activated Tower crushing every thing around it.

"Whoa!" The Lyoko Warriors pile out of the Scanner.

"What was that?!" William gets off of the floor.

"Ow that was my hand." Ulrich gets up rubbing his left hand.

"Sorry I didn't exactly do that on purpose." Odd gets off of the floor.

"I don't know, Lil Sis what did you do?"

"I took them all out." Aelita flies towards the activated Tower.

A black mist appears at another KGB Base and destroys the Super Computer there. "_Very good Jeremie. We will limit where they hold her."_

"Yes Xana. It will be much easier than wasting time on hunting her down ourselves. The spider does not go to the fly the fly comes to the spider."

After Aelita deactivated the Tower the Warriors meet in the control room. "Do we launch a return?"

"I don't think so. There is nothing on the news. And he didn't do any thing here. Maybe we were getting close on the virus program." Maya closes a screen.

"It would be like them to distract us. And if we launch a return they will get stronger. We shouldn't do one." The rest agree.

Once every one leaves Maya and Aelita start arguing again. "This is getting us no where. I promise I'll never pretend too be you again ok? Let's just get back on the virus programming please."

"Fine. But if you EVER do it again _I'll make sure you won't be able again_." Aelita's tone sends a chill down Maya's spine.

"Ok, I swear."

**A/N So, what was happening? Aelita calling Annette a tramp or… Was Maya pretending to be her again? And is Maya really so different that she didn't realize that Aelita still loved Jeremie? She thought she was doing good, and instead made Aelita mad. But what is with Maya? She's getting mean, angry, and unstable. Maybe it's… some thing I will reveal later!**

**Hmmm, please ask questions if you have any. On this or my Teen Titans.**

**Also, GO VIKINGS! Woot Woot, 10-1! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 157: Big Problem!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Maya and Aelita's truce keep them working. Jeremie and Xana don't like this…

"Activated Tower!" Maya slams a hand on the key board. "Damn it and we just got the VPN Tunnel opened. It took us forever Lil Sis."

"I know but we can do it again once we deactivate the Tower." Aelita and Maya get their cell phones out and call the others.

Yumi and William complain all the way back. "We just bought the tickets and if they don't launch a return we'll miss the movie and still be out the thirty Euros."

"We'll go again Yumi don't worry." They continue too the building.

Ulrich finishes loading a dryer with towels. "Why now? I'm almost done."

"Why what?" Ulrich turns and sees Annette. "Not trying to get out of our dinner tonight are you?" She frowns.

"No but I might not make it. I got a message from Aelita and need too leave. Is it ok? I just have this load left."

"Well since you asked ok. But be back before our dinner or it will be taken out of your pay."

"Um, ok, sorry." Ulrich leaves the gym.

Odd is in his room when the text comes. "Well it beats doing nothing." He sighs and leaves his room.

Odd gets in the Scanner and is sent to Lyoko. "Wow there are a lot of pulsations are you sure he didn't activate more than one Tower?"

"Uh, I'll look." Maya's fingers fly over the key board. "The Super Scan isn't finding any."

"Xana is up too some thing bigger then just some attack." Odd keeps an eye out for an attack.

Ulrich makes it too the building next. "Any idea what the attack is?" He steps inside of the Scanner.

"It might be because we were close on a virus for Jeremie." Maya leans back in the chair. "Which means we should do this as fast as possible so we can get back to work on it."

"We should always deactivate the Tower as fast as possible." The Scanner doors close and Ulrich is sent to Lyoko.

"I'll go now while we wait for Yumi and William." Aelita steps in the Scanner.

"Transfer Aelita," Maya says the name as a growl. "Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Aelita lands on Lyoko.

"Maya, check the Super Scan again." Aelita's eyes scan over the Sector following the pulsations.

"I did already and there is only one."

"No there is another one. At least one more if not two." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and the angelic wings appear. She leaps and flies up in to the air. "I can't see any from here."

"Because there is only one." Maya takes the headset off. "Come on William, Yumi, get here."

William and Yumi make it to the building and hurry in. "What's the attack?" William gets in the Scanner.

"We don't know." Maya sends William to Lyoko. "Get in Yumi." She steps in. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and," A red exclamation point appears on the screen. "What the f," The screen explodes sending shards of glass in to Maya's face. "Aaaa!" She falls out of the computer chair and to the floor grasping at her face.

"Maya!?" Yumi panics as she hears the screaming. "I can't get the doors open!" Yumi tries but too no avail.

On Lyoko the others can hear Maya's screaming. "What do we do? If Yumi is in the middle of being sent we can't go back." Aelita lands on the Sector and her wings disappear.

"Why not Princess?" Odd aims his arm at Ulrich.

"Don't! If she's in the Scanner being sent here as we try sending some one back it could confuse the Super Computer and we don't know what will happen then!" Aelita closes her eyes and tries to think.

"Aelita we should do some thing." William starts panicking as he worries about Yumi.

"_Quiet I'm thinking!_" Aelita's tone of voice does not go unnoticed by the others.

"Whoa stay back." Ulrich gets his swords out. "Aelita what are you doing?"

"I said _shut up!_" A spark of energy comes out from Aelita.

"Aaaa!" Yumi falls from a great height nearly landing on top of Odd.

"Yumi!" Ulrich and William run over to her.

"Are you ok?" William kneels down next to her.

"I think so." Yumi stands up. "Whoa, is the Sector spinning?"

"No, um," Aelita thinks quickly. "Send her back Odd. She had a bad transfer." Odd aims and fires at Yumi hitting her and sending her back to Earth. "We need to deactivate the Tower then launch a Return." Aelita takes a few steps then stops. "We don't have vehicles."

"Then it's on foot we go." Odd starts running then stops. "Uh, which way do we go?" He watches the pulsations. "That way?" He points in one direction. "No wait, that way." He points in the other direction with his other arm. "No that way?" He points with his tail in a totally different direction.

"I think Xana activated more than one Tower. I don't care what Maya says he activated more then one." Aelita brings out her wings again. "Ulrich go east. I'll head west and see if I can't find one."

"What about us? And shouldn't some one check on Yumi and Maya?" William taps his foot nervously.

"No this is more important. Deactivating the Towers and launching a Return will fix any thing…" As Aelita trails off the pulsations stop. "Xana does."

"He did what ever he was planning." Odd aims at William and fires hitting him and sending him back to Earth. He aims at Ulrich and fires sending him back to Earth. "Sorry Princess."

"It's ok." Aelita closes her eyes and soon falls out of the Scanner. "Ow."

"Uh, Aelita, we have a problem!" Aelita looks up and sees Yumi lying on the floor. Her skin was bright red and her clothes seemed much smaller then before.

"Help!" Yumi hears cloth ripping. "Aelita get me back in the Scanner before I bust out of my clothes!" Yumi raises an arm with a hand whose fingers looked like large sausages. Her feet bust through her shoes and her socks stretch even more.

"Push her in before she gets too big for the Scanner!" Ulrich pushes against Yumi and rolls her a few centimeters. "Come on help me!" William and Aelita get next to Ulrich and push Yumi in to the Scanner.

"Oh man, this is bad." Now that Yumi was in the Scanner Ulrich's attention turns towards Maya who was bleeding from several facial lacerations. "Maya are you ok?"

"What the hell do you think? Ow," She flinches. "Just deactivate the Tower and launch a return."

"We can't. Xana deactivated the Towers." Aelita steps over Maya. "And infected Yumi with some virus." Aelita steps on the shards of glass. "With out the screen I can't be sure I'm doing this right. Yumi I might make this worse."

"Just send me!" Yumi expands even more pressing against the sides of the Scanner. "Now!"

"Ok, um," Aelita carefully presses the keys. "Scanner Yumi, Transfer Yumi, and virtualization." The Scanner doors close. Aelita finds the headset and puts it on. "Yumi are you there?"

"Whoa! What happened? A whale just landed on Lyoko." Odd observes Yumi.

"You dork it's me!" Yumi waves an arm at Odd trying to smack him. "I don't think I can walk."

"We need you to get in a Tower. Odd can you push her?"

"Uh, let me try." Odd pushes Yumi and she moves a little but not much. "Not alone I need help."

"It's dangerous right now Odd. I don't have a screen so I'm just going by keystrokes." Aelita looks up at Ulrich and William. "Are either one of you," William cuts her off.

"I'll go." William gets in the Scanner.

"Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." William lands on Lyoko near Odd and Yumi. "William did it work? I can't see a confirmation on this screen."

"Yes I'm here."

"Good. Um, Ulrich help Maya get," Aelita stops in mid sentence. "No I have to go. Ulrich send me." Aelita walks over to the Scanner and steps in.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can do this with out the screen too check my keystrokes." Ulrich's hands hover over the keyboard.

"You can do it Ulrich I trust you."

"Ok Aelita." Ulrich carefully presses the keys and soon the Scanner doors close and Aelita lands on Lyoko. "What are you going to do Aelita?"

"We will roll her in to a Tower and I'll work on finding a solution, what else?" Aelita, Odd, and William get behind Yumi and start pushing her.

"Shouldn't I send Maya?" Ulrich looks over at Maya who was curled up on a ball trying to keep from crying as it would move the shards of glass stuck in her face.

"We don't know what the Super Computer would do. If it sees two of me on Lyoko again it could screw up." Ulrich isn't convinced and goes over to Maya.

"Maya can you get up? I'm sending you to Lyoko." She slowly gets up with Ulrich's help. She winces in pain with every step as it makes the glass shards move. She steps inside the Scanner and Ulrich goes back to the control panel. "Transfer Maya, Scanner Maya, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko a few hundred meters behind the others.

"Why didn't she want me on Lyoko?" Maya waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. "They aren't that far." She takes off in to the air.

Odd, William, and Aelita roll Yumi along the Sector towards the nearest Tower. When they get close several Tarantulas virtualize in front of it. "_Don't think it would be that easy."_ The Razor Head reveals itself.

"Why are you doing this!?" William pulls his Zanbatou out.

"_I am not doing this Jeremie is. Why I do not understand. Yes he has messed things up for you but truly what has he done?"_ The three Tarantulas flank up behind the Razor Head.

"He hurt me!" Maya throws a massive energy orb at the Razor Head and the Tarantulas. They scatter and she only hits one Tarantula destroying it.

"_You have not yet seen our full strength!_" Six Dark Hornets appear.

"This could get interesting." Odd aims at a Dark Hornet. "Laser Arrow!" His arrow flies out but misses.

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou after charging it. The energy blade flies out and hits the leg of a Tarantula. "This won't take long." He start charging his Zanbatou again.

"_Oh we are just getting started!"_ The Razor Head laughs as the roar of the Scorpion fills the Sector. "_You will not get her in to the Tower!"_

"Yes we will!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Razor Head but misses.

"Shield!" Odd holds his shield up as he runs at the injured Tarantula. Three Dark Hornets fire lasers at him but they hit the shield. "Laser Arrow!" He hits the Tarantula on the eye and destroys it. "Two down one to go."

"Guys I'm setting up the auto transfer." Ulrich presses the last key. "I hope I got it right." He goes to the Scanner and steps in. Soon the doors close and…

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Scorpion as it charges towards her. It shrugs it off and she uses her wings to dodge the attack.

Aelita and Maya fly up in the air and chase after the Dark Hornets while Odd attacks the last Tarantula and William swings his Zanbatou at the Razor Head.

"Help!" Yumi tries rolling away as the Scorpions walks over to her.

"We need help!" William dodges a swing from the Razor Head and swings his Zanbatou back. The Razor Head leaps backwards dodging the Zanbatou.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits apart as he reaches the others. "Triangulate!" They move around the Scorpion confusing it.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and hits a Dark Hornet destroying it. "Maya on your right!" She looks and dodges a Dark Hornets attack.

"Aelita use your creativity on the Scorpion! I'll distract the Dark Hornets." Maya creates two energy orbs and throws them at the Dark Hornets.

"You use your creativity and I'll distract them!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the Dark Hornets and hits one destroying it.

A clone strikes the Scorpion. It turns and fires at the clone but misses. Another clone moves and strikes it from behind. As it turns too fire Ulrich leaps on its back. "Impact!" He shoves the sword through the head of the Scorpion. It roars in pain but isn't destroyed. The tail swings and hits a clone destroying it.

Odd slides under the last Tarantula and fires laser arrows in to the stomach. It backs away but Odd is fast and grabs a leg. He swings himself on to the back and fires a laser arrow in to the Eye destroying it. "Here I come to save the day!" Odd runs at the Razor Head firing laser arrows.

"_You have not won yet!"_ The ground shakes. "_And in steps the Volkanoid."_ The Razor Head leaps away from William. "_You can not win!"_

"They could." Every one turns as Jeremie appears. "But I have done what I wanted." Jeremie looks over at Aelita and gives her a knowing smile. "This fight is pointless now. Retreat."

"_No! We can win and destroy that fat human!"_

"We could and we could not. But I have completed my mission so this is not needed. Besides who will push her in to the Digital Sea? Ulrich defeated the Scorpion and I don't believe that the Volkanoid could control its strength enough not too crush her instead of just pushing her." The remaining Dark Hornets turn in to black mists and disappears.

"_You can't force my surrender!"_ The Scorpion disappears.

"Then you will fight alone." The Volkanoid devirtualizes.

"_Traitor!"_ The Razor Head rushes at Jeremie and lunges. Jeremie waves his hand and an ice wall forms in front of him. The Razor Head reacts quickly and digs his claws in to the ice wall and climbs over. "_I won't let you do this not when we were so close!"_ He kicks at Jeremie who backs away.

"I completed my mission! The fight is over." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"_It isn't over when we could win!"_ The Razor Head continues his attack on Jeremie.

Maya closes her eyes and focuses on the two battling enemies. When her voice rings out across the Sector an ice dome forms over the two. "Ok now get Yumi inside of the Tower." Maya flies down to the Sector and gets behind Yumi and helps push her in.

Maya gets bored as Aelita works. "Send me back Odd." Odd aims and fires sending Maya back to Earth.

Aelita spends nearly an hour inside of the Tower before Yumi takes her normal form. "Thank you Jeremie."

_What was that? She is thanking Jeremie?_ Maya takes the headset off. "Interesting." A return is launched.

**A/N Uh oh… Why did Jeremie call off the fight? Is that why Aelita thanked him? Or is there another reason? I love my ideas lol. And make sure you check out my Teen Titans!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 158: Jark**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

After becoming suspicious of Aelita, Maya practically stalked her when ever she left the building. Most of the time it was just to see Mark. "And I thought she was going too break up with him." Maya sneers as she watches Aelita and Mark.

Ulrich is at the gym. "Annette, not now. There are still people here." He pulls away from her.

"I'm on break and you're my break." She kisses him again.

"I'm not on break. I am just getting Mr. Smith some water."

"Get him his water then get back here." Annette smiles seductively. "Please?" Ulrich smiles back.

"Ok." He leaves the back room with the water bottle.

William and Yumi sneak in to a movie theater. "That was easy." They get their seats and enjoy the movie.

Odd is at work when Mark comes in to his cubicle. "Hey Odd can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure I'm just waiting for this last program to load." Mark sits on the edge of Odd's desk.

"Have you seen Aelita lately?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I think she's been avoiding me."

"Really? Why?"

"Her sister pretended too be her and did things with me. If I had known it was Maya I never would have done it but I didn't and since then Aelita has avoided me." Odd sees the sweat on Mark's forehead.

"You're really bothered by this? You do know her other boyfriend could come out of his coma. And if that happens she will drop you so fast you won't know what happened." Odd tries hiding the sound of contentment in his voice.

"You don't know that. And if he hasn't come out of it after this much time what are the odds he ever will?"

"I'd place my money on it happening. But I'm not trying to defile Aelita so I guess my hopes are in the right place."

"I never, would never, and have never done any thing like that with her!" Mark storms out of Odd's office. Odd ignores Mark as some thing more interesting is on his mind.

"I wonder what Maya did." Odd gets his cell phone out and calls Maya.

"Damn it," Maya answers her phone. "What is it?"

"Maya I just got done talking with Mark and he said you," Maya cuts him off.

"What? Mark is at work?"

"Yes and he said you pretended too be Aelita and," She cuts him off again.

"Strange because I am watching Mark and Aelita making out right now."

"No way. I just talked with him."

"Want a picture? One second." Maya points her phone at Mark and Aelita and takes a picture. After sending it she puts the ear back too her ear. "So what did I tell you?"

"But, he, that's not Mark. Get her away it has to be Jeremie tricking her!"

"I'll do that but call the others there may be an activated Tower." Maya and Odd hang up.

Maya slowly sneaks up on Aelita and the fake Mark. "I know but we have to, for now. You did give me a great bit of data on that last attack Jeremie but I don't have enough for the virus."

"You do Aelita." Maya is stunned as the fake Mark, Jeremie, kisses Aelita lightly on the lips. "Here," He taps her on the side of the head and Maya sees a spark of energy come out and enter Aelita's temple. "Now do you have enough?"

"I never thought too transverse the quantum matrix of the third line. Thank you Jeremie." Aelita kisses Jeremie.

"You traitor!" Maya throws the closest thing she could grab, a large stick, at Aelita and Jeremie. "I'll kill you!" Maya lunges at Aelita but fake Mark forms in to Jeremie and blocks her attack.

"You'll do no such thing!" Jeremie sparks with energy. "What do you think you can do Maya? You have no power!"

"Jeremie stop, please!" Aelita grabs his arm but he pulls it free from her grasp. "Jeremie I can't let you hurt her!"

"You can't let me? I can do any thing I want!" Jeremie gets an evil smile on his face. "But now I have used too much power and activated a Tower. Xana will wonder why I was messing with your head." Jeremie breaks apart in to a black mist and disappears in the nearest telephone pole.

"No! Jeremie come back!" Aelita is kicked hard in the back by Maya and falls to the ground.

"You betrayed us!" Maya leaps on top of Aelita and wraps an arm around her neck choking her. "How long!? Since the beginning!? Have you planned this even before he traded himself for Ulrich?" She lets go of Aelita's neck just long enough too shove her face in to the ground. "Tell me traitor!"

"It's not like that! Please Maya listen."

"I am not Maya I am Aelita! You are scum who deserves no name let alone the one mom and dad gave _me_!" Maya starts punching Aelita.

"Stop!" Maya turns and sees a foot patrol officer. "Get off of the other person and raise your hands."

"Go away!" Maya pulls her hand back ready too punch Aelita again when the officer advances.

"I said stop! What ever you two are fighting about I'm sure can be resolved with out this violence." He grabs Maya's raised hand. "Get off of her Misses."

"Aelita, Aelita Schaeffer." Maya gets off of Aelita's back. "This _was_ my little sister, Juliet."

"What ever she did she is still your sister." The officer lets go of Maya's arm. "Now I am calling for a medic. You will wait here for a car patrol and go to the station and sit in the holding cell for a few hours. If your sister wishes too file charges we will go from there."

"No."

"No? You don't understand you have committed a crime and will," Maya kicks him between the legs dropping him.

"I'm sorry but I have some thing too do." Maya runs away.

"No, she'll ruin every thing." Aelita gets up, spits out some dirt, and takes off after Maya.

Odd taps his foot watching the clock. "Come on, two more minutes." He looks at the program loading. "Load already lunch time is almost here."

Ulrich sees the text. "I can't go with out a reason." Ulrich looks around and sees a five pound weight. "This better be fixed by the Scanner or a Return." He picks it up with one hand as he holds the other down on a table. "One, two," He swings the weight and smashes his other hand. "Aaaa!" His scream of pain echoes through the empty back room. "Annette!" Ulrich runs out of the back room trying to ignore the pain radiating from his wounded hand.

Yumi and William make it to the building and go inside. They hear the screaming and hurry to the control room. "Aelita, Maya, stop!" William and Yumi pull them apart.

"She betrayed us! She was working with Jeremie this whole time!" Maya struggles against William's hold.

"It's not like," Aelita stops. "That's a lie! I don't know what she's talking about!" Aelita struggles against Yumi's hold.

Odd pauses the program. "I'm going for lunch!" He runs out of the office building and heads for the Super Computer.

Ulrich gets out of the cab Annette paid for and instead of going in to the hospital runs down the street for the Super Computer.

Maya tries flipping William over but he keeps his feet solid on the ground. "She's lying! I saw her with Mark but Odd told me Mark was at work! Jeremie revealed himself! She's been doing this since the very beginning!"

"If I've been doing any thing even remotely like that then why didn't you remember it? After all we have the exact same memories!"

"I don't know! Why don't I have your ability too tell when some one is lying? Why don't I have all the ideas you have? I think it's because _you_ are the clone, the copy, and are working for Xana!"

"I'm not the copy you are! And you've pretended too be me before I bet you just did it again!"

"NO! She lies! Please you must believe me! She is lying too you! She was with Jeremie, please, when Odd gets here he'll show you the picture." Maya goes limp and William relaxes his hold. "You'll see." Maya glares at Aelita.

Odd runs in and first sees a bloodied and bruised Aelita. "Wow what happened?"

"Maya attacked me!"

"Because she's been working with Jeremie! She knew it wasn't Mark she was sharing secrets and data information with him!" Maya points at Odd. "You saw the picture I sent you!"

"Yes I did. And I know Mark was at work with me."

"She copied me again! She pretended too be me before and did things with him and she must have done it again!"

"But Mark was complaining too me that you had been avoiding him." Odd looks back and forth between Aelita and Maya. "So even if she was pretending too be you she wasn't doing it with Mark." Maya's eyes get big.

"What!? You wouldn't dare suggest I'd work with him! Aelita admits she's still in love with him!"

"Never! Jeremie," Aelita spits out his name. "Is a selfish jerk who will get what he deserves."

"No, how can you lie like this?" Maya gets ready for a lunge when Odd tackles her first.

"Stop this Maya." Odd pins her down. "What were you thinking? I was confused by the picture but maybe it was you pretending too be her and Jeremie was pre," Odd can't finish his sentence as Maya bites him hard on the nose. "Aaaa!" Blood spurts out as Odd pulls away.

"Get her!" Yumi and William leap on top of Maya and wrestle with her. "Ow!" William grabs at his right eye after Maya shoved a finger in it.

"Let her go before she kills one of us." Yumi follows Aelita's orders and let's Maya go. Maya gets off the floor and runs out of the room.

"We should stop her!"

"No! Let her go. She knows we know. She won't be coming back here again." Aelita goes to Odd. "Wow she took the end of your nose off."

"Please, just get me in a Scanner." Odd's eyes are shut tight as tears flow from the corners. Blood runs down the front of his face and on to his shirt.

"Come on Odd," William helps him up as Aelita sits down behind the control panel. William gets Odd in the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." Odd lands on Lyoko. "Good as new?"

"You know it Princess." Odd taps his nose. "What do we do now? We can't let her come back while we're on Lyoko."

"Then um, William or Yumi can stay here."

"That will cut our numbers down and we can't be sure what Jeremie will throw at us." Odd looks around and can't see the activated Tower.

"I'm sure we can handle any thing he has." Aelita turns towards Yumi and William. "William, Yumi, one of you needs too stay here and make sure Maya doesn't come back."

"I'll stay." William looks towards the door as he hears footsteps. "I think Ulrich finally made it." He rubs his eye. "Is it bleeding?"

"No but it's really bloodshot." Yumi leans close too William's face. "Are you sure I shouldn't stay? I'm not injured. I am also a better," Ulrich opens the door and gasps when he sees what looks like Yumi and William about to kiss.

"I, um, really need too be Scanned." Ulrich holds up his injured hand.

"What happened?" Ulrich turns away from Yumi before she can check on his hand.

"I needed an excuse and made one." Ulrich steps in the Scanner. "Send me Maya."

"She's gone." Aelita sends Ulrich to Lyoko. "Ok William, or Yumi, who is staying?"

"I'll stay. William's hurt and I'm a better fighter." Yumi replaces Aelita at the control panel.

William steps in the Scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near Ulrich and Odd. Aelita steps in the Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." Yumi then sends the vehicles. "The Super Shows the activated Tower is too the east."

"We're on it." Aelita takes off on the Overwing with William. Ulrich on the Overbike and Odd on the Overboard follow.

Maya storms her way too Mark's apartment building. "He's still at work." She kicks the door. "Now where do I go? I have nothing and no one." Maya fights back tears. "All because of that copy!" She kicks the door again. "But Aelita has people." Maya starts taking her piercings out as she makes plans.

Yumi watches one of the screens. "You're getting close I'm guessing Jeremie will attack you soon."

"Yumi did you really need too say that?" A second later three squads of Dark Hornets appear.

"Fifteen monsters just appeared."

"We know that!" Odd dodges several lasers. "Shield!" Lasers hit his shield as he flies towards the Dark Hornets.

"Guys if you need help I can send my self."

"No we can't risk Maya coming back and messing with the Super Computer." Aelita flies away after William jumps off from the Dark Hornets. Several follow after her.

Ulrich drives towards an ice wall and revs the engine of the Overbike. "Super Sprint!" He runs up the ice wall next too the Overbike. At the top of the ice wall he grabs the handle of the Overbike and swings it at a group of Dark Hornets. They scatter as Ulrich crouches on the top of the ice wall. He leaps off with all four swords out and destroys three Dark Hornets.

"Energy Field." Aelita forms two energy orbs and uses them too block lasers.

Odd dives under a Dark Hornet and fires up at it. He clips a wing and it starts spinning out of control.

William charges his Zanbatou while hiding behind a rock. He peeks out and sees three Dark Hornets buzzing near Aelita. "Ha!" He swings the Zanbatou like a bat and the energy blade comes out. It slices two Dark Hornets and destroys them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb at the last one.

Maya sneaks back in to the building and goes too Aelita's room. "Mine," She grabs Mister Puck and leaves the room.

Maya sneaks in to Odd's room and goes through his things. "Where is it? I know he keeps it in here." She grabs a pillow and feels some thing inside. "There it is." She takes the pillow case off and finds a plastic bag stuffed with money. "Next," She leaves Odd's room and goes to William's room.

"Ulrich!" Odd fires a Laser Arrow and destroys a Dark Hornet that was about to spray Ulrich with acid.

"Thanks Odd." Ulrich continues chasing after another Dark Hornet.

The ground shakes violently. "Guys there is some thing new on the screen. It's massive!"

"Blizzard!" A white wall of snow and ice engulfs every thing in its path. "Aelita or Ulrich get in the Tower now!" Odd starts firing Laser Arrows wildly at the remaining Dark Hornets.

"Watch out!" William sees three Tarantulas virtualize in front of the activated Tower.

"Keep them off of me." Aelita dodges a laser as she flies towards Odd.

"Laser Arrow!"

Maya walks out of the building with three plastic bags of money, her clothes, and Mister Puck. "Now I just need a good BS story for Mark." She walks slowly back to Mark's apartment.

Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A white bubble forms around her. "Odd, William, make sure they don't hit me. This should keep my vision clear but if a laser hits the bubble it will be destroyed." Odd flies up next to Aelita with his shield out.

"Guys it's on you!" Yumi is helpless as she watches the blizzard on the screen overtake her friends.

"Aelita hurry!" William slams his Zanbatou in to the Sector so he could hang on.

"I can't see any thing!" Odd is blown away by the blizzard.

"But I can." Aelita slowly flies the Overwing through the blizzard. "I can sense the activated Tower, I know it should be just in front of me." Aelita sees movement. "Odd? William?"

"No!" Jeremie appears in front of Aelita. "What do you think of my grand plan? I have gotten inside all of your minds and I know how too hurt you most! Sending that, copy, to do the dirty work was my idea."

"We know that Jeremie!" Yumi yells in to the headset. "Don't think we would be fooled! Aelita would never work with you!"

"Of course not. No matter how hard I try." Jeremie places a finger on the bubble. "It was almost crueler not too let this happen. But we have decided now was the time for the plan too move forward. Happy days losers." Jeremie breaks apart in to a black mist and disappears.

"We won't let you win. Aelita deactivate the Tower."

"I know Yumi, I know." Aelita flies forward and is soon inside of the activated Tower.

Aelita floats to the second platform and places her hand on the control screen. "Tower deactivated." The panels fall around her. "Don't launch a return. I don't think it could fix any thing that she did."

"Ok Aelita I'm bringing every one back now."

Odd rushes back to his job. "Just barely made it." Odd walks towards his desk then stops. "I should apologize he has no idea what is really going on." Odd goes to Mark's desk and finds it empty. "Has any one seen Mark?"

"He went home sick."

"Oh, ok." Odd goes back to his desk.

Mark is almost too his apartment building when he sees Aelita crying on the bench outside. "Aelita? What's wrong?"

"They kicked me out! I, I grabbed what I could before they took my key and threw me out! I don't have enough money too pay for my own place, I didn't know where else to go."

"Aelita, what happened? Why did they kick you out?"

"I don't know! They, they said I stole some money from one of them but I didn't! And they were mad about me and you, and they said they saw me with another guy but I wasn't! I don't know what's going on."

"Aelita its ok, come inside." Mark and Aelita go inside.

When Aelita is in the bathroom she stares in the mirror while running the faucet. "Thank you Mark I, I'll be just a minute." Aelita smiles evilly. "Thanks Lil Sis for having such a nice, gullible guy as a good friend." She splashes water on her face then turns the faucet off.

**A/N Ok, huge twist here! If you are confused by what happened say so in your reviews and I'll try and explain as best I can with out giving away the big plan!**

**Also, updated Teen Titans! So for the holidays you have more too read!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 159: An Odd Correction**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Maya is still in Mark's apartment pretending to be her little sister. "I must find a way too make them see she is a fraud." She turns over on the couch. She couldn't stay in Mark's bed as Aelita wouldn't do that. "But Odd can tell the difference between us. I must find a way too trick him."

Odd is in the control room with Aelita. "Are you sure? Maybe we had some one else in here, or it was Xana who took our money."

"It was Maya who took it. There is nothing we can do about it now she won't answer her phone."

"Aelita we did kind of run her out of here."

"Because she lied and is probably working with Xana."

"So in a way Xana did take our money." Odd sighs and shakes his head. "I can't believe this happened."

"I can. But it doesn't matter now. We are close too a virus we can use on Jeremie. It will destroy Xana's hold on him and sap the power from him." Aelita brings up several lines of code. "I just need a little more information. We should do a mission to a Replika and see if I can't get it."

"It's risky since we need some one staying behind in case she comes here. Maybe I could help?"

"I doubt it. Only two people are smarter than I am with the Super Computer. One is with Xana and the other one is hiding on the internet."

"I could give you a fresh pair of eyes. Maybe I'll see some thing you missed."

"No." Aelita closes the screen. "I'm hungry but we don't have any money. Could you go and flirt with Annette?"

"What? Aelita are you asking me…"

"Yes. I'm desperate, we're desperate. William is working, so is Ulrich. What are you doing?"

"It's my day off. And I think Ulrich would do better with Annette."

"Then call him ok? Or go get him and then me some food. I'm starving."

"Uh, ok." Odd is put off by Aelita's tone of voice but leaves.

A minute later a black mist appears. "Aelita, what is it that you need?"

"A few more lines of code. If you want the full power possible then I need the lines of code pertaining too…" Aelita and Jeremie continue discussing the program.

Odd is at the gym and finds Ulrich. "Hey, Aelita's starving and we have no money for food. Could you please ask Annette for an advancement?"

"Already tried that. She said no."

"What, why?"

"Well I um, said no too uh, going to the guest house tonight."

"What, why? Man until William or I get paid we have no money. Just do what she wants." Odd crosses his arms. "We need the money."

"I'm not doing stuff with her just so we can get money. Unlike you Odd I not only respect her but I also respect myself."

"It's not about respect Ulrich."

"Then what is it about?" Odd freezes when he hears Annette's voice. "Coming back and begging for your job? I can already tell you no."

"No just, please Annette we need money. Maya stole all we had."

"I heard about that." Annette walks past Odd and over to Ulrich. "I don't feel sorry for you. You trusted her, were with her, and she ran off with your money. Do you really think I'll feel bad for you Odd?"

"It's not just me but every one. Ulrich doesn't have money either."

"But I can make sure he eats." Annette rubs his arm. "Make sure he stays nice and strong."

"Ulrich man, please. Aelita has done nothing wrong. I won't eat but Aelita is hungry." Ulrich shakes his head. "Fine, be like that."

"She could ask Mark. I'm sure he would feed her." Odd trembles with anger but forces himself too leave.

Maya checks herself in the mirror. "My holes healed up he'll never know I had any piercings." Maya smiles. "Now I just need Xana too attack."

Aelita ignores her stomach as she works. "I just need a few more codes. I need help, either one." Aelita hears the sound of energy sparking behind her. "Jeremie, what do you think?"

"I think Franz is coming." Aelita turns around in the chair.

"He is? When?"

"Soon. I've been leaving it open for him hoping he would come. You need too get the information you need for the powering program then I will destroy him."

"Jeremie don't! Please, I, I am risking a lot working with you, for Xana, so please don't kill him."

"He, like your mother, is a threat. By the way we destroyed two more KGB bases. So soon she will be moved here and then she will be ours."

"I, I could talk with her. Convince her not too do any thing. Same with Franz."

"Xana won't risk it. They, or you, could turn on us."

"I won't Jeremie, I promised you!"

"Soon." Jeremie turns in to a black mist and disappears.

A minute later Odd returns. "I'm sorry Aelita but Annette and Ulrich won't give us any thing."

"Well, a trip to Lyoko should cure me." Aelita pats her stomach. "And I have a feeling we'll be going there soon."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, just this feeling." Aelita looks at the screen. "I'm close on my program. And the closer I get the more Xana will want too stop me." A second later the Super Scan appears in a screen. "Just like that.

"I'll call William and Yumi if you call Ulrich."

"Things are that bad between you two?" Odd simply nods as he gets his cell phone out.

Maya is hiding behind a car when she sees Yumi and William rush in to the building. "Xana's attacking. Just wait a few more minutes then go in." Maya has a bottle in her hand and a small rag.

Ulrich makes it inside and goes to the control room. "What's going on?" Aelita has his profile up.

"We're all going."

"What about Maya?"

"We have too risk it. Odd and the others say Franz's ship appeared. We must protect him at all costs." Ulrich gets in the Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near the others. Soon the Overvehicles appear and then Aelita.

"Daddy!" Aelita waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. She flies up in to the sky straight for the Nautilus.

"Be on the watch out for Xana or Jeremie." Odd is on the Overboard flying high looking for an attack.

Aelita flies through an open door. "Daddy?"

_Aelita honey, I am sorry it has been so long. _

"Where were you? What were you doing?"

_I was busy locating every Super Computer. How are you?_

"Things are going bad but that's ok. I need a few lines of code, can you help me?"

_Maybe. How are things personally? What about you and Odd?_

"Why do you care? There's nothing there and I'm more worried," Franz cuts her off.

_Good. He was not right for you. I hoped you would realize that on your own but I did help you in that area. I'm sure your mother would have done a better job._

"What? Wait you **did **do some thing? Odd was right you messed with him."

_I am sorry but yes. I must protect my little girl._ A screen appears. _Here is the location of every Super Computer on Earth and elsewhere. _Aelita reviews the information then starts sending it to the Super Computer.

Odd sees a black dot in the distance. "Some one is coming. I'm guessing Mantas." Odd prepares for the attack.

"And you'd be right!" Before Odd can react Jeremie grabs him from behind and throws him off of the Overboard.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as he falls and misses.

"Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "Time for the circus act." A Clone leaps on the shoulders of the other Clone and then Ulrich leaps at the top Clone. The Clone throws Ulrich up in the air at Jeremie.

"Freeze!" An ice block appears in front of Jeremie stopping Ulrich in mid attack. "Franz will not escape this time!" The sounds of Mantas fill the air.

"Oh crap." Yumi lowers her fans as she sees wave after wave of Mantas. "Aelita hurry up with what ever you're doing!" Yumi starts throwing fans knowing it was pointless.

Aelita finishes the transfer. "Ok Daddy now the lines of code I need. Please tell me you can help. I need the second triquad of the…" The Nautilus shakes. "Daddy hurry!"

_I am sending it now._ Aelita helps with the transfer as the Nautilus shakes again.

Maya sneaks in to the building. "I'll get her this time." She makes it to the control room and sets the rag and small bottle on the control panel. She pulls out a small pouch and reveals a needle. She hears a beeping noise and looks at the screen. "Daddy? Daddy!" Maya looks over the information on the screen. "These are GPS locations. What has he been doing?" She gets lost in the information.

The screen closes. _Aelita, allow me too connect with you._

"What, Daddy, how?" A cable appears behind her and shoves its way through her head. Her eyes go blank.

_As I thought. I can help you._ The cable glows red.

Maya steps away from the screen. "She's fooled Daddy. I won't let her get away with this!" Maya starts materializing Aelita.

_Aelita what are you doing? No!_ One last surge of energy and information flow through before the cable falls to the floor as Aelita disappears.

Aelita falls out of the Scanner. "What, wow, whoa." Her head is filled with new information. Maya opens the small bottle and pours the chemical on to the rag.

"Nightie night scum." She places it over Aelita's mouth before she can react. Soon Aelita falls asleep.

As the Nautilus starts moving for the Digital Sea a red beam fires and hits Jeremie. He shrugs off the attack as Mantas slam laser after laser in to it. Jeremie flies in front of it. "Not this time Franz!" Jeremie grabs the front of the Nautilus and glows with energy. Mantas start dropping mines on it.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air slicing a Manta across the Eye destroying it. "Franz, Aelita, get out of here! You can get her back here later!"

"Ha!" William swings his Zanbatou and the energy blade comes out. It slams in to a Manta destroying it.

"We can't kill them fast enough!" Ulrich flinches when the right side of the Nautilus explodes. It starts spinning out of control crashing in to a Tower.

"No!" Yumi starts running away as the Nautilus crashes too the Sector below. "Aaaa!" The Nautilus rolls over her destroying her.

"Aaaa!" Yumi falls out of the Scanner. "No, Franz, Aelita."

"I'm fine." Yumi looks up and sees Aelita bruised and bloodied.

"What happened?"

"Franz sent me back. It was a good thing too because Maya was here." Aelita points at Maya lying on the floor. "She was deleting the information Franz was giving us."

"Wow, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll live. What's happening on Lyoko?"

"I, I'm sorry. Jeremie and the Mantas, there were too many of them. Hundreds of them. The Nautilus crashed in to a Tower then hit the Sector."

"Daddy?" Tears fill in Aelita's eyes. "Daddy!" Yumi hugs her as she breaks in too a sobbing fit.

"Odd!" William finds him on the Sector near the edge. "What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do." Odd aims at William. "Laser Arrow." He fires until William is sent back to Earth.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges across the destroyed Nautilus. "Aelita!" He tries finding a way in. "Aelita!" He slashes at the side. "Aelita!"

"She's, on Earth." William couldn't say Aelita was ok. "I can bring you back."

"Not yet!" Ulrich looks up and sees the hundreds of Mantas circling Jeremie. "Jeremie get down here! I'll kill you!"

"You and what army? Wait, I have the army." Jeremie snaps his fingers. The Mantas dive towards the Sector blanketing it with mines destroying Odd and Ulrich.

When Maya wakes ups she finds her hands tied behind her back. "Ow, what, what happened?" Maya looks up and sees the others. "Hey, Franz, he told me how too end this."

"Shut up Maya!" Aelita clenches her hands in to fists. "Daddy, Daddy is dead because of you! Jeremie and Xana destroyed the Nautilus!"

"He crashed in to a Tower before falling. The Mantas carpet bombed him." Odd is having a hard time restraining himself.

"What? Wait, I'm not Maya I'm Aelita." Maya looks at Aelita. "She's tricking you! She, she was on Earth when I was sent back. I don't know what she did but I'm not Maya!"

"Shut up liar!" Aelita has tears in her eyes again. "You got Daddy killed! We're done for because of you!" Ulrich grabs Aelita before she can attack Maya.

"No! I, that wasn't me! Franz gave me the locations of every Super Computer. He gave me the codes for the program! We can end this fight!"

"The codes and locations you were deleting? How many did you delete?"

"I didn't delete any of them I swear! Please Odd you can tell the difference between us!" Aelita struggles against the ropes binding her hands behind her. "Please Odd, you know you can."

"I can. You may have taken the earrings out but we can still see the holes where they go. Aelita doesn't have them."

"No I, I've never done that. Please she's tricking you! I, I know things she doesn't. Like, like Franz did mess with you! You were right Odd Franz didn't want you dating me so he messed with you. And, and, I was hungry and just asked you," Aelita cuts her off.

"Of course I'm hungry you stole our money! And what have you been doing? Where have you been staying?"

"Here! I'm not Maya!"

"Get out!" Yumi grabs Maya and lifts her off the floor. "We are kicking you out once and for all! If you ever come back we're sending you straight to the Digital Sea!" Yumi drags Maya out of the room.

"I'm Aelita! Please you must believe me! She's tricking you!"

"Shut up! Because of you Daddy is dead!" Aelita starts crying again.

Yumi throws Maya out of the building. "Stay out! If you step back in here I swear we will send you to the Digital Sea!"

"Yumi, please, it's me!" Yumi unties Maya's wrists then pushes her.

"Go! Because of you Franz is dead. We might lose this fight because of you. How will you feel if Xana kills people?"

"I'm not Maya!" Maya starts crying. "Please, I don't have any where too go."

"That's not our problem Maya." Yumi slams the door shut.

"I'm not Maya." Maya sits on the ground and cries.

Aelita hugs Odd as she cries more. "She didn't even care! Daddy is dead and she, she just stood there! I hate her!"

"It's ok Aelita, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. She was probably made by Xana just too mess with you, me, us." Aelita snuggles against Odd's chest. "I'm sorry Odd. I, I don't know what to think or do."

"You don't have too right now. Just cry and get better." Odd rocks her back and forth.

Maya walks through the city. "I need a computer." Thunder rumbles through the sky. "And a place to stay until I can convince them I'm not Maya." Aelita gets her cell phone out. "Um, hi Mark."

"Aelita! Where have you been? You said you would be back before five."

"What?" Aelita is confused. "Um I, I just got held up. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, can't wait." Mark and Aelita hang up. "She was pretending too be me for a lot longer then I thought." Aelita hurries to Mark's apartment as rain starts falling.

**A/N and so now there is a role reversal! Maya is in the SC Building while Aelita is out! But with Franz's death… What will happen? Will Aelita still help Jeremie? What will Maya do now that she is inside, as Aelita? Mwahaha! Also, now we do know that Franz messed with Odd because he didn't think he was good for Aelita. Will that change things between them? Of course now that she's out of the building will it matter? And… a lot more will happen!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 160: Trojan Hero**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

Aelita stays with Mark for a few days after figuring out what Maya had been doing. "I must convince them I am the real Aelita. I can't let Maya win. If she gets past my security she could delete every thing." She sighs slowly. "Jeremie…"

"I have an idea Aelita but I will need help." She turns and sees Jeremie.

"Jeremie, if Mark or one of his roommates sees you I could be in trouble." Aelita sits up on the couch and looks around.

"You are the only one left in this apartment." Jeremie floats over the couch Aelita was laying on. "I made sure of that before coming. I would not risk you Aelita."

"Thank you Jeremie." Aelita relaxes. "Its so hard trying to be what Mark wants me to be. I, he is a really nice guy and all but," Jeremie cuts her off.

"But he's not me. Don't worry Aelita I forgave you of this, transgression. I hurt you badly but you know it was for the better now. No one fights Xana," This time Aelita cuts Jeremie off.

"They can only join him." They both notice a lamp spark alerting them that Xana was watching.

Aelita, er, Maya is at the control panel. "Another lock? How many can she have? Who was she afraid of? The others couldn't possibly crack through all of this. Hell I can barely do it. And since she is working for Jeremie and Xana the only one left is, Daddy." Maya clenches her right hand in to a fist. "She was worried about Daddy. But he's gone now because of her!"

Odd is leaving work. He is near the building when he is grabbed by the arm and pulled down an alley. "Whoa hey I don't have any money on me!" Odd turns and sees Aelita. "Wait, Aelita or Maya?"

"Aelita. I, I left the building and when I came back Maya was in there. I couldn't risk confronting her alone in case Xana helped her."

"Did you try calling the others?" Aelita shakes her head. "Why not?"

"What if Xana tips her off? What if Jeremie helps her hack through my security? Right now she is acting like me so she won't risk them."

"How do you know that?"

"I was listening too her. I was about to go after her but I stopped. I need help." Aelita grabs Odd's shirt. "We can't risk her deleting the information Daddy got me before he, he," Aelita stops and hugs Odd.

"It's ok Aelita we'll take care of this traitor." Odd and Aelita run to the building.

"No, no, no!" Maya slams the control panel. "Why can't I get past her locks?"

"Because I knew you would try some thing like this!" Maya turns around and sees Aelita, but no Odd.

"Stay back scum. I'll figure it out sooner or later. I have plenty of time now. You are kicked out and they know I am the real Aelita now. I have all the luck don't I scum?"

"No you don't Maya." Odd reveals himself.

"What? No, I didn't, she tricked you, me."'

"It's ok Maya dear you may drop the act." A black mist appears behind Maya and forms in to Jeremie. "You were slow and stupid. Xana will not be pleased."

"No! I'm not working with him! I swear please believe me Odd I'm not like that," Jeremie grabs her and turns both in to black mists.

"_Perfect,_" Aelita's whisper is unheard by Odd. "She said she couldn't get past my security so hopefully we didn't lose any thing."

"The Super Scan didn't find an activated Tower?" Odd looks at the screen.

"She turned it off." Aelita turns it back on. A minute later it finds the activated Tower. "Call the others I'll get every thing ready." Aelita's fingers move over the keyboard quickly.

Jeremie throws Maya on the ground. "Stay here Maya if you don't want to be hurt." Jeremie uses his powers too remove Maya's cell phone. "You have no idea what we are planning. It would be safer for you if you left Xana and I alone."

"Never, I won't let that scum get any of my friends killed!"

"Friends? Maya you are a curse for them. None of them like you. You should give it up. You could die for them and they would still hate you." Jeremie turns back in to a black mist and disappears.

"Where am I?" Maya looks around and doesn't recognize the writing on the signs. "I have to get back before that scum and Jeremie get any one killed." Maya starts asking if any one knows Francois, then English.

Aelita sends Odd and waits for the others. "Odd I'm sending the Overvehicles ok?"

"Ready and waiting Princess." Soon they virtualize on Lyoko.

Yumi and William make it to the building first. "Please make a return the movie just started." William growls a little with annoyance. "Will we ever see a movie we paid for?"

"I don't know maybe Xana does it on purpose." They go to the control room.

Aelita sends them and waits for Ulrich. "Come on Ulrich." She bites on a nail in worry.

"_Calm down Aelita, Jeremie dumped her in Russia. She will not be back any time soon. Do not launch a return we will not need one."_ The letters disappear from the screen.

Ulrich runs in to the building and heads straight for the control room. "Sorry I'm late I was at work and couldn't get away quickly." He steps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko near the others. "Ok I'll be there soon." Aelita sets the auto transfer and sends herself.

The Lyoko Warriors head east while Maya heads west. "Ok I recognize that symbol from a KGB Base. Did Jeremie send me to Russia? How in the hell am I getting back?" Maya trembles with rage. "I can't believe I let that scum and Jeremie trick me!" Maya yells out in anger.

On Lyoko the Warriors near the Tower. "We got company." Lasers are fired from behind by a swarm of Dark Hornets.

"Split up. Yumi, William, Odd tackle the Hornets." Ulrich dives towards the Sector on the Overwing. "Aelita get ready."

"Go for the Tower. I'll attack any monsters guarding the Tower." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. "Go!" She leaps off the back of the Overwing and glides between chunks of ice.

William revs the engine of the Overbike and takes off in to the air. "Throw when you can Yumi I'll try and block." He pulls his Zanbatou out.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and slice a Dark Hornet's wings off.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at another Dark Hornet but misses. "Shield!" Odd blocks returning fire.

Maya sees a bus station. "I don't have any money on me." She looks around at the people standing near the entrance. "I have to do any thing I can." Maya walks over to the crowd. She sees a wallet sticking out of a gentleman's back pocket. "Mine."

On Lyoko Ulrich is close to the Tower when the Razor Head springs in to his attack. "Did you think Xana would make it that easy?" He gets in a fighting stance.

"Really no." Ulrich gets his swords out. "Did you think I would make it easy?" Ulrich grins as he splits apart. "Go!" His clones attack as he tries getting around it.

"Watch out!" Aelita sees the Dark Tarantula before Ulrich does.

"Whoa!" He dodges the laser. "Thanks for the warning." He uses his swords too block the next few lasers.

Odd flies behind a Dark Hornet that was chasing after Yumi and William. "Laser Arrow!" He clips a wing and it starts spinning. "Laser Arrow!" Odd hits it on the Eye destroying it. "You can thank me later."

"No need Pea Brain." Yumi throws her fans. They curve behind Odd hitting two Dark Hornets that had flown behind him. "You can thank me later." William revs the engine and goes towards the Tower.

Ulrich slashes at the Dark Tarantula cutting a leg off. "This is easy." He slashes another leg off.

"Really?" Ulrich turns and slashes at the Razor Head. It blocks Ulrich's swords and leaps at him. Ulrich falls backwards using the Razor Head's momentum too throw it in to the Dark Tarantula.

"Now's my chance." Aelita flies for the activated Tower. She sees a black mist start forming. "No Jeremie!" She creates an energy orb and throws it. As the black mist forms it is hit with the energy orb and is destroyed. "Stay out of the way." Aelita flies in to the activated Tower.

As she floats up too the top the black mist reappears. "Just making a show of it Aelita." Jeremie floats up with her. "The others will never know you are working for us until it happens."

"We won't hurt them you promised." Jeremie reaches out and grabs Aelita's chin.

"Of course not Aelita." As they land on the second platform Jeremie leans down and kisses her. "Do not launch a return. I left Maya in Russia with no money. She will not bother us ever again."

"Good." Aelita places her hand on the screen and soon the Tower is deactivated.

Maya is huddled on the bus shivering. "Can't they afford heat on this piece of crap?" She rubs her hands together trying to stay warm.

Yumi and William go in to the mall. "We can catch the late show." Yumi holds William's hand in hers.

"For a movie I already paid for."

"What are the chances they'll check the time of start on the ticket?"

"I'm just glad we got the call before we actually got in the theater."

Ulrich hurries back to the gym. "Annette? Annette?" He sighs. "I am in so much trouble."

"Yes you are." Ulrich turns around and sees Annette's father.

"Um, I'm sorry. I had some thing I had to do."

"So my little girl says. But you run off more than Odd did and Odd was sort of a favorite of my clients. You are cold and I have gotten no good words about you."

"Please, I'm sorry." _Give him an excuse._ Ulrich looks around for where the voice came from. _Medical excuse._ "You have no idea what I have too put up with. I need this job so I can pay for the medical bills. When the doctors call I must leave. If, if she passed away and I wasn't there I couldn't live with myself. Please I'm sorry but some things are more important than others."

"Your mother?"

"No, my sister. She, she has cancer. My parents are swamped with bills and I help. I moved back in so I could help with chores and have more money so I could pay the medical bills."_ Very good I'm sure Odd would be proud of you._ Ulrich ignores the voice. "Please don't fire me I, I can't say I won't run off again because I know I will."

"I'm sorry about your situation. But I can't have an employee the clients don't like."

"Please, don't fire me."

"I won't, for now. But try smiling and being nice. If I start getting compliments and not complaints about you I'll keep you."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Also, stay away from my daughter. You are young and in shape but I could still crush you." Annette's father cracks his knuckles.

"I, um, you do know she's the one who uh," Ulrich sees the glare from him. "I'll stay away from her."

Aelita is in her room hugging Mister Puck. "Soon we won't be here any more. The program will work and we will go back home, right?" Mister Pucks eye's glow and responds with Jeremie's voice.

"Of course Aelita. We will win, they will lose, and we will be together forever."

**A/N Uh oh… Aelita and Jeremie got rid of Maya who is the only one who knows that Aelita is working with Jeremie! But she stole some money and is on a bus back. How long will that take? How much more money will she need too steal? We will find out later! And Ulrich lied about why he ran off but… what was the voice? Who was the voice? I know of course, but you will find out later! Hmm, what else will you find out later? Only I know! Mwahaha!**

**Only one more too go until the end. Of course being me will it end end or just end? I have a ton of ideas for it, and for Teen Titans, and others. I love my writing lol**


	66. Chapter 66

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 161/2: Infection**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**Just Outside Of The German Border**

Maya pulls her shirt on. "Ok, where's my thirty bucks?"

"Here, don't have to be so pushy."

"I'm in a hurry." Maya leaves the house and hails a cab.

**Super Computer**

Aelita finishes her program. "Finally, it's done. Jeremie?" A black mist appears and forms in to Jeremie.

"Aelita, are you sure?"

"We can run some trials but I'm positive. We have every thing we need." Jeremie sparks with energy.

"Good, very good Aelita. Xana will be pleased." He turns back in to a black mist and disappears from the room.

**Berlin**

Odd walks the streets of Berlin. "What am I going too do? I've blown every chance I had with any girl who meant any thing. Aelita, Maya, Annette, even Sissy a little." He stares at his feet as he wanders. "Every girl I met I used. I'm a horrible person. If I don't change I'll be alone when we beat Xana. I need help." He stops in front of a church. "What the he, um, heck." He walks in.

Odd sits in a pew alone. He looks up at a massive statue of an angel. "I bet you wouldn't have these problems." Odd shakes his head and sighs. "I screwed up. Franz messed with my head sure but I've always screwed things up with women. I don't deserve them, I don't deserve love."

"What is that? Why would you not deserve love?" Odd sees a priest.

"Um, I made a lot of mistakes. I hurt some one I was really close to, pushed another one away so much she wants nothing to do with me and is dating a friend of mine. I never felt bad about my ways before but recently I knew I messed up really bad."

"Every one makes mistakes my son. There is always a reason. Most are for learning." He sits down next to Odd. "I think you have made these mistakes for another reason."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Odd feels put off by the priest.

"You say you only just started feeling bad about what you have done? Because you hurt some one you were close too." Odd nods. "Has she forgiven you?"

"I didn't ask for it. We don't talk much any more."

"But you still do talk a little."

"Well, we're friends still, kind of."

"I see. Young love is always difficult. Mostly because you do not understand the feelings you have or know what too do with them."

"How would you know you're a priest." Odd's tone is offensive but the priest pays it no mind.

"I am now. I haven't always been though. I was once young and dumb about love. Now I am just dumb about love." He smiles and laughs a little.

"Well what should I do? How do I fix things?"

"I do not know. What do you think you should do?"

"I, I want to make things right between us. We're dealing with some thing, serious, and must work together. But unless we're doing, that, she won't talk with me. I try helping with other things but she always turns me down." Odd feels tears in his eyes. "We used too be so close. We trusted each other with our lives but my womanizing ways messed every thing up."

"Maybe you should take a break then. I know it may feel important now but a woman's touch is not the end all be all." Odd chokes a little.

"Whoa wait, no, never, I mean not that. We never, it's more personal then that."

"Then take a break from the emotions if it is not the physical that has upset your life. Focus on work, hobbies, and maybe volunteer. Our church is always open for more young people. We do charity for hospitals, food banks, soup kitchens, and more."

"I've never been uh, religious." The priest raises an eye brow.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I was walking by, lost."

"But now you're found. Was blind but now you see?"

"Yeah, kind of. I always knew it was wrong before I just didn't care. But after hurting my friend I felt lost. I guess I needed help finding my way."

"The church is here for you any time child. One star led three men, one man led billions too salvation. We are natural at helping those lost find the way." The priest pats Odd on the back. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Thank you uh,"

"Father Alexander. Although my friends like calling me the Arrow because I some how can hit the mark of any problem. It is a gift from Him and is what helped lead me too join the church after the War."

**Alley**

William and Yumi snuff out a cigarette. "These things are expensive." William coughs.

"Yeah but they help with the stress."

"When we beat Xana I think we should quit. You know, since we won't have all the stress we have now."

"I think that's a good idea. When we beat Xana we both quit smoking." Yumi holds up her lighter. "Deal?"

"Deal."

**Outside Of Berlin The Next Day**

Maya gets out of the cab just outside of Berlin. "This is as far as I can go? I gave you a lot of money."

"I am sorry this is as far as you go." Maya closes the car door and starts walking.

**Gym**

Ulrich is making out with Annette in the back room. "If your father caught us he'd wring my neck."

"I don't know as strong as you are I bet you could take him." She runs a hand over his chest. Her hand moves down to his abs. "All kinds of muscle." Ulrich grabs her by the wrist.

"I'll show you more muscle, later." Ulrich kisses her on the neck. "But my lunch break is over and I better start working."

"Fine, make me wait." Annette winks as she gets off of Ulrich's lap.

After she leaves Ulrich smiles. "Odd, if you hadn't screwed up I never would have had a chance." He gets his shirt back on and starts collecting dirty towels.

**Super Computer **

Aelita crosses her fingers as she presses a key. "Jeremie, it works. We just need an excuse for going to Lyoko."

_He will give you that reason. Soon Xana shall achieve a power not even I could have imagined._ Aelita nods and starts texting her friends with an SOS XANA.

As Odd gets to the building the Super Scan detects an activated Tower. "What's the attack?"

"I don't know but I bet it's because I finished the virus." Aelita smiles brightly.

"You did? That's great!" Odd looks at the screen. "How do we deliver it?"

"At the right time I will load it in a Laser Arrow and you must hit Jeremie with it."

"How do you know Jeremie will come?"

"Trust me I know." Aelita hides the darker, evil smile. "Get in the Scanner I'll send you." Odd steps in and soon the Scanner doors close.

Soon William and Yumi get to the building. "Xana's attacking because I finished the program. Get in the Scanner." First William then Yumi step in and land on Lyoko.

Ulrich is cursing the entire way. "I'm going to get fired for sure this time. Why Xana couldn't you have attacked during my lunch break?" He runs inside of the building straight for the control room.

"Get in, now!" Ulrich throws himself in the Scanner and Aelita sends him.

After sending every one to Lyoko she prepares the program. "Ok Odd I'm loading the virus. Don't fire a Laser Arrow until you have a shot on Jeremie understand?"

"Yes Aelita." Odd soon feels a burning in his arm.

"Ok I'll send my self now." Aelita starts setting up an auto Transfer when she is struck from behind with a metal pipe.

"I'm sorry traitor but I can't let you do that." Maya shoves Aelita out of the computer chair and sets up an auto Transfer for herself.

**Lyoko**

When Maya lands on Lyoko no one suspects what she has done. "The activated Tower is east of here." Maya steps on the Overwing with Ulrich.

"What if Jeremie doesn't defend the Tower?" Odd leaps on the Overboard.

"Then we'll try it again." _Not. Who knows what that traitor really made._

The Lyoko Warriors advance on the activated Tower. Jeremie waits with the Razor Head and the Scorpion. Several Dark Hornets buzz in the air above them. "I'll handle Odd."

"_Are you sure Jeremie? I think you would be better suited for Ulrich."_

"No. Odd is mine." Jeremie clenches his fist and energy sparks from it.

As the Lyoko Warriors get close Odd breaks off from the others. "I'll wait until I get a shot."

"I'll go after the Hornets." Maya moves her hand over her watch and her wings appear. She leaps off of the back of the Overwing and takes off in the air.

"Yumi and I will tackle the Scorpion."

"Then that leaves the Razor Head for me." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "Go!" Ulrich jumps off of the Overwing which crashes in to the Dark Hornets. He lands gracefully on the ground. "Super Sprint!" He runs at the Razor Head and swings two swords while using the other two to defend.

"Energy Field!" Maya throws an energy orb at the confused Dark Hornets and hits one destroying it.

The Scorpion roars and charges Yumi and William on the Overbike. "Yumi slide the Overbike in to it." William pulls his Zanbatou out.

"Get ready," Yumi slams on the brakes and turns the Overbike. William sticks his Zanbatou in to the ground pulling him off of the Overbike. The Overbike slides in to the Scorpion with Yumi still on it. "Hai!" Yumi throws two fans at the neck of the Scorpion from close range. It roars in pain and attempts to step on Yumi but she rolls out of the way just in time.

Jeremie flies over the Sector and finds Odd. "Ah, Odd Della Robbia. You carry it don't you?" Jeremie spreads his arms out wide. "Do it."

"What?" Odd raises his arm and aims then pauses. "Why are you making this so easy?"

"Because it's a trick!" Maya slams in to Jeremie from behind. "I told you she was a traitor! She made some program that will only make Jeremie more powerful!" Maya creates an energy orb in her hands.

"Maya!?" Odd panics. "Where is Aelita?"

"I am Aelita! I left that traitor scum on Earth!" Maya throws the energy orb at Jeremie but he dodges it.

"You have no idea what you are doing Maya!" Jeremie sparks with energy and flies at Odd. "Shoot me Odd!"

"Don't do it Odd! If you do Xana wins." Maya flies at Jeremie and tackles him from above. They slam in to the Sector and land near Odd. The two grapple with each other making Odd's shot impossible.

**Super Computer**

Aelita wakes up. "Blood?" She feels the back of her head and feels a gash. "She could have killed me." Aelita gets to the control panel when her vision goes blurry. "No I have to get her off Lyoko." Aelita sways on her feet. "Don't pass out you can't let this fail." Aelita takes deep breaths hoping too recover quickly.

**Lyoko/Super Computer**

Jeremie pushes Maya off. "Odd do it now!"

"No way, this is a trap." Odd lowers his arm.

"I told you so!" Maya sparks with her own energy. "I told all of you! But you wouldn't believe me!" Two massive energy orbs form in her hands. "You won't win Jeremie! We'll kill that copy and you will lose your spy!"

"Odd don't listen to her this is the plan! Shoot me!" Jeremie flies at Odd.

"I'll destroy Odd so you can't get your upgrade!" Maya throws her energy orbs at Odd but two Dark Hornets virtualize just in time too take the hits. "See that Odd? He _needs_ that shot. Don't give it to him fire it in to the ground!"

"Don't! Odd I am on your side I always have been! I traded my self for Ulrich and got on the inside! I found all of Xana's Super Computers and gained access too his inner programming. If you infect me with that virus we will destroy all of his Super Computers and Xana."

"Lie!" Maya pounces on Jeremie. "I can't miss from this distance." Maya holds her hands over her head as she forms one massive energy orb.

"Odd, do it." Aelita speaks in to the headset. "I can't bring her back to Earth. She's locked me out."

"Princess? Why did you do this?"

"Do it Odd, this is our only chance."

"Don't!" Maya readies her energy orb.

"Odd do it or we all die!"

Odd closes his eyes. "Laser Arrow!"

"No!" Maya loses her concentration and the energy orb disappears. She kicks a leg out and the infected Laser Arrow hits her in the leg.

"_**NO!"**_ Jeremie explodes with energy sending Maya flying. "Odd, what have you done? All these months spent on the program. My sacrifice has been wasted!" Jeremie fires an energy bolt at Maya and hits her. Her body sparks with energy but isn't damaged.

"Heh, is t_hat the best you got?"_ Maya smiles wickedly.

"I, I fired at you. You should have devirtualized!"

"_I blocked it."_ Maya's own energy sparks around her. "_And so you and the traitor lose! We will go back and kill her. I'll break her neck myself."_

"Odd, Jeremie, destroy her I can't bring her back!"

"I tried! She should be devirtualized already." Jeremie backs away from Maya as she advances on him.

"_So you're saying I'm immortal?"_ Maya laughs evilly.

"Aelita break her locks! She thinks like you what would you do?"

"_I don't think like that traitor!"_ Maya forms an energy orb in her hand. "_But I don't think you would want me back there. If I go back I'll kill her. Of course you don't care about her do you? You used her but she will still die."_

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's Laser Arrows bounce off of Maya harmlessly. "What do we do Jeremie?" Odd starts panicking.

"Distract her while I break this block." Aelita's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"_Ha! It feels amazing having this much power."_ The Sector around Maya deforms as wire frame with every step.

"Maya the virus is in you. It is affecting the Sector." She looks down at her feet.

"_You're right."_ Maya gets an evil smile on her face. "_Then there is only one thing I can do."_

"I broke it but I still can't bring her back try destroying her now." Aelita watches the screen.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's attack fails. "It didn't work what do we do?"

"I'm sending myself to Lyoko. If I can deactivate the Tower then launch a Return it should reverse this." Aelita sets the auto Transfer and steps in to the Scanner.

"_It is too late." _Maya looks up towards the sky. "_Xana, posses me! Send the Schypizoa and add my power too your own!"_

"No! We can't let that happen!" Jeremie flies at Maya but the Razor Head tackles him.

"_You betrayed us!"_ The Razor Head pulls his arm back when Odd hits him with a flying kick.

"Where's Ulrich?" Odd looks around and sees Ulrich was surrounded by Dark Krabes. "Yumi and William?" He looks and sees the two are backed against the wall by the Scorpion and two Tarantulas. "Princess?"

"Here!" She swoops down from the sky and slams in to Maya. "You won't turn on us Maya!"

"_You convinced them all __**I**__ was the traitor. But it was you."_ Maya starts singing forming a massive ice barrier between her and the others.

Maya don't do this!" She glares at Odd.

"_Like you care? Like any one cares about me?" _Maya steps towards the edge of the Sector.

"Two can do that." Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. When a hole forms in the ice barrier they see they were too late. The Schypizoa already had Maya. "Energy Field!" Aelita throws it but a Dark Hornet virtualizes in its path.

"Aelita deactivate the Tower and launch a Return before the possession is complete!" Jeremie flies at the activated Tower sending out energy bolts at any monsters in his way.

Aelita flies behind Jeremie then dives for the activated Tower. She gets in and runs for the center of the platform. "Hurry, hurry!" She floats towards the second platform when the Tower loses power and she falls to the platform below. "What happened?" The Tower's walls become invisible then reform. "The virus! Maya wasn't betraying us she was infecting Xana!" Aelita runs out of the Tower. "Don't stop her! She's infecting Xana!"

"We know." Jeremie sees the Schypizoa drop Maya's body and float away. "Odd, Aelita, make sure every one is devirtualized. I'll make sure the virus flows through all of Xana's Super Computers." The Sector deforms in to wire frames then reforms quickly. "You don't have long."

"Odd, get Maya I'll destroy the others." Aelita throws energy orbs at the others as Odd runs over to Maya.

"Laser Arrow." He hits Maya but she isn't destroyed. "Aelita, Jeremie, we have a problem!" Odd hits her with more Laser Arrows but Maya is not damaged.

"Odd I'll take care of her!" Jeremie fires an energy bolt and destroys Odd. Jeremie flies down and picks Maya up. "Don't worry we won't lose you."

"_Die!"_ The Razor Head shoves a hand deep in to Jeremie's back. It takes all of Jeremie's powers too keep his form.

"No, you die!" Jeremie swings at the Razor Head forcing it back. "Xana has lost! Maya infected him with the virus Aelita and I have been working on even before I sacrificed my self." Jeremie's wound heals. "Die with honor or keep up this pointless fighting."

"_It isn't pointless until I am dead."_ The Razor Head lunges at Jeremie. Jeremie goes too block but the Razor Head surprises him by stopping short and reaching out for Maya. The Razor Head rips her out of Jeremie's arms and tosses her on to the Sector. "_Now fight me!"_

"Maya!" Jeremie fires an energy bolt at the Razor Head and misses. He attempts too grab Maya but the Razor Head tackles him and knocks him down. The Sector deforms in to wire frame long enough that Maya falls through it. "No!"

"_Yes!"_ The Razor Head shoves his claws in to Jeremie again destroying him. "_Uh oh."_ The Razor Head falls through the wire frame and soon follows Maya in to the Digital Sea below.

**Super Computer**

A black mist forms in the control room and forms in to Jeremie. "Where's Maya?" Jeremie shakes his head. "No," Tears burst from Aelita's eyes.

"What happened? Jeremie, Aelita, what have you two been doing?" Odd has his own tears in his eyes.

"We've been planning on not only destroying Xana but destroying all of his Super Computers and the KGB Super Computers." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "We'll tell you later." Aelita cries in to Jeremie's shoulder.

Odd curls in to a ball on the floor and cries.

Ulrich sits down too stunned to do any thing else.

Yumi and William cling too each other and cry.

After more then an hour the Lyoko Warriors sit in a circle on the floor. "What have you been doing? You have been working with Jeremie all this time?" Aelita shakes her head.

"Jeremie has been working with me. We weren't sure it would work but we had to try it."

"I sacrificed my self for Ulrich. But I did it on my own conditions. I wanted control and power and Xana gave me that. But not being a mindless slave I had my own agenda. I found Xana's Super Computers and got his inner programming."

"But, Aelita, at the very beginning you told us he did it for selfish reasons. You used your lie detecting powers too know that he was lying."

"I did, and then I lied. We needed it to look like he was doing Xana's work. The more it seemed I hated Jeremie the better."

"Then Mark was just part of the plan?" Aelita shakes her head again.

"He was just dumb luck. If Xana thought I had moved on then he would trust Jeremie even more. Mark is a nice guy and I do like him but not like I love Jeremie."

"It also gave me a chance to talk with Aelita one on one. I would take the form of Mark and made Xana think I was tricking Aelita. Instead I was giving her as much information as I could. Then eventually we dropped that act and made it look like she had joined us."

"But all of those attacks? All those times we've nearly died? How could you say those were all fake?" Yumi shivers as she remembers all of her close encounters with death.

"You were in some danger but never as much as you, or Xana, thought you were in. There were several times I called off attacks because I completed my plans or said I had. Or I would dumb down the monsters sent."

"But what were you're plans? Why did it take so long?"

"Xana didn't exactly leave his inner code out in the open for any one too grab. And I wanted too be positive I found all of his Super Computers. Then I was also targeting the KGB bases."

"So my mother would be moved here."

"Then, what now? Do we go for her?"

"I do. I'll use what little power I have left and retrieve her while destroying the base. It is the final one and hopefully with out Antea there they will be unable too build another."

"What about Franz? Didn't you kill him?"

"No. I tricked Xana so Franz could continue getting information. He passed it on to me and I to Aelita."

"Well, isn't he still out there then hiding? Should we look for him?"

"He's on, was on the Replika. I don't know what happened too him now."

"But, he, the Nautilus." Aelita responds.

"He told me his plan. He wanted the Nautilus destroyed. If Xana thought he was dead then he could hide on the Replika."

"But, how, how did we miss him?"

"Do you remember Odd when the Nautilus crashed? What did it do?"

"It fell and blew up! You destroyed it!"

"Yes. Franz was, intuitive. I don't know how he did it but he made it so I knew that he knew. I threw him at the Tower so he could use it as a conduit in to the Replika."

"So where would he be now?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders.

"He may have escaped. He's done it so well before." Aelita somber tone makes every one feel sad.

"What about Maya? Did she, did she fall?" Jeremie nods. "But, why, how could you let her fall?!" Odd clenches his hands in to fists.

"The Razor Head stopped me. I tried but I couldn't fight it and protect Maya at the same time. I'm sorry Aelita, Odd, every one."

"You're sorry? I, I made them all hate her. She was right I was working with you. But why didn't she know? Why did I keep those memories and she didn't?"

"I don't know. I was always suspicious she was a plan by Xana. But he never used her and in the end she sacrificed herself for all of us. She, she must have loved you enough too do that."

"No she said, her last words were _like you care, like any one cares about me,_" Aelita fights back tears. "She didn't think any one cared about her." She breaks down and starts crying again.

"Odd, every one, comfort her." Jeremie stands up. Energy sparks around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting her mother with what ever power I have left." Jeremie disappears in to a black mist.

**KGB Base**

As a black mist he travels through the KGB base until he finds Antea. "Antea," Jeremie holds a hand out. "I am here to rescue you."

"You, I recognize you." Antea backs away. "You work for Xana."

"No I do not. He thought I did but it was a trick. Your daughter and I have defeated him finally. Please, take my hand I will take you to Aelita. She needs her mother right now."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But please do. Once you are with Aelita I am coming back here and destroying the last base."

"You destroyed the other bases?"

"Yes. Franz helped me with the locations. Now please, take my hand." Antea teaches out and grabs it. Both turn in to black mists and disappear.

**Super Computer**

They reform in the control room. "Here, I'll be back." Jeremie turns back in to a black mist and disappears.

"Aelita?" Antea sees her daughter on the floor crying. "Is it really you?"

"Momma!" Aelita throws herself at Antea and hugs her. She continues crying as she hugs her mother tightly.

**KGB Base**

Jeremie appears in front of the last Super Computer that wasn't under the Lyoko Warrior's control. "This is the end." He charges his hands with energy then blasts the Super Computer. As alarms sound he sends his energy out destroying every regular computer. His energy jumps from room to room frying every computer in the base. "This nightmare is over." He turns back in to a black mist and leaves the base.

**Hotel Several Days Later**

The gang is broken up about the loss of Maya but there is hope. Antea checks an old bank account she had under an alias and found it had grown over the years collecting interest. She gets every one in to a hotel for showers, real beds, and room service. "Aelita honey, don't worry we will find your father. I can't believe Waldo is still alive after all of these years."

"He did a lot of hiding and tricked the KGB and Xana." Aelita sips on a cola. "Jeremie said he'll do it so I, I don't," Aelita can't finish her sentence.

"Yes, young Jeremie, your boyfriend isn't he?" Aelita nods.

"How did you know?"

"The way you look at him gives it away. You two remind me of Waldo and I. We were older of course but you can't mistake love in a person's eyes. He won't disappoint you." Antea sets down her glass of wine. "What will you do now that Xana has been destroyed?"

"I, I don't know." Aelita keeps sipping at her cola.

**Super Computer**

Jeremie uses the control panel too contact Franz. "Come back, we did it. Xana is destroyed." Jeremie waits a few minutes and sends the message out again. This time he gets a response.

_I know. I was making sure we got every one. We did._

"Good. Come back to Earth."

_Bring me back._ A screen appears on the monitor.

"Just a few keystrokes and…" The Scanner doors close. When they reopen Waldo Franz Schaeffer steps out of the Scanner. "Welcome back." He takes a deep breath of air.

"It has been so long I forgot what it is like," He takes another deep breath. "Breathing, air, smell, some thing I have not had for more then a decade."

"I know, I know." Jeremie helps Franz who has a little trouble walking after years of being little more then information on the internet.

**A Week Later**

The group is stuck. "We can't go back can we?" Odd looks around at the others. "We've all aged and changed so much our own parents wouldn't believe we were who we are. We're stuck with what we have now."

"And we'd all be sent home, punished, for running away." William bites on his lower lip. "We'd be separated."

"You didn't think we could go back did you?" Ulrich glares at the others. "How could we? I've been trying to settle here. I have a job, people, all I need is a place too sleep at night."

"You don't want to go back Ulrich dear?" Antea looks him over. "I'm sure your parents miss you dearly."

"I don't care. I wasn't planning on going back any ways. I like being a new person. I can be a different Ulrich, an adult Ulrich."

"I, I want to go home. I've been fighting all this time so I could go home." Yumi fights back tears. "I miss my parents, I miss my little brother, I miss being me."

"Yumi you can't. If you aren't grounded until you're an adult you still won't be allowed too see us. Do you think they will let you go back to Kadic Academy? You look as old as some of the parents, we all do." William reaches for her hand and grasps it.

"I want to go home." Yumi starts crying.

"I, I miss my parents but they'll never understand."

"Maybe I could make you look younger." Every one turns towards Waldo. "I made you look older I could theoretically make you look younger."

"We destroyed every Super Computer but one. And that one is infected so badly I wouldn't risk using it. Thank you for the offer but it won't work." Jeremie holds Aelita's hand in his. "I think we must make new, fake, documents for all of us. We can become any one we want. We can move any where we want."

"That's great for you but what about Yumi? She wants to go home." William squeezes her hand again.

"It can't happen. I'm sorry Yumi." She starts crying harder and hugs William for support.

"I, I have to think about it." Odd leaves the hotel room.

"I'm ready for any thing. Just make my birth certificate show me a few years older and I'm good." Ulrich leaves.

"We must hurry. I don't want Antea near the KGB base for long. I mean, uh, Franz…" Jeremie is uncomfortable with the position he is in.

"You're right Jeremie. We will move to Italy as soon as possible. You can accompany us, if our daughter wants it."

"Of course I want Jeremie with us!" Aelita hugs him. "He, he sacrificed every thing for me."

"Yes he did. It was a big risk Jeremie but you pulled it off." Waldo reaches out and pats Jeremie on the shoulder. "I'd be proud too call you my son in law." Jeremie and Aelita both blush.

**Odd**

Odd walks the street wondering what to do. Move any where, be any one, and do any thing. With his upgrades he was as smart as most college educated men. Jeremie could fake a degree. He could be a computer technician or a civil engineer. He could be an architect or a teacher. "I have all these paths I can take, I'm lost." He gets an idea what path too take and starts walking.

**Ulrich**

Ulrich goes to the gym and finds Annette. "Guess what Annette?"

"What? Please tell me you're not quitting."

"No, I'm staying." Ulrich smiles. "For as long as you'll hire me. We beat the KGB." Annette throws herself at Ulrich and hugs him hard.

"So you'll stay? You aren't going home?"

"As far as I'm concerned Berlin is my home." Ulrich kisses Annette.

**Yumi and William**

William holds Yumi as she cries. "We could go back. Or you could call them and let them know you're ok."

"If we go back we'll be punished like you said. And they'll ask us where the others are. We, we can't go back. We're orphans now. We all are except for Aelita." Yumi wipes some tears from her eyes. "How ironic is that? She had no family and we did now she has a family and we don't."

"We have each other Yumi, if you um, want that." She kisses him lightly.

"I can't lose any more." She hugs him tightly.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

They are in a separate hotel room alone. "Aelita this, this is it. We did it and this time we did it right. There is no reason for turning the Super Computer back on this time."

"No, no there isn't." She holds his hand tightly in hers. "I should be feeling great but I'm so scared."

"Why?"

"What do we do? I mean, we move with my parents to Italy and then what? School?" Jeremie shakes his head.

"Your father's upgrades, or Xana's if you're me, make school pointless. Your father has some interesting ideas for starting a company. I could work with him as a business partner."

"What about us? Do you still um, I mean, after all that stuff with Mark," Jeremie puts a finger on her lips.

"You knew it was a good idea. And you didn't do any thing with him. I understand and there is no reason for you too feel bad about it. I love you Aelita."

"I love you too."

**Waldo and Antea**

They are in their hotel room. "This is so strange. When I left her she was a child. Now she's a woman with a boyfriend who will by my son in law."

"Jeremie's a great kid. Our little girl is lucky she found him."

"It sounded more like he found her." The two laugh. "She, how old is she Waldo? I mean, you said she was on Lyoko for nearly a decade."

"She has spent about fifteen years on Earth. But my upgrades made her how she should be. Although I am concerned about some things between her and Jeremie. They may have the minds and bodies of adults but they don't have the extra years of wisdom or the emotional lessons they would have learned."

"I'm sure they'll go slow. They love each other so much I'm sure they can handle it. They handled battling a monster for years they can handle a relationship."

"I don't know a relationship can be a lot tougher too figure out." He smiles and laughs.

**Several Weeks Later**

Things are mostly settled. Ulrich has his new birth certificate and a small box. "So when are you going too ask her?"

"Today, before the Schaeffer's leave. I'm sure Annette knows its coming but still I needed the ring and stuff too do it right."

"Congrats man, I'm sure she'll say yes." Odd hugs Ulrich. "Who knows maybe you could have the wedding at my church."

"Your church? Your name is on it already?" Odd laughs.

"I'm starting too get used too it. The strict hours and rules are," Ulrich cuts him off.

"Just what you needed." Odd nods. "I'm meeting Annette soon. I'll call you later ok?"

"I still have my cell. I might give it up soon since that's part of the whole living in poverty. It's hard but worth it."

"Good luck with that." Ulrich leaves the room.

**Yumi and William**

Yumi and William are on a bus. They hold two bags in their laps with their new documents. Birth certificates, college degrees, and wedding certificates. "Do you think we can do it? I know you've learned Japanese quickly but once we get to the airport and go there we can't turn back."

"I'm sure Yumi." William reaches over and grabs her hand. "Antea and Franz gave us enough money too get started. We'll get an apartment and jobs and make a new life." William smiles. "I'll sleep on the couch until um, we're ready."

"You can stay in the bed idiot. Just because we are both in bed doesn't mean um," Both blush.

**Schaeffer Family Send Off**

Aelita, Waldo, Antea, and Jeremie are at a train station. Soon Odd arrives and then Ulrich with Annette. Odd sees her wearing the engagement ring. "Congratulations, both of you." He hugs both.

"Thank you Odd." Annette looks at the ring as it sparkles in the light.

"Thank you for coming too see us off. We'll call once we're in Rome." Jeremie holds Aelita's hand in his.

"Don't act like this is forever. You'll come up for the wedding right?"

"Of course Ulrich. We all will."

"Are you sure you don't need any thing else? I could make you a college degree in any subject you want."

"It's ok, thank you Waldo. But I have my job and my future wife. I'll be ok with out a degree in advanced rocket engineering."

"Robotics, advanced robotics engineering." Jeremie laughs a little. "Bye Ulrich, Odd." He hugs both as does Aelita.

"Bye Jeremie, Aelita." Odd looks Aelita over one last time before leaving the train station.

"He'll be ok Aelita dear."

"I hope so Daddy." Aelita and the rest get on the train as Ulrich and Annette leave the train station.

**A/N Wow! Let's see… Maya did any thing she had to so she could get back. Odd met a religious person named Alexander, nickname Arrow… I wonder where I got that idea from? And in a huge twist, he joins the church! The ladies man joins a group that pledges celibacy. Ulrich proposes too Annette, while Yumi and William get a wedding certificate. Of course they aren't really a married couple so there are some… complications. Jeremie moves with the Schaeffer's to Rome, and we all should know where that will lead. **

**And really I think the ending was the hardest for Yumi. She wants too go home. She can't though as explained. They all look nothing like they had, and after running away, they'd be punished harshly. And not mentioned, Ulrich is dead, struck by lightning, so can't exactly go back. **

**But as we also found out Jeremie and Aelita had a plan from before Jeremie traded himself for Ulrich. Aelita would act like she hated Jeremie, lie about his answers being lies. She did what she could too trick Xana. Jeremie used his powers and trickery so he could get Xana's most powerful coding. And some how Waldo(Franz)told Jeremie he knew, and they made a plan for getting Xana off of his back by faking his death. He was the person talking with Aelita, the stuff in **_**italics**_** we saw in the past couple episodes. I made it look like it was Xana, but it was Franz. Er, Waldo.**

**Also, made it a double episode due to length and amount of stuff packed in it. I hope you enjoyed it, and are waiting with fervor for the new/next series. I'll keep it under this title so you can find it easier. Just search over 100,000 words and I'm on the first page.**

**I updated Teen Titans like normal but then decided that this episode MUST be put up today, so I did. I hope you enjoyed it and the new style that will continue in the next series.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 163: Return of the Virus**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Again Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content**

**Prologue**

Seven years after the fall of Xana the KGB rebuilds a Super Computer. They turn it on and soon it hums with power.

**In Japan**

Yumi and William are having a fight, again. "Damn it William why did you lose another job?! How hard can it be not too piss your managers off!?"

"It's not my fault! The assholes here are racist pricks and you know it! Japan hates round eyes like me and you know it. If we were still in France I could," Yumi cuts him off.

"If we were still in France we'd both be unemployed! Why am I stuck doing all the work!" She smacks him. "And then I come home and find this place a mess!"

"I was out all day looking for work. But one look at me and I'm lucky I'm not thrown out of what ever office on the top floor! At least they have the decency too kick my ass out from the lobby."

"Excuses, that's all you ever have!" Yumi smashes a lamp. "Pick that mess up now! I need a shower and go to bed because unlike you I have a job!" Yumi storms in to the bathroom.

**In Berlin**

"I, I can't believe it." Annette is sitting on a bus going home from the doctor's office. She rubs her stomach. "Ulrich is going too be so psyched!"

Later that night Ulrich comes home from the gym. "Annette, what's the big deal?" He picks up a bottle of wine that was sitting on the table but notices there is only one glass. "Annette? Why is there only one glass?"

"Because I can't drink that." Annette enters the room.

"What, why? Are you sick?"

"No! Guess what!" She jumps up and down. "Guess, guess!"

"Um, you're on meth?"

"No I'm pregnant!" Ulrich nearly drops the bottle.

"Annette!" Ulrich hugs and kisses her deeply.

**In Rome**

Jeremie closes a screen on a monitor. "Waldo the program is ready for delivery."

"I'll send it out tomorrow. I'm sure my daughter and grand babies are waiting for you." Waldo pats Jeremie on the shoulder. "Get going I kept you here long enough."

"Aren't you and Antea coming over for dinner?"

"Of course but I want to do a couple more things before I shut down."

**Back in Berlin**

Odd sits in the office of a church. His hair is slicked back like before his first time on Lyoko. He wears the dark clothes and white collar of a Priest. "Father, I might need a couple days off."

"Odd you don't need my permission." The older gentleman coughs.

"Are you sure? I know you've been trying to give me more responsibility. Ever since the Vatican fell we're been on our own and you are getting older. Alexander if you need me I'll stay."

"Why do you need the time off?"

"Well, not off just, my friends Ulrich and Annette announced they are expecting. They um, are celebrating by holding a celebration in Paris. I was invited and it has been awhile since I had any time with them."

"I have been giving you a lot of work lately. It is a burden taking over for me isn't it?"

"No great burden like what the Lord carried."

"No, nothing like that." He coughs again. "Excuse me."

"You know you need not say any thing. Ever since I joined here you've taken care of me."

"And now you take care of me. It's the cycle of life but you have a life outside of these walls, outside of being Father Odd."

"Thank you Father Alexander."

**On the Internet**

On the internet some thing moves through it. _I can sense the power. There is a Super Computer left!_ It moves through the internet until it finds the Super Computer the KGB built. _Yes! With this I will come back and make them pay!_ Maya infects the Super Computer. Soon black mists come out possessing the nearby scientists and soldiers. _I must wait. I am weak. But one day I will be strong and they all will pay for what they have done!_

**Present Day**

Yumi and William are sitting on an airplane. "Stop whining. Its Liana's first birthday and they want us there."

"It's a year old it doesn't know what is going on and won't remember any thing. Why we have too waste time and money going out there…" Yumi's glare makes William end his sentence in a growl.

"Just shut up I don't want too hear another word from you for the rest of the trip. I'm the only one who makes money aren't I? So if I want it spent on this then it will be spent."

"Because they are racist against round eyes like me and you know it. I can't get promoted when I do have a job then if I make any complaints they fire me."

"I said shut up, say another word and I'll make it your last for this trip."

"Like I have any thing else," The plane shakes violently. "What the heck is going on?"

"Uh, please put on your seat belts we are hitting some major turbulence. Please keep them on until," The plane shakes violently and starts too nose dive. "Shit, complete failure, back ups failed, mayday, mayday, any airport we need to land now! Huh?" The passengers hear some murmured voices. "It's still on? Oh, uh," The intercom cuts out.

"I told you! I told you this was a waste!" William and Yumi start screaming back and forth at each other as the plane plummets.

**On The Road**

Odd is in the back seat of the vehicle Aelita was driving with her two children. "Aelita slow down! I promised Father Alexander I would be back tomorrow!"

"Come on Odd this is nothing." Aelita zooms past another car and barely makes it in front of another with centimeters too spare. "The kids love it." Both squeal with enjoyment.

"Faster mommy!" She presses down on the pedal even more.

"Lord please watch out over us." Odd grasps a cross hanging from his neck and prays.

**Preparing For A Party**

Ulrich and Annette are at the hotel they were holding the party at. "She's so cute!" Annette picks up their daughter Liana. "Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world?"

"She is but she needs a nap honey." Ulrich takes Liana from Annette. "You should also get some rest. You've been up since four haven't you?"

"Um, a little before that. But I'm so excited! It's our baby's first birthday and I want every thing too be bigger and better then you know whose." Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"You and Aelita need to stop this competing. You'll never convince her and Jeremie that our little Liana is cuter then Drake and Suki." As Ulrich leaves the room he reaches over and turns a television on. The first image was of a plane crash.

"Flight 303 France crashed near the Germany border. So far rescue crews are not reporting on survivors."

"What?" Ulrich turns the volume up.

"The flight was from Tokyo to Paris and so far no reason has been given for the accident. The rescue crews have not yet found the black box. We will report more as details come in."

"No," Annette walks up behind Ulrich. "That, it, it's a different flight."

"I'll call them."

"No I will. Take Liana to her crib." Annette gets her cell phone out as Ulrich leaves the room.

Aelita zooms around a corner when her car phone rings. She hits a button on the steering wheel. "Hey hi! What's up Annette?"

"Does your car have television? Turn it on to the news, please."

"Just a second." Aelita presses a button and a screen comes down. Aelita presses another button and it turns on. "What am I…" Aelita sees the plane wreckage. "What happened? Why did you tell me to turn this on? My kids shouldn't be watching this."

"The flight number is 303. Isn't that the one Yumi and William were on?"

"Yes, no." Aelita turns to the back. "Odd, cover their eyes." Odd does so they can't see the screen. "No, no." A scroller at the bottom reports twelve dead found so far. "Did you call them?"

"Neither one answered." Aelita trembles.

"I, I'll be there soon." Aelita presses down on the pedal until it stops moving.

Jeremie's phone ring. "Hello Aelita, did you make it ok?"

"Turn the television on, now."

"Um, ok." Jeremie does and sees the crash. "Why are you calling me about this?"

"Flight 303." That is all Jeremie needed too hear.

"I, I'll ask Waldo too um, do some thing. He, doesn't he, I don't know what to do."

"Tell my parents. Odd and I will make sure the kids are kept away from any television. I, I love you."

"I love you too Aelita." They hang up.

Aelita pulls in to the parking lot of the hotel and slides in to a parking space. "I'll deal with the bags just get Drake and Suki to the hotel room. Unplug the television." Aelita thinks for a second. "Smash it I'll pay for it later I don't want them too see any of that."

"Would they understand it? They're only 5 years old."

"We've kept them away from such violence. The news feeds on violence and sensationalism. Smash the television."

"I will Aelita." Odd holds Drake and Suki's hands. "Come on you two we're going up to the hotel room. I'll let you both jump on the bed if you behave."

"Yea!"

**At The Crash Site**

A worker helps a woman out of her seat. "Ma'am, can you walk?" He holds a hand out.

"I, I think so." She winces in pain as she stands up.

"Medic! We have another survivor. Ma'am, are you alone? Do you want us too call some one?"

"My, my friend Waldo, Waldo Schaeffer." The woman's head spins as she takes a step.

"Thee Waldo Schaeffer?" The woman, Yumi Dunbar, nods. "Uh, I don't think we have that number."

"No, it's on my cell phone." Yumi pulls it out of her pocket. "I can call, I, I'm ok." She trembles as she tries bringing up Waldo's number. "Um, third number on the list." She hands the rescue worker the phone and he hits the number.

"Hello? Yumi, I saw the news, please tell me you missed your flight."

"She didn't. She's ok um, is this Waldo Schaeffer?"

"Yes, who is this? Oh no please tell me she's not dead. She's ok, right?"

"She's alive. We'll get her medical attention. She's suffering from shock and may have internal injuries. Do you know if she was flying with any one else?"

"Yes her husband, William. Is he ok?"

"We haven't found him yet. We'll send her to the hospital. Could you alert her family? They can meet her there."

"I'll make sure the people who matter know she is alive." They hang up and Waldo calls his daughter.

Aelita answers her phone. "Daddy did you find any thing?"

"Yumi was found, she's alive. They are getting her medical help. They say they didn't find William yet."

"She, where is she?"

"They are sending her to a hospital. They asked me to contact her family but she doesn't have any. Most hospitals don't allow friends, only family."

"I'll pretend to be her sister in law. Um, no, maybe Ulrich should go he'd look closer to William and I'm sure Yumi would rather see him then me."

"Drive him. I don't want any one on an airplane right now and you'll drive faster then any one else."

"I, ok, I'll tell the others about Yumi." They hang up.

**In The Car**

Ulrich grabs the arm rest so tightly his knuckles turn white. "Aelita please slow down!" She flies past a car going nearly three times the speed limit.

"Not a chance. Why are my kids the only ones who trust my driving?" She dodges a truck and cuts off another car.

**Russia**

The Super Computer Maya had infected sparks with energy. "_Hold together damn it. Shit, take out an engine and this piece of shit nearly falls apart."_ She focuses her power on the Super Computer.

**Hotel Room**

Odd is on his knees holding his cross saying prayer. "Whatcha doin Unkie Odd?" Drake pokes him in the shoulder.

"Some thing important. But don't worry about it ok? I know how your parents feel about this." He shows Drake the cross. "Are you hungry?" He nods. "Is your sister?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I'll order you some room service ok?"

"Ok Unkie Odd." Drake goes to a bed and starts jumping on it while his sister jumps on another.

**Hospital**

Yumi is in a room sitting on a stool. "I'm fine. I'm sure some one else needs help." A doctor shines a light in her eyes.

"Follow the light."

"I did with the last two people who checked on me. I already got an x ray and they did a CTS. I'm fine."

"Making sure. If a patient died in the hospital it is complicated. Did any one contact your family?"

"I have none. I am having a couple friends come." Yumi sighs. "Did any one find my husband yet?"

"We are checking the people with the description you gave. They are still finding bodies." Yumi makes a choking sound. "And survivors. They found two people just a minute ago. I, I'll go check on them now." The doctor leaves the room.

**In The Car**

Aelita pulls off the highway and screams through a light. "Aelita you could have killed some one!"

"There were no other cars." A siren sounds. "Shit, I'll deal with them when we're at the hospital."

"Aelita you can't run from the cops!"

"I'm not running I'm going some where." Aelita doesn't slow down as the police car chases after her.

**Russia**

Maya drops her energy around the Super Computer. "_That's enough. Damn, I'm still too weak to attack."_ She turns in to a black mist and disappears.

**Hospital**

Aelita slides in front of the main doors of the hospital. "Tuck and roll Ulrich I can't sit here I'm sure the ambulances drive through here." Ulrich practically throws himself out of the car as Aelita takes off. The cop car drives by keeping after Aelita. Ulrich runs inside.

Aelita slams on the brakes. "I'm in a lot of trouble." She reaches for the glove box.

"Stop! Don't move!" She freezes. The officer gets out of his car and runs over to the driver side window. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I was dropping a friend off. His brother and sister in law were on the plane that crashed. We don't know how long they have."

"What? Flight 303?" Aelita nods. "Why didn't you, um, you could have killed some one." The officer relaxes. "I understand you were worried but, I mean, what if you killed some one getting here?"

"I wasn't thinking. I, he was losing his mind with worry he couldn't drive not that I would let him. He probably would have been going faster." Aelita smiles. "Please, I'm sorry. If I let him drive he'd be hurt just as badly as the others."

"You can't just, I can't let you go with a warning. I saw you fly down the exit ramp and you never slowed down."

"I'll pay the fine. It's worth it if he got here in time."

"Ok, I'll write you a ticket after you give me your license and registration and proof of insurance."

"That's what I reaching for when you said stop." Aelita leans over and opens the glove box.

Ulrich is at a counter. "Please, Yumi Dunbar, Japanese, she's my sister in law."

"We have half a dozen Asian women and so far we only have two names. Things are a mess, please wait." Ulrich slams the counter with a fist.

"No! What if she's dying? I have to see her now!"

Yumi hears a voice and recognizes it. She goes to the door of the room she was in and looks out. "Ulrich? Ulrich!" He turns and sees her.

"Yumi! What are you doing? You need to lie down right?" Ulrich ignores the protest of the desk clerk and runs over to Yumi. "I, you're ok? What about William?"

"I don't know yet. They, they are still finding people."

"Is it ok if I hugged you?" She nods and as Ulrich puts his arms around her she breaks down and sobs.

**A Building Near The Crash Site**

Maya appears at a building being used too store the dead passengers. She looks through them until she finds the one she wanted. "_William, you will send them my message."_ She carves Xana's symbol in to his forehead. "_I dropped them from thousands of feet in the air and I only killed one of you. Xana spent years trying to kill you and failed. You're like cockroaches."_ She turns in to a black mist and disappears as a door opens.

"Get the pictures taken. We can't be dragging the bodies to the hospital for the survivors too identify."

**Hospital**

Aelita walks in to the hospital after being given her ticket. "Four hundred Euros is ridiculous. I should fight it." She stuffs it in her pocket.

A few minutes later an officer walks over to the survivors with several printed images. "I'm sorry we have to do this now. But the sooner we identify the, non survivors, the sooner we can get them released." He posts the pictures up on a board. "If, if you identify the person please take the picture down and let me know."

Ulrich helps Yumi over to the board. "You don't have to do this Yumi. I can look."

"No you, you might make a mistake." Yumi scans the pictures. "Aaaa!" Her screams pierce the ears of every one in the room.

"Yumi calm down," She points at the picture and Ulrich sees the same thing she saw. Not a face, not William, but a symbol. "No! It can't be! No, no this is impossible!" Yumi keeps screaming.

Aelita hears the screaming and runs towards it. She sees Yumi and Ulrich. "What's wrong? Ulrich what's wrong?!" He points. "No! **NO!**" Aelita rips the picture down and stares at the symbol. She doesn't notice who it was on immediately. For the three it didn't matter. Only that symbol mattered.

"Ma'am, Sir, calm down please you're upsetting the others." Yumi continues screaming. "We can't let you keep doing that."

"Asshole!" Aelita holds up the picture. "She just lost her husband so you can go to hell before I shove this down your throat!"

"I can't let her upset the others and threatening an officer is not tolerated."

"Take the badge off and we'll see who wins asshole. I'm tired of you pigs right now!" Aelita crumples up the picture and throws it at the officer.

"That's it you're under arrest."

"Don't you dare touch her." Ulrich's eyes burn with rage. "I'll break every fucking bone in the hand that does."

"Threatening a police officer is a felony."

"It's not a threat." Ulrich steps towards the officer. He reaches for his tazer but Ulrich kicks him in the left knee first. He goes down on one knee and is hit with a vicious punch knocking him out. "Aelita, Yumi, we better leave." He picks up the crumpled picture and walks away.

"Come on Yumi we really don't need this shit right now." Aelita helps Yumi out of the hospital. "Damn pigs."

**Several days later**

The old Lyoko group is sitting around a table with Waldo and Antea. "I finally got Liana too sleep." Annette walks in. "What's going on? I mean, I know William, and, but you don't seem like, distracted by that." Odd takes the lead for the group.

"Annette, you remember the KGB we fought years ago?" Her eyes go wide with shock.

"No, they, they couldn't have." Odd shakes his head.

"It wasn't the KGB. We never fought with them."

"But, then, what really happened?"

"It's a long story and you won't believe most of it but know every bit is true. I swear to the Lord," Odd grasps his cross. "Every word we are about to say is true." Odd and the rest tell her the story of Lyoko.

**A/N Oh crap. Maya is back, not Xana, Maya. She left her mark on William alerting the rest. But what will they do and how will they react? Of course I also killed off William but… He and Yumi seemed miserable. Was it all bad? After all she was sobbing when Ulrich hugged her. **

**And Odd is still a priest, but know that as I mentioned in Code Xana and others that the Vatican fell. So the majority of the organization known as the Catholic Church was destroyed. Father Alexander and Father Odd run the church they were at before it fell but not as the Church. Just in general Christianity. **

**As for the kids, 5 years and 1 year, I gave them new names. Also made them too young to help so we will remain with the Lyoko Warriors. **

**Also, no J INC. Waldo has a company, not as big as J INC, not as wealthy either. Comfortable sure, but not planet controlling use money for lighting cigar rich. **

**Hmmm, ASK ME QUESTIONS! I know you'll have plenty as I have some since I kinda am breaking a rule of mine. Never start a series if you don't know how it ends. Well, IDK how this will end, or have a general idea, so who knows where this will go.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 164: Rebuilding**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Schaeffer Home**

The group is trying to figure out what to do. Jeremie is standing at the end of the dining room table. "We don't have a Super Computer and don't know where Xana got his. Waldo and I may be able to build another one but it could take weeks, even months."

"Why not use the one in Berlin?"

"Because Odd we messed it up. That was kind of the point of what we did." Jeremie let's out his frustration on the table by slamming his fist in to it.

"Then we could use it for parts. You and Waldo could scrap it and make a new Super Computer a lot faster then right?"

"Maybe." Aelita takes over. "But where do we build it? And what do we do about all of our lives? We have jobs, families, we can't drop every thing like we did before." She fights back tears. "My father says he can fund us. But I don't like fighting Xana when we have children. We can't stay with them or else Xana will target them."

"But, Aelita, I can't leave Annette and Liana. And I doubt Odd could leave his church. The guy in charge is old and with out Odd he might lose every thing." Ulrich looks over at Odd who nods.

"I vote we build the Super Computer in Berlin. The old Super Computer is there and Ulrich and I have our lives there. He can keep working at the gym and I at the church. It will help with our finances."

"And what about the children? Where will they stay?" Odd shrugs his shoulders. "I can't let Xana near my babies. I have them with my mother right now but I don't want too be away from them for long."

"We'll think of some thing. But right now nothing matters until we get a Super Computer built."

Energy sparks near a lamp. It disappears quickly.

Maya floats on the Lyoko of the KGB Super Computer. "_I am still very, very weak. Spying on them is near impossible. They must build a second one or I will remain weak."_

**Several days later**

Waldo and Jeremie have taken the old Super Computer apart. "Waldo I'm wondering if the old, old Super Computer in Paris might be of use."

"Maybe. I'll get a team together later. Right now we must be very careful with the energy core." Both are in biohazard suits.

"Opening now." Jeremie pulls on a cover and it slowly opens. Waldo reaches in with lead prongs and pulls the energy core out. He places it in a lead box and locks it.

"Very good. We'll get this too the new build site later." They continue dismantling the Super Computer.

**Elsewhere in Berlin**

Ulrich bounces Liana on his knee. "Who's a good girl? Yes you are." She giggles and smiles.

"Ulrich, are you sure that's safe?" Ulrich nods.

"I wouldn't risk her." Ulrich picks her up and flies her around like a plane. She giggles and squeals with delight.

**In the Church**

Odd is giving a sermon to the dozen or so people who still attended. "The Lord sacrificed his only Son for all of us. He carried a burden most of us could never fathom. But it goes to show that even the Son of God was human. He had worries, stress, and he also had love and happiness. If a man can live, love, laugh, even knowing he would die a painful horrible death, then we must face our own burdens and laugh, love, and live." Father Alexander watches from a pew and nods in approval.

**That night **

Maya activates a Tower on the Super Computer she possessed. "_Do damage, hurt them, and make them hurry!"_ She sends out a ghost.

The black mist attempts too posses a large toy robot. But it is too large and it fails. It goes after a small toy bunny. Its eyes glow as Xana's, now Maya's, symbol appears on its forehead.

Ulrich hears a noise and wakes up. "What was that?" He gets out of bed and grabs a pair of boxers putting them on.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?"

"It's ok Annette, I just heard a noise I'll be right back." Ulrich leaves the bedroom. "Liana? Did you get up?" He looks in her room and sees her sleeping in her crib. "No, ok then what did I hear?" He keeps looking.

**Church**

Odd gets a call and answers it. "Hello?"

"Odd," He recognizes the voice.

"Yumi, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I, I can't sleep. I had another nightmare. I, I need to talk, please, can you come here?" Odd looks at a clock and sees it is nearly two in the morning.

"The Lord's work is never done. I'll be over in a few minutes ok Yumi?"

"Thank, thank you Odd." He hears her cry a little as they hang up.

**Stern Family Home**

Ulrich hears a noise in the living room. He looks in and sees some toys on the floor. "Liana's toys. Xana has you so paranoid you're ready for an attack because one of her toys is still on." He hears the noise again and looks in its direction. "Bunny Flop? Wait, that's just a stuffed toy." A second later it clicks in Ulrich's head. "Shit." The possessed toy lunges for Ulrich's throat. He chops it out of the air then jumps on it. "Not so tough now are you Xana?" The possessed toy struggles under his foot.

"Ulrich? What happened?"

"It's ok Annette." Ulrich leans down and picks up the possessed toy. "This is how weak Xana is." He shows her the struggling toy.

"It, he, what ever possessed a toy? What if Liana had been playing with it? He could have killed her!" Annette's yelling wakes Liana up. She starts crying.

"Annette please calm down. I took care of it just by stepping on it." The possessed toy goes limp as a black mist leaves it. "See? Xana is weak."

"He killed William. I don't think that is weak." Annette goes to Liana's room.

**Odd and Yumi**

Odd knocks on the door of the Schaeffer's guest house. No one answers. He tries the handle and finds the door unlocked. He goes in and goes up to the room Yumi was staying in. He knocks on her door lightly. "Yumi?"

"Come in." Odd goes in and closes the door behind him. Yumi is on the bed hugging her knees. She has a box of tissue on the nightstand and a basket filled with used ones. "Hi, I'm sorry about calling you so late. I, I wasn't thinking and," Odd hugs her.

"It's ok Yumi. You didn't want too disturb Aelita or Jeremie." Odd let's her go. "And after my years as a Priest I have talked with strangers about, this." Odd couldn't say death. "I can talk with one of my friends about it."

"It's not just that Odd. I was on that plane too! I could have died but I didn't. Why? Why did he die and not me? Why did a mother of three die and I didn't? Why did a man who was a doctor die and not me? Why was I spared?"

"I don't know. The Lord must have known you would be more needed. With Xana being here you are needed." Odd pats her on the back. "He loves you and spared you for a reason. I can't begin too understand and I won't try. I can just hope and pray." Yumi hugs Odd back finally and cries more.

Aelita is coming back from the bathroom when she sees Odd leaving Yumi's room. "Odd? What are you doing here?"

"Yumi called me. She is having nightmares, can't sleep. She wanted too talk with some one. She didn't feel like disturbing you so she called me." Odd looks at Yumi's door. "She's scared and upset. I don't know what to do, how to help."

"Oh. Um, she shouldn't be scared. Xana got lucky but now that we know he's out there he won't get lucky again."

"I hope so. I pray so. Good night Aelita." Odd walks past Aelita for the stairs. "I'll make sure I lock the door behind me."

**Next Morning**

Ulrich tells the others what happened. "I can't let Xana hurt Liana or Annette. I, I want to move out so Xana will leave them alone."

"We have plenty of rooms at the guest house. Or maybe you could have Liana and Annette move with some one? Doesn't she have a guest house?"

"Her father does but we don't want him asking why she is moving out of a house he paid for."

"Won't he ask why _you_ are moving out?"

"Probably. We'll lie, I don't care. But I can't let Xana near them."

"Why Jeremie and I sent the Twins to my mother." Aelita's sadness is not missed by the others.

"Xana's so weak we'll have him beat in no time. You'll be back with them soon." Odd rubs her shoulder. "I'm sure Jeremie misses them also. Speaking of the Einstein, where is he?"

"He took a team to Paris so they could scrap the other Super Computer for parts."

**In Paris**

Jeremie has a lead box carried out of the building. "Be very careful that is radioactive." Jeremie gets his cell phone out. "Waldo, I have a great idea."

"What is it?"

"What if we made a Super Computer with two cores? It would be stronger right from the start. Could we do it?"

"We might. Bring me the core and the assemblage pieces. How much longer will you be there?"

"We just have a few more pieces. I'll be back by tonight."

"Good, be safe. If a vehicle starts acting funny pull over, park, and get the hell out. Who knows what Xana might do next."

"Got it." They hang up.

**In Russia**

Maya watches the building of a new Super Computer. "_Two Cores? That Super Computer would have all the power I need! Using this one in conjunction with that one I'll be powerful enough I won't need toys or possession. I'll kill them out right. Hmm, maybe I, or Xana, should make an appearance soon._" She smiles evilly as she sparks with energy.

**Three Days Later**

Ulrich settles in his new room. "Annette, I'll be fine. I'm still worried about you. If any thing even remotely Xana like happens call me. We don't have a way of detecting his attacks yet." He kisses her lightly on the lips.

"I, I'm scared. Please Ulrich why can't we move? Go to America, Australia, any where far, far away."

"On an airplane? No way Annette. It is safer if Xana knows where I am as long as where I am isn't near Liana."

"I know, but I'll miss you. We'll miss you." Annette fights back tears. "I love you Ulrich."

"I love you to." He kisses her hard and she kisses him back.

**In a Warehouse**

Jeremie and Waldo secure a plate over the second energy core. "Ok that should do it." Waldo places a device on the plate. "Power is on. Now we just need the rest of the Quantum Computer."

"I'll start on salvaging the main processor parts. With two Super Computers we should only need a few extra parts."

"_I know._" Both jump. They turn and see a black mist floating in the air. "_Stop what you are doing or I will kill Maya._"

"Maya? You, you have her?"

"_Of course. She is so fun to play with. I am draining power from her. The human brain, such a source of energy! But I will get more from elsewhere."_

"Leave her alone!" Jeremie throws a screw driver at the black mist but it simply passes through it.

"_I will for the next few minutes."_ The screw driver lifts in the air. "_Who dies?"_

"Neither." Jeremie and Waldo back away. The screw driver flies at Jeremie. He jumps out of the way and it spears the wall behind him.

The black mist sparks with energy then dissipates. "Xana is still very weak." Waldo helps Jeremie off the floor.

"But he's found a way too drain energy from humans. If he goes wide spread with that…"

"Didn't they make a movie about that?" Jeremie shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't watch many movies. I'm always working hard for my slave driver of a boss." Both laugh at the joke.

"Call the others this news about Maya is important." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls the others.

**Later**

The Lyoko Warriors meet in the kitchen of the Schaeffer guest house. "If he really has Maya then we must save her." Aelita marches back and forth. "She DIED for us but if she's alive then we must save her."

"Of course but how? We don't even have a Super Computer. And once it is built we need the programs, the power, and so many other things." Odd stands up from the table. "Jeremie, Waldo, how far along are you?"

"We have the base and power cores set up."

"Power cores? As in more then one?" Jeremie nods.

"We need power and can't waste time on doing returns. We're using both power cores from the Super Computers we had access too."

"And before you ask we don't know how much more time this will take. We are trying but we can't be sloppy."

"I know daddy, I know." Aelita stops. "Odd, can we talk, alone?"

"Of course Aelita." Aelita leaves the kitchen and Odd follows her.

When they are far enough away the others can't hear them Aelita talks. "Yumi has nightmares every night. I can't help her. She won't talk to me about them. I staid up last night and when she started screaming I went in. She just yelled at me."

"And? What can I do?"

"She, she talked with you before right? Could you try and talk with her again?"

"She called me last time, and hasn't called me since. Maybe she doesn't want too talk." Odd looks towards the kitchen. "But I'll try. It's my calling too help those around me and if I can't help my friends then I'm wasting my time."

"Thank you Odd." Aelita gives him a quick hug and then they go back to the kitchen.

**That night**

Odd calls Yumi and asks her out to a nearby café. "Thanks for coming Yumi."

"Um, no problem." Yumi sips at her coffee. "What is it? Why did you call me?"

"You're still having nightmares aren't you?" She nods slowly. "What are they about? The plane crash?"

"Yes, and, not really nightmares but memories."

"Of what? Fighting Xana? Trust me I've been having them. I had a lot of them when we first beat him, and the second time. And now that he's back they came back. Any in particular?"

"The time I fell in to the Digital Sea, the first time. I see myself falling, feel myself falling, it switches back and forth between Lyoko and the plane. When we hit I wake up." Yumi's hand trembles as she lifts the cup. "But that isn't the worst."

"What is?" Yumi remains silent so Odd reaches across the table and grasps Yumi's hands in his. "Yumi, you can tell me any thing. I am not just a friend but a man of the Lord. I swore an oath that any thing told me in confidence is between the person, me, and the Lord. I won't tell another soul."

"About me, William, us. I was a horrible person too him."

"When?"

"Weeks, months, years. When we first moved it was fighting about that. He wanted too stay in Europe. But I couldn't stay here. I, I won that fight, as you know." Odd nods and listens more. "But once there I got a job and he couldn't. When he did get one he'd lose it a few weeks later. I yelled at him about it but I know it wasn't his fault. Japanese companies want too hire Japanese workers. I didn't care, I still yelled, screamed, broke things, and smacked him." Yumi squeezes Odd's hands.

"But what about the good times? You loved each other, you made love, and you had each other no matter how tough things were." Yumi laughs a little.

"We hadn't made love for months. I was always so tired from work and fighting with him. Hell half," She pauses. "Heck, half the time he would sleep on the couch or at a friends place just to get away from me." Yumi shakes her head. "I was a total bitch all the time and he, he left me half the time. I deserved it."

"No, and it wasn't as bad as you think. I think maybe William's pride was hurt. Here he is young, strong, and smart but stuck at home while his young beautiful wife goes out and makes all of the money. Even as progressive of a time that we live in that is hard for a man too take. His pride was probably hurt more then his other feelings."

"It doesn't matter! I was horrible to him. He, he always tried. He made me smile and laugh some times. He took me out for a nice dinner and I ruined it by fighting over how much it cost."

"I don't understand a relationship like what you and William had. I'll never get married or even date again. But as a man, I'm telling you that William loved you. He wouldn't have tried if he didn't. So even with how you behaved I'm sure he understood why and forgave you for it."

"You really think so?" Odd nods. "Thanks Odd." Yumi pulls her hands away from him and grasps her coffee. "Maybe I shouldn't drink any more. Maybe tonight it will be nice too sleep." She looks up at Odd. "Um, I was wondering, is it ok if I ask, I mean don't answer if you don't want too."

"Ask me any thing Yumi."

"Don't you miss it? You said you'll never date, or get married. But I thought those rules went away when the Vatican fell."

"The rules did go away. But I went to the church and found my path because of dating. Father Alexander has said it was ok, it would make him happy if I did find some one. But dating and I don't go together. I swore too the Lord that I would not go back to my old ways ever again. I don't know if I could keep my vows if I started dating again." Odd smiles and laughs. "Besides who would want too date a thirty year old virgin Priest with no money and no home?"

"Thirty? I've been telling every one I'm twenty four!" Yumi and Odd laugh.

"Yes, it is a bit strange using any age you really want. I chose nineteen eighty seven as my new birth year. Not that it matters as a Priest I don't pay taxes, I don't drive, and I don't vote."

"It's almost as if you don't exist as far as the government is concerned."

"Yeah, pretty much." Odd stands up. "I can't pay, sorry."

"I know you can't, don't worry I brought some money. It's getting late you should get back."

"Yeah, Father Alexander might need me. At his age even with the lights on his vision is getting so bad he can't see unless he's out in the sun."

"Ok, see you Odd, be safe."

"May the Lord watch over both of us and give us the strength needed for our fights ahead."

**Two Weeks Later**

After several small annoying attacks the new Super Computer was almost complete. "Jeremie, push the button." Jeremie pushes it and the Super Computer hums with power. "Screen is activated, initial processing codes are running."

"Wow." Jeremie looks at the screen. "I never saw so much data in my life."

"The initial starting codes could probably crash every computer in the world combined. But once they are done things slow down and we can start working on new profiles, new vehicles, and a new Lyoko."

"Uh, how about one Tower? And only one Sector?"

"I'll see what I can do. Do you have the hard drive?"

"Yes, I brought it in earlier." Jeremie grabs a leather bag and pulls a hard drive out. "You were smart for storing this."

"It has every thing we need. It will cut weeks worth of time down too only a few hours." Waldo pulls a cable out and attaches it too the hard drive. A small screen appears on the monitor. "Upload all data." A clock appears.

"Less then a second to go." Jeremie smiles. "Like it really needed too tell us that." He and Waldo both laugh.

"_It doesn't matter._" Maya watches from a distance. _"I will posses it and use the power to make myself even stronger!"_ She disappears and returns back to the KGB Super Computer. Around it are dead bodies of the scientists. "_It was a great idea sucking energy out of humans."_ They are skin and bone, dry as if left in a desert for weeks. "_But to do it on a massive scale will take more power. Give that power too me Jeremie, Father, and then you will see what a true terror I am!"_

**A/N Ok, so a little action, more story. Sorry the first couple of episodes seem slow, because they are. But Maya is weak, or Xana is, or… What is going on there? We will find out I'm sure. And a new Super Computer with two power cores? Let's see what they do with this new power. **

**Ok, before you ask, they built the new Super Computer in a warehouse owned by Schaeffer Family Company, or SFC for short. It's not underground or any thing. It was a convenient place to build it and Waldo owned the building so they could do it with out others seeing it. I will describe it in the future, like, when an attack happens, but for right now I knew the question would be asked and I am answering it now.**

**And we get a closer look at Yumi's relationship. Mostly the stress of her working and William not working drove them apart. Was Odd right about William's pride being hurt more then any thing else? Maybe. We'll never know since William is dead and we can't ask him.**

**Oh, and we now know it is 2017. Odd claims he is thirty years old, born in 1987, so the math is done and we get 2017. Meaning the first series ended about 2009ish if this is 7-8 years later. **

**Well, any questions, ASK! I might learn some thing new as I come up with an answer! Also, if you didn't see, I added a little some thing to Code Naia.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 165: Relaunch**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Warehouse**

After a couple of days Jeremie and Waldo have finished on a new Lyoko. "No rocks, no trees, no ice. Just a flat surface with one Tower for activating and one for docking." Jeremie wipes the sweat from his brow. "It should make our lives a lot easier."

"Take a break, see my daughter." Waldo yawns. "We've worked hard."

"Yeah, but will it be enough? He hasn't attacked since we turned this on."

"Xana is lurking I'm sure. Be on the watch for any signs of him."

"Always." Jeremie stretches. "You should take a break also Waldo. I'm sure Antea misses you."

"She is used too me being away. And this is a lot more important than work." Franz stands up. "But I miss her also." The two lock up and leave the warehouse.

**At the Church**

Odd is sitting in the confessional as some one step inside of the other half. "Odd, are you in there?"

"Yes Ulrich, what is it? This is part of my job you can't do this." Odd's voice reveals his annoyance.

"Well, I don't want to confess but I need to talk with some one who won't tell any one else. That falls under what you do right?"

"Yes Ulrich but could it wait?"

"No one else is here. I waited, made sure of that."

"Ok, but if some one else does come could you leave?"

"Yeah, sure." Ulrich sighs, leans against the wall. "What do you think about Yumi?"

"She's hurt, and terrified of Xana."

"Yeah, she has nightmares. Now that I'm staying at the Schaeffer's guest house I hear her screams."

"I know. I talked with her after one. I wish I could help more but I can't. She needs professional help."

"I was thinking that, maybe ask Annette."

"She hasn't had any patients since she had Liana right? And she knows Yumi personally."

"Not that well. They've never been that good of friends. Yumi needs help and Annette can do it for free. But if I ask her I don't think she'll do it."

"Because of your past? Ulrich, you've talked with me about that before."

"I know but I was younger then, nervous about the wedding, if I was making a mistake. I didn't, and the past is past, for me."

"You aren't sure of Yumi? Well, I'll ask her if she wants professional help and recommend Annette."

"Thank you Odd. It's so hard hearing those screams. I want to go and help her but…" Ulrich's words trail off.

"I'll talk with her, don't worry."

"Thank you Odd. I'll let you do what ever now."

"My job. Why you and the others act like its H2N5 or Reptile Flu when it's not doesn't make much sense."

"We just don't see, life, like that I guess." Ulrich leaves the confessional box.

As Ulrich steps out a light near the entrance sparks. "_Nightmares? Yes, my first attack will remove one of them. Perfect."_

**That Night **

Odd is at the guest house waiting for Yumi. When she gets out of a cab he waves. "Yumi!"

"Oh, hi Odd." She walks up the stairs watching her feet. "Um, is every thing ok?"

"Yes, you?" She nods. "Well, I wanted too talk to you."

"About what? I, it's late."

"I know. I tried calling but you didn't answer. I was getting worried."

"You were?" Yumi look up at Odd for the first time since getting back too the house. "What is it, you know, you wanted too talk about."

"You need help. Professional help. Help I can't give you. I wish I could but I can't. So I was wondering if you might want too talk with Annette? She hasn't worked since she had Liana but she would be free."

"You really think I need a psychotherapist?"

"Yes, for your nightmares. What you went through was horrible. I'm sure you're not the only one having nightmares. I'm sure you won't be the only one seeing a therapist."

"I can't talk with her. She'll tell Ulrich."

"She is a professional, she can't. Just like I can't tell any one about what we talk about. And really," Odd puts a hand on her shoulder. "Would it matter if she did tell Ulrich? He knows you're having nightmares right? He's been staying here and all that."

"Forget it Odd I won't talk with her about any of it."

"But she knows! You can tell her any thing. She won't think you're crazy if you tell her about Xana."

"Thanks Odd but no. If, if I feel like talking I'll just talk with you. I trust you and know you won't tell any one."

"But I can't give you the help you need. Why I think you should talk with Annette." She shakes her head. "Ok, I can't make you. But please think about it ok?"

"Ok, I'll think about it." Yumi hugs Odd. "Thank you."

"No problem Yumi," Odd hugs her back. "I'm your friend and I care about you, we all do." Odd pulls away and grasps his cross. "All of us."

"He sure has one he," She stops. "One heck of a way of showing it." Yumi walks past Odd and in to the house.

"He killed his only Son for us that is how he shows it." Odd walks away hoping Yumi would get the help she needed.

**Near midnight**

Yumi tosses and turns in bed. "No, please no, don't do this to me." She hears a whisper so clearly she could swear it was real and not her dream.

"_You let me die. You hated me how can you act like you love me?_"

"I do William, please, I love you still."

"_Don't lie to me Yumi. You hated me even before we were married."_

"No, that's not true!" She sits up in bed sweating heavily. "It, it was just a dream." She lies back down, hugs her knees, and cries.

The lamp near her bed sparks with energy. "_Perfect. Now let's see what I can do with the new Super Computer." _Black mist swirl around the newly built duo core Super Computer. They dive in to it and sparks fly all around it.

Yumi rocks back and forth on her bed. She had stopped crying but couldn't fall back asleep. "Yumi, don't cry." She freezes. "They are just dreams. I know you loved me." She turns over and sees William.

"William? How?"

"I don't know but I'm glad it happened." He leans down and brushes some hair from her face. "I missed you."

"I, I missed you."

"Will you do any thing too be together again?" She nods. "Go to the warehouse, with the computer our friends made."

"Why?"

"They made a new scanner right? If you could go to the new Lyoko and use the information they have on there too find my old profile you may have a chance, we may have a chance."

"You, really?"

"Yes my love." William helps Yumi out of bed. "We must hurry. How this is happening must be a miracle and we must take our chance while we can."

"Yes, of course." Yumi and William sneak out of the house.

Yumi and William walk up to the control panel. "I, I never thought we would be standing in front of a place like this again."

"I didn't either my love. Hurry, you, you must find my old profile."

"Why can't I do it from here?"

"I don't know it just feels like you must be on Lyoko. I can't explain the feeling just like I can't explain this."

"Ok I'll send myself." Yumi finds her old profile. "Wow, I look so young." She starts the auto transfer and then steps in to the new Scanner. When the Scanner door closes William smiles evilly.

"_Perfect." _He turns in to a black mist and goes in to the Super Computer.

Yumi lands on the new Lyoko. "Wow, a little dark?" There was no bright light as the old ones had. Around her were several rock formations and some trees but not much else. "Ok this is a little creepy. Where is a Tower?" She looks around and sees the top of one off in the distance. "That's not so bad since there aren't any monsters." Yumi starts running for the Tower.

Maya is confused. "_Is it activated? I do not detect pulsations but I know I activated it. I felt that power surge from it. Did I do some thing wrong? From what knowledge I have of Xana's that should be correct." _A black mist floats over the Tower. "_Yes it's activated. Waldo and Jeremie made a mistake? Or is this on purpose?"_

**Schaeffer Guest House**

Ulrich sees Yumi's door is open. "Yumi?" He looks in and sees the bed is empty. "Yumi? She's not in the bathroom I was just in there." Ulrich reaches over and flips the light switch. "She's not in here either. Oh crap this can't be good." Ulrich goes to Aelita and Jeremie's room and knocks on the door. "Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi is missing." He knocks again and hears the couple grumble. "Yumi isn't in her room or the bathroom. I know I'm jumping to conclusions but with Xana active it could be him."

"Just wait a minute." Ulrich stands, tapping his foot, waiting.

Jeremie opens the door a few minutes later. "Ulrich? Did you check the entire house? What if she got hungry?"

"I, I didn't. But with Xana you can't take chances."

"We don't have any way of fighting him yet."

"But if Yumi is in trouble then we have to protect her."

"Check the house, I'll go to the Super Computer and see if I can't detect any of his energy."

"What?"

"Waldo and I are working on finding Xana's Super Computer. Xana has a distinct energy wave we might track."

"Ok, I'll get my keys." Ulrich walks away nervously.

Yumi gets to the Tower. "I, I'm not that good, maybe I should have gotten Jeremie." She waits for a response but doesn't get one. "Please, please work." She steps in to the activated Tower.

"_Perfect."_ Black mists surround the Tower.

"No, what's going on? Help! William!" The platform drops out from under her. "Aaaa!" She tumbles through a tunnel and out on to a small platform floating underneath the new Lyoko. "William?!"

"_Try another name."_ Maya appears.

"No, Xana said he was using you for energy." Maya laughs.

"_I said that. Xana is dead damn it! I am your God now!" _Maya grabs Yumi by the throat. "_But you are half right. You see I did discover a way too suck the energy out of humans. It isn't much but imagine if I do it a billion times?"_

"Stop, please if you're really Maya we can save you." Maya lifts Yumi off of the platform by her throat.

"_And who says I need saving? Humanity needs saving from itself. War, famine, plague, death, those four will have nothing on me."_ She holds Yumi over the Digital Sea. "_Beg me for forgiveness or die."_

"Please I don't want too die. Don't kill me, Maya please, I, I never hated you, you know that right? We, we never talked much but you know I never hated you."

"_Yes, lie! Lie too save your ass."_

"I will do, say, any thing, please." If Yumi were on Earth she would be crying. "Please Maya."

"_Hmm, interesting, any thing?"_

"Yes, any thing."

"_I like the sound of that. Are you ready?"_

"For, for what?"

"_A new life." _They both turn in to black mists.

Ulrich pulls up to the warehouse and Jeremie gets out. "If this works what do we do?"

"I'll tell you where his energy is at and you will go there and hopefully find Yumi." Jeremie goes in to the warehouse.

At the control panel Jeremie is confused. "Yumi? Did she go to Lyoko? No, I don't see any history of transfers. And the Scanner hell we just connected it we haven't tested it." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Waldo.

"Jeremie, it's late."

"Did you test the Scanner? I'm seeing Yumi's profile but no history of scanning."

"No, I didn't. And check the code, the SC may not record any history yet. It's still going through the data dump from earlier."

"Do we have a speaker up?"

"Hit alt p then speak."

Jeremie hits the buttons. "Yumi, Yumi!? Can you hear me?" No response. "She's not responding. Ulrich thinks Xana attacked and has her. Can we track his energy yet?"

"The trials didn't work very well but we were using energy from the power plant not Xana's. Try it out and let me know."

"Trying," Several screens appear. "I have six numbers but they don't mean any thing."

"Six? Are they like an address?"

"Oh, yeah." Jeremie reads the numbers again. "Oh, shit. That's our address," Jeremie reads the numbers off. "Isn't it?"

"Xana attacked the Super Computer recently. Check it for errors, for backdoor entrances made, and for any data stolen. I'll get there as soon as I can." They hang up.

Ulrich goes in to the warehouse. "What's going on?"

"Xana attacked the Super Computer. No sign of Yumi but her profile was activated. She may be on Lyoko but we don't have a history on it."

"Send me, I'll look for her."

"We don't know if she's on there or if it is safe."

"Send me!" Ulrich gets in the Scanner. "I'll risk it."

"What about Annette or Liana? If you get killed I'm not taking the blame for it."

"Send me!" Ulrich closes his eyes and crosses his fingers.

The Scanner doors close, a few seconds pass, and when the open… "Whoa, this is Lyoko?"

"No you're still on Earth." Jeremie pounds his fist on the control panel. "We ruled out that Yumi is on Lyoko. She may have tried but it failed."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know."

Yumi finds herself in Russia. "What, what did you do to them?" She sees the dried up bodies of the people Maya sucked dry.

"_I gained their energy. You can gain energy but you must help me. You said you would do any thing if I let you live."_

"Yes, I did." Yumi lowers her head in shame. "I made a mistake." Maya backhands her hard enough too break a cheek bone.

"_You chose life! Now pay attention Yumi. I'll heal you. But you must help me."_

"Heal me, please." Energy sparks around Yumi's face healing the broken bone.

"_See? I can be reasonable."_

"Why don't you just posses me?"

"_I don't do that. Xana did sure but I'm not Xana."_ Maya helps Yumi over to a chair. "_Make yourself comfortable."_

"I, I am."

"_Good,"_ Maya sparks with energy. "_They are at the Super Computer. They must know you are missing and are blaming me."_

"I, I guess that makes sense."

"_But did I kidnap you? Did you not say you would do any thing?"_

"Yes I did."

"_Was it a mistake?"_ Yumi shakes her head. "_Then tell them. Call and tell them you ran off, you couldn't handle it."_

"I don't have a phone on me."

"_One of them," _Maya motions towards the bodies. "_Would. Search them for a phone, now."_ Yumi is disgusted by the task but knows she must.

Ulrich watches over Jeremie's shoulder. "What is that?"

"Xana's signature. He attacked the Super Computer and may have infected it but not completely. We had a shield up but he found holes in it."

"Any thing on Yumi?" Jeremie's phone rings.

"This is an unknown number." Jeremie answers. "Hello?"

"Jeremie, don't look for me, I'm fine. I just couldn't handle it any more. I can't do this again."

"Yumi please come back. We can talk about this."

"No we can't. Goodbye." Yumi hangs up on Jeremie. "There I did it. Now what do you want me to do?"

"_Nothing. Hungry?"_

"Uh, kinda, you?"

"_I fed." _Maya looks over at another body slumped up against a wall.

"Um ew?"

"_Don't knock it until you try it."_

Jeremie is suspicious of Yumi's phone call. "She didn't use her phone."

"Can you trace it?"

"Of course and I'm already doing it."

Waldo makes it to the warehouse and goes in. "Jeremie, any luck?"

"We got a call from Yumi using an unknown number. It's suspicious so I'm tracing the call. So far we're out of western Europe."

"You'll end up in Russia I'm sure. Where Xana is keeping her."

"How do we get her back? How do we get there?"

"We can't short of taking a trip out there and going for her."

"I can't go."

"We'll figure some thing out." Jeremie refines the search down and the closest cell phone tower is just outside of Moscow.

**The Next Day**

Annette, Aelita, and Antea are in a car. "This would be nice, a girl's trip, if it weren't so serious." Antea checks her speed.

"Mom we could get there faster if you let me drive."

"After your last speeding ticket you don't need another one."

"Stop arguing you two." Annette rolls her eyes. "We are going to Moscow so we can fight some super powerful being and get Yumi back right?"

"Xana is not super powerful yet."

"You hope."

"You didn't have too come if you didn't want too Annette."

"Yes I did Aelita. Odd has his church and Ulrich has work and will take care of Liana." Annette stares out the window. "Let's just get there."

**In Moscow**

"Maya, may I uh, watch television? My favorite show is on soon."

"_Why not? I haven't watched any in oh, a decade or so right? What do they have on that's good?"_

"House Uncharted is great. They have this guy who has the greatest eyes. And the show on soon, How I Met In Afrika has a great cast."

"_I wonder if I'll like them."_ Maya sparks with energy. "_We need a television. What do you think we can fit in here?"_

"Any size? And another chair so you can sit, or I'll sit on the floor."

"_No, two big comfy chairs. Maybe some popcorn? Or is that more of a movie thing?"_

"Um, popcorn is ok any time." Maya kisses Yumi on the cheek.

"_You're a great friend."_ Maya turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"Yeah, friend." Yumi looks around the room. "What am I going to do? I can't stay here can I? She'll kill me I know it."

**Just outside of Moscow**

Antea stops the car and looks at a map. "We're close. Jeremie said there are only about three areas she could be. He can't tell what buildings are occupied and which ones aren't so we'll figure that out."

"Do we split up? What if this thing sees us?"

"You should go alone Annette. Xana knows us. But if it sees you? How would it know any different from some one else walking around?"

"Aelita you know that's not true. Xana has seen her enough I'm sure he could recognize her."

"Then we'll stick together."

Yumi jumps when Maya appears. "What the? How big is that?"

"_One hundred and eighty two centimeters_." Maya sets it down. "_Too small_?"

"Uh, no just right." Yumi looks at the screen. "Do we have cable or satellite?"

"_Shit. I forgot about that. What do you think? A thousand channels but shitty reception or only eight hundred channels but good reception?"_

"They've made a lot of progress since you last had a television. Go with satellite."

"_It better not get static and shit."_ Maya turns in to a black mist and disappears again.

"If I run she'll kill me. If I stay here she might suck me dry. I'm screwed no matter what I do."

Aelita, Antea, and Annette look through a window of a building. "There are people inside."

"There is only one building left."

"We better get there soon. Annette if you move your hair over your face Xana might not recognize you right away."

"What? You said he's seen me enough."

"Yes but if your hair is in front of your face he might not recognize you. My daughter and I can't do that because our hair is too short and bright pink."

"Fine, watch my ass, and not like Ulrich does." Annette moves her bangs in front of her eyes and runs over to the last building.

Annette sneaks around a corner and sees a window. She gets to it and looks in. "It's empty." She waves her hand motioning too the others.

"We need too find the door."

"And what about Xana?"

"He should be weak. We can fight him." Antea leads the group around the building.

Yumi hears noises. "Maya?" She turns and sees pink hair that didn't have energy sparking from it. "Aelita?"

"Antea, and Aelita, and Annette are here to rescue you."

"How did you find me?"

"Jeremie tracked the cell phone call. Are you ok?"

"Yes, actually sh," There is a loud explosion.

"Xana!" Annette whips her head around looking for him.

"No its," A black mist flies through Yumi's left ear. She shakes then collapses.

"Yumi!" The black mist leaves through Yumi's right ear and dissipates. "Oh shit, is she dead?"

"Back off Aelita I know CPR." Annette kneels down. "No, she's breathing." She grabs Yumi's wrist. "And she has a pulse, a pretty quick one."

"Aaaa!" Yumi sits up. "What happened? Where am I? William?"

"No, it's us Yumi, are you ok? What did Xana do to you?"

"Nothing. William he, he was here and," Yumi starts looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're in an abandoned building in Moscow where Xana kidnapped you to. Don't you remember?"

"No. I remember talking with William in my bedroom then…" Yumi curls up and hugs her knees. "It wasn't William was it?"

"No, Xana tricked you. I'm sorry," Aelita hugs Yumi. "We need to go before Xana finds the strength too attack again." Aelita helps Yumi off of the floor and the four women hurry out of the building.

**Several hours later**

Aelita slams on the brakes as she pulls in to the driveway. "I don't want any complaints about my driving."

"You, you could have, that car was only," Annette can only stammer after the certain near death experiences she had just had with Aelita's driving.

"I had a good six centimeters of clearance on that Volvo." Aelita gets out and slams the car door. "We got out of Moscow with out Xana attacking."

"Yes, yes we did. Come on Yumi you need some rest." Antea helps Yumi out of the back seat and in to the house.

**Back in Moscow**

Maya watches her new big high definition plasma screen television. "_I wiped her memory pretty well. I wonder if I could do that en mass. But after doing so I must then rewire the minds so they would serve me."_ She sparks with energy as she laughs evilly. "_Xana was such a narrow sighted fool. Of course he never truly had the mind of a human. William and Ulrich were slaves, Jeremie was a trick. But I have his powers with my human mind."_ Maya flips the channels looking for amusement as she planned a new attack.

**A/N So, what was Maya's intentions? Why did she kidnap Yumi but not torture her? And if what she was planning was foiled will she try it again? But she is weak, very weak. But her partial infection of the new SC has made her a little stronger. Will she attempt that again also? And poor Yumi. Losing her husband and trying to fight Xana, or Maya, again.**

**Also for those who don't know one week I update CL, then I update my Teen Titans. Then the next week I again update CL. Usually Monday or Tuesday, but doing this a day early.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 166: History**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**On the Internet**

Maya is outside of the new Lyoko. "_This is different."_ She floats around a shield. "_Ah, this is the same though."_ A black mist comes out of her fingertip and slides through a microscopic hole. Her hand turns in to black mist, then her arm, and then the rest as she slips through the shield.

**At Church**

Odd sees Yumi walk through the doors. He waves at her but she goes to the confessional booth. "Alexander, I think I should take this."

"Just because she is your friend does not mean it should be more or less personal. Every one who steps in there has a closeness and trust with you they do not have with any one else."

"Yes Alexander, I understand that." Odd goes over to the confessional box and gets in the other side. "How long since your last confession my child?"

"Odd, you know it's me."

"Yes but this is still my job."

"I know and I need that. I do kinda want too confess some thing. I guess you would call it a confession."

"And? It is between you and I, and if you want forgiveness between the Lord."

"It's not a sin it's a feeling for some one I shouldn't have."

"Oh, Yumi, he's married. And I shouldn't tell you but he doesn't have any of those feelings for you. He was worried years ago but he knows now he is with the person he loves."

"You don't get it, I knew you wouldn't."

"Yumi you lost your husband I understand but Ulrich is married and has a child. He does care about you but only as a friend."

"No, Odd, I'm sorry." Yumi leaves the confessional.

**Two days later**

Maya is carefully sifting through information on the Super Computer. She doesn't want too trip any of the traps set by Waldo and Jeremie. "_What is this?"_ Maya leans over the device. "_This doesn't look like a trap."_ She taps it. "_A recording device. They're watching for me!" _Maya destroys it. "_Shit I shouldn't have done that."_ Maya flees for the Tower.

Jeremie's cell phone makes a beeping noise. "A trap went off." He dials Waldo's number. "A trap was set off it must be Xana."

"I can't leave the office right now."

"I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll keep you informed." Jeremie hangs up and hurries out too his car.

Maya infects the Tower and activates it. "_Mmm, power is such an aphrodisiac."_ Energy sparks on Earth. "_Let's mind fuck them."_ Maya appears in a portal as her normal self. "Help! Please, some one help me!" She smiles evilly. "Perfect, maybe a few scars." Energy sparks around her face creating scars. "_And would my slave have clothes on?"_ She sparks and all of her clothes disappear.

Jeremie rushes in to the warehouse and sees the portal. "Maya?!"

"Jeremie! Please, please help!" Maya cries. "He, he says he'll give me up if you give him you."

"I can't, he knows that. Where are you? Are you in the building Yumi was?"

"Yumi? She was here?"

"I don't know. I don't know where you are."

"Please, oh god, he's coming back. Why are you doing this? Haven't you used me enough? Stop!" The portal changes and focuses on a note.

_Give me Jeremie or she will remain my slave. Will you leave her in pain and suffering or will you give me back my former knight?_

"We can't do that Xana and you know it. We'll rescue Maya some other way." Energy sparks around the portal and it closes. "I better call the others." Jeremie sends out an SOS Xana.

Odd sees the message. "Alexander I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Again? Odd I'm getting concerned. If it's a woman you don't have too hide it." Odd laughs a little.

"If only it were. I can't tell you about it."

"You know you can trust me with any thing Odd. I've trusted you with my life."

"Parts of it you have. And I can't tell you about this because you'll never believe ninety percent of it. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't lived it."

"I wouldn't have believed half of my life if I hadn't lived it." Alexander shakes his head. "Go, you'll tell me later."

"I will, some day." Odd leaves the church.

Ulrich and Yumi get in the car with Aelita. "I should call Annette, make sure she's not being attacked."

"Go ahead," Yumi's grumbling is missed by Ulrich in his panic.

"Annette, honey, are you ok?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Xana may be attacking, we don't know yet. Jeremie sent an,"

"SOS Xana. I don't know what it means."

"It's what we send out when Xana is attacking or we suspect he is. Stay home with Liana and make sure nothing happens."

"I, ok. I love you."

"I love you more." They hang up.

The Lyoko Warriors rush in to the building. "Jeremie, Odd, what's going on?"

"Xana showed Maya, she, she's not looking good."

"What did he want?"

"Me. I won't go back to him. He won't be tricked again."

"What do we do? Is she at the building? We should go back."

"It was dangerous that first time. What ever he is planning with her could get us all killed. And Yumi shouldn't go back. For some reason Xana wants her."

"He targeted me first. He targeted me second. He targeted you third." Yumi's left hand grasps in to a fist. "Who knows who he'll target next."

**At the church**

Alexander is in his sleeping quarters. "He is keeping secrets from me." He holds up an old black and white picture. "I should expect it after all I haven't been trusting with him about my life."

"_Really? What is there in the life of a lonely old man?"_

"I am not alone."

"_What is there in the life of an old man?"_

"Love, the Lord, and a past. Who are you?"

"_You aren't scared? Some one just appears in your room, floats in the air, and you have no reaction?"_

"I lived through World War Two. I dealt with NAZIs, a POW camp, a real Hell on Earth. You are no scarier then some German Soldier with a rifle yelling at me for being to near the fence."

"_Heil Hitler."_ A Swastika appears on Maya's forehead. _"Meh, what was the big deal about him?"_

"I don't know. I was in the Hitler Youth and I don't know."

"_What?! Hitler Youth?"_ Maya backs away. "_What the fuck? I, you, what?!"_

"Such a mouth on a young woman."

"_Oh I long stopped being a woman."_ Maya doesn't get close to Alexander. "_And here I came here to scare and maybe hurt you but you were a fucking NAZI. What could I do that you haven't done to some one else?"_

"The nightmares from that time are worse then any thing you could ever do to me. Not even the Lord can make them go away."

"_That is really messed up. I'm, I'll go find some thing else to do."_ Maya turns in to a black mist and disappears.

**At the Warehouse**

Jeremie has Ulrich's profile up. "Ulrich I think some one else should do this."

"Like who?"

"Um, maybe Yumi?"

"Why?" Yumi crosses her arms and stares at Jeremie.

"Because you don't have a child who would be left behind." Yumi flinches, bites back a sob. "I'm sorry."

"You're right, get out Ulrich."

"Yumi are you sure? You don't have to do it."

"Get out!" Ulrich steps out of the Scanner and Yumi steps in.

"Ok Yumi you've been on Lyoko so we know this works. When I tried sending Ulrich last time it didn't though. Maybe it was because of who was being sent or Xana did some thing that we hadn't yet. But it should be fixed now."

"Key word is should." Aelita looks at the screen. "It looks right but maybe we should do a test."

"This is the test." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Yumi, see you on Lyoko." The Scanner doors close and when they open…

"Aaaa!" Yumi falls several dozen meters before landing hard on the new Lyoko. "Jeremie maybe next time you could lower where I start."

"Ok I'll look in to that. What do you see?"

"Rocks, some random trees, stuff."

"What? There shouldn't be any thing on there but two Towers."

"Two? I only see one."

"Shit, we screwed up some how. Or Xana messed with it so much already. I have a file, let me check it." He opens a folder and sees a video file. "One of the cameras? I didn't know we had those set up yet."

"Watch out!" Ulrich tackles Jeremie out of the chair just before a massive bolt of energy sparks where he had been. "Xana, Yumi is the Tower activated!?"

"She can't hear you unless I have a button pushed." Jeremie gets off the floor. "Xana, why don't you want me too see that video?"

"_It is not of your concern. Well, it is but it concerns me more."_ Energy sparks over the keyboard and the file is corrupted. "_I have a little more energy left from the Tower. I wonder what I shall do with it?"_ The black mist disappears.

"Guys we must deactivate the Tower." Jeremie gets to the control panel and presses the buttons. "Yumi, are there pulsations?"

"No, should there be?"

"Yes, I think. We, Xana, some one messed up the new Lyoko. Are you sure there aren't two Towers?"

"I can't see another one but there are trees and rocks blocking my view in some directions."

"We'll look in to it later, for now the others are coming." Ulrich steps in to the Scanner. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near Yumi. Aelita steps in next. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko and Odd steps in to the Scanner. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and…" His profile flashes and flips. "Odd!?"

"Whoa!" Odd lands on Lyoko and is different. His cat like features was gone. He was sleek in looks, with a dark skin tight suit on. His hair was slicked back just like on Earth. "Odd are you ok?"

"Yeah, but, why did I change?"

"The Super Computer must have detected some thing major with you. It makes a profile off of your sub conscious. You have changed so much since your last time on Lyoko your sub conscious must have changed enough too make it change you."

"I don't know what my powers are."

"That's ok for now. Xana can't have much power too send monsters." Jeremie looks at a screen. "I can't send vehicles yet so you're on foot."

"We can see the Tower and it's not that far." Ulrich takes the lead and the others follow.

**Ulrich's House**

Maya sparks with energy near Ulrich's house. _"He found such a happy life after I died for them. Did he ever think of saving me? No, of course not. None of them cared. Let's see what happens when I make him care about me!"_ Maya blasts out a window. She hears screaming. _"Perfect."_ She starts breaking out the other windows with her powers. "_And now I do believe the roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. We don't need no water,"_ The closest fire hydrant is ripped out of the ground making it useless for the fire department. "_Let the mother fucker burn."_ Maya laughs maniacally as a small flame grows on the roof.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are near the Tower when two black mists form in to Kankrelats. "Xana's weak, good." Odd takes the lead. "Let me try out my new skills." He does a couple of mock punches.

"Go ahead but don't get careless." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"Hmm," Odd tries firing a laser arrow but can't. "Shield?" Nothing. "Whoa!" He dodges a laser fired from a Kankrelat. "Let's try plain old rumble." He charges a Kankrelat and kicks it hard. It rolls across the ground but isn't destroyed.

The second Kankrelat shoots Odd in the back. "Odd you just lost ten points." Jeremie sees some thing strange on Odd's profile. "No nine, eight, seven, you're gaining health back."

"Cool!" Odd ducks under a laser and does a sliding kick hitting the Kankrelat in the Eye destroying it. "Where did the other one go?"

"It's coming back, slowly but surely."

"But what? Don't call me Shirley." Odd laughs as the first Kankrelat gets back and fires lasers.

"Hey, do you see that?" Aelita turns her head. "Does Odd have a halo over his head?"

"I think so, yeah. Odd why do you have a halo over your head?"

"I don't know ask Jeremie." Odd ducks under a laser and lunges at the Kankrelat tackling it. He grabs and picks it up pointed away from him.

"Odd, the Kankrelat is losing health and a new bar is on your profile. It's almost full."

"And his halo is getting brighter." Aelita and the others back away as an aura surrounds Odd.

"I feel tingly all over." The Kankrelat disappears from Odd's hands. "Whoa, it disappeared!"

"It ran out of life. And your other bar is full."

"What does it do? Or mean?"

"I don't know. Hey, there is some thing on the screen coming your way."

"What direction?" The Lyoko Warriors look around.

"Above you!" Jeremie's warning is too late as a Hornet sprays acid on the Lyoko Warriors.

"Leave my friends alone!" Odd, being away from the others, was not hit. "Crap I can't attack long distance any more."

"I got it, I think." Aelita is damaged but gets out of the acid. "Energy Field!" An energy orb forms in her hands and she throws it. She hits the Hornet destroying it.

"Boy we've gotten rusty." Ulrich checks himself. "Are we all here?"

"Yes," Yumi has her fans out ready for another attack.

"Wow, Princess I think you should get in the Tower." When Odd gets close to the others they gain a strange white glow.

"Hey, your health points are regenerating, and Odd's other bar is losing points."

"I'm healing them?" Odd reaches out with a finger and touches Aelita on the shoulder.

"Whoa, you just lost twenty percent of the bar but Aelita's healed completely."

"Cool! I can heal myself and others! I must need too absorb the health of the monsters first though." Odd goes over and touches Ulrich and then Yumi. His halo and aura disappear.

"I'll deactivate the Tower now." Aelita runs in. She steps in the middle of the platform. "Jeremie, I'm not floating up."

"Have Ulrich try." Aelita steps out as Ulrich goes in. "Any thing?"

"No. Maybe the Tower is different?"

"Shit!" Jeremie pounds a fist on the control panel. "Damn it! I need Waldo now." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls him. "Waldo, Aelita and Ulrich can't deactivate the Tower."

"They weren't meant too. Are you sure it's activated?"

"Yes! What do I do? This is mostly your work you should be here."

"I can't get there right now. Just, give me a minute and I'll send you the data to your phone."

"Ok, bye." They hang up. "Ulrich, Aelita, give me a minute."

"We're not going any where."

**Ulrich's House**

Annette and Liana are outside of the house as the fire fighters show up. "I don't know how! Use another one! That's my house do your jobs!"

"Ma'am with out a fire hydrant we have no way to hook our hoses up. We already sent a group out looking for the next closest one. Just give us a minute."

"I don't have a minute that's my home!" Annette bursts in to tears.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie reads the information Waldo sent. "Ok, just enter these codes, and change the line here, and Aelita try it now."

"Pulsations, they finally showed up."

"You should be able too deactivate the Tower now." Aelita goes in the Tower.

She steps on the center of the platform and soon she starts floating. When she reaches the second platform the control screen appears. She places her hand on it. "It's working."

"I want too try the return program."

"What? Jeremie that will make Xana stronger!"

"It might but it is better to test after an attack then after nothing happened." Jeremie waits.

Annette feels a strange sensation. A few seconds later she sees the white wall of a return. "Oh god is that a nuclear bla-" She is cut off as the white wall reaches her.

**After the Return at the Warehouse**

The return has worked, mostly. "No one knows what happened or how it happened or what it was. No government has come out and claimed responsibility for the flashback being reported all over the world." Jeremie turns the television off.

"The return was remembered. How we don't know but Waldo and I will fix it."

"You better! Annette remembers the attack. Xana attacked our home, set it on fire. What if they couldn't get out? I've been staying at the guest house so they wouldn't be attacked! What's the point if Xana still attacks there?"

"Why we'll work on it and next time not take so long deactivating the Tower. I have a new scan set up. It is only finding one Tower so it will alert us instantly if Xana uses it again."

"I hope so," Odd smiles. "It looks like I'm a Paladin on Lyoko now. It's much better then being a cat."

"What you can do on Lyoko makes us a thousand times stronger. If you can heal us when we're damaged I don't see how we can lose a fight."

"Xana will work on it and find a way. Go home every one, don't worry, Waldo and I will fix the return."

"Honey, I'll make sure dinner is ready." Aelita kisses Jeremie. "I'll keep it warm in case you are late."

"Thank you Aelita." Jeremie looks at the screen. "Only one way of testing if it's fixed so it may take some time."

"I better go back. I'm sure some people will see this as a sign of the end times and that means the Church will be busy." Odd leaves.

**At the Church**

Odd was right. He took over for Alexander as soon as he got in. "No this was not a sign from the Lord. I'm sure one government or another will come out and reveal it was some secret experiment. No it was not a sign of the Anti-Christ either. Relax and go home. Please, thank you for your questions…

**That Night**

Odd is resting in his room ready for bed when there is a knock at his door. "Come in," Father Alexander opens the door and steps in.

"Odd, are you ok?"

"Yes, are you? I'm sorry I wasn't here faster."

"It is ok Odd." Alexander sits in a chair. "What do you think about this, reversal of time?"

"Um, it is strange?"

"Yes, it is. What is also strange was during that time I was visited by a demon."

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"He?"

"Uh, she?"

"How did you know it took the form of a human?" Alexander raises and eye brow.

"I, it was, just a lucky guess."

"No it wasn't. She was connected to you wasn't she? This demon came here for you but found me instead."

"No, they targeted you because of me. they knew where I was." Odd sighs. "I, I want too tell you, I must, but you won't believe me."

"Odd I was visited by a demon before time reversed itself today. What makes you think I would not trust your word?"

"Because I wouldn't if I hadn't lived it."

"I've done things in my past I'm sure you would not believe I had lived or done. But if you tell me your unbelievable life I will tell you mine."

"I, I can't. They already came after you once if you know more she will target you more."

"No she won't. She is scared of me. When she heard," Father Alexander closes his eyes and slowly let's the words out. "I was part of the Hitler Youth she was terrified of me and fled. Imagine, a demon scared of an old man like myself because of my past."

"You were in the Hitler Youth? But, you, now are, how?" Odd is distracted by the fact Father Alexander called Xana a She.

"Since you won't tell me you're past I will tell you mine….

**Germany November 12, 1944**

I was a small boy, barely six years old. My parents had joined the National Socialist Party, or the NAZIs. I was a blonde hair, blue eyed boy. The perfect image of what the Hitler Youth wanted.

Near us was a concentration camp. I saw what they were doing too those poor Jews. The soldiers would beat the men, work them to death. The women, no not even women were some of them, used for sex and as slaves. Some of the soldiers were so lazy they would sit on the backs of the girls and ride them like horses. One girl, she was a year younger than me, caught my eye.

One day while I was near the fence I saw her and she saw me. She came up to the fence. "Hello, hello?"

"Hello," I could see the bruises on her face. She was barely skin and bone.

"What do you have?" She was looking at the brown bag in my hands.

"My Papa's lunch."

"Oh please, could you spare a bit for me? I am so hungry."

"I, I don't know. You might give me some disease." I didn't know better. I had been taught Jews were disgusting, sub human disease carrying vermin. But she didn't look sub human. She looked like a lot of the girls in my neighborhood just skinnier.

"I won't, I promise." I opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich. I peeled the top bread off and pulled a slice of meat off.

"Here, all I can spare or my Papa might notice." I stuck the slice through the fence. She grabbed it and split it in half. She ate one half then and there and put the other half in her pocket.

"Why are you saving it? It will go bad."

"My Momma is also hungry, she can have the other half." She looked and saw a guard. "I, I must go, will you be here tomorrow?"

"I might be. I'll um, see if I can bring more tomorrow." She smiled before walking away from the fence.

The next week when I brought my Papa lunch I would bring extra food I snuck out of the cupboards. We would talk while we could before a guard would come near. She didn't seem evil, or disgusting, but normal, like me.

It took nearly a month before I even asked for her name. "I am Layla, Layla Goldstein, you?"

"Alexander Paulson." I handed her the bag of meat and cheese slices I had taken. "Hurry I see a guard."

"Thank you." She hurried from the fence.

The next two days I didn't see her. I had gotten worried. My Papa was a guard there, at the main gate. "Papa, has any thing happened lately?"

"Nothing that concerns you Son. Just some Jews acting like they usually do. Filthy things were stealing food some how."

"Oh, it is a good thing you caught them." I knew who he meant. I feared the worst. The girl, Layla did not seem like a monster. She did not seem like she was sub human. The way she was treated was sub human, the guards were monsters.

The next day I saw her. She had more bruises, more cuts. One was infected. "I was wondering if you could get some medicine?"

"I don't know. What kind?"

"One of the prisoners in here was a doctor. He, he says I need antiseptic? I don't know what that is. Do you have any at home?"

"I do, I think. I didn't bring any food I, I didn't expect too see you again."

"It's ok. They are watching the adults more closely now but they still ignore us." I nodded, I knew what she meant.

"Tomorrow, be here."

"I will."

I found the bottle of antiseptic. I snuck it out of the house with a little food. When I got to the fence she was waiting. "Hurry they want to search us now. I must hide this."

"Ok, here, I got the antiseptic."

"Thank you." She left the fence and I continued to my Papa with his lunch.

I was scared. "Son, some one saw a young boy at the fence talking with one of the Jews. Do you know who it was?"

"N, no Papa. I have seen people near the fences when I come here with your lunch but I don't get close. I don't want any disease they have." I acted disgusted by the thoughts of contact with a Jew. I knew I must not let him know. He hated them and if he thought I was helping them he would punish me severely.

"Good, good. We are having a special guest this Friday and we must not have any trouble with the Jews."

"A special guest?"

"Adolf Hitler has saw it fit too come and see the facility. I want you too be there for the ceremony."

"Of course Papa it will be a great honor seeing him in person." He let me go then.

That Friday I was dressed in my best clothing. My Momma had cut my hair and my Papa had made sure I had cleaned my nails and every thing. When he arrived we did the salute. Today he is known as the greatest evil in history but during then he was our hero. He was the one who pulled Germany out of the economic depression and made us a super power. Women wept, men shouted 'Heil Hitler' and we children did as we were told.

The next few weeks I did what I could. The winter was getting worse, and as the New Year came it was even harder for me. We could hear the sounds of war creeping closer. The Russians were taking more and more German land.

I was giving Layla a pair of socks through the fence when the first one hit. It was January third, nineteen forty five a little before noon when a mortar hit a building south of the concentration camp. "I must go!" I turned and ran.

In less then two hours the Russians had taken the city. I was hiding in my room when two soldiers bust down our door. First it was my Momma's screaming, gunshots, more gunshots, and my Papa shouting at them. Then one last gun shot and a loud thud. I knew what had happened and I fled out my window.

I didn't know where I should go. They were looking for any NAZI soldiers hiding. I, I don't know why I did it but I went too the fence.

The fence was down. A tank had plowed through it. The Jews were standing around with the Russian soldiers. She saw me first and screamed as she ran over.

"Halt!" She stopped mid step. "Get away from him!"

"No! He is my friend! He has been giving us food and medicine. Please, he is not like the others." She came to me and hugged me. "He saved our lives. He, he just gave me socks because I have none."

"Is this true?" The lead Russian soldier looks at the other Jews.

"We have had a friend on the outside. I never met him but if Layla says it is this boy then it is this boy. He is an angel sent by God."

"Keep him with the rest and keep searching! We know more of those damn NAZIs are hiding." Layla led me over too the other Jews. They looked more like skeletons then humans. But they thanked me, hugged me, one wept over me. One woman promised me her life of servitude for doing what I had done. I never met these people but they loved me and trusted me with out question.

Soon Germany fell. The Allies took over. My family was dead and I had no where else to turn. The Jews who had been at the concentration camp kept their word. I was a cousin, they claimed, so I was kept with them.

I grew up in a small town with Layla and several others. I threw away my old last name and took up another. I wasn't a Jew by birth but they treated me well. All that I had been taught was wrong. The lies, the deceit, they were nothing like I had been taught.

When we got older Layla and I became closer. Soon we were dating. When we were old enough we became married.

We were happy, I thought. She was pregnant in the summer of nineteen sixty three. We had tried so hard for years and had almost given up. So when she finally was we were excited. I worked hard at a bank so we would be ready. Of course the others were ready too help us. They remembered what I did, they would never forget. They gave us baby clothes, toys, cribs, any thing we might need.

Our beautiful baby girl was born healthy and strong. She looked so much like her mother except for her hair. She had the strangest colored hair. "What do you think Layla?"

"I, I think she, I like the name Antea, our little pink haired girl."

**Present Day**

"What?!" Odd nearly chokes on his tongue.

"Yes?"

"I, pink hair, named Antea?"

"Yes, I know it sounds strange but I swear her hair was a beautiful shade of pink."

"I, I believe you." _Wow, it can't be, I mean, she grew up in Russia. She was Russian._ "Where was uh, Layla from, originally?"

"Russia, why?"

"Uh, just wondering."

**Berlin, 1973**

I came home from the bank and found the house cold. "Honey? Why is the heat off?" I got no response. I went through the house until I found a note on the bed. She, she had left me and taken our daughter. After going through I found every thing of them was gone. No pictures, no clothes, nothing but what I had in my wallet.

That night I was walking, and walking. I was lost, had no where to go. Had my wife left me for another man? But then why did she take Antea and all of the pictures? I had no hint any thing was wrong.

I was standing on a bridge. I had no reason too live. With out my Layla, my Antea, I had nothing. I looked down at the water below. Maybe it was far enough the fall would kill me. If it wasn't, I wouldn't swim. I would drown. "_Stoooopppp..."_ I heard a voice, but it was distant. "_This is not your path._"

I stepped down. _"Yes, you have another purpose. You have done so much good on your first path. Now you will do more on a second path._" I was confused, who was this voice?

"How do you know!? They were my life!"

"_You did what you were meant to do. Your daughter's life will be important for the world. You did what was needed and now your life will change forever. Trust me my Son, put your faith in me and I will make sure your new path fulfills what you are."_

I don't know what led me away from that bridge but it was strong, warm, and loving. It took me to a church, this church. I had no reason for being there. I was never religious, never a Catholic. But this force led me there. I made a new life, walked a new path. I trusted that voice when it said my daughter's life would be important. I never asked how or why, I just trusted it.

**Present Day**

"You, you had a wife and child? And were considered an angel by those you saved? Hitler Youth? Why did you never tell me these things?"

"So you believe me? A voice leading me here? A daughter with pink hair? A young boy in NAZI Germany who was part of Hitler Youth and helped the Jews?"

"Of course Alexander you would never lie." Odd wipes tears from his eyes. "You were an angel. You saved lives when you were so young. Even younger than I was when I saved lives."

"Tell me about that, if you trust me."

"I've always trusted you Alexander but I never thought you could believe what I would tell you." Odd moves to the side of his bed and sits up. "Father Alexander, more then a decade ago I was at a private school. Things were normal until one day a kid named Jeremie found a device…"

**A/N So they launched a return and every one remembered! Gee, any thing like that new ABC show Flash Forward? In fact what if this was how they got the idea! Sure they showed 6 months worth of future, but it could be, right? Lol.**

**Also, Odd is a Paladin now who heals the others? But he must have some offensive skills, right? We'll find out I'm sure in future episodes!**

**And Is Alexander really the father of Antea? The time would fit(I had too do the calculations and figure out how old she should be for having Aelita and so forth) What if he is? Would Odd tell her? Would she remember him? Would she want too see him? And why did Layla run off? Especially from the man who was called an angel by those he saved. We'll find out I'm sure!**

**Also, I was wondering, I could make a single shot of just Alexander's story, add detail, weeks of details and stuff, or make them older? Maybe breaks one out and hides them? Lots of ideas!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 167: Family**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**In The Church**

Odd paces back and forth on the stage of the church. "I should tell him about his family. Or tell Antea about him. Would she want too see him? Would she remember what happened? She would have been ten, she should. What if she doesn't want too see him? Or it would be a shock on his system and if he has a heart attack it would be my fault." He keeps pacing and mumbling to himself.

**At The Schaeffer Guest House**

"Come on you two stop fighting." Aelita breaks her kids apart.

"But Mo-om! She already had her turn!"

"No I didn't you're thinking of yesterday!"

"No I'm not!" Drake and Suki start fighting again.

"Enough!" Aelita takes the handheld game device. "Now it is my turn." She sticks it in her pocket. "I hardly see you two lately I don't want fighting ok?"

"Yes Mom." Both stare at the other waiting for one to make a move.

**At The Stern's House**

Ulrich and Annette have Liana in the bath tub. "I'm sorry I didn't make it last night. It attacked again."

"I know its ok Ulrich really. This thing is dangerous and if you don't fight it then it will hurt people."

"You say it is but, I, I miss you and Liana so much." He kisses Annette on the lips. "It sucks being away from you two all the time."

**Outside Of The Church That Night**

Odd sits on a bench waiting. When he sees Antea he gets up and hurries over to her. "Antea, thank you for coming."

"What is it? You sounded worried on the phone."

"Um, we need too talk. Away from here."

"Ok, about what?"

"Some thing major." Odd looks around. "There is a café near here. Let's go there." Odd leads the way.

After sitting down and Antea orders a drink Odd starts. "Antea, what do you remember about your parents?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's important. What do you remember?"

"I don't want too talk about them."

"Well, please indulge me. What do you remember about your father?"

"He died, decades ago."

"When you were ten?" Her eyes go wide with shock.

"How did you know that?"

"Wait for questions. What about your mom? Why did she take you to Russia?"

"How did you know about that!? What did you do Odd?"

"Just tell me, why did she move to Russia?"

"He, he died, and the people responsible for it were after us. We had too or we would have been next."

"What people? Who did she say was responsible?"

"It was so long ago, I don't remember."

"Did you actually see your father, like a funeral, or took her word?"

"There was no funeral. Odd what is with all of these questions?"

"Because I know your father is alive." Odd waits for her reaction. When she doesn't react he is confused. "Did you hear me?"

"Odd, this isn't funny."

"I know. I, if I had known earlier I would have told you."

"Known what? Odd my father died decades ago."

"In nineteen seventy three? He didn't die your mother lied. He's alive and I know him."

"Shut the hell up Odd. I'm not in the mood for this." She starts standing up.

"Alexander and Layla were your parents. Alexander is still alive and I've been living with him for eight years. Your mother was Jewish and in a concentration camp where your father, a member of Hitler Youth, met her. If you want too meet him I'll take you there right now."

"Odd, how, why now? If he is alive why did he never look for us?"

"Your mother told him she left for another man. He was going to kill himself when a voice stopped him and sent him towards the Church. He doesn't know what he did wrong but has been punishing himself for it since. He still thinks about you."

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"He doesn't know that I know you. Since he told me about his path to the Church we've talked. I even asked him why he didn't look for you. After nearly killing himself he was taken in by the Church. He started a new life and believed he had mad the Lord angry and that was why the Lord took every thing he loved. Searching for you would only make the Lord angrier."

"That's bullshit. I don't know what went wrong with your head but if this God existed why is Xana back? Why did the NAZIs exist? Why do children starve?"

"There is another side at play." Odd grabs his cross. "And I thought you would be happy. Your father is alive and I'm sure he would love seeing you."

"You didn't tell him about me did you?"

"No. I wanted too give you a choice. I, I hoped you would make the correct one."

"For who? He never looked for us you said so yourself. Even if he thought my mother left him for another man why didn't he look for me?" Antea fights back tears. "I can't stay here."

"Wait," Odd grabs her wrist. "Pay for your drink. I don't have any money."

"Fine," Antea takes a five Euro out and leaves it on the table. "They can keep the change." She turns and leaves.

**Super Computer**

"_Damn what have they done now?"_ A new shield protects the entrance too Lyoko. "_I found a way in last time I can get in again."_ Maya prods the shield looking for a weakness.

**Yumi**

She is sitting alone in a bar with a glass of alcohol. "I can't do it." She looks at a letter requesting her response for her husband's funeral and burial. "He deserves better then any thing I could do." She takes a drink from the glass.

**The Next Day**

Jeremie and Waldo are at the Super Computer. "So far no activity from Xana and the files have compiled and formatted."

"Ok so then the new Skidbladnir is ready?"

"I thought we agreed it would be called the Nautilus."

"Skidbladnir was always our ship. The Nautilus was your ship. Maybe we should vote on it."

"Later right now we need an update for the shields and figure out the pods before we start thinking of docking it."

"Could we move the other Tower? I don't like that it is so close too the edge. No one even saw it from near the other Tower."

"We can later but we must get the ship and the vehicles prepared. Not too mention the Xana Energy Finder so we can get an idea of where he is attacking and where he hides when he isn't."

"Our test runs went well as long as Xana is close." The two continue working on the programs.

**At The Church**

After a sermon Odd calls Yumi. "Hey uh, how are you? I haven't seen you for a couple days."

"I'm fine. Um, actually I have a couple of questions. Can I come over? Or are you busy?"

"I just finished morning Mass. I have the rest of the day unless there are people coming in for confession."

"I can be there in a few minutes." Yumi hangs up on him.

"I guess that was good bye." Odd hangs up his phone.

Odd is waiting at the door when Yumi steps in. "Hey Yumi. We need too stay out here in case some one comes in."

"Can't the other guy handle it?"

"He had a bad day. His lungs are getting worse. I have him resting in his room." Odd walks over to a pew and sits down. Yumi follows behind him and sits next to him. She pulls out the letter.

"Read this," She hands it to Odd.

After reading it he folds it up. "You can have the funeral here. I can't do it for free but it will be cheaper then any where else."

"No, I, I don't want that. I mean, I can't do it. William deserves better then what I can do for him."

"Yumi you could always ask Waldo for help. And while this Church isn't the biggest or grandest it will be more then fit for William. Small, cozy, and warm."

"And where do I bury him? Or should I cremate him? Maybe I should donate the body too science? I mean, it's not just the money but what do I do after? I can't get him cremated I mean, then I'd have the ashes and," She starts crying.

"It's going too be ok Yumi." Odd hugs her. "I can talk with Alexander. I'll see if there is another option. I'll do every thing I can." He rocks her back and forth as she cries.

**Lyoko**

Maya pierces the shield and gets inside of Lyoko. "_What the hell? They have the Skidbladnir ready? They are moving faster than I planned."_ She floats towards it. "_How are they doing this? They should have been stuck working from the very beginning."_ She taps on the glass of a pod. "_Unless they saved all of the data from the first one, but how? They destroyed it didn't they? And who, why would they have saved it from all those years ago? They thought I was dead."_ She flies towards the other Tower. "_I wonder if they have gotten all of the security up yet. I may have a chance too hack this damn thing and make the power mine."_ The Tower activates.

**Super Computer**

Jeremie hears a single beep. "The Scanner found activity. It could be Xana sending monsters or an activated Tower. Maybe trying to change the landscape of Lyoko making it harder for us."

"I'll send the message out. Activate the Xana Energy Detector. Select the new power settings and see if we can pin point the location better or at a greater distance." Waldo gets his cell phone out.

"On it," Jeremie loads the program. "It says the energy is right here." There is dark laughter echoing through out the warehouse.

"_Surrender or die." _The words send chills down Jeremie's spine.

"Not a chance Xana." Jeremie pulls a device out of his back pocket. "Don't come any closer. This is a very powerful electromagnet and will mess you up."

"_In theory. You've never really tried it out on me yet so how would you know?"_ Electrical sparks appear and seconds later a Kankrelat form.

"Waldo get out of here I'll handle it." Jeremie ducks after a laser is fired. "I hope," He runs at the Kankrelat with the device in his hand as Waldo leaves the building.

The Kankrelat runs backwards firing lasers at Jeremie. Jeremie is hit on the shoulder. "No!" He grabs the device before it hits the floor. "Focus Jeremie you can't let Xana intimidate you." Jeremie continues after the Kankrelat.

Maya's hands form out of two black mists over the control panel of the Super Computer. "_Hmm, he didn't have time for it. I have complete access!" _She starts bringing up programs and instead of deleting them which would be obvious she starts selecting lines of code and changing them.

The Lyoko Warriors, minus Odd and Aelita, rush in to the warehouse. "Jeremie!"

"_Shit they got here faster than I thought."_ Maya's hands dissipate as the Warriors rush over to help Jeremie with the Kankrelat.

**At The Church**

Odd is doing a confession, tapping his foot. "Two Hail Mary's and you will be forgiven. The Lord loves you even when you sin. Just try not doing that with your pigs." Odd stops. "Wait, were they male or female pigs?"

"Female, what do you think I am, queer?" Odd bites back a laugh as the man leaves.

"I have to go. Please let him be the last one so I…" Before Odd can finish some one else steps in.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned."

**At The Warehouse**

Ulrich and Yumi flank the Kankrelat while Jeremie distracts it. "Jump!" Ulrich leaps at the Kankrelat from the left while Yumi comes from the right. Jeremie jumps out of the way of a laser and falls on the floor hard.

"Got it," Yumi punches the Kankrelat hard in the Eye destroying it. "Are you ok Jeremie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I broke my glasses." Jeremie picks up the frames. "I can't see the screen with out them. Why didn't Aelita come?"

"She didn't want too leave the Twins alone at home."

"Well we need her, and Odd where is he?"

"I'll call him, Yumi call Aelita we need her." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Odd. "He's not answering maybe he was attacked."

**Church**

Odd taps his foot even louder. "Father? Are you ok?"

"I, it's just, a friend of mine is going in to labor and it was kind of early so they were worried about it. If any thing goes wrong I want too be there." _I'm lying in a confessional booth. I am going to hell._ "I'm sorry I am distracted."

"No, you should go. Um, what should I do?"

"Say one Hail Mary and thank you for letting me go." Odd leaves the confessional and gets his cell phone out. "Ulrich, I'm on my way."

"About time. Hurry it up we already dealt with a Kankrelat who knows what Xana will throw at us next."

"I just said I'm on my way. I was busy with my job and in case you don't know my job is a little more important then others."

"Just get here." Ulrich hangs up on Odd. "Odd is coming, Yumi did you get Aelita?"

"She's waiting for Annette so she can leave." Yumi puts her phone in her pocket. "I wanna go, now."

"One of you send her. I can't see a damn thing."

"I'll do it." Ulrich sits down in the chair. "Uh, this is a little different from the old control panel."

"Just do the same keystrokes. I just used a different style." Jeremie picks up the pieces of glass that were his glasses.

"So, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "I can't hear her, how do I hear her? Or speak too her?"

"Just wait for Aelita."

Aelita steps out of a taxi and goes inside the warehouse. "Jeremie are you ok?"

"Yes I just broke my glasses. Ulrich sent Yumi but can't work the control panel."

"I'm glad you and Dad told me how too work this." Aelita takes Ulrich's place. "Did you send Odd?"

"He's not here," Before Jeremie can get the last work out the door opens and Odd runs in.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I had confessions too do." Odd runs and gets in the Scanner. "Hey, you weren't waiting for me were you?" The Scanner doors close and soon Odd lands on Lyoko.

After Ulrich is sent Aelita sets up an auto transfer. "Jeremie should I call Waldo first? You can't be left here blind."

"Just go the faster the Tower is deactivated the sooner I'm safe." Aelita hugs and kisses him quickly before stepping in to the Scanner.

Maya watches the Lyoko Warriors. "_I have the power for one but how will they handle it? Hmm, Itsy Bitsy Spider time!"_ A Tarantula lands on Lyoko near the activated Tower.

The Lyoko Warriors near the activated Tower as Maya goes back to the control panel. "_He's blind with out his glasses he'll never notice my hands."_ She starts messing with the programs changing codes.

Odd hangs back when the Tarantula fires lasers. "I have to get closer so I can suck life out of it."

"Just stay back we shouldn't need any healing. It's only one of them versus all of us." Ulrich takes his swords out.

"I can heal myself right? Jeremie?" No response. "We'll figure it out later." Odd runs at the Tarantula.

The Tarantula fires lasers at Odd and hits him once. "I can heal, I think, Jeremie how many points did I lose?"

"He can't see so he's probably not at the control panel."

"Bonzai." Odd rushes the Tarantula. He takes another laser on the leg but doesn't slow down.

"Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "Protect Odd." The two clones rush out using Super Sprint.

"Just let me get close," Odd ducks under another laser. "I'll suck it of its health and heal myself. At least I think that's how it works." Odd sees a clone race past him. "Body shield might help though." Odd follows the clone.

Maya deletes a line of code. "_Whoa, Odd is healing? How does he do that?"_ She closes the program and watches the screen.

Odd is on top of the Tarantula riding it like a bull in a rodeo. "Woo! Man I forgot how much fun this was!" The Tarantula starts rolling over knocking Odd off. Before it can get up an Ulrich clone shoves a sword in the Eye destroying it.

"_Shit, what should I send next?"_

"Who's there?"

_I talked too loudly. Time for another act._ The black mist swirls about then flies towards Jeremie. "_You will not complete your programs Jeremie!"_

"Xana!" Jeremie backs away. The black mist tackles him in to the far wall knocking him out.

"_Now I can get back too watching..." _The black mists dissipate as the Tower is deactivated.

**Russia**

"_Damn it! Jeremie distracted me long enough that copy deactivated the Tower."_ Maya flies towards Moscow. "_That's what I'm looking for."_ She lands behind a homeless person and shoves her hands in to his back. Her hands pierce his lungs keeping him from screaming as she sucks him of his life force. "_This makes me feel a little better."_ She pulls her hands out. "_But getting the life I deserve would make me feel much, much better."_

**Berlin**

Aelita gets Jeremie's spare pair of glasses from home and hands them to Jeremie. "You really should look at eye surgery. It's a thousand times safer and better then before."

"Well, I can't use contacts because of my allergies but letting lasers near my eyes makes me nervous."

"Maybe a decade ago I'd understand but today? What if Xana destroys these? And the next pair? Will you be happy being blind as Xana attacks or would you rather be safe?"

"I'd rather be safe."

**Church**

Odd is sitting in a pew when he hears some one enter. "Antea? What are you doing here?"

"Is Alexander here?"

"Yes, he's in his room. His lungs are getting worse and needs the rest." Odd stands up and walks over to Antea. "If, if you want I can take you to him."

"I'm nervous as it is I don't want too hurt him. I don't even really know if it is my father. Maybe I should come back when he's feeling better." Odd grabs her wrist.

"Seeing you will make him feel better I'm sure. But let me give him a warning ok?" Odd leads Antea to the door of Alexander's room.

After knocking on the door Odd goes in. "Alexander I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"What is it Odd? Have you met a woman?"

"No, not that. It is a woman but she's not for me." Odd smiles. "I know this is going too be a bit of a shock and if you need help I'll be here."

"What are you talking about Odd?"

"Your story, your history, your family. I couldn't believe when you told me about your daughter but I knew you weren't lying."

"I know a person born with natural pink hair sounds very strange and understand."

"So is being born with a splotch of purple in your hair. But the reason I couldn't believe you wasn't that she had pink hair but that I knew a girl named Aelita with pink hair."

"You did? Where is she now?" Alexander sits up in bed.

"Here, in Berlin. Along with her mother. I'm sure you can guess what her mother's name is."

"But, how, when? Where is she?"

"Calm down Alexander." Odd walks over to him. "She's here, outside of your door. I invited her here. I don't know if she yet trusts what I told her. Her mother, her memory, of what happened is different from what you were told."

"What, what was my baby told?"

"That you had been killed," Both turn towards the door as Antea steps in. "That's what Layla told me and that we were next."

"Antea? My baby girl, you're all grown up. And you have a daughter?"

"Yes, and grandchildren."

"Oh she is old enough too have been married and have children? I have a grandbaby and I have great grandbabies?"

"Yes you do." Antea takes a step. Her leg shakes as her emotions flood her. She can barely keep herself from sobbing as she takes the next step. "I can't believe it. Your voice, it hasn't changed. My last memory was of you singing too me before you left for work."

"Hush little baby don't you cry, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Antea takes the last few steps and hugs Alexander as tears pour from her eyes. "You had fallen and scraped your knee." Alexander hugs her back as tears fall from his eyes.

**A/N Aww, Antea and Alexander! **

**Anyways, what has Maya's deleting done? We'll find out soon enough. And it appears she does not yet have full control of the new SC. What will happen when, or if, she does? And how long until she has the power for full power attacks? Right now she is very weak. She has the KGB rigged SC that was just powerful enough for her too exist on Earth. But the new SC, with two power cores, if she gained full control of it and it became stronger with returns… Ooo, I can't wait to find out and I hope you can't either!**

**Also new fans, I have an older Code Lyoko Series that has a Code Xana spin off which has a Code Naia spin off. So just search under Code Lyoko T and over 100,000 words too find. It will give you plenty of reading while waiting for the next update!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 168: Uncharted**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**In The Warehouse**

Jeremie and Waldo spent several days working on the Nautilus. "How did it get so many errors? I thought we had it set." Jeremie wipes his brow as another error comes up.

"I don't know. The old program may not be compatible with the new Super Computer or we made mistakes some where."

"Then maybe we should try deleting this next line of code and set up a…" They continue working.

**Outside Of The Church**

Yumi steps out of a taxi. "Hi Odd, thanks for um, being here."

"No problem Yumi it's part of being a good friend." Odd greets and hugs her. "Did you get a good night sleep last night?" Odd notices the rings under her eyes and her messy hair.

"No. How could you tell?"

"Yumi, you need help, professional help."

"No I don't. I just need you too listen and uh, be there ok? I can't talk with the others they're all, busy. Kids take up so much of their time I'm glad I never had one."

"Really? You aren't sorry you never had one with your husband?"

"Oh come on Odd, William and I didn't have the money for it. And you know, with all the fighting, we didn't do the required acts for that." Yumi sighs. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course. Antea is here but she is with Alexander."

"Really, why?"

"She didn't tell any one?" Yumi shakes her head. "Then that is her secret I won't tell." Odd leads Yumi inside.

**In Alexander's Room**

"I'll set it up ok? I haven't told any one else about you. My husband will be so shocked." Antea wipes away a tear. "Sorry I, I've been so emotional lately."

"It is ok my child, my daughter." Alexander coughs violently. "Excuse me."

"No, what is it?"

"I do not know. We do not have the money for any medical help."

"I do, my husband does. We can get you any scans you need." Alexander makes a dismissing motion with his hand.

"Do not worry if my time comes then my time comes."

"But I just met you! I, we lost so much time I won't lose any of it." Antea hugs him lightly.

**In Odd's Room**

Odd stands as Yumi sit on his bed. "Odd your room is bare. Are you not allowed pictures of us?"

"I am I just don't keep them in here."

"Why?"

"This is not just my room but His. I keep Him and my friends separate because I know you and the others want it that way."

"I, well, you don't need too hide us or what ever. I know this is important too you even if I don't understand why."

"Thank you Yumi for that slight acceptance."

"I accept you and what you do I just don't understand it. None of the others do either. You changed so much you're almost a different person."

"I am a different person, a better person. Yumi the old me would probably be in a bar right now getting drunk and hitting on any woman that entered. I would have several STDs and addicted too alcohol if not more. And worse of all you and the others would have left me."

"No, we, we would try helping you."

"Of course you would but the old me would be a train and you a mere human. I'd plow through and continue on towards the trainwreck of my life." Odd grabs his cross. "But I found a new path that saved me from that life."

"Are you sure that's it? Waldo did mess with you so you would stay away from Aelita. Maybe he did a little more then that on accident."

"No Yumi, Waldo had nothing to do with this. I dated Annette and Maya afterwards with no problems. And I admit I have lusted after the flesh of a woman but I have staid on the path that keeps me healthy and safe."

"You don't miss it? You just stopped wanting a girlfriend?" Yumi gets off of his bed. "Really, I mean, I heard that after the Vatican fell that those not sent to Antartica were allowed too have wives, children, stuff like that. Don't you want that now that you can?"

"I think about it some times but not really. It's not about what I can and can't have. Maybe if it happened a year or two after I joined it would be more appealing but now? I've been celibate since I joined, and the truth is I never did more then kiss a girl so really I don't have a lot too miss."

"So if a woman showed interest in you what would you do?" Yumi gets close to Odd. She reaches out and puts a hand on his arm rubbing it gently. "What if I showed interest in you?"

"Yumi, I'm sorry," Odd backs away. "You're not the first widow who sought comfort from me." Odd puts a hand on the door handle. "Maybe we should talk elsewhere."

"No, I should find some one else." Yumi pushes her way through Odd and walks away.

Odd grabs his cross again. "Lord she needs help, more then I can give. Please watch over her." Odd feels his eyes tear up. "Please find some one who she can talk with if she won't talk with me."

**Russia**

Maya works on the KGB Super Computer. "_If they can add a second core then so can I. And maybe add this with the rest of the power grid, hmmm, yes."_ She continues working.

Several men in full body armor and carrying assault rifles are outside of the entrance. The leader gives a hand signal and two more men come up with a battering ram. They slam it against the entrance denting it.

"_What was that?"_ Maya hears the loud clanging noise again. "_Is some one breaking in? Who would do that?"_

The armored men break the door down on the fifth attempt and they move inside. A tank pulls up and several more armored men take positions around the entrance.

Maya sparks with energy as she walks down a hallway. One armored grunt turns the corner and sees her. He raises his rifle and shouts in a language she doesn't understand. "_Russia finally found out some thing happened here? How incompetent."_ Maya points her hand at the grunt and fires an energy bolt. He falls to his knees but gets a shot off. "_Shit that hurt."_ Energy sparks around her wound and it heals.

A grunt pulls a grenade out and tosses it around the corner. After it goes off he goes around with his rifle raised. Maya was stunned and doesn't defend her self when the grunt fires at her. The bullets hit her with sickening thuds before she turns in to a black mist and retreats.

Maya is on the KGB Super Computer's Replica recovering. "_I need a Tower, come on, activate!" _None do. "_I must have messed some thing up! Shit I can't let them get this Super Computer I need the power!"_ She enters the nearest Tower and goes to the control panel. "_Work damn it! They may be close!"_

Four grunts enter the control room and span out. One finds the body of a scientist and calls out too the others.

Maya sparks with energy as the Tower activates. "_There we go now we can destroy them."_ She turns in to a black mist and appears on Earth. She sees the four grunts studying the body. She sends four energy bolts out hitting the grunts and pinning them to the wall. She flies towards one. "_Give me that energy!"_ Maya takes the grunts helmet off and kisses him. As she does a strange glow appears and his body starts shaking. Soon his body looks as though it had been sucked dry and falls to the floor. The other grunts start screaming. "_Now boys you act like you've never been kissed."_ She takes the helmet off of another grunt and kisses him.

The grunts on the outside hear the screaming. A new grunt walks towards the entrance with a GAU-19, a much larger version of a Mini Gun. He primes it and waits for what ever was inside.

Maya drops the fourth grunt after kissing him. "_Not a bad gain but there might be more. I better take care of them."_ She flies out of the room moving through the walls like a ghost.

She sticks her head out through a wall and sees the tank, grunts, and the lead grunt with the massive gun. "_He must be compensating for some thing."_ She moves the rest of the way through and moves around behind the tank. "_It shouldn't be that hard, let's see." _She moves through the tank and gets inside of it. She quickly kills the men inside. "_Already loaded? Thank you so much."_ She grabs a control stick and energy sparks. The main gun of the tank moves and points at the back of the grunt with the GAU-19. "_Ok, one of these buttons should,"_ She presses a button and the tank fires hitting the grunt at point blank range blowing him in to pieces. Maya opens the top of the tank and looks out at the remaining guards. "_I hope you have lots of energy for me!" _Her power fires out in all directions pinning the guards down on the ground.

**Berlin**

Ulrich and Annette are out with Liana. "Oh look Ulrich she'd look adorable in this!" Annette pulls a tiny shirt off a shelf.

"Then get it." Ulrich moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Hmm, I wonder how you would look in it." She laughs as he kisses her neck.

"Later Honey," She reaches back and gives him a playful grab. "If you um, come home."

"We don't need to be home for that. Maybe it would be nice if we got a hotel room away from every one else."

"What about Liana?"

"Antea and Aelita could look after her. Drake and Suki love having her over."

"Maybe, we'll ask them later." Annette turns around and gives Ulrich a kiss.

**Bar in Berlin**

"Fuck Odd, fuck Ulrich, fuck them all." Yumi downs a beer. "I don't need professional help. What, ask Annette? Her and Ulrich are just so happy aren't they? Why couldn't my marriage be like theirs? It should have been. William and I we, we were great together until…" She crushes the can in her hand. "You just had to move to Japan. He was right every time he blamed me. If we had staid in Europe we both would have had jobs and been working and would have taken our main reason for fighting away." She bangs on the table getting the attention of a waiter and orders another beer.

**Russia**

Maya sits outside waiting for more grunts but none come. "_I better get this cleaned up. I wonder why no one else came. Did they really think this would be enough?"_ Maya floats over the tank and uses her powers too crush it. She then floats the bodies in to the building and stacks them up along a wall. _"Shit if more come I'll need the power. I better fix what ever I did and find a way too infect the other one as soon as possible."_

**Several days later**

"Waldo is it saved?"

"Yes. Good idea thinking of a separate set of backups."

"We can't trust only having one. Xana will do any thing he can too disrupt us."

"Well we have the Nautilus fixed but the Over vehicles are still showing errors even though we almost had them working nearly two weeks ago." Jeremie brings up another screen. "I'm also keeping a history on Odd's profile. We have no idea what he can do. Xana is so weak he never attacks and when he does he sends only the weakest monster."

"About Odd," Waldo leans over Jeremie's shoulder and taps the profile. "I may have messed him up more than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"When I wanted him away from Aelita I modified his brain so he would. But as we know he became a different person."

"I, I've thought about that but he's never complained."

"And you have a personal interest in it, I do also. But if I made a mistake I should fix it. Before I couldn't but now that we have a Super Computer we could."

"And what if you mess up again?"

"Well, we would ask him first before we did any thing. And I could be wrong he may be exactly who he should be, would be."

"Let's worry about that later, much later. Right now run the tests on the Nautilus shield and prepare a mock run for it."

**Russia**

Maya has sealed off the entrance and moved the ground around it so that a new hill formed. "_They might wonder where it came from but it took them months too send some one out and they haven't sent any one else out after the first group disappeared. This government is so incompetent I am not surprised the nation is in shambles."_ She closes a panel on the Super Computer. "_I better think of an attack or they may wonder what the hell happened."_ She smiles evilly. "_Let's try killing another one of those cockroaches."_

**In Berlin A Hour Later**

The Lyoko Warriors are in the warehouse. "Are you sure Jeremie? Do we have a destination? What if there is nothing there?" Odd looks over at Yumi and she looks away.

"Odd I know you're worried but this is just a way for us too go out and explore uncharted areas. The internet may have changed since the last time we were on it. And Xana, who know what he will do." Jeremie brings up the Nautilus program. "The shields are stronger then the old one and the torpedoes are stronger and fire faster. I also improved the targeting systems so you can track a target and once locked on the torpedo will follow, even around corners. And the main ship has torpedoes now so it can fight once it disengages from the rest."

"Man, if I don't come back, keep an eye on Alexander for me." Odd walks over to the Scanner. "Bon voyage." He steps in.

"Don't worry Odd nothing will happen."

"_Oh yes it will, now that I know you're coming."_ Energy sparks near the ceiling as Maya stops spying on the Warriors and prepares for the Nautilus.

The Lyoko Warriors are in the Nautilus ready for the dive. "Aelita the controls are just like the old one except you now have a couple new ones for the torpedoes. Can you remember how?"

"Yeah, I remember." Aelita dives the Nautilus in to the Digital Sea.

**On The Digital Sea**

The Lyoko Warriors are stunned by the internet. "Did it always have all of these screens?" An ad for a new weight loss program floats by.

"It's the wireless interference. So much of the internet is wi-fi that it doesn't travel through cables and lines. What else do you see?"

"A sin," Odd closes his eyes as an adult website screen flies by. "And no signs towards Xana's Super Computer."

"Well, I think, we have the old maps of the internet. Aelita I'll load up the data on the Nautilus."

"Jeremie you might want too come next time. This is insane. Before there were cables every where! Now it is, like space. Before the internet was an ocean of coral reefs and plants but now it is just open space with meteors shooting across the sky." Another ad for some new pyramid scheme floats by.

"I'll leave the Lyoko and Nautilus too you." Jeremie enters the data. "Do you see it?"

"Yes Jeremie the maps loaded. I see two near Moscow."

"Follow those and hope we're on the right track."

"Xana took me there he had a reason. His Super Computer must be close too where he took me." Yumi sees an ad for a new television show. "What? He's too old for that role?"

"What?"

"Um, nothing." Yumi tries ignoring the ads and other screens floating by.

As the Nautilus flies through the new internet Maya readies an attack. A Tower activates. "_Screw Xana's monsters I have better ones damn it."_ Two elongated monsters and several very small ones appear.

The Nautilus dodges an instant message conversation. "That guy is so in trouble when his wife catches him cheating with the pool boy."

"Pool boy? Wait go back I thought it said, no, are you sure it said pool _boy_ Ulrich?"

"B-O-Y spells boy right Odd?" The Lyoko Warriors laugh.

One of the new small monsters hide behind an ad. As the Nautilus floats by it comes out and takes a deep breath. It grows, and grows. "What's that?" Yumi points out the monster just before it explodes.

"Jeremie, shield report!"

"You're fine barely five percent was taken off but what happened?"

"We don't know, Yumi, what did you see?"

"It looked like a techno Pufferfish. I, I'm not sure but I think I saw it fly out from behind an ad for some new television but it was really small."

"Xana has new monsters."

"Sound like mines. Keep an eye out for them and any other monsters. He knows we're out there now." Jeremie keeps an eye on the shield levels.

The Nautilus finds a red cable. "Jeremie we have a strange cable, its red, any ideas?" Aelita floats the Nautilus near it.

"Didn't you see any others?"

"No the few cables we saw are normal." The cable pulsates and energy sparks out from it.

"Follow it and if it goes in the same direction as Moscow I'll be it has some thing too do with Xana."

"Ok, following."

Maya is watching the Nautilus. "_What the hell is that?"_ She sends one of the elongated, eel like, monsters towards the red cable. "_If they didn't make it and I didn't make it then who or what did? Hold off on any attacks until we find out where this goes."_ The eel monster flies slowly along the red cable behind the Nautilus.

The Nautilus is on the internet for several hours following the cable. "You just passed a small town in Siberia, no idea how it is pronounced."

"Jeremie why are we still following this cable? Didn't we agree Xana was in Moscow?" Yumi looks out and sees nothing but the cable. "There is nothing else out here. Not even a porn ad."

"Xana may have already built another one some where else. And we only suspect that Xana is in Moscow. Or it could be some secret base's connection that allows them too hack any computer in the world."

**Secret Base In Siberia Used By The KGB Too Hack Any Computer In The World**

_In Russian_ "We have a strange signal coming through from Germany. Retrack signal to the source."

"Yes Sir."

**On The Internet**

The red cable pulsates again. "Jeremie there's activity. The Nautilus is detecting high energy levels."

"High energy levels? There shouldn't be any energy coming off of the cables. What else is happening?"

"There's some thing swimming this way!" Odd sees the eel. "Guys, I think it's Xana!"

"_No. This is not mine."_

"Is it talking? Aelita I can hear it a little."

"_I am talking through this monster. What ever this is does not come from me. But the energy is several times higher then that of a Super Computer. I will investigate it."_ The eel turns in to a black mist and disappears.

"Crap, if Xana discovers a power source he'll gain strength. Um, we can't dock and Translate yet. Find the end of the cable and I'll record the coordinates."

"We can't be that much farther." Aelita pushes ahead.

Maya observes the base. "_Why could I not detect the power? They have some thing different from a Super Computer. Is it several combined?"_ A black mist moves through the base.

Aelita sees the end of the cable attached too a massive sphere. "It's massive. Jeremie I don't see an entrance."

"Fly around it. There must be a way in."

"Guys there are more red cables over here." Odd presses his face against the glass. "Holy Mother of God what is this?" As they float over the top of the sphere they see thousands of red cables.

"I can feel the power." Aelita presses a hand against the glass. "I think I hear it, a buzzing noise."

"I hear it too." Yumi presses her hand against the glass. "It's so powerful the glass is vibrating."

Maya floats through looking for any clues. "_I can barely keep together the energy is disrupting my own powers. What could do this?"_ She moves under a door as a black mist towards where she feels the most power.

Aelita nearly touches the sphere with the Nautilus. "Jeremie can you detect any thing? My screens are going crazy."

"I'm not sure. These numbers can't be right. Every computer, including the Super Computers, doesn't generate this kind of power."

"Fusion power would." Waldo observes the data coming in. "This is Project Empire. I never thought it could work."

"What? Aelita wait your dad has an idea." Jeremie turns too him. "Project Empire?"

"As you know the first Super Computer and Lyoko were a part of Project Carthage. It was a preliminary step for Project Empire. No one on the group thought it could work. The power it would take would require more energy then any power plant could produce. Chernobyl melted down when they tried it decades ago."

"Wait, the Chernobyl melt down was because of the KGB?"

"They thought a nuclear power plant would be powerful enough but it paled in comparison of what was needed. I don't know how but they found a way." Waldo leans over and presses the buttons so he could talk with the others. "Fire at the cables and see what happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Honey, don't worry I wouldn't risk you."

Aelita grabs a new control stick. She sees a screen appear. "Ok, I just aim and push the button." Aelita fires at the cables. The lasers hit it and energy sparks.

Maya feels a disturbance and flies towards it. She feels an intense heat but keeps going. The black mist sparks with its own energy. "_Stay together you're almost there."_ She flies around a corner and sees a massive steel door. "_It's behind there, stay together."_ The energy coming out disrupts Maya even more and she activates another Tower.

Maya shifts through the door and finds a bright light. "_The energy can't be. I, shit should I tell the others? Would Xana do that? No, maybe. Waldo and Jeremie are a hell of a lot smarter then me. They should see this."_ Maya sends out a connection.

"Whoa, Waldo Xana's sending us some thing." A screen appears on the monitor. "What is that?" Jeremie puts up a hand trying to block out the bright light.

"_I am in the power room. What ever this machine is I believe it is responsible for the red cable. The energy is higher then can be possible. I can barely hold together even with two Towers activated."_

"Xana, destroy it." Waldo is tense with worry.

"_I can't I am far too weak."_

"Activate a Tower from our Lyoko. We, if you use it for destroying this machine I will grant you access."

"Whoa wait Waldo we can't trust Xana."

"Xana is not a threat if Project Empire exists. Xana, do you agree?"

"_Yes."_ Maya has a thousand ideas for attacks but stops. She can not attack the Lyoko Warriors and destroy this machine at the same time. "_I agree, I will activate a Tower for destroying this machine and then deactivate it."_

"Good, dropping the firewall, now." Maya sends her connection on to Lyoko and activates a Tower. "Xana can you do it now?"

"_Yes."_ Maya forms as herself. She reaches out and finds a magnetic shield. She sparks with energy and pushes through. "_This energy, I will become great once again!"_ She touches the energy and starts absorbing it.

"Jeremie the cables are glowing."

"Aelita fly away. The shields are dropping for some reason."

"Yes Jeremie, we, we'll go home." Aelita drives the Nautilus away as the red cables glow even brighter.

Maya is filled with energy but can't handle it. A bright beam of energy break out from her side and then another from her left shoulder. "_Fuck, I, I can't handle it."_

Jeremie sees a new screen appear on the monitor. "He activated the other Tower. What is he doing?"

"Jeremie the Super Computer is giving off heat it shouldn't be doing that. I don't know what he is doing." Waldo holds out a hand towards the Super Computer. "It's getting hotter."

The Super Computer Maya controlled gets hotter as well. Every Tower on it activates. Jeremie hears a beeping noise. "Waldo the Super Computer is gaining energy at an exponential rate."

"Xana must be absorbing the energy some how and draining it back…" Waldo's eyes go wide with shock. "He's absorbing the power so he can gain strength! But it," A new screen appears showing a map of Eastern Russia with a bright spot just west of Moscow. "He's sending it to both Super Computers. We know where his is now." Waldo marks the spot.

"How do we stop him?"

"We can't. I just hope he destroys the damn thing."

Maya's body has been consumed by the bright energy. Both Super Computers gain even more power. The Project Empire Machine sparks with energy and dims a little.

_In Russian_ "Sir the Power Core is being damaged. Send some one to the room! We just lost seven percent of its power." Several people rush off.

Maya finally breaks away from the Machine. "_Shit what a rush but now too destroy it."_ She charges with new power.

"Halt!" An energy bolt shoots out from Maya and hits the first person who came in to the room. He literally explodes causing his blood, organs, and other body parts too cover those behind him.

"_No time for more fun,"_ Maya fills the room with her own energy. She detects what created such tremendous energy. "_There it is, yes, just destroy that, and maybe if I,"_ In the blink of an eye every thing in a three kilometer radius is vaporized. A perfect sphere of white mass of energy disappears leaving behind a crater.

As the Lyoko Warriors fly back home they see the red cable disintegrate. "Jeremie what did Xana do?"

"I don't know. Both Super Computers absorbed an incredible amount of energy then it stopped. We have the location of Xana's Super Computer by the way and it is near Moscow."

"The red cable just disintegrated. Should we go back?"

"No just keep coming home." Jeremie leans back and waits.

After several more hours the Lyoko Warriors make it back and are materialized. "Why after sitting for hours am I so tired?" Odd yawns and stretches.

"Maybe because it's almost midnight?" Jeremie yawns. "We have every thing saved and backed up. I think it's time for bed."

"Yeah, I could hit the bed right about now." Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita yawn.

**Two Days Later**

Jeremie turns the television off. "They suspect a comet blast like the Tunguska in 1908." Jeremie shakes his head. "How could any one be fooled by that after seeing the images?" Satellite and photos made by planes flying over showed the perfection of the crater.

"Don't worry about it Jeremie we have dinner tonight. I can't believe we're meeting my mother's father."

"I know, I'm nervous too." Jeremie hugs Aelita. "It is nice gaining a family member isn't it?"

"All of our families are so small now. I'm lucky that I have my parents. I'm really the only one with family from before Xana, except I got them after Xana, how ironic is that?" Jeremie laughs.

**In The Church**

Odd holds up an urn. "I must tell her. I can't pay for this." He gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi.

"Um, hi Odd." Odd gets straight too the point.

"Yumi, I have William's ashes."

"What? When, how?"

"I made the arraignment for you but I can't pay for it. I need your credit card number so it can be paid for."

"I, where are they?"

"I'm holding them right now. If you want I can deliver them."

"No, I, I wouldn't know where they should go. Could you like, find a place for them? No don't, I'm sorry for even thinking that."

"Yumi I've dealt with widows before. Your, reaction, was normal. And I understood you couldn't deal with his remains so I made the calls for you. But like I said I can't pay for it."

"I know, I know. I'll pay for it but, can I come over and get them?"

"Of course Yumi, I'll be in my room."

"It's ok for me, um, to go back there?"

"Of course. Yumi that last time, like I said, was a reaction I've dealt with before. You aren't the first and you won't be the last."

"I'll be there in a few minutes ok?"

"Yes Yumi, my doors are open always." They hang up.

**At A Restaurant**

Alexander has met his extended family and is eating with them. "Thank you for dinner Waldo." He coughs in to a napkin.

"You're welcome Father In Law. It's a little weird having one after so many years. I should ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Yes, and I give you permission." The group laughs. "And my granddaughter seems too have found a wonderful man."

"I did, I got lucky what can I say?" Aelita takes Jeremie's hand in hers.

"You got very lucky he found you. Of all the people on this planet that a nice young boy came across the computer you were in some would say it too be a miracle." Alexander grasps his cross.

"I guess you could." Jeremie squeezes Aelita's hand. "I'll just pin it on luck." He leans over and kisses Aelita on the cheek.

"And you have children as well. Maybe next time we meet I can see them."

"Of course! But it is nearly ten and we didn't want them up so late."

Yes, it is late for me as well."

"I'll take you home father."

"Thank you Antea, I am so glad my daughter has found so much love."

"And you only give me more." Antea gets out of her chair and helps Alexander up. "Honey, I'll be home after taking Alexander back."

"Take your time Dear, spend all the time you need." Waldo hugs her before she leaves.

**That Night At the Elder Schaeffer Family Home**

Antea gets in bed next to Waldo. "Honey, what do you think is wrong with him?"

"When I got home I did a quick check on the internet and the most likely reason is cancer." Antea nods her head.

"That's what I was thinking. If this was a few decades ago there would be a dozen reasons but science rid us of most of those diseases. Cancer can be treated but…"

"I know Antea. He doesn't have insurance or the money. Sure there is the National Health Plan but at his age they won't treat him. Even if they did how many more years would he have?" Antea starts crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it wasn't worth it I was just saying what they would."

"I know but he's my father. I just reunited with him and he could be dead in a few months. Please Waldo we must help him."

"I know and I already have an idea. The Scanners heal those who are scanned so if we scanned him then he would be healed. But that would mean bringing him too the Super Computer and that may make him even more of a target."

"I don't care we'll do it."

"What if the others object?"

"How could they? If Annette was sick we would do the same thing. If one of the children had cancer we would."

"Ok, tomorrow we'll ask the others, and your father." Waldo hugs Antea and comforts her as she falls asleep.

**In Odd's Room**

Odd let's Yumi go and get's off his bed. "Well she's finally asleep." Odd laughs quietly. After she came for the urn she broke down and cried, and cried. Odd held her as she sobbed. His legs grew tired and he helped her lie down on his bed where he rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. "It won't be the first time you've slept on a pew." Odd quietly leaves his room and walks over to a pew.

**A/N Project Empire was pretty much an excuse for Maya and the Super Computers too become powerful. So expect the attacks too get a lot worse. **

**Also, Yumi is devastated, lost, and went for Odd but as we saw he turned her down. So did what Waldo did years before really make it so he was turned off(Not sexually but mentally) by women? He did date Annette, and Maya, so maybe he really did find religion on his own. He was probably right about how he would have been had he staid the womanizing playboy he had been.**

**Also, I got the title of this episode from the Uncharted 2 Among Thieves game. Played it, beat it, playing through again looking for all the treasures lol. Needed a name for this episode and the game was on my desk in front of me.**

**So, ask questions! I'd love too hear them!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 169: New Power**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Church**

Odd is woken up by Alexander. "Odd, why are you sleeping on a pew?"

"Huh? Oh, Alexander." Odd sits up. "Ow, I forgot how uncomfortable these things are." Odd starts stretching. His back cracks several times.

"Again, why are you sleeping on a pew?"

A friend is using mine so I'm out here."

"Which friend? The one who lost her husband?" Odd nods.

"Yes," Odd realizes how that sounds. "Nothing happened. She was crying and I held her until she fell asleep."

"Of course Odd. I trust you would not take advantage of a grieving woman. If she needs any help from you please take any time you need. I may be old but I can handle a few days."

"I can't help her. She needs professional help for her nightmares but she won't go to a friend of ours who is a trained psychiatrist."

"Maybe your friend knows some one who would do it instead. Some times confiding in some one whose opinion of your self matters can be hard."

"She can't afford that. She has a big bill coming in with her husband's ashes."

"Maybe they can do it for free if they are a friend of the other."

"Yeah, I'll ask Annette later." Odd gets up and stretches a little more. "I better wake her up before people start showing up."

**Russia**

Maya sparks with energy. "_I want the other Super Computer. Even activating a Tower on here isn't as good. The distance weakens the attack and it doesn't have a double core."_ Maya taps her fingers on the arm of the computer chair. "_If I attack and distract them, no, if I activate a Tower here…" _An evil smile spreads across Maya's face. "_Yes that would work."_

**Back In The Church**

Odd shakes Yumi by the shoulders lightly. "It's morning, time for breakfast." Yumi opens one eye.

"Odd? Wait, where am I?" She sits up slowly and looks around. "Oh, did I sleep all night?"

"I don't know, did you?"

"Yeah, I did. Wow that's the first night I didn't have a nightmare since, it, happened." Yumi rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Did you sleep next too me?"

"No I slept out on a pew. I don't know why you didn't have a nightmare." Odd hugs Yumi lightly. "But it is morning and you should be getting going. The others might be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, maybe." Yumi gets off of the bed. "I'm sorry you got stuck on a pew. They don't look very comfortable."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you didn't have any nightmares. If they stop then I won't bother you about seeing Annette."

"If they stop I'll uh, I guess thank you know who." She looks over at the Crucifix hanging over the main stage of the church. "After all I didn't have one in uh, its, his, what ever home. Right?"

"He is every where Yumi this is just a place where people come for togetherness and for learning. I'll ask Him too watch over you when you sleep."

"Uh yeah, that, I guess."

"Why you can't accept His love is still hard on me." Odd sees the hurt look on Yumi's face. "Not just you, all of you."

"We dealt with some thing you could call true evil that could have killed us all. We had no help did we? No angels or miracles right? I remember nearly dying countless times. We all nearly died. I never saw a white light, except when I nearly froze too death in the snow. Why in the hell would I," Yumi nearly chokes on her words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yumi I understand. When the Church first fell we dealt with a lot of hostility. Once the UN proved who was and who wasn't part of the child sex ring things settled down here. But there are still many who left even after Alexander and I were cleared. We've struggled financially and physically. I've had to do extra work just so we could keep the power and water. Having hundreds glare at you is wrong. Having people not accept who you are is wrong. Even my own friends don't accept it."

"We do! At least I do, kind of. Odd it's not easy remembering who you were and who you are now. You've changed so much it's insane that Odd Della Robbia and Father Odd are the same person. In the past I liked you as a friend because you were funny and brave. Now you're still that but mature, strong emotionally, and so much more that make you my closest friend."

"Then go and talk with Annette please. As the best advice your closest friend can give you." Yumi sighs and looks away.

"I can't promise I will but I'll think about it."

"Then that is all I can ask." Odd hears the main door open. "Some one is here, I must get to work."

"Yeah, ok. Um, I'll call you later ok?"

"Always Yumi." They hug then leave his room.

**Internet**

Maya floats just outside of the entrance of the Warrior controlled Lyoko. "_Giving it more power made the shield stronger. But I too am stronger."_ Maya charges with energy and forces her way through the shield.

**Earth**

Jeremie is working alone when a warning screen appears on the monitor. "Xana broke through? He must have left a back way in. No way he got past our shields already." Jeremie knows what Xana would do and calls the others.

Annette is bouncing Liana on her knee when she hears Ulrich's phone ring. "Hello?"

"Is Ulrich there Annette?"

"He's taking a shower, why?"

"Xana penetrated our defenses and I know he will attack. When he's done send him over here ok?"

"I guess, ok." They hang up. "I guess the zoo will wait Liana. Daddy has some thing he thinks is more important then you."

Yumi's phone rings. "Jeremie, what is it?"

"Xana is on Lyoko. It shouldn't be long before he activates a Tower and attacks. Get here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way." They hang up and Yumi gets her wallet out. "Six beers, two shots, crap, gotta use my card again." She goes up to the bar and hands her card over.

Odd is giving a sermon and does not have his cell phone on him. Alexander hears it and picks it up. "Hello Jeremie, what is it you need? Odd is busy right now."

"Oh, Father Alexander, um, when he's done tell him Xana is attacking. He'll know what to do then." Jeremie hears him coughing and winces. He talked with Antea and Waldo about healing Alexander and knew why he coughed. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. "I will let him know."

"Thank you." They hang up.

Aelita is standing at the end of a bed. "Now Drake it's nap time. If you don't want to sleep then you can read a book but no video games ok?"

"Ok mom," Drake rolls his eyes after Aelita turns her back to him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Aelita smiles a little as she walks out.

Before stepping in to Suki's room Aelita's phone rings. "Jeremie?"

"Xana's attacking soon. He's on Lyoko but hasn't activated a Tower yet."

"I'll be there as soon as I make sure Suki's in bed."

"Ok, love you."

"I love you too." They hang up.

**Lyoko**

Maya stands next too the Tower that the Nautilus was docked at. "_Impressive it's working after all the errors I gave it."_ Maya reaches up and places a hand on the Tower. "_They must really want Xana stopped. Hell I did kill William. Shit, that was a mistake. I should have taken out that damn copy! She has a husband, kids, parents! I should have had that!"_ The other Tower activates.

**On Earth **

A dozen Dark Hornets appear over the city. They dive down near the warehouse as Yumi steps out of a taxi. "What's that noise?" Yumi looks up. "Aaaa!" She runs for the door but a Dark Hornet sprays acid blocking her way. "Shit! Jeremie!"

"Huh?"

"Jeremie! Hornets!"

"Oh crap. Yumi get in here!"

"I can't!" Yumi runs down the sidewalk as a Dark Hornet chases after her.

Odd steps down after his sermon. "In twenty minutes we will start confession." Odd starts walking towards his room when Alexander stops him.

"Odd, uh, Xana is attacking they said you would know where too go."

"Um, can you handle confession?"

"Of course. I handled it for decades I can handle today."

Ulrich is dressing quickly. "You should have told me!"

"I was keeping Liana busy. I'm sorry."

"Who knows what Xana has done! Crap, where are my shoes?"

"At the door, sorry!"

"It's ok, you didn't know." Ulrich grabs his shoes and puts them on. "Crap, car keys."

"In your pocket."

"Oh, thanks." Ulrich hurries outside. "Aaaa!" Four Dark Hornets start firing at Ulrich. "Stay inside!" Ulrich runs for the car.

Odd is running down the sidewalk since he couldn't afford a taxi. He doesn't hear the sound of the Dark Hornets. One aims and fires a laser hitting him in the back. "No, monsters on Earth? How, of course when he sucked up all the energy from Project Empire." Odd dodges behind a parked car. "My back's bleeding. This is my best outfit. Please let there be, we can't use one yet until they fix it." A Dark Hornet flies around the car. "Please protect me!" Odd grabs his cross as he rolls under the car. He rolls out the other side, gets up, and starts running.

Jeremie sticks his head out of the door and sees the acid damaged sidewalk. "How many did he send out? Damn it. All that power from Project Empire was more than we thought if he can send monsters to Earth. I better warn the others." He gets his cell phone out and calls his wife first.

Aelita is hiding inside of the house as two Dark Hornets buzz around outside. "Jeremie, Hornets on Earth! I'm stuck in the house. Did Ulrich make it there?"

"No one has. Yumi was close but then she was chased off. What do I do?"

"I don't know! Please Jeremie do some thing. If they get in the house they might hurt Suki and Drake!"

"That won't happen. Xana is after us, not the kids."

"So if they get in I'll let them have me."

"No! I mean, if they get in run away. They'll follow you. Get in your car and drive as fast as you can."

"I will, if I can." Aelita hears a noise. "I think they just broke through a window. I gotta go, love you."

"Get here safe!" Aelita hangs up on him. "Please be safe." Jeremie hits the end button before calling Odd.

Aelita drives like she normally does, scaring all the other drivers on the road as she tears through the city. Dark Hornets chase after her firing lasers causing even more havoc.

Yumi runs in to a park away from other people. A Dark Hornet sprays acid and hits a tree melting through it. "Shit I need a way too destroy them." A branch breaks off from a melting tree and Yumi picks it up. "Hai!" She swings at a Dark Hornet but misses. Another Dark Hornet fires a laser hitting the branch. It catches on fire. "Son of a bitch!" She drops the branch. "Fuck, my hands, stop, please." She is hit by a laser in the back of her left knee and falls on the ground. "Stop! Please!" A black mist appears.

"_Will you stop fighting me?"_

"Xana, please, why do you do this? If you stopped attacking us we would leave you alone." Yumi gets off of the ground. Her knee burned like crazy she couldn't run. "Leave us alone, leave me alone."

"_No. I have been using Maya but I could use more help."_

"Help? You, you use her as a slave, an energy source."

"_An energy source? If I used her for that she would be dead. Watch,"_ The black energy cloud sparks with energy.

The Dark Hornets fly from their targets and towards the park.

A young man is walking down the sidewalk outside of the park when he hears a strange buzzing noise. A sharp pain and burning explodes from his back when two lasers hit him. "Aaaa!" The Dark Hornets corral him in to the park.

Yumi hears the screaming and turns. "What, who is he?"

"_I do not know."_ A human shaped head forms out of the black mist as the man gets closer.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Who are you? What's going on!?"

"Don't hurt him Xana!"

"_I am merely showing you how I absorb energy from a human."_ The black mist moves down and touches the lips of the man. Yumi holds back a scream of terror as she sees the man shrivel up and die.

Odd is nervous as he goes to the building. "He couldn't have just pulled off the attack. They'll be waiting for us I know it." He goes around a corner and sees the warehouse. "They damaged the sidewalk in front but what else did they do?" He goes out cautiously.

Aelita turns the corner and… "Whoa!" She slams on the brakes, slides the car, and barely misses Odd. "Odd?! Are you ok?"

"Aelita?!" Odd's heart nearly beats out of his chest. "Woman, what were you thinking?"

"I was getting here as fast as I could!" Aelita gets out of the car. "Did you see why they stopped attacking?"

"No. Did you?" She shakes her head. "We better hurry but be careful. Xana may have set a trap." The two go across the street and walk carefully towards the door.

Yumi backs away from the black mist and the drained body. "Holy shit what the fuck did you do to him? That is," Yumi starts crying. The horror of what she saw would scar her mind forever.

"_Yumi, when you want too join us,"_ A hand forms out of the black mist and brushes a tear off of her cheek. "_I'm sorry for subjecting you too that. I wasn't thinking. Please Yumi, join us."_ The black mist dissipates.

**On Lyoko**

"_What was I thinking? I let the power cloud my judgment. I may have scared Yumi off for good._ _Better think of some thing fast."_

**Warehouse**

"She's not answering her phone." Jeremie dials Ulrich's number.

"I'm almost there I was looking out for the Hornets."

"They flew off and we don't know why. Be careful, keep an eye out, but get here! I'm sending the others now."

"I'll be there I swear." They hang up.

Jeremie sends the others. "Ok, here's a test run."

"On what?" Aelita looks around and sees an object materialize. "The Overwing!"

"Did it work?"

"Yes! Wow, you and my father must have done a lot of work."

"We would have done it earlier but several errors popped up from no where. When Ulrich gets here I'll send him."

"Ok, um, you couldn't have landed us closer?"

"I didn't? Crap, how the hell did that happen? I didn't load the map up yet." Jeremie starts when an error appears. "Now what? The map won't load. Xana did some thing but I don't know what or how."

"We don't need the map we can find the Tower from here."

**The Park**

Yumi walks slowly, aimlessly, out of the park. She had just witnessed a horrific act of evil and worse the entity then asked her too join it. Did Xana really think she would or could after seeing what she had? She finds a bench and sits down. Tears pour from her eyes as she sobs.

**Warehouse**

Ulrich runs in to the warehouse and goes straight for the Scanner. "Send me!"

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko near the others. "Head for the Tower and hope Xana doesn't attack any where else."

"I'll use Super Sprint, Aelita can fly, so Odd you can use the Overwing."

"On it." Odd leaps on and takes off.

**The Park**

Some one screams as they find the dried up body. The screams dry attention and several people call the police. "_Shit I should have dumped it some where. No I shouldn't have done it in the first place."_ A black mist appears and swarms around the body turning it in to dust. More people scream and start running from the park.

Yumi stands up wiping away tears. "I can't sit around I must get to Lyoko."

"_No, you could stay here and allow me too fix this."_

"Stay away from me! You killed people with the plane crash and I just watched you do, that! Stay away from me Xana!" The black mist forms in to Maya, her regular self.

"Yumi, please, help me. If you were here I'd at least have human contact." She reaches towards Yumi but she pulls away. "Don't leave me Yumi." Maya breaks apart in to a black mist.

"Aaaa!" Some one saw what happened. "Another one!"

"Shit, we'll need a return. No we can't do one, what are we going too do?" Yumi turns and runs away.

**On Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors charge for the Tower when several black mists appear. Soon they form in to Kankrelats. "This will be easy. Odd, take point I'll flank and Aelita will stay behind." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"I could probably take all of them." Odd dives down on the Overwing. Kankrelats fire at him and a laser hits the Overwing. "Uh oh," Odd leaps off as it devirtualizes. He lands behind a Kankrelat and grabs it. "Jeremie?"

"Your heal meter is rising and a Kankrelat is losing health."

"Cool," Odd holds it in front of him as a shield from the other Kankrelats.

"Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "They're distracted, go!" The clones Super Sprint and destroy two Kankrelats easily. The last two fire at them but miss.

"Ulrich, let Odd touch you after you destroy the last Kankrelats."

"What? But I wasn't hit."

"Your clones took health from you."

"Oh, yeah." Ulrich blocks a laser with his sword.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws an energy orb and hits a Kankrelat.

The Clones run around the last Kankrelat confusing it. Ulrich throws a sword and cuts it in half. "Xana must be distracted. Odd, heal Ulrich while Aelita deactivates the Tower."

**Yumi**

She is near the warehouse when Maya makes one last attempt. "_I can make you forget him."_

"What? Who?"

"_You know who. I'll make you forget him. It would make you happier wouldn't it? Forgetting all the fights, arguments, and night sleeping on the couch."_

"I, it would, no! Leave me alone Xana I'll never join you!"

"_Really? What if I could give you Odd?"_

"That is a mistake. I'll, I was just lost like he said."

"_Very well Yumi Dunbar, suffer. Memories of William, your loving husband, torturing you every night. Knowing he was right all of those years."_ The black mist dissipates as Yumi breaks down and sobs even more.

**After The Attack**

Yumi answers her phone and tells the others she was on her way. When she gets there they see her wounds. They scan her and she is healed. "Yumi, they went after you?"

"Yes. Xana wants me. He, he also showed what he does with humans he draws energy from." She describes it.

"Oh Lord, please send that soul the help it needs." Odd grasps his cross tightly. "We must stop Xana."

"Of course we do. But this new technique, where and how, who, when? And what about Maya?"

"She's still alive, I think. It could be a trick or he could try using her as a bargaining piece. He wants me, why I don't know, but he does. If, if he asks, I won't go."

"Yumi we would never trade you for her or want you too. We will get her back on our own." Odd hugs Yumi tightly.

**That Night**

Odd and Yumi are in Odd's room. "Yumi you must see Annette. What you have witnessed since Xana's return is too much for me. I can't give you the help you need."

"You could help me." Yumi's voice is low.

"I can't that way either Yumi. I wish I could but I can't, not like that." He hugs Yumi as she starts crying again. "Please talk with Annette. I, I'll try and help you if you seek the other help you need." Yumi doesn't respond as she continues crying.

**Alexander's Room**

Antea is talking with her father. "We didn't do any exams but we believe you have lung cancer."

"Then I only have a few months left on His Earth." Alexander coughs.

"With out treatment you do. But we can get you help."

"I don't want it. The treatments could extend my life but what life would it be? Even the shots will leave me weak. At my age I don't believe I can get weaker and still live my life."

"Well, no. We have another idea. We've told you about the Super Computer, Xana, so forth."

"Yes, yes you have."

"The process of sending some one too Lyoko or saving a profile on the Super Computer heals."

"Heals how?"

"Well, it scans the DNA of a person. The DNA doesn't have a broken bone or a bruise or in your case cancer. So when it reforms the person they are healed completely. It only takes a few seconds and you'll be healed."

"A person is destroyed and reformed by your machine? You will kill me so I can be healed?"

"No! You aren't killed. It just, turns your DNA in to digital information and reforms it back."

"Does it also transform the soul in to digital information?"

"I, you know I don't believe in that."

"But I do. I can't do this, process."

"Please! We only just reunited! I can't lose you already. We lost so much time I can't lose any more."

"I will still be here for you." Antea starts mumbling a little. "Yes?"

"Please, I'm begging you! I can't lose you. I mean, do you really want too die?"

"I do not want the journey on this world too end, no. But when it does it does."

"Well, I mean, God or what ever wouldn't want you dead right? Maybe this is what God wanted. Why else would Odd randomly choose this church? Why else would he choose that Odd would know my daughter? Why else would he bring back Xana and make us create a new Super Computer with a Scanner?"

"I do not know why He would do that. But it could be as you say. I do not wish too leave you Antea. I have a large family full of love and happiness. I have gained more then I lost all those years ago."

"Then please live and enjoy it. Um, God is rewarding you. Isn't that what it feels like? You're being rewarded."

"Yes, it may be his reward. I'll do it." Antea hugs him.

"Thank you father, thank you." She starts crying.

**A/N So now what? Maya wants Yumi but why? After all it's Aelita she hates. Also, the power of an activated Tower does make her a little less human. Why she did what she did with the energy drain in front of Yumi. She wasn't thinking clearly because of the energy from Lyoko. **

**Anyways, any questions or comments let me know!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 170: Red Wave**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Yumi's Bedroom**

Yumi wraps her legs around his waist. "Yes! More Odd, more!" He thrusts in to her.

"Every thing you need Yumi and more." His mouth moves down her neck and to her soft tender…"

"Yumi!" Ulrich shakes her awake.

"Huh? What?!" Yumi sits up so fast she makes herself lightheaded. "What are you doing?"

"You were screaming again. I woke you up so you wouldn't continue your nightmare."

"Um, yes, thank you." Yumi lies back down. "I'm sorry Ulrich."

"It's ok Yumi. Liana cries a lot at night so staying at home or here," Ulrich coughs. "Sorry, think I caught what's been going around at the gym."

"Still, I'm sorry for waking you up. Um, next time don't wake me up."

"What, why?"

"If I deal with my dreams maybe they'll go away."

"Yumi I asked Annette and she said she'd do any thing she can too help you. Please reconsider ok? We all care about you."

"I know, I know." Yumi turns on her side so her back is too Ulrich. "Goodnight Ulrich."

"Goodnight." Ulrich leaves her room.

**The Next Morning**

Yumi pokes at a scrambled egg some one had made earlier and had gotten cold. "This is going too be so weird."

"What?" Yumi turns and sees Ulrich.

"Oh um, nothing."

"Come on Yumi tell me." He nudges her shoulder.

"Odd and I are going out tonight."

"What's weird about that?" Ulrich sees the egg. "Um, do you want to microwave that?"

"I'm not that hungry." Yumi gets up and leaves the table.

**Church**

Odd is on his cell phone with Annette. "Do you think it's the right thing? She said she would talk about seeing you in a professional manner if I went out with her tonight. But I don't want too be manipulating her."

"I'm not saying you should lie but until she is comfortable with seeing me in my professional opinion say you should do what she wants as long as it is reasonable. Going out to eat is not that big a deal. You've done it before."

"Yes but not like this. It's been so long for me and any thing more then eating will go against what I believe. I tried setting rules with her but she is lost and may not follow them."

"She is suffering from depression and so far has not gone through the steps of mourning. Together we can help her through them."

"She isn't in denial but I don't think she's angry either. I haven't heard her try and bargain. She skipped those but you think we should make her go through them?"

"Again in my professional opinion yes. Tonight talk with her about what she feels and thinks about the accident and his death. You say she isn't in denial but does she deny it was Xana's fault? Is she angry with herself or Xana? This can help with getting her through her grief."

"Ok, I'll try, thank you Annette."

"No problem Odd, really. Also if you want her to get other help what about setting her up with some one from your church?"

"What, no, I mean, is that really a good idea?"

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on where her mind is. But I was thinking if she needs a more personal physical connection then maybe you would know some one. If they go to church then they would probably be a better person then some bar hopping drunkard."

"You noticed that?"

"Ulrich did. He's been keeping an eye on her or in this case a nose."

"I have also. Her breath always reeks of alcohol."

"It's part of the depression. She is hurting and is seeking comfort from alcohol. Why I think finding her a more physical connection could help. She could seek comfort from a hug or cuddling instead of a bottle."

"I'll try and talk about that. Thank you Annette and if she doesn't call you by tomorrow let me know."

"I'll call her if she doesn't." They hang up.

**Russia**

Maya sparks with energy as she watches several military trucks driving towards the building. "_With Project Empire gone they must be curious about here. After all you can't lose two top secret projects in a few months and not notice._" She shakes her head. "_I must stop talking with myself."_ She prepares for the battle.

Three military trucks stop and troops pour out. _In Russian_ "Men be careful! Some one has discovered our bases and took them out. Who ever they are they are more dangerous then any thing our nation has faced before."

"Sir do we know who they are?"

"No. If it were the Americans they would have gone to the UN about Empire and Resource. Terrorists would have bragged about the attacks. No this is some thing different."

"_Very different."_ Maya laughs quietly. "_Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Wait, here fly, fly, fly."_ She laughs louder.

The first group of troops moves forward. "There was an entrance here according too the schematics."

"There isn't now." The wind blows lightly. The hair on the back of the neck of the lead troop stands on end. "Some thing isn't right."

"Should we retreat sir?"

"No. Red is flanking the building. We'll wait for a signal from Blue before moving forward."

"_Blue, Red, and Green. Why no love for the Black?"_ Maya's energy spreads out across the sky. "_Eeny miny miney moe,"_ A lightning bolt cracks through the air and strikes a soldier.

"Holy shit!" The troops of Green start panicking as another lightning bolt strikes.

"Fall back to the trucks!" A lightning bolt hits a truck setting the fuel on fire and exploding the truck.

"_I can't kill all of you I need the energy!"_ A lightning bolt strikes another soldier. "_But you, and you,"_ Another lightning bolt strikes. "_Can die."_ She terrorizes the soldiers before attacking herself and sucking the energy out of them.

She licks her fingers after sucking the life out of the last soldier. "_That was fun but what do I do? If they keep sending more," _She hears a noise.

'

Under a truck a soldier sends a call for help. Maya grabs the truck and flings it in to the air. "_What do you think you are doing?!"_ She grabs him by the back of the neck and lifts him in the air. "_Who are you calling?"_

"No, please, if you stop they may let you live."

"_Who?"_

"Squad B. They, they won't be like us. There will be many more with armor and air support. You will die unless you surrender." Maya crushes his spine killing him.

"_I can handle it, I hope."_

**Warehouse**

Jeremie and Waldo have set a signal on the Super Computer in Russia. "Xana so far wasn't powerful enough too attack here from there but with the power of Project Empire he might soon."

"But even if we do detect an activated Tower we'll need the Nautilus too go and deactivate it. He can attack it before we even get close. We need a way too," Waldo completes Jeremie's thoughts.

"Teleport there. I think a new program and mission is needed."

**Russia**

Maya cleans up the mess. "_I can't continue this forever. They will eventually attack full force and either take or destroy the damn thing."_ Maya laughs as she sparks with energy. "_Fuck them. I'll make myself even stronger and take that Super Computer as mine."_

**Warehouse**

Jeremie has several lines of code written when the screen goes blank. "What? Waldo did you turn it off?"

"No why?" Waldo checks the screen. "Xana must be attacking."

"_No, I am merely acquiring what is mine."_

"This Super Computer isn't yours!"

"_It is!"_

"Xana?" Waldo leans towards the screen. "What's wrong with you?"

"_What?"_ Maya realizes Xana would not have talked and had just taken what he wanted. She, Xana, would need a reason for it. "_The Russians have figured out I have taken the Super Computer. They keep attacking over and over. After the fall of Project Empire they seemed desperate for what was left. Do you wish they have this? After all I am sure they could link this back too you. What do you think would happen if they knew of another in Berlin?"_

"Shit he's right. If the Russians find us they'll send the MIB after us. Xana what are you planning?"

"_Take what I can and give nothing back. Once I transfer my power from here I will destroy it."_

"We can't let him do that Waldo! Set up all shields and defense. Call the others. We must stop him."

"No, Xana, we will let you come here but you must destroy the Super Computer now! If the Russians get it they will get this one also. Then where will you go?"

_To herself "Shit, they're right."_ Maya starts panicking.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"I'm not sure. He's not acting right. I'm wondering if absorbing human energy isn't affecting him. Or his ties with Maya. Yumi said the person drained of energy was killed. But Maya is still alive, so Xana says. Why not kill her? Some thing isn't right."

_Too herself "Shit what do I do? If I start draining energy now I should get it in three days. But they won't let me go unless I destroy the Super Computer now. Theirs is stronger than the KGB one but I want more power!" _

"Xana?"

**Russia**

"_I will destroy the Super Computer."_ Maya chuckles. Too herself "_After I transfer as much energy as possible."_ She activates several Towers on the KGB Lyoko and starts transferring energy.

**Warehouse**

"We better call the others and prepare. Xana could do any thing once we allow him here."

"Waldo we shouldn't! Xana is too dangerous!"

"The Russians coming here and taking this one would leave us with out hope. Or do you plan on building another Super Computer with air and imagination?"

"Well, no. I'll call the others while you set up other defenses. We can't let Xana infect the Nautilus."

**Church**

Odd answers his cell. "Xana's attacking?"

"No. Well, we aren't sure yet. But get here as soon as you can ok?"

"No problem." They hang up. "Maybe this will take long enough we can push back the, night out." Odd couldn't say date for it wasn't in his mind. "Sorry Yumi not my fault." He sighs. "No you need her too get help from Annette. If doing this gets her the help she needs then don't hope it doesn't happen." He grabs his cross. "Please Lord let me help the best I can."

**Warehouse**

Jeremie taps his foot as he waits. "Any thing from Xana yet?"

"A slight energy spike. It could be him or he's transferring energy even though we said not too." Waldo's fingers fly over the keys.

**Internet**

Maya sparks with energy as it moves through the internet. "_Yes and with my influence growing stronger I will make Lyoko mine!"_ She laughs evilly as more energy transfers.

**Lyoko**

A small sphere appears near Lyoko. It starts growing and glowing. As it gets larger it starts flattening out. A tree shoots up from it. Several meters away a Tower appears.

**Warehouse**

The Super Scan pops up on a screen. "What? No, where, how? Shit!" Waldo sees the Super Scan moving though several Towers. His fingers move over the keyboard until a small holomap appears. "Jeremie we may have messed up."

"I told you not too do it." They watch as a new Sector forms separate from the one they created. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know. We can't let the Russians find us so Xana better destroy the other Super Computer."

"Then what? We lose this one too Xana? And what will stop the Russians from making another? Or another Project Empire?"

"Jeremie there is a lot about my past you don't know about. I was a lead manager of the Project Carthage and a designer of the Project Empire. Of course I never thought Project Empire would ever work. No one could have."

"But what have they done with it? The Soviet's fell and Russia isn't as powerful as it could be if it had access too every computer in the world."

"They didn't have it up eight years ago. It must have been new. Who knows it could have been completed weeks before we destroyed it. We may have gotten lucky. But if they rebuild it, no, HAARP."

"What?"

"Another project that we suspected the Americans of making."

"Wait, I've heard of HAARP, that's just some wild conspiracy theory."

"Really Jeremie? You're on a Quantum Computer which is a secret project talking about Project Empire which was a secret project saying that HAARP a secret project was a conspiracy."

"Well, ok but really what's the big deal?"

"In 1908 a scientist named Nicolas Tesla made a death ray. When he fired it a massive explosion hit Siberia."

"Whoa wait you're saying the Tunguska event was some death ray?" Waldo just continues the story.

"When Nicolas died the FBI raided his labs and supposedly destroyed all of his work. But then HAARP started being built. The Soviet government knew they could never get some one on the inside. So instead they started on Project Empire. When that failed they started smaller, Project Carthage."

"Ok I get that we can't let them get the Super Computer or this one but still Xana makes them look like a sneeze in the middle of a typhoon."

"We can't stop the typhoon with out our Super Computer." The two sit and watch helplessly as the new Sector forms.

Aelita parks in front of the warehouse and hurries in. "What's going on!?"

"Xana is leaving and destroying his Super Computer and merging with ours."

"Because of the Russians? I don't get it, your voicemail didn't make sense."

"The Russians are attacking Xana over and over again. Sooner or later they may win. We don't know what kind of weaponry they have. But if they get Xana's then they can find the link here and come after this one. Which would leave us with out a Super Computer."

"I said we shouldn't do it but Waldo, well, look." Jeremie points at the holomap.

"Lyoko? But, crap. This is going too make things a lot harder." She watches as the second Sector expands and becomes larger then the one they made.

Odd makes it and runs in. "Hey, what are we doing?" His only response is Aelita pointing at the Holomap. "Oh," He watches with the others as the new Sector grows trees, mountains, and more.

Yumi stumbles down the sidewalk. "Mints, I know I have them." She finds a roll in her back pocket and pulls them out. She pops two in her mouth before going in to the warehouse.

Ulrich pulls up and sees Yumi go in. "I wonder where she was." He parks his car and gets out. He had come from the guest house and had been confused when he couldn't find Yumi.

**Lyoko**

Maya floats over the new Sector as a tunnel forms between it and the old Sector. It grows several paths as it expands. "_My new home is rather awkward. I should work on remodeling it, later."_ She smiles wickedly as her eyes glow.

**Russia**

A new truck pulls up near the building that housed the KGB Super Computer. Three men in light armor step out with strange looking weapons with hoses leading from a pack on their backs. "We believe it is what the old group called a digital demon. It caused us trouble a few years ago and destroyed all of our bases." The leader lifts his rifle. "But if it is the Digital Demon then we are the exorcists."

**KGB Super Computer**

Maya charges with energy. "_You served me well."_ She shoves her fist through the core and grabs the plutonium. She rips it out. "_No, I should do more."_ She forms an energy spear and pierces it through the Super Computer. Spikes shoot out from it tearing the Super Computer apart.

The new group of soldiers breaks in to the building. "Be careful men we can't know what this is or what it can do." The lead soldier looks around a corner. "Clear," He moves forward and is followed.

Maya rips a monitor off of its supports then throws it at the Super Computer. It smashes in to pieces. She laughs maniacally as she continues destroying every thing in the room.

The soldiers hear the noise and laughter. "I'll lead. Stay back unless I give the signal." The leader moves forward towards a door. He hears a metallic noise as he slowly opens the door.

Maya rips some parts out of Super Computer. "_So many pieces yet so little they do alone."_

The leader aims his rifle at Maya. He pulls on the trigger and an energy beam shoots out hitting her in the back. "_Aaaa!" _She sparks with energy as she repels the attack.

"Green go! Green go!" The other two soldiers crash in to the room and fire at Maya. She forms a shield blocking the attacks.

"_Fools. As much as that hurt I am sure this will hurt more!"_ A small flat energy disc shoots out and cuts a soldier in half at the waist. Blood and gore spill out from the torso.

"Fall back!" The remaining two scramble for the exit.

"_You won't play with me any more?"_ Maya laughs as an energy bolt hits a soldier causing him to explode. The last soldier falls to his knees as blood covers him from head to toe.

"Please, I am sent by the government I have no reason too harm you. Spare me, please. I am married and have a child let me go home too them."

"_Really? I am so sorry I didn't know."_ Maya floats towards him. "_How old is your child?"_

"She's only three. Please I do as am ordered. I will say it was some one else, some thing else."

"_Of course you will._" Maya touches the soldier on the top of his head. Energy sparks out from her hand and enters the soldier. "_You will go to your leaders. Once there the energy I have given you will make you explode killing them. Now go while I continue this."_ The soldier slowly stands up, turns, and walks out.

**Berlin**

Waldo has the Lyoko Warrior's profiles ready. "Go and see if some thing happens. I'm not sure what we can do. The energy stopped and so has the growth. Xana may be busy destroying his Super Computer."

"Are you sure it's safe for us? I remember when we first found Sector 5 we couldn't be brought back like normal. What if this new Sector is the same?" Yumi looks at the holomap and then the Scanner. "Send me first and I'll explore it."

"Yumi there is no worry about that."

"You don't know that. I'll go. It's not like I'd be leaving any one behind." Yumi gets in the Scanner.

"Yumi, you," She cuts Odd off.

"Just send me!" She waits a few seconds before the Scanner doors close.

**Lyoko**

Yumi lands on the new Sector. "Wow guys this place is way different." She landed near a Tower. But it was pure black with a light blue aura. Near it was a small tree barely taller than her. She looks around and sees more of the small trees. In the distance she sees taller trees. "Where am I?"

"Near the edge. What do you see?"

"Small trees and a black Tower. There are taller trees in the distance."

"They're probably smaller because they're near the edge. When the energy stopped coming in the Sector stopped growing."

"And the black Tower?"

"Uh, Xana?"

"And they don't come from the Digital Sea. They grow from the Sector itself. Like if trees were in the Desert Sector."

"Keep exploring. Go towards the tall trees and see if a Tower deeper in is black or if it's just the ones along the edge."

**Russia**

Maya uses her powers too rip the last bit of the Super Computer in to pieces. "_Where is the nearest dump? Hell, most of Russia is a dump."_ She activates a Tower on the Lyoko Warrior's Super Computer. "_Let's see what I can do."_ The building explodes around her.

**Lyoko**

"Waldo there are pulsations!" The ground shakes again.

"I'll send the others. Maybe Xana is just needing the power too destroy his Super Computer."

"We can only hope." Ulrich steps in to the Scanner.

**Russia**

Maya flies in the air as the debris of the building and Super Computer floats around her. She focuses the energy in to her chest. "_Bang."_ The energy explodes outwards sending the debris flying out in all directions scattering for hundreds of miles.

**Lyoko**

The Warriors are on the new Sector following the pulsations. "Once we get it mapped out I'll get you coordinates and may even be able too land you at the Tower."

"I can't see it from here." Aelita was using her wings and scouting from above. "The trees get thick in certain areas then disappear way right of here."

"What is out there?"

"Desert, rocks, I can't see the edge."

"It's an illusion. The Sector isn't that big. We'll explore it after we deactivate the Tower." Odd's head snaps towards Yumi.

"Hey uh Waldo would all of us need to do that? I have plans tonight." Yumi notices Odd's glances.

"Oh uh, so do I."

"Well it shouldn't. And really Aelita is the best since she can fly naturally. And until we figure out what happened with the Overwing she's the only one who can."

**Internet**

Maya flies through as a black mist. "_Time too decorate my new home."_ She enters Lyoko.

**Lyoko**

The Warriors move through the forest. "These trees are impossible too move through quickly. He's really put us at a disadvantage."

"_Did he?"_ They look around but don't see where the voice came from. "_Up here."_ They loop up and see….

"Aelita stay up there it's the Razor Head!"

"_Not the, thee. I will destroy you all as a gift too my creator."_

"Welcome back we missed you. How about we shake hands?" Odd holds a hand out.

"_I'm sorry but I know about your strangeness."_

"You mean my oddness?" Odd laughs at his joke.

"_You still are not funny after all of these years? One would think that with practice you would be perfect by now."_

"Practice makes perfect but nobody is perfect so why practice?"

"_Wow that was actually pretty deep."_ Maya keeps watching wondering if bringing back the Razor Head was a good idea.

The Razor Head leaps down from the tree and lands in front of the others. "_With the closeness of the trees you will be easier too kill then ever before. Surrender now and make this easier on every one."_

"If it is so easy why do you want us too surrender? Yeah, talk about deep." Odd gets ready for an attack.

"Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart. "Aelita find the Tower I'll take care of him."

"We'll take care of him." Yumi gets her fans out.

Aelita continues flying over the Sector. "Am I close yet?"

"You're nearly on top of it. Fly down and search on foot."

"Ok but I don't think it will be any easier." Aelita dives down in to the trees.

The Razor Head leaps up against a tree then launches himself from it over the heads of the Lyoko Warriors. When he lands he lunges for Yumi. "No!" Odd tackles the Razor Head in mid-leap. As the wrestle on the ground Odd can feel the healing energy rise. "You're done for!"

"_I don't believe so."_ The Razor Head frees an arm and shoves a clawed hand in to Odd's chest.

"Odd you just lost a ton of points and you're still losing them!" Waldo watches the screen. "No you're gaining it back, wait, still losing. What are you doing?"

"The Razor Head how much health is it losing?" Odd keeps his grip on the Razor Head even with the claws shoved in to his chest.

"About a health a second."

"He's about to lose it all." Ulrich runs over with a sword out and shoves it through the Razor Head's chest. A second later it turns in to a black mist and disappears. "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought."

"Don't get cocky Xana learns from his mistakes. He'll keep away from Odd as much as possible next time. Keep going and help Aelita find the Tower.

Above Lyoko Maya curses. "_I should have known he would be useless. After all Xana made him. I should forget about redecorating and work on making newer and better monsters if I plan on getting my revenge on that copy and her friends."_

Aelita follows the pulsations through the forest. "I'm close I know it." She goes around two large trees. "Um, Waldo the Tower is black. Is it safe if I go inside?"

"I don't know. It is a Tower so should be like any other. Wait for the others. Now that we know where it is I can set up the map on screen and lead the others."

**Several minutes later**

The others find Aelita and the Tower. "I'll go inside."

"No Ulrich. I am the one originally used for deactivating Towers."

"But I can deactivate them because of what Xana did too me." Ulrich walks in to the Tower.

Inside of the Tower looked like any other Tower except the screens were a darker blue and the platform was black. He steps in to the middle and soon starts floating.

When he reaches the second platform he places his hand on the control panel. His name appears and soon the screens around him fall. "Tower deactivated."

"I'll bring you back except for Aelita. You'll stay and explore for a bit."

"Ok father." Aelita waves her hand over her watch and her wings appear as the others are materialized.

**That Night**

Odd and Yumi are at a restaurant. "Odd you didn't have to get water."

"We're eating on your money and I won't waste it on wine." He takes a sip of his water. "So is this going as you thought it would?"

"I don't know. I didn't have any preconceived notions of how this would go. I just needed some one too, I don't know, some thing." She takes a sip of her wine.

"Care? We all care about you Yumi. You're our friend."

"I know really I do but it's different. I feel like I'm missing some thing but I can't remember what it is."

"William. He loved you in a way we don't. You're looking for that love but I don't think any of us can give you that kind of love. He moved halfway around the world for you. He dealt with crappy jobs when he could get one because you wanted too stay in Japan. Yes you two may have fought but you still loved each other."

"Wow, and you thought you couldn't help me." Yumi wipes away a tear. "I don't need too see Annette tomorrow."

"Yes you do. You need help with your nightmares."

"Well um, I haven't had one in a couple of nights."

"You're still going. I'll help you as best I can Yumi but I can't give you all of the help you need."

"Ok, I said I would." Yumi takes a long drink of her wine finishing the glass. "How is it living in a church?"

"No different then any where else. How is the guest house?"

"Empty, some times. Remember when it first started? That house was packed. Antea staid in Italy with her grandkids. But then Aelita and Jeremie got their house situated. Then Ulrich went from staying there every night too six, then five, and now he is back at home more then he's there."

"They were all worried about Xana then they stopped. No, they couldn't stay away is more like it."

"Yeah. It was so much easier before. But now Ulrich couldn't stay away from his wife and child."

"Aelita and Jeremie missed the twins. And Antea wouldn't stay away from Waldo. Kids, spouses, it makes school seem so easy. Is it harder or easier when the house is empty?"

"Easier, I guess. They don't hear the screams." Yumi blushes a little thinking about her dream.

"I would listen and wake you up. Those nightmares, I'm sorry I can't help more. But Annette hopefully can."

"Yeah, hopefully." They continue dinner.

**Church**

Antea and Waldo are with Aelita, Jeremie, and Alexander. "We haven't asked the others yet but we know they will say yes. Even if they don't you're family."

"Of course you would." Alexander coughs. "I'm still nervous. This process sounds very unnatural."

"So are most foods and drinks but you still eat and drink don't you? Don't worry father if God loves you he'll want you healthy." Antea stares at the cross on a wall. "So you can uh, preach his word and stuff."

"Don't be using the Lord like that."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you die of some thing we can cure. If I must I'll get help and have you dragged their."

"You'd force me? Do you think that would be considerate?"

"No it isn't but I won't let you die of cancer." Antea hugs Alexander lightly. "Please just come with us now."

"Odd isn't here what if some one comes in while I'm gone?"

"I'll tell them you'll be right back." Aelita sits down in a pew. "Then once you're healthy and Odd comes back I'll call home and have our friend Ulrich bring the children over."

"Ulrich, yes, I remember him. Haven't seen him in a long time though. How is his wife doing?"

"Why don't you ask him after you're healed?" Antea grabs his hand gently.

"Ok you don't need to keep pushing me." He coughs hard. "Excuse me."

"No excuse necessary." Jeremie helps Alexander out of the church and in to Aelita's car. She closes the church door behind them and sits back down.

"Please let this work. We've never tried to heal some one with an illness like this before." She looks up at the crucifix over the pulpit.

**A/N Red Wave is titled for the Russians. They will remain a threat, in the future that is. Odd and Yumi go on a "date" even though Odd won't call it that. Will seeing Annette really help Yumi? Odd helped end her nightmares even if he doesn't know it. I had that first part for humor and I hope you all laughed also.**

**And now Alexander goes too be scanned. Will it work? We'll find out!**

**And Maya destroys the Super Computer after transferring a lot of energy too the one the Warrior's controlled. Not all of it, not even close but enough she felt it was ok too destroy the Super Computer. But what are her major plans in the future? We'll all find out!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 171: Therapy**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Second A/N Ok sorry for the loooong story with little action in this one. But I want my characters too have some depth you know? In the real show they tried but due too censorship from CN they really couldn't much beyond Ulrich's strict parents, Yumi's near divorce parents, and Odd's free spirited parents.**

**Annette's Home Office**

Yumi lies down on a couch. "Look this isn't needed. I feel stupid being here."

"It is needed Yumi. Odd tells me your nightmares stopped? For how long now?"

"A couple days I guess, maybe four."

"And why do you think they stopped?" Yumi blushes a little.

"Um, they were replaced."

"By what?"

"Look I don't really feel comfortable talking about it."

"Yumi you need help. I know we're friends outside of this room but while we're in here we are a therapist and patient. You can tell me any thing and I can't repeat it outside of this room."

"Not even to Ulrich?"

"Inside this room I'm not married I am just a doctor. So tell me Yumi what has replaced your nightmares?"

"Um, dreams with Odd, physical ones."

"They were strong enough too replace the nightmares? And by physical I'm assuming you mean sexual not fighting. Do you feel that is what you need?"

"Need? If I could go months with out it when I was married then I can go with out it now."

"But when you were married you did have the love of your husband. That would be a bond you lost that you could not get through mere physical contact."

"You have no idea what it was like. I see you and Ulrich and you're both so happy. When you have Liana all you can do is smile. I look at that and wonder what was wrong with us? Why weren't we like that?"

"Did you not smile at all when with William?"

"We did but not like others. Aelita and Jeremie are the same way. They're perfect together and always so happy. Why weren't William and I like that? The months before," Yumi stops.

"Before the accident?"

"Yes. I think we spent more time apart then together. He would sleep on the couch or I would at a friend's house. Fighting and screaming at each other all the time and only stopping when I was at work or we slept apart."

"But you knew he loved you. He moved with you to Japan and dealt with horrible work conditions just so you would be happy. Did you think the move worked?"

"I thought it would. Being here so close to my family was hard. I always wondered how my parents and little brother were doing. Or my other friends at Kadic Academy. I thought getting half way around the world would make that go away."

"Did it?" She shakes her head. "And what were you fighting about?"

"Him not working. I know he was out trying to get work. And when he did have one then we fought about him complaining about how he was treated. I know what it was like. Because my last name wasn't Japanese I got passed over for promotions and pay raises. But I still fought with him about it. Stop complaining and deal with it. Stop acting like a baby and get over that some one else who only worked there for two weeks was promoted past you. I was a bitch and he still loved me."

"Stress can cause us too act differently. Moving costs can overwhelm us and that's just financially. The stress of leaving and going to another country can break most people apart. But he stuck with you didn't he?"

"When we weren't sleeping in separate apartments, yes. When we got along we fit so well together. He got me a doll for our second, no third, fourth maybe, year anniversary. It was just like the one I had before Xana destroyed the Super Computer and we came out to Berlin. I cried and hugged that doll more then I did him. I spent more time in bed with it then I did William. Especially after he quit his job."

"Which one?"

"He worked at one for two years then a new guy got promoted and was his boss. He got pissed told them all where too stick it and quit. That was about three weeks after our third anniversary."

"And you think that is what caused your problems?"

"I'd come home and find no dinner ready, dishes in the sink, the carpets dirty, dusting needed being done. If he wasn't working he could have at least done the damn chores."

"But he was out looking for work wasn't he?"

"That's what he told me. I know now it was the truth. I would leave for work after he left and got home before he did and I'd still yell at him."

"But he still loved you. He still made you feel wanted. Do you feel loved and wanted now?"

"I, I, no I can't tell you about that."

"About what? You can tell me any thing. Remember I am a therapist in this room not your friend."

"I know you know I've been drinking. No one will ask me but I know it. I've been taking mints so at least it isn't on my breath."

"It doesn't work. Yumi you know that alcohol isn't a healthy way of dealing with this."

"I know but I don't do it for that. I go and drink because of who I meet. People who don't know my past or care. Men who make me feel wanted."

"Getting hit on by drunkards is also not the way. I think you should stop Yumi for both your health and your mind."

"It's not just getting hit on. And if I stopped then what? Just sit at home and wait for an attack?"

"No what about getting a job?"

"I asked Waldo and he said he'd get me one. But I don't think that's right."

"Why?"

"The same reason William felt it wasn't right when Waldo offered him one. William turned Waldo down because he felt getting a job just because he knew Waldo was the same as some one being promoted above him just because they were Japanese and he wasn't."

"So apply for one not with Waldo. You have your degree in marketing right? You could get a job in that here."

"Maybe, but then when Xana attacks I'd be leaving and get fired eventually."

"Then not a job but some thing else. You said it was more then just being hit on in bars. What does that mean?"

"You can't tell any one. Doctor and patient privilege keeps what's in here in here right?"

"Of course Yumi." Annette gasps. "You haven't been bringing them too the guest house have you?"

"No of course not. I go where they live."

"Yumi that's not love that's lust. You need love emotionally not lust physically. That's what you lost with William and if you think sleeping with any man who shows you interest is love then why do you still feel how you do?"

"I, I don't know. I drink, meet some one, and it doesn't matter for an hour or so. For that time it doesn't matter that Xana is here and William isn't. It doesn't matter I'm alone while every one around me is happy."

"And what makes you think you're alone? You have friends and know others are always willing too be with you. You could go to Odd's church instead of drinking. You could listen too his sermons instead of going with strange men. That would be a healthy way of spending your time and may help with your emotions."

"I'm not religious."

"But you like Odd. If you showed interest in what he cares about it may help you with him."

"Don't you find it weird?"

"What, his faith?"

"Well, that and your past with him. You two used too date and, stuff."

"Yumi the most we ever did was make out and maybe fool around a little. Never any thing more. I'm sure it was no more then what you and Ulrich did when you dated back at Kadic Academy."

"We, we never dated. We liked each other but it never went beyond that."

"Never went to a dance together?"

"Well, a couple of them but that was more just really good friends. Do you really want too hear about it? Doesn't it make you feel weird?"

"Annette might feel uncomfortable talking with her husbands ex but Dr. Stern is a therapist and a professional. So it was never more then a couple of dances?"

"We might have kissed three, four times but never any thing else."

"When you remember those times does it remind you of how you were loved and wanted?"

"I guess. Kadic Academy was a bit of a mess even with out Xana. I liked Ulrich and he liked me but we could never get farther then that. When William showed up it complicated things because he showed his emotions. He didn't hide them like Ulrich did. And later when we came here he listened. Ulrich always wanted too train or do this or go and do that. William would just sit and listen. And I don't mean like stare blankly at a wall while I talked but really listen. He really cared."

"That is what you lost Yumi. It wasn't just the physical of William, a human, a body, but the emotion and past and future. You two may have had problems but you loved each other. Being loved and wanted is some thing you can't easily find and when you lose it you can be devastated beyond imagination." Annette stands up and gets a glass of water. "Yumi do you really like Odd?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really like Odd? Or is it just because he's there and single? If he and I were married and Ulrich was the single one would you be going after him?"

"I, I don't know. He listens like William did. He really listens like William did. He'll help me how ever much he can. But that's his job. He told me that I'm not the first widow too confuse his kindness for more."

"You aren't. He lost his mind the first time it happened. An older woman practically molested him. He came here and asked me how too let her down easily. This was before the Vatican fell mind you so there was not the option he has now. I told him I would take her as a patient."

"Just like me."

"But there is a difference Yumi. You two knew each other before. You are a close friend of his. You two have a past unlike most others. And I think you would be good for him. I'm a little worried about Odd."

"Why?"

"When Alexander dies Odd will lose the family he's made. He still has his friends but Alexander has become a father figure for Odd. Unfortunately Alexander is in poor health. It won't be long and Odd will lose his father. I don't want him on my couch. I want him adjusting well on his own or with a little unprofessional help."

"What do I do? He's been a priest all these years. It was so awkward last night. He wouldn't even call it a date."

"Go to church. Show interest in what he cares about. Spend time with him. But be slow with it. As you pointed out he has been a priest these past few years and will not break that mold easily. Also for him this may come to new grounds he's never been on before."

"Wait, you two, you said you never, then that means he's a virgin. The playboy of Kadic Academy is a, uh, how old does he say he is?"

"Thirty I think. How old do you say you are?"

"Twenty four. I should be that old so I kept my old birthdate."

"You were sixteen when you defeated Xana? That made you the oldest, I didn't know that. I feel a little better now."

"Why?"

"I'm twenty three. I thought I was the oldest in our little group." The two women laugh. "Yumi if the nightmares come back please come and see me. If you keep drinking I'll consider an intervention."

"Don't tell any one about the other part."

"I can't that was discussed in therapy." Annette stands up. "Yumi, go to church, surprise Odd. I'll call him later and make sure you went."

"I will I promise." Yumi stands up. "Thank you. This wasn't as weird as I thought it would be." They hug.

"Even with my training I was worried it would be awkward. But you needed help and I could provide it. If you ever need any thing else let me know."

"I will, thank you again."

**Lyoko**

Maya sparks with energy. _"She needs too be needed. She wants too be wanted. She'd love too be loved. Isn't that a song? Note to self check interwebs for that after getting Yumi."_ She activates a Tower.

**Work Office**

Jeremie's lap top starts beeping. "Crap she's attacking." He presses a button on his work phone. "Waldo, you know who is you know what."

"This is a secure line."

"I don't know if some one is in your office. Are you staying or coming?"

"You can handle it. I'll call the others."

**Church**

Yumi goes inside and sees Odd up at the pulpit. "And so we learn that Judas was not a traitor but a messenger of God. This book was left out of the Bible for centuries but was accepted as it was actually written around the time of Christ unlike most of the New Testament being written hundreds of years after. Some of our older members may not be as familiar with it as others so I will continue the rest of the Gospel of Judas tomorrow. Continue reading if you like I will be available for questions." He looks across the pews and sees Yumi standing at the back. "Or Father Alexander will be. He's made a miraculous recovery and will be getting more involved with our church."

"Miraculous? A Miracle was performed?" Odd smiles at the member.

"I can not say it was a miracle but the Lord set up a way for Father Alexander's cancer being treated." Odd steps down and hurries towards the back.

"Odd, um, hi. If you're not busy maybe," Yumi's phone rings. "One second." She gets it out and sees Waldo's message. "Xana's attacking." She sends a message back telling him she was at the church with Odd. "We better go."

"Good thing Alexander's healed."

"Healed? How? I heard the last part of your sermon."

"They didn't tell you? They scanned him."

"But, they, they did it with out asking us?" Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"I figured they already told every one. Why does it matter he was sick and now he's healed."

"What if it makes Xana target him?"

"Now that he's healthy he can run away or maybe even fight back. He's in as good of shape as I am with a lot more wisdom guiding it."

"We better hurry we don't know what Xana's planning." Yumi starts opening the door when Odd starts walking away. "Hello Xana's attacking."

"I'm checking on him ok? I'm, I'm not used too being able to just go away. I'll catch up I promise." Odd walks towards Alexander's room.

"Was he that repulsed by me?" Yumi holds back a scream as she leaves the church.

**Streets of Berlin**

Maya watches Yumi jog away from the church. "_Let's see what I can do now."_ She closes her eyes as energy sparks around her. She morphs in to a homeless person. "_Better but let's hope she buys it."_ She waits for Yumi too run by.

Yumi turns around a corner and past an alley when an arm grabs her and pulls her in to the alley. "Hey let me go!"

"_Wait Yumi don't fight me."_ Maya pins her up against a wall. "_I need you."_

"Need me? Xana let me go."

"_I will Yumi if you promise not too scream."_

"I, I won't scream." Maya sets her down. "Why do you need me?"

"_Because I hurt you by accident. I did not mean too kill William. Please I need too make it up to you."_

"You killed him and now you're apologizing? Why should I care what you say?"

"_Because I mean it. I have no threats towards you. The Schaeffer family is who I want. They created me then turned me in to what I am! They don't deserve what they have!"_ Maya, as the homeless man, sparks with energy. "_I was only trying to scare you. I thought the planes emergency systems would save you. I guess what I read on the websites were exaggerations."_

"What web sites?"

"_The company that made the airplane. It said it could handle all four engines failing and glide too a rest. I only dismantled two. I do not know why it went wrong. I am sorry. I told you before but then they came for you. I'm sorry I wiped your memory then but you knew too much. I need you Yumi and your forgiveness."_

"That sounds human."

"_What happened when Maya sacrificed herself for you affected us both. I can't kill her. It's as if there is an, attachment too a folder."_

"But you kill others with no mercy."

"_I kill Russians and others. But Maya tells me not too. She tells me I should apologize too you. And she is right. I hurt you and you are not the enemy."_

"But Aelita and her parents are? Aren't they Maya's family?"

"_They are nothing. She hates them making me hate them."_

"You're connected now. When you were infected through her it connected both of you. You're feeling human emotions and she now has your powers."

"_I do not know if that is the truth."_ Maya fights back a smile. "_I beg you please forgive me. If I could bring him back I would I promise. In fact there might be a way."_

"We don't have any living DNA of his. If we did I would have already asked."

"_Asked? You would need permission for this? I am confused, Maya is confused."_

"I, I thought so. But they healed Alexander with out even asking us. I would have said ok but they didn't even ask."

"_Who knows what else they have done. The Schaeffer family act as a program all their own. Maya hates them for forgetting her."_

"The, the only one who knew her was Aelita. If they knew," Maya sparks with energy shocking Yumi a little.

"_Sorry I did not mean too hurt you. I, Maya hates them. They do know she exists. Yet what have they done?"_

"I don't know. I just fight you on Lyoko."

**Warehouse**

"She was right in front of me! Xana must have gotten her we better hurry."

"Odd don't panic yet. She could be in a bar getting drunk again."

"Shut up Ulrich." Odd steps in to the Scanner. "How would you handle losing Annette or Liana?"

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko. "Odd, Ulrich, don't fight with each other we have Xana too worry about."

"I'll keep my mouth shut if he does." Odd waits for the others.

**Alley**

"_As I said Yumi I need you. Maya does not blame you. She knows you just fight Xana. You, Odd, and Ulrich are harmless. You could not save me with those others in the way. You three are her friends. She misses you. Please join us. She needs friends but we can not trust outsiders. She needs you, she loves her friends."_

"I don't know what I can do for you or for her. I can't join you I can't be like William, Ulrich, or Jeremie."

"_You wouldn't be! I do not need a new avatar I need a friend. Maya needs a friend. I will feed you and clothe you and give you all that you need."_

"I can't do that Xana."

"_Don't call me that! Waldo Schaeffer and the Russians made Xana. I am different I swear."_

"Yeah you're different but you're still attacking."

"_I must! The Schaeffer's must die."_ Tears start rolling down the homeless persons face. "_She hates them, I hate them! They made us and left us! _We didn't want this!" The voice changes and sounds like Maya. "Please Yumi I'm begging you forgive us. I'm so sorry I liked William really I did I thought every one would live. The website said they would. Please!"

"I do Maya, I do." Yumi hugs the body Maya was using. "But I can't join you, not yet."

"_Very well. Maya understands that. Please do not worry I will fight the others for show but I will not harm those who are innocent. Please watch and see I tell the truth." _ The body turns in to a black mist and disappears in to a lamp post.

**Lyoko**

The Warriors are on the new Sector again heading for the activated Tower. "I'll take lead since I'm a lot harder too kill." Odd runs and slides underneath the branches of a tree. He gets back up and leaps over a desert rock. "And this is a lot more fun then I remembered."

"Be careful Odd Xana could have any thing hidden in those trees."

"He couldn't have picked north of here could he?" Ulrich chases after Odd trying too keep up.

"Come on all that open space we'd be sitting ducks." Odd makes quacking noises. "At least this way we have cover."

"As do Xana's monsters. Aelita do you see the Tower yet?"

"Yeah I'm close. Ulrich doesn't need to be the one who deactivates it."

"I won't risk you or what your father would do too me."

**Alley**

"Wow he'll let Ulrich risk his neck but not Aelita. Not cool Jeremie." Yumi continues watching.

**Lyoko**

Odd climbs up a tree. "I see it we're not far."

"_No, you're not."_ Odd is knocked out of the tree by the Razor Head. "_You go first."_ He leaps after Odd.

"Super Sprint." Ulrich disappears in a flash and slashes the Razor Head before it can get Odd. "Jeremie let Aelita deactivate the Tower we have monsters."

"We can't risk it."

"Yes we can because there is no risk." Ulrich dodges an attack then fights back.

Aelita dives for the Tower when some thing slams in to her. "Whoa some thing just appeared on the screen."

"And it hurts like hell." Aelita rubs where she had been hit. She looks around and sees a small cone shaped device with Xana's Eye on it. It hovers silently. "I'll take care of it then deactivate the Tower."

"Aelita you can't risk it! Ulrich can because he gained his powers through Xana but we don't know if you can."

"Then today is the day we find out." She tries getting around the weird device.

Ulrich slashes at the Razor Head forcing it back. Odd sneaks up from behind and grabs it in a bear hug. "Go help Aelita I can handle pointy boy."

"Be careful Odd." Ulrich rushes for the Tower.

The Razor Head struggles against Odd's grasp but can't break it. His life is slowly drained. "_You are a fool Odd. Don't you think this is a little easy?"_

"Then Xana's done with Yumi isn't he?"

"_Yes, yes he is."_ The Razor Head turns in to a black mist.

Ulrich leaps through some branches and sees Aelita dodging the device. "Triplicate." His clones split from him then attack the device. "Keep it distracted and I'll deactivate the Tower."

"Just get it done Yumi may be hurt." Jeremie had heard the Razor Head's comment.

Ulrich runs for the activated Tower and gets inside.

**Alley**

"_See? I left the others alone. Please Yumi think of what we need. What Maya needs."_ Yumi looks around but can't see where the voice is coming from.

"I'll think about it Xana."

**Lyoko**

Ulrich's clones attack the device chasing it away from Aelita. "Jeremie can we launch a return?"

"No, not yet. I'll call her and see if she's ok." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Yumi.

"Hello? Jeremie I'm fine, I think."

"Are you sure? Do you need scanning?"

"No, I'm not Alexander." Yumi's tone of voice is rough.

"I, did Odd tell you?"

"Yes. Why didn't you ask us?"

"We, we didn't think we needed too. You would have all said yes."

"I would have but using the Super Computer involves all of us. You should at least ask when doing some thing like that."

"Next time I plan on fixing an Overvehicle I'll make sure I ask your permission first." Jeremie hangs up on Yumi. "She's fine we don't need a return."

"Ok, um, Tower deactivated. Bring us home Jeremie." A few seconds later and Ulrich devirtualizes.

**Later That Day**

Yumi is at the church after the last sermon. "Hi Odd um, can we talk?"

"Yes, in my room or can this be overheard?"

"Um, I think alone would be better." They go to his room.

Yumi sits on his bed while he stands. "So how did your session go with Annette?" Yumi blushes a little.

"Um, I can't talk about that. Doctor and patient stuff."

"You can say if it helped you or not."

"I already had help before then. We just talked, a lot. She says I'm not missing the physical part, the body, the William as a person but what I lost. His love and want and need for me."

"But we love you Yumi you're our friend. We need you here and we want you too get better. It may not be the way it was for William but we do love, need, and want you." Odd sits down and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Odd, I know. And I'm sorry about last night. You did it because you do love me, as a friend, and wanted me too get help."

"Don't be sorry Yumi. You're hurting in a way I can't understand. I've dealt with, this, before but they were strangers. You're different and it's different for me because William was my friend. I talked with Alexander about it, praise the Lord that I have him."

"I didn't even think about that. He was friends with the others but I never thought about that."

"It doesn't matter. None of them came too me or Annette."

"How do you know they didn't go to Annette?"

"We have a special deal. Since we both keep secrets we help the other one out. If she has a stressful day she can blow off steam with me. I can't tell any one as a priest. And before when Alexander was sick I couldn't annoy him as much with my problems so when I needed help I talked with her."

"You two are still close after all these years. Isn't it weird though since like you two used too date and stuff."

"It's fine with me if it's fine with her. It was a long time ago and we both moved on. Now we're just friends and professionals who help each other out. Is that some thing you talked about?"

"Well she thought Ulrich and I dated." She sees Odd raise an eye brow. "I mean like how you and her dated which Ulrich and I never did. William was my one and only."

"Was? He isn't your one and only any more?"

"I, I can't talk about that." Yumi's cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Um, I was wondering are you doing any thing this week? Or is it all here with the church?"

"This is my job and home so yes it is all here."

"Could I sit and watch or what ever you call it?"

"Of course Yumi we are open too any one who comes. I can't talk with you all day of course but we can be together when I'm not busy."

"I don't mean here like, as a friend but one of your uh, followers?"

"Of course even better Yumi." He hugs her. "I'm here for you always Yumi. The Lord watches over you and will be with you always."

"Um, thank you."

**A/N Ok, not a lot of action sorry. But with most shows for kids the characters don't have depth. Ok Odd is a womanizer, Ulrich moody, so is Yumi. But we never see much of their minds. With the death of William we never see much of Yumi's reaction or how she dealt with it. So I wanted this episode for character development and revealing some other things with the story.**

**Also, I have some new ideas. I can't write this forever. And when this series ends… Hmm. I did a season 3 after S2 ended, then a S5 after S4 ended. Maybe a brand new reboot of the whole series? Start from scratch on monsters, computer, rules, powers, ages, every thing. Or start after S1 ended. Maybe no William comes in, or does but has a brother/sister? Or no Hiroki(He never appeared in S1) Lots of options when it comes to Fan Fiction. What I like about it, you can take an existing idea and make it as you want. Well, what do you think fans? Also, updating Teen Titans today.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 172: Wanted**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Schaeffer Offices Late At Night**

A black mist appears and enters a computer. "_Xana did it once before but I want this far grander."_ Maya laughs as she hacks military satellites.

**Waldo and Antea Schaeffer's Home The Next Morning**

There is a hard pounding on the door. "Coming, hold on what is it?" Waldo opens the door.

"Are you Waldo Schaeffer?"

"Yes, why?"

"We have some questions for you. Where were you last night?"

"Here, at home having dinner with my wife. Why? Was some one hurt? Is my daughter ok?"

"No several government satellites were accessed from computers linked back too your offices in Italy."

"Italy? I haven't been there in several days. I've been staying here in my Berlin home lately."

"Why?"

"Family business. My grandchildren are turning six soon and my wife and I are helping with the party preparations. If there was any illegal activity through my computers it was with out my knowledge." _Xana it has to be. Quick enough that the Super Scan didn't find the activated Tower. _ "I can try and help in any way."

"Could you come with us down too the station so we can make your comments official record?"

"Of course I have nothing too hide. Let me get out of my pajamas and I'll be right back down."

"Actually we can't allow that." Waldo glares. "You could be making calls or wiping evidence."

"Then one of you can come and watch. I have underwear on so I can change with out embarrassment. I just won't be seen in public in my pink heart sleepwear."

"That we can do. Officer Daniel I outrank you so you go." Officer Daniel grumbles a little as he follows Waldo.

**Schaeffer Family Guest House**

Yumi wakes up after another dream about Odd. "I guess therapy didn't help much." She turns on to her other side and stares at the clock. "It's late enough for brunch." She gets out of bed and stretches.

**Church**

Odd is doing his first round of confessions. "Three Hail Mary's and promise the Lord you won't do it again."

"I won't Father I promise."

"Don't promise me Promise the Lord." Odd leans back after the person leaves. "He'll never stop. If only I could tell his wife about him and the pool boy."

**Gym**

Ulrich is doing a late morning training class. "And raise your knee until it comes up too your chest," The class does. "And lower. Four more times now." They continue.

**Home Office**

Annette is in her office with a patient after putting Liana down for a nap. "Thank you for accepting my circumstances. You're my first official patient since I took maternity leave."

"No problem Doc. I understand I've had three and now that they've all grown up and left the nest, well, I'm here."

"You feel abandoned but you should know this is normal behavior. If you did a bad job they would all be living at home in the basement. But you did a great job and they have all gone on to college, work, wives and husbands."

"But I'm all alone now. If Jack were still alive I could have that much but now I have a great big house and no one too fill it up with."

"Well you could sell the house, buy a smaller one, and use the extra money for a vacation. Take a cruise on the Mediterranean Sea. You might meet some one new while you're out. Now that you aren't raising children you can use your free time on yourself. Take a lesson on a new language or cooking."

"I, I guess I could. Maybe…" Annette and her patient continue.

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

"Drake, Suki, get dressed and ready for school."

"But we don't wanna go."

"Your tutors will be here in twelve minutes. If you aren't ready by then I'll shut off all of your electronics."

"Mo-om! You can't do that."

"Watch me." She glares at the two children and they hurry off too their rooms.

**Maya**

"_Those are my children. That is my life. I am Aelita not that fraud! I will replace her soon. She will have no choice!"_

**Police Station**

Waldo sits in an office. A high ranked officer steps in. "Waldo Schaeffer?"

"Yes. I understand some one used one of my offices for hacking? I wasn't involved but I will help any way I can."

"Yes, that's what the initial reports say. You were in Berlin for how many days now?"

"About four since the last time I've been in Italy. I was with my wife last night and her father."

"Any one outside of the family who can confirm this?"

"No we ate at my home. My father in law is a Priest so if his word does not count then no word will."

"We might talk with him. These satellites are top secret defense satellites. For some one too hack them from Earth is near impossible."

"So you will want a list of my top IT teams. I'm not sure if any one I have on my payroll is that good. If they were they'd be working for the government or for their own company."

"So you're saying this would be impossible for you?"

"Me? I run a business I'm not the computer type. I hired those I could and built from there."

"Please make us a list and send them here as soon as possible. This is a very serious crime and any cooperation will be appreciated."

"Of course," Waldo stands up and sticks his hand out. "Any thing I can do too help."

"Thank you." The officer shakes his hand. "You may want too check your offices personally."

"I just might. If some one is doing this on company computers they're fired." Waldo leaves the office.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie checks several files. "There was activity last night but not enough for the Super Scan too detect. I wonder what he did." He checks another one. "Video file?" He clicks on it.

_In the bedroom of Aelita and Jeremie_

"_Odd get dressed he'll be home soon."_

"_We have at least ten minutes." Odd pulls a shirt on. "And you look damn sexy in nothing but underwear."_

"_I can't find my bra, is it on that side?"_

"_No. Don't worry I swear after all these years and you still panic."_

"_Well you went longer then normal." Odd and Aelita laugh._

"No, it's a trick."

"_Really Jeremie?"_ A black mist appears. "_I saw this and recorded it."_

"Why would you show this too me? You don't care about me."

"_No but I hate Aelita. No, Maya hates Aelita. It is confusing some times distinguishing her thoughts from mine."_

"Yumi told me about that. Why are you and Maya tied? Because of the virus?"

"_I believe so. It made me, human. And Maya like me. It is disturbing that I can not break it."_

"Yes it is. But why show me this?"

"_Maya hates her! She believes she is Aelita. No, she is Aelita. That other Aelita is not her. She belongs with you and those children. Her life has been stolen by that other Aelita."_

"She wants my wife gone?"

"_She is your wife. She is Aelita. She is who you should love. I am the one you should love. Why do you hate me!"_ The black mist breaks apart and a Tower activates.

"Crap Xana is unstable. How do we predict what he will do when he probably doesn't know?" Jeremie gets his cell phone out and starts texting the others.

**Yumi**

"Crap, I just got out of the shower I don't need this already." She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself before heading for her room so she can change.

**Ulrich**

"They know not too text me during work hours unless," He realizes what it must be. "Crap, I just got out of the shower I don't need this already." He grabs a towel and wraps it around himself before heading for his employee locker.

**Odd**

"Xana, of course." Odd looks over at the confessional box. "Alexander is busy but when he's done he'll know the only reason I'd leave."

**Aelita**

"At least I got the tutors here before he attacked." Aelita goes out to the garage and gets in her car. She pushes the button for the garage opener. The door starts opening then stops. "Come on what's wrong?"

"_You are!"_ A hand reaches from the backseat and wraps around Aelita's mouth. "_If you scream I hurt the children."_ The hand lets go.

"What do you want Xana?"

"_Your life, my life!"_

"Maya what's wrong with you? You died for us why do you hate us?"

"_I don't hate the others, only you. You are a fraud! You aren't even human."_

"I am too."

"_Do you still detect lies? Do you still know what you shouldn't? Have you never wondered why you could do what you do? Because no human can do it."_

"I'm special but I'm human."

"_Then let's prove it."_ The car turns in to a black mist and disappears from the garage.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie brings up two new folders. "Let's see if they work." He enters the codes. "Alright the Overbike and Overboard are back. This will make things a lot easier." He waits for the others.

**Outside Of Berlin**

The black mist forms in to Maya, Aelita, and the car. "What will you do Xana? Or should I say Maya? Does it matter? The more you use your powers the more you become connected."

"_Shut up! I'll rip you apart and see if you really are human."_

"I've had children. I've had several scans and tests. If there was any thing wrong with me I would know."

"_You lie. You are wrong. I am here and I am the real Aelita so you must be a fraud!" _Maya backhands Aelita. "_Why do you torture me like this?"_

"Me torture you? Look at what you are doing Xana."

"_Shut up I didn't say you could talk."_ Maya sparks with energy. "_It's my life and you stole it those are my children, mine! I should be a mother not you!"_

**Warehouse**

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi make it but Aelita was missing and not answering her cell phone. "Xana has her. Ulrich be careful we need the Tower too be deactivated."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Odd kicks off in to the air on the Overboard. "Uh, where do we go?"

"East, near the edge. Be careful guys." Jeremie watches a screen. "No action so far but we know Xana won't let you walk in."

**Outside of Berlin**

"_How could this have happened? I am Aelita not you. Yet they hated me! You were working with Xana and I knew it and showed you were but they still hated me. You did some thing too them. Didn't you?"_

"No. I lied about not working with Jeremie but you know he was on our side. Why don't you remember? Why don't you have the powers daddy gave me? Why are we so different?"

"_Because I am the real Aelita and not some copy!"_

"Daddy gave me the powers I have! Daddy gave them to me and not you because I am the real Aelita! I am the one who spent all those years on Lyoko."

"_I was there! I remember going inside the Tower and then waking up and seeing Jeremie's face. You might have those but only because you stole them from me!"_ Maya starts choking Aelita. "_Mine! They were mine and you stole it all from me!"_ She shakes Aelita violently by the neck.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich drives across the desert of the new Sector on the Overbike. Odd takes the lead on the Overboard while Yumi follows on the Overwing. "The trees are coming up you might want too activate the flying controls." Odd climbs higher as he reaches the tree line.

"I'll stay on the ground. It gives Xana less room to move and attack me from." Ulrich dodges trees at an insane speed. He ducks under some branches and barely misses another tree.

**Warehouse**

Three men in black suits show up outside of the warehouse. "His Vice President has been seen entering this building lately. We looked over records and there has been a power spike over the past several months. But this is not part of the Schaeffer Company. We suspect this is the man who hacked the satellites. He may be armed and is considered very dangerous." One pulls a firearm out.

"I'm ready." The cautiously walk towards the door.

Jeremie watches the screen waiting for monsters. "Be careful we must protect Ulrich at all costs."

"We will don't worry." Yumi already has a fan out ready too throw at a moment's notice.

The door busts open as the three agents kick it down. "Hands up!" Jeremie does. "Out of the chair, down on the ground."

"What are you doing here? This is private property."

"Down on the ground or we shoot!"

**Lyoko**

"Jeremie? Hey, are we close too the Tower or not?" No response. "Xana must have gone after him. Ulrich be careful we won't have a warning of monsters." Odd goes faster taking a larger lead.

**Aelita and Maya**

"_You know what Copy?"_

"No, what?"

"_I have an idea. You stole my life from me. I'll steal what's mine back."_ Maya morphs so she looks exactly like Aelita. "But I need your memories."

"You can't have them."

"You don't have a choice bitch." Maya sends a bolt of energy hitting Aelita and dropping her too the ground. She kneels down next to her and places her hands on Aelita's head. Memory sparks around her head. Maya's eyes go blank as she transfers memories with Aelita.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie is handcuffed by one agent while the other two look over the Super Computer. "What is this thing? It's massive. Is it old or some thing new?"

"Some thing I've been working on. What is this about?"

"I bet this would get right past any defenses we had. Look at that screen, what is that?" An agent taps on the monitor. Jeremie isn't sure what is going on but knows he must save the others.

"This is a new gaming computer. We are able too send people to a virtual world where they can choose a scenario. If you want when these testers are done I'll let you try. It's safe, as far as we can tell."

"A gaming computer huh?"

"Yeah, I'll show you if you help me up." One agent picks him off of the floor. "Ok, on that screen shows the players profiles. Powers, health points, so forth. When a monster appears they fight. The players are going for a Tower that the enemy who controls the monsters is using. They lay siege and take it over. In the future we'll make hundreds of scenarios but right now this is what we have."

"We received a message about this building and you in connection with computer hacking. Who would do such a thing if this is just a game?"

"Probably the person who did the hacking. If our competitors get this we'll be out millions of dollars in research and testing. Sontendo has tried suing us before over patents but they've lost every time."

"So you think they were in your offices in Italy and hacked some military computers? Offices I'm sure they would have no contact with."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Jeremie looks at the screen hoping the Tower would be deactivated soon.

**Maya and Aelita**

Maya's eye's go back to normal. "I hate you even more. That, that life is mine. I am Aelita, not you!" She stomps on Aelita's face breaking her nose. "I'm Aelita Belpois!" She kicks Aelita hard in the side. "Those are my children!" Maya starts crying. "I hate you!"

**Lyoko**

Odd sees the activated Tower and the guards. "Two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank. I'll take out the Mega Tank." He dives towards the monsters.

The Tarantulas start firing at Odd. He dodges their lasers. "Ulrich stay back I'll see what I can do." He angles the Overboard at a Tarantula. "And here we go!" He leaps off of the Overboard and lands on the Mega Tank as the Overboard hits a Tarantula. "I hope I can sap the health out like the others."

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and they fly through the air. The Tarantula aims and fires at her fans knocking them out of the way. "I'm glad I'm still upgraded." She creates four more and throws them all at the same time. The Tarantula fires at them but can only knock three out of the air before the fourth one hits it across the Eye destroying it.

**Warehouse**

"See guys? Now imagine after some fine tuning? We could do some medieval scenarios. Or space wars with star ships. Maybe even some old World War Two submarine fighting. If you'll take the cuffs off I'll bring the testers back."

"Keep a gun on him." An agent takes the handcuffs off.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich drives up to the activated Tower and gets in it. He floats up to the second platform and places his hand on it.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie pushes the buttons too talk with those on Lyoko. "Launch a return things up here are bad."

"A what? Launch some thing? Take him down!" Jeremie is tackled hard to the floor. "You're under arrest!"

Ulrich watches the screens around him drop. "Are you sure Jeremie?" No response. "I guess I better."

**Aelita and Aelita**

"I'll go back and tell them what happened."

"What, what will you do too me?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just kill you." Aelita sparks with energy. "After all Copy you shouldn't belong here."

"No, please Maya,"

"I am Aelita!" Aelita creates an energy field in her hands. "And you will die!" She is about too fire when the white bubble passes over them.

**Warehouse**

The Lyoko Warriors are gathered after the return. "No news on any thing strange. I think we figured it out. Waldo and I focused on the return program quite a bit."

"So what happened? Why did you launch a return?" Aelita looks around nervously.

"I was being arrested for hacking. I'm guessing it was Xana's work. I'm thinking of making it easier for me too talk with you. Pressing buttons makes it a little hard some times." Jeremie laughs.

"Um, Jeremie, can we talk, later?" Aelita rubs her arms and taps a foot.

"Of course. I don't have much else left here."

"So we can go?" Jeremie nods. "Hey Yumi if you aren't busy wanna go get some food? I'm starving." Odd pats his stomach.

"Yeah, ok." Yumi and Odd leave.

"I'll stick around. We can't know what Xana will do next."

"Ulrich, please go. I'm sure Annette is worried about you."

"Fine Aelita. Glad you weren't hurt." Ulrich leaves.

Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and hugs Aelita. "Are you ok baby?"

"No, no. Xana is Maya. Maya is Xana, I'm not sure. She wants me dead and will take my place if she can."

"She can't she's not you."

"She, she took my memories. She knows every thing now and it only made her angrier. She thinks I stole her life and will kill me and take it back if she can."

"She can't take it back if she never had it." Jeremie rocks Aelita back and forth. "It will be ok. I'll protect you, we all will."

**Later That Night**

Yumi and Odd leave the restaurant. "Thank you again Yumi."

"No problem Odd, any time, really." Yumi looks down at his hand and thinks about it, but doesn't. "Um, were you really that hungry?"

"Of course, why?"

"You barely touched your third helping." They both laugh. "I should be thanking you. I hate going back to that house. When Ulrich isn't staying there it's empty, cold, and quiet."

"I'm sorry Yumi. We all have our own homes but you're homeless in a way. What about your apartment back in Japan?"

"I had some friends empty it. I can't go back and collect it. I can't go through our things, his things."

"Is there any way you could have them like, send back the important things and sell the rest?"

"I've thought of that but what are the important things? Pictures? Documents? And which ones? It's some thing I must go through personally but I can't, I just can't."

"I would say maybe you and one of use could go out there but that would mean taking an air plane. I, I won't go on one."

"Neither will I. And a train would take for ever. Xana could attack twice by the time we got back." Odd stops and hugs Yumi.

"We'll figure some thing out eventually. I'll ask the Lord for help. We'll help you Yumi."

"Yeah, you do that." Yumi hugs him back and feels his warmth. His closeness makes her yearn for more. "Odd?" She pulls away a little.

"Yes?" She leans down and starts kissing him but he pulls away.

"Yumi, I can't do that." He takes several steps back. "Yumi that, that is crossing a line."

"Why Odd? You hugged me and you said you wanted too help me. So help me."

"Yumi you don't need that. Lust is a Deadly Sin. You miss what William and you had. But you can't get that with me because I'm not William. You'll never have what you had with him. You might find some thing like it, maybe even better, but not with me." Yumi starts crying. "Please Yumi don't do that."

"What's wrong with me? The only men I can find who want me are drunks. Any man with even the slightest sense of, of,"

"Morals?"

"No, the slightest sense of self esteem avoid me. I'm only twenty four. I'm not fat or ugly, why? Why do you not like me? Why don't men like you like me? What's wrong with me?" She continues crying.

"It's not you Yumi. It's what you want. You're my friend but we can't be more. And you don't need, that, right now. I get you think you do but you don't. Hey, wait, only drunks? Yumi you haven't been um, you know." Odd blushes.

"What you want me sitting in that house alone? It is worse then my nightmares. At least there is some one in them. And I stopped after talking with Annette. She says this and that but it doesn't help me. I need some one who cares about me. When we were in Japan he was all I had. We made a couple friends but they weren't like you and the others. They didn't care, no one there does. Why did I make him move? I'm a bitch, that's it isn't it?"

"Yumi please calm down you're making a scene." Odd puts an arm around her waist and leads her towards an alley.

In the alley Yumi continues crying and ranting. "Yumi stop this. You want help talk with Annette. I can't help you if all you want is physical contact. I won't give you that and no one else should. Not until you want what matters and take the physical aspect as part of a whole and not the whole." Yumi doesn't respond and continues crying.

**A/N So, Maya makes a move but is thwarted by a return. How long will it be before she strikes again? And Yumi is still a mess. There is no easy fix for what is wrong with her. Odd like the others care for her but not in the way she think she needs. Will another therapy session with Annette help? Will she even do another session? And will Maya try and manipulate Yumi again? I have some ideas, several paths this can take, and will wait and see what happens!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 173: Copy/Paste**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**On Lyoko **

Maya watches Aelita. "_This time I will get you bitch. I will take back what is rightfully mine!"_ She sparks with energy. "_Just need you alone with Jeremie._" She continues watching, waiting.

**Several hours later**

Aelita is carrying a bag of fast food in to the warehouse. "Jeremie, dinner time." She opens the bag and hands him several sandwiches.

"Oh, thanks. It's that late?" She nods. "I didn't even realize it. I was busy on a new vehicle."

"What kind?"

"Well Drake loves those Spiderman movies. The one bad guy has this cool glider that I think would do well on Lyoko. If I can include weapons on it maybe Odd could have a long range attack."

"Great idea." Aelita leans over and studies the screen. "And I could use the Overboard more instead of relying on my wings so much. I am a little slow when using those."

"Exactly what I was thinking. And," The Super Scan comes up and shows and activated Tower. "Not what we needed right now." A black mist appears behind both and shocks them.

"_Ha, now I need too make it look like she's Xana's little slave."_ She closes her eyes and morphs so she looks exactly like Aelita. While changing clothes with her she notices her new body. "Stretch marks? Bleh, disgusting." She continues getting dressed.

Waldo is entering the warehouse too replace Jeremie when he sees Aelita and Jeremie on the floor. "Baby?" He runs over and kneels down next too Aelita. "Aelita, wake up." He smacks her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes open slowly.

"Huh? What happened?" Aelita sits up rubbing her forehead. "Daddy?"

"Aelita what happened? Did Xana attack?"

"I, I think so. He struck so fast I didn't, I couldn't stop him."

"He's not attacking now. What were you working on?"

"Jeremie, he didn't come home for dinner. I brought him some fast food after putting the kids too bed." She looks and sees Jeremie. "Jeremie!" She starts shaking him hard but he doesn't respond.

"Xana hurt him more. He must have been working on some thing important." Waldo checks the Super Computer. "A new vehicle? Several lines of code have been deleted. I must not have been long behind you."

"Do we call for an ambulance? What if he doesn't, I mean, he's breathing but he's not awake."

"Don't worry Baby. Ulrich and Odd can help you get him home. Bed rest should be all he needs. I'll keep an eye on the Super Computer." The Super Scan appears and shows an activated Tower.

"She's coming back!" A black mist appears.

Maya is hanging limp in the air but energy sparks around her. Her arm rises lazily and points at Aelita. An energy bolt shoots out and hits her across the stomach. She crumples too the floor holding her stomach.

"Back off Xana." Waldo tries protecting Aelita.

Maya's mouth doesn't move but she still speaks. _"I will kill that bitch once and for all one of these days."_ She breaks in to a black mist and disappears and the Tower deactivates.

"Aelita, get in the Scanner and I'll heal you." Waldo helps her up and over to the Scanner. She steps in and he hurries over to the control panel. He scans her quickly and she steps out completely healed.

"Thank you Daddy. Maybe we should try it on Jeremie."

"If you'll help me. With my bad back I can't lift him alone." Aelita walks over and grabs one arm while Waldo grabs another. They drag him over and place him in the Scanner. Waldo scans him and when the doors open Jeremie is waking up.

"Jeremie!" Aelita hugs and kisses him hard. "You're ok, I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"Xana attacked us. Then he attacked again."

"Why? I doubt he cares about my new vehicle program."

"Maybe, maybe not. I see a partial line of code. Like some one was deleting it and didn't finish when they were interrupted."

"No big loss. I'm only on the first stages of the new vehicle. If I was almost done I'd be a little angrier." Jeremie laughs.

"I think we all should save, lock down, and go home. Jeremie I'll work with you tomorrow instead of going too my office."

"Are you sure? How much money have we lost since this started?"

"Maybe a few hundred thousand. But that is just projected profit lost not actual money. So we'll still have clothes on our backs and food on our plates."

"Oh yeah, food." Aelita sees the fast food al over the floor. "There went your dinner."

"We'll clean up and get some thing on the way home."

**Lyoko**

Maya wakes up. "Huh? Where am I? Why am I on Lyoko?" She looks around and sees there was a small exit in the cave she was in. "Hello? Jeremie!" No response. "Xana did this. But if I'm here where are the others? Did he hurt Jeremie? No, please be ok Jeremie." Aelita, not Maya, heads for the exit of the cave.

As she steps out she sees she is on the far edge of the second Sector. "Why am I here if Jeremie didn't send me?" She looks for a Tower and sees one too the east. She waves her hand over her wrist and her wings appear.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Aelita, Maya, is in the bathroom with the water running. She has Jeremie's laptop and closes the Super Scan. "She woke up. I hope this works." She activates a Tower.

**Lyoko**

Aelita sees the pulsations. "The others better get here now!" She flies towards the activated Tower.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Jeremie and Aelita are in bed. Jeremie has a work book and is going over several figures. "He's right we've lost at least two hundred thousand dollars since this started." Aelita grabs the book and closes it.

"No work in the bedroom. If you have all that energy then maybe we could find another use for it." Aelita starts kissing him as she reaches over and turns off the light.

**Lyoko**

Three Hornets see Aelita and start firing lasers at her. She dodges them and dives towards the Sector. She was getting close too the edges of the forest area of the new Sector. She can't see the pulsations any more but keeps flying in the right direction.

The Hornets follow after her but in the mess of trees they are unable too get shots off. She is slowed down by the tight twists and turns.

She sees a pulsation and makes a tight turn around two trees. She throws an energy field at the Hornets and hits one destroying it. A wing clips a tree and she crashes hard in to the Sector. She gets up and starts running when the remaining two Hornets catch up. "Energy field!" She creates two orbs and uses them too block the lasers. She starts singing and vine like appendages spread from the trees and wrap around the Hornets. "Hopefully that's all Xana sent." Aelita turns and runs for the activated Tower.

When she gets close she sees one last guard a Tarantula. She hides behind a tree. "One shot is all I need." She forms an energy orb and goes around the tree throwing it. She hits the Tarantula in the arm and the pink energy surrounds it destroying it. She runs in to the Tower.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Maya is on top of Jeremie when she feels the Tower deactivating. "Jeremie, Xana, he's here." She moves off of him and lies down.

"What? How do you know?"

"I, I just felt it." Jeremie smiles and nuzzles her neck.

"Are you sure that's what you felt?"

"Yes. Jeremie, stop that." Maya laughs as a hand moves down her stomach. "We should get dressed and to the Super Computer." Maya smiles as she activates another Tower.

**Lyoko**

Aelita is about to send herself back to Earth when she feels more pulsations. "What is he doing?" A black mist appears inside of the Tower and wraps around Aelita. She disappears from the Tower.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Maya is getting a robe on when a black mist appears. "Xana!" She backs away. "Stay away!"

"What?" Aelita is confused as she looks at an exact copy of herself. The robe is open and she sees stretch marks, a small tattoo of her children's first names, and every thing just like hers.

"Jeremie get out of here and call the others he's here!" Maya smiles wickedly. "Copy, I win." Energy explodes around the room just as Jeremie gets back.

"Aelita!" He feels the energy spark around the room. "Stop Xana please! Not here, not where our children are."

"Yes, we'll do what ever you want. Just not here with our children." Maya forces back a laugh.

"I, I'm not," Energy sparks around Aelita's mouth and new words come out. "_I'm not here for those brats. Die copy and give me what belongs too me!"_ An energy bolt fires out and hits Maya in the face.

"Aaaa!" She falls down gripping her face.

"If it's me you want Maya you can have me." Aelita tries but can't break the energies hold on her.

"_I am Aelita! I am the one who belongs on Earth not that copy. You should love me! Me!"_ Aelita turns back in to a black mist and disappears.

"Aelita, Honey." Jeremie kneels down next to Maya. "We'll get you to the Super Computer." He helps her up and hears little foot steps.

"Mommy?" Drake and Suki are at the bedroom door.

"She just fell when coming back from the bathroom. She'll be ok but we'll make sure by going to the hospital."

"Can we come?"

"No, go back too bed ok? Tomorrow we'll take you out for breakfast."

"Yea!" They hurry back to their rooms.

"We'll get you scanned and get that Tower deactivated. Do you need help?"

"No, my face, it hurts but I can get dressed." They continue getting dressed then Jeremie calls the others.

**Yumi**

Yumi tosses the sheets off and groans about the hour. "Why bother? You should just let Xana kill you and put you out of every one else's misery."

**Odd**

"Lord it is late in the hour but as a child of yours I guess no hour is safe from the demons." He yawns. "Please let this be a quick trip I have mass in the morning."

**Ulrich**

He grumbles as he dresses. He tries to stay quiet so he doesn't wake Annette or Liana.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie helps Aelita in to the Scanner. "Ok, the Super Scan shows the activated Tower is in the new Sector. I'll send you as close as I can." He enters the codes and the Scanner doors close.

Maya lands on Lyoko near the activated Tower. She can already see Aelita flying for it. "Jeremie, Maya's here. I don't know what Xana has planned."

"I see him on," Jeremie is confused. He sees two Aelita profiles. "Aelita? I see two profiles."

"He's tricking you!"

Aelita, the real one, isn't sure what she should do. She was sure now that Xana had tricked the others. But there was only one way she could prove she was the real one. "Jeremie materialize both of us I can prove I'm the real one."

"It's a trick! Remember he took my memories he knows every thing that I do." Maya is smug about what was about too happen. "But bring us both back if we keep Xana busy then Ulrich can deactivate the Tower." Soon both pink haired angels disappear from Lyoko.

Maya hides her smile. "You know I'm the real Aelita." She gets close too Jeremie.

"I can prove I'm the real one. We'll wait for the others."

"Why?" Maya sticks her tongue out at Aelita once she is behind Jeremie. "So you can attack all of us?"

"No so they can help us stop you." Jeremie looks back and forth at the two.

"Um, I'm guessing," He steps away from Maya. "That Xana would make sure he looked just like my wife. Down too the last details."

"He knows about the tattoo since he stole my memories." Maya rubs the area just under her left breast where her children's names were tattooed.

"You know about my tattoo because you stole my memory." Aelita glares at Maya. "What have you done since you put me on Lyoko?"

"I've done nothing that isn't appropriate since I am Aelita. My friends won't be fooled by you." They glare back at one another.

Ulrich and Odd get to the warehouse first. When they go in they see two Aelita's. "What's going on?"

"Xana's trying too trick you." Both say it at the same time.

"Ulrich get in the Scanner. One of these people is Xana. Hopefully he'll be busy with, this, and Ulrich can deactivate the Tower."

"What about me?" Odd looks at one Aelita and then the other.

"We'll need help once we know which Xana is the real one." Jeremie readies Ulrich's profile as he steps in to the Scanner.

Yumi gets there and runs in. "Whoa, what the?" She sees the two Aelita's.

"Sanne." Aelita smiles.

"Odd, Yumi, get her!" Jeremie points at Maya. "She's Xana!" Odd and Yumi lunge at her but Maya sparks with energy forming a shield.

"Next time losers. But Ulrich is alone right now and easily dealt with." She glares at Aelita one last time before turning in to a black mist and disappearing.

"Yumi or Odd get in Ulrich will need help." Yumi gets in first. Jeremie sends her then Odd.

Ulrich is running for an activated Tower. It is near the center of the new Sector and is dealing with ice. A Mega Tank virtualizes in front of the Tower. "Jeremie am I getting help?"

"I already sent them and the Overbike. They'll be there in under a minute."

"I might not need them." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "Triplicate." He splits apart and charges the Mega Tank.

It opens and fires a blast hitting a clone. Ulrich starts zig zagging making it harder for the Mega Tank.

Odd and Yumi are on the Overbike since it was the fastest vehicle. Yumi sits silently trying too lean away from Odd. Odd is uncomfortable with it. "Yumi, we can talk after." She doesn't respond.

Ulrich tries going for the activated Tower but the Mega Tank fires blocking his path. "Ok maybe I will need help."

Maya watches. "_I was so damn close. A password, how could I have been so foolish? I should have looked for it. No memory is useless I should have looked through all of them. Next timeI'll make sure I look for the memory before trying again. But let's have some fun first."_ She laughs. "_Jeremie are you listening?"_

"What is it Xana?"

"_Put that copy on."_

"I can hear you."

"_Good, I just wanted too say Jeremie is very good in bed. Almost as good as Odd was right?"_ Aelita gasps and backs away from the control panel. "_Oh sure you weren't married yet. Wedding jitters got too you and you made a mistake. I'm sure he'll understand."_ Maya laughs more.

Odd and Yumi see Ulrich and the Mega Tank. "Here we come too save the day." Odd continues driving at the Mega Tank. It opens and aims at him. "Yumi jump." She does and he continues driving at the Mega Tank.

It fires and Odd slides the Overbike in to the blast. He falls off and tumbles a couple meters before getting back on his feet and running at the Mega Tank. It closes before he can get there but he leaps on top of it. "Go Ulrich he won't harm you." Ulrich runs in to the activated Tower.

Soon it deactivates and Jeremie brings them back. "Go home every one. I'll check a couple things and make sure Xana didn't delete any programs." Aelita puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremie, I'll," Jeremie shrugs her hand off.

"I said every one go home." Aelita pulls her hand back like she had been burnt.

"No, I'm staying. We need too talk." The others leave wondering what was going on.

**Outside Of The Church**

Just outside of the church Odd and Yumi sit on a bench. "Yumi, I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who did it, not you. I'm looking for some thing that I lost and can't find. I'll never find it."

"No, you won't. William's gone. And as much as I wish too help I can't. Not in the way you want." Odd takes her hand in his. "But know that I care about you. We saved each others lives countless times. We have a bond that few others share, we all do. When you're hurting we all hurt."

"And I can't stop hurting. With out William, what do I do?"

"I don't know. When I was lost I walked the streets of Berlin. I found myself in front of this church and went in. Father Alexander gave me a path and I've been walking it since. But you walked your path and it ended."

"That doesn't help me."

"No but maybe you should go back and find a new path?"

"Maybe you should find a new path." Odd squeezes her hand.

"Maybe we both need new paths. When I first walked mine the Vatican was in power and we had certain rules. The Vatican fell and some of the splits on my path once closed off opened." Odd and Yumi look in to each others eyes, lean in close…

A car screeches to a stop after going over the curb nearly hitting the bench Odd and Yumi were on. Jeremie gets out of the driver side and slams the door shut. "You bastard!"

Aelita gets out of the other side. "Jeremie stop! Please it was a long time ago." Odd gets up from the bench with his hands up.

"I, I don't know what this is about."

"Liar!" When Jeremie gets close he punches Odd in the face. "How could you!" Yumi gets between Jeremie and Odd.

"What are you doing?"

"Jeremie stop! It wasn't his fault." Aelita catches up and grabs Jeremie's arm.

"He took advantage of you!" Jeremie pulls his arm free and tries shoving Yumi out of the way.

"Let him go Yumi." Yumi steps aside and Jeremie tackles Odd. He starts punching him when Aelita grabs him from behind and tries pulling him off.

"Stop!" Jeremie pulls away with blood on his fists.

"Bastard! How could you!" Jeremie kicks Odd in the side.

"I'm sorry Jeremie. There is nothing else I can do now." Odd curls up in a ball too protect his face in case Jeremie tries attacking him again.

"I should kill you for this! You took advantage of her and used her! You hadn't changed you never have!"

"Jeremie he didn't! I took advantage of him. I was so scared and nervous. I, I went to him so I could talk and I, I made the moves. He said no at first but I kept going. Please, don't hurt him."

"And all this time I thought we were it for each other. Odd and what's his name, Matt, what ever were part of us tricking Xana. Instead you, you," Jeremie starts crying.

"We are Jeremie it was one time. I'm sorry I, I should have told you." Aelita leads Jeremie back to the car.

Yumi kneels over Odd. "He's gone, are you ok? Should we scan you or take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'll wash up and check for any thing broken." Odd uncurls and stands up. Blood covers his face and shirt. His nose was still bleeding and looked broken. He wipes some blood off on his sleeve.

"No you need scanned. That nose won't heal itself." She takes his hand. "So, why did he do this? Is it um, what I think it is?" Odd nods.

"Two nights before the wedding. She was nervous and couldn't sleep. I was still young and dumb. We were up late, talking, all I was there for. But she, she, it was a mistake."

"You had sex with Aelita? And here Annette and I thought you were a virgin." Yumi laughs a little hoping the tension in the air would ease.

"It was one time and a mistake. I swore I wouldn't tell any one and I never did. Not even Alexander. I should have stopped her. Jeremie's right I did take advantage. It was late at night I, I should have staid on the phone not gone over too her home. I could have asked Annette too go over."

"Like you said you were young and dumb. Now you're just dumb." Yumi laughs again but Odd doesn't. "Sorry."

"No, I should have told Jeremie. We should have told him. But I didn't want too mess things up between them. They love each other so much. I knew it was a mistake and it wouldn't be made again."

"Has it?"

"No, never again. I swore I would never do that again with any one."

"Don't you uh, get forgiveness? Isn't that how it works?"

"I never asked. I didn't deserve it. One should only ask for forgiveness if they deserve it. I didn't then and I'm not sure I do now. If I had told Jeremie when it happened maybe I would."

"Odd you nearly died saving the world a dozen times over. And when Xana was stopped you became a priest. You've done a little bad but a lot of good. You deserve forgiveness and more. Right now you deserve healing." Yumi flags down a cab.

**A/N Wow, big episode. Been dying to put this up since I finished it but must wait for Monday. Maya's plan fails but she still hurts Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. With the memories stolen from Aelita Maya knows every thing up too that point. And wow, Odd and Aelita two nights before the wedding? And as we know from past CL series the night of the wedding was their first time. At least it was for Jeremie. Hmm, the twins are five, nearly six. 9months for pregnancy, so six-seven years ago, hmmm, is Jeremie the father of the twins? **


	78. Chapter 78

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 174: Silent Treatment**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Church**

Odd is in the confessional box. But for the first time in years he was not the one hearing confessions. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Odd sighs. "Several years ago I made a mistake with some one. A friend, she, she was getting married and was nervous. She called me too talk and when I went over, stuff happened. I lied about it for years making it even worse."

"Odd, you know you're forgiven if you truly ask for it."

"Father, I, I don't know if I deserve it. I don't know how I could have messed up worse. I hurt her, her husband, and myself. I should have told him when it happened but I didn't know what he would do. It was my fault and if he blamed her for it I couldn't live with myself."

"And now that he knows?"

"I, I didn't say I told him."

"You said you lied about it for years. So you must have started telling the truth."

"He hates me. I haven't talked with him or his wife since. I hope he isn't angry with her. He could kill me and make it look like an accident but I might deserve that. But if his rage blinded him and he hurt her, if I was still alive I'd make sure he didn't stay in this world for long."

"Odd these kinds of thoughts and feelings while normal are not the way of the Lord. You love this woman more than you should don't you?"

"Maybe. We had history. But that history was one reason why I ended up here. I hurt her emotionally like I hurt every woman around me. Now I may have ruined her marriage." Odd starts crying. "I don't deserve forgiveness. I shouldn't be in here."

"Odd you truly hurt about this. If you didn't care so much you could ignore the pain. The Lord forgives you but I think you should do what you can too make sure the love of those two hold strong."

"How? I, I can't talk with Jeremie. He'll hit me again and I'll deserve it but it won't help him."

"Again? When did he attack you?"

"Last night. When he found out he came here. I let him because I knew I deserved it."

"Stop saying that. If he could see how much you hurt right now what do you think he would say?"

"That it isn't enough."

"Maybe but maybe not. Odd as your friend I am telling you that if you want this fixed you must show him your remorse. If he hits you defend your self because that you do not deserve."

"I, I'll try, later. He's probably at work right now. Maybe tonight."

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Jeremie and Aelita sit silently at the kitchen table. Jeremie taps a finger. She opens her mouth about too say some thing then stops. She looks at the couch in the kitchen where Jeremie slept the night before. He hadn't said much and she was worried if he held it in it would only get worse. "Jeremie, I,"

"Shut up! I can't believe you think you have any right too speak to me! I ruined my health and grades and life for you. I nearly died for you several times. I could have turned that fucking computer off and left you and Xana stuck on Lyoko. Instead I worked and worked until you were free. Then I worked and worked until you had your memories. I worked even more so we could finally stop Xana. Just when things would be normal you went and fucked it up. Did I hate you then? Yes. Did I abandon you? No. I worked and worked until Xana was defeated again. I risked my life and freedom for you. If Xana figured out what I was doing I would be dead. Xana comes back and once again I work and work. And what is this? Xana tells me how my wife fucked my friend before our wedding." He grabs a coffee mug and shatters it on the floor. "Why did I need the enemy for this?"

"I, I was scared. I told Odd not to tell any one and he didn't. I, I thought if you knew you wouldn't marry me. And after that I kept it a secret because I knew it would hurt you. Please I did it for you."

"You fucked Odd for me? Gee, thanks."

"No, I kept it a secret because I was afraid of this. Yell at me if you want but please don't stop loving me. I still love you and," Jeremie flips the table over.

"Don't you dare say that! Was he good? Better then me? Do you miss him?" Aelita stays away from him in case he became even more violent.

"No! Jeremie it was a mistake! I know that. We should have told you before but I was scared." Aelita looks at the overturned table. "That this was how you would react." She tries keeping her voice calm.

"I would say get out but your daddy paid for this house so I guess I'm the one getting out."

"Jeremie don't move out! What about the kids?"

"Oh, the ones that might be mine? We always thought you got pregnant on our wedding night. Now we know they could be Odd's."

"You raised them as your own so who cares whose DNA they have? They love you and you love them."

"I'm getting a DNA test. If they aren't mine I'm filing for a divorce." Aelita feels like she had been punched in the stomach.

"If, if they are?"

"I'm not sure. I love them, you're right. If they are mine I won't fight for custody if I can avoid it. You better hope that bastard's seed were weak." Jeremie leaves the kitchen and goes up the stairs so he could pack some things.

Maya activates a Tower and meets Jeremie in his room. "_I'm sorry Jeremie but you must know. That copy doesn't love you but I, the real Aelita, does."_

"Xana, Maya, what ever you are neither loved me."

"_I, that was different. I thought you betrayed us! See? Even Yumi couldn't accept Ulrich back when she knew it wasn't his fault. When I found out you didn't betray us I fell back in love with you and sacrificed myself for you. I wouldn't let your sacrifice be for nothing."_ She gets close. "_She threw your love and bravery out for that bastard. He hurt me but you never hurt me. Please Jeremie let me make this right for you."_

"And how would you do that?" Jeremie's voice is weak, cracks.

"_I'll remove the copy! I'll take my rightful place as the REAL Aelita. I'll raise our children and give you the love you deserve unlike her."_

"They may not be mine, ours."

"_I wonder what the DNA tests will show. After all she isn't a real human just a copy of me."_

"She's human. Only a human could do such a thing to another. I, I need to pack. Will you continue attacking or will you deactivate the Tower?"

"_I'll deactivate the Tower for you My Love."_ Maya turns in to a black mist.

**That Night**

Jeremie is at the warehouse when the door opens. When he turns and looks he sees Odd. "Get out!"

"Wait Jeremie please listen."

"Why should I? Oh by the way you may be a real father."

"Huh?"

"You can't do the math? No surprise. About nine months after the wedding my wife gave birth. Who could the father be? I always thought it was me but now that I know she cheated on me it could be you."

"Whoa, no way, it was one time. It was a mistake. Jeremie please if you want be mad, angry, pissed off at me. She was vulnerable and I didn't stop her. I didn't, I am the one who was wrong, not her. Please forgive her because when she was weak I didn't stop her."

"The only way I'll forgive her is if those children are mine. If she had children with you, that's it."

"What, why? You raised them they're your children!"

"They might be. But she knew she had sex with you and when she became pregnant it was likely they would be yours. We could have done a DNA test then and kept five years of child raising out of it. But you and her lied about it. Now they may be getting a new father while I find a new place."

"Whoa dude, you didn't move out did you? You can't! She loves you Jeremie and I know you still love her." The Super Scan appears showing an activated Tower. A second later Maya appears.

"_Bastard! You couldn't stop hurting people could you? You hurt me and now you've destroyed a man you claim was your friend! You ruined his family and his life! Bastard!"_ She fires an energy bolt at Odd hitting him in the chest.

"Maya back off!"

"_Why should I!"_

"The Super Computer is in here and your energy could damage it." Maya smiles wickedly.

"_Is that all? Fine I'll take this else where."_

"Jeremie, call the others!"

"_Why should he? I'm not killing any one he cares about."_ Maya grabs Odd and turns both in to black mists.

"If she kills him and I don't let the others know," _The others? Yumi and Ulrich, especially Ulrich, should be on my side. How would he feel if Annette had sex with Odd first?_ He gets his cell phone out and sends out an SOS XANA text.

**Ulrich and Annette**

"Are you sure?"

"Yumi said she was there when Jeremie beat Odd up over it. I can't believe he did that."

"I can't either. He was so in to that church stuff by then. I guess I got even luckier then I thought when he left and you got the job." Annette kisses Ulrich on the cheek. "Be safe ok?"

"Always." Ulrich kisses his wife back and leaves.

**Yumi**

Yumi puts down a drink. "I can't drive like this." She looks at a clock and sees it wasn't even noon. "I can't let them know I'm drunk still." She had not slept the whole night and just started drinking, and drinking, and drinking more when she had gotten back. "Taxi, I need a taxi." She stumbles a little as she stands up.

**Aelita**

She slowly walks out to her car. "Please don't let this mess up what we must do. Jeremie, answer your phone!" She hangs up her phone after leaving a voice mail.

**Odd**

Maya drops Odd on the roof of a building. "_So, how was it?"_

"How was what?"

"_That copy. I can't believe she slept with you. I mean sure you're cute and all but by then you were a man of the cloth and stuff."_

"I, um, please don't kill me."

"_I could you know."_ Odd nods. "_But I won't. You know why?"_ He shakes his head. "_Because you aren't my copy. You see I am Aelita. I am the real one. I want the life she stole from me. You are part of that life. So how about we make that life more alike?"_ She sparks with energy as she licks her lips.

"How, how do you mean?" Odd backs away as he feels energy around him.

"_You haven't forgotten how too use it have you?"_

"No! I'm sorry Maya but I can't do that."

"_Oh I see only that copy is good enough?"_ She closes her eyes and hums. Energy sparks and she morphs in to Aelita. "I removed the stretch marks and the tattoo so I'll look more like she did when you two slept together."

"Tattoo? She has a tattoo? Wait, no, stop Maya." Her shirt was halfway off.

"You want too wait until I remove the copy? Fine, I can wait."

"No I won't be with you period. If you want we can accept you back Maya. You died for us much like the Lord. He died for our sins and you died for our safety. Come back Maya please."

"NO!" She sparks with energy and morphs back. "_I am not Maya I am Aelita!"_ An energy bolt strikes the roof near Odd's feet. "_Now I think I will kill you."_ She grabs Odd by the throat and lifts him in the air. She walks towards the edge of the roof.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie has sent the others and waits impatiently for Aelita. When she arrives he simply points at the Scanner. She walks over with her head hung low and gets in.

**Odd**

He looks down at the street below. "I won't die from this fall."

"_You'll hurt before I kill you."_ Odd sees innocent people below.

"Stop this Aelita. You know you love me Aelita. Aelita you know I love you back. You are my friend Aelita." He hopes calling her by that name will work. "Don't kill me Aelita." She lowers him back on the roof as tears fill her eyes.

"_Fine I'll go and kill the copy."_ She turns in to a black mist.

Odd looks for a way down and sees a fire escape. He lowers himself over the edge and drops on it.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors are silent as they move for the activated Tower. Maya arrives and sends a swarm of Hornets after them. "A dozen monsters appeared on the screen. They are Hornets so I want Ulrich too go ahead and the rest of you attack the Hornets." Aelita doesn't miss how he avoided saying her name.

"On it Jeremie." Yumi was glad the Scanner cleaned her blood of alcohol. With out that she would have been useless with her fans. "Hai! Two fans fly out at the Hornets and she creates two more.

Ulrich activates the flight controls of the Overbike when the Sector starts looking more like the old Mountain Sector. "I see the Tower, no guards."

"Then she may be busy with killing Odd. Hurry and don't worry about any monsters. If you can, just drive through them."

Aelita and Yumi dodge lasers. "Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb and hits a Hornet. She dodges another on the Overboard. "How many are left?" She seems swarmed by the Hornets.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly and cut through two Hornets. "I've gotten five now, you?"

"Three." All four Hornets go after Aelita.

Ulrich is almost at the activated Tower when Maya blocks his path. "_Mmm, Ulrich I have some juicy information for you."_ He stops in front of her.

"You stole Aelita's memories so what else did she know?"

"_She loved talking with your wife until she told her about Odd. Annette couldn't believe it at first but I know she believed her later. You know how I know?"_

"She told Aelita?"

"_No, she asked Odd. Then called that copy and they gossiped about it. Annette wondered if he was as good then as he was before."_ Maya smiles before disappearing as what she said sinks in to Ulrich's brain.

"That bastard." He goes in to the activated Tower.

Aelita is hit by laser after laser and soon devirtualizes. When she steps out of the Scanner she sees Jeremie has taken the headset off. "You told Annette?"

"What? No, never. I didn't tell," Jeremie knocks the computer chair over as he gets out of it.

"Don't lie! Maya has all of your memories!"

"I didn't tell any one I swear! I've told you the truth about every thing else why would I lie about that?"

"How do I know you told the truth about the other things? I'm still waiting for the DNA tests too come back."

"You, when did you get their DNA?"

"This morning. The tests should come back in two days."

"Will you come home then?"

"If they are mine I'm not sure. If they aren't I'm gone. I won't get in Odd's way again."

"Don't say that Jeremie. Please, I love you. It was one mistake! It was a big mistake but it was one!"

"That may have made two more. Don't worry though they won't see me again, none of you will."

"What? No, Jeremie you can't leave the city. Xana is back and we need you." Jeremie laughs mockingly.

"Need me? Waldo can do what I do. I'll go overseas maybe. I'll start my own company and drive your father out of business."

"Jeremie you can't leave. Xana is bigger then you or me. Xana is bigger then this mistake I made."

"What ever. Ulrich deactivated the Tower. I'll bring them back and leave."

"What, what about a return? Odd could be hurt."

"So?" The darkness in Jeremie's voice sends chills down Aelita's spine. She gets her cell phone out and calls Odd.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you?" She hangs up on him.

**The Next Day**

Odd is in the church closing up when Yumi comes in. "Um, Odd, can we talk?" He nods and sits down in a pew. She sits next too him.

"I'm sorry Yumi. Since Jeremie found out I've been caught up in my own thoughts. Are you ok?"

"I'm more worried about you. You messed up big Odd but I get why you kept it a secret. If I had ever done that I know I wouldn't have told William."

"Thanks. We should have told him though. He would have been just as mad I'm sure but we wouldn't have Xana hanging over our heads."

"Did you ask for forgiveness?" He nods. "Good, you deserve it Odd. With out you I don't know where I would be right now. I might be home, at a bar, another man's home. I need you Odd, you know?"

"You need a friend you can talk with. I'm here for that always. The other things you feel you need I can't be there for."

"But, that night, I know you were about to kiss me."

"I would have been making another mistake. I came here because of what I was. One night of acting like that again may destroy a marriage. I can't be like that again." Yumi reaches out and grabs Odd's hand.

"You can be close with some one with out hurting them Odd." Yumi looks in his eyes, he looks in hers. They start leaning towards some one when…

"Odd!" The door bursts open as Ulrich storms in. "Tell me the truth did you ever sleep with my wife!" Odd jumps up from the pew.

"What, no!" He sees Annette behind Ulrich crying. "I swear on the Lord Ulrich not even when we were dating. How could you think that?"

"Maya said Aelita told Annette about you two and Annette told her about you two. Wondered if you were still as good as you were with her!"

"No way Ulrich! I swear," Odd gets on his knees and bows his head. "I've never been with your wife that way. Maya lied. If you don't believe me then please believe your wife."

"I, I trust her but you, you I don't know if I should."

"She told you the truth. She's not lying so she can protect me." Odd clenches his fists and waits for Ulrich's first blow. "I swear on my soul, the Lord, and this Church."

"You take that seriously. If, if you both say it I'll believe you for now."

"Ulrich see? I told you I never did that with him."

"Maya used Odd's lechery on me. She knew I'd believe Odd could do it. And while you wouldn't now but before you might have. You did date."

"Ulrich trust me," She whispers in his ear then pulls away. "Ok?"

"Odd, I'm sorry for accusing you. But you know it could have been true."

"It could have been because I was a horrible person." Odd gets up. "Annette I'm sorry that I made you two fight. Ulrich loves you but he knows how I once was. Don't be mad with him ok?"

"I won't be. After all that's happened recently this Maya or Xana thing will like, manipulate us." She takes Ulrich's hand in hers and they walk out.

"Yumi, if you want too talk we can but I'm tired."

"No, I'll go." Yumi leaves the church. She goes straight to the nearest bar and starts drinking.

**Two Days Later**

Aelita has the letter from the DNA lab. Tears fill her eyes as she reads the results.

**A/N Holy Shit. What has I done? And are they Jeremie's or Odd's? And poor Yumi! Twice now she's close too convincing Odd and some one interrupts. Is it divine intervention or demonic intervention? Damn, leaving it on a cliff hanger, hope you can wait for the results!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 175: Bloody Sunday**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Aelita**

Aelita reads a note Jeremie left with the DNA test results.

_Dear Aelita_

_As you just read I now have a decision too make. Stay with you and them or move on. You hurt me Aelita in a way Xana could only dream of. It is a relief though now knowing the truth. I was worried about what the results would say. I originally thought if it said they were mine or not would make the decision for me. But now that we have the results I may change my mind. I loved you for years and thought we were the only ones for each other. But now knowing what you have done, how you lied for years, even knowing they are mine doesn't change what you've done. You betrayed me in a way no one else could. I'm staying at a hotel for now while I think of what I should do. I think, I feel, I still love you but I also feel hate and anger. I will still help with Xana but until I figure out what I should do I will stay away from you. If I do file for divorce I won't fight for custody. Your father could hire a dozen lawyers for every one I could. I'll leave the country and leave you out of my life. If I don't, I don't know yet._

Aelita sets the note down and continues crying. She pulls her cell phone out and calls him. "Jeremie, I read your note."

"And?"

"Please, I'm sorry. I want you back. I'll do any thing I can for you."

"I'll think about it." His voice is cold. "I don't know if there is any thing you could do."

"Please! I love you Jeremie and I'm sorry for what I did. I should have told you when it happened but I was scared you would leave me! With out you my life isn't complete. You were the first person I saw when the Super Computer turned back on. I, I nearly worshipped you when you were helping me come to Earth. I, I,"

"Cheated on me? You say you love me but you slept with Odd. You say you nearly worshipped me? You sure know how too show it don't you?"

"Please Jeremie you can be mad but don't hate me."

"I, I need a walk. I'll talk with you later, maybe tomorrow." Jeremie hangs up on her.

**Odd**

Odd sees Jeremie's car in the parking lot of a hotel. He goes inside and asks a desk clerk for the room number. "I can't give that out."

"I'm his friend and priest. He called me distraught and hung up before he could tell me his number. Please, he has been having trouble with his home life. I must see him it could be a matter of life or death."

"C5." Odd goes up a stairwell.

Odd knocks on the door. "Jeremie, can we talk?"

"Go away!"

"Please Jeremie this is important." Odd hears the door unlock but it doesn't open. He turns the handle and opens the door. He walks in and sees Jeremie in his pajamas. "Um, I guess you aren't working today."

"Oh yeah go to that whores daddy? I'm sure I'll probably be fired any ways. What do you want?"

"First don't call Aelita names. She made a mistake years ago. Second please forgive her. Hate me, be angry with me, not her. She was weak, scared, nervous, and I took advantage of it. I didn't plan on it but it's what happened."

"She sleeps with you and you think I should just forget it?"

"No I think you should blame the person responsible. Aelita loves you and is ruined by this. I'm worried about her and what she might do if you leave her."

"Oh, by the way, they aren't yours." Jeremie's lack of response too what Odd said worries him even more.

"I knew that already. They couldn't be mine. Aelita loves you and if you leave her she may hurt herself. I know you don't want that. Go back ok?" Odd sees Jeremie reach in his pocket. "Good, call her and," Jeremie reveals a knife. "Whoa, hey, calm down."

"Calm down? The man who admits he took advantage, no, raped my wife comes in here and expects what? Do I throw you a parade?"

"I didn't rape her. We were both making a mistake, please, put it down." Odd steps back until his back hits the door.

"So she wasn't weak and you didn't take advantage of her. Then you admit she cheated on me willingly. Which is it Odd? Is she a victim or a whore?"

"I, put down the knife man you might hurt some one."

"Like it matters? I won't be hurting some one who doesn't deserve it!" Jeremie lunges at Odd and stabs him in the left shoulder. The blade pierces through the top and the tip barely nicks his heart. Jeremie pulls it out and stabs Odd through the chest piercing a lung. "Die asshole." Jeremie leaves the knife sticking out of Odd's chest as he slumps down on the floor.

**Hotel**

Several people heard screaming and one knocks on the door. Jeremie opens it and pushes past them. They look down and see blood on their shirt. They quickly go inside and see Odd. "Call for an ambulance! Murder!"

Jeremie is coming back from his walk when he sees an ambulance and two police cruisers. "What happened? Xana? Crap I left my lap top in my room." He hurries to get inside when the front office clerk sees him.

"There! That is the man! Room C5!" An officer pulls his side arm out and aims it at Jeremie.

"Down on the ground and hands behind your head!"

"What? I didn't do any thing."

"Down on the ground!" Jeremie drops and puts his hands behind his head.

**Hospital**

Two doctors work on Odd. "His left lung collapsed. We must fix where the knife pierced it if we want him breathing again."

"What about the heart damage?"

"It was a shallow cut. It's not bleeding his lung is more important."

**Jeremie**

Jeremie is in a police interrogation room. "Why did you need my prints and DNA?"

"Where's your sweater Jeremie?"

"Huh? I'm wearing it."

"The other one covered in the blood of the priest we found in your hotel room with a knife sticking out of his chest."

"Odd? What was he doing in my room? I didn't let him in I wasn't there. I went for a walk so I could clear my head after talking with my wife."

"We found no evidence of a woman in your room."

"No she's still at home. We had a fight and I left for awhile."

"What were you fighting about?"

"She cheated on me. I'm debating whether or not I should leave her."

"Who did she cheat on you with?"

"Odd."

"So the man your wife cheated with is found stabbed twice and near death in your room and you expect us too believe it was just a coincidence? We sent your fingerprints off and we'll find out if the ones we found on the knife match."

"It can't I wasn't there. This is a horrible misunderstanding. Is he, will he be ok?"

"What do you care? The man who slept with your wife could die at any minute. His heart and left lung were damaged. If the surgeons can't fix the damage he will die and you will go from attempted murder to murder two, at the least."

"I didn't do it!" There is a knock at the door. An officer opens and takes a file.

"Jackpot. Fingerprints are a hundred percent match. There were no others found." The officer sets the file down so Jeremie can see it. "So how did your prints end up on a blood covered knife?"

"I, I have an idea." _I can't tell you though. The others will believe me. Gah, why am I worried about Odd? I hate him. _"There is some one who uh, hates me and my friends. They have tried killing all of us before. Maybe this time they succeeded."

"And why have you never called the police about this person?"

"Because no one will believe us. They are KGB."

"The KGB? Kid this isn't the eighties. I think some time in a cell will give you plenty of chances for coming up with a better lie than that."

**Aelita**

Aelita is called from the hospital. "Hello?"

"Is this Aelita Belpois?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the Berlin Hospital. We have an Odd Della Robbia in our operation room. His contact list has you first."

"Odd's in the hospital? What happened?"

"He was found stabbed in a hotel room. His injuries are serious. Does he have any next of kin not on this list?"

"Um, no. Can I come? He's, he's family."

"Of course."

"Do you know who stabbed him?"

"The police didn't share that information with me. They are here though if you wish for more information."

"I'll be there soon." Aelita hangs up.

**Hospital**

A surgeon closes a wound on Odd's chest. "We did all that we could. It's up to the God he believes in if he makes it or not."

**Aelita**

She parks and hurries inside. "I'm looking for Odd Della Robbia."

"Ma'am?" She turns and sees an officer. "What's your name?"

"Aelita, Aelita Belpois."

"You're the wife of one Jeremie Belpois?" She nods. "He's currently in custody for the stabbing of Odd Della Robbia. We can't let you see him, alone."

"What, I, I didn't, Jeremie? Are you sure it was him?" Aelita's face goes white. Of course it was. The woman on the phone said Odd was found stabbed in a hotel room. Jeremie was staying in a hotel. It all connected. "Oh gods no. He, where is he?"

"He's at the station. Could you answer some questions for us?"

"I, I guess." Aelita follows an officer in to an empty examination room.

**Maya**

Maya appears as a black mist then forms in Odd's room. "_Odd, Odd? Please wake up."_ She sparks with energy and sends it inside of him. His eyes flutter then open. "_Odd can you hear me?"_ He winces in pain when he gasps.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"_I saw you were hurt. What did he do? Will you be ok? I can heal you."_

"Why do you care?"

"_Because! I, I am Aelita. You are Aelita's friend. You are part of Aelita's life. If I lose you I will lose part of my life._" She brushes some hair out of Odd's eyes. "_Please tell me you'll be ok."_

"I think so. Jeremie stabbed me. I couldn't believe he would do it."

"_Neither can I. I didn't think telling him would do this. I hoped he would kill that copy. Instead he tried killing you."_

"You actually care about me? I, what part of you is Xana?"

"_I don't know if he is here any more. I feel like me. I am Aelita Schaeffer. I have her memories and feelings. I don't know if Xana is left._"

"Then join us Maya. We, we miss you. Why fight us?"

"_Because that copy shouldn't exist! I am Aelita! Until she is gone and I take my rightful place I will stay your enemy!"_ Her energy fries the medical machines around her. "_Oops. Don't piss me off talking about that copy as if she were me. I better go they are sure too know the machines are damaged."_ Maya disappears seconds before a nurses aid shows up.

"You're awake! I will get a doctor right away." She leaves.

A few minutes later a doctor and officer enter. "What happened? Every single one is damaged."

"I, I just woke up I don't know."

"Odd Della Robbia?"

"Father Odd, how may I help you officer?"

"Just a few questions. First who did this?"

"My friend Jeremie."

"You still consider him a friend?" Odd nods. "Do you know why he did this?"

"I slept with his wife a few years ago. I can't say I didn't deserve this."

"The law doesn't work that way. He'll be brought up on attempted murder charges."

"Um, if I don't file a complaint can you still do that?"

"Well, legally no. If there is no victim's complaint then, but, why would you?"

"Because he is my friend. I won't file a complaint. Let him go. If the Lord wishes him punished he will be but in the Lord's way."

"I, this is an open and shut case. He'll plead guilty with the evidence we have."

"I don't care. Let my friend go." Odd coughs and nearly screams in pain as his lung nearly breaks the seal the surgeons used.

"Are you sure?" Odd nods not able too speak. "Damn it. This would have been the easiest case I've had all year." The officer leaves.

**The next day**

Jeremie is released and heads straight for the Super Computer. "She activated a Super Computer twice yesterday. I knew it I didn't do it. I better warn the others."

"Warn the others about what?" Jeremie turns and sees Waldo.

"Waldo, Maya attacked Odd yesterday and made it look like I did it. She deactivated the Tower then reactivated it later. I don't know what she did the second time."

"How are you here?"

"They released me. They said Odd wasn't filing a complaint against me."

"So you nearly kill him and he forgives you? Think maybe you should forgive him and my daughter?"

"I, Waldo you can't understand what it is like. What if Antea had cheated on you? Would you just shrug it off?"

"No I wouldn't. But I wouldn't have tried killing the man she slept with either."

"I didn't! Maya did it and I have proof right here."

"You have proof of what Odd told me. Maya visited him in his room. She gave him enough energy so he would wake up. She probably kept him alive after you stabbed him."

"No! Why won't you believe me? This is Xana we're talking about."

"Odd told me what happened. You two talked and then you attacked him. Would Odd lie about it?"

"Xana impersonated me. I went for a walk and when I came back it was already done. I'm telling you that's what happened."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Odd saw and spoke with you. And Maya actually helped save his life. Why would she try killing him then save him?"

"Too frame me!" The Super Scan beeps and Maya appears.

"_You bastard! That copy cheats on you and instead of killing her you go after Odd! He doesn't deserve that! And even then he shows you kindness and forgiveness and all you can do is lie about it!"_

"I didn't do it! Waldo contact the others and tell them Xana is attacking."

"_I'm not attacking I'm defending! You bastard how can you be so cruel?"_ Tears form in Maya's eyes. "_She cheats on you, she lies, and yet you blame me for your actions. Next time kill that copy so I may take my rightful place!"_ She disappears and the Tower deactivates.

"My other daughter may be evil but I guess even she has feelings. I'll keep working on the new vehicle. You, I don't know what you should do."

"I'm innocent." Jeremie leaves.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Jeremie nervously knocks on the door. Aelita looks through a window and sees who it is. She opens the door. "Jeremie please, come in." He does.

"Aelita before I say any thing else I must tell you I'm innocent. Maya activated a Tower twice yesterday. Remember what I told you on the phone? I was going for a walk, and I did. When I came back she had already stabbed Odd."

"He isn't pressing a complaint against you. Maybe Odd already knows that. I, at first I thought you had but you aren't like that. I believe you." Aelita gets close. "I missed you Jeremie."

"I missed you also." Jeremie holds Aelita in his arms. "I'm still angry about what you did. I still can't understand how it happened or why you did it. But I love our children too much. I don't know if things will go back how they were before. You broke my trust Aelita and I don't know how we can make that right."

"I'm sorry Jeremie, so sorry. It was a mistake and I know Odd takes full responsibility for it but I was there also. I was so scared and nervous and when I called him I swear I wasn't planning on any of it. I, I don't know how it happened either." Tears start filling her eyes.

"I still love you Aelita." Jeremie hugs her tightly.

**Lyoko**

"_NO!"_ Maya's anger sends energy bolts out all around her. "_What must I do? I nearly killed Odd as Jeremie and every one forgave him! He won't even be in jail! It's all that damn copy's fault! I must kill her once and for all!"_ A Tower activates.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

A small fire starts in the kitchen. It spreads quickly and grows. A smoke detector goes off as smoke starts billowing up the stairs. "Drake, Suki, window ladders now!" Aelita grabs a coat and heads for her window. She opens a small chest under it and reveals a rope ladder. She opens the window and rolls the rope ladder out. "Jeremie call the fire department!"

"I already did, where's my lap top?"

"Still at your hotel, why?"

"This might be Xana. Call the others."

"I, ok." She hurries down the ladder and is followed by Jeremie.

**Lyoko**

"_Shit she escaped. Now what? The kids? No, they are mine once that copy is gone."_ She sends another two black mists out and they form in to Krabes. "_Kill that bitch! Ignore any one else."_ They start walking towards Aelita.

**Aelita**

"Drake, Suki, get in the car."

"Mommy, what's that?" Drake points and Aelita turns around. She sees the two Krabes.

"Get in the car! Jeremie it is Xana!" A laser barely misses Aelita. "Get in the car NOW!" The Twins get in the backseat as Aelita gets in the drivers seat. She turns the car on and puts it in reverse. "Come on Jeremie!" A laser hits the passenger door damaging the paint. He runs for the car past the Krabes but they ignore him. "Stop! Kids out of the car!"

"But you said,"

"Now!" They both leap out and Aelita pulls out of the driveway. Sure enough the Krabes chase after her.

"They want Aelita. Of course, Maya hates Aelita. Kids stay here and wait for the fire fighters ok? Daddy and mommy have business they need too take care of ok?" Both nod and Jeremie takes off on foot.

Aelita drives west drawing the Krabes away from the warehouse. She swerves between a truck and a semi. "Gotta move, move! Out of my way!" She honks the horn and cuts off a smaller car.

**Warehouse**

Waldo is working on the new vehicle when Ulrich rushes in. "Waldo, where are the others?"

"Huh? How would I know? What are you doing here?"

"Xana's attacking." Waldo saves and closes the new vehicle program and reactivates the Super Scan. In a few seconds it finds an activated Tower. "Ok I'll send you now." Ulrich gets in the Scanner and soon lands on Lyoko. "Do you know what the attack is?"

"No just that Aelita sent out an SOS XANA."

"Ok, I'll wait and see."

**Yumi**

Yumi staggers towards the warehouse from a bar. She nearly falls in to the street before grabbing a trash can and steadying herself.

**Aelita**

She is out of the city before slowing down. The Krabes were nearly half a kilometer behind her but were catching up. A laser hits the back window causing cracking. Another hits in a different spot and it shatters. She hears several sirens. "Crap now the police? I still haven't paid off that other speeding ticket."

**Odd**

Maya forms from a black mist. "_Odd! Aelita's house just caught fire. I, I think Jeremie may have set it."_

"What? Ow, don't scare me like that."

"_Sorry! The house just caught on fire and it spread like crazy. I saw the Twins get out but I don't know if the other two did. I saw Jeremie go in and heard screaming. I can't have Jeremie in jail for arson! He's mine!"_

"What can I do?"

"_I'll heal you and you can get rid of here."_

"No way Maya."

"_Fine, remain here hurt."_ Maya turns in to a black mist. When she reforms on Lyoko she is smiling knowing she just planted another seed of mistrust.

**Warehouse**

Yumi stumbles in and goes for the Scanner. "Yumi are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." She leans against the Scanner for support while waiting for Waldo. "You gonna send me?"

"Of course. Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near Ulrich.

Jeremie runs in next and sees Waldo. "Oh, who else made it?"

"Yumi and Ulrich. Where's Aelita?"

"I don't know. Xana set the house on fire then set two Krabes after her."

"Only her?"

"Maya hates her. Odd's in the hospital so he can't come. I guess Yumi and Ulrich are alone."

"What about you?"

"I, I can't. I'm not a fighter."

"Then you can try out the new vehicle. It should work."

"Should?"

"Well that is why we test things." Jeremie reluctantly walks towards the Scanner and gets in. When he lands the Overbike, Overwing, and the new vehicle appear. "Jeremie meet the Overglide. Slide your feet in the slots."

"Um, ok." As soon as Jeremie does the Overglide lifts in the air.

"You have missiles and lasers. Right foot fires the lasers and left one fire the missiles. Try it out."

"How do I," Jeremie leans hard on his right foot and two lasers fire. "Oh, ok it works." He awkwardly flies forward. "What direction, whoa!" He leans and nearly crashes.

"A little west you aren't far." Waldo checks the data coming in on the new Overglide.

**Aelita**

She drives off the main road and down an alley before turning again. The Krabes had gotten closer as had the police. Thankfully the police weren't sure who was the bigger threat a woman driving at dangerous speeds or the things that looked like no other. Maya watches and sets up a roadblock for Aelita in the form of another Krabe. "Shit!" She hits the brakes and turns the wheel sharply. The car almost lifts off on to two tires before she hits a light pole with the passenger door. "Shit, shit, shit!" She throws the door open and starts running for an alley when a laser hits her in the leg and she falls. A police car stops and two officers get out with guns drawn.

"Stop!" The Krabes ignore them so they fire. One gets a lucky shot and hits the Eye destroying a Krabe. The other two are startled and stop firing at Aelita long enough for her too get under a parked car.

The Krabes get on either side and fire at the car. Aelita hears the lasers pound in to the car but doesn't come out.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie are near the activated Tower when four Krabes and a Mega Tank appear. "She really wants us stopped this time."

"She's going after my wife." Jeremie leads the attack firing lasers and missiles. "You won't take her Maya!" A laser hits a Krabe on the Eye and destroys it.

Yumi pulls four fans out and quickly throws two. The Krabes focus on them and she throws two more. A fan cuts across the Eye of one and destroys it.

The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. When it fires Ulrich is the target and leaps off of the Overbike. The blast hits it and is stopped but destroys the Overbike. He pulls his swords out. "Triplicate," He splits apart and attacks.

"Ulrich be careful!" Jeremie fires two missiles at the Mega Tank but it closes up.

"Yumi take right I got left." Ulrich dodges a laser and charges a Krabe.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans then drops a third. She focuses on it with her telekinesis powers and glides it low across the Sector. The Krabe on the right fires at the two flying fans and shoots both out of the sky. "Now!" The fan she controls leaps off the ground slashing through the Krabe destroying it.

"Jeremie just keep the Mega Tank occupied."

"No problem." Jeremie pounds on it with missiles and lasers as Ulrich and his clones attack the last Krabe.

**Aelita**

A Krabe shoves a claw through the side of the car piercing it and the fuel tank. "Oh shit, no, not good." Aelita is doused with fuel before she can roll out.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich's two clones take the lead and slash the front legs off of the Krabe. Ulrich uses a Super Sprint and runs up the downed Krabe grazing a sword across the Eye destroying it as he leaps off and in to the Tower. He goes towards the middle of the platform and starts floating up.

**Aelita**

She rolls out from under the car and is hit with a laser. It ignites the fuel and flames cover her body. "Aaaa!"

"Oh gods, call for an ambulance, the fire department, the,"

"No need. There's no way she'll live through that."

"They still need to be called!"

**Lyoko**

Ulrich places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated. I think we need a return."

"Maya burnt our house down and nearly killed Odd."

"You're still claiming you didn't do that?"

"We have no time for arguing just launch a return."

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up.

**Jeremie's Hotel Room**

Odd knocks on the door and Jeremie opens it. "Odd, come in."

"Before I do empty your pockets."

"I didn't stab you, Maya did."

"I don't know I can believe you." Jeremie sighs and empties his pockets. "I betrayed you and hurt you badly enough I could see you doing it."

"So could I but I didn't. Odd I hate you and wish I could kill you but damn it we need you right now. Maybe after we save Maya or stop Xana or what ever is with that I can but right now you're too important."

"So you're saying my life will only last as long as Xana does? As much as I should say that doesn't give me much incentive towards stopping him I know I must. Xana is a threat against the planet like few others. I ask for your forgiveness and if you won't give me it then at least forgive Aelita. You still love her and she loves you."

"Yes, true. Why I will go back. I don't know if I've forgiven her but I will try and make amends. As for you Odd, stay away from her. I know you claim nothing has happened since and I'm sure by now Maya would have told me if it had but I can't trust you. She was scared and nervous and stressed out over our wedding when you took advantage of her. How much different is she now about Xana?"

"It will never happen again Jeremie I swear upon the Lord Jesus Christ." Odd places a hand over his heart. "So um, the children, they are yours by blood and spirit right?"

"Yes. The main reason I'll try and fix this shit you started."

"I didn't start it Jeremie I made it happen. It's been done for years. Like I said it will never happen again."

"Get out. I'm packing up and going home. My wife and children are waiting for me."

"And I must go back. Father Alexander and the members of my church are waiting for me." Odd walks backwards towards the door weary of turning his back on Jeremie.

**A/N Wow, so Odd doesn't really know if it was Jeremie or Maya. After all Maya made a pretty convincing act of how sorry she was he got hurt. And Maya was PISSED that Aelita got off scott free. What will her next attempt be? Wait and find out!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 176: Till Death Do Us Part**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Yumi**

She leaves the bar a little after three in the morning and stumbles towards the curb. She holds an arm out hoping for a taxi.

A drunken man sees her and walks towards her. "Hey baby what you doing out this late?"

"Going home." Yumi gets a little nervous.

"My place is just a block away I bet its closer why don't we just go there?"

"No, not tonight." Yumi's vision is blurred by the alcohol. She wasn't sure if she could fight off an attacker.

"Come on I'll show you a real good time." He reaches towards her and she takes a step back.

"Leave me alone!" She tries planting her feet but in her drunken state nearly falls over. "I'll scream for help."

"This late? Only you and me on this street." His tone is aggressive.

"Now it will just be you!" Yumi tries a front kick and gets him between the legs. He drops holding himself cursing. "I, I gotta get back." Yumi stumbles away from the injured man.

**Odd**

"She's not here. She must be getting drunk." He shakes his head. "She said she would stop." He walks away from the Schaeffer guest home.

**The Next Morning**

Yumi wakes up a little after noon with a hangover. "Fuck, I need a drink." She knocks over the nightstand. "Shit!" She curses more as she goes towards the bathroom. She runs water and splashes it on her face. She looks in the mirror. "What are you? Who are you?" She sees rings under her eyes. She turns her head right and looks at the full length mirror. She grabs some fat on her stomach. "No wonder Odd doesn't want you." She lifts a breast. "Sagging, getting fat, look like shit." She turns. "Yep, that's getting fat." She slumps her shoulders. "Not even William would want you now." Tears start filling her eyes.

A black mist appears behind her. "_Yumi, don't scream."_ Yumi knows who it is and doesn't look. "_I, I think I can help you."_ Maya grabs a towel and hands it to Yumi.

"How? Will you finally kill me?" Yumi wraps it around herself.

"_No, of course not. I will try and correct my mistake. I may have a way for William…"_ Maya thinks of the right word. "_I may have found a way for William to come back."_

"And why would you do that?"

"_I don't hate you Yumi. But yes I will ask you for a favor. I don't know what it is yet but when the time comes you will do it."_

"I, I can't agree with that."

"_Fine, I won't bring William back. You can stay here getting fat, old, and ugly."_ Maya starts sparking with energy when Yumi grabs her arm.

"What, I mean, could you really bring him back?"

"_I think so. Give me a few minutes. The others will know I activated a Tower. Don't go and if you do make sure they don't deactivate the Tower or I will fail."_ Maya turns in to a black mist.

Yumi hears her phone beep. She doesn't answer it.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

"I'm glad I had an early lunch."

"Um, thank you for coming." Aelita had made it and was nervous. Things had not gone back to normal for the two. Jeremie would sleep in a guest room and avoided touching her. "The kids are with the tutors so we should have no problem." The two leave through the garage and get in a car.

**Ulrich **

"Forty eight, forty nine, and fifty. Very good." His phone beeps. "One second Mr. Johnson." Ulrich pulls his phone out and sees the text. "My wife is sick, she needs me at home so I can keep an eye on our daughter. I'll get you another trainer and cut twenty from your next session ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I have a child and he is a thousand times more important then work."

"Thank you for understanding." Ulrich takes off.

**Odd**

Odd taps his foot while he sits in the confession box. He had just heard a man confess to adultery, again. Odd knew the man would do it again but maybe this time he would be wrong. He doesn't have his cell on him when he does confessions so he doesn't get the text message.

**Maya**

She has a lump of clay the size of a human being. She sends energy inside of it and it starts taking form. She holds up an old picture of William she stole from the apartment in Japan. "_A little taller, longer hair, get that nose right."_ Energy sparks all around the clay as it slowly takes the shape of a human. "_I must get the core correct or it will fall apart when the Tower deactivates."_ She closes her eyes and focuses on the lump of clay.

The lump of clay has black hair on top as eyes form. They open and have the look of pain and despair. A mouth forms next. "Please, what are you?" The voice is raspy, weak.

"_I am your maker. You will love this woman,"_ Maya shows him a picture of Yumi. "_You will do what she wants when she wants it. You will be hers."_ He slowly nods as his neck forms.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie is at the control panel after sending Aelita. "Yumi is not answering. She was at the guest house today right?" Jeremie doesn't mention Odd hadn't either.

"How would I know? Did Ulrich and um," Aelita swallows the name. "Did Ulrich say when he would get here?"

"In a couple of minutes. He was at work." Jeremie watches the screen looking for any monsters.

**Odd**

Odd leaves the confession box and goes in to his room. He sees his phone was glowing and picks it up. "Xana? Crap," Odd leaves his room. "Father Alexander could you take over for me?" He mouths _Xana_.

"Yes, of course." Father Alexander smiles brightly. Before he had been scanned he never could have seen Odd's face from where he was.

"Thank you." Odd ducks out of the church and texts Jeremie back.

**Yumi**

Yumi steps out of the shower and starts getting dressed when she hears footsteps. "Hello?" She pulls her shirt on before opening the door. "William!" She leaps and hugs him and feels like she tackled a brick wall. "Ow, what, what is this?"

"_William. It's the best I could do. He doesn't have his memories so he is a blank slate. You can make him perfect. You want him too do the dishes? He will and not only will he do them he will want them done. Any chore, any act you want."_ Maya smiles mischievously. "_So, what do you like?"_

"I, this, this isn't William." She backs away. "You said you'd give me William back! That's not William!"

"_Oh but it is. I have completed my end of the deal and now you owe me yours. I won't collect on it, yet."_

"I don't owe you a damn thing this isn't William!" Yumi slaps William on the chest. "Ow, he's cold and hard like stone."

"_Clay actually. I got the idea from some old Jew story about a golem. What you don't like? I can make certain parts better, bigger."_ Maya's dark laughter sets Yumi off.

"No!" She attacks Maya. "You stole him from me and now you tease me with him!" She starts beating on Maya who only laughs.

"_You can't hurt me Yumi but I can destroy you!_" Maya sparks with energy and knocks Yumi off. "_You fat ugly cow. You think you are more then a bit of dust in my grand plans? I tried making you happy and you reject it."_

"You made some clay puppet! It's not William!" Yumi sobs in to her hands. "It's not my William." She curls up in to the fetal position and sobs.

**Lyoko**

Odd and Ulrich have been sent and hurry along side Aelita for the activated Tower. "Ok, how does this thingy work again?"

"The Overglide fires missiles or lasers depending on which foot you press down giving you a long range attack."

"Thank you Jeremie." Odd presses a foot down and a laser shoots the ground. "Cool." He flies up next to Aelita on the Overboard. "Wanna race?"

"Odd, back off." Aelita's tone of voice scares Odd.

"I, it, fine." He had hoped things could be put behind them. If he could ignore his problems he could forget he had them.

They go the direction Jeremie gave across the Sector Maya made and soon enter the forest. Odd has a little trouble dodging them and slows down. "Not as quick on turning."

"That's just you. When you get better you might be just as fast as I was." Jeremie smiles thinking about how well he did on the Overglide. "You're getting close. It looks like a small clearing around the Tower."

"Ok, I'll take the lead and," Ulrich goes around a tree and right in to a rock. He face plants against it and crashes the Overbike.

"It's not a clearing." Odd hovers over the rock formation blocking the activated Tower. "Ulrich are you ok?"

"I think I broke my neck." He gets up slowly.

"You can't break your neck on Lyoko." Aelita stops just outside of the Tower. "This isn't right. She blocked off the entrance. This is either a trap or a trick." Aelita places her hand against the side of the activated Tower and it moves through.

"I'll go in." Ulrich climbs up the wall. "Maybe," A laser hits just right of his foot.

"Hornets!" Odd turns the Overglide and fires lasers and missiles randomly.

"And a Tarantula." Ulrich pulls his swords out. "Aelita, Odd, I'll tackle the Tarantula."

"Be careful we need some one who can deactivate the Tower." Jeremie sees three Hornets and the Tarantula on the screen. "I'll warn you if any more show up."

Ulrich leaps off of the rock and dodges a laser. When he lands he brings two swords up as an X blocking another laser. "Super Sprint!" He rushes forward and strikes at the Tarantula. He lands a shallow cut that doesn't do much damage. He turns back and readies another attack when a Hornet dive bombs him spraying acid. He hides behind a tree.

Odd chases after a Hornet firing wildly. "I can't aim this thing!" He turns a little and fire a laser missing wide left. He turns again and fires a missile missing wide right. "No, left, right, I can't remember which foot fires what."

"Odd I could do it on my first time."

"Then why don't you come and fight?" Odd in his frustration yells. "Damn it!" He chases after the Hornet getting farther and farther away from the activated Tower.

Aelita on the Overboard stays near the activated Tower. A Hornet flies around her being careful it doesn't get close. "Energy Field!" She throws the energy orb but misses.

Ulrich sees the Hornet fly past and throws a sword hitting it. It crashes then explodes. "One down two to go."

Odd is nearing the edge as he chases the Hornet firing as many lasers and missiles he can. He flies over the edge with out realizing it. Maya appears. "_Oh Odd, look down." _He stops and does.

"Oh man not good." He starts flying back when Maya strikes the Overglide with an energy bolt.

"_Now the question is will Jeremie materialize you before you land in the Digital Sea. Not can he for I'm sure he could but will he."_

"Jeremie!" Odd falls towards the Digital Sea.

Jeremie hesitates a few seconds. "I forgave my wife not you." Jeremie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and his fingers fly over the keyboard.

Odd sees the Digital Sea getting closer and closer. "I wonder if I die on here if my soul will escape the Super Computer." He closes his eyes and starts saying a prayer when he devirtualizes.

Ulrich uses a Triplicate and surrounds the Tarantula. One clone goes in and hacks a leg while another distracts it. It turns and fires at the clone that hit it when another comes in from behind and cuts a leg off. It roars as Ulrich finishes it off.

Aelita dodges a laser and gets close. It tries flying away but she starts chasing it. Maya watches and readies her attack.

Ulrich goes to the activated Tower. "Well, here goes." He leaps inside and lands on the platform in the middle.

Aelita closes her eyes and starts singing. A wall forms in front of the Hornet. She forms an energy orb and throws it hitting the Hornet. Maya appears directly behind her. "_Die copy_."

"I'm not a copy."

"_Yes you are. But once you leave here know I have a back up plan. You will die. Hell you are already dead as far as I'm concerned. You just don't know it yet."_ Maya disappears as Ulrich deactivates the Tower.

**Yumi**

Yumi is in the bathroom and pulls her shaving razor out. She looks in the mirror and slowly raises the razor towards her neck. She shuts her eyes tight and trembles. She lowers the razor.

**Warehouse**

"She's still not answering. Xana may have hurt her badly."

"I'll go check. I'll text you if we need one." Odd leaves the warehouse.

**Yumi**

She strips and gets in the bath tub. She runs warm water as music plays. She holds the razor near her wrist. "Do it." She holds the razor down. "Do it damn it! This is why your life has gone to hell. You're weak. You didn't help your husband because you were weak. You could have been strong and sucked it up and moved back to Europe. But no you were weak and wouldn't admit moving to Japan was a bad idea. If we didn't live there we wouldn't have been flying and there wouldn't have been a fucking crash. For once in your miserable life bitch don't be weak!" She starts sliding the razor across her wrist. Tears escape from her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she cuts deeper.

**Odd**

Odd runs in to the house and doesn't see any thing wrong. He goes upstairs and sees Yumi's door is closed. He knocks on it. "Yumi, it's Odd, are you ok?" When he gets no response he opens the door. "She's not in here," He turns around and sees a door closed at the other end of the hallway. He goes over and knocks, no response. He opens the door and sees Yumi in the bathtub. "Oh Yumi, I'm sorry." Before he looks away he sees the red. He walks towards the bathtub and sees the water was red, Yumi's right wrist slashed open. He gets his cell phone out and hits speed dial for Jeremie. "Do a return now!"

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Schaeffer Guest Home**

Odd runs up the stairs and in to Yumi's room. She was still in bed. "Yumi!" She turns over and sits up. The bed cover drops revealing her chest. "I, I'm sorry." Odd looks away.

"Odd, no, no! I finally did it and you stopped it!" She throws the cover off and tries pushing past Odd but he stops her.

"Yumi suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem! Stop!"

"Temporary! William will never come back!" Odd ignores her nakedness and hugs her tightly so she can't fight. "Let me go!"

"No way Yumi not until you promise you won't hurt yourself." She struggles against Odd. Odd tries keeping calm but is affected. "Please stop this." He grits his teeth. "Yumi please stop," She starts screaming.

"Fuck you! You didn't lose what I lost! None of you have!" She starts crying. "I hate you." She goes limp but Odd doesn't let go.

"No you don't Yumi." He rocks her back and forth as she cries.

**A/N Yumi, depressed, tries suicide. Extreme? Maybe. She has lost her husband and really her life. She easily lost her job since she's been in Japan. She probably lost her apartment… Actually, I wonder what happened with her stuff. I mean did she keep paying rent on her apartment in Japan? Huh, good question. I should probably figure that out. Anyways, but now Yumi owes Maya a favor, right? How would Maya enforce it? Well, we'll find out I'm sure.**

**Also, I hope the title fits as well with the episode as I thought it did. Marriage vows and all that, even though technically they were never married were they? Waldo made them a license and all that but there never was a ceremony.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 177: Budding Blossom**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**A Few Minutes After Last Episode**

Odd rocks Yumi back and forth as she stops crying. "Yumi if I let you go and get dressed will you promise you won't hurt yourself?" She nods slowly then smiles halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry Odd but um, thank you." She pulls away slowly. Odd can't help himself and looks for a quick second then looks away. Yumi notices and smiles more. She had felt his _reaction_ and seeing him look at her made her feel a little better. "It's ok Odd it's not like I'm shy." Yumi walks over to a drawer and goes through until she finds the undergarments she wants.

"Yes but I am and I am fighting one of the deadly sins." He takes deep breaths focusing on any thing else but the room he was standing in.

"Odd what is the difference between a deadly sin and a regular sin? Aren't they all sins?" Yumi opens another drawer and pulls out a light green shirt.

"Theft is a sin. Gluttony is a sin that will kill you. Taking the Lord's name in vain is a sin. Lust is a sin that will kill you." Odd keeps his eyes closed and he keeps breathing hard trying to focus.

"What if it isn't uh, lust. Odd I'm sorry," Yumi pulls on a pair of jeans. "About earlier. You don't know what I went through, what I've gone through. Maya fucking says she's sorry and want too help me but she just fucks with me again and again. She had him, it looked like him, smelled like him, but it wasn't him." Tears start filling her eyes. Odd figures out what Yumi was talking about.

"Maya brought back William, or looked like she did? Evil knows no limits. I'm sorry Yumi you're right we haven't gone through the loss you have but some one I know has. He lost his parents and then his wife and daughter. He didn't kill himself though. He found the church and the Lord."

"Father Alexander? His wife didn't die she ran off with another man. He could hate her for that. I can't hate William for dying."

"True, true. Yumi look I want to help. If I could I'd wash away your pain and take it on my own shoulders. You are my friend and I do care for you. You may not realize this Yumi but you're the only woman I've known that I didn't hurt. As much as I thought I loved some of the others I always hurt them. But you, I don't know, were off limits. I respected Ulrich and wouldn't hurt him by trying and um, you know."

"You wouldn't hurt Ulrich but you would hurt Jeremie." Yumi gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

"No, it is true. I was weak for one night and nearly destroyed a beautiful marriage. If the Twins had been mine I don't know what I would have done. Jeremie even threatened to leave the country. The one time I was weak years ago could have gotten us all killed."

"Odd we both made mistakes. Years ago I moved to Japan and even when it didn't work out I refused. I wouldn't come back here. If I had then William would still be alive and I wouldn't be living here but my own home."

"Your own home, with your stuff." Odd looks around the room and realizes how bare it was. "Where is your stuff?"

"In storage. Waldo helped me get it moved here but I can't go through it. I shouldn't go through it. It should be in our apartment where we would be if I hadn't been so stubborn!" She wipes away tears.

"Yumi, how about a date?" Odd crosses his fingers and prays he was doing the right thing. "I'll help you. We can go and maybe take a few things out? Don't you miss your pictures? Your regular clothes? I'll help you if you want it."

"I, I don't know. Maybe later." Yumi sits down on her bed and rubs her temples. "Gah, I still have a headache."

"You wouldn't if you stopped drinking." Odd's tone is strong, serious.

"I didn't, I mean yes I drank but I didn't do any thing else."

"Well that is some improvement I guess. Yumi I've dealt with depression amongst my flock but they were easy compared with you. They had faith and with that I could steer them down a path that would heal. But you, you have none. I don't know what path is right for you. If we spent more time together then maybe we can find one. So like I said maybe a date later, together going through storage?"

"I, I guess, maybe." Yumi rubs her arms and looks away. She feels a sense of dread just thinking about it.

"Yumi, I know you feel alone and you want to cry. There is so much sadness in your eyes. You look fragile but I know you're strong. Appearances can be so wrong. All your friends are wondering why you feel alone. I get that the only one who understands you is, far away and I'm sure he feels alone. You don't believe in yourself right now but one day this will be behind you and you will have some peace of mind. You have us Yumi you aren't alone. We may not understand you as well as he did but I will try." Odd reaches out and touches her arm. "Ok?" She simply nods.

**Aelita and Jeremie's House**

Aelita sees Jeremie on the couch. "Jeremie you can come to bed. I don't like you sleeping out here."

"Aelita things won't be fixed that quickly. I see _him_," Jeremie's voice is filled with disgust. "When I think about being next to you. Thinking about holding you in my arms while trying to sleep makes my stomach upset. I thought I was the only man who held you like that but now all I see is his hands, his arms."

"We didn't do that. I, he and I were so ashamed by it he ran out of my room. I'm an idiot I'm sorry. Please come back to bed." Aelita fights back tears.

"Oh great so he takes advantage of you and leaves as fast as he can."

"He didn't take advantage it wasn't like that. We, I consented fully, even pushed it on him. I was scared and nervous and stupid. I'm so sorry! How many times will we fight about this?"

"I don't know." Jeremie sighs and pushes his hair out of his eyes. "Maybe until I can stop seeing _him_ on you. Aelita that time waiting for the DNA results you can't understand what went through my mind. I'll deal with _him_ when Maya's attacking but I won't ever forgive him. I'll deal with you when I am home but forgiving you will be a lot harder. Stop asking me things you know I can't do."

"I'm sorry, I'll always be sorry." Aelita goes back to bed.

**Two Days Later**

Maya watches Yumi intently. "_She made a deal and I completed it. It is not my fault she didn't like it. But I can't make her complete her end can I? There must be some way! Hmm, who would have what I'm looking for? The Russians? That may be risky but I'm sure they would have just what I need. Yes, I'm sure of it. I better make it quick though."_ She activates a Tower.

**Russia**

Maya sneaks around a military base and doesn't find what she wants. She hacks a computer and finds a couple locations not public knowledge. She disappears inside of a power line.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie has already sent Ulrich who got there after him. Now he waits for the others.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

"Ok you two if you stay in here and watch television and behave when I come back I'll buy you ice cream." Aelita turns the television on. "Deal?"

"Ok Mommy!" Drake and Suki sit on bean bag chairs.

**Odd**

"I'm sorry Father Alexander but I must go. It is you know what."

"I understand Odd you mustn't feel bad. After being healed I can handle it. My heart is strong as are my lungs. My eyes can see my ears can hear. Go and save the world." Odd turns and leaves quickly.

**Yumi**

Yumi gets up slowly from her chair. She had been holding off doing any thing with Odd. He made it clear that the next time they were together alone they would go to the storage center and go through her things. She didn't feel she could deal with that yet. "Xana, Maya, what ever." She grabs her shoes and leaves the guest home.

**Russia**

Maya finds an underground base. "_Let's see, if I learned Russian correctly this is all top secret."_ She rips open a canister and finds several small neon green vials. "_Ooo, pretty."_

_In Russian _"Stop!" Maya turns and sees a soldier.

"_Let's see if this works."_ She throws a vial at the soldier and it shatters centimeters from his face. The liquid gets in his eyes. He screams, drops on the floor, and then lies still. "_Stand up."_ While slow the soldier does stand up. "_Take your fire arm out."_ He grabs his pistol. "_Put the end in your mouth."_ He does. "_Pull the trigger."_ The gun shot alerts others in the base. "_I got what I needed."_ Maya grabs several vials. "_But I need a way so I can activate it at any time not just when I'm in the room. Hmm, a capsule or some thing?"_

"Stop!" Three soldiers have rifles aimed at her. She sparks with energy. "Shit it is the Dark One! Code Dark, Code Dark!" The soldiers back away.

"_Too late!" _Maya sends out three energy bolts killing the soldiers. "_Mmm, energy."_ She absorbs a little. "_Why not? I'm sure they have plenty here and it gives me time too think."_ She continues attacking the base.

**Lyoko**

The Warriors are moving through the thick forest for the activated Tower. "We all made it with out being attacked what is Xana doing?" Odd dodges between trees on the Overglide.

"Nothing good I'm sure." Yumi, on the Overwing, stays near Aelita who was on the Overboard.

"Aelita what did you do with the Twins?"

"I sat them in front of the television and told them if they staid there we'd buy them ice cream."

"Well, let's hope they behave. You're getting close and so far no monsters. But don't expect that will last for long."

"No, it won't." Ulrich has two swords ready.

**Russia**

Maya laughs maniacally as she sucks the energy out of the men at the base. "_More, give me more! I want more!"_

"More?" She turns and sees a soldier with a strange looking weapon. "I'll give you more bitch." He fires it and a bright red energy bolt strikes Maya in the chest.

"_Ha, that barely,"_ Her power drops. She falls hard on the floor. "_Tickled."_ She feels herself grow weak. "_What did you do?"_

"After the last time we dealt with you we made new weapons. Now you're ours." He fires again and she blacks out.

**Lyoko**

A weird energy flows out from the activated Tower and Jeremie notices. "Uh Maya is doing some thing. The activated Tower's energy is changing. Can you guys see it yet?"

"No too many trees." Odd ducks under a branch. "But I can feel it." His profile appears on the screen.

"Odd, your energy is changing also. Your healing meter is filling but you aren't touching any monsters."

"What does that mean?" Odd starts feeling sick.

Aelita also feels sick and slows down. "Jeremie some thing is wrong." An invisible wave spreads out from the activated Tower. Aelita blacks out and crashes in to a tree.

"Aelita!" Ulrich gets off of the Overbike and runs over. "Jeremie she's out."

"I don't feel so good." Odd lands on the Sector and then passes out.

"I don't know what she's doing but get that Tower deactivated before she sends monsters."

"I, Jeremie, I can't move my legs." Ulrich feels the rest of him harden like he was turning in to stone.

"Yumi get him in the Tower! Yumi!" She doesn't respond.

**Russia**

Maya wakes up and feels pain in her chest. She looks down and sees several wires inserted through her skin. "_Hey! Let me go before I get pissed off!"_

_In Russian_ "Shut up bitch we've been waiting for you for a long time. Your DNA is amazing. It looks human but there is an extra chromosome. And this helix is off. What are you? Where did you come from?"

"_Fuck you!"_ Maya tries powering up but can't.

"No, fuck you."

**Warehouse**

Jeremie calls Waldo. "I don't know what is wrong with them or Maya. The Super Computer had a dozen errors pop up. I cut the connections from several programs but the other errors need fixing before I can bring the others back."

"What do they say is going on?"

"Aelita and Odd passed out. Ulrich said he couldn't move his legs then stopped talking and Yumi didn't say any thing and now I can't contact her either. The activated Tower is giving off an energy we never recorded before from Xana."

"Has he appeared?"

"No. He didn't attack any of us. Crap, another error." The red exclamation point flashes twice then disappears. "What can I do?"

"I'm not sure. I think maybe if you…" Waldo and Jeremie continue discussing what they can do.

**Russia**

Maya feels burning in her chest. It creeps up through her neck and in to her brain. "_What are you doing with me? You can't possibly think you can control me."_

"We don't need that just the information that made you. You will be very uncomfortable for a few hours."

"_I won't be here for a few hours."_ Fuck am I really relying on Aelita or Ulrich deactivating the Tower? If that happens I will turn in to a black mist and go back, I hope.The burning continues spreading through her body.

As it spreads her skin glows lightly. Her eyes close and when they open Xana's symbol appears. "Were you created by Waldo Schaeffer? Is he still alive?"

"_I am his daughter."_

"His daughter? You are, let's see," The scientist reads off of a screen. "Aelita Schaeffer. I did not know she was still alive. And the traitor Antea?"

"_My mother."_

"Yes of course but is she alive? Where does she live?" Maya feels the burn in her brain move on to her forehead. Black ridges lift from it and reveal Xana's symbol. "What are you doing? You can not escape we have nullified your energy."

"_You stopped Maya but not me!"_ Xana's wrists spark with energy and he breaks the binds. "_You will die a very painful death."_ He rips the wires out of his chest.

"No, no this is not possible!" The scientist turns and tries running away but Xana flies up and tackles him.

"_Mmm, human energy."_ He shoves his fist in to the back of the scientist and grabs his spine. The spine glows and Xana sucks energy through it.

**Lyoko**

The strange energy stops. Yumi feels her body loosen up. "Huh?" She looks around and sees Aelita and Odd waking up. "Jeremie can you hear me?"

"Yumi? What happened?" Jeremie sees several errors fix themselves.

"I don't know. Aelita, Odd, are you ok?"

"I think so." Odd feels stiff and stretches. "Ulrich?"

"Hey thanks for worrying about me Odd." Ulrich slowly lifts his left leg. "What happened Jeremie?"

"We don't know. Get the Tower deactivated." Ulrich runs in to the activated Tower.

**Russia**

Xana sucks the energy out of several soldiers when he feels some one enter the activated Tower. "_Oh I will truly enjoy going home." __Will you? __"Maya die already!"_

**Lyoko**

The screens fall around Ulrich. "Tower deactivated."

"I don't know if we need a return or not. Maya didn't attack any of us so she clearly went after some one else. But who? I talked with Waldo and he didn't say any thing about Maya attacking him."

"Try my mother." Aelita bites her lower lip in worry.

Jeremie calls and gets Antea. "Were you attacked?"

"Nope. Waldo wasn't either."

"Ok, thank you." They hang up. "I don't know what she did. She really messed up that Tower but it doesn't mean too have had lasting effects. Even the errors that did come up have fixed themselves."

"Then don't launch one."

**Xana**

Xana, Maya, struggle on Lyoko. "_No, no I am in control! Die Maya die!" __I will win Xana I am the one in control! You are nothing! "__No I am Xana I am God!" __You're nothing! I am Aelita Schaeffer I belong on this world and you don't!_Energy expands from her body then shrinks back. Her left eye is normal but her right eye reveals Xana's symbol.

**One Night later**

Odd knocks on the door. Yumi opens it and sees him. "Odd, I'm not ready."

"And I am? Yumi you need help and I think this will help you. I'll be there for you Yumi." He reaches out and takes her hand in his. "Please trust me."

"I know you will be but I won't. If I go I'll just cry and I'm tired of crying. Please don't make me cry again."

"If I'm with you then you won't cry, I promise." Odd tugs lightly on her hand. "If we do this now then you and I can move on." Yumi doesn't respond but steps out of the house and closes the door behind her.

**Maya**

"_Heh, heh heh." _One eye dilates as the other goes all white. Energy sparks around her. "_I did it. I'm back and I have more power and a way too gain much more. But I must start with small villages with out access with the outside world."_ Evil fills Xana's eyes as his smile exudes darkness. "_No! I am still here and I will get what I want!"_

**Storage Center**

Odd opens the large sliding door and sees the boxes. They were labeled in Japanese. "Uh, I can't read this."

"You used too know it didn't you?"

"Chinese Yumi, Chinese." Odd laughs. Odd opens a box and finds several books. "Um, here are some books." He pulls some of them out and finds a photo album on the bottom. "Hey Yumi, um, maybe you shouldn't look at this." Odd tries putting it back but Yumi grabs it.

"Oh, our wedding album. At least what Waldo and Jeremie edited so it looked like we had a wedding." Yumi sets it down. "Our marriage wasn't real. But we were married, like, you know?" Yumi moves her hands around trying too emote what she meant.

"You two loved each other you just didn't go through a court for your license. It was a real marriage Yumi."

_**About Eight Years Ago**_

"_Ok Yumi stand still." Waldo takes a picture of her. "Now I'll just load this up, cut out what we want, edit, and you'll have a picture of you in a beautiful wedding gown."_

"_Don't make it too flashy. We don't go for that back in Japan."_

"_Well this is Europe and I'll make it as beautiful as I can find."_

**Present**

They continue going through the boxes. Yumi finds some with her clothes and puts them outside so she could take them back. Odd pulls a small box out and finds some pictures in frames. "Yumi, you want any of these right now?" He hands the box over.

"Um, this one, and this one."

_**Six Years Ago**_

_Yumi and William are leaving a restaurant. "We should get a picture. This is supposed too be our Honeymoon."_

"_William every one here thinks we've been married for two years."_

"_But they don't know the truth. For us this is our Honeymoon and I want too enjoy it with you. Take our time, enjoy the sights."_

"_Take our time? Just yesterday you were looking for ways out of a couple stops so we could go back to the hotel room faster and um," Yumi blushes._

"_Well I rethought that and decided we waited this long what is another hour or so?" William looks around and asks some one too take his and Yumi's picture. The two wrap their arms around each others shoulders and smile for the camera._

**Present**

"You look really happy. What day was this? If you don't me asking."

"It was just a date that had special meaning." Yumi leaves it at that.

They continue going through when Odd finds a doll. "Yumi, this looks like the one from your old room."

"William got me it for a wedding anniversary. He knew how much I missed my family and thought it might be nice if I had one like it. Although at first I really thought it was my doll. It even had the same stain I swear. But that's just crazy." Yumi laughs.

_**Paris, France**_

_William is climbing a tree after the Ishiyama family left their house. "Please let the window be unlocked." He leans across a branch and works the window open. He climbs through it and lands hard on the floor. "Ow," He rubs his back as he gets up. "They emptied her room. Where would they put her things? Maybe in the attic?"_

_William finds the attic entrance and opens it. A ladder comes down and nearly hits him in the head. He climbs up and sees bags and boxes. "Ok now where would they keep it?" He walks carefully looking for his target._

_He dumps a box of stuffed animals on the floor. "There it is." He picks up the Totoro doll. _

**Present**

After nearly three hours Yumi and Odd leave with four boxes. "Thank you Odd for making me do this."

"You're welcome Yumi. And see you didn't cry." She smiles weakly.

"No, no I didn't." She holds the box in her arms tightly. It held her pictures and Totoro doll. Odd carried the other three boxes back to the car they borrowed from Jeremie and Aelita.

**A/N O crap, Xana, Maya, how will this change things? Maya wants Aelita dead and replace her(Because technically she is Aelita) but what will Xana want? Especially with the power of absorbing energy from humans. And things between Odd and Yumi are progressing, slowly. I liked adding the flashbacks when Yumi went through her things. We see details of how they faked a marriage, when they actually had a Honeymoon and uh, consummated it. And William showing how much he loved Yumi by risking his neck getting her Totoro doll. She just thinks it is a new one he bought, but then he never told her about what he did. Why? Hmm, interesting.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 178: XvM**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich and Annette are in bed together. "Haven't lost your touch babe." Annette kisses him gently.

"And neither have you." He kisses her while his hands continue exploring.

**Schaeffer Home**

Aelita tosses and turns in the empty bed. She hugs a body pillow trying too get comfortable.

Jeremie sleeps in a guest room. He mumbles a little in his sleep.

**Schaeffer Guest Home**

Yumi hugs her Totoro doll while staring at the clock. "One in the morning. Why can't I sleep?" She hugs the Totoro doll tighter.

**Church**

Odd sleeps peacefully in his bed. He had a long day after hosting a wedding and doing the vows. The newly wedded couple had been members of the church even before he was a priest. He knew they would end up together after watching them over the years and was happy they had found each other.

**Lyoko**

Maya, Xana, spark. "_I am in control!"_

_No I am in control! I am Aelita Schaeffer! I will take my place on Earth._

"_Earth? The only place we need is that of supreme ruler. And with the energy you can derive from humans we will become even more powerful!"_

_And how do you plan on getting it? I won't let you do it. _

"_Like you have any choice?" _Maya sparks with energy as Xana's symbol appears in her eyes.

A Tower activates.

_I won't let you take what is mine! I will kill that copy and take my place!_

Another Tower activates.

**Schaeffer House**

Jeremie hears his phone beep. He slowly reaches over and picks it up. "Xana, now what?" He groans as he gets out of bed. "It's nearly three in the morning what is he doing?" He texts the others and gets dressed before going and waking Aelita up.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich and Annette are continuing they're activities when they hear Ulrich's phone beep. "Annette, stop, if they're texting us this late it must be Xana." She pulls away.

"You can talk, I've been told not to talk when my mouth is full." She gives him a sexy smile and winks.

"Not now, well," Ulrich grabs his phone and checks the text. "It is Xana, please stop. If you don't I can't make you." Ulrich holds back a moan when Annette finally stops.

"Fine but if you want I'll remember where we were."

"Uh, good." Ulrich laughs lightly. "Whoa, it's almost three in the morning. I guess we lost track of time." Ulrich gets out of bed and gets dressed. Before he leaves he looks back at his wife letting his eyes soak in her image. "Love you."

"I know." She smiles and laughs as he leaves.

**Schaeffer Guest Home**

Yumi gets out of bed slowly and grabs an undershirt. "It's not like I was sleeping." She yawns. "But I don't want to go out and deal with Xana."

**Church**

Odd leaps out of bed and gets dressed. He stops at Alexander's room and checks he is sleeping before rushing out of the church.

**Near the Warehouse**

Maya forms out of a black mist in a parking lot. "_I am the one made for power!"_

_I am his daughter he made me before you! I will remain in control!_

"_He made me after you because he was disappointed in you! I will use the power and take over the world!"_

_Never!_

Energy shoots out and hits a car making it explode. Phone calls go out to the police and soon sirens are heard.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie is waiting for the others before sending Aelita. "Two Towers? What is Xana doing? Thankfully Ulrich can deactivate Towers."

"But we'll need help. One person isn't enough."

"You and Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. Odd can heal Ulrich and Yumi's good at defense."

"But Ulrich can use his triplication so he'd have his own body guards. And he doesn't have a long distance attack while Yumi does. Maybe it should be Odd and…" Aelita stops when Jeremie glares at her. "Ok, Odd and Ulrich, Yumi and me." They wait for the others.

Yumi shows up in a cab. "Thanks, keep the change." She gets out and walks towards the warehouse door as two police cars race by with sirens blaring.

Ulrich had pulled out of the way of the police cars and decides to run the rest of the way.

Odd hears shouting and goes towards it. "Whoa, what is he, she, doing?"

"_I will have control!"_

_No I will!_

Odd notices the voice changes. "Holy Mother of the Lord is Xana and Maya fighting for control? Go Maya! Maya you can do it!" She looks up and sees Odd. He sees one of her eyes was blood red while the other was pure black. "Maya please fight Xana and come back to us!"

"_Shut up you fool she will not win!"_

_Yes I will! And I will take my place as Aelita Schaeffer!_

"No Maya, please, be who you are but Aelita Schaeffer is taken. Make your own identity. Your father can change your identity and you can be any one you want. With your brain you could be a scientist or a doctor. Just defeat Xana!"

_I will not take any thing less then my place on Earth! The copy will die if she will not let me have it!_

"Then maybe we can make a deal. Beat Xana and come back. I'm sure Ael, I mean your copy can make a deal with you."

_Deactivate his Tower so I can gain the upper hand. Now!_

An energy bolt strikes the road near Odd. He turns and runs as two police cars pull in to the parking lot from the other side.

Odd runs in to the Warehouse and tells the others about what he saw. "So we have a chance of saving my sister?"

"Uh, kinda." Odd tells Yumi the condition set by Maya.

"She can't have my life! Jeremie is my husband and the Twins are my children."

"Why I thought maybe we could try and negotiate with her. But she needs help defeating Xana. We must deactivate his Tower."

"Uh, we don't know which one is his." Jeremie looks at the screen. "Both have identical energy signals. If we deactivated the wrong one then Xana would win."

"Then the only chance we can take is deactivating both at the same time. They'll have to fight it out with out activating Towers." Aelita steps in to the Scanner. "Send me Jeremie."

"What? We gotta find a way. She's expecting us to save her!" The Scanner doors close as Aelita is sent to Lyoko.

"She'll kill my wife if we do. Is that what you want? Now that she won't sleep with you I guess you don't care."

"Jeremie this has nothing to do with what happened years ago between Aelita and I! This is about saving Maya now!"

"Right. Like I'd trust your motives."

"Da-" Odd catches himself. "Jeremie I get you hate me but there is some thing bigger then your hatred of me! Maya needs our help. Find out which Tower is Xana's and we'll deactivate that one."

"We'll deactivate both. Yumi or Ulrich, get in."

"Wait Jeremie, maybe Odd is right. If we can negotiate with Maya then maybe we can end this. I know I'm tired of being interrupted in the middle of the night by Xana or Maya attacking. Hell we don't know who it has been really. It could have been Maya, it could have been Xana. Maybe both? If Maya wins then at least we'll be dealing with a human."

"If you two want my wife dead then maybe I should rethink our friendship."

"Neither of us want that Jeremie. Like Ulrich said Maya is human we can work with her NOT Xana."

"Get in or get out." Ulrich steps inside and soon the Scanner doors close.

"Yumi, please, we must save Maya. If we deactivate the wrong one then Xana might take over forever."

"We're deactivating both. You and Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita. If you try stopping him I'll devirtualize you."

"Fine, at the same time might work." Odd steps in the Scanner.

After sending Odd and Yumi Jeremie sends the vehicles. "Yumi and Aelita go east. Ulrich and Odd go south. We'll make it so the Towers are deactivated at the same time."

**Russia**

_In Russian "_We are picking up energy signals from Berlin. Set satellites on the city and search for source." A screen zooms in on Berling, then on half of it, then on three blocks, then on one, and then on a parking lot. "Enlarge image." The screen is filled with a picture of Maya. "There it is, the Dark One. Now why is it in Berlin? We had a base there at one time didn't we?"

"I think so. We'll look it up."

**Lyoko**

Odd follows behind Ulrich on the Overglide. "Jeremie are you at least trying?"

"How can I find out? They are the exact same signature. Just deactivate both."

"But we could save her and end this!"

"At the cost of my wife's life. I'll devirtualize you right now."

"No, we'll deactivate the Tower." Odd grumbles under his breath so Jeremie doesn't hear it.

Yumi and Aelita see the Tower and three Krabes. "Aelita stay back unless you get a clear shot." Yumi expands her fans and flies forward on the Overwing.

"I'll make one clear." Aelita focuses and forms an energy orb in her hands.

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans then quickly forms two more and blocks lasers. "Whoa!" She barely dodges a laser. "Hai!" She throws two more fans and makes two more for blocking.

Ulrich and Odd see the Tower and guards, a Tarantula and two Kankrelats. "I can only take one."

"I can take three." Ulrich slows down on the Overbike. "Triplicate." Two clones split from Ulrich and take off using Super Sprint.

Odd fires rockets and lasers at the Tarantula when a Hornet comes from behind the Tower and sprays acid. "Aaaa!" Ulrich gets some on his arm.

"Ulrich you just lost twenty points be careful!"

"I'll heal him as soon as I grab the Hornet." Odd breaks off from his attack on the Tarantula and chases after the Hornet.

"I need help Odd ignore it unless it gets close!" With the Tarantula and two Kankrelats firing at him Ulrich was forced away from the Tower.

Yumi throws four fans at once then leaps off of the Overwing. The Krabes fire at her and two are cut on the Eye by her fans while the third is hit by the Overwing and destroyed. She lands hard but has cleared the way. "Ok Aelita just wait for Ulrich to get in the other activated Tower."

"Yes Jeremie." Aelita leaps off of the Overboard and lands in front of the Tower. She looks for any clues then goes inside.

Odd grabs the Hornet and sucks the life out of it. He flies back towards the activated Tower and sees Ulrich driving circles looking for a way past the monsters. "Here I come to save the," A laser hits the Overglide and it devirtualizes. "Day!" Odd twists in mid air and lands gracefully on his feet. "I may not have the feline features but that deserves a meow."

"Odd help me!" Ulrich is hit by a laser.

"On it." Odd runs up from behind and kicks a Kankrelat hard. It flies in the air and fires wildly. It hits the other Kankrelat destroying it.

When it lands Ulrich quickly drives over and slashes the Kankrelat destroying it.

"Hold on Ulrich you must be low on health." Odd runs over and when he gets close Ulrich starts healing. "Jeremie did you figure it out yet?"

"No. Aelita is checking the Tower from the inside but she can't find any signs of which Tower belongs too which one. Just get the Tarantula out of the way."

"Ok, well, is Ulrich healed?"

"He's at ninety three and you're out of healing energy."

"I guess I'll take out the Tarantula then." Odd runs at it.

Lasers hit him twice but he doesn't slow down. He dodges a third laser then slides between the legs of the Tarantula. He grabs a leg and clings on tightly. The Tarantula tries shaking him off but can't.

**Outside**

Maya falls to her knees as more energy shoots out from her body. The police are hiding behind their cars unable to stop her. "Is the military coming in? We need bigger guns."

"Are you sure guns will do it!"

"No, but what else do we have?" An energy bolt strikes a lamp post and the metal melts. The lamp post bends then falls on top of a parked car.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich does another triplicate and his clones destroy the Tarantula while Odd distracted it. "Ok Jeremie tell me when." Ulrich steps inside.

"Deactivate the Tower in ten seconds."

"Jeremie didn't you at least try and figure out which Tower was which?"

"Aelita tried and she couldn't from inside of the Tower. What more do you want."

"Maya could be saved. We could end this."

"By letting her kill my wife?"

"No, just, fine."

"Three, two, one, deactivate."

Ulrich places his hand on the control panel.

Aelita places her hand on the control panel.

Ulrich's Tower starts deactivating. A slight delay though…

**Outside**

_No! Why have they chosen you?_

Maya is crushed in the few seconds of difference between the time it took the Towers too deactivate. Xana bursts in to a black mist laughing in triumph.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie brings the Warriors back from Lyoko. "Jeremie any word?"

"A couple early news reports on the disturbance. About a hundred thousand dollars in damage, several injured. I don't know if we should do a return."

"Uh, we probably should Jeremie." Aelita leans over and turns the volume up. "One officer suffered third degree burns."

"We can't let others suffer." Odd grabs his cross. "This is our fight. We should launch a return."

"Yeah, we should." Yumi looks away from the screen and over at Odd.

"Fine, return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich pulls away from his wife. "Annette, we just launched a return."

"Huh? Oh, like, how far from now?" Ulrich looks at the clock.

"Only a couple hours from now. Don't worry I still have plenty of energy for you." He kisses her hard.

**Schaeffer Home**

Aelita holds the body pillow tightly. She couldn't sleep thinking about how Maya, Xana, who ever it was wanted her dead. Not just dead but replace her. Would the others notice if it happened? Maya could steal her memories again and replace her, again. And at this point she wasn't sure if Jeremie would care.

Jeremie is sitting up with the table side lamp on. He puts his glasses on. "As much as I hate what she did I still love her. We could have found a way I'm sure but if Maya killed her, no, I won't let that happen." He grabs a shirt and puts it on before leaving the guest room and going across the hall.

**Schaeffer Guest Home**

Yumi grabs the phone and calls Odd. "Odd, can we talk?"

"Of course Yumi. Are you ok? What happened at the other Tower?"

"We handled the monsters easily. I was um wondering more about maybe uh, tomorrow, are you busy?"

"I have confessions until three but after that Father Alexander takes over. What do you want to do?"

"Um, just have you come over? I'll make dinner, maybe watch a movie? I just don't want too be alone right now."

"You aren't alone Yumi. You will always have your friends and the Lord. Just keep in your heart the…" They continue talking for hours.

**A/N I really wanted to show the difference between the relationships at this point. Ulrich and Annette are still going strong and active. Having a child did little in slowing them down in uh, certain areas. While Jeremie and Aelita sleep in different rooms. Jeremie originally slept on a couch on the first floor but he moved to the guest room. Why? At first he wanted to be as far as possible from Aelita but not leave his children. But I'm guessing sleeping on the couch wasn't all that comfortable. And of course Yumi and Odd. Odd feels like it is his duty, helping Yumi, but what is it for Yumi? Yes she's depressed and hurt but is Odd enough? Will he save her or will Maya, or Xana, crush her in the end?**


	83. Chapter 83

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 179: Xana**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Church**

Odd finishes his last sermon of the day and meets Yumi at the entrance. "Yumi I was thinking we could go to a movie? I know we're a little old for that but we are starting out anew. So let's treat this as though like, well, before."

"You're that nervous? Odd don't be. I know it's been years but don't worry. I haven't dated in years either." She reaches out and rubs his upper arm reassuringly. "Thank you for doing this. I know you don't want to but," He places a finger on her lips.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I was against it. Yumi, you are my friend. I still have a hard time thinking of you as more even though I'm trying my best. I don't think I ever thought of you that way."

"Why? You dated lots of girls so what about me was so bad?"

"It wasn't that it was bad but I kinda thought you and Ulrich would be together. I didn't want him mad at me since we were friends."

"And he could have kicked your butt." Yumi smiles thinking about times at Kadic Academy. "Wow, I didn't curse. You're rubbing off on me." Odd notices the looks from his church followers.

"Let's go outside ok?" He opens the door for Yumi and they start walking down the sidewalk.

**Office of SFI**

Waldo knocks on Jeremie's office door then enters. "Before you leave there is something we must talk about."

"I finished the two pre designs and sent them over." Jeremie is nervous. He had been waiting for this.

"This isn't about work." Jeremie flinches. "And by that reaction I'm sure you knew this was coming."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad. She is my daughter and I love her. But I also care for you Jeremie. You saved her and cared for her when I was gone. You've had rough patches before but never like this."

"She never slept with Odd before." Jeremie's tone is vicious.

"I agree that was wrong of her but she was young and scared. Tell me what did you do for your bachelor party? Play board games and watch children movies?"

"Ulrich treated me and the others to a dinner at a nice restaurant and then we went back to his place and played poker and talked about the wedding."

"No strippers?"

"Of course not. Odd was with us and I certainly wouldn't have allowed it. The only woman I wanted too see, like that, was my future wife. And she has been the only one even now that I know she cheated on me."

"I looked up your financial records and you're still keeping an apartment."

"You what? That is a crime Waldo I don't care if you're my boss that is illegal!"

"I'm also the father of your wife. Why do you keep the apartment? When was the last time you were there?"

"It's been a few weeks now. I haven't been back since I moved back in with her and the kids. And I keep it because she lied about it once why wouldn't she lie about it again? And if it didn't happen with Odd again then some one else."

"Do you think so little of my daughter?"

"I didn't before I knew how she really was." Waldo's face starts turning red with anger as Jeremie's voice gets filled with more anger and viciousness.

"And what's that? Say it Jeremie I dare you." Waldo knocks some items from Jeremie's desk. "Say it or you're fired."

"You can't fire me! It would take ten of your best people just to do half the work I do and I own twenty percent of this company!"

"Half of which you would lose in the divorce! Making Aelita thirty percent owner!"

"We're not getting a divorce!" Jeremie's last scream is heard by people outside of his office.

"Then act like it." Jeremie stands up slowly and takes deep breaths remaining calm.

"I still love her. She is the mother of my children. I nearly died for her more times then I can count. But what she did pissed me off enough that yes I thought about leaving her. I was working on the paperwork for selling my share so I could take the money and go overseas."

"You would have left even with Xana around?"

"I would have tried. Maybe I was hoping he would crash my plane also." Jeremie sits back down. "And at this point I don't plan on leaving her or the company. But if she's lied once she may have lied about other things. If the DNA came back and they weren't mine I would have done it then. Now I don't know what the line is."

"She loves you Jeremie. Her mother talked with her on the phone for hours every night you were gone. She is sorry you must know that."

"I hope she is. But knowing what she's done makes me wonder. What if I had been told before the wedding? Would I have still done it? I don't know if I would have. But then I wouldn't have two beautiful children."

"Jeremie I understand that as a person who uses their mind more then their heart you might agonize over this but know that some things are bigger then the brain. Of course your relationship with my daughter is different then the one I have with my wife. She wasn't my first and I wasn't hers. We fell in love but in a different way. And when we were on the run we were all the other had."

"She was my first and only. I thought I was hers. Knowing I'm not makes a large part of our relationship based on a lie. Imagine if a program we were making suddenly had half of its codes disappear. It wouldn't be the same program any more."

"No it would be the same program we would just need rebuilding of the missing code. You are still married. You are still a father. The main points haven't changed. You just need a few lines of codes added here and there."

"If only it were that easy."

**Lyoko**

Xana sends out signals and detects Russian activity. "_If they find this Super Computer they could be trouble. If I eliminate them…"_ Xana taps a finger on his chin. "_But the others will stop me unless I convince them wiping out the Russians is best for all. They would trust Maya wouldn't they? Yes I use their emotions for Maya against them."_

**Sidewalk**

Odd and Yumi sit down on a bench. "I'm sorry if I make things like, um, I'm not sure of the word I'm thinking of."

"Uncomfortable? Well, it isn't that. I know a couple of women in my flock who might be jealous of you. Why I don't know a thirty year old poor man is no catch."

"You're a great catch Odd. You've changed so much not that I'm saying you were bad before but you know?"

"I do Yumi. I found my path and walking it has made me a better person. And I'm glad I'm rubbing off on you."

"So am I. I still have nightmares but not as often and when I don't have them I have you in my dreams."

"And your depression? Have you spoken with Annette again?"

"No and I don't need her. I still get, bad, when I'm alone but I've been going to your church more and avoiding the bars. I have my Totoro doll and pictures so I can think of things that make me happy." She takes his hand in hers.

"I'm glad you are making the choices yourself. If any thing it will make it better then if I or Annette were needed for every moment."

"Yeah," Yumi leans over towards Odd.

"Whoa, Yumi." Odd pulls away. "What are you doing?"

"I was just, wanting a kiss."

"Yumi I'm not ready for that."

"Just a kiss? Odd what's wrong with a kiss? It's not like you haven't seen me."

"I saw you because I was saving your life. And a kiss is physical and that might be too much for me right now."

"A kiss?" Yumi's voice is filled with confusion and disappointment. "If you don't want to date Odd just say so. Being pitied makes me feel worse."

"I don't pity you. And I'm not sure about dating. I was a horrible person before and the Church saved me. If I go back on my trail and become what I hate again then the past few years were for nothing. It's not you Yumi trust me. I'm afraid of what I was and if I'll become that again."

"You weren't as bad as you remember. Yes you dated around but that was just kids stuff. You remember being a monster but you weren't."

"And what about Aelita? Yumi you don't see me for what I am. Even when I tried being good I did some thing horrible because of a woman. Women for some reason bring out the worst in me. I can't be like that again." Odd pushes the hair out of his eyes. "I won't be like that again. And if we date because you're depressed and lost then I'll just be taking advantage of you."

Yumi pulls away from Odd like she had been burnt. "Odd, I, I don't know what I should say or do." She stands up and starts walking away.

"Yumi wait," Odd grabs her by the wrist. "I'm sorry, again."

"Odd we can take things slowly. I know I don't want things going fast either. I also know I've been making a bunch of mistakes since it happened but you don't feel like one. You feel like one of the only decisions I've made that isn't a major fu-" She catches herself. "A major mess up."

**Lyoko**

Xana sends more signals out and follows the Russian connections. "_Six bases in Russia. But if I take them out they will only build more. I must take the Russians out once and for all. Jeremie will be here soon I better prepare."_

**Warehouse**

Jeremie gets in the chair. "I can't believe Waldo did that while we were at work." The Super Scan comes up and starts beeping. "Crap, already?"

A black mist appears behind him. _"Wait Jeremie. I am not attacking you. I have found the Russians are expanding in a search for me. If they detect the energy of this Super Computer they will come here. This could not only get innocent people killed it could start a war. Russia attacking Berlin? This is not what I want. If you or the children are killed then the life I am after will be ruined."_

"You will never have that life. Even if you killed my wife I wouldn't be with you."

"_But you already have! And that whore cheated on you with Odd. I dated him before trust me he is not a man. He was a child then and I doubt he has changed. But you? Even then you were a man dealing with a responsibility few others ever faced."_

"You tricked me. What you did could be considered rape."

"_Like what Odd did? He took advantage of your wife and used her."_

"Which is it Maya? Was she a whore or raped?"

"_Who would you hate more?"_

"Not working this time. Why are you here if you aren't attacking?"

"_The Russians, as I said, are searching for us. If they find us we're doomed. I won't let them ruin my plans! Allow me the power of an activated Tower and I will wipe out the Russians."_

"Hmm, one hour."

"_I will need more time!"_

"Then the others will deactivate the Tower." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and sends out the SOS XANA.

"_No! Please, tell them it was a mistake. I will use that hour wisely starting now."_ Xana turns in to a black mist and disappears.

**Gym**

Ulrich reads the message. "Uh, I gotta go."

"But our session just started!"

"My daughter is more important then this session. I'll give you two free ones but I must go now." Ulrich runs out of the gym.

**Schaeffer Home**

Aelita has put the Twins down for a nap when she gets the text message. "Please let them sleep through this." She quietly leaves through the garage door.

**Odd and Yumi**

They both receive the text message. "We aren't that far no need for a cab." Odd puts his cellphone back in his pocket.

"I'll race you." Yumi gets in a runner stance.

"On three?"

"Wait, one two three or one two three go?"

"Go!"

**Russia**

Xana appears in an underground nuclear silo. "_I must wipe out the Russians, all of them. If I just destroy the bases then they will build more. I may not have told Jeremie the whole truth of my plans but I only have an hour and this is the fastest way."_ A black mist enters a nuclear missile.

An alarm sounds and the Russians on the base aren't sure why. _In Russian "_Check all cameras and areas. Outer guards lock all gates and pull in. This is probably just another false alarm but we can't be too careful."

**Warehouse**

Jeremie tells the others what Maya was doing. "We can't let him, her, do that. Why would Maya do this? The Russians aren't a threat to Aelita."

"Yes they are Odd. If they find this Super Computer they will come here. If we stand up against them they will kill us. Maya doesn't care if they kill my wife but if they kill me or the Twins then she will be losing what she wants."

Odd grasps his cross. "We must deactivate the Tower. We can worry about the Russians when that time comes."

"Uh, yeah." Yumi's voice nearly cracks when she speaks. "Odd's right we can't trust Maya and the Russians can be taken care of later."

"No, let Maya take out the Russians. The fewer enemies we have the better. Right Aelita."

"Uh, yes, of course Jeremie." Aelita's face gives her away.

"You don't really believe that Aelita."

"Don't tell my wife what she does and doesn't believe Odd."

"You're right Jeremie, sorry. Ulrich?"

"I don't know. The Russians are bad news but can we trust Maya? We should go and deactivate the Tower."

"Then it is three and two. Sorry Jeremie but we're going."

"How? If you do send yourselves I can just bring you back."

"You wouldn't dare." Odd gets in Jeremie's face. "This isn't a dictatorship this is a democracy."

"How about the church stays out of it then?" Odd grasps his left hand in to a fist. "Try it."

"Jeremie she will kill people. I won't allow you to kill people because that is exactly what you are doing."

"He's right I can't have some one else's blood on my hands, I change my vote." Jeremie's growl is the only response she gets.

**Russia**

Xana sends out several black mists inside of the base. "_I must open the blast doors, activate the rockets, set the course on the maps, wow this may take more then I thought."_ Xana sees several guards coming down a stairway. "_Now the fun begins."_ He sends out black mists and tries possessing the guards but finds he can't.

_Ha! I bet I could have possessed them!_

"_Shut up Maya! I am just spreading my powers out. I'll absorb the energy instead."_ He forms out of the black mists and kills the guards. He absorbs the energy afterwards. "_Back to work."_ He breaks apart and continues working on launching the nuclear warhead.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sends the Warriors. "Ok, head east."

"No, south." Aelita follows the pulsations. "Why would you lie? Jeremie we must stop her."

"Fine, go south."

"Uh, vehicles? Jeremie don't make us send some one back and take over." Odd follows the pulsations and confirms they are coming from the south.

"I'm sending them just hold on." Soon the Overvehicles materialize. "Head south it is a long way."

"You did that on purpose. Jeremie we can't trust Maya or let her kill some one. What if she used that hour and went after Aelita?"

"She's here so I know Maya didn't do that."

**Russia**

After the blast doors open the nuclear missile starts rising through them. _In Russian _"This is not a mistake! The elevator is lifting one of the missiles!"

"Close the doors!"

"We already tried the manual override it is jammed!"

"Prepare Plan B actions."

"What, what if it detonates?"

"Better here then in a city and starting a nuclear war."

**Lyoko**

The Warriors fly south over a desert like area of the Second Sector. Ahead was an ice field. "If I remember the Holomap correctly this is pretty narrow." Aelita flies higher on the Overboard. "And the Tower should be just past it."

"Let's hope so because we aren't getting any help from above." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and charges forward.

"I'm here I just think we should wait the hour I gave Maya."

"So she can kill people? Jeremie I can't let that happen." Aelita flies over the ice area and sees the activated Tower. "She knows we're here." Two squads of Hornets buzz the Tower.

**Russia**

Xana has the missile out of the bunker and sets the coordinates for Moscow. "_Once I launch this I can attack the bases used for building Super Computers. I will win this time damn it! Even if Jeremie did not give me my hour."_

_In Russian _"Prepare too fire!" Several tanks aim at the missile. "Remember men if this launches it could start a nuclear war! We may die but we will save our nation from total annihilation!" The man giving orders feels the sweat pour down his face. "Fire!" Tanks blast all at once causing a deafening boom.

"_No!"_ The tank fire blasts the side of the missile. "_Shit shit shit! I can't fix that. If I must carry it I won't have time for attacking the other bases! Fuck!"_

**Lyoko**

"Aelita you attack I'll stay back since I don't have a long distance attack." Ulrich slows down and the others pass him.

"Let's see how well I do against them." Odd flies higher and starts firing rockets and missiles randomly. The Hornet squads break apart and attack the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and strike a Hornet destroying it.

"Alright! One down nine to go." Odd chases after a Hornet while firing lasers and missiles.

"I'll take them out." Aelita starts humming and focuses on her Creativity before singing. A large ice box forms around four Hornets trapping them.

"Five down five more." Odd pushes forward on the Overglide and catches the Hornet after it tries turning around and spray acid. "Make that six down four more." Odd absorbs the health from the Hornet until it is destroyed.

"She is distracted or we wouldn't be doing so well." Ulrich watches two Hornets fly after Yumi. "Yumi behind you!"

"I know!" Yumi dodges lasers as she flies around the other side of the Tower. "Go for it!"

"Wait until it is clear."

"It will be soon." Aelita leaps off of the Overboard and swipes her hand over her watch. Her wings come out and she forms an energy orb throwing it at a Hornet and destroying it.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans forward then dives. They spin through the air and come back cutting the Hornets behind her in half and destroying them.

**Russia**

Xana lifts the nuclear warhead in the air with his powers. "_No choice I must use it where I can."_ It detonates.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich drives for the activated Tower and isn't stopped. He leaps off and lands inside of the Tower.

"Ulrich please wait she still has twelve more minutes. If we get rid of the Russians then we'll have one less worry."

"We only have one worry and that is Maya. Every thing else is nothing compared with her." Ulrich walks in to the center of the Tower.

**Russia**

"_Fuck they were fast. I must do what I can."_ Xana turns in to several black mists and spreads out through Russia.

**Base 1**

A black mist flies around a room slashing throats of any human it crosses.

**Base 2**

A black mist rips open a water tower and water shoots out on to those below. The black mist touches the water and sends out an electrical spark killing all who were in the water.

**Base 3**

Xana finds himself several stories underground. He moves down deeper and finds a fault. He expands his energy until he starts an earthquake.

**Base 4**

Xana is on the side of a mountain. Below him was the base. He rips out the rock and causes a landslide on top of the base.

**Base 5**

Xana sees a scientist and…

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around him. "We don't need a return do we?"

"No, we don't." Jeremie materializes the Lyoko Warriors.

**Several days later**

**Church**

Odd finishes hearing confessions and goes to his room. "Thanks for waiting Yumi."

"No problem. The movie doesn't start for another hour. Maybe we could get some thing quick too eat?"

"Yeah, sure. You uh, want me to change? I know it must be weird being out with me when I'm dressed in my priest garb."

"It's ok but you probably should. I'll go out and wait for you ok?"

"Thank you Yumi." They hug.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich bounces Liana on his knee and she giggles with delight. "Annette I was thinking maybe you should be scanned."

"What, why?"

"So when we do a return you'll know it and won't forget what happened. What do you think?"

"Maybe, I guess. What do the others think?"

"I didn't ask them. I thought I should ask you first."

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Jeremie leaves a note and flower on the bed and leaves.

**A/N So Xana, not Maya, took out several bases. Jeremie wants the Russians gone but as the others pointed out they didn't want blood on their hands. And Jeremie, what was the note and flower for? Hmm, we'll wait and see!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 180: Retribution**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Moscow**

_In Russian "_We found a signal. It was recorded in the early part of the first decade of this century." A map appears on a screen. "In Paris along the riverfront. This warehouse may hold the Super Computer made by the traitor."

"We found him in Paris in the mid nineties didn't we? But he escaped."

"Yes so we believe this is him. We sent out some signals of our own and didn't get any more back. It may be turned off or he may not use it any more."

"But then where is the Dark One coming from?"

"It may have killed him and built others. It may have taken control of a base we can't check or lost information on."

"Like which ones?"

"We had a base in Antarctica but because of the weather we can not check it. If this is Waldo then we should move out as soon as possible. I give the orders do it."

"Yes Sir."

**Paris**

Six soldiers jump out of the back of a truck and rush across the bridge. Two leap down and land hard. "Stay up top." They move forward.

They find the elevator but it won't open. "I'll stay here you take that passage." The second guard moves down the hall.

**Berlin**

Aelita is at Jeremie's apartment. "How much longer are you staying here?"

"I don't know. Why did you come? I told you every thing I wanted in the note."

"I miss you, we miss you. I told them you were on a business trip."

"Good idea. Why don't you pretend that?"

"Because I still see you. Jeremie I want you home."

"Well I want a lot of things that I won't get. So now we have some thing in common."

"What do you want? I'll try and do it. I love you and I want our marriage intact." She reaches out towards him but he backs away.

"Any other time? The truth, any other time."

"No, of course not."

"How can I know? I learned from Maya last time. Odd again, some one else, I worked a lot of hours when Waldo was first starting out. I gave you plenty of chances too cheat. I never worried then because I thought you loved me."

"I did and still do! It was one time I swear. I swear on our children it was one time."

"Fine. I want a prenup. Well, I guess it is a postnup now."

"Jeremie no I don't, no. I won't let you divorce me. What about the kids?"

"You'd get them. You'd get them and my shares in the company but I would get a cash settlement. I'd get my clothes, one vehicle, and the guest house."

"Jeremie why are you talking about that? You can't want a divorce."

"I don't but I never thought a line would be there. I never thought there would be a situation that would make me consider one."

"You said you stopped thinking about it when you got the DNA results. Why are you talking about it now?"

"Because your father confronted me about it. If he wants he could cut me out of decisions. He's the majority owner what he wants done gets done. If I don't have my job or my marriage then what do I have? The kids? I love them so much but I know I could never win a custody battle. So why fight?"

"Jeremie there is no custody battle because there is no divorce. Stop talking about that. What else do you want? I'll try and do it but I can't talk about getting a postnup, thing."

"When this is done can we move? I don't care where just away from _him_."

"Italy would be nice. I'd like being closer to my parents."

"Ok, Italy would work. And the last one I'll save once the postnup is signed."

"I can't sign that."

"Then I'm staying here."

"Jeremie what could possibly happen that we would need it?"

"Another mistake or if after more time I can't be with you again. Every time I look at you I see him. My wife was tainted by him." Aelita starts crying. "Go back I'm sure the Twins need you." Aelita walks to the door and leaves.

**Paris**

The Russians find the secret passage way and find the Super Computer or what remained of it. _In Russian_ "This computer was stripped of its parts. It looks as though it was more advanced then any thing we built."

"And in the floor above are three tubes big enough a human could fit in them. Do you really think he did it?"

"I don't know. The only power signal we ever found came here once years ago. They thought it was a mistake and never investigated. After all it happened ten years after he disappeared."

"Maybe he sent himself in to the computer?"

"Then who took it apart? Scan the rooms for fingerprints we must know who discovered this if it wasn't Waldo."

**Church**

Odd finishes his sermon and goes to his room. He grabs his cellphone and checks his messages. "_Odd, I'm sorry but I can't make it. I started having those, thoughts, and I called Annette. Maybe I do need medication. I'm sorry please don't be mad."_ Odd sends Yumi a text. _Dont wori wat evr it takes please b safe_

**Annette's Office**

"Don't worry Yumi I'm sure he'll understand. Just relax and take some deep breaths. What caused these thoughts?"

"I don't know. I started feeling tired then thought of getting a drink but I didn't. I took a nap and had a nightmare. But I've had lots of nightmares. Maybe not as many recently but this didn't seem any worse then normal."

"And what was it about?"

"If William and I had a child. If it was on the plane and it died. It had his eyes but its face looked more like mine. I don't know if it was a boy or girl. I heard the screaming, _Mommy, Daddy_ over and over. When I woke up I started crying. I didn't know what I should do and that's when I thought maybe, maybe, but I didn't I called you. Please, is there any medication you can give me?"

"There are a couple that might help but I'll want regular meetings from now on so I can make sure you're taking them."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The problem with medication that heals the mind is once the person feels better they stop taking them. An infection goes away or an illness is defeated but most mental illnesses don't end like that. Your depression and suicidal thoughts might go away when you take medication and you would think you are better. But if you stopped and you weren't actually better then you would become depressed again."

"Oh, I guess that could happen."

"It does more then one would think." They hear Yumi's phone beep. "That's probably Odd.

"Yeah, it is." She sends him a text back. _Done soon maybe meet up 4 lunch._ "Thank you Annette."

"Your welcome Yumi. I'm glad you called me. I know I've worried and so has Ulrich about you. When he first started coming back here he was worried about leaving you alone. But he missed his family and his love for his daughter, well, you don't have kids but I'm sure you can understand that kind of love."

"I do. I'll um, go now. Maybe have lunch with Odd instead of breakfast." The two hug.

"I'll write a prescription and you can pick it up on the way." Yumi leaves.

**Paris**

The Russians have found several fingerprints and are running them through a scanning device. "Waldo Schaeffer. No way we can tell how old they are. Two unknowns, wait, another hit."

"Jeremie Belpois? Wait, Schaeffer Family Inc is owned by the same Waldo Schaeffer? Be he should be what, in his sixties or seventies by now he doesn't look that old. And he's thinner, his hair isn't grey, no way are they the same person."

"Maybe cosmetic surgery and a dye job could cover up the aging. But who is Jeremie Belpois?"

"Uh, we have a report of a Jeremie Belpois, age thirteen, disappearing in the mid zeros. This guy," A picture of Jeremie comes up. "Is too old."

"A kid disappeared from Paris and might have known Waldo. I know we hate coincidences and this seems too much to be one."

"But the ages listed don't match up. Jeremie Belpois, twenty seven, that is what three or four years too old? And this Waldo Schaeffer is at least a decade too young if not younger. Let's send this back to base and keep searching."

**Lyoko**

Xana feels the signals from the Russians. _"I missed two bases and didn't get Moscow. So far they've kept the nuclear explosion out of the news."_ He sifts through information being sent on the internet when he picks some thing up of interest. "_They are looking in to Jeremie and Waldo? Why? Where did it originate from?"_ He follows the line of information back to… "_Paris? No, they are there? I must stop them."_ He activates a Tower.

**Paris**

Several black mists appear and attack the Russians. Swirling around the room they enter the different Russians lungs and suffocate them. "_How did they know where this was after all these years? This is bad if they find the others before I have more power they could mess every thing up. I must warn the others but they will never believe me. Wait, I'm Maya they might believe her."_ Xana looks over the bodies. "_I can gain a little energy from them before warning the others._" The bodies glow as black mists leave them giving Xana more energy.

**Berlin**

Jeremie's phone beeps. "Super Scan? Good it will distract me." He sends out the SOS XANA text and leaves his apartment.

Odd and Yumi are enjoying lunch when they get the text message. "We need a box no point in wasting this." Odd raises his hand and gets a waiters attention.

Ulrich has just finished a training session with a client when he gets the text message. "Lunch break is gone." He clocks out and runs out of the gym.

Aelita sees the text. "They're with the tutors. I'll leave them a snack in case we aren't back yet."

**Warehouse**

Xana in Maya's body taps his foot waiting for the Lyoko Warriors.

_They won't listen. They hate me just as much as they hate you._

"_Shut up Maya they'll be here soon."_

Jeremie opens the door and starts running in when he sees Maya. "Whoa, ok, what do you want?"

"_The Russians found the Super Computer in Paris. They found your fingerprints and Waldo and are coming after you now. If you let me I will kill them but you must not deactivate the Tower!"_

"I tried last time but they won't listen."

"_Then I'll take care of them first."_

"If you attack my," He almost said friends but were they? He hated Odd, wasn't sure about his wife. Ulrich and Yumi hardly were close with him any more. "My allies I will stop you."

"_Fine, then take my warning and know it is on your head when the Russians kill them."_ Xana turns in to a black mist and disappears as the Tower deactivates.

**Moscow**

_In Russian "_We lost contact with the team. But before we did they sent us this." Several screens appear on a large monitor.

"This Waldo is too young and that Jeremie is too old. But can it really be a coincidence? Cosmetic surgery could work but why would this Jeremie leave his school at such a young age? And where was Waldo for the ten years between the last time we found him and then?"

"If we capture them we can make them talk."

"Where are they?"

"This Waldo's home address is in Italy but he has homes elsewhere. Jeremie Belpois's home address is in Berlin."

"We had a base there didn't we?"

"Yes. He only would have been thirteen, maybe just turned fourteen when we lost it. Why and how could some one so young have done it?"

"With the help of Waldo and the Dark One. Make two teams and get them. Be careful though no witnesses."

"Yes Sir."

**Warehouse**

The other Warriors arrive. "What happened?"

"Maya says the Russians found the old Super Computer and my fingerprints. I don't know if that's true but if they did this could be very bad. If they find me they find Waldo and I'm sure they want him still. She deactivated the Tower because I couldn't assure her you would let her do what needs done."

"And what's that? Let her kill them? There must be another way."

"Odd you don't have kids they could hurt. You only have yourself so while you can be selfish I can't and I don't think Ulrich will be either."

"He's right. If the Russians come here they could hurt our children or my wife. They aren't a part of this but the Russians won't care."

"You supported us last time Ulrich."

"Last time the Russians didn't have fingerprints. I won't let my family be hurt because we are afraid of getting blood on our hands. Either way some one will die I won't let that be my family."

"Drake and Suki, I can't let them be hurt."

"No, you three, I know the kids are important but killing others is wrong." Odd grasps his cross. "Even if it is just not stopping Maya."

"Then you are killing my daughter. Sorry Odd if you don't mind you can go fuck yourself." Ulrich looks at the monitor. "Yeah, tell Maya she can kill the Russians."

"Yumi?" Aelita bites on her lower lip in worry.

"I don't know. Killing is wrong but if we don't let her then others die. Either way aren't we killing some one? I can say better it be strangers then people I know but they will be some one's husband, brother, son, or father. Can I put a woman through what I'm going through? Can I let Maya kill others after she killed my husband?"

"Will you try and stop her?"

"I can't. I can't deactivate the Tower. I'm not voting yes or no I'm just saying it doesn't matter. The only two people who can deactivate a Tower are for this."

"Then you'll stand there and do nothing as Maya kills dozens, maybe hundreds. We can't know how many people are involved in this. And what about a secretary? Or a janitor who just happens to work at a base? They aren't a threat."

"But the people they work for are." Jeremie turns to the monitor. "Maya, are you there? Go after the Russians. But if you try any thing else we'll stop you." A Tower activates.

**Russia**

Xana goes to a base he didn't destroy in his last attack. "_I must make them go away once and for all I may not get another chance."_ He attacks full force absorbing the energy from every one at the base.

A scientist hides in a closet and hears the screaming of his co workers. _In Russian _"Go away please go away." He hears machines being ripped apart as Xana focuses on the computers.

Xana finds a fuel station and rips the pumps out. He collects fuel with his energy and takes it back to the base. After dosing it in fuel he sets it on fire.

At the last base Xana grabs the man in charge. "_Who authorizes this? Who funds this?"_

"I will never tell you Dark One!"

"_I will spare not only your life but those of the men here. Now who is at the top?"_

"Ivan Korsekoff. We all answer too him. He works the books and directs funding. Please spare my-" Xana rips his head off.

"_I lied." _ He attacks the base.

After killing every one in the base Xana uses a computer and checks for Ivan Korsekoff. "_He's real and part of the government. Good thing he wasn't lying. I must find and torture him. Any one else who knows of this must die. I can't risk going after a nuclear warhead again. I barely got away and I failed in using it where I wanted."_ He turns in to a black mist and moves inside of the computer. He sparks with energy destroying the insides.

**Warehouse**

Odd is at the door. "If you go after Maya let me know I'll come then." He mutters some thing under his breath.

"What was that Odd? If you're saying some thing too say then say it so we can all hear it." Jeremie smirks.

"Murderers!" Odd slams the door shut behind him.

**Russia**

Xana finds the office of Ivan and sees two guards standing at the door. "_A lot of security for some one who is just the Undersecretary of Agriculture._" Xana kills the guards silently. "_Where are my manners?"_ He knocks on the door.

"Go away!"

"_I'm sorry but this is important."_ Xana moves through the closed door.

"Who are you?"

"_Does the Dark One sound familiar?"_ Ivan pushes away from his desk and pulls out a hand gun.

"Stop or I'll shoot."

"_I won't kill you if you tell me what I want. Who else is part of your operations?"_

"What do you mean? I am just a government paper pusher."

"_Do not lie!"_ Xana's powers wrap around Ivan and lift him in the air. "_Why else did you have a gun and guards? You know I am a threat and needed security."_

"Fine, I won't lie. Why are you here though? Haven't you hurt my great nation enough as it is?"

"_Your great nation? You have worked for decades on taking over the world. You wiped out towns in hopes of making Project Empire."_

"That was an accident we had no way of knowing that the power plant would fall apart like that!" He aims the hand gun at Xana. "We will stop you!"

"_Who is we? I wiped out the bases once and for all. What do you have left? Tell me or you will die!"_

"I, we still have support from the Treasury. And the military some of the generals know. You'll never stop us you can't kill all of us! Too many are involved. Surrender now and help us."

"_No. Give me names and locations or I start hurting you."_

"Never!" He pulls the trigger.

"_Really? And what will that accomplish?"_ The bullet was stopped in mid air by Xana's powers.

"No, no, please, all my files are in here. My passcode is 248921 you'll find what ever you need."

"_Stay here I may need you later." _Xana knocks Ivan out then disappears as a black mist.

**Warehouse**

Xana appears. "_I have found the man in charge. I have gained access too his computer. I will go through it and hunt down those responsible. Once this is done I will come back here."_

"And then what Maya? Please stop being an enemy. You were once our friend you can be a friend again."

"_And what? Play second fiddle to that copy?"_

_Exactly! I am Aelita Schaeffer not her! For once I agree with you Xana._

"No be my sister again. Be an aunt too my children. Our parents will welcome you Maya please."

"_Shut up copy!"_ Xana notices Odd was missing. "_Why don't you go with Odd? That way I can come back and take my rightful place as Aelita Schaeffer!"_

"Because I'm Aelita Schaeffer! No, I was, now I'm Aelita Belpois."

"_You are a copy!"_ Xana sparks with energy. "_I must get to work I don't know how much time I have."_ He disappears from the warehouse.

**Church**

Odd is in Father Alexander's room. "What should I do? How can I allow my friends too let the enemy kill others?"

"The Russians are a threat. They could kill you and your friends. But you and your friends are ready for that."

"We've put up with that for years fighting Xana."

"But this is not Xana. The Russians are human beings."

"Exactly. I can go all out against Xana and his monsters but the Russians, like Yumi said they are fathers, brothers, husbands."

"But she voted for it?"

"No. She gave no vote. She couldn't condemn another woman's husband. But she couldn't vote against letting the Russians come and hurt the children or others."

"And that is why they will let Xana kill them. Odd what would you die for?"

"My friends."

"But you would not kill for them?"

"I, no, it is wrong."

"Murder is wrong but killing so you can protect or save others? Is that so wrong? Was it wrong for the allies who killed NAZIs so they could end the war? If the Russians had not come and the NAZIs won my wife and I never would have been. We would not have had Antea and she Aelita. Were they wrong?"

"I, the NAZIs should have never killed. If they didn't kill then the Russians wouldn't have."

"But both did kill. Millions died at the hands of the Russian army. If not for them millions more would have died under the NAZIs. So do you condemn them for killing and saving millions more?"

"I, I don't know. Why I'm asking you. What can I do? I want this stopped but I can't. I could maybe fight one of them but not all of them. And even if I did I can't uh, stop it, the Tower thing on Lyoko. It's complicated."

"Then I would say do not worry. If killing the ones who threaten not just you but the innocent children of your friends is such a heavy burden on your soul realize that you voted no. You did what you could and so if it still happens it is not your fault."

"But I feel I could do more."

"You can't Odd, I'm sorry. And in my opinion it isn't wrong. Drake and Suki are my great grandchildren so I know I am just as biased as their parents. But if it came between them and every Russian, I'm sorry."

"That is the kind of thinking that causes genocide."

"I know Odd I witnessed one. My father helped it continue. My mother supported it. And if it came between my great grandchildren and another genocide? My great grandchildren come first. Now what do you think of your friends?"

"I, they," Odd is confused. "You're not serious. You're asking me a question so I can understand my friends thinking. The Twins, Liana, even Annette make their decisions for them. They'd die, they'd kill, who knows what else they would do for their loved ones."

"Exactly Odd. They aren't letting Maya kill because they want them dead but because they love the people in their lives enough that they'd rather others die instead of them. You, don't have that."

"What do you mean? I care for my friends."

"Odd, where are the pictures? And you never talk about them. Who knows one mention of Aelita having pink hair and I may have met my family years earlier. If you had one picture of your friends I may have met my family years earlier. If Aelita had visited once I, well, you get the picture." Odd slumps his shoulders and sighs.

"I'm sorry. Aelita, after what happened, I think the next time we talked was after the Twins were born. I'm sorry Father Alexander. Just one mention, one visit, one picture, and your life would have changed."

"But clearly it wasn't meant too be until now." Father Alexander hugs Odd. "You are a good man and that the cost of human lives evens those who wish harm on you shows that. But it also shows that you don't have others close enough too your heart. Odd, you are my only true friend outside of the family I have recently found. It hurts me that you don't have some one that close. I won't say I'd rather they were your children but then at least you might have some one, some one, I can't put this gently Odd."

"Then don't. Your main strength has always been being honest."

"Then at least you'd have some one you would feel forced in to caring for. I know that sounds difficult but I've had a child. When she was gone I would have committed suicide. If it wasn't for the Lord I would have. I understand what it feels like having some one that means more then the world in your heart."

"I, I better go back and apologize. Thank you Father Alexander." Odd leaves the church.

**Russia**

Xana has finished with the list he found and is back in Ivan's office. "That was uh, quick. Did you get every one?"

"_All but one."_

"Who?"

"_You."_ Xana shoves his fist in to Ivan's chest and drains his energy. "_Now maybe I can focus on the,"_ Xana freezes.

"_Bastard did you think I was being silent because I had nothing too say? No I was waiting for you to take care of the Russians for me. I never would have accomplished it on my own. Now give me back my body!"_

Energy sparks around Maya's body. Xana's symbol in her eyes melt away and become all black. Her hair turns pink and then black again. "_I am Aelita Schaeffer I will take my rightful place!"_ She turns in to a black mist and disappears from the office.

**Warehouse**

Maya appears. "_I did it but with all of this power why waste it?"_ An energy bolt fires out and hits Aelita in the chest. "_Much better. She won't die I'm sorry but it was so worth it."_ Maya disappears as the Tower deactivates.

A couple minutes later Odd opens the door and sees Aelita coming out of the Scanner. "What when I left you decided stopping Maya was the right thing?"

"No she did the job and when she came back she attacked my wife. She wasn't seriously hurt but Maya did as promised. The Russians are no longer a threat."

"I'm sorry I called you murderers. You're not you were worried about the people in your life that aren't part of this. The Twins, Liana, Annette, these people would have been killed. I understand that killing them so the ones you love," Odd is cut off by a scream.

"You don't understand what it is like! My children were at risk and you called us murderers! And if Maya did end up attacking us where would you have been? You abandoned us and my children you bastard." Aelita's voice is filled with a cold rage. "Leave until you can apologize for telling me my children could die and you wouldn't care."

"I didn't say that! I, I didn't understand. Killing in the Bible is wrong and we were letting Maya kill people. But it wasn't that but you were protecting those you love more then this world. I don't have that and didn't get it at first."

"Odd, leave."

"Ulrich you know I care for Annette and Liana. I consider her a friend and Liana like a niece."

"No you don't. You would let them die instead of protecting them. What Uncle or friend would do that?"

"Guys stop yelling at him." Yumi walks over to Odd. "I didn't vote for it either."

"You didn't call us murderers either."

"I, yes but his religion stuff is important. I'm not saying it's the same as the Twins or Liana but it's what he has right?" Odd shakes his head.

"My faith is nothing when you compare it with a parent's love for a child."

"Two people with out kids talking about a parent's love? Why don't you two go? We'll keep doing what it takes too keep our loved ones safe while you two do what the Russians want."

"I didn't! I didn't vote against it either. And just because William and I didn't have children doesn't mean my opinion doesn't matter." Yumi feels the tears roll down her cheeks before she even realizes she was crying.

"They're right we should go." Odd grabs her by the wrist and pulls her behind him as he leaves the warehouse.

**A/N Ok, story episode not much action. The group is fighting like crazy and sides have been made. Those with children and those with out. Will Aelita and Jeremie find closure over this or still be apart? And I think what Father Alexander said was hopefully coming across as deep and insightful. Where are the pictures? Or the visits, or even talking about his friends? Hmm, we must wait and find out I'm sure.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 181: Family Sides**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

.

**Church**

Odd is outside waiting for Yumi when he sees Aelita. "Um, hi."

"Odd, we need too talk, now." Her voice is filled with anger.

"I'm waiting for Yumi."

"She can wait." Aelita goes in to the church and Odd follows.

"Aelita what is it? I don't get it why are you here? Does Jeremie know you're here?"

"No of course not." Aelita goes in to Odd's room and he hurries after her.

"Then why are you here? Aelita seriously this is bad you shouldn't be here if Jeremie found out it would only hurt things between you two."

"Like you care you bastard."

"Aelita why are you so mad?"

"Why? You fucked up my marriage before it even happened. I trusted you because of what you were and you still used me."

"Aelita you know it wasn't like that." Odd blushes. "It was a mistake we both made."

"I was a scared nervous wife too be. You were a priest! I should have been able too trust you." She smacks Odd.

"Why now? What, did Jeremie tell you to do this? Aelita we made a mistake just because I was a priest doesn't mean I'm perfect, no one is. I was still young and inexperienced." Aelita starts crying.

"You shouldn't have done it! We shouldn't have but you and your, I trusted you if you hadn't been like this," She motions to his clothes. "I wouldn't have. I would have called Annette but she was busy with work and making things right with Ulrich and her father and she had too much on her plate."

"I'm sorry Aelita you know that. If I could go back and change it I would. But not even the Super Computer can change what happened. That night was a huge mistake for both of us. I thought I could help but I was green behind the ears and took on more then I could handle."

"And I did force myself on you. I don't know why but it just seemed like, like, I don't know." She sits down on his bed.

"Odd?" Yumi knocks on the door.

"Oh Yumi, um, one minute." Odd turns to Aelita. "What happened Aelita? Why did you come here all of a sudden?"

"After what happened with Maya and the Russians I hoped agreeing with Jeremie he'd talk with me."

"And?"

"He still won't come home. I don't know if he hates me or not. But I know he hates you and if he thinks I hate you then maybe it will help."

"Do you hate me?"

"No, no Odd. I hate what happened and I hate myself for it but damn it, fuck, we both did it. If I hate you for it then I will hate myself even more." Aelita gets off of his bed and hugs him.

"It's ok Aelita if you want I, it is wrong but I'll lie if it helps you. Hate me in front of Jeremie. Hate me and yell or hit me if it helps. I don't have what you have. You have Jeremie and the Twins. Me? I have my room. You fight for them I fight… Because it is what I should do."

"No Odd you have your friends, and Yumi. I better go." Aelita opens the door. "Hi Yumi, sorry I kept him."

"No problem. He's good for listening." Yumi smiles at Odd as Aelita walks away. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Your cheek is red did she hit you?"

"A little. She's upset don't hold it against her."

"I know Odd. She's yelled at me about it."

"Why you?"

"Because I was alone at the guest house. If any one else had been there she would have yelled at them. Jeremie moving out again has messed her up."

"It's understandable." Odd sighs. "I'm sorry my mood's been killed."

"Mine too. Maybe we could get dinner another night?"

"Of course Yumi." They hug. "Be safe and please don't stop at any bars on the way back." Odd almost said home but didn't think it was right.

"I haven't been at a bar in almost two weeks. As long as I have some thing else I don't get as depressed."

"Have you spoken with Annette again?"

"Yes, twice. She's putting me on some medication and hopes it will help."

"I hope so also." Odd takes her hand in his. "Maybe we could still do some thing? If you need to talk I'll listen."

"Maybe some coffee, decaf it is a little late."

"That would be fine." They leave his room. Odd ignores the stares from the few church members that were there.

**Lyoko**

"_There she is again with Odd. Damn that copy! I will get my life back."_ Maya sparks with energy. "_Shut up Xana I'm in control!"_

**The Next Day**

Odd is at Jeremie's apartment and knocks on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me, Jeremie please can we talk like adults?"

"Odd go away."

"No Jeremie." Odd tries the handle and finds it is locked. "Please Jeremie this is about your wife the woman I know you still love."

"Come back in ten minutes." Odd hears the sounds of footsteps coming towards the door.

"It's ok I'll go, bye Jeremie." The door unlocks and opens revealing a young red headed woman. She sees Odd and smiles before walking away. Odd goes in before the door closes.

"Who was that?"

"Shelby from IT. We had a couple servers go down and she needed the discs for backing up the information we loaded before."

"Well Jeremie um, what are you doing?"

"What's that supposed too mean?"

"Nothing just, do you have time?"

"For you? No."

"Please Jeremie listen. Aelita is really upset and misses you. Why won't you go back?"

"How do you know what she is?"

"She, she attacked me last night, blamed me for every thing."

"Oh I'm sorry did she hurt you feelings?" Jeremie's words drip with sarcasm.

"That and more." Odd rubs his cheek. "She hates me, you hate me, can't you find common ground in that? Please move back in with her."

"Why should I? At least here I'm not reminded every day about what happened."

"Don't you miss the Twins?"

"Don't talk about them! Of course I miss them and we got lucky they were mine. If they had been yours," Odd cuts him off.

"But they weren't. And she still loves you and I know you still love her." A lamp explodes and a black mist forms.

"_When he should love me! Jeremie I've never cheated on you with that bastard. So why not get rid of her and love me? I'll never hurt you like she did."_ Jeremie's phone starts beeping alerting him a little late of the activated Tower.

"Jeremie get out of here and warn the others I'll handle Maya." Jeremie runs out of the apartment glad to leave Odd behind with the enemy.

"_Aelita! My name is Aelita!"_ She sparks with energy. "_And you are messing up my life! I will be happy when I remove that copy but you are making that harder every day! If I removed you then maybe Jeremie will see fit too take me back!"_

"We will take you back but only as Maya not Aelita." Odd looks around for a weapon and doesn't see one. "I'll take you back Maya I swear."

"_As a priest I should take your word but you have made my life a mess! I wouldn't even be like this if you had just shot Jeremie when you were told!"_

"You stopped me! I tried and you got in the way."

"_Oh yes blame me. If you had done it when first told it never would have happened like this. Maybe you never would have slept with my copy and that marriage would be intact and my life would be better."_

"But my life would be miserable as would yours. I would probably have died from being a womanizer and you would be envious of your sister and what she has."

"_No I wouldn't because I would have taken my rightful place as Aelita!"_ Maya fires an energy bolt at Odd and hits him in the chest. He flies backwards and smashes through a coffee table. Maya's energy wraps around the television and throws it at Odd as he tries standing up hitting him in the stomach and knocking him down.

"Please Aelita don't do this." Odd knew some thing was broken and couldn't fight back. "I'm sorry, I'll help you."

"_You better! Fix my marriage or die."_

"I will, I'll do any thing I can I promise too save your marriage."

"_You won't bother me for awhile now will you?"_ Maya turns in to a black mist and disappears from the apartment.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie has the Super Scan up. "Ok, not that large a barrier, this shouldn't take long. Vehicles, no won't need the Overglide will we?" He cancels sending it.

Aelita parks her car and runs inside. "Jeremie what's the attack?"

"Maya attacked at my apartment but I got away. Don't expect Odd she said she was going after him next."

"Then maybe we uh, shouldn't stop her?" She bites on her lower lip in worry. But when she sees a quick smile on Jeremie's face she stops. "No, the others will be going. Just send me now." She steps in to the Scanner.

"Fine, Transfer Aelita…" The Scanner doors soon close and she lands on Lyoko.

Yumi runs inside. "Sorry I'm late!"

"We're still waiting for Ulrich. Get in and I'll send you." Yumi steps in and soon lands on Lyoko.

"Hey, where's Odd?"

"Busy with Maya." Aelita is already on the Overboard. "Jeremie I can see the Tower from here."

"I think it was a snap decision by Maya. Normally she would have it hidden or far enough away we couldn't see it. I'm guessing she saw some thing I was doing and just attacked with out planning."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing important or so I thought."

Ulrich runs out of the taxi after paying and runs inside the warehouse. "I'm here, I put Liana down for a nap before I could leave." He jumps in to the Scanner and soon lands on Lyoko.

**Lyoko**

The Warriors fly for the activated Tower when monsters appear. "Two Tarantulas and a squad of Hornets. Ulrich or Aelita hang back."

"We'll need every one so I'll add numbers to our group." Two clones split off from Ulrich and take off using Super Sprints.

**Apartment**

Two police officers show up and break the door down. "Search those rooms while I secure the suspect."

"Suspect?" Odd was still on the floor hurting from his injuries. "I was attacked, I think I broke a rib."

"We'll call for a paramedic. Any one else here?"

"No Jeremie got away."

"Who did this?" The first officer looks around the main room.

"I don't know. I didn't see their face."

**Lyoko**

Aelita dives towards the Tarantulas on the Overboard throwing energy orbs. They fire lasers back at her but miss.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and slash a Hornet destroying it. The four left fly at her and start spraying acid. She pulls up on the Overwing and uses it as a shield. It is destroyed and she falls.

"I got you!" Ulrich stops the Overbike and Yumi lands on the back of it. "Just like old times."

"Let's keep it like old times and kick these monsters butts." Yumi stands on the back of the Overbike and starts throwing fans at the Hornets.

Ulrich's clones start circling the Tarantulas using Aelita's energy orbs for distractions. When a Tarantula focuses on a clone Aelita dives towards it. "Energy Field!" She throws a large energy orb and hits the Tarantula destroying it. She starts forming another when Maya tackles her off of the Overboard.

"_Die copy!"_

"Aelita!" Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and Yumi almost falls off the back.

"We still have Hornets!" Yumi starts blocking lasers as the Hornets chase after them. "Hurry!"

"_I will replace you copy and take my place in the world!"_ Maya raises her hand ready too strike Aelita when an Ulrich clone slashes and cuts the arm off. Energy sparks and her arm reforms.

The delay is just enough time for the real Ulrich too get close and attack. Maya throws him off and starts charging with energy when Aelita hits her with an energy orb. "Ulrich get in the Tower I'll deal with Maya."

"_I'm Aelita!"_ An energy bolt fires at Aelita but hits the two energy orbs Aelita was using as a shield.

Ulrich gets in the Tower and starts floating up towards the second platform.

Maya and Aelita circle each other as Yumi deals with the Hornets and the final Tarantula alone. "Hurry it up Ulrich." Yumi was almost a whirlwind blocking lasers coming from all sides.

Ulrich places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall. "Tower deactivated. Do we need a return?"

"Maya trashed my apartment. And if I do a return I can fix some server crashes before they happen at work." Jeremie launches a return.

**Apartment**

Odd knocks on the door. Jeremie opens it and lets him in. "Where's uh, Shelby?"

"I used the return too fix what caused the server crashes so she didn't need the discs." Jeremie closes the door behind him. "Now what do you want?"

"I just want your marriage back where it was. I can't make you forget what happened or even with a return make it not happen but what will it take? I'll beg on my knees I'll humiliate myself, any thing I can do."

"Like you said not even a return can be used. So unless you find another way of going back in time and stopping it from happening there is nothing you can do."

"Fine be mad at me but forgive Aelita. She misses you and still loves you. Go home."

"I will when I'm ready. Right now I don't know if I could be home and stay civil." Jeremie glares at Odd. "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave. I have a couple of programs to work on that could stop Maya."

"Ok Jeremie but know that she hates me just as much as you do." Sure enough Jeremie has half a smile before glaring at Odd again.

**A/N More Maya wants to be Aelita, Aelita and Jeremie problems, so forth. But of course Jeremie is working on his programs. Will they help? Or will they make things worse? Also, I made a reference all the way back to the older series, where Maya blocked Odd's shot and became infected instead of Jeremie who was connected with Xana at the time in case people didn't remember that scene.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 182: Splitting Up**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Apartment**

Aelita knocks on Jeremie's door and he opens it. "I told you I'm not coming back." Aelita holds back a sob.

"Please, I'm making, I'm trying to make a special dinner for us. I'll put the Twins down for a nap and then we could have dinner, talk."

"Maybe when I can handle being around that house."

"Jeremie it didn't happen there. I was staying in a hotel because my parents were remodeling the house."

"Oh that makes it better."

"Doesn't it? Jeremie I'm trying every thing I can think of what else can I do?"

"I don't know." Jeremie sighs letting go of some of his anger. "I want what we had before I found out. I was so happy and loved you beyond any thing else. If you could erase me finding out about it would work."

"I couldn't do that. Well, actually I probably could with, no, I won't. I'd rather you forgive me and we work things out."

"Leave, please. I might come by, after work."

"I love you Jeremie." Aelita turns and leaves the apartment.

"I have work." Jeremie gets his shoes on and leaves a few minutes after Aelita.

**Stern House**

Ulrich takes a picture of Liana and Annette on the couch. "How many should we take?"

"As many as you want." Annette moves Liana. "My father misses visiting his little girl."

"And Liana." They laugh and Ulrich takes another picture.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie enters a code on a new program. "That should do it." He saves the program and backs it up on several discs. "Next time we're on Lyoko I'll load this in to…" Jeremie realizes that Odd didn't have Laser Arrows. "I'll try Aelita, maybe Yumi." He loads up Aelita's profile. "It would be a one shot deal until the next transfer." He keeps working on a plan for his new program.

**Church**

Odd has finished confessions and goes to his room. When he opens the door he is in for a surprise. "Mrs. Koffman?"

"Ms. Koffman, I'm a widow, remember?" Odd does and remembers the problem he has with her.

She was at least forty years his senior. She was an avid tanner when younger and now her face resembled old leather. When her husband died she became attached.

"What is the problem?" Odd shifts nervously from foot to foot.

"That girl you have been with who is she? I've been going to this church for over twenty years and I never saw her until recently."

"Not that it is your business but she is an old friend from school. Her husband died in a plane accident recently." She makes a noise that gets on Odd's nerves.

"So this old friend is," Odd cuts her off.

"Hurting after she lost her husband much like you. Ms. Koffman I know you mistook my kindness for some thing else and know that it is more then just my oath as a priest. I know you have been spreading rumors amongst the rest and I not only don't appreciate it but know that spreading rumors is spreading lies."

"I, I'm just, I'm not the only one."

"No but you are the worst. Don't think I or Father Alexander can't hear it. Spreading the word means the Gospel not gossip." Odd taps his foot impatiently. "If all you wanted was more gossip fire then please leave."

"I'm sorry Father Odd.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home Er, Just Aelita's**

Aelita has put the twins down for a nap and calls Jeremie but he doesn't answer. "Damn it." She looks at the oven. "If I can just get him over here maybe I can fix things." She was cooking an early dinner and planning some seduction. She put on a tiny black teddy and put on extra make up she knew he would like. If she couldn't reach Jeremie through his brain or heart she'd reach him through some where else.

**Lyoko**

Maya watches Jeremie. "_He wants too separate me from the power? That won't work the idiot we are one and the same! When I sacrificed myself for every one else I became one with it!"_ Maya activates a Tower.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sees the Super Scan and sends out the SOS XANA.

Ulrich and Yumi make it in record time and are ready to be sent to Lyoko when Maya attacks. "_You will not take my power!"_

"I'm taking that as support for my program will work." Jeremie backs away from the control panel. "Ulrich, Yumi, keep her busy until Aelita gets here."

"Easier said then done." Ulrich dodges a swinging kick from Maya. "Yumi, on two."

"One then two or one, two then go?" Yumi sees a smile on Ulrich's face.

"Now!" Both leap and attack Maya.

Aelita pulls in outside of the warehouse and gets out of her car. "I should have changed and not just thrown some thing on over, gah." She pulls at the seat of her pants. "Just get to Lyoko and this won't matter." She opens the door and sees Maya battling her friends.

"Aelita get in the Scanner I'm planning on translating you back here."

"Um, ok." Aelita runs past the battle and gets in the Scanner.

Soon after the Scanner doors close she reappears in her Lyoko outfit. "Aelita I loaded a new program hit Maya with your first shot and this will be over."

"_I won't let her!" _Maya fires an energy bolt at Aelita but Aelita jumps out of the way. "_I am my power!"_

"Not for long, Aelita hit her with it!"

Odd hears the yelling as he gets to the warehouse and rushes in. "Sorry I'm late!" He runs and leaps at Maya tackling her from behind.

"Energy Field!" Aelita throws the energy orb at the downed Maya and hits her.

"_No!"_ Maya sparks with energy as she throws Odd off. "_It won't work I am power!"_ Maya starts shaking as a black mist escapes from her mouth. "_Aaaa!"_

"What did you do?" Aelita backs away from Maya as more energy shoots out.

"I made a program that should separate the power from Maya so hopefully this will end the fight." Jeremie watches in amazement. Normally he didn't get too see his work up close like this.

Maya starts scratching at her face while her screams get louder. The black mist swirls around her head then flies out near the control panel.

The black mist forms in to a solid mass. "Yes! I have finally escaped." Xana looks down at Maya. "No more am I bound by you." Xana sparks with energy. "Die!" He fires an energy bolt at Maya but Odd jumps in the way and takes the blow.

"_I don't need your help."_ Maya sparks with energy of her own. "_I told you I was the power!"_ She fires an energy bolt at Xana.

"How? I should have all of that power!" Xana attacks Maya.

"What do we do?" The others back away from the two fighting enemies.

"Get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower it will send both back." Jeremie gets back to the control panel. "I didn't think this would happen. Xana how did you hide this long?" Xana doesn't respond.

"I'll stay here and defend you." Aelita forms two energy orbs. "Just in case."

**Lyoko**

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi fly for the activated Tower. Odd flies highest on the Overglide. "I don't see any thing."

"If they are busy we might be free and clear." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and goes a little faster. "Trees up ahead Yumi stay low Odd go high.

"Got it." Yumi flies behind Ulrich on the Overwing.

**Warehouse**

Aelita stays between Jeremie and the battling enemies. "Jeremie why didn't you tell me about this program?"

"Like it matters. It worked." Jeremie looks at the world map on a screen and sees his friends getting closer to the activated Tower.

"It does matter! Please Jeremie come home, even if it is just too see the kids." Aelita keeps her guard up. "Please, right after this I have some thing you should see."

**Lyoko**

Odd sees the activated Tower. "No guards, go Ulrich go!" Odd looks down but can't see him through the trees.

Ulrich dodges the trees and sees the activated Tower. "Yumi I'm not stopping keep me covered." He lowers his head and charges the Tower.

"Watch out!" Yumi throws her fans and blocks a laser from a Kankrelat that was hiding in a tree. Ulrich drives past the Kankrelat and leaps off landing inside of the Tower.

"Yumi you got this?"

"I only see one." Yumi throws more fans and destroys the Kankrelat in a tree. "That was different I didn't know they could climb."

"I didn't know either. Maybe it was placed there?"

"Or it was a trap." Yumi sees a few more Kankrelats in the trees.

"But they weren't stopping Ulrich." Odd flies through the trees as the Kankrelats fire at Yumi destroying her. "And they destroyed her so that means, oh no." Tentacles shoot out from a tree and wrap around him. "It's a trap!"

Ulrich watches the screens fall around him. "Uh Jeremie are you bringing us back?" Jeremie doesn't respond.

**Warehouse**

After Xana and Maya disappear Jeremie goes back to the control panel. "Aelita I'll send you back and bring the others, wait, what's that?"

"Help!" Odd struggles against the Scyphozoa.

"Odd you're stealing health from it but its struggling too pull some thing else from you. I know Maya wouldn't do this she wants you on Earth for when she comes back." Jeremie pounds on the control panel. "Xana! He's been planning for longer then just a few minutes."

"I'll help him." Ulrich exits the Tower. "Triplicate." He splits apart and uses his clones too block the lasers fired at him by the Kankrelats.

Odd goes limp as the Scyphozoa wins. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up the tree cutting branches out of his way. "Impact!" He shoves a sword through the Scyphozoa but doesn't hit the Eye. The Scyphozoa drops Odd and attacks Ulrich. "Jeremie any chances of a return?" Ulrich hacks off tentacles and but the Scyphozoa keeps attacking.

"Just fight it off and get away."

"It's not going away." Ulrich dodges another tentacle and slashes it off. "Why won't it go away?"

"It's regenerating like Odd does. That's what Xana wanted. If his monsters can regenerate like Odd does then his monsters will be a lot tougher."

"What about Maya?" Aelita looks at the screen.

"I don't know this seems more like Xana's plan. Maya just wants your life she doesn't want power or the world." Aelita mumbles some thing under her breath. "What?"

"My life went to hell she can have it."

"She didn't sleep with Odd."

"You can't think about any thing else can you? Damn it Jeremie I said I was sorry! You can be mad at me but the kids miss you come home!"

"What home do I have? We needed a DNA test just so we would know who fathered them."

"Even if it was Odd who got me pregnant you are their father and," Yumi snaps.

"Stop!" Both flinch. "If it can regenerate limbs then Ulrich can't fight it off do a return."

"Fine, return to the past now." The white bubble comes up.

**Lyoko**

Xana and Maya circle each other. "I am back I will need that power!"

"_I am the real one! I'm human you are just a program! Give me back my power so I can take my life back!"_ Maya sends an energy bolt at Xana who blocks it.

"What life? They don't want you back they hate you."

"_They will take me back because I am Aelita once I remove the copy."_

**Aelita's Home**

Aelita takes the roast out of the oven. "Five pounds of wasted effort." She closes the oven door quietly. "When the Twins wake up I'll have dinner ready for a week."

"Really?" Aelita turns her head and sees Jeremie.

"Um, Jeremie, I didn't expect you, why are you here?" It takes Aelita a second too remember what she was wearing. "I was, for you but after the attack I don't feel as in the mood."

"I'm sorry Aelita for saying that." Jeremie doesn't stop looking. "What you did was a mistake. But you did it years and another life ago."

"And?"

"I can' punish the kids for what happened before they were born. And I can't keep punishing you for some thing you did before we were married. Even if it was only a couple of days before." Aelita notices he was shaking.

"You still hate me."

"No, hate is too strong. I love you Aelita and the Twins. I'm still mad about it but what good does it do if I sleep some where else? I can't work things out with you if I'm not here, with you."

"So you'll move back in?"

"Yes. And if you want I can stay in the same bed." Aelita smirks.

"Jeremie you may be one of the smartest men I know with a heart that loves like no other but all it took was me focusing on another organ." Jeremie blushes a little.

"I came over here before I knew what you were wearing. Or not wearing."

"I'll get dressed and we can talk about some things ok? The roast needs time too cool off before I can serve it." Jeremie simply nods and watches his wife walk away.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Aelita turns her head.

"You have no idea." She goes up the stairs so she can change.

**Lyoko**

Maya and Xana attack each other over and over again but neither can gain the upper hand. "If I activate a Tower the others will come."

"_I can deactivate your Tower and activate one of my own."_

"Which I would just deactivate."

"_Then I will gain power elsewhere, later."_ She turns in to a black mist and escapes on to the internet.

"What is she doing? I can't be left behind." Xana chases after Maya.

**Church**

Odd kicks Ms. Koffman out of his room again then calls Yumi. "Um, are you busy?"

"Of course not you know that."

"Just making sure. Maybe I could come over? How far are you on the second season of Enix?"

"I didn't watch any more with out you. It's like, our thing."

"Maybe today we could finish it?"

"I'll have the popcorn ready." They hang up.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich takes a picture of Annette holding Liana. "Perfect! Your father will love this picture."

"Ever since he moved to America expanding the gym brand he's missed our little girl. If he had his way we'd move out there with him."

"Maybe we could visit once we're done with, you know who." She smiles.

"Sure. Just load the pictures up and send them. I'm going to feed her then put her down for a nap."

"Ok, love you." Ulrich kisses Annette. "And I love you Liana." He kisses her on the forehead. "Night night." She giggles and spits up a little.

**A/N Ok, action time! Xana and Maya fight it out after Jeremie's program works. And of course some off screen action for Jeremie and Aelita lol. She's still working on her marriage. I don't know if Jeremie is being too hard on her or too soft. After all she cheated on him. But he went back home before he knew what she was doing so maybe there is a chance it will work out. Or will it? Hmm…**


	87. Chapter 87

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 183: Struggle**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Aelita and Jeremie's House**

Aelita comes out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself. "Jeremie my mother is taking the Twins tonight so we can go out."

"I'll be out of work early. We made a couple steps with a buyout we got the upper hand on with a return."

"You used a return for business reasons?"

"No we used a return because Maya and Xana attacked. But after that we used what we learned and pointed out a couple things they were hiding."

"That is a pretty good idea. Maybe after we beat Xana, Maya, both you could use it for business."

"We kinda already do. Have a new program or watch the stock market and know when we buy and sell. _Some_ might call it unethical but it keeps a roof over us." Aelita nearly breaks the glass she was filling with water before brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, some people."

**Church**

Odd watches Alexander give a sermon with Yumi. "Thanks for coming out so early."

"You said this one was special?"

"Just listen, he does it every year and it is my favorite."

"The man walked on the beach and always saw two sets of footprints behind him. But in his times of need he only saw one. Why would the Lord abandon him when he needed help most? Well, the Lord never abandoned him. In his times of need the Lord carried him. Remember that when things seem hardest is when the Lord helps you most." Odd takes Yumi's hand in his.

"I know you don't believe in it but you can replace the Lord with friends if you want."

"But then there would be a lot more then one set of footprints, right?" Odd smiles and nods.

**Annette's Home Office**

Annette sends the patient off. "How is she doing?"

"You know I can't talk about that."

"She is a member of the gym so I've seen and heard probably just as much as you have. Her husband left her for some nineteen year old bimbo."

"Twenty year old bimbo." The two laugh.

**Internet**

Xana and Maya chase after each other firing energy bolts. An email gets destroyed and never makes it to the recipient. An advertisement is blasted and crashes a website. "_I will not let you win! I will take back my powers."_

"You mean take back my power? For that is what I will do."

"_I'll rip you apart, with help."_ She flies for Lyoko.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie runs two new programs for SFI. "Just add a couple more lines and these will be complete." He wipes his brow of sweat. "The offices have air conditioning. Maybe we should put some in here?" He keeps working.

**Lyoko**

Maya flies out of the Digital Sea and flies for a Tower. Xana is hot on her heels. Maya touches the Tower and activates it.

**Warehouse**

The Super Scan beeps indicating a Tower was activated. "Crap, better warn the others." He sends out the SOS Xana.

**Lyoko**

Maya powered by the Tower turns on Xana. "_Cower before me!"_ She sends an energy blast at Xana. He blocks it easily.

"I too can activate a Tower." He activates one and powers up. "You will be the one who cowers."

Jeremie hears the two. "Hey, could you two just finish one or the other off? Dealing with both of you is rather annoying."

"What?"

"_What?"_

Both are confused. Could Jeremie really have challenged them? "He's right I'll just finish you off."

"_No I'll kill you and take the life I deserve!"_

Jeremie backs away from the control panel. "Come on Maya we can handle you. I'll have them deactivate Xana's Tower and you can kill him off." _As soon as I figure out which one is yours._ "Wait, one then the other, which one first?"

Maya and Xana's energy slam in to each other and explode knocking both backwards. "Give it up Maya I have been doing this years longer."

"_I belong here not you!"_

"Maya, did you activate the Tower first?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"We'll deactivate the one that activated second and you can destroy Xana."

"No! You can't deactivate a Tower if they don't get here!" Xana sends out a black mist.

"_Good, distract yourself so I have an even easier time crushing you!"_

**Police Evidence Locker**

The black mist appears and grabs any weird colored powder then disappears with it.

**Aelita**

Aelita turns the corner and just as she starts parking she is hit in the face with a red powder. She coughs a couple times then hits the curb. "What was that?" She gets out of the car. "Crap, curb." She coughs again. "Who did that?" She stumbles as the road disappears from beneath her. "Aaaa!" She falls on her hands and knees. "No, I'm not crazy." She sees several hands in front of her. "Xana or Maya did this." She looks around and sees the door of the warehouse seemingly kilometers away. She crawls towards it.

**Odd and Yumi**

As they run for the warehouse a blue powder hits them in the face. "My eyes!" Yumi feels as though acid had been thrown in her face. She closes them tight as tears flow.

"My, my," Odd coughs as the powder gets down his throat. He feels his lungs burn and starts coughing harder.

**Ulrich**

He is just getting out of the gym when a white powder flies up his nose. "Ow, ow!" He tries blowing his nose but nothing comes out. Soon he feels his brain tingle as the world gets blurry.

**Warehouse**

Aelita reaches the door and stumbles inside. "Jeremie, Xana or Maya did some thing to me." She looks up and notices his head was nearly twice the normal size and starts laughing.

"Aelita what's so funny?" Jeremie gets concerned as Aelita's laughter gets louder. "Honey?

"Your head it's huge!" She keeps laughing.

"Laughing gas? I don't have any water. Come on Aelita I'll scan you and you will be fine." Jeremie goes over and helps her get in the Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and Virtualization." He hears laughter coming from the speakers from the control panel. "No, it shouldn't affect her now unless it was a lot stronger. But what could be that strong?" Jeremie tries bringing Aelita back but can't. "Xana or Maya really messed her up."

"_It was Xana! He is slowing you down."_

"Maya, who activated a Tower first?"

"_I did!"_

"Then the second one is Xana's." Jeremie looks at the coordinates. "Aelita can you fly west? I sent the Overboard already."

"It's so small I'll never fit on it!" She tries stepping on it and misses. "See? I can't fit on it!" She laughs harder.

"Come on Ulrich we need you."

**Ulrich**

Ulrich forgets why he left the gym and starts jogging down the sidewalk. "Why is every one moving so slow? Wow, whoa!" He sees a fly buzz in front of him. "I can see the wings move, flap, flap, flap." He starts following the fly.

**Odd And Yumi**

After the initial burning wears off Yumi and Odd look at each other. Both of their eyes are bloodshot. Odd's throat is a bright red and has a rash spreading up across his cheeks while the same rash is spreading across Yumi's forehead. "What ever Xana did hurt like crazy."

"Yeah but what was it?"

"I don't know." Yumi giggles. "What?"

"You sound funny."

"You don't but your eyes they're like huge." Odd shakes his head. "No, we were drugged. Lyoko, must get there."

"Where is it? I don't see any Towers from here."

"No, warehouse." Odd looks around. "Do you see the warehouse?"

**Warehouse**

Jeremie calls Ulrich but he doesn't answer. He looks at the screen and sees Aelita was slowly walking towards the activated Tower. "If Xana attacks her we're done for."

"_I'll keep her safe just get that copy there so I can crush Xana!"_

"She'll still need help, I'm going." Jeremie sets up an auto transfer and gets in the Scanner.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie gets on the Overbike and takes off. Soon he sees Aelita stumbling near a rock. "Aelita!" She turns and sees him.

"Jeremie what are you doing here? Did you get lost? I think it's that way." She points in two different directions.

"Up on here." Jeremie grabs her by the wrist and swings her on to the back of the Overbike." "Hang on Honey."

"Weee!"

"No Aelita hang on." He keeps a grip on Aelita's wrist as he revs the engine and goes faster. "Just hang on we can't be far from the activated Tower."

**Elsewhere on Lyoko**

Maya and Xana are locked in combat. "_I will win and then kill that copy! Thanks for making her weak."_

"Do you really think you could stop me? My monsters are much stronger and will crush them."

"_I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeves."_

**Aelita and Jeremie**

A dozen Hornets fly from behind and surround the two. "They must be Maya's."

"Look, flying flies! Wait, walking flies, flying walks? What do I mean?"

"I hope you can deactivate the Tower." He sees a laser fly by. "And that means Xana's here." He looks and sees a new group of Hornets. A Mega Tank blast takes out two of the new Hornets.

"Bowling balls!" Aelita laughs hysterically.

"Crap too many of them and I don't know which one is which." He sees a Tarantula. "Xana or Maya?" It fires at him. "Xana." He swerves near a rock formation and blocks another laser. "I hope the others are ok."

**Ulrich**

He walks across the street following the fly. A horn blares. "Get out of the road!" Ulrich ignores the driver and keeps following the fly.

**Yumi and Odd**

Odd opens the warehouse door and goes in. "Hey, any one here?" Yumi follows behind him.

"Every thing went dark." Yumi waves her hand in front of her face. "Why can't I see? Did the sun go out?"

"No it must be the drug." Odd's head throbs. "Maybe Xana got Jeremie." He feels wetness on his cheek and reaches up touching it. When he pulls his hand away he sees blood. "Blood is coming from my eyes, Yumi?" He turns around and sees her face is also covered with blood. Her eyes were completely red even her pupils. "I don't know if that was a drug or some other chemical."

**Lyoko**

Jeremie sees the activated Tower and two Tarantulas. Behind him another Tarantula and Hornets chase after him and Aelita. Maya's monsters attack them but can't do enough damage. Any done is quickly healed by Xana's new power he absorbed from Odd. Only the Mega Tank can do enough damage with one hit.

Jeremie circles the activated Tower being kept back by Xana's monsters. "There must be a way through." He ducks under a laser. "Aelita?"

"That almost hit me that would have hurt."

"No it wouldn't hurt but it would lose you health points."

"Points? Am I winning?" Jeremie shakes his head. His wife's mind was lost because of the drug. He didn't know even if he got her in the Tower she would deactivate the Tower.

**Elsewhere on Lyoko**

Maya grabs Xana by the throat. "_Die!" _She tries absorbing his energy but can't. "_Give it back!"_

"It was my power first!" Xana strikes her across the face. "And I will have it back." Tentacles explode from his back and wrap around her. "I am done playing."

"_I'm not playing!"_ Maya's powers wrap around the tentacles and rip them away.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie drives away from the activated Tower. "Maya if you can hear me clear a path I'm going all out." He turns sharply and revs the engine. "Aelita hang on!" He takes off and Aelita almost falls off the back before Jeremie reaches and grabs her arm. Lasers criss cross his path and one hits him on the arm. A Mega Tank blast hits a Tarantula blocking right in front of the Tower. "Aaaa!" The Overbike is hit by a laser and starts devirtualizing underneath the two. The two tumble across the ground stopping in front of the activated Tower. "Go!" Jeremie kicks Aelita and she rolls the rest of the way in to the activated Tower. Jeremie is hit with lasers and devirtualizes.

Aelita stumbles in to the middle of the platform and starts floating. "Wee! I'm flying!" She flaps her arms like a bird. "Higher!" She laughs hysterically.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sees Odd and Yumi. "Guys just wait we'll get the Tower deactivated and launch a return." Odd and Yumi are both covered in blood that was coming from their eyes, noses, and ears. "What happened with you two? Get in some Gen X drugs? Xana must have used it but where would he find it that stuff has been illegal for years."

Aelita lands on the second platform. "No I wanna fly more."

"Aelita, see that screen in front of you?"

"Yes, will it make me fly?"

"Place your palm on it and you will."

"I wanna fly!" She presses her hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around her. "Do I fly now?"

"No, Maya do it!"

**Lyoko**

Maya strikes Xana quickly. "_I've got you now!"_ She shoves a fist through his chest. "_You will die!"_ She strikes him with an energy bolt.

"Not with out your Tower." Xana tries deactivating Maya's Tower but it blocked.

"_I said you are dead!"_ Maya glows with energy and sends more energy through her hand.

"No, no! I won't let you win!"

"_You have no choice!"_ Maya strikes rapidly sending parts of Xana flying. _"It is mine once again!"_

"You are mine again." Xana breaks apart in to a black mist and enters Maya through her mouth. She starts choking as energy wraps around her head. Her eyes become black then slowly Xana's symbol forms in them.

"Maya did it work?"

"_Yes Jeremie, thank you."_

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**After Return Later That Night**

Aelita and Jeremie come home from a lovely dinner. "Thank you Jeremie that was nice." She takes a light jacket off revealing a slim black dress.

"We hadn't been there before so I thought we would try it out." Jeremie hangs up his coat and looks over at his wife. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Jeremie, if you want maybe tonight we could, maybe. If you can." Aelita feels her happiness drop like a lead balloon. "I'm sorry, forget I said any thing."

"No, if you want maybe we could. It's been so long and I," Jeremie forces images of Odd out of his mind. "I love you, I've forgiven you. If you can forgive me for the way I acted then maybe tonight."

**Odd and Yumi**

"Why do my eyes still hurt? A return should have fixed them."

"My lungs still burn. I think it is just mind over matter. Our minds remember the pain and don't understand why the pain stopped so is hurting us."

"Stupid brain. Can you remove it for a few minutes and fix it?" They laugh.

"Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm sure a brain removal would take too long." They laugh again.

"Thank you again Odd." She hugs him. "It was a nice sermon. Even the second time hearing it."

"I've now heard it seven times and I still love it." Odd feels Yumi's hand and grabs it. "Like I said if you want replace the Lord with friends. We're here for you even more when things are at their worst."

"I know, thanks." She kisses him on the cheek. "I better get home. Maybe eye drops will make my eyes feel better."

"Ok, good night Yumi." They hug again.

**Lyoko**

Maya, Xana, Maya, Xana, struggle with each other. One arm grabs at the other while a leg kicks the other. "You wanted it now you got it!"

"_Not like this I thought I was rid of you!"_ Maya punches herself in the face. She holds her arm back ready for another punch when the other arm grabs the arm she controlled. "_Aaaa!"_ She pulls away and hears a ripping sound.

"Keep pulling and I will be rid of you!"

"_No I will be rid of you!"_ Maya pulls more and feels herself split apart with one more hard yank. "_Ha, it worked. And you lost."_

"No, not like," Xana is hit with an energy bolt and falls in front of Maya. Maya heals the rest of the way and grabs Xana by the head and slams her fist in to it. "_Die!"_ Energy escaped from the wound and Maya traps it with her own. "_Clean it up then put it in." _ She absorbs it. "_Good bye Xana."_

"I won't die I just won't be," Maya strikes him again.

**A/N Ah, just when you think it is over with Maya and Xana we end with them again. Has Maya done it, finally? Or will Xana return? Or will some thing else happen? After all with me any thing can. As for what was used on the Lyoko Warriors, it wasn't just the drugs/chemicals it was also powered by Xana so it would affect them instantly and even if being sent to Lyoko it would still affect them.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 184: A New Hope**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Jeremie and Aelita**

Jeremie has his lap top out. "The only way we can end this is if we give Maya what she wants. But I won't let that happen. But what if there was another way of giving her what she wants?"

"I'm not sharing you."

"You won't be, in a way. What if I made a clone of myself? We remade you from a single hair so what if we remade me? Then she could have me but not um, replace you."

"And what about every thing else? She still won't be me and she won't have the Twins." Aelita gasps. "You're not cloning the Twins! I won't allow it."

"Ok, maybe, uh, Waldo wants more control of the American market. What if we sent her there? Or we went there and she staid here? We won't have her attacking and ruining our lives any more."

"She hates me do you think she would accept that? And a copy of you, what if he had the same problem as she does?"

"Well you didn't choose it so she didn't choose it. I would be deciding it was best for my family and accept it." He looks over at his wife and sees the sad look on her face. "It's just an idea, a hope. She probably wouldn't accept it if you won't."

"I want her stopped but if we leave her with her powers she could lose control and strike out again."

"Then this could buy us time. While she's busy over in America we're here working with out being interrupted."

"It's dangerous, we better think about it."

**Church**

Odd finishes confessions and goes to his room. "Yumi?" He picks up a note and opens it.

_Odd, I know you're busy but just letting you know it has now been two months since I last got drunk. It has been two months since I've stopped feeling sorry for myself and fought back against it. It has been two months since you started helping me more. Thank you and if you want I could make up some popcorn and we can start on season three of God of War Redux._

Odd smiles as he folds the note and puts it in a drawer.

**Stern Home**

Annette tip toes from Liana'a room. "She's asleep finally."

"Good," Ulrich hugs his wife. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I tried when you were with her but her crying kept me up."

"It wasn't that loud."

"No but my baby was crying and even when you took over rocking her I wanted too be with her."

"I'll help you sleep."

"We both need a nap."

"I think I might have enough energy." Ulrich starts kissing her as they lie down on the bed.

**Lyoko**

Maya rocks back and forth. "_With out Xana my powers are unstable. I finally get rid of that bastard and now I'm weak. I should be stronger I am in control completely now. Damn it!"_ Energy sparks around her. "_There must be a way. The Super Computer has plenty of energy give it too me!"_ She turns in to a black mist and flies towards a Tower.

At the Tower she places her hands on it. "_Give me your energy. Not from activating but from being. Yes, power, energy, I need it give me it!"_ She punches the Tower.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

Jeremie's laptop starts beeping. "Is it an activated Tower?"

"No but there is activity. Maya's doing some thing but I'm not sure what." He brings up another screen. "The Super Computer's main core is decreasing. She's draining power this is bad. She could destroy the whole system."

"We better hurry do we alert the others?"

"Yes we may need every one on Lyoko." Jeremie and Aelita get their cell phones out and start sending out the SOS XANA.

**Lyoko**

Maya punches the Tower over and over again. "_Mine, mine, mine, mine!"_ A small explosion of energy comes off the Tower with every blow. "_Give me more!"_

**Warehouse**

Jeremie gets out of the car slowly. Aelita as usually drove twice the speed limit and took turns on two wheels. "We beat every one else here."

"Uh, yeah, I wonder how." Jeremie and Aelita go in to the warehouse.

Odd makes it next. He sees the car partially on the curb. "Must be bad. I hope the Twins are ok." He goes inside.

"Jeremie where is it?"

"Since she didn't activate it I'm going off of weak signals."

"Uh, if Maya didn't activate a Tower what's going on? How did she attack?"

"She hasn't attacked yet. She's been draining energy from the Super Computer and we aren't sure why. We're going and stopping her."

"I'll get a head start." Odd steps in the Scanner.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko as the Overglide appears. "Head east I'll send the others soon."

"What about Aelita? I could use," Odd hears a growling noise. "I'll scout it out and wait for the others."

Ulrich makes it to the warehouse just before Yumi. "What's the attack?"

"None, for now. Maya is attacking a Tower not activating it."

"What for?"

"Draining energy. Maybe killing Xana took a lot and she's replenishing it. Just hurry and stop her."

"What did I miss?" Yumi is panting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was taking a nap when you woke me up. I'm still not awake, turned left when I should have turned right. What's the attack?"

"Just go to Lyoko." Jeremie sends the vehicles.

"Where's Odd?"

"He's scouting ahead, just go we'll stop Maya before she causes any system crashes." Jeremie quickly sends the other Lyoko Warriors.

**Lyoko**

Odd sees Maya and fires missiles from the Overglide. "Maya what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"_Leave me alone Odd!"_ She turns and attacks him.

"Not until you're on Earth with us!" Odd dodges an energy bolt and fires a laser back. "Please Maya join us. We miss you."

"_No you don't. Jeremie has that copy and Ulrich has Annette. You are celibate and Yumi? Ha, did I even speak two words with her when I was last on Earth? I've only spoken with her since I've gained this power."_

"You killed her husband!" He fires another barrage of missiles. "Killing her would have been easier on her."

"_But then you'd have William too comfort. Do you think you'd be comforting him?"_

"I would, just not in the same way. It is my job to be there for others. Even you Maya, I'm here for you." Odd backs away. "I'll stop if you stop. Please, come home."

"Maya, do you hear me?" Jeremie looks at Aelita's profile. "We have an offer. I'll make a copy of me and we can set you up in America. You would be Aelita and Jeremie, in America."

"Jeremie we didn't talk about that! Odd can you hear me? Stop this!"

"Maya, Aelita, this is what you want. A new life, a new start, a new hope. You will be Aelita and married too Jeremie. You will have our life, only in America. You can start your own new family."

"_The children?"_

"No, they, they wouldn't understand why they were moving. Besides they were made by the copy not you. You want your own untainted children right?"

"Jeremie! Ulrich, Yumi, send me back."

"What is Jeremie talking about? Making a copy of himself? And America?"

"Just send me back now! We didn't agree on this we only talked about it as a last ditch effort."

"Copy, be quiet I'm talking with Aelita. Aelita, please. This way you can have every thing you ever wanted. So Aelita, will you?"

"_I want the children. They are my children! Why should I let my body be ravaged by pregnancy when I already have two wonderful children?"_

"Aelita, you can't have them. The copy and I love them, cared for them. Please take our offer. You will be on Earth with your husband and family."

"_Give me my children!"_

"They aren't yours!" Aelita flies across the Sector on the Overboard.

"Aelita this is the only way. Please accept what we offer it's all we have."

"_Not with out the children."_

"Sorry Maya but I wouldn't let them do that." Odd attacks Maya again.

Aelita sees the two battling and forms two energy orbs. "You will never have my children." She throws them and hits Maya with one. "You have one option if you wish too be on Earth." She creates two more and throws them.

"Where are the others?" Odd dodges an energy bolt from Maya.

"They're almost there just fight her until I figure out how we can stop her." Jeremie has no programs ready. After destroying Xana he had no other plan. Maya couldn't be killed she was human. They must find a way of bringing her back and giving her a new life.

Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike as he gets close. He stands up on the seat and gets his swords out. When close he leaps off and lands on Maya's back. "Impact!" He shoves four swords through her.

"_No, I won't go down that easily!"_ She sparks with energy and throws Ulrich off.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air but Maya knocks them down. "Odd watch out!" A group of Hornets appear and attack him.

"I got this." Odd flies around the Tower and the Hornets chase after him. He turns around and fires a volley of missiles destroying the Hornets.

Aelita tackles Maya and slams her in to the ground. "I won't let you have my children!" She shoves an energy orb in to Maya's face. "I'd rather kill you then let that happen." Maya breaks apart in to a black mist.

"I'll bring you back."

**Warehouse**

After bringing the others back Jeremie and Aelita discuss the plan. "It's the only way Aelita. She's human we can't kill her. If we could find another way ok but I don't see one."

"We're not letting her have the Twins."

"Of course not. I don't want her having them either. But if we can get her off Lyoko and on Earth for good then she won't be a threat."

"Unless she gets mad about some thing and attacks. Jeremie we must stop her one way or another. At this point I don't care. She's threatening too take my children."

"I know she is but she is still human."

"What if she isn't? She's not me she's a copy with powers. I'm human but does that make her human?"

"Aelita you're upset later when you've calmed down we can talk."

**Schaeffer Guest Home That Evening**

Yumi and Odd are curled up on a couch watching a DVD. "We're out of popcorn. I'll put it away and grab you another soda."

"No Odd I'll do it." Yumi gets off of the couch.

When she returns she leans over the back of the couch. "Odd, thank you." She starts kissing him on the neck from behind. Odd closes his eyes and leans his head so Yumi has more room. When her hands wrap around him and she moves her lips to his ear his eyes snap open.

"No, stop." He jumps off of the couch. "I'm sorry Yumi, not, no." He breathes hard. "I mean, thank you but, I can't."

"Damn it." Yumi grasps her left hand in to a fist. "Sorry Odd I just, being comfortable with you on the couch, it felt right. I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok I uh, liked it too but you know I can't do that. Not unless we were married and there is no way you or I are ready for that."

"Couldn't you do the ceremony?" Yumi laughs. "Me, do I take this woman too be my lawfully wedded wife?" Odd laughs with her.

"I'd have Alexander do it if it ever happened."

"I guess I better get a job then. I applied a couple more places but if um, things between us get serious enough I might ask Waldo."

"You wouldn't be getting a job just because you know him. You are smart Yumi and you know that."

"He made sure we all were. Maybe I should just give in and ask him for a job." Odd walks around the couch and hugs Yumi.

"You won't be giving in you'll just ask for a job, a position, you are great in."

**Stern Home**

Ulrich puts Liana down for the night and goes to his bedroom. "Hey Baby, how was work?"

"The usual. Lonely woman missing her children after they left and a man with some anger issues. You know I can't get in to the details." She curls up next to him. "How was the gym?"

"Interrupted again. Nothing major but it was annoying."

"How long until you win?"

"We don't know. Maya is human so we can't kill her." He caresses her arm. "I don't need that on my mind."

"Then let me distract you."

**A/N Ok, just an attack, some story, a pretty basic episode except for the new plan by Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie doesn't mind making a copy of himself but he and Aelita both refuse making copies of the Twins. We saw a quick bit of tension between Jeremie and Odd but nothing major. Hope you liked and enjoyed it and review!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 185: Overturn**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it!

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

** Schaeffer Office**

Yumi sits across from Waldo. "I can learn any position that is open if you don't have one in marketing. I will leave abruptly with out explanation and blah blah, you know every thing." Yumi slumps forward in her seat. "No one else will hire me."

"Yumi I am planning on expanding east and you will know the culture better. If you could help with the advertisement and maybe teach the people I am sending over about culture differences. I understand some things like not finishing a meal is considered rude,"

"Polite, actually. If you finish every thing on the plate they feel they did not feed you enough, or could not afford a meal large enough for feeding the guest."

"Ok, exactly. Now know that yes you are my first candidate for the position and I will give leeway with unexpected absences because of you know what but you are still an employee and if you cost me more then you make for this company I will let you go."

"Of course. I do not want special treatment outside of what is needed. I feel bad enough about asking you for a job as it is. The only reason you will hire me and not others is because you know me. It's just as bad as when William or I didn't get a promotion because he wasn't Japanese and my last name was no longer Japanese."

"No it isn't Yumi. You can do the job or else I would be looking at placing you some where else."

"Thank you Waldo, Mr. Schaeffer."

"I'm still Waldo even if I am you're boss."

**Lyoko**

Maya watches the Twins. "_Mine, mine, they are mine. Give me my children, mine." _She repeats this over and over as she watches.

**Jeremie and Aelita**

Jeremie finishes making lunch. "I think I burnt the egg a little, sorry."

"Never apologize when there is breakfast for lunch." Aelita stabs a pancake and puts it on her plate. "Thanks, glad you could make it home for lunch." Jeremie knew one reason why.

"She got it, by the way." Jeremie sits down across from her. "She'll teach the people we send east about the culture and what they should and shouldn't do."

"Good for her. Maybe it will help her if she gets things normal."

"As normal as things can be."

"Speaking of normal how are the Twins?"

"They just started reading those wizard books for one of the tutors and learning about the history of early Germany. And they started learning how you can divide by zero. One of these things is not like the other."

"Math is very important Aelita and the harder we push them in that the better. They can speak and read and have you ever needed any thing from history class? Math and science are what matters."

"What if Suki wanted too be a teacher? Or Drake a futbol player? You won't let them even try one of the little league teams."

"Because it is a distraction." Jeremie sets his fork down. "We aren't arguing about this again. I only have a few more minutes before I must go back."

"Sorry, later." Aelita's mood is a lot worse then before as she goes back to her eggs.

**Lyoko**

Maya has a black mist swirling around her head. Her left eye is completely white while the other is black. Her right arm shakes uncontrollably while the hand on her left arm opens and closes repeatedly. _"Must get what I deserve. I deserve my life. She stole it from me and he's helping her! But I will get it!"_ She activates a Tower.

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

A black mist forms in the kitchen. "_You, copy, must die!"_

"Maya! Back off," Aelita grabs a knife. "I'll hurt you."

"_You can't hurt me!"_ She fires an energy beam at Aelita but misses. It hits the faucet breaking it off sending water every where. "_But I can hurt you! I will kill you and take my babies where they belong."_

"They are my babies and if you think I won't kill you for them you're dead wrong." Aelita slashes at Maya. "I'll prove it right now."

"_I don't think so copy. I will win and take my babies."_

"I will kill you before you touch them." Aelita stabs at Maya.

**Schaeffer Offices**

Jeremie's computer beeps and he checks it. "Super Scan, crap." He gets his cell out and sends the SOS XANA text before calling his wife.

**Kitchen**

Aelita doesn't answer her phone as she and Maya fight in the kitchen. For once she was glad her children kept the volume loud on their video games. "I will kill you."

"_You can't kill me. You can't do it."_

"Because unlike you I'm human." Maya backs away quickly.

"_I'm human, human. I'm human you're just a copy of me."_

"Then why do I have a sense of humanity and you don't?" Aelita keeps the knife raised. "I might feel bad about killing you but if you want my children I won't hesitate."

"_I'll kill you first!"_ Maya's energy wraps around the knife and tries pulling it from Aelita but she keeps her grip.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie gets worried when Aelita doesn't answer her phone. He tried several times on the way over and once he got there. "Maya please don't hurt her."

**Kitchen**

Aelita leaps at Maya and slashes her across the hand she held up defensively. "Leave my house now Maya."

"_Aelita! I am Aelita you are the copy you are Maya." _Maya's hand sparks and heals.

"Then act like a human. A human doesn't use Towers so they can attack other humans. They live on Earth and live with other humans and not on Lyoko with monsters. So if you are human then act human!"

"_Then you will act like the copy."_ Maya turns in to a black mist and attacks Aelita. She enters through her mouth and nose and starts suffocating her.

Aelita collapses on the floor gripping at her throat. She hacks and coughs as her face changes color. The black mist leaves just before Aelita passes out. _"I wanted you awake before I killed you."_ She picks up the knife and raises it over Aelita.

**Warehouse**

As the Lyoko Warriors show up Jeremie sends them. "She probably attacked Aelita so please hurry."

"We'd hurry any ways." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike. "Odd do you see any thing yet?"

"We're going towards some ice so expect a slippery slope ahead."

"Guys be careful and protect Ulrich at all costs. We can't risk him being sent back." Jeremie watches the screen for activity.

Odd scans the ground but should have been looking up. A single Hornet flies from even higher at Odd. "Some thing is coming, looks like a Hornet."

"Where?" Odd keeps looking down.

"It's right on you Odd how can't you see it?"

"Uh are you sure the map is right?" Odd's answer is being sprayed with acid and sent back to Earth.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air and slice the Hornet in half destroying it. "Jeremie give us more warning next time!"

"I did warn you."

"Hey, Jeremie, I'll go and help Aelita." Jeremie glares at Odd but doesn't say any thing as Odd runs out of the warehouse.

Yumi and Ulrich stay close as they get closer to the activated Tower. "Ulrich try dive bombing for the Tower. I'll start throwing fans hoping I can protect you." Yumi has four out already.

"We can't mess up." Ulrich has his swords out and looks around for any sign of a monster. "If we're lucky that Hornet was all she had."

"And you've doomed us all Ulrich." Jeremie sees two monsters coming across the map. "Mega Tanks moving fast get ready in three, two, and one." Both roll up and fire blasts at Yumi and Ulrich.

The Lyoko Warriors break up and dodge the Mega Tank blasts. Yumi throws her fans but both Mega Tanks close up. "I'm on them go for the activated Tower!" Yumi flies at the Mega Tanks on the Overwing.

When she is close she leaps off and lands on top of one Mega Tank. She has two fans out and waits for the other Mega Tank.

Ulrich sees the activated Tower and hunkers down on the Overbike as he gets close. "Come on, almost there."

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans the second the other Mega Tank opened and cuts it across the Eye and destroying it. "Go Ulrich!"

"I am." Ulrich revs the engine getting every last bit of speed out of it.

"It can't be this easy unless Maya is distracted." Jeremie tries calling his wife again but she doesn't answer.

**Kitchen**

Aelita was cut and bleeding from defensive wounds but still standing. "If you kill me they will kill you. Yumi and the others already hate you for killing William but we put that on the powers. We've destroyed Xana if you kill now you will be killed back."

"_You can't scare me copy."_

"Can I?" Odd leaps on Maya's back distracting her. Aelita opens a drawer and pulls a knife out of the silverware drawer. She turns and slashes Maya several times across the face and neck.

"_Get off of me!"_ Maya grabs Odd by the hair and throws him at Aelita. "_I won't let any one stop me!" _Maya charges energy in her hands. She raises them above her head. "_Now, you die!"_

"Tower deactivated."

Maya breaks apart in to a black mist and disappears from the kitchen. Odd sees Aelita's cuts and wounds. "Do we need a return?"

"No, I can make it to the warehouse and get scanned." She looks at a clock. The Twins will be done with play time by two. Could you stay here and keep an eye on them? Make sure they eat their snack and get ready for a nap."

"Sure, no problem Aelita."

**Warehouse**

After scanning Aelita she and Jeremie talk. "She wants the Twins we can't keep wasting time either get her here or kill her." Aelita rubs her right arm remembering where one of the deeper cuts had been.

"She's human we can't kill her."

"She wants the Twins I don't care what she is. I'll kill her if she goes after them and if you don't help me I'll get Waldo too help me."

"Aelita I hate she's going after them but that just means I must work harder on saving her not think about killing her. Maybe I could take time off from work so I'm not juggling things. Or you could help me more when the Twins are taking a nap."

"We need some one with them. My mother can't babysit all the time either. Maybe, no, she just got a job."

"We'll work on it ok? We can't kill her except as a last resort."

**Later that Night**

Odd meets Yumi in front of the church. "Congratulations on getting the job."

"Of course I got it it was just a matter of what job I would get." Yumi frowns.

"You didn't get it just because you knew him. He knows you are smart, can learn fast, and are qualified. It isn't like how it was over in Japan." Odd takes her hand in his. "You'll do a great job." He kisses her on the cheek. "So um, dinner and a movie?"

"Movie and a dinner, I'm not hungry right now."

**Stern Home**

Ulrich plays with Liana while Annette works on dinner. "Any thing interesting happen today?"

"Maya, nothing major. She was distracted so I got the Tower deactivated quickly. Didn't even need a return."

"So I didn't relive any thing?"

"Nope." Ulrich lifts Liana's hands up over her head. "Up high! You wanna fly?" He picks her up and starts zooming around the living room with her.

**Lyoko**

Maya sparks with energy as she floats over a Tower. "_I must have them they are mine I Aelita am the mother not that copy!"_ Energy shoots out and hits a rock below shattering it. "_I will get them no matter what. I'll do any thing it takes. Please, please I must have them. I must have my life!"_ Her eyes go white and slowly Xana's symbol appears in them. When she blinks they disappear and her eyes return too normal.

**A/N I'm having a hard time of showing it with out this being an actual television show, but Maya is going insane. Ok, more insane. Since removing Xana she seems too have lost her control of the powers. Was Xana the one thing keeping her under control? And she isn't evil. She is Aelita, and she sees some other pink haired girl living her life as Aelita. What would you do if you were in her situation? Hmm… And showing the difference between the families. Aelita and Jeremie discussing babysitters and work/Xana, Ulrich and Annette? Meh, Maya attacked but he's just so happy playing with his daughter it doesn't bother him. Like it was just a flat tire. "Any thing interesting happen?" Had a flat tire, no big deal. And Yumi finally gives in and asks Waldo for a job. But as he said she will make him money or she is fired it is still a business and not a charity. And the change by Aelita, she doesn't care now, she'll kill Maya if need be. What will happen, will she or won't she, will Xana return? Will the evil twin ever wake up from a coma after the other evil twin tricked her husband and… Oh wait, this isn't a soap opera no multiple evil twins in comas.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 186: Bioshock**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Annette's Office**

Odd is sitting on her couch. "Thanks, I didn't know what else I should do. Father Alexander has been taking back more and more control and is so busy I didn't think I should bother him."

"Does it bother you he's taking control? He was handing it over piece by piece but now that he is healthy he is taking it back. Do you feel he is taking it from you?"

"No, I don't mind that. The more he does the healthier it means he is. It's more personal."

"Yumi." Odd nods. "Did she make another advancement?"

"It was more mutual this time. Watching some television on the couch, she got up for some thing and when she came she started kissing me. It was, strong. But I stopped it."

"I get your religion's view on sex but kissing is not sex."

"One thing leads to another. I'm having a difficult time with this."

"Why? If the physical part is too much you could try fixing her up with some one you know from church. If it is some thing else please explain."

"The physical part but also more. You know, I told you about why I joined the church. And even after I joined I messed up and nearly destroyed a family."

"What happened with Aelita and you was a mistake but not a part of your problem. We discussed it indepth and I don't feel we should discuss it more."

"But that's my problem. I'm afraid if I do more I'll be like I was. Not just afraid of sinning but if I start some thing physical I won't stop."

"Odd you've denied yourself many things the past what, eight years? Do you really think control is a problem for you?"

"Not eight years. Aelita was only, well, we're lucky the Twins are Jeremie's." Odd shakes his head. "If they hadn't been his I would have done much worse then ruin a family."

"And why is that?"

"I wouldn't stay in the church. I'd need a job that made money so I could have supported them."

"Well Odd I don't think you should think about that. It didn't happen that way so why let it hurt you? Instead focus on what has happened. You controlled your own urges and wants in such a way you never thought possible right? Why should it change if you and Yumi got more involved?"

"I don't know and that worries me. It would be new territory for me and I don't know how I will react. What if I can't stop? Whether with Yumi or some one else? What if it distracts me from the church? Father Alexander is better but he's still old. I can't just abandon the church if I lose control."

"This fear you have is not reasonable. You are a good man Odd. You can keep control you just fear you can't. But why fear some thing that won't happen? Would it make sense for me too fear say, an alien invasion?"

"Well, no, but that is outrageous."

"So is you losing control. Odd you are a good man and you have been for years." Annette pats him on the arm. "I have faith in you."

"Thank you Annette. I'm still worried but maybe I shouldn't be. I have controlled my own urges and wants except for one time. And actually," Annette finishes the thought for him.

"You didn't lose control. You had sex with some one and it didn't cause a downward spiral. I think you'll be fine if you do more with Yumi."

"Not too much. I still have my faith and rules."

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Aelita sits down at the kitchen table. "You're resigning?"

"I turned my papers in yesterday. I figured Friday would be a good day for it so your father has the weekend for replacing me."

"He accepted it?"

"Of course and he agrees. He would be doing more but he can't with work. This way I can focus more on saving Maya."

"If we can. I'd rather we saved her but if we can't I'll kill her if she goes after the children."

"Which is why I resigned."

"Starting today?"

"I started last night. I was a little nervous about telling you."

"I agree with it but what does it mean for paying bills?" Jeremie laughs.

"Yes your father is making us starve and live in a box behind a super market at the end of the month. Nothing will change I'm still doing work for him I'm just not on SFC payroll."

**Gym**

Ulrich runs a class. It was a normal day for him but he had things planned for after work. His wedding anniversary was coming up and he needed time for making plans.

**Lyoko**

Maya creates a Kankrelat. It scurries away but she destroys it. She creates another and does the same thing again. She keeps doing this seemingly unaware of what was going on around her.

**A Few Days Later**

Jeremie finishes the details on a new scanning device. "Ok, let's see if this works." He picks it up and points it at a stray cat he had captured earlier. "Please work I don't feel like cleaning up again." He presses a button and a red beam strikes the cat.

"Meow!"

It disappears. "Ok but did it end up on Lyoko?" He checks a screen. But before he can find it he hears the meow from a speaker. "Hey, it did work. Now we don't need the Scanner for sending people. I can build one for every house and when Maya attacks we can send ourselves."

**Lyoko**

Maya hears the meow and starts searching for it. When she finds the cat she attacks it. The cat fights back but Maya is strong and destroys it.

**Warehouse**

The Scanner doors close and when they open the cat comes out. "Meow."

"What, wait, I didn't bring you back why are you here?" Soon Jeremie hears the sound of the Super Scan detecting a Tower.

**Gulf of Mexico**

Maya appears over an oil platform. "_Yes, blackmail them, it will work. One life for thousands!"_ She sparks with energy. "_Jeremie, can you hear me?"_

"Of course I can, Maya, what are you doing?"

"_I am at an oil platform. I will rip it out and destroy the environment unless you kill the copy and accept me!"_

"We won't do that. Surrender and join us. We'll make you a copy of me and you can live in America."

"_Never! I will kill thousands of animals! Maybe millions!"_

"Any oil drills have been shut off for nearly a decade. It probably won't even be connected with an oil port."

"_Then let's see!"_ Jeremie hears the sound of metal ripping apart.

Maya's energy wraps around the supports of the oil platform and lifts it in to the air. A large metal pipe breaks and a black liquid starts oozing out. "_It was connected."_ She struggles as she lifts the oil platform even higher. "_How many will die before you give me what I want?"_

"As long as it isn't human." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and texts the others.

**SFC Office**

Yumi sees the text. "One moment," She calls Waldo. "Sir, the text message about Project Maya, yes, I'll be there right now." Yumi hangs up. "I must go, I'll be back as soon as possible." She leaves the office.

**Church**

Odd is in his room as Father Alexander did confessions. When his phone beeps he picks it up. "Maya? Of course." He sets down the magazine he was reading and hurries out of his room.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich bounces Liana on his knee. "Bouncy, bouncy, wee!" He picks her up over his head. "Who loves flying?" She giggles and squeals with delight. He hears his phone and sets Liana down. "Daddy will be right back." He picks it up and checks the text message. "Crap, Annette is working." He looks over at Liana. "Nap time!" He picks her back up and takes her over to her crib.

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Aelita had just cleaned the dishes from lunch when her cell phone beeps. After checking it she calls her mother. "Mom, Maya, can you watch the Twins?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"I'll leave the front door unlocked."

**Gulf of Mexico**

Maya watches the oil spread out farther and farther. "_No fear of animal loss. Damn I underestimated them. Stupid cat."_ She watches the oil spread more.

**Warehouse**

Odd arrives first. Jeremie holds up the new device. "Odd, I just tested this, it works."

"What is it? A new weapon for Lyoko?"

"No, a new way of going to Lyoko. I'll make one for every body and we won't need the Scanner except for coming back."

"It works? Cool."

"Yep, see," Jeremie pushes a button and Odd is hit with a red beam.

"Hey, it burns, it," Odd disappears.

"Burns." Odd looks around. "Uh, Jeremie I'm on the old Sector I doubt she activated a Tower here."

"Crap, the coordinates don't work? Ok, uh, I'll send the Overglide and you go, let's see," Jeremie brings up a new screen. "Ok, head east and a little north. When the others get here I'll just use the Scanner."

"I thought you said it worked."

"It does! You're on Lyoko right? I just need more refinement on the coordinates." Jeremie leans back in the computer chair. "Just get to the activated Tower."

Odd jumps on the Overglide and takes off.

Yumi arrives at the same time as Ulrich. "Did she attack you?" Yumi shakes her head. "Crap I hope it wasn't Aelita again if Maya keeps it up, well, I don't know how long I'd stick around."

"What do you mean? Ulrich you can't think she'd leave, can you?"

"Wouldn't you? If leaving meant you and, well, you don't have children. If keeping Liana safe meant leaving Berlin, Germany, even Europe I would." They go inside.

Jeremie quickly sends them much closer then Odd and sends the Overbike and Overwing. "You're just south of it. Odd is coming from the east I don't know how much longer he will be."

"We're on our way, did you hear from Aelita?"

"No, but I heard from Maya. She's doing some thing with an old oil platform. If we do this fast enough we can launch a return with no harm done."

"_No harm Done?"_ Maya watches as the oil gets near a shipping harbor. _"Oh I can do harm and lots of it."_ Maya sparks with energy and pushes the oil farther in to the harbor.

Aelita drives up and slams on the brakes. She gets out of the car and rushes in. "What's the attack? She didn't attack at the house."

"She did some thing with an oil rig. Just hurry and deactivate the Tower the Overboard is waiting for you."

"Then send me." She gets in the Scanner and soon the doors close.

**Lyoko**

Odd zooms over the barrier between Sectors. He can't see the Tower or any of the other Lyoko Warriors yet.

Ulrich and Yumi fly past some ice as they head towards some trees. "Jeremie how far are we and the others?"

"Odd just got on the Sector, Aelita is catching up."

"Why was Odd on the other Sector?"

"New device, it worked, mostly." Jeremie taps a finger on it wondering how he could fix the coordinates. "Just hurry before Maya comes up with some other crazy idea." A black mist appears behind him and speaks with Maya's voice.

"_I have pushed the oil in to a harbor full of ships and people. I will set it on fire and kill hundreds maybe even thousands. One life for thousands, hand her over!"_

"Never Maya, she is my wife, I love her."

"_Even after what she has done? Sleeping with Odd and covering it up for over five years? She told you that you were all that mattered and instead she was with Odd first, she gave some thing she could only give once,"_ Jeremie cuts her off.

"I'm still pissed about it but I want Odd punished not my wife."

"_Well, no matter, five minutes or I burn a harbor and kill thousands."_ The black mist disappears.

Odd sees Aelita on the Overboard and flies towards her. "Aelita! Wait up." He presses his foot down harder and the Overglide speeds up.

"Odd, did you see the others?" He shakes his head. "What device did he use on you?"

"It was a Scanner in a pocket if you have very large pockets. It worked except it put me way off where he wanted me."

"So it does work. I didn't think he could get it. Jeremie, great job."

"Thanks but I still have some kinks that need worked out." Jeremie looks at his watch. "Four minutes until she kills, they better hurry."

Ulrich and Yumi see the trees thinning out and soon the activated Tower is in view. Several Krabes stand in front and start firing at the two. "Ulrich stay back we need you." Yumi gets out her fans and blocks lasers.

"Thankfully I can stay back and help at the same time, Triplicate." His clones break off and attack the Krabes.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly out and cut a Krabe across the back and Eye destroying it.

Odd and Aelita reach the trees and zig zag. "Bet I can get there first." Odd ducks under a branch then grabs another so he can swing around a group of trees easier.

"This isn't a race." But Odd notices she leans down gaining a fraction more speed and ability for dodging the next group of trees.

Ulrich's clones are destroyed by the Krabes. "Triplicate," Two more split off. "Jeremie, where are the others?"

"They're getting closer another minute or two." Jeremie checks the time. "And another minute or two thousands will die don't wait for them."

"I'll try but this is a lot of Krabes." Ulrich makes a face. "I hate seafood." He starts watching for any opening he could take.

Yumi throws fan after fan but half are shot out of the sky by the Krabes and the other half are dodged. "Ulrich if I get closer I risk being taken out so be ready."

"Yumi don't make any mistakes."

"I'm only human." She dives at the Krabes.

As she skims over them she leans down and strikes two with a fan destroying them. The other three turn and fire at her. A laser hits the Overwing and she leaps off before it devirtualizes. "That was a mistake." She lands with two more fans out.

"Clones help her!" They run out and attack a Krabe.

Yumi dodges lasers using backflips and cartwheels. When she gets behind a tree she pulls four fans out. "Hai!" They fly out two on each side of the tree and fly at the Krabes. She runs out and creates two more fans and charges the Krabes.

Ulrich's clones cut the leg off of the third Krabe disabling it long enough they can destroy it.

Odd sees a break in the trees and flies for it. "I win!" He comes out and runs right in to a Krabe knocking it over. He flies off of the Overglide and crash lands on the ground.

"But I'll be helpful." Aelita throws an energy orb at the turned over Krabe and destroys it. She continues flying for the activated Tower.

"Go Aelita I'll cover you." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and drives out at the last Krabe. He stands on the Overbike as he gets closer.

"Ulrich watch out!" Yumi throws a fan blocking a laser.

Ulrich leaps off the Overbike and lands on top of the Krabe. "Impact!" He shoves his sword through the Eye destroying it.

**Gulf of Mexico**

"_Times up."_ Maya fires an energy bolt at the oil slick setting it aflame. It spreads quickly over the oil and nears the ships in the harbor.

**Lyoko**

Aelita enters the activated Tower and steps on to the middle of the platform. Soon she starts floating up and lands on the second platform. She places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens around her fall. "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie keeps fiddling with the new scanning device when Aelita shows up with some food. "Had any luck?"

"No. I nearly lost the cat last time. It went right over the edge but I materialized it before it landed in the Digital Sea."

"I was thinking about it and I have one idea why the coordinates don't work. Maybe because the Scanner is the starting point? So when you scan from a different place the coordinates are off because the starting point is different." Jeremie's eyes light up.

"Yes! That must be it. The coordinates are not just the end point but the starting point. I knew I married you for a reason." Aelita laughs.

"Yes and I bring you food." She opens the bag and hands him a sandwich.

**Church**

Odd is on the phone with Yumi. "So tonight, I was thinking, maybe after dinner we could skip the movie?"

"What, why Odd?"

"I was thinking it might nice if I uh, staid over for once. Nothing serious just, well, I never cuddled before but I might like it." Odd laughs nervously.

"I'd love it! I mean, the cuddling, I'd love the cuddling."

"Ok, well, I'll be ready when ever you are." Odd hears coughing and turns around seeing Father Alexander. "Yes Father?"

"Spending the night with a woman? Odd I know I said I was happy for you but if you go to far then I will respectfully disagree with what you do."

"We aren't, it's just cuddling." Odd turns and leaves blushing.

**Stern Home**

"Sorry Annette, I don't want you scanned."

"I'm tired of you reliving things and not me. I don't know what happened or if you're using it against me. What if we got in a fight and after a return you do what ever so I don't find out?"

"I would never do that Annette. I love you but scanning you might make her go after you. I won't risk her hurting you."

"You keep saying that but I'd like too be more involved. I want too know what is going on more."

"No you don't. I don't and I wish I didn't. Xana messed up my life years ago and now Maya is doing it all over again. I lost my family, school, futbol, and more because of Xana. The only reason I'm not more pissed off is because I found you and made a wonderful new family." Ulrich holds Annette in his arms. "A family I will protect at all costs." He leans down and kisses her.

**Lyoko**

Maya creates a Kankrelat then quickly destroys it. "_I should attack some time it has been ages since the last one."_ Having completely forgotten the last attack she continues creating and destroying Kankrelats.

**A/N Ok, so so attack, had lots of story, and Jeremie working on a new device. Will he figure it out or not? I hope so it would be really cool. A little argument between Ulrich and Annette but nothing major and a little getting closer between Odd and Yumi. Will that progress more? I hope so but this story has been more, black then white and I like the tone. Of course Code Naia's tone was so dark not even night vision goggles could help you see.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 187: Inhibition**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Aelita is in bed with Jeremie. "I'm sorry about earlier. Please let me make it up."

"No, not now." Jeremie moves away from her.

"Jeremie we haven't made love,"

"Since I found out about you and Odd, I know. If you think I can forgive that and imagine it never happened. I know you are sorry, why you hid it. If you didn't love me you wouldn't care if it hurt me."

"Jeremie please stop talking about that. Like you said it was a mistake and I love you and don't want you hurting any more about it. I love you, let me show you."

"You do when you make dinner or bring me lunch at the warehouse."

"I meant, more."

"I can't. I've thought about it but no, I can't, not yet." He turns his back to her. "It's late, go to sleep."

**Church**

Odd is getting back late from the Schaeffer guest home. He goes inside and quickly heads for his room. Before he opens the door he hears a cough. "Oh, Father Alexander, why up so late?"

"Why back so late?"

"I, I was with Yumi, you know that."

"Yes, I do. At this late hour? Even I know what a person would be doing."

"What, no, we haven't, it's not like that."

"Really? Odd I'm happy you are finding some one but there are still rules. Premarital-" Odd cuts him off.

"We haven't. Not even close."

"And when you staid the night?"

"We just slept, I mean, we fell asleep in the same area, not, you know." Odd blushes lightly. "I'm an adult I can make my choices. Even if they are wrong."

"I do not want you in the confessional booth over this."

"I won't need it."

**Stern Home**

Annette is on top of Ulrich kissing him passionately. "I love you my hunky hunk of manliness." Ulrich moans when she moves her hips and grinds against him.

"Stop teasing me." He rolls her over on to her back and gets on top. "My lovely womanly bunch of love." Both laugh at the cheesiness. The laughter soon turns in to moans and heavy breathing.

**Lyoko**

Maya activates a Tower. After a few minutes she deactivates it never waking Jeremie with the Super Scan.

**The Next Morning**

Jeremie wakes up in an empty bed. "Gah, my head hurts." He goes to the bathroom for a shower hoping the water will help.

After a shower and changing clothes he takes two pills since the headache was only getting worse. He goes downstairs and sees the Twins eating breakfast. "Ah, there are the two loves of my life."

"Daddy! Drake called me a jerk."

"Because you are! You took the prize from the box before I had a chance!"

"You were slow so I got it."

"Nuh uh! I was doing what mommy said first."

"Drake, Suki, eat breakfast or neither of you will get the prize." Aelita sets down a plate. "Jeremie, breakfast is ready and I have a message from my father about your new job." She smiles at him as he sits down. "And only two loves?"

"Why would I love some one who fucked Odd?" Aelita gasps as the Twins look over at Jeremie.

"Daddy! That's a bad word." Drake looks at Aelita.

"Uh, what does the bad word mean and what did Unkie Odd do?"

"Jeremie, how could you, Drake and Suki take breakfast back to your rooms."

"But we aren't allowed too eat in our rooms."

"For today you are now go!"

"What, don't want them knowing the truth of how Unkie Odd could have been Daddy Odd?" Jeremie puts a hand over his mouth. "No, I didn't say that, why did I say that?" The headache starts feeling better. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that."

"Oh now that you know you're in trouble you apologize?"

"Me in trouble? I'm not the one who fucked Odd am I? Too have and too hold until death do us part, well, I guess your excuse is it happened before we were married?" Jeremie walks towards Aelita. "Two days before we got married makes it all better does it?"

"No, it was a mistake, Jeremie why are you acting like this?" Aelita backs away and starts reaching for the pan still on top of the oven.

"I don't know I didn't mean it," Jeremie shakes his head. "Oh why bother lying? I meant it because it is true! You cheated on me with that bastard and kept it from me for years! And if the Twins had been his what would have done? You wanted me too stay!"

"Of course! You are their father even if DNA said differently."

"Oh really? Tell the courts that after I left."

"You, we still have Maya you couldn't have."

"I would have dumped your lying cheating ass in a heartbeat if they weren't mine. Hell some times I wish they weren't so I could just pack up and leave." Aelita starts crying.

"No, stop it Jeremie. I'm sorry I did it and kept it from you. I did that because I love you and didn't want you hurt by it."

"I know Aelita I know you love me why am I acting like this?" His head throbs. "Because I'm finally telling you the truth about what I feel. I'm finally not holding back." When he gets even closer Aelita grabs the pan and holds it between them.

"Back off Jeremie I won't let you hurt me."

"Hurt you? How? I could probably fuck half the staff at the office and you wouldn't care would you? Why should you? Sleeping around before we got married so why does it matter?" Jeremie shakes his head. "No, damn it I can't say that. Maya! Aelita it must be her she's messing with my head that's why it hurts. Please, get to the warehouse and call the others before I say any thing else." Aelita's vision is blurred by tears.

"I hate you! The lap top is on the kitchen counter and the Super Scan hasn't gone off."

"I swear I didn't mean it check it for activity." Jeremie growls angrily. "Or do I have too just like I do every thing else around here? I work, I pay bills, I pay for the tutors and cleaners. What do you do?" He points at the table. "Make breakfast? Wow, cereal and milk. What's for lunch peanut butter and jelly? I could get a trained monkey for that and unlike you it wouldn't fuck Odd." Aelita throws the pan at Jeremie and screams.

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry! Please, there must be an activated Tower I would never say that!" Jeremie runs out of the house after Aelita opens a drawer looking for a larger pan.

**Lyoko**

Maya watches Aelita crying. "_Yes, yes you copy cry. Jeremie finally speaks his mind now he will realize how much he hates you and join me!"_

**Warehouse**

Jeremie pulls up in his car and runs in. "I know there is an activated Tower. I don't what that stupid," He bites down on his tongue. "No, why isn't it detecting an activated Tower." He gets his cell phone out and texts SOS MAYA any ways. "I know she did this."

**Kitchen**

Aelita checks her cell phone. She looks at the laptop which has the Super Scan up. "There is no activated Tower what is he thinking?" She looks through a save log. "Activity last night? But only a few minutes before she deactivated the Tower. This, yes that might be enough time, damn it."

**Warehouse**

Jeremie mumbles quietly under his breath. He hears the door open and turns seeing Yumi. "Get in the Scanner." As Yumi runs by she hears him mumble some thing rude.

"What? What did you call me?"

"None of your business. I mean, sorry, Maya did some thing I can't control what I say slut." Jeremie puts a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean it!"

"Mean what?" Odd runs in.

"None of your business you lying bastard." Jeremie gets up from the chair so fast it tips over backwards. "You're lucky I don't send you over the edge of the Sector. Of course that whore and her father would just find a way of bringing you back wouldn't they?" Jeremie charges Odd and swings.

Odd ducks and grabs Jeremie's arm holding him with a choke hold. "Calm down Jeremie, this must be the attack." He struggles with holding Jeremie down.

"Um, there isn't an activated Tower." Yumi checks the control panel. "No, no, volume is on, Super Scan is running. Why did he text an attack if there isn't one?" She looks over at Odd and Jeremie.

"This isn't normal. Jeremie wouldn't talk like that."

"But he would think like that." Aelita had just come in after speeding over. "Maya activated a Tower last night and I think she messed with a certain part of his brain the controls inhibition. Before he would control what he said and did but now he can't." Aelita looks at the Scanner. "I'm hoping if we scan him we can heal him."

"If Yumi helps me we should be able to stuff him in there."

"Let me go! All of you! The lying bastard who fucked my wife and now the slut who is fucking him now!"

"We never!" Yumi almost hits Jeremie but keeps control. "Sorry Aelita if I bruise him a little when stuffing him in there." She grabs him by the legs and picks him up with Odd's help.

Ulrich gets there just as Yumi and Odd shove him in the Scanner. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"He will be soon." Just as the Scanner doors close a black mist enters as a Tower is activated.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie lands and looks around. "Yes Maya?"

"_Wait for them, they will come, and then destroy them."_

"Yes Maya."

**Warehouse**

Aelita tries bringing Jeremie back but can't. "It must be why she activated the Tower. We gotta go and deactivate it."

"I'm ready when you are." Ulrich gets in the Scanner and soon the doors close.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich lands and sees Jeremie. "Hey man are you feeling better? The others told me what happened."

"Oh yes, much better. Are the others coming?"

"Right behind me." Soon Yumi lands near the two.

"Is he better?"

"Yes Yumi I'm better I'm sorry for what I said." Jeremie looks up and sees Odd virtualizing. "Much better." Jeremie smiles and sparks with energy.

"That's not good." Ulrich backs away as he gets his swords out.

"Oh but I feel very good." Jeremie lunges at Odd. "I'll throw you over the edge and get rid of you once and for all!"

"Odd be careful! I don't know if he can devirtualize like normal because of what Maya did!"

"Whoa, get him off of me then!" Yumi does a flying kick knocking Jeremie off of Odd.

"You two go I'll handle Jeremie."

"Yumi don't hurt him!"

"I'll try Aelita," She creates two fans. "But I can't promise any thing."

Aelita sets up an autotransfer after sending the vehicles. When she lands she jumps on the Overboard. "West, now." She takes off and the others chase after her.

Yumi ducks under an energy bolt. "Jeremie I know you're under Maya's control or what ever and I can't hurt you but you're really pissing me off." She dodges another energy bolt.

"Oh I don't want you I want that son of a bitch. Get out of my way and I'll go after him." Jeremie forms an energy orb in his hands. "Or will you protect him? I guess you would protect him you stupid whore. Fucking a man who fucked my wife? What's next, Ulrich? Or did you already fuck him when he was staying at the guest house?"

"Never! He is with Annette I would never let him cheat on her."

"Some thing Odd had no problem with."

"Odd slept with Ulrich?" Yumi laughs at her joke.

"How dare you laugh at what that bastard did!" Energy explodes out from him.

Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich see the activated Tower. "Two Tarantulas, Aelita or Ulrich stay back I'll handle them." Odd flies forward firing rockets and lasers at random. The Tarantulas fire back as he gets closer.

"You'll need help. Aelita I'll go if you want."

"Go ahead." Aelita holds back as Ulrich drives forward on the Overbike.

"I can handle this watch," Odd dives at one Tarantula nearly crashing in to it before pulling back after firing a barrage of rockets. The rockets hit the Tarantula destroying it. As Odd pulls back on the Overglide and gains height he leaps off doing a backflip and landing on the last Tarantula. "Yee haw!" It bucks trying to throw him off but can't as it slowly loses health.

Yumi slides underneath Jeremie avoiding his attack. "Nice try but too slow you're always too slow."

"I'm holding back because you are not who I want!" Jeremie starts floating. "I will not stop until he is dead!" He shoots forward slamming in to Yumi so hard she is devirtualized.

Ulrich leaps at the bucking Tarantula but is knocked down. "Aelita go!" He gets back up and attacks the Tarantula again.

"Keep it under control." Aelita dives at the activated Tower on the Overboard.

"I must get him while I have the chance!" Jeremie comes from out of no where and tackles Odd knocking him off of the Tarantula. "Die!"

"Jeremie don't!" Aelita is distracted and hits a tree branch. "Aaaa!" She lands hard.

"Aelita, crap, keep going!" Ulrich dodges an attack from the Tarantula.

"I'm trying!" She gets back up and runs in to the activated Tower.

Ulrich ducks under the Tarantula and shoves a sword up through the head and piercing the Eye. He doesn't stop and runs at Jeremie unleashing a flying kick knocking him off of Odd. "Just a few more seconds and this is over."

"It won't be over until that bastard is dead!" Jeremie crouches ready for another attack.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "We shouldn't need a return."

"Hey, Aelita, I'll bring every one back." Yumi's fingers fly over the control panel.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie begs for forgiveness and receives it. "You couldn't help it we understand Jeremie. You are our friend." Odd notices Jeremie's look and whispers. "We consider you one at least."

"I know you would never call me what you did." Yumi felt no anger as she understood. Maya had done horrible things against her Jeremie calling her names was the least of them.

"Yeah, so don't worry." Ulrich pats him on the back. "I gotta go, Liana and Annette must be waiting for me." Ulrich starts walking away.

"Yeah, and I have work," Odd follows after him.

"I kinda left in the middle of a meeting so I better go. Thankfully my boss knows about this." Yumi laughs a little and follows the others out.

When the door closes Jeremie clears his throat. "I'll move back out once we get back. I might have fooled the others but I know you know the truth."

"You said and did what you did because that is what you really want. You hold it back because it is rude but that is how you really think."

"I clearly still have some issues about what happened. I'll see if I can't get that apartment again."

"No," Aelita puts a hand on Jeremie's arm. "How can we work things out if you move out?"

"Aren't you mad at me after what I said?"

"You said them because you couldn't hold back. But you don't say them when you can because you know they will hurt me. If you didn't still love me you wouldn't hold back. Just like if I didn't love you I wouldn't have covered what happened up because I wouldn't have cared if it hurt you. We still love each other we just have a few problems."

"A lot of problems." Jeremie hugs Aelita lightly.

**Lyoko**

"_What will it take? I've tried killing her and she's always escaped. I told her husband about her and Odd and they made up. What will it take for them too turn on that copy!"_ Maya sparks with energy as her anger makes her lose focus.

**A/N Showed an activated Tower but didn't show what she did right away. Just a little ploy/distraction, make you think for a few seconds about what she had done before we saw/heard Jeremie talk. And saw a little story between Odd and Father Alexander. Seems Odd is taking Annette's advice on the relationship. But like any father, and not just priest wise, Alexander worries about Odd. And we see at the end that the others didn't really understand what was wrong with Jeremie but Aelita did. But the two will continue and try working things out. Will it happen? Maybe, maybe not.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 188: An Odd Sacrifice**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Church**

Odd hears a hard cough and goes out of his room. "Father Alexander? Are you ok?" He nods.

"Yes Odd of course. Just a tickle in my throat. And you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Just wondering what um, Yumi, has planned."

"Yes?"

"She says it has been six months next week since she last had a hard drink. She also has a meeting with some people in Italy about SFC's expanding in to the east. She has invited me along. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning around six and be back by eleven that evening."

"All day? By car?"

"No, train. SFC paid for it."

"Dinner cars, sleeping cars?" Odd blushes.

"I know you worry but it isn't that big a deal. It's not like we're on the train overnight and even if we were we have slept in the same bed with out any knowing." Father Alexander laughs.

"Jacob knew Sarah but you have not known Yumi, good. Do not let lust burn your soul. I am happy for you and this relationship but you must keep lust and love separate. You will not confuse the two."

"Of course not. I am in control. I must be so I don't become well, what I hate most."

"Hate or fear? Fear is natural and human but hate is not. Hate is what the Lord opposes above all other things."

"Ok, what I fear most. If I became that I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm sure you thought the same thing after your mistake with my granddaughter. But after some time,"

"Years."

"Yes, some time you asked for and received it."

"It's a little weird now that I think about it. You're her grandfather."

"Yes I am. And I asked her if she wanted forgiveness for it and she said yes. It was the first time and I'm afraid the last she has asked me for my services as a Priest."

"She's a good person she won't need confession as much as others."

"Mr. Batou and his pool boy I'm sure will end."

"Yes but then he will find some one else. If only we could tell his wife." Father Alexander nods.

"Yes I had much the same trouble when I was younger. So many times I wished I could tell those being hurt but unless the person who confesses is actually confessing to murder or worse we can not tell any one. And even then, I think they only changed the rules after the start of the fall."

"Yes so we could tell the police with out condemning our own souls. Nice of them too do so only after decades of covering up what they did. Made the few of us who were innocent look as dirty as the rest."

"But the Lord protected those who were innocent."

"If only he protected our bank account. We barely made enough for electricity last month." Father Alexander and Odd laugh.

"If we wanted too be rich we should have become business men." He coughs hard then clears his throat. "Excuse me, dry throat from all this talking."

"Then I'll go back in my room."

**The Next Day**

Odd hugs Yumi. "So what will I do while you're busy in the meeting?" He looks out the window of the train as it rolls along."

"You could look at the art museum. I heard a lot of the Vatican art was donated there. Or you could stay at the hotel. Waldo said any room service is on company dime but keep it reasonable."

"Hotel? What hotel? Why do we need one?"

"Didn't I tell you? Waldo called me yesterday and said the meeting would now stretch over the next three days. Some thing about some religious holiday in India keeping two of the CEOs from Kao Co so I'm only meeting with some one from Sony today."

"No you didn't. I didn't tell Father Alexander he's expecting me back." Odd starts sweating. "Yumi why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did! I swear I did, I sent you a text, asked if you could do it and you said yes."

"Oh crap, I, I just saw meeting, train, I didn't read it I thought you were just confirming if I was going. I'm so sorry you did tell me I messed up." Odd fumbles with his phone as he gets it out. "I gotta call him." He hits speed dial one on the phone. "Father Alexander?"

"Yes Odd, what is it?"

"I, Yumi told me yesterday but I didn't read her text um, it's now three days. Will you be ok?"

"I'll call Waldo see if he can get you a train back tonight." Yumi gets her phone out.

"I'll be fine. Just stay ignorant of Yumi." Odd gets the message.

"I will, thank you Father." They hang up. "Yumi, it's ok. He says he can handle it. I can uh, stay."

"Ok, good. I guess maybe I should have called but I was so busy with packing and figuring out the new schedule. Lunch with Sony, dinner with you at a restaurant instead of on the train. Then tomorrow the Kao CEOs fly in and we'll have a late lunch together. Then the next day a quick follow up with Sony and Kao together. I'm sorry you'll be alone a lot during the day but morning and night I will have time."

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me. This is the first time I've left the city since, well, the birthday party for Liana." Yumi falls silent. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok. Liana, I wanted to go so badly and William didn't. Said it was a waste of time and money. But I missed every one and especially the Twins. They're so cute and when I'm around them it," A tear escapes her eye and travels down her cheek. Odd leans over and kisses the tear.

"It's ok Yumi. Maybe one day you will." A few more tears fall. "Yumi, its ok," He reaches for her hand but she pulls away. "I, I said some thing wrong?"

"Some day I will, not _we_ will. Why not us, we?"

"That came out wrong. I just can't see me having a child." She pulls farther away. "Yet, I mean not yet. Yumi we're still going slow and I, I mean we can't, you know, until we're married and I doubt you want that for awhile." She slowly nods and grabs his hand.

"I, I guess you're right. I'd probably throw you off the train if you asked."

"You couldn't throw me off the doors lock once the train reaches speeds of over sixty kilometers."

"I'd push you through a window." Yumi laughs lightly and wipes away a couple of tears. "You're scrawny enough."

"Svelte, I'm Svelte." Both laugh.

**Lyoko**

Maya watches the two get farther and farther away. "_They've become relaxed, good. Two gone it will make destroying that copy easier."_ She hacks a computer and looks up the train schedules seeing when would be the best time for attacking.

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

"She is a qualified psychiatrist. Maybe she can help us."

"We don't need a shrink Aelita. Couples for thousands of years have had problems. We don't need a shrink and neither did they."

"But we have problems we can't work out on our own! It's been months since I told, well, Maya told you and you still won't touch me in the bedroom. It's been months and you still haven't really forgiven me. Last week showed that."

"Yes, it did. Maybe we do need help. Aelita I still love you I know that but when I look at you I can't think of any thing else but you and Odd. Two days before our marriage. I'm so nervous I'm making myself sick. Ulrich telling me it isn't that big a deal we'd been married already it just wasn't official yet. It was just saying _I Do_ in front of a few people. I already knew your family they had become my own since I lost mine."

"And he was right, it was just making it official. But I'm the one who fucked up and I'm sorry a million times over I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry and you mean it but it isn't what I feel it's more what I think. I see you and I see _his_ hands on you and _his _lips on you. Knowing that I lived a lie on our honeymoon and for years. Those days waiting for the DNA test nearly killed me. Did I want them too be mine or not? If they were would I stay? Could I leave them? If they weren't mine how fast and how far could I get? Maybe even try a position on one of the new satellites they built. Vegas 2 could use another computer tech. What about Xana? Who cares? He can have that bastard and, and,"

"Me?" He nods.

"I'm sorry I ever thought that. At the time I was so mad I wanted Odd dead and you, I didn't know. I could see me killing Odd but not you." Jeremie lowers his head in to his hands. "I guess I still loved you even at my angriest."

"Maybe, maybe Vegas 2 would be a nice vacation."

"We couldn't risk it Maya would strike the second we got on a rocket."

"Not if you were there. She wants me dead not you. But it would still be risky. Maybe take the kids to the south of France, enjoy the beach? Give them a break from the tutors."

"But if she strikes we'd be two members short."

"Then how about today we go to the warehouse and work together? It will be like old times at the Factory."

"That would be nice, ok, sure."

**The Church the Next Day**

Father Alexander leaves a note on Odd's bed. "It was His work. I needed him too go away for a few days and now he has." Father Alexander takes his Rosary off and puts it on the handle of the door. "I'm sorry." As he takes his cross off he starts coughing.

**Italy That Evening**

Odd and Yumi get back to the hotel after dinner. "So Kao wants a buyout and SFC and Sony will buy half of it each?"

"I called Waldo and he said it is a little pricey and wants more information on the finances." Odd opens the door for Yumi and she goes inside. "But we might be opening in India which offers us a huge customer base. Even splitting with Sony just the call centers alone can bring in more then half what we make with every thing else SFC does."

"So is that a bonus for you?"

"I only need one bonus." Odd is caught off guard when Yumi grabs Odd by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a hard deep kiss. Her tongue parts his lips and tangle with his. She leans against him pressing her body against his and forcing him against the wall. Odd responds positively and wraps his arms around her holding her closer.

**Stern Home**

Annette rolls off of Ulrich. "My Papa should babysit Liana more."

"I don't know the kitchen floor is freezing." She wraps around him.

"But you're nice and warm."

**Lyoko**

Maya activates a Tower and first strikes in Italy. She turns the cell phones off and disappears while they remained distracted.

She then enters the Stern home and turns Ulrich's cell phone off.

**Warehouse**

The Super Scan comes up and shows the activated Tower. "Aelita, save and close what you're working on the put the lap top in your car."

"I wasn't working on any thing that important."

"She might think it is, hurry I'll send out the warning."

Aelita runs outside and realizes it had gotten dark. "Wow, two days in a row we've spent together and not one fight. Maybe this is really helping." She locks her door and runs back inside after putting the lap top away.

**Stern Home**

Annette and Ulrich are in the bathroom relaxing in the tub while drinking some wine. The SOS MAYA reaches Ulrich's cell phone but because it is off he never gets it.

**Italy**

Odd is sitting on the bed while Yumi was in the bathroom. "That was way too much." He rubs his neck where she had bitten him.

Yumi looks in the mirror and washes her face. "Idiot, I can't believe you did that."

_Yumi bites Odd on the neck. "Ow! What was that for?"_

"_But you love it when I bite you…"_ _Yumi gasps. "I'm sorry Odd I, it, William." She runs in to the bathroom._

Odd looks over at the clock, it was nearly eleven. His phone sits on the nightstand, turned off and useless for warning him about the attack.

**Warehouse**

Maya appears. "_No more programs and no more stopping me! Kill the copy or I'll kill you all!" _Energy sparks and strikes the control panel damaging it. "_Now try getting to Lyoko."_ She laughs as she turns in to a black mist and disappears. A new screen appears on the monitor.

_You have one hour, kill the copy or I will kill you all_

"The others better hurry."

"But Jeremie how are we getting there?"

"Um, it works, mostly."

"What does? The transportable Scanner? Are you sure?"

"I, use it on me first."

"If it doesn't work then what?"

"Call Waldo and see if he can't fix it in less then an hour." Jeremie goes over and picks up the portable Scanner. He looks at the Super Scan for the coordinates then sets them. "Just point and click."

"Ok, just point," She aims at Jeremie, "And click." She presses the button and a red beam comes out hitting Jeremie. A few seconds later he _pops_ out of existence. "Jeremie?" His voice responds through the Super Computer.

"Aelita, it worked. Send yourself we're on foot. I'm not sure how good I'll be."

Aelita points the device at herself and pushes the button.

**Italy**

Odd knocks on the bathroom door. "Yumi, if it is ok, may I come in?"

"Yes, it's unlocked." Odd opens the door slowly and peeks in. Yumi is sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yumi, this is exactly what I feared."

"And told me before I wasn't ready for it. But I, before, at the bars those men and I could."

"Because that was just physical Yumi. You and I have a much closer connection. You know me and I know you. Those men at the bars were bodies and nothing more." Odd walks over and sits next to her. "But maybe this was needed. Yumi it hurt when you thought about him, what he liked, how he was. You try pushing yourself forward thinking that is what you need but maybe you should stay put, for now. We still haven't gone through most of the things sent over from Japan."

"We went through some of it." Yumi daps her nose with a tissue.

"For important documents, the doll, and some pictures. We should go through all of it when we get back. Maybe then you can find some way for closure."

"I, I guess we could. I'm sorry for acting like this. This is a business trip, maybe I shouldn't have invited you. I just thought away from every thing maybe we could be more like a couple, dating each other, not waiting for you know who too attack."

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Jeremie run as fast as they can for the activated Tower. "She gave us an hour for surrendering you. Maybe she won't defend the," The buzzing sound of Hornet wings cut Jeremie off. "Aelita I'm not a very good fighter I'll need help."

"I can do more then help just distract them." Aelita forms two energy orbs and throws them at the five Hornets.

Jeremie runs towards some trees waving his arms wildly. "Shoot me! I bet you can't!" Three Hornets chase after him firing lasers. "Aaaa!" Jeremie turns and dives for cover.

Aelita uses the distraction and tackles the two that staid on her. Easily destroying them she goes after the other three. "Energy Field!" She hits one Hornet destroying it but misses another one.

"Come on you still haven't hit me!" Jeremie runs for a different tree and one Hornet chases after him spraying acid.

Aelita waves a hand over her watch and her wings appear. She takes off over the Hornet that went after her and drops on top of it quickly destroying it. "Good job Jeremie just one more too go." She flies after it and throws energy orbs.

**Hospital**

Father Alexander lies in bed watching a television. He coughs lightly then changes the channel. "I see I didn't miss much since F Troop and All in the Family were on." He turns it off. He scratches at the tube inserted in his arm slowly dripping pain killers in to him.

**Lyoko**

Aelita destroys the last Hornet and lands. "Jeremie we're close I saw it when I was going after that last one."

"Then lead the way." Aelita does and Jeremie hurries after her.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich and Annette quickly dress after they heard a knock. "She shouldn't be back until tomorrow morning!" Annette accidentally puts her shirt on backwards but doesn't notice.

"Maybe there was a problem." Ulrich nearly trips as he puts his pants on and tries running at the same time.

They hurry downstairs and open the door. "Papa, what's wrong?"

"She's been crying and I didn't know why until I realized you didn't pack her Binkie."

"Binkie! I'll be right back." Ulrich runs back upstairs.

Ulrich comes down with a small fuzzy bunny. "I thought you packed it."

"I thought you did." She turns and takes Binkie from Ulrich.

"Annette Honey, why is your shirt on backwards?" Her father laughs when both blush. "I'll get this back too her so she can get some sleep and you two can go back to what ever it was you were doing." He laughs again as they close the door behind him.

**Lyoko**

Aelita and Jeremie see the activated Tower and two Mega Tanks. "I'll distract them like last time ok?"

"Ok, I'll try and get past with out fighting." She brings out her wings again. "Go!"

Jeremie runs out and the Mega Tanks open. Aelita waits for them too fire before flying for the activated Tower. As she gets close the Razor Head leaps down from a tree and slashes through a wing dropping her. "Not so easy is it?"

"No, I must make it!" Aelita forms an energy orb and throws it at the Razor Head but misses. "Where have you been? It's been so long since she's used you." Aelita tries buying time so she can think.

Jeremie hides behind a tree trunk. He looks out and sees the Razor Head. "One chance." He runs out from the tree trunk. "Hey! Shoot me!" The Mega Tanks aim and start charging blasts.

Jeremie leaps and lands on the back of the Razor Head just as the Mega Tanks fire. They hit the Razor Head destroying him. "Ha, it worked." The Mega Tanks start charging a new attack. "Um, hide."

"I won't hide." Aelita closes her eyes and starts signing. Wireframe forms around her and move towards the activated Tower. Just before the Mega Tank fires the wireframe forms in to rock forming a cave protecting Aelita and her path.

She floats up to the second platform and places her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." She debates launching a return but realizes not only had the control panel on Earth been damaged but none of the other Titans had shown up. "She must have hurt them." She starts launching a return when an error occurs. "No, five hours not da-" The white bubble comes out reversing time.

**Schaeffer Guest Home**

"Huh?" Yumi looks around. "A return was launched? But they never sent us a message. Why did they launch a return?"

**Stern Home**

Ulrich realizes a return was done but doesn't worry. He hadn't been sent an SOS MAYA so it clearly wasn't tied with an attack. Why worry Annette about it? He would make sure though too make sure he packed Binkie before letting Liana go to her grandfather's house in a few days.

**Church**

"A return? But I never got a message. Maybe it was for some program, yeah, that must be it."

**Two Days After Return is Launched**

Odd leaves his room when he hears a hacking cough. "Father Alexander? Are you ok?"

"No Odd, I'm not." He wipes a little blood on to his shirt.

"Are you ill? If you need rest I can take over for the next couple of days."

"What about your trip with Yumi?"

"I think I'm uninvited."

"Things did not go well?"

"No. But you, what's wrong? Flu?"

"Nothing so weak." He coughs again. "Odd, I borrowed some money from my Son in Law."

"Why? We had enough for our bills."

"Not for this church but myself. I went and got a proper medical examination."

"Why? After the Scan you're fine."

"I was. But Odd," He coughs again. "It came back."

"No, it can't, the Scanners heal every thing."

"The doctor was quite puzzled. The tumor in my lung was all that was wrong with me. At my age I should have scarring and weak joints and all those other ailments that come with age. Instead I had lungs cleaner then most newborns and was in perfect health except for the tumor."

"But, no, the Scanner, it always worked. Maybe you need a second Scanning. I, I can do it."

"No Odd I won't accept it."

"But you can't die! We can save you. Borrow more money and get the shots and surgery if you don't want Scanned." Father Alexander shakes his head.

"Odd, I'm old and dying. You tried your magical healing machine and it didn't work. The Lord wants me back and not even the most advanced science can stop that." Tears fill Odd's eyes blurring his vision.

"No, no you're wrong! I won't let you die! I'll make you damn it!" He gets his cell phone out and calls Aelita. "He's dying!"

"What? Odd, who, Maya isn't attacking."

"No your grandfather! The cancer came back and he says he won't let us Scan him again! Get over here and help me he's old we can make him!"

"Odd, what are you talking about? How could it come back?"

"Just get over here!" Odd hangs up on Aelita.

"Odd I won't do it."

"We can make you. You can't fight us all off."

"All of us? Who will help you? This is my wish Odd. In fact I hoped it would be over before you came back."

"Before I came back? What were you doing?"

"There is a treatment for those who wish a painless death. It takes about three days but it is a very gentle way of passing. When you called me and told me you would be gone for three days I took it as a sign from the Lord."

"You would have killed yourself while I was away with out ever telling me? Too bad a return fixed that."

"It hasn't fixed any thing but did correct me. The Lord must want you too know. This is my decision Odd you can not force any thing on me."

"I can and will. I need you this church needs you. What about Antea? Aelita? You will just die and not care what they feel?"

"I will die Odd eventually. You could Scan me every day and I will still one day pass on. I will do it my way and join the Lord."

"No!" Odd grabs him by the shoulders. "I won't let you!" More tears pour down his face.

"Odd this isn't goodbye forever just until we meet again."

"I can't let you do this." Tears blur his vision even more.

"You can either accept this or deny it. One way will make me happier."

"I won't let it happen period! You have no choice!"

"Oh but I do. The Lord made the Angels as servants but Man as his own. He gave us free will and my free will is joining him in my sleep with out pain." He coughs hard and tries covering his mouth but can't because of the way Odd was holding him. A little blood sprays Odd on the face. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care you aren't dying!"

"Odd, fine, go to your room and collect yourself. I will go to mine and if you wish we can talk when you are not so emotional." Odd let's go.

"Fine." He turns and goes to his room.

**Odd's Room**

"Please God, Jesus, Lord, don't let him die. I need him." He wipes his eyes. "Please I'll do any thing! I, is this punishment? Because I started dating? I'm sorry I'll stop! I, I can't leave yet but when Maya is defeated I'll go and live in seclusion. Please, any thing."

A black mist forms. "_Odd, I can help you."_

"Maya? Why?"

"_He is important in your life. He is also my grandfather. I want my life as perfect as can be. If he dies I will lose a part of my life."_

"But, why? For what? I mean, thank you."

"_Oh but for what is a good question. Kill the copy and I will save him."_

"I can't kill Aelita."

"_I AM AELITA!" _Maya's power forms around her. "_You will only be removing a copy that does not belong. You will not lose Aelita for the true one will come and live here. You will only gain a strong and healthy Alexander."_

"I, I can't."

"_Then let him die and be the murderer of your father. Or destroy a digital copy of me, Aelita, and keep him alive."_

"How? How could I?"

"_I will make it possible. I am weak when I attack this close from the last time I can't do much but I will make it possible."_ She disappears as Odd's phone rings. He gets it out and sees the SOS MAYA.

"Am I really doing this?" He closes his phone.

**Aelita**

Keeping a bag of fast food in one hand and a drink tray carrying two large sodas in the other made it hard for Aelita who was running back to the warehouse. She is near the street it was on when Maya appears. "_Hello copy."_

"Maya, stay back."

"_Oh do not fear me. Fear for Odd."_

"Why are you attacking him?"

"_Because I can and I made it so you are the only one who can save him. This way I'll only need Ulrich devirtualized. So, go find him near the park by the church."_ Maya disappears.

**Church**

Odd walks out slowly and looks up at the Sun. "Can I deny him this? He, he's done so much good how can I let him die? I can't!" He starts running down the street when Maya appears.

"_The park, go there and wait for the copy. Do not fail me or you will have killed him."_ Maya disappears.

"I can't let him die! Lord please save him. No, please Lord save me." Odd runs towards the park.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie taps his foot with worry. "She should have been back by now and won't answer her phone." He tries calling Aelita again but she doesn't answer.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Aelita is running across the park when she sees Odd. "Odd!" She runs over as fast as she can. "You, you're," She was out of breath. "You're ok?"

"Yes, I am." He looks at Aelita as she pants from running. She was tired, out of breath, and weak. "Aelita, please, I'm sorry." He reaches out and puts a hand over her mouth and pushes her on the ground. "I'm so sorry." She reaches for his arm and tries pulling it off but he is too strong. "Aelita, I must do this." He leans down near her ear. "Aelita, if you die I save Alexander."

**A/N So, a bit of a cliffhanger. We don't see the end result. What will the others do or say? Can Odd keep it a secret? Being masterfully manipulated by Maya will he really kill Aelita? Also, pretty much the first attack was just Maya setting this up. She must have been watching Father Alexander and knew he was sick. But will this twisted plan really work? We must wait and see in the next episode! Also, we are coming to the end, I'm thinking get to E200, a nice well rounded number.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 189: An Odd Sacrifice Part II**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Warehouse**

Ulrich and Yumi make it but not Odd or Aelita. "She must have gone after both of them. I'll send both of you then myself and the vehicles."

"You're coming?"

"We'll need every one we can get." Jeremie sets up the profiles. "Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko near the Tower.

"Wow we're really close."

"She doesn't have a large barrier up. She must be weak after the last attack why I don't know."

"She turned off our cell phones but then what? What could have taken so much energy?" Ulrich steps in to the Scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko near Yumi.

Soon the vehicles appear and then Jeremie. "Go west, fast." He jumps on the Overglide and takes off.

**Lyoko**

The warriors near the activated Tower when Maya attacks. She first destroys the Overbike and Ulrich tumbles off. "_Not so fast! I am finally killing that copy!"_

"No!" Jeremie fires a volley of missiles and lasers at Maya. Energy comes up blocking them.

"_Oh but I am! And in the most ingenious way! Even if you do deactivate the Tower she will die! Not even a return can stop it!"_

"Then let us deactivate it and launch a return." Ulrich has his swords out but hopes he won't be fighting. He must make it.

"_But this is so much fun! I should do it more often. I mean I was always so busy with the attack I never could play with you. But now? My attack happens with or with out me."_ She points at Yumi. "_You first."_ She moves one arm behind her back. "_On second thought,"_ An energy bolt shoots out of the arm behind her back and hits Ulrich in the chest destroying him. "_This way I can play longer."_

"We'll wait until he can come back." Jeremie flies higher on the Overglide and fires more missiles.

"Hai!" Yumi's fans fly through the air.

"_Yes! This is what I missed being with my friends."_ Maya fires energy in all directions destroying all attacks against her. "_My turn again."_

**Warehouse**

Ulrich watches the screen and waits. "Come on hurry it up! Damn it Jeremie why can't you fix this?"

**Lyoko**

Jeremie hears Ulrich and has an idea. "Ulrich, I created a portable Scanner. It works, mostly. I tried it on myself and it worked any ways. Maybe if you use that you can get back here."

"How do I use it and where is it?"

"Near the back of the warehouse. Put in the coordinates then point and click." Jeremie dodges an energy bolt by centimeters.

"I'll be there as soon as I figure it out."

Yumi and Jeremie circle Maya. "What's the attack?"

"_If I told you it wouldn't be as much fun!"_

"What did you do with my wife?"

"_I am your wife! I am Aelita not that copy!"_ She fires another energy bolt at Jeremie but he dodges it.

**Warehouse**

Ulrich finds the device. "Ok, uh, I think this is how it works." He presses a button and a red beam fires hitting him in the chest. Soon he _pops_ and the device is dropped.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich lands and realizes the coordinates were wrong. "Super Sprint!" He starts running following the pulsations.

Yumi throws two fans then quickly throws another two. While they fly through the air she flies up higher on the Overwing. Maya destroys the fans easily but loses track of Yumi.

Jeremie fires several missiles at Maya distracting her more as Yumi gains more height over Maya.

Ulrich sees the line of trees and knows he is headed in the right direction. "Triplicate, get ready." His clones pull their swords out. "Wait, I have a plan." He keeps running but explains his plan.

**Park Outside of Church**

"Aelita, I must do this." He leans down near her ear. "Aelita, if you die I save Alexander." Her eyes go wide with fear. "So how do we fake your death long enough too trick Maya?" He takes his hand off of her mouth.

"I don't know if that's possible. Odd, is Alexander in trouble?"

"Yes, his cancer came back. The Scanners didn't remove it just made the rest of his body healthy. Maya says she'll save him if I kill the copy, you. So we must fake your death so she'll heal him."

"My father can pay for treatment. And we can Scan him keeping him healthy until the treatments work."

"He doesn't want that. He told me he was planning on assisted end of care services. He doesn't want help just death!"

"That, then that is what he wants. We can't force him."

"Yes we can! He's old and weak we can make him."

"And when he's healed and goes for assisted end of care services?"

"Why would he? He'd be healthy! Please Aelita help me he's your grandfather! Help me!" Odd's eyes go wild as he reaches for her.

"Odd stop!" Aelita starts feeling scared. Aelita knew how much Alexander meant in Odd's life. If killing her saved his life she didn't know if Odd would only want her death faked. "I, what's that?" She points and he turns. She takes off and runs for the church.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and his clones run towards the activated Tower. He takes the lead while his clones flank him with swords ready.

Maya sees him and fires an energy bolt hitting him. "_Ha, you failed again."_ She starts laughing.

"He didn't, the clones didn't devirtualize." Yumi jumps from the Overwing and lands on Maya. "Keep going Ulrich!" She wraps her arms around Maya's neck hanging on.

Ulrich puts his swords away and runs for the activated Tower. His plan had worked. He put a clone on lead with no swords out knowing Maya would target it instead of him. With Yumi distracting Maya his path was clear.

**Church**

Aelita runs to Father Alexander's room and slams the door behind her. "Where's the lock?"

"Lock? Aelita, what are you doing here?"

"The lock, how do I lock the door."

"Honey this is a church there are no locks." Father Alexander flinches when Odd slams against the door. "What is going on?"

"You're dying aren't you?" He nods. "Odd was told if he killed me Maya would heal you." Odd slams against the door again.

"Help me Aelita! We just need a way of faking your death! Maybe throw you over the edge of the Sector Jeremie and Waldo can bring you back!"

"No!" Father Alexander coughs hard. "Odd, stop this. Even if you some how tricked Maya I would not want it."

"But you would! Just let us heal you and you'll see!" He leans against the door but doesn't slam it. "Please, Father Alexander, Aelita, we can do this."

**Lyoko**

Ulrich runs in to the activated Tower. He floats up to the second platform and places his hand on the control panel. Soon the screens around him drop and the Tower deactivates. "We probably need a return." He launches one.

**Church**

Odd goes to Father Alexander's room and barges in. "I won't let you die I can't let you die!"

"Odd, back off please."

"No, I won't let you die. I can save you! If I don't save you then I might as well be the one who kills you."

"Is that the problem Odd? You think if I take the route I want and pass on when you believe there is a cure that you have failed?"

"I didn't fail I still have a chance! I gotta find Aelita and find a way we can fake her death so Maya heals you."

"No Odd I refuse this. I am old and dying. Even if you force me in that machine again and get money for the cancer treatment I won't live for long."

"No you could live for decades! You could become the oldest living person! We could Scan you every month making sure you staid healthy."

"But if I'm healthy then I can fight you and resist can't I? If I'm sick you can make me but if I'm healthy you can't. So will you make me healthy enough I can resist or let me leave this world in the way I want?"

**Aelita**

She drives even faster then she normally does and nearly clips another car. She is slightly distracted by talking on the phone. "Yes! His cancer came back and Odd, Maya, Maya told Odd that if he kills me then she'll save Alexander."

"He went after you? Why are you going to the church?"

"Daddy he didn't try and kill me he begged me too find a way to fake my death. He won't hurt me but he might hurt Alexander dragging him out of the," Aelita barely makes it through a light and hears a couple horns. "Church."

"Your mother and I will be there as soon as possible." They hang up.

**Church**

Odd hears the door open after hearing tires squealing. "Aelita it's ok, I won't hurt you. But we must find a way of faking it."

"No we don't." Aelita runs past Odd and goes in to Father Alexander's room. "Are you ok? My parents are coming."

"I am not dying this minute. But if they resist my wishes for end of life services I will simply deny any other help."

"I don't know what they think. I think you should do what you want. You've lived a long time and if you really want too um, die, then that is your right." She looks over at Odd. "No matter what Odd or any one else thinks."

"Aelita I need him! If he dies we'll lose even more members and we're struggling as it is. And with Maya I leave for attacks. What could I do?"

"I, I didn't think of that. Maybe I should wait for a better time." Father Alexander coughs hard in to his hand. "When the doctor told me about the tumor I decided that was it. Why fight it? The Lord wants me back but I forgot about what all I would leave behind. Not just Odd, or a church, but all of it. With out me, Odd, I'm sorry but you're so busy with Maya I doubt you could keep this church open."

"Father Alexander, thank you." Odd looks toward the door when it opens again and Waldo with Antea come in.

**Later…**

Father Alexander talks with Waldo alone. "I can not pay you back. Of course you know that."

"I do and that doesn't matter. My wife cares for you and if you passed away before she felt she learned every thing she could it would hurt her."

"We've talked a lot but I know I'm struggling with my memory. I try and write down any memories I have. And she tells me every thing she can remember after her mother took her away. I missed so much of her life."

"But you would have gone and died with out telling us."

"I was a coward. When I saw the xray of my lung, that tumor, I made the decision in that office. If I stopped and let any one talk about it then I worried I would change my mind."

"And you did, thankfully. I'm lucky Odd became such a good man."

"Yes, he is. He cares so much about me he thinks if I die it is his fault. It's almost like," Waldo finishes the sentence.

"A parent. I worried for months, years, that if Xana killed Aelita it would be my fault. I had no idea he would turn on me, help the KGB. And when they came for us I put her in the safest place I knew. But even sacrificing myself for her it wasn't enough. I was responsible for her and even if it was a random accident or Xana it would be my fault if she didn't grow up. I was her father it was my job."

"Exactly. When my wife left me and took Antea I felt the same thing. If she ever got hurt or worse it would be my fault because I wasn't there for her."

"But he wouldn't kill some one for you, there is a difference."

"No but I am not his child am I? But then maybe Odd is just better then the both of us."

**Stern Home**

Ulrich tells Annette about the two returns done close together. "So you've lived this like three times now?"

"Yes, and I'm still looking forward to our night alone." Annette frowns.

"This is why I should be Scanned." She glares waiting for an argument.

"And you know what? I agree. I put on some of my best moves and even a couple new ones and you don't remember a thing." He laughs. "We can talk about it tomorrow. It is getting late."

"I'll check on Liana see if she woke up from her nap." Annette hugs and kisses Ulrich before leaving the bedroom.

**Four Days Later**

Father Alexander goes with Antea to a specialist. After several examinations they talk in the doctor's office. "You're a little old for our target range but your physical and scans show you have the body of a strong healthy teen. Except for the tumor you're in better health then I am. No sign of arthritis or diabetes. No brittle bone or severe memory loss. I'll send the request and if they accept I'll call you tomorrow."

"If they don't?"

"Then we can still treat him but you will be responsible for the costs." Antea reaches out and takes Alexander's hand in hers.

"That's fine, my husband can pay for it. My father won't die because of this." She squeezes his hand tightly.

**Lyoko**

"_NO!"_ Maya creates a Krabe then destroys it. "_I had her! Odd you bastard kill that copy! That's all you needed too do and he'd be saved! Now you force my hand."_ She starts calming down as a new plan forms in her mind.

**Church That Morning**

Father Alexander gets off the phone with Antea. "Well that's good I won't be costing them much." He coughs lightly. "Lord, if this is wrong, if I really should die, then I'm sorry. I have family, a friend, and a church depending on me. If I could join you now I would but I will do more bad than good if I did. Give me time for Odd and his friends too stop Maya one way or another."

A black mist appears and flies through his back. It wraps around the tumor before Father Alexander knew what was happening. "N, no, I," He chokes and tries taking a deep breath but can't. Soon he collapses on the floor.

Odd finishes giving his sermon and goes too check on Father Alexander and see if he had gotten the call yet. "Father, may I come in?" There is no response. Odd opens the door a little and sees him on the floor. "Alexander!" Odd rushes in and kneels down. He puts two fingers on Father Alexander's neck. "No pulse, no, no!" He rolls Alexander on to his back. "CPR, I can do this. Some one call for an ambulance! Father Alexander collapsed!" Several people inside the church get phones out and start dialing.

**Twelve Minutes Later**

An EMT shakes his head. "It won't help. He's been dead for at least an hour."

"No, I, I didn't talk for that long. That sermon was only, no." Odd forces back tears. "He was getting treatment! The doctor said he'd make it!"

"For what?" An EMT pulls a pen out and grabs a clipboard. "Are you next of kin?"

"No, yes, I don't know. I was before but he reconnected with his family."

"Do you know what he was being treated for?"

"Cancer, in his uh, left lung. But they hadn't actually started treatment. He was waiting for the call today to see if he would be covered by the National Health Plan or if his Son in Law would be paying for it."

"Who is his Son in Law?"

"Waldo Schaeffer, the president and owner of SFC INC."

"Wow, so he could have gotten the best. Damn, I'm sorry for your loss." Odd slams a fist in to the wall.

"I could have stopped this. Here," He gets his cell phone out. "Waldo's number is on there, call him." Odd turns and walks away.

**A/N So Alexander is dead, by Maya's hand. And Odd blames himself. How will that end? And won't the Warriors find out she activated a Tower AGAIN? Unless she deactivated it right away or… **


	94. Chapter 94

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 190: An Odd Sacrifice Pt III**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

.

**Two Days Since End of Last Episode**

Antea and Waldo are with a funeral parlor discussing options. "We know burials are expensive since most cemeteries were plowed over for more buildings but there must be one near by. We don't want a cremation."

"Well, the closest is west of Berlin, about four kilometers. But the costs there are over thirty thousand for the worst of plots."

"We, he would want a burial. We'll pay for it we can afford it. No cost limitations." Waldo sighs thinking about the expense. Yes he could afford it but with time and money lost because of Maya and losing Jeremie's help, well, he couldn't worry about it now.

**Lyoko**

Maya watches after Odd. Ever since she killed Alexander Odd had been having a crises of faith. Faith in the Lord and himself. Maya watches and waits for the right moment. Odd, alone, and at his most vulnerable. He was already alone but she didn't believe he was at his most vulnerable. No, not yet.

**Odd**

Sitting in the pew of a Jewish Synagogue Odd feels a little out of place and pulls at his collar. The place was mostly empty in the middle of the afternoon. He debates talking with the Rabbi. He needed help with his faith but there were no other churches in the area. The closest man of faith was this Rabbi.

**Lyoko**

Maya activates a Tower and sends a black mist out in to the Synagogue. It forms in to a different Rabbi who sits down next to Odd. "You seem lost Father."

"I, well, am spiritually. You probably know of my church, we're the last of the Catholic in this city."

"Of course, you and an older gentleman survived the purge. But why are you here?"

"He passed away from cancer. I, I tried getting him help. He was accepted for full coverage because his health was nearly perfect except for the tumor."

"And yet he still passed on? I'm sorry for your loss." He pats Odd on the arm. "So you came here looking for guidance?" Odd nods. "What makes you lost?"

"I, I was offered a chance of saving him by doing some thing drastic and wrong. Trade a life for his. If I had done it then he would still be alive." The Rabbi smiles, his eyes form with the symbol of Xana, Maya then quickly change back.

"What life for his?"

"A, a friend's life. A friend's life for his."

"And clearly they meant more then this man's life. He meant nothing and now he's gone. You take control of your church and become the only man who the Catholics in the area go to."

"He, he didn't mean nothing. I don't want control of the church. I loved him like he was a father. He saved me from a horrible life."

"But you chose a friend over your father? That does seem rather wrong. I can see why you are lost. You chose wrong and now are feeling guilty over it. Maybe some one can still save you from that guilt." The Rabbi stands up and walks away.

Once outside of eye sight of Odd the Rabbi turns in to a black mist and disappears.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sees the Super Scan show the Tower deactivated. "What is she doing? She did some thing with Odd and now she's doing this."

"So now what? Are you brining us back?" Ulrich gets off of the Overbike.

"Might as well she deactivated the Tower." Jeremie brings the others back.

After bringing them back Jeremie holds up his portable Scanner. "I made this one and fine tuned it. It will synch up with the Super Scan and tell you when a Tower is activated and the coordinates closest to where you can be sent. I'm working on making it smaller so we can carry them like phones."

"So we'd know when a attack happens with out you telling us? We can just stop and Scan ourselves where we are?" Ulrich looks at the device. "But do we go back afterwards?"

"No the Scanner here is still needed for that. Short of building one in every home we need this Scanner."

"Or work. Leaving the gym would be easier if I could pop in and out with that thing." Jeremie let's out a frustrated growl.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't build a new Scanner in your office for your convenience and worked on making a portable Scanner that can be used any where."

"Sorry, but it is annoying. Ending classes early pisses off clients. We've had four cancellations in the past two months."

"I'm sorry but this is the best we can do."

"I appreciate it Jeremie. Especially if I can just carry it around." Yumi looks at the device. "Maybe if Odd had one he could have escaped."

"I doubt Maya gave him time, if she had any part in it. There were no activated Towers at the time. Maybe he just couldn't handle Alexander dying."

"But then where is _he_?" Yumi's voice cracks. "I, I'm going back." She leaves the warehouse.

**Later…**

Yumi is in a bar drinking. Since Odd had disappeared she had started falling apart. She made it to work then off to the bar after. She hadn't completely given up but with out Odd supporting her she was losing her hope.

Maya activates a Tower and calls Yumi's phone. _In Odd's Voice _"Please Yumi, I need help. I, I'm in a third story building. I can see the church from here. Please Yumi, I need you." The phone call ends. She rushes out of the bar leaving behind her ID which the bartender was keeping her tab on.

**Near the Church**

Odd stands outside of the church. There was only one person who could help him. He looks up at the large cross on the front hanging over the door. "I need help. That Rabbi was right. There was only one person who might have the power of bringing back Alexander. "Maya, I need you."

**Also near the Church**

Yumi finds the nearest three story building that wasn't occupied. She breaks the door in and runs upstairs. "Odd! Odd I'm here!" She runs up the stairs. "Odd, which room are you in?" She kicks a door down and sees nothing. She leaves and kicks another door in. "Huh?" She is hit with a metal bar and knocked out.

**Odd**

He turns his head when he thinks he hears Yumi's voice. But he sees a black mist form. "Maya, can, can you help me?"

"_Same deal as before Odd, same deal as before."_

"Kill Aelita?"

"_That copy! Kill her and I will do my best. I'm not sure if I can I've never brought the dead back."_

"I can't do this on a maybe."

"_So you agree? I will try and bring the dead back and if I do you will go and kill the copy. Give me a minute I'll find an animal and test this."_ Maya disappears.

**Yumi**

Maya stands over her. "_She's not dead I didn't hit her hard enough. Hmm, I still have time. With out Odd and Yumi Aelita will be nearly defenseless."_ She looks around. "_In a shithole like this you'd think a rat or two would be living here."_

**Warehouse**

Jeremie tries calling Yumi's phone again. "Damn it. First she got Odd and now Yumi. I'll come and use the Overglide."

"Shit, shit." Ulrich starts getting worried. Yumi was alone, so was Odd. But what if Maya got him next? He had a wife and child. And why was she doing this now? She always went after Aelita now she was coming after the others.

Jeremie lands on Lyoko and gets on the Overglide. "We better hurry." He takes off with the others for the activated Tower.

**Odd**

Maya appears with a dead rat. "_Watch." _She focuses on it sending several black mists in to it. A back leg starts kicking. Soon the rat rolls on to it's feet and scurries off of Maya's hand. "_I can bring him back. Kill the copy and I will bring Alexander back. And not only that but with her dead I can come back and take my rightful place. You will end this Odd. You will bring a good man back and end all of this violence."_ She leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "_Thank you Odd."_ Maya disappears.

**Yumi**

Maya appears near Yumi and forms in to Odd. She kneels down and shakes Yumi until she wakes up. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"Odd? What happened?"

"When you came in you scared her and gave me time to get loose. She said some thing about Lyoko I'm guessing the others are deactivating the Tower. We must go." He helps her up. He has no problem holding her up.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita see the activated Tower. "Three Tarantulas and a Mega Tank she really doesn't want us stopping the attack."

"We better we can't let her hurt or do what ever it is she's doing with Yumi."

**Yumi**

Maya drops Yumi and starts grabbing at her chest while still in the form of Odd. "Yumi, help, me." He starts gagging and makes choking noises.

"No, no! Odd what's wrong?" Blood starts coming out of his mouth. Maya forms a copy of herself.

"_Yumi, I don't know what I did! I, I was telling him about a way too save Alexander. He kept fighting me and I hurt him I'm sorry."_

"Save him!"

"_Oh, I could of course. But what do I get? He'd come back and fight me again. Now if we made a deal…"_

"I'll do it, what do you want?"

"_Go to the copy's house and wait for her. When she gets there kill her."_

"I can't kill her. If I get Odd to the Scanners then I can heal him."

"_I tried that already. It only works for a few hours."_

"Then what can you do better?"

"_I can get inside and maybe fix things. But why bother if he will just fight me? I need your help Yumi and he needs yours." _ Maya disappears.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie fires lasers and missiles at the Tarantulas. Ulrich sends his clones after the Mega Tank. Aelita watches and waits for the right moment.

Maya flies towards the activated Tower smiling. Her plan was coming together nicely. "_You won't win this time! I got Odd as my puppet and now Yumi!"_

"Puppets? You're controlling them? Where are they?" Ulrich's head snaps around as he looks.

"_Oh they are busy with the Twins. They will take them and bring them to the real Aelita." _Maya laughs evilly. "_You better hope you can get past the monsters before they are gone."_ Maya disappears.

**Odd**

He knocks on the door and Drake opens the door. "Unkie Odd!"

"Hi kiddo, is your mom home?" He shakes his head. "Well, I need too talk with her. How about we hang out until she gets back?"

"Ok!"

"Where's Suki?"

"Readin a book."

"Well let's go see if she's up for some games."

**Lyoko**

Aelita throws an energy orb and destroys a Tarantula. The Mega Tank twists and turns confused by the clones running around it.

Jeremie gets behind a Tarantula and fires missiles. He hits the back legs crippling it. Aelita throws another energy orb destroying it.

Ulrich runs forward and shoves a sword in to the Eye of the Mega Tank destroying it. "Ulrich deactivate the Tower I'm going back to Earth and saving my children." Aelita flies in front of Jeremie. "Shoot me!" Jeremie does and sends Aelita back to Earth.

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Yumi gets there and knocks. No one answers.

Odd is upstairs with the Twins playing a video game. "Gotta use the boost on the straight parts. You can't use it on the turns." The volume is up and he doesn't hear Yumi's knocking.

Yumi tries the door handle and finds it unlocked. She goes in slowly and looks around. "Aelita?" She was nervous. She couldn't kill her friend but Odd was hurt. "She will help she'll have ideas. Maybe fake her death long enough Maya heals him."

Aelita drives around the corner and goes up on the curb. She blows the tire but doesn't slow down.

When she slams on the brakes the car slides and hits the fence. Yumi hears the noise and looks out the window.

Aelita runs out of her car and throws the door open. "You, you won't take them!" Aelita throws herself at Yumi.

"Stop! I'm here so I can help Maya fi," Yumi is punched so hard she sees stars.

"You won't help her with any thing!" Aelita runs for the kitchen. Yumi gets up slowly still stunned.

Aelita comes out of the kitchen with a knife. "You may have joined her with Odd but I won't let you take my children!" She charges Yumi with the knife and slashes at her.

Odd hears the yelling and pauses the game. When he hears a crashing noise he gets up quickly. "I think your mom just made a mess. Wanna come help us clean it up?" The Twins set the controllers down and hold Odd's hands following him out of the room and head downstairs.

Yumi holds back a scream as Aelita cuts her hand badly. "Aelita, stop, we gotta help," Aelita slashes at her again.

"What are you doing?" Aelita turns and sees Odd with the Twins.

"Get away from them!" Aelita runs at Odd.

"Stop!" Odd puts his hands up and takes the knife through one. "Aaaa!"

"Aaaa!" The Twins scream in terror and run up the stairs.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich finally gets inside of the activated Tower and deactivates it. He sends Jeremie back and waits for word of a return or not.

**Aelita**

Covered in blood wielding the knife Aelita has Odd and Yumi backed in to a corner. Odd keeps himself in front of Yumi protecting her. "Aelita what's wrong with you?" Blood drips from his wounded hand.

"I won't let you take the Twins, never!" She slashes at him again.

"I wasn't, I swear. Please stop Aelita. Maya said if, if I killed you she'd bring Alexander back but I wouldn't, never. If we could just fake it long enough please Aelita listen." Odd feels the warm blood from Yumi's face wound drip on his neck.

Her phone rings but she ignores it. She wouldn't be distracted. "Maya told us all about you two. You are her puppets but I don't care I won't let you take the Twins! They're mine!"

**Warehouse**

"Ulrich, I can't reach her, launch a return." Soon the white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie are in the living room. "If they really are under her control what do we do? We're cut in half."

"I don't know. We still have you two."

"Yes but two of us, two of them. Well, three if you keep coming."

"Of course I will. I'm actually starting too like it. The Overglide makes it feel like I'm flying on my own and actually fighting not just working on programs, well, if I had known how much fun it was before I would have started earlier."

"So um, do we try calling Yumi?" Ulrich gets his cell phone out and calls her.

**Outside of the Church**

Yumi looks around and sees Odd. "Odd, you're ok? How did you escape?"

"Escape? Yumi, are you ok?" He hugs her.

"Yes, I, I," She starts crying. They hear her phone ringing. Odd reaches in to her back pocket and pulls it out. Yumi was still crying so he answers it. "Hey Ulrich, she's ok, we're ok. What happened with Aelita?"

"What do you mean? Maya said you two were being controlled by her. What happened with you? We've been freaking out about you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, not fine but I think I'll be better soon. But Aelita, is she ok? She attacked us with a knife for no reason."

"Maya told us you were working for her and coming for the Twins."

"Oh, I guess I can see why she acted like that. Tell her we weren't there for the Twins. I came to talk with her and Yumi, I, I don't know why she was there."

"Ask her."

"She's upset so maybe later. Every one ok on your end?"

"Yes, we're fine. I'm glad you're ok Odd. Been scary wondering what happened with you."

"I'm sorry."

**Two Days Later**

Odd had just given the Eulogy at Father Alexander's funeral and steps down. He saw the normal congregation along with his friends. He sits down next to Yumi. "Thank you for coming." She takes his hand in hers.

"Of course I came." She squeezes it lightly.

**Lyoko**

Maya is enraged. She explodes with energy over and over again destroying every thing near her. "_No how did they do it? How could they love that copy so much they would rather let others die around them than kill her!"_

**A/N And so ends the Odd Sacrifice series. Three episodes covering Father Alexander's death and Maya using it against him. Will she ever reveal she killed him or not? Or will she try using his death against Odd again. I guess we must wait and see!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 191: Move On**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Lyoko**

Maya, infuriated at the others, works on some thing new. "_Just a few more returns should do it. But how? How will I make them know? I can't posses them but what else can I do? I need more help. That damn Razor Head was a pawn of Xana I won't use it. I want some thing better, stronger."_ She creates a Kankrelat then destroys it. "_Why do you do that?" _She shakes her head. "_Why do I do that? I don't even mean too it just happens."_

**Schaeffer Guest Home**

Yumi has several boxes packed. "Thanks for the help Odd."

"No problem Yumi." He puts tape on a box. "Are you sure you want your own apartment? You know they don't mind you staying here."

"But I do. I've finally started working and getting my own money. I shouldn't impose myself on them now. Besides I like my new apartment. It has a great view of the city and is closer to the warehouse so I can get there faster."

"And it's closer to the church." He lifts a box of clothes and sets it on top of another. "Are you sure you got every thing?"

"I think so. If not we can always come back here and grab it." Yumi looks over at Odd. He had rings under his eyes and his skin was pale. He looked sicker and sicker every day. "Maybe we could get some thing too eat after we get this over there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

**Jeremie and Aelita's Home**

Jeremie puts the Twins to bed. He goes back to his room and lies down. Aelita comes in after him in a sexy pink teddy. "Jeremie?" He turns over and sees her.

"Aelita, no."

"Come on Jeremie it has been months since you last touched me." She slinks over to him seductively. "Please Jeremie."

"Why not ask you know who if you need it that badly?" Jeremie glares at her.

"I, Jeremie, no." She feels tears in her eyes.

"That's all I see right now. His hands on you, his lips on yours, him making you moan in ways I thought only I had."

"I know and I'm sorry! I keep saying that but you don't care. You don't care how sorry I am and how bad I feel. I'll do any thing too make it up but you won't tell me what it is you want!"

"Because nothing will make it up."

"Then what can I do? How do we fix us?" Tears roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know. I want us fixed also but I don't know if it can be done. I moved back in, again, but it is still hard being around you. I know deep down I still love you but then I turn around and see you and all I can see is _him._ If we could get away from him it might help but I'm stuck with him until we rescue Maya."

"Then after we can move to America and help my Daddy expand there. Please, we can take the Twins with us and start a new life there."

"We can leave Maya here with what ever she wants."

"Did you think about the clone thing again? I don't like the idea cause what if you two fight over who the real one is? Or um, me or Maya? The Twins? Or if he hates me as much as you do?"

"I don't hate you. Not as much as I did before." Jeremie looks his wife over. "I love you Aelita and you look amazing in that. I'm just sorry I can't ignore _him_ when I see you."

"I spent more on this then I did on half my shoes. Its natural silk not man made. Made by human hands and not machines. I thought it might help…" She gets in bed next too him. "Go ahead, touch it." She grabs his wrist and places his hand on the side of the teddy.

"Wow, feels nice." His hand keeps moving.

**Lyoko**

Maya watches the two and gets enraged. "_How can he do that with her? She cheated on him! I must kill her so he will have no reason not too choose me! But every thing I sent has failed. I need some thing new! But what? What can we, I do? I will kill her!"_

**Two Days Later**

Yumi watches Odd from a pew as he gives a sermon. Since Father Alexander passed Odd had been working harder but getting worse. When he finishes he walks towards his room and Yumi meets him in there. "Odd, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He sits down on his bed. "I'm just a little tired."

"Can't sleep? Or working too hard?"

"Both. I must do every thing now." Yumi sits down next too him.

"Didn't you say you would ask other churches around here? The uh, Protest, Pro, the not Catholic."

"Protestant, and I did. I told them I could become non denominational, change some things here. The three I talked with said they would discuss it. If they do then they can send a couple people here, share money, so forth."

"And if they don't?"

"I can't do this alone." Odd looks around his room. "I wonder if we have insurance on this place."

"Why?"

"If I can't get help I can't keep doing this. I, this building must be worth some thing. If it is insured could just burn it down and use the money too go to college and get a degree in some thing."

"Waldo can give you any money you need. And a job like he did for me."

"I know and I know but I don't think Jeremie or Aelita might like it. Could you imagine Jeremie and I working at the same place?" Yumi shakes her head. "Exactly. If I can't get help from the others I'll have no choice."

"Sure you will. Like you said this building is worth some thing you could uh, sell it. Maybe a smaller Protontent,"

"Protestant."

"Church would like too expand? This place is really big and um would the people who come here mind?"

"I asked yesterday and no one said any thing. I asked for help and again none of them said any thing. All these years I lived here and helped them out. Decades for Father Alexander. I asked for maybe larger donations or help cleaning. Maybe even just not sinning as much so I can spend less time doing confessions."

"I'm sorry. I could try and help. I'm not much for cleaning but um, I make my own money I could help." Odd shakes his head.

"No Yumi I won't accept that. If I must close this down then I will. Maybe I should start shopping around for buyers. Much less risky then burning it down." He laughs quietly. "Although I guess prison would be three meals and a roof."

"Maybe but then I couldn't see you as often." She puts a hand on his. "And you might not like what your good looks will get you in the showers."

"I'm not looking as good as I used too."

"Just like me. I still look like I'm twenty years older then I am." Her shoulders slump. "It has been months since it happened and I'm still a mess. He, he was a father for you. I miss my parents and I never like, found some one else. I've thought about seeing them since I would have reached eighteen. They couldn't like keep me at home or call the police but what do I tell them?"

"I thought the same thing. How do I explain this?" Odd motions towards his clothes. "I don't know if they could understand this. They've never been religious in the least said it was too restricting."

"And what happened. But by now maybe they wouldn't care. They would be so happy knowing we were alive."

"Yeah, maybe." Odd and Yumi both feel depressed.

**Lyoko**

Maya finishes her latest project. "_I must gain more power. With enough I can get rid of that copy and take my rightful place once and for all!" _She activates a Tower.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sees and hears the Super Scan. "Now what? I have three programs too complete we must get this done fast." He saves and closes the programs then texts SOS MAYA.

**Church**

Odd and Yumi's cell phones beep. "You know what that is." She nods. "I, I don't know if I can leave."

"If they can't handle it then too bad. You're needed for some thing more important than these ungrateful little," Yumi stops before she curses. "Sorry."

"No, don't be." They leave.

**Gym**

Ulrich gets the text. "There goes my lunch break." He leaves the gym.

**Aelita and Jeremie's Home**

Aelita sighs heavily. "Not what I need." She looks over at the Twins who were eating lunch. "Ok you two after lunch you can go upstairs and watch television until I get back ok?"

"Yes Mom!"

**Berlin**

Energy sparks around a lamp post. It warps and bends as some thing forms out of the energy. A loud _POP_ noise echoes off the near buildings as a large flying monster appears. A four meter long Hornet with a slender two meter long tail with an opening that drips acid. It buzzes east towards Aelita.

Aelita is in her car driving for the warehouse when she sees the new monster. "Now what is she doing?" The monster aims its tail at her and sprays acid in a wide spread pattern. It covers the road and her tires melt as they pass over it. "No, not good, shit." She throws the door open and jumps over the puddle of acid and runs for the nearest building.

People scream and panic as the monster sprays more acid at Aelita. It melts through a bus stop bench and starts melting through the sidewalk. "Out of the way!" Aelita runs in to a narrow alley. The new monster tries following but can't fit so flies up over the top of the buildings and starts spraying acid down.

Aelita runs out the other side and is almost hit by a car as she crosses the road. "Hey watch where you're going you stupid," The driver's insult is cut off when acid sprays across the front of his car melting through it. "Aaaa!"

Aelita sees a revolving door and runs through it. The new monster sprays acid at it but the glass resists it. Aelita takes deep breathes trying too recover from the running.

**Warehouse**

Odd and Yumi make it before Ulrich. "What's the attack?"

"I don't know and don't care. Let's just get this done before she does enough damage we need a return." Yumi gets in the Scanner and Jeremie sends her.

**Berlin**

Aelita runs out of the back of the building and through an alley. She looks for any building or safe place that didn't have a lot of people around.

The new monster fires acid around the door and melts a hole large enough it can fly through. People panic and scream as the new monster flies through the lobby searching for Aelita.

**Warehouse**

Ulrich runs in and heads straight for the Scanner. "Are the others here yet?"

"Not my wife but she is probably the target, again." Jeremie sends Ulrich. "Go east you shouldn't be that far."

"On it." Ulrich gets on the Overbike and revs the engine.

**Berlin**

The new monster flies out of the building after melting a hole in the wall. It flies up high looking for a spot of pink that was Aelita.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko warriors fly across the second Sector's ice area. "I can't see it yet." Odd flies highest on the Overglide. "We're coming up on some ice chunks maybe it is hidden in there."

"Maybe," Jeremie checks the map and coordinates. "I think we just confirmed a suspicion I had."

"What's that?" Ulrich flies lower and sees an opening.

"Either Maya creates more Tower's with every return or she moves them. She's never activated a Tower from that area before. If she creates new ones with every return it could mean she is getting stronger in a different way then Xana did."

"So we don't do them unless needed." Yumi flies past Ulrich and enters the crevice first while Odd flies over the ice.

"Except we've been doing that. And if she needs the Tower's more then Xana then maybe deleting them will weaken her. It has been an idea I've had for a few weeks now but I can't prove any thing yet."

"Keep doing what ever it is you do." Ulrich dodges a chunk of ice sticking out. After passing it a Kankrelat forms and fires lasers at him. "It's too tight in here I can't turn around."

"Hai!" Yumi throws two fans then focuses on one with her psychic powers. She controls it through the tight confines of the crevice and strikes the Kankrelat.

"Good job Yumi."

**Berlin**

The new monster sees Aelita and flies after her. She hears the sound of its wings and knows it is close with out turning around and seeing it.

Being close to the warehouse she just keeps running. The monster sprays acid and barely misses her. Some acid splashes off the side walk and lands on her pants leg. She feels air on her leg and knows she had come close too losing it.

**Lyoko**

The ice opens up and Yumi sees the activated Tower. "Guys I see it!" She flies down through a wide hole in the Sector.

After passing through she sees a floating platform looking much like some thing from the old Sector 5. "I guess it makes sense we have every other Sector." Ulrich and Odd follow behind her.

When they get near the platform two Creepers form. "Wow long time no see." Odd starts looking around for Mantas but doesn't see any.

The Creepers fire at the Lyoko Warriors and a laser hits the Overwing. Yumi leaps off and as she spins in the air throws four fans. They curve through the air but the Creepers fire and hit all four before she lands. "They're smarter."

"No just better shots." Ulrich stays back knowing he was needed for deactivating the Tower since Aelita hadn't made it.

**Berlin**

Aelita dives under a parked car after the new monster had gotten too close. It sprays acid and it starts eating through the car. She feels cold metal under her and realizes a sewer cover was her only chance of escaping. She gets it off and goes in to the sewers as more acid eats through the car.

The new monster spews more and more acid until the car is dissolved. A black mist appears and forms in to Maya. "_Did we do it? I know she went under the car and now she isn't there! I did it! I have finally killed the copy!"_ She turns back in to a black mist and disappears.

**Warehouse**

Maya reforms. "_I did it! I killed the copy! Now you and I can be together Jeremie!"_ She tries hugging and kissing him but he resists.

"No, I don't believe you!" He gets away from her.

"_But I saw it with my own eyes. She melted in to nothing. I finally did it Jeremie. I killed that whore who broke your heart. Now we can make a new life. You and I with the children can be a real family. You know I would never cheat on you._"

"Aelita is still alive."

"_Yes I am I'm right in front of you."_

"I meant the real one." Energy sparks around Maya.

"_I am the real one!"_ Her energy lashes out at Jeremie striking him across the chest.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors can hear what was happening and start panicking. "She can't be dead she can't be dead." Odd keeps saying this over and over. He fires some missiles and lasers at the Creepers but misses.

Yumi runs at the Creepers drawing their fire. Using her fans she blocks laser after laser.

Ulrich waits for a chance too get past the Creepers. "Odd, come here." Odd flies up quickly.

"What is it? Got a plan?"

"Yeah, let's try this and fast."

**Berlin**

Aelita runs through the sewers but quickly gets lost. "As long as it doesn't find me it doesn't matter if I'm lost." She gets even more lost hoping it would keep the new monster just as lost not knowing Maya had already declared victory.

**Lyoko**

Odd flies down at the Creepers firing more missiles and lasers. Ulrich is on the back and when close jumps off. "Super Sprint!" He rushes past Yumi who was still blocking lasers with her fans.

"Ulrich don't!" She sees him gets his swords out and cut a Creeper in half. As he slows down for turning around the second Creeper is faster and fires a laser hitting him. He falls down as he devirtualizes. "No!"

"Don't worry Yumi," Ulrich rushes past her again and attacks the Creeper from behind destroying it. "A Creeper can't destroy us with only one hit unless it is a clone." He walks towards the activated Tower.

"I, I forgot, it was so long since we last saw them." Odd lands beside her.

"Sorry we scared you. We didn't have time for telling you." He gets off of the Overglide. "You ok?"

"Yeah if I was on Earth my heart would be beating out of my chest but on Lyoko I'm ok." Odd and Yumi watch Ulrich walk in to the activated Tower.

**Warehouse**

Maya feels Ulrich enter the Tower. "_It doesn't matter if you deactivate the Tower she is dead. We can finally be together."_

"No, way in, Hell." His chest burns from her energy strike earlier. "I'll kill you Maya. I'm not sure how yet but I will."

"_Why so serious? She cheated on you! She doesn't love you but I do!"_

"You hurt me physically and she hurts me emotionally. I'm not sure which one is worse." Maya sparks with more energy.

"_I can heal physical damage."_ Her energy moves over his chest and heals it.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Jeremie do we need a return? Would it help Aelita?"

"I don't believe for a second she's dead. Launch a return."

"Ok, uh, return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Schaeffer Home**

Jeremie hugs Aelita tightly. "When she said she killed you I got so angry I would have killed her. I wanted her dead so badly I would have strangled her with my own hands if it would work." He hugs her even harder.

"Jeremie, can't breath." He relaxes a little.

"Sorry I just, I can't, I must make sure you're really here." His phone rings and then Aelita's.

"That's probably the others wondering if I'm ok." Jeremie pulls away and both answer their phones.

**Lyoko**

"_NO!" _Maya sparks with energy destroying several Kankrelats at the same time. "_How did she live? I saw it she was under the car and we melted it completely! How did she live!"_ She keeps creating and destroying monsters in her anger.

**Yumi's Apartment Two Days Later**

Odd looks around the main room. "Not as much space but you don't need much do you?" He sits down in a chair.

"No it's just me here." _For now. _"I haven't stocked the fridge yet so I can't make any thing."

"That's fine Yumi I'm not hungry."

"Is it that bad for you Odd? I know it's hard after losing some one so close but you can't starve."

"I won't starve. I just don't feel like eating."

"I felt like that at first. Then I couldn't stop stuffing my face." She grabs at her stomach. "I needed new clothes before I stopped doing it."

"I won't be like that. I can't afford that." He laughs a little. "All those months helping you, or at least trying, and now you're helping me."

"Not really. I'm just telling you what it was like for me."

"No wonder I couldn't do much. If any one felt like this they wouldn't listen or care. Why must we care for people so much? If we didn't it wouldn't matter if they died would it?"

"No, I guess not. But if we didn't care for others what would we be fighting for?" She sits down on the couch. "Is that chair comfortable?"

"No, kind of lumpy." Odd gets up and sits down on the couch near Yumi. "Much better."

**Stern Home**

Ulrich and Annette give Liana a bath. "Bubbles!" Annette splashes some around. "You want more bubbles?" She splashes them and Liana squeals with delight.

**A/N Ok, just another attack, story, but Maya thought she had done it and all she did was go for Jeremie. Once she thought she won she wanted too be with Jeremie. Will this cast doubt or not? He felt so angry that she killed Aelita he wanted her dead. But if Aelita was dead and he accepted Maya wouldn't that end all of this? Unless his ideas about Maya creating more Towers is true and that deleting them would weaken her is true…**


	96. Chapter 96

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 192: Affair**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Lyoko**

Maya even more enraged then normal prepares a new attack. She feels the energy of the Super Scan and waits for it too scan a Tower then move on.

**Church**

Odd's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Odd, I, we need too talk." He recognizes the voice.

"Aelita?"

"Yes, please, it is really important. Just get here now ok? Can you?"

"Um, yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." They hang up.

**Schaeffer Home**

Aelita checks on the Twins. "Still sleeping, good. Gives me time for a long soak." She rubs her neck and feels the tight knot forming there.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie notes some activity on Lyoko but the Super Scan doesn't detect a Tower. "She's doing some thing probably watching me. Well, go to Hell Maya. I think I figured you out." He saves and closes the program. "Time for a break and get some lunch."

**Schaeffer Home**

Odd knocks on the door and no one answers. He hits the doorbell and waits.

Aelita gets out of the bath tub and puts a robe on. "Jeremie is here already? He must be hungry I don't have any thing ready for him. But why ring the bell? Maybe he forgot his keys." She goes downstairs and to the door.

Odd is surprised when he sees Aelita in a robe. Water drips from her hair. "Um, you called and I, you sounded worried about some thing."

"I didn't call. Why are you here? Odd I, this isn't a good time."

"But you called me, see?" Odd gets his phone out and shows the call history. "You sounded worried, scared, I got here as fast as I could. Are the Twins ok?"

"I didn't call you maybe it was Suki."

"I know your voice Aelita." Odd's eyes go wide. "What happened? Why are you covering it up? Which one or was it both?"

"Odd what are you talking about? The Twins are sleeping." Odd tries pushing his way in but Aelita blocks him. "Stop it Odd."

"No, what happened? It was an accident right? Giving them a bath and one slipped and fell? What?"

"No, nothing happened be quiet or you'll wake them up."

"No, the way you sounded, I thought, it wasn't Maya or it would have been from Jeremie. Aelita if some thing happened that I was the first you called then it must be serious."

"I didn't call you I don't care what your phone says." Aelita's frantic sound of her voice just raises Odd's suspicion even more.

"If it was an accident we would understand Aelita." Odd tries getting inside again and knocks Aelita down.

When she falls her robe comes undone. Odd starts walking in farther when Jeremie's scream stops him cold.

"What are you doing?" Odd slowly turns around.

"Aelita called and, she, she sounded really worried. I came right over but now she says she didn't call me but she, I think one of the Twins were hurt."

"And she just met you in nothing but a robe?" Aelita grabs at the front and pulls it back over her.

"I was taking a bath when he showed up. I thought it was you coming early for lunch. I, I didn't call him. I don't know what he is talking about."

"My phone proves she called me." Odd shows Jeremie. "We need too check on the Twins NOW! If one or both are seriously hurt we might be too late if we don't hurry."

"They're taking a nap I told you already." Energy sparks in the living room as Maya appears.

"_I was going too warn you Jeremie! But if I didn't have proof what good would it do me? That was what you detected earlier."_

"No, I didn't call him I thought it was you Jeremie." Aelita backs away from Maya.

"_And then she answers the door in nothing but a robe? I'm surprised she didn't answer it with nothing but a smile for her other lover."_ Maya sparks with energy. "_I can't believe you! He has been the kindest sweetest man who tries hard forgiving you and you throw it back in his face!"_ Energy shoots out striking an end table damaging it. "_Why he doesn't kill you I'll never know!"_

"Because she might be telling the truth." Jeremie shakes with anger. "I was coming home for lunch and that activity might have been you calling Odd." He glares at Odd. "And your voice would sound just like my wife's when you don't use your powers."

"_But his phone proves she made the call with her phone!"_

"You, I think, if you activated a Tower then deactivated it before the Super Scan found it then that would make sense."

"_How much he trusts you. I waited and let him see it for himself and he doesn't believe it. What must I do? If I kill the copy but you don't accept it then what good will it do me? You must realize what she is and kill her!"_

"I, I'll do it." Every one's head snaps towards Odd.

"_You will?"_

"Yes, I'll kill her and accept you as Aelita." A smile appears on his face. "If you answer a riddle."

"_What riddle? Why do you play games?"_ Maya gets in his face and can't see him motion with his hands at the others to get out and head for the warehouse.

"The uh, other Aelita answered it on her own. If you can also answer it then you are just like her and why keep a copy around if we can have the real one?"

"_Very well, what is this riddle?"_

"A man is sentenced to death by hanging. The judge tells him he will be hung at noon on a weekday but he won't have warning so it will be a surprise. What day is he hung?"

"_I, um," _As Maya thinks of the answer Aelita and Jeremie leave.

**Schaeffer Family Offices**

Yumi is working on a new presentation for an advertisement campaign that will be used in China when her cell phone beeps. She gets it out and sees the SOS MAYA. "Save, close, and time for my real job." She sighs heavily. "How much longer? I actually like doing this." She leaves her desk and hurries for the warehouse.

**Gym**

Ulrich is in the shower after a training class. As he gets out and dries off he hears his phone beep. "Maya? I just worked my ass off. Son of a bitch." He quickly gets dressed and hurries for the warehouse.

**Schaeffer Home**

Maya taps her foot as she concentrates. "_If it is a surprise then it can't be a Friday."_

"Why not?"

"_If it wasn't done by Thursday then the only day left would be Friday but then he would know it was coming and it wouldn't be a surprise."_

"So Thursday is your answer?"

"_I, no, let me think."_

**Warehouse**

Aelita gets in the Scanner as Jeremie sits down in the computer chair. "I can't believe you still keep clothes in your car." Aelita was wearing a pair of brown slacks and a white tshirt.

"I don't know if or when it will come in handy like it did now." Jeremie sends her to Lyoko.

Soon Yumi gets there and is sent. When she lands on Lyoko she sees Aelita. "Any idea what the attack is?"

"She's at my house but Odd is distracting her."

"Is, is he ok?"

"I think so. But the faster we do this the better. As soon as Ulrich gets here we must deactivate the Tower." The Overvehicles appear. Yumi gets on the Overwing while Aelita gets on the Overboard.

**Schaeffer Home**

Maya taps her foot. "_If it didn't happen on Thursday then Wednesday would make sense."_

"Is that your answer?"

"_No not yet. I still have a few options. If it was on Wednesday why would they choose that day? Would he expect it?"_

"I don't know would he?"

"_Well, maybe. If it wasn't on Friday and it can't be on Thursday but then wouldn't he expect it on Wednesday?" _Odd shrugs his shoulders.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich lands on Lyoko near the others. "Where's the Tower?" He gets on the Overbike and revs the engine.

"Go west and hurry. If Maya figures out that stupid riddle who knows what she will do." Jeremie watches the screen looking for any monsters.

"What riddle?" Yumi takes off on the Overwing west.

"One he told me years ago. It is actually pretty easy once you realize the twist." Aelita and Ulrich follow Yumi.

**Schaeffer Home**

Maya sparks with energy. "_They're on Lyoko."_

"So? Why stop them when you can get my help? I might even convince Yumi. She's tired of fighting you and I know Ulrich hates being torn away from his family. Just figure out my riddle."

"_I know but I must have more time. But being distracted won't help me either. Give me a clue please."_

"There are two answers if you twist the logic enough. That's the only clue I'm giving you."

"_Two answers? I already eliminated two days."_

"Did you? What if you were wrong?"

"_Shut the Hell up you're distracting me."_ A worried look comes across Maya's face.

**Lyoko**

As the Lyoko Warriors near the Tower two Tarantulas appear in front of it. "We can handle this we go all out and should be done in only a minute or two." Ulrich pulls his swords out.

"I'll take one." Yumi creates two fans.

"I can take them both." Aelita closes her eyes and starts humming. Soon she starts singing in a beautiful tone. Ice forms around the Tarantulas.

"Good thinking Aelita."

"They're big and slow. Hornets and Mega Tanks are much harder. Maybe she's still working on Odd's riddle." Aelita flies towards the activated Tower.

**Schaeffer Home**

"_No! She's made it. Tell me the answer before she deactivates the Tower."_

"Well if you give up I could tell you."

"_Yes, I give up!"_

"Any day and no day."

"_What?"_

"The correct answer is any day or no day, and why? Well if the hanging doesn't happen by Thursday then it must happen on Friday but then that isn't a surprise. But that means if it doesn't happen by Wednesday then Thursday is the day, but not a surprise. It keeps going like this all the way till Monday. So no day would be a surprise. But if you twist the judges orders it also means any day."

"_No it doesn't!"_

"Sure it does. He sits in his jail cell thinking he can't be executed so when they come he is surprised."

"_I, well, that actually works. Where did you hear that?"_

"Father Alexander."

"_Oh, um, I'm sorry about him. I thought he was healthy enough he would stay alive for a bit longer."_ Maya holds back a smile knowing she was lying.

"Do you really mean that?"

"_Of course Odd! He meant a lot in your life and when I take my rightful place he would have been a part of it. Now I have no chance of knowing him as a grandfather and granddaughter."_

"I can tell you about him. The others would too I'm sure if you stopped this. Come back as her sister, or Aelita but move some where."

"_I, I,"_ Maya breaks apart.

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita. "Jeremie, call Odd."

"Already am."

Odd answers his phone. "I kept her busy no damage was done we don't need a return."

"Good, thanks Odd. By the way, what was the answer?"

"Ask your wife she knew it." They hang up.

**Yumi's Apartment That Night**

Yumi glares at Odd. "That is stupid."

"Why is it stupid? I think it is one of the greatest riddles ever. Just because you didn't figure it out doesn't mean it is stupid."

"Oh but I am?"

"No! I didn't know the answer either. Father Alexander gave me five tries which I got wrong cause I just named the five days." Odd laughs. "It's a riddle not like, a question you know? So getting it or not getting it doesn't mean you are dumb or smart."

"Nice save Odd." Yumi hugs him then let's go. "That was quick thinking. What did make you think of it?"

"I was wondering what I should do on my way over to Aelita's. What would Father Alexander do if he was called?"

"What did you think happened?"

"I, I thought maybe an accident with one of the Twins. Some thing really bad. Lack of sleep makes her distracted and one falls down the stairs or she, well, it didn't happen. Would I call the police? Would Father Alexander have called them? And when Maya came I just had Father Alexander stuck in my head. And Aelita was there and she knew the answer, answers. Maybe it was divine intervention."

"Or just a really smart human." Both laugh.

**Schaeffer Home**

Jeremie glares at Aelita. "That is stupid."

"Maybe but it stopped Maya. I just guessed and got it right." Aelita gets close. "Why didn't you get mad? Why did you trust me?"

"Because I do trust you, mostly. No, I do trust you. No way you would get caught with him doing any thing wrong. You love me, I know that. You wouldn't hurt me like that again."

"Thank you, I love you." Aelita kisses Jeremie.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich and Annette are on the computer. "Are you sure you heard it right?"

"Yes Annette. I had a clear signal when I called Odd. He said a prisoner was sentenced to death. On a weekday at noon but it would be a surprise what day is he executed?" He enters a different variation of the riddle in to the search engine and hits enter.

"Still none found. How can it not be on the internet? Who did he hear it from?"

"I didn't ask. Maybe it's in the Bible." Ulrich types in another way of saying the riddle.

"But they have that online we'd find it. This is bugging me I can't sleep until I know the answer." Both hear Liana start crying. "I'll check on her keep looking." Annette kisses Ulrich on the cheek and leaves the room so she can check on Liana.

**A/N I just heard that riddle thing recently so thought I would add it for all of you. It is a tricky answer depending on how you put the answer. If you go literal then no he can't be executed because he will expect it every day. But then that makes it a surprise when it does come because he thinks it can't happen because he would expect it. Mind twisting enough for you? And Maya lies about Father Alexander. Does she feel bad about it or does she think Odd would hate her and never accept her if she told him what she did? Is taking her "place" as Aelita mean so much for her? We'll wait and see. And Jeremie is working on a new program now that he has an idea of how he can beat Maya. Will it work? We must wait and see. I think wait another 8 more episodes so it ends on an even 200 before releasing my new Season 2, or just focus on Teen Titans. Not sure yet.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 193: Weakened Ties**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Yumi's Apartment**

Yumi sits close to Odd with a bowl of popcorn. "So, any word yet?" She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, a couple are interested." He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Best offer was over two hundred thousand. But I don't know if I can do it."

"Odd you've been getting worse trying so hard. You can't do it alone and the others won't help you. You don't really have any other choice do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm trying but my best just isn't good enough. The other churches said they didn't need it and wouldn't help unless I did away with every thing. But it isn't just me the people who go there can't just change what they believe."

"Is there no one else? Um, what are they called, the Jew leaders."

"Rabbis? They're even more different. Although they might like a nice big church. Well, temple, no synagogue." Odd shakes his head. "I already told them I'm selling the property. Once I get the money I'm not sure what I'll do."

"I already asked Waldo and he said he could find you a place. A place not at the main offices where Jeremie would be."

"And then what? I don't have a car or my own place."

"The um, guest home is open you know that. Or you could stay here and there are plenty of taxi and public transport." Yumi reaches over and starts rubbing his arm comfortingly. "I know it will suck changing so much but it will happen. Better you plan for it and stuff."

"I'm moving a few kilometers. You moved an entire continent. But I guess we're both moving for the same reasons." Both hold each other as they cry.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie shows Aelita the new program. "So it will expand like the Marabounta. Are you sure that is safe?"

"It will only spread through the Towers and not the actual Sector. In a few hours it should connect with every Tower destroying them and severely weakening Maya. If we cripple her enough we can make her surrender."

"I doubt we can make her surrender. She might fight even if we took all her power. She thinks she is me and won't take no for an answer."

"Because technically she is you. She is an exact DNA copy of you. Now the only difference is a few years and memories."

"Some of which she stole from me." Aelita sighs. "Maybe it would just be easier if I moved some where and let her take my place."

"It would be easier." She looks up at Jeremie and sees the look on his face.

"But I couldn't leave the Twins behind. They're mine she can't have them no matter how hard it gets."

"And I doubt I could handle knowing she was you. Even if you have made mistakes you're still the woman I fell in love with and married."

**Lyoko**

Maya creates a Tarantula then destroys it. "_I hate them both! I could steal his DNA and make a clone. I could do that with all of them! Yes, that's it! Take the DNA and make clones but make them how I want them and kill the originals. Oh yes I could kill them all and still have the life I, Aelita, deserve!"_ She starts making plans for her next attack.

**Several Days Later **

Ulrich comes home after work and finds Annette sleeping on the couch while Liana sleeps on her stomach. "My two favorite women in the world." He smiles and walks quietly by them for the stairs.

Ulrich is coming out of the bathroom when the home phone rings he quickly runs to the nearest room with a phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Ulrich? Is this you Ulrich?" He almost drops the phone. "Please tell me I finally found you."

"Mom?" He starts shaking and hears Liana cry after being woken by the phone ringing. "I, no, this is the wrong number."

"No it isn't! We, I hired a private investigator and he found you! He said you have a wife and child? What are their names? Can I come see you? Ulrich dear I missed you so much."

"And what about dad?"

"He, your father passed away a couple years ago from a heart attack. I guess you didn't know."

"Of course not I left," Ulrich realizes now how bad or good this could be. His mother had found him so he wasn't breaking the rule they had all agreed on. No one would have contact with the old life. Kadic Academy would be forgotten as would any old friends and family. But his mother found him that wasn't breaking the rule, was it? "I left that life behind."

"Honey please, talk, explain, I love you and miss you." Ulrich almost breaks the phone with his grip.

"If you have my number you know where I live."

"I do and I could come over right away. I could be there this weekend if you want. Please say I can come."

"Mom we all left our lives and made new ones for a reason. I can't explain it with out breaking the trust of the others."

"The others? So it is true you all ran off together. I knew it was a lie I knew you weren't killed by a lightning strike and turned in to ash. I, I looked it up that can't happen. I knew you were alive and with the money I got from your father's life insurance policy I hired a private investigator and it worked! I was so scared I had spent all that money for nothing but I found you!" He hears her start crying. "I missed you so much. I, I'll pack some things and be over on Friday. I, I hear a baby crying is it true you have a child?"

"Yes, Liana, she's almost two years old now."

"Liana, what a beautiful name. I have some old baby clothes and toys I could bring them if you don't mind."

"No, that would be fine." Ulrich struggles with his own tears. "I, I missed you too Mom." He hangs up before he starts sobbing.

**Two Hours Later**

Yumi's phone rings and she answers it. "Hey, what's up? Is Maya attacking?"

"No Yumi, is Odd there?"

"Yes, why Ulrich?"

"Um, my Mom found me."

"What?" Yumi's shout gets Odd's attention.

"She hired a private detective and found me. I didn't know what too do and told her she could come over here this weekend."

"What if she tells the others? Ulrich we made a pact no contact with our old lives! How could you do this?"

"I didn't do it she did! She found me and I, I couldn't tell her no."

"Crap, what does she know? Does she know about us?"

"I think so. But that doesn't mean she told your parents or even knows your parents. I'll talk with her when she comes but I knew I should tell you and the others. Will you tell Odd for me?"

"Yes, um, good luck. I'm actually happy for you. Your parents cared enough too look for you."

"My Mom did, not my father. He's dead and she used the life insurance money. Isn't it strange the one of us who was dead is the one who is found?"

"Wait, gah, it has been so long I forgot we said you were what struck by a car or some thing?"

"Lightning and turned to dust. But she looked it up and said it couldn't happen and just knew I was alive."

"Well, like I said I'm happy for you. I hope things go well for you. What does she think about being a grandmother?"

"She sounded happy and said she was bringing clothes and toys for Liana."

"That's nice. I, um, I'll tell Odd."

"Ok, thank you Yumi." They hang up.

"What are you telling me? Who found him?"

"His mom hired some one and found him. So I guess he didn't technically break the rule did he?"

"No he didn't. And even if he did it has been enough time I think it would be ok if we did find our families." Yumi and Odd both feel the sadness between them.

"We lost the families we had maybe we could find our old families." They sit down on the couch and start talking.

**Schaeffer Home**

Jeremie gets off of the phone with Ulrich. "Aelita we might have a problem."

"What is it? It can't be Maya." Aelita looks over at the lap top.

"No this could really mess things up in a way we can't control it. Ulrich either contacted his mother or she found him."

"What? But, why would he contact her?"

"I don't know but I doubt she found him with out help. Ulrich Stern of Kadic Academy is dead as far as the world knows. Only we know the truth. So why would she hire a private investigator? Why would she look for some one who is dead?"

"This doesn't make sense we all agreed we would cut off all contact with our old lives. We wouldn't call or write or any thing."

"Yes which makes me think either he contacted her which is unlikely or Maya has a part in this. She could have given his mother some thing that would let her find him or at least think he was. That is if he didn't just outright call her."

"He wouldn't do that none of us would do that. But why would Maya do that and when? We would have known if she activated a Tower."

"And the computer didn't pick up any activity. How could she have done it?"

"Well, you know, maybe she just knew he wasn't dead? I think I would know if one of the Twins were um, gone." Aelita feels a shiver just thinking about it. "But why now?"

"I don't know I didn't ask. He might not know. I can't believe this though how could it have happened? I know we didn't change our names but we changed birthdates and identity numbers and other things. How could she think a thirty one year old Ulrich Stern born in Hamburg Germany is her son? If Maya did this with out showing any activity we must hurry. Who knows what else she could do next."

"But is it ready?"

"Almost. I think if we just add a couple of things at a Tower we can use it for spreading it like the Marabounta. It will only spread from Tower to Tower."

"And only those on the Second Sector right? We can't be deleting our own Towers."

"I already set the barriers up so that won't happen." Jeremie looks at the clock. "We should put the Twins down for the night and get going."

"You get to the warehouse now I'll deal with the Twins." Aelita kisses Jeremie lightly and hurries up the stairs as he leaves.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie sits down and checks the Super Computer. "No activity. But why would she do it? Maybe his mother did just know he was alive."

A Tower activates and Maya appears. "_Why? I need more memories of those I will be remaking."_

"What?" Jeremie jumps out of the chair and backs away.

"_When I kill you and make clones I want them as real as possible. I don't want my polymorphic clones as dull as William was."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_Because my first clone will be of you."_ Energy fires out and hits him across the chest. "_When the others arrive the clone will send them all in to the Digital Sea. By the time Waldo suspects any thing I will have clones ready for him and my mother."_

"No, it will never happen." Jeremie reaches for his phone but Maya attacks him before he can text the SOS MAYA.

"_It already has!"_ She throws him hard against the floor. "_I offered you every thing and you gave me nothing! Just kill the copy and I would take her place. But no you turned me down and now I have no other choice. I will make my own Jeremie with all the improvements I want. Mmmm,"_ She licks her lips as her gaze moves down his body.

"No, please Aelita, don't do this." Maya's powers drop.

"_No, you're just saying that."_ Energy sparks around her again.

"No Aelita you know what it is like. If, if I got rid of the copy the others would kill me. But if you got rid of them and replaced them then we could be together at last."

"_Really?"_

"Really. But what if I, what if I killed her and you replaced her with out the others knowing? And then we get lucky and defeat you ending all of this?"

"_What do you have planned?"_

"I load up the new program but instead I turn it on her and delete her. You then deactivate the Tower and come back as her. I, it is the only way with out killing the others. That way you have the real friends you should have."

"_That would work! Oh thank you Jeremie!"_ Maya's powers drop and she hugs Jeremie hard. "_I, I will be waiting."_ She turns in to a black mist and disappears.

Jeremie slowly stands up and finds his cell phone. He texts SOS MAYA and waits.

**Yumi's Apartment**

Both check their cell phones. "Maya, damn it. What if this was all her? And not Ulrich's mom?"

"Well, I think we could still contact ours. We're all adults, been married, worked, had children, why not? But we should think of a reason why we did what we did."

"We have time."

"Maybe. What if it was Ulrich's mom and she told the others? I'm not ready. How do I tell my parents about my faith? Father Alexander? What happened?"

"What do I tell my parents about William, Japan, and now this? Waldo and my new job. And um, you now."

"I don't know. We have time I hope. Even more if a return is done." The two leave Yumi's apartment.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich checks his phone. "That was Jeremie. You know what."

"What if it was her and not your mom? I'm sorry if it was but it might be."

"No, it was her I know her voice. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ulrich hugs and kisses Annette before leaving.

**Warehouse**

Aelita pulls up in her car and rushes in. "Jeremie? Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just get that Tower deactivated. Once it is we can launch the new program."

"Are you sure it is ready?"

"Yes. I'm betting all of our lives on it working." Jeremie crosses his fingers as Aelita gets in the Scanner. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko and Jeremie starts working on the program as he waits for the others.

Soon Yumi and Odd make it. Jeremie sends them and then the vehicles. "The second Ulrich gets here go east. We don't know what Maya is planning this time." He keeps working on the program hoping he can make it work before Aelita makes it to the Tower.

Ulrich runs in and goes for the Scanner. "Ulrich you're a better fighter we can't know what Maya is doing and we shouldn't waste time. Fight any monsters she sends and let Aelita deactivate the Tower."

"Got it just send me."

"Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, virtualization." Soon he lands on Lyoko and jumps on the Overbike.

"Come on Ulrich!" Odd and the others take off for the activated Tower.

**Lyoko**

Maya sends three Tarantulas and a Mega Tank.

**Warehouse**

A black mist appears and forms in to Maya. "_That should slow them down long enough for you. Get it done Jeremie, please."_ Maya reaches towards him and lightly brushes his cheek with her fingertips.

"I will Maya, Aelita." Jeremie continues working as Maya turns back in to a black mist.

**Lyoko**

The Lyoko Warriors see the guards and prepare. "Odd go high so you can dodge their attacks easily while firing at them. Yumi go for the Tarantula on the left I'll go for the Mega Tank." Ulrich gets his swords out. "Aelita stay back but if you get a chance for some Creativity take it." Ulrich charges forward on the Overbike as Odd goes up higher in the sky.

"Laser, missile, laser, and missile." Odd counts it out firing a regular pattern of missiles and lasers at the Tarantulas.

One Tarantula falls back and focuses on Odd. He dodges the lasers and starts flying in half circles.

Yumi gets her fans out and blocks lasers as fast as she can. "I can't get any closer or throw my fans!" She barely blocks a laser.

"Just keep them distracted." Ulrich sees the Mega Tank open and start charging. "I'll take care of this right now." The Mega Tank fires. "Triplicate." Two clones break off and get ahead of him. Both clones hold their swords up and block the blast. Ulrich drives around the blast and quickly closes the gap and strikes the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it.

Jeremie closes the program then reloads it. "Aelita, it's ready." His hands shake over the control panel.

Ulrich and his clones go after the Tarantulas. Odd flies lower and with a Tarantula distracted by Ulrich gets a lucky shot hitting it with a missile. A clone runs up and strikes the same Tarantula destroying it.

The remaining Tarantulas back away as the clones, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi close in.

Aelita dives towards the activated Tower and gets in quickly.

She runs to the center of the first platform and floats up stepping on the second platform. The control panel comes up and she walks towards it. "I'm ready Jeremie."

"Ok, when I say so place your hand on the control panel." She holds her hand over the control panel.

Maya watches and waits for her victory. Soon her copy would be dead and she would take her place. She already knew how she would fake her own defeat so she could live as she should. As Aelita Belpois.

"Now." Jeremie activates the program as Aelita places her hand on the control panel.

The screen flashes and Jeremie sees the Super Scan speed up. "It's working Aelita! We did it!"

"_No!"_ Maya quickly realizes what was being done and activates another Tower. "_You lied! How could you?"_ She attacks Jeremie viscously. "_How could you betray my love?"_ She turns towards the control panel and starts attacking the program.

"Maya, please, it is over. You will have no power. Join us willingly."

"_Never as long as that copy lives!"_ Maya enters a new code and the program stops. "_I have power you will never understand."_

"I do understand it. I was once a pawn of Xana while I looked for all of his bases and got his inner codes."

"_I, no I am different. I am not his pawn I am Aelita!"_ She strikes the control panel damaging it. "_I hate you! I loved you so much I trusted you and you betrayed me!"_ Maya disappears as a black mist.

Jeremie recovers from the attack and gets back to the control panel. "Aelita, when you can, launch a return."

"Jeremie what happened?"

"Maya attacked and stopped the program before it could finish. She damaged the control panel so I can restart it. But we deleted enough that she must be weakened."

"I, ok. Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Yumi's Apartment**

Odd and Yumi continue their discussion where it left off. "We can and once we do what ever with Maya we will call our parents." Odd nods.

"It will give us time for making up a story about what all happened."

"And time for convincing the others we should contact them if we want." Yumi looks at her own phone wondering what it would be like talking with her parents. Maybe even Hiroki. What would he be doing these days? Were her parents still together even? She would find out eventually.

"Yeah who knows if Ulrich will or Jeremie."

**Warehouse**

"Son of a bitch." Jeremie slams a fist on the arm of the computer chair. "What ever she did messed up the program."

"We can fix it and try again."

"I hope so." They both watch the Super Scan and count the Towers it searches for activity.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich has his hand hovering over the phone waiting. The second it starts ringing he picks it up. "Hello mom."

**A/N And so Ulrich having a choice of answering the phone or not does. How will this change things? I'm thinking she saw/found out that his mother hired a PI and planted info for them too find. But now what will she do? Will she again try making polymorphic clones of the Lyoko Warriors and replace them? Or can she after having several Towers deleted. And when this is over… I'm thinking soon on that. This series can only go on for so long and now that the Lyoko Warriors have a way of weakening Maya and forcing her too surrender how much longer could it take? Episode 200 is getting closer!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 194: End Game**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Stern Home**

Ulrich sits on the couch with Liana on his lap. Annette comes in with some tea and sets it on the table. "Um, I didn't know if you wanted any sugar with your tea Mrs. Stern so I brought the cup of sugar cubes."

"Thank you Annette how sweet of you." She smiles and laughs at her joke. "I don't like sugar but thank you. I've been struggling with diabetes lately."

Ulrich and Annette talk with his mother. There was so much for them to talk about and while Ulrich evaded some questions he told his mom as much as he could.

**Church**

Odd is meeting with a real estate agent. "So, that's it?" Odd looks over the contract. "I just sign it and the Church, this building, is sold?"

"The lot and every thing on it will change possession at noon tomorrow if you sign today. The offer is quite generous and far more then I thought you could get." She hands him a pen.

"Which means your five percent is also more then you thought you could get." Odd signs the contract then hands the pen over to the real estate agent.

"Very well then. The account we opened for you will be raised in four too six days." She smiles at him. "You're a very rich man now Mr. Della Robbia. Even after my cut and taxes it will be well over three hundred thousand dollars."

"Yes it will." Odd is almost stunned by the amount. He never dreamed he would have so much money in his life. Now it would fill a bank account in just a few days. "Um, I don't think thank you is appropriate."

"No but maybe a nice dinner would be." Odd while slow realizes all the smiles, jokes, and gentle touches from the real estate agent were more then her being friendly.

"I'm sorry but I will be busy I'm sure. I already moved most of my things in to a friend's apartment but I have other business. Getting a job I'm sure won't be easy for some one with out having a degree."

"But with all that money you could take your time or invest. I recently invested in a company called Schaeffer Family Inc. Already I made twelve percent return."

"I doubt it would be ok for me too invest in that company since I'll be asking Waldo for a job."

"Waldo? Who is that? Why would it matter?"

"He owns the company and was the son in law of Father Alexander."

"Wow so you know him? I never would have expected a priest too know some one like that. Why didn't you ask him for money?"

"It isn't money I need. If it was just about money I wouldn't be selling." Odd stands up and looks around his old room. "I wouldn't be leaving."

"Oh, well, you have my card if you find time soon maybe we could do lunch. It is interesting finding a nice man with morals like yourself in these days. Especially one so cute." She smiles at him and he blushes.

"Isn't it against the rules, dating a client?"

"The business between us is done. So now we're just two people who know each other. And if we knew each other a little better what would be the big deal?" She winks at him as she puts the contract in a suitcase.

"Um, if I have any time soon I will."

**Warehouse**

Jeremie works on fixing the Tower deleting program. "We wiped out more then half of them in only a couple of minutes. I get this fixed with out any more being made and we can wipe out the rest with only a couple more minutes."

"Are you sure it got that many? I counted it out too but the Super Scan might not detect them because of some thing else."

"Then maybe you and the others could go to Lyoko and count them out."

"That isn't a bad idea. It would make me feel better knowing we didn't really mess up and actually accomplished some thing."

"_Really?"_ Both jump at the sound of Maya's voice.

"Maya, why, what are you doing?" Jeremie looks at a monitor. The Super Scan just now detects the activated Tower.

"_You try killing me and wonder what I am doing? Stopping you before you can kill me! I will kill you both and create polymorphic clones fooling the others so I can take my rightful place as Aelita!"_

"I'm Aelita." She backs away slowly. "And you could never fool the others."

"_Why not? I know every thing you know and Jeremie? He wants a change of scenery. I fake my death and he and you take the Twins overseas and never bother coming back here."_

"You can't have the Twins!" Aelita clenches her hand in to a fist. "I'd kill you before you could do that."

"_Not if you're already dead. Let's see, how about the warehouse falls on top of you? I clean up the mess, create the clone, and fool the others."_ Energy shoots out from Maya and the warehouse starts shaking.

"Aelita get in the Scanner!" She rushes over and gets in as Jeremie starts up the transfer. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. She sees the Overwing appear and then the Overglide.

"You're coming Jeremie? You should warn the others first!" He doesn't respond.

The warehouse walls start cracking then break apart. Soon the weight of the ceiling is more then it can handle and the building collapses.

**Lyoko**

Jeremie lands near Aelita and the Overvehicles. "I made it just in time."

"Did you warn the others?"

"No point in doing that Aelita if Maya collapsed the warehouse. They can't get here." He looks at the pulsations. "We must do this ourselves."

"It is south east of here." Jeremie looks and sees forest.

"Aelita you must make it. I don't know what will happen if you are devirtualized."

"You can't get devirtualized either. If the Scanner was damaged you may be trapped between worlds with no chance of rescue."

"We're lucky the Super Computer wasn't damaged. I guess Maya made sure that was kept safe."

"With out it she can't activate a Tower and make a polymorphic clone." Aelita gets on the Overwing as Jeremie gets on the Overglide.

**Warehouse**

Police and fire fighters show up. No one knows what happened and are being careful. "It could have been a bombing. If any didn't go off they're dangerous."

"Keep the area roped off and call for bomb sniffing dogs."

**Lyoko**

Aelita follows Jeremie as they head in to the trees. "Slow down Jeremie I can't keep up. Why didn't you send the Overboard?"

"I thought I did but I was in a hurry." Jeremie slows down and Aelita catches back up.

They weave through the thick trees following the pulsations. "Aelita depending on what she sends I may need help. But be careful."

"Of course." Aelita keeps an eye out for any monsters.

**Warehouse**

Waldo is the first too make it after being called about a property of his collapsing. "I, it was just a storage unit. I shouldn't have had any thing inside that would explode." He knows for sure it must be Maya but couldn't reach Aelita or Jeremie.

"Well we actually haven't found signs of an explosion. It seems more like the walls just gave out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Bomb sniffing dogs didn't find any traces of explosives. Maybe some one purposely damaged the walls. Did you hold any thing of value inside?"

"Well, just for my company." Waldo gets his cell phone out and tries calling Aelita again.

**Lyoko**

The trees start clearing up when a laser flies over Jeremie's shoulder barely missing him. He looks and sees three Hornets coming after him. "Aelita stay back!" He turns the Overglide and fires missiles and lasers at the Hornets. They slam in to the trees and the Hornets break away from each other.

"You'll need my help." Aelita forms two energy orbs in her hands.

The two fly around trees dodging lasers and firing lasers and energy orbs back.

Aelita flies up higher in the trees and sees two Hornets going after Jeremie. She flies up from behind and destroys them with her energy orbs.

"Watch out!" Jeremie's warning is just in time as Aelita dodges a spray of acid from the last Hornet.

"Energy Field!" She throws an energy orb and hits the Hornet destroying it. "Do you see any more?"

"No thankfully." Jeremie flies down so he can see the pulsations better. "Follow me." He continues towards the activated Tower.

**Warehouse**

Waldo calls his wife and tells her what happened. "You don't think they were in there do you?"

"If they were when Maya did this they may have had time and went to Lyoko. The police said they used dogs and didn't find any thing."

"Are they sure?"

"They sounded sure." Waldo looks at the ruins of the warehouse. "I'm just wondering if the Super Computer made it. It would be stupid for Maya if she did destroy it. But we can only wait and see."

**Lyoko**

Jeremie and Aelita see the activated Tower. "Aelita hurry!" She dives on the Overwing but it is hit by a laser and she falls. "No!" Jeremie fires lasers and missiles in all directions hoping he hits what ever fired the laser.

Aelita flies high in to the trees avoiding what ever monsters were on the ground.

Jeremie sees two Tarantulas on the ground. "Aelita it's ok I can handle this." He fires missiles and lasers at them.

The Tarantulas dodge the lasers and missiles and fire back. Jeremie continues firing moving the Tarantulas away from the activated Tower.

**Warehouse**

The others show up after seeing the warehouse collapsing on the news. Ulrich sees Waldo and goes over. "Did, I mean, were Aelita and Jeremie in there?"

"I don't know. They hopefully if they were in the warehouse got to Lyoko. I tried calling both and neither answered."

"I tried calling them too." Ulrich gets his cell phone out. "My mom has no idea why I left. I better get back there isn't much I can do."

"Yeah, same here." Odd looks at the warehouse ruins. "If it was Maya they would need our help on Lyoko but we can't get there."

**Lyoko**

Jeremie hits a Tarantula on the Eye with a missile and destroys it. The last Tarantula runs for the Tower as Aelita was making a run for it. "No Aelita not yet!" Jeremie fires lasers then stops knowing he could hit Aelita.

The Tarantula gets between Aelita and the activated Tower and fires lasers. Aelita is hit twice and devirtualizes. "NO!" Jeremie launches a volley of missiles and lasers destroying the Tarantula. "No, Aelita, no!"

"Right here Jeremie." Aelita runs out of the trees and for the activated Tower.

"You, you used your creativity." Jeremie sighs with relief as Aelita enters the activated Tower.

**Warehouse**

The Lyoko Warriors stand around the warehouse with Waldo. "How long will the clean up take?"

"I don't know. We might not need it if they deactivate the Tower and launch a return." Waldo takes his glasses off and wipes them clean.

"How likely is that? No offense but just Aelita and Jeremie? Who knows what Maya will use on Lyoko. An army of Mega Tanks? Flock of Hornets? Even with the Overglide no way," The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie and Aelita work hard and fast on fixing the program. "What ever else we do we must delete those Towers. She had us alone and could only send three Hornets then only two Tarantulas. She could have sent a dozen Hornets before. Deleting the Towers will stop her once and for all."

"Of course Jeremie." Aelita comes up from behind and kisses him on the cheek. "When you thought I was devirtualized you, you showed me some thing you hadn't in a long time."

"What was that?"

"That you still really love and care for me."

"I, I do Aelita. It is hard some times but I do love you. And when, soon, this is over we can move down to Italy. We can be away from _him._"

"Any thing you want."

**Stern Home**

Ulrich comes out with a tray of tea. "Mom, I, I noticed the way you keep looking at the clock is some thing wrong?"

"I must give myself an insulin shot soon. Don't want it late. I'm on a strict schedule."

"Oh so it is a good thing I didn't bring any sugar out."

"That would have been fine I just wouldn't have used any." She takes a cup.

**Yumi's Apartment Five Days Later**

Odd knocks on the door. "Odd it's open." He comes in.

"Yumi, I just checked it."

"And?"

"Over three hundred thousand dollars. I still can't believe it."

"And you, you're about staying here?"

"Yes. On the couch for now of course."

"I, if you want. We could stay in my room just because we're on the same bed doesn't mean that, you know, right?"

"Temptation is a friend of the Devil." Odd laughs.

"What?"

"I was tempted a little at the signing."

"You were? How?"

"It turns out the real estate agent thought I was cute. She said she wouldn't mind knowing me a little better. In the Bible if some one _knew_ another it meant they were together. Saying that in a Church just makes it funnier."

"She hit on you and you just now told me?"

"Like it is that big a deal? She said I was cute and asked for a date. I told her no of course."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Odd is confused.

"Why does it matter? I thought it was funny. I got hit on by some one who didn't even know me. She probably liked I had lots of money sitting in my bank account."

"And you don't? After all now you can get your own place and when you want a new job, a new life."

"I want my old life. I only did all of this because I couldn't do it any more. And besides," Odd takes Yumi's hand in his. "I like parts of my old life."

**A/N Ok, just Aelita and Jeremie on Lyoko. Working together they stopped the attack but thankfully for them Maya was greatly weakened by the Towers getting deleted. And yes Odd sold the church. He couldn't get help from others and couldn't do it alone. And ooo, Yumi was a little jealous about the real estate agent hitting on him, lol. And Ulrich and his mom, aww. Will the others follow this example when Maya is stopped or not? We must wait and see! Just Six more until E200!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Real Code Lyoko Episode 195: Sympathy For The Devil**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**Four Days Since Last Attack**

Yumi gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself. She opens the door and sees Odd standing there with his legs crossed. "Odd!" She pulls back.

"Sorry but I really gotta go. Could you um, oh." Odd blushes brightly. "Please go so I can use the bathroom."

"Of course, sorry for taking so long."

"No it is your place first and mine third." Odd laughs at his joke as he hurries in to the bathroom.

**Stern Home**

Ulrich has just come back after taking his mother to the airport. He goes inside and sighs. "Out of all the things I've done that was the hardest." He throws his coat on a chair and walks up the stairs.

He smells some thing sweet and opens his bedroom door. He sees several lit candles and his wife on the bed with nothing but a smile. "I, Annette, wow."

"I thought you might need a way too relax."

"That and it has been five days. Have we ever gone that long?" Ulrich pulls his shirt off as he walks towards the bed.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie and Aelita have cots, a microwave, and more set up. They only went home and checked on the Twins. Antea and some times Waldo looked after them the rest of the time. "Is it almost ready?"

"It is almost almost ready to be ready." Jeremie leans back in the computer chair. "A few more hours."

"A few more hours and your eyes will be burnt out of your skull." Aelita rubs her temples. "My brain is rebelling against another session."

"Mine has been for the last two hours." Jeremie takes his glasses off and closes his eyes. "Did we bring any medicine?"

"Yeah luckily." Aelita goes over to a box and opens it. After digging around inside she finds the bottle and takes two capsules out. "I thought this would happen."

"Good planning." Jeremie takes a capsule and swallows it with out any water.

**Lyoko**

Maya is frantic. She makes up several plans but none would work in her weakened state. She could barely send a few monsters on Lyoko let alone on Earth. Now they were planning on deleting the rest and making her weak, human. If she couldn't have the power or the life she deserved what did she have?

She stands near the edge of the Second Sector. "_I could do it."_ Energy sparks around her. "_If I can't attack and kill that copy and get my life back what is there for me? They are all fooled by her! I can't let this happen. I must stop them but how?"_

**Later that Day**

Odd and Yumi are having dinner. "Wow Odd I didn't know you could cook this well." Yumi takes a bite of the Ziti Penne.

"When you can only afford the cheapest foods you must find ways of making it taste great." Odd takes a bite and gasps.

"What?"

"Hog an goo." Odd swallows. "Hot and good. Wow I never had a chance of making this with brand name pasta or using real tomato sauce."

"It must be a huge difference." Yumi and Odd laughs.

"Yes this is the big change. Moving, losing my job, living with you, those are minor. Cooking with real tomato sauce and using brand name pasta is the big change."

"Yeah all that other stuff only happens once." Yumi holds up a forkful of the pasta. "This can happen time and time again."

"We could move again though if you wanted. I have plenty of money for an actual house and not an apartment."

"Let's wait for that. Right now all we have is a few hundred in rent and food. A house brings mortgage payments and utilities and then you need a lawnmower and if you have a garden that brings up more expenses." Yumi grabs a bottle of wine and pours herself a glass. "Right now I like having a small place. It is cozier and feels right."

"Even if it only has one bathroom." Both laugh again.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie lies down on his cot and closes his eyes. The sounds of the keys tap, tap, tap, as Aelita worked don't stop him from falling asleep.

**The Next Day**

Maya is inside of a Tower. "_Come on give me the power I need."_ She sparks with energy as the screens around her flicker.

**Warehouse**

The Super Computer detects activity on Lyoko. Jeremie checks the Super Scan but it doesn't detect an activated Tower. He looks over at his wife who is sleeping on a cot after working most of the night. "Unless Maya attacks I better not wake her up." Jeremie continues working on the program while keeping a close eye on Maya.

**Lyoko**

The Tower starts showing cracks on the outside then light escapes through the cracks. The cracks become bigger and bigger until the entire Tower starts collapsing. "_Yes! I'll steal it directly from the Super Computer. I can at least kill the two. If I can copy them long enough I can make them move away and be safe."_ She activates a Tower nearby.

**Warehouse**

A black mist appears and Maya attacks a sleeping Aelita. "Aaaa!" Aelita is more shaken up by being awoken then by the actual attack.

"Maya leave her alone!"

"_I am Aelita that is just a copy!"_ Maya fires an energy bolt at Jeremie but misses and hits the computer chair. "_Just let me kill her and take my place!"_

"Never!"

"_Then you will die with her!"_

"No he won't Sister." Maya turns and sees Aelita had recovered quickly.

"_And you will stop me?"_ Maya points her hand at Aelita and fires an energy bolt at her. Aelita whips out a mirror she had brought and the energy hits it reflecting back at Maya hitting her in the chest.

"Aelita, run. She wants you if you run she'll go after you." Aelita throws the mirror and Jeremie catches it.

"Stay safe!" Aelita turns and runs as she pulls her cell phone out.

Maya recovers and turns on Jeremie. "_I want you dead also you fool. You don't love me you love that Copy!"_ She sparks with energy.

"I don't love her. Maya, Aelita, you told me the truth about that whore. I can't say such in front of her in case she tells the others." Jeremie lowers the mirror. "Aelita, you're the only woman I've been with. I've never cheated on you or even thought of it. I've had several women and men show interest in me but I never strayed. Even before being married I didn't ever think of it."

"_So what will you do?"_

"I don't know. I like you idea from last time. Kill her and replace her and fake your death. We can be rid of, her, and stop the fighting and move away. What do you say?"

"_I like it but stop the others."_

"I can't stop them but I can send them far from the Tower and say I can't send the vehicles because of the program I am working on."

"_Perfect! I love you Jeremie."_ Maya hugs and kisses Jeremie hard. "_I'll see you soon Jeremie. I mean your wife will see you soon."_ Maya winks then disappears.

Ulrich runs in to the warehouse and sees Jeremie at the control panel. "Is she already on Lyoko?"

"No Maya went after her. Hurry we might not have much time." Ulrich gets in the Scanner and Jeremie sends him.

Soon Yumi and Odd appear. "Guys, hurry, I can't send vehicles because of the program we were working on." First Yumi and then Odd get in the Scanner and are sent to Lyoko.

"Where do we go Jeremie?" Ulrich looks around.

"South you are far but if Maya is busy enough you should get there pretty quickly." Jeremie takes the headset off. "Here goes nothing."

**Berlin**

Aelita goes in to the sewers. "She'll never look for me here." Aelita looks at the sewer walls and is reminded of old times. Times when the enemy was a virus, a program, and not some one human. "I hope Jeremie gets it fixed. If she is after me he could get it loaded and delete the Towers before she has a chance of stopping him."

Maya flies around Berlin looking for any thing pink. She sees some thing and fires an energy beam at it. "Aaaa!" A woman sees a bunch of flowers set out in front of her shop catch on fire.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich wants the lead but must be protected. Yumi runs behind him while Odd runs in front. "Hey, I got an idea." They stop.

"It better be good who knows how much more time we have."

"It is good Odd, Triplicate." Ulrich splits apart and his clones pick up Odd and Yumi. "Super Sprint."

**Berlin**

Maya flips a pink car over sending people running away in terror. "_Where is she! Where is that Copy!"_ Maya fires out energy blasting a sign in to a crisp.

Aelita hears screaming but stays hidden. She couldn't stop Maya. Only her friends could on Lyoko. Only Jeremie could with the Tower deleting program.

**Lyoko**

Making much better time Ulrich and the others reach the activated Tower. In front are two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank. "Ulrich if your clones go after the Mega Tank we'll go after the Tarantulas."

"I can help I'm not completely useless."

"One shot from the Mega Tank and you're deactivated we can't risk it." Yumi creates two fans. "Hai!" She throws them and the fly through the air at one of the Tarantulas.

The Tarantula focuses on the fans and shoots them out of the air. Odd had rushed forward and leaps at the Tarantula. He grabs it around the neck and swings himself on top. "Yee ha! Get em up! I bet I can last the whole eight seconds."

"That's not what I heard!" Ulrich laughs as Yumi and Odd both glare at him.

The other Tarantula fires at Ulrich who is hit in the shoulder. "Idiot try being careful for once!" Yumi throws her fans at the other Tarantula.

Ulrich's clones run around the Mega Tank confusing it. It opens and turns, turns, can't decide which one it should shoot.

Odd keeps a tight grip on the Tarantula as it tries bucking him off. "Come on run out of health already!" Odd feels his grip weaken. The Tarantula rolls over crushing Odd but Odd keeps his grip knowing the Tarantula couldn't have much health left.

Yumi blocks lasers with her fans as she runs at the other Tarantula. She gets hit in the left leg and trips. The Tarantula focuses the fire on her hitting her three more times destroying her.

"No!" Ulrich knew he could stand around any more and pulls his swords out. "Super Sprint!" He rushes forward at the Tarantula.

The Tarantula Odd was riding finally disappears as all of its health ran out. "Ulrich don't do it!" He runs for the other Tarantula and sees Ulrich get hit again by a laser. "No!"

"Odd, get close." Ulrich blocks a laser and falls back.

"Right, I can heal. I'm so used too being on the Overglide I haven't been in close combat." Odd touches Ulrich. "Jeremie how much health did he lose?" Jeremie doesn't respond.

**Warehouse**

Jeremie adds a line, deletes a few numbers, and then adds another line. "This must be it I knew there was a line missing here. How did she, it doesn't matter. I am so close I can taste it." He checks the time. "Please just a few more minutes and we won't need a deactivated Tower. There won't be a Tower left that needs deactivated."

**Berlin**

Aelita starts walking through the sewers back towards the warehouse. She checks her cell phone which had a connection. "These phones are amazing." She had perfect connection even in the sewers.

_Turn left in five meters._

"Uh, I can't turn left the sewers don't turn left." Aelita keeps walking straight.

_Changing Directions, turn left in twenty meters._

**Lyoko**

Odd and Ulrich go after the last Tarantula together while Ulrich's clones keep the Mega Tank distracted. "Ulrich be careful I can handle it."

"The faster we do this the better." Ulrich runs forward dodging a laser and throws a sword. The Tarantula side steps it and fires more lasers.

Odd runs past Ulrich hoping for another rodeo ride when a Mega Tank blast nearly hits him. "Ha, you missed."

"Odd…" Ulrich had been hit. The Mega Tank stopped focusing on the clones and went after the real one.

"Oh no, no, we need Aelita now! Jeremie!"

"He's busy." Yumi has the headset on. "Odd I don't know what we should do. It will take a couple hours before Ulrich can go back."

"Uh, try calling Aelita and get her back here. I don't know if it is possible though. If Maya has her cornered then, I," Odd can't speak as the Tarantula and Mega Tank focus on him.

**Berlin**

Aelita's phone rings scaring her. "Hello? Yumi, what's wrong?"

"Ulrich was devirtualized. We need you here now!"

"I'm trying. It's hard following the Jmap guide when you aren't on street level."

"Not on street level? Where are you?"

"I'll be there soon."

_Turn right in four meters._

Aelita looks and sees a tunnel on the other side of the sewer water. "I'll smell bad but I'll be there."

"Why will you smell bad? Where are you hiding?"

"The sewers in Paris were for water." Aelita hangs up and runs towards the edge. When there she leaps as far as she can but still can't reach the other side.

**Lyoko**

Odd hides behind a tree as the Tarantula and Mega Tank fire at him. "Come on guys I need help."

"Only Aelita can help you. She said she's on her way."

"She better get here fast." A Mega Tank blast slams in to the tree shaking it.

**Berlin**

"_When you aren't on street level."_ Maya's eyes go wide.

"_She is underground! The sewers but where at?"_ She flies straight through the road. "_Come out Copy and face me!"_ Maya flies through the sewers looking for Aelita.

Aelita hears Maya's yelling as she climbs out of the sewer. "Shit," A smile spreads across her face as she realizes what she just said. "Irony much?" She starts running.

Maya hears the footsteps echo in the sewers but can't tell where they come from. "_I hear you Copy! I will hunt you down and kill you once and for all! This time with the help of my husband!"_ Maya continues flying through the sewers looking for Aelita.

Aelita sees a ladder and climbs up it. She pushes against the sewer cover and it budges a little.

Maya hears the sound of scraping metal. It wasn't an echo so she could follow it better.

Aelita pushes harder and finally the cover comes off. As she is climbing out she sees the warehouse is close. She gets out all the way and starts running for the warehouse when Maya blasts through the road behind her. "_Not so fast Copy!"_ Maya flies after her.

Aelita throws the door open and runs for the Scanner. "Send me Jeremie she's right,"

"_Behind her!"_ Maya blasts through the wall of the warehouse. "_I have you now Copy I will kill you!"_

"Not a chance Maya." Ulrich and Yumi stand side by side in martial art formation.

Aelita gets in the Scanner but Maya fires an energy bolt at the Scanner cable damaging it. "_No way am I letting you escape so easily."_ She sparks with energy.

"Jeremie…" Aelita backs away from the Scanner.

"Just a few more minutes."

"We might not have a few more minutes." Ulrich runs and leaps at Maya with a kick. Maya knocks him away easily.

"Stop Maya!" Yumi lowers her hands. "Or should we call you Aelita?"

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Ulrich recovers from Maya's blow slowly.

"I'm tired of this shit. Fucking dealing with attacks over and over again. And for what? Aelita? What if she is the copy? What if we've been wrong this whole time? What if Maya is Aelita and that," Yumi motions towards Aelita. "Is just a copy? Why shouldn't she step down and take her place as the copy if she is the copy?"

"Yumi, please, you know I'm Aelita. I've been on Earth, married Jeremie, and had children." Yumi glares.

"And that makes you special? Remember a couple months ago? When the Russians were coming? What was it you said? _Two people with out kids talking about a parent's love? Why don't you two go? We'll keep doing what it takes too keep our loved ones safe while you two do what the Russians want."_

"Yumi that was different. We were, I was,"

"You were what? Because I never had a child that I was less then you? I didn't vote for or against it and because of that you claimed I didn't count."

"_But you do Yumi! Just because she considers you less doesn't mean I do. So what you never had a child? Maybe it wasn't meant too be. Maybe you were waiting for a better partner, a better donor."_

"Yes, maybe I was. Some one I don't fight with all the time. Some one who doesn't bitch like a baby because of the shit going on around him. Odd lost his fucking home and life and family when Father Alexander died. Not once have I heard him so much as complain about it."

"_Exactly! He is so much stronger."_

"Ahem," Every one turns when Jeremie clears his throat. "It doesn't matter what he is." Jeremie hits a button and the monitor flashes.

"_No!"_ Maya fires an energy bolt at Jeremie but it and she disappear.

"About time Jeremie I don't know how long I could have distracted her." The others look at Yumi. "I, I was distracting her."

"It doesn't matter now." Jeremie puts the headset on. "Odd, can you hear me?"

"Yes! What happened? The Tower disappeared! Did it work?"

"It is working but I don't know if we can bring you back yet."

"What, why?"

"Maya damaged the Scanner cable. Waldo and I prepared for this and made a few extras but it can take some time installing a new one."

"Well, um, do I have any choice? The monsters disappeared so I can hang around for a bit." Odd sits down.

"Oh really?" He stands back up like he had been burned. When he turns around he sees Maya.

Maya wasn't possessed, powered up, or showing any sign of her former self. She looked just like her old self. Pink hair and clothes. A smile showing no evil or ill intent. "Can you hang around with me?"

"I, Maya, are you ok? Did it work?" She nods slowly. "Guys, it worked! It worked! Jeremie you did it!"

"Yes he did and so did you, and the others." Maya walks over to Odd. "Thank you." She leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Maya, I, um, thank you." If he were on Earth he would be blushing.

"I have one for all of you. For caring for me even when I was, evil. You could have killed me but you didn't. I can't thank you all enough." She hugs Odd tightly. If she had been on Earth she would be crying.

Aelita goes home so she can shower and change.

Back at the warehouse Ulrich helps Waldo and Jeremie unload a new cable.

By the time Aelita comes back she sees Waldo working on installing the new cable. "So um, did you contact her?"

"She's with Odd waiting for us. She seems normal."

"So it worked?"

"Yes." Waldo struggles turning a wrench. "We've discussed with her what she wants. She says if you two are moving overseas she will stay here. If um, your offer for a Jeremie clone still stands she won't mind but if not she will be more then happy with starting her own life. After all there are plenty of men out there she's never met who knows who is the one she will fall in love with." Waldo has a bright smile on his face.

"So it is over. We did it, finally."

Waldo stands up and walks over to the control panel. "It's fixed try it now Jeremie."

"Ok Odd you first." Soon the Scanner doors close and Odd steps out. "Maya, I have you on here still I'll bring you back now." The Scanner doors close again and when they open Maya steps out.

The others stand around her. "Maya?" Aelita steps forward. "I, I'm so happy you're here. No matter how bad it was I knew we must save you."

"It wasn't your fault Maya we know that." Jeremie stands besides Aelita. "And um, if you want a clone we could work on that."

"We could? For that?" Maya points at Aelita. "The Copy." Maya lunges at Aelita and tackles her to the floor. She wraps her hands around Aelita's throat and starts choking her.

"No!" Ulrich grabs Maya around the waist and tries pulling her off but Maya won't let go of Aelita's neck.

"I have no choice! With out my power this is the only way! I am Aelita!" Aelita's eyes close.

"I'm sorry Maya." Jeremie kicks her hard in the head dazing her and knocking her off of Aelita.

Before Maya can recover Ulrich and Odd dive on her holding her down. "Let me go! Please I just want my life."

"You can have a life as long as you live your life not Aelita's." Waldo stands over her with a disappointing look on his face. "Maya please stop acting like this. We love you and want you back but not if you will act like this."

"Aelita! My name is Aelita! I am your daughter not that copy!" She struggles against Ulrich and Odd but can't get up.

"No you aren't! I'm Aelita, I married Jeremie and had two wonderful children with him." Aelita rubs her neck where two bruises were forming. "You are just a horrible accident. We gave you a chance Maya and you blew it. We, we did every thing we could so we would save you. We can't kill you. You are human but if you keep acting like this I don't know what we will do."

"No! I'm not an accident I am Aelita!"

"What do we do?" Odd is scratched across the face. He grabs her wrist and slams it on the floor.

"I don't know. If we leave her on Earth she'll only go after Aelita again and again."

"I am Aelita!" Maya tries biting Ulrich but he is out of reach. "I am Aelita not that Copy!" She bites down on her tongue drawing blood. When enough comes out she spits it at Odd.

"Guys, think of some thing quick." Odd closes he eyes so Maya can't spit blood in them.

"The Super Computer. She, she doesn't have powers. We send her there then turn it off." Aelita looks over at the control panel. "Would that work?"

"It should. If she got in a Tower on the first Sector she could stay in there and not fall in to the Digital Sea."

"No! Please, I just want my life! I am Aelita I deserve my life as Aelita! Not that Copy!"

"Get her in the Scanner and we'll send her. I'm sorry Maya I thought deleting the Towers would make you human again but it didn't work." Jeremie starts up the process. "Get her in there now!"

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi pick Maya off the floor and carry her over. They throw her in the Scanner. "I won't let you do this!" Maya tries getting out but Ulrich shoves her back in just before the doors close.

When the scanning is done Maya appears in a screen on the monitor. "Please! I'm sorry, I, you don't know what it is like! If it was reversed she would be the same way and you know it! We're both Aelita but I am the real one!"

"No you aren't Maya. We can't leave you on Earth you'll go after my wife again."

"I'm your wife! I love you Jeremie! I never fucked Odd or any one else unlike that whore! Please, I, I know I did bad things but I told you the truth about her. If I didn't tell you then you still wouldn't know."

"Yes, true. But you only told me so you could hurt us. I'm sorry Maya."

Aelita walks towards the power switch. She places her hand on it and looks over at the monitor. "Good bye Maya."

"**NO!** Please, have sympathy for me. I only wanted my life as Aelita. Please, show sympathy for your sister."

"I have no sympathy for the devil." Aelita pulls the switch shutting the Super Computer off.

**Two Years Later**

Odd and Yumi stand in front of a pastor. "I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yumi leans down as Odd gets on his toes so they can kiss.

"Woo!" The small crowd cheers for the two.

As Odd and Yumi walk back up the aisle they look at who all made it.

Odd's parent's and his many, many sisters, some he had not met until two days earlier, line up two rows deep.

Yumi sees her parents on the other side with her little brother and his fiancé, Milly.

Just behind his family Odd sees Ulrich, Annette, Liana, and the new born Jasper.

Just behind her family Yumi sees Waldo and Antea but not Jeremie, Aelita, or the Twins.

After walking out and getting in to the limo both sigh heavily. "I was so nervous I'd pass out in front of every one." Odd undoes a couple of buttons on his shirt. "I thought the shirt got smaller and was crushing my chest."

"I was even more nervous! Walking in these things," Yumi takes off her high heels. "Is suicide. I almost broke my ankle twice just walking down the aisle."

"At the reception you can wear some thing more comfortable."

"Nothing will be comfortable with your family there. Gah, I just met them two days ago. I knew you had a lot of sisters but that many?"

"Some of them are new even for me. And wow, your brother and Milly? I think they make a cute couple."

"Yeah they really do." Yumi looks out the window. "It has been so weird. Just two months after calling them for the first time they act like nothing ever happened."

"They love you so it is no surprise."

"And your family had no problem with it either I noticed."

"My parents? I'm surprised they even noticed." Both laugh.

"I'm glad Antea and Waldo made it."

"It was nice of them. I know it might be awkward for them since I'm why Aelita isn't here any more."

"Don't think about that. I'm sure they are busy over in America. They would have come if they had the time."

"Maybe, but you're right we shouldn't be thinking about that. We have our dance coming up. Sorry if I step on your toes."

"I made sure they had steel toed boots waiting for me." Both laugh again.

**America**

Jeremie wakes up and looks at the clock. "They probably already did it by now." He turns over and sees Aelita was still asleep. "Maybe it will make things easier if we move back." Jeremie carefully gets out of bed.

He walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. "You could have gone. Or at least let Aelita and the Twins go. What are the chances he would," Jeremie almost breaks the glass sitting on the sink. "Don't think about it."

**Three Years Later**

Yumi rests comfortable in the hospital bed as Odd comes back from the nursery. "She's doing fine how are you feeling?"

"Weird. I held her in me for nine months and now she is gone."

"She's not gone just not here," Odd places his hand on her stomach. "Any more."

"Please tell me she weighed thirty pounds." Odd smiles and laughs.

"Don't worry Yumi I'm sure when you're able you will lose any weight you don't want. It doesn't matter too me though you're still just as beautiful." He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips.

The lights flicker on and off. Odd looks around wondering what was happening when he hears screaming. "Stay here Yumi."

"Like I have any choice with all these tubes sticking out of me?" Odd leaves the hospital room.

The lights go out for a few seconds then turn back on. Odd hurries for the nursery after hearing another scream.

He pushes the door open and sees several lights had shattered in the nursery. "What happened?"

"We don't know. I, I swear I saw electricity shoot out across the ceiling and make the lights explode but it wasn't like, normal."

"Did the glass get in any of the cribs?"

"Not that I saw but we're checking. If you could help us we'd appreciate it."

"No problem, my little baby girl is in here." Odd helps out with checking for glass in the cribs.

**A/N And so it ends. Odd and Yumi marry, have a child, which has some weird going ons happening around it. Annette and Ulrich have another child, this time a boy. And Jeremie/Aelita moved to America like Jeremie wanted who still has ill will towards Odd even years later. Not a happy ending but a real ending. Happy endings in stories never seem real because stuff just doesn't work out that way. Jeremie doesn't just forgive Odd or even Aelita for what happened because the happy ending says it should happen. And why did it take Odd and Yumi two years before marrying or contacting their families? Because in real life it doesn't always just happen, or the person doesn't always have the bravery of doing what ever. Well, I hope you liked this series, and enjoy reading my Season 2 of Code Lyoko and continue reading my Teen Titans and of course check out my earlier Code Lyoko series!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Ok, after several messages from people who found the old individual stories from my original Code Lyoko Series I have a sort of solution.**

**I am posting this on any and all Code Lyoko Series that are finished with these instructions.**

**Search Code Lyoko, Over 100,000 words, Rated T(M for Code Naia) for my series. Thank you for reading and even better if you review!**


	101. Chapter 101

**After Code Lyoko Episode 1: After Lyoko**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does!**

**A/N** Ok, Real show ended at E95. But am I the only one to see the cliffhanger? Gah, how can they not have a S5? I figure hey, I see the cliffhanger ending, how can they not have it? Well, they might not so I will write it! Also, I wrote other series, look them up under Code Lyoko over 100,000 words and T

**A/N Ok, this is more adult then the rest of the series. They are all adults now both age and body wise and they act, speak, and think like adults. Sorry if any one is offended by the language/content or confused by the new style**

**And Now Another A/N Reread Season 5, after rereading Code Xana and rebooting that, I had ideas for Season 5 follow up years ago but never got around to it. So I guess I'll get the idea out of my head.**

**America**

Jeremie is called by Ulrich and told the good news. "So Yumi is fine?"

"Yes. Odd," Jeremie cuts Ulrich off.

"And the child is fine?"

"Yes. Jeremie I can't believe you are still mad at him."

"I'll send Yumi a gift basket and my well wishes and let Aelita know."

"Jeremie you can't," Jeremie hangs up on Ulrich before Ulrich can say any thing else about Odd.

**Berlin Days Later**

Odd and Yumi are at home with little Unique. "Mail!" Odd drops a package on the kitchen table and opens it. "It is from Aelita and Jeremie." He pulls out some baby clothes and toys. "Must have belonged to Suki and Drake."

Yumi sees a note drop out from a onsie. "Odd Only?" She rips it open and finds a letter.

"Yumi it did say for me only." She ignores him as she reads it.

She hands the letter to him after reading it. "It is from Jeremie."

"Jeremie? That can't be good." Odd reads the letter.

_Odd,_

_Congratulations. I am happy for you on your daughter and am happy Yumi and the baby are both fine. I know you are expecting hatred or at least an indifference about this but enough time has passed for me I can really be happy for you. You will be a wonderful father I'm sure of it._

Odd smiles. "I wonder how much Aelita bugged him to write this and keep it nice."

"Just keep reading it."

_Know that nothing will ever be the same for you. A child changes every thing. Drake and Suki are the center of my world and your daughter, what ever you name her, will be yours. You will make mistakes but we all do. Raising a child is amazing and the costs... We've sent you some clothes and toys to help you out. Please accept them and my apology for missing your wedding. Aelita would have gone but I asked her not to. _

_Best wishes to you and your family._

_Jeremie_

_P.S. No Aelita did not make me write this. After I realized how rude I was to Ulrich I decided that enough was enough. I had to grow up and leave the past in the past. _

"He read my mind." Odd folds the note back up and sets it aside. "What do you think Yumi?"

"I think it took a lot of guts for him to write that. Maybe after you help me put this away you should give him a call?"

Odd nods and picks up a pile of clothes. "You get the fun stuff I'll take these up to her room." Yumi puts the toys in the box and follows Odd up the stairs to Unique's room.

**Two Years Later**

Odd and Yumi are driving with Unique in the back of their car to Jeremie and Aelita's new home.

After a successful business expansion in to America, Jeremie and Aelita had moved back to Berlin to focus on the new office building SFC had built. That and Jeremie and Odd had finally shaken hands and made amends in person.

There is food and drinks for every one. "Hi!" Drake and Suki, thirteen years old and hitting puberty, greet Odd and his family at the door. "Food and soft drinks on the left and adult drinks on the right."

"Hi you two." Yumi leans down and hugs both while Odd carries Unique. "You've gotten even bigger than last time!"

The two speak in unison. "We both grew two centimeters in just a month!" They run away from the door and go back to Liana who was now nine and best of friends with them.

Odd nudges Yumi with his elbow. "She's going to have to fight the boys off. How long before Jeremie won't let her out of the house?"

Yumi laughs. "I told you we can't lock Unique up when she gets older."

Odd laughs with her. "I'll think of a way. Can't let my baby meet some boy who was like me when I was that age."

Ulrich waves to the two as they walk through the foyer and in to a dining room.

Odd and Yumi pass Unique back and forth to each other until she falls asleep and they put her down in a guest bedroom.

Odd and Jeremie are alone in the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting us Einstein."

"Of course Odd we're friends." Jeremie puts three sodas on a plate. "How has Unique been? Hit the terrible part of terrible twos yet?"

"No, not yet. She had a minor mine stage but she stopped after a couple of weeks."

Jeremie laughs and gives Odd a knowing smile. "It comes back at around four. When they start remembering things they remember that every thing is theirs."

"Amazing to think a human doesn't keep their memories until they get around four."

"Would you want to remember shitting yourself for years?"

Odd makes a face. "Good point."

The two are about to walk back to the others when the microwave turns on. "I didn't touch it." Odd sets down the bottles he had in his hands and tries to turn the microwave off. He hits the stop button but the microwave continues. "I think you bought a broken microwave."

"That isn't the first thing to turn on like that. We had trouble with the fans yesterday morning." Jeremie unplugs the microwave which finally makes it turn off.

"Strange. A few days ago our computer went crazy. Pages kept opening and closing until it crashed."

"And? I know neither of you are as good with computers as Aelita or I we could take a look at it for you."

Odd shakes his head. "That's just it. We turned it off and then back on and it worked fine. Yumi claims she saw, you know, for less than a second when it was rebooting."

"It can't be. Maya was cleansed of power and then thrown back on to Lyoko and the Super Computer turned off." Jeremie plugs the microwave back in and it reboots but doesn't act strange. "You are just paranoid."

"Weren't we all? I still remember any slight thing that might be weird and I wanted to call to see if it was a Xana attack. You deal with that for years it is hard for your brain to stop looking for signs."

"It was hard to sleep for a long time." Both men nod in agreement and take the drinks out to the others.

**Next Morning**

The guest rooms were packed with Jeremie and Aelita's friends and children. The five year old Jasper was the first to wake up having been asleep since even before Odd and Yumi showed up.

He walks to the bathroom and uses a stool to climb up to the sink and get a glass of water. As the glass fills the heater turns on. "Huh?" He turns the faucet off and climbs down the stool. "Turn off!" He turns the dial but the heater stays on. "Off!" He shakes the heater.

The outlet sparks and electricity shoots up the cord and in to the heater. Jasper shouts in pain and surprise when he is shocked.

Ulrich is the first to get to the bathroom. "What's wrong buddy?"

"The heater shocked me." The heater was now turned off.

"Why did you touch it?" Ulrich picks the heater up and sees the dial was in the on position.

"It turned on. I was thirsty and getting water and it turned on. I tried to turn it off but it wouldn't."

Ulrich sets it back down. "Like the coffeemaker." He remembers when the coffeemaker burned out because it turned on but no water was in it to boil so the wires just got hotter and hotter until the machine couldn't handle it any more. "I'll have to tell Jeremie when he wakes up."

**Hour Later**

Ulrich tells Jeremie what had happened earlier. Odd overhears and grows suspicious. "Just like the microwave, fans, and our computer."

"Odd you're being paranoid."

"Really? Has any of this stuff happened since say a week ago?"

"I don't know Odd. I don't keep track of every thing that goes on."

Ulrich is confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Odd explains his and Jeremie's conversation from the night before. "I know it sounds crazy but all of this stuff just starts happening now? So close together after nothing for years?"

"It doesn't mean Xana. It just means a lot of weird coincidences have happened."

"I'll go check on the Super Computer and prove to you it is off." Jeremie checks the time. "After breakfast. The autochef is set to make scrambled eggs and faux bacon. Just change the amount of people to serve."

Odd makes a face of disgust. "Faux bacon? Yumi and I actually went vegetarian during her pregnancy since the smell of cooking meat, faux or real, made her sick."

"You know how to work an autochef program what you want I need to take a shower and then wake the Twins up."

Ulrich yawns. "Jasper is wide awake but Liana is still asleep and so is Annette." He and the others prepare for the morning and breakfast.

**Old Warehouse**

Jeremie unlocks the door and goes inside. He walks up to the Super Computer and puts a hand on it. "Cold. It isn't on. Maya is still locked inside." He pounds a hand on the side of the Super Computer. "Odd's paranoia is going to give us nightmares." He sighs. "Nightmares I haven't had in years."

**Two Days Later**

Ulrich is at the gym when every exercise machine powers off. Nothing else was affected. "Impossible." One of the televisions was plugged in to the same socket as an exercise bike. It was unaffected. "How can the machines all turn off like this?" He has to apologize to the clients of the gym as more than half of his machines are useless.

**SFC New Offices**

Jeremie is rebooting all servers after a major crash. "Nothing to show why all of them crashed at the same time. It wasn't a virus or an electrical surge or else the rest of the power would have gone out." He continues talking to himself as he works.

**SFC Old Offices**

Yumi was putting together a report on the new acquisition of a small Japanese company when her computer blinks off. "Please tell me the HD isn't fried." The twenty second update of the program she was using would make it she wouldn't have lost much progress. But if the hard drive was shot then all of her work was gone.

**Odd and Yumi's Home**

Odd is at home with Alexis when their television turns on. "I don't have the remote." He looks around and sees it is on the coffee table. "Weird." He picks up the remote and tries to turn the television off but it refuses until he pulls the plug.

**Belpois Home**

Aelita is yelling at Suki. "No! Young lady you will not wear that outside!"

"But Mo-om! All the girls at school dress like this." Suki was wearing all black with lots of makeup. Her shirt was clearly two sizes too small and her skirt had been cut with scissors to make it shorter.

"If all of your friends jumped off a tall building would you?"

"That is totally not the same!"

"Mom we're gonna be late for afternoon classes." Drake and Suki had passed entry exams that allowed them to write off several classes. All they had left were computer sciences, calculus, and electrical engineering all of which were not held until after lunch. So Aelita and Jeremie made it so the Twins did not have to go to school until the afternoon.

"Drake get in the car and wait for us while I drag your sister upstairs and change her like she was a baby." Aelita grabs Suki by the arm and pulls her up the stairs as Suki whines about how she was dressed just fine.

None of them notice the family computer in the living room turn on. No one sees files be deleted at random. Soon the computer turns off as Aelita drags Suki back down the stairs and out to the car.

**Stern Home**

Annette is with a client when an alarm goes off. "My time can't be up yet."

"It isn't." Annette picks up the alarm and tries to turn it off but it won't. "Screw it." She unplugs it. "I'm sorry I think we need to check the electrical wiring in this home. This isn't the first time some thing has gone haywire." She continues with her session.

**Schaeffer Home**

Waldo is at home checking on a sick Antea when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Waldo we had a complete server meltdown here. I need the key to the server room to check and see if there was any physical damage."

Waldo is concerned. "The old offices had every computer shut off as well except it wasn't the servers."

"Both offices are hit like this at the same time and day? You don't think some one who made a bid for that company we just bought but didn't win is up to some thing do you?"

"I don't know. This is too much to be a coincidence or an accident. I'll be there as soon as I make sure Antea is still asleep."

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"See you soon." The two hang up.

**That Night**

Odd is setting dinner out for Yumi and himself when she tells him of the hectic day at work. "Both offices huh?"

"Yes."

"And our television turned on and wouldn't turn off at around the same time."

"So?"

"And Annette told me an alarm clock she uses for work went off and wouldn't turn off until she unplugged it. And that was at almost the exact same time."

"So?"

"And Ulrich said every exercise machine at work turned off. Even those connected to other electronics like a radio or television which didn't turn off."

"So?"

"You know exactly so."

"Jeremie checked the damn thing and it is still off!" Yumi grabs her plate. "I don't want to hear about it." She stands up with the plate in her hand. "I'll take this to our room."

"Yumi I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then stop talking about that thing. It is over." She walks away from the table leaving Odd alone at the dining table.

**Later That Night**

Jeremie and Aelita lie down for the evening. "So how long is Suki grounded for?"

"She ruined several skirts so I grounded her two days for every skirt she hacked at." Aelita shakes her head. "Our baby is too young to dress like that."

"Exactly." Jeremie checks his phone. "I almost would have rather dealt with that than what happened at work today."

"You just had to deal with computers I had to deal with a teenage girl who knows she is right about every thing." Both laugh thinking that they were never like that. Why when they were thirteen they were...

"Don't think about it Aelita. It will only give you nightmares." She nods in agreement and opens a book hoping to clear her mind before falling asleep.

**A Week Later**

Drake is playing a game on his phone when the phone sparks with energy. "Huh?" A symbol appears and flashes for a few seconds and then the phone turns off.

He goes to his mom and tells her what happened. "A symbol? What did it look like?" He describes it and she drops the glass in her hand.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"It can't be." She sits down on the couch. "Drake why would you say that? That, that symbol, you can't have seen it."

"Why mom? What does it mean?"

"Just go to your room!"

Drake flinches. "What did I do wrong? I didn't break my phone on purpose."

Aelita gets up and hugs Drake. "You didn't do any thing wrong." She pats him on the back. "But please go to your room. I need to call your father." She walks away trying to keep calm as she gets her phone out.

Jeremie listens to Aelita. "Are you sure? What if he fell asleep and saw it in a dream? He and Suki were old enough to remember Maya and the few times she attacked at the house."

"They never speak of that and you know it. Either they forgot it or they repressed it." Aelita wipes at her eyes. She was not crying she kept telling herself that over and over. "If it isn't our Super Computer then maybe the the damn Russians built another one."

"Maya killed them all didn't she? Not just those who built it but those who funded it and covered it up." Jeremie didn't want to believe what Aelita had told him. "I can use ours to check for energy signatures after work."

"I'll go right now. Meet me there later."

"Be careful Aelita. I love you."

"I love you too." They hang up. "Drake!"

"Mom?"

"Keep an eye on your sister and make sure she doesn't try and leave she's still grounded." Aelita grabs her car keys and leaves the house.

**Warehouse Hours Later**

Jeremie shows up with some food. "Did you find any thing?" She brings up a screen with a bright red dot in... "America?"

"Maybe some Russian scientists fled after Maya killed every one else."

Jeremie nods. "It would make sense. A little less hostile than Russia and probably thought a lower death rate."

"Xana or Maya must have found it."

"Maya? How? We stripped her of her powers."

"She hasn't come to me since I turned the Super Computer on." Aelita had tried contacting her sister but to no avail. "I even tried using the Super Scan to look for her but it was a waste of time. I don't know what we can do Jeremie. If we reload the Skid and go to this American Super Computer..." Aelita makes a motion with her hand.

"They'll just build another and another. The only way to make sure Xana is not a threat is if we destroy him and not the Super Computers."

"It would be like destroying the plane after it has already dropped the bomb." Aelita gets out of the chair and walks over to Jeremie. "We have to tell the others." She hugs Jeremie and starts to cry. "We have to tell them all."

**That Night **

Every one meets at the Belpois home. The kids are in another room while the parents talk. "Xana? You're sure of it?"

"Drake described the symbol on his phone before it broke. It was Xana's symbol."

"But he's dead!" Yumi can't control herself. "He's dead! Maya is trapped on Lyoko and Xana is dead!" She turns over a coffee table. "All of that hell is behind us!"

Aelita stands up and gets in Yumi's face. "Not any more!" She shoves Yumi. "The American's made a Super Computer god knows how long ago and now Xana is back!"

Drake and Suki with Liana are shocked as they listen at the door. "Xana? Maya? It can't be."

"What?" Liana is confused as to why the adults were yelling.

Drake puts a hand on her shoulder. "You were too young to remember."

"Remember what?"

Suki shakes her head. "Not a what, a who. Xana and Maya." Suki and Drake have only a few memories of what happened all of those years ago. "William, he was Yumi's friend, before Odd."

"I remember that day." The few seconds they had watched in the car stuck with Suki and Drake. "Xana crashed the plane Yumi and William were on."

"Xana? Who is he?" Drake and Suki shrug their shoulders. "You never met him?"

"I don't know." Suki closes her eyes and tries to remember. "I remember a couple times seeing Maya and then mom and Yumi were fighting. Mom had a knife but I don't know why they were fighting."

Drake feels a chill run down his spine. "I remember that too. Odd was with us playing video games when we heard the yelling." The memory was fuzzy and he wasn't sure of all the details but he remembered enough.

"What's going on?" Jasper, with little Unique holding his hand, walks up to the bigger kids.

"Don't worry dude the parents are just talking about grown up stuff." Drake and Suki walk away from the door. "Liana can you stay there and listen? We'll keep an eye on the younger ones." Liana nods and puts her ear on the door.

Yumi sits down on a couch and starts to cry.

Odd puts an arm around her shoulders. "Honey don't worry Xana hasn't done any thing big. He probably can't. Einstein and the Princess will figure some thing out I'm sure."

"We will have to turn our Super Computer back on. The American's aren't looking for another one as far as we know so shouldn't find us." Jeremie takes his glasses off and cleans them. "And even if they did they aren't the Russians."

Annette grips Ulrich's hand tightly. "So you hope they'll be civilized? What if they aren't? And what if Xana or Maya or what ever the hell this thing is comes after the children?"

Jeremie puts his glasses back on. "We will start working as soon as we can. I've called Franz and Antea and they've cleared all of the vacation time those of us who work for SFC can use."

Ulrich squeezes Annette's hand trying to reassure her but he was just as scared. "What about me? Or my wife? We don't work for your father in law."

"I don't know." Jeremie looks at Aelita but she simply shrugs her shoulders. "To think I was twelve when this all started. Now I'm..." He waves his hand dismissing the importance of his or the other member's age. "We're too old for this."

"We have responsibilities like work or our children. Kadic Academy was hard and living in a warehouse was even harder but how do we do this? Liana is old enough to ask what is going on. She's old enough to maybe try and help and only get in the way or hurt."

"I know Ulrich and the Twins, god, they were old enough they might have remembered it. They've never mentioned it but that may just be because they didn't realize what it was. If Xana or Maya attacks and they see her they'll know. They may try and help and like you said get hurt." Jeremie goes over to a picture of the Twins from when they were ten. He picks it up and remembers that day. "Maybe we should just send all of the kids to Italy."

"No way." Yumi shoots up from the couch like she had been stung. "Unique is only two years old. I can't just ship her off to some boarding school."

"I didn't mean a school. Have Antea take the kids to the home in Italy."

Odd gets up and stands next to his wife. "No way. They would be too much for her to handle and I couldn't let Unique be away from us for that long."

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Jeremie's voice cracks as he tries to hold in his anger. "I can't protect every one can I? How could I? If Xana is weak we might have a chance but if he isn't? What can I or any one else do? We've tried damn it for years to kill him and he just keeps coming back!"

"Then find a way to kill him once and for all! Or Maya, what ever this is, kill them! Odd and I are busy trying to raise Unique and work. The Twins are both old enough you can leave them alone for a few hours but Unique? We can't leave her alone and go off to fight Xana."

"We don't know what this is yet. If it is Xana or Maya means we'll tackle it differently."

"Why Jeremie? Because Maya is human? She isn't! She was some blood clone of Aelita and never meant to be here. If she hurts Unique or any of the children do you think any of us will care what she is? When Xana killed William but at least he was an adult. What if she kills one of the kids?"

"She is still human." Jeremie and Yumi keep fighting.

Liana sees the Twins. "This is bad. This is really bad."

The Twins speak at the same time. "What?"

"Your dad and Yumi are really yelling at each other. They're thinking about sending all of us to Italy to keep us safe."

The Twins again speak at the same time. "Safe?"

"This Xana and Maya thing is really dangerous. It killed William. I don't know who that is."

This time only Drake speaks. "Yumi's first husband." He leans against the door and presses his ear against it. "It was so long ago but I still remember it."

Suki pulls her phone out and shows Liana some thing on the screen. "This plane crash. Yumi and William were on it. I guess Maya or Xana wrecked it and William died."

"It killed people? What if it kills us? What are we going to do?"

"Like we can do any thing? We're just kids. Xana, Maya, our parents can handle them." Drake and Suki with Liana keep their ears pressed against the door.

Annette gets up and confronts Yumi and Jeremie. "Is any of this going to help? Why are you all arguing like this? Why aren't you getting scanned or going to Lyoko or what ever the hell it is you do?" Annette shoves a finger in to Jeremie's face. "If you're so smart why aren't you at the Super Computer right now?"

"Franz is there now."

Ulrich grabs Annette by the arm. "And what is the plan Jeremie? What do we do?" Annette pulls her arm away from Ulrich. "You aren't a part of this you can stay home and look after Liana and Jasper."

Annette turns towards Ulrich. "No. Not this time. I won't sit by and let you all risk your lives fighting Xana. I want to help this time."

"And you can help by keeping an eye on the children. Honey I don't want you getting hurt because of this."

"So I should just sit at home like a good little girl and let you get killed? Not this time. It isn't just your ass on the line it is all of ours."

Liana hears her parents fight and can't take it. She throws open the door. "Stop it!"

"Liana! We, we told you and the others to play upstairs."

"While you guys fight about Xana? Or Maya?" Drake pushes his way past Liana and takes charge. "We don't remember much but what we do is scary. We know Xana or Maya killed William and stuff but we don't know why or even who they are."

Jeremie glares at Ulrich and Annette for a second before turning to his son. "Because you don't need to know. You are all too young for this."

"We know we're young. But we have ears and with all of you yelling it is hard to ignore. Why is Xana back? Why does Maya or what ever target you guys? I remember mom and Yumi fighting about it and seeing Xana but it never made any sense."

"It is a long story and you don't need to know it."

"Why not dad? This thing has all of you fighting with each other. It sounds like it broke my phone but how? And how did it crash the plane William and Yumi were on?" Drake gets close to his father. "If this thing killed some one what if it comes after Suki or Liana? Should I just tell them to leave us alone we're too young to know what is killing us?"

"Drake really this is not the time."

"When will be the time? I remember playing video games with Odd when we heard screaming downstairs and saw mom with a knife. I remember you moving out for awhile back then too. Was it targeting only you? Why?"

"That, yes, that's why I moved out." Jeremie and Aelita had never told the Twins about that time. They didn't want to remember it and talking about it would only bring back bad memories. "But it expanded and started targeting the others."

"Why? What is this thing? Who are they? Why did they kill William?"

Annette walks over to Liana. "We should tell them. They might be targeted. Weren't you guys thirteen when it all started? The Twins are thirteen, almost fourteen, so maybe Xana wouldn't care they are just kids and go after them."

Ulrich nods in agreement. "If Xana or Maya comes after them they should know what is going on. Even if we don't let them near the Super Computer Xana might not care."

Jeremie throws his hands up in surrender. "Fine." He turns to his children. "We'll tell you but you will not be helping us. You will stay home or at school if Xana attacks. If I so much as think you've followed us to the Super Computer you're going to Italy."

The Twins speak at the same time. "Super Computer?"

"Part of a very long story that begins decades ago. We weren't even your age when this started." Jeremie and the others start telling the three oldest children the very long story of Xana, Maya, and their journey.

**America**

Two scientists are unsure of what was wrong. "It can't be the Dark One can it? The ones from Russia said," The first scientist is cut off by the first one.

"No. That was just a myth. Russia is infamous for corruption and underfunding projects. It is no surprise what happened over there." The second scientist taps on a screen. "I don't know what this means but it looks like digital information in a three dimensional format."

"But that would only happen if some thing came from the Super Computer in to the real world." Both scientists look at each other and nod acknowledging what this information would mean to the older Russian scientists.

"It is a glitch. That simply isn't possible. Don't tell any one."

**A/N Ooo... It took years before Jeremie would be civil with Odd. But now that they are... Xana is back! The Twins remember parts and pieces of back then but aren't sure what was happening or why. Liana was too young to remember and the other two, Jasper and Unique, weren't even born yet. Was originally going to call her Alexis but then figured Unique fit better with Odd. This time though it is not the Russians but American's! I did this so there will be no MIB/Soviet problem just Xana/Maya. And is it Xana or Maya? We must wait to find out!**


End file.
